Warrior
by Boogermeister
Summary: A Gaul, captured as a slave, is forced into servitude by his teen master in the Roman Empire. But as he became a fighter in the arena, he realized that his loyalties to his master was becoming much more. GrimmIchi, GinjouTsuki.
1. Gaul Enslaved

Hello, and welcome to my new story! You see, it all started when I was at my Grammy's house and was watching my favorite show 'Spartacus'. I got to thinking, "Hmm, I might make a good story based off Ancient Rome and gladiators..." And then the plot bunnies plopped this into my lap! So enjoy the first chapter!

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 1- Gaul Enslaved**

_**Belgae Gaul**_

_**Year- 43 A.D.**_

In the cool air, a dark brown deer gingerly treaded through the woods, dampened by last night's rainstorm. Quietly walking, its ears flicked around for any warning noises before leaning down to nibble at the grass and moss near a base of one tree. However, it didn't realize that it was being watched from afar. Six men, all cloaked with animal pelts from the weather, observed the animal whose guard was momentarily down, unnoticed by the fact that they hid behind thick trees. One of the men, whose cloak was made with wolf fur, slowly stepped forward but the deer didn't notice the movements.

His dark cyan-blue eyes stared intently through the shaggy bangs of his long light blue hair that was tied in a loose ponytail. He grinned, exposing his pristine white and sharp teeth, before looking over his shoulders. "... Hurry up, take the shot," he rumbled out an order, nodding at the tall thin one with the black plaited ponytail.

"Tch, typical of the leader to ask nicely," the burly one with a half-shaved head muttered with a short chuckle.

"Well, you can't do it, you had already ruined the last three hunts," muttered the tall one, already positioning his bow and arrow to aim at the pre-occupied creature. The other man scoffed but was glared down by the leader.

"Quiet...!" he hissed lowly.

"Tch..." the big man grumbled just as the sharp whistle of an arrow slicing through the dead air. A second later, they heard a painful groan before they saw the deer collapsing onto the ground. The blue-haired man smirked and chuckled, with a silent gesture his men followed after him the moment he walked ahead.

"Great job, Shaw... and right through the neck, too," he remarked as he looked over the now dead animal. "This is the best kill so far since we went on this hunting trip."

"I could have done the same thing myself, you know," smirked one man almost as tall as Shaw, as he pushed back his fair blond hair. The blunet chuckled again and knelt in front of the fresh kill, pulling out a short dagger from his leather belt.

"May the gods forgive us for taking your life..." he briefly prayed before stabbing into the chest cavity and trusting the blade down to the stomach.

"Ah, can I help you gut out the deer, boss?" A youth, barely sixteen of age with a wide grin and shaggy white-blond hair, asked eagerly as he knelt beside him. The older man just grinned and handed him his dagger.

"You need to learn anyway, Diroy," he sighed. "Edorad, Nakeem... scan the area for any predators. No doubt they love the smell of dinner."

"Whatever," scoffed Edorad, as he and another large man wandered off. The blunet stood up, wiping the dirt and deer blood off his hands onto the wool navy tunic underneath his wolf cloak. The woods had been decently quietly since the crack of dawn when they went on this hunting trip. He wondered if it had to do with the constant rain in this northern Gaul region, considering that winter was nearly over. He looked around, the sun was concealed by thick blankets of clouds and mist hovered around him and his men.

"Yylfordt, you think that we should have delayed this hunting trip?" he asked the blonde, who simply shrugged.

"You think that it might rain again in the coming days, right?" he assumed.

"Yeah, it's still possible," he frowned a little. "It's fucking hard to hunt with rain hitting at your face. We're simply lucky because it stopped in the morning. But who knows...?"

"Well, if it does rain, you think we can get a kill or two more before heading back to the village?" suggested Yylfordt.

"I'll think about it..."

"Hey, is this good enough?" Diroy asked, by now the organs had been gutted out clean with blood soaking into the wet soil.

"Well done, Diroy," the blue-haired man smirked when he glanced down. "A good skill is needed for hunting." Diroy grinned happily, before he and the man tied its legs together. "I got this one, go and find Edorad and Nakeem, all right?"

"Right," the young teen nodded as he walked off. The blunet huffed out a breath he swung the the carcass over his shoulder, a doe was lighter than a buck but he could still feel the heaviness of the body. But he could take it, he had enough strength to actually take on a buck if he wanted to.

"No expectation from the army's captain," remarked Shaw, and the blunet snorted a short chuckle.

"You're acting as if the gods has blessed me from the start," he smirked.

"Yes... I remembered when you were as scrawny as a newborn calf when we were children," joked Yylfordt. "I suppose the gods were messing with you then, huh?"

"Shut it," he huffed before stepping forward, but froze when he heard a sudden snap of a branch nearby. "Wait..." he suddenly hushed, and his men froze as well. The blue-haired man slowly turned his head to the left, where the noise came from. It couldn't be from the other men, who went to the north and west of the area, unless it was an animal.

But animals were usually more careful about letting themselves be noticed by predators. "... You think that someone else besides us could be here?" he questioned quietly, narrowing his eyes. At that, both Shaw and Yylfordt instinctively braced for the swords tied on their belts. "Wait, not yet..." he muttered.

"But-" muttered Yylfordt.

"Shh...!" They heard a soft rustling of movement not far away, possibly several meters away. The man's cyan eyes glared at the source of the sound, his vision were sharp but with mist rolling around it was useless for the moment.

Instinct immediately took over when they noticed a silohuette moving closer; the blunet dropped the kill and instantly jogged ahead, pulling out his sword from his belt. "Who's out there?" he yelled out at the shadowy person but didn't wait for an answer as he ran towards it.

"Wait!"

The man halted into a stop, his hand tightened around the hilt when his eyes widened in realization. It was Diroy, who appeared just as startled when he stumbled back a little. "Diroy...? You clumsy kid, you fucking nearly had your head cut off!" he sighed in relief. "You didn't try to call out that it was you?"

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Diroy stammered. "I didn't mean to scare you like that!"

"Shit! I honestly thought that someone else was here...!" he frowned. "Well, did you at least find Edorad and Nakeem?"

"No, I followed after their trail but..." he answered with a light frown. "I wasn't sure which direction they went to."

"Shit..." he sighed, putting away his sword. "I guess we gotta find them now. Come on, they must've wandered off too far..." After hauling the deer over his shoulders, the blunet and his men headed for the initial direction where Edorad and Nakeem went to. They had been gone a little too long, he noticed, as they walked deeper into the forest. Moments went by slowly, but no signs of them.

"Where could they have gone? They should have been finished circling the area," muttered Shaw.

"... Unless they decided to hunt on their own, that happened before," Yylfordt sighed deeply. The blue-haired leader just frowned as they moved down a slope, before stopping in front of a slow-moving stream. He observed the area, and noticed something nearby.

"Look, over there," he nodded at the edge of the stream, clustered with rocks. Diroy moved to pick it up and showed it to him. A piece of pale red wool fabric. "Tch, this belongs to Edorad," he concluded. "Either they went across or down the stream."

"I think across, because I see something over there now," Diroy pointed out, where the ground seemed to be disturbed.

"Shit, if they try to wrestle a large animal by hand, I'm gonna chop off their heads," the blunet scoffed. "Come on." The season was still cool, but the water was ice-cold as they quickly treaded through it. Up close, Diroy was right about the ground being moved around.

But... it was more than that, as his eyes moved to what looked like a dragging trail to the right. His heart jolted in realization and fear, as he glared up ahead. "Fuck no...!" he angrily gasped, dropping the carcass before grabbing for his sword.

"What's wrong?" questioned Yylfordt.

"We might have trouble, that's what's wrong!" he growled. "Take out your weapons, now!" he ordered, and his men done so. "Come on, let's go...!" He went ahead and followed the trail, his body crouching low as he swiftly glanced around for any warning signs. It didn't make sense, no one could easily go through these woods and find anyone here. The nearest village from their own was a two-day journey on foot. Nobody could even survive in this region without knowing where they are going, unless they were asking for a death sentence.

He slowed to a stop when the trail gradually ceased, into a small clearing. He frowned in confusion, the trail had gone suddenly cold. But when he looked around, he noticed something alarming and his eyes widened. "... Stay back," he calmly ordered the moment the men stepped forward.

"Uh, but-"

"Do what I fucking say now...!" he hissed lowly, and Diroy shut up immediately. The man took a second look and gritted his teeth. It was obvious but he couldn't believe it.

On the wet ground... there were many footprints from every directions.

"Shit...!" he gritted lowly. "I think we got invaders...!"

"... Invaders...?" gasped Yylfordt with a shocked look on his face.

"Who could it be?" questioned Diroy, but the man was taking a step back.

"Whoever they are, we're outnumbered and we need to warn the village now," he warned.

"But about Nakeem and Edorad-"

"Don't worry about them, they'd understand that we have to gather everybody in case these invaders are that willing to go after us," he nodded as he turned to them. "We must go now, all right?"

"Right, sir," nodded Shaw. The blunet walked up to them, gritting his teeth in regret about abandoning the two but he didn't have a choice in a matter right now.

"Let's hurry-" he muttered just before he heard sudden movements behind him. He quickly whirled around to see that they truly wasn't alone. Slowly, one by one, he saw men in what looked like army uniform. But from where, he doesn't know but he didn't care as he stiffened into a defensive stance. "Stay close..." he muttered under his breath, and his men huddled tightly in a circle.

These other men muttered as they cautiously stepped closer. The blunet stared at them through narrowed eyes and noted their ensembles. They were wearing blood-red tunic, and over that were body armors made of multiple metal plates held together by straps and hooks. They were cloaked with a wool cape, their heads adorned with a solid metal helmets, and many of them were carrying long rectangular shields with the same red color. He glanced and noticed that some had their swords in their hands. They were only a few meters from them, as he mentally contemplated the situation.

It was too risky, anyway. Even if they were to run away, they could still be overwhelmed by these invaders.

"Shit...!" he gritted.

"Stand down, men!" a voice shouted among the red-colored army before the soldiers stepped aside for the person who spoke. The blue-haired man stared at the newcomer, his uniform was slightly different than the others as his armor were made of decorative chain mails and his helmet had a red semi-circle crest on top. He stared at him again, the man was fairly tall but not so broad, with narrowed sepia eyes and slick jet-black hair waved around his seemingly regal face. "So..." he said with a smug smirk on his face, "seems like more strays had wandered out here, huh?"

The blunet blinked in shock and surprise at the man's statements. What did he mean by more strays. Were they the ones who took two of his men? "... State your name. Right now," he demanded. But he was only answered with a wave of mock laughter and jeering. He gritted his teeth in agitation, before the 'leader' raised his hand up to silence the men immediately. "... I'll ask again-"

"No, I'll ask you, you _Gaul_," the leader sneered, and the blunet stiffened in surprise and confusion. "What're you doing here in this area? Do you realize that this is a property of the Roman Empire?"

"What? Roman Empire?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes once more.

"What's the Roman Empire?" frowned Diroy in a hushed tone.

"Listen... I don't know who the hell you are, but this is our hunting ground," gritted the blue-haired man. "Whatever this empire is, they got to go because this is our territory." Again, he was confused yet agitated when then men laughed again.

"Your territory...?" scoffed the leader, his hand reaching casually for the handle of his sword. "Stupid barbarian... this region belonged to the Roman Empire for decades now, probably since before you were even born. Therefore, you are required to follow our orders and laws even though you're beneath us."

"Tch, we don't have to follow your so-called laws," scoffed Yylfordt before he could stop himself.

"Shut it...!" hissed the blunet but the leader merely chuckled.

"Typical for a mongrel to bark," he smirked. "But I suppose my men and I could teach you a thing or two." As he said that, he slowly take out his sword out of the sheath. "Let's see if your bite is any better..."

"Shit..." he gritted, his eyes darted at the other soldiers but only the leader moved forward with an offensive stance. "You guys stand back, I'll deal with this one..." he ordered as he stepped forward. Diroy, being the youngest, wanted to protest but held his tongue when the other two moved back and he followed suit. The leader seemed so full of himself, practically twirling his sword around when he and the blue-haired Gaul paced around the center of the clearing.

The blunet couldn't wait any longer, as he suddenly charged forward at the leader. The other man merely smirked as he dodged the first sharp strike and retaliated with a strike of his own. But the Gaul immediately parried the blow and pushed back with a growl. He felt so much strength from him but he wouldn't back down as he quickly shifted his wrist for the next attack.

The tip of the blade barely nicked the armor of the shoulder the moment the army leader stepped back, before he swung back at him. "Guh...!" the blunet hissed in intense pain when he suddenly felt the much sharper blade sliced at the right side of his abdomen. "Shit...!" he gritted, stumbling back as warm blood stained deeply on his tunic.

"I knew it, this animal can't fight as much as I expected," the leader snorted in amusement. The other man growled and glared at him, his grip on his weapon tightened as he stepped forward.

"You like to talk so much shit for a guy who leads men around," he growled with a shaky smirk. The army leader frowned momentarily before smirking back, just before he blocked the potential strike almost immediately. "What's wrong?" he sneered the moment he forced his strength against him and the black-haired leader was being pushed back. "Thought you might have something to say about us animals...?"

"Such arrogance from inferior barbarians...!" he gritted as he suddenly pushed back and went for a strike. Again, the blue-haired man parried it with a harder strike and the leader was stumbled back with a surprised force that he fell back to the wet ground. The blunet didn't waste any time to stomp down on his chest and aimed his sword straight at his shocked face.

"I demand an answer...!" he gritted through his teeth, swallowing back the searing pain on his side. "Where are two of my men right now?" But the leader wasn't scared by his threat, rather he bravely sneered back as his soldiers scoffed and laughed.

"Your men...?" he scoffed. "Those dogs nosed their business into our territory where it didn't belong. And... I guess you can say that they paid the price when they didn't follow one simple request to leave."

"What? What was that-"

The sudden sound of scratching metallic rang in the empty air before he realized that the men in red had drawn their weapons. The leader used the distraction as the opportunity to grab his ankle and twisted away from his body. The blue-haired Gaul could barely react when he fell hard to the ground, and nearly yelled out in pain when he landed on his side.

"Ah! Gri-" Yylfordt yelled out in surprise.

"Get them! Kill them if they proved useless for the trade!" ordered the leader, quickly getting back on his feet.

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers shouted in unison as they charged at the men. The blunet's men seemed to froze in panic before Shaw snapped out of it and defended himself against the first few enemies.

"Shaw!" the blunet called out.

"Don't worry about us, we'll fight until we die!" he said before fighting off some more soldiers. It was only when there was a moment of opening that a blade was suddenly thrusted into the flesh of his stomach. "Gah...! G-guhh...!" he choked out with blood before another sword stabbed into him.

"No! Shaw!" yelled the blunet out of anger and shock when he tried to get up. But he was kicked back down by the soldiers' leader, who laughed at his expense.

"Animals need to be put down, if they're not useful," he sneered.

"Damn it...!" he gritted, watching his friend crumble to the ground with blood soaking the tunic and cloak. "Yylfordt! Diroy! Run, it's useless to fight!" he commanded. But it was too late; as Yylfordt deflected against one attack, he was struck in the back before a blade was thrusted into his chest. "No!"

"Shit... I-I'm sorry about this, I tr-tried..." Yylfordt gritted with a shaky smile before falling forward.

"No, Yylfordt!" Diroy yelled out before before being cornered by the soldiers, his only weapon was the dagger he was given moments earlier. "Damn...!"

"Damn it!" the blunet gritted before a sharp painful tugged on his long hair and he glared up at the leader. "You bastard! You didn't have to kill them...!"

"Tch, as if they deserved to live," he smirked.

"Sir, what to do with this one?" asked one of the soldiers. By now, they had already subdued Diroy since a simple dagger was useless against several swords.

"Hmm... guess he, along with this one, could be slaves," he replied with a shrug. "Who knows, maybe these animal could be expendable in the end."

"Fuck you," gritted the blunet before he was kicked down again.

"Not sure about you but let's hope that you spend the rest of your life in the mines," he chuckled. "Though you might not live for long there, anyway..." He took his foot off the man's back and made his way to the subdued teen. The blunet glanced up and his mindset instantly went into a rage mode as he forced himself to stand. The leader's back was turned and he was distracted, as he tightly gripped his sword. "Huh, he looks young enough, he might be a useful slave..." the man mused, unaware that the Gaul was on his feet and slowly made his way to him. "However, it looks like he needs to be disciplined for a while before being sold..."

"HYAAA-AHHH!" the blue-haired Gaul yelled out a battle cry as he charged at him, aiming for the perfect strike...

But he didn't expect the leader of the army to swiftly react with a sharp swing at him. It was a only a second or two, but it felt like far more longer than that when he felt the burning pain of the skin of his abdomen being sliced apart before he finally emitted a blood-curdling yell. He staggered back, his weapon slipped from his hands as he fell, blood vomiting out of his mouth as the crimson liquid drenched over his body.

"No! You can't die, Grimm- ugh...!" Diroy yelled but was silenced when he was struck hard in the abdomen by a soldier.

"Tch, I didn't think I would hit him that hard," the leader scoffed softly, glancing at his blood-stained sword as if it had gotten tainted. He looked at the blue-haired man, who was hanging to consciousness, before smirking a little. "Someone should patch him. If he lives, I'll make sure that he suffers as the lowly animal he is..."

"Yes, sir..." some of the soldiers muttered, as they made their way to the injured man. The blunet's body shook from the shock, as his vision became bleary when he noticed that he was being dragged by the ankles. He couldn't talk, and he couldn't even fight back as the blood loss had rendered him weak now.

He regretted not being able to fight as well as he wanted to, that he couldn't protect his friends. Now he was being dragged to hell, and he believed he cannot escape from it.

**(Blood and Sand)**

_Four months later..._

"... You sure that you're becoming a man? Because I see not a single hair on your face." A voluptuous female slave giggled when a boy no older than sixteen today scowled at her, only to make her giggle louder, the sounds echoing out in the luscious garden. Even if it was her master's son, she couldn't help making fun of him. "Oh, my apologies! It's just you're as smooth as a infant's bottom...!" she smiled through the laughters.

"It's not my fault that I don't have donkey whiskers like my father!" he scowled. "I can't become an official citizen without doing this part, you know!"

"I know... but I guess the gods have a sense of humor on you," she smiled. The boy- or rather a man now- just huffed as he stressfully scratched through his bright orange hair. The hair color contrasted greatly with his pure white linen tunic he wore on the day of his sixteenth birthday. Today was the coming-of-age ceremony for him, in which he needed to transgress into a man and become an official citizen of the Roman Empire. His chocolate brown eyes glanced over at the slave, who giggled lightly still, and just frowned.

"Nel, stop laughing," he frowned. "We need proof that the hair came from my face, and I can't just sprout out a mustache like a crazy weed." The slave nodded, her wavy sea-green swayed as she pulled up the hem of her lavender-colored stola to walk to a nearby table.

"I think I got it, come over here," she said. The teen walked up to the table and sat down on the chair next to it. "Okay, lean back and close your eyes."

"But-"

"Trust me on this," she smiled, one of her hazel eyes winking as she picked up a razor. He frowned at her but leaned his head back and closed his eyes anyway. "Okay, it'll only be a second..."

"What do you mean-" He didn't have a chance to ask when he felt a soft scraping on his left eyebrow. "Ah! Nel, what did you do?" he gasped as he sat up to touch the half-shaved brow.

"What? They said to shave from the face but they didn't mean it should be a mustache," she said innocently, holding up the the small flask with the hair follicles in it.

"But I have to be out in public! The other nobles will look at me funny if they noticed my eyebrow is half-missing!" he frowned.

"But it's nothing but sunlight out there, I doubt they would notice it."

"Of course they would-"

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Where are you, my boy...?" Ichigo stiffened at the call from his father before frowning in anticipation. He knew that it would be a family celebration, but he somewhat despised at being around his father. It was not that he hated him... just his eccentric personality. "Ichigo! My darling boy, finally becoming a man!" He turned just in time to feel a bear hug from a jovial black-haired, middle-aged man in a toga, and he huffed from the pressure.

"Father! Get off me, you imbecile...!" he scowled. His father only laughed as he let go of him, patting him firmly on the shoulder.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you'd be excited about the celebration!" he grinned.

"I am but Nel thought it was a great idea to shave half my eyebrow since I can't grow out a beard!" he frowned.

"Why? It's sunny out, nobody would notice," shrugged his father.

"That's what I said!" smiled Nel, and Ichigo scoffed in annoyance.

"You know, I'm starting to think that I was adopted instead of being born into this family," he frowned, touching at the fuzz of his half-eyebrow. "I often wonder why I'm so different from everybody here."

"Oh, you say that every week, Ichigo!" grinned his father as he pulled him into another hug. Ichigo grimaced by the feeling the scratchy whiskers of the older man's stubby beard against his forehead. "I just can't believe it! My one and only son's becoming a man! If only your mother would have been able to see you so grown up...!"

Ichigo frowned a little in sadness, as he glanced up at the crystal blue sky. He felt an assuring pat on his head before his father stepped away, this time he put up a sincere smile. "Come on, I'll be waiting outside. You know what to do," he said before walking away. "Nel, get the twins, please..."

"Of course, sir," nodded Nel before going in the opposite direction, leaving Ichigo alone for a while. He sighed deeply before reaching inside the neck of his tunic before taking out a pendant. It was small and round and it was made of gold. But he wouldn't need anymore, as he walked inside. The pendant was a good luck charm during childhood, but because he was becoming an adult he cannot keep it anymore and the pendant must be placed at the family shrine.

He moved it from around his neck and stared at it as he walked through the empty hallways. For some reason, he didn't want to give the simple piece of jewelry up, mainly because his late mother gave it to him soon after his birth. In the back of his mind, to give this up meant to give up a piece of his mother. He stepped into a small room, great amount of light seeping in from an opened window. At the other side of the room, was a small stone shrine built to protect the family and the house. He quietly walked up to it, and he clenched the pendant tightly.

"May the gods protect me," he muttered a quick prayer, placing it at the base of the shrine before staring at the mosaic picture. It depicted the twin siblings of the sun god Apollo and the moon goddess Diana, each holding up an orb depicting a sun with a moon crescent encircling it. He stepped back and sighed before turning and leaving out of the room, just as Nel bumped into him with a large folded white cloth.

"There you are, Ichigo," she smiled lightly. "Here you go... for the start of your new life as an adult," she said as she carefully unfurled it.

"Uh... Geez, it feels so heavy," he frowned a little when he put on the light wool toga with some help. He threw the last of the fabric over his left shoulder before glancing at his servant/friend. "So how do I look, Nel...?"

"... Like a man who I couldn't believe it's the same one I used to look after all those years ago," she answered with a sincere smile. Ichigo glanced at her and smiled lightly, moving forward to hug her and she hugged back.

"I'll still be the same person as before, you know," he smirked.

"Yes, the same scowling child as before," she agreed.

"Shut it..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

He breathed heavily in the hot humid air, as if he had been forced to run for hours at a time. Clanking of chains and shackles were the only sounds to his ears for several weeks... ever since he had been captured by the Roman army. He wasn't sure what happened in the lapse of time between then and when he woke up into slavery, when he had tried to take out the leader of that army. The only thing he could remember was waking up in an ox-drawn carriage, with bandages wrapped around his torso stained with what looked like old blood.

It turned out that he now has a permanent scar, just underneath his collarbone down to his right hip. He noticed it, when some men who were possibly slave traders removed the old bandages as he fell in and out of consciousness. When he finally became fully awake, realization instantly crashed down on him. He was enslaved by these people. These so-called Romans...

He wanted to react and retaliate, wanted to get back at them for killing his friends. But with time passed for so long without food and water as well as his injuries aching him, he was just as weak as the rest of the other slaves he was chained to.

The man glanced up with tired cyan eyes when the carriage slowed to a stop. He heard muffled sounds before the wooden door open and he was blinded momentarily by the glaring sunlight. But he didn't have a choice to protest at a moment, when he was pulled out to the outside world. Now the sound of jingling chains were replaced by a buzzing of random conversations of people nearby. It took a moment to realize that they were standing outside an extrememly large gate made of wood and brass.

The Gaul looked down at himself; the dark-colored scar had greatly marred his body that was already smudged with dirt. Even his long light blue hair became matted and covered with filth. The cuffs on his wrist were rubbing the skin raw, and coarse gravels on the ground was digging into sole of his bare feet. On his face was a regrettable frown that seemed to be permanent.

He couldn't believe that he had let himself get captured, that he couldn't prevented from happening. Did his gods fail on him, or was it just ill fate that it just simply happened? He was snapped out of his depressed musing when the gate finally opened and he, along with the other slaves, was pulled in. Internally, he froze at the sudden sight of what looked like a city, with whitewashed houses and buildings a few stories tall lining the street. Many people were busy walking or conversing with one another or purchasing items from the marketplace. In fact, nobody seemed to notice that the shackled slaves were being led through the crowds.

The man frowned as his eyes darted around the new surrounding. Few people looked at him and muttered to themselves, and he noticed. Was he that different to them? A 'barbarian', like what that Roman army leader said? Annoyed by it, he growled at a couple of women who were staring at him in slight disgust. "Hey, you! Get back in line!" one of the traders shouted as he kicked him in the back. But the Gaul growled back and turned to glare at him, only to get suddenly punched across the face.

"Tch, such a filthy thing...!" huffed one of the women who was glared at.

"They should throw him to the lions like the beast he is," muttered the other before walking away. Meanwhile, the blunet was brutally hauled through one part of the city, and he looked to see that the area was full of chained people in rags. He huffed under his breath, the punch barely hurt but it startled him to say the least. He looked around again, and saw other people in seemingly far better clothes. Some with even rich gold jewelry draped around their necks and wrists. And from what it looked like, they were buying the slaves as if they were materials or goods.

It wasn't long until he and the other slaves were hauled to a raised wooden platform on the side of a street. The traders ordered them to sit, and they did so, but the blue-haired Gaul just glared down at the ground. He wasn't sure what will happen to him. All he could think of was what if he would be sold to the mines like what that other man said, and die within a year or two.

His mind wandered back to his young friend Diroy. He doesn't know if he was even alive, whether he survived and sent into slavery as he was or that he was proven useless and was killed anyway.

"Shit..." he muttered under his breath, voice coming out raspy and dry from not talking for so long.

"Oh... look at him, I think he's perfect."

"Oh no, sir, you don't want this one, he's too hostile," the slave trader immediately said, and the blunet tuned out the pointless conversation for a while. But he blinked in slight surprise when a shadow suddenly loomed over him. His eyes slowly moved up to see who it was, but saw only a pair of purely innocent brown eyes.

"This man... I think I'll buy him from you."

**(Blood and Sand)**

Ichigo was immediately greeted by his father's cohorts, and luckily nobody seemed to notice his half-shaved eyebrow. He only knew a few, when he and his family left the Temple of Jupiter, and dismissively greeted back with a wave and few word. But he was soon greeted by a familiar family friend, who hugged him lightly. "Ichigo... welcome to adulthood. Soon, you will follow your father's footsteps and it won't be long until you have a family," he smiled, and Ichigo gave out a sheepish laugh.

"I don't think I have to worry about that anytime soon, Aizen," he smiled lightly. The chestnut-haired man in his early forties smiled back, his toga differed slightly from the teen's since it had a broad red border, symbolizing him as a senator. "For now, I'll just let it settle for a few days. I don't want to jump into the career right now," shrugged Ichigo.

"Well that is true," nodded Aizen, as the both of them ignored the loud busy commotion of the city. "So tell me, Ichigo... I recall the time when you were younger, and you told me about the one thing you wish to have. Do you remember it?"

"Oh... oh, yes, I remember that," Ichigo smiled. "That's the one thing I want to do, when I reach adulthood. Sure, we already got slaves but I want one for myself, but for one reason. And luckily, my father actually agreed on it years back."

"Well, let's hope that you find a good candidate for it," the senator smirked. "I'll see to it later tonight for your evening celebration..."

"Ichigo...! Your father's calling for you!" Nel called out from a short distance, holding a hand of a eleven-year-old with short light brown hair.

"Well, I'll see you tonight, Ichigo," Aizen nodded, patting him on the shoulder before leaving.

"All right..." Ichigo sighed before turning to his father, who grinned despite being kicked in the bum by a black-haired girl that was annoyed. "Father, do you want me for something?" he asked.

"Ah! Yes, Nel's going to take the twins home!" grinned his father. "They don't need to see where we're going, but Karin is a bit upset about it."

"It's just a slave market, I just wanna go with you," pouted the black-haired girl.

"It's not a place for a child like you," their father said, a hint of seriousness was evident in his voice when he glanced down at her. "You know that. Plus, your sister would be uncomfortable and upset about it. You understand that, right?"

"Fine..." Karin sighed in defeat.

"Good, now go with Nel," he smiled. "We'll be home soon enough." The other twin nodded and went to the older woman and they left. "... So are you going along with it, Ichigo?" he asked when he turned to his son, who nodded.

"Yes, father, I want to do this," Ichigo smiled lightly. "It's my dream, after all."

"Well, first things first, you know that to get one, they have to be well fit and tough," he advised, as they walked through the crowds. "They should have endurance and stamina, also. And it doesn't hurt if they have sword-fighting skills pior to now. The only question is whether or not they are up to it. Usually, these type of slaves are often prisioners of war or ex-soldiers from foreign countries, and they may be hostile towards us."

"I get it," nodded Ichigo. He looked up to see that they had already reached the slave market area. He frowned lightly at the environment, he felt a bit bad about human beings being resorted to pieces of property. He would admit that his family have slaves and servants, but everyone there were always treated with respect as if they were family. He looked around, many of the slaves were emaciated and sickly yet traders kept assuring that they were in good condition to rich buyers.

Ichigo sighed quietly, he couldn't see any person that could fit the qualities he wanted. The ones here were good enough for houseworks and running errands, but it wasn't what he wanted. He was just about to look to the side, when he saw some traders hauling new slaves by the chain on a slightly raised platform nearby. He paused in his walk momentarily, and his father noticed it and stopped as well.

"You see something, Ichigo?" he asked. Ichigo didn't answer at first, but stared at one particular person standing out from the rest. Mainly because of the light blue hair that was long yet tangled and dirty. The man seemed to be worned out from the slave trade, but he was still muscular and chiseled despite of it. But he couldn't see his face, since the slave's head was hung down as he was sitting. Ichigo stared at him some more, it was something that he couldn't get it out of his head. That this man could be something for him.

"... Oh..." he smiled in conclusion, before walking up to the platform. "Look at him, I think he's perfect," he said as he glanced at him, catching one of the traders' attention.

"Oh no, sir, you don't want him, he's too hostile," the trader immediately said, but Ichigo shook his head.

"Who wouldn't be hostile, especially since they're slaves?" he frowned lightly. "Where is he from, exactly?"

"Ah, from what the army had told me, he came from Gaul, in one of the northern regions," replied the trader. "But I'm telling you, he's not right for you-"

"I already have a servant from Gaul so why not another one?" he said. "Anyway, I believe I have every right to get any slave I want, right? As long as I have the money." The trader just frowned nervously but nodded as he stepped aside. Ichigo stared at the blunet before stepping in front of him. The man stiffened for a moment from his presence and stared up, and Ichigo was slightly startled by the hard cyan eyes that was glaring at him.

Yet he wasn't afraid by the wild glare. Rather, he was sort of intringued by the look before nodding at the trader. "This man... I think I'll buy him from you," he made up his mind.

"Please sir, you don't really want this savage one," he tried to assure. "He won't take orders so easily... unless you have a very, and I mean very, firm hand with slaves."

"Well, I won't have to discipline him like that, but he will obey me," said Ichigo. "Can he stand up...?"

"Uh, yes, of course," the trader nodded before reaching down to yank at the blunet's chain. "You! Get up right now...!" he ordered. The blue-haired slave growled at him, but wasn't in any position to argue with him as he was pulled to stand up. Ichigo had a feeling that the slave would be tall, but he didn't expect him to tower over him by several inches.

He took a step back to take a better look at him and nodded lightly. The slave still had muscles, with bulging biceps and hard six-packed abs, but he noticed a dark brown scar down his torso. It didn't look like he got it recently, but it wasn't that old either. But if he could survive that kind of attack...

"How much for him?" he asked.

"But, sir-"

"I ask, how much?" he pressed further, and the trader huffed.

"700 denarii," he replied, and Ichigo frowned.

"Too steep, I'll only give you 400," he bargained.

"But you wanted him, so it should be 700."

"Would you be happy if I can give you... 500?" questioned Ichigo. The trader frowned tiredly and shook his head. "That's only as high as I can go. Or... I can find an inside source about you, whether or not you deal illegal trading aside from slave trafficking." The trader seemed flustered and nervous about that, even if it was just a bluff. "As a matter of fact, I'm dropping it down to 450. Take it or leave it."

"... All right, sir, I'll take 450," relented the trader. And with that, Ichigo paid him silver coins before turning to the blue-haired Gaul, whose piercing gaze was full of confusion yet hostility. "... What's his name?" he asked.

"Oh, who knows this babarian's name? Nobody cares, it can be whatever you want-"

"No," Ichigo shook his head, before staring back at the agitated blunet. "You..." he said to him, and the man stiffened at being adressed. "What is your name?"

"... Gri... Grimmjow..." muttered the man, his voice finally uttered out in a gruff yet raspy voice.

"Grimmjow..." nodded Ichigo before putting up a small smile. "Well, Grimmjow... from now on, you're my slave."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I did research for this story, and by research, I just used two books talking about the Roman Empire. One of them had pictures, so that was helpful!LOL Plus, with watching 'Spartacus', I have some ideas about gladiators now. But I need to get the DVD for the first season, though . . . .

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	2. Start Of A New Life

Damn, a butt-load of people favored and alerted this story! Good thing my horoscope said to move forward. Though I'm not sure if they meant about the story in itself...

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 2- Start Of A New Life**

Grimmjow stiffened at the new home he had to live in as a slave, and he wasn't sure what to do about it until Ichigo stepped into his sight. He frowned at him, mainly out of hostility and annoyance, but the teen smiled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. "Um, Grimmjow, before you become my servant, we must clean you up," Ichigo explained, taking in the sight of the dirt-covered Gaul. "It won't take long, it's just that I want you to be ready for tonight's celebration."

"..." Grimmjow stared hard at him, and Ichigo frowned. He could understand that the other man didn't want to be slave in the first place but right now he doesn't have a choice in the matter, as he sighed tiredly.

"After you get cleaned, I could give you a tour of the house and show you your own room," he said. "Is that all right with you, Grimmjow?" But the man didn't respond as he glanced away. Ichigo just sighed, this was going to take a while. "Nel. Nel, are you around...?" he called out, stepping away to peek into a hallway. "Oh, Orihime, there you are," he smiled a little when a young teen girl in a pale pink stola stepped in.

She was curvy with a large bust, and long auburn hair fell over her shoulder, as she stared at Ichigo with large grey eyes. "Yes, Ichigo, you called for Nel?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'm glad you're here also," he said. "I got a new slave, and he needs to get cleaned. Can you and Nel do it?" Orihime glanced at the man, who appeared disgruntled, and smiled a little as she nodded.

"I'll try, but he doesn't look like that he wanted to be touched," she shrugged.

"I know, that's why I called Nel," he sighed. "Can you get her, please?"

"Ah, all right..." she nodded before leaving. Ichigo sighed before turning back to Grimmjow, who just stood there in the entryway. He had been quiet since leaving the city and on the road back to the countryside villa. He even sported a resentful frown, as if he hated the teen for no apparent reason.

"You know, you don't have to stand, Grimmjow," he said. "I'll lead you to the bath, if you want to." Grimmjow still frowned, and Ichigo frowned lightly. This was going nowhere. "All right... after your bath, you will be provided with a meal. I'm sure that you'd like that, right?" At that, the blunet blinked but looked away, as if he didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he was starving. During the trading, he was given dry moldy bread that barely quell his hunger.

"Ichigo...? You're finally back, huh?" sighed Nel when Orihime returned with her. "And you brought a new friend, by the looks of it," she added when she looked at the blunet.

"Not funny, Nel," he frowned. "You think you can handle him? He seems tough to follow orders."

"Hmph, I'll try..." sighed Nel. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I can truly do this." Ichigo nodded, taking another glance at Grimmjow, before he went away. Grimmjow frowned, now he was left with two women to deal with him. No doubt that they were slaves, yet they seemed nonchalant about serving a rich family. "You, come here, we got work to do," muttered Nel, gesturing to the hallway but the man did not move.

"Maybe he doesn't understand what we're saying," shrugged Orihime. "He's probably from a foreign country that doesn't speak our langauge."

"... I understand," Grimmjow grunted, surprising them both.

"Oh, then you can understand that we were ordered to give you a bath," frowned Nel.

"I don't have to go anywhere," he frowned, mainly to himself for talking with such a hoarse voice. "And I doubt some female could force me to go, so don't you dare to try." Nel raised an eyebrow and walked up to him. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed at her in slight confusion, before she walked around him. "What're you-"

"I don't have time for this," Nel huffed, suddenly kicking him in the back. Grimmjow didn't expect such strength from a woman like her, as he fumbled to the floor. He hissed in pain but didn't dwell on it quick enough when Nel, with brute strength, grabbed onto his arm and hauled him up. "The sooner we do this, the sooner I can get it over with," she huffed.

"You...!" he growled out, but much of his voice fell out as he struggled out of her hold but weeks of immobility had hindered his own strength.

"Trust me, I can do a lot worse," frowned Nel. The man could only snarl but said nothing as he was led through the spacious hallways. He looked around, seeing mosaic-tiled murals of mundane things. Either animals in the field, or people in their houses at their own leisure. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the auburn-haired girl Orihime following behind him with a sheepish smile.

"How are we going to do this, Nel...?" she asked. "Unless we have to hold him down..."

"Doesn't matter," Nel shrugged. "Besides, this is what Ichigo wanted. I just hope this man is up for it." Grimmjow frowned in puzzlement. What did they mean by that? "Here we go..." she sighed, when she dragged the man into a room covered in terrcotta tiles. The air in the room felt warm, with the water in the sunken bath in the center of the room was wafting out steam.

"Uh, how are we...?" Orihime muttered with uncertainty, but Nel immediately answered her question by abruptly shoving the blue-haired man into the water. Grimmjow truly hadn't expected that, as he choked and sputtered from the hot water before managing to sit up. He glared heatedly at Nel, who just stared back with slight annoyance, as his wet hair stuck around his face.

"Either you get fully naked, or you take off that loincloth you were wearing," frowned Nel. "Though it's obviously wet now..." Grimmjow growled before looking down, already some of the dirt had already came off. He glared at the green-haired slave but reluctantly reaching down to take off the wet garment. "There, wasn't that so hard?"

"... Shut it," Grimmjow growled out.

"Whatever," Nel sighed before turning to Orihime. "I think we need a clean set of clothes. And also... his hair's matted up, so we might need a razor."

"Ah, okay," nodded Orihime and she brisked out of the room. But Grimmjow blinked before realizing what they met.

"A razor...?" he muttered in surprise.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"So when are we gonna see this new slave you brought, Ichigo?" Karin asked. "I bet he's weird-looking, that's why Father wouldn't let us go with you, right?" Ichigo, as he was snacking with his younger sisters in the lush garden, just shook his head.

"No... But he's kinda scary in appearance," he muttered. "I only know that he's from Gaul, but that's just it."

"From Gaul? Just like Big Sister, Ichigo?" asked Yuzu.

"I guess, but Nel doesn't really remember much from her own country," he replied. "We told you that Nel were taken in just after Mother and Father had gotten married, when she was barely five."

"Ah, right. But I still don't get why she can't be our older sister."

"Father said that Nel was in the slave trade, so they got her as one," her twin reminded. "Even if they were to free her, they couldn't adopt her in anyway because of her status. Anyway... does this new slave have a name, Ichigo, or did you give him one?"

"Oh, right. His name's Grimmjow," replied Ichigo.

"Strange name," Karin deadpanned.

"It's better than no name at all," he shrugged just before he heard a scuffle nearby. He glanced over his shoulder just in time, and his eyes widened in surprise. It was a the blue-haired Gaul, yet he looked completely different from the filth-covered slave earlier. For one thing, his long hair was cut, giving it a rather messy look. With the dirt finally washed off his body, his skin was giving off a lightly tan glow but his scar was still dark in comparison.

Part of it could be seen just below the collarbone, underneath the collar of a greyish-blue wool tunic. But still... Grimmjow was sporting a very disgruntled scowl when he was being roughly pushed out by Nel, who simply frowned. Though much of his voice was limited, he growled at her but stiffened when he noticed Ichigo and two little girls. Then his eyes wandered to the table where it was full of food, and his stomach tightened hungrily at the sight.

"Ah... Grimmjow, have you had a nice bath?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow stared at him but scoffed as he glared away. The teen frowned, he had a feeling about that. "Nel, how did the bath go?" he asked, and Nel let out a deep sigh.

"I remember the days when I gave you baths when you were an infant," she said, "and you were always squirming and fighting. But this man... you paled in comparison against him. I swear, it was like giving a bath to a bull with a bad temper. He wouldn't sit still for us, and Orihime and I had to wear new clean clothes afterwards because he got us wet. Then when I was about to give him a haircut, he acted as if I was gonna kill him with the razor, and- I truly don't know what are your intentions for him, Ichigo."

"All right, all right, sorry about that," frowned Ichigo before standing up to face him. "Grimmjow... these are my younger sisters, Karin and Yuzu," he gestured to the twins who were more or less interested at the new slave. "Though I am your master, you must give them respect. Also with my father, since he's the head of the household. Do you understand that?"

"..." Grimmjow still frowned, though his eyes wandered back to the food. It didn't look like much, mainly fruits and bread, but it looked good nonetheless. Ichigo noticed it, and put up a small smile.

"Oh, I see. You're hungry, right, Grimmjow?" he asked, and the Gaul glared back as if he had just bothered him. "Well, I could show you your room, while Nel brings you a meal. Is that all right?" Grimmjow looked at the woman, and he grimaced a little. To him, she was a bit scarier than he would admit it, and no doubt that she might do something to the food.

"Ichigo, I can't believe that you're tiring me out after only a few hours," Nel pouted. "Now you want me to bring food to this beast?"

"Would you rather have Orihime do it?" he frowned at her.

"No! She ran off in fright during the haircut incident, so there's no way to convince her!" she frowned. "Fine, I'll bring him some food, but I'm not happy about it...!" she huffed before storming back into the villa. Ichigo frowned a little before turning to Grimmjow. The blue-haired Gaul stared back resentfully, his narrowed cyan eyes followed the teen who walked past him.

"Let's go... your room's pretty far since it's the slaves' quarters, but it's better than being holed up in a tiny cell," he said.

"Tch..." Grimmjow scoffed under his breath but it was better to go along with him rather than being gawked at by those little girls. Karin sighed tiredly and rolled around a grape with her finger.

"What do you think of him, Karin?" asked Yuzu as she took a sip of water.

"I doubt that the guy would take orders from someone with half an eyebrow, that's for sure," she mumbled.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Ichigo felt uncomfortable and awkward as he walked ahead of the Gaul through the hallways. It was silent between the two of them, aside from the heavy footsteps of the slave. He wanted to strike up another conversation but that wouldn't do any good, with Grimmjow pretty much ignoring him or glaring at him. He sighed, taking a brief look at him. The man was just looking down, his jaws clenched tightly with a deep frown.

"... It's over here," he muttered, pointing to a short hallway to the left with a single large door at the end. "It's kinda underground, but the quarters are separated for the men and the women," he said as he opened the door and stepped in. Grimmjow just scoffed under his breath but followed, stepping down the staircase with a few lit torches perched on the stone wall. "The men's rooms are on this side," Ichigo mentioned as he pointed to right this time, where there was a hallway. Within the hallway, there were four door openings on each side.

"..." Grimmjow frowned before being led to the last one on the left and he took a glance inside. The room was practically bare, but it had very few and basic furnitures with a wooden bed and a small table and chair. That was just it, as he cautiously stepped in. Only a small amount of sunlight were seeping in from a small barred window high in the wall, illuminating the room with natural lighting.

"... When you get used to living here, you could fix up the room any way you like it," Ichigo said, but was purposely ignored and he sighed. "So, um... Grimmjow, I know that you don't wish to be a slave. Nobody does. But what I'm giving here is far better than any other owner would give. I don't have to tell you to be appreciative, but..."

"Ichigo...? You're over here...?" Ichigo blinked at the incoming voice, but Grimmjow stiffened in slight apprehension before Nel came into view with a tray full of food. "There you are... sorry about this, but I asked Orihime to carry a pitcher full of water," she frowned lightly. "She's still scared of him, though."

"Great," frowned Ichigo. "Orihime don't have to do this. She can just leave the pitcher here and get outta here."

"You hear that? Hurry up, Orihime," Nel called out over her shoulder. At that, the teen slave scurried into the room and placed the clay pitcher onto the table before hurrying back out. "Thanks, dear...!"

"You don't have to stay either, Nel," muttered Ichigo.

"I'm not planning to," she frowned. "I have enough of being near this man for one day."

"You do realize that you're gonna see him around for many more days to come, right?"

"I know, that's the problem..." frowned Nel but she blinked when the Gaul slowly walked up to the table. Both she and Ichigo went still when he gazed at them then at the pitcher of water before he picked it up with his large hands. "Uh, if you want some water, a cup is right here-"

But Grimmjow didn't really care as he immediately placed the object to his lips and took enormous gulps of the cool liquid. Ichigo and Nel just blinked in utter amazement at the sight, as they stared at the large adam's apple bobbing at each gulp. "... Hahh..." Grimmjow breathed in relief, his throat feeling better from the much needed water as he glanced down at the now empty pitcher. His stomach soon tightened when he then glanced at the food and thrusted the pitcher at Nel's face. "... Give me more, woman," he muttered.

"Tch, I have a name, you know," huffed Nel, placing the food down on the table before snatching the pitcher from his hand. "I swear, wild boars have better manners than him..." she grumbled under her breath, leaving the room. Ichigo sighed before he looked at Grimmjow, who eyed the food with some scrutiny.

"Uh, I know Nel can be scary, but she wouldn't go as far as poisoning food on you," he tried to assure. Grimmjow frowned at him, but plopped heavily onto the chair. The food seemed far better than the moldy bread he was forced to consume, as he stared at the bowl full of some kind of meat stew. He tentatively picked up the spoon nearby and placed it inside the food. But as he took the first bite, he paused at first... before immediately wolfing down the entire dish.

"Uh, wait a minute, you can't just scarf down something so hot! You'll burn your throat like that!" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise. But the man didn't seem to pay attention, as he slurped up the last of the stew. He stared at the empty bowl, then at Ichigo, who blinked at him, before thrusting the bowl at the teen.

"Get me some more..." he muttered. Ichigo blinked at his demand before frowning in disbelief.

"A-ah, no, you don't ask your own master to bring you food!" he frowned. "If you want some more, just kindly ask for it and ask it to any other servants! Not to me!"

"... As if I'll accept you as my master," frowned Grimmjow. An annoyed tick suddenly throbbed in the teen's temple, as he scowled. Now that the man was finally talking, it was only to talk in disrespect at anyone now.

"Doesn't matter, I bought you so you're my own slave now," he scoffed. "You should be at least grateful that I'm giving you food and board."

"Tch, you're talking like I'm a stray dog you had taken in," huffed Grimmjow.

"Well, from how you're acting lately, you probably are one," scoffed Ichigo. "I won't tolerate your behavior, Grimmjow. It's either you obey me or I'll send you back to the slave traders. You got that?" At that, Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the threat and his body tensed up to go at him. But he couldn't, because Nel came back with the pitcher full of water.

"Something the matter, Ichigo?" she asked, when she noticed the tension.

"No, just that Grimmjow's having a problem with me being his master," frowned Ichigo.

"I have a question," muttered the Gaul, and the two glanced at him. "Why is that woman okay with being your servant? And why doesn't she call you master, if you are her master?"

"It's not 'woman', my name's Nel," scoffed Nel. "I don't have to call him master because I helped raise Ichigo since he was a baby, and he's been my friend ever since."

". . . . Why would your master be your friend?" he frowned. "If anything, a slave master should be abusive, as I assumed it to be."

"Hhmph, I believe he was whacked in the head during the trade if he believes something like that," she huffed before placing the pitcher on the table. "Here's your water, is there anything else you want?"

"Yeah, some more food," he demanded, holding the bowl up. Nel scoffed and took it, leaving the room.

"Ichigo, house-train that man-beast, before tonight's celebration...!" she scoffed. Ichigo frowned, but Grimmjow barely quirked an eyebrow as he drank from the pitcher.

"What sort of celebration...?" he questioned after chugging half of the water.

"Oh... today's my sixteenth birthday," muttered Ichigo. "It's the day that I become an adult, and my family is giving me a party. So... have you had something like that before? Like a coming-of-age celebration?" Grimmjow said nothing as he reached up to touch his newly cropped hair. His mind fluttered to his past, only to grimace in disgust as he scoffed.

"Why should you care? You're just a spoiled Roman brat, for all I give a fuck," he scoffed in agitation. Ichigo flinched slightly from his blunt comment and frowned, maybe he should have expected that.

"... You will accompany me tonight," he muttered as he turned to leave. "If you resist my orders, then Nel will come to get you. You experienced her strength from earlier, right?"

Grimmjow stiffened from the rememberance and he scoffed. "Where a woman like her even came from?" he frowned.

"From Gaul... like you," replied Ichigo as he left. Grimmjow glanced up in surprise at his answer, but the teen was already gone. He frowned, but his mind dwelled on it. It was possible... many women in his tribe could hold their own plus more, even hunting if they needed to.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Maybe he should have seen this in hindsight, but Grimmjow regretted not heeding his young master's warnings as Nel dragged him by the scuff of his collar. So far, he had done nothing after eating, only lying on the bed with a thin mattress stuffed with straw. It was better than hunching over with what little sleep he had throughout the slave trade. But he wouldn't openly admit that he relished from the basic luxury. By doing so, he believed that he would relent being a slave.

So he laid there and slept deeply until dusk settled in the horizon, his dreams empty saved for the few flashbacks of his men. He frowned in his sleep, as the flashbacks kept coming back as his friends being slaughtered by the Roman army. And he couldn't forget the smug leader, who was the reason that gave him the scar in the first place. How he wanted to get him, to decapitate his head from his body and laugh as blood gushes out like a crimson fountain.

But the dream was abruptly interrupted, when he was pulled out of the bed and he landed hard on the stone floor. "Ahh! Fuck...!" he hissed out in pain, his eyes opened widely as he took in the darkness of the room. But his sight the took in a silohuette of... someone before he was grabbed at the front of his tunic.

"Good evening, Man-Beast." It was Nel, who gave him a seemingly threatening smile. "You were supposed to be in the atrium over a half an hour ago... Now I have to get you because you were busy snoring like a bull. I swear, I can't believe that I'm wasting my time for you."

"... Then leave me alone, you didn't have to get me," he grumbled, but he was pulled up to his feet and was dragged out, much to his surprise. "Hey, woman, let go of me...!" he growled as he grabbed her wrist. But as he did so, Nel gave him a deadly glare, and he stiffened by it. No doubt that the woman had the blood of a Gaul, but he didn't think much of it as he was dragged out of the slaves' quarters. The blackish-blue color of the night was evident, as torches on the walls were now lit.

"I have so much things to do for tonight, and yet I was tasked to get you," grumbled Nel, leading him through the hallways. "If you ruin this for Ichigo, you're gonna be sorry, you got that?"

"Tch, do I need to care...?" frowned Grimmjow but he was glared at once again.

"You should... how the slaves behave reflects on our masters," Nel frowned back. "If we were to disrespect their guests, it would embarrass them and their reputations. And because of that, we would be punished."

"Punished how?"

"Would you like to know, or would you prefer to experience it firsthand if you misbehave tonight?" she threatened. Grimmjow's eyebrows tensed at the comment, he wasn't sure if he wished to know about the punishments. He was pulled into a smaller hallway, and his frown deepened when he heard voices and laughter.

"Let go of me, I won't run away," he said. Nel huffed but did so, giving him one more glance at him.

"I have to return to the kitchen now," she frowned. "All you have to do is to stand in the corner until Ichigo calls for you. Is that simple enough, or do I have to draw you a picture?"

"Tch, you're such a troublesome woman," he scoffed.

"And you're just as troublesome," Nel frowned before walking away. Grimmjow growled under his breath, before glancing at the nearby doorway that was emitting light. He could care less about the teen's celebration, but by disobeying his master he might be punished for it. And by the way Nel said it, he didn't really want to find out. He slowly stalked up to the entrance of the room and peeked in, and his eyes gazed at the people with so much distrust.

Compare to him and his shabby outfit of a wool tunic and crude leather sandals, the people in the room wore the best clothing made of linen and silk, with the women wearing finest gold jewelry and wigs. He looked again, before his sight settled on the orange-haired teen who wore an outfit similiar to the others, a royal purple synthesis.

His so-called master seemed to be happy, conversing with other people with some enthusiasm. He just frowned, he didn't want to be around the likes of those crowds. "...Ah! You're the new person Ichigo brought in!" Grimmjow stiffened and glanced down, and saw the little brown-haired girl that he had noticed earlier. "What's the matter? Are you shy or something?" she asked innocently, though the Gaul stared back and was unsure what to do about her. "It's all right...!" she smiled warmly. "Ichigo's not a bad guy, so there's no reason to hide out here!"

"Uh...!" Grimmjow blinked in surprise when the girl grasped his hand and led him into the atrium. It wasn't like he could move away from her touch, and nobody seemed to notice him at first until they reached up to the teen.

"Ichigo, your new friend came...!" she called out, and Grimmjow stiffened again when Ichigo turned and saw him. "See, guess Nel came to get him after all!"

"All right, Yuzu, you can leave us alone now," smiled Ichigo. His younger nodded and went away, but Grimmjow stood still out of animosity now that a few pairs of eyes were on him. He could tell that he was being scrutinized closely by these roman elites. "Grimmjow...?" Ichigo said, and the blunet stared at him "Uh, no need to feel odd here. I only called you because some of my father's friends wished to see who you are, that's all."

"Tch..." Grimmjow frowned, and glared at one brunet man who was standing behind Ichigo.

"I see... so this is the slave you've purchased, Ichigo," he muttered with a small smirk. "He seems a little... hostile, don't you think so?"

"It's all right, Aizen," Ichigo put up a sheepish smile. "He's only that way because Nel had to handle him all day, that's why he's a bit disgruntled."

"Relying on the strength of a foriegn woman, as usual," he remarked, patting the teen on the shoulder. "You have any idea where this one's from?"

"Yes, from Gaul."

"Gaul...? That reminds me, my nephew should have been back from that region days ago after his tour of duty there," Aizen said. "He did reply that he was coming here for your celebration."

"Oh... he's coming too?" Ichigo frowned a little, but the senator just smiled.

"I know you two have some differences, but he's only coming to wish you well," he said. "Besides, he needs to focus on his military career rather than bothering you all the time." Almost immediately, Grimmjow jolted at a certain word and his frown tightened. Did he say military...?

"Ah, right, Grimmjow... you don't have to stand right here," Ichigo noted before nudging the Gaul to the nearest corner. "Here... stay right here until I call for you, all right?" he requested.

"... Whatever..." he huffed.

"And you can't talk like that, not around here," he frowned. "You'll get into serious trouble if you dare to talk to anyone else here like that. You understand that?" Grimmjow just frowned and looked away, and the teen just sighed but walked away anyway. But as soon as he moved away, the blunet glanced at the chesnut-haired man and his eyes narrowed.

The man had mentioned that his nephew was in the military, and that he was in Gaul for some time. He wasn't sure if that was the same military that had gotten him enslaved in the first place. He wondered about questioning that man, but stayed silent, knowing that he couldn't because of his now lowly status. So he decided to let his gaze linger around the room. He looked up to notice that the ceiling had a large rectangular opening in the center then he looked down and saw a small pool of water of the same size. It was such a strange design to him, he wasn't sure what was the purpose of it.

He turned his head slightly to see Nel serving food to the nobles, and he blinked in mild surprise that she was doing it with her head bowed slightly and her expression lessened into a docile nature. It was a far cry from the barbaric, aggressive woman he knew from earlier. So that was it, maybe she herself was afraid to be reprimanded by Ichigo. His attention shifted back to Ichigo, who scowled from being hugged by some older man the teen called father, he remembered him from the ride to the villa. It was just as strange, that man was stoic and serious when he first saw him but now he was acting rather eccentric.

"... Can't believe those people are my masters," he grumbled under his breath before looking away. He doesn't need to dwell much of it, as he tuned out the sounds for now.

"Father, calm down...! You're making a nuisance of yourself again," Ichigo huffed, getting out of his father's hold. "I get it, I'm a man now but you don't have to make a fuss over it. It shouldn't be that big of a deal to you."

"But, Ichigo...!" whined Isshin, as he hugged him again much to his son's dismay. "It won't be long until you go away and find a girl and have a family with many, many kids-"

"That's not gonna happen anytime soon, Father!" he scowled as he pushed him away again. "I have plenty of time to do that, so quit worrying!"

"Well, your son's right about that, Isshin," Aizen smirked lightly. "But in a couple of years, he'll decide what to do before following your footsteps."

"Of course... right now, I just wanna make use of my investment," he sighed, taking a brief glance at Grimmjow. "Though I think it might be hard to control him for now..."

"That's all right, Ichigo, it'll take time anyway," smiled Isshin. "Once he warms up to you, maybe he'll be eager to the offer."

"Let's hope so..."

"Ichigo... my, you haven't change since I last saw you." Ichigo stiffened at the deep voice before he felt his shoulders being draped by a heavy arm. He looked up and frowned when he saw the last person he had least expected. The man smirked, with his sepia eyes narrowing with delight, as he reached to ruffle the teen's orange hair. "So you're an official citizen now, huh? Guess that means you're ready for the real world," he smirked before being nudged away.

"I don't see why you have to be here, I assumed you'd be at a brothel for all we know," frowned Ichigo. But the man just chuckled, flipping back his wavy black hair before gazing at him. "Must you really be here, Ginjou, because I only invited your uncle and not you," he frowned as he crossed his arms. "I told you many times that I do not like you-"

"You only don't like me because you won't admit to my charms," Ginjou smiled with a chuckle, and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"What charms...? You'd bed any person if you show off a few coins to them," he huffed.

"Ah, but for you..." the other man smirked, snaking an arm around his lithe waist as he leaned closer to his ear. "I prefer it for free with you, Ichigo. I was just waiting for you to become... legal, I suppose," he whispered in a sickly sweet manner. Ichigo shuddered in slight disgust and pushed him away, glancing around to see that his father and Aizen were pre-occupied among themselves.

"If my father were to hear that, Ginjou..." he scowled lowly as he glared at him.

"But you're free to do whatever you want, Ichigo, so you shouldn't be ashamed of what I've just said," Ginjou smirked lightly.

"Well I beg to differ," he scoffed, but the man chuckled again before turning to look at him face to face. Meanwhile, Grimmjow looked up, seeing that Nel was still in a docile mode as she continued serving the rich patrons. He frowned, there was no way that he could swallow his pride to do one's bidding. Yet the woman acted as if she had pride despite being a slave. He found that confusing, he didn't get why she was very willing to serve the teen and his family. He watched her moving gracefully over to Ichigo, when he blinked at the sight... and then his cyan eyes in total shock.

He saw a familiar-looking man, dress in a dark red synthesis, talking to Ichigo across the room. But the man's back was turned to his sight... yet he recognized the form and his hair color as his body went rigid in alarm. His heartbeats thumped audibly through his chest, and his pupil dilated like a rabid animal before the man finally turned around. He stared at him... and he suddenly growled out in pure rage.

It _was_ him. The man who killed his friends right in front of him before selling him into slavery.

His vision went red in anger as he suddenly stalked towards the distracted man, ignoring the alarmed and startled guests nearby, as his fists clenched tightly. He gritted his teeth, and he didn't care about anything else but taking pure vengance on the man. But it couldn't happen, because just as he reached a few meters from the man with a raised fist, Nel came out of nowhere and swiftly kicked him right at his ankles. "Ughh...!" he stuttered before stumbling into the shallow pool, cold water completely drenching his clothes and hair before he quickly stumbled to his knees.

"Grimmjow? Grimmjow, what just happened?" Ichigo frowned in confusion yet in a scolding manner. Grimmjow snarled and glared up at Nel, who glared back but put up a reassuring smile at Ichigo.

"My apologies, sir. I believe that the new slave wanted to ask you something, but he must've lost his footing," she excused. But Grimmjow growled through gritted teeth as he turned his head to glare at the black-haired man, who frowned in slight disgust.

"You...!" he gritted, and both Ichigo and the man blinked when the Gaul jabbed an accusing finger at the latter. "It was you...! You're the one who destroyed my life!" Silence fell down immediately in the atrium and Ichigo felt his heartbeats froze when he glanced at Ginjou. But Ginjou just scoffed in disbelief before smirking.

"... I don't believe I would remember such a wet mongrel like you," he commented.

"It was you! You were the one who murdered my men and sent me into slavery...!" snarled Grimmjow, not caring about the shock murmuring of the other people. "I can never forget that fucking sneer on your face when you had them slaughtered, you bastard! You don't remember, when you killed them all?" Ichigo frowned in shock, while Nel froze and wasn't sure what to do in this situation. It hadn't happened like this before.

"Tch... Ichigo, you better tame this beast," smirked Ginjou. "There's no telling what he could do to sully your family's reputation. Unless you wish to be ridiculed for the rest of your life..."

"Ah..." Ichigo mumbled but he was right when other eyes settled onto him. A slave who misbehave would hurt the social status of their master, as his fist shook with burning anxiety.

"You think... you think I'll let you get away with it?" snarled Grimmjow as he stuggled to his feet. He hadn't expected that woman's attack would be that harsh on his body but he didn't care for the moment. "I swear on my life that I'll get back at you, you fucker! I-"

_SMACK!_

Grimmjow inhaled sharply at the sudden pain on his cheek when his head suddenly whipped to the side. He breathed through his nostrils before glaring up at who assaulted him, but he was surprised at who it was. Ichigo glared down at him as he breathed deeply, his opened hand shook from the stinging aftermath as he raised it to strike him if necessary.

"You be quiet right now, _slave_..." the teen gritted lowly, and Grimmjow flinched slightly at his demanding tone. But the blunet growled angrily as he attempted to get up.

"You dare-"

"I said, be quiet!" Ichigo yelled out, before backhanding him across the face again. Grimmjow grunted from the strike and fell back, gritting his teeth from the harsh pain. "You... don't you ever dare to disrepect our guests like that, you fucking slave!" Ichigo scowled angrily. "Your attitude is way beyond forgivable tonight! I should've expected better from you, slave, but since you decided to behave like a mad man, I have no choice but to send you away!" Grimmjow scrunched his eyebrows in utter puzzlement, he had never thought that the teen would react this way, that he could even raise his hand at him let alone yelling at him.

But he was snapped out of his brief daze when he was grabbed by his collar and was hauled out of the pool by none other than Nel. "Nel, see to it that he stays in his room," Ichigo commanded. "Tie him down to his bed if you have to."

"Yes, sir..." Nel answered in a subdued manner before hauling stunned Grimmjow to his feet. The Gaul took one last glare at Ginjou, who smirked smugly, before he was dragged out of the room. Ichigo inhaled deeply and rubbed his hand, ignoring the murmurs among the guests, before he realized what he had done. He had never done that before to any of the servants. He remembered seeing such an abuse on slaves when he had visited other people's houses, but he had never thought that he would do it just like them. Taking him out of his stupor, Ginjou let out a soft chuckle.

"Ah... as a matter of fact, I did remember such a barbarian like him, I just didn't recognize him at first," he muttered, and Ichigo blinked before staring at him in disbelief.

"You remembered...? Then, what he said was...?" the teen muttered, but Ginjou scoffed in amusement.

"His group of mongrels were asking for it," he smirked. "They questioned the military's authority when we confronted them, so we had no choice but to silence them. But... I guess you wouldn't understand the true purpose, considering that you're too naive for your own good to know about the army," he added, patting Ichigo's shoulder. But Ichigo frowned at him before looking away. Even if Grimmjow had nearly ruined the night, he wondered if his behavior was the reasonable result for the man's actions.

All the while, Grimmjow was tossed to the hard bed after Nel pushed him into the underground room. He was livid by what had played out just moments earlier, yet he couldn't get a chance to lash out at the army's leader. Mainly because of the fact that Ichigo had literally struck him by surprise, and that Nel had to drag him back to the servant's quarters. He snarled at her, but Nel wasn't bristled by him as she stomped up to him. Despite being wet from the water pool, he stood up and towered over her as he snarled angrily.

"Get the fuck out of my way, woman...!" he snarled.

"... Do you really think that I'm threatened by that?" Nel muttered lowly with her hazel eyes narrowed. "You dare to ruin our master's celebration-"

"Like I would give a fuck," he scoffed. "I know who I saw, and now I wanna kill for what he did to me. So unless you wish to get your legs snapped off, you better stay outta my way."

"No," Nel frowned, standing her ground firmly. "Ichigo said to tie you down if needed, and I intend to obey him." At that, Grimmjow sneered as she glared down at her.

"Is that right, you damn bitch...?" he questioned.

"What did you say?" she muttered though her expression stayed indifferent.

"You heard me, you better get out of my fucking way or else-"

_THWACK!_

Grimmjow collasped back to the bed, his vision blinded by the sudden and very brutal punch that had snapped his head to the side. He felt immensely dazed, and couldn't fight off when his wrist was grabbed and being bound to the bed post. Nel huffed out a deep sigh as she tightened the thick cloth before frowning at Grimmjow, who was subsequently knocked out from the punch. She stood up straight, and then frowned in sadness and sympathy. She understood his ordeal.

It was a very long time ago, but she remembered her older brothers being slaughtered when her tribe tried to oppose against the Roman army. She was spared with a few other surivors, only to be sold into slavery. In her mind, since being taken in by Ichigo's family with such kindness, she felt that it was better to be a slave for them rather than being left for dead. "... You're a fool," she muttered softly before turning to leave. "There's nothing you can do about it except to survive."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Grimmjow grunted as he slowly opened his eyes, dull pain throbbing in his jawline as well as in his head. He blinked when he stared up at the ceiling, before realizing that one of his wrists was tied to the bed. He frowned and tried to yank at the cloth, but it was too thick to rip so easily. That woman had actually done it, and he huffed in agitation.

"... Uh, Nel really tied it too tight, huh?" Grimmjow stiffened at the quiet voice and sat up, Ichigo was sitting on the wooden chair from across the room. His guilty face illuminated softly by a lit candle flickering on the table, as the teen gazed at him. "How are you feeling, Grimmjow?" he asked tiredly.

"... You must be out of your damn mind to dare to ask me that question," Grimmjow muttered lowly. Ichigo frowned but nodded a little.

"I didn't have a choice, Grimmjow," he said. "I have to punish you. I couldn't let you make a destruction in my father's house."

"Tch, you think I should give a damn about what happens to you?"

"On the contrary, you should give a damn about yourself," Ichigo argued, and Grimmjow blinked in slight confusion. "Kuugo Ginjou... he's a member of the Roman army, but he's more than that. He's a praetor, a type of imperial administrator as well as a commander of the army assigned to him, who has the power to deliver justice to ciminals and such."

"Deliver justice...? Do you believe that he was in the right for what he did to me?" Grimmjow frowned angrily, but Ichigo shook his head.

"He often abuses his powers and the only time he does his job is when senators demand for his job," he replied. "Grimmjow... I understand what Ginjou did was wrong-"

"No, you could never understand, you stupid brat," Grimmjow growled and the teen flinched slightly from that. "That man had my bethren executed right in front of me, like it was a game to him. He was the one gave me this fucking scar, and sent me into this slavery. And what did I found out...? That my so-called master was talking with that damn fucker, as if they didn't care what ordeal he had put me through. Can you understand that, brat?" Ichigo frowned sadly before he stood up and walked up to him, much to the Gaul's not so subtle dismay.

"... I'm sorry... I didn't know that you went through something like that," he muttered softly. Grimmjow just scoffed at his apologies, as if he would take Ichigo's pity. But the teen leaned down to work on the knots.

"What're you doing?" growled Grimmjow.

"Nel didn't have to tie it so tightly..." Ichigo muttered, but after a while he managed to loosen the knot on the Gaul's wrist as well on the wooden post. "There it go..." he sighed when the cloth finally loosened enough for the other man to take off the bind. "Isn't that better, Grimmjow-"

"You really are a fucking fool...!" gritted Grimmjow, suddenly grabbing Ichigo by the front of his dining clothes, as he stood up. The orange-haired teen gasped in shock and fright, feeling absolute fear by his piercing glare. "I don't need your pity, Roman! I will never accept to being a slave for someone like you! Especially since you're friends with someone like that bastard...!"

"B-but, he's not my friend, Grimmjow...!" Ichigo stammered. Grimmjow's eyes widened a little but he narrowed them as he growled lowly.

"You're lying-"

"No, no! He's only a nephew of my father's friend! I had never liked him...!" Ichigo explained. The blue-haired slave frowned and stared at the anxious brown eyes. The teen was telling the truth, he scoffed as he bluntly pushed him away. "It's true, Grimmjow, I don't like Ginjou," he frowned lightly. "He's nothing but an arrogant man who cares about climbing through the social classes because of his uncle. That's all I can say, Grimmjow..."

"Tch, then why was he here, if you don't like him?" he questioned.

"I told you, it's because of his uncle, who happens to be a high-ranking senator," muttered Ichigo.

"What makes you different from him?"

"My family's from the equestrian class and we ranked lower than the senatorial class," he explained. "Many times, we cannot disrepect them, Grimmjow. That's why I had to punished you earlier." Grimmjow just growled before sitting down on the bed, his sharp gaze stayed on the teen as he rubbed at his sore wrist.

"Yet you wouldn't understand what I've been through," he muttered. "Do you have any idea what's it like to have someone die right in front of you? At that, Ichigo frowned sadly before glancing away, crossing his arms loosely.

"Of course... my mother died of a fever when I was only nine," he muttered softly. Grimmjow blinked but huffed and continued to rub his wrist.

"... I still have no intention of accepting you as my master, no matter how nice you treated me," he muttered quietly.

"Well... maybe if you think about my offer for you, maybe you'll consider accepting me as your master," Ichigo sighed. Grimmjow glanced at him but just scoffed in denial. "Grimmjow, the only reason that I brought is because... you seem perfect for the one thing that I want you to be." The Gaul quirked an eyebrow, but he still frowned.

"Really? What am I gonna be aside from being your slave?" he scoffed. Ichigo fidgeted a little before taking a deep sigh.

"I want you... to be a gladiator, Grimmjow," he admitted. Grimmjow blinked at him and then blinked again before frowning.

"What the hell is a gladiator...?" he questioned.

"Ah, I knew you wouldn't really know about it," sighed Ichigo. "A gladiator... is a contestant, who fights others in an arena using swords and other weapons. And often, they would fight to the death..." Grimmjow just stared at him, as if he spewing nonesense in another language. What was this teen talking about? "Grimmjow, I assumed that you used to fight with a sword, right?"

"What a ridiculous question, what do you think?" grumbled Grimmjow. But Ichigo smiled a little from the blunt answer.

"Good, that's a start," he said. "But first things first, though, you have to learn how to fight in certain styles. Where you're from... Gaul-style fighting is okay but it's considered old-fashioned here in Rome. But it shouldn't matter for now. Many other styles could be fitting for you, Grimmjow, and it won't be long until you're in the arena."

"... Tell me this," muttered Grimmjow. "You want me to get strong and fight others with weapons... Aren't you afraid that I might go against you if I become this gladiator thing?" Ichigo stared at him for a moment, but just shrugged.

"You'll warm up to me, Grimmjow," he replied. "I don't think you honestly hate me just because I'm a Roman."

"Tch, you're a naive one, I'll give you that," frowned the blunet. Ichigo just nodded before turning to leave.

"I'll arrange for your training tomorrow," he muttered. "Don't worry, Grimmjow, I'm not as bad as you think I am..." Grimmjow scoffed, as the teen left the room. He narrowed his eyes slightly, he didn't want to trust him but if he was promised to fight other opponents and to use dangerous weapons... For the first time in weeks, he put up a small smirk as he gazed down at his lap.

Maybe if he played the obedient slave for a while, he might get closer to Ginjou if given a chance. He doesn't need to trust Ichigo's motives for him, as long as he would get that one opportunity to make his precise move and take out that man once and for all.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lately, I've been using the library wi-fi to update my story, but it have been getting difficult when the hours rolled by. By then, many people would sit by me and I would get into an awkward claustophobic episode, as if I didn't want people to know what I'm doing. Man, I'm so weird.

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	3. Sacramentum

Is it just me, or a lot of my stories lately often starts on late winter/early spring? How am I even doing that? Am I doing it subconsciously, or what is it? LOL

Anyway, I decided to buy the DVD of the show 'Spartacus' not just for reference but for my own fun. However, the DVD for the first season was somehow unavailable in all of the Target and BestBuy stores in my city! Not sure how's that possible, but they only have the prequel mini-season so I'll buy that instead. It's better than nothing, anyway. So yays to me . . . .

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 3- Sacramentum**

Even on a hard mattress, Grimmjow slept through the first night with ease just as a sliver of deep gold sunlight was peeking through the window. That was... until he was poked hard in the shoulder. He woke up with a start, his mind still racked at the fact he was in a new country when he glared up at who dared to wake him up. Within the first seconds, he had assumed that it was Nel and her reign of terror. But instead, it was a tall muscular man with dark tan skin and was dressed in a light grey tunic. He blinked, the other man seemed foreign by his skin color and height alone.

"... Please get up, work starts first thing in the morning," he muttered quietly with a nod, his shaggy dark brown hair covered over most of his eyes before he stood straight up. Grimmjow eyed at him for a second, before sitting up.

"Never seen you before..." he grumbled.

"Doesn't matter... please hurry up," the man muttered as he turned to leave. "Unless you rather have Nel to come and get you." Grimmjow froze at the mention of that woman's name. There was no way that he wanted to face her now. He scoffed before reluctantly getting up and leaving the room, following after the man.

"... You're here for that gladiator thing?" Grimmjow questioned but the foreign man just glanced at him in slight confusion.

"Gladiator...? No, that's probably meant for you," he replied. "I've been here for over four years, but I'm just a house servant."

"You? A house servant?" he frowned in disbelief.

"You can ask later after we eat breakfast then do our chores..." Grimmjow frowned at his answer, as they stepped out of the underground quarters. Even at the crack of dawn, the sun was emitting warm air over the villa as the Gaul walked after the man to a new room nearby the quarters. His nose wiggled when scent of food suddenly hit him, and his stomach tightened in hunger. He hadn't had a meal since yesterday, and he had slept through most of the night so he didn't eat again.

"What is there to eat...?" he muttered, as soon as they stepped into the very humid room that was practically saturated with the good smell of food. Grimmjow nearly growled hungrily when many servants were busy cooking, and the thought of eating meat again was getting to him.

"Oh... nice to you know that you can wake up among us civilians," Nel muttered when she suddenly stepped into the kitchen with a basket full of fruits, and Grimmjow stiffened as he frowned at her. "Guess you're up to it now that Ichigo had told you what you're going to do from now on," she sighed as she handed the basket to a nearby servant.

"Tch, and you should care why?" he huffed.

"I really don't, only wild beasts enter into that sort of sport," frowned Nel. "Well, aren't you getting your breakfast or what?"

"Uh, oh yeah..."

"Fine, here you go," she said as she handed him a round loaf of bread. Grimmjow blinked at the food before scoffing in disbelief.

"I'm eating this?" he scoffed.

"No... here's two apples," she deadpanned, giving him the two fruits. "And don't worry, you'll get your treat of meat after you've done your chores."

"Tch..."

"All right, get out, you're standing in the way," she huffed, nudging the Gaul out of the stonewalled kitchen. Grimmjow growled under his breath, and strolled his way through the hallways. She didn't get that woman's attitude, she was mean and agressive to him in any way possible yet would act friendly and docile to her superiors like it was nothing. So what was her problem?

He paused when he found himself stepping out into the lush garden. A table and a few chairs were there on the side, he looked around to see if anybody was around but played it safe as he dumped the meager food on the table. "Irritable woman..." he grumbled under his breath, his sharp white teeth chomped into the sweet and crunchy fruit.

But he went stiff on the second bite and his bright cyan eyes narrowed in at a marble pillar. He knew he was being watched. "... Either you come out, or I'll get you," he frowned. Slowly, Orihime peeked out from the pillar and frowned sheepishly at him. "Oh, you're the other one," he muttered, before going back to eating. "What do you want?"

"Ah, uh, do you mind if I... um..." Orihime stuttered shyly.

"Tch, hurry up and out with it, girl!" he scowled, already irritated by her presence, and Orihime flinched slightly from his outburst.

"U-uh, I was just wondering that, um, if I can join you and eat my breakfast?" she asked rather meekly. Grimmjow frowned, mainly out of annoyance, but if he tried to tell her off the slave girl might tell on him to Nel. He really did not want to be confronted by her.

"Whatever, just stay in your damn space," he huffed. Orihime smiled a little and made her way to the table with her arms full of bread. He wondered why she was eating just loaves, but he could care less as she sat across from him. He stripped the first apple bare before moving to get his bread but he noticed her eating her share with such delight. He wondered if being a slave meant being happy for something as simple as bread for their only meal.

"Hm? Something wrong?" muttered Orihime, but Grimmjow just looked away. "Ah, did you only have plain bread?"

"Plain?" he frowned lightly, but the girl smiled at him and gave him a small oval-shaped bread. He glanced at it before taking it and ripping off a big bite, mentally surprised that the bread tasted sweet.

"It's good, huh?" smiled Orihime.

"I guess..." grunted Grimmjow.

"... You're very scary, I can see why Ichigo picked you for the gladiator fights," she commented warmly, though the Gaul felt a frustrated tick in his head. Why was she talking to him, and so much? "Nel told me that you're from the same place as she was, so I thought that you two would be friends. But... she said that she would never be friends with a wild animal. Maybe because you're just too scary-"

"Do you have to keep talking, girl? Because it's becoming too damn annoying," he scoffed, but as soon as that left his lips, Nel came by with a pitcher full of water and two cups. He stiffened by the sight of her when she frowned scoldingly at him before putting up a smile for Orihime.

"Has he been bothering you, Orihime?" she smiled. "I could give some discipline, if you want," she added with a sly wink.

"A-ah, no need! Maybe he's a little uneasy about being in a new place, that's all!" the other girl laughed it off. "I was trying to talk to him, but it seems that he's not into it."

"I see... well, here's your water," Nel replied as she placed the cups down then poured the refreshment in each. "There... drinking from a cup is the most human to do," she muttered, though she was directed it to Grimmjow who scowled at her. "After your breakfast, you'll help me with the bedrooms, Orihime?"

"Yeah, I'll do my best...!" Orihime smiled. Grimmjow said nothing, taking his cup to drink. It was water but it tasted like it was sweetened with something, probably honey.

"But you... you're strong enough to help with the grunt work along with Chad, so that's your job," Nel said to the Gaul, who narrowed his eyes as he ate the last of the bread.

"Who's this Chad...?"

**(Blood and Sand)**

Ichigo leaned out of his bedroom window, which was facing over the garden. Through the greenery, his eyes gazed at the sight of Orihime trying to talk to Grimmjow, but it wasn't much of a success as the Gaul kept to himself. After the ordeal last night, his father talked to him but it wasn't out of anger or disappointment. He was told that Aizen apologized for Ginjou's presence and behavior, that nobody knew of his involvement of slaugthering Gauls and Grimmjow's enslavement.

He sighed, feeling the early morning breeze through his hair and on his face. After the chores are done, he will take Grimmjow to a special establishment that specializes in gladiator training. He was fortunate enough that his father knew someone, a lanista, who owned one, though the owner was rather a little eccentric for someone who trained agressive fighters.

He watched Grimmjow for a while, until Nel came around and mumbled something to him. Whatever it was, the man seemed a puzzled about it but frowned nonetheless. Ichigo felt a soft poke against his leg and glanced down to see a large blackish-brown dog with its wolf-like ears twitching. "Morning, Zangetsu," he smiled, petting his dog. "Have you met the new slave yet?" The dog, with his ice-blue eyes blinking at the teen, just huffed. "Guess not..." He looked out again, and saw the dark-tanned man walking up to Grimmjow, who grumbled but got up and followed him.

"Hmm, guess Chad needs his help at the market..." he assumed to himself. "I just hope that he doesn't cause trouble over there."

_Later..._

Under the glare of the morning sun, Grimmjow growled as heavy sweat threatened to sting him in the eye. From what Ichigo had told him, he was supposed to be some gladiator soon. So why was he tasked to something as remedial as shopping for food? He ignored the cautious stares on him as he walked alongside Chad through the busy marketplace, carrying two heavy sacks of grain. Evidently, everbody in the villa would go through this amount for making bread within two days, especially that girl slave Orihime. He glared down when a child nearly bumped into him, and said child yelped in fright before running back to his scared friends nearby.

"... When will this stupid shopping finish?" he grumbled.

"Why? You have someplace to go to...?" Chad questioned with a small smile.

"Very funny," scoffed Grimmjow. "Tell me this, are you from a foreign country too? Because you look very different from these Romans."

"Mmh... from Hispania, until I was thirteen and became a slave," he nodded. "I heard you're from Gaul, like Nel-"

"Don't compare me to that woman," frowned Grimmjow. "I don't care we're from the same country, she's no kin of mine."

"Well, she's a very nice person if you just warm up to her-"

"Don't fucking care." The giant said nothing else, before stopping in front of a store. Grimmjow frowned at the stop, though he was strong enough to carry the sacks as if it was a young deer, the other man had been hauling items that were close to three times his weight throughout the market. And if he added it up correctly, from what he was told this morning... the man was actually seventeen yet he was in such a great physique.

He mentally groaned, he was several years older than him but he felt almost emasculated by him, and being manhandled by that woman lately made him feel even worse. "Hey... do you think you can carry this purchase?" Chad asked, catching his attention.

"What purchase?" he questioned when he followed him into the shop. But his eyes widened in surprise at what was in here, and he bared his teeth in a relieved grin. Hanging from metal hooks in the ceiling were large cuts of raw meat all around, and his gut tightened from the temptation. That meager meal of bread and apples weren't even enough to fill him as he was still hungry, and the only thing that could solve that problem was eating the cooked flesh of animals.

"Well, can you take it...?" Chad asked quietly, walking up to the counter as he glanced at him.

"After this task, I'll be rewarded with some more food?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Who knows...?" he shrugged.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Even though Ichigo was now an adult and was expected to wear the pure white toga, he decided to just wear the white tunic and he covered himself with a pale red pallium to stave off the heat. He wondered if the weather was the reason why it hadn't been raining lately, and if there would be a chance that a drought is close by. He walked out to the garden with Zangetsu in tow and sat on the edge of the fountain that was in the center.

Now that he had think about it... he heard of one drought that had nearly destroyed the Roman civilization long ago. And... that was when a triumphant victory of one known gladiator that had pleased the gods into pouring rain for days on end. He smiled to himself, while he petted his dog. It would be nice if that can happen again, and if Grimmjow could perform that once-in-a-lifetime miracle.

"Ichigo..." Ichigo glanced up to see Nel passing by. "Do you really have to go today with him? There's no telling what he could do over there," she sighed in concern.

"I kinda doubt it, especially since the trainer is extremely harsh," shrugged Ichigo.

"That's the problem, he might rebel against the training and he'd get into trouble," she frowned lightly. "I'm just a little worried about this, Ichigo, but... I have to trust your reasons on this."

"Yeah..." Ichigo nodded. Just then, he caught sight of Chad and Grimmjow through the open-aired hallway carrying large quantities of items. "Hey Chad, how did the shopping go?" he called out.

"It was all right..." nodded Chad. Grimmjow, however, just scoffed when he noticed the teen then Nel and he looked away.

"Oh, Grimmjow... after you're done helping Chad, we're going to the city to start your training right away," Ichigo reminded, oblivious to another scoff from the Gaul. Guess he wasn't going to get the meat after all.

**(Blood and Sand)**

At the edge of Rome, both Ichigo and Grimmjow stood in front of a set of heavy-wooded gates that towered over them by a good several meters. They waited until the doors finally opened and Ichigo went ahead. Grimmjow frowned but followed after him, and saw a two-storied house with a terracotta-tiled roof, much like any other housing in the city. But this one seemed different, as Ichigo was greeted by a flaxen-haired man in a emerald green linen tunic. In fact, the blue-haired Gaul turned his head rather slightly and heard a faint sound of metal clanking and fierce grunting from the distance.

"... Ahh, so this is the man you bet on," the blonde man smiled when he immediately stood in front of Grimmjow, who gave him a startled glare. But the man smiled, hiding his face behind a fan, before turning to Ichigo. "This one's a little... something, don't you think, Ichigo?"

"He's not the type to warm up so easily," Ichigo shrugged.

"Well, there's a first time for anything..."

"Well, what are you going to do with him, Urahara?" he asked. "What type do you think he'd be for a fighter? Because there's a few I prefer..."

"We'll have to find out now, won't we? Follow me, Ichigo..." Urahara smiled warmly.

"Right... come on, Grimmjow," Ichigo nodded. Grimmjow just grunted as he followed them inside the house. It appeared no different from the villa, though it was a bit smaller in size, as they went through the short hallways. The noises were getting louder to Grimmjow's sharp hearing and it was more profound and significant at each step forward.

"You paid that much for him...? Seems like you got tricked into paying," commented Urahara, his greyish-green eyes staring at the teen.

"Actually, he was worth a lot more but it was the maximum I offered to pay," sighed Ichigo. "But... do you think I made the right decision about it?"

"Ah, you're an adult now, your decision is your own right," he smiled. "Anyway, your guy over there... he doesn't want you as his master, no?"

"He was forced into slavery and he doesn't like me as a Roman, but this is the only way he could listen to me," he muttered, taking a quick glance at the frowning Gaul. It wasn't long until they reached the opened exit and Ichigo and Urahara stepped out first. Grimmjow soon followed, sunlight briefly blinding his sight, before he blinked his eyes open. His eyebrows tensed in surprise at the sight, as he exhaled.

Over a dozen men, clad in only leather or wool loincloths, clashing at each other with metal swords and wooden shields with such fierce agression. But he saw some fighting with only wooden swords while others lifted weights with heavy lumbers. Many of these fighters varied, based on their questionable foreign backgrounds as well as their body types and size. He gazed over to see an enormous mountain of a man with jagged black hair standing to the side, and he looked as if he was overseeing the practice with his arms crossed over his large chest. The large man's back was turned to him, so Grimmjow could only notice that he was wearing a heavy leather armor and his bare arms were carved with old scars from who knew how many battles he had went through.

"Excuse me... Doctore, can you stop the practice for a moment? We have a special guest here," Urahara smiled as he waved at the big man. The man turned his head, but barely not to reveal his face, before unfolding his arms to reveal a strong whip. In an instant, he cracked the instrument against the sandy ground, and the fighters halted their practice and stood at attention.

"Address yourselves...!" the one called Doctore roared out, cracking the whip again.

"We are forever in your servitude, our Dominus...!" the men vowed in unison, with those with weapons banged them against the shields.

"Wow... so this is how a ludus operate," Ichigo commented with a small smile.

"Yep, and I can't believe that I'm the master of it," smiled Urahara before stepping forward. "All right, fighters... the son of my good friend had purchased a man that seemed worthy to become a gladiator, and he wanted to make good of his investments. So be good friends to him, okay?" At that, the men jeered and laughed in delight, and Grimmjow bristled. By their eyes, he could that he was being scrutinized heavily and he growled.

"Ichigo, do you mind watching the practice all day?" asked Urahara.

"Of course, I wish to see how Grimmjow do on the first day," Ichigo nodded.

"Well... he will start soon, in the meantime I have something to talk to you about," Urahara smiled as he started to lead the teen inside. "Doctore, you're free to train this one," he requested, leaving Grimmjow at the mercy of this strange trainer. His narrowed cyan eyes glared up once a large shadow loomed over him. He could see the man's face clearly, but it would make the god of war quivered in fear by his expression. An eyepatch over his right eye and a thin scar down the left side of his face. He grinned widely, with sharp teeth, as he crossed his arms.

"Interesting... I've never seen such a scrawny man like you before," he grinned. "Where exactly are you from?" Grimmjow scoffed as he glared at him.

"... I'm from Gaul," he growled, and immediately laughter and amused murmurs erupted from the other fighters.

"A Gaul...?"

"Are you fucking serious...?"

"Tch, my damn cock's bigger than him..."

Grimmjow this time glared at them, but it only made them laugh more. But the Doctore rumbled out a chuckle as he clenched his whip tightly. "I see... you rarely see a Gaul fighter these days in the arena," he said. "Although, I doubt that you'd be the best Gaul with a body like that."

"I'm strong... it's just that I couldn't do much when I was enslaved," he argued.

"Tch, I don't tolerate excuses from such weaklings," smirked the Doctore, before nodding to the men. "They'll prep you up for your training... as long as they don't fuck you up first."

"Tch, not if I do it to them first..." he scoffed under his breath as he slowly and carefully walked up to the smirking fighters, who circled around him like a pack of hungry wolves.

"See? I've seen better meat on a baby deer..." murmured one.

"I doubt he could even survive our training..." smirked another, purposely shoving him on the shoulder. Grimmjow snarled at who had done it, but a few more had shoved him again as laughter broke out once more.

"He got a bite, this one... won't be long until his face eats sand as he gets his ass rammed by us," chuckled one of them. Grimmjow snarled, he heard ridicules from some men though they were talking in another language. He hoped that he didn't get the wrong end of the deal.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"... Ichigo, there's something that you need to know, now that you're an owner of a fledgling gladiator," Urahara nodded, offering the teen a cup of water as they stepped onto the balcony that overlooked the training ground. Ichigo glanced down, the Gaul was nowhere to be seen though several other men happened to be absent.

"Okay... what do I need to know, Urahara?" he asked.

"For one thing... do you know when is the next fight?" he pondered, and the Ichigo blinked in surprise before frowning to himself. "I don't blame you but that's the first ever thing you should know," he smiled lightly with a nod. "Even though you have just acquired your slave, you should know that I cannot guarantee the result of his training so soon."

"So... when's the next fight, Urahara?" he asked.

"In about four days' time," he replied.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, and yet you want him to do it," nodded Urahara. "You should know... my men are practically veterans compared to him. Even if he has some skills from his former country, this can be quite difficult, Ichigo."

"I know," Ichigo sighed. "But Grimmjow agreed into becoming a gladiator, so he might be determined to train hard."

"Did he openly agree?"

"Uh... he didn't have to, but I know that he wants to," Ichigo smiled a little. Just then, they heard a scuffle before Grimmjow was tossed out to the training ground, bare except for the loincloth and sandals. The Gaul snarled like a disgruntled dog as he stood up, glaring at those who jeered at him. He glared up at the balcony above him and saw Ichigo staring back at him.

"Tch..." he scoffed before hearing a crack of a whip in the air.

"You, get back to training...!" ordered the Doctore, the men grumbled but took up his swords to practice. "Abarai...! Come, see if this damn Gaul has what it takes for this shit!" Grimmjow turned to see a man brisking up to him, armed with just a wooden sword and shield. His lightly tanned torso were inked with black tribal markings, and his thick crimson hair was held up in a messy ponytail with a black cloth headband tied across his forehead. He smirked lightly, while Grimmjow just frowned before a young slave handed him the same wooden weapon.

"... I don't get to use an actual sword?" he huffed.

"You're not even worthy enough to even touch one," grinned the Doctore. "Right now, this is just a fucking test, and if your master still wishes for your training to continue, then so be it." Grimmjow scoffed before facing his opponent, who braced himself to attack. So... if he could defeat this one, then he could handle a metal sword from now on. His left hand gripped the shield awkwardly, he wasn't accustomed to it as he preferred to use his sword with two hands. "... Begin!" he exclaimed, snapping his whip.

Within a second, the red-head charged at him with the wooden sword raised over his head. Grimmjow's old fighting instincts immediately woke up within him as he tried to parry his attack with his own sword. But the strength was greatly different between the two, as the one called Abarai quickly knocked it away before clocking him in the chin with his shield. "Guh...!" he gritted out in pain as he stumbled back, blood welled up in his mouth within seconds.

"Ah-hah, you got hit over something as light as that...?" he smirked, and some of the other men chuckled as they watched with sideway glances. Grimmjow growled before spitting out the blood. "C'mon, Gaul, thought your savage ways back at home would make you a better fighter," he egged, pacing around him slowly. "Well...? If you're strong enough, then come at me with all you got."

"Shut your fucking mouth...!" he growled as he went at him, but the red-head merely dodged it and countered with a harder blow at the center of his back. Grimmjow clenched his teeth from yelling out, tensing his eyes to keep from stinging with tears as he stumbled again. The fighters kept laughing at his feeble attempts, but Ichigo watched him trying to land a blow on the crimson-haired fighter. Grimmjow said that he used a sword before but he probably wasn't used to the Roman style of handling them, by the way he observed him trying.

"See that? If he can't handle Renji, what makes him take on much stronger opponents?" Urahara pointed out, leaning over the railings. "Unless the gods put a miracle on you, there's no way he can win let alone survive a match. I don't think I can have him trained properly if you take him back home to your villa every evening."

"Then... what can I do about it?" he asked, watching Grimmjow struggling to stand up after another blow from the red-head, this time to the face. Urahara smiled behind his fan as he watched as well.

"You can leave him here for the next four days, Ichigo," he replied. "Don't worry, you still own him. But if you want him to be trained better, it's easier that way." Ichigo pondered it over, it would make sense to leave him for a while. "In return, you must do something for me."

"Huh? What do you want?" frowned Ichigo.

"I don't have ownership over your Gaul so you must pay me, it's pretty much my rule, Ichigo," he nodded.

"Oh..."

"The fee's pretty small, just about 80 denarii," smiled Urahara.

"Small? That's how much a baker makes in a few weeks."

"You brought a four years' pay on that man!" smiled the Dominus in a chastising tone. "And that's the cheapest I can go for since it's only a few days for now. Afterwards, I'll have to raise the fee. Plus, I'm in the position to garner the cash prize should your man win many battles, since I'm the one who gave him the training. Do you get that, Ichigo? Remember, you're a man now, so this is your decision."

"I get it, Urahara..." Ichigo nodded with much consideration. His attention turned back to Grimmjow, and he sucked in his breath when the Gaul coughed out blood before the hilt of the opponent's sword struck him in the face.

"Shit...!" Grimmjow gritted when he landed hard on his back, his shield long since ignored on the ground when he tried to use the wooden sword entirely. But it was pointless when the red-head kept blocking him with the shield, before countering with a strike. He scowled in pain but the other man loomed over him, pointing the tip of the sword at his face.

"Heh... not sure which is worse for you, a sword in your face or a cock in your face," he chuckled before stepping away. "Kenpachi, I'm done... this man's just trying to hard."

"Hhmph, looks like it..." huffed the Doctore, all the while he had been observing the pathetic fight.

"Sh-shut up..." Grimmjow growled as he struggled to get to his knees. Deep bruises and blood littered over his face and upper body, but he didn't care as he glared at the large man. "I'm not done yet... let me fight again, I got another shot."

"Tch, I don't have time for injured pups whining like that," scoffed Kenpachi before glancing up at the balcony. "Hey, do I have to waste my time with this one?" he frowned.

"Well, if Ichigo wants to leave him here, I guess you have to," smiled Urahara before glancing at Ichigo. "Do you agree to my offering, Ichigo?"

"... Yes, I'll leave Grimmjow to you for the next four days," nodded Ichigo. Grimmjow heard his master, and looked up at him in slight surprise. What did that mean? "Grimmjow..." Grimmjow glanced at him again, and Ichigo smiled a little. "You're going to stay here, in the ludus, until you're ready for your first battle. I'll visit you daily to see your progress. Do you understand that?"

"... As long as I get to fight," frowned Grimmjow.

"Good, now everybody's happy!" the Dominus smiled happily. "All right, Ichigo, you can stay for the rest of the day until evening to watch. Is that all right with you?"

"Well, okay," Ichigo nodded.

"Don't think your Gaul will fight again today, after he is patched up he'll probably have to lift weights for a while to build up his muscles. But you don't mind if you watch the other men fight?"

"No, I want to watch them..." he smiled.

**(Blood and Sand)**

An X-shaped pendant dangled by the thin silver chain around Ginjou's neck, it swayed back and forth heavily as the man thrusted in and out of a young female slave on his bed. The girl, possibly no more than fifteen or sixteen years old, whimpered in pain from her master's harsh treatment as she clenched her honey-brown eyes shut. Ginjou grunted, pushing her thin legs back as he thrusted harder, before he brutally groped at her small breasts.

The slave quivered but didn't dare to cry out, and that made the man grin lightly in satisfaction. He needed this, to keep his mind off that night that could have ended in disaster. He was there to talk casually with Ichigo, only to be confronted by that barbaric Gaul who dared to do so in the first place. What were the odds that the Gaul became a slave for the teen, after months since he sent him into slavery? Now that the man knew who he was, it won't be long until that savage man would try to get at him but that could never happen with the risk of being executed.

"Uhn...!" winced the slave out loud when Ginjou thrusted hard, only to have her chin gripped tightly and was forced to stare at him.

"Not another sound..." he grunted as he continued, unaware that another slave cautiously stepped into the bedroom. He was fairly tall yet slim with a tawny-colored tunic, with limp black hair framing over his pale face as he gazed at the immoral sight as if it was a normal thing to see as he took one quiet step forward.

"... Master..." he muttered, but Grinjou didn't seem to notice him yet. "Master, I have a message for you..." Again, Ginjou ignored him before the slave took another step. "Master-"

"I already heard you the first fucking time," Ginjou frowned in annoyance, quickly branishing his sword from his bed as he aimed the sharp tip at him. The slave froze at the threat before his master chuckled a little. "Thought you should know the rules by now, Tsukishima. Wait until I'm done, then tell me something," he smirked, putting the sword away.

"Of course, Master..." the slave nodded meekly as he stepped away. The female slave gasped sharply when she was suddenly pulled onto the man's lap, her long deep fuschia hair fell over her shoulders as she feebly tried not to touch his chest.

"This new girl... very rarely do female slaves keep their virginities when being bought," Ginjou chuckled. "Can't remember the last time I've taken one, but she feels pretty tight right now. Like she was begging to get fucked by someone like me." Tsukishima just stared with his pale hazel eyes, ignoring the painful expression on the girl's face, while Ginjou gave out a last several thrusts. The girl choked out a whimper when Ginjou finally climaxed, but the man just grinned at the gratifying feeling for a moment. "Now... what sort of message you have for me, Tsukishima?" he questioned as he roughly pushed the girl off his lap before getting off the bed.

Tsukishima blinked when his master calmly walked up to him, though he was used to seeing his bare body. "Yes... your uncle, he was wondering if you wish to go to see a gladiatior fight, seeing that you have just returned home," he replied quietly.

"Huh...? Is that what it was, telling me this late into the evening?" Ginjou frowned lightly, distracting himself for a moment as he wiped his soiled member clean with his bare hand. "He's inviting me to see a bunch of savage inbreds killing each other? Why should I care, it's not that interesting unless I get to kill them myself."

"I understand, but your uncle mentioned something else," muttered Tsukishima.

"What?"

"One of his associates' son, Ichigo, is invited for the upcoming fight," he answered. Ginjou quirked an eyebrow in surprise before smirking.

"Ichigo? Now that's interesting..." he chuckled, all the while the female slave shakily stood up as she gathered her clothes behind them. "Is there a reason why Ichigo is going?"

"... I was told that he had acquired a slave to participate in the gladiator fight, Master, that's all," Tsukishima muttered. At that, Ginjou's brown eyes widened just slightly but scoffed in amusement. So that was it... that Gaul was bought so he can fight to the death. He chuckled to himself for a moment, there was no way that a man like him could go against other fighters. He couldn't even stand up against someone like himself those months ago. That would be interesting to see, watching the Gaul dying under the roar of cheering fans.

"Well... if Ichigo would be here, then I don't mind going," he smirked, running his fingers through his damp black hair. But suddenly, he whipped around and grabbed the startled girl slave by the throat the moment she tried to walk past him. "Who told you to leave? I don't remember dismissing you..." he grinned darkly, glaring down at the frightened girl as he tightened the hold on her.

"A-ah, uhh...!" she whimpered feebly as she was pushed back to the bed. The look on her face was making him aroused, as he turned her around then forced her upper body down against mattress with her hips in the air.

"You're not leaving yet, not until you're housebroken..." he grinned, groaning in delight once he thrusted into the poor slave. He glanced over at Tsukishima, who was just standing there, and he chuckled. "Don't worry... I won't use this one for long. You're still my favorite fuck, Tsukishima. Now get out, I'll take you later."

"Yes, Master..." nodded the slave as he left the room.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Grimmjow felt uncomfortable being rubbed with oil-like ointment by house slaves. A part of him wanted to push them away but the medicine was easing away the pain in his muscles so he kept quiet. It had been that way since yesterday, when Ichigo left him here to be bullied by those experienced fighters. All day yesterday, he was forced to hold a heavy lumber over his shoulders as he walked several laps around the training ground. After that, since his first sparring had ended in disappointment, the Doctore named Kenpachi made him hit a wooden stake.

Then, many of the fighters kept laughing at his akward and unorthodox way of his sword strikes, until the red-head Renji came by. "... You don't know how to use the sword with one hand?" questioned Renji, only to be answered with a lowly glare. "Ah, don't be such a sourpuss, Gaul-"

"My name's Grimmjow," he scoffed but Renji smirked just the same.

"Hey, just be glad that I'm the nicest of those shitheads over there," he replied. "I can help you, though, how to better your skills."

"Tch, why should I need your help?" he frowned at him. The red-head said nothing at first, as he walked up to the stake. He was already armed with the wooden sword and shield in his hands, as Grimmjow stepped back before the other man went into an attack stance. Then Renji started his moves with two strikes before pushing against the stake with the shield, before twisting his body around as if he was dodging a strike and went behind the stake with a hard strike.

"See that...? You fight like you're herding goats with a piece of twig, that's your problem," he smirked, just as he dodged around the inanimate object with such agile before hitting it again. "So what's your deal? You've never fought with these types of weapons before?" he asked, but Grimmjow frowned.

"It's easier to me to use a sword with two hands, I've never used a shield before," he frowned.

"Hah, that explains it," smirked Renji. "Well, you better get used to it, Gaul. Because the next fight's in a few days. So you better not disappoint your master by getting yourself killed, for all you know."

"Abarai... leave that runt alone!" Kenpachi called out from the side.

"Heh, just wanna fuck around with him," he chuckled, as he walked away. Grimmjow huffed now that he was left alone, flexing his fingers around the shield's handle. He saw how that man fought, as he attempted to mimic his attacks. But it seemed that he was being heckled by the fighters once again.

Then, when night fell, he was cornered when he was given watery porridge and bread. He heard the fighters laughed nearby, and he knew that they must have done something to it since they ate before him. He took a brief sniff at it before grimacing in anger.

They had pissed in his food.

Now that the new day had started, and his body still throbbing from yesterday, he left the small underground cell and went upstairs to outside. For some remote reason, he preferred the straw-filled mattress back at the villa than the dirt floor to sleep on. "... About fucking time! You've overslept, Gaul!" Renji laughed, walking up to him before tossing the wooden weapons to his feet.

"I didn't, the sun had just risen," scoffed Grimmjow.

"Doesn't matter, Kenpachi says to spar with me again," he smirked.

"Tch, should it matter...?" he frowned.

"Of course, or else you rather carry around that fucking lumber all day long," he grinned. "And if you improve from yesterday, I'll promise you a piss-free meal today." Grimmjow just scoffed as he picked up the weapons, hoping that he had improved from yesterday. He wasn't going to stoop so low to eat urine-soaked food, no matter how hungry he was right now.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"Hey there, Ichigo! Didn't expect you to come here so soon, and right before the midday sun!" smiled Urahara as he greeted Ichigo, who was carrying a small satchel in his arm.

"How's Grimmjow been doing so far?" asked Ichigo.

"Your man has been doing... well, he's getting the hang of it but he's not there yet," he nodded behind his fan. "Even though Renji's been helping him, it's sorta more normal for the other fighters to haze and taunt him. It's like a form of a way to make him focused and hyped up."

"Really...?" he said, as they stepped out onto the balcony. The teen saw Grimmjow, who barely dodged the red-head's strike, and blinked when he struck back in retaliation. "Ah! He hit him this time...!" he smiled lightly, only to frown when the Gaul was smashed in the face by Renji's shield and fell to the ground.

"Uh-huh, he's getting there, all right," smiled Urahara.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow spat out blood as he quickly got to his feet but the hunger had made him a little lightheaded when he wobbled a little. He wondered if he could even continue training in his state. "C'mon, Gaul, you know that you could keep up with," smirked Renji. "Maybe you're admitting that you're not good enough to even fight shit?"

"Just shut up, I can take you on..." wheezed Grimmjow, but when he stepped forward he collasped to one knee and breathed heavily. He wanted to continue but it was hard to concentrate on an empty stomach.

"Tch, fucking weak Gaul...!" jeered a nearby fighter.

"A woman could kick his ass by the state that he's in," smirked another. Ichigo frowned, before realizing that he had this parcel in his arm. He nearly forgotten that he had this for Grimmjow.

"Uh, Urahara, is it okay that I speak to Grimmjow now, for a moment?" he asked.

"Oh, of course, of course!" smiled Urahara. "Renji, you can stop sparring now! Grimmjow is required by his master...!"

"Oh, fine, I was getting a little bored now," Renji smirked. "Go, Gaul, your master's calling...!"

"Tch..." Grimmjow grumbled as he staggered to his feet before being led inside the house. He then waited until Ichigo came into view, and he frowned at the sight of him.

"Grimmjow, how's your training going?" Ichigo smiled lightly.

"Hhmph, other than getting my ass kicked and my meals pissed on, everything's fucking great," scoffed Grimmjow. Ichigo frowned a bit, but shook his head as he smiled.

"You're speaking more by the day, that's good," he said before he opened the parcel. "Nel mentioned that you wanted meat as a treat for your chore earlier..." he muttered, and the Gaul blinked at the sight of slices of cooked lamb presented to him. His jaw muscles tightened as he practically salivated, before Ichigo gave it to him. "You deserved it, Grimmjow," he smiled a little. "Well, that, and you not being able to eat because of... piss in your meals."

"... Did that woman do something to this meat?" Grimmjow frowned, and Ichigo sighed. The man couldn't say 'thank you', and just went to a blunt question.

"No, she didn't poison the food-" Ichigo replied, but immediately the blue-haired man chowed down the succulent meat. "W-wait, you can't eat it too fast or you'll choke, Grimmjow!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm, it's good...!" he mumbled before swallowing. The teen stared at him, and noticed that he had grinned a little but the Gaul resumed eating the rest of the meat.

"I'm glad that you're grateful," Ichigo smiled. "Maybe I'll return with more meat tomorrow, if you improve on today's training." Grimmjow simply grunted as he chewed the last of the meat, before shoving the bag back to Ichigo.

"... Am I allow back to training now, or do you want something else?" he muttered.

"Oh, not quite yet...!" Urahara said, as he came by. "Ichigo, you know your man's name, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right," nodded Ichigo.

"Have you ever written it on parchment, in case you need to document on his behalf?" he asked. "If he's going to be a gladiator, then people would have to know about him soon."

"Make sense..." he sighed, but he frowned a little. Grimmjow's name was foriegn, and with its pronounciation it seemed difficult to guess how to spell it. "Grimmjow, how do you spell your name, by the way?" he asked Grimmjow, who frowned in slight confusion.

"I could write it down, but you Romans wouldn't know how to read it," he frowned.

"Huh...?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I finally gotten the DVD! Yays! And I was writing this while watching the show! I laughed at the piss in porridge prank!

Anyway, I was wondering if someone can help me on this; does anybody know how to get scanlated Bleach yaoi doujinshi? And I want to get it easily, rather than register to download it. That'd be totally helpful. P.S.- it can be hardcore! *blushes* Plus, I already downloaded some from Dangerous Pleasure, so that's not really necessary . . . .

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	4. Men Before Gods

Interesting, when I was looking up things about the Gauls, it turned out that they didn't have 'G', 'J', or 'W' in the ancient alphabet. So... Yeah.

Anyway, I am very pissed at the BestBuy stores at the moment! Just a few days after I brought the prequel DVD, they stocked up the first season of 'Spartacus' DVD according to the website! My mother said that I should've waited, but I've been waiting for over a month but it didn't come then. Doesn't matter, I'll buy it after I saved up more money. Hopefully, I'll get it this time. I only wanted it mainly because I can't remember much between that season and the new season now due to the two year gap between making them. That, and the original actor who played Spartacus died from cancer and they delayed the production for a while.

I really missed that guy, though...

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 4- Men Before Gods**

Ichigo frowned in utter confusion at the... 'letters' on a piece of parchment that Grimmjow had written on. Looking away from the training below for a moment, he stared at the jagged lines and tiny circles that represented the Gaul's name. He didn't get how the man could read this. Then again, Grimmjow wouldn't know how to read and write the Roman language anyway. "I don't think I can use this to promote his name," frowned Ichigo. "Can't use his real name since I can't spell it, nor can I read it. This is difficult to comprehend, Urahara."

"That's true," sighed the Dominus, fanning himself from the humid air. "That's why it's common to rename one's slave to assilmilate the Roman culture. But you're the one who wanted to know your man's actual name, so now what?" Ichigo sighed tiredly, turning his attention to the sparring below. Now that Grimmjow had eaten his fill earlier, he was more attentive to the red-head's attacks and defenses, already picking up the moves little by little.

"Fuck...!" Grimmjow hissed in pain when the wooden sword struck him in the shoulder but whirled around to block another strike with his shield.

"Good, Gaul, you're getting it...!" Renji remarked, only to counter with a dirty kick to the other's stomach and Grimmjow gritted as he stumbled to the sandy ground. "But you're not that good, not yet!"

"You piece of shit!" Grimmjow snarled as he quickly got up and charged at him.

"Wow, Grimmjow's better from yesterday," Ichigo smiled a little. "I'm impressed..."

"Yeah, guess getting picked on works for him," remarked Urahara, as he watched the fight. The blue-haired Gaul was getting quicker in the training than expected. He seemed to respond more on the wider swings and the straightfoward jabs, rather than the close-ranged attacks from the other opponents. He waved at Kenpachi, who noticed, and subtly gestured at the sparring between Grimmjow and Renji. The Doctore nodded before cracking his whip.

"Abarai...!" he called out, and the red-head paused in his fight. "You're done, go spar with someone else...!"

"Huh? Fine, whatever you say," sighed Renji as he walked away. Grimmjow frowned in slight confusion, he thought that he was impoving so why was the other man called away?

"Kenpachi, I think you can pair him up with... ah, Ikkaku," Urahara requested with a nod. "Yes, I think that can work well."

"Urahara, what's going on? I thought Grimmjow was getting better," Ichigo muttered in confusion.

"He is, but I believe that I've figured out what type of fighter your man could be," he smiled lightly. "Just wait and see, once he spars again." Ichigo blinked but took his words for it as he saw a bald man with a spear-like wooden weapon in his hands walking up to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes slightly at the new man, whose right arm and legs were covered in thick leather armor, and frowned as he saw him grin in delight.

"So, I'm up against a weakling like you," smirked Ikkaku, posing into an attack position. "Thought you'd give up after the piss in food incident, but you seem to be asking for it..."

"Fuck you..." growled Grimmjow as he braced himself. He saw that the other one was using a longer weapon, and the round shield attached to his left wrist was a lot smaller. He smirked lightly to himself, he got it now.

"Begin...!" Kenpachi said, cracking his whip. Almost immediately, Grimmjow dodged back the moment the spear swung at him before parrying another swing with his sword. He then moved forward to strike but the bald-headed man retaliated by striking him in the face with his small shield. The Gaul hissed in pain, blood drooling from his lips, but he glared at him as he blocked the spear's attack.

"Hah, Abarai has been teaching you how to block... but you forgot one thing!" sneered Ikkaku, before kneeing his in the abdomen. Grimmjow gritted but managed to strike him in the chin with the hilt of his sword. "Shit...!" Ikkaku gritted. Blood trickled from his now busted lip as he stepped back, but grinned just the same. "Shit, who knew you can pack a punch like that?" he laughed.

"I could say the same for you..." Grimmjow sneered back.

"...I see," Urahara concluded with a sigh, as he and Ichigo watched. "Hmm, he's more focused from his attacks than with Renji. Guess I know what he could be." At that, Ichigo glanced at him in surprised interest.

"What? What type of fighter can he be?" he asked.

"Ah... it's been decades since there were such fighters, and not many had been around today," he mused. "Ichigo... have you heard of a type of gladiator called 'murmillo'?"

"'Murmillo'...? I've heard of it, but... what are they exactly?" asked Ichigo.

"They're a type of gladiators originated centuries ago... the type that originated with the early Gauls who were intergrated into the Roman culture," he explained. "It was quite popular during the era of the Roman Republic. But when the years of the Empire had started, it had fell out of favor because of the public view of the Gauls. They saw them as... well, barbarians, and that their savage ways would tarnish our culture."

"So... now what? We figured out Grimmjow's style, but we can't use it in the arena?" Ichigo questioned, but Urahara smiled behind his fan.

"I've never said that, Ichigo...!" he smiled. "I'm saying, murmillones are very few these days. Heck, there haven't been one in Rome in the last few decades. I guess now that we know, it'll be more interesting to promote it to the public. It would be a very interesting day for everyone, Ichigo."

"... Well, that's good," the teen smiled. Meanwhile, Grimmjow blocked away Ikkaku's strike before hitting him in the jaw again. The bald-headed opponent spat out blood but smirked despite his face being bruised and battered, as he stepped forward.

"Heh, you savage bastard! Just because you're getting to understand it, it doesn't mean shit to me!" he sneered. "It's only your second day in, while many of us had been doing this for years...! If you think that you fight those bastards in the arena in the state that you're in, you gotta be outta your fucking mind...!"

"Is that right...?" scoffed Grimmjow, as he breathed heavily. "I don't give a fuck, as long as I get to my goal."

"Huh...? Whatever this goal is, you better be alive for it...!" smirked Ikkaku, as he charged at him. Grimmjow braced himself as he raised his shield... but his opponent had other ideas, as he suddenly tossed away his weapon. "Hahh!" he yelled out, clocking the Gaul in the jaw with his closed fist.

"Guh...!" Grimmjow stumbled to the ground, feeling the intense throbbing in his cheek as well as blood in his mouth. He struggled to his feet, spitting out the metallic taste on his tongue, as he glared at the man. He didn't expect that attack at all. "Fuck it...!" he snarled, tossing his own weapons away before charging at him like a bull. He shoved him down to the ground, before throttling the man with all his strength.

"Enough!" Grimmjow halted his action the moment he felt a searing, stinging pain around his wrist before he glared up to see the leather whip wrapped around his wrist. "Dogs like you need to be disciplined properly...!" Kenpachi growled as he pulled the whip back, in doing so Grimmjow was roughly dragged onto the ground. The Gaul growled and glared up when Kenpachi loomed over him. "Since you wanna fight like that, then I'll consider it after a five-hour lap with the lumber."

"Ah...!" Grimmjow gritted his teeth before staggering to his feet. Some of the fighters nearby laughed at what happened but the rest were too busy with their own sparring.

"Hah, that was the best fight I got all day!" smiled Ikkaku as he got up, for some reason getting beaten up had seemed to energize him as he picked up his spear. "Hope I get to fight that bastard again...! That was too much fun!"

"Tch, I'll think about that. Right now, this idiot needs to learn his place," grunted the Doctore before glaring down at Grimmjow, who growled under his breath. "Go on, Gaul, don't waste my time."

"Tch..." Grimmjow scoffed before dragging his feet, not caring that his teen master was watching him.

"... The fight's three days away, yet I don't know what to do with his name," Ichigo sighed, looking back at the parchment in his hand. The odd scribble wasn't good enough to promote him as a fighter. The audience would be dissatisfied by his actual name, since they would know that he was a foreigner. "Hmm... I prefer his real name, but if it's in the arena, I guess I could give him a nickname so people won't notice as much," he muttered. "But, what sort of name I could give him, I wonder...?"

He pondered for a while. When he thought about it, many times Grimmjow had been called a beast or animal just by his appearance and personality. And when he saw him fight, it seemed savage, like he wanted to attack his opponent like a ferocious animal out for blood. He got it now. "... Bestia..." he muttered, catching Urahara's attention.

"Hm, what was that, Ichigo?" said the other man before Ichigo turned to him.

"Grimmjow's gladiator name would be Bestia, as in 'beast' or 'animal'," he said. "It's kinda fitting for him, don't you think so?"

"Heh, I guess so, Ichigo," he smiled. "All right, I'll send words to the promoters later, and Grimmjow'll be able to fight. Although... let's hope that his attitude won't hinder his training."

"Right..." sighed Ichigo, glancing at Grimmjow who staggered around the training ground with the heavy lumber.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Once again, Grimmjow tossed down Ikkaku to the ground. And they hadn't even took up their weapons yet, as jeers and cheers surrounded them. The blunet was punched in the chin, but not before he countered with a punch to the eye. He wasn't sure why, he didn't really harbor any animosity towards the bald man, but Ikkaku was pumped up for a rematch and decided to fight him first thing in the morning. Grimmjow snarled from his assault and flipped him to the ground with a harsh kick.

"Heh, you can hit harder than that, come on!" sneered Ikkaku, tightening his fist before punching him in the gut. The Gaul gritted his teeth, bile threatening to burn his throat, before he was punched across the face. "Fucking bastard! Come at me with all you got...!" he jeered.

"You'll fucking regret those words...!" snarled Grimmjow. Immediately, he dodged the other man's swing before tackling him head on. He felt his blood pumping hard in his veins with a sense of euphoria, he couldn't remember the last time he had fought like this. He was able to land two more punches until a sound of a whip cracking silenced the fight.

"All right, quit fucking around and get to training!" commanded Kenpachi. Many of the men groaned but went to gather their weapons. Grimmjow scoffed but got up, not wanting another punishment. However, the Doctore simply looked past the scuffle as he glanced at him. "Gaul, you and Ikkaku are sparring again," he said. "Just don't kill each other before the gladiator games."

"Tch, all right..." Ikkaku sighed as he took up his weapons. He glanced over at Grimmjow, who was given the wooden weapons, and he smirked despited his bloody lips. "You're a very good fighter, so far... it makes you wonder why you're trying so hard for that goal of yours."

"Hhmph, if you say so," Grimmjow grunted.

"Say... what kinda goal are you talking about, anyway?" he questioned. "Are you trying to win for your freedom or something?"

"... There's someone I wanted to kill, but I'm stuck being a slave because of him," he grumbled.

"Oh, I get it..." Ikkaku smirked. "You want revenge. But you can't really get revenge until you have your freedom. And to do that, you must win as many fights as you can for your master. Otherwise, your goal's nothing but shit." Grimmjow huffed, but he seemed to be right. He can't do anything on his own free will since he was still a slave, and Ichigo once mentioned that Ginjou was a powerful man. But he didn't care about that. Just because that man had killed his friends, it didn't justify his actions for doing so, all because he was an army commander.

He inhaled as he took his place, narrowing his eyes in anticipation. He could not fail for his first fight.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Ichigo wondered about Grimmjow's progress today, as he moved through the busy city. By now, he was told that Urahara had already made arrangements for the upcoming event for the Gaul to fight under the name 'Bestia Murmillo'. He had heard from his social class and the regular class alike that they were surprised about a Murmillo-type gladiator was going to fight, and a Gaul at that. But he didn't mind that some sneered at the thought of a Gaul fighting in the arena. Tucking the parcel full of food in his arm, he brisked between the roads and alleyways for the ludus. But as soon as he came into view from one alley, he was suddenly face-to-face with several men in the blood-red color of the army uniforms.

"Huh? What's this, some brat just interrupted our conversation," frowned one soldier, glaring at Ichigo who frowned back. He could tell him off, but there was a chance that he would be heckled by them. Plus, without the white toga on, they wouldn't know that they were being disrespectful towards a noble. "Hey, what do you think you're doing here? Can't you see that this is a private area?" he questioned.

"I didn't know, I just needed to get somewhere," replied Ichigo, but some of the soldiers scoffed at his answer.

"You seem to be in a hurry, so why should we let you pass?" scoffed a soldier.

"I, uh, I'm visiting a friend nearby, and I want to give him this parcel," he said, frowning a little when they chuckled.

"And what's in there, food or something?" sneered another one. "Or... is it something you've required illegally, kid?" Ichigo bristled at his tone, and he scowled at him.

"I don't deserve to be talked to like that," he scowled in annoyance. "Just let me pass-"

"And we don't like the way your attitude is coming out at us," they sneered, looming closer to Ichigo and the teen stiffened by them cornering him. "Either you tell us what you're up to, or else-"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The soldiers froze by the angered tone of Ginjou's voice, before the army commander pushed through his men. Ichigo saw him standing in front of him, dressed in his uniform absent his helmet, when the older man turned to his soldiers. "Who was the one who harrassed this nobleman? Tell me now..." he growled, and some of his subordinates flinched in apprehension.

"Sir, we didn't know he was a nobleman," one of them tried to explain. "We thought that he looked rather suspicious-" Ginjou didn't bother to hear the rest of it, as he promptly punched him in the face. The soldier grunted in pain as he held his bloody and broken nose, and the rest of them cowered from their leader's subtle yet obvious anger.

"What other criminal would dress in fine clothes, and with such an interesting hair? Not to mention that his father's a friend of my uncle," he scoffed. "If I ever find out that you harrassed him again, I'll slit your throat. You got that?"

"Y-yes, sir...!" they stammered.

"Good, now get out of my fucking sight," he scoffed annoyingly. At that, the soldier scrambled away, before Ginjou turned to Ichigo. He smirked, but Ichigo frowned lightly. Even if he was grateful for his interference, the teen knew where this would lead to. "Well... what an interesting time and place for us to come across like this, Ichigo," he grinned.

"Tch, I should thank you for defending me, but I won't owe you anything outta it," he scoffed as he turned to leave, but he stiffened when Ginjou suddenly slammed his hand against the concrete wall of a building, purposely blocking his path.

"Aw, must you be cruel to me, Ichigo...?" he questioned. "I only protected you from my shitty subordinate, and this is how you treated me?"

"You only want one thing outta me, and the answer's no," huffed Ichigo.

"Heh, you're a man now, thought you wanna experience..." Ginjou smirked as he loomed close to the teen's face, "pleasurable prowess, Ichigo. There's no reason for you to back away such a human nature like that."

"... As if I'd take advice from someone who visits the brothels on a daily basis," the teen scoffed. Instead of being insulted, Ginjou chuckled as he glanced down at him.

"No, I'm tired of the brothels for now, those whores are too willing for me," he chuckled. "Lately, I've a taste for taking young virgins, since they're easier to break and train under me. But you... you're just afraid that once you've given your innocence to me, you'll be under my thumb."

"Well, I'm not afraid, because I won't give in to someone like you," scoffed Ichigo. "Now, can you let me go, because I have to visit someone."

"Oh? And where are you going, exactly?" the older man inquired with interest, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing that concerns you, Ginjou."

"I'm just curious... are you visiting him because of that parcel in your arm?" he questioned as he reached for it, but Ichigo promptly slapped his hand away. He frowned a bit but resumed smirking. "That's all right, Ichigo... after all, I know that you were invited to watch the gladiator fight this week," he grinned, and Ichigo frowned at him.

"And you care why...?" he questioned.

"Oh, don't question me around in circle, I know the real reason you're invited," chuckled Ginjou. "And... it's because of that savage Gaul, right?" Ichigo just scoffed as he attempted to go around the army leader, but he was quickly cornered by him and he cringed slightly from the sour alcoholic breath when Ginjou leaned even closer, their noses mere centimeters from one another. "I've never thought that someone like you would purchase a slave just to have him killed," he grinned. "What's the point of having that Gaul, if he's not like the other fighters? They'll just tear him apart, and that would be a waste."

"He'll be as strong as any other gladiators, Ginjou," frowned Ichigo. "Again, why do you care? You're the one who killed his friends."

"Heh, I already told you that they went against our laws when they questioned us," he chuckled.

"I don't believe that, coming from you," he frowned, narrowing his eyes. "You've used every excuse to justify your actions. Like that one time... when you had some man's wife executed for adultery, when you were the one who fucked her."

"She fell into my charms, it was her own fault," he sighed. "She, like anyone else, wanted to fuck the great army commander with the same great cock."

"Well, I'm not like anyone else, Ginjou...!" Ichigo scowled. "Now, would you please let me pass, unless I wish to talk to your uncle about you drinking on the job today?" Ginjou's smirk faltered at that, and reluctantly stepped aside. "Finally..." he scoffed as he jogged away. Ginjou stared after his dwindling figure, his sepia eyes narrowed at the teen's behind, as he lightly palmed at his growing arousal through his tunic.

"I'll get him... He'll be begging for my damn cock one of these days," he scoffed under his breath.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Grimmjow panted heavily, he wanted to continue to spar but with his head spinning from both the fighting and the tight hunger (the other fighters pissed in his food again), he pretty much collapsed on the ground as he was catching his breath. "Hey... you're dead already, and the real fight's not even started," laughed Ikkaku, playfully poking him in the stomach with his wooden spear.

"Fuck off..." he growled tiredly. Sweat, dirt, and bruises covered his body, and his bones and muscles ached to the core.

"Good, you're still breathing," smirked Ikkaki, crouching down to glance at him. "That could mean one of two things, bastard. Either you get killed by your opponent if he notices it, or you could beg for your life with the missio."

"Missio...?" breathed Grimmjow.

"It's when you raise your hand with two fingers, signaling your submission towards your opponent as well as pleading for mercy from your master," he said, putting up two fingers. "Only your master have the power to have you live or die, with a gesture of his own. But you don't want him giving the thumbs down."

"Why...?" he questioned, and the bald man frowned for the first time at him.

"You want your master to kill you for losing, bastard?" he said. "No matter what, you have to keep winning, or at the very least keep fighting until you die on your feet." He smirked again, before standing up. "That's something I wanna do, making my blood boil just thinking about it."

"Ikkaku, you're insane..." said a slave nearby, making Ikkaku laugh. Grimmjow glanced up and thought the slave walking up to the bald-headed man was a woman. But at a closer look, it was a rather effeminate man with a shoulder-length raven hair decorated with a peacock feather, dressed in a loose pale green tunic that looked closely like a woman's stola. He frowned at first then blinked in surprise when Ikkaku pulled the slave close to capture his lips for a kiss.

... He didn't know that such a fierce opponent like him was into men, as he froze at the sight. Ikkaku kissed the man again, before he was pushed away. "Please, Ikkaku, you reek of filth and sweat," scoffed the slave.

"Aw, you said that every time, Yumi," smirked Ikkaku. "I've never hear you complaining when I win and then drag you to my bed afterwards."

"Hhmph, that's what you men care about..." he huffed as he walked away, and the other man followed after him with audacious comments. Grimmjow slowly sat up and sighed, what he saw was actually odd to him. A man like Ikkaku was a seasoned gladiator, spewing blood of his enemies across the sand like it was second nature to him. Yet he was in a relationship with another man, and the other fighters didn't seem to mind or even care about it. He saw Renji walking up to him before the red-head crouched in front of him with a slight smirk.

"You okay, Gaul? You were out of it for a while," he said.

"Tch..." he huffed. He glanced over to see Ikkaku being bickered by Yumi over trivial stuff, and Renji noticed his gaze.

"Ah, you noticed that Ikkaku getting bitched at by his man-wife, huh?"

"It's strange... a strong man like him coupling himself with another man," he commented, and Renji blinked at him in slight confusion.

"It's strange?" he questioned.

"Where I'm from, only the best and strongest men could bed many women they desire," he frowned. "But there, it's frowned upon to be with another man, especially those who takes it up the ass. They think that's a weak form of being a man."

"Oh, so I'm frowned upon, you say?" Renji smirked a little, and Grimmjow stared at him in disbelief. "Like you, I have a master who let me train here... and I don't mind getting fucked by him. I enjoy the pleasure anyway, especially when I win a fight for him and have him ramming me so hard, I'd be seeing stars."

"I don't need to hear that," grimaced Grimmjow as he glared away, but Renji laughed.

"Aw, don't be jealous because I got someone," he smirked. "Maybe if you're good enough, your master'd probably reward you a woman to warm your bed." The Gaul just scoffed, as he staggered to his feet.

"I doubt it."

"Oh, Grimmjow...!" Two men looked up to see Urahara from the balcony, waving his fan at the blunet with a smile on his face. "Your master's here to see you! He says that he got something for you!"

"Tch..." Grimmjow frowned before walking inside the large house. Near the exit, he saw Ichigo holding a parcel, and he felt his gut tightening when he sniffed a faint scent of food from him. "... Guess that's my reward for another day of training, huh?" he questioned cautiously. Ichigo blinked at him, and smiled lightly when he gave him the bag, only to frown when the Gaul snatched it from him.

"I'm guessing that the other guys relieved themselves over your meals again, huh?" he sighed. Grimmjow just glared at him, and the teen immediately knew the answer. "Never mind..." The other man practically ripped the parcel open, and before his eyes could even take in the sight of the food, he dove in for the meat. This time it was pork as he ate half of it within seconds before slowing down to notice other food in the parcel, a round loaf of bread and some apples. Sliding down to the floor, he picked up the apple and practically ripped a giant bite out of it. "Not much table manners, like Nel says," sighed Ichigo at the sight.

"If you got a problem with it, then stop staring at me," scoffed Grimmjow. Ichigo frowned at him but gave him the benefit of a doubt as he glanced outside.

"You're working hard to train, huh?" he muttered, watchihg some of the sparring. "I can tell by your bruises that you're taking it well. I'm glad..."

"Tch, anything to make you crack a damn smile, huh?" Grimmjow huffed. Within a minute, he finished the fruit before going back to the meat. "One of the guys just told me that you have the power to have me killed, should I get defeated," he said. "You'd do that to me?" Ichigo blinked at that and glanced at him in slight surprise.

"Why would I kill you? I spent my time and money on you, it'd be a waste to do that," he replied. "Besides, even if you were defeated, I'd let you live so you can fight again." Grimmjow just huffed, seemingly insulted by his answer.

"You're mocking me..." he grumbled, finishing the last of the pork. "I'm keeping the rest of this, in case those fuckers try to pull that prank again."

"Fine... I'll be watching from balcony, Grimmjow," Ichigo nodded, attempting to put up a small smile. But Grimmjow simply ignored him as he stood up and walked past him for the underground cells. The teen frowned and stared after him, the Gaul still haven't accepted him as his master, even with the food and the gladiator training. Maybe to his eyes, Ichigo was just another Roman who was using him for his own gain. He gazed down at the marble tiled floor and crossed his arms, that was probably it. Most slaves would feel resentment towards their masters, but they would have to follow orders or be punished. Maybe Grimmjow felt like he was being punished after being enslaved against his will.

"... Would you like it, if I win?" Ichigo was startled a little before seeing Grimmjow walking up to him. "If I win this fight, that'd make you happy?" he questioned.

"... Of course, Grimmjow," nodded Ichigo. "This is my first time participating into this, so I'd like it if you win. Even if you don't, I'd be just as glad that you've tried your best." The Gaul frowned at the last part, before stepping back outside. Ichigo watched him picking up the wooden sword and shield and calling out to one of the fighters to spar with him. He sighed, moving for upstairs, wondering if Grimmjow have made any progress for the day.

"... Ah, your master gave you treat, you bastard dog?" smirked Ikkaku, when he noticed the Gaul's master walking away. "It must be nice that he's giving you so much privilige, you know."

"Privilige?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Well, meat is practically a luxury for the rich. Just be lucky that you're getting it, or else you would've gotten shit." Grimmjow just blinked but didn't really care. All he cared about was getting tougher, so he can kill to win. Then he can get closer to Ginjou.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Grimmjow huffed and struck Renji at his side before he felt a solid blow across the face. It hurt... yet he was immune to the pain by now, as he used the shield to block the swing. He tasted blood in his mouth, but he was so used to it that it didn't faze him as he spat it out a second before stepping back from his attacks. "Heh..." he sneered, parrying another strike before hitting Renji in his jaw.

"Shit...!" scoffed Renji, blood drooling out of his mouth as he narrowed his eyes at him. "You didn't need to be that agressive, Gaul! You're not the only one who has to fight tomorrow, you know!"

"Tch, _you're_ complaining about getting hit...? I'm shocked," sneered Grimmjow before charging at the red-head. Renji gritted and blocked his attack, only to get tripped when the Gaul kicked behind his ankle.

"Agh...!" he huffed when he landed heavily on his back. He glared to see Grimmjow over him and the blunet raised his sword for the seemingly final blow. "Wait! I give, I give!" he called out, quickly holding up two fingers. Grimmjow paused at the submission before smirking as he stepped away.

"Giving up before a Gaul like me? Where's your dignity?" he smirked.

"Right, very funny," scoffed Renji as he sat up, dusting the sand out of his hair. "I didn't expect you to improve that fucking fast. Many newcomers had weeks to perfect themselves before they could participate in the arena. Whatever it is, you must have something on your damn mind to get this good."

"That's true, but I used to be a hunter in my home country, so I know how to expect movements from other animals before making my move," shrugged Grimmjow. "See how they move and how other people move are not that different. It's that simple to me."

"Simple, my ass," he frowned before getting up. "A beast like you would hunt down other beasts. Too bad Urahara and your master didn't qualify you as a Bestiarius, that would've fit you well except you're not a prisioner sentenced for death or if the arena could afford wild tigers or lions."

"Heh, that would sound interesting..."

"Anyway, do you even know what type of fighter you are? Did Urahara tell you?"

"Something about a Murmillo or some shit," shrugged Grimmjow, but Renji blinked before laughing a little.

"That's rich, a Murmillo hadn't been around since the start of the Empire," he chuckled, and the Gaul frowned a little. "Doesn't matter, if Urahara thinks you're good at it, then I don't care."

"Huh? Then what kinda fighter are you?" he frowned.

"A Secutor... and Ikkaku's a Hoplomachus," Renji answered, nodding at the bald man across the training ground. "And if I remember correctly, a Murmillo usually fights against a Hoplomachus so you're good to go." Grimmjow frowned lightly, so he doesn't have to fight any other opponents, just specific ones. "Don't worry so much about it, Gaul. Often, you can fight different types of fighters, but usually when there's a special event going on or if there's a gladiator tournament," shrugged Renji.

"Hmm, then about when I get to fight those opponents-"

"Geez, you're asking too much questions! It's getting annoying!" huffed Renji. "I'm taking a break, I can't take it from you anymore..." Grimmjow scoffed and dropped his weapons, his body finally tired itself out as he took a deep breath. He licked his lips free of blood, as he glanced up at the balcony. Ichigo, under the humid sun, dozed with his propped up hand leaning against his cheek as he was leaning over the railings. The teen wasn't even watching the sparring all this time, yet Grimmjow felt a little miffed about it. He thought that Ichigo would be happy that his training was nearly done, but the constant travel between the city and the villa for the past few days seemed to have tuckered him out.

"Hhmph, stupid brat..." he sighed as he looked away. As if he doesn't really care about that.

"Ichigo..." Urahara mused, playfully prodded at the teen's cheek before Ichigo subconsciously swatted away the finger. "You can't sleep like that, you'll get sunburned on one side of your face," he smiled, poking him in the face again.

"Stop..." Ichigo frowned, finally opening his eyes to glare at him. "What do you want?"

"It's only a few hours away until you take your man home," he pointed out. "Tomorrow, the official fight starts just before midday. Grimmjow won't fight until after the first five battles, according to the lottery, but don't worry. I'm sure he'll do his best."

"Hmm, he seems not so happy about the doing his best part when I told that yesterday," sighed Ichigo. "He wants to win, that's what he told me."

"Don't blame him," smiled Urahara. "If he does win, though, the public might favor him, even if he is a Gaul. And if he wins again on the next fight, then that'd surprise me." Ichigo blinked before glancing down at Grimmjow, who sat under the shade of the high wall as he rested his eyes.

"You wouldn't be surprise on his first fight, even though you've never trained someone like him in a short amount of time?" he asked.

"A few days, a few weeks, it doesn't matter in the end," he shrugged lightly. "If he wins, he wins. Those losing on the first fight would surprise me, though..."

"Why?"

"Because it'd be the time and the money- not to mention some of my men- that get wasted in the end," he muttered, in a sudden serious tone. "It's better that you wish for your slave to win, or else he'll perish by the sword if you don't believe in him. You understand that, Ichigo?"

"... Yeah," Ichigo sighed tiredly with a nod. "Grimmjow cannot lose tomorrow, no matter what. I won't let him..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

On the small wooden table, a tray of food was presented in front of Grimmjow, who blinked at the sight. It was more than a simple meal of stew and bread, but an array of dishes that could rival a banquent. Yet he frowned suspiciously, since it was Nel who brought it to him, and the woman gave out an annoying huff. "I thought Ichigo told you that I didn't poison the damn food," she scoffed. "It'd be a waste to do that in the first place, anyway."

"I have no reason to trust you, woman, but since you didn't fuck up the food, I'll take your word for it... for now," he frowned, before diving into a dish of cooked pork. "So what's the point of all this food? This is my reward for finishing up my training?"

"No... this is usually the last supper before tomorrow's fight, should in case you die," Nel summed it up. Grimmjow paused in his eating to glare at her, but she simply raised her eyebrows. "It's the truth, why would I make that up?" she frowned. "Unless you don't want to eat the food anymore-"

"Shut up," he huffed as he resumed eating. "Like fuck I'm gonna die... I'll win so you can shut that damn mouth of yours."

"You don't want to win for Ichigo?" she questioned.

"Tch, I don't care about that brat- Ahh!" he grumbled but he hissed when he felt a sudden smack in the back of his head. "The fuck was that for...?" he growled at her.

"Ichigo's doing all of this for you, yet you're an ungrateful beast towards him," Nel frowned. "Why won't you accept him as your master? I don't give a damn about how you feel about being a slave. You're treated here far better than any other slaves anywhere else. If you had that kind of attitude in another domus, you would've been executed for your actions." Grimmjow glared at her but exhaled.

"So that's it... your master spoils me, so I can do what he says," he scoffed. "I hate to admit it, but if he keeps on doing it, then I'll be spoiled enough that I won't do his bidding."

"If you thinks so..."

"No, it's fucking obvious," scoffed the Gaul. "Fine, I'll accept this so-called last meal. But once I win this fight, you better tell your master to find a way to tighten the fucking leash around my neck if he wants to control me." Nel sighed tiredly, the man was far too stubborn to reason. She turned to leave but pause to glance at him.

"Kuugo Ginjou's the one you accused of killing your friends that other night, right?" she asked quietly. Grimmjow nearly stiffened by her question, but stayed silence as he continued eating. "I'm not the one to talk about a person far superior to us, since I'm a slave, but Ginjou's a very cruel man behind closed doors from what I've heard," she muttered softly, almost afraid of speaking out loud about it. Grimmjow took a subtle look at her, and blinked in surprise at her expression.

"Not as cruel as what he did to me..." he muttered but Nel shook her head.

"No..." she whispered quietly. "They could be rumors, but nobody proved it... that he often kills his slaves when he gets bored of them, or when they disobeys certain orders. Many times, he would buy slaves just to use them sexually. Just the thought of what those girls had been through before they were put to death."

"... They died for what? What did they do?" he frowned.

"Who knows? It could be anything," she muttered before glancing at him. "Listen... it's understandable that you feel resentment at the man who took everything from you. But what is there to do about it? I was in the same fate myself, when my village and my family were destroyed by the Roman army. Yet I accepted the fact that the Romans who had taken my old life and the Romans who gave me a new one are not the same type of people. Never had been, and never will be. So you better get used to being a servant for the one who was willing to give you so much, even if you don't really deserve it to my eyes."

"Tch... I will never forget that fucking bastard," frowned Grimmjow. "I won't accept this life just like that, because you made yourself weak for those who treats you like some property. You're not a fucking Gaul woman to my eyes, a true one would've fight against resistance."

"Wow... You're such a stubborn fool, yet you're pretty much let yourself follow Ichigo's one true order. That you must become a gladiator and win as many battles as you can." Nel finally walked out of the room, and Grimmjow frowned deeply. That was true. The only reason that he chose to go with Ichigo's idea was so that he can get his revenge on Ginjou. But... his own idea seemed fairly impossible to accomplish. He wondered if he could even get close to him, even if he were to become a gladiator.

_Meanwhile..._

Tsukishima laid besides his master Ginjou on the large bed, with his back turned to him. He breathed deeply to mask his pain, with deep bruises over his bare body as well as dried blood and semen between his thighs. But Ginjou barely quirked an eyebrow at the disturbing sight, as he drank a cup of wine. Earlier, he decided to take the slave without prepping him after having a few pitchers of the alcohol. The servant had been taken like this plenty of times before, learning not to yell out when his master tore into him dry.

Ginjou finished the last of his fourth pitcher and he huffed in annoyance as he sat back against the pillows. He didn't need to drink that much, especially when he had to go to the amphitheatre early tomorrow morning. He wanted to see that savage Gaul being torn apart like a rag doll, though he also wanted to get onto Ichigo's good side. He licked his lips deftly at the thought of the teen, when he had found him interesting on the first day that they met.

It was on one of the summer festivals when they were watching the chariot races. Ichigo had been thirteen then, but he was already having a body of a tantilizing young man, when Ginjou first saw him. An army general then, the older man had eyed at him with a subtle sense of lust, with his gaze unnoticed by anyone else. When Ichigo had finally noticed him, the young teen frowned, as the man was rubbing him the wrong way with how he was staring at him then. Ginjou knew that he knew, but he didn't care. Ever since, he had been trying to pursue the teen with every chance he got but to no prevail.

He glanced down at Tsukishima, who was quivering from the throbbing pain, and reached to caress behind the slave's ear. He smirked when he felt him flinch, he had taught him well to be afraid of him in order to please him. "... Can you get up, Tsukishima?" he questioned, and the slave flinched again.

They both knew that he cannot move his body to avoid any further tears and pain, but Tsukishima nodded just the same, as he eventually forced himself to get out of the bed. "Is . . . . is there anything else you need, Master?" he muttered weakly.

"No, I'm going to sleep, I got a big day tomorrow," sighed Ginjou, scratching through his now disheveled hair. "Clean yourself up, Tsukishima, you're dismissed."

"Thank you, Master..." muttered the slave, taking his clothing before limping painfully out of the room. Ginjou laid on his back, not bothering to cover his naked body, as he draped his arm over his closed eyes. Why doesn't Ichigo want him? Through the connections from his senator uncle as well as him being a praetor and an army commander, many young women and men alike would love to spread their legs for him. He had assumed that Ichigo would fall for him just like the rest of them. But his constant resistance was a challenge to him. And a challenge he would love to pursue, in order to get the teen to submit to him.

He will have him, and will have him crying out in pleasure with the older man bending over his flawless and slim body. He smirked as he finally succumbed to sleep, he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"HYAAA-AHHH...!" Ikkaku gave out a battle cry, his sharp spear sliced at the abdomen of a Thraex-type fighter as the thunderous roar of the cheering audience echoed in the oval-shaped arena. His opponent grunted in sheer pain, blood soaking the ground as it had for the first few battles. But it didn't faze Ikkaku for a minute, nor at the fact that he was bleeding from his head as well as his chest. "Heh-hehh, I'm not done yet...!" he cackled before charging at the Thraex. The other man didn't have a chance, as his weapon had been knocked aside just moments earlier and half of his shield already broken.

"Guh-Gahh...!" the opponent yelled out the moment the sharp weapon pierced into his chest and into his heart. He fell to his knees, his eyes caught with Ikkaku's triumphant ones, before he gasped out his last breath and collapsed to the ground. The audience roared again at the result, many of them stomping their feet on the benches.

Underground, Grimmjow could hear the deafening sound as he glanced up to see sprinkles of sand seeping through the wooden ceiling. He then looked around at many fighters suiting up for their upcoming battles. His armor was no different to some of theirs; his right arm and legs were covered though the arm was wrapped heavily with crude linen cloth and leather straps, and his left leg was more protected then his right in which it had a metal shin guard. He was given a curved rectangular shield and a gladius sword, before a public slave gave him a rather rusty-looking helmet.

"What am I supposed to do with this...?" he grumbled as he glared at it. The helmet was obviously old, but it had a broad rim to protect his eyes from the sun. Also, there was a ridge down the middle of the helmet that appeared like a spine fin of a fish. He frowned, he was expected to wear this?

"What's with the face? I thought you want to go and battle your ass off?" smirked Renji when he came across him. Both of their armors were similar to one another, but the red-head was carrying his helmet under his arm. It was different from his own, it was round with a metal mask with holes for seeing and breathing and flanges on the side to protect the neck.

"They gave me a shitty helmet," he frowned.

"Oh, of course, I told you that this is a first time in decades that a Murmillo's fighting," smirked Renji. "They must've dug pretty deep to get it for you. So... are you afraid, Gaul?"

"Afraid? Why the fuck should I be afraid for?" scoffed Grimmjow.

"Good... You cannot be afraid to fight, and you cannot be afraid to even die," he smirked, just as Ikkaku was hauled in on a crude stretcher. "Much like that idiot over there," he added. The bald fighter was laid on a stone bench, with Yumi already by his side. He grinned at the feminine man, despite that he was in need of medical attention.

"You're alive... aren't you lucky?" smiled Yumi.

"Of course I'm fucking lucky, idiot," grinned Ikkaku, with blood filming over his teeth. "I'm really getting tired of you saying those bullshits. I should put that mouth of yours into some good use later on."

"Oh please, as if you would do anything about it..."

"Like I said, he's an idiot," sighed Renji before turning back to Grimmjow. "So... you're gonna win for your master, huh?"

"Tch, can't I just win it for myself?" scoffed Grimmjow, and Renji smirked a little.

"Don't know why you're so defensive about it. Especially since he's been treating you well from what I heard. You should be glad that you're here as a fighter and not as prisoner sentenced to be executed."

"With the positions we're in, we might as well be executed," frowned the Gaul.

"Stupid Gaul, you just don't understand..." smirked Renji as he put on his helmet. "I'm very loyal to my master. Even if I wasn't a slave to him, I'd still stay by his side no matter what. I could say more, but I'm up next. I hope I live long enough to see your ass get beaten." The red-head walked away, leaving Grimmjow to frown. He didn't get it, was it really that better to be a slave for these people?

_Meanwhile..._

Among the crazed cheering audience, over a dozen noblemen and city officials were secured in a special elevated pulvinus. Ichigo, along with his father, were sitting in the front row to see the action. Next to him was a man dressed in the pure white toga like him, with long ebony hair and dark grey eyes watching the start of a new round. "Byakuya, your fighter's up now, right...?" the teen asked, staring at the Secutor who was up against a Retiarius.

"I've been told that your own was sparring with mine recently," muttered Byakuya. "You're making quite a name for yourself, Ichigo... buying a Gaul and have him fighting as a Murmillo. That's a high gamble to pay." They watched the red-head dodging from his opponent's net throwing before going in for a strike. The rich patrons seemed to be immune from the roaring crowd the moment first blood was spilled. "How do you think he'll fare in his first fight?" he asked.

"Hopefully, he'll defeat his opponent quick and win," Ichigo nodded with a small smile. He glanced over his shoulder to notice a vacant seat next to Aizen, in the back row, and he frowned. He was told that Ginjou was invited to watch the gladiator games, but he was nowhere to be seen. He turned his attention back to the battle, where Renji slashed at the other fighter and it resulted with more blood. He wondered how Grimmjow will do once his turn comes, now that he was given real weapons. If the Gaul was truly savage in nature as everybody else had said, then Ichigo would like to see it for himself.

"Hmm, you've finally came... thought you were still incoherent from your drinking last night," Aizen remarked coolly, and Ichigo glanced back to see Ginjou stumbling a little to his seat. "I thought we've talked about this before, Kuugo, that you shouldn't consume so much wine whenever you want. Especially when there are important events to attend." Ginjou, dressed in his usual army attire, just frowned as he slouched back and scratched through his hair.

"I know, Uncle..." he sighed. He caught eyes with Ichigo and smirked lightly, despite that the teen frowned at him. "Ah, Ichigo, has that savage beast fought yet?" he smirked.

"He's after this one," Ichigo frowned as he glared away.

"Heh, I can't wait to see him fall, I doubt that he could even survive the first three minutes," he chuckled a little. "There's no point of you having faith on a Gaul like him, Ichigo. I don't get why-"

"Praetor, I find it insulting for you to talk while everyone else is trying to enjoy the game," muttered Byakuya, and Ginjou frowned slightly.

"My apologies, Magistrate," he muttered, internally feeling miffed for being looked down on. Within the next few minutes, the fight ended with Renji having his helmet knocked off and his cheek nicked by the trident striking at him, before he countered with a fatal stab to the abdomen. The crowd cheered when the red-head was left standing, raising his bloodied sword as he looked up to stare at his master with a triumphant smile.

"He had done well," Byakuya nodded lightly, clasping his hands together. But Ichigo swallowed as he waited in anticipation. He inhaled deeply, his mind wrapped up of what was to come.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Grimmjow forced himself to wear the rusty helmet, as he was led to a large iron gate. It was time, it was his turn to fight. The loud noise of the audience seemed to intensify as he stared through the gate. The arena was wide, enough to run in defense but that wouldn't be his strategy. He just wanted to fight head on. The Gaul stepped back when the gate opened, and Renji stepped in and he smirked.

"Any last words, Gaul...?" he smirked.

"Yeah. Fuck off," Grimmjow growled. Renji laughed, walking up to him.

"I'll see you later... my master's pleased at my success, and tonight I'll get my own special reward," he smirked as he walked past Grimmjow, who just frowned. He didn't need to hear that form of undertone.

"People of Rome...! The gods had decided to jest us with this next round...!" the announcer's voice echoed in the arena once the audience quieted down. "One of the fighter is nothing but a fucking lesser quality, and from a far lesser yet barbaric land known as Gaul...!" Grimmjow heard jeers and laughter when that was mentioned, and he growled under his breath. "I'll give you the Gaul, who will might die before he can even pick his fucking sword... Bestia Murmillo!"

"Bestia...?" Grimmjow frowned before he was pushed forward. Guess that was his fighter name, as he stalked out into the glaring sun. The audience booed at the sight of him, but he didn't really care. He glanced up and noticed the bright orange color of his master's hair out of the corner of his eye. But he stiffened when he also noticed _him_ adjacently behind Ichigo. He could see Ginjou smirking down at him from far away, as he narrowed his eyes and snarled.

He didn't pay attention of the other announcement, until he heard the thunderous cheering of the crowd. He looked ahead to see the other gate opening, and his opponent stomped out into the blood-splattered sand. Renji was right about him facing a Hoplomachus, though this one were more burly than his sparring partners. He was nearly a giant compared to the Gaul, once he stalked up to him.

"Heh... a tiny little fuck, aren't you?" sneered the opponent, and Grimmjow snarled at that. He glanced at the balcony once again, seeing that Ichigo was smiling in anticipation while Ginjou grinned for his defeat and possible death, and he scoffed. Like hell he would be either.

He will win.

"Gladiators... begin!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Once again . . . . is it just me, or whenever I start a new story with many ideas coursing inside my head, I often forget to finish up the last few chapters of my other stories? I don't get myself sometimes. I need to finish up 'Red Light Escape' soon.

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	5. Blood Rains From Angry Sky

Huzzah! I finally gotten my DVD of the first season of 'Spartacus'! Yays, now I can watch it whenever I want!

Anyway, with so many resources based off books and internet as well as my favorite show, I've been given materials that clashed with one another and I'm not really sure which is exactly accurate. In short, I am about 70 to 80 percent historically accurate with the ancient Roman culture in my story, but that's better than nothing.

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 5- Blood Rains From Angry Sky**

Grimmjow could only see it in slow motion, so slow that the time seemed to have frozen. But time resumed, only to quicken as he barely dodged the thrust of the spear. He jumped back when another swing came at him, and he stumbled to the ground to avoid one more attack. The crowd cheered for the opponent, while Ichigo watched intently. He didn't want to openly admit it, but he had a feeling that a few days of training wasn't enough for Grimmjow. Barely a minute into the fight, and already the Gaul was eating sand. Grimmjow got to his knees, crouching as he glared up at his opponent with his cyan eyes narrowed.

Despite his size, the Hoplomachus was swifter than Ikkaku on the offense. He growled as time slowed again, and he jumped back the moment the spear came at him. "Fuck...!" he snarled, he wanted to strike back but with the long weapon going at him so fast that it appeared impossible. He eyed at him, looking for any opening no matter how slim, as he decided to stalk slowly around him.

"Tch... like a cockroach scattering away from a fucking foot," Ginjou scoffed in amusement at the scene. "That Gaul's not holding up to your expectation, Ichigo. Why did you waste so much effort on him?"

"Shut up, Ginjou, he's doing his best..." muttered Ichigo, just watching ahead.

"Really? Because all I see is his tail between his legs as he tries not to be put down," he chuckled.

"Kuugo..." frowned Aizen, and his nephew quickly silenced himself with a slight frown. "I have no doubt that the Gaul might lose, but there's a chance that he might win. All it matters is whether or not Ichigo had done it right for his fighter." Ichigo just frowned, that was true in a sense. Grimmjow was an improvement in a few days' time, even against the seasoned gladiators in the ludus. But compared to those who had shed blood like it was water, he would be considered weak and inexperienced. He sucked in his breath when the Hoplomachus' spear finally struck at Grimmjow, but luckily the Gaul blocked it with his shield. But barely, as he was pushed back from the attack.

"Guhh...!" he gritted before he moved just in time to dodge the next strike. He eyed him again, and growled just as the spear thrusted at him again and he blocked it again, though the blade was stabbing through the wood.

"... Come on, Grimmjow," mumbled Ichigo, seeing that the Gaul was getting cornered. "Fight back, just fight back... you can do it..."

"Like I said, you've wasted your time on the Gaul," Ginjou scoffed. "Quit putting your hopes into him."

"Being a master to a gladiator, he has every right to put such hope," remarked Byakuya before glancing to Ichigo. "You're not naive in your choice, Ichigo, for there were times when the underestimated ones had triumphed. Let's just hope that your Gaul is one of those champions."

"Yeah," nodded Ichigo. The crowd cheered though some were booing at the fight, as first blood had not yet spilled due to Grimmjow's constant defense. The blunet was getting agitated as well, he wanted to get around the enemy as quickly as possible. He quickly stalked around him, his predatory glare zeroed in on the spear. The only threat of the weapon was the steel blade, the rest was nothing but wood. If he could splinter it, then the Hoplomachus would be defenseless for a moment. But before he could place his plans into action, he stepped back too late when he suddenly felt his left shoulder slashed from the weapon.

"Shit...!" he hissed, feeling the searing pain that ripped the skin apart. The first blood had finally spilled and the spectators boomed with cheering. He staggered back, growling in anger and annoyance. "You fucker...!" he snarled. He would not scamper around like a frightened mouse, as he quickly decided to charge ahead.

"Ah! Grimmjow...!" Ichigo gasped at the Gaul's impulsive actions, while Ginjou sneered. But Grimmjow reacted quickly as he parried against the spear before striking at his face with the shield. The Hoplomachus grunted from the attack but he stood his ground as he swung at him, and Grimmjow again blocked it with his sword. His plan was right, the wood was splintering but it didn't went completely through.

The enemy jumped back, now swinging his spear at a wider range to aim at the Gaul. Grimmjow gritted and attempted to dodge and block his attacks, but with the way the Hoplomachus changing his formation, it was difficult with the strikes being harder now. "Goodness... Grimmjow keeps getting pushed back, while the other fighter's gaining the advantage," Ichigo frowned. "Come on, you can do it better than this." He saw the bigger man slashed at one of the Gaul's legs, and he sucked in his teeth in agitation. Grimmjow was training hard, he wanted to fight and wanted to win, then why was he letting himself to falter like this? Why did he make himself as a cowering fighter?

"I pity you, Ichigo..." Ginjou sighed, reaching forward to pat at the teen's shoulder. "Should your Gaul fall choking on his own blood... I don't mind consoling you on your loss in any way possible. You understand that?"

"Stop it," Ichigo scoffed, shrugging his touch away, but Ginjou smirked the same.

"No need to feel agitated about it, Ichigo," he smirked lightly. "I could care less about the barbarian getting killed, but I want you to know that you could alway get another slave to fight for you."

"Kuugo..." frowned Aizen.

"I'm just telling the truth, Uncle," he scoffed. "If anything, Ichigo should give up on the Gaul now, since he's losing to a seasoned gladiator. He has no chance against him-"

"Just shut it, Ginjou...!" scoffed Ichigo. "I don't care about your reasoning, I want Grimmjow to win and that's it...!"

"Just calm down, Ichigo," his father sighed, patting on his head.

"No, I just don't like it when he talks to me like that, Father!" he huffed in agitation. "I don't care if Grimmjow wins or lose, I just don't want him to die on the first fight . . . .! This is the first time I've participated in something like this, and I do not want be discouraged by voices like his! I apologize for my outbursts, Aizen, but your nephew's remarks are no better today than any other time of day... it doesn't help me with this situation now."

"I understand, Ichigo," nodded Aizen, before giving a brief glare at his nephew. "A real man would know how to give respect to one another, even if they were to spill blood from each other in the arena as your slave here. I give my apologies, also... whenever Kuugo steps out of line. He needs to know his place once in a while." At that, Ginjou stiffened by his uncle's authorative tone and growled under his breath. He was getting tired of being looked down upon, but swallowed his pride as he glared away.

"Fine, I won't say much about your savage Gaul..." he scoffed.

All the while, Grimmjow blocked a swing with the shield, only to felt a sharp ringing pain within his head when the Hoplomachus hit him in the side of his head with his own shield. The rusty helmet only made it worse, as he stumbled back before the spear struck him in the head. "Aghh...!" he yelled out, tumbling to the dusty ground. In the process, the helmet fell off when he fell on his back, as hot air burned in his lungs from panting so harshly.

At first, he only saw the blinding glare of the sun, until the burly opponent eclipsed over him with a sneer on his face. "Any last words... you fucking Gaul?" he sneered, with his spear raised. Grimmjow, with his hand still gripping his weapon, glared at him before his gaze shifted to the pulvinus where the rich Romans were watching for his fall. But Ichigo stared in disbelief and concern, as if the teen doesn't want him to die, but Ginjou... he glared down at him with so much contempt as he sneered.

He suddenly snarled, there was no way that he could die and let that murderous man go free with his life.

The gods slowed the test of time once again, when the spear came down on him, before his instincts took over his body as he quickly rolled away. The crowd roared with boos and cheers when he took to his feet, his shield forgotten, as he decidedly charged forward at the opponent. The Hoplomachus was barely startled from the sudden action, that was until the Gaul swung his blade at the wood. Grimmjow grinned with bared teeth when the spear finally shattered, emitting many surprised gasps from the audience as well as from Ichigo. The teen's eyes widened with profound shock, while Ginjou felt his breath huff out of him as he glared at the turn of event.

The Hoplomachus quickly stepped back and tossed the broken weapon away, before pulling out a small dagger out of the small shield. Grimmjow eyed at that, he remembered seeing that when sparring with Ikkaku, but smirked as he circled around him again. The other fighter was fast with the spear because of the distance, but with only a small dagger, his burly figure could only be slow up close.

And he was right, when the Hoplomachus tried reaching forward to slash at him. It was pointless as Grimmjow swiftly stepped aside. He then got his footing just in time dodge another attack, before swinging his sword at his back. The crowd seemed to instantly changed their favor now that the Gaul had the upper hand and cheered. Ichigo grinned and laughed lightly at the scene, his fingers clenching tightly together in a sense of excitement.

"He's doing it...! He got it now...!" he smiled. But Ginjou gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. The Gaul wasn't like this when he had taken him down, as said Gaul went for the next attack. This time it was at his leg, and the Hoplomachus gritted in pain when the blade sliced through the flesh deeply and fresh blood spewed out.

"Yes...!" Grimmjow grinned, now that his opponent was now staggering. He quickly stalked around him, with his two hands gripping around the hilt tightly. He knew with the now injured leg, his movements were severely limited. "You're mine, fucker...!" he snarled as he jumped forward, hacking at his arm with one deep swing. The man's scream was drowned out by the roaring crowd, when his limb was completely severed from the sharp blade, gushing blood everywhere. From the distance, Ginjou inhaled at the bloody sight and his fist clenched. He couldn't believe that the Gaul can easily do such a thing like that. If he had the talent then, when he had confronted him in the forest...

"Yes, defeat him, Grimmjow...!" cheered Ichigo. "You can do it, fight him!"

"Tch... that fucking Gaul," Ginjou gritted under his breath. "There's just no way he had accomplished this shit..."

The Hoplomachus yelled again when he was slashed across the abdomen before falling to his knees, as Grimmjow paced around him. He growled in delight, his narrowed cyan eyes glared at him like a monstrous predator as the frenzied audience began to chant. "Kill...! Kill...! Kill...! Kill...! Kill...!" Grimmjow grinned at the fallen man, before glaring up at the balcony. But not at his master, but at the man who had cursed him. Ginjou frowned when he was targeted by the barbarian's glare, he could sense the vengeful aura coming from him and he glared back.

Grimmjow sneered before turning back, with his sword raised. "This... this is how I'll rip your head from your fucking body...!" he growled before swinging the blade against the man's neck. The crowd roared thunderously, the moment they saw the head tumbled across the ground as the body twitched before collapsing in the sand. Copious amount of blood puddled into the ground, as Grimmjow paced for the decapitated head and picked it up by the hair.

"Yes...! Yes!" he grinned, holding up the dead body part as if it was a trophy. He then glared up at Ginjou once again, and internally relished at the startled look on the army leader's expression. It was only the matter of time that he reached to him and to exact his revenge.

"Yeah...! Bestia...! Bestia...! Bestia...!" cheered the audience. Ginjou frowned, a minute amount of fear flickered in his heart but quickly diminished it as he stood up.

"I've seen enough, I'm not feeling well from the wine," he huffed.

"The game's not over until the early evening, Kuugo," frowned Aizen but his nephew shook his head.

"Too much noise is rattling my head, I need to go home and rest," he muttered. "I'll speak to you later, Uncle." He took a quick glance at Ichigo, who clapped his hands happily from the Gaul's winning. "Tch..." he huffed before finally leaving. In the back of his mind, he wished that he had slaughtered him along with those barbarian bastards.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"Hah! The Gaul fucking lives...!" Renji laughed in disbelief the moment Grimmjow was led back into the underground barracks. He was covered with small bruises and some cuts, but he fared rather well than most of the other fighters. Since most were dead. "Come on, Gaul, your first win! Aren't you happy?" the red-head smirked, patting him on the back.

"I won when I killed that fucker, that's all there to it," Grimmjow breathed heavily.

"Well, you don't always have to kill them-"

"But it was easier to win, at least to me," he huffed. "You killed earlier, that's how you won."

"Sure, but most of the time I simply defeated them. But you fared well, Gaul... it's only until your second win do you really accomplish," Renji said, leading him to sit on the stone bench. "After that, you'll be favored by other than just your master... or else your own head would be the one that flies off."

"Heh, beheading our enemies is my people's tradition, I just couldn't help it," he grinned a little.

"You crazy fuck! And they said that I'm bloodthirsty," cackled Ikkaku nearby, though Yumi was attending his wounds. Grimmjow chuckled as well, staring at the sword in his hand that was painted in blood. Soon, it would be that man's blood that will stain the blade.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Ichigo couldn't help grinning in appreciation the entire evening, when he returned home. However, Grimmjow frowned lightly as he followed after him. The blue-haired Gaul had nearly forgotten that he had to return to the villa, when he had to stay in the ludus for a quick training. He noticed the teen's happiness on the ride home, but still frowned just the same since he had yet accepted him as his master. "I am very happy for you, Grimmjow... you have truly proven yourself in the arena today," smiled Ichigo when he turned to him. "In a couple of days, you'll return to the ludus but this time you're returning back here in the evenings. Since the next fight's a little over two weeks away."

"That long?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Not every day can they have a gladiator game," smiled Ichigo. "Too many men would've die out, and everybody would suffer from it."

"Tch..." he huffed. "And why do I have to wait to return to the ludus?"

"Because... you need to tend to your wounds and rest, Grimmjow," the teen pointed out, glancing at the bandages on his thighs and left shoulder. "Return to your room, I'll tell Nel to send you your meal."

"As long as that woman doesn't poison the food," he grumbled, walking to the hallways, but Ichigo frowned lightly when he heard it.

"I keep telling you that Nel doesn't poison your food," he frowned. Grimmjow just shrugged off his words, making his way to the slaves' quarters. He noticed Nel from across the garden on the way, but she didn't seem to notice him since she was picking herbs and vegetables. But she paused when she heard his footsteps and glanced up, and both Gauls frowned at each other.

"... The beast lives," she commented, returning to her herb picking.

"Of course, I beheaded my opponent and I won," Grimmjow frowned.

"Just like any beast would have done," she muttered. The Gaul just scoffed and glared at her, crossing his arms against his chest.

"... Why do you dislike me?" he scoffed.

"I could ask you the same thing," shrugged Nel. "I am a Gaul, like you, yet you insult me and question my blood as a Gaul woman. I guess the only reason that you questioned me was because of me being taken as a young child, and you being taken as a grown warrior. My loyalty to my masters is held close to me, as they are family to me."

"They're family to you, but you're still their slave," Grimmjow scoffed lightly.

"If you believe so... but when Ichigo's mother died, I promised to look after him as she had," she sighed. "I practically raised that boy myself, and I'm doing the same with the twins. I'm like an older sister to them... that's why I prefer being a slave, at least for this kind family." She stood up, with the small basket of ingredients in her hand, before turning to him. "I don't get your stubborness, maybe it had to do with your Gaulish nature."

"The same with you, but only with the fact of you being a slave," he frowned. "Anyway, your master wants you. Something about you giving me food for my victory."

"Next time, you should get food yourself instead of asking for me," sighed Nel, before walking away. "Fine, I'll get your poisoned food, if that's what you want."

"Tch..." Grimmjow sighed, as he went to the stairs leading to the quarters. When he made it to his room, he sat down on the bed and huffed as he glanced at his bandages. They were minor compared to the large disfigurement hidden by his tunic, as he scratched through his hair. "Shit... how long will I have to keep doing this, after just one win?" he mumbled to himself. He laid on his back and stared at the moonlight through the window for a while.

He remembered a full moon being bright as this one here, when he was young. When his father was still alive, he would take him to the forest at night under this lunar phase. Then, he was told that the best hunters would often prey best in this condition. And the young child version of himself was proven, when his father beheaded a deer ensnarled by his trap. But now... the memory had gradually faded, along with his old life back in his country. There was no point of dwelling on it, since he was now a slave to the teen as well as to the people who cheered for blood. Hell, his real name didn't matter to them when he went into the arena. There, he was only known as Bestia when he won.

His musings was momentarily interrupted when Nel came in with the dinner. They caught eyes for a second before she turned to leave. "Woman, wait a moment..." he muttered, and she glanced back. "Is 'Nel' truly your real name?" he asked. "I've heard of slaves being given new names after being bought. Are you the same as them?"

"No... it's actually short for Neliel," she nodded. "It stuck with me when Ichigo was very young, when he couldn't properly pronounce it. Everybody else had been calling me that ever since, so I don't really mind. Would you prefer to call me Neliel, if that's what your thinking?"

"I prefer 'woman' towards you, since I don't wish to associate with you," he frowned as he got off the bed.

"But you prefer to associate with other beasts, from what Ichigo had told me," she huffed, leaving the room. Grimmjow just scoffed as he went to the small table, typical stew and bread for the night. That much was right, though the fighters in the ludus were initially messing with him he was praised a little for his first winning before leaving. Guess he had to win a few more games before he was fully respected.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Ginjou went still as he climaxed into the young slave he had just required as a virgin. Already after a few days, she was mute to his treatment, considering that her innocence was stripped away as well as her voice. "Shit... a silent whore's a good whore, right?" he sneered as he grabbed her by the root of her hair to look at her face. Her expression seemingly blank with her eyes lost of life. "Tch, leave me, unless you want another humiliation," he ordered. The slave girl numbly nodded before getting off the bed, picking up her clothes as she left. Silence filled the bedroom for a moment, before Ginjou let out a deep huff.

It was a couple of days since he had witnessed the savage Gaul's bloody success, and he was disgruntled over it. He wanted him to be defeated and better yet dead, but the feral and wild look from the barbarian in the arena had made him both fearful and angry that he felt primal fear from the barbarian. "Shit..." he huffed as he got off the bed and moved across the room, which was lit up by the morning's sun. "That fucking Gaul, I should've killed him when I had the chance," he scoffed, walking up to a table to pour a cup of wine.

Taking a long gulp, he thought about how Ichigo reacted when his slave won. Despite of his dismay, he mentally relished at the sight of the teen being happy and joyful. How he wished that Ichigo could smile at the army commander who can give him absolute pleasure. "M-Master..." Ginjou turned to see Tsukishima cautiously stepping into the room. His favorite slave had nearly healed from his roughness, but was still sore as he winced slightly from the movement. "Are you leaving for the day, Master...?" he asked meekly.

"Why? Am I being summoned by the Senate today?" questioned Ginjou.

"Yes, I was just told by a messenger moments ago, Master," he nodded. "The Senate requested of your reports during your dispatchment in Gaul, they said that you failed to do so when you returned a week ago."

"Tch... bunch of old goats, always be on my ass over every little thing," he scoffed as he drank.

"They said it was important-"

"I know it's fucking important, I just forgot about it," he huffed. "Is there anything else they've mentioned?"

"Yes, Master... they wished for you to attend in the next gladiator games, to judge criminals of whether or not they should be executed to start it off."

"Executed, that's my only answer," muttered Ginjou, pouring another cup. Tsukishima glanced at him but fidgeted as he held back his tongue, and his master noticed it. "... Something on your mind, Tsukishima?" he questioned, and the slave flinched slightly from his commanding tone. "Speak now."

"Well... your uncle requested of you to limit your drinking into a minimum, after your abrupt and disrespectful departure from the last game-" Tsukishima didn't finish his statement, when Ginjou suddenly backhanded him. The slave, learning how to hold in his voice during punishments, inhaled sharply at the stinging pain in his cheek as he hung his head.

"He may be my only relative, but I could fucking care less about his opinions," Ginjou frowned angrily. "Do you follow his orders, Tsukishima, or mine?"

"... Yours, Master," muttered Tsukishima.

"That's a good answer, Tsukishima," he then smirked, reaching up to caress at his now bruised cheek. "Tell me... do you like it when I punished you, Tsukishima?"

"I only do anything I can to please you, Master," he answered.

"I know you do, that's why you're always my favorite," he smirked as he leaned close to his face. "You remember the first time... that I've taken you? When you're a ripe young slave a few years ago?" he asked softly and Tsukishima nodded.

"Yes, Master..."

"Did I feel so fucking good inside you, as I rammed you like there's no tomorrow?" he murmured, before nibbling at his bottom lip for a kiss.

"Mmmh, yes, Master..." his slave gasped between the kisses. "You felt good inside me. I've truly enjoyed it." He shivered when Ginjou reached behind his back to grasp at his behind but held back a moan when he felt a growing arousal against his thigh.

"I won't take you now, since you're still sore," smirked Ginjou, kissing him again. "But I'm hard anyway, so you know what to do."

"Yes, Master," Tsukishima nodded as he slid down to his knees. The army commander groaned the moment he felt the slave's mouth around his erection, and smiled as he drank. He doesn't care if he drank too much before leaving, since he could care less about the old senators' opinions.

**(Blood and Sand)**

He had just won in his first fight... and yet he was forced to scrub the tiled floor clean. Grimmjow just growled under his breath, his shoulders and arms sore from moving the bristle back and forth since early morning. It was now past noon, but he had already done half the villa. "Fuck, this is ridiculous...!" he huffed in annoyance as he sat back on his heels. "I thought I was supposed to be some kind of a gladiator, why do I do some chore?"

"Don't get why you're complaining," Nel frowned when she walked by, and Grimmjow bristled since she stepped onto the area where he had just cleaned. What was the point of doing this if everybody else was going to walk over it? "Please for the life of me, don't tell me that you have never done housework before."

"Of course not, I provided fresh kill during my hunts like most other men while the women do the other shit," he scoffed, rolling his left shoulder where the thin scar from the fight was fresh and aching. "Why don't you do it, since you're so used to it."

"No, it was your chosen chore so it's what you must do," she frowned. "Don't worry about it, Ichigo'll take you back to the ludus tomorrow morning. You'll get to fight like all the other savage men."

"Tch..." Grimmjow scoffed but tried to resume cleaning, but it was hard as his arms and shoulders ached. But he paused when he saw a shadow looming over him. He glanced up, and saw the teen's father who smiled in greeting. He hadn't been closely introduced to him since being here and he froze in subtle apprehension, since the man was the true master of the house. Even if he was Ichigo's own slave, he was told that he had to follow orders from him regardless.

"Good morning, sir," smiled Nel.

"Ah, morning, Nel," Isshin smiled. "Is there anything that needs to be done for the day...?" As the conversation rolled on, Grimmjow just sat there as he tuned it out. He wondered about tomorrow, whether if his training would slow down since the next game was in about two weeks. But he also wondered if he will see Ginjou there; he had personally enjoyed the look of the man's face as he beheaded his opponent with a clean swipe. The army commander had appeared frightened for a brief moment, before abruptly leaving, and Grimmjow relished at the success of his win.

"... Grimmjow?" Nel snapped him out of his thoughts, and Grimmjow glanced up at her and Isshin. "Grimmjow, our master said that you don't really have to clean the whole villa," she said. "He said that Chad can do the other half. You can stop now."

"Oh, finally..." he sighed as he stood up.

"Instead, you're going to city to bring back ordered items here," she smiled, and he groaned.

"I hate you for this," he growled.

"Oh, if there's any consolation, Nel and Ichigo are going with you! Is that all right with you?" chuckled Isshin. Grimmjow just scoffed as he crossed his arms, but surprisingly he wasn't reprimanded for his disrespectful reply. "Doesn't matter, I'll be gone for the day, so Ichigo's in charge. Nel, be careful out there."

"I always will be, sir," nodded Nel before the man left. As soon as he was out of sight, she suddenly smacked the Gaul in the arm.

"Ah! Why're you hitting me, woman?" he frowned.

"You must answer the master of the house with 'yes, sir' or 'yes, master', not grunting around like a primitive animal," she frowned back. "Rest up, we're leaving in a few moments. I cannot have you passing out on a simple errand."

"Tch, whatever..."

_Later..._

"I thought it was gonna be a simple errand...!" scowled Grimmjow, hauling heavy rolls of linen fabric over his shoulder. It would have been easy for him, but it was the middle of summer. Days of clear skies and the sun's glares threatened a possible drought coming soon, as the Gaul hastily wiped the sweat off his forehead. But that was a part of the reason. Other than Ichigo and Nel that he had to accompany, but also the teen's little sisters decided to come along.

It was annoying that they were there, holding hands with the woman, and he wished that they would stay back at the villa. Nel, who cloaked her sea-green hair with light-colored shawl, glanced back at him and shrugged with a light frown.

"It is a simple errand, just that the twins wanted to see new shipments of jewelry," she replied. "It won't be long, so bear with it."

"Nel, don't you want a new bracelet or something?" asked Yuzu as they walked through the busy streets but Nel just smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry, sweetie, I don't wish for such things like that," she said.

"Come on, you always say that," muttered Karin. "Father said that we could buy some for you."

"But many jewelry are too extravagant for someone like me," Nel sighed modestly.

"Geez, it's like this every time," sighed Ichigo before glancing over at Grimmjow, who just frowned. "... You know, whenever gladiators win, they're often rewarded with a few coins," he attempted a conversation. "If they get popular along the way, their prize money increased and able to buy whatever they want."

"Hhmph, and how would I get popular?" frowned Grimmjow.

"By winning... and not die," Ichigo shrugged but the Gaul scoffed.

"I won my first battle, right, so where's my money?" he questioned.

"Oh, well, it's only a few bronze coins," Ichigo muttered. "Just only enough to buy your own bread." He was glared at by Grimmjow, who scoffed in disbelief. "Well, you have to make a name for yourself by winning more fights. Until then, you'll get to continue training back at Urahara's ludus."

"Yet I'm stuck here hauling shit around like some mule," he frowned, but blinked when he saw the teen laughing quietly. Seeing him so relaxed up close was unusual, and Grimmjow frowned once again. He was still stubborn to let his guard down in front of him.

"Ah, look at these pretty emeralds...!" the brown-haired twin exclaimed as she tugged Nel towards one stand filled with various types of jewelry. "Won't it look great on you, Nel?"

"It might, but I can never wear something like that," Nel smiled softly. "Maybe something more subtle for me..."

"Tch, how a woman that scary would be that nice to kids?" Grimmjow grumbled as he watched the scene.

"Ah, that's Nel for you... she can be scary if needed to be but she's really a good person," smiled Ichigo. "You need to open up to her one of these days, Grimmjow."

"If one of those days rains horse shit..." he frowned, and Ichigo frowned back.

"One would think that you'd change your attitude," he muttered. "Even as a slave, you need to show more modesty if you want to continue as a gladiator." Grimmjow huffed and glared away. He was getting tired of being reminded for something like that, but there was nothing he can do about it.

"Ah, young man, are you interested in purchasing some fine necklaces for you love in your life?" a nearby salesman called out, and Ichigo flinched in surprise at that.

"Sorry, I've no girl to buy for...!" he quickly answered.

"Oh, then I hope you don't mind browsing some for yourself," the salesman added. "I have all assortment of rings and earrings for your fancy..."

"No, really, I don't think I'll need..." muttered Ichigo but glanced over at Grimmjow, who fidgeted in discomfort due to the heavy bundle, and sighed. "As a matter of fact... I'll buy a pair of those studs," he replied, pointing to the small rectangular silverish earrings. "I know what to do with those..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

Grimmjow winced when he touched at the edge of his left ear, which was still red from the piercing yesterday. This was his reward from his master aside from the few bronze coins? Ichigo said that the small pieces of jewelry costed more than Grimmjow could literally afford in his status. It was the only thing he could accept, seeing that it looked easy to require. After all, back in his old country, many men had their ears pierced. But he had never knew that it would be difficult, not to mention painful to endure on just one ear pierced with two studs.

"... The swelling should have died down from last night, you sure that you used the medicine on your ear?" Ichigo frowned in concern.

"I did, but it still fucking hurts," scoffed Grimmjow, making their way to the edge of the city. "I think that woman gave me the wrong herbs, so I can suffer..."

"Nel wasn't the one who picked it, Orihime's the only one who knows which herbs work," he sighed.

"That girl? She doesn't look like she would know anything," he frowned.

"She knows enough, Grimmjow, much like you should know more about fighting," replied Ichigo, as they finally reached the gate of the ludus. Sure enough, he was greeted by Urahara, who led them inside.

"My goodness, seems that the sun gets closer and closer by the day!" smiled Urahara as he fanned himself. "I wondered if the rain will ever come here, it's been over a month now."

"You're too happy over something like that, the threat of drought is very serious," Ichigo sighed.

"It's not that, I'm happy that your man survived on his first fight and won, Ichigo," he said, as they stepped out to the training ground. "Now that's settled, he doesn't need to stay here before the next game since it's only two weeks away. However, because of that, he'll have to train harder to compensate."

"That's understandable..." the teen sighed, before turning to Grimmjow. "Grimmjow, you're okay with that?"

"Anything to win," huffed Grimmjow.

"That's the spirit...!" beamed the lanista as he went back inside. Ichigo just sighed but glanced at the Gaul who fidgeted with his sore ear.

"I'll be on the balcony to watch, Grimmjow," he nodded.

"You always do," frowned Grimmjow, but the teen smile nonetheless before going inside. He huffed before turning to the sparring men, some of whom stopped to notice him.

"Ah, look who it is...!" smirked Renji, walking up to him. "Nice of you to come back, Gaul, and with markings from your master."

"Markings?" he frowned, only to hiss when the red-head flicked at his left ear.

"Hah, for a slave who tried to defy his master, you sure accept his offerings with such ignorance," he chuckled. "Even a blind old goat would've noticed it."

"What? I thought it was just a simple reward to compensate my shitty money," scoffed Grimmjow.

"With silver-like earrings, I doubt that it's simple," smirked Renji, shaking his head. "I don't get you, Gaul... it's better to live like this, especially as a gladiator," he said, leading him to the underground chambers. "I know of your master, Ichigo, as he is an aquaintance of my own master's younger sister. He's not a bad guy. A little naive and kinda stubborn, but he's very good and cares for his servants as close friends, unlike most masters."

"I can see that," he huffed, and Renji frowned a little.

"Then why are you being defensive against him, Gaul?" he questioned. "If it was anyone else, they'd have cut out your tongue just for talking back. And trust me, that doesn't look good." Grimmjow scoffed, as they went into the changing room.

"So I should be on my hands and knees serving for the brat who treated me with meat and apples everyday?" he scoffed, removing his tunic to wear the loincloth.

"It wouldn't hurt," Renji joked. "But seriously, it wouldn't hurt to be in his service, Gaul. Would you rather be in the mines, where your life is reduced to less than nothing? That you would wish for the gods to mercy you and take your life?" Grimmjow glanced at him and frowned lightly. "Don't look at me that way," he sighed. "In most cases, even low-class Romans sell themselves in slavery in order to get food and housing. It's not every time that foriegners are brought here. But even that was just as terrible if they have a terrible master."

"Even the Romans turned on their own people for their own amusement," Grimmjow muttered, as they went back outside. "And they called me a barbarian, of all things."

"Guess barbarians have class, huh?" laughed Renji, and the Gaul couldn't help chuckling a little.

"You two! Quit fucking around and get to work!" Kenpachi barked from across the training ground. Renji laughed as he took up his weapons and Grimmjow did the same. When the blunet glanced up, he saw Ichigo on the balcony and the teen was smiling. Despite being condemned a slave, he wondered why he should relent to serving the teen. Perhaps Renji was right, in a way he was already accepting his will without he himself knowing.

First, he agreed into being a gladiator, in hoping of getting closer to take revenge on Ginjou. But as he was learning to fight, he was unknowingly being groomed with food and bed as if he was a pet dog. And now he was 'marked', by the studs that were making his ear burn and ache. He wasn't sure what he could feel about it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

So . . . . Bleach anime's done, the manga's on the final arc though it might take a couple of years to finish. And I've yet to see Grimmjow! I hope that he's just as smexy as before!

Speaking of the anime, the epilogue was quite interesting, not to mention a little funny. Let's see . . . . Byakuya was looking at his dead wife's picture; Izuru was ranting in his drunken state that he doesn't like Rose as a captain; Toushirou was chatting with Momo, who seemed too 'sane' to be okay of having Shinji as a captain; Shinji was still getting his ass handed to him by Hiyori; there was a two-second yaoi moment involving Shuuhei and Kensei; Kyouraku was still a drunkard; Soi Fon got some kinda animosity towards Shinji and Urahara (don't really get why with Shinji, but I understand with Urahara cuz he's with Yoruichi); Mayuri was still doing creepy stuff; Kenpachi was running around for some reason; Unohana was fixing Ikkaku's shoulder . . . . and I think that's it. Oh, and Ukitake was still sick and his subordinates kept fighting for his attention.

As for Ichigo, when he returned to the living world, he was greeted not only by his friends but also his family and his classmates. It was interesting that he was simply accepted by them as a Soul Reaper, as if it was going to be a part of his life from now on. Still, I don't think that the anime series will end just like that. Just look at 'Naruto' . . . . I think the old one ended just so the manga creator will make the manga ahead for a while, then 'Naruto Shippuden' became a new series. I hope that the anime didn't truly end for good. Like I've said, I wanna see Grimmjow back in action!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	6. Honor and Servitude

After watching 'Spartacus' a butt-load of times... I've decided to get 'Xena', since the lady who played her is in 'Spartacus'. Plus, I wanna watch my favorite psuedo-lesbian action show! Yay, Xena! But I'm not gonna get it anytime soon, though...

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 6- Honor and Servitude**

Even under the evening sky, the humid air lingered as Grimmjow wiped his face away from sweat. Several days had passed since he'd resumed training, his body ached to the point of pain all because he had to train twice as hard. All because he had to return back to the villa at night. He sat on the sandy ground, his body hunched over with his grip on the hilt of the wooden sword. He wanted to just lay there and rest, but he heard his master walking up to him. He didn't want to look, but he knew that the teen was gazing down at him.

"... You're all right, Grimmjow?" he asked. Grimmjow looked up at him and frowned tiredly, he was annoyed by the same question over and over again but didn't have enough energy to argue. "Come on, it's getting late, and we need to get back to the villa," he sighed.

Grimmjow could only huff before standing up. Joints in his bones popped as he stretched, before ambling his way to the underground chambers. Ichigo stared after him, noticing that more muscles were developing in the Gaul's body and he was more well-toned. It meant that the training was getting better by the day, and when the next game starts, Grimmjow would be a far better fighter. He blinked when Grimmjow came back with his tunic on, smudges of dirt and bruises evident on his face but he didn't bother to clean up as he walked up to the teen.

"You sure that you don't wanna clean up before-" Ichigo began to ask.

"Let's go," Grimmjow mumbled gruffly, walking past him. Ichigo frowned but followed after him. At the end of the day, the slave would still put up an attitude.

"See you later, Ichigo...!" Urahara called out from the balcony.

"All right, Urahara..." sighed Ichigo. He walked ahead of Grimmjow, who yawned loudly, as they left the ludus. A sliver of sunlight was still in the horizon, when they left the edge of the city. "Come..." the teen said, motioning for an empty carriage nearby. He got on first then Grimmjow sat across from him, just before the ride started. Ichigo stared at the Gaul before relaxing in his seat, but frowned a little when the other man practically plopped his legs up as he prepared to doze.

"You've been doing that since last week," he muttered, and Grimmjow peeked his eye open. Even under fatigue, the glare was a bit unsettling to Ichigo.

"I'm tired, can't I be comfortable?" mumbled Grimmjow.

"It's not that, it just seems rather informal to sit in the carriage like that," Ichigo frowned lightly. Grimmjow scoffed a little, with a slight smirk, as he closed back his eye.

"Sorry for not knowing the etiquette of carriage riding," he mumbled. "The last time I've been in one, I was sent here with chains and long ratty hair..." At that, Ichigo's frown deepened but said nothing about his comment. What could he say about that? He knew of him being condemned to slavery by Ginjou, but he hadn't asked him the trading he had to endure. But before he thought to do so, he heard soft snoring coming from the Gaul. The teen frowned again, but let it go as he gazed at him for a while.

Even asleep, Grimmjow appeared defensive around him with his eyebrows tensing together. But he also looked rather relaxed for the pleasure of sleep, with his usual frown lessened and his body slumped back in his seat. The light of the waning moon peeked through the window, making his earrings glinted once in a while. Ichigo finally glanced away, his fingers clenched at his toga over his lap. He wondered about that day about the salesman trying to haggle him jewelry for a girl. In truth... he had no desire for girls.

Ginjou already knew of his sexuality ever since they first met, even though it was unnoticed by everybody else. It wasn't new that many Roman men favored both genders, but for a nobleman, having a wife to pass down the family line was a must. Even so, the thought of being tied down with a woman was discomforting to him. He preferred platonic friendships with them like Nel and Orihime and the magistrate's sister Rukia. Even so, Ginjou was right about him being a virgin, ignorant of what was it like to take desire and pleasure.

"... We're there yet?" Ichigo jolted and glanced at Grimmjow, who opened his eyes slightly.

"Ah, in a moment, Grimmjow," he muttered.

"Hmm, and tomorrow's another same bullshit," Grimmjow mumbled sleepily. "How is it gonna be different this time...?" With that, he fell back asleep. Ichigo blinked, wondering if Grimmjow meant that he wanted a different method of training.

"Guess I can ask Urahara about it..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

Ichigo was surprised, to say the least, when he noticed a familiar person near the ludus the next day. Grimmjow was just as surprised, but only noticed Renji conversing with a petite black-haired woman clad in a light blue stola and opal earrings. The Gaul wondered if that's the red-head's master, but didn't openly question it when his own master walked up to them. "Rukia...!" he called out, and the petite woman glanced up to see him. "Rukia, I haven't seen you for a while," he smiled.

"Me either with you, Ichigo," smiled Rukia with a nod.

"Finally, I get to see you up close, Ichigo!" smiled Renji, playfully ruffling at the teen's hair and Ichigo huffed. "You've grown a lot since the start of the year. Now you're playing grown-up by sending your little fighter here!"

"You wouldn't act so tough with Byakuya around, Renji, quit it!" frowned Ichigo as he patted his hand away. Grimmjow watched Renji, whose tattoos were cloaked by his taupe-colored tunic, being nonchalant with a nobleman like Ichigo. And yet he was often scolded whenever he would make a backhanded comment at anyone. And often scolded by Nel herself. "Grimmjow, come here... this is Rukia, the magistrate's sister," Ichigo said. "Renji's master is the magistrate, by the way."

Grimmjow frowned lightly but walked up to him, noticing that Renji's smirking demeanor quickly changed into that of a serious scrutiny. Seemed that the high-class woman was nothing to be disrespectful to. "Ah, Brother had told me about your fighter's first win a few days back," smiled Rukia, glancing over at the Gaul. "He told me that... he beheaded his opponent and held it up as if it was a prized possession and marched around the arena with it. Is that really true?"

"Well, Grimmjow was losing at first but he gained the upper hand in the end," Ichigo smiled sheepishly.

"So he really did chop that man's head off," she concluded.

"Yeah, that's really true," he nodded. "But he won anyway, right, Grimmjow?"

"Of course, and I'll fucking kill again if I have to," scoffed Grimmjow, hearing Renji inhaling through his teeth. Guess that wasn't the appropriate answer in front of the magistrate's sister.

"... He means that should he have no choice during his next fight, then he will kill in order to win, Mistress," Renji quickly corrected. Grimmjow glanced at him, earning a narrowed glare from the other man. Ichigo frowned at him as well, but Rukia doesn't seem to be insulted as she laughed a little.

"Well, I heard that he's a Gaul, so that should be expected," she shrugged. "Anyway, I was only here to see the ludus for myself, especially now that you're around."

"But does Byakuya know of you coming here?" Ichigo asked playfully, and Rukia pouted. "My, if the magistrate were to know if his little sister coming here to the ludus unattended, surrounded by blood-crazed fighters-"

"I didn't come unattended, I got Renji here!" she grumbled.

"But does Byakuya know that Renji took you here?"

"I-I got his permission...!" As they stepped through the gate, Grimmjow began to follow suit but was halted when Renji placed his hand against his chest.

"Remember what I told you about having your tongue cut off if you talk back to those of higher status?" he questioned quietly, and the Gaul blinked at that. "If my master was present here with Rukia when you had said that to her, he'd order it personally." Grimmjow bristled slightly at that but frowned as he glared at him.

"And what can my own master do about it, if it were to happen?" he questioned.

"Outside the walls of his father's villa or anyone else's, pretty much nothing," he pointed out. "Obviously, you don't know what a magistrate is, Gaul. My master's a high government official, second only to the Senate, he could order out your execution even if you're someone else's slave. Take that to note, unless you are really asking for death with such a behavior like yours."

"... Fine, sorry for biting my words out to the sister of your lover," huffed Grimmjow. Renji glared at him for a moment before snorting out a chuckle and shaking his head.

"I was being serious, and then you brought that up...!" he smirked. "Seriously, you gotta lighten up, you seem to only do that when you're fighting your ass off."

"Obviously," the blue-haired Gaul shrugged. "I mean no insult towards you in any way, it's just that... it is kinda hard to be around those who order us like dogs."

"Tch, I've never felt like that before, so I wouldn't really know," Renji smirked. "I've been with my master's family since I was barely twelve, when I was scraping and stealing to get by. In public or around their guests, I must address them formally. But at home, I often call them by their personal name. For example, I've been friends with Rukia for years since she was little kid. She's also the same size as she had been since ten-"

"Renji, stop sprouting nonsense about me and get over here!" Rukia called out, and the red-head flinched in surprise.

"Whatever you say, Mistress," he chuckled nervously as he and Grimmjow went inside the ludus.

"You keep saying that some slaves are often treated as friends," the blunet muttered, with their masters several paces ahead of them. "You're still their servants and yet..."

"I know, it's kinda complicated but we are like this, it makes us loyal to those who gave our life a new meaning," smiled Renji. "Let me guess, you felt that the gods had cursed you into this fate, right?" Grimmjow frowned but nodded a little at that. "But look at you now... you think they still cursed you even though you're becoming a gladiator?"

"... Hard to say now, if you put it that way," he muttered.

"Hey, what're they saying back there?" muttered Rukia when she peeked over her shoulder out of curiosity.

"Beats me, but I think both of them are becoming friends," shrugged Ichigo.

"If you think so..." she sighed.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"Formation one! Begin!" An unison of grunts and yells echoed throughout the training ground as fighters swung their swords and shields like clockwork. "Formation two! Begin!" Kenpachi called out, and the fighters did so. Grimmjow kept up the pace, already learning the Roman ways of fighting. It was more sharper and swifter than his old ways, not that he would openly admit. "Formation three! Begin!" The Gaul followed after the other men, but as he was meant to swing upwards, the wooden sword suddenly slipped out of his grasp and it flew up, only to land right by the Doctore's feet with a loud clatter.

The other gladiators paused and stared at Grimmjow, who bristled in utter embarrassment, before many of them laughed. Kenpachi, however, was not amused as he snapped his whip and silence immediately settled. "... Do you wish to die, Gaul?" he growled lowly, his good eye glared down at Grimmjow as he stalked up to him. The Gaul frowned at him, he wasn't sure if he was meaning a rhetorical question or not. "I'll ask again... Do you wish to die or not, Gaul?"

"... No," he muttered, earning a sudden hook right across the face. The force knocked him off his feet and he stumbled to the ground. He gritted and coughed out blood. The last time he had been punched like that, he was knocked out cold by that barbaric woman Nel.

"Then why did your sword fell from your hand!" demanded Kenpachi. "Doing so equals instant death, something that you cannot afford to do so!" Grimmjow growled and glared up at him, before stumbling to his feet as he wiped the blood off his lips. "You must hold onto your weapon, even when your fucking arm is sliced off...! If you can't follow a simple direction, then get out of my sight! Unless you still wish to continue...!"

"... I'll continue," muttered Grimmjow with his predatory eyes narrowed. Already, the bruise on his cheek darkened.

"You'll continue what...?" he questioned.

"I'll continue training... Doctore," he muttered lowly, as he walked past him. He knelt down to pick up the sword, his gaze flickered to the large man.

"And don't you dare try to attack someone like me," Kenpachi pointed out, and the Gaul flinched in surprise at that.

"H-How the hell do you know that?" he scoffed, and the other fighters laughed as Kenpachi turned to him with a scary grin.

"Your body language was so easy to read that it was ridiculous," he grinned. "You're looking at a man who have fought, killed, and survived in the arena for almost fifteen years. Not many men can boast for that, you know, and not many of them have scars as I do. You're still a pathetic runt compared to others, so you better pick up the pace or die." Grimmjow scoffed as he stood, he was getting tired of this.

"Then give me something different besides the same old shit," he grumbled. "That's probably why I'm getting sloppy, because nothing's interesting to me." The fighters laughed again but it died down when Kenpachi roared out a laughter.

"So... you're that thick-headed that you really want a true challenge?" he questioned, and Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at his meaning.

"Are you fighting against me?" he questioned back.

"I guess so," grinned Kenpachi as he promptly dropped his whip. Some gasps emitted out of awe and anticipation, as a slave handed the Doctore a wooden sword. "I'll put you down, you arrogant pup..." he sneered with his teeth bared. Grimmjow grinned back, his lips curled to show his own sharp teeth, as he braced to attack. From the balcony, Urahara watched with his expression wretched with seriousness while Rukia stared in disbelief. Ichigo, however, was nowhere to be seen but that was the least of the Gaul's problem. He had wanted a challenge since his first win, and the thirst of blood was boiling his.

"Ready to die?" Kenpachi grinned.

"I'm afraid not," sneered Grimmjow. He suddenly made the first move, charging at the larger with his sword raised. But he didn't expect a parry from the other man so strong that he quickly placed his footing but his knees buckled slightly as he gritted his teeth.

"Hah, the pup's still baring his teeth," the Doctore sneered, and Grimmjow growled. "Very rarely does anyone stand up to me like this. But... this is only the beginning and you should know that." He stepped away, but before Grimmjow can react, Kenpachi took a wide swing at him.

"Guh...!" Grimmjow grunted, pain and blood filled up his mouth as he stumbled to the sandy ground. He felt intense dizziness in his eyes and brain, it felt like he was back-kicked by several mules at the same time. He tried to get to his feet, only to feel a harsh kick against his side and he rolled against the ground. Luckily, his grip was still on his sword but Grimmjow coughed out blood-tinted bile as he shakily glared up at the Doctore.

"Get the fuck up! I thought you want a fucking challenge, you little weakling!" he laughed.

"Sh-shut... shut up!" growled Grimmjow as he managed to stand up, but his legs shook a little. The pain in his side was overwhelming but he inhaled as he stepped forward. "You think you're so great...? When was the last time you had been in the arena, huh? I doubt that you still have the same skill as you did all those years ago."

"Oh, is that right?" Kenpachi growled with his scary grin. Many of the fighters, including Renji, watched the Gaul's attitude as the sense of stupidity and arrogance, while Ikkaku just smirked with delight and amusement. "You better hope that I have weakened in my skills, Gaul, or else I'll bash your brain across the sand."

"Tch, I might do the same with you," Grimmjow gritted. He stepped forward with a swing but the larger man practically rebuffed the attack with his bare arm as he countered with a heavier swing against his shoulder. The Gaul gritted but attempted to push back.

"Heh, ignorant fool..." Out of nowhere, Kenpachi lifted Grimmjow up and tossed him across the ground.

"Arggh...!" Grimmjow yelled out, mostly in pain when he landed on the bruises. It was a surprise that he didn't break a bone from the force, but he felt stunned when he landed on his back. Above, Urahara narrowed his eyes slightly and snapped his fan shut before glancing over his shoulder. Ichigo was still absent, but to him that was a good thing. He didn't want the teen to see his slave being hurled around like a rag doll. He looked back down to see the Gaul coughing and trying to get up, and sighed.

"Such stubborness, this man has..." he mumbled under his breath.

Grimmjow panted heavily as he used the sword to support himself, his cyan eyes remained defiant with glare at the Doctore. But Kenpachi just grinned as he paced around him. "I don't get it... you barely had enough training for your first victory but that's just bullshit," he chuckled. "Even some of my best students cannot beat me, and you going against me is nothing but a fucking joke. To them, to the lanista, and to yourself."

Grimmjow growled lowly at him, but his legs finally gave out and he fell to one knee. "Shit..." he growled. "You call me a joke...?"

"That's what I'm seeing right in front of me." The Gaul snarled and pushed his will to charge at the man, but Kenpachi grinned as he blocked his attack one more time and his footing cemented in place like a stone statute. "Hmm, I'm getting tired of this," Kenpachi now frowned a little... before striking him across the face. Grimmjow felt the stun and the dizzying light blinded his vision before being tossed to the ground. He coughed and groaned, only to choke when he felt the faux blade against his throat.

"Like I said, you're just a fucking pup right now," Kenpachi frowned. "Go against me like that ever again, and I'll make sure this sword goes up your fucking ass . . . ."

"All right, lesson learned, Kenpachi..." Urahara called out. The large man scoffed as he stepped away, and Grimmjow coughed for air. Bruises and blood smeared across his face and one of his eyes was nearly swollen shut. Sounds of disappointed scoffs and groans echoed as he was helped to his feet. "Get him patched up, I'll explain it to Ichigo later."

"Was that supposed to happen, Urahara?" muttered Rukia, transfixed with shock and awe of what had happened.

"No, and hopefully never again," he sighed. Renji, who helped Grimmjow to his feet, just frowned and shook his head as he led the Gaul inside.

"You must be a fucking fool, Gaul... even a rabbit would run away from the wolf when being cornered," he muttered quietly in his ear.

"Well, I'm not a rabbit..." Grimmjow muttered, coughing out a little.

"And you're not a fucking wolf either," the red-head argued. "You may be a beast, but Kenpachi's an even greater beast. One that should never be provoked ever again." Grimmjow didn't comment further, as he coughed out more blood.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Ichigo sighed tiredly, the sun was too hot for him to stand so he excused himself for a short nap. It wasn't like he would miss the training. Like Grimmjow had said, it was the same patterned routine. As he laid there on the lounge chair, his mind wandered towards the next game. He hoped that Grimmjow is really strong enough to take on his opponent, whoever it may be. Since his first win, plenty of people was interested in the Gaul under the name of Bestia, though some remarked that he was an animalistic maniac upon first impression. After all, a Gaul is rarely used as a gladiator these days.

He respectfully declined when a slave offered him wine, something that he can't truly stomach. He had drunk the alcohol before, and it had made him ill by one cup alone. That was one of the reasons that he couldn't stand Ginjou, as the man was practically reeked of it at any given time, whenever he was around. Speaking of which, Ichigo hadn't heard much of Ginjou lately and he was pretty glad about it. Whenever he was around, he would purposely flirt with the teen, who doesn't even want him.

That was why he was happy when the army commander had left Rome for a few months, and was able to live his own life without Ginjou hovering over him with leering eyes. But now, with what he had found out about his involvement with Grimmjow's slavery, he was more annoyed with him now than before.

"Ichigo...?" Ichigo sat up to see Urahara walking up to him with a subdued expression on his face. "There's something... I have to tell you about. Involving your man."

"Huh? What happened...?" Ichigo frowned in surprise as he stood up.

"He thought it was it was a good idea to challenge the Doctore, after voicing his opinion about the usual training regime," he sighed. "Long story short, he was defeated. And he was lucky that he had escaped without a broken bone."

"Oh, shit... I'm so sorry about that, Urahara," he frowned but Urahara shook his head.

"I know, but I have a serious thought about your man, Ichigo," he muttered. "True, he was cooperative during the first days of training. But I think he believed, because of his first win, that he deserved to have a different challenge. It wasn't new to see fighters behaving like that, but his was a different story because he dare to go against one of my men."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Urahara frowned lightly as he patted him on the shoulder. "But I wonder about how you handle him back at your villa. This is only the first strike, Ichigo. I'm just giving you a fair warning for now... but if he dares to create another chaos like that again, I cannot do nothing but recommend you to another ludus. You must do something about his behavior."

"I see..." Ichigo frowned apologetically. "So how's he doing, Urahara?"

"Judging from his bruises, he's going to be out for a day or two before he can come back," he sighed. "Ichigo, you must discipline him. I know your personality and your reluctance to do so because he's a slave. But he's a slave nonetheless." With that, the lanista left him alone, and Ichigo frowned in disbelief.

He was meaning to ask Urahara about Grimmjow having a change in his training but the Gaul seemed to have the same idea and tried to do it himself. "Shit..." he scoffed under his breath.

(Blood and Sand)

Grimmjow frowned but didn't say nothing, as he was led out of the ludus. The day wasn't even over but Urahara said that the Gaul needed rest to heal the bruises for some time. Ichigo bidded farewell to him and Rukia before they left the city, but the teen avoided Grimmjow's gaze and Grimmjow noticed that. The Gaul wondered if it had to do with him foolishly goading Kenpachi into a fight. Many of the fighters didn't make eye contact with him either when he left, believing that he had disrespected the ludus and Urahara. Only Renji and Ikkaku talked to him briefly, only the former just frowned at his attempt.

"... You didn't seen me fighting that Doctore?" Grimmjow questioned on the ride home. His lips split and cut and his injured eye covered with a crude gauze. Blackened bruises covered by his tunic aside from his face, but he tried not to move so much as he relaxed in his seat.

"Unfortunately, I didn't..." Ichigo frowned, gazing out the window. "If I had, I wouldn't prevent you from doing so," he added, and Grimmjow's frown deepened at that.

"I just wanted a real challenge-"

"I would've asked for it for you, but it appeared that you were too impatient to have it made," Ichigo frowned when he glanced at him, and Grimmjow blinked at the hardened gaze from the teen. "You've forgotten why I wanted you to become a gladiator, Grimmjow. I bought you so you can be one... yet you kept resisting your role as a slave-"

"As if I wish to become one-"

"No one wishes to be a slave, but there's no choice in the matter!" Ichigo scoffed. "Stop it with your fucking self-loathing about being a slave. I've been trying to ease your transgression because of it, but still you keep resisting. It's not only disrespectful to me or the other servants, but to the house of my father who can easily discard you like trash." The Gaul's expession was fixed with surprise yet annoyance. He didn't expect the teen to speak so boldly like that before, but he frowned as he glanced away.

"Then stop treating me like a stray pet you had taken in," he scoffed lowly.

"Fine then... I'll start treating you as the slave you are," Ichigo bit out angrily. "I will make sure of that, Grimmjow..." The Gaul felt a little startled of his words, and wondered what he truly meant. The carriage finally stopped in front of the villa and Ichigo got off first. Grimmjow soon followed, but once they reached inside, Ichigo quickly went up to Nel who greeted him. He frowned when he watched the teen whispering something to her and noticed her mildly surprised expression before her gaze flickered to him.

"Yes, sir..." she answered with a nod, and Ichigo walked away without a backward glance. She glanced at Grimmjow, who frowned in slight confusion, before sighing as she turned to leave. "Come, I'll ask Orihime to concote a medicine for your pain," she muttered. "In the meantime, rest in your room... I'll bring you your food in a moment."

"Fine," huffed Grimmjow, walking the path to the slaves' quarters, wincing once in a while from the deep bruises in his body as he managed to reach to his room. Sucking in a breath, he flopped onto his bed. How Ichigo talked to him like that earlier was unadmittedly odd yet unsettling. He had always thought the teen was soft; but he should have expected that when he had been punished by him some weeks before. After a while of silence, he glanced up when he saw Nel carrying his tray of food and placing it on the small table. But from the short distance, he frowned at what was presented.

"I'll come back with the medicine," sighed Nel as she was about to leave.

"Wait... you expect me to eat nothing but this shit?" he scoffed as he stood up, glaring at the meager meal of porridge and bread. But Nel barely batted an eye as she frowned at him.

"Well, you did request to be not treated like a dog taken in from the streets," she replied. "If you wish to be a slave, then you shall be treated as such... until Ichigo says so."

"What was that?" he scoffed, but Nel frowned as she flipped strands of her hair back, revealing the similar silver earrings pierced on her ears.

"You have the same 'markings' as the rest of the servants here," she muttered. "You will always be a slave until otherwise... and quite honestly, I've never a single slave here given freedom during the years I've lived here. And I have been here since I was barely five." Grimmjow bristled slightly but scowled once Nel left.

"Fucking shit...!" he scowled. Meanwhile, Ichigo frowned in his room, feeding Zangetsu with meat and bones from a plate in his lap. His pet had never complained about being treated as a pet. So why Grimmjow would complain as such? The Gaul doesn't want to be a slave, yet he doesn't want to be of equal terms as him. Ichigo didn't get it, Grimmjow was being too stubborn on both ends so then why did he relent towards the one thing he asked of him to be? Was there another reason why he wanted to spill blood with sword and glory, instead of bringing the teen honor?

**(Blood and Sand)**

Grimmjow gasped heavily from yesterday's pain, it was still there as were the bruises, when he was forced to do another errand of carrying heavy items from the city. The swelling in his eye was going down as well as most of his pain, due to that extremely bitter medicine he was given. Mentally, he assumed that he was being punished for what he had done back at the ludus, but there was no way that he would openly admit it.

He huffed when the bruise on his side ached, and his legs buckled under the heavy weight of sacked grain. Chad, who was carrying the same amount, glanced at him silently as the Gaul attempted to walk after him. "Fuck...!" hissed Grimmjow, sweat dripped from his face as he gasped for air.

"... You don't look well," Chad muttered.

"Thanks for the fucking obvious!" Grimmjow hissed.

"No, the pain you received from yesterday, Ichigo should've let you rest," he muttered. "You must have done something for him to be this mad at you."

"Him being mad at _me_...? What had I done, I thought he wanted me to some fucking gladiator," scowled the Gaul.

"You haven't given him the respect that he deserves, especially since he was the one who took you from your hardship-"

"My hardship was because of that fucker who took my former life away as well as my friends," he argued, coughing a little to ease the pain. "I've never wanted this. On that day, I was meant to hunt down a few deers before going back to my village. Not being captured by fucking Roman soldiers in my own land. I have every reason to dislike your master, because he's nothing but a naive boy who thinks he can win favors with kindness."

"So you think you needed to treated cruelly?" questioned Chad, and Grimmjow scoffed in reply. "You're not really making any sense... if you continue to act this way, then you might as well be removed from the villa."

"And what would happen, if that were to happen?"

"Who knows? Disobedient slaves are often executed or sent to the mines," he muttered. "Do you wish for that?"

"No-"

"Then I am not getting your reluctance of being a slave," Chad said. "If you wish for your freedom, then that'll take years to happen. The only way to get that is either acquiring enough money or friendship with your masters. Which is it?" Grimmjow said nothing, instead he wheezed and coughed as he followed after the other man. Years of being a slave was not what he had in mind, and getting his freedom was far too slim to reach with the state that he was in now.

"Then why do I need to serve under that brat?" he huffed.

"That brat thinks that everybody's as equal as anyone else, even under the social classes of the Roman society," he nodded. "You don't have to _serve_ him. Rather, you do a favor for him. And you're doing him a favor by becoming a fighter for him."

"Tch..." Grimmjow scoffed, nearly buckled from both the pain and the weight. Suddenly, one of the sacks had been removed from his hold as Chad took it. He blinked and frowned at him in surprise. "Why'd you do that?" he grumbled.

"Well, I did you a favor, didn't I?" he nodded.

"But..."

"Not everybody can be enemies to you... you need a friend once in a while," he muttered.

"... My friends are dead," Grimmjow scoffed softly. "I don't need new ones." Chad glanced at him but said nothing else. The Gaul inhaled with the weight finally lifted from his shoulders, but the pain resumed as they left the city. He still felt abhorrence against the society that he had been pulled into, starting with the man who had taken everything away from him.

He knew what happened to him... but something kept nagging in his mind since taken into slavery. He wasn't sure if that one person was still alive, since he had passed out from the injury that gave him the permanent scar.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"You think he'll change by the time you take him back to the ludus, Ichigo?" muttered Nel, as she stepped out into the garden. Ichigo, who was sitting by the fountain and was lazily playing tug-of-war with Zangetsu over a bone, just frowned as he glanced up at her. "That man's stubborn, I know that, but this isn't like you to punish something while they're still injured. If it continues, then his injuries might worsen and he can't really go back to training. After all, the next game's less than a week away."

"I know that..." frowned Ichigo. "But I don't get his reasons of resisting his role of being a slave. It doesn't make any sense, Nel. He resists when I treat him nice, and continues whenever I warn him to behave. What does he want?"

"I've absolutely no idea," sighed Nel. "One time, I told him that being here wasn't so bad because you're like family to me. But he didn't seem to believe that, because in the end I'm still a slave for you."

"True, but you're still my best friend," Ichigo sighed. Nel smiled softly as she walked up to him.

"Would you be happy for me... if your father were to grant me freedom, and I leave the villa?" she asked, but Ichigo shrugged.

"I'm not really sure, because you've been with me for as long as I remember," he muttered. "I'd like for you to be happy, Nel."

"Then I'm just as happy being here," she smiled. "I don't think I can find a way to live outside these walls."

"Heh, I'm sure you can but we'll never know," Ichigo smiled back, but frowned when he saw Chad brisking up to them. "Chad? How did the errand go?" he asked but the slave shook his head.

"Grimmjow collapsed soon after we got here, Ichigo," he informed, and Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Is he all right...?" he questioned, standing up.

"I just carried him back to his room, he was breathing heavily."

"Shit... Nel, fetch Orihime for some medicine," he requested. "I'll go check on him..."

"Of course, Ichigo," nodded Nel as the two went on their opposite ways. Quietly, Ichigo went downstairs into the slaves' quarters and turned to Grimmjow's room. Sure enough, the Gaul was slumped on his bed, breathing heavily from the pain in his body. As soon as the teen stepped closer, Grimmjow wheezed as he turned his head. He glared at him, but Ichigo frowned before he dragged the chair close to the bed and sat down.

"You must be so fucking happy... for wanting me to suffer like this," wheezed Grimmjow.

"You were the one who wished to be treated less than a dog, Grimmjow," Ichigo frowned. "What more do you want...? Do you wish for something, is there anything you want aside from being a slave?" Grimmjow coughed lightly but his eyes narrowed as he glared away.

"Why would you care...?"

"Because we are equal human, the gods are the only ones who elevated above us," he muttered.

"I don't follow your gods, only my own... though I think they turned on me the moment I needed them the most," he huffed.

"Who hadn't felt that way before?"

"Don't compare me to you-"

"Stop it!" scoffed Ichigo, and Grimmjow glanced at him in slight surprise. "You don't want to be a slave, you don't want to be seen as equal! Then what the fuck do you want? Huh? Tell me!"

"I want fucking revenge, that's what!" the Gaul scowled. At that, Ichigo stared at him in silent disbelief with his eyes widened. "I thought you've known since I found out that you know the fucking bastard...! You were that naive to let me become a fighter, when you should've known that giving me a sword was the wrong idea."

"... You want to become a gladiator, so you can kill Ginjou for what he had done to you," Ichigo understood yet frowned in utter disbelief.

"You got it now, brat, or do I need to spell it out for you?" scoffed Grimmjow.

"But... you're insane, Grimmjow," he shook his head. "You can't do something like that."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, he is far beyond my class, not to mention that he holds the power to command his legion and put death on those who goes against him," he scoffed. "You won't even reach close to him... and even if you would, he'd kill you without hesitation."

"I'll try-"

"You're not getting it, Grimmjow...!" he warned. "I understand that he was responsible for the death of your friends but how can you get revenge on the man who's practically unreachable?"

"Would you have thought of it... if you were in my position?" gritted Grimmjow as he sat up, sucking in a sharp breath. "You're still fucking naive... What would you do, if your friends or family had been slaughtered right before your very eyes by the Roman army and then hauled you into slavery? Would you be able to live with yourself, or resent into getting revenge on those who sent you to hell? Care to tell me that...?"

Ichigo stared at him but was stunned slience by his words. "Tch... of course you couldn't. You're just a priviledged brat who hadn't even held a sword to protect himself," scoffed Grimmjow. "You can never understand me, how I feel about wanting to spill blood of those who put me into this misery. That's all I can say... but I doubt you would do the one thing for me. After all, that man's your friend."

"Ginjou's not my friend..." muttered Ichigo but Grimmjow scoffed with a slight smirk.

"Then what is he to you? I saw the way he was close to you that night."

"That's just it, he only wants me in a sexual matter," he frowned lightly.

"Tch, does every man in this city think that way?" he huffed, but Ichigo frowned.

"I get it... if it were me in your position, I'd curse the gods for forcing me into a life of misery," he muttered quietly.

"Then what could you do about it?" scoffed Grimmjow. "Have you ever held a sword before?"

"Only wooden swords when I was little... but in a few years, I have to go into the military," muttered Ichigo, and the Gaul scoffed in disbelief.

"You're becoming the one who caused me grief, huh?"

"If that's the case, my father used to be in the military as well," he frowned.

"Either way, you don't even know about how to wield the sword as I do now," scoffed Grimmjow. "Hell, I hadn't looked like that since I was twelve," he added, observing the teen's lithe form. "Maybe the gods would have mercy on your ass and hope that you don't get killed in that shitty military." Ichigo just frowned as he glanced down on his lap, as Orihime stepped into the room with a cup full of gritty green liquid.

"Here you go, Ichigo..." sighed Orihime, giving him the cup.

"Thanks, Orihime," nodded Ichigo and the girl servant walked out the room. "Here... drink this, and the pain'll ease down," he muttered, holding out the cup for the Gaul who wrinkled his nose at the mucky scent.

"Why, so I can be forced to haul shit around for you?" he scoffed.

"No... so you can rest up and go back to training," answered Ichigo. Grimmjow blinked at that, but frowned as he glanced away.

"I don't get you... after all that shit I've been giving you, you'd still be nice to me?" he grumbled.

"It wouldn't help for you to consider me as a friend," he frowned. Grimmjow blinked but frowned as he reluctantly took the medicine.

"Masters and slaves being friends, it sounds foreign to me," he grumbled. He forced himself to gulp down the bitter medicine, swallowing back his gag reflex as he glanced at the teen. "Do you really wish for that...? Because I knew my friends since childhood back in Gaul. It's not easy to replace them just like that."

"I understand that," nodded Ichigo.

"Then you understand about how I feel about my anger towards that man," he frowned deeply.

"Yeah, but like I said, Ginjou's a very powerful man and he'd kill you if he were to hear a hint of your plan," said the teen. "I'm not telling you to let it go... but for now, focus on your training. And you must not step out of line next time, as Urahara's a very good friend of my father."

"Hhmph, it's hard already to find good sparring partners anyway," scoffed Grimmjow, and Ichigo smiled a little. But Grimmjow frowned as he stood up, his hand rubbing at his sore side. "But... there's one thing that I can't take my mind off," he muttered. "I don't think... all of my friend were killed, though." Ichigo stared at him in surprise and frowned.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Before I was injured and was hauled away, I remembered my last friend being alive," he muttered. "But... I'm not sure if he's even alive or dead. If he is alive, there's possibility that he's also a slave."

"Oh... then, is there anything I can do about it?" Ichigo asked, standing up. Grimmjow blinked at that and stared at the teen in mild disbelief.

"You'd do that for me...?" he asked quietly.

"I can try, but... the Roman Empire is vast, with millioins of slaves being moved around," Ichigo replied. "If anything, I can ask my father for help to track your friend down. If that'd make you happy." For the first time, the Gaul's frowning expression lessened and sighed. He gazed at him for a moment, before reaching out for the teen who flinched slightly. But Ichigo felt the heavy hand ruffling his hair and glanced at him.

"I'll only be thankful when you're able to find him," he muttered, moving his hand away. "In the meantime, I'll do this gladiator thing for you. Though I'm only doing this so I can find a way to get to Ginjou..." Ichigo frowned but said nothing about it as he nodded.

"I'm telling you, Grimmjow, it'll be hard to find a single slave out of millions," he said. "And there's no guarantee that he'd be alive after all the months since your enslavement."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to try," said Grimmjow, putting up a slight smirk. Ichigo smiled back, as he turned to leave.

"Um... does this mean you accepted me as your master, Grimmjow?" the teen asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Tch, no..." smirked Grimmjow but Ichigo frowned lightly. "But if I've to take your word for it, then I've no choice but to stay here." The teen blinked but laughed a little before finally leaving. The Gaul sighed, he had completely forgotten about the pain in his bruises but the pain itself had nearly evaporated by the medicine. Was this what the others meant by being loyal to their masters? By giving them a reason to live on? If Ichigo managed to find his surviving friend, then would he be in complete gratitude to him? He wasn't sure anymore...

**(Blood and Sand)**

"Ah...! Look who's here...!" beamed Urahara, as usual he fanned himself when he greeted Ichigo and Grimmjow. All of the injuries on the Gaul's body were gone, saved for last scrapes, as he glanced at the lanista. "I assumed that you've learned your lesson after that scuffle with the Doctore, right?" he questioned. Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo, who was watching for his answer, before turning back to Urahara with a short nod.

"Yes..." he nodded.

"Excellent, then I expect for you to not cause any more trouble, all right?" he smiled.

"Yes," Grimmjow answered, before stepping out into the trainig ground. On sight, many of the fighters ingnored his presence but he could care less as Kenpachi stalked up to him.

"... Are you ready for any training I'll give you?" he grunted. "Because if you dare to go out of line again-"

"I won't, Doctore," nodded Grimmjow, glaring up to him. "I'll take on anything you can give me, but I won't disobey you." Kenpachi grinned before walking away, as Renji went up to the blunet. "... I'm not gonna start trouble, if that's what you're thinking," he smirked lightly but Renji just frowned.

"You better not," sighed Renji. "These past couple of days, I had to hear Rukia talking to my master about your ass being handed to you. Now my master thinks you're a crazy beast who can't be tamed."

"Tch, guess that's a good thing," he smirked. "At least I can go back to fighting against any fucker who's unlucky to be my opponent."

"Well, whatever, just don't fuck around again," Renji nodded with a slight smirk. Grimmjow nodded back, before looking up at the balcony. Already, Ichigo was there with slight smile on his face. The teen's expression was making him unusually uncomfortable, as if he wasn't sure how to respond to it. Maybe he was accepting the fact that he was a slave to the teen, but not a slave entirely.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I'm tired, I'm gonna snooze for a while. Oh yeah! I had a dream that Grimmjow'll come back very soon! Not sure when, maybe within the next two or three chapters! It ain't the first time my dream made true!

As for this story . . . . within the next chapter or two, Grimm might truly open up towards Ichi! Yays!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	7. Bloodthirsty Beasts

Oh yeah, I don't think I made it clear about 'markings' on the slaves, as BlackStorm had pointed out over on DeviantArt. What I meant was that the markings resemble the property of the master. In Ichigo's servants' case, it's their silver-like earrings. In Ancient time, slaves are marked with a collar, a specific tattoo, or skin etching on their body parts. Sorry to confuse you guys!

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 7- Bloodthirsty Beasts**

"I can't believe it, you promised to find his friend, Ichigo...?" Nel questioned in disbelief. A few days since Ichigo suddenly said to Grimmjow that he would try to find his friend who might have survived the slaughter, the teen was a bit nervous about how to break it to his father. It shouldn't be difficult when it involved purchasing a slave, but it was personal for Grimmjow. "Have you explain it to your father yet?"

"No, but this is difficult," sighed Ichigo, as they were walking through the market in the city, with Grimmjow not far behind. "It's not like I'm gonna break a promise, but it'll take time to even pinpoint the last location of his friend, whether he's near Rome or as far away as Syria."

"You're not making this better, you know," frowned Grimmjow, and the teen flinched slightly before glancing over at him.

"Sorry..." he sighed.

"And where is this Syria, now that you mentioned it?" he questioned.

"A country near Egypt," Ichigo answered, but Grimmjow frowned just the same.

"And where is Egypt?"

"A desert country known for its wealth in gold and history of monarchy, across the sea from here," he said.

"But he can be anywhere, like you said, right?" muttered Grimmjow. "So how can it be done, to track a slave down?"

"I understand your concern, but how can we help you when you hadn't told us his name, let alone his appearance?" questioned Nel.

"It's none of your business, woman," huffed the Gaul.

"It's my business if it involves Ichigo, you beast," she frowned.

"What was that?"

"Stop it, you two, we can talk about it later," sighed Ichigo. "Right now, Grimmjow, you need to concentrate on your training. I'll come back after I help Nel with the errands, I'll try to speak to my father then."

"Whatever, as long as you don't go back on your words..." Grimmjow muttered but his words fell out when his sharp eyes glanced at a half of dozen men draped with military attires breezed by them. His lips tightened with a deep frown; he remembered seeing some soldiers at the arena, posing as guards and keeping an eye on the fighters. As if they would dare to rebel against them. He huffed, after thinking about it he realized that getting close to Ginjou would be too difficult with his men around there. Then he would have to find another way to do it...

"Grimmjow...? We're here," Ichigo said, taking the Gaul out of his thoughts, as he pointed out the nearby gate of the ludus. "Go inside, you don't need me to be in there."

"Hhmph, whatever..." mumbled Grimmjow as he walked past him to go inside the ludus.

"Tch... you think he'd be grateful that you're doing this for him," pouted Nel.

"He mentioned that he might," reasoned Ichigo as they walked through the busy streets.

"Ah, well, if you think so," she sighed.

"Nel..." Ichigo frowned at her, and the woman sighed.

"You're trying so hard for the man who doesn't want to be around you," she muttered. "It just doesn't make any sense to me, that's all."

"I understand your concern, but-" Ichigo nodded but froze in his steps when he noticed a familiar person purposely hassling a vendor nearby. It was Ginjou, though the man appeared that he doesn't notice him. The teen frowned, he was wondering why there were army soldiers mingling around in the city and saw the reason. "Come on, Nel, let's go," he muttered, grasping at her wrist.

"But-"

"Now, before Ginjou notices us," he frowned as they tried to slip through passerbys, but halted when a cargo-carrying mule was suddenly walked in front of them. The animal brayed from being pulled to walk, catching some people's attentions. And much to Ichigo's dismay, it caught Ginjou's as well, and the army commander strolled to the sight. "Shit..." he cursed under his breath, just as Ginjou saw him and smirked.

"Ichigo... is there seem to be a problem?" he smirked charmingly but Ichigo rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes, you seeing me, that's a problem," he grumbled.

"What was that?" he chuckled, almost on cue many of his men stalked up to Ichigo and Nel. "I thought your savage Gaul would be around, after all he looks like a type to hang around his kind," he emphasized, glancing at the mule that was now walking away.

"He's not here with me," frowned Ichigo.

"Ah, guess that means he's somewhere fighting with other criminals for the gladiator games," smirked Ginjou, as he stepped closer. Ichigo could only frown but was practically cornered on the side of the street, he felt Nel wrapping an arm around his and he couldn't blame her. To the men, she was just another attractive female that can be used in such immoral ways. "Speaking of which, Ichigo, I supposed you'd be at the games in two days' time, right?" he asked.

"Of course I would be, Grimmjow's participating after all," the teen replied, but the older man smirked.

"No need to feel defensive," he chuckled softly. "I'll be there as well, to give the order of execution to criminals at the start of the game, of course. Though I doubt you can stomach that part of the event."

"I've seen executions before-"

"But you think that they don't deserve it, right?" he scoffed with a grin. "Ichigo, you're too soft for your own good. Why do you think us Romans are more superior than those barbarians? It's because we have powers, and because we are more civilized than them. Just because your family tamed this woman," he added, leering at Nel who bristled from his stare, "doesn't mean that she's as equal as us."

"Coming from someone who thinks that the low-class Romans are just as lowly as said barbarians," scoffed Ichigo.

"Watch what you're saying, boy...!" scowled one of the soldiers.

"No! You shut up!" Ginjou immediately growled as he glared at him, and the soldier fell silent with his head hung down. He then turned back to Ichigo, who frowned deeply, and grinned as he stepped closer. "As I was saying, they're nothing but criminals and criminals are meant to be punished. Much like your Gaul, Ichigo."

"If that's the case, then why'd you leave him alive...?" the teen muttered, but his mind lingered at his talk with Grimmjow moments ago and swallowed dryly. "Or rather, you kept him and one of his friends alive?"

At that, Ginjou's grin faltered slightly before he smirked again. "One of his friends? I've already killed them all-"

"Except for one, and Grimmjow told me that he saw him alive before passing out," Ichigo pressed. "If that's the case, then I would try to find him for his sake." Ginjou's expression twitched into a slight annoyance as he scoffed.

"You actually believe that you'd do that for some slave?" he questioned.

"So he is alive, then," muttered Ichigo.

"Tch, even if he is, what are the chances of you finding him?" scoffed the man. "You honestly think that by doing this, you'd finally tame that uncivilized beast of yours?"

"Him living in his own natural country doesn't make him uncivilized, Ginjou," argued the teen, and Ginjou felt an annoying tick in his eyebrow.

"Is that fucking right?" he growled. For once in his life, Ichigo felt a shiver of apprehension from his narrowed glare when Ginjou suddenly gripped his chin. "You're so lucky that I find you amusing, Ichigo, or else I would've tear out that defying tongue of yours," he muttered lowly. "You only have the privilege of talking back to me because of your father's connections to my uncle. Otherwise..." He then grinned as his thumb deftly touched at Ichigo's lips, much to the teen's mild disgust. "I wouldn't mind hauling you away to bed chambers by force."

"Too bad, your leash's only held back by your uncle so you can't do shit to me," he defiantly scoffed, narrowing his eyes. But Ginjou laughed as he moved back, gesturing his men to back off.

"Nice to know that you dare to talk to a Praetor like me, Ichigo," he grinned. "You should be glad that I allow you to do so, with anyone else I would've executed them immediately. See you at the game, Ichigo." Ichigo can only scoff once he was gone. His touch against his lips left a bad taste as he wiped his mouth. So it was true, though the army commander hadn't openly said it, that Grimmjow's friend was still alive. Yet he wasn't sure where to start.

"You're all right, Ichigo?" muttered Nel, but Ichigo shook his head.

"Kind of..." he frowned.

"That man..." she frowned but couldn't voice her opinion so openly as a slave. "You honestly think you can find Grimmjow's friend, Ichigo? Because now that Ginjou knows of your intentions, he might do something about it."

"I hope not, but it'd be nice if he'll forget about it about it by then," he scoffed softly.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"Ahh! Shit...!" hissed Renji when he was striked harshly at the side. "We're only practicing, you don't have to be that aggressive, you crazy Gaul!" he scowled in annoyance at Grimmjow, who chuckled.

"Aw, you still whining about getting your ass kicked?" he smirked playfully. "Besides, we have to be aggressive for the coming fight, right?"

"Yeah, but we have to be fit for it," scoffed Renji. "We can't go out there with a busted leg or anything, Gaul!"

"Heh, you'd think all this time you should know my actual name... Renji," chuckled Grimmjow. Renji just scoffed dismissively, twirling the wooden sword in his hand.

"You're a Gaul, not many are around in this city," he shrugged. "There are plenty in the southern region of your country, but I don't think you're like them."

"Really, how so?"

"They're more like the Romans rather than like you, of course, living and thinking as them," he pointed out, and Grimmjow scoffed.

"Then they're not my kin if they went against their heritage in favor for the Romans," he frowned a little. "Do you know what kin you came from?" he asked, as they went back to sparring.

"No... I was left by my natural parents when I was barely walking," Renji said. "Not sure if I'm an actual Roman, or if I came from slaves who wanted to give me mercy by abandoning me to the streets." He blocked Grimmjow's strike with his shield, before countering with a strike at the leg.

"Ahh!" hissed Grimmjow but stepped back to dodge another strike.

"Come on, let's try it again," nodded Renji.

"Right," Grimmjow grunted, and their swords clanked audibly against each other. "These other men, you know where they're from?"

"Let's see... a couple are from Britannia, a few are actually free Romans who wanted glory and extra coins," Renji replied, dodging Grimmjow's strikes twice. "Plenty of them are Syrians... Ikkaku claimed he's half-Syrian but nobody cares." He parried a strike, only to get hit with the Gaul's shield. "Shit...!" he gritted, quickly spitting out the blood.

"You're letting yourself get beat up when explaining shit to me," chuckled Grimmjow.

"You asked, you idiot!" he frowned Renji. "Anyway... do you know which fighter you're going against?"

"I assumed I'm fighting another Hoplo-something, the one with the fucking spear," he replied.

"Hoplomachus," corrected Renji. "And I don't think so. There are different pairings of fighters that often circulates in the game, so the public wouldn't get bored with same shit."

"Then who do I fight?"

"The fuck should I know? Ask your master for information, I know who I'm fighting," he frowned. Grimmjow scoffed but readied for another sparring, now and then wondering who would be his next opponent. After another hour of blocking and striking, he paused to catch his breath and hid under the shade of the high wall. He glanced at the balcony, every once in a while Urahara came out to check on the progress of the fighters. But so far, Ichigo hadn't come back, and he frowned. He wondered if that teen would really hold up to the end of his bargain of finding his friend, no matter how steep and complicated it was.

The thought of his friend had brought up a sense of homesickness, as he rested his eyes. He wondered... how was his mother holding up in his small village. He had been gone since the near the end of winter, and it was already halfway through summer now. Since the death of his father, he was the only one that could provide for her, as not many Gaul women can hunt like the men and resorted to farming. But now he assumed that she believed him to be dead, and he couldn't help but feel angry yet guilty about it. And it was that man Ginjou's fault. Not only did he left his own mother to fend for herself, but he practically shamed himself and his family and ancestors for being fated like this.

But he wondered about the mention of freedom, if he were to win more fights and win them by the years. But by then, his mother might be either dead or remarried to support herself. Freedom in order to see his mother again or revenge against the man who condemned him into slavery, either of them were tempting but he wasn't sure which was more important to him.

**(Blood and Sand)**

As soon as he returned home, Ichigo made a beeline for the office where his father was still there when he left. He couldn't delay this any longer, or else Grimmjow would feel betrayed by the unfulfilled promise. He stepped into the room, to see that his father was browsing through documents behind his desk, before nervously clearing his throat. Sure enough, Isshin glanced up and smiled at him. "Ichigo, I didn't expect you to be home," he sighed. "I assumed you'd be by Urahara's ludus."

"Ah, I'll return over there in a few moments, Father," he nodded before taking a deep breath. "It's just that... there's something I want to ask from you, it's sort of important." At that, Isshin quirked an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless as he stood up.

"Is it something troubling, son?" he inquired.

"Not really but... it involves Grimmjow," he replied. "A few days back, he mentioned that his friend might be alive during the army's slaughter and could've been traded through the slavery."

"I see..." his father understood with a nod.

"And I was wondering... if we were to seek informations of his whereabouts then we can bring him over here to reunite with Grimmjow," Ichigo explained. "Do you think that is possible, Father?"

"Well, Ichigo... that's a very tall order," he sighed, walking up to him. "I'm not sure how it'd be possible for just one person. Plus, such specific informations like that would require money just to bribe the traders. Trust me, Ichigo, even though we're the descendants of ancient knights of the extinct monarchy, we noblemen are not that wealthy to do such a thing."

"Oh..." Ichigo frowned, but his father assured him with a pat on the back.

"Don't worry, Ichigo... for now, I'll try as soon as Grimmjow informs us more of the situation," he smiled lightly. Ichigo glanced at him and felt subtle relief as he smiled back.

"I owe you one."

"If you were my client," he chuckled lightly. "This is about you wanting to get your slave to like you, that's all."

"Father..." frowned Ichigo, but his father just grinned.

"You're as kind towards other as your mother," he said fondly. "You must be proud of yourself for doing this." Ichigo just nodded with a light smile, before turning to leave.

"Thanks a lot, Father," he smiled.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"... So this is your opponent, Grimmjow!" grinned Urahara, holding up a parchment of a drawn figure with the word 'THRAEX' underneath. Grimmjow, however, since he couldn't read the simple word, just blinked at it. "It had been a while since a Thraex and a Murmillo fight against each other, so I assumed that you'd be up for it."

"Oh, yes, I am..." nodded Grimmjow, though he was still blank on the exact information. He stared at the drawing of the fighter; the sword was shorter with a curved tip and the shield was smaller and square-shaped. He wasn't sure if he would have the advantage against the Thraex, whatever it is. At least he was given permission to inquire about the upcoming match as he was inside the man's villa.

"Hmm, seems that you have no clue about your opponent, huh?" mused the lanista.

"Must I need to?" he frowned but Urahara smiled.

"Well, I have the knowledge of every types of gladiators as of now," he said. "I told Ichigo that a Murmillo is a Gaul-type gladiator that fell out of favor around the start of the Roman Empire. Thraex, however, is a Thracian-type in which- wait, do you know what a Thracian is, right?"

"I've heard of them but my father had fought with them _and_ against them many years ago," he shrugged. "He once told me that they are revered warriors but have a hell of a temper."

"Well, Thracians were often favored in the gladiator games, and us Romans believed that their kind and the Gauls often rivaled against one another based on their 'savage' ways," he nodded, as he fanned himself. "Same thing with the Germanic tribes..."

"Tch, don't get me started on those people, they're as stubborn as dull-witted mules."

"Urahara...? Oh, there you are." Both men turned to see Ichigo walking up to them, a small grin etched on his face. Grimmjow frowned in slight confusion at the teen's expression, but blinked when he was smiled at. "What's going in here?" asked Ichigo.

"Ah, Ichigo, I was just telling your man about his next opponent," Urahara smiled, handing him the parchment. "It's a Thraex this time, too..."

"Wow, that's interesting," nodded Ichigo before glancing over at Grimmjow. "Let's hope that you'll win this fight, right?"

"Uh, yeah, of course," nodded Grimmow. "Do I have to kill this one?"

"No, you just have to defeat him," he replied. "You can't always kill them, Grimmjow."

"Tch, I'll try not to."

"Well, with that said and done, Grimmjow should return back to training-" Urahara said.

"Sorry, Urahara but I need to speak to Grimmjow for a moment," Ichigo nodded. The lanista simply shrugged at the request, and walked away to return to the balcony. "Grimmjow... I have some good news," the teen smiled, and Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows.

"What sorta good news?" he frowned.

"I spoke to my father earlier, and he said that he'll try to find your friend," he said. "But if you can provide more information about him, we will locate him faster. Would that sufficient?" Grimmjow gazed at him before looking away, crossing his arms against his scarred chest.

"I don't get it," he scoffed softly. "You're wasting your time and money on something that shouldn't even concern you." At that, Ichigo lightly frowned as he blinked.

"You don't want me to do it, then?" he questioned and the Gaul stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"If you do this for me, I'd greatly be in your debt," he frowned. "And probably for years to come, I might add. I'm not sure of your intentions, but-"

"It's not intentions, Grimmjow, I'm just doing you a favor," frowned Ichigo. "Besides, you already owed me by being my gladiator. I don't see the reason why you're still defensive towards me, but I just only want you to be appreciated."

"Appreciated...?" Grimmjow frowned, but expression saddened only slightly. "Might as well be... since I was once ranked as a noble myself, if you called it."

"... Wait a minute, what...?" Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief and gaped at him. Grimmjow... a percieved barabaric Gaul like him, was considered a noble? "Then... how is that possible? If you're a noble, then the Roman army had no right of putting you into slavery!" he gasped.

"I mentioned noble in a past tense," the Gaul said with a scoff. "My father, or rather my _late_ father, was the chieftain of my village as well as a high-ranking warrior that was victorious in almost every battles and wars. Everybody, even the other tribes nearby, had admired his bravery and skills. His great rank was proven by his wears, like a torc necklace made of pure gold and a winter cloak made from wolf pelt."

"But then..." frowned Ichigo, and Grimmjow just shook his head.

"He died from his wounds, when some Germanic tribe tried to invade my home country and he and his men fought them," he muttered. "I was barely ten then, yet I didn't feel grievance of his death. It was meant to happen sooner or later, anyway, since he lived as a warrior. Since I couldn't take over the title of chieftain at my age, other warriors in my tribe were elected to become one. But my mother and I were already provided for until I was older and able to hunt. But even then, my family was respected by everyone, and just before my capture I was even considered into taking back my father's place as the leader of the village."

Ichigo couldn't help but frown in disbelief. If what Grimmjow said was true, then the Gaul shouldn't be a slave in the first place. Then that would mean... "If words gets out that you're a foreign noble that was condemned into slavery, then Ginjou's reputation might falter from that," he muttered, and Grimmjow blinked at that before glancing at him.

"Falter how...?" he muttered with slight interest, as his cyan eyes narrowed.

"Well, for one thing, it could cause war between Gaul and the Roman Empire," he scoffed softly. "It had happened before, during Julius Caesar's military and political campaign over a century ago, and it resulted with half of your country being taken over. If that's the case then we must talk to my father about it and-"

"Actually, I think this can be a good thing," Grimmjow then smirked. "I may not be an actual noble now but my father and his father before him and so on were- how you Romans say- a type of 'aristocrats' based on their warrior skills. If Ginjou finds out about this, what would happen?"

"Uh, well... it might be scandalous based on his poor judgements and he could lose his praetorship-"

"Then don't mention it to anyone until the day of the game, when I get into the arena," he said, and Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"But why then?" he questioned.

"Like I said, I wanna get back on the man who put me here in the first place," he sneered. "I just need to win more battles, in order to get closer to my goal. That's all there to it..."

"But, Grimmjow-"

"I'll give you more informations later, brat, right now I need to get back to sparring," he said as he turned to leave. But Ichigo frowned out of concern. There was an opportunity that the Gaul could have his enslavement annulled, and yet he turned it down in order to get his revenge on Ginjou. Whether it was pride or pure stupidity, he wasn't sure, but he had to take Grimmjow's word for it and keep the nobility status a secret until the day of the game. Meanwhile, Grimmjow stepped back out to the training ground and saw Renji dozing under the shade.

With the wooden sword in his hand, he walked up to the red-head and promptly poked him with it. "Wake up, idiot, I wanna spar with you," he muttered, poking him in the side.

"Shit, leave me alone..." Renji tiredly scoffed, peeking his eyes open to glare at him. but Grimmjow smirked as he crouched down to his level.

"Come on, I feel refreshed after talking to that brat and now I wanna spar," he smirked.

"Brat? You mean, Ichigo?" Renji frowned as he finally stood up. "What did he say to you that got you all fired up?"

"None of your damn business but I might tell you after I win my next fight," he smirked lightly. Renji glanced at him with slight curiosity but smirked as he picked up his weapons.

"Oh well, if it's something that important then I don't might waiting," he sighed. "Let's just hope that you don't die on your second battle, okay, Gaul?"

"Tch, fine," Grimmjow shrugged before glancing at him. "Hey, Renji."

"What?"

"... I think you might be a Thracian," he smirked a little, taking a better look at him by narrowing his eyes. "Those of Thracian descent usually have red hair, or so I've been told by my father."

"Is that right?" scoffed Renji with a small smirk. "So I'm considered 'savage' like you, based on the Roman perspective?"

"Not the way I see it..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

Ichigo fidgeted, despite the roaring cheer of the audience as he waited for the game to begin. After being told that Grimmjow was a son of a tribal chieftain, he couldn't help feeling anxious over it. He promised that he wouldn't tell anyone about it, at least not until Grimmjow's turn was coming up. But the idea of keeping a secret such as that was hard, as some of the house servants noticed him acting funny around Grimmjow for the past couple of days. Especially Nel; a few times she questioned about his unusual behavior but Ichigo assured that nothing was wrong, and Grimmjow pretty much was mute about it except berating her as 'woman' as usual.

He frowned, before peeking a glance over his shoulder. Surprisingly, Ginjou was present in his seat, although dozing from waiting so long. It was possible that he was drinking last night, as usual, but could care less. Right now, he wanted to see his reaction over the news of Grimmjow's nobility line but there was always a chance that he might try to deny it, claiming that the Gaul might be sprouting insane statements in order to get out of slavery. He turned his sight back to the vacant arena and sighed deeply. Grimmjow won't come out until after the first two battles, and he frowned at that. Some of the best battles often happened after the midday sun had past and by early evening it would end with a primus, where only the best and most favored fighters could battle.

And so far, due to Grimmjow's weak experience in the arena as well him being a Gaul, it would take several battles until he could get the opportunity to secure the title. "... You're bored already, Ichigo? The game hadn't even started yet." Ichigo flinched slightly before looking back at Ginjou, who gave out a rather rude yawn.

"It'll start once they sound the horn, but it's taking forever," he frowned. Ginjou smirked lightly, his hand reaching out to comb his fingers through his favorite slave's hair since Tsukishima was sliently kneeling by beside him.

"You're that anxious for your Gaul to die, Ichigo?" he chuckled lightly.

"You were wrong the first time, Ginjou, what'll make this one different?" he scoffed.

"The first one was a fluke, anyone can defeat a fighter with a fucking spear," Ginjou smirked.

"Except for that one fighter, named Ikkaku." The army commander felt subtly annoyed from the teen's answers but said nothing. Instead, he gripped at Tsukishima's hair by the root and the slave didn't let out any noise though his face twitched in distress. Only they were present in the pulvinus at the moment, as Aizen was on his way while Byakuya was talking to his armored servant within the barracks. Ichigo glanced back at him with a frown, his jaw tightened in anticipation of wanting to spill out Grimmjow's secret. Instead, he exhaled and turned his attention at the silent slave whose expression was placid and blank. "I see that you discipline your slave with such fear, as usual," he commented.

"The one thing you should consider to do, rather than befriending them with kindness," smirked Ginjou.

"They're nothing but humans, Ginjou, not sexual pets you can use on a whim," he frowned.

"Oh, Tsukishima doesn't mind me using his body as a plaything," he smirked, slowly caressing the slave's stone face. "Of course, you wouldn't know such pleasure... unless you're feeling a little curious of how it feels."

"... I suggest that you don't make such comments, especially when your uncle's now here," he muttered. Ginjou's sepia eyes narrowed slightly before glancing up to notice the senator moving to his seat. "Hello there, Aizen," Ichigo greeted.

"Ichigo, I see that you're hoping for your fighter to have victory," nodded Aizen with a small smile. Behind his seat stood a slim male slave dressed in pale red tunic made of linen rather than the usual wool, his silverish grey hair framed around his face with squinty eyes and a wide grin. Aizen glanced over to his nephew, and his lips twitched ever so slightly into a frown. "You find it proper to have your servant kneeling before you like a dog in a place like this?" he questioned and Ginjou exhaled from the undertone.

"He's my slave, Uncle," he replied tersely. "He's mine for any way I wish him to do."

"Still... I'd like for you to behave yourself for the rest of the game," he muttered. "You've already disrespected me by your abrupt departure the last time, and I won't tolerate you if you dare to make a fool of yourself again." Ginjou scoffed under his breath before glaring down at Tsukishima, who sat mute despite his master's disgruntlement.

"Get up..." he huffed, and immediately his slave got to his feet and stood behind the seat with his eyes gazing down.

"... Will your father be joining us today, Ichigo?" asked Aizen.

"Sorry, he can't make it this time so I'm alone to cheer for Grimmjow," Ichigo smiled sheepishly.

"That's good, and what of the magistrate for the moment?"

"He's making sure that his own fighter is fit for the upcoming battle," he nodded.

"Oh, nice ta know that those fighters are doin' it fer their masters' favors in more ways than one," grinned Aizen's servant.

"Gin..." the senator chastised though he smirked lightly at him. But Ichigo blushed in slight embarrassment from the meaning as he averted his attention to the arena.

"No, no, Grimmjow's only doing this for his own gain," he muttered. And it was said gain that he felt apprehensive about.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow suited up though he had to wear the same rusty helmet. It survived the blow during his fight with the Hoplomachus albeit a hole on the side caused from said blow. "I have to wear this shit again?" he scoffed under his breath. He glanced up to see Renji in the far corner of the barrack, and he could see he was conversing quietly to what was obviously his master. The stoic nobleman, with a military guard nearby, simply nodded as he reached up to caress at his face. But the Gaul bristled slightly when he then watched Renji moving to kiss his master on the lips. And it wasn't a brief one, as the red-head pretty much ravaged at his lips.

"All right, Master, I will win for you as always," Renji muttered with a nod before his master was escorted away, and he returned back to Grimmjow who just frowned at him. "... What? You jealous I got to kiss my master?" he smirked teasingly, and Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"I can see why you spread your cheeks for your high and mighty master," he scoffed but Renji laughed and shook his head.

"I already told you, ask Ichigo to reward you a woman should you win," he smirked. "Quit being so stubborn, Gaul, it must've been months since you last felt engorged between a girl's legs."

"True, but that's not in my mind at all," he huffed. "It's something... far more important that I want."

"How's anything more important than fucking?" Renji questioned jokingly.

"It's rather personal, if you don't probe into it any more," he said, gazing at the red-head in a serious matter. Renji subdued his expression and nodded, patting him on the armored shoulder.

"All right, it's your business and business alone," he sighed, just as the unison of horn blared in the stadium. "Guess it's finally started," he shrugged as he sat down on the stone bench.

"You're not up first?" asked Grimmjow.

"I'm more experienced than you, sometimes my best battles are later in the afternoon," shrugged Renji.

"So the shit-eaters are to die first," he scoffed lightly.

"If you think so, Gaul," he chuckled a little. Grimmjow scoffed before sitting down, hearing the muffled noise of the roaring crowd from outside.

"... I wondered, just out of curiosity, does your master let you fuck females?" he asked out of the blue.

"Sometimes... mainly if he's busy on his paperworks and he wants me to pass the time," smirked Renji.

"Then why not just have the girls only?" he asked, but Renji simply chuckled.

"I adore my master, why would I ruin that?" he smirked fondly. Grimmjow just frowned, partially out of confusion, but glanced away. The man adored the one who owned him yet the Gaul couldn't really get it. Mainly because the relationship between master and slave was still complex to him... and the thought of Ichigo wanting to be friends with him was just as complex.

But he only wanted to know if the last of his friend was still alive, and that mattered in the moment right now. "Then should I be friends with that brat?" he muttered.

"Huh? Uh, of course," Renji said, glancing at him. "I told you before, Ichigo's a very good kid. There's really no need to be hostile over him. He'd do anything for those he holds dear, Romans and slaves alike."

"Tch..." Grimmjow just frowned, his eyes flickered to the sight of several people shackled to one another as they were hauled for the opened gate. They appeared filthy and disheveled with some bruised and bloodied faces.

"Such a shame... some of them were unlucky to have terrible masters and attempted to flee from them," muttered Renji with a frown. "They better off going to the afterlife rather than suffer any longer."

"What about the rest?" Grimmjow frowned.

"They're criminals from other countries, mainly from trying to rebel against the Roman army who stationed in their regions," he replied, and Gaul's eyes narrowed from his answer. If that was right, then... Grimmjow shook his head and scoffed, twirling the tip of his blade against the ground.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Splatters of blood soaked the sand from the first couple of battles, as well as from the brutal execution of the criminals. Ichigo frowned, mainly out of the anticipation of the news he needed to say, as he clenched the fabric of his toga on his lap. It kept reeling in his mind about the fact of Grimmjow being a noble in his village. The thought itself was honestly hard to believe, considering that Grimmjow was stubborn and pretty much primitive in personality. "Are you worried about your gladiator, Ichigo?" Aizen asked, taking Ichigo out of his musing.

"Uh, yes..." he nodded distractedly. "He'll be up very shortly."

"You seem nervous, just earlier you were hopeful for your Gaul," smirked Ginjou, as his slave handed him a cup of wine. "If there's a reason why you should be worried..." Ichigo glanced at him but bit his lips anxiously.

"It's that, um..." he mumbled. "You see, the thing is that-" His voice halted when the blare of the horn emitted throughout the arena. He turned his sight and saw the familiar figure stalking out onto the sandy ground. Grimmjow, with his narrowed eyes under the brim of his helmet, he glared up at the pulvinus to see Ichigo and Ginjou. The teen seemed anxious, and Grimmjow scoffed under his breath. He had a feeling that he didn't tell them yet but he shouldn't care for the moment as his opponent came out. He was right about the other having a smaller sword and shield, but it was probably more than meets the eye as he braced himself into an offensive mode.

"Gladiators... begin!" yelled the announcer.

Grimmjow expected the Thraex to make the first move, as the opponent rushed at him with his sword raised. He scoffed before quickly kneeling behind his bigger shield, grunting from the force of the other man leaping over him. The Gaul whirled around in time to parry the strike then blocking another before he jumped back. Judging by the swing, the Thraex seemed to have less experience of fighting than he did. "Shit...!" he growled as he stepped forward with a counter-attack.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo frowned concernly as he watched the battle.

"Tch, seems that your Gaul's lucky again, only this time he's fighting a shitty opponent," Ginjou scoffed softly at the sight.

"Shut it, it's only because Grimmjow's getting better at it," he muttered.

"Indeed, Renji had told me of his improvement in training," nodded Byakuya.

"Still, maybe if he were given to a better opponent, then he'd die faster," scoffed Ginjou, ignoring his uncle's subtle glare on him. Ichigo glared over at him as well, his lips twitched of what he needed to say.

"... Do you really mean that, Ginjou?" he questioned.

"Huh?" the army commander frowned.

"Is there any reason why you hate him? Just because he's some savage Gaul to you, or maybe it's something else that you're not telling anyone?" muttered Ichigo. Ginjou narrowed his eyes in slight confusion as he stared at Ichigo, though Aizen turned his attention fully on his nephew.

"Kuugo, what does Ichigo mean about that?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know," Ginjou muttered.

"Guess Grimmjow didn't bother to tell anyone but me..." Ichigo muttered.

"What? What did that barbaric Gaul told you, Ichigo?" frowned Ginjou.

"... That he was actually a nobleman, before you sent him into slavery." At that, both the senator and the magistrate stared at the teen in slight disbelief with slightly widened eyes. Ginjou, however, felt his eyebrow twitch before reluctantly letting out a short laugh.

"You honestly believe that, Ichigo?" he smirked. "That savage human, hacking at his opponent like a beast he is, considered a nobleman?"

"He told me about it this past week," frowned Ichigo. "He said that he was a son of a past cheiftain. That's considered high-class in his culture, and if that's true then his family should have connections with other tribes in Gaul."

"Ichigo... this is very serious statement you're making," said Aizen. "If what your slave said is proven to be true, then something must be done in order to stifle the embarrassment."

"Wait, you actually believe such lies like that, Uncle?" Ginjou scoffed.

"If words gets out that you were the one who sent him into slavery, the other senators will question your position as a praetor," frowned Aizen as he glared down at him. "This can cause problems with the country of Gaul, and we're already trying to quell the differences between the two cultures. As a matter of fact, I'm rather surprised that the tribes of the north didn't react to him being missing."

"Tch..." the army commander scoffed in agitation before glaring at Ichigo, who wasn't backing down as he frowned back. "Is that all that fucking Gaul said to you? He didn't mention his proof of nobility, like the name of his father or grandfather and so on? Because that is needed since the government have records of tribal and village leaders in that country."

"I'll make sure to ask him, if that's what you want," frowned Ichigo, before turning back to the game. So far, Grimmjow had been blocking and parrying his opponent's strikes. By his observance, the Thraex had been swinging his small sword wildly and not even hitting him. He sneered as he charged at him, ducking under another swing from the Thraex just before knocking him off his feet with a swift kick. The crowd roared at the gladiator's upper hand, as Grimmjow paced around the Thraex who quickly got to his feet.

"Go, Bestia...! Kill him! Go get him!" some of the audience cheered out. Grimmjow smirked lightly, being called 'Bestia' didn't seem to faze him for the moment, as he resumed to parry several more strikes. He quickly dodged and shifted his footing, finally countering with his shield hitting the other fighter in the back. The battle was easy for him, far too easy, and he frowned a little. Maybe it had to do with him already experienced as a warrior years back and it strengthened with gladiator training, and he could tell that this one was barely able to use the sword right and probably had just learned from it recently.

The Thraex kept foolishly getting back up and Grimmjow was getting annoyed by the minute now. Blood haven't been spilled yet, and right now he doesn't want to drag the battle on any longer. "Herr-arrgh...!" he yelled out as he charged at him. He knew it, the Thraex was fumbling to attempt to parry back as he was being practically cornered. The Gaul's sword then struck at the opponent's helmet multiple times to stun, and it worked as he quickly slashed at the bare leg. Everybody seemed to relish at the sight of blood as they roared cheerfully. But Grimmjow won't let him get up again, as he gave a harsh kick at his face.

"Tch, this is just bullshit..." he scoffed softly, glaring down at the Thraex coughing out blood. The other fighter was supposed to mimic the fighting style of a Thracian but even that seemed disgraceful, and the Thracians were thought to be the Gauls' rival.

He charged at him one more time, just as the other gladiator attempted to get up again, and struck him across the face with the hilt of his sword. The force of the attack sent the Thraex flying across the ground. The helmet fell off, exposing the opponent's face for more attacks. But Grimmjow was getting tired of this as he sauntered up to the stunned man, dropping the shield before grabbing him by his hair. "Maybe I should show you mercy... by sending you to the fucking afterlife," he grunted, branishing the blade against the man's bare neck. "You, and this battle, were a waste of my time."

He glared up at the pulvinus; Ichigo seemed pleased at the outcome but he frowned as he shook his head. The Gaul frowned and glanced down, his opponent was cowardly giving out the missio and the crowd started to boo. They wanted to see blood and death but in the end, the only way the man's life can be spared was from one simple gesture or call from the editor.

"... The Thraex fought bravely...!" the editor called out, despite the disappointed boos and jeers. "Let him fight another day...!" Grimmjow just scoffed and stood to back away from the man who was lucky to live another day.

"Tch..." Grimmjow scoffed and took off his rusty helmet as he returned to the barracks, not knowing that he would be summoned to meet up with his master.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"..." Grimmjow, back in his usual wool tunic, stood stone quiet after being sent to see Ichigo. But he hadn't expected to see him, just feet behind the teen. It was an easy chance to get to Ginjou, but he couldn't. Mainly because there were guards nearby, and two other nobles came to see him as well. He recognized the brunet man weeks ago when he was just brought as a slave, and he noticed the black-haired magistrate from earlier with Renji. He glanced back at Ichigo, who frowned in slight concern, and his eyes narrowed slightly. So the teen finally told them by the look of it.

"Ichigo... if you don't mind, can you please ask your slave to specify his words further of he had told you?" requested Aizen, glancing over at the silent Gaul.

"Right... Grimmjow, about what you've told me earlier this week, is it really true that you're a noble of your tribe?" Ichigo questioned quietly.

"... During the time of my father being a chieftain, yes I was," grunted Grimmjow.

"Even with past titles, it's still respectable regardless of the fact," said Ichigo. "Tell us, what tribe had you came from?"

"Oh, that... I'm from the Viromandui tribe. Why do you ask?" he muttered. But Aizen raised an eyebrow slightly in surprise while Byakuya merely blinked, but Ginjou merely scoffed at the answer.

"One of the most primitive and savage tribes of Gaul, that explains it," he frowned. "No wonder you held that opponent's head like some fucking trophy on your first win."

"That doesn't explain a lot," debated Byakuya. "True, that tribe is known for its unorthodox methods of battle but their bravery against Ceasar's army over a century ago was well noted, from what I heard."

"So you are, or were, a warrior in your village," stated Aizen.

"You could say that," frowned Grimmjow.

"But... you hadn't told us how exactly are you a nobleman," he said. "You said that you are a son of a chieftain but not the current one, am I right?"

"Yes, my father died years ago when I was a child," he nodded. "His name... he's known as Criturix, the infamous 'Feared King' of the Viromandui tribe." Both the senator and the magistrate couldn't help feeling surprised at the statement, but Ginjou felt a sharp jolt of disbelief. It couldn't be right; but if that were to be true...

"Uh, Criturix, you say?" Ichigo questioned, clearly ignorant of the answer as he blinked at Grimmjow.

"Yes, why would I lie about something like that?" scoffed Grimmjow as he crossed his arms.

"So..."

"By the looks on your face compared to the others', you don't seem to really know about him," he frowned at him.

"Ichigo... if what he's saying is true, then it is a very serious matter," muttered Byakuya as he stepped forward. "The son of one of the most infamous warrior-king being condemned here as a common slave, this can cause casualties against the Roman army if many other tribes of Gaul were to know of his current fate."

"Then let's not tell anyone about this...!" scoffed Ginjou. "After all, who knows that he's telling the truth about this? The Gaul's probably making this up so we can relent to his demands!"

"Well, you certainly didn't know, judging by the expression on your face," Aizen frowned, glancing over at the flustered army commander. "Was he wearing any sort of attire that could have distinguish him as a noble?"

"I wouldn't know... it had been months ago, anyway, but he was covered in some fur cloak when we took him," he scoffed.

"It was wolf fur, I might add," frowned Grimmjow. "In my tribe, only the high-class warriors can wear them."

"Tch, you're lying-"

"Kuugo, stop it," frowned Aizen, and Ginjou closed his mouth shut. "You're only lucky that it's only me that is learning about this. If the rest of the Senate were to know, you would've been in very serious trouble. Do you got that?" Ginjou said nothing else, only to glare at the Gaul. Grimmjow glared back, his bold cyan eyes seemed animalistic with contempt at the man.

"What do we supposed to do about this?" Byakuya questioned quietly. "Do we annul his enslavement status and send him back to his country, as if it had never happened-"

"No," Grimmjow interrupted and everybody glanced at him in surprise.

"But, Grimmjow-" frowned Ichigo.

"As much as that is tempting, I'll have to decline... for now," he grunted, glancing down at the teen. "I have agendas that is needed to be dealt with, starting with the promise I've been given, should I continue fighting in the arena." Ichigo frowned but said nothing. He knew what the other man meant, and he couldn't say it out loud. "But... if it's possible, I'd to send a message to my mother back home. I have a feeling that she thinks of me being dead, and I don't want her to worry about me."

"Oh... all right, Grimmjow, I'll see to it that can be done," Ichigo nodded. But the Gaul just scoffed under his breath.

"Another debt that I have to owe you..." he grumbled.

"So you don't wish to get out of slavery?" questioned Aizen.

"Like I said, I'll continue fighting until my agendas are met," said Grimmjow, before catching eyes with Ginjou who scowled back. "And I'll do it on my own accord, since it's my own personal problems."

"But you can still fight as a freed man if-"

"I want words to be kept intently, since I don't fully trust you Romans, so I will stay as a slave for now," he said.

"... If that's what you requested," Aizen nodded with a slight smile.

"You sure about this, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked in concern. "Even if you were given freedom, I could still keep my promise."

"I have no reasons _not_ to trust you... just the other Romans," he corrected curtly, and Ichigo blinked at that. So Grimmjow was getting used to having him around. "So now what, I return to the barracks and wait for the games to be over?"

"If you wish... you can accompany us on the pulvinus for the remainder of the game," the teen suggested. Grimmjow glanced at him, and the teen put up a small smile.

"Better there than the shitty barracks," he frowned, walking past the men. As soon as he passed by Ginjou, his primitive glare caught eyes with the disgruntled praetor. He was so close to him, merely an arm's length from him. He could easily take him down right then and there... but he was surprised with himself that he walked past him with such restriction. He exhaled sharply as he tightened his jaw, the muscles in his neck taut with absolute resentment.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Storming into his bedroom with Tsukishima following closely behind, Ginjou huffed in absolute agitation and embarrassment. He couldn't believe the turn of event that had happened today. That barbaric Gaul, considered to be a some fucking nobleman? He wanted to deny such a statement like that, but when Grimmjow mentioned that he was the son of the war-like chieftain known for his thirst for blood and battle, he felt a hint of terror at the answer. He hadn't expected it; now his uncle wanted to look up his reports from his station in Gaul to make sure that nothing seemed amiss. Was he that incompetent that he could lose his praetorship just like that, over some lowly Gaul?

"M-Master...?" Tsukishima muttered quietly as he stepped closer. Without warning, Ginjou whirled to harshly backhand him across the face. The force was strong enough for the slave to stumble to the floor, but he didn't even utter out a noise as he quickly got to his knees. He glanced up pleadingly at his frustrated master, blood trickling down from his mouth from the assault. Ginjou glared down at him, before his expression softened a little.

"Come here, Tsukishima," he commanded, and immediately Tsukishima stood up to walk up to him. Ginjou reached to touch his cheek that was beginning to bruise then his fingers moved up to push aside his bangs. Above the slave's left eyebrow was a thin permanent scar that he had unfortunately recieved a couple of years back. "... You remember how you have gotten this scar, Tsukishima?" he muttered, his thumb lightly trailing over the disfigurement.

"Yes, Master... you were displeased with other slaves when they couldn't deliver the wine to you fast enough," mumbled Tsukishima. "And you punished them by throwing anything at them."

"I know..." he muttered, his hand moving to wipe the blood from his slave's lip. "And unfortunately, you got caught in the crossfire and was hit with a vase." Tsukishima barely nodded, before Ginjou moved to kiss him. He moaned softly from the tongue shoving down his throat as he kissed back, swallowing the metallic taste in his mouth. "Mmhh... there, now does that feel better?" he muttered with a light smirk.

"Yes, Master," nodded Tsukishima.

"Good... you know what to do now, right?"

"Yes, Master..." he nodded, without hestitation he took off his tunic, his fair-skinned body were now free of bruises from his master's past treatments. "Want me to stimulate you before we get started, Master?" he suggested.

"No, actually, I want you to prepare youself as I watch," sighed Ginjou as he wandered up to the table. A pitcher of wine was already present, as he poured himself a cup before his attention back to his slave. Already, Tsukishima sat on the bed as he salivated two of his slim fingers as thoroughly as he could. He then sprawled his legs apart and removed his fingers from his mouth.

"Mmh...!" he moaned softly the moment he thrusted the digits into his dry entrance. At the sight, Ginjou was getting buzzed as he drank a second cup of wine and felt himself getting slowly aroused. His favorite slave should be lucky that he was being prepare beforehand, as Ginjou didn't want to damage him further for now. "Uhn . . . .! Master...!" Tsukishima panted softly from his self-pleasure, his body tingling with warmth as he himself was getting aroused.

"You want me to fuck you now?" smirked Ginjou.

"Y-yes...!" the slave gasped as he pushed and wiggled the fingers inside himself. "Please, Master...!" Ginjou chuckled, by now he finished his third cup before stepping forward.

"Please what?"

"Please... I want your cock inside me," he whimpered, with a tint of blush tingling in his cheeks. Ginjou sneered in delight as he quickly took off his clothes and sauntered up to the shivering slave. "Master- mmhh...!" Tsukishima moaned when the other man ravaged his mouth for a deep kiss.

"You cock-loving slut..." he smirked, pulling his slave's hand away as he positioned himself between the spread legs. "Nobody will ever fuck you as I do, am I right?"

"Yes, Master- hahh-ahh!" Tsukishima whimpered out loud, when Ginjou promptly thrusted into him.

"Shit, tight as usual, that's the way I like," grunted the army commander. He glanced down at his quivering slave and huffed, staring at the teary hazel eyes. "Tsukishima..."

"Yes, Master...?" Tsukishima panted.

"Do you think that I'm terrible as a Praetor, after what happened today?" he questioned. At that, Tsukishima stared at him with widened eyes as if any answer would result in a terrible punishment.

"I-I..."

"It's okay, you don't need to answer," he smirked lightly, his hips nudging forward and Tsukishima whimpered at the fullness. "Right now, I just need to let go of this fucking pent-up energy and you'll be the one I'm taking out on." His slave whimpered loudly once he pulled out before thrusting back in, only Tsukishima was allowed to make noises for him and Ginjou loved it.

"Master...!" moaned Tsukishima, gripping at his master's shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll make you scream your lungs out as many times as I impale you," Ginjou gritted with a pleasurable sneer.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

This past weekend, I had downloaded a buttload of yaoi, no pun intended! At first, it was with Bleach, and I kept reading and re-reading some of the raunchiest ones to the point of giggling. Then I decided to download some from Durarara! with a lots of Shizaya smexiness! So far with Bleach, I need to get more of RenBya (or ByaRen, I don't really care much of the position of the coupling) and some more GrimmIchi! They got a lot of good stuff on ebay, though, but it requires internet money in which I don't have. And they have lots of good coupling, too; they had one with a Fem!Grimm and Aizen in a hospital setting. In another, they had a GinjouxIchi and GinjouxTsuki. Wahhh . . . .!

Read and review.

I'll upate ASAP!


	8. Legends

Recently, I've been fallen into a pattern when it comes to my writing. I would put on my laptop in the morning, chug on my breakfast, see what the hell I've written from last night since I often couldn't remember what, re-read it then re-edit it, then write out the next scenes with occasional distractions and research from the internet, taking breaks to eat, continue writing well into the night, then go to sleep. Then the patterns continue, oftentimes I like to stare at my yaoi collection within my writing.

While researching for my story, I came across a movie based on Roman society called 'The Eagle'. Coincindentally, I found out halfway through the movie that the main character's slave happened to be a son of a late tribal chieftain. Strange... but I didn't really like the movie in conclusion, it's kinda bogus.

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 8- Legends**

Nel laughed and laughed and laughed, as if it was impossible to believe such a thing like that. A thing like Grimmjow being a nobleman. "You're kidding me, Ichigo...! There's no way that this... brute is a nobleman!" giggled Nel to the point of gasping her breath. Ichigo frowned, while Grimmjow just scoffed at her reaction. Out of all the servants in the villa, she was the only one who seemed to not believe the truth. She panted, giggling every now and then, as she stared at the two. "Are you really serious, Ichigo? It just cannot be true," she giggled.

"Nel... come on, it's really true," sighed Ichigo. "Grimmjow's from a very powerful tribe and his late father was a chieftain. You gotta believe us."

"All right, I believe you... if I tell you that I'm the queen of the Amazons!" Nel laughed as she held her sides.

"Fucking hell, might as well say that I'm your fucking god if you keep laughing like that," scowled Grimmjow.

"Nel, this is really serious, we're not joking," Ichigo frowned. "If it's serious enough that even Byakuya and Aizen had learned about this, then we must keep it to ourselves." Nel glanced at him and finally calmed down.

"Is that right?" sighed Nel, as she frowned lightly.

"So you finally believe it now, woman?" scoffed the Gaul.

"Tch, if Ichigo says so," she shrugged. "So now what, does he have to go back to his village?"

"No... he's staying here as my slave, until some of his needs are met," muttered Ichigo as he sheepishly glanced at Grimmjow.

"Wait, what? I thought he'd be glad to get out of here," Nel frowned in surprise.

"Well, it's complicated... I'll tell my father about this when he comes back tomorrow," he nodded. "Until then, let's just keep it a secret. Aizen and Byakuya are doing the same, to save the embarrassment."

"But, uh..." Nel just frowned and shook her head. "Fine, Ichigo. But this'll take some time of getting used to the fact that you've told me."

"I understand, Nel," the teen sighed before turning to Grimmjow. "Grimmjow, you do realize that you're still a slave. And by law, you don't really have much opinions of your role. I told you that you can still get your friend back even as freed man."

"But he'd still be a slave once you find him," frowned Grimmjow. "I just want to get my end of the bargain. And once that is done, then I'll get back to my true agenda." Ichigo frowned out of concern and apprehension, he knew what the Gaul had meant by that. "If I keep on fighting, then I get closer to my goal, is that right?"

"Uh, yes, but... at this rate, it'll take a long time for you to even require a position to the primus, and that could take years."

"The primus...?" muttered Grimmjow, narrowing his eyes in slight confusion. But the he remembered about how the crowd reacted when the final battle started earlier in the evening. He had seen the last gladiators decked out in the best armors and weapons, and their fighting skills rivaled that of the experienced warriors of his tribe. "That's the final fight of the game, right?"

"Yeah, but... like I said, that could take years-"

"Is there any way I can to get to there faster?" he questioned. "I don't have years to waste on being your slave, brat, I'd rather figure out a way to bring up the ranks in the games if I were you."

"Wait a minute, you can't just demand such a thing like that from Ichigo," frowned Nel, glaring hard at him. But Grimmjow glared back, and smirked a little as he stepped up to her.

"I believe I do... after all, I am from a long line of noble warriors, so such a request as that shouldn't be that big of a deal," he smirked.

"Warrior, you are, but you're far from a noble from what I'm looking at," she huffed.

"Heh, fine then, I don't care much of your opinions since you enjoyed being a slave so much," he scoffed.

"How dare you-"

"Goodness, can't you two stop bickering for once...?" Ichigo frowned, glaring hard between the Gauls. "Just let it go for now, okay? It's getting late, so we'll figure it out tomorrow. All right?"

"... Fine, Ichigo," sighed Nel.

"Tch, whatever," grumbled Grimmjow, before walking away. Ichigo just frowned, now that he found out about the man's title it seemed that Grimmjow was becoming more cocky against his own master.

"Ichigo, now what? How are you going to do about that brute?" Nel frowned at him. "If he expected to boss you around, you should've just send him back and be done with it."

"But Nel, I already promised him to find his friend-"

"What if his friend's just like him, huh?" she scoffed lightly. "Being disrespectful to those who tried to help him, is that what you want? Do you really want to bare the embarrassment on you and your family if this keeps on continuing?"

"No, but... it's really complicated to explain, Nel," sighed Ichigo, shaking his head. "However, if I got back on my promise now, then it'd cause more harm than good on his behalf and he wouldn't trust me again."

"Oh, Ichigo... sometimes I often wonder about your intentions about things like this," Nel sighed deeply in exasperation. "I'm getting tired of it, but if that's what you want to do then be my guest."

"Sorry for making you worry like this, Nel," he muttered.

"It's all right, but if he steps out of line then I'd be the one to talk to him," she mumbled.

"Sorry... anyway, good night, Nel," he sighed, walking away to go to his room. Nel just nodded, before moving for downstairs. But as she walked past the garden, she froze in surprise when she noticed Grimmjow leaning against one of the pillars with his arms crossed. She frowned, and Grimmjow frowned back at her before stepping forward.

"... I thought you went to sleep already," she frowned.

"You assumed wrong, woman," muttered Grimmjow. "Don't get me wrong, I may want my agendas to be accomplished but I'm not being selfish about it. It's just personal, that's all there to it."

"Well, you're being foolish, that's all I'm seeing," scoffed Nel. "First you despised being a slave from the start. But just when you gotten the opportunity to get out of it, you decided to stay as one. And for what? Just so you can keep an eye on Ichigo's promise for you?"

"It shouldn't concern you-"

"It concerns me when it involves Ichigo," she muttered. "Sending your friend here would be better for you, wouldn't it? Just another buffoon that I have keep an eye on, right?"

"... Even as a Gaul, you seem to be narrow-minded of what had happened," he frowned. "My friend... he's pretty much the same age as that brat when he was taken away. He had barely began to understand what it's like to be a warrior, since he only came from a family of farmers, when I first took him in. If I find out that he were to be dead... then it'd be my responsibilities, since I was the one who let him come with us at that time. But you wouldn't care about that, would you...? You wouldn't think that some incompetent beast like me can care for someone."

"... I see..." Nel sighed but Grimmjow just scoffed softly.

"I doubt it, you have blood of a Gaul but you turned your back against your heritage," he frowned.

"I didn't turn my back on it, at least on purpose-"

"Doesn't matter, because you would never know what's it like to live as I do there," he muttered. "You're so content of living as a slave that I don't think you even have pride for yourself."

"... You're right, I preferred living as slave for Ichigo and his family, but I do have pride," she sighed. "Not as a Gaul but as a human being. It takes more that just my birthright to tell me who I am." Grimmjow just gazed at her but smirked lightly as he scratched through his hair.

"You are some strong woman, I give you that," he remarked. "But this doesn't change my opinion of you."

"Same with you," Nel said.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," he shrugged before turning to leave.

"Wait a minute, Grimmjow," she said, and the Gaul man glanced back at her.

"What now?"

"You wanted Ichigo to help you find your friend... but you haven't told him his name or what he looks like," she replied. "Do you think... you can tell me, so I can relay it to him tomorrow?"

"Might as well," he sighed tiredly. "His name's Diroy. He's pretty short but lanky... his hair blond but nearly white, and he's missing a couple of teeth. I said that he's about the same age as that brat, about 16 years old- or probably 17 now that it's halfway through summer. Now... does that help you with any way you can find him now?"

"It's better than nothing," nodded Nel, as she walked past him. "Better get some sleep, you might have chores in the morning."

"Tch, what a waste of time," Grimmjow sighed as he followed after her.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"... So now what? We just gonna act like he's not some fancy warrior prince or something...?" Renji muttered, his thick crimson hair loose down his marked back as he slowly sat up in the large bed. He glanced over at his master, who covered himself with a robe as he stood up from the bed they shared from the night before. It had been always like this whenever the red-head would win in the gladiator games an it would end with them making love. "Byakuya," Renji muttered out his master's name, "You trusted me enough to say this to me, and why is that?"

"You're his sparring partner, and Ichigo's friends with Rukia, so of course I wish to say this to you," Byakuya sighed. "However, he seemed to have a verbal contract with Ichigo over something and until that is obligated, he agreed to be his servant."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Renji frowned. "He had mentioned plenty of times that he wouldn't submit into being a slave. So what's the deal?"

"Whatever it is, it's between him and Ichigo to discuss," he muttered quietly.

"Well that's strange..." he grumbled softly. His master said nothing but walked up to him and treaded his fingers lightly through his hair. "Then again... he did mention to me that he has some goal to accomplish before. But he didn't say what, only that it was personal to him."

"Well, it's his business," sighed Byakuya. Renji glanced up at him in time to feel his lips against his own, and deepened it as he reached up to grip up at the raven strands of hair. "... Renji, please," he murmured softly as he attempted to pull away but Renji smirked as he kissed him again.

"You started it, Master, I just thought I'd end it," he smirked, with his much greater strength he promptly pulled him onto his lap. Byakuya didn't react much to his roughness nor to his growing arousal underneath his thigh. Instead, he pushed the sheets to settle between his bare legs as he leaned to kiss his fighter.

"You're troublesome sometimes, Renji," he muttered.

"Sorry about that, Byakuya..." smirked Renji. But just before his master could go any further, a knock on the closed door startled both of them. Renji nearly scowled in disbelief and annoyance, while Byakuya gracefully got off his lap. "Shit, what a great time to interrupt us," he huffed.

"It might be an important," his master calmly replied as he walked up to the door and opened. Sure enough, it was a servant giving him a message in a form of a rolled up parchment before he closed the door. "Hmm... apparently it is, Ichigo required to speak to me today regarding his slave," he said as he read through the message. "Something about the slave trade that he wished to look into."

"Really...? Isn't that just great?" grumbled the red-head, flopping into the pillows, his intimate stamina sunken down now. "Just great..."

_Later..._

Renji glowered in annoyance at Grimmjow, who frowned back in confusion, after Ichigo arrived with the Gaul to the magistrate's house. Apparently, while their masters were talking in the other room, the red-head seemed rather moody at the sight of him. Grimmjow found this odd, especially since the other man liked to goof around. "... What crawled up in your ass?" frowned Grimmjow.

"More like what didn't," huffed Renji, crossing his arms. The blunet blinked at him, what does he mean by that?

"I don't get it," he frowned.

"Of course you wouldn't," he grumbled. "Because of you, I didn't get my usual morning-after fuck with my master."

"Tch, well sorry but I didn't need to hear that," scoffed Grimmjow as he rolled his eyes. "Besides, I don't get why we're here in the first place anyway. I just thought I would resume back to that ludus."

"Yeah, I also wonder why you're here," replied Renji. "My master mentioned that you and Ichigo had made a some kind of bargain, and if you get what you want then you'll go back to your country as a free man. Come on, Gaul... you can tell me about it."

"Sorry, but I said that it's my personal agenda and I wish to keep it that way," shrugged Grimmjow. Renji raised an eyebrow in slight suspicion but let it go as he sighed, moving to lean against the wall near the closed door of his master's office. "But... " Grimmjow muttered, catching the red-head's attention. "I want my goals to be met as fast as possible, and the only way it can be done is if I can get better battles and rise through the ranks."

"Huh? Really, that's what you want?" he frowned.

"Yeah, that way I can get into the primus so I can get what I want." Renji just blinked at him with a blank expression on his face. Only to realize what he had said, and laughed quite loudly, and Grimmjow frowned at him in confusion. "What? Did my reasons find it that amusing to you, Renji?" he scoffed.

"Fuck yeah, it's ridiculous!" he laughed. "First, you're the son of some high-ranking warrior leader and now this...!"

"Your master told you about that?" he questioned.

"Well of course, but still... you, in the primus within a few weeks! That's just impossible!" he snorted in disbelief. Grimmjow just frowned, he had assumed that he would get into the best battle of the games but by the red-head's reaction it seemed harder than it looked. "You think you can get it just like that? Unless there's a fluke, like you defeating some of the best fighters of your master's rivals, there's just no way."

"Tch, if that's true then why aren't you fighting in the primus all the time?" frowned the Gaul.

"I have done it, twice, and it took me a few years just to require the first one," smirked Renji. "The second one, it was actually tough, because because I was hit in the shoulder and nearly died of bloodloss," he added, pulling back the short sleeve to reveal the deep yet fading scar over his left shoulder. "The slash was pretty deep, and I was out for a while, for some months actually. That can happen as a champion, you'll fall out of the public favor and you have to crawl back up in the ranks. And trust me, it's been nearly two years since I last been in the primus."

"So that's it, you're more experienced than me yet you can't get into the primus as easily as possible," Grimmjow concluded with a frown. "Shit, guess I'm not cut out for that."

"I pretty much doubt it, since you're a warrior prince," Renji smirked. Grimmjow glanced at him, before smirking as he chuckled a little.

"How long will you joke around like that?"

"Until it stops being funny, or you miraculously get into the primus," grinned Renji, just before the door opened. The red-head quickly wiped the smirk off his face as he stood at attention the moment Byakuya came out. Ichigo soon followed, and glanced at Grimmjow with a brief sense of relief. "Master..." muttered Renji at Byakuya, as if he wondered he could be allowed to ask a question.

"Well... Ichigo explained just one part of the agreement, it explained why he has required my assistance. It is believed that one of Grimmjow's friends had survived the assault from the Roman army and had been sold into slavery." At that, Renji blinked in slight surprise before glancing over at the Gaul, who gazed at the magistrate as he listened carefully of his next words. "Since records of slave trading falls under my category, it'll take some time until I can find the person that matches the descriptions."

"So that explains why they came here to see you, Master," said Renji.

"Is that all? He didn't mention anything else?" questioned Grimmjow.

"No... Ichigo only explained that part of the contract, not the rest of it," Byakuya shook his head. "However... whatever this contract is, I assume that it wouldn't create any further rift between your country and the Roman Empire, since you are practically a noble," he added as he gazed at Grimmjow. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes back, but he put up a small smirk.

"I doubt it," he replied. Ichigo, however, just frowned out of doubt. But for now, he would do the more possible task. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah, let's go, Grimmjow," nodded Ichigo as he walked up to him.

"Wait a moment, Ichigo," muttered Byakuya, and the teen turned to him.

"Yes?"

"During our discussion... I overheard Renji making comments about Grimmjow wishing to rise through the ranks in order to obtain the primus," he said, and both the teen and Gaul blinked in surprise.

"Oh, Byakuya, it's just wishful thinking-" explained Ichigo.

"I know, but if he wishes to do so, I suggest that you find a way," he nodded. "After all, you are his master and a master of a fighter would try to figure out how to gain popularity for him."

"Is that right...? Well, I'll try," sighed Ichigo before he glanced up at Grimmjow, who just smirked. "I'll talk to you later, Byakuya. Let's go, Grimmjow..."

"Heh," smirked Grimmjow as he followed after his teen master.

"... You think it's that entertaining, Master, for a man like him to become a champion?" Renji muttered as he watched them leave and stepped next to the slightly shorter man.

"Perhaps... but he's from the tribe that relished in the height of battles," said Byakuya. "It makes more sense to keep him interested by making him stay as a gladiator. He is a Gaul, after all."

"I see..." he sighed.

"... Renji."

"Yes, Master?"

"I have work to do... we cannot be intimate right now," he calmly chastised, despite that his slave was discreetly palming him through the thick toga.

"Tch, that's not fair," pouted Renji.

"There are always other slaves here that can satisfy your libido," he pointed out, going back to his office.

"But they often don't want to, they always have an excuse to turn me down...!"

**(Blood and Sand)**

"Ah, Ichigo, what can I do for you?" beamed Urahara, as Ichigo came by the ludus.

"You always ask me that... but true, there is something you can do for me, Urahara," sighed Ichigo. The lanista blinked at him but smiled just the same as he fanned himself. "I was wondering if there's any games coming up soon. Mainly because Grimmjow wanted to fight enough to get through the ranks, and if possible, to the primus."

"Mm-hmm..." mused Urahara. "Come over here, Ichigo." Ichigo nodded and followed him out to the balcony. Below, he could see the usual fighters sparring with one another on the training ground. "Do you see what they're doing, Ichigo?" he asked rhetorically.

"... They're training for the next games," Ichigo answered, and Urahara gave him a light smile.

"It's much more than just training for the games," he sighed. "They're fighting for the highest positions they could get. Out of all of my fighters so far this year, only one or two have reached the primus. The last time it was Renji, but he was forced to get back where he started after being seriously injured."

"Really?" he muttered.

"The other... is right there," he pointed at Ikkaku at the far corner, who was bickering with his lover as usual. "Took a deep cut down the left side of his abdomen, and was out for several months. It was a miracle that he had survived in the first place, considering that a hit like that would've been fatal to anyone else." Regardless of the heat, his snapped his fan shut as he glanced at Ichigo. "Your fighter had only done two fights, and he expects to be in the primus just like that, Ichigo?" he questioned. "I don't think he's good enough to do such a thing in his level right now. But... why do you think I should find some games so he can participate in every single one?"

Ichigo sighed deeply, wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead as he gazed up at the cloudless sky. "It's... sorta complicated to explain," he muttered. "But where Grimmjow's from, he fights for a living so battles like these shouldn't be that hard for him. He wants to do it for his own gain but... I can't help but feel a little admired about his persistence of wanting to be strong. And that's something I also feel a little jealous about."

"Hmm, well, I guess I can understand that, Ichigo," sighed Urahara. "However, as a lanista, I'd like to advise against you about going to every available game for him, as fighting consecutively can potentially wear down his body. But... if you wish to take the chance, that's fine by me. I'll see if I can find any opening for him to participate."

"Thank you so much, Urahara," Ichigo smiled lightly. "I'll pay you back as soon as possible, once Grimmjow gains more grounds for himself."

"I know you will, Ichigo," Urahara smiled back.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Almost as soon as the teen came back home, he was promptly greeted by Grimmjow, who frowned in annoyance at him as he was holding a letter. "I didn't know you left, brat," he frowned, and Ichigo frowned back.

"I've told Nel that I was going to talk to Urahara, I assumed she'd tell you," he sighed.

"No, you know that woman doesn't like me so what's the point?" he scoffed, before handing him the letter. "I was gonna ask you to send this to my mother, but you were already gone soon after I finished writing."

"Oh, right, I... oh..." Ichigo nodded, but his voice fell when he realized the Gaul wrote it in his native language and he frowned at the unknown scrawl on the parchment. "I see..." he muttered.

"Tch, what's wrong? You think the way I write it is too primitive for you?" frowned Grimmjow with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no, that's not it," Ichigo quickly replied. "It's just that, well... the messengers would probably have a hard time giving this to your mother if they can't read your language."

"Oh, and yours is better than mine?" he questioned.

"I'm not saying that, Grimmjow," frowned the teen. "But it helps if I put an additional letter so it wouldn't get lost." Grimmjow huffed quietly but followed after him when Ichigo went upstairs. The blunet had never been to this part of the villa since being bought, and he frowned in apprehension once he saw him walking into his bedroom. "Come in, Grimmjow," gestured Ichigo, and Grimmjow finally stepped in. Almost immediately, the Gaul noticed Zangetsu lounging silently on the bed. He didn't even know there was a pet dog living here.

"So what are you going to write...?" he frowned lightly.

"Something similar to yours... what's the name of your mother? I'm sure it'd be recognizable over there since she's used to be the wife of the chieftain," Ichigo asked as he sat by a small desk, taking out a fresh sheet of parchment.

"... You don't really have to do it, you know, it shouldn't be your business," he muttered.

"I have to anyway," he shrugged, before his expression saddened a little. "It's nice that you can still speak to your mother, though..." Grimmjow frowned but let it go as he sighed deeply.

"Her name's Rhiannon, if that's what you wanna know," he replied. With a thin reed-like intrument in hand, Ichigo blinked at him in slight surprise but nodded a little as he attempted to spell out the name.

"Rhi... an... non," he mumbled, jotting down the Roman letters. Grimmjow glanced over the teen's head and his eyebrows tensed at the so-called language he was writing. It looked neat and more refined compared to the jagged crude lines from his peoples' written language. It would look primitive within the Roman civilization. "Grimmjow... what have you written on the letter? I'm sure it can help with the translation," Ichigo muttered.

"It's personal, brat, why should you care?" Grimmjow scoffed lightly but Ichigo frowned at him.

"Well, you can't write saying that you became a slave and serving under me," he berated. "Like Byakuya had said, it'll cause a rift between your tribe and the Roman army, since you came from a powerful one. You have to, well... lighten the truth a little."

"Hhmph, if you think so..." Grimmjow grumbled, as he took the letter he had written. "If you wish to know, then I'll tell you... 'Mother, this is your child Grimmjow, son of Criturix the past chieftain of the Viromandui tribe. I am writing this letter to reveal to you that I am alive due to regrettable circumstances months ago. I'm sure that you've already heard, that my friends are presumed dead, and you thought I was among them. I am sorry for that, but I have been through a difficult travel since that incident, until I have been settled to the city of Rome. There... I have been training the ways of the warriors who called themselves gladiators. They are the ones who have me interested, and such I'm fighting as one and hoping to become known as my skills. Not as an underling to the Roman society, but as a proud Gaul man who haven't forgotten his bloodline. Soon, I'll make sure that I'll come home to the village after I finish with my goals and take back the title that had been my father's. I will write you more letters as soon as I gain more money from my winning and send it to you...' So..."

"Uh-huh?" mumbled Ichigo.

"So what do you think of my letter, brat...?" Grimmjow questioned as he glanced over at the teen. But he blinked in total surprise when the teen had already written down what he had said out loud so quickly. "Shit, you're finished already?" he scoffed lightly.

"Well, of course," Ichigo nodded as he looked up at him with a slight smirk. "I was taught how to take notes from dictations. I only tweaked up the words but it's just the same, although I never expected that you can write so good based on your words. Anyway, writing dictations comes quite handy when you have to take on the career of your father."

"Huh..." Grimmjow sighed with a shrug. "What does your father do, anyway?"

"He helps with the imports that comes through Rome," he sighed. "I know, it doesn't sound that exciting compare to yours."

"Of course it doesn't," Grimmjow commented with a smirk. "Another reason that you're a weakling, I don't see how that shitty military will ever accept you."

"I guess so," sighed Ichigo as he stood up, glancing at the Gaul's well-toned physique. Even under the wool tunic, he could see the muscles tightening underneath the taut fabric. "I'm not like you, but I wish I could be strong."

"Well, maybe if you can become a gladiator, you can be strong," he smirked lightly. Ichigo just shrugged, picking up his translated letter before taking Grimmjow's.

"I told Urahara about your plan of getting into the primus as quickly as possible," he said. "He aleady organized you into the upcoming game... which is in a couple of days. So you better train up first thing tomorrow morning, Grimmjow."

"Good, and after that one?" he asked.

"The day after that game," nodded Ichigo, before putting up a concerned frown. "But it's not possible to keep on fighting battle after battle just like that. You could get too worn out to even take on the primus."

"Tch, you're talking to the Gaul who had taken down over a dozen weak fuckers from a rival tribe all on his own," he snorted.

"But these are not the same type of men that you can take down easily, Grimmjow," he frowned. "Remember, you underestimated Ginjou and it nearly cost you your life. From what Urahara had told me, your next opponent's pretty brutal and can hack you down if you leave too much openings."

"Well, that won't happen as long as I kill him first and win," Grimmjow scoffed with a smirk, before turning to leave. "You better make sure that you send that letter, or else I'll kick your ass," he muttered as he left the room.

"Not if Nel kicks yours first," sighed Ichigo.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Ichigo just frowned in utter annoyance. He knew that there were miniaturized versions of arenas clustered around the city, but he had never expected it to be so crowded and more rowdy. Not to mention so loud to the point of deafness. He sat within a couple of rows of cheering audiences as he had a clear angular view of the small rectangular arena. He had to bare with it since he wanted Grimmjow to prevail, but even with every win possible it would still be hard to require the primus. He had watched the first few battles, and all of them had ended with a very bloody mess and the defeated fighters would most likely not to survive.

The sandy ground was practically soaked in blood but nobody seemed to care as the audience cheered impatiently for the next battle to begin. And the next battle was the one Grimmjow was in. This was what the Gaul wanted, to fight with such large amount of bloodlust. He had seen how he was on his first win, it was nearly tantalizing yet rather scary of how Grimmjow had proudly held up the decapitated head and glared over at the pulvinus. But... now that he thought about it, Ichigo doesn't think that Grimmjow was looking at him... He wondered if his reasons to get revenge on Ginjou was nothing more than pure hatred at the army commander. It would make sense... yet after that warning Byakuya gave a few days before was giving him an ill feeling about the Gaul's plans.

A short moment later, the crowd cheered louder and Ichigo turned his attention to the small arena. A fighter happened to be a Thraex came out, and by the looks of him he appeared a lot stronger than the one Grimmjow faced a few days back. It wasn't long until Grimmjow- or Bestia to the public- stepped out to the blood-soaked ground; he wore a similar fin-lined helmet like last time but rusty just the same as Murmillo-type fighters were nearly forgotten in the past decades. Many cheered for the Gaul to win while the others cheered for his death, but it was nothing but a deafening roar to Ichigo's ears.

Grimmjow, meanwhile, glared up at the audience before his narrowed eyes fell on Ichigo quite easily due to the bright orange hair. It seemed that these small arenas were making the people in their seats rowdy with the thirst for blood. He grinned, guess he couldn't blame them. "... Begin!" the announcer called out, and almost immediately both fighters charged at each other. Grimmjow dodged the swing from the Thraex tried to counterstrike only to have his own swing blocked.

"Shit...!" he scoffed, quickly stepping back. The brat was right about underestimating this opponent. Grimmjow growled as he parried against his strike before being pushed back by the other man's brute strength with the shield. "You fucker!" he snarled as he moved back just in time to dodge the next strike. This Thraex was far more experienced than the feeble one he was forced to leave alive.

As the battle turned aggressive, Ichigo bit his bottom lip as he watched with concern, unaware that within the top row of seats were men dressed in plain tunics who happened to be Ginjou's subordinates. It was pointless to hide something like this from the army commander, as news of Grimmjow fighting flickered around the city before falling to Ginjou's ears. He wouldn't show his face to such a place like this one, as his appearance would create great discomfort to the public. Meanwhile, Ichigo flinched the moment the Thraex slashed at Grimmjow's face. A rather shallow cut on his cheek, it turned out, but the Gaul snarled at the fact that the first blood was his.

"You fucking piece of shit!" he snarled heatedly, stepping forward to parry another strike. Even with the opponent's smaller shield and sword, he was finding it hard to find a good opening. He stepped back and quickly stalked around him, only the back was bare to strike but the Thraex instantly moved the moment it was noticed and charged at him. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and ducked down the moment the small curved blade tried to hack at him. But within a microsecond, he noticed a new opening and grinned as he countered with a slash at the abdomen. The opponent stepped in enough time to miss the blade penetrating through him, only to have his side deeply sliced. The crowd cheered at more blood spilled, while Ichigo smiled lightly at the Gaul's upper hand.

"Yes, you can do this, Grimmjow...!" he muttered.

Many eyes watched Grimmjow, who sneered as the Thraex staggered back now the he was bleeding heavily. Grimmjow smirked, if he could take another strike or two then he would win. With the deep injury, his opponent now left his defenses open and his offense was barely holding up. He charged forward with his sword raised for a strike, barely being blocked by the smaller shield as he managed to nick him at his chest. "Shit, you're still fighting to get fucked...?" he sneered with his sharp teeth.

"Fucking Gaul... one day, your cock will be torn from your body and shoved up your ass," gritted his opponent as he staggered. Clearly the bloodloss was getting to him. Grimmjow just smirked as he stalked around him. He could try to pity him of how pathetic he appeared to be, but what he had seen so far before his turn it was kill or be killed.

"Sorry, but I can't die just yet," he smirked, just before he side-stepped from the man's strike. He countered back with his own attack, slashing at his abdomen. Everybody cheered as more blood splattered across the sand, as the Thraex collasped to the ground.

"Kill him...! Kill him, Bestia! Kill!" chanted many of the audience. Grimmjow laughed, he had already won but the man was already dying and if they wanted a true ending of the battle then they will get it.

"Yehahh...!" he yelled out triumphantly, his sword thrusted straight down at the man's chest. The Thraex choked blood as well as the last of his breaths the moment he moved the blade away. "Like I said... it's not my time to die," Grimmjow sneered. Tossing his shield and helmet aside, he surprisingly thrusted his hand into the opened chest wound. Many people gasped in disbelief at what was now happening, as did Ichigo with his eyes widened. A second later, it was revealed that the Gaul pulled out a bloody heart, still pumping as if the body was still alive.

"Shit," Ichigo grimaced at the sight, although surrounding audience roared excitedly at the victory of the Gaul, who cackled as he tossed the heart aside. The teen wished that Grimmjow didn't have to kill to win but that would have fallen on deaf ears anyway. But he put up a small smile, at least he didn't have to worry about his fighter being injured for tomorrow's next games. But through all the excitements, the plain clothed soldiers sneaked out the crowd, leaving to tell their superior what had happened.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"... Tch, he stood unscathed while another fell, you say?" Ginjou questioned quietly as he was sitting behind his desk, his eyes narrowed at his subordinates with disappointment. "I don't get this... he claimed that he is the son of a past chieftain of a fearsome tribe. Yet he fell by my sword that day, as if he had never experienced a real battle in his life. If he were to be a real noble then he would've injured me no matter how superficial."

"M-maybe because we outnumbered him and his men then and we would've retaliated should you fall-" replied one of the soldiers, only to get hit in the face by an empty cup. Ginjou barely faltered in his stone expression the moment he saw blood saturating the man's hair. Nor did he falter with his favorite slave hiding underneath his desk as Tsukishima silently sucked him off.

"You honestly think I could get my ass kicked by some fucking Gaul?" he frowned.

"N-no, sir..." the bleeding man answered meekly.

"I thought so," he scoffed softly. "Is there a reason why he and Ichigo was doing there, beside for the Gaul to fight?"

"That's just it, sir, the Gaul killed his opponent by taking out his heart with his bare hands," muttered the other soldier. At that, Ginjou scoffed in disbelief, his hand reaching down to grasp Tsukishima by the roots of his hair though the slave didn't react to the roughness.

"His bare hands... who knew he can do that?" he grumbled. "Do you know when he's fighting again?"

"From what I heard, he's to fight tomorrow afternoon, sir."

"Tch... you're dismissed, you pieces of shit," he commanded, and the soldiers bowed their heads before leaving him. "Shit, what is Ichigo trying to do?" he muttered as he hung his head back. "With so many fights, what is he trying to accomplish? Does it have to do with him trying to find that shitty friend of that Gaul?"

He groaned softly at the slick feeling around his erection, his tightened grip on Tsukishima's hair lessened as he finally climaxed into his slave's mouth. It was expected as Tsukishima immediately swallowed the warm substance before pulling away. "... Did that please you, Master?" he muttered as he glanced up at the army commander.

"Yeah, that's good enough," sighed Ginjou. "Get me a new cup, I think I broke that one when I threw it."

"Of course, Master..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

Grimmjow hissed in annoyance the moment the healing salve sealed over the fresh cut on his cheek and started to burn. He could take the pain and the injuries from the gladiator games, yet the healing part was something that he dreaded the most. "Shit, fuck! You can't make medicine that doesn't burn or taste like boar shit?" he scoffed at the flustered slave.

"I'm sorry but that's how it works!" Orihime stammered, while Nel rolled his eyes at the antics.

"I swear, I can't believe that some bfrute like you couldn't take one simple medicine," she scoffed.

"Don't start, woman," he growled at her. "Why're you here, anyway? I don't recall that brat calling you here."

"Just to make that you don't scare Orihime to death," frowned Nel. "But if you dare to do so in my presence-"

"It's not like I'll do it on purpose, so go away!" he scoffed in annoyance.

"I-it's all right, Nel, I'm already done here!" Orihime smiled nervously. "I don't think that he'll need any more...!"

"All right then, you can leave, Orihime," nodded Nel. The teen slave left the Gaul's room, but Nel stayed behind to glare down at Grimmjow, who glared back. "For once, can't you be nice to that girl? It's not like she deserves it."

"Tch, that's not my problem," he frowned.

"Oh, let me guess... where you're from, women are so tough that they could take being berated at, is that it?" frowned Nel.

"Very funny, woman," he huffed as he got up from his bed and walked up to the small table where his dinner was left. "Although... you're right about that, guess it's a force of habit," he shrugged, picking up a bowl of stew and greedily slurped it down.

"That's a force of habit, as well, not being able to use a spoon?" she scoffed lightly.

"Heh, you like to jest on me, don't you?" he smirked, licking his lips after finishing his dish. "I did come from a tough tribe, so the women there have to just as fearsome. That explains why my father chose my mother... he asked her hand in marriage immediately after seeing her taking down an aggressive buck on her own."

"... Really?" Nel muttered in slight interest.

"Yeah, she told me that with a single arrow she killed that deer right between the eyes... and my father was only impressed when he was unknowingly in the way of her target and was nearly got shot right by his face," he muttered. Nel stared at him, and noticed in surprise that his expression was completely relaxed with a fond smile. But when Grimmjow glanced back, his face quickly twitched into a slight scowl before picking up his half-eaten bread. "What? You think that's an unlikely love story to believe, woman?"

"No... it's unique in its own way but it sounded sincere with the way you told it," Nel smiled lightly. "Your mother sounds very strong, both literally and figuratively."

"Well, she's the only family I got... I'm her only surviving child anyway, since two of my younger siblings died before they even learned how to walk," he muttered. "That aside, did that brat send out the letter? I wanna make sure that it happened?"

"Oh, I'm not sure," she shrugged. "Maybe you should ask him, but he really wouldn't forget something like that."

"Fine, I'll talk to him myself," frowned Grimmjow as he stepped out of the room, munching on the bread. Nel put up a small smile as she watched him leaving, she could never guess that the Gaul could be tender-hearted. Grimmjow walked outside to the cool night air, a light wind breezed on his skin. He walked quietly past the garden, when a spot of orange caught his eyes and stopped to notice the teen.

Ichigo was sitting silently on the edge of the fountain, gazing up at the clear night sky glittered with stars. Grimmjow sighed before stepping into the garden, the rustling of large leaves that brushed past his legs startled Ichigo and he turned his head to notice the Gaul. "... Grimmjow, thought you'd be sleeping by now," he muttered. "Tomorrow's the next game, you need to get some rest."

"I know, just wanna know if you sent the letter already," he said as he stepped closer.

"Oh, that... yeah, on the day you gave it to me," he nodded with a light smile. "Are you nervous about when it'll reach your mother?"

"Tch, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Grimmjow scoffed but Ichigo smiled nonetheless.

"No need to be like that, it's human nature to care after all," he sighed, before turning back to star gazing. Grimmjow frowned but stepped closer to the teen, and sat at a fair distance from him at the fountain edge. "... You ever stared at stars, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Grimmjow frowned at him.

"You stare at them, wondering how the gods had created them?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"... Not really, I don't care much about stars," frowned Grimmjow. "The moon, though... my father used to think that it holds powers for the hunters, that's why he often liked to hunt late at night on the full moon."

"Ah, guess your gods are no different than mine, we Romans have a moon goddess too," Ichigo said. "Her name's Diana, she's also the goddess of hunting and nature. My family pretty much worshipped her and her twin, the sun god Apollo."

"... Why're you telling me this?" Grimmjow questioned, but not out of annoyance as he glanced over at him.

"Dunno," shrugged the teen, continuing watching the stars. "It makes me think about my own mother, I guess. My father once told me that I was born under the light of a full moon, yet my hair was like the color of rising sun. It explained why we worshipped those twin gods... That, and the fact that I have twin sisters. That's considered great luck to have living twins being born, after all Rome was founded by twin men Romulus and Remus."

"Who are they?"

"Brothers who were said to be the sons of Mars and a priestess, and they were warriors who rallied townspeople to go against their tyrannical uncle who happened to be a king," explained Ichigo. "After taking him down, they then founded the city of Rome by coupling with the ancient Sabine women in order to create the original Roman people."

"So... what happened after that?" asked Grimmjow.

"Romulus killed his brother and became the first king," Ichigo replied with a short laugh, while Grimmjow snorted in disbelief.

"And you think us Gauls are that barbaric," he scoffed.

"Yeah, but the history of Rome is full of legends and mythology... though some are considered never to be spoken again out of disdain," muttered Ichigo as he finally glanced at him. "I've heard that you think Renji is a Thracian. Yet Thracians are often frowned upon to have as a slave... because of one who dared to defy the Roman society." Grimmjow blinked at his words and frowned at him in slight confusion.

"What're you talking about? Some Thracian had the Romans shitting themselves, that can't be true," he scoffed.

"But it happened, and many of us really cannot speak of it so lightly," Ichigo sighed before staring down at his lap. "This Thracian... at first, he was working for the Roman army as an auxillary soldier for some years. Not much was known of what happened, but it was believed that he tried to rebel against the army and as a result he was sentenced to death in the gladiator games. But... he survived by killing his executioners and as a result he was pulled into becoming a gladiator. As a gladiator, he became successful but because he was a slave he despised being controlled by the Romans like a weapon for amusement. It wasn't long until he finally found the courage to rebel once again... but this time he did it, with the help of other enslaved gladiators."

"Really now...?" Grimmjow questioned with a sense of interest in his tone. "How did he manage to escape?"

"Well... he became the leader of the escaped slaves who wished to follow him, and his followers grew to rival that of the Roman army legion. Even against the most experienced soldiers, he and the rebellious slaves had won nearly every battle. Even the one at Mount Vesuvius, where they have won against a fearsome leader of the Roman army. And yet, after that... the Thracian was soon defeated in the final battle, and died with his sword in his hands like a warrior." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and gazed at the teen, who resumed back to stargazing.

"What's the point of telling me that story?" he questioned quietly.

"... Though he was responsible for causing chaos, some considered him a hero for the uprising of the oppressed slaves," muttered Ichigo. "But because of his determination, many Romans were unadmittedly fearful of how they control certain slaves like gladiators. I, however... actually think that he's a legend in his own way."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone about that, it's really shocking that some nobleman admire some rebellious slave," he smirked lightly. He then glanced at the Gaul and scratched through his hair. "One tall tale I've heard of him when he was still a gladiator... it was during one of the worst droughts in history, when he had defeated one opponent that was thought to be unstoppable. The moment he killed him... the heavens miraculously opened up and it rained for days."

"That sounds hard to believe, for that to happen from just one man," Grimmjow frowned lightly. By now, he dusted his hands off crumbs after finishing up the bread.

"Yeah, well... a story like that, it was the reason why I wanted a gladiator in the first place," Ichigo sighed as he stood up. Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows at his comment, but didn't say much as the teen walked by him. "Wouldn't that be nice to dream like that, Grimmjow, that you can become a legend yourself?" he asked.

"Is that why you bought me, so you think I can do the impossible?" Grimmjow frowned as he stood up, pretty much towering over his master as he stared down on him.

"You survived the attack from the army, that's practically impossible in itself," Ichigo smiled lightly. "Go to bed, Grimmjow, I'm sure that you'll need it," he advised before walking away. Grimmjow, as he watched him walking into the dark hallways, frowned deeply in slight confusion. Yet he was intrigued, the sound of being a legend was tempting to grasp.

He smirked lightly, shaking his head as he returned back to the slaves' quarters. "That brat's too naive for his own good, that's for sure..." he smirked.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yays! I've downloaded more Bleach yaoi, and plenty of them are made by this one lady who likes a lot of Shiro and Ichigo and also Kon whe he's in Ichi's body! My favorites are the ones with OCs based on Ichigo's alter egos! They are **Tripleberry Au Lait** and **Lollipop Carnival**, and they are both raunchy to say the least. With Kon, I liked **Hot Summer!** and it was rather explicit, not to mention messy . . . .! *giggles* Oh well, I gotta get to writing on the nest chapter!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	9. Friendship and Brotherhood

Lately, I've been watching Bleach: The Rock Musical and I gotta say it's really good when I watched the first four shows. I'm in disbelief that the majority of the actors looked just like them (majority because Ichigo got 'rabbit teeth' but he's still cute-looking, Gin's creepy-looking but don't have a fox face, Yoruichi and Tousen are bronzed up but that's better than looking overly dark, etc.) But I kept cracking up whenever they were singing, I just couldn't help it! They need to do a new one with the Espadas, who doesn't wanna see Grimm singing while punching a new hole into Rukia?

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 9- Friendship and Brotherhood**

The audience roared with excited cheers as Grimmjow overpowered his opponent with a sharp right swing. Ichigo watched the battle unfolding; next to him was Rukia who was accompanied by Renji. It wasn't a secret that the Gaul was slowly gaining interest from the public, so of course the sister of the magistrate wanted to see the smaller games much to Renji's annoyance. "So he's only doing this just to get into the primus, right?" questioned Rukia.

"Pretty much," nodded Ichigo. "He wants to do this, so he can do what he needs to do."

"But why? What are his exact reasons?" she questioned among the screaming crowd.

"I can't say..."

"Leave him alone, if Master wouldn't tell you then why'd you think Ichigo would?" frowned Renji, barely wincing when the petite girl smacked him on the shoulder.

"I'm just curious, that's all...!" she huffed.

"That's true, Rukia, I can't tell you because it's between me and Grimmjow," Ichigo replied, as he watched his fighter parrying the opponent's strike. "But... it's kinda hard to accomplish, especially the one with your brother helping to find his friend."

"Oh, I heard about that, but I can't believe you're doing it for him," replied Rukia. "But he's still being stubborn about being your slave, right?"

"Not really, but-" The teen was slightly startled when the crowd roared again, and he turned his attention to the arena. Grimmjow slashed at the opponent across the chest, and blood spewed everywhere. The Gaul panted heavily as he licked his lips, his cyan eyes brightened with bloodlust when he saw the other fighter fell.

"Still alive, huh?" he grinned, stepping to the opponent who was coughing out blood. He heard the people in the audience chanting for him to kill, and laughed as he took off the rusty helmet. For some reasons, hearing the Romans cheering for him seemed oddly relishing. He glanced over to spot his master as well as Renji and his master's sister, he could see Ichigo frowning of what was to come but he could care less as he raised his sword. "Too bad, but I must get to the top as fast as possible," he sneered down, finishing the final blow with a slash across the throat.

"Goodness..." Rukia grimaced slightly, while Renji just stared with a stone expression as the dark red liquid puddled around the now dead man's body. Ichigo simply sighed, he was happy but the Gaul's brutality in the arena was getting greater.

"Kinda like his first win, huh?" muttered the red-head. "Can't say I'm not surprised."

"Yeah..." sighed Ichigo when he watched Grimmjow being led out of the arena. "But on the plus side, because of his consecutive winnings he's beginning to become rather popular."

"But you know what'll happen if he doesn't take the time to rest between games," warned Renji. "He'll become too worn out to fight later on and that'd be his downfall."

"I know that, that's why it's a good thing that the next games is only in the next week," he nodded. "We'll have plenty of time then, so don't worry."

"If you think so," sighed Rukia.

"Yeah, but take my advice and don't let your fighter act so cocky on every win," muttered Renji. "He should just be humble that he hadn't die yet."

"I get it, but-" Ichigo's voice was cut off by the roaring crowd once another fight had begun. He sighed, now that he had thought about it Grimmjow was getting better battle after every win with the ones in the afternoon. But the afternoon hours are often the hottest in the summer, now that the threat of drought was getting closer. He didn't like the thought of it, especially at the fact that the city's water supply was slowly drying up.

"Hey... move down a little, brat." Grimmjow came out nowhere, as he promptly nudged at Ichigo's shoulder. The teen, who didn't have a time to react, was nearly knocked off his seat by his strength and turned to glare at the tunic-dressed Gaul in annoyance. "What? Not my fault you're that weak," he frowned back as he sat next to him.

"I'm not, you didn't give me enough time to move," he scoffed. "And what're you doing up here? Thought you're gonna be in the small barrack."

"It smelled like dead bodies and blood," he simply answered.

"Of course it would, you idiot," smirked Renji.

"Shut up," Grimmjow smirked back. "Anyway, I'm not allowed to be here and watch the rest of the games?" he questioned, looking down at the frowning teen.

"There's no rules saying you're not, so fine, you can watch," he frowned, crossing his arms.

"Tch, what did I do this time?" he frowned lightly.

"Nothing-"

"Then quit acting like a brat about it, I'm the one who's winning this shit," he scoffed.

"You dare to speak to me like that-" frowned Ichigo.

"Ah, that's him, the infamous Gaul!" one of the young women nearby squealed, and Grimmjow blinked before turning to look up a row. The two women stiffened when he noticed them, before one giggled shyly. "He's looking at us, I can't believe it...!"

"Don't stare back, he's too barbaric! He'll try to steal us away!" her friend playfully chastised.

"Really? Well, I never have a Gaul before... I wonder he is _bold_ to purpose, if you know what I mean." The women giggled and Grimmjow couldn't help but grin at them, but Ichigo was frowning out of embarrassment from listening. Out of all the time, why couldn't the deafening cheer drown out that?

"Heh, you think I could meet up with those women after the games?" asked Grimmjow, still smirking at the women with his sharp white teeth.

"Uh, I don't think so, Grimmjow," frowned Ichigo, and Grimmjow immediately frowned at that as he stared down at him.

"Why not?"

"For one thing, they could be married and you could get punished if you try to do so," he replied. "Also, unless they request it, you can't really pursue it since you're a slave and they're Roman citizens. There's nothing I can do about it, so it's your loss."

"I can't believe that shit..." Grimmjow grumbled in disappointment. "I thought Renji was telling the truth about getting a woman as reward if I keep winning."

"Huh? What was that?" muttered Renji when he heard his name, all that time he was watching the battles but turned to frown at the two. "What did I say?" he frowned.

"Something about getting a girl, I dunno," Rukia vaguely answered, apparently she was listening but could care less on the subject as she had her eyes on the fight.

"Didn't you say something about bedding a girl as a reward for winning?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Huh? Oh, that... yeah, if you request it from your master," replied Renji. "Guess I forgot to mention that you have to purchase a prostitute or a slave for something like that."

"Shit, so then..." he frowned, his sharp cyan eyes peered at his teen master. "Do I even get that, brat, or is there something wrong with it?"

"Yes, there's something wrong with that," Ichigo frowned back. "My father's still the master of the house so you have to make that request to him yourself. And besides, I have little sisters there and I wouldn't want them hearing strange noises coming from the slaves' quarters."

"Oh, is that right?" the Gaul then smirked. "Well... don't they have whorehouses in this city? Because I can just go there and fuck a couple of girls with the way I've been winning." At that, Ichigo felt his cheeks tingled in total mortification before glaring away. He certainly didn't need to hear that, but Grimmjow seemed to notice that and chuckled. "Oh, are you that ashamed that I said something inappropriate?" he smirked.

"N-no, it's not that...!" frowned Ichigo though his face was blushing.

"Then what...? I'm a man, and I have needs as much as any other," he teased. "Don't get why you're so flustered about something so normal as sex unless you haven't..." He quirked an eyebrow in realization and pressed his lips together as he tried not to laugh. That explained the teen's reactions from his comments. "... Are you what I think it is?" he said with a sly smirk. Ichigo said nothing, instead he just stared down at his lap with a frustrated frown. "Aw, that explains why you're not a very good master. You think you're a man, but how can you be if you haven't even lay with a woman-"

"Let's go...! I think I have enough watching for today!" Ichigo suddenly said, as he stood up and stomped past Grimmjow who just smirked in surprise. But when he caught Renji's disapproving gaze, he then frowned in confusion.

"Don't look at me, you're the one who's gonna get in trouble as usual," huffed the red-head as he looked away. "Good luck getting away with it, Gaul,"

"Tch..." sighed Grimmjow as he got up and followed after the teen through the crowded audience. Renji just frowned, Grimmjow's attitude was nearly crossing the line. If the Gaul wanted his end of the deals, then he should relent being a slave for a while. He blinked out of his toughts when the battle ended and crowd cheered, and he frowned when he didn't get to see the last of it.

"Who won, Mistress?" he asked.

"Oh, some guy with a net," shrugged Rukia. "I think you could've defeated him if you were down there, Rukia," she added with a quick smile.

"Hmm, I guess," he nodded.

**(Blood and Sand)**

_Under the late winter sun, many people wandered around in their village for their morning routines. Clusters of huts, made of crude stones and bricks with roof made out of sticks covered with cowhide, were settled on a large hilly field next to the outskirt of the forest. The villagers, mostly women and their children, were helping out with the farm animals or vegetables while most of the men were hunting for game hours earlier. From one hut, a woman in her mid-thirties, were checking on her small plot of land to see if any of her food was left to be edible. She wondered why she can rely on him though he would detest eating what he called 'deer food'._

_She sighed, pushing back a strand of her aquamarine hair that was tied into a messy ponytail. From the chill of the cooler temperature, she clutched her rabbit-furred cloak tighter to herself as she crouched down to inspect her crops further. But she narrowed her soft blue eyes the moment she saw a looming shadow standing over her. She had a dagger hidden underneath her cloak in case of danger, but she just frowned when she glanced up with a raised eyebrow._

_"... How many times have I told you about stomping your large feet on my crops, Grimmjow?" she sighed as she stood up, she was rather petite compared to the eighteen-year-old cloaked in thick wolf pelt. Grimmjow just smirked, as he held up half of dozen bodies of rabbits by the ears._

_"I got a present for you, mother," he smirked. "A whole family this time, too. Plus, we can make another cloak just for you from their pelt."_

_"Please, why not make it for your future wife, dear?" frowned her mother, nimbly walking around the plot to pick any decent vegetable. "From what I've been hearing, you kept 'courting' with the second daughter of your father's old comrade."_

_"'Courting' is such a civilized word, mother, let's just say that she and I like to get to know each other better behind the leathermaker's shed every once in a while," he chuckled but his mother barely batted an eye from his remark as she managed to collect what she needed._

_"Well, once she is with your child, I hope you can settle down to take care of your family," she muttered. Grimmjow a little, his long ponytail swayed when he walked up to her to give her an one-armed hug._

_"I'm not ready for that, yet... not when I have you to worry about, mother," he sighed._

_"You shouldn't have to, son-"_

_"You're still young, you have the opportunity to get married again and have more children," he reasoned._

_"Son, I decided not to do such a thing," she frowned though the expression in her eyes softened when she gazed at her. "I just don't want to suffer another tragedy, that's all."_

_"Fine, but you're a stubborn woman, I give you that," he frowned, but smirked when he was playfully smacked on the chest._

_"Don't get why your father put up with me those years ago," she smiled lightly._

_"Me either..."_

_"Uh, Gr-Grimmjow, you're back from hunting already?" Grimmjow turned to see a young white-blonde boy no older than ten or eleven years old, leaning over the wooden fence, smiling in greeting as he clenched his wool cloak tight around his scrawny frame. "What did you caught this time, Grimmjow?" he asked eagerly._

_"I got rabbit this time, Diroy," smirked Grimmjow. "I'll send your family a couple, if you want."_

_"Ah... you don't really have to do that," he suddenly mumbled, shyly glancing down._

_"Nonesense, kid, it's only fair since your father's a farmer," he said as he walked up to the small boy. "You need meat to get stronger rather than relying on deer food every day."_

_"I heard that, you ingrate," frowned the mother, as she went back to the hut. Grimmjow rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the boy._

_"Something the matter, kid?" he asked, kneeling to his eye level. "I mean no disrepect on your family, there's nothing really wrong about being a farmer anyway."_

_"I know, but it's just that..." Diroy mumbled sheepishly, gnawing at his bottom lip. "I don't really wanna be a farmer for the rest of my life, Grimmjow..."_

_"Hm? Why not? It's your responsibility to take over your father's role, Diroy," he said. "Why won't you want to be a farmer?"_

_"Because... being a farmer's so boring and it takes too much work," he admitted. "There's no pont of being one, because I wanna be like you, Grimmjow. It's much more exciting to be a hunter."_

_"Tch, being a hunter takes too much work also, kid," frowned Grimmjow. "It's not as easy as it looks, when you have to wait a long time for the prey to come around. Not to mention that there's a chance you won't be able to hunt as much as you needed to. I'm only lucky to catch these rabbits because I found their burrow, but I've been in the woods for two whole days. Do you get that, Diroy?"_

_"Yeah, but..."_

_"You still think that the lifestyle of killing animals for food seems more exciting than herding goats or digging up for vegetables, right?" Grimmjow smirked lightly as he stood up. "All right then, I'll speak to your parents. I'll see if they can let you come with me on the next trip," he said._

_"Huh? Really?" the young boy smiled._

_"Yeah... it'll be my duty to teach you," he nodded before giving him two of the rabbits. "Go on, kid, I'll come by later..."_

_"Ah, thanks a lot, Grimmjow! You're the best!" Diroy beamed before running off. Grimmjow just smirked at the dwindling sight, wondering if his suggestion would make things for the better for the youth..._

Grimmjow groaned tiredly, his jaw ached when he yawned as he slowly woke up. "Shit... it still hurts," he gritted as he rubbed at his bruised cheek. Last night, after making a fool of Ichigo by suggestively teasing him, Nel made it clear not to do such a thing ever again. By clocking him across the face. The impact made half of his face sore and he couldn't eat much, so he decided to go to bed early. But since being here for nearly a month, he realized that his dreams were being more and more vivid by the now.

And just now, he remembered the time when he decided to take Diroy under his wings to train him to hunt. Back then, the young boy was overly eager for the opportunity and wanted to be like him. Grimmjow frowned at memory as he sat up, scratching through his disheveled hair. Now that he thought about it, he wondered if he can ask Ichigo about the slave situation... if the teen was in the mood to be asked. As soon as he stood up, he stiffened the moment he saw Nel stepping into the room with a tray full of food. Nel didn't bother to glance at him as she set the food down on the small table.

"... You're going to be on your best behavior today?" she muttered.

"Would I have a chance to speak to him about something important?" he questioned.

"You may... as long as you don't say anything inappropriate to him like that ever again," Nel warned, her yellow-hazel eyes narrowed at the Gaul who frowned at her.

"I don't see how saying the truth is considered inappropriate-"

"Clearly, I need to punch you again in order to get it, right?" she huffed. Grimmjow growled but say nothing else as he shook his head. "That's what I thought... I'll see if Ichigo wants to talk to you after what you've said to him." She finally left him alone, and Grimmjow just scoffed. That woman will be the death of him, that was what he was thinking about.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"... He's busy, he cannot be bothered right now," Ichigo concluded, as he absentmindedly played with his dog. Grimmjow just blinked in slight surprise, the teen didn't appear at all mad about being teased for being a virgin. But he frowned at his answer when he asked about talking to the magistrate. "Not that I don't want to talk to him, but it's just that Byakuya's very busy and being a magistrate is a tough job. I was only fortunate enough to speak to him alone then because we found out about your nobility."

"But... I'm only asking because I'm a little concerned about when he'll be found," he frowned.

"I understand," nodded Ichigo, petting Zangetsu on the head. "But I keep telling you, Grimmjow, it'll take some time to find him among millions of slaves."

"Tch, how many times you must keep saying that, brat?" scoffed Grimmjow. Ichigo frowned at him, and Grimmjow frowned back, before standing up from the bed he was sitting on.

"... I don't control the actions of people, only the gods do, and until he is found all you can do for now is to have faith," he said. "It's the least you can do for yourself instead of making fun of your master in public." So the teen was still mad about yesterday, and Grimmjow smirked a little at that.

"All right, I'll try... but I'm gonna be quite bored if I'm to stay here in the villa all day," he shrugged.

"That's okay, after all Nel's gonna give you lots of chores to do to prevent that," Ichigo smiled, and the Gaul quickly frowned. "I'm sure you can handle it, just like you handled those battles. Go now, those chores are needed to be done as soon as possible so you better get started." Grimmjow frowned at the teen's sly smile before turning to leave the bedroom.

"Sneaky little brat..."

_Later..._

"Be careful, they're really heavy," Chad muttered as he and Grimmjow hauled a very heavy barrel of stocked water to the kitchen. The Gaul huffed for breath and felt the muscles in his arms straining and throbbing from the weight before they finally settled it to the floor. "Was it really that hard, Grimmjow?" Chad asked.

"Well, I've never hauled around this amount of water before," he frowned.

"You haven't experience a drought before, Grimmjow?"

"Don't think so, it often rains in my village plenty of times," he shrugged.

"Well, we don't get enough here so we must stock up water should in case the drought get worse," he muttered. "Come on, we got about three barrels to go."

"That much? Fuck me..." scoffed Grimmjow as they made their way to the entrance. As they went by the garden, he could hear pigeons cooing simultaneously near the greenery and on the roof. If he remembered correctly, he had seen Orihime leaving breadcrumbs around after eating breakfast earlier. He groaned, the need of catching them was tempting, plus he hadn't eaten that much meat recently. "Hey... do you eat those type of birds?" he asked through gritted teeth as they hauled another heavy barrel.

"Pigeons? Some people actually farm and raise them but..." the Spaniard replied as they set it down. "What're you thinking about? You want to eat some pigeons?"

"What do you think?" he scoffed lightly.

"If you think that you can catch those birds, I advise you not to," Chad frowned lightly, but the Gaul just smirked.

"I used to be a hunter, if you want to know," he scoffed. "If I wanna catch them, I will catch them. And if I manage to get most of them, then I'll prove you and everybody else of my skills."

"Like Nel?"

"Especially that woman," he smirked. "And all I need is a knife or something... ah, here it is!" he said as he took one from a countertop.

"But we still have to take in two more barrels-" Chad said but was ignored as Grimmjow strolled back to the garden. The birds on the ground seemed to sense his predatory aura as they ambled away from him, but he sneered as his cyan eyes narrowed at one fluffing its wings near the fountain.

"You'd look best in my bowl, bird," he sneered. With a sharp flick of his wrist, he shot the knife at it. The poor bird didn't have a chance to react, as the blade stabbed into its chest, and it flopped around before it finally went still. "Heh, still got it," he chuckled.

"You're actually doing this?" questioned Chad when he stepped out to see him picking up the fresh kill.

"Yeah, tell those slaves in the kitchen to pluck them clean for dinner," smirked Grimmjow as he tossed it to him. "I told you, I'm one of the best hunters in my village. There's no need to diminish my natural skills." The Spaniard just sighed and left him alone. Grimmjow returned back to his preys, who seemed to cluster close to the wall and deciding whether or not to fly off. "Ah, why do food make stupid decisions?" he chuckled quietly as he stalked up to the small flock. A couple of birds managed to fly up for the roof, but the rest kept cooing and tottering around in confusion, and Grimmjow licked his lips.

The excitement of the hunt was boiling in his blood.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Both Nel and Ichigo went wide-eyed in shock and surprise at the sight of the garden. Feathers and bits of blood were everywhere, and Grimmjow seemed ignorant of the so-called carnage he had made as he held the last pigeon by the throat. "... About time, I think I've killed enough to feed on for days," he smirked when he turned to faced them, with the bird feverishly flapping its wings in vain.

"A-a-about time? You ruined the freaking garden, you stupid brute!" scowled Nel to the near point of screaming with her fists tightened by her side. "Why did you do it? Just to catch a few birds, you cannot be serious!"

"A few? I think I caught... I lost count after ten," he shrugged, much to the woman's utter annoyance.

"You've killed that many! You do realize that Orihime often feed these birds, right?" she scoffed.

"Her good deeds is their demise, what can I do about it?"

"Ugh! You got some nerve, you insensitive jerk...!" Through all of the argument, Ichigo stepped out to survey the condition. Sure, he had an inkling of anger at the Gaul for the mess, but he was in awe at how he had done it. He glanced to notice the blood-soaked knife in Grimmjow's hand, even with a kitchen utensil he had hunted down over ten pigeons. Although he had to explain it to Orihime and his little sisters about the flock... "And another thing, you can't order the servants in the kitchen to cook these up just like that! You've killed too many birds for the family to eat!" scoffed Nel.

"Who said I have to feed them? I only done this so I can eat," Grimmjow frowned.

"Well, that's just being selfish! But I doubt the master of this house will let you since you did it within his property!" she argued.

"That's right, I've forgotten Father was here!" Ichigo gasped in realization. "Nel, we gotta clean this up before he notices. We can't let him see this!"

"Right... you, let that one go and clean up. Right now," Nel frowned at Grimmjow.

"Really now?" Grimmjow questioned. With a sudden yet quick squeeze, the bird's neck audibly snapped and the animal immediately went still. The woman inhaled by his actions but frowned as the Gaul walked past her to go to the kitchen. Ichigo frowned as well, but for a different reason. There was more about Grimmjow than he realized. He mentioned that he used to hunt, but after seeing it with his own eyes the teen could tell that he was merciless in that skill as much as in the arena.

"I can't believe this...! Feathers are everywhere and- oh, look at this! There's blood on the fountain!" Nel fretted in agitation, not sure where to start as she paced around the garden. "That man, just when I think he can be better, he turns around and start chopping down birds like it was a game."

"Calm down, Nel, I know he went overboard on this but-" sighed Ichigo.

"He created a massacre, and it'll take forever to clean this up," she scoffed. "I swear, I'm gonna wring his neck like he did with that bird..."

"Oh, what have we here?" Both Ichigo and Nel nearly jumped before turning to see Isshin stepping into the garden with a light frown. "... What happened here?" he asked, gazing around the situation.

"This is my fault, sir, I should have maintained the garden in the first place if I have known that Grimmjow was catching the pigeons here," Nel quickly replied, and Isshin raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Catching? Just for sport, Nel?"

"No, sir... he was catching them to kill for food."

"Oh," he nodded, and Nel frowned in slight confusion. Ichigo's father doesn't seem to be mad at the mess Grimmjow made, though he was looking at the bits of blood splattered near the fountain.

"Father... Grimmjow had hunted the pigeons because he wanted to show us gratitude for taking him in," he stepped in. "He told me that he used to hunt in his old country so he decided to show off his skills. But he was sorry that he had went too far, though, but he had done it so the family could have dinner." Nel frowned in slight confusion when she glanced at the teen, but Ichigo nodded to play along and she sighed.

"Yes, that is true, sir, but he had killed more he needed to," she said. "What should I do with the extra poultry?"

"Oh, well... it'd be a shame to waste that much food," shrugged Isshin. "If that's the case then we can give the rest to the staff. Is that okay?"

"Ah, yes, it's quite all right," nodded Nel. "Thank you so much, sir!"

"But in the meantime, let's try to clean up the mess here, I'll see you later," he nodded before going back inside. Nel huffed out a deep breath the moment he left, before shaking her head.

"This is Grimmjow's reward for creating such a mess?" she frowned annoyingly. "Feeding the entire villa with his dead birds?"

"Don't be like that, Nel," sighed Ichigo. "I'll tell Grimmjow to help you-"

"No thanks, I think I can manage by myself," she shook her head. "You deal with that beast youself, okay?"

"Right," he nodded. He stepped back inside and made his way to the kitchen, no doubt busy preparing the pluck-cleaned poultry. The servants nodded in greeting by the sight of him before going back to work, as Ichigo looked around for the Gaul. There was no mistake finding him, sitting in a corner, practically ripping the feathers off the fresh kill by the handful. "Grimmjow...?" he called out, and Grimmjow glanced up at him.

"What? I'm in trouble again, brat?" he mumbled.

"Not really, my father found out what you've done but he let it pass as I lied that all the pigeons will be given out to the servants from your hunt," he said. Grimmjow just scoffed but said nothing as he continued cleaning the bird. "Grimmjow, I've never knew that you were that good of a hunter," he said with a small smile. "If you had told that to my father, you'd probably have a side job hunting some animals instead of being a gladiator."

"Can't I just do both instead?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Not really, especially when you have to go back to training tomorrow," the teen shrugged.

"Isn't that just great? Oh well, I won't bother with the subject, though with hunting at least I get to eat," he sighed. Ichigo frowned lightly. He didn't really want him to be disappointed but nothing can be done about it. And yet, seeing how the Gaul had been able to do such actions with strength and tenacity was making him feel... unusually inferior and weak compared to him.

"All of these skills you have... I feel a bit jealous," he sighed. Grimmjow paused as his gaze flickered up at him. "I'll see you, Grimmjow." He left the kitchen, and Grimmjow just frowned in confusion. His master was a Roman, living in luxury as a superior to other barbarians and yet he said that he was envious of _him_ of all people? Just because he had skills of a warrior and a hunter? He shook his head, resuming back to his task.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Grimmjow just stared up at the sky free of any cloud before Renji came into his view, the red-head blinked at him before holding out his hand. "Something's on your damn mind if you keep getting hit," he muttered as Grimmjow took the gesture and stood up from the dusty ground. "What? Is it about the games coming up?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, right," Grimmjow nodded a little. "I need to train more for that."

"Hm, you're really thinking about that, Gaul, or is it about another fallout with your master?" frowned Renji, and the other man scoffed dismissively. "Fucking hell, what is it this time?"

"Nothing-"

"It can't be nothing if your mind's on something else other than the games," he frowned, tapping the wooden sword against his knee impatiently. "Out with it, Gaul..."

"Fine... that brat, he muttered that he was jealous of me the other day," he grumbled.

"... Huh?" frowned Renji with a raised eyebrow.

"That brat was jealous just because I'm stronger than him...!" he scowled at him. Renji blinked at him but scoffed in disbelief as he shook his head.

"Can't really blame Ichigo for feeling like that," he smirked lightly. "He's been that way since he was a little kid, he had always looked up to gladiators because they were always fearless and determined. Not to mention that some of those best fighters were known in history, and Ichigo knew about more about them than with his academics."

"Then why can't he do that himself if he admires it so much?" he questioned, only to be laughed at.

"A gladiator from a noble family? Who would really believe that?" laughed the red-head, only to stop when he realized what he had said. "Oh. Well, you don't really count," he reasoned. "Where you're from, nobility is depended on how many blood you've spilled."

"Charming," frowned Grimmjow. "Is that how all the rich Romans are like? Buying fighters so that they can fantasize of being like them?"

"Not all."

"Does your master count as one of them?" he questioned.

"I doubt it, but he has a considerable sword skill," he shrugged. "There would be times when we spar, though I always let him win."

"Tch, why?" he frowned, but bristled slightly when Renji flashed him a lecherous grin. "Forget I asked, you bastard."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "But if Ichigo's feeling like that, then why not teaching him some basic skills with the sword?" At that, Grimmjow stared at him as if the other man had eaten something gross.

"Why should I even do that?" he scoffed.

"Come on, you think that the kid's terrible, but he's not," smirked Renji.

"There's no way I should do it," huffed Grimmjow. "For one thing, he's a scrawny little brat with very little muscles. He seems just as weak as that guy's 'wife'," he added, pointing rudely towards the direction of Ikkaku and Yumi. But Renji blinked in surprise but smirked humorously as he crossed his arms.

"You think that Yumi's weak because of how he looks?" he asked.

"Why? What're you trying to say?" Grimmjow questioned suspiciously. Renji said nothing else as he walked towards the couple, and the Gaul couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive as he watched him talking to them. Ikkaku looked surprised but cackled like it was a joke, however Yumi just frowned as he flipped his hair back in a dramatic fashion. "Shit..." he grumbled the moment Renji gestured him over, and he strolled up to them.

"Nice, you really believe that Yumi here's as weak as you think, eh?" grinned Ikkaku. "Be carefull what you say around here... the last time you did that, you got your ass handed to you several times over by Kenpachi."

"Honestly, you think because I look like this I must be protected most of the time, right?" frowned Yumi. "I have you know, even though I may look elegant-"

"That's the correct word for it," smirked Ikkaku and the other man frowned at him.

"Anyway... if you really think that, then you're a buffoon," he said. "You need to realize that everyone here, even the lanista, have skills of the sword at certain levels. Who's to say that some of us slaves are weak?"

"Tch, whatever," shrugged Grimmjow before glancing away. "Sorry for hurting your feelings, though I really could care less."

"Well, I never..." pouted the feminine man, even though his lover kept laughing.

"Whatever, I just wanna get back to training," he muttered as he walked away. "Come on, Renji."

"I swear, one of these days, your words will come back to haunt you," chuckled Renji, twirling the wooden weapon in his hand.

"Fuck off," he frowned.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"My, two festivals is within a few days o' each other... what ever shall we do 'bout it, my Master?" smiled Gin as he followed Aizen into the house of the senator's nephew. Many of the slaves acknowledged his presences with a deep bow while one went away to inform Ginjou. "Are ya sure that ya wish ta invite yer nephew ta the festival banquet? Ya kept warnin' him 'bout limitin' his wine intake... yet this festival's 'bout wine an' harvest."

"True, but this will be in my house, so he'll know better than to act like a fool," smiled Aizen, reaching up to pet through his servant's silver hair. "Besides, if I don't invite my only nephew, he'd be very upset and try to act out by any means necessary."

"Fer some reasons, I'm not surprised 'bout that," grinned Gin. "He seems 'bout as much as troublesome than me. Possibly more."

"Yes, only the difference is that I enjoy your company when you're with me," his master murmured, his hand trailing down to his ear pierced with a slender gold earring as he leaned closer in order to kiss him. But he paused when they a harsh clearing of a throat and his bronze eyes gazed over to his nephew standing nearby. "Hello, Kuugo, how have you been doing?" he sighed as he turned to him.

"Same as usual," sniffed Ginjou with a light frown. He appeared slightly frazzled with his black hair frayed, as he had just gotten out of bed even though it was late into the afternoon.

"Even your work?"

"Yes, Uncle, it's just the usual business," he muttered. "What brings you here? Another message from the Senate?" he asked as he led them to the triclinium, the sitting room though the senator preferred to stand.

"No, I came here on my own term," sighed Aizen. "I won't stay long, though."

"Oh, well that's too bad," Ginjou shrugged, though mentally he was glad that he would be left alone soon. "Is it something personal, Uncle?"

"Somewhat... you know that the wine festival is coming up, correct?"

"Yes... I'm having my men to patrol the city on that night so the citizen wouldn't act so rowdy," nodded Ginjou.

"Of course, but are you doing on that night?" he asked. "Because if you're not doing anything then, I'd wish to invite you for a gathering. I don't want you... feeling alone during the festivities, that's all." Ginjou frowned at the undertone of his words, but then again he didn't really want to stay inside and be drunk. He does that almost everyday, anyway. Plus... his uncle was no different than him when it came to sexual liasions. Gin had been Aizen's favorite slave for more personal reasons since the slim man was 15, but the senator was fairly known within his rank for bedding other slaves as well as having secretive sex parties in his villa. Nobody really dared to voice their opinion on a man with such a high social status.

"You trust me being at your house, Uncle?" he questioned out of interest. "I wouldn't mind fucking a few of your slaves, I'm starting to get bored doing that with my own other than Tsukishima."

"Such stamina, this man has," Gin remarked, cuddling against his master's arm. "The apple doesn't really fall far from the tree, huh, Master?"

"Uncle, please teach your slave not to make an off-handed comment like that in my presence," frowned Ginjou. But Aizen just smiled as he reached up to caress his slave's cheek.

"Oh, Gin's just teasing you, as usual," he sighed. "Anyway, are you going or not, Kuugo?"

"As long as I get to fuck and drink, then I'll go," he replied. "Will that be all, Uncle?"

"Of course, I'd like you to be there," smiled Aizen as he and his slave turned to leave. "Until then, Kuugo..." When they finally left, Ginjou frowned as he turned to go to his bedroom. He was in there when he had the unexpected visit, and now he wanted to go back in there to sleep. As soon as he stepped into his room, he promptly shed his clothes and climbed onto his bed. Undeneath the sheets were Tsukishima, who had waited silently for his return, and he sighed when he felt his master's warm body against his own.

"Master..." he mumbled but fell silent when Ginjou frowned at him.

"It's nothing important," he muttered, lying on his back. "Just stay here and be quiet until I wake up. Simple as that, got it?"

"Yes, Master..." nodded Tsukishima.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"Is it that normal, for your father to be gone this long from his job?" Grimmjow muttered as he followed the teen throughout the villa the evening after his training. It was a few days until the next game, and he felt more than prepared for his fight. But for now, he had to keep training until then. But whenever he would be aroud here, the patriarch of the house was often nowhere to be seen saved for a few brief times he have seen him. "What's so great about his job, anyway? Importing's just like sending shit around, right?" he questioned.

"Geez, you make it sounds like it's so easy," frowned Ichigo. "My father'd be gone for certain amount of days, sometimes for a week or so. That would leave me in charge of the house since I'm the firstborn son."

"Tch, that would make you special, huh?" grumbled Grimmjow. Ichigo frowned but said nothing of it. "I could care less, considering that you couldn't really protect this house with the way you are."

"Geez, you really like to look down on me even though I'm your master," scoffed the teen.

"You're only my master because we have a deal, but it shouldn't mean that I have to obey you as the way you wanted me to," he argued. "For now, I'll keep fighting until I get to the primus, and you just leave it at that."

"And you think I should...? Not after what you've told me about your revenge?" Ichigo frowned, luckily many of the servants were too busy with household chores to pay attention to them as he led him to the empty sitting room. "Grimmjow, listen... about finding your friend, I can understand that," he whispered. "But that revenge you have on Ginjou, you must keep quiet about that. As a matter of fact, I don't think you should go along with something like that. I keep telling you that it's very dangerous for a slave to commit murder against a highly-ranked Roman, especially someone like Ginjou."

"Oh, and him killing my friends is not murder?" he questioned.

"I'm not defending Ginjou, if that's what you're thinking," scoffed Ichigo.

"No, but you Romans must stick together, right?" he said, and the teen rolled his eyes. "Whatever... I won't exact my revenge on him now, at least not until Diroy is found."

"... Right, but I'm telling you, your friend's now a slave and I have to purchase him as one in order to save him," Ichigo sighed deeply. "It's the only way, otherwise I won't get him as easily as I can."

"Then why not buy him as a slave then free him on the spot, brat?" frowned Grimmjow, but the teen shook his head.

"Then he would have to find a way to get back to your village, since transportation's not that cheap," he explained. "And to do that, he'd have to work for my family to pay it off. It'd just be going around in circle with your suggestions, Grimmjow." The Gaul just scoffed in annoyance as he glared away, the slave laws in the Roman society was downright confusion yet to Ichigo it was easy to understand as breathing. "And besides, if he's in a bad shape or something once we get him, it'd take weeks- maybe months- for him to recover and he has to pay it back with servitude. It's pretty much like when I bought you and cleaned you up-"

"You pretty much treated me like a stray pet on the first day," he pointed out, and Ichigo frowned at him.

"You were dirty and hungry, what was I supposed to do?"

"Quit saying as if I am some dog," argued Grimmjow as he glared at him.

"Well, my actual dog doesn't whine about being cleaned and fed," Ichigo scowled.

"He's a pet, he expected for you to do that for him."

"Oh, so you preferred to smell like horse shit and starving like crazy, huh?"

"That's not the point-"

"Ahem...!" Both slave and master stopped their rant at one another and their eyes turned to see Nel, who frowned disapprovingly before holding up a rolled up parchment. "If you two won't mind... I have a message to the head of the house," she frowned before walking up to Ichigo. "Since your father's not here, then I must give it to you, Ichigo," she said.

"A message?" frowned Ichigo as he took the parchment and unfurled it. Grimmjow looked at the written message, and just frowned at the unknown Roman letters. But the teen seemed to flustered a little by what it said, and he glanced up at Nel. "I don't know if I should go over there, Nel," he frowned.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Nel as she look at the letter, only to frown in concern. "Oh... Well, your father's not here to properly turn it down, and if you don't go from the invitation it would be seen as a disrespect to him and to Aizen."

"But..."

"What're you guys talking about?" frowned Grimmjow, clearly confused of what was going on.

"Aizen invited me to a party to celebrate the wine and harvest festival," sighed Ichigo. "However, I don't drink wine since they give me stomachache. Plus . . . . Aizen's known for his nature of, well..."

"What?" he frowned.

"Bedding with many lovers, most of them his slaves," he replied with a shrug. "I've never been to those type of parites before but I don't wanna to start now."

"They celebrate with wine and women?" questioned Grimmjow.

"And men, also," the teen corrected, much to the other's slight disgust. "But, I really don't wish to go there. From what I've heard, it's really explicit to say the least."

"Oh, for someone like you... it would be uncomfortable to go to that type of party," the Gaul remarked, and Ichigo bristled from that comment.

"Now's not the time for that, Grimmjow," frowned Nel before turning to Ichigo. "Ichigo, I know how you feel but you really can't back away from this. You have to go, even though you might feel uncomfortable from it."

"Fuck," Ichigo scoffed. "And it's tonight, also... shit, and I'll be all alone over there." Nel frowned at that, but a sudden but unlikely idea popped into her head when she noticed Grimmjow staring between the two in slight confusion.

"Well... you can have Grimmjow taking you there, you need an escort anyway," she suggested. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo went wide-eyed in shock before the former smirked in debelief as he chuckled.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," smirked Grimmjow, shaking his head. "I have to babysit him while everybody else gets to fuck? Why should I do that?"

"As much as I hate it, but I'm asking you to do this for Ichigo," she frowned at him. "It's the deal, you have to be a slave for Ichigo until your friend is found. Meaning, you have to go with him whether you like it or not. Do that, or I can kick your ass as usual."

"Tch, shut it, woman, I didn't say I wouldn't go," he scoffed. "It's better than staying here being bored as fuck, anyway." Ichigo just frowned out of apprehension and concern. The thought of the Gaul looking out for him in a place that might contain drunken orgies seemed risky, but right now he doesn't have a choice.

"Shit... once we get over there, you must not misbehave or else the senator will castrate you," he frowned at him. "You got that, Grimmjow?"

"I won't make such a promise, brat, but if this is the only way for our deal to keep going then I guess I don't have a choice," smirked Grimmjow. But Ichigo frowned just the same, before he sighed deeply. He had a feeling that things are going to get worse before it would get better.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Patrons and guests, almost all of them with their faces obscured by masks, relishing in wine and fruits as nearly naked dancers swayed to the music. Many of them chose to wear the masks, based on the images of the Roman gods, as they conversed with one another within the large villa. Though some were actually fornicating with one another in some rooms. Especially the one masked with the war god Mars, who was pinning down a slave as he thrusted in and out of her on the bed. The slaved seemed to be enjoying it with her loud and lustful moaning, though 'Mars' could care less as he soon climaxed.

"Fucking shit..." he scoffed as he quickly got off her. When he took off his mask, it was revealed to be Ginjou, whose face was slightly flushed due to the constant drinking since being here. He was sure how long it was into the party but he could care less as he put on his clothes, ignoring the other women in the room who wished to please and pleasure him. "Shit..." he sighed, pushing back some strands of his damp hair behind his ears when he left the room. He felt light-headed but he was far from being drunk. As he went through the decorated triclinium, he caught the sight of his uncle sitting on one of the chaises conversing with the guests who weren't indulging in lust. Gin was nearby, though 'nearby' was an understatement as he was sitting in his master's lap with the same wide grin plastered in his face.

He really could care less of his only relative, despite the fact his connection was the reason why he became a praetor. Nepotism came in handy whenever he wanted something to gain. It was the only reason that he could tolerate the brunet to some extent. "... Kuugo, where are you going?" his uncle called out to him, and Ginjou stiffened in annoyance from being noticed before he turned around.

"I'm just stepping out, I just feel like getting some fresh air," he bluntly replied.

"I see... hope that you'll feel better from the excess amount of wine," he said nonchalantly before going back to his business. However, Ginjou bristled from the backhanded comment and scowled under his breath. So what if he consumed alcohol at almost every hour of the day? It wasn't like he was hurting anyone from his drinking, saved for his unfortunate slaves.

"Fucking old goat..." he scoffed quietly as he left the room.

Meanwhile, Ichigo fidgeted a little the moment he reached the front door of the villa. It was bad enough that he had to go, but with Grimmjow next to him, it seemed rather more terrible than not going at all. "... Are we going in at all, or we're gonna stand here like a couple of idiots?" Grimmjow questioned, and Ichigo frowned at him.

"Shut up, I'm just nervous about this, that's all...!" he scoffed.

"What's there to be nervous about? Oh, that's right! Because they're doing something in there that you wouldn't know what to do!" Grimmjow argued back, but with a slight smirk on his face as he crossed his arms. Ichigo glared at him but didn't say anything as he slowly opened the door and stepped in. The Gaul soon followed, only to hear chaotic sounds of festive music and humorous laughter and chattering in the other rooms. He didn't get the chance to think much of it further, as a house slave came to greet them.

Ichigo felt his body tingle in slight discomfort and his face blushing at the sight of the slave, who happened to be nude saved for the simple-looking mask and shimmering body paint on her body. Grimmjow, however, smirked at the sight and nearly chuckled. He really wondered if most Romans really are like this, as they were led through the decorated rooms. "Some festival this is," the Gaul remarked, discreetly observing the patrons drinking and being entertained by half-naked dancers.

"Not the kind I prefer to celebrate," mumbled Ichigo, as they stepped into the sitting room. Once there, he was immediately noticed by some of the guests, before Gin glanced up and grinned.

"Seems that the invitation went ta the wrong person, Master," he informed to Aizen, who nonchalantly followed his gaze to see Ichigo nervously glancing around. But the senator didn't seem surprised about the news, as he smirked lightly.

"I had a feeling about it, since Isshin would always turn down my invitation," he sighed. "I suppose he didn't have a time to mention to Ichigo that he wouldn't have to go either."

"Are ya gonna tell him that he don't hafta be here?" suggested his slave, only to be chastised softly with a kiss on his cheek.

"It's far too late now... that'd be too rude by my standards," he said as he stared at the flustered teen. His gaze then went to Grimmjow, whose eyes were transfixed by the sight of the female slaves waiting on the rich Romans in the buff. The look in his lingering gaze was practically filling up with lust. "However, it appears that the noble warrior of his would want to try a few things here," he said. On cue, his slave gracefully got off his lap the moment he stood up and turned to walked up to Ichigo, who finally noticed him with a nervous frown. "Ichigo, what a pleasant surprise," he greeted with a light smile.

"Ah, Aizen," Ichigo smiled sheepishly with a nod. "Guess I was supposed to be here... though I feel out of place in this kind of party."

"My apologies, it meant to go to your father, but it seems that he's out of town as usual," smiled Aizen. "But as long as you're here, I hope you will enjoy yourself."

"I wish I could say the same for myself," he honestly replied but the senator smiled nonetheless before turning his attention to the eye-wandering Gaul.

"I see you brought your gladiator here," he commented, catching Grimmjow's attention momentarily from being mentioned. "I've been hearing that he's winning in some of the fights recently. Is that correct?"

"Ah, yes, that's right," nodded Ichigo. "He've fought and won the last two, and his next fight's in a couple of days or so."

"I see," Aizen said before leaning closer to the teen. "It is really not my business to know... but Byakuya had mentioned one thing about your deal with Grimmjow," he muttered quietly despite the noise, and the teen blinked in slight surprise. "His reward for his fights is finding his friend who is allegedly still alive. Is that true, Ichigo?"

"Yes, that's right..."

"However... realistically speaking, it might take years to find such a person, especially a slave. All that time, Grimmjow would have no choice but to fight for you."

"I know the possibility, Aizen," Ichigo replied. "But, Grimmjow mentioned that he wanted to win as many fights as possible in order to secure the primus. He believes by doing that, his demands would be met faster."

"Well, if he becomes popular, that could happen," Aizen muttered, as he glanced over at Grimmjow. Again, the blunet smirked lightly at the tempting slaves that were wandering around. "But it doesn't mean that he couldn't be rewarded now for his recent victories."

"Huh?" he frowned in sudden confusion.

"Grimmjow, may I talk to you for a moment?" the senator asked as he stepped up to Grimmjow, who frowned in slight surprise. It wasn't like he could tell him off as he would like to, though he could but knew better, but the brunet seemed calm around his hostile aura. "I'm glad that you're here, considering your past nobility. I've heard of your last few winnings, and I find that a great accomplishment."

"... All right, thank you," nodded Grimmjow, unsure of what to say after that. Ichigo was watching him closely. It would make sense since Aizen was a highly ranked Roman, but Grimmjow frowned just the same as he stared at the other man.

"Well, despite of your status as a slave, I'm sure you'd like be my guest as a Roman citizen," Aizen said, but the Gaul continued frowning. "What I mean is... as my guest, I'd want you to enjoy yourself. Whether if it's food and wine or rather..." At that, he suddenly grasped the shoulder of a female slave who was passing by him and turned her to Grimmjow, who raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Perhaps you want something more carnal... wouldn't you say?" he enticed quietly.

Ichigo felt a jolt of shock from what Aizen was offering to Grimmjow. He knew that he was infamous for offering his slaves as prostitutes to his party guests, but to do it in front of him was hard to believe. However, Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk at the offer as he gazed at the nude slave. Her long black hair was pulled into two ponytails, and her petite size indicated that she was a young teen. But her violet eyes behind her mask seemed mature enough to take on the request, as she stood patiently for her master's orders. Grimmjow smirked, it certainly had been months since he laid with a woman and he wasn't going to turn down the offer now.

"Are you sure that you want me to fuck your slaves?" he questioned.

"As long as you're careful with them, Grimmjow," Aizen smiled lightly. "Of course, if your master's all right with it..." he added, taking a brief glance at the frowning teen.

"Well, I was asking him about getting a woman as a reward, but he didn't think that it was a good idea," smirked Grimmjow. "Something about disturbing the household..."

"Well, I don't mind what you wish to do, Grimmjow, so go ahead," he replied as he took the slave's hand. The Gaul chuckled lightly, as he reached out to take it, only for his wrist to be suddenly grasped. He frowned as he glared at Ichigo, who halted his actions.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" he questioned, and Grimmjow scoffed in disbelief. What was he doing? "Sorry about this, Aizen..." Ichigo nodded before forcing the annoyed slave through the hallways. Grimmjow just scowled, the one and possibly only time that he could have sex and yet his master was preventing it, as they found an vacant bedroom and Ichigo closed the door. "What do you think you're doing, Grimmjow?" he frowned.

"Me...? What the fuck are _you_ doing?" scoffed Grimmjow as he glared at him. "The man simply offered me a girl like he was giving me a cup of water, and you're acting that it was wrong!"

"Well, it is wrong to use people for something like sex! It doesn't look right to me!" Ichigo argued.

"Tch, of course it wouldn't to you, brat, because you're nothing but a fucking virgin," he scoffed, much to the teen's annoyance.

"Quit mentioning that-"

"I wouldn't have to, but since you're just a weak little brat, I really could give shit about you," Grimmjow scowled angrily. Ichigo scoffed and was about to reprimand him, but was suddenly pushed against the wall and his widened eyes stared at the Gaul out of subtle fear. "See that...? You're fucking weak, that's why you're using me as a pathetic fantasy of being a gladiator," he growled lowly, his grip on the teen's arms tightened to prove his point. Ichigo inhaled at the pinching pain and stared at the sharp cyan eyes that were full of contempt. "You're not as different as any other Roman here, brat. You're using me like the man was using his slaves in the party... I'm just a fucking slave to you, even if I was a noble in my tribe."

"That's not true-"

"Oh yeah? You've forgotten that I'm using you also, brat," he scoffed. "I'll get what I want, then I'll leave that fucking place once I'm done. I'm getting tired of you trying to get me feel that slavery was the best for me. I only chose to stay was not because of you. It was never for you that I'm fighting, it's just what I want to do for myself." He stepped away from Ichigo, who felt his body shudder a little, and scoffed at him. "I could care less for you, quite honestly, but I just want my end of the bargain out of you. Simple as that."

Ichigo said nothing, instead he frowned sadly as he shook his head. It was true that he bought Grimmjow so he could have a gladiator, but it wasn't because he wished to fantasize about it. He wasn't even using him to fight, in his opinion, he was hoping that they could try to get along and maybe become friends. But the Gaul was still hostile and defensive against him for no apparent reason, and he felt frustrated yet sad about it. "... I'm sorry, Grimmjow," he muttered, but Grimmjow replied with a annoyed scoff.

"Whatever, brat, I don't give a fuck..." he frowned, promptly walking past him for the door. But as soon as he reached for the handle, he paused when he suddenly heard a soft snifle. He frowned and turned his gaze to the teen, who slid to the floor with his knees raised and his face buried in his arms. His body shivered as he tried not to cry. Grimmjow blinked in slight confusion, did he make him cry? He scoffed under his breath as he opened the door and left, that was why he couldn't stand being around a weakling like him. "Why should I care...?"

He quickly went back to the sitting and luckily enough Aizen was still there with the slave. It seemed that the senator was waiting for him, as he smiled lightly the moment the Gaul walked to him. "There you are... where is Ichigo, by the way?" he asked.

"Oh, I dunno, I just left him alone," he shrugged. "But I don't think he cares about me taking up your offer."

"Ah, all right then. Have fun, Grimmjow," Aizen smiled, handing the servant over to Grimmjow. "I'm sure you can find a room to occupy yourself."

"Great," smirked Grimmjow, relishing the sight of the slave as he grabbed her wrist and led her out of the room. But he was unaware that Ginjou was there, hidden among the masked guests. His sepia eyes narrowed in surprise, he wondered why someone like him was doing here in the party. But... if Grimmjow was here, then it must mean that Ichigo was probably here also. He grinned, despite feeling intoxicated, as he made his way to the direction where the Gaul had came from. He would be glad that the teen was here, and that he would be having fun for once.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Holy hell! I've written too much on this chapter that I had to cut and copy the last scenes to the next chapter! It's really good, I assured you. I had to do it cuz when I checked the chapter, I've written over 80 KB of words! I think that's almost 20,000 words! But I'll give you a few hints of what'll happen: Ginjou . . . . with a rape-face! Dahh!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	10. Fire and Rain

One day I was watching a documentary of hardcore fans who are into the 'Star Trek' series and go to various conventions. It was interesting to the point that some fans are too focused on the series, like this one kid who written a fan-script and even cursed out his friend who called on him during an interview. I realized while watching the movie that these early fans had created 'fanzines' with characters coupling with one another, and it was like a precursor to fanfictions. The most interesting couple was that albino-like android and the blonde lady with the short haircut (I don't know their names anyway but they were from 'The Next Generation' series). So it goes to say that if it weren't for Trekkies, we wouldn't have awesome fanfictions. Yeah...

On a brighter note, I am so happy that the next season of 'True Blood' is coming soon, in about a few weeks! Yays!

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 10- Fire and Rain**

Ichigo sniffed, wiping the stray tears from his eyes every few minutes, as he sat on the floor. He stayed there from who knew how long, but he didn't care anymore. What was the point anymore? Grimmjow was using him for his own gain, possibly from the start, and he was too naive for his own good to see it. How could he be so stupid? Why did he have to get a shelfish, stubborn, brash man to fight as a gladiator? He should have known that it was a bad idea to make his dream come true, if this was going to turn out like this. His teary eyes glanced up to see around the empty bedroom. It was so quiet in here, saved for his snifling, as he frowned.

Grimmjow had never liked him in the first place, no matter how nicely he had treated him. Just because he was some Roman. Suddenly, he flinched slightly when he heard the partially opened door being pushed and he glanced up to see Ginjou stepping in. "... Ginjou?" he mumbled in surprise, and the army commander turned to notice him.

"Ichigo... so you are here," he grinned as he walked up to him. Ichigo stiffened for a second before looking down to wipe away the last of his tears, but Ginjou noticed and leaned against the wall. "Something the matter, Ichigo?" he asked quietly.

"No, it's nothing," Ichigo quickly lied.

"It can't be nothing if you got tears on your cheeks," he frowned. "What's the matter, you don't want to be in a place like this? Of course this party would have some of the guests having sex, so maybe that's it." Ichigo didn't reply to him, but stiffened when the older man decided to sit next to him. He was so close to him that the teen could practically smell the strong acidic wine from his breath. Up close, Ginjou's eyes seemed glassy and the skin on his face was filmed in sweat from the alcohol.

"You're drunk, Ginjou," frowned Ichigo, though Ginjou chuckled loudly.

"Of course, I'm allowed to drink, aren't I?"

"But this is your uncle's house, you should've minimized your amount of drinking-"

"Like I give a fuck," he suddenly scoffed, and the teen flinched from his outburst. "If I wanna drink as much as I want then I'll drink. Uncle's not complaining about it now because his fox-faced slave is sucking him off at the moment." He glanced at him and frowned lightly. "Why were you crying a minute ago, Ichigo...?"

"... It was nothing important," mumbled Ichigo.

"... Does it have to do with that Gaul who came with you?" he questioned, and Ichigo stiffened from that. "If that fucking barbarian's the one who made you cry, I'll rip his cock out if that's what you want."

"No, it wasn't Grimmjow-"

"You're lying, Ichigo, I can tell," he frowned with a dismissive wave of his hand. "He's somewhere fucking some whore while you're sulking here... it would make sense that he hurt your feelings."

"Well... it wouldn't matter anyway since he's still my slave," muttered Ichigo.

"Don't say it with that attitude, Ichigo," frowned Ginjou. "If it were me... I would've torture him for days, making him beg for mercy. Killing him on the spot wouldn't be so fun."

"Stop that, Ginjou, I hate it when you talk like that," he scoffed as he attempted to get up, but he was suddenly pulled down when Ginjou yanked at his arm. "Ah! Ginjou, what the hell!" he scowled at him.

"I don't want you to leave, that's all," he muttered.

"So what? I leave if I want to," he frowned.

"And go where? Everbody else is busy with themselves, especially that Gaul of yours," Ginjou pointed out. "Do you really wish to find him, ramming in and out of some slave girl in a sexual frenzy? Unless you want him to hurt you any further..." Ichigo frowned but couldn't find the words to counter that. He hated being berated and teased by Grimmjow but if he would give up on being his master now, it would just prove that he's incapable of being an adult.

"I don't know what to do about this..." he sighed, rubbing at his forehead as he stared down at his lap. A second later, he glanced up when he felt a hand gripping at his shoulder and looked at Ginjou, who put up a slight smirk. "Ginjou...?" he frowned.

"No reason for you to be left out on the action, Ichigo," he smirked as he leaned close to his face.

"Wha- no, no, Ginjou...!" the teen exclaimed in realization and pulled away, when Ginjou tried to plant a kiss on his lips. "What are you doing? You're trying to kiss me?"

"Tch, what do you think?" smirked Ginjou, his eyes glazed with drunken lust. "You have a chance to become a true man now, and it could be with me. Don't worry, I'll be gentle if that's what you want."

"No, Ginjou! I don't want to do that!" he scowled as he tried to stand up. But the army commander's face twisted into an annoying frown as he quickly grabbed his arms and pulled him back to the floor. Ichigo winced from the action but again he tried to get away from him. "Ginjou, stop it! I-" he tried to yell out, but Ginjou pinned him down and placed his hand over his mouth. Ichigo muffled out his sounds but it was pointless as he was being overpowered. Fear and apprehension crept up as he saw the lustful sneer on Ginjou's face. He could feel the older man's growing arousal rubbing against his thigh, and he struggled in vain.

"You shouldn't be afraid of this, Ichigo-" smirked Ginjou, but inhaled in pain when Ichigo reached to smack him in the face. "Shit... you fucking little cunt!" he scowled as he removed his hand only to brutally backhand him across the face.

"Ahh!" Ichigo yelped out in intense pain, before Ginjou pinned down his hands.

"You fucking dare to hit me, huh?" he seethed as he drunkenly glared down at him. "I'm above your class, I can do whatever I want with you. And right now, I wanna fuck you."

"No, stop it...!" Ichigo cried out, his heart thumping rapidly as the older man held down his wrists with one hand and his other hand moving down to pull up his synthesis. "Please... please, Ginjou, don't do this," he pleaded fearfully but Ginjou chuckled as his fingers trailed up his bare skin, dangerously close to his hips and pelvic area.

"If the Gaul was at your side right now, I wouldn't be doing this," he sneered. "But... what's he going to do about it anyway? It's not like he cares about you." Ichigo shuddered repusively and tried to squirm from the touch, it wasn't right. This wasn't what he wanted to be ended up in this way.

**(Blood and Sand)**

In a torch-lit room, Grimmjow was led to a small bed covered with animal pelts. He wasn't sure which animal it came from but it appeared luxurious and exotic looking. He sat over the thick orange one with the black stripes, as the female slave stepped up to him before kneeling between his legs. "Fuck..." he sighed, as she pushed up his tunic. The Gaul wasn't at all ashamed that he was now exposed, just before the slave grasped at his member. Since she was wearing an eyemask, she leaned close to engulp him and Grimmjow inhaled at the feeling.

"Shit," he smirked lightly, beginning to feel aroused by the second, as he leaned his head back. "That feels good..." He breathed deeply, the muscles in his inner thighs tightened whenever the girl swallowed before pulling away. But as he was enjoying the gratification, his mind flickered to what had happened earlier. He frowned a little when he thought about Ichigo being sad and crying, but he scoffed the thought immediately. Why should he care about the teen's feelings, let alone a Roman? Ichigo deserved it anyway for having him as a slave. "Stop, stop," he muttered, grasping the girl's hair.

"Get on the bed," he requested as he stood up. The slave simply nodded as she did so, while Grimmjow took off his tunic. Completely nude, the muscles in his arms and stomach flexed with each movement as he turned to face the girl who was already lying on her back. He loomed over her, pushing her legs apart as he positioned himself. "Ah, shit..." he gasped softly the moment he slowly thrusted into her, the slave seemed to have expected that as she grasped at his arms. "Shit," he grunted as he began, his breath becoming ragged and growl-like at each thrusts. He smirked at the warm tight muscles contracting around him, as his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

"..." He glanced back down at the girl, who was unusually placid and quiet. He mentally frowned at the odd behavior. He was used to hearing the animalistic sounds of love-making he had done with plenty of girls in his village. To him, it was like they wanted it since he came from nobility. But this slave... she was like a mute doll, even as he was ramming her. It was strange, and downright annoying. He wondered if all Romans are like this when having sex. It was like he was just using her...

Grimmjow immediately frowned at the sudden thought. It was true that he was using the slave for sex, but he had expected that she should at least enjoy it. But the silence saved his groaning was getting too much to handle. "Shit..." he scoffed, despite of his needs he forced himself to pull out of her. "Shit, I really can't do this," he grumbled, picking up his discarded clothing. "This is just too fucking weird, it just doesn't feel right."

The slave said nothing about his abrupt actions as she simply sat and watched him putting on his tunic. Grimmjow frowned, his libido now diminished out of annoyance as he scratched through his hair. "... Are you displeased?" the girl slave finally talked, and the Gaul frowned at her in disbelief.

"So you can fucking talk," he scoffed. "Of course I'm displeased, because you're just laying there with a blank look on your face."

"If you want, then I'll do whatever you demand me to."

"Tch, a little too late for that," grumbled Grimmjow. "I'm outta here..." He promptly left the room, shaking his head as he brisked through the hallways. Nobody seemed to notice that he was annoyed, as most of them were too drunk to notice. He wanted to get away from these conceited Romans, as he was trying to find a way out. "Stupid brat, trying to ruin my fun," he grumbled tiredly. "He thinks he's right, and I hate that ..." Turning a corner, he slowly realized that the festive noise was dying down and he glanced up. He recalled Ichigo pulling him around this area before taking him to that vacant room.

He wondered if Ichigo was still in there, but frowned. He shouldn't bother to see the teen who was disheartened by the truth. If he couldn't handle it then he might as well give up, the Gaul thought as he turned to leave. But he paused in his steps when suddenly his ears picked up subtle noises, and he frowned. It sounded like it was coming near the bedroom, as he turned back and walked up to the slightly opened door. At each step, the noises seemed more aggressive, mixing in with frightened sounds of something else. Or someone... as he peeked inside.

Only to have his eyes widened in sheer shock at the sight.

"... Stop it! Ginjou, stop!" whimpered Ichigo, struggling under Ginjou's weight as the older man attempted to fondle him. "You can't do this...! You're just drunk-"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Ichigo!" gritted Ginjou. "I always wanted you, so you better take it like a whore!" he scowled, gripping at his clothes.

"No! Stop it!" he yelled out, once the fabric was starting to rip and he tried to push his hands away.

"I told you to shut your damn mouth!" he seethed, smacking him across the face. Ichigo yelped out before he was hit again. Fresh tears stung at his bruised cheeks as he was roughly forced onto his stomach and felt the remains of his clothes being pushed up to expose his bare behind. The teen shook in total fear, he couldn't escape from the drunk man as Ginjou pinned him down and pushed his hips forwards, and Ichigo shuddered from the clothed erection prodding at him.

"Please..." he whimpered, but Ginjou chuckled at his begging.

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo... I'll take care of you," he chuckled, as he was about to take his out his erection. What he didn't realize was that someone was already looming over him with a fist raised. "Just relax, and I won't be so rough-"

_THWACK!_

A solid sound of a fist colliding with the side of his head cracked into air, and Ginjou didn't have the time to react as he stumbled to the floor. Intense pain throbbed behind his eyes as he scrunched them tightly and groaned deeply. "Shit! What the fuck!" he scowled as he sat up. Ichigo flinched from the sudden turn of event before he shakily glanced up. He gasped at who it was, as he tried to hold his ripped clothes together.

"Gr... Grimmjow...?" he whimpered, trying to get to his knees. But Grimmjow didn't pay attention to him, his narrowed cyan eyes burning with anger at the army commander as he stepped forward. Ginjou finally opened his eyes as he rubbed the side of his head, and he tensed at the sight of the one who assaulted him.

"You fucking hit me...? Do you wish for death, Gaul, for assaulting the praetor?" he growled.

"From what I saw, you deserved to be hit," growled Grimmjow, audibly cracking his knuckles before clenching his fists. "Don't know what's so great about a praetor if all he does is rape little boys..."

"Heh, so you came here for Ichigo? I find that interesting, I thought you don't care about him," sneered Ginjou.

"No... I just find it easy to kick your ass right now," he growled just before he tackled him down.

"W-wait, Grimmjow...!" Ichigo called out, but was ignored when the Gaul gave a harsh hook across the army commander's face. Ginjou gritted, blood filling up his mouth as he punched back. But with the pain in his head as well as the surplus amount of wine he had consumed, his reaction time was muddled when Grimmjow punched him in the face again.

"Guh! You piece of shit...!" Ginjou gritted, as he attempted to kick him away. But Grimmjow retaliated as he lifted him by the front of his clothing and slammed him down, much to Ichigo's horror as he watched. As much as he was relieved that Grimmjow stopped the praetor from raping him, he was much more afraid of what the Gaul was doing. Ginjou was being beaten down, his blood splattered across the floor before Grimmjow slammed him down again. He could get killed here, where his senator uncle was nearby and was unaware what was happening.

Grimmjow snarled, despite being clocked in the chin, before his hard fist closed down on Ginjou's face. This is what he wanted, his vision red with anger and vengance as he glared down on him. This was his chance, he could kill him and be done with him and everything else. "Now you know how it feels... to see death in your own eyes," he growled, as Ginjou coughed out blood.

"The fuck are you talking about, Gaul?" gritted the army leader. Grimmjow said nothing else as he glared at his bare throat, he could do this. Just the right pressure and squeeze around his neck and his life will leave his eyes. But before he could reach out to do it, his arm was suddenly held back and he glared up to realize that it was Ichigo who was doing it.

"... Get away," he growled lowly, but Ichigo frowned despite of his frightened ordeal as he tried to pull him away.

"You'll kill him, Grimmjow," he said.

"So what? Get away, brat," he scoffed as he tried to shake him off. "I said, move! Do you want to get fucking hit?" he snarled at him.

"You kill him... and his uncle will order an execution on you," explained Ichigo. "And you'll never get to see your friend again. Do you wish to do that, Grimmjow?"

"Would you rather have him fucking your ass if I didn't stop him, brat?" scowled Grimmjow. "I could've waited until he left you in a fucking bloody mess, and take him out then! Would you have wanted that?" The teen flinched from his tone and words, and frowned hurtfully. But he still tightened his hold on him.

"Just stop it, Grimmjow..." he pleaded.

"Get the fuck off me," Grimmjow growled.

"No, stop this now...!" the teen pleaded again.

"No! You can't stop me-"

"Oh no, this cannot be good!" Grimmjow jolted in surprise and his eyes widened when he saw the silver-haired slave that was with Aizen before, standing in the doorway. But the plastered grin on his face was completely vanished as his squinty eyes opened in absolute shock, revealing ice-blue color of his irises. "What happened here! Master'll see this and you're in deep, deep trouble!" he gasped, his usual dialect gone due to his current emotion. "How can you do this to the praetor, when you're just a slave!"

"Y-yes, that's true...! Gin, get Uncle here, and some guards!" Ginjou yelled out, trying to get out of Grimmjow's hold. "This Gaul is mad, he just attacked me out of nowhere all because I was talking to Ichigo!"

"That's not fucking true!" snarled Grimmjow, glaring down on him. "I saw you beating him and trying to rape him, when I came in...!"

"What? Is that true, Ichigo...?" frowned Gin as he looked at Ichigo, but blinked when he noticed the bruises on the teen's frightened face as well as his torn clothes revealing his bare yet scratched up torso. "Shit, Master'll not going to like this..."

"Gin, you're not going to believe them over me, your master's nephew?" Ginjou questioned but Gin frowned as he stepped forward.

"I only came here because I heard noises when I was trying to find a servant to send some wine to the guests," he frowned. "You, let go of the praetor right now. You're already in enough trouble." Grimmjow growled but reluctantly complied as he let go of the bruised up man, who quickly stood up.

"You're fucking dead, Gaul," he sneered, though he wobbled a little due to both the assault and the drunkeness. "I'll make sure that your head leave your fucking body for what you did." Grimmjow growled under his breath, before glaring at Ichigo who frowned in concern.

"Tch, get off..." he huffed, wrenching his arm away from the teen's hold as he stood up. Ichigo stared at him before looking away forlornly. He should have known, Grimmjow didn't really come here for him despite that he was in trouble. It would make sense that Ginjou was alone here with no bodyguard around and the Gaul came to attack him. He wrapped his arms around himself, his eyes hesitantly glancing up at Ginjou. The man was furious, both at not going through his way and being thrashed by Grimmjow, and the teen shivered.

And yet, somehow, Ginjou was right. His slave didn't care about him, no matter what would have happened to him.

Through all this, Gin had managed to get a slave to fetch the master of the house before going up to Ichigo. "Ichigo, don't worry, I'm sure Master won't punish your slave for saving you," he muttered quietly as he kneeled before him. But Ichigo just frowned and gazed down at his lap. "It's okay, Ichigo, all right...?"

"No, it's not all right..." he mumbled. It was barely a minute later, until Aizen stormed right in. Grimmjow frowned in disbelief, he didn't realize that the man was related to Ginjou, who limped up to his subtly angry uncle.

"Uncle... do something about this," he gritted lowly, swallowing back saliva tainted with his blood. "I knew that this Gaul was nothing but trouble, and this is what happened. He's fucking barbaric, he attacked me for no apparent reason-"

"He attacked to protect Ichigo, Master, look at him," Gin pointed out, pulling the disheveled teen to his feet. Aizen, through narrowed eyes, stared at Ichigo then at Grimmjow, who had a few bruises on his face from the scuffle, before finally falling on Ginjou.

"... What happened?" he questioned.

"Your nephew attacked him, when his slave came to rescue him," muttered Gin, his head bowed slightly out of respect. "And by the looks of it, Ichigo is pretty shaken up." Aizen gazed at Ichigo, who was shivering as he tried to hold his ripped clothes together.

"You don't understand, Uncle, it wasn't like that," Ginjou tried to explain. "The Gaul was the one who attacked me first. He-" He couldn't explain any further, when his uncle suddenly backhanded him across the face. He inhaled sharply from the unexpected impact and he stumbled back, tasting fresh blood on his tongue. "Fuck, Uncle! Why'd you hit me?" he scowled.

"Because you dared to lay your hands on the son of my associate, you ingrate!" frowned Aizen. "You are a fool to even attempt it, and look at the result! Not only that, you reek of wine that even the dead could smell it...!"

"Shit, you honestly think I would harm Ichigo...?" he questioned, shaking his head.

"He has bruises on his face, where else did it come from?" he demanded. Ginjou just scoffed and refused to answer, but Aizen narrowed his eyes at him as he leaned close to him. "You must've forgotten... that I still rule over you, no matter what," he muttered lowly. "Your home, your slaves, your position, you would have never gotten this far without me. I could easily take it away from you, and after what you did just now... I might even consider doing it." Ginjou gritted his teeth in utter annoyance and anger, before Aizen walked past him for Ichigo.

"A-Aizen, I'm sorry about this-" mumbled the teen.

"No, I apologize, Ichigo," he assured. "This never should have happened to you, and I really feel terrible about it. Tell me... did he fully attempt it?"

"No, no, he ripped my clothes apart before he even could try," he quickly replied. "I... I don't know why he did this to me, Aizen. We were just talking when he just forced himself on me a second later."

"All right, it's all right, Ichigo," he nodded, patting at his shoulders in a consoling manner. "You're lucky that your slave came for you, though. I thought he was in the other room with one of my slaves." Ichigo frowned neutrally at that before turning his gaze towards his slave, who frowned disgruntledly at the outcome.

"Yeah, I'm lucky... or else he would've continue enjoying himself without a care in the world," he muttered. Grimmjow blinked at his words and frowned. What did he mean by that? "What would have happened if he hadn't come to my aid, I couldn't even imagine the outcome of the attack." Grimmjow stared at the teen, noticing that his expressions were full of hurt and anger, and his eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion. Was Ichigo emotionally hurt from the attempted rape, or was it something else?

"He won't get punished for this, since he did it for your defense," said Aizen. "If there's any consolation, I could take you home right now."

"Yes, I would like that, Aizen," nodded Ichigo. "Better than staying here any longer..."

"Yes, of course," Aizen muttered before turning to his slave, who nodded in understanding.

"Come along, Ichigo," muttered Gin as he led the teen away. Ichigo took a brief glance at Grimmjow, frowned back at him, before looking away with a grim expression. He knew that Ginjou was staring at him too, but he didn't want to notice it as he just stared down at the floor.

"... Kuugo, I want you to leave as well," the senator muttered once Ichigo was out of the room, his bronze eyes narrowed in on his disgruntled nephew. "You've caused more than enough disgrace in my presence and my name. Out of all people, why him?"

"Tch, I have my own reasons-" Ginjou grumbled.

"Leave. Now. That's an order... unless I strip you of your title right here and now," he threatened. Ginjou scoffed, glaring at the Gaul who had the audacity to snarl at him, before he wiped the blood from his lips.

"One day, I'll be the one to finish you off, Gaul... if those savage gladiators get to you first," he scoffed, limping out of the room. Grimmjow growled, he was almost there until Ichigo had stopped him. He should have pushed him away and kill the man right then and there... even when the teen was pleading for him to stop. He should have done it. Then... why did he stop? His thoughts faltered when he realized Aizen was walking up to him and he froze. He was a slave under the Roman laws, and after what he just did, he may be in trouble.

"... You know what you did, especially against a praetor," Aizen stated quietly. "A title like that classified just under mine, and any threat posed against him- especially by a slave- is resulted with punishment by death." Grimmjow just stared at him, his body rigid as he waited for the man's next move. But Aizen just stepped away as he sighed stressfully and rubbed at his forehead. "You're only lucky that I'm giving you leniency due to many reasons," he sighed. "My nephew's an arrogant man and I have to stifle the embarrassments he causes me. Plus, Ichigo's the son of one of my associates, and that would cause a deep rift between us. And also... you, as a noble, were to be executed for your actions, that would cause a possible war between the Empire and Gaul."

"... What're you saying exactly?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Keep this... the events of what had happened, between us," he advised. "The attack and the attempted rape, we'll act as if nothing have ever happened here." Grimmjow blinked at that and frowned in disbelief. Does this man really want that, to silence the events for everbody's sake, especially Ichigo's?

"What would happen if it gets leaked out?" he muttered, and Aizen gave him a hard glare.

"You're in no position to even dare to blackmail me-"

"Who says I am? That nephew of yours might do something against me, and it might result in the truth to the public that I'm a noble of my tribe," he said. "Unless you want that to happen, I suggest you do something about him."

"... Fine, if you think so," muttered Aizen. "However, I was wondering one thing."

"What?"

"I assumed that you were with one of my slaves... but then a moment later, you managed to find Ichigo here just in time to stop Kuugo's assault," he said. "As a slave, did you have a feeling that your master were in trouble, Grimmjow? Or was it something else?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes slightly at that, but he wasn't sure how to answer it. It was only a coincidence that he came by the room when it happened. But... the sight of Ichigo being held down against his will by Ginjou made something snapped inside of him.

In the back of his mind, he thought it was a perfect opportunity to take down the army commander for ruining his life and murdering his friends. Yet... it felt like another reason that he attacked him. He didn't really want to care about Ichigo but if that was the case, then why couldn't he force himself to push him away when the teen was pleading with concerning eyes? "I don't know..." he shrugged, but Aizen just understood with a slight nod.

"After Ichigo comes back, you'll leave," he said. "Let's hope that his father doesn't come back anytime soon, I'm not so sure how to explain his bruises." Grimmjow just frowned, reaching up to touch his own bruises on his face. The senator's words as well as the teen's statements from earlier were making him feel confused. How could he have enjoyed himself with some mute slave, from how Ichigo commented about him? If that was the case, then he might have stay with her... and it would have a whole different story regarding Ichigo, he finally realized.

"... Shit..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

Through the carriage ride, Ichigo was completely quietly as he was slumped in his seat. His eyes gazed placidly on his lap, snifling though his tears had been gone since leaving Aizen's villa, dressed in spare clothing to replace his torn ones. Grimmjow sat across from him, watching his defeated form, and frowned. Ichigo hadn't spoken a word to him, and the silence was annoying to his opinion. "... Is there anything you want to say?" the Gaul muttered quietly. The teen's gaze flickered at him, but he glanced away, his jaws hurting when he clenched them due to the deep bruises. "Tch, fine, you don't have to say anything, brat..." he scoffed.

"... Is that how you wanted it to happen to me, Grimmjow?" mumbled Ichigo, and Grimmjow blinked at him in slight confusion.

"What?"

"You don't really care about me, anyway..." he muttered in a hollowed tone. "You hated me from the time I bought you, you never saw me as anything but a Roman who controls you despite the fact I've never done anything wrong to you."

"Tch, why should I like you anyway?" frowned Grimmjow. "Why do I have to care about you?" Ichigo snifled tiredly, as he crossed his arms.

"Then why did you stop Ginjou...?" he questioned. "You should've let him rape me, if you care less about me. As my slave, one would think I deserve such a punishment like that." At that, Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly in surprise and stared at him. What was he trying to say?

"... But I didn't let him-" he frowned.

"And why is that?" Ichigo muttered, his eyes gazed at him skeptically.

"... It was a perfect opportunity to get him," he answered. But when he said it out loud, the tone sounded rather odd and unconvincing, even to him. It was as if it was the partial truth to it. Ichigo frowned before shaking his head and sitting up.

"It's like you said... I'm just a weakling, and you could've waited until I'm a fucking mess. You could've walked away and let me be at Ginjou's mercy until I'm broken and bleeding. You would like that, wouldn't you, Grimmjow?" The teen's unusually cold words pricked at Grimmjow, who frowned in disbelief. He thought back to the fight and how he wanted to beat down Ginjou into a bloody pulp. He even wanted to kill him right then and there, and he could have done it. But... why did he stop himself? He stared at Ichigo, who was sporting the same hurtful look as before, before letting out a deep huff. "You should be grateful that I stopped you in time before Gin saw you, though I don't think that you should care about that," muttered the teen. "Now that I think about it... you really could've shoved me away when I did so."

"What?" frowned Grimmjow.

"You're a very strong fighter, you had the power to push me away and kill Ginjou. And yet... you didn't," Ichigo mumbled, glancing away. "I don't know what the reason is, but just be glad that your true intentions wasn't found out by Aizen..." Grimmjow wasn't sure what to say, but that was true. A gladiator like him should have been able to shove Ichigo. But when he was stopped by him and saw his frightened eyes, something seemed to switch in his brain and his body didn't want to go any further. It was as if... he felt bad about what had happened to Ichigo.

"... So now what? That man said that we have to keep this quiet, or else everbody'll get in trouble," muttered Grimmjow.

"Of course... we'll act like it had never happened to me, although I'll always remember the fear from Ginjou's attack..." Ichigo commented coolly, and the Gaul felt his heart oddly flinched from that. "However... I don't ever want it to happen again, if you can do one thing for me."

"Huh...? What're you talking about?" he questioned in slight confusion and suspicion.

"I want... I want you to train me with the sword, I want to learn how to fight and to protect myself," Ichigo demanded. Grimmjow stared at him in disbelief for a moment, did he hear that right?

"Train you? Are you serious...?" he questioned with an amused scoff.

"The fuck I am serious, Grimmjow," confirmed Ichigo, and the smirk immediately left the other man's face. "I felt scared of what had happened to me earlier, and it made me think about how can I make use of myself. That's why I ask you- no, want you to train me." The Gaul stared at his expression, which was now fixed with determination, before frowning. The young boy was serious... much like how Diroy was when he wanted to become a hunter. He didn't get it.

"Why? Why should I?" he asked with a confused frown.

"Because I don't want to be seen as weak, especially from you," answered Ichigo before he glanced away. "That's my answer..." By now, the carriage slowed to a stop in front of his home and he stepped out first. As soon as Grimmjow followed him inside, he stiffened when he saw the teen walking up to the one person he dreaded the most. He could see Nel's shocked reaction at the bruises on Ichigo's face before her eyes narrowed in on him.

"What happened?" she gasped.

"Nothing, Nel," Ichigo shook his head, but Nel frowned as she turned to Grimmjow with an accusing glare.

"What have you done, Grimmjow?" she scoffed. "You were supposed to be there to look after Ichigo! But his face-"

"Nel, he'd done nothing wrong," Ichigo said.

"He'd done nothing, period!" scoffed Nel, jabbing a finger at the frowning Gaul. "Do you honestly think that he wasn't at fault for this? How did this happen?"

"... Ginjou," Ichigo frowned sadly, and the woman stiffened in shock as she stared at him.

"Ginjou? You're saying that Ginjou did this to you?" she gasped softly.

"Yeah... He was drunk and tried to talk to me. I ignored him and because of that he smacked me," he explained with a heavy shrug. But Nel's shocked face switched into anger as she glared back at Grimmjow.

"Then where was he? He should've been there for you!" she accused.

"Actually..." the teen muttered as he gazed at Grimmjow with a placid stare. Grimmjow noticed the hurtful glint within his chocolate eyes, and for some reason he felt slightly odd about his own emotion. Almost like remorseful... "Actually, Nel, it was my fault," he muttered, and the Gaul blinked in surprise at that. "I wandered off when I shouldn't have, when Ginjou cornered me. Luckily, though, Grimmjow came to my defense and he pretty much pummeled him."

"What...?" gasped Nel in total disbelief. "Him, against someone like Ginjou, and a praetor at that? But, then..."

"Aizen apologized for what had happened, since he was responsible for having him there, and for that Grimmjow wasn't punished," he said, still gazing at the stunned slave. "So you see, Nel... it wasn't Grimmjow's fault. It was _never_ his fault..." The last words bit out rather cruelly to Grimmjow's ears, as the blunet frowned bitterly. It almost sounded like Ichigo was blaming him for the events occured moments ago. He glanced up when he saw the teen walking up to him, and he stiffened when he saw his expression hardened a little.

"Grimmjow, on the way home, I requested you something and I am waiting for your answer," he muttered quietly.

"What?" frowned Grimmjow. "You're really serious about this, brat?"

"The magistrate holds the power of looking over slave-trading... I can easily dismiss my request of finding your friend if you keep continuing to resist," frowned Ichigo, and Grimmjow's eyes immediately narrowed at the threat. Yet the teen held his ground as he glared back. The Gaul breathed deeply, within a few hours he had from brash and rude to uncertain and close to being guilty. He scoffed softly, nearly gritting his teeth at the thought, but he didn't dare to berate at the one person who technically held the leash around his neck over everything. His friend, his need to rise through the gladiatorial ranks, his vengance...

"... Fine then, if that's what you want," huffed Grimmjow. But Ichigo didn't seem at all relieved or happy at the answer. Instead, he gave a short nod before turning to Nel, who was concerned yet confused over the brief conversation.

"Sorry about this, but wake up Orihime so she can fix up my bruises..." he requested as he strolled up to her.

"Okay, Ichigo," she nodded, leading him away. "Wait, what happened to your clothes, by the way?"

"Oh, someone accidently spilled wine on me so Aizen replaced it..." he muttered. He took one last glance at Grimmjow before they were finally out of sight, and the Gaul frowned as unknown emotions swarmed in his mind.

Did he really agree to teach Ichigo how to fight with the sword? He vigorously shook his head in bewilderment and scoffed. "Why? Why the fuck did I agree...?" he scoffed. But the image of Ichigo being hurt popped up in his head once again and it irritated him. He still didn't get it. Frowning, he wondered why he kept thinking about it. "Fuck..." he scoffed.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Seeing red, Ginjou finally stepped into his house. The slaves who came to greet him instantly gasped at the sight of his condition, some wasn't whether to approach him in fear of punishment. Those who even dared to get close proved the point, as the army commander immediately smacked one down when asked what happened. "Don't you fucking get near me! All of you fucking stay away or my sword'll meet your heart!" he seethed furiously, despite of the bruises on his face. His frightened slaves scattered back as he made his way to his bedroom.

He was beyond angry, all because of Grimmjow. Not only did the Gaul stop his actions over Ichigo and he was beaten down into a pulp, but he actually walked away from any punishment despite that the laws confirmed death for rebellious slaves. By his title, Ginjou should have a right to order arrest and execution on Grimmjow. But the threat of his uncle taking away everything he has was too risky to go further, and he hated it. Even as a grown man, he had no choice but to follow his orders since Aizen was his uncle as well as his adoptive father since he was little and his parents died.

He paused in his steps when he saw Tsukishima standing nearby, his glare on the flustered slave lessened by a miniscule but he was still scowling as he walked up to him. Tsukishima shivered but didn't dare to ask about his bruised face as he bowed his head respectfully. "... Look at me, Tsukishima," he demanded, reaching out to grab at the black hair. His slave was forced to stare at him with apprehensive hazel eyes, before he was then pushed ahead of him.

Ginjou knew he got the message, as Tsukishima walked ahead of him with fear shivering within him. As soon as they stepped into the bedroom, the praetor grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the bed. "Stay silent, or I'll give you the worst whipping possible," he growled. Tsukishima nodded shakily before he was forced over the mattress and his tunic was pushed up to reveal his bare thighs and behind.

"Guh...!" Tsukishima choked out a silent scream and clenched tightly at the bedsheets, the moment Ginjou pushed his erection into the dry unprepared entrance. He shook greatly as he felt the immediate tears and blood and yet he couldn't utter a single sound. It was the worst punishment he had to endure, as Ginjou roughly thrusted in and out of him.

"I'm only doing this... because I'm fucking angry that I didn't get Ichigo this time," gritted Ginjou. "Too bad that I'm using you to take out my anger..." He clawed his fingers deeply into the pale-skinned hips as he thrusted harder, not caring that the blood was trickling down the slave's thighs. Tsukishima bit his bottom lip to numb the severe pain and warm tears pricked at his clenched eyes. He inhaled sharply when his master pulled at his hair by the roots, but he still hadn't screamed out. It took very strong will not to react, since Ginjou had to 'train' him from the time he bought him.

The first several times he failed, he was punished with a whip or a savage beating. When Ginjou trailed his hand over his bare back, he shuddered when the fingers felt the faint yet permanent scars from the whipping so long ago. "Shit, fuck...! gritted Ginjou, giving one last thrust until he climaxed into his slave, who flinched at the warm stinging pain in his insides. "Fuck...!" he scoffed and pulled out.

"..." Tsukishima glanced hesitantly at his master, who was still irritated, before bowing his head. Despite the blood and the pain in his lower back, he was pulled to the floor and was made to kneel in front of him. His master still have an erection though stained with blood and semen, but took the silent command and engulfed the arousal, ignoring the sharp pulling at his hair.

Even though Ginjou was finally getting what he wanted, it wasn't the same since it was Ichigo that he wanted to hold down for lustful domination. But he will find a way to get him, as well as taking down that savage Gaul.

**(Blood and Sand)**

As the morning sun peaked, Grimmjow just laid in his bed soon after he woke up. After what had happened from last night, he simply couldn't believe it. Ginjou was just there when the army commander was close to force himself on the frightened teen, when he discovered them. The room was empty, nobody was around due to everyone else being busy at the party... He could have done it, when he attacked Ginjou. So then why the murderous intent practically vanished the moment he saw Ichigo in trouble? The opportunity was right there to kill him and yet... why couldn't he go further?

Was it because that the teen lied that the Gaul came to his defense as a slave would for his master, when Aizen found out? No, it couldn't be it. Was the excuse was that he didn't have a knife or any sort of weapon to kill him? That couldn't be true, since he had the strength to do so with his bare hands. The fear of capital punishment wasn't the case either, but he wasn't afraid to die if he wanted to kill Ginjou. The urge for revenge was there the moment he saw him.

But... did it diminish because he had hurt Ichigo's feelings moments before it happened? Did he really feel bad for the teen? If he didn't, then he wouldn't have foolishly agreed to train him to fight with a sword. "Tch, shit...!" he scowled as he got off the bed. Too much questions pounding in his head like a migraine. Why did he even let his guard down for him, especially a Roman, over something as trivial as teaching him to fight? And why does Ichigo wish to learn it, anyway?

_"Because I don't want to be seen as weak, especially from you..._." That was what he had said, with a determined tone in his voice. Grimmjow could say that it was ridiculous and that he wouldn't even dare to do such a thing. However, because of the fact that the teen was helping to find his surviving friend, he doesn't even have a choice in the matter. Huffing, he stormed out of his room, nearly bumped into Nel the moment he turned. Nel stepped away out of reflex, her eyes widened slightly in surprise when she realized it was Grimmjow.

"... You're awake," she stated.

"Yes, is there a problem about that?" he frowned but Nel simply frowned back as she crossed her slim arms.

"You must be the luckiest fool to get away with something like that," she frowned. "Not even a person with the status like Ichigo could get away from beating down the praetor. So you think you can do that again, should you've been given the chance?"

"If I had done it again, that bastard wouldn't be breathing the next time," scoffed Grimmjow. "I was so close, but the brat was there so I couldn't do it with him being the witness."

"You think that's the case...? Or is it that you care for Ichigo's well-being, even just for a second?" she questioned. His eyes narrowed at her in confusion and annoyance. Why should he care about the teen, who hadn't done anything wrong to him except buying him as a slave? He suddenly faltered in his thought and frowned... that was true, Ichigo didn't really mistreat him at all. Just that being a property of someone was the thing that bothered him the most. "You see? It's been a month, Grimmjow, you don't have to be defensive towards someone like Ichigo," she sighed. "So why do you keep doing it?"

"... How would I know? I only feel hostile because I was captured by the Romans, and that my master being a Roman just feels worse," he frowned.

"Would it have been better by any other civilization, Grimmjow? She questioned and Grimmjow just shrugged. "Well... I keep telling that this family is not terrible to serve under. But if you keep thinking otherwise, I'm not sure what'll happen of your outcome, whether you fight in the arena or that your friend will be found. Your actions here will effect the things Ichigo are doing for you."

"I didn't ask for his help-"

"I didn't either when I was bought, but soon afterwards, I was grateful that I'm still alive," said Nel. "And I think you should start doing the same... by granting some request that Ichigo had asked you about last night." Grimmjow raised his eyebrow in slight suspicion at her words and frowned slightly.

"... He didn't mention what kinda request it is, woman?" he questioned.

"Whatever it is, it shouldn't be worse than you punching out Ginjou," she shrugged before her yellowish hazel eyes glared up at him. "But... I don't know what it is, but I'll be watching for anything you pull off and make sure that you don't do anything that steps out of line. You got that, Grimmjow?"

"As if I should be afraid of you, woman," frowned Grimmjow.

"Really now? And those other times when I punched you out, you weren't afraid of that then?"

"You keep catching me off-guard, woman, and I find that fucking annoying," he scoffed lightly. "Whatever, I'll talk to that brat," he grumbled as he walked past her to go outside. From what it looked like, Ichigo wasn't in the garden as he passed by it, though the girl slave Orihime was there. She seemed disheartened due to his pigeon massacre a few days back, but she was feeding what was left of the flock with some bread. Then Ichigo might be in his bedroom, as he strolled upstairs. On the second floor, the dog Zangetsu noticed him when he was wandering about and wiggled his wet nose as Grimmjow walked past him.

"Rhuff..." the dog acknowledged him with a tired bark. Grimmjow blinked at that, the family pet must be old judging by the bark.

"Zangetsu? Something the matter...?" muttered Ichigo when he stepped out of his room, but froze when he saw Grimmjow who stiffened as well. Both stared at each other for a couple of moments, and the Gaul noticed the bruises from last night were virtually gone saved for the slight discoloration on his cheeks. It wasn't long before the teen clicked his tongue and his dog came to him on command. "Come here, boy... sorry, but I got a errand to run," he muttered with a small smile as he patted his head. "Watch the house while I'm gone, okay?"

"Wruff, ruuf," huffed Zangetsu, wagging his tail a little. Ichigo smiled back, but the expression quickly wiped off his face when he glanced at Grimmjow again before walking up to him. The Gaul frowned, he waited for something to happen, but suddenly Ichigo walked past him in order to go downstairs. He scoffed at the cold shoulder before turning to face him.

"... Hey, brat, I've been meaning to ask you-" he frowned.

"Let's go, I don't want to be late," muttered Ichigo. Grimmjow blinked at the sudden muted tone, but scoffed just the same and followed after him. The aura surrounding the teen was obviously standoffish, and being ignored was too annoying. But... it was oddly understandable of why Ichigo was being cold to him but Grimmjow found that annoying as well, as he believed that he doesn't really deserve it. "Nel, you got the parcel prepared?" the teen called once they reached downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it..." Nel replied when she came up to him with the bundle. She took a brief glance at him when she gave it to him then at Grimmjow, before walking away without another word.

"Tch, what was that about?" frowned Grimmjow, but was promptly ignored when Ichigo started to walk and he quickly followed. "What's up with the parcel-"

"It's none of your concern for now," Ichigo immediately answered. "We're leaving..."

"What? What's with you, brat?" scoffed Grimmjow, narrowing his eyes at him out of annoyance. "Do you really have to act so shitty towards me, or this is gonna be your new attitude?" Ichigo didn't bother to answer as they left the villa. For he has other plans for the day.

**(Blood and Sand)**

_"Give me two swords, Urahara." The lanista quirked an eyebrow in surprise at Ichigo's rather bold request the moment he set foot into the ludus. "Not the actual swords, I meant the wooden weapons you used for practice," he said. "I just want them to train."_

_"To train, you say?" questioned Urahara behind his fan. "What of Grimmjow? Is he staying here today?" he asked, gazing at the disgruntled slave who was just as surprised of what was going on._

_"No, he's going to help me train," answered Ichigo. "I'm sure you have no problem with him missing out a day or two."_

_"Hmm... frankly, I wouldn't but you wanting to train? Whatever for?" he asked._

_"You've forgotten that in a couple of years, I must join the Roman army as a loyal citizen," said Ichigo, and Urahara nodded. "It makes more sense to start now, instead of waiting to endure the most harshest part of training. Right now, I just wanted to learn the basic sword skills."_

_"Hmm..."_

_"Stop making that noise, that's annoying," he frowned._

_"Sorry about that, I just find it interesting that you wish to do this," Urahara smiled lightly. "However, gladiatorial training is quite different than military training, that's why it's interesting."_

_"I get the reason but for now I wish to learn the sword skills," requested Ichigo one more time. Urahara smiled and shrugged, before turning to a servant to ask for the weapons. Moments later, the lanista gave him the swords wrapped in a leather tarp and Ichigo took it. "Thank you so much, Urahara."_

_"Don't mention it, I can get always get more weapons," nodded Urahara, though all the while Grimmjow stood quiet with a slight confused look on his face. He wasn't sure what will happen later on..._

And now he figured it out, as he treaded after Ichigo on a high hill, far away from the city. He didn't go to the ludus just for another day of training, but just to teach the brat to fight. As soon as they reached the top, the Gaul glanced back to notice the clear distance they were from Rome before they then trailed down the other side for the wide field. Ahead he could see the winding trail of a large river as well as several stone-paved roads leading back to Rome. Once they reached the base, Ichigo moved for the nearest road that led to a bridge.

Grimmjow was already out of breath from the walking, yet Ichigo took it in stride since he was used to it as a Roman. "Hurry up, while we still got daylight," muttered Ichigo.

"Tch, where are we going?" scoffed Grimmjow, as he tried to catch up to him.

"Nowhere too far..." he simply answered. The slim wooden bridge over the river shook and creaked slightly when they crossed over it. They continued walking down the trail, but Grimmjow was getting irritated from the unknown destination as well as the scorching heat from the sun. Summer was never this terrible back at home, since the weather were mostly cool. Suddenly, Ichigo decided to go off the trail and moved towards a shallow slope downhill, near a cleared off forest. The Gaul eyed the area, no one would pretty much notice them here, before Ichigo finally stopped walking.

"Here's good, the workers already collected enough lumber," the teen sighed, looking over at the sawed off stumps and then at the trees in the distant.

"Are you really going along with this, brat? Do you actually want to learn how to fight?" Grimmjow questioned as he glared at Ichigo, who dropped the parcel to the ground and opened up the tarp to reveal the wooden swords. "Hey! I'm trying to talk to you-" he scowled but stepped back when the weapon was suddenly tossed by his feet. Huffing, he picked it up and twirled it in his hands. "Shit, I don't know why you want to do this," he scoffed under his breath. "What's the point of this-" he frowned when he glanced up.

But he didn't expect the teen to suddenly strike him in the face with the wooden sword. "Shit!" he hissed out mostly out of surprise rather than pain as he stumbled back, but he already tasted blood filling up in his mouth. "Fucking hell, what was that for?" he scowled after spitting out the taste and glared at the teen. But Ichigo barely batted an eye and frowned back at him, gripping his weapon tightly.

"I thought the first rule of fighting was never to let your guard down," muttered Ichigo.

"What the fuck! What the hell's wrong with you, brat?" growled Grimmjow.

"Nothing's wrong, I just want to be strong and that's all there to it," he frowned.

"But- shit, why? If it's about last night-"

"I wasn't thinking about what happened, I just want to learn how to fight right now," Ichigo scoffed. "Even if I have to beat you down, Grimmjow. Now teach me, or I'll keep swinging my sword at you." Grimmjow scoffed in disbelief and shook his head. He didn't want to teach the teen, mainly because of that he simply didn't feel like it. But Ichigo seemed to be doing it for the wrong reasons, all because of him. And yet even that, he didn't believe that he was part of the reasons.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cereal break! *munches on cereal* Geez, Grimm just keeps on being stubborn, huh?

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	11. Fire and Rain Vulcanalia

I often wonder if other writers ever have that 'I can't believe I wrote this' feeling whenever they read their own stories. I would have that, especially with the first chapter. I'd be like, "Damn, I wrote this? I don't even remember writing this part!", but it helps to look over them as I write the later chapters. It's great...!

Anyway, while looking to find some new anime series to watch, I came across something that could be just my cup of tea! It's called** 'Tears to Tiara'**, and I'll watch it to see if it can be any help!

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 11- Fire and Rain- Vulcanalia**

Grimmjow kept stepping back around the field, quickly blocking and parrying the unorthodox swings from Ichigo, who kept charging at him. Internally annoyed, he wanted to strike back but the thought of Nel physically abuse him over every little thing popped up and he frowned. But his restraining not to hit back was just as annoying, as Ichigo struck him at the side. "Shit...! Quit it, brat! Stop trying to fight me!" he scowled, stepping away from him. Ichigo, huffing for breath, said nothing as he glared at the Gaul. His grip around the sword tightened before moving forward.

"Hahh!" he gritted, as his raised weapon swung down at him. Grimmjow scoffed and blocked the attack, before pushing the blade away.

"Stop it, this is getting ridiculous!" he scoffed.

"Then fight back!" scowled Ichigo.

"Fuck no!" scoffed Grimmjow, with an angle of his wirst he blocked another attack. Even without any form of experience, he could feel the surprising amount of strength coming from the teen. But he disregarded it as it was just coming from anger. There was no way that Ichigo could have this much power. "I don't care what the reason is but I won't fight you just because you're acting petty!"

"I'm not being petty!" Ichigo scowled angrily, swinging at him again. Grimmjow tried to block and stepped back but stumbled over a tree stump and fell on his back.

"Shit!" he hissed at the pain, but rolled away just in time to dodge an attack. "I'm getting sick of this, brat! I won't do this because of you!" he growled, quickly getting up to his feet.

"No! I'm ordering you as my slave to train me and fight! So do it!" he scowled.

"And why is that!"

"Because I want to use you like you're using me, just like you said!" Grimmjow stiffened from unexpected answer, only to wince when the fake blade struck at his side. "Isn't that right, that I'm just some fucking Roman to you who liked to treat other people like property! You think you're so right!" scowled Ichigo, moving to strike him again. Grimmjow jumped back before countering the next attack, seeing the absolute anger in his eyes. He quickly wondered if the events last night were the reason why Ichigo was being this way, and that he was the cause of it. Scoffing, the Gaul wouldn't believe such a thing. How could he have done wrong to his master if Ichigo's own fate is his fault?

"I'm not gonna fight you for any reason, brat! Just stop it!" he scoffed as he stepped away from him.

"What do you think you're doing, Grimmjow?" demanded Ichigo, when Grimmjow tossed his weapon away.

"I don't want to play this so-called game with you! Just let me go back to the ludus right now, brat!" scoffed Grimmjow as he turned to leave.

"Turn your back on me now, and I'll fucking make sure that you'll never fight in the arena ever again!" Ichigo's incredulous shout made Grimmjow froze in his steps before he turned around with a disbelieving glare on his face.

"But my next fight's tomorrow," he frowned.

"Yet I can forbid you from participating if you dare to disobey me," scowled Ichigo. "I'll take away the only thing that make you happy, Grimmjow. Maybe that way you can do something right for once." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at him. That was true, being a gladiator was making him happy despite being a slave and the idea of securing the primus was what he wanted. But Ichigo's threat seemed to be legit, as the teen's challenging eyes waited for his next move. "Your choice, Grimmjow, which is going to be?" he questioned.

"... I can't believe this bullshit," scoffed the Gaul, forcing himself to walk back to him. He stopped to stand in front of him and glared down hard at him, but Ichigo stood his ground and glared back. "Why are you doing this? Why do you need to know how to fight?" he questioned.

"I already told you that I don't want to be seen as weak," he frowned. "You've said so yourself that I am a weak master and that you'd never respect me in the state I'm in. I just assumed that if you help me get stronger, you'd do what I say from then on." Grimmjow frowned in surprise, before scoffing. That was only the part of the reason, he believed, but he knew that it was more than what he was saying. But he just shook his head as he walked to to pick up his sword. "... So you'll take up the offer, Grimmjow?" questioned Ichigo.

"Shit, I have no choice in the matter," grumbled Grimmjow, twirling the weapon in his hand. "Fine... but if I do this, I get to fight tomorrow, right?"

"Yes... but I won't be there to watch, however," he muttered, and Grimmjow blinked in surprise. "Tomorrow's match is the same day as the Consualia, another harvest festival. There's a horse race in the Circus Maximus, and I want to go there."

"Are you serious about that?" he scoffed lightly.

"I want to go anyway. Besides, me and my sisters always go there so it's not an option not to miss it."

"Tch, whatever, brat," frowned Grimmjow. "It's not like I'll care whether you're there or not."

"If you say so," muttered Ichigo. "Now, teach me to fight with the sword." Grimmjow frowned but stepped up to him, raising his weapon in preparation.

"If you get hurt, I won't be at fault," he said.

"I'm not worry, since Nel'd beg to differ when we get back," he replied, moving into a defensive position. Both master and slave braced themselves for the true training. Though today was going to be a long hot one at that.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Wheezing, Ichigo staggered back to sit on one of the tree stumps. The white-hot sun was high, but both he and Grimmjow became exhausted from the intense heat with the Gaul slumped in the grass. He looked at him, seeing that he couldn't move much due to him not eating in the morning, before forcing himself to get up. Grimmjow glanced up when he saw the teen walking past him and frowned lightly. "... Where are you going?" he frowned as he watched him getting the parcel nearby.

"I'm gonna get some water, we need a break," muttered Ichigo, taking out two clay cups before moving uphill. "I'll be right back..." Grimmjow tiredly sat up and glanced at the partially opened bag. He could see what looked liked food in there, and by the thought of it his stomach suddenly tightened out of hunger. He scooted up to the parcel and reached inside to take out bread. As he ravaged the loaf, his disgruntled mind wandered to the point of what he was doing.

This brat... he suddenly became harsh and determined than the seemingly naive teen when he first saw him. Again and again, Ichigio tried to befriend him from giving him meat to finding his friend to putting him in many matches as possible, yet he didn't ask to become a slave in the first place. He didn't want to serve under someone when he was the best of his fiercest warrior tribe. And yet he was doing it anyway, and it was to teach Ichigo the skills of the sword. "Fucking shit..." he grumbled, his teeth tearing into the bread as he munched on it.

"... You started eating without me, huh?" Ichigo muttered when he came back, and the Gaul stared hard at him as he walked up to him. He expected for any form of scolding, but the teen simply gave him the cup full of water. "After you finished eating, we'll start back again," muttered Ichigo. He sat down on the grass and rustled inside the bag, before taking out a cut of cooked pork and tossing to Grimmjow. Out of reflex, Grimmjow caught it and chomped it down, but his eyes still fixed on Ichigo. For now, he seemed to be calm down after that angry episode earlier. But he didn't want to believe that the anger towards him was in the right, just because he had left the teen alone over trivial things last night.

Both of them ate silently, not much sound was heard saved for faint chirping of birds flapping in the sky. Ichigo just stared at his lap as he continued eating, completely ignoring the glare from his slave. The same slave who still didn't want to teach him, but had to anyway or be prohibited from fighting again. He didn't expect himself to make such a threat like that... but the constant indifference from Grimmjow was making him angry, especially from last night. He thought the dramatic events would make the Gaul think about his place, but it was just the same in the end as he berated him even in the fragile state he was in.

"... Are you done yet?" Ichigo questioned after he finished eating, picking up his sword as he stood up. "I want to keep going until the sun sets."

"Tch..." Grimmjow grumbled, getting to his feet now that he was feeling better. Gazing at him, the teen was slightly battered with smudges of dirt on his face and clothes, since he kept holding back. But he was getting annoyed from doing so because of the fact that Ichigo was a Roman and a nobleman at that. The teen couldn't be coming home with blood and bruises all over him. "I don't want to be doing this, brat," he scoffed.

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Grimmjow," reminded Ichigo. Grimmjow scoffed lightly before raising up his sword.

"I told you that I won't guarantee your safety, so what's the point of this-" Grimmjow didn't get a chance to retort, when he reflexively stepped away the sudden strike from his master, and he scowled. "Tch, arrogant brat!" he scoffed as he quickly parried another strike. But his overwhelming strength came out unknowingly, when he pushed him, and Ichigo stumbled to the ground. "Shit! You see, I told you! There's no way you can-"

"Shut up...! I can take it, Grimmjow!" scoffed Ichigo, coughing a little as he got to his knees. But when he glanced up to him, the Gaul blinked in surprise when he noticed a trickle of blood down his chin.

"Shit! You can't be fucking serious with this, brat!" scowled Grimmjow.

"Yes I am! Let's keep going!" he coughed and stumbled to stand up, quickly wiping the blood from his mouth. "Come on, Grimmjow, stop acting so defensive and just teach me how to fight...!" Grimmjow frowned in disbelief, why was the teen so determined about this? It was annoying, and yet... it felt oddly nostalgic, as if he was once made to teach a youth to use a weapon. He then frowned grimly, at the thought of Diroy being still alive. He wondered if he will ever be found, as his shoulders slumped tiredly.

"... I'll show you what I know back from Gaul, I don't think gladiator fighting's suitable for a Roman like you," he relented. Ichigo frowned lightly but sighed, re-clenching his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"So you're gonna teach me-"

"I said I will show you, I didn't say anything about teaching," scoffed Grimmjow, stalking up to him. "First things first, though... whatever it is that you're trying to gain outta this, I find it quite annoying," he frowned.

"I'm only gaining what I need to learn, Grimmjow," he muttered quietly. "Now that you mentioned it, I'm interested of what is your style of fighting from your homeland. So... will you show me, like you said?"

"Tch, might as well, I'm actually getting bored from the Roman fighting skills," grumbled Grimmjow with a shrug. Ichigo nodded in reply, licking away the blood from his cut bottom lip.

"Thanks, Grimmjow..."

Grimmjow frowned in slight confusion at his answer. The teen didn't seem angry anymore, but the Gaul had a feeling that something else was going on in his head. "... It has to be hold with two hands for a wider swing," he explained, tapping at the wooden blade Ichigo was holding. "You people have shorter swords than our own, I dunno why, but it makes sense to have a long sword. Our weapons are meant to ensure that our prey as well as our enemies are completely skewered. Although the Roman swords are more sharper..." he added disgruntledly, thinking about his scarred abdomen.

"If that's the case, then I'll find a way to ask a blacksmith to see if he can forge such a sword..." Ichigo muttered, and Grimmjow blinked at that. "That is, if you can fare well on tomorrow's game. And if you can keep continuing to help me fight."

"... You keep relying on me, even though I don't want to do this with you," frowned Grimmjow.

"So what? You said that I'm using you even though I wasn't before, but now I am..." frowned Ichigo. "That's what you wanted, right?"

"No, but-"

"But what, Grimmjow? My well-being doesn't really matter to you, so your opinions doesn't matter to me in return," he muttered. "For now, I'm ordering you to do one thing for me, whether you like it or not." His statements bristled Grimmjow in surprise then in annoyance and dismay. The teen was still angry, and at him, but it was getting ridiculous. But he didn't let his words get to him, as he stepped away to get a decent distant between him and Ichigo.

"Whatever your problem is... I don't give a damn about it," he stubbornly muttered under his breath, narrowing his eyes on Ichigo as he held his weapon with both hands. "You better get ready, brat!" he growled before charging at him. Ichigo stffened a little from the sudden first move, but braced himself.

"Uhn!" he gritted when he parried the strike, nearly faltering from the Gaul's greater strength but attempted to push back. "S-shit...!" he scoffed, before Grimmjow stepped off but moved to strike at him again. He used his sword to block the attack, but the harsh force of it made his knees buckle and the muscles in his arms jolted from the impact.

"Don't say I didn't warn you...!" scowled Grimmjow. Out of nowhere, his leg whipped out to kick him in the side. Ichigo winced from the pain, before another he felt another kick and fell to his knees. "Shit, you naive brat!" he huffed, seeing that Ichigo was hunched over in intense pain as he was holding his side. "You're the one who wanted to do this! But you're stupid enough to think that it'd be that easy, when I've been fighting with a sword since I was a little child! A brat like you would never reach to my level at your age!"

"Sh... shut up, Grimmjow!" coughed Ichigo, glaring up at the slave. "So the fuck what! I know what you're trying to do, but I wanna keep going!"

"I already told you that if you get hurt then it'd be your fault!" scoffed Grimmjow.

"Just like it's my fault that Ginjou attacked me, right?" he questioned heatedly, and the older man blinked at that. "I stopped you from killing him last night, that's why you're blaming me for everything...! You're the one who's being petty, Grimmjow- no, you're being the most insensitive jerk I have ever encountered in my entire fucking life!"

"What was that-"

"Shut up, I'm the one talking here!" he shouted angrily as he stood up, and Grimmjow nearly flinched from his tone. "You are truly ungrateful, you don't give a fuck about anything except whether or not you can get your way. Which you shouldn't, by the way, since you're a damn slave! And because of that, you attempting to kill Ginjou- right in the house of a senator who happens to be his uncle- was the wrong move! You should be thankful that I stopped it from happening . . . . just so you keep on fighting in the arena, rather than to have you crucified for your selfish actions!"

Grimmjow inhaled sharply, his cyan eyes seemed to glow from his teen master's words but he said nothing. He thought that he had a chance to get at the man who ruined his life. But now that he thought about it more, it made a bit of sense that he would ruin his chance of finding his friend or returning back home. Yet he glared back at him as he clenched his jaw muscles, but Ichigo's glare was just as brazen before huffing. "You finally get it, or do you still think that you want to get things your way?" questioned Ichigo. "Maybe that could happen... if you're a Roman with a high-class status. But what you are right now is a fucking slave from Gaul. There's no way that someone like you could ever do something like that again. You only got lucky that time... all because it was 'my fault' that Ginjou tried to hurt me."

"You..." Grimmjow growled lowly but nothing else came out of his mouth, as he couldn't think of anything to debate that. That was what all he was to the Romans, just another slave with little value. Not the warrior nobleman he was known in his village. The brat spoke the truth, and he didn't like it one bit. "... I'm getting tired of this, I don't wanna keep hearing your prattles about what I should or shouldn't do," he grumbled. But as soon as he glanced away, he didn't react in time to dodge the weapon flying at him.

"Fuck!" he yelled out the moment the sword struck at his head, and he stumbled from the unexpected impact. Pain instantly throbbed in one side of his brain and he felt blood trickling near his hairline. "Fuck! Fucking shit!" he scowled before glaring at Ichigo, who glared back at him. "What the fuck's wrong with you! I can't believe you'd do that!" Ichigo said nothing, as he turned to get the mostly empty parcel. Being ignored was making the Gaul angrier but he didn't try to retort when the teen turned back to him with an impassive expression.

"I think we're done for the day..." muttered Ichigo, walking past him. "Pick up the swords, we'll put them away until after tomorrow."

"What? After what you just did to me, we're just gonna leave?" he scowled angrily.

"Yes, that's right," he replied quietly but anger and annoyance were evident in his tone.

"Fucking shit...!" he growled. But he couldn't dwell on it, as he picked up the sword and gathered the tarp before following after him. "You wanted to get back at me, is that it? Just say it, brat!" he scowled as he stomped after him on the shaky bridge. "All because I hurt your feelings, even though I spoke the truth!"

"The truth is that you're an inconsiderate person who cares only about himself and no one else," Ichigo argued, glaring back at him.

"No, I'm fighting in the arena so I can try to find my friend!"

"Funny, I thought you were doing it for yourself. You mentioned it last night, remember?" questioned Ichigo. At that, Grimmjow almost faltered in his steps but he frowned at him. "If you really care about this friend of yours, then you wouldn't be like this, Grimmjow. Being scornful and hostile against the one who was trying to help you will never get you anywhere with the way you are right now. In fact... I probably wouldn't be that surprised if you were to lose tomorrow."

Grimmjow felt dumbstruck from his comments, and didn't know what to say about that. He had thought that Ichigo always wanted him to win, but hearing him of himself losing was surprising to say the least. But he frowned in disbelief, following the teen up the hill, as he mulled over his thoughts. He wanted his friend to be found, but he didn't realize it much that he was jeopardizing his goals because of his selfish needs. He could have ruined his chance of seeing Diroy again, as he exhaled heavily.

**(Blood and Sand)**

The strong smell of fresh corpse and blood-soaked sand lingered, when Grimmjow peered through the iron gate. He was waiting for his turn to come, his fingers tapping lazily on the rusty helmet he was holding. He could hear the crowd roaring from the sight of the fighters killing each other. But he was frowning, mainly because of the fact that his master wasn't out there. Ichigo was proven to be right that he was going to Circus Maximus, a large stadium near the edge of the city that was used for horse-racing, whatever that was. Instead, he was forced to be escorted by none other than Nel, who was overly suspicious over yesterday's events. Like before, Ichigo lied about what happened, saying that Grimmjow was at the ludus. It was hard to believe when the teen winced from the abdominal bruises caused by Grimmjow but the woman accepted it nonetheless.

He growled under his breath, his nose wrinkling slightly in disgust from the smell of dead bodies, which were piled high next to him. The crowd cheered again, now that one opponent had finally fallen in the pool of his own blood. "Finally..." he grumbled. Putting on his helmet, he waited momentarily until the gate had finally opened and he stepped out into the small arena.

"Yeah, Bestia...! Bestia! Bestia! Bestia...!" cheered the rowdy crowd and Grimmjow glared around. His eyes finally settled on the woman within the first few rows, it was easy to see her with the pale blue shawl covering her hair and her narrowed eyes staring back at him. It was obvious that she didn't want to be here, but nothing can be done about it as Grimmjow turned his attention to his opponent who was coming out. He noticed that he was holding a trident and a net made of woven strips of leather. The Gaul frowned, remembering that Renji fought this type of fighter before, called the Retiarius. He was told that they are popular to the public, but they were rather ridiculed within the gladiator world, as they looked like fishermen due to their weapons of choice.

"But don't underestimate them, Gaul... there are times when they impale their opponents with those tridents," Renji had told him one time. "You'll die quickly if you get caught in those nets, so try to avoid it as much as you can."

"Tch..." Grimmjow scoffed under his breath. "I better win this fight..." The Retiarius chuckled under his masked helmet, whipping his net around as he glared at the blunet.

"Ready to die, you fucking Gaul?" he chuckled.

"Hopefully not by your little net, little girl," sneered Grimmjow, gripping his sword tightly. Almost instantly, he charged at him, and just as instantly he dodged aside when his opponent attempted to toss the net at him. Without a shield, the other fight was practically wide-opened, but he had to dodge again when the trident attempted to jab at him. He glared at him as he quickly paced around him. The Retiarius was not that different than a Hoplomachus, but this type of fighter seemingly moved faster as he quickly whipped around in an attempt to slash at him.

"Shit...!" he gritted, blocking the strike with his shield. The Retiarius retaliated with another toss of the net and Grimmjow was nearly caught. But the net was somehow wrapped around his right arm, and Grimmjow scowled at the knotted ropes stuck around his sword. "Damn it...!" he growled.

He quickly jumped away when the trident thrusted at his face, the sharp prongs centimeters away from nicking his cheek. He couldn't let himself get distracted but with the net tangled on his arm, he had to act fast as he jumped away to gain distance. Tossing away his shield, he yanked at the knotted leather around his blade. It seemed to be working, as the ropes were snapping away, but his opponent charged at him and he had to dodge again. He nimbly stumbled to the blood-splattered ground before getting to his knees. The crowd cheered for him when the Gaul yanked at the net again.

This time the ropes loosened from the blade and he shook the net off, just before the Retiarius came at him and swung his weapon down. Grimmjow parried the attack; like the first time he had fought in the arena, his sword splintered against the wooden staff. "You damn fucker...!" he snarled as he pushed him away, and quickly slashed at him. The audience roared loudly at the sight of first blood gushing out of the fighter's stomach.

"Guh! You piece of shit...!" gritted the Retiarius, despite of his mask Grimmjow could see that he was coughing out blood.

"Heh, I really don't wanna kill you, either you surrender the fight or forfeit your life," sneered Grimmjow but his opponent scowled as he stepped forward, though he staggered a little as more blood spewed out.

"You fucking Gaul...!" he scowled, before charging at him. Grimmjow took the attack head-on, knowing that he would easily dodge it, as he then countered with another strike. Another slash at the man caused more blood spewing, this time at the side. The other fighter fell to his knees, gasping for air, as Grimmjow stood behind him.

"Guess you forfeit your life, then..." smirked the Gaul, raising his blade. Under the thunderous roar of the crowd, he stabbed the sword down the Retiarius' back, and the fighter choked out in intense pain. The sword completely penetrated through his torso before Grimmjow took it out, the blood dripped down the blade as the body crumpled to the ground. "Shit..." he panted heavily with a smirk. "See? I knew that brat was wrong..." he grinned when he glanced up at the audience. But his expression faltered in realization.

Only that woman Nel was there among the cheering crowd, though she was frowning at the sight of brutality. He had forgotten that Ichigo wasn't here to see him win, and for some reason... it didn't feel right. Instead, it felt rather empty. He won, as expected, but the teen's first-time pessimistic comment had left him feeling somewhat neglected. And it didn't feel right, it didn't feel good. It was as if his victory was bittersweet.

Sighing, he walked slouchfully to the barracks, briefly wondering about Ichigo's reasons of not being here.

**(Blood and Sand)**

The excited roard of the crowd shook Ichigo out of his dozing, the teen blinked before glancing down at the oblong-shaped sandy track. Four chariots pulled by horses fiercely raced around, with the racers dressed in green taking the lead. He sighed tiredly, as much as he enjoyed the game, it couldn't take away the fact that he was missing Grimmjow's fight. Even though he was still bitter with the Gaul's attitude, he wondered whether or not he was okay of not being there. He winced slightly when one of his sisters leaned against his still bruised side and shifted in his seat.

"You're uncomfortable, Karin?" he muttered, patting the black-haired twin on the head.

"No, just hot..." huffed Karin. "Why can't it rain? This is getting ridiculous."

"I know, the gods must be punishing us for whatever reasons," sighed Ichigo. "We could leave if you want, guys... if the sun's bothering you."

"But the race is not over yet, Ichigo," pouted Yuzu. "I want the guys in red to win...!" Ichigo chuckled a little and nodded, turning his attention back to the race track.

"Fine. But after a few rounds, then we could leave," he nodded. The teen and his sisters were within the rows of the cheering audience, as he glanced at the pulvinus far across the stadium, where only the richer patrons as well as the owners of the horse-racing teams were in there. It was hard to tell, but he could see Aizen among them. But Ginjou wasn't there... which was fortunate to him. After what had happened a couple of nights ago, he doesn't wish to handle the confrontation from the army commander. He doesn't want to hear the so-called rational reasons of why he had acted like that and attacked him. That man was infamous for his addiction for wine and sex slaves, so it would be incredulous to believe that it wasn't his fault for acting that way.

Back to the track, the players in red gained the lead on the last lap and then won the race, much to the crowd's excitements. "You're right, Yuzu, the red team won," nodded Ichigo with a light smile. "Come on, let's go. I'm sure Father'll be home this evening for dinner."

"Oh, all right," smiled Yuzu.

"Finally..." sighed Karin, as the siblings stood up to leave. But Ichigo's mind fluttered back to Grimmjow. By now, the Gaul's fight had probably finished by now. It wasn't that his comment of Grimmjow possibly losing on the fight was meant to hurt him, but it made more sense that the constant fighting would hinder him one of these days. Still... even with the problems and conflicts between him... Ichigo hoped that the slave had won and went back home, as he and his sisters were going right now.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Grimmjow didn't like it, as Nel's silent glare burned at the back of his head, once they returned to the villa. Since the incident at the party, the woman had been deeply suspicious over Ichigo's lies. Maybe it had to do with her being close to the teen all of his life, which would explain why she didn't trust his words as well as Grimmjow's reluctant involvement in the lie. "... How long must you keep staring at me, woman? Is there something on my face?" he frowned, glaring back at Nel.

"If there was, then I wouldn't need to tell you about it," frowned Nel as she took off her shawl. Grimmjow sneered at her comment but scoffed in amusement when he walked up to her. As usual, due to his hulking frame of muscles and power, he would look intimidating compared to Nel's smaller but voluptuous body.

"I really am getting tired of your attitude, woman, but if you got something to say, then say it," he growled. "What is it? Does it have to do with that brat you call your master?"

"Wow, guess all of that savage fighting hadn't messed up your human-like thoughts," she frowned as she walked past him, but Grimmjow followed her through the hallways.

"You're about as savage yourself, with the way I felt your strength," he argued.

"Please, me punching you in the face doesn't consider savage, I prefer discipline," she muttered. "Anyway... do you mind telling me what is going on with Ichigo?" she questioned, and Grimmjow paused in his steps. He expected her to ask, as she stopped walking and turned to him with a hard glare in her eyes. "I know you know something about it, Grimmjow, when you and Ichigo came back from that party," she interrogated. "Do you honestly believed that Ginjou would hurt Ichigo in a place where his uncle was nearby? I don't think that he could really do that, even though he is a corrupted and arrogant man."

"... Of course, woman, I saw it in my own damn eyes," frowned Grimmjow, crossing his arms. "That's why I beat up that fucker-"

"And whatever for? Ichigo's basically far away from your mind to look out for, unless there was something else in the matter," she said with distrustfullness. Grimmjow scoffed and was about to retort, but quickly held back his tongue. Nel believed that he was over his revenge against Ginjou, but if she knew about that he wanted to kill him right then and there, then she would find a way to prohibit him to do so by any means necessary. "Well...? Does Ichigo mean anything to you by now, or are you really looking out for yourself as usual, Grimmjow?"

"I... I don't have to tell you anything, woman," scoffed Grimmjow, clearly annoyed by her persistence.

"Really? You might as well, considering that I saw you hiding practice swords in your room," she demanded and the Gaul bristled in surprise at that.

"You were spying on me?" he scowled.

"How can it be spying? You were so obvious, you think I wouldn't see you carrying it when you guys came back?" frowned Nel.

"Tch, well I still won't tell you since it's not your business," he scoffed. Nel raised her eyebrows but stepped up to him, her fingers clenched into fists. Grimmjow habitually stepped back and growled, there was no way he would get hurt by her again. But before anything can happen, a servant came by with a rolled up parchment and gave it to Nel who blinked in slight surprise.

"Huh? What's this...?" she mumbled, looking at the message but blinked when she noticed Ichigo's name written on a piece of parchment attached to it. "... Whatever this is, it's a message for Ichigo," she frowned, glancing at Grimmjow who frowned in slight confusion.

"So? Read it," he scoffed, and Nel scoffed back.

"It's not mine to read, you imbecile," she frowned. "We have to wait until Ichigo comes back. Though I doubt that this was the reason of why you two are hiding something from me."

"Great sarcasm, woman," scoffed Grimmjow.

"Look here, I-" Nel frowned but her words fell out when they heard the front door opening. Shaking her head, she rushed past Grimmjow to greet whoever it was. But Grimmjow was mildly curious of who came, as he soon followed after her. As soon as he stepped into the foyer, he stiffened a little when he saw Ichigo and his sisters arriving. The teen didn't notice him for a moment, when Nel gave him the message and Ichigo frowned lightly in confusion.

"What could it be? I wasn't expecting anything to come for me," he muttered as he opened the mail. "... No way..." he gasped softly as his eyes widened.

"What? What is it, Ichigo?" asked Nel.

"It's..." he tried to explain, but when he glanced up he saw Grimmjow nearby and his expression shifted into a frowning one. "It's actually about Grimmjow..." he muttered quietly.

"Huh?" frowned Grimmjow.

"What? What do you mean by that, Ichigo?" muttered Nel.

"I recognized the handwriting, it's Aizen's..." Ichigo said rather indifferently. "He pulled a few strings and somehow... Grimmjow's in the primus for next week's gladiator games. For the Vulcanalia." Grimmjow's face suddenly morphed into shock and disbelief, as his frown deepened. That couldn't be possible, there was no way that a fighter in his position could obtain the primus that fast, not without years of experiences in the arena. Unless, of course...

"Really? That's great, Ichigo!" Yuzu perked up in excitement. "That means Grimmjow will fight the best gladiators, right?"

"Yeah, it's true," nodded Ichigo. "Grimmjow's gonna fight in the primus, and if he wins then he'll become a champion."

"That does sound interesting," smiled Karin. "Do you think it can help with getting patronage for our household or something?"

"Calm down, guys, I have to look over this then we'll talk about it," Ichigo sighed with a light smile. "I'm just as surprised too, maybe Aizen decided to give Grimmjow a shot due to his connection with Father."

"Well... that's great, Ichigo," Nel smiled lightly. "I'm sure that it'll be a great outcome for the family and its honor."

"Yeah, sure... " sighed the teen, before catching eyes with Grimmjow. The Gaul was utterly confused, though Ichigo just stared at him with a mute expression. Something wasn't right... Aizen, that senator and the uncle of that bastard Ginjou, only requested them to keep the events of the attacks and the attempted rape quiet. So what was this about? How can he have secured the primus title, when he had only done a few weeks of fighting and a couple of his best fights barely past the midday sun? "What's wrong, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh, what?" he frowned.

"I thought that this is what you wanted, to get to the primus as soon as possible," replied Ichigo. "You were working so hard, so this is your reward... you can't really turn down the gift that Aizen gave you." The way the teen had said it was rather hollow than excited to Grimmjow's ears and it didn't feel right. It was true, he wanted it, but why was it that way to require it? Did he only got the primus... as a form of a bribe for what happened at the party? "You don't seem to be happy about it, Grimmjow. Is there something wrong?"

"... N-no... it's nothing wrong, I'm just surprised that I'm getting to fight in the primus so soon," Grimmjow shook his head.

"Well, Aizen must have great faith for you to do this," Ichigo sighed, walking up to him. "I know I will... but who knows?" he added coolly as he then moved past him. "Nel, let me know when dinner's ready, okay?"

"Yes, of course, Ichigo," nodded Nel. Grimmjow just frowned in disbelief, it wasn't right. It really didn't feel right. He would have thought that Ichigo would be overjoyed at the news, but his attitudes and reactions drastically changed right in front of him, and yet he couldn't retort against it. It wasn't that he didn't want the primus, but how he had required was sort of troubling to him. He nearly flinched when someone grasped his hand and looked down to realize that it was the little brunette girl from before, when she first talked to him.

"I'm so happy for you, Grimmjow," smiled Yuzu. "Wish I can see you win over there, though Father forbids us from going to the games. But good luck...!" Grimmjow blinked at that. He felt confused, he never really expected for the Roman child to look up to him as Diroy had when he was a little kid. But she smiled at him, even though he was still sporting a frown. If she only knew what had happened to her brother and how it happened in order to get this far as the primus.

"Come on, Yuzu, let's leave him be. He looks like he's in shock or something," sighed Karin, nudging her sister to walk away. "Let's wait for dinner to start, okay?"

"Oh, right, sure..." she nodded. Once they were gone, Grimmjow sighed as his mind tried to make sense of this. The primus... he did want it. He was trying to gain it for his own reasons. But the incident with Ichigo was only separate reason of how he had gotten it, the teen was involved in it whether he liked it or not.

_SMACK!_

Grimmjow inhaled sharply from the sudden slap across the face. His cheek stung and tingled, before his angry eyes shifted to Nel, who exhaled as she glared at him. "... I hope you're happy about this, Grimmjow," she muttered lowly. "You got what you wanted, just like you said."

"Then what was the point of slapping me, woman?" he growled.

"Because you wouldn't have gotten the damn primus from Aizen without whatever happened to Ichigo at that party," she frowned angrily.

"That brat already told you that Ginjou tried to attack him-"

"But there's something else from that, isn't there?" she questioned. "An incident like that can't be so trivial for Aizen to give you the primus! But you only care about what you want to get, no matter who you hurt! It's always about you, not Ichigo or this family or even your friend!"

"What was that?" he scoffed.

"It's the damn truth, Grimmjow, and you know it...!" she huffed, her eyes narrowed at him. "Even though Ichigo has tried to do everything for you, you're just a selfish, spoiled, arrogant man who don't even deserve it. If anything, I would be glad that you were to just leave this place and never bother us ever again." With that, Nel stormed past him, leaving the Gaul stunned in puzzlement and disbelief. Was that actually true . . . .? Since being here, all Ichigo had wanted was to befriend him, making him try to feel like he was just as equal despite being a slave no matter what. Yet he kept pushing and pushing until he realized that Ichigo was in danger, but his stubborness and anger against the Romans caused him to dismiss his master's traumatized state.

And now... Ichigo rendered himself with abhorrence and disdain at him, even up to the point that he wouldn't even care whether that the Gaul will win or lose in the one thing that he had wanted him to participate in the first place. The teen actually had faith in him from the start, even though he himself didn't initially believe so. He had done things for him that shouldn't even concern him. So the feeling of being treated this way for the past few days... as much as he hated to admit it, but... it might his fault that he had left Ichigo alone in which led to Ginjou's sexual assault. All for his own selfish needs. And him mishandling Ichigo's feelings like that had only made it worse, and now he had to accept the primus just because it was a bribe to cover up the scandal.

He frowned grimly, his tongue filled with bitter taste now that he realized the truth. But he wasn't sure if he can really accept the fact that he was to blame for everything.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Even after the news of the primus, Grimmjow just frowned out of annoyance as he followed after Ichigo to the ludus the next morning. He thought that the teen wanted him to teach him how to fight, but with the important game being within the week he had go back on his real training. Like before, Ichigo was quiet through the walk in the city, his once enthusiasm and optimism dwindled into near nothing as he simply stared ahead. There was nothing to say between the two, though Grimmjow wasn't sure what to say to him.

He could just go to him and apologize for what happened, but by his attitude and personality, it probably wouldn't even come out sincerely and that would only make things worse. As if it was possible to make it worse. "... Grimmjow," Ichigo muttered, and the Gaul halted his steps. "We're already here," he muttered as he nodded at the gate of the ludus.

"Oh, okay then..." mumbled Grimmjow, as they went inside. Once they entered, Urahara greeted them but it was unusually subdued when he walked up to them with a serious expression.

"Ichigo, Grimmjow, what a pleasure to see you two," he said. "I'm sure that you have heard the news, no?"

"... That Grimmjow had required the primus, as a gift from Senator Aizen," nodded Ichigo. "I have recieved the message last night, Urahara."

"I see..." sighed Urahara, though his greyish-green eyes showed no sign of suspicion or inquiry. "Then it means that Grimmjow must train harder than before, now that he's in the most important match of the games."

"Of course," muttered Ichigo. "Make sure that Grimmjow trains hard... I have to leave now."

"Huh? You don't wish to stay around to watch, Ichigo?" the lanista asked out of mild surprise and curiosity.

"Sorry, but I must go," he nodded lightly. "There are more important matters I have to attend to... but I'll come by later." Grimmjow frowned at that, what could be more important than his training for the primus? "See you, Urahara..." Ichigo muttered, before leaving, but not a word to Grimmjow who frowned. He wasn't sure if he deserved the cold shoulder but it was more annoying than hurtful.

"Well... guess that's your cue to start your training, Grimmjow," Urahara smiled lightly to break the tension. "Come on, let's go," he nodded as he walked ahead. Grimmjow sighed but followed after him. The other man obviously sensed the bad blood between master and slave, but it wasn't his business to dwell on it. "Go on, Grimmjow..." nodded Urahara at the exit to the training ground.

"..." Grimmjow didn't say anything but stepped out of the ludus to outside. But as soon as he did that, the sparring fighters immediately stopped what they were doing once they noticed him. He bristled by the stares, some out of disbelief or envy, before he looked away but his vision caught the sight of Renji walking up to him. The red-head frowned at him, but not out of anger, just out of mild surprise as he shook his head.

"Can't believe you got the primus, Gaul, I'm impressed," he sighed.

"Should you be?" he asked.

"Yes, because I don't know how you even got the primus title when not even the last of the past month since you've been here and just became a gladiator," he scoffed lightly. "Those guys- some of them being fighters for years- have been trying to get it. So..."

"What?"

"Something must've happened that you got the primus so quickly," muttered Renji, his eyes narrowed in slight interest as he nudged him to the side. "Come on, tell me... is there something going on, involving your master?" he asked, but Grimmjow's frown deepened at that and Renji noticed it. "Whoa, I know that my own master suggested Ichigo to find a way to get you to the primus, but if that kid did something gross and sick-"

"Tch, it wasn't like that," scoffed Grimmjow as he glared at him for thinking like that. "That... senator guy, he gave me the title to fight because he's friends with the brat's father."

"Aizen...?" frowned Renji before blinking in slight confusion. "Whatever for? Just for amusement, or does he believe that you're good enough for the final match? Or... is it something else?" Grimmjow frowned but looked away. The alledged Thracian would try to figure what had happened for him to get the primus, so he shrugged as he glanced back at him.

"I guess you're right that the senator's giving me the primus as a gift, thinking I'm good enough to do it," he sighed. The red-head blinked again, but eventually accepted his answer with a shrug.

"Well... everyone deserves to get a chance like this," he smirked lightly, though Grimmjow just frowned grimly as they picked up their practice swords. How could he feel like he deserved it? Why does he need to, when he knew that the title of the primus was nothing more than a bribe to keep the scandalous ordeals a secret? Now his master was being dispassionate of what was supposed to be the greatest news of his life, and the Gaul couldn't believe that he was at fault because of his self-centered ways. "Hey, quick blanking out, you need to be in top shape for the Vulcanalia," Renji called out, nudging him on the shoulder.

"Oh, right..." nodded Grimmjow. "What is the Vulcanalia, anyway?"

"Oh, it's a festival to appease the fire god Vulcan, to prevent fire-related disasters," he replied. "Makes sense if you think about it, since the drought's on our asses."

"Yeah, great..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

"... He's to fight _that_ man?" Ichigo questioned, mainly out of surprise and uncertainty, now that he had found out about Grimmjow's opponent. Just a few days since finding out the news of the Gaul gaining the primus, virtually everybody in the city found out as well out of shock and disbelief. Nobody could believe that someone like Grimmjow had required it so fast since making his first appearance in the arena. And apparently, they couldn't believe that he would be against the one man... who had been rather undefeatable for a long time. "I know that this is the primus, but you can't be serious, Urahara," he frowned.

But by the look of the lanista's face, he begged to differ. Urahara strolled out to the balcony, his eyes gazed down at the fighters below, before looking back at Ichigo. "This is no ordinary match, Ichigo, you should know that," he muttered. "Only the great can acomplish to gain the title, although- no offense- I am not so sure of your man being capable of fighting against someone like him."

"... How so, from your perpective as a lanista?" asked Ichigo and Urahara smiled a little to lighten the situation.

"He's like a titan compared to Grimmjow," he answered. "A gigantic animal of a man who relished on bones and blood, with no regards of honor to the gladiators or to Rome itself. Still, the Roman people enjoyed his bloodlust and with the Gaul being thrown in the arena to be his next victim, that would just only add the excitement."

"That doesn't sound very good to hear," the teen frowned.

"Of course not, because at his level he's dead meat when he goes against him," Urahara then frowned seriously. "Unless you can pray to the gods as hard as possible, it'll be inevitable to say the least." Ichigo nodded a bit with a frown, as he stepped out to the balcony. Looking down, he could see that Grimmjow was fighting to the fullest against one of the other fighters. But when he looked closer, it appeared that the blue-haired slave was slacking slightly in his skills. That couldn't be right... Grimmjow was set to the primus like he had wanted it, then why wasn't he putting his heart into it?

"... You noticed it, too, right?" questioned Urahara as he observed his gaze.

"Yeah, I do," nodded Ichigo.

"Then tell me this... what is going on between the two of you that Grimmjow had been detached to his role?" he asked.

"It's..." he mumbled, his words fell as his mind tried to figure out how to explain it to the lanista. The attack at the party must be kept a secret, after all. "It's complicated... something that is rather hard to speak out loud."

"Hmm... well, whatever it is, it must be fixed lest your slave's life will cease in a few days," frowned Urahara.

"I'd like to but Grimmjow's the one who's being stubborn about it," sighed Ichigo. "It's pretty much out of my hands, Urahara."

"So is the fact that Senator Aizen giving you the benefit of the primus, without anyone of us knowing," he said. "It'll be very disappointing on your part, Ichigo. If he fails, then you will fail as his master, and that would leave a very bitter taste on your family's reputations. You must try to do something about this, and time's running out."

"... I know..."

"And unfortunately, the time of today's training have ran out, and you two must come back for the next day," he replied, looking up at the setting sun in the horizon. "Kenpachi, send Grimmjow back inside, he's done for the day," he called out as he looked back at the training ground. Ichigo watched Grimmjow stopped his sparring, and blinked when his slave glanced up at him.

Grimmjow frowned and shook his head before stepping inside, his master had already came but that was the least of his problems. For the past few days, Ichigo's sober demeanor was eating at him, something that kept distracting him during his training. He didn't like it- no, as a matter of fact, he hated it that everything wasn't going his way for once. And that his behavior was the cause of all this. As soon as he walked up to the entrance, he glanced up to notice Ichigo and Urahara walking up to him before looking away. He was getting tired of seeing the teen's apathetic expression.

"Ichigo... remember what I said, all right?" muttered Urahara.

"Yes, of course, Urahara," nodded Ichigo.

"Then I'll see both of you later," he said, returning back to his post. As soon as he left, neither Ichigo or Grimmjow said anything to each other when they left the ludus, it was nothing but the sounds of footsteps and murmurs of passerbys filled the streets. Which was why they didn't notice the army commander nearby, spying on them behind the corner of a building. Ginjou, dressed in plain clothes rather than his army uniform, stared at their dwindling figures through narrowed eyes and scoffed.

How he wanted to talk to Ichigo, wishing to explain to him about the mishap at the party. But by the words of his uncle, he was forbidden to talk to him until the day of Vulcanalia, and that annoyed him to which he had to obey the man. Luckily for him in his mind, the Gaul was to face the so-called undefeatable opponent in the final fight. He smirked a little as he turned to leave, pulling the hood of his cloak over his head. Once the barbarian is hacked into bits, he would try to consol Ichigo if the teen becomes insufferable of the loss. He would give the teen as many pleasures as he can, for hours on end.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Grimmjow couldn't remember the last time he felt like this, feeling remorseful over the things he caused. He recalled losing his father's favorite dagger in the woods in an attempt to hunt on his own as a young child, and hid in the house to avoid punishment. But even the infamous 'Fearsome King' was lenient when he found out, giving Grimmjow a brand new dagger to keep. He felt guilty then, and nothing else until the enslavement of himself and Diroy, to whom he had let down for not protecting him.

He cracked his neck and glanced up as he followed after Ichigo, who had yet to say a word to him since leaving the ludus, before he frowned lightly. It was deja vu like before; he let him down for not protecting him, and he had to live with it. As soon as he stepped into the villa, he quickly made his way to his room, as he didn't want to be near the teen anymore.

"... Ichigo, is that you?" Nel called out, when Ichigo glanced up to see her walking up to him. "Where's Grimmjow?"

"He just went to his room, Nel," he replied but noticed her frowing expression. "Is there something wrong, Nel?"

"No, but actually... another message came by today," she sighed. "A gift, to be exact, from Aizen."

"A gift...? Well, where is it, then?" Ichigo questioned in surprise.

"Honestly, the gift is meant for Grimmjow, as I left it in his room," she answered, though she was just as surprised when she mentioned it. "And from the looks of it, I think it's for the primus."

"Huh...?" the teen blinked before Nel gave him a rolled up parchment.

"The letter came with the gift," she said. Ichigo frowned but read the letter, only to blink in disbelief.

_'I hope that this will be proven beneficial on your fighter's behalf for the coming games. -Senator Sousuke Aizen'_

"I see..." sighed Ichigo. "I'll talk to him about it," he muttered as he turned to go.

"Ichigo, wait a minute..." muttered Nel, and he paused to look at her. "... Tell me something, please. Did something happen between the two of you...?"

"... No, not really," he shook his head.

"Ichigo..." she frowned in a scolding manner as she walked up to him. "You shouldn't hide anything from me. I have been by your side since the day you were born, for crying out loud. To think that you are holding something so great from me, stemming from Ginjou's assault almost a week ago. You must tell me what is going on, Ichigo."

"... Sorry, Nel, but I'll tell you at the appropiate time," he frowned sadly before making his way to the slaves' quarters. Ichigo didn't want to hurt her feelings, but it would kill her deeply if she had known the truth. As he made his way downstairs, he glanced up to notice the Gaul standing near the doorway of his room, lights from the torch perched on the wall flickered over his face. Grimmjow glanced up to see him, before scoffing and nodding at his room.

"See what that man had given me..." he frowned as he stepped in. Ichigo followed suit, and saw the gift at the center of the bed. "Another gift, isn't it?" questioned Grimmjow, who sat down by the small table.

"... It's a brand-new armor, courtesy of Aizen," muttered Ichigo. The first thing he noticed was the Murmillo-style helmet, which was more updated than the rusty ones Grimmjow had to wear with the sharply edged fin with bright blue feathers down the center and the metal was reflective from the moonlight shining on it, completed with a mask to protect the face from sword strikes. He moved closer to see that surrounding the helmet were two leg guards and a single arm guard, all made of thick plated iron, and a large belt made of leather with round bronze emblem at the center. He looked up to notice the rectangular blue-colored shield perched against the wall next to the bed, with a description of a snarling wolf painted on it. "Seems that Aizen went a bit too far with the gift," Ichigo muttered quietly.

"'A bit' is a fucking understament...!" scoffed Grimmjow. "What does he gain from giving me this? I thought the primus was enough to deal with!"

"Well, your opponent's pretty powerful, it'd make sense to have new armor," he sighed. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and stood up abruptly, making the chair toppled to the floor.

"So it's just another bribe, isn't it?" he scoffed. "Because of that bullshit happened at the party, that Roman's trying everthing to erase it with fucking gifts!"

"And why not? It'd be an embarrassment on his reputation if the public were to know about his nephew's attack on me," Ichigo muttered with a dismissive shrug of his shoulders.

"Shit ... what the fuck's wrong with you, brat?" Grimmjow scowled in total frustration. "How can you act like this, that nothing had ever happened?"

"Why should you care, Grimmjow? Nothing really did happen to me anyway, so why should I be bothered by it?" he muttered, glancing at him.

"Because I'm reason that you're being like this!" he scoffed. "Just admit it, you think I'm the one that failed to protect you from Ginjou."

"But in turn, you seeked the opportunity to go after him the moment his guards were down," frowned Ichigo. "You didn't see me being pinned down and beaten by Ginjou, it was just him and him only."

"But..." Grimmjow gritted his teeth, he wasn't sure what to say about that if that was what the teen believed. "I did see you being attacked by him, but... that was a part of the reason why I wanted to get to him-"

"Yet afterwards, you still only care to kill him regardless of my well-being," Ichigo scoffed softly before shaking his head. "But it doesn't matter, anyway... Urahara advised you to fight harder for the primus, unless you wish to die among the sands," he said, moving to leave.

"Wait, brat-"

"There's nothing more to say," frowned Ichigo. Grimmjow inhaled, this was getting too far already.

"Ichigo...!" Ichigo froze near the doorway, before slowly turned around to face Grimmjow, who clenched his teeth tightly ad he exhaled. "I'm... I'm sorry, okay? I am fucking sorry! About everything I've done to you!" he proclaimed admittedly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but... how can I really accept myself being a slave, within an city where I am seen as one's property? I'm fucking frustrated since being here, even being something like gladiator doesn't really help me despite the fact that I like to fight!" Ichigo stared at him with profound astonishment, his heart thumped under his chest as Grimmjow huffed deeply.

"About that night, at the party... I didn't really mean what I said," he huffed. "I only said it out of anger because of Ginjou... he was within my grasp and I wanted him to suffer as I have suffered. Then you stopped me and I just... lost it. I didn't mean it like that. But, him trying to hurt a young boy like yourself, I just thought it'd be more than enough reason to kill him."

"... Why?" Ichigo questioned in mild disbelief, his eyes flickered to search for any motive on the Gaul's facial expression.

"Before he gave me this fucking scar, I heard him saying that Diroy might be 'useful' as a slave and that he needed to be 'disciplined' before being sold," he frowned. "You know what that means... do you?" Ichigo frowned regretfully but gave a small nod.

"... There's a good chance that your friend has been used... sexually," he muutered. Under the dimmed light, Grimmjow's cyan eyes seemed to glow at the answer before he growled in subtle anger.

"That's another reason of why I should kill him," he growled.

"... Never mind, I can't change your mind about it," frowned Ichigo.

"... I'll still fight, on the primus," Grimmjow nodded, and Ichigo blinked at that. "The problem is that... you don't have faith in me as you wanted to, because of my damn stubborness against you-"

"I've never said that, Grimmjow," replied Ichigo, and Grimmjow blinked in surprise.

"Then... why'd you act like you don't care about that past few days since the news of the primus?" he questioned.

"Honestly, I was happy but... I was still angry of how you treated my trauma," he sighed.

"That's understandable," muttered Grimmjow before gazing up on him. "I'm... really sorry about it, kid. Guess it's my pride that got in the way. I'm a Gaul, a son of a past cheiftain, and I came from one of the most ferocious tribes in my region. It's not like I can shrug it off just like that."

"Yeah, I get that..." nodded Ichigo. Both of them gazed at each other before the teen walked up to him. Grimmjow watched him fiddling his fingers rather nervously, and he sighed. Neither of them were sure what to say. Cautiously, he reached up to pat him on the head, feeling him flinch slightly from the gesture. Ichigo didn't expect that, and glanced up to him. "Grimmjow...?" he frowned.

"What is it?" Grimmjow muttered.

"Well, um..." he mumbled. "You're gonna be nice to me from now on?" At that, Grimmjow managed to crack a small smirk and shrugged as he moved his hand away.

"Nice's too strong of a word," he sighed, turning to glance at his new armory. "I prefer tolerable towards you, since you're not a bad kid to be around anyway." Ichigo blinked in mild surprise but smiled, something that the Gaul hadn't seen in a while when he looked back at him. For some reason... there was something nice about seeing the teen happy. It reminded him of Diroy being estatic whenever he would take him on hunting trips. He nodded with a light smile, as he moved to pick up his helmet. "... I won't die without knowing my friend is safe and sound, or tainting my hands with Ginjou's blood," he confirmed quietly. "I will win the primus, kid, and soon the Romans will fear me as they feared my father."

"Well... I believe in you, Grimmjow," Ichigo smiled softly. "I have been since your first fight, so I know you can do it in the primus." Grimmjow looked at him then at the shiny helmet in his hands. So the teen hadn't lost his faith on him. The feeling of being appreciated was grand. And it felt even more nice to appreciate in return towards the master who was nothing but kind and considerate to him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Wahh! It got too long again! I'm so sorry but I had to cut the next scenes to the next chapter again! I hate it . . . .! All I can tell you that Grimmjow's fight is pretty epic, but it's too long for me to continue! Wahh . . . .!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	12. King of Beasts, God of War

Ugh, whenever I'm on the computer during the night or on rainy days, I often don't feel like doing something. It always ended up with me watching videos instead of writing!

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 12- King of Beasts, God of War**

It was nothing but thunderous roars and cheers of the audience in the large stadium. The early evening sun was filtered by thin hazy clouds, the first night since the start of the drought from weeks of clear skies. The humidity stuck on Ichigo's skin as he exhaled softly and waited for the most anticipated fight of the games. Since late morning, he had watched one fight after another, with each one he waited with his heartbeats jumping louder than before. It was Aizen's idea to secure the primus to Grimmjow, and so he was sitting next to the senator in the pulvinus as he waited with a sense of impatience in his mind.

One of the reasons why he had only looked ahead at the arena... was that he didn't wish to face Ginjou, who was seated behind his uncle. Upon arrival earlier today, he froze at the sight of the army commander nearby, fleeting memories of the attack filled up his mind the moment the older man saw him. But before it can go any further, Aizen quickly led him to his seat, and nothing else could be discussed. He could feel the narrowed eyes on him and internally he shuddered, Ginjou's presence was hard to ignore so easily.

"... Are you excited, Ichigo, that Grimmjow's fight is coming up?" Aizen broke the ice and Ichigo glanced up at him.

"Yes, but I'm just as worried," he nodded. "He was training as hard as he could for this event, but he believes that he could win this." Hearing this, Ginjou tightened his jaw muscles and wanted to retort at the statement, but he bitterly held his tongue. The teen doesn't want to be near him anyway, and talking to him wouldn't do any good. "Thank you for the gift, Aizen. I believe it'd give Grimmjow a better advantage for the primus."

"You are most welcome, Ichigo," Aizen smiled lightly. "However..." he sighed, glancing at him. "I understand your worries, since your fighter's against a fearsome gladiator. You've heard of him, haven't you?"

"Yeah... he said to be a giant, having the ability to wield a weapon as heavy as a normal man, although with a bare hand he can bash a skull in," Ichigo pointed out. "Helmet and all, I might add."

"Sounds pessimistic with the way you say it," sighed Aizen though with a light smirk.

"True, but the only disadavantage is that he's a slow brute," nodded Ichigo. "The only problem is that his opponents often charge ahead, only to get decapitated immediately as a result. Hopefully, Grimmjow might figure that out..."

"Grimmjow? You're talking about the final fight, Ichigo?" Ichigo glanced up to notice Byakuya and Renji, though the red-haired slave- with his arms bandaged from his battle earlier today- were the one who talked.

"Renji, don't question out of turn," Byakuya calmly chastised, taking his seat next to Aizen.

"Oh, sorry about that, Master," nodded Renji. "I was just curious about the final fight, that's all."

"Didn't you talk to him in the barracks, Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really, he kept to himself, probably trying to figure out how to deal with his opponent," he replied. "Can't say I blame him..." Ichigo nodded in agreement, and his attention back to the blood-splattered arena. He wondered how Grimmjow was really dealing with it.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow took deep breaths through the mask of his plumed helmet, his hand gripping tightly of a brand-new sword edged with steel. He had never knew of metal stronger than iron, but he assumed it to be harder and more expensive to obtain since only the edges and the tip were coated with it. The new armor was also hard to get used to, but it wasn't that heavy for him to move around in. The iron plates scraped and clanked softly with each step, as he walked up to the gate. The crowd was rowdier than before, as it was the primus.

They were roaring his fighter name 'Bestia', and for the first time he wondered why he was called that. The Romans probably would not care for his real name, but only Ichigo cared. He smirked lightly at the thought of the teen, his resolve with him seemed to have lifted his spirits in the last few days of training, something that he hadn't felt for several months. His chest tightened with anticipation, he truly deserved it as horns blared in the air.

"People of Rome... the final match of the Vulcanalia will come to a close, appeasing Vulcan to distract him from forging fire on the human world!" said the announcer. "And as such, the gods has blessed us to offer sacrifice of blood and swords! I give you ... Bestia! Murmillo!" Grimmjow growled once the gate had opened, and he sauntered out to the blood-stained ground under the deafening roar of the crowd. He glanced up at the pulvinus and saw Ichigo in the front row of the seats. He then noticed Aizen next to him and Renji and his master... before his glare hardened at the sight of Ginjou.

Even from the distance, he could see him sneering at him and he growled back in return. If that man believed that he will fall, then he would have to prove him wrong. "Now, people of Roman...!" the announcer called out, catching the Gaul's attention to look at the gate on the other side of the arena. "I'll give you the Champion of Titans, who can destroy his enemies in a single blow! A monstrosity that can wield a weapon that not even Hercules could do so...! I give you... Gigantes Cero!"

Grimmjow unknowingly sucked in his breath as the other gate opened, before he felt the ground trembled from a heavy stomp. "Shit..." he gasped, with his eyebrows tensed, the moment he saw the man. No, not a man... it really was a giant as the opponent stepped out. He looked even bigger than Kenpachi, even from a distance, and he shuddered. A small sense of fear took over him for a moment now that he saw the giant walking closer to him. He had never felt fear before, not since he was a child, as his cyan eyes glared up at him.

He was colossal, by height and weight, and his beady dark brown eyes crinkled with glare down at the Gaul. His small head was covered with a black iron helmet with his thin black ponytail sticking from underneath the single protection. In his large, dark tanned hands, held an extremely heavy double-axe, possibly capable of chopping off limbs with ease. Grimmjow's heart thumped heavily, and before he realized it, the fear quickly turned into excitement as he grinned widely.

This was the biggest challenge he had to face, and he was surprised with himself that he was still standing under the presence of a monster. From the pulvinus, Ichigo took a deep breath at the sight below. The visual differences of size and strength between them were immense, something that he was afraid of. But as much as he was afraid about it, he was still optimistic for the sake of Grimmjow. He wanted his fighter to win, no matter what. Ginjou, however, watched silently but with utter contempt, as his eyes narrowed.

He wanted the Gaul to fail, and by doing so, he will be killed by his defeat. Then the barbarian wouldn't be an obstacle, as Ginjou's gaze lingered over to the anticipated teen. He will wait until the blood spilled, and then he would make his moves.

"Gladiators... begin!" The so-called giant grinned and took a step forward, the ground trembled but Grimmjow's feet was still frozen in place. Either out of bravery or stupidity, the opponent doesn't care as he chuckled.

"Ready to die, you little rabbit?" he sneered. But rather than feeling fear and panic, a strong sense of excitement tingled in the Gaul's body as he bared his teeth with a wide grin.

"I could say the same thing, you fucker...!" he sneered. Within a second, his opponent's face contorted into an annoyed scowl.

"I'll chop that damn smirk on your face, you Gaul bastard!" he bellowed, lifting his supremely heavy weapon over his head. But before he could even swing it down, Grimmjow quickly dodged to the side with a tuck-and-roll. He got to his knees a second later, amazed with himself how versatile he was despite of the iron armor before he dodged another blow. Seeing how bursts of sand erupted the moment the axe struck the ground, Grimmjow made an immediate decision to ditch his shield, knowing that blocking wasn't a good option if the axe can hack through the wood.

"Such a fucking behemoth you are..." panted the Gaul, glaring at him as the Cero turned around heavily. "Just like those stories... that even giants can be fallen by man."

"What bullshit you're spouting about?" he growled, lifting his axe up again. His motions were relatively slow, Grimmjow noticed, as he jumped back. How was this lummox a champion was beyond him. He was too huge, too slow, probably wouldn't comprehend a simple sentence said to him. "Quit scuttling around, and die areadly!" he scowled, swinging the heavy axe around with such ease as he moved forward.

"Fucking shit...!" Grimmjow gritted, he felt a sharp woosh of air by his head a micro-second before he dodged back. "That was close... too close!" he wheezed with his heart jolting wildly. He saw bit of blue feathers on the ground and his eyes widened. So this brute really wasn't the one to mess with, even if he could manage to catch him off-guard even for a brief moment. A second too late, and his head would have been rolling.

Ichigo let out a shaky exhale, after he didn't realize that he was holding his breath, as he watched what had happened with widened eyes. For a second, he had thought for sure that Grimmjow was a goner when that giant swung at him. His knuckles turned white from clenching his fists tightly, as blood pulsed in his ears. It was overwhelming to see him dodging from the brute constantly, that it was making his heart race intensely.

"Goodness, I thought for sure the Gaul's head was gonna get chopped off...!" gasped Renji, watching the scenes as he stood behind his master. "I'm not sure if he could handle this...!"

"Nothing can be done about it, Renji," muttered Byakuya. "Against the opponent like him, accepting defeat is not the option. Either he wins or he dies, that's all." That didn't sound so good to Ichigo, who shuddered despite the heat. He watched Grimmjow scattering around from the Cero's attacks, and a shiver of concern was felt through his heart. He didn't want him to lose... or to die.

"Grimmjow..." he frowned.

"Ugh! Shit...!" Grimmjow grunted and jumped back from the blow, his stamia and speed dwindling bit by bit from dodging so much as he panted heavily. Under the heavy iron helmet, sweat dripped down his face and drenched the skin like long-forgotten rain. The giant had a wide range whenever he swinged the heavy axe, but there was a chance that he couldn't change aim at the last moment if Grimmjow were to dodge in a different direction. That would be difficult, but it was worth a shot once he thought about it.

"Here goes...!" he gritted, with two hands he gripped his sword and charged head-on towards his opponent.

"Ah, Grimmjow...!" Ichigo gasped sharply in disbelief. "Oh no, he can't be serious!" But Ginjou sneered at the turn of event, the barbarian would die instantly if he tried to attack that way.

"Die, you Gaul bastard..." he seethed under his breath.

"Heh... die!" the giant sneered, raising the weapon over his head. Time slowed the moment it swung down, Grimmjow could practically feel the weight of air going down on him. But he grinned, now it was the perfect chance. With a quick shift of his footing, he dodged to the side like before. But he was closer this time, and swung his blade close at the giant's side.

The crowd cheered the instant they saw the first blood spilled, though many gasped impressively at the Gaul who was the first to do so. Even Ichigo, whose eyes widened before he smiled a little. "Yes! I think he got it now...!" he smiled, while the army commander behind him glowered in disappointment. Grimmjow chuckled when he saw the giant staggered back, before the bigger opponent let out a greatly annoying growl. The cut on his side wasn't so shallow but it was deep enough to bleed.

"Fucking bitch, I'll hack you to pieces!" he snarled angrily, stomping forward with the massive iron weapon swinging at Grimmjow. However, with his sharp eyes noticing the unorthodox change of attacks again, rolled to avoid the attack then got to his knees. He quickly realized that the giant's back to him and went for the next strike. "Fuck...! the Cero yelled out when the blade sliced at the back of his leg and he stumbled forward.

"Shit, I really can't believe you're some kinda champion," grinned Grimmjow as he panted, and the giant lummox turned to glare heatedly at him. "What? Can't take it from a Gaul like me, you huge piece of shit?"

"You dare to cut me, you little bastard! I'll bash your head in!" he growled with pure rage.

"If you can catch me first...!" he sneered, before jumping away from another swing of the axe. He got it now, by making his opponent angry his attacks became erractic and not completely focused. Meaning, there was a better chance of openings he can get to. Plus, the opponent was too heavy to catch up with him and was too slow to react for a counterattack. The only main problem was the double axe, he knew that he could be taken out by one single swing and that would be the end of him.

He had to figure out a way to take that out of the element. And he must do it fast, as the giant staggered to hit him. He dodged to the side once again, and with his strength, swung at one of the arms. "Shit...!" he scoffed and quickly moved back, the attack was too superficial despite of the steel-edged sword, as the blood trickled down the fatty arm.

"Grr, trying to take out my arm, huh?" snarled the giant, and Grimmjow nearly stiffened by the knowing glare on him. It was as if he finally figured it out, as his huge opponent then grinned stupidly. "Well... how can you, if you keep scuttling around like a rat? You can't even kill me with the way you're acting! Pathetic piece of shit...!" Grimmjow forced himself to jump back from the swing of the man's axe. He felt it from the sharp force of air that the attack was now more controlled.

"Damn it...!" he cursed under his breath. He thought the brute was simple-minded but he caught on to his plans quicker than expected. Now he has to find another way, as he glared for any opening. Seeing the body language on the arena ground, Ichigo's smile was short-lived as he frowned in disbelief. It appeared that the giant gained the upper hand now, something he would not want to believe. The teen then glanced up when he noticed the sky darkening with thick clouds, whether it was onimous or not by the gods... he wasn't sure.

"... He's lasting longer than expected," Ginjou finally spoke out, snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts and he glanced at him. "Much longer than those inbred shitheads that got butchered by that behemoth... but I doubt that he will live just the same."

"... I don't believe you, Ginjou, so I don't care about your opinions," Ichigo frowned, turning his attentions back to fight. That comment made the commander bristle in annoyance. He should have expected that, after what he had done to the teen, but it was still irritating that Ichigo still put his faith on a barbarian.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow moved quickly to avoid the slamming swing, huffing heavily from the constant movements. He got the patterns from his opponent's attacks; if he were to swing side to side, then the Gaul had to move back. Swing it downwards, then he moved either to the side or jumped back. Thinking quickly, he wondered if he could move forward for a strike, but he could not put in plan when the giant gave a side swing. "Shit...!" he hissed, jumping back. The sharp blades were close, and if he hadn't relied on his instincts, his entrails would have expelled out of him. The Cero sneered, despite of his wounds, before letting out a dark laugh.

"Seems like you're running out of steam, you stupid shit...!" he sneered, his heavy foot stepping forward. "Now hold still and die!" He raised his axe high, and Grimmjow noticed that before making a quick-second decision. It was risky, but he would try.

"Hyahh...!" he yelled out, diving forward and he succeeded avoiding the blow from the axe... but he didn't expect another blow, from a strong fist colliding against the side of his head. "Guh...!" he choked out a surprised grunt, he felt his body flying before fumbling across the sand. High-pitched ringing vibrated in his head due to his helmet, as he tried to get to his feet. That hit was far stronger than Kenpachi's when he attempted to spar with him, and he staggered with his vision blurred. He could instantly taste the blood drooling from his mouth, and a throbbing headache soon came up. He had underestimated him, and that was his downfall.

"Huh... you're still stubborn, aren't you?" sneered the Cero. "It wouldn't be fun to chop you up, I guess, but beating you down into a bloody pulp would be a better thing for you." He easily tossed the axe away with a great thud against the ground, before stomping up to the Gaul. Grimmjow was standing shakily, his hands still gripped to his sword, as he glared up at the monster going up to him.

"By the gods, what's happening...?" Ichigo gasped. "I thought Grimmjow was going to get him but..."

"Tch, that guy's got a lot of guts but this might be his last fight," frowned Renji. "The Cero's far too strong, he cannot be beaten..."

"My apologies for getting your fighter into the primus," Aizen muttered. I had assumed that he was able enough to fight him-"

"No, this wasn't your fault, Aizen," Ichigo frowned grimly, shaking his head. "It's mine... I wanted too much for Grimmjow to win, that maybe the gods were getting tired of hearing my prayers. Nothing can be done about this now." Ginjou gazed at Ichigo but said nothing, knowing that the teen wouldn't bother listen to him. But that much was true, as Grimmjow staggered back out of reflex once the Cero stood before him. He finally got his vision back, but what good would it do when he was going to get hit again?

"Heh, so you prefer to die on your feet, you bastard...?" sneered the giant, as Grimmjow panted heavily. "Oh well... I don't mind and I don't give a fuck," he laughed, pulling his fist back.

"Shit...!" gritted Grimmjow. There were only two chances he could think of; try to dodge or try to counter. The axe was now out of the way but by what he felt from the giant's fist, he instantly went to the first option and rolled out of the way the moment the punch came at him. He still felt the dizzying effect from the earlier attack, and he wobbled when he stood up. Many of the audience were cheering for him to keep going, though the rest were on the giant's side and wanted the Gaul to get pummeled to death. "D-damn it..." he wheezed, unaware that the heavens above him were cloaked by dark clouds with a distant rumbling of thunder.

The Cero came at him again, this time as an overweight but enraged bull, his large hands aimed to grab at Grimmjow. Again, Grimmjow couldn't counter and had to dodge out of the way. The blue-haired fighter was getting irritated about this, he had the right observance to take him down, but the giant was now getting uncontrollable. "Fucking shit...!" he growled, he was angry that he couldn't get to him like he wanted to. And he was angry that fear of not being able to defeat him was seeping up in his mind, as well as the fear of losing everything to gain his friend back and his revenge against Ginjou. He didn't want to die here, not when his master believed that he could do this.

Keeping his distance from the Cero's hulking form, he gazed up at the pulvinus and saw Ichigo. The teen's expression was filled with worry, and Grimmjow scoffed to himself. The first ever time he cared about how Ichigo felt stung at his heart, as if he didn't wish to disappoint him after everything he had put him through. He quickly turned his attention back to the giant, who charged at him. Scoffing, he had to figure out how to get him without getting cornered, as he moved out of the way as soon as his fist came down on him. But he didn't expect for the second fist slamming at his back, and he yelled out mainly in pain but also in surprise by the brute strength.

"No! Grimmjow...!" Ichigo gasped sharply and despite of himself, jumped off his seat and stood over the stone railing as he saw Grimmjow fumbling across the ground from the hit. He watched as the Gaul coughed and attempted to get up, the iron helmet fell from his head after the tumble, exposing his bruised and blood-smeared face to his grinning opponent. "Oh no...! This can't be...!"

"Tch... if it's meant to be, then it's meant to be..." Ginjou scoffed, his words catching the teen's ears. "Face it, the Gaul will die, and nothing can be done about it. He'll be crushed, Ichigo, so why should you bother supporting him?"

"... I said I don't care about your damn opinions, Ginjou," muttered Ichigo with a grim frown. Ginjou scowled and stood up, and his uncle caught the attention with a subtly disapproving frown.

"Watch what you say about this, Ichigo," Ginjou glowered lowly, narrowing his eyes. Ichigo heard the undertone of the threat and shuddered, yet not out of fear but out of vexation and disgust as he glared at him.

"Why should I? Your opinions doesn't matter to me at all," he frowned. "Not after what you've tried to do to me..." Ginjou inhaled sharply at that and stepped forward, but froze when his uncle glared at him. The commander knew his meaning, his attack on Ichigo were close to being spilled, and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Just because Grimmjow had survived from your massacre, you believe that he's a threat to you, isn't that right? Since then, you keep wishing death on him but he kept winning... If that's the case, then he can still win this one..."

"Really? Because I seriously doubt it, now that the giant will finally take him to the fucking underworld where he belongs," he scoffed. "Noble or not, he's nothing but a savage in my eyes..."

All the while, Grimmjow felt such intense pain within his spine as the sound of his misery was caught in his throat. He knew that his helmet was knocked off but that was the least of his concerns. He needed to get up now and get away from the Cero as he couldn't think of a precise plan right now. He didn't want to be cornered like this, but he didn't want to die on the ground like a dog.

His body racked with excruciating pain from the last hit, but his forced himself to stagger away the instant another fist slammed down at him, sand erupted from the impact. "Gahh! Fuck! Fuck...!" he growled out, spitting out blood as he turned to face the opponent on shaky legs. This was far different than his spar with Kenpachi, and the Doctore was fighting all out against him. And yet... his grip was still on the sword, his will somehow refusing it to let it go. As if he preferred to die on his feet with the sword in his hands.

Just like that legendary Thracian who dared to rebel against the Romans...

Whether it was out of pure insanity or the blow to the head was a lot stronger than he thought, he put up a shaky grin when a thought suddenly came up in his head. There was a chance that he could get killed for this... but there was another chance that he could take him on. "Heh... I'll bash your skull in, once and for all!" grinned the Cero who was stomping up to him, with the cheer of the crowd above. "You gave me enough trouble but I'll send you back to hell, you bastard!" he yelled with glee and pulled his fist back.

As the fist zoomed for his head, Ichigo watched with horror. This couldn't be . . . .! Grimmjow cannot die like this!... Which was why Grimmjow's grin widened at the opportunity. "Perfect..." he rumbled, and his cyan eyes flashed dangerously.

Nobody else expected it, not even the Cero... when he felt instant pain on two of his fingers and he staggered back. "Shit! My... my fingers! H-how dare you...!" he bellowed out in anger and pain. In the pulvinus, Ichigo blinked and tried to peer closer of what just happened. He saw Grimmjow standing there with a wild grin on his face, before he noticed Renji laughing in disbelief.

"I can't believe it...! The Gaul pulled a risky move at a last minute!" he smirked. Ichigo blinked and glanced back at the opponent, only to finally realize blood spurting from his hand.

"Wh-what...?" he gasped in total shock. "When did Grimmjow...?"

"I see now! Before, the Cero had let his opponent go at him head-on and then hack them down," the red-head pointed out. "But it looks like the Gaul got it now! He waited for him to come at him instead of just dodging out of the way!"

"Excellent observation, Renji," Byakuya nodded, his stone eyes gazing at the arena below. "It would make sense, if one would think it through. A rather precarious move, but he managed to turn the table."

"What? I can't believe it...!" Ichigo smiled hopefully. "Grimmjow may actually win this! That's perfect...!"

"Tch, this can't be..." Ginjou gritted under his breath. He had thought for sure that the Gaul would die, but he kept fighting like always. And it irritated him.

"F-fuck! You dare to cut my damn fingers...!" roared the giant, dark crimson blood pouring down his fat hand from where his two fingers used to be as he cradled it. Grimmjow panted heavily but grinned, his opponent's pain was pre-occupying his mind. This was his chance now. Not wasting a second, he charged at him with his blade steadied in his hands. "Guh...!" the giant grunted when he felt something sharp sliced against his stomach and staggered back. More blood gushed out, much to the surprise of the audience. The Romans had never expected a fighter, especially a Gaul, to gain the upper hand so suddenly. But when Grimmjow came at the Cero once again, their initial dislike for him immediately switched into admiration an awe as they cheered louder.

"Shit... you're taking longer to fall than expected," sneered Grimmjow, despite near exhaustion he could see that the giant was bleeding slowly but immensely. Just like his preys on the hunt, it was easier to get those who are unable to heal back what was already lost. "No matter, you're pathetic without the use of your hand..." he chuckled, a soft flash of lightning burst over the stadium. "What can you do about it?"

"You piece of shit...!" scowled the Cero, with his good hand he raised a fist and charged at him. But by the massive bloodloss, he was a lot slower than before, but Grimmjow dodged anyway. Before the giant could have a chance to counter, the blue-haired Gaul stuck at his back. The massive brute growled out in pain and fell to his knees. The fall of the so-called undefeatable man was hard to ignore, as the crowd cheered with delight.

"Tch, thought I was a goner for sure... but it looks like the gods are in my favor," sneered Grimmjow, even with pain on his back and face he cautiously sauntered up to him. He could hear his ragged breathing but waited for any counterattack. He scoffed, it seemed that his opponent was now weakened and couldn't fight back and he couldn't wait any longer to defeat him. "Oh well... guess it's you that's going to hell," he sneered, as he was about to raise his blade.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" the Cero roared, suddenly grabbing the Gaul by the throat. Grimmjow didn't truly expect that, as he choked from the tight squeeze. He had thought for sure that he was weak, but the giant still had some strength left as he was abruptly lifted from the ground. Many gasps emitted, especially from Ichigo, whose hope diminished as soon as it was elated. "H-heh, I'll snap your fucking neck...!" the giant sneered, staggering to stand up. "You could never defeat me, you damn bug! I will always be unstoppable...!"

"Tch... y-you think so, you pathetic piece of shit?" gritted Grimmjow, trying to gulp in air to breathe.

"What was that...!"

"You f-forgotten... that you have one arm to rely on," he gritted before putting on a small smirk. "But now... you'll have none."

"What-" The Cero didn't have a chance to react, before he felt a deep slice through his arm. He yelled out in excruciation, unintentionally letting go of Grimmjow who broke his fall with his blood-stained sword. The blue-haired fighter gasped for breath but glared at the screaming man as he stood up.

"Maybe... if you had kept that axe the entire fight, then I would've been dead by now," he growled, stepping forward. "Too bad, though... you may be a damn giant," he then sneered, by now the giant collasped to the ground as Grimmjow walked up to him. Both arms were incapable of harming him anymore as the opponent's beady eyes glared at him. "But..."

"But what? What're you talking about?" he questioned through gritted teeth. At that, Grimmjow grinned with his sharp teeth bared.

"I'm a fucking beast, out for blood," he grinned, raising his sword over his head. The Roman audience gave out a deafening roar, as the same sound as the crackling thunder in the dark sky, as he swung it down. The next thing anybody knew, excessive amount of blood gushed from the new wound... from where the giant head used to be. Nearly everyone fell silent momentarily, only to erupt with another thunderous cheer.

"Bestia...! Bestia...! Bestia...! Bestia...!" the Romans chanted. Old and young, rich and poor, it didn't matter as Grimmjow glanced up to see them cheering for him. Then he realized; he had won... and he had won in the primus, the title that only the best fighters can be in. And now, he was considered the best to their eyes. It felt overwhelming and yet it really wasn't. He glanced around until his eyes landed on Ichigo, who appeared beyond relieved. The teen just smiled, nearly laughing as happy tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, as he stared back at him.

Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk, despite the bruises and blood on his body. It felt good to be cheered on, but the effect seemed greater from his master, and he somewhat appreciated. "Geez... that kid's just glad that I'm still fucking alive..." he sighed, one of his hands moving to wipe the sweat and dirt from his forehead. But his actions paused suddenly, when he felt something dropped on his arm. "Huh...?" He blinked just before he felt more drops... of water, he realized.

The sky rumbled once again, and the next he knew, drops of rain miraculously poured down over the city and the stadium. Everyone gasped and yelled in joy, clearly stupefied of what just happened. Even the stoic noblemen in the balcony were astounded, as Byakuya gasped softly and stood up. "I cannot believe this...!" he muttered.

"This is for real, Master... the gods are actually giving us a miracle!" Renji grinned in disbelief, his hand reaching out to feel the pelting water. "It's that Gaul... Grimmjow, he's the one who had done this...!" Upon hearing that, Ichigo laughed and leaned forward to feel the rain. Within seconds, his hair and face were drenched as he gazed at Grimmjow. The Gaul was just as amazed, as the water washed away the blood on his body. He couldn't help but cackled, feeling the refreshing rain over him. But then he remembered something, when Ichigo mentioned about how that legendary Thracian had won. When the gods opened the heaven with rain after he had won after the primus.

He glanced up at Ichigo and smirked, holding his sword up triumphantly. "Heh, you're happy now, kid...?" he questioned, though his words were drowned out by the roaring cheer. But it didn't matter, as he already knew the answer by the look on his master's face. "Great, guess you got what you wanted now... a living legend..." he smirked in content.

Ichigo noticed him smiling, and his own smile widened. Under his drenched bangs, he saw everyone in the arena cheering and chanting Grimmjow's gladiator name and his heart throbbed with absolute glee. He just couldn't believe it... his fighter had done something that a very few could even accomplish. And to top it off, his victory was like a blessing from the gods with the sudden rainstorm to counter the drought. It was so surreal but he immediately accepted it. As he looked back to Grimmjow, he didn't realize that Ginjou had already left the pulvinus.

Instead of being happy and relieved that the rain had finally came, he was infuriated that Grimmjow was still alive and that he had won against a seemingly undefeatable giant. And from what Ichigo had said earlier, the Gaul was becoming too strong for him to apprehend without the public now deeming him a sort of martyr. "Tch... I can't fucking believe this...!" he scowled angrily.

The Gaul was now a champion, and there was nothing he could do about.

**(Blood and Sand)**

_"Uhn...! Ah, Master...!" Ginjou grunted in satisfaction at his slave Tsukishima's moans, as he thrusted hard into him on the bed. He grinned a little and leaned down to ravage at his throat. His iron grip on the slim hips was bruising the fair skin, but neither cared as it was the army commander's alone time since returning from his duty of assessing a nearby Gaul village. For a group of percieved barbarians, they were obviously afraid by the number of his subordinates when he talked to the cheiftain. He knew that he wasn't welcomed in their eyes but the Gaul villagers knew better than to retaliate when he advised, or rather threatened, the leader into consider having the local men to serve the Roman army to protect themselves from other invaders._

_Not that he cared about whether or not those inferior savages could fight, as they were just expendables during battles. Maybe that was why that blue-haired barbarian and his men acted against them, as they were away when the meeting happened. It didn't matter anyway, as this region of Gaul belonged to the Empire and any actions against them will result in death. He was lenient, but barely, to leave him alive after that injury he gave him so he can sell him off to slavery. "Shit..." gritted Ginjou and he thrusted harder against his trembling slave._

_"Master...!" whined Tsukishima, his cheeks tinted deeply as warm tears trickled out of his clenched eyes._

_"Does my big cock feel good inside you, Tsukishima...?" he smirked._

_"Y-yes, Master, it felt so good...!" he cried. Ginjou licked his lips, he was right about taking his favorite toy with him during the trip here. He was just about to reward him with a kiss, when the entrance of his tent was flapped open and a soldier stepped in. Ginjou froze in his movements, before glaring over his shoulder at who dared to interrupt him. Clearly, the subordinate didn't expect to see the lewd sight, but he quickly knelt down with his head bowed to hide his embarrassed expression._

_"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir-" he began to explain._

_"You better have a very good fucking explanation to do so, you damn cunt!" he scowled, his sword was nearby as he grabbed for it and threatened to release it out of the scabbard. "Tell me now, or your head'll leave your body if you dare to hesitate!"_

_"Y-yes, sir! It's about that injured Gaul and the youth!" he answered quickly. Ginjou scoffed, while his slave panted and just laid there. The master was utterly angry, so he didn't dare to move for fear of punishment. "The Gaul's health had stabilized just moments ago, he'll be ready to be sold as soon as possible!"_

_"Is that fucking all? What of the boy?" demanded Ginjou._

_"He's to be sold first thing in the morning, sir!"_

_"Tch... leave now, you piece of shit!" scowled the commander, and the soldier scurried away on cue. Ginjou scoffed, his narrowed eyes turned back to his slave before returning back to ramming him. Tsukishima winced at the sudden roughness, as his master was still angry about the disturbance. A few moments later, Ginjou let out a deep groan as he climaxed into his shivering slave. He then didn't waste time when he quickly got up and put on his uniform. "Come on, Tsukishima..." he ordered affirmatively. The slim slave, with his lower back throbbing dully in pain, simply nodded and got off the bed. Despite feeling the sticky aftermath of intercourse trickling down his thighs, he quickly put on his tunic then a thin wool cloak as he followed his master out of the tent. The army was stationed in the northeastern region of Gaul, with hundreds of tents scattered within the cleared off area of the forest._

_It was drizzling that day, so their faces were speckled with mist as they brisked through the encampment, soldiers paused whatever they were doing to bow or salute the commander when he passed by them. He went towards the small tent at the outskirt of the camp, where two soldiers were guarding the entrance. "Commander Ginjou...!" they immediately greeted him with a head bow._

_"The Gaul's in there?" Ginjou questioned._

_"Yes, sir! He's asleep for the time being!" answered one of the soldiers._

_"Let me see for myself, then," he demanded, and instantly they pulled the flap open. Ginjou and Tsukishima stepped in, before the commander's narrowed eyes fell on the long table and on it, was the blue-haired Gaul. He was clearly out since he was severely injured, with his abdomen heavily bandaged though small blotches of blood was seeping through the crude strips of fabric. Despite of his comatose state, his wrists were shackled to avoid escaping. Ginjou gazed over at the defeated Gaul, and scoffed disdainfully. "Disgusting savage... trying to attack me when my back was turned," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest._

_"Master..." Tsukishima muttered, and Ginjou glanced at him. "You're leaving him alive?"_

_"Tch, might as well..." muttered Ginjou. "He probably wouldn't live long through the slave trade, anyway."_

_"I see..."_

_"Commander Ginjou! Here's the youth that was with the Gaul...!" One soldier stated as he and another hauled the young teen by the shackles around his wrists. His panicked voice muffled by a piece of thick cloth around his mouth and attempted to struggle, only to falter when he caught sight of his friend on the blood stained table. Ginjou noticed him and smirked slightly, gesturing his subordinates to pull him closer._

_"So this is him, huh...?" he smirked. With a rather rough hand, he reached out to violently grab at his white-blond hair that was already smudged with dirt. The boy winced from the pain but dared to glare at him with much contempt. "Tch, I'm sure you can understand what I'm saying... but it doesn't matter, anyway," smirked Ginjou. "You're to be sold as a slave, just like your friend over there looking half-dead. By tomorrow, you're going to be property to the Roman Empire. And judging by the looks of it... you might make a decent fuck for any disgusting old goat who'll buy you."_

_At that, the teen struggled to move away from him, only to get backhanded by Ginjou. "Take him away, I'll have someone to deal with him tomorrow," he ordered, turning back to the passed out Gaul._

_"Yes sir...!" they nodded, and they took the bruised teen away. Ginjou stared down at the barbarian, who was still scowling even in an inactive state. He might die during the slave trade in the state that he was, meaning that he would pose no threat to the army. Not even to Ginjou, who scoffed in amusement._

_"Pathetic piece of shit..." he smirked before walking out of the tent, with his favorite slave following close after him._

Drops of water splashed at Ginjou's face, taking him out of his disgruntled musing, before he glanced at Tsukishima. With them in the warm bath together, his slave silently bathed him, scrubbing against the hard chest with a washcloth. But Ginjou was still mad from the primus earlier that evening. He could still hear the loud pouring of rain from outside... all because of that savage Gaul, who brought the rain by his sudden victory. He wanted him to die, because of the fact the barbarian had dared to assault him that night, but also that he had assumed that he wouldn't survived during the slave trade until he saw him the night he wanted to pursue Ichigo. Death seemed to get kicked away in defiance by the Gaul.

"Tch, shit...!" he scoffed, nearly startling Tsukishima from the sudden broken silence.

"D-did I do something to displease you, Master?" mumbled Tsukishima.

"... No, I'm just pissed off over the games, that's all," he grumbled. "That Gaul... he's nothing but a fucking savage. But to the other Romans, he's now worshipped like some hero. Just because he got the fucking rain to come here." His slave said nothing, but he frowned in concern as he continued washing him. "... Tsukishima..."

"Yes, Master...?" he muttered.

"You remember seeing the Gaul, when I was told about him being sent off to the slave trade, right?"

"Yes, Master, you let him live for that..." nodded Tsukishima.

"You think I should have killed him in the first place?" he questioned. He knew that his slave wasn't sure how to answer it, as the slim man faltered in his actions and stared at him with apprehension in his eyes. "Hmm, if I had simply killed him, then he wouldn't have won this evening's primus, and the gods wouldn't have blessed us with rain," he frowned. "It must've been fate, but I don't believe so... So tell me, what's your opinion about it, Tsukishima?"

"I-I... I think that you've done what you thought was best, Master," Tsukishima mumbled, but froze in fright when Ginjou suddenly gripped him in the chin.

"I asked for your own opinion, not what you think what I wanted to hear," he calmly but annoyingly chastised. "Now tell me this, Tsukishima... what do you make of the Gaul who appeased the gods into giving rain after weeks of drought? The same fucking Gaul who dared to defy me on that day, when he first confronted me?" Fear shook within his slave, who was obviously afraid of giving the answer. Fresh tears pricked at Tsukishima's eyes, but he hesitantly reached out to caress at his face.

"I do not like him, Master... because of the fact that he's the one who's been giving you grief lately," he answered. At that, Ginjou blinked in slight surprise before smirking, moving his hand away to settle at the slim hips.

"So you hate him, Tsukishima?" he asked.

"As much as you do, Master," he confirmed. Tentatively, he moved closer to place his lips against his master's. In return, Ginjou kissed back and felt the servant's hand traveling down to palm at his flaccid member that was slowly getting aroused. "Do you wish to-"

"You should already know the answer," Ginjou smirked as he broke the kiss and stood up, the water sloshed from the sudden movements before he pulled Tsukishima to kneel over the edge of the sunken tub. The slave shuddered; even though he was 'punished' from his master's anger over a week ago, he was already healed by now when his master slipped two of his fingers into his eager mouth. "I am ever so pleased about your opinions earlier... as a reward, I'll go easy on you."

Tsukishima moaned softly, rolling his tongue around the digits until it became completely coated and the fingers pulled away, thin trail of saliva broke from his lips. "M-Master... ahh!" he panted when he felt one of the fingers promptly pushed through the tight yet very eager entrance.

"You never cease to bore me, Tsukishima..." Ginjou chuckled softly, enjoying the wanton sounds coming out of his slave.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"Ugh, I need to teach you how to read and write our language, Grimmjow! I can't read this gibberish you gave me...!"

"At least you're not calling it remedial or primitive!" Two days since Grimmjow had won in the primus, all of Rome had hailed the Gaul as a hero. 'God of Rain' he was being called ever since, but back at the villa he was still treated the same as if he wasn't the one who ended the drought. Ichigo seemed to be the only one who was estatic that Grimmjow had won, though, and agreed to send another letter to his mother. "Don't get why you're mad about it, kid," scoffed Grimmjow, flapping said written letter around. "It's the language of my people so what's the big deal?"

"I already told you that messengers can't deliver it without the Roman language," sighed Ichigo in exasperation. "It's easier that way, Grimmjow, especially since much of Gaul is controlled by the Empire-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got that," frowned Grimmjow. "Speaking of which, had my mother sent anything back after that first letter? It's been a little over two weeks, after all."

"Your tribe lives very far away, so of course it'd take a while," Ichigo huffed before holding his hand out. "Now can you please dictate the words, so I can write it myself?"

"Tch, maybe I should teach you a thing or two about my language, right?" Grimmjow grumbled, giving him the letter. Ichigo just frowned at the sketchy letters scrawled across the parchment before he brisked upstairs to his bedroom with the blue-haired slave following him. From the window looking over the garden, Grimmjow could see that it was still raining. The weather had been non-stop since the end of Vulcanalia, but it didn't mean that the Romans were getting sick of it. On the contrary, they were still celebrating for the fortune of water. Right now, the initially heavy rain lessened into a decent drizzle, as Ichigo sat by his desk.

"I think I can teach you how to read and write, Grimmjow, if you can point out every words in the letter," he suggested. "Come on over," he gestured to the Gaul. There wasn't another chair nearby so Grimmjow leaned over the desk, frowing a little of how close he was to the teen. But Ichigo didn't seem to mind, as he trailed his fingers across the first line. "What does this say?" he asked.

"Um... 'To my mother Rhiannon, of the Viromandui tribe'," muttered Grimmjow.

"All right... see, this is how I spell out your mother's name," Ichigo pointed out, after writing out the name. Grimmjow blinked at it and frowned in slight surprise. His mother's name seemed crude in his own written language, but it looked clean and formal under the Roman letters.

"Interesting..." he muttered quietly. He took a scrap of parchment then the pen out of Ichigo's hands, and attempted to copy out the name. "Hmm, this doesn't look right," he frowned, compared to Ichigo's neat handwriting it appeared just as crude as his native language.

"No, no, this is all right," Ichigo smiled a little as he looked at the written scrap. The Gaul's handwriting appeared a little shaky but it was better than nothing. "It's no different than a child learning how to write but it's good."

"Tch..." he scoffed lightly. "Then how you've been writing my real name, kid? In the arena, those Romans had been calling me Bestia. What does that even mean?"

"Oh... your gladiator name, it means 'beast'," the teen nodded. "I just thought that it suits you, considering your personality."

"Hm, makes sense," smirked Grimmjow.

"And just so you know, I attempted writing your name before, and this is how I can come up so far," Ichigo muttered, picking up another scrap of parchment that was already written Grimmjow glanced at it and blinked at how his name looked like.

_**'GRIMIOV BESTIA'**_

"... It looks stupid," he commented, and Ichigo scoffed at him.

"Well, this was the best I could thought of spelling your name," he frowned. "Sorry but your name's not exactly Roman."

"And thank the gods it's not," he huffed. "Whatever, I don't even know what it says but if that's my name then I might as well get used to it."

"All right, but you must learn how to read and write our language in order to get around the city when you're sent to do some errands," sighed Ichigo. "Otherwise, you'll just get hassled by the city military."

"Huh... as if they would hassle the self-proclaimed 'God of Rain'," Grimmjow then smirked with a shrug of his shoulders. Ichigo rolled his eyes, after a while the 'God of Rain' belief was getting annoying to hear.

"Ichigo...? There's a visitor who wishes to see you," Nel called out, peeking into the room. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow glanced up in surprise, before the teen stood up.

"Who could it be? Certainly not another noble to offer us patronage," he sighed, when he stepped out of the room and went downstairs. Grimmjow immediately followed after him, scoffing under his breath as he ignored Nel's annoyed glare on him. Despite of his victory that had brought the rain, the woman was still suspicious about the past events leading up to the primus. As soon as they made their way to the foyer, Grimmjow blinked at the sight of Renji removing rain dampened cloak off his mistress' shoulders.

"Renji?" Grimmjow muttered in surprise.

"Renji, Rukia, what're you doing here?" Ichigo gasped softly but smiled when he walked up to them.

"What do you think, Ichigo? To congratulate you on the victory, of course!" smiled Rukia as she gave him a big hug. "It's still on the minds of everybody in the city! Especially since Grimmjow was responsible for bringing all of this rain, some believed that he's a blessing from the gods."

"I don't," deadpanned Renji, ignoring the petite woman's annoying glare. "What? I said the rain was a miracle, not Grimmjow's victory."

"Aw, you're just jealous that the Romans are calling me a god and not you," Grimmjow smirked playfully but the red-head rolled his eyes at him.

"Please, the higher-ups are smarter not to believe that, particularly my master," he sighed. "Oh, speaking of which... Ichigo, I got a message for you from him, regarding the Gaul," he added, holding up a rolled up parchment. "That's part of the reason why we're here, aside from praising your success."

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked in surprise before looking at Grimmjow, who seemed perplexed as he frowned. He took the message and opened it, before smiling as he read it. "Oh, is this for real?"

"What? What does it say?" frowned Grimmjow.

"It's about your friend, Grimmjow... because of your success at the primus, Byakuya's inquiry of him had gotten to him quicker than expected," replied Ichigo. "Your description of him matched a few slaves over at... oh, they were last seen in Egypt, in the port city of Alexandria." Grimmjow felt a shock in his heart before he grinned in disbelief. So his friend was still alive somewhere.

"So... when can he come here?" he asked.

"You're serious about that? Egypt's clear across the sea from here," Renji pointed out. "Do you even know how big the sea is? Not to mention that it'd takes weeks to even get the next shipment of slaves from there, anyway."

"Is that right?" scoffed Grimmjow as he quickly frowned. "But you just said that your master found him, right?"

"Yes, but my master had only gotten the news this morning, it's not like he could act on it straight away. He has other responsibilities as a magistrate, for crying out."

"He's right on that, Grimmjow..." Ichigo sighed with disappointment as he glanced at the blunet. "The good news is that we found your friend's location. That's all it matters, right?"

"Tch, it's not the same..." huffed Grimmjow, shaking his head. Ichigo understood his disappointment but nothing can be done about it. Yet he wanted his slave to be happy, as he put up a small smile.

"For now, why not concentrate on your training when the rain stops?" he suggested.

"And when will that be?" questioned the Gaul. "You better hope that the rain will stop in a day or two..." he sighed, before walking away.

"... That sucks," sympathized Renji.

"He was just happy a moment ago, but hearing his friend still being too far away to reach must've bummed him out," Rukia frowned lightly.

"Yeah, I know..." sighed Ichigo before turning to them. "Is that all you guys have to tell me about? Just the update on Grimmjow's friend's whereabouts?"

"I know, but I offered to bring over the message from my brother after he found out," nodded the petite girl.

"I was the one who had the message in the first place...!" frowned Renji. "And Master was the one who offered it to me, might I add!"

"Hmph, you need credit for everything...!" she argued.

"Jeez, nobody would think that you two are master and servant," sighed Ichigo. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later... thanks for the update," he said, as they finally left. He exhaled heavily once the heavy doors closed, the silence were soon filled with faint sounds of rain drops from the garden. It was sort of unusual to see Grimmjow disheartened by the news of his friend being far away, and right after feeling estatic of being a champion. He turned to walk to the direction of the servant's quarters, but paused when he noticed a faint shadow on the tiled floor near the garden.

When he stepped closer, the shadow shifted until he noticed Grimmjow behind the pillar. The Gaul noticed him back, before scratching through his hair that was now damp. As a matter of fact, he was entirely soaked, as beads of water rolled down his muscular arms and alongside his jawline. "Grimmjow, why were you standing out in the rain?" he asked.

"... I like the feel of it on my skin," he shrugged. "I sorta missed it... during fall and winter, it used to rain a lot. It was simply normal to go around the village in a weather like this. Sometimes it's better to hunt after the rain, as the prey wouldn't notice your scent."

"So... you're feeling homesick, is that right?" Ichigo asked quietly, taking a step closer.

"If you can say that," he sighed. "I got enslaved since the end of winter, and now it is close to fall... around this time, my tribe would hold- guess you can say a harvest festival- along with a form of a hunting tournament."

"Really...?" The teen seemed mildly interested of what he had to say, his chocolate eyes wavered at his expression. "How do you win in the tournament?"

"Obviously you get the biggest and toughest game you can kill," he said, before smirking lightly as he glanced at the drizzling rain. "The winner usually gets to lay with a girl if they weren't married."

"Oh, I don't wanna hear that part," Ichigo frowned, but Grimmjow chuckled a little.

"Well, how do you think I became one of the best hunters in my village?" he smirked.

"Just so you can get with girls? That sounds rather arrogant, if you ask me," huffed Ichigo.

"If you think so..." Grimmjow stared at the rainwater sliding down the bright green leaves of flowers and plants and then he frowned rather sadly, stepping back out into the falling drops of water. "Sure, I'm 'popular' with the girls in my tribe... but they're not really my type, in my opinion," he sighed. "Most of them were more interested of being with a warrior whose skills and bloodline are strong, as a sort of vanity to their reputation. They're not like my mother, since she's not really a member of the Viromandui tribe."

"Your mother...?" Ichigo blinked in surprise and Grimmjow nodded as he glanced at him. "She's not a Gaul, Grimmjow?"

"She is, but she's actually from the Nervii tribe, her village was actually three days away from my father's, close to the border between the territories," he said. "My father's people wasn't really keen of having a 'traitor' as a wife. You mentioned about that one Roman who tried to take over all of Gaul a while back. My kin had told stories about battling a large army a long time ago..."

"Oh, I get it now... I heard stories of the four most ferocious tribes rebelling against Julius Ceasar during the Gallic Wars," Ichigo realized. "I've heard that the Nervii tribe was nearly wiped out during the battle, and the survivors either surrendered to the Romans or fleed from their homeland."

"But my mother's ancestors had done neither, as their village was far from that Roman's carnage and many died with dignity on the battlefield," he shook his head. "Still, their reputation was damaged for generations so they were branded as traitors. But..."

"Your father loved your mother enough to look over that, right?" Ichigo questioned with a slight smile. He stepped out into the garden, flinching slightly when he felt the rain drops pricking at his face. "That sounds like a tall tale of sorts, yet it sounds believable... kinda like how my father have fallen in love with my late mother."

"Hmm, your mother's not a Roman, kid?" muttered Grimmjow.

"Oh, she is... but she's actually from a lower-class family when they got married," he smiled fondly. "That's kinda frowned upon among the nobles, but that's what they wanted, because they loved each other." Grimmjow gazed at him, seeing the teen's bright orange hair darkening by the second from the rain. He could see why he was open-minded despite being a noble, that he had treated the servants here like friends. It was interesting that he was like this, instead of being the percieved cruel master Grimmjow had once assumed against the Romans.

"Why're you standing in the rain in the first place, kid?" he frowned lightly. "I just realized that."

"I could ask you the same thing, Grimmjow," Ichigo smiled with a shrug, by now his linen tunic was getting soaked. Grimmjow could see that the fabric was becoming transparent, and noticed that the teen had actually have some muscles in the abdomen. He had always thought that he had a lithe form and not as strong as himself. "... What? Something on my face, Grimmjow?" he questioned, when the Gaul chuckled a little.

"I believe you can hold your own one of these days, kid," he nodded, leaning to pat at his stomach, mildly surprised that it was firm and a little toned. Ichigo blinked at him in a mix of surprise and confusion, he touched his own stomach but it didn't feel nothing out of the ordinary to him.

"What're you talking about, Grimmjow?" he frowned.

"Listen... about that time when you wanted me to train you... I might readily take up that offer," confirmed Grimmjow, glancing up at the milky-white sky. Ichigo blinked at that, and then it soon dawned on him. Grimmjow was willing to teach him how to fight? He chuckled a little, wiping the rainwater from his forehead, before glancing up at him.

"Are you sure about that, Grimmjow?" he asked. "If there's something on you mind to make it change it-"

"No... it's just that you probably need to learn anyway, so I'll teach you," he shrugged. "Besides, that woman already found the practice swords so she'll find out sooner or later of what we're doing."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Nel'd understand my reason of you teaching me," he nodded.

"I doubt it, she might kick my ass over it," scoffed Grimmjow, but Ichigo smiled softly as he nudged at his shoulders.

"... I'm so glad that you've won the primus, Grimmjow," he smiled. "It might be fate or something, but your goal here is probably what's keeping you alive up to this point. You know that from now on, because you're a champion, that you'll get the best battles. I can't help but feel happy for you." Grimmjow stared at him but put up a small smirk in return and nodded.

"That's nice to hear, kid," he nodded, before going back inside.

"Ah, wait a minute, Grimmjow..." said Ichigo and the Gaul paused to glance at him. "So... you don't call me 'brat' now, just 'kid'?"

"Yeah, what about that?"

"Well, you could just call me Ichigo, and not to mention that I'm considered an adult under Roman law," sighed Ichigo. Grimmjow just scoffed before smirking again.

"One step at a time, kid, I just only accepted into training you," he smirked, going downstairs to the servants' rooms. Ichigo just frowned in slight annoyance, but his lips soon twitched into a warm smile. No longer did Grimmjow acted hostile towards him, as he was just only frustrated of being a slave after coming from a strong warrior tribe all that time. After the primus, he felt that he was getting close to making a friendship with him, that Grimmjow will appreciate being around him. He hoped so, feeling the cool rain falling down on him.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Seems that every time I make a scene with Tsuki and Ginjou, it always involves sex. Not sure if I'm even doing it on purpose or not . . . .

Anyway, I found some pics of Ichigo from the thirs Bleach fanbook, and it was quite interesting! Kubo had him in various costumes like a pirate, a knight a la 'The Three Musketeers', a bullfighter, and a vampire! Nice!

**Update 05/31-** Currently I'm revising this story from the first chapter up to this one, as I found out that some words were digitally missing even though nothing was wrong in my documents. I realized that the period dots I used in the dialogue seemed to cause it, so I'm fixing it. Not sure about my other stories like 'Red Light Escape' and 'Game Over' since half of those chapters were in my old flash drive before it broke down on me... but I'll try to do what I can for now. Ja ne!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	13. Required Skill For Battle

A little lesson to learn; bottled sodas expire faster than canned ones... Anyway, I felt happy when I saw couple of illustrations on DeviantArt based off this story! One from **BlackStorm** and another from **DivineImmortality**! It's so great...! But it's hard to control the pictures I've faved since I haven't organized them for so long!LOL

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 13- Required Skills For Battle**

"Again...!" Grimmjow said, scolding Ichigo with a sharp poke to the behind. Ichigo yelped in surprise before scowling at him, that was the third time in the row that he was hit there. After accepting to train the teen yesterday, they had been spending much of the next morning learning sparring techniques. So far, Ichigo managed to get the hang of it, yet whenever he faltered just for a second, Grimmjow would reprimand him with his wooden sword.

"Jeez, Grimmjow, I'm not a child you have to scold for not getting it right...!" scoffed Ichigo, rubbing at his sore bottom.

"You don't get it, kid, it's either perfection or death," Grimmjow chastised him, nimbly twirling his sword around before gripping it. "Your opponent won't show you mercy if you're weaker than him, and the next thing you know your head'll roll across the fucking ground. Me hitting you is just proving you that you're slacking off too much."

"Hmph, coming from the guy who didn't know a thing about the Roman way of fighting when he first started gladiatorial training," frowned Ichigo, only to get swatted at, this time in the back of his leg. "Oww! That hurts...!" he winced.

"You think that's bad? Try enduring an injury like mine," Grimmjow pointed out, pulling down the collar of his tunic to show the top part of his permanent scar. "You forgotten that I keep kicking Death in the ass, ever since Ginjou nearly killed me, and I have won every fight up to the primus. You wanted me to be a legend, and look-" he said, looking at the garden, where it was still raining for nearly five days since the victory and the gods still haven't let the weather up. "Everybody believes that I've actually done that, thinking that I'm a blessing for ending the drought. But if they had knew that I'm a nobleman from a barbaric tribe and had done all that, I'd probably be laughing by their expression right now."

"You didn't have to add that last part, you know. I was honestly getting into it until you mention your noble lineage," frowned Ichigo but Grimmjow snorted out a short laughter.

"I can't say that I'm not proud of myself, if you ask me," he smirked. "Come on, let's go again," he said, posing himself into an offensive stance. Ichigo frowned but braced himself for the attack. A moment later, the Gaul jumped forward with his wooden weapon raised, and Ichigo moved to parry the attack. The loud clanking sound echoed in the open-aired hallway, before Grimmjow shifted to swing at him again. Ichigo dodged it as it was a side swing and countered back. But Grimmjow was swifter to react, and knocked the wooden sword out of the teen's hands.

"Ah...!" Ichigo gasped from the sudden turn of event.

"Too slow...!" Grimmjow frowned, flicking his fingers behind his ear after another swift turn of.

"Ouch! That actually hurts!" Ichigo winced, rubbing the side of his head as he glared at him.

"Quit your bitching, this is how you'll learn to fight!" scowled Grimmjow. "You're too sensitive to take the pain, kid, so you gotta be numb to it...!"

"Well, it's hard when you keep hitting me like that," he whined.

"I thought you call yourself a man, kid! A real man can take a hit...!" he agrued.

"Like from one of Nel's punches?"

"Tch, that doesn't mean anything! She's just a woman-" Grimmjow scoffed, only to notice Nel from a fair distance behind Ichigo, carrying a basket full of folded fabrics. It was obvious that the woman was far more than annoyed after what she was told about Ichigo wanting to use the sword the night before. And it was clear that she didn't want the teen to be taught by Grimmjow, who scowled at the sight of her.

"Huh, oh..." Ichigo frowned when he followed his gaze to notice Nel. "Um, hey there, Nel," he muttered quietly.

"... Just be careful, Ichigo, okay?" she sighed deeply. "I don't want to be the one who has to explain to your father about your injuries if Grimmjow goes too far."

"Tch, always have something to say, huh, woman?" scoffed Grimmjow, but Nel replied with her nose turned up haughtily as she walked away. "Hmph, she's about one insult away from trying to kick my ass," he huffed.

"You can't blame her, she's just concerned about me," sighed Ichigo. "It's obvious that she's not happy about this."

"Well, you needed to learn the way of the sword anyway, considering that you have to be in that military shit," he frowned. Ichigo just shrugged as he picked up his sword, before glancing over at Grimmjow.

"You know... it would help if you point out what I'm doing wrong exactly, Grimmjow," he suggested. "That often works when I'm learning new things. That way, I'll correct it quicker."

"Tch, I did say I won't go easy on you-"

"No you didn't, you're just a little lenient because Nel's around," he smirked lightly, and Grimmjow bristled in annoyance by that.

"Shit... Fine, there are many flaws I kept seeing in you, kid," he muttered as he stepped up to him. "For one thing... it's the way you're holding your sword, that's how I keep knocking it outta your hand," he pointed out. Ichigo blinked and looked down, it appeared his grip on the sword was rather awkward as he was holding the hilt in the opposite direction, like he was gripping a butcher knife.

"Damn, how did I not notice that?" he frowned, correcting his grip on it. "What else?"

"Well..." Grimmjow pondered, scrutinizing the teen's not-so-great form as he paced around him. "Your back's not straight enough," he said, patting him a bit too hard on the back.

"Hey!" he winced, nearly stumbling forward.

"Plus, you're not locking your knees whenever you try to parry my attack," added the Gaul, swatted at said body part with his wooden weapon.

"Ow!"

"Your feet are not planted right..."

"Ouch...!"

"Those arms are too limp, by the way."

"Ouch! All right, all right, I get it . . . .!" winced Ichigo, rubbing at his arm that was pinched. "It's not like I can get buffed up so easily like you!"

"Nonsense, I've been training with dangerous weapons since I've barely learned how to walk and talk," Grimmjow muttered. "Maybe if you had been learning to do just the basics a few years back, I wouldn't be pointing out your flaws so easily and my work would've been half done."

"Shut up," grumbled Ichigo. "Okay... back straight, knees locked, and feet planted... right?"

"Don't forget keeping your grip firm," nodded Grimmjow, taking a few paces back. "Now you're ready, kid...?" Ichigo nodded, bracing himself as Grimmjow posed into an attack mode.

"Now I am," he nodded. Grimmjow smirked a bit, before charging forward. Ichigo quickly swung to counter the attack, actually holding his own when he then parried another. Grimmjow grunted in total surprise, he hadn't expected for the teen to correct himself so quickly, but it didn't mean that he was impressed as he pushed him back before taking another swing.

"Ah...!" Ichigo gasped at the sudden turn, but quickly dodged back.

"Not good enough!" Grimmjow scoffed, and went after him with his sword raised. Ichigo acted immediately and parried the next strike. But the strong force of the Gaul's attack had made him stumble back and fell to the floor on his behind. "Shit... you've improved that fast, kid," he remarked with a nod.

"Is that a good thing...?" frowned Ichigo, rubbing at his backside.

"Somewhat," shrugged Grimmjow. Ichigo sighed deeply before getting to his feet, dusting at the side of his tunic. "It's a bit surprising that you can get it so quickly when you haven't had any experience with the sword before. The Roman military would be pissing themselves if they try to teach you."

"If you think so," he sighed.

"But... do you have to be in the one thing I disliked, kid?" he asked with a slight frown. "Does it have to be mandatory for you, as a Roman?"

"Oh... by my class, it kinda is," nodded Ichigo.

"What kinda class you belong to, anyway? Equest- something...?"

"It's the equestrian class, Grimmjow," Ichigo corrected, but Grimmjow frowned in slight confusion.

"And what's that exactly?" he asked.

"It means that I'm a descendent of high-class soldiers from when Rome was ruled by a monarchy, when we used to have kings," replied the teen. "It used to mean that we once owned horses to be used for the army, and only we can afford to have the animal."

"So... you're telling me that your ancestors were warriors, right?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Yeah, Grimmjow," nodded Ichigo, but Grimmjow nearly snorted out a laughter. "Huh? What's so funny...?" he frowned at him.

"I find that funny, kid. I mean, you having warrior ancestors, it's unbelievable," he smirked.

"Tch, shut up..." frowned Ichigo.

"If that's the case, then you should've been stronger already," Grimmjow said. "In my tribe, warriors are the highest class, alongside a council of elders who governed the village."

"I can see why, when you mentioned that you were considered into becoming a chieftain for your people," Ichigo nodded, with a light smile. "Come on, I still wanna go again, Grimmjow..." Grimmjow smirked and shook his head, waiting for the teen to defend himself.

"You know that this counts as my own training, since it's still raining out there," he smirked.

"True," smiled Ichigo.

**(Blood and Sand)**

It hadn't exactly stopped raining the next day, but it diminished into a misty drizzle when Grimmjow woke up. His nose wiggled at the scent of fresh water that filled his room before yawning, wondering if Ichigo was already up to do another lesson. The teen was quickly but gradually learning how to handle the sword as well as defensive moves. Maybe now that he could teach him how to fight back today, as he walked out of his room and walked up to the ground floor. Nobody seemed to be walking around in the villa, the weather was probably making everyone here rather sluggish.

"Hmm..." Grimmjow sighed softly. It was practically quiet as he walked around, except that he heard soft pattering of feet. He glanced up to see Zangetsu trotting from upstairs, his bushy tail wagged a little at the sight of the Gaul as he went up to him. "Hey there... you know where the kid's at?" he smirked lightly, petting at his head. "He's still sleeping in his room, huh? Guess I gotta go get him, we got another day of training." Zangetsu whined a little in understanding before going back upstairs, with Grimmjow following after him. He noticed that the dog didn't go to the teen's room as they walked past it.

It wasn't until he felt the air in the hallway getting warmer did he realize, as Zangetsu then stepped into a different room. "... Oh, Zangetsu, where did you run off to?" Grimmjow heard Ichigo in there and frowned lightly. He stepped to the edge of the doorway and peeked over, only to blink in surprise that it was a bathing room. The one here was different from the one on the ground floor, as this one was made out of white and grey marble. In the large sunken tub, Ichigo was scrubbing himself before getting distracting by his pet.

Above the water, Grimmjow could see Ichigo's bare torso and blinked when he noticed the lean muscles on his stomach. That was rather unusual to see, considering that Grimmjow had assumed the teen to have not enough muscles to begin with. Ichigo smiled and nudged Zangetsu away from him, before he noticed a shadow near a doorway. "... Is someone there?" he called out curiously.

"... You're sure taking your sweet time cleaning yourself up, kid," Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo blinked at who it was but smiled a little.

"Just another luxury of being a Roman, Grimmjow..."

"A strange luxury at that," Grimmjow scoffed softly.

"You never had a priviledge to do so?" asked Ichigo.

"Don't splashing in a nearby river count as bathing?" he questioned, only to hear a soft laugh in reply. "And why're you talking to me so easily, when you're bathing right now?"

"Dunno, it's kinda normal to have a conversation while taking a bath, anothe comfort of being a Roman," he shrugged, the warm water sloshed a bit when he moved to get out of the tub. Grimmjow waited as he heard shuffling of movements for a while. He then saw Ichigo, fully clothed, stepping out of the room, and he smirked lightly.

"Ready for the next lesson, kid?" he asked. "This time, you will know about attacks. I hope you're up for it."

"Of course I am, I'll try my best," smiled Ichigo, as they went downstairs.

_Later..._

Without breaking a sweat, Grimmjow easily blocked and parried Ichigo's unorthodox strikes, before nudging him away. The teen was getting frustrated by Grimmjow's stronger defense, much to the latter's teasing delight. He stepped forward to make a swing, but froze when Grimmjow caught the fake blade with his bare hand. "Heh..." smirked the Gaul, before tossing him down to the tiled ground.

"Agh...!" Ichigo gasped out, feeling the pain shot up in his back. "Shit! That's brutal...!" he groaned as he rolled to his stomach.

"Damn, I didn't mean to throw you that hard," smirked Grimmjow. "But you're not swinging hard enough to even hit me. It's like blocking at piece of twig, for crying out loud."

"Tch, shut up..." grumbled Ichigo as he got up to his feet.

"Try again, kid," nodded Grimmjow, and almost immediately stepped aside to dodge the strike. "Nope, you die!" he chuckled as he quickly grabbed Ichigo's outstretched arm and his knee shot up against his stomach.

"Ah!" Ichigo gasped. The attack was false, anyway, but it took him by surprise as he then felt the hilt of the sword in the back of his neck.

"You leave far too many openings to get killed, kid," he pointed out. "An attack to the stomach and to the neck... you'd be useless of your worth so quickly that you'd be begging for death." He let go of Ichigo, who stumbled a little and rubbed at his neck.

"It's not fair..." Ichigo frowned.

"What's not?"

"I wish to get stronger but it's really harder than it looks," he sighed. "I mean, I've seen so many gladiator games that I assumed I get the concept of fighting just by watching. But I never thought that putting it into action would be proven difficult."

"Of course it's difficult, I'm just lucky that the gladiatorial training was practically second nature since I was already a warrior," the Gaul nodded with a shrug. "But you, I don't think you're a lost cause. I already saw your muscles, so you're good to go."

"Muscles...?" he frowned in slight confusion, but blinked when Grimmjow poked at his stomach.

"You already got a strong stomach, kid, but your arms . . . . they still need some more work," he remarked as he pitched at one of them.

"Ouch! Stop hurting me...!" he scowled at him but Grimmjow chuckled.

"The stronger your arms, the easier it'll be to use the sword on the offensive," he smirked. "And it doesn't hurt for you to wield a real sword, though it's pretty heavy. Especially a Gaul sword at that."

"Huh..." Ichigo patted at his arms, they were firm yet he could feel that they were slightly flabby. "What can I do to strengthen them, Grimmjow?"

"Can you haul a dead buck over your shoulders and marched for miles on end?" he questioned but smiled when the teen nearly balked at the suggestion. "What? That's how I did it, and I've done that for years, if I do say so myself."

"But there's no deer anywhere near the city of Rome," frowned Ichigo. "At least not of what I know."

"Well... hunting often helps with the way of the weapon," smirked Grimmjow. "Maybe you can find a way to permit me to do such a thing, that's the alternative way of teaching you."

"Hmm... well, I don't know, since you still need to train to keep up for your next fight," Ichigo pondered.

"Oh yeah... when is my next fight?" he asked.

"It's in another week or so," Ichigo replied. "During the Festivals of Jupiter, of course. You'll fight in two or three matches, depending on the patronage the other nobles are paying us." Grimmjow smirked a little, shaking his head.

"So am I getting coins outta that victory I went through, kid?" he smirked.

"Well... I have to give a chunk of the money to Urahara, since you're training under his ludus," Ichigo admitted with a sheepish smile. "Also, since you're still a slave, much of the money is provided towards this villa."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"My father's not always here to keep up with the expenses, sorry about that," he sighed but the Gaul shrugged as he passively twirled around his sword.

"For some reason, money's not really my concern for the moment," he muttered.

"But . . . . you should save up the coins you recieved, so you can help out your friend, Grimmjow," the teen pointed out. Grimmjow blinked in slight surprise, he had nearly forgotten that money was needed to recover his friend. Like before, he will still get to him as long as he will keep winning in the battles. "Do you want to keep going, Grimmjow, with the training?" he asked him.

"Hm, sure, I'll-" Grimmjow nodded, but noticed a sliver of natural light near the garden. "Huh... guess the rain finally stopped," he realized as he walked outside to glance up. Ichigo followed suit, and blinked to see the clouds breaking apart but barely.

"Guess the gods had enough of your egotism and decided to stop the rain," smirked Ichigo.

"Tch, my ego wasn't that big," he frowned lightly.

"Says the sefl-proclaimed 'God of Rain'," the teen laughed. Grimmjow just grumbled, under the peek of sunlight, dew drops on the leaves of plants glistened and shimmered. "But I supposed it means you can go back to the ludus tomorrow to further your own training, right?" Grimmjow glanced at him, his eyes flickered over at his beaming face, before putting up a light smirk.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean my lessons for you would decrease," he smirked. "Maybe next time you need to watch closely to how the other fighters fare, and put it into good use when we spar."

"I promise myself on that, Grimmjow," smiled Ichigo.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Urahara beamed with joy behind his fan the moment he saw Ichigo and Grimmjow entering the ludus. The lanista was practically jumping at the sight of them, especially at the Gaul. "There he is...! The Champion of Rome!" he beamed. "The one who pleased the gods into sending rain onto the city! I just can't believe the miracle...!"

"We get it now, Urahara, you don't need to be loud about it," frowned Ichigo, but Grimmjow couldn't help chuckling about it.

"No, kid, let him compliment me, I'd like to see where this is going," he smirked.

"Shut up..." he frowned.

"Now, now, everybody here is just as excited of your victory, Grimmjow," smiled Urahara. "I mean, it's not everyday that a fighter could win the primus, let alone against an opponent that was twice his size. But now that you've defied death despite of the overwhelming differences of strengths, and that the public believed your victory had brought the rain."

"True," smirked Grimmjow, though his teen master rolled his eyes.

"But it doesn't mean you can be champion for long, as you have to keep the title up," advised Urahara as he turned to walk to the back door and they followed him. "It's very difficult to keep it up, but it's easy to fall from grace if you lose. And then it'll be even harder to get back up."

"Yeah, Renji said something like that to me some time ago," muttered Grimmjow.

"And he's slowly getting back to the better battles," nodded Urahara. "All right, then... get to work, Grimmjow." Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo, who smiled lightly in encouragement, before he nodded and stepped out to the training ground that was still damp from the days' owrth of rain. He glanced around to see the other fighter ceased their sparring to see Grimmjow out of surprise and awe, before feeling a very strong pat on his back.

"Shit...!" he stuttered out in surprise when he nearly stumbled.

"Where the fuck have you been, you prick?" Kenpachi grumbled, standing over him with his good eye glaring down on him. "Just because you've became a fucking champion, it doesn't mean that you should miss out on your damn training. Either if it's rain or sun or fucking fireballs from the sky, you have to be here. Is that clear?"

"Tch, yes, Doctore," frowned Grimmjow. "But it wasn't like I was slacking off elsewhere-"

"Just shut up and do something...!" Kenpachi frowned. Grimmjow had the urge to roll his eyes at him but resisted as he walked away, only to be greeted by a sight of an arrogant grin of Ikkaku.

"You think you're so great, huh, winning the primus and a shit-load of rain fell on Rome?" he grinned, punching him on the shoulder with enthusiasm. "I really find that hard to believe, considering that I heard you were half-dead when you won."

"Might as well be half-dead, that giant was fucking hard to kill anyway," scoffed Grimmjow with a smirk.

"Is that right? Guess everyone's famous over one thing or another," smirked Ikkaku. "Like one time during a fight, my opponent nearly broke my arm by the shoulder. But instead of being scared shitless, I literally popped it back in by my muscles alone. That was the greatest moment in my life, I tell you...!"

"That sounds a little far-fetched if you ask me," Grimmjow scoffed as he picked a wooden sword, much to the bald man's shocked surprise.

"H-hey! That happened for real, Yumi can vouche for that...!" he scowled, but the Gaul tuned that part out. He appreciated the guy's personality but he could care less about his relationship with another man. Same thing with Renji, who waited with a grin as he walked up to the red-head.

"About time, thought I have to smack you over the head for acting like a big shot for the past few days," joked Renji.

"That was my first time winning the primus, I can't help it," smirked Grimmjow. Almost immediately, they went to sparring as Grimmjow parried against the first few strikes. "Weren't you like that, feeling invincible after winning the primus, Renji?"

"Of course, but I knew better and kept training until I met my unfortunate defeat," nodded Renji, grunting a little when the blunet took on the offensive. "Shit...!" he grunted when he was being backed down, almost stumbling when Grimmjow moved for a harsh strike. "Fuck, that victory made you aggressive...!" he laughed.

"You sure about that? Thought I was just simply getting stronger," smirked Grimmjow. Renji snorted at that before moving to 'attack', all the while Ichigo watched with intent from the balcony. He had watched the fights both real and praticed, but this was the first time that he made a keen eye on it. He saw how Grimmjow angled his hand to strike the moment Renji left a slight opening, the way he twisted his muscular torso to dodge the counterstrikes. When the Gaul moved his feet, it was quick and agile like a stalking predator in for a kill as he struck the red-head in the back.

"Jeez, that really hurts...!" groaned Renji, but quickly went back to sparring. The complaining was brief, Ichigo realized, that his own complaints seemed a bit selfish. All of the gladiators could take the pain, and so can he. No matter how painful.

"Grimmjow's really honing his skills, huh?" smiled Urahara. "That victory in the primus had made him far more focused than ever. It's like he's becoming better than most of my skilled men."

"Really? That'd be great," Ichigo smiled lightly.

"Hmm... that reminds me, I've forgotten to tell my wife about your man," realized the lanista, lightly fanning himself. Ichigo blinked in slight surprise and glanced at him, though Urahara continued observing at the fighters below.

"Oh... your wife, I've completely forgotten that she had been gone since before the start of the drought," he muttered. "She wrote to you about how things were going in the ludus?"

"Yeah, but she sent words that she's returning back to Rome soon, after she heard about the rainstorm," mused Urahara. Ichigo frowned a little, not because of the man's nonchalant answers but because he knew of his wife of being... well, 'eccentric' would be an understatement to describe her. Not to mention playfully flirtatious towards anyone who breathes, especially towards the poor teen who flustered from being around women and girls.

"Well, do you know when she's coming, Urahara?" he asked.

"Ah... sometime in the afternoon, I think," he simply shrugged, much to Ichigo's annoyed dismay.

"You think...?"

**(Blood and Sand)**

"Guh...!" Grimmjow felt blood filling up his mouth before he spat it out, quickly dodging the swing from Ikkaku's faux spear. He then moved closer to counterstrike, only to stumble back when Ikkaku tried to hit him with the small shield. "Shit, seems that you're trying to bash my head in or something!" he scoffed jokingly.

"Isn't that the point, you bastard? It's kill or be killed in the arena!" sneered Ikkaku, before swinging his spear again. Grimmjow jumped back, and smirked in delight. It had been a while since he had fought an opponent with a spear, but he remembered the moves to get around the weapon as he then parried against it. "Come on, come on...!" Ikkaku egged on, as he gave himself distance. "Strike me right here in the gut, and see what'll happen, bastard!"

"Heh, if you say so!" Grimmjow sneered, with his sword raised as he charged at him. But just as he was about to swing down, a black blur zipped by his feet. "Huh...?"

"Look out!"

"Huh? Wha-" Grimmjow's reaction couldn't get him to move away fast enough, and he tumbled into Ikkaku, who in turn fell to the ground along with him. "Agh, shit...!" scowled Grimmjow, pushing himself to sit up. "What the hell was that?"

"Damn, what's with you?" Ikkaku scoffed as he dusted himself off.

"You didn't see something flying pass my feet just now?" frowned Grimmjow. "It was small and black, but I wasn't sure what-"

"Huh? Wait a minute... did you say small and black?" the bald man blinked in surprise, before his eyes widened when he realized it.

"... Yeah-"

"Oh shit, then that means Yoruichi's back...!" he gasped sharply, catching the nearby fighters' attentions.

"Oh no!"

"The Domina's back...!"

"Shit...!"

"This can't be!"

Grimmjow just frowned in confusion, hearing the most aggressive gladiators being reduced to a state of panic. He didn't really get it, as he scratched through his hair. "Who's this Yoruichi...?" he asked, just before something black caught the corner of his eyes. It wasn't until a second later did he realize that it was... a pure black cat with wide golden eyes peering curiously at him. He blinked at the creature before it mewled and wiggled its nose at him, as if it knew he was new here. "Huh, what's your name, kitten?" he smirked as he picked it up, much to Ikkaku's horror.

"Y-you're holding Yoruichi's pet, don't you know that?" he gasped, but Grimmjow blinked at him in slight confusion as he petted the purring cat.

"I'm not getting it, who is Yoruichi?" he asked.

_Meanwhile..._

Ichigo didn't see it coming. The moment he noticed the little black cat darting around the training ground, he felt his heart jolt in shock before he glanced over to Urahara. They knew what this meant, but the lanista simply smiled behind his fan as he sighed. "Guess she's here..." she mused.

"Wh-what? Where is she-" Ichigo gasped, but felt the air gushed out of him when he suddenly felt a tight squeeze around his waist. He choked out a gasp and fell backward, but something else broke his fall and he felt it. But it was the last thing he wished to feel behind his shoulders.

A pair of soft but amble breasts.

His face went burning red in embarrassment, as Ichigo tried to stuggle, only to hear a cheerful and teasing giggle. "Still flustering around beautiful women like me, huh, Ichigo?" he heard her laughing.

"Y-Yoruichi...!" Ichigo gasped in annoyance. He felt the arms around him loosened, and he finally got up. He turned to see Urahara's wife, the teeth in her witty smile seemed brighter against her exotic dark skin and just as bright as her golden amber eyes that were full of mischief. Gems and gold laced around her dark purple hair that was held up in a ponytail, and decorative pins latched at the shoulder straps of her bright orange stola. She was a few inches shorter than the flustered teen, but her maturity as well as her role of being a wife of a decent-class Roman was rather questionable as she grinned in greeting.

"It's good to see you, Ichigo!" she beamed cheerfully. "I've heard that you're a man now-"

"Let me guess... you wanna know if you wanna teach me 'the ways of the woman's touch' because of it?" he frowned in annoyance but Yoruichi giggled.

"You never change, Ichigo," she smiled.

"Yoruichi, my dearest! How was your journey in Sicily and Sardinia?" smiled Urahara, moving to hug her but only got punched in the gut by his wife. "Ah! Still got it...!" he winced though he smiled as he hunched over in pain.

"Hello to you, too, Kisuke," smiled Yoruichi. "So what have you been doing since I was gone? Surely it has to do with... that blue-haired fighter who's holding Minerva?" she asked, pointing at Grimmjow who was obliviously petting the black cat.

"Oh, so you knew all along, dear...?" smiled Urahara, laughing sheepishly. "Grimmjow the so-called 'God of Rain', goes under the gladiator name 'Bestia'. It reached all the way to the islands, huh?"

"Of course, you imbecile," she smirked. "He's trained under your ludus, it made sense that it'd reach to me. Tell me... why doesn't he fear me like all the other fighters do?"

"Because he was never mentioned about you, Yoruichi," replied Ichigo. At that, Yoruichi pouted in disappointment and crossed her slim arms under her chest.

"Send him up, I wanna see him for myself," she pouted.

"Ah, but he's in a middle of training, sweetie-"

"Hey! You there...!" she called out, waving eagerly at Grimmjow who glanced up from the ground. It was obvious that the Gaul was surprised by the sight of her, but shrugged as he stood up to look at her. "Yeah, you! Come up here for a moment, and bring Minerva with you while you're at it!"

"Huh, okay..." shrugged Grimmjow, though many of the fighters were wary of what was to come.

"Poor fool..." frowned Renji, as he watched him going inside. "You better hope that he doesn't get manhandled by her..."

Grimmjow went upstairs and found his way out to the balcony, seeing that the dark-skinned woman smirking as she scruntinized at him. He noticed Ichigo, who frowned in anticipation, and he frowned in slight confusion. "Hmm... this is the man who took down a giant, and in turn the gods sent rain over Rome," smirked Yoruichi, as she walked around him to take a good look of him. "Where are you from, anyway?"

"From Gaul, far in the northern region," replied Grimmjow. "And I'm a member of the fearsome Viromandui tribe, might I add."

"Oh, fearsome, you say...?" she smirked, standing behind him. The next thing the Gaul knew, he flinched when he felt a sudden grab at his behind. "A fearsome man with a nice bum, though!"

"Yoruichi...!" Urahara tried to admonish, but his wife acted innocent despite Grimmjow's surprise.

"What? I can't help it if I wanna see what's so great about this guy," she smiled mischieviously. "Let's see... such strong muscles," she remarked, patting at his arms that was still holding the cat. "Good height... and- oh! And look at this...!" she smiled, promptly lifting up the front of his tunic. Both Urahara and Ichigo was aghast by the sudden frontal nudity, with the latter immediately shielded his eyes with his hands in total embarrassment.

"What the fuck...!" Grimmjow gasped, dropping the cat to push down his clothing. "What kinda crazy shit you're trying to do, woman?"

"Wow, I didn't know you were that... _decent_ down there," she giggled, much to the blunet's annoyance and anger as he glared at her.

"Yoruichi, you gotta stop teasing my fighters like that..." sighed Urahara as he fanned himself.

"She's done it before...?" scowled Grimmjow.

"Well, my wife likes to mess with our slaves in more ways than one," he just shrugged but that didn't sit well with Grimmjow, who bristled in disbelief. How can a woman of a decent status act reckless like purposely flash him without warning? "She's not really like this, I assure you, but only whenever she's back home in the ludus for some reasons..."

"What can I say? Strong, buff men always entice me," Yoruichi smiled at her husband with a sly wink, but Urahara smiled back at her. Grimmjow just scoffed, before glancing at the teen.

"Is it over...?" Ichigo mumbled, his face was still red when he moved his hands away.

"Tch, it's not like you never saw another man naked before..." smirked Yoruichi.

"Well, not when you purposely flash off another person's genitals like that," the teen frowned but it was ignored when the lanista's wife turned back to Grimmjow who now glared at her warily.

"What has been his style of fighting in the game, Kisuke?" she asked.

"Ah, right, he's been fighting in the style of Murmillo-" replied Urahara.

"That ancient style? You mean you couldn't give him something more up to date?" she questioned with a scrutinizing frown.

"Well, the public didn't seem to mind..."

"That settles it, he needs to learn a different style!" Yoruichi jumped into a conclusion, much to both Ichigo's and Grimmjow's surprise.

"I'm fine with what I'm doing, if you don't mind," frowned Grimmjow, and Yoruichi eyed at him before putting up a challenging smile.

"Oh, are you sure about that? Surely, there must be some sort of other styles you can be interested in. After all, a Gaul like you supposed to be ferocious."

"I chopped that fucking giant's head off, I'm already ferocious enough," argued Grimmjow. Ichigo stared at the Gaul in disbelief, for daring to talk back to a woman of her stature. But Yoruichi just laughed it off, enjoying the fire she was seeing in his eyes.

"Such a beast you are, 'Bestia'..." she smiled before turning to her husband. "Kisuke, do you think it's possible to get him a game to fight with animals?" Urahara blinked at her suggestion but actually pondered about it as he fanned himself. Grimmjow frowned in confusion, wondering what the woman was talking about, but his teen master seemed to understand as he blinked in interest.

"Well, I suppose we can sacrifice a lion or two in the fight," nodded Urahara. "It's been a while since we had a Bestiarius game, it seems to be a good time now."

"Huh? Bestiarius...?" frowned Grimmjow, but then he remembered Renji telling him about a type of fighter capable of killing wild animals. Thinking about it, it wasn't no different than hunting said dangerous animals. He smirked at the thought and nodded, scratching through his unruly hair. "I get to kill animals, right?" he questioned.

"Well of course-"

"Fuck, I'm in," smirked Grimmjow, and Ichigo blinked at the unexpected answer. He hadn't thought that Grimmjow's need to hunt would make him happy, but he put up a smile.

"You know, Grimmjow, lions and tigers are far different than the forest animals back in Gaul," he said.

"Hey, if these beasts can fight, then so can I," smirked the Gaul. "I'm a bit curious if they can be eaten, though..."

"Hah! I'd like to see that!" smiled Yoruichi, by now she was cuddling up with Urahara. "Come on, Kisuke, let's get those rich senators to sponsor that!"

"Okay, okay, dear! We're lucky enough that Ichigo was offered patronage by some of them," smiled Urahara.

"Yay!"

"Crazy woman," commented Grimmjow with a light smirk.

"You can say that again," sighed Ichigo as he glanced at him. "You're sure that you wanna do this, Grimmjow? Tigers and lions are a lot more deadly than you yourself."

"Oh, I'm sure I can manage with that," he chuckled. "I'll just kill them and still be the champion. Simple as that." The teen scoffed but smiled. Somehow, the other man's cockiness was rubbing off on him.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Ginjou just frowned in his bed, after being handed documents as well as a flyer of the gladiator games during the Festivals of Jupiter, a celebration that lasts for two week in honor of the king god of thunder and heaven. He could care less about a lot of them, but some had caught his eye. Those in particular involved that Gaul, the so-called 'God of Rain', and it irritated him. This past week had been terrible and annoying to him. Almost everyday, he had to hear those low-class Romans believing that Grimmjow was possibly the descedent of Jupiter himself because of the sudden rainstorm.

He doesn't believe so... In fact, he became so annoyed and angry about the continuing talk of the Gaul's victory, he stabbed a prostitute to death when she openly wished that she could lay with the 'God of Rain' after he was done with her. Of course no one would care for the murdered whore and he left with a veiled threat to the brothel owner not to give him a broken slave next time. For now, he decided to settle with his own slave, at least they knew better than to anger him.

Ginjou glared at one flyer pictured a masked fighter going against a tiger, before his eyes flickered down to his lap, where Tsukishima was resting. His slave had been treated well for the past few days, ever since Ginjou was satisfied by his opinions of Grimmjow. He didn't like the Gaul, and that was fine by the army commander. Tsukishima moaned a little when he felt his hand petting through his hair and he tilted his head a bit to glance at him. "Is there anything you need, Master...?" he asked.

"No, nothing for now," muttered Ginjou. But his favorite slave took the meaning that he didn't have anything important to do for the time being, as Tsukishima shifted to remove the bedsheets off the master's bare lap. The army commander exhaled the moment he felt the warm wet tongue lapping at his arousing member before being engulfed. "Hmm, you really do love to please me, Tsukishima," he sighed, reaching out to grasp at the silky black hair. He nearly groaned when he felt him swallowing around the erection before the long slender fingers began to fondle at his testes.

"Fuck..." groaned Ginjou, slumping his head back as he licked his lips. Tsukishima was wonderful at sucking him off... though he wondered if Ichigo could do the same. Closing his eyes, he imagined the fiery-haired teen purring in delight at his so-called extravagant erection in all its glory. Ichigo would have enjoyed taking his time licking up the shaft before sucking around the tip, much like how his slave was doing right now.

"Mmh, Master..." breathed Tsukishima, but Ginjou only imagined Ichigo saying it, with deep flush of red staining the flawless peachy-tan skin of his cheeks. The army leader then fantasized the riping teen gazing up at him with smoldering brown eyes as he slowly stroked him. From what he could remember before, he imagined Ichigo completely bare as he knelt up to caress over the older man's chest. He wondered what type of body he would have, probably lean but not too taut with muscles. But he would enjoy the rough foreplay anyway, as he thought of Ichigo's lust-filled face with the teen kissing and licking at the hollow of his neck.

He glanced down, seeing only Ichigo's face as he treaded through the bright orange tresses. "Master..." Ginjou could hear him murmur lovingly before his lips were captured into a deep kiss. He groaned at the sweet and tangy taste of honey and grapes on the other person's tongue before he suckled on the lips. He wanted the teen so bad, he wanted to know how good it would feel to push inside his tight but velvety hot insides and steal away his virginity. He wanted to hear those sounds of absolute pleasure screaming out of him, staring up at him with tearful needy eyes.

"Shit, I want you so bad, Ichigo..." he rumbled out. But the kiss abruptly ended, and so did his imagination as he blinked in confusion. The vision of Ichigo quickly altered back into reality, with Tsukishima sitting on his lap with a light frown on his face. "... What? What is it, Tsukishima?" he questioned, most of his lust turning into annoyance.

"You were imagining him, while I'm giving you pleasure..." Tsukishima frowned.

"So? What of it, Tsukishima?" Ginjou frowned back.

"I'm your favorite slave, Master, I should be the only one who can give you the pleasure you deserve," he said. "This boy you crave after... why does he occupy your mind every so often?"

"Ichigo? So what if I think about him? I just find him interesting," scoffed Ginjou.

"But what does make me, Master? I should be the one you want. It's not that boy, I-"

_SMACK!_

Tsukishima didn't expect the sharp backhand across the face, but he didn't yell out as his widened eyes stared at Ginjou. His master was oddly calm in the face but he knew that he was angry as he began to shake with fear. "M-Master, I-"

"Shut your fucking mouth..." Ginjou muttered lowly and he flinched at the biting tone. "You're my fucking slave, and I don't like it how you are acting right now. If I wish to think about Ichigo, then so be it. And you better get used to it, or else you'll remember the whip lashing at your back."

"... I-I'm sorry, Master-"

"I said to shut the fuck up!" he seethed, smacking him again. Tsukishima winced at the harsh pain before being pushed off his master's lap. He shivered as he was then roughly pushed to his stomach. "Hands and knees now...!" demanded Ginjou, and the slave quickly did so. Even though they had sex earlier, apprehension coiled within Tsukishima when he felt the tip shoving into his entrance and he inhaled at the initial pain. "Shit...!" he grunted into the tight muscles.

"You know... I can easily fucking replace you as my favorite, you little bitch!" he growled, yanking him by the hair to hold him close to his angered face. "You haven't been my first or last slave to be my favorite...! I only like being used to you because of how much you enjoy my cock, but there can alway be another one to suck it or getting fucked by it!"

Tsukishima shivered in disbelief, fresh tears trickled out of his eyes as he pleaded silently for forgiveness. He really didn't mean to insult him, but his emotions got the best of him and he was afraid of what sort of punishment he might receive for it. On an act of submission, he leaned to place a placid kiss on his master's chin, only to get reprimanded when he felt a tight squeeze around his throat and he immediately froze in fear.

"Tch, don't think you can get away with that bullshit...!" he growled lowly, keeping his grip firm around his slave's slender neck. "Not only you've insulted me but you've insulted Ichigo, who happens to be a nobleman, and that pisses me off!" Tsukishima gasped as he felt him pulling out but quickly slamming back in before he was pushed back to his hands. "You better keep your damn mouth shut, because I don't want to hear your fucking apologies...!" he gritted, continuing the harsh onslaught onto his poor slave. "If I even hear you mentioning Ichigo in that way ever again, I'll fucking cut off your tongue...!"

Tsukishima shuddered but nodded, bracing on his shaky limbs as he endured every brutal thrust from his master. He wasn't sure why Ginjou was so interested in Ichigo, and a hint of jealousy was evident in his heart. He didn't care about the other house slaves here when they were used by him, as it always ended up with the slim slave, but Ichigo was a much higher class than him. His master's interest for someone who wasn't a slave was making him feel unworthy for Ginjou, and he didn't like it.

And he didn't like Ichigo, for that reason.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"Oh... so that's a tiger, huh?" smirked Grimmjow, from behind the large iron gate he saw a large cat-like animal pacing back and forth. Renji was standing beside him and snorted, as he was watching the same animal but it had a golden-tan color with coarse dark brown hair cloaked around its head and neck.

"You idiot, that's a lion... a tiger's bright orange with black stripes on its body," sighed Renji. "Goodness, you decided to fight animals and you don't even know what type of animal it is."

"Sorry, there's no such thing as that in where I'm from," Grimmjow replied sarcastically. But the red-head chuckled, though he winced a little due to a fresh cut by the corner of his mouth. He had just won on his battle earlier, but the injuries on him were superficial. "You're jealous that a champion can get to fight and kill a lion, Renji?"

"Even if I wanted to, Master wouldn't let me go against a beast in battle," he snorted in amusement. "But it'll be nice to see how you can manage it. After all, you're known as 'Bestia'. 'The Beast', that's what you are, Grimmjow."

"Thanks... guess I gotta go," he smirked the moment the gates opened. The crowd cheered at the sight of him running out to the arena. The men roared with excitement, and the women practically flashed their chest to catch his attention. But Grimmjow just looked at the pacing predator and sneered. "Shit, this is gonna be fun," he chuckled.

The lion seemed to notice him with the sharp sword in his hand and snarled, baring its sharp dark yellow teeth at him. Grimmjow just smirked, briefly glancing up at the pulvinus. It seemed that Yoruichi had enough status to be there, though cheering her heart out appeared out of character when sitting next to Renji's stoic master. But Ichigo was excited to finally see him fight, with a big grin on his face. He shook his head, the teen was getting fairly better in the past few days in the sword practice. Ichigo had seen what can be done by watching as promised, and put it into good used against Grimmjow.

But the Gaul was still more skillful than him, so he still had a long way to go. Getting back to reality, Grimmjow glared at the snarling lion and stalked closer to it. The beast let off a warning roar and braced itself for any sudden offense from him. "Come on, kitten... I want you to get to me first," sneered Grimmjow, stepping forward. The lion saw the threat and snarled before charging at him. Grimmjow's eyes widened in anticipation and his grin widened.

"Perfect..."

He ducked down just as the beast attempted to jump at him, and swung his blade at its belly. The Roman audience cheered excitedly at the sight of the lion's blood being spilled, but Grimmjow purposely made the fresh wound shallow. He didn't want to kill it straight on, that would have been boring. The animal let out a deep bellow, obviously in pain, but it glared at the Gaul intently as it then snarled. Grimmjow just laughed, hunting a lion doesn't seem so different as hunting a bear, as he had seen it happened once or twice before. And it was just as exciting as going against a pack of wolves he encounter one winter.

"Here, kitty... come over here and play," sneered Grimmjow, stalking around the animal as if he was the creature itself.

"Come on, kill that son of a whore, you damn bastard! You can do better than that...!" cheered Yoruichi as she watched the action with much enthusiasm, much to Byakuya's muted dismay.

"A woman of your stature shouldn't be so... vulgar, especially in the presence of the games," the magistrate remarked coolly. But Yoruichi just giggled as her golden eyes gleamed at him.

"Oh, please, you used to be like that when we were but children, hollering at the fighters with just as much vulgarity!" she smiled.

"A different time then, but I am a magisrate who hold dignity and respect," he replied. "The former in which you neglect so many times."

"Hhmph, that's not a nice way to comment of the lanista's wife where her husband's training your fighter," she smirked.

"Speaking of which, Renji's not your amusement since he told me about you trying to fondle him-"

"Sorry, I was just curious just how great he is, considering that he doubles as your bed-slave," teased Yoruichi, playfully sticking out her tongue. Byakuya, though visibly annoyed, chose to ignore her when she then spouting profanities at the fight. Ichigo didn't really notice the argument nearby, as he was too focused watching Grimmjow dodging back a great swipe from the lion. The Gaul's eyes seemed to glow with delight when he then moved forward to counterattack, striking the beast in the right shoulder.

"Shit..." he smirked, he didn't want to damage the body too much. The golden fur looked nice enough to make a pelt for himself. In his tribe, only the warriors wore fur of the animals they killed themselves. He wondered if Ichigo can allowed him to do so, as he nimbly moved to strike at one of the hind legs. It seemed sooner than expected to kill the animal, who now collasped to the sandy ground, but nothing can be done now as he cautiously stepped up to it. "Sorry... but you must die," he muttered, his cyan eyes dimmed with sympathy now as he gazed at the yellow eyes that was seemingly pleading for mercy.

He sighed, raising his blade up, ready to aim it at the heart or the lung. "May the gods forgive me, for taking your life..." he muttered under his breath before slamming the sword down into the lion's chest. The beast let out pathetic guttural noise, and its eyes began to dim as it slowly died. Although he enjoyed the victory, as the audience cheered with his gladiator name, Grimmjow felt a little bummed out for killing an animal like this. Like him, it was ferocious and was willing to kill who dared to threaten it. Unfortunately, it came across Grimmjow and died trying to fight, as the Gaul reached out to feel the silky fur under the taut but still warm flesh. "Sorry, but at least you die as the beast you are," he sighed with a smile, just before he heard the gates opening.

He turned to see, but his eyes widened in surprise when he realized three more cat-beasts charging out onto the arena. Instead of feeling underwhelmed and frightened on being outnumbered, his lips twitched into a wide grin as he gripped his blood-stained sword. "Oh... that one's a tiger," he noticed at the muscular orange one with black stripes snarling at him. "Oh well, and I thought killing one would be sufficient..." he chuckled defensively bracing himself. "Guess I was wrong..."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I know, I've been hearing about stories being taken down and accounts being banned, but don't worry! I hope it doesn't happen to me, but if it does, I still have my AdultFanFiction account. The hard part is remembering my password, though...

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	14. Power and Strength

Summer's just around the corner, yays! Pretty soon, I'm gonna go swimming as much as possible! Anyway, I've been trying to upload my stories to AdultFanFiction but somehow it won't even go through! Maybe it had to do with over 250 other authors signing up in the site and everything's backed up!

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 14- Power and Strength**

Ichigo seemed to frown out of mild envy, now that Grimmjow managed to have his own lion pelt after his viloent fight. Against four beasts, the Gaul himself killed them all with just a couple of scratches as a result. Even the most experienced fighters could barely fight against lions and tigers, yet Grimmjow was able to do it with ease. Considering that he was the champion, he was reluctantly allowed to skin his own kill, despite of his master's mild digust at the bloody sight. But now that the pelt was cleaned and cured, he wondered if he should have asked about getting another fur. "No way... if you wanna be trained by me, then you must get what you want with your own kill," Grimmjow simply answered, as they finally reached home.

"Fine, I get that... but I don't get why you didn't bother to clean up after all that trouble, Grimmjow?" frowned Ichigo, glancing at the Gaul still sporting dried blood over his arms and face. If he hadn't been used to the other man's carnage, he probably would have been downright frightened at the sight. "Goodness, Grimmjow, just because you fought against beasts today, it shouldn't mean that you should look like one."

"Tch, does it matter?" smirked Grimmjow, his sharp white teeth appeared even brighter against the dried blood over his mouth. "I should've known that trying to eat the meat wouldn't be so good. Flesh of the carnivores always tastes like shit, maybe that's why we never really hunt bears and wolves other than for their fur."

"Still, you thought it was a good idea to eat the raw meat," he frowned, but Grimmjow smirked before handing him the heavy pelt.

"If it bothers you that much, then I'll take a bath," he sighed. "But it doesn't make any difference when I kill the next gladiator or beast..."

"Whatever," muttered Ichigo before Grimmjow left as he went to the other side of the hallway. Ichigo just sighed before looking down at the golden-brown pelt in his arms. Judging by the sheer size of the animal, it felt heavy to him, even with the fur folded. Feeling curious, he carefully unfurled it, seeing that the pelt was far bigger than him as half of it crumbled to the floor. "Uh-oh..." he sighed, moving to pick it up just when he heard a short scream. He froze in shock and he knew it sounded like Nel, before he noticed her running up him.

"Ichigo...! What did he- I mean, that man! He's covered in blood...!" she gasped, clearly distressed and agitated with her eyes widened. Ichigo blinked at her words and frowned in realization. She must had seen Grimmjow just a moment ago.

"Oh, Nel, I can explain-" Ichigo sighed.

"What's with her? I only asked if the water was warm," frowned Grimmjow, when he came by. Nel glared in disgust at him, though the Gaul merely frowned back at her as if she was annoying.

"Must you be stained with blood upon coming back here?" she scoffed. "Now way I'm giving you a bath, you crazy man...!"

"I'm not a damn baby who needed to be bathe, woman," frowned Grimmjow. "I only asked you a simple question, when you ran off. It's not my fault you can't handle the sight of blood."

"I... damn it," Nel huffed before turning to Ichigo. "Please, Ichigo, don't let me get near this man. I'm beginning to think that he's more animal than human, I swear."

"... Well, only animals can kill other animals," smirked Grimmjow, much to Nel's dismay.

"Nel, Nel, I'll handle this, okay...?" Ichigo assured, patting her on the arm. "Just place this pelt in his room and that's it."

"Pelt? Where did he require it- oh, forget it," she shook her head, picking up the heavy lion fur. "Better than being near him, anyway."

"Come on, Grimmjow, just go to the bath," the teen sighed, leading Grimmjow down the hallway.

"Not sure why she's acting scary, it's just blood," grumbled Grimmjow.

"Well, it scared her," frowned Ichigo, shaking his head. "If my sisters were to see you like this, they would've been downright frightened."

"Really now? I wouldn't know, considering I've seen girls as young as four hunting small games," he shrugged.

"That sounds unbelievable, if you ask me," Ichigo frowned but Grimmjow chuckled a little, by now they reached the terracotta bathing room. "I'm sure the water's warm, Grimmjow. I'll ask Nel to get you a new tunic, since that one's covered with blood now."

"Heh, you sure love to make that woman cringe at the sight of me," he scoffed lightly.

"Well, sorry, but she is the head servant of the household," Ichigo said. "Everything must go to her first, after all."

"Oh well, guess it's my problem to deal with her," sighed Grimmjow, walking into the room. The tunic was already filthy as he took it off, dried blood and sweat coated his upper torso before stepping into the sunken tub. He sat down into the warm water and almost immediately the filth was getting off. "Shit..." he sighed, splashing water at his face to get rid of the blood. But a second later, he stiffened a little as he felt like something was looking at him. "... You're still there, kid?" he frowned, looking over his shoulder.

Sure enough, Ichigo was still there by the doorway, though he was barely peeking from outside the room. "... Sorry, I thought you wish to request something in the meantime," muttered Ichigo.

"No, not really," he shook his head. "Other than being hungry, there's nothing I want for now."

"Okay then..." nodded Ichigo, turning to leave.

"... I'll give you half the pelt if you want to, kid," Grimmjow called out, and the teen paused.

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"I'm big, but the fur's too huge for me to drag around so I'll give you half," he bargained. "In return, you must work harder on your attacks. You keep slacking off whenever you raise your arm up to move."

"Um, fine, whatever..." nodded Ichigo. "Thanks, Grimmjow."

"Don't mention it, kid..." Ichigo just nodded before walking away. He was sure that Grimmjow would notice it, but the Gaul seemed to be too busy with washing up. It shouldn't be that awkward, as he had mentioned that talking to people while bathing was considered normal. But once he saw Grimmjow shedding off his clothing just when he was about to leave, his eyes went frozen at the sight of his bare behind. He only looked away when the other man got into the tub, but felt too embarrassed to make sense of it until Grimmjow noticed him still standing by the doorway.

His cheeks were tingling with blush, before shaking his head. This shouldn't be right... he only saw Grimmjow as a decent friend as well as a good but stern sparring teacher. Plus, the Gaul was still a slave despite being a nobleman of his tribe. There was no way he could see him in a different way, so it probably was just an awkward situation for him. "Yeah, that's it..." he mumbled to himself with a nod. "Nothing too serious to think about it..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

"Come on, come on... go again!" Grimmjow called out, ready for the next attack. "Remember to brace just before you strike, or else you'll stumble around like an idiot!" Ichigo huffed in irritation but nodded, charging forward with the fake weapon raised above his head. He quickly remembered to brace his feet as he then moved to strike Grimmjow at the side. But the Gaul knew what was coming and jumped back, turning on his heels to counterattack.

"Shit...!" Ichigo gritted, as he parried the first two strikes but winced when the third one struck at his left hip. "Owww...!" he whined, rubbing at the sore spot. "You didn't have to hit me so hard, you know!"

"Tch, so what? You left yourself wide open once again...!" he frowned, wanting to smack the teen in the back of his head. "It's been, what, three or four days, and yet you're not able to grasp the concept of offense? You're good at defense, but what's going on in there?" he scoffed, emphasizing by poking him in the forehead.

"Ah! Damn it...!" scowled Ichigo. "It's not my fault but-"

"It must your damn fault because it's like you're apprehensive to even hit me!" scoffed Grimmjow. "What is it with you, kid? I thought you wanted to learn how to fight!"

"... I do, but..." Ichigo huffed heavily. "I dunno, it's like I keep freezing whenever I try to hit you."

"What...? You're afraid to hit me, is that it?" frowned Grimmjow but Ichigo just shrugged. "... Tell me, kid," he pressed, moving close to him. The teen glanced up, and noticed that Grimmjow was leaning rather _too_ close to his face and he immediately went stiff. But the other man doesn't seem to notice it as his cyan eyes scrutinized at his now flustered face.

"Damn it, Grimmjow, you're too close...!" he scowled as he stepped back.

"Whatever, but I find it ridiculous that you're shitty when it comes to offense," frowned Grimmjow. "What is it? Tell me..."

"Um... I guess attacking someone makes me feel reluctant somehow," he huffed lightly. "I dunno why. Maybe it's because I have to hurt someone, even with these fake swords," he shrugged, fiddling with his weapon.

"Hmm, I don't get that," he muttered. "That's the point of using weapons, it's kill or be killed, kid... You have to be powerful against your opponents, and you cannot show them any mercy. Doing so equals death, you got that?"

"Yeah, but..." Ichigo frowned, scratching the back of his head. "It's just hard to get used to the fact of having to hurt someone."

"Listen here, kid..." Grimmjow frowned. "If it bothers you that much, then why did you make me a galdiator of all things? Why do you let me kill my opponents, who probably had done the same thing before meeting their own fates?"

"... It's hard to say, Grimmjow," sighed Ichigo, but the Gaul just frowned as he shook his head.

"Then I'm not getting this-"

"No... it's just that you already look strong and brave, like you're a fearless predator or something," he explained quietly. "I once said that I feel kinda jealous about your skills and such. That's why I pretty much adored those gladiators, quite honestly... You were right about me having some sorta fantasy about the fighters."

"What? No... that can't be right," Grimmjow sighed in realization. He knew what the teen was talking about, when he was angry about being a slave and they had an argument a few weeks back. And that resulted in Ginjou's attack on the poor boy only moments later. Now that he had thought about it, he hadn't seen the army commander in the last game, when he was killing the giant cats. For some reasons, he wanted that man to witness his carnage and bloodlust. He wanted him to fear and regret leaving him alive back in Gaul, now that Grimmjow was a champion. That was the true reason that he wanted to keeping winning in the games, that he wanted to get at him when he get the chance.

"Kid, I... I only have to be strong, to keep the outsiders and invaders away from my village," sighed Grimmjow. "I was only caught off-guard by Ginjou and his army, and I will make him pay for what he had done to me. Don't you ever think of that, getting back at your enemies?"

"Um, no, I don't really have any enemy," Ichigo shook his head. "Sorry about that, Grimmjow... I guess I don't possess any form of animosity to take on the offense." Grimmjow huffed but a small idea chimed in his head. It may work, as he moved to ruffle at the teen's bright orange hair.

"Think about this, then..." he muttered. "There's gotta be someone you must hate so much... and I'm sure you have any reason to do so..." Ichigo frowned at his meaning as his brows furrowed. He wasn't sure what the Gaul was trying to say but it sounded like he was giving clues about something. It was someone he truly hate...? His eyes pondered at that, trying to figure out who he really hate. There were virtually nobody in which he really hate. Just only...

"... You're talking about Ginjou, right?" he questioned, yet he didn't sound surprised about it. It was like he knew it but didn't see it from the start. At that, Grimmjow smirked lightly and nodded as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Care to tell me why you hate him, kid? When the first time you two had met?" he asked.

"... It was about three years, during the summer festivals," he sighed with a frown. "Ginjou was a general then, when Aizen introduced him to me, but I didn't like him one bit in an instant. I was just barely a teenager but I knew how he was... _looking_ at me, like I was some sort of a prey that needed to be captured in his sexual conquests."

"Shit, even then he wanted you?" Grimmjow frowned in slight disgust. He couldn't really imagine a grown man having sexual infatuation on a minor, and a boy at that. "He really sounds like a fucking sick bastard..."

"Yeah, luckily he didn't dare to get close to me... but his leer on me was creepy, to say the least," frowned Ichigo. "After that, he would see me one time or another, either in the streets or in the games. But each and every time he saw me, I would always feel uncomfortable by his stares and not to mention he kept making undertones about wanting me, wishing that I'm old enough so he can 'get to know me better'..."

"Shit, that's insane," grimaced Grimmjow, narrowing his eyes as he glared away. "Does he always do this with other minors before?"

"Not sure, but it was always with me," he sighed deeply. "He would always come to me, even though he would always have Tsukishima with him since I first met him."

"Who now...?" questioned the Gaul.

"Oh... you only saw him once, didn't you?" he muttered, but the other man shook his head, clearly wasn't sure what he was talking about. "He's this tall, slim slave that Ginjou would have around. If you heard of the rumors, he's also... a slave who he often uses for sex. I could tell, he seems so distant and frightened whenever Ginjou turns to him, he would always be afraid if there would be a punishment sooner or later."

"Tch... compare to you, he's nothing but a fucking tyrant when it comes to being masters," frowned Grimmjow. "But now do you get it, kid? Sometimes anger is the best way to enable your attacks. It helps, really."

"I know what you're trying to say, Grimmjow, but..." Ichigo just shrugged. "It's easy to say that, but I don't think I can get it just like that."

"Why not, you did with the other lessons we had done," he frowned, but the teen shook his head.

"It's different this time, I'm sorry..." he muttered.

"... Fine, but we're gotta try this again," Grimmjow confirmed with a deep sigh. Ichigo nodded, before the Gaul walked up to him. "We'll try again tomorrow, after my training."

"Oh, tomorrow, we're going to see Aizen about the next game, Grimmjow," Ichigo said. "He's actually sponsoring yours, just so you know."

"Oh... guess that makes sense, I haven't thanked him for giving me the primus..." sighed Grimmjow. "Okay then... Give me the sword, will you?" he said, reaching to grasp at the teen's hands. Ichigo felt a tingling sensation the instant he felt the hard callous-covered fingers touching him, and he was surprised with himself that he didn't flinch away from him. Especially since the touch only lasted a second before Grimmjow tugged the hilt away from his grip. "It's getting late, kid, I'm going to bed," he nodded.

"Uh, right... Good night, Grimmjow," Ichigo muttered. Grimmjow put up a tired smile before walking away, leaving the teen in the torch-lit hallway. But he frowned... what was that about? It was just one simple touch, but it felt rather strange against his skin, like a bug bite but less irritating. He turned to go upstairs to his room, subconsciously rubbing at the back of his hand. He wasn't sure whether or not it was a good feeling, but he also wasn't sure if he would think much of it either.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Aizen frowned lightly, he hadn't expected to see his nephew so early in the day... and sober to be exact, as Ginjou strolled in for a visit. The army commander's slave Tsukishima hobbled meekly after him. His stringy black hair hung almost perfectly over the bruises in his face, resulted from his punishments that hadn't let up since the insults he had accidently blurted out about Ichigo. "Kuugo... how interesting, I didn't expect you to be here," muttered Aizen, he was enjoying the lush scenery of his villa garden when he saw him walking up to the senator. "What's the occassion?" he questioned.

"Uncle, there's something that concerns me..." frowned Ginjou, as one of his uncle's slaves brought up a chair so he can sit across from him.

"Oh, and what is it exactly?" Aizen asked. "Surely... it doesn't have to do with your slave here looking battered, does it?" he added, taking a brief glance at the slumped slave standing next to his master. Ginjou's frown deepened at that but shook his head.

"He was being disrespectful a few days ago, but I guess the bruises aren't going away so quickly after the punishment," he frowned.

"Well, can't you send him away to assist my servants, please? The sight of him is making me quite unsettling..." sighed his uncle.

"Tch... You heard him, get out of my sight now," commanded Ginjou as he glared at him. Tsukishima nearly flinched by his harsh tone but nodded before scampering away. "Now then... you should already know this, Uncle, that I'm only halfway into my term as a praetor," he said. "I was just wondering if I can further myself into it for another year-"

"And you want me to entice the other senators into voting you for another term, correct?" Aizen finished with a questionable frown, crossing one leg over his knee. "Tell me, Kuugo, why do you wish to stay as a praetor? Sure, usually it is a highly ranked member of the army to qualify, but I assume you would be better off bullying the citizens after this term has ended." Ginjou nearly bristled by the off-handed remark but shook it off as he shrugged.

"On the contrary, I prefer to judge the orders according to the Roman Laws, in order to satisfy the upper class," he answered. "Technically, Uncle, it is like bullying the low-class citizens who dares to break the law."

"... You've forgotten these so-called low class citizens are the majority of Rome, Kuugo," frowned the senator. "They are the ones who actually control our lives. They support us in order to support them, it is a cycle of the Roman Empire. If you were to use your powers just to abuse the citizens, then you'll lose favors from them and in turn so will the Senate. There would be absolutely no way for you to ask for another term if they fear you."

"Tch, but isn't that the point, Uncle?" frowned Ginjou. "This empire was created to take over the other countries and get those fucking savages to fear us in order to live. They are not Romans as you and I-"

"Not according to blood, but they could still be Roman citizens if given the chance," Aizen argued coolly.

"But they are still not the same as us," he frowned. "They either serve the empire, or die like the savage animals they are."

"Much like the Gaul, Grimmjow, Kuugo?" questioned Aizen, and this time Ginjou bristled in disgust at the mention of him and his uncle calmly noticed it as he folded his hands over his lap. "If that was the case, then he should have been dead by your assault. But that man's practically defiant against Death himself judging by those exciting games he had won. And from what I believe... you are more and more irritant through each of his victories."

"... I don't care about that fucking Gaul, Uncle," he scoffed. "He can relish in those hellish gladiator games for all I give a damn..."

"Is that why you weren't there to watch him fighting against the lions?" he assumed.

"I prefer not to go, anyway-"

"But I thought you wanted to speak to Ichigo, Kuugo," said Aizen. Ginjou inhaled at that but just frowned. That was true, he wished to talk to the teen about the incident that happened a few weeks ago but his abhorrence towards Grimmjow kept nagging at him to do it properly. Especially since the slave wasn't even punished for assaulting him, a high-class Roman and a praetor at that. "Keep it in mind that it was exactly _your_ fault for putting your hands on Ichigo in that drunken stupor of yours," frowned Aizen. "That is why I had let Grimmjow off the hook, as he was in the right for saving him."

"And you rewarded him that fucking primus, and the rain fell the moment he won," he retorted. "You thought by humiliating me, you can reap the benefit from that damn Gaul."

"You're wrong, Kuugo... You don't need _me_ to humiliate you," Aizen calmly countered. At that, Ginjou clenched his jaw muscles in total disdain. His own uncle was criticizing him again, and he was getting sick of it. Ever since he was raised by him, he had been spoiling himself due to his only relative's riches. And because of that, Aizen had forced him into enlisting the army but after Ginjou realized that he could boss people around due to his own social class, it seemed to only make his behaviors worse. Even though he rose through the ranks quickly through the years, his debauchery didn't cease, much to the dismay and embarrassment of his uncle as it wasn't a secret to other members of the upper class.

Ginjou didn't get it. His uncle kept pointing out his flaws despite that he was a praetor, and would always get scolded like a little child. It frustrated him, as he exhaled deeply. "If you think that I'm an embarrassment to you, then why have me as a praetor?" he questioned.

"Why, indeed... I assumed that for once you'd act more like a sensible Roman who can carry out their duties," muttered Aizen. "True, you were like that for the first month before you went away from Gaul. But then, you reverted back to your old ways from what I've heard. And since you've been back, you've been spending your free time in the brothels and wasting money on wine. And because of your cruelness on the regular citizens, you securing the term for the second year is pretty bleak."

"But that can't be right...! I have to get it again, Uncle, because-"

"Because you deserve it?" he questioned rhetorically. "Remember our last emperor... he believed he deserved to be a ruler just because he's a descendent of the first ever one, and his madness nearly destroyed the empire."

"But I'm not the emperor-"

"And into the next year, you won't be the praetor again," frowned Aizen. "I don't know where you're getting at, Kuugo, but-"

"Pardon me, Master..." Gin interrupted the senator as he casually walked up to him. "Ichigo and Grimmjow, they just arrived..." he informed. Ginjou nearly jolted in surprise, Ichigo was meant to come here? Whatever for, he wondered, as his uncle slowly stood up.

"Thank you, Gin, I'll meet with them in a moment," he sighed. "I believe our conversation has ended for now, Kuugo. Maybe if you clear your reasons a bit further-"

"I'm not leaving... not until I speak to Ichigo, at least," Ginjou said, as he quickly stood up. "Please, Uncle, let me talk to him for just a second-"

"Let me talk to him first, as he doesn't know of your presence at the moment," he cut him off. "Him seeing both of us at the same time would proven difficult for my sponsor for him. For now, just stay here until I call for you. Is that so hard to understand, Kuugo?"

"No... I got it, Uncle," huffed Ginjou. Aizen frowned at his reluctance but said nothing as he followed Gin inside. His personal servant discreetly glanced at him and his lips curled into his usual wide grin.

"Are you sure that it is wise to have him around as you are about to talk to Ichigo now, Master?" he asked.

"This is my house, Gin, and I am the master of it," he replied quietly. "He has no choice but to obey my orders, no matter what."

"Still, I find it quite a gamble to keep him around when he was the one who brought disrespect to your household," he sighed. Even as a servant who dared to voice his opinion, Aizen had to admit that he was telling the truth. Many times, his family name had been questionable due to Ginjou's antics, sometimes he wondered whether they were even related by blood. As soon as he reached the entryway, he put up a small smile at the sight of Ichigo and Grimmjow waiting, though only the latter seemed to be already bored as he yawned silently.

"Gentlemen, it's a pleasure to meet you," he nodded, and Ichigo smiled sheepishly as he nodded back.

"Thank you for making the time to seeing us, Aizen," he sighed. "You said that you wanted to sponsor Grimmjow on his next game, correct?"

"That's right," nodded Aizen. "Follow me, if you please," he gestured his hand out before walking ahead. Ichigo quickly followed after, and so did Grimmjow. But the Gaul narrowed his eyes slightly as he glanced around. Normally, he would be excited about his next fight but something seemed a little off. His primitive instincts were telling him that another person was here, but wasn't sure who. But whoever it is, Aizen appeared to conceal it as best as he could. "... Now then, I've heard of your victory against the lions, Grimmjow, and I quite say that it was a marvelous fight against those beasts. Such a shame that I didn't get to watch it, my excuse was political business."

"That's all right, Aizen," Ichigo said, as they entered the senator's office. "But Yoruichi was there to make things excited the entire time, I suppose."

"Ah yes... She is quite the character," he nodded. "Anyway, as usual, Grimmjow holds the right of the primus as the champion and I wish to sponsor it legitimately. If you know what I mean..." At that, Grimmjow's frown deepened. The first ever time he was given the primus was mainly out of bribery, because of Ginjou's attack on Ichigo. But he said nothing about it as he crossed his arms across his chest, while his teenage master blinked in mild surprise.

"What sort of game you want him to do, Aizen?" asked Ichigo. "Don't tell me you wish to make him fight against a giant again."

"Oh, that one was just one of the few who were thought to be unstoppable," nodded Aizen. "Hearing how Grimmjow defeated five beasts in one go, I assume that he would like to go against about four or five fighters at the same time."

"What? You gotta be kidding me..." Grimmjow scoffed in disbelief. But despite of the Gaul's blunt reaction, Aizen smiled a little about it as he moved to sit behind his desk.

"I can assure you that you can get the oppotunity of proving your skills, as you told me of your warrior background," he said. "After all, you are the son of the late chieftain Criturix. You must be just as famous as he was when it comes to bloodlust."

"True... but I have- I mean, I had... my men to help me out when it comes to going against more than one opponent," frowned Grimmjow. "Those animals think differently than people when it comes to killing. Those other fighters would be more focused on taking my life and they will come at me at once."

"And that's your problem with it, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked as he glanced at him. "Being overwhelmed if there's more than one person to fight against? You think you can't handle it?"

"I didn't say that, but in a situation like this one, I might need someone to help me out," Grimmjow explained.

"Oh, that would interesting," Aizen nodded, smiling in interest, "but with whom you wish to fight alongside? Do you have anyone in particular to participate?" Grimmjow sighed and thought about it. He only knew that Renji was a champion for a brief period of time before getting injured, and then had to climbed back up into popularity. He had never really seen him in action in the arena, only seeing him afterwards sporting cut and bruises all over him. He would like to see the red-haired man to give his all to win with him.

"Hmm... What about Renji?" he suggested, and Ichigo blinked in surprise at that.

"Renji?" questioned Ichigo but his tone was full of curiosity.

"Byakuya's fighter, you say...?" Aizen also questioned but he was just as interested about where this was going. "He's formidable, I can say that. However, if this is what you want, then we should speak to Byakuya about this. After all, I cannot be responsible if Renji were to get injured."

"I'm sure Renji would be estatic of fighting in the final battle," Grimmjow replied with a small smirk. "I highly doubt that he would turn it down, even if he has to fight alongside me. It might be fun, that's my opinion."

"If you're the only one who thinks so," Ichigo frowned lightly.

"Still, I'll think about it as long as Byakuya would consider about it," Aizen sighed. "For now, you'll fight in the primus however it may be, and you will be rewarded substantially."

"Fine, whatever..." sighed Grimmjow, but mentally he was glad that the coins he will require was going to ensure freedom for his friend. He hoped that Diroy was still alive in the long run. Ichigo seemed to be right about lengthy time it'll take to get to him.

"Is that all we had to talk about, Aizen?" asked Ichigo.

"Actually..." Aizen sighed, standing before walking aroung his desk. "Ichigo, there's something I would like to talk to you personally... while Grimmjow can wait somewhere else." Grimmjow's expression lessened into suspicion at that as he glanced over at Ichigo, who seemed surprised about it.

"Huh? About what, Aizen?" he asked.

"... Come on, we'll go by the garden to talk," he said, nudging the teen out the door. "Grimmjow, please stay here for a moment. This is a private matter..."

"... Fine..." muttered Grimmjow, but his guard was up as he watched them walking away. He wasn't sure what but he was having a bad feeling about it, as he narrowed his cyan eyes.

**(Blood and Sand)**

The silence between them was making Ichigo oddly uncomfrotable, as they brisked through the hallway. He wanted to ask why Aizen wished to speak to him in silence and for what exactly? He wondered what it could be about but said as he followed after the senator. "... Sorry about this, Ichigo," sighed Aizen and Ichigo nearly faltered in his steps.

"Huh? S-sorry about what, Aizen?" questioned Ichigo.

"It wasn't like I was trying to trick you or anything of sort... but this is something you need to deal with," he replied quietly. "I hope you will not be angered about it." Ichigo frowned in slight confusion, what does he mean by that? He saw the opening of the garden as they rounded the corner, but the moment he notice someone sitting nearby, he almost froze in his steps. He could point out the form clearly, from the silky black hair to the blood-red army uniform.

"... Ginjou," he frowned, yet he didn't feel being tricked by the senator. Maybe Aizen didn't expect to see him as well, judging by his disappointed sigh.

"Kuugo, he's here..." he sighed. The army commander glanced up and noticed the wary teen before he stood up.

"Ichigo, it's good to see you..." he greeted with a small smile, but Ichigo frowned at him when the older man stepped forward.

"Don't try to ruin it, Kuugo," warned Aizen before walking away and Ginjou scoffed under his breath.

"Pestering old fool," he grumbled but Ichigo caught his words as his frown deepened.

"If he didn't pester about this, then I wouldn't have to see you," scoffed Ichigo.

"Uh, I didn't mean like that, Ichigo," Ginjou quickly replied. "It's just that Uncle has a habit of pointing out my flaws."

"I'm not blaming him, your flaws are not that hard to miss," the teen scoffed, shaking his head. Ginjou's eyebrow nearly twitched at the remark but sighed as scratched the back of his head.

"Look, Ichigo... About what happened a few weeks back, at the party-"

"Did you remember what you've tried to do to me?" Ichigo questioned with his tone mixed of annoyance and disgust. "You were drunk off your ass, and the moment I tried to get away, you attempted to..." He swallowed back the sourness that was biled up in his throat before narrowing his eyes at him. "The fuck is wrong with you, Ginjou? Are you that fucked up that you were willing to hurt me?"

"Ichigo, I am really sorry about it," frowned Ginjou and he stepped forward, but Ichigo stepped back out of reflex the moment he tried to reach out to him. The older man noticed that and he nearly scowled. "You won't accept my apology, Ichigo...?"

"After evertything that had happened, your apology sounds half-hearted right about now," he frowned.

"Is that fucking right?" he scowled. "You should be glad that I'm even doing this, or else I wouldn't have bothered in the first place."

"Oh, please... You're only doing to get on my good side," scoffed Ichigo. "You don't really care about me, Ginjou. I'm just another fuck toy just like those poor slaves of yours-"

"Shut your damn mouth, Ichigo...!" Ginjou hissed through his teeth, and the teen flinched when the army commander stormed up to him, cornering him against the wall. "I really don't get why you like to talk back to me, when I'm a higher class than you," he muttered lowly. "I could... think of many ways to fucking punish you. But there were times when I do want to hold you down and ram you raw and bloody until you can't even walk straight... And trust me, I would do it in a heartbeat, if we weren't in my uncle's house." Ichigo shuddered out of fear and anxiety, with Ginjou so close to him as he felt his large hand settled on his hip. "I will have you one of these days, Ichigo... but I might back off if only you are willing to lay with me," he murmured when he then smirked, inhaling the faint scent of honey emitting from the teen's breath. "What do you say...? It's only fair that you can be the cherished lover of the great praetor, if you just accept my more lenient offer..."

Ichigo felt the sickness churning in his stomach, and anxiety was bubbling up in his chest, like he wanted to throw up. He had never truly liked Ginjou, who was leering at him with a preverted gaze on him. He didn't want this, as the anxiety soon shifted into anger as he roughly pushed the older man's hand away from his side. "Don't fucking touch me, Ginjou...!" he scowled. Ginjou blinked in surprise at that but he quickly frowned back as his sepia-colored eyes narrowed at him.

"You won't accept my offer, Ichigo?" he questioned.

"It's like you're offering it to a damn whore!" he scoffed, stepping away from him. "I'm not like anybody else, Ginjou. So don't you dare to come at me like that ever again, or I'll tell your uncle of your threat on me."

"... You wouldn't dare," he gritted lowly.

"Try me," challenged Ichigo. Ginjou glared down on him, but Ichigo stood his ground. He wanted him to back down but it appeared that it wasn't going to work this time. He scoffed as he backed off, but his glare was still on him. "... I'm leaving now, I don't care whether or not you'd be there at the games," frowned Ichigo. "All I care about is Grimmjow being able to win and that's it-"

"You still have faith on that fucking Gaul?" scowled Ginjou.

"He's the champion of Rome, is he not?" he frowned. "It'd be a matter of times until he becomes a legend of his own rights, much like the past gladiators."

"Who the fuck cares about the past legends-"

"I do, if you said if you wanted to get onto my good side," Ichigo countered. "Fuck you, Ginjou. Grimmjow'll be a legend in his own rights, much more than that legendary Thracian who led a rebellion centuries ago."

"Is that right...?" sneered Ginjou. "But you've forgotten that he was killed in battle against the Roman army, and his so-called followers were crucified along the Appian Way. He's not a legend when he had dared to go against the Roman army. He deserved his death and so does that Gaul. I cannot wait until that bastard gets killed and he won't be in your mindset any more."

"I highly doubt it, Ginjou..." scoffed Ichigo. He sharply turned on his heels and stormed off. He really did not want to be around him any longer, as he felt the sickening feeling finally going away. He inhaled to calm his nerves and slowed his pace through the hallways.

So that was it. Ginjou wasn't apologetic about the attempted rape on him, and claimed that he would do it again if given the chance. That sounded sick, in Ichigo's opinion, yet he knew that Ginjou was capable of doing so, as he had heard of many of the older man's slaves being executed for no apparent reason. He walked through a room, where many house servants were busy cleaning and organizing. But the teen paused in his steps when he noticed a familiar person nearby. It was Tsukishima, he realized, but something wasn't right. For one thing, despite the slave's tall frame, he appeared a lot smaller with his back haunched over as he was setting aside clean cups and plates on a nearby table. He quietly stepped closer to him, as Tsukishima didn't notice him yet, and saw deep reddish-purple bruises on his fair-skinned face.

Ichigo frowned sadly, he knew the reason behind it. That the slave was result of Ginjou's anger, it was so obvious. He stepped up behind him and sighed before reaching out. "Um, Tsukishima-" he muttered, as he lightly poked at his shoulder.

"Ah!" the tall slave yelped out from the sudden contact and was greatly startled. The clay cup in his hands tumbled out of them and fell to the solid floor with a loud shatter. Tsukishima was startled again at the sight of the broken pieces before turning at who scared him, only to pale any further than he even could possible. "A-ah, ahh..." his voice fell out in total fear and his body shook, but Ichigo seemed just as shocked of seeing him in his state.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the teen apologized, but Tsukishima was terrified by the sight of him as he stepped away. "Ts-Tsukishima? I said I'm sorry-" he said, attempting to reach out.

"Please...! Don't, please...!" he managed to gasp out and Ichigo paused in surprise before moving away. He didn't get it, he had thought the slave would appreciate his respect for him, considering the harsh treatment he had to endure from Ginjou.

"... Sorry for breaking the cup, let me pick up the pieces," he sighed, quickly kneeling down to pick up what used to be a cup. Tsukishima seemed to have snapped out of his fear momentarily to realize a nobleman was cleaning up the mess that the slave like him had caused.

"N-no, please, don't...!" he mumbled frantically as he knelt down. "Just stop..." he pleaded, taking the reddish-brown shards from him.

"But-"

"Please... I don't wish to get punished by Master again," he mumbled. Ichigo noticed him trembling out of fright that the shards in his hands were digging into his skin to seep out bits of blood. "It's because of you... that I am being punished," he whimpered softly. "Because I'm not like you... that he only wants you and not me..."

"What...?" Ichigo frowned in disbelief. Because he was wanted by Ginjou, Tsukishima would take the blunt of his anger over it? That couldn't be right. "That's not fair for him to treat you like that, Tsukishima," he frowned. "If there's any consolation, I don't even want him like that. I don't even like him for that matter..." But his honest opinion, for some reason, resulted in the tall slave narrowing his hazel eyes at him with a bitter frown.

"You don't even deserve him, anyway..." he muttered softly, but Ichigo caught his undertone that was surprisingly full of contempt and his frown deepened. He had thought for sure that Tsukishima would hate being sexually used by Ginjou, but it sounded like he loved to be taken by his master almost every night. It sounded even more confusing, as Ichigo frowned at him now out of pity.

"You're sick, Tsukishima... you can't possibly believe that you love him, can you?" he questioned quietly. Tsukishima nearly flinched at the accusation but practically scowled at him, his fists over the broken shards were making the pain into his palm more intense yet he didn't care.

"So what...? It's only fair that I could still be his favorite slave no matter what," he muttered. "If I lose his favor, then he won't care for me anymore..."

"Still... it's not right if he keeps beating you like this, Tsukishima," frowned Ichigo. "Besides, you're afraid of him, I can tell... so what's the point of loving him?"

"... I want his attention on me only, not you..." mumbled Tsukishima. "What makes you so special, anyway...?"

"... I don't even know, I'm sorry-"

"Tsukishima...!" Both of them flinched at the harsh voice echoing in the mostly empty room. But Tsukishima shivered at who it was, but bowed his head the moment he heard the heavy steps coming up to them. Ichigo, however, just frowned in disdain when he glared up to see Ginjou. His brief absence were surely not missed but with the army commander looming over them, he could care less about him. "... Tsukishima, what happened here?" questioned Ginjou, and his slave flinched at being addressed.

"I-I... Master, I-"

"Ginjou, I was the one who broke the cup," Ichigo replied, much to Tsukishima's surprise and shock. "I was just trying to pick up the pieces, but Tsukishima insisted of cleaning up instead of me-"

"Is that right?" scoffed Ginjou, before glaring down at Tsukishima. "Tsukishima, is he telling the truth? Is that why your fucking hands are bleeding, you stupid bitch?" His slave whimpered softly, his teary hazel eyes glancing at Ichigo in confusion but the teen wanted him to go along. Hesitantly, he gazed up at his master and nodded.

"I only wanted to help him, Master," he muttered meekly. "B-but, I made a mistake of grabbing all of them in once-"

"Of course you did, you fucking idiot!" Ginjou seethed. Without warning, his foot swung out to strike harshly into Tsukishima's stomach. Ichigo flinched in shock and gasped as Tsukishima choked out in intense pain. But the older man didn't waste a moment when his slave then coughed out a bit of bile, before he pulled him violently by the hair to force him to stand. "Stupid, worthless idiot...! You'd think all that whipping would've trained you better than this!" he scowled angrily. "I'm in the right mind of re-training your ass so you can fucking act right, especially after that bullshit you said this week!"

"P-please, Master, I-I-" whimpered Tsukishima.

"I don't want to fucking hear it!" scowled Ginjou, practically close to snapping his slave's neck as he shook him. "As a matter of fact, I think you're better without that damn tongue...! Maybe then, you'll learn your place-"

"Ginjou...! Leave him alone...!" Ichigo scoffed angrily as he quickly stood up. Ginjou's narrowed glare shifted to the teen, who nearly trembled from it but still stood his ground. "You have no reason to punish him over trivial things, Ginjou!" he frowned. "You're nothing but a cruel bully...!" Something seemed to snap in the army commander's mind, as he harshly pushed his servant away before stomping up to him.

"You're in no position to even dare to talk to me in that way, Ichigo..." he growled lowly. "I could easily throw you in jail for that, or I could even take away your status as a citizen and send you away to the mines, like the rest of those disgusting savages you seemed to pity for..."

"... Really? I thought you would take away my status just to take advantage of me," Ichigo spat. Ginjou inhaled sharply at that and clenched his fists, but soon sneered as he grabbed at his shoulders. Ichigo felt a jolt of fear the moment he felt the tight grip, yet his brown eyes seemed to glow with anger as he glared back at him. "Take your hands off me, Ginjou," he muttered lowly. "You've forgotten that we're under your uncle's house. I could just scream, and he'll send you away..."

"Is that right, huh...?" he sneered. "Well, how can you when I can easily take you down and slam your head against the floor until you cease moving?" The teen shuddered, knowing that the threat was real by the army commander's unnerving glare. He felt fearful out of that, and yet... he felt even more angry that the older man was willing to kill him after he backed away from his sexual advances. This man was truly sick and mad, as he attempted to squirm away from his hold.

"Let go of me, Ginjou..." he scoffed.

"Tch, or else what?" sneered Ginjou.

"... You dare to put your hands on the kid again?" Ginjou's eyes widened at the angered growl-like voice behind him. He had completely forgotten that Ichigo came with the Gaul, as he then heard quick but heavy footsteps and turned his head just in time to see the animalistic glare on him. "Back the fuck off..." growled Grimmjow.

"You are asking for an execution if you think you can talk to me like that," gritted Ginjou.

"Really now? Seems like you've forgotten about the thrashing I gave you a few weeks back, considering that you were so piss-drunk," Grimmjow growled, without a second thought he pulled away Ichigo from his hold. Ginjou scowled at the obvious insult as well as Grimmjow's greater strength than his own, as he stepped back to grasp the hilt of his sword that was buckled to his side.

"Say that again, you filthy savage, and I will make you wish you were never born," he threatened.

"Ah, Grimmjow-" Ichigo gasped, but Grimmjow was quick to push the teen behind him as he sneered at him.

"Go ahead, I'm practically immune to dying through every battles I went through," he egged on. "Just give me another battle scar or two, Ginjou, I dare you."

"You will address me as 'Praetor', you wortless slave," Ginjou frowned angrily.

"Then you should address me as 'Champion', Ginjou..." sneered Grimmjow. "I am the one who sent rain to the Roman people, and you don't like the fact that a so-called 'savage' Gaul is winning over them. I can say whatever I want... because you're nothing but a weak little shit who can't even kill me then and can't even do it now."

"What did you say, you barbarian?" he scowled, the sound of metallic scraping echoed as he attempted to take the sword out of the scabbard.

"Sheathe your sword immediately, Kuugo...!" The army commander froze in his action before gritting his teeth and did so as his uncle walked into the room. "I had thought you will control your emotions when talking to Ichigo, but it seemed that it is the same as before," he frowned at him with narrowed bronze eyes. "I don't get it, maybe I shouldn't have decided to let you stay. Not after how I see your slave bleeding over there..." he added, glancing at Tsukishima who was hunched over in fear with fresh blood trickling over his slender fingers.

"Uncle, I can explain-"

"There's no need to hear it," Aizen cut him off. "For once, I wish the trouble hasn't been caused by you, but as usual it is." Ginjou scoffed under his breath, but his eyes narrowed angrily on Grimmjow and Ichigo. "... Ichigo, care to tell me what happened?" he asked as he turned to the teen who was still protected behind his slave.

"Um, well... it's actually my fault, Aizen," sighed Ichigo, and the senator blinked in mild surprise. "I only meant to say hello to Ginjou's slave but I startled him by accident and broke a cup as a result. I tried to pick the pieces up but Tsukishima insisted to help when Ginjou walked him..."

"And let me guess, he punished his slave just for helping you?" he questioned. Ichigo's gaze shifted at Tsukishima, who seemed confused over why he was helping him, before he nodded a little.

"Yes... and I said that Ginjou was being unfair of how he was treating him," he said.

"I see, and what did you do...?" he asked, this time the question was aimed at Grimmjow. The Gaul frowned a little but he shrugged.

"I saw him putting his hands on him," he answered, nodding his head at his younger master. "I only tried to protect him... like a slave should do for his master. Am I right about that?"

"A very disrespecful slave at that-" scoffed Ginjou.

"Kuugo, enough," Aizen frowned at his nephew. "I really am getting sick of your embarrassing antics, you've caused enough trouble for me and my status that I'm not even sure if your qualification for the second term as a praetor is reachable." At that, Ginjou inhaled in shock and opened his mouth to retort. But he quickly shut it, knowing that arguing it won't do any good to change his uncle's mind. "And while you're thinking about what are you going to do after your term is finished, you will leave here immediately. And you will also leave your slave here under my care."

"The fuck! You can't do that, Uncle...!" Ginjou scoffed angrily, while his slave seemed absolute distraught at the decision as he let out a choked cry. "I bought Tsukishima myself-"

"But with my own coin, you did, when you didn't have enough for yourself," he frowned. "Technically, I can take him from you by law. You'll have him returned once he is healed, but only when I say so. Is that clear, Kuugo?"

"... Whatever you say, Uncle," Ginjou gritted in utter contempt, turning to leave.

"A-ah, Master-" Tsukishima called out, but froze when his master gave him a furious glare.

"You stay here, Tsukishima, or else I'll cut off your fucking fingers one by one...!" he scowled vehemently and Tsukishima flinched at that before bowing his head down.

"Y-yes, Master, I'm sorry..." he mumbled. Ginjou just scoffed giving one final glare at Ichigo and the Gaul. But Grimmjow simply smirked as he glared back, his cyan eyes glinted darkly, as if he wanted the other man to do something.

"Tch...!" he scoffed, stomping out of the room, echoing footsteps diminishing at every second until the muffled sound of the front door slamming was heard. A moment of slience rolled in before Aizen let out a deep sigh.

"... Aizen, I apologize if I acted foolishly-" Ichigo said quietly.

"I know, but next time... make sure that Grimmjow himself will hold his tongue, because I won't save him from my nephew's retaliation again," frowned Aizen, narrowing his eyes slightly towards Grimmjow, whose smirk rapidly diminished at the meaning. The senator no doubt heard the confontation between the two men, as Grimmjow was allowed to find Ichigo after a while and was actually walking ahead of Aizen before he heard the threat and went against Ginjou.

"Yes, I'm sorry about how he acted," Ichigo nodded in respect.

"... Didn't mean to disrepect your household," Grimmjow frowned but his tone was meant well with his honesty. "I hope this doesn't ruin my chance to fight."

"No, it doesn't, thankfully," Aizen shook his head. "For now, I'll discuss the details to Byakuya concerning his fighter. I will speak to you later, Ichigo. Hopefully the fight will go through as planned."

"Yes, thank you, Aizen," nodded Ichigo.

"You... follow me, I'll see to it that your hands are attended to," Aizen commanded, gesturing Tsukishima to come before he turned to leave. The slim slave seemed hesitant to obey but nodded shakily and walked after him. But his apprehensive eyes briefly hardened when he walked past Ichigo and took a glance at him. The teen was slightly taken aback by the sudden glare but frowned, he didn't get why Tsukishima was so devoted to his abusive master. It was sick and terrible that he was like that, and it irritated Ichigo. In fact, everything about Ginjou was making his stomach churned with disgust and anger. Everything that man had ever done was filling him up with so much contempt that...

_"Don't you ever think that, getting back at your enemies...?"_

It just chimed into his head. Ichigo finally got it now, as he inhaled deeply, now that him and Grimmjow were alone in the room. "I really hate Ginjou..." he muttered quietly but his slave heard him and glanced at him with a knowing frown.

"That shouldn't be new, nobody seemed to like that bastard," Grimmjow scoffed quietly. "Not even his own uncle likes him."

"No, Grimmjow..." muttered Ichigo. "All this time, I've always thought that Ginjou had wanted me in more ways than one, from the few years he had looked at me with such lecherous eyes. But as soon as I finally told him off... he didn't hesitate to threaten to rape or even kill me because of it." Grimmjow's eyes darkened in disgust at the last statement. He had knew it all along, that the army commander was nothing but a cruel blood-thirsty man who would use unnessacary carnage for his own gain. Ichigo wasn't that naive about Ginjou, but after seeing his true nature would have made him feel frightened about it. But it didn't, to Grimmjow's surprise.

Seeing how truly Ginjou was, it appeared that Ichigo was rather angered from the whole ordeal today, as his face hardened with resolve. "I get it now, Grimmjow, that Ginjou's nothing but a cruel sick man," he said, glancing up at the Gaul. "Nothing can be done about him, not even his uncle can help..."

"... You're okay thinking like that, kid?" Grimmjow frowned in slight concern.

"... I already hate him, after these past few years," he replied, a hint of abhorrence was evident in his voice. "I understand that now, Grimmjow..." He turned to walk for the exit and Grimmjow followed after him, though the latter was frowning out of confusion now. What was Ichigo getting at? "... Grimmjow," Ichigo called out to him, and Grimmjow blinked at him.

"Yeah, kid?"

"... I'm going to try it for real, I'll learn the offensive moves today," he confirmed. Grimmjow blinked at that, he couldn't believe that to be true. Then again... maybe the reluctance to hurt someone would soon change because of today's events, as he simply nodded.

"Sure... I hope that you're up for it, though," he said, but blinked when Ichigo turned to smirk at him.

"I truly am, Grimmjow," he smirked determinedly. Grimmjow stared at his sudden answer but smirked back, this time with interest. "Come on, let's go home as soon as possible," he said eagerly.

"All right, kid, hold your horses..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

The moment they got back home, Grimmjow rushed to grab for the fake swords from his room. For some reason, him seeing Ichigo getting pumped up to fight for real was making him excited. True, his spars with the other fighters at the ludus was fun, but... There was something about the teen that was intringuing to him. For one thing, he had never liked Ginjou, and that was fine by him as he himself had hated the army commander since his enslavement. That was his fuel for staying alive and keep going, so he can get his revenge. Somehow, he had restrained himself from pummeling Ginjou earlier today. Maybe it had to do that he had already learned his lesson before but it couldn't be it.

The anger was there... but when he saw Ichigo daring to glare Ginjou down with such intensity, he had to admit that he was in awe. Before, Ichigo was scared and apprehensive around him but now he was changing in front of the Gaul's eyes, and it felt exciting. He hadn't felt this way around anyone before, nobody had ever tried to impress him with such determination, not even his old friends back at the tribe.

He wasn't sure why but it almost felt like he enjoyed this new side of Ichigo. He was willing to learn and was more than ready to take a risk. Grimmjow liked that, he wished it was like that with the girls who had pointlessly flirted with him...

He frowned a littled as his pace slowed at the thought. That was strange... did he just compare Ichigo to those women? Sure the females in his tribes were strong-willed, but many young girls only wanted to pair up with noble warriors to ensure a status of their own. Grimmjow would admit that he had laid with plenty of them, but in the end they weren't even interested about learning how to hunt themselves. At least his mother was able to care for herself and him when he was a child after his father died. Also it did help that she was a skilled and agile hunter all her life, but Grimmjow taught himself most of the hunting and he became the main provider.

Still, he found it strange. Ichigo wasn't no female, but he had the same source of tenacity he was looking for in a partner. But that couldn't be right, as the teen was a boy... and Grimmjow really had no interest with someone who doesn't possess female endowments. In the back of his mind, he really didn't get why Ikkaku and Renji were into men, although he was told that the red-head also enjoyed the pleasure of a woman once in a while. What was there to leer at anyway to make men so appealing...?

"Grimmjow, hurry up...!" Ichigo's eager voice piped up down the hallway, breaking Grimmjow's thought.

"Oh, sorry about that," he sighed, brisking up to him. "Now then... you're alright with this, Ichigo?" he questioned as he gave the teen the sword.

"Of course, Grimmjow, I really do want to fight," Ichigo nodded, his thin eyebrows furrowed as he then pursed his lip. "You don't think I can do it...?"

"Tch, I never said that," smirked Grimmjow. "I just wanted to make sure." He took a few steps back, his hands gripping tightly on the fake swords. "I'm ready when you are, kid..." Ichigo just nodded, bracing himself for the first move. "... Let's go!" The Gaul called out.

Almost instantly, Ichigo jumped forward with his his weapon raised. Grimmjow smirked and moved to parry, only to be shocked a second later when the teen ducked the strike and attacked him with a blow to the chin. It wasn't harsh enough to make him bleed, but it stunned him anyway as he stumbled back. And Ichigo didn't waste any time to strike him again, against the shoulder this time. "Damn, shit...!" hissed Grimmjow, rubbing at the throbbing pain on his shoulder. He had admittedly anticipated for Ichigo's offense, but the sudden movements caught him off guard, as he then rubbed on his bruised chin. "Didn't know you can get that quick so... well, quickly," he scoffed in amazement.

"Huh...? Well, I need to be quick in order to attack first," Ichigo shrugged, but he was just as surprised that he was able to hit him not once but twice. "Is... is that a good thing, Grimmjow?"

"Tch, you have to be an idiot to say that it wasn't," smirked Grimmjow. "Don't second-guess yourself, kid, you have to rely on your instincts in order to fight. That's how I've been doing it for years, that's probably why I'm considered a 'savage' to you Romans."

"Really? I've never seen you as a savage, Grimmjow. You fighting on instinct alone sounds very brave, if you ask me," Ichigo honestly commented. Grimmjow blinked at that, and an awkward sense of blush nearly tingled at his face before he shook his head. He had never been complimented like that before, and it felt strange to him. Girls he had been often gloated about being with a 'strong warrior', but he knew that they would say that about any other guy with a sword in his village. But... Ichigo was more straightfoward with his answers, something he had just now realized.

"You considered me brave, kid?" smirked Grimmjow. "About time, thought I was seen as a wild animal and beginning to think I am one."

"Heh, good to know, Grimmjow," the teen smiled before taking a few steps back. "Come on, I wanna go again."

"Fine..." A moment later, Grimmjow parried the first several strikes from Ichigo. But it was still different from the last time. The teen felt more focused and stronger than before, as he was intent to get at Grimmjow's opening. Grimmjow nearly stumbled back when Ichigo swung even harder, he attempted to get back his footing but was caught off guard once again when he felt a sharp strike at his leg.

"Hah! I got you now!" Ichigo grinned, moving forward for another strike. But Grimmjow sneered back, as he nimbly dodged the straightfoward jab and countered back with a strike at his side. "Damn it...!" he hissed in pain. "Damn... I thought I got it now," he winced.

"No, you got it, kid," Grimmjow smirked impressively, letting out a quiet chuckle. "There was a moment when you nearly had me cornered, but you're getting there. I'm impressed, kid, I have to admit... who knew that the bastard Ginjou would get to you like that?" Ichigo nearly frowned at that but he admittedly agreed to that. If he hadn't found out about Ginjou's true sadistic personality, then he wouldn't have gone through with the sword fighting. "You still have to go at it, or do you want to take a break-"

"No, I still wanna keep going, Grimmjow," Ichigo nodded with determination. "Not until I finally get it."

"Heh... don't blame me if you get battered up, kid," smirked Grimmjow. Without waiting another second, he suddenly charged at Ichigo with his fake sword swinging from the side. Ichigo parried his strikes before attempting to gain the upper hand as he ducked under an attack. Grimmjow saw it coming but didn't have the chance to block it as he immediately jumped back from the counterstrike. That was a bad move, as he quickly attempted to gain back his stance in order to counter. But Ichigo was remarkably quicker and moved forward to strike at his stomach hard.

"Ah...!" Grimmjow grunted out of surprise just before he was struck again across the chest. "Ah, shit...!" he gasped, stumbling back before falling on his back. "Damn, kid-" he nearly growled out but a gasp fell out from his lips when the teen suddenly pinned him down, pressing the wooden blade against his throat. He inhaled in utter surprise, his cyan eyes widened as he stared at Ichigo, who looked triumphant at the turn of event but was just as surprised.

A Roman teenager like him, getting the best out of an experience warrior from Gaul, in a matter of moments. Ichigo breathed deeply, before realizing the bodily compromise they were in. He was practically straddling over the Gaul's waist before he felt Grimmjow reached to grip at his hips. He froze, his cheeks nearly tingled at the contact, before nearly flinching when the older man cleared his throat.

"Um... you won this round, kid," he rumbled. "You mind getting off me?"

"Oh, uh... sorry, Grimmjow," nodded Ichigo, as he quickly got off Grimmjow's lap. He glanced down in embarrassment with his face heating up as he heard him getting to his feet.

"... Well... you did decent job of taking me down, kid," Grimmjow muttered, though his tone sounded rather slightly uncomfortable. "Not many people could do that to me, especially by someone your age and from what little experience you have gain these past couple of weeks. I find that impressive..." Ichigo just nodded, slowly getting to his feet. "... Kid, you're okay?" Grimmjow questioned, his hand gripping on his shoulder. Ichigo stiffened at the contact but nodded again.

"Y-yeah, Grimmjow," sighed Ichigo. "I'm just a little shocked that I took you down just like that, that's all."

"That's understandable," muttered Grimmjow. Ichigo glanced up at him briefly, seeing that Grimmjow's expression softened as he gazed back. The teen wanted to shudder, he had never seen him like that before up close. The Gaul was often seen as cocky or arrogant or maybe even animalistic at some point. But to notice him looking so serious and honest felt almost... interesting.

"... Thanks, Grimmjow, but I think I have enough for the day," Ichigo sighed tiredly as he nodded. "I'll talk to you later, all right?"

"Sure, sure..." sighed Grimmjow. "Great work, kid... by the way."

"Thanks a lot," Ichigo smiled a little before turning to leave. But as he walked away, he felt a sense of awkwardness once again. He didn't get it. He really was seeing Grimmjow as a friend, but being so close to him like that... it was strange. And it didn't help that he was straddling him down like an aggressive lover... He shuddered in disbelief, that couldn't be it.

Grimmjow only preferred women and women alone, and nothing could be done about it, as Ichigo realized it. That he felt interested in Grimmjow other than friendship.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow just scratched his head in confusion as he went back to his room. What was that about a few moments ago...? He was shocked of Ichigo taking him down, but how he did it was even more perplexing to him. There was a mixture of surprise and excitement and confusion coursing in his mind, and he wasn't sure which to react first. Dropping the wooden swords on the bed, he sat down and inhaled deeply in an effort to clear it thoughts, but it didn't seem to work. In fact, it seemed to intensify as he kept thinking about the teen pinning him down like that. The last time that had happened to him, he was 'courting' with a sister of a rival in the woods, rutting around like wild animals.

But this felt different this time, and he couldn't make sense of it. Ichigo was a male... yet being around him felt more exciting than ever before. "Shit, shit, shit..." he huffed, flopping back on the thin straw as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. He felt so odd about the contact, of Ichigo straddling him with his slim well-toned legs pressing tightly around his waist. Even under his wool tunic, he had felt the taut muscles tightening against him and before he could stop himself, his own hands moved to grab at the teen's hips. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he was glad to ask Ichigo to get off. But was he, really?

Opening his eyes, he glanced down to realize that he was getting aroused and he stiffened in surprise. He was getting hard... because of the one teen boy who happened to be his master. "Fuck me..." he groaned softly in disbelief. "There's just no way that kid could this to me..."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Damn, I meant to finish up earlier, but I couldn't really concentrate when I was dealing with a heat wave. But here you go, both Grimm and Ichi are starting to have feelings for one another and yet either knew of it from each other. Let the drama begin!

Read and Review

I'll update ASAP!


	15. Interest vs Infatuation

A few people had asked me about where to look for me should some of my stories are taken out. You guys can find me a AdultFanFiction, I still got my same author name so it wouldn't be that hard.

Anyway, I'm gonna add a little ByaRen moment, since I felt like their relationship was lacking a bit in the story. Also... because of the fact that Kubo had killed off Byakuya, even though I wrote out the scenes the days before! Boo on him!

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 15- Interests vs. Infatuation**

"You're kidding me! I get to fight in the primus, Byakuya?" Renji questioned in the mix of disbelief and excitement, as he practically pounced onto his master's lap on the large bed. But Byakuya merely blinked at him and sighed, twirling Renji's crimson hair between his slender fingers.

"Well... yes, and no," he replied, and the red-head's grin faltered at that.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he frowned. "I am fighting in the final battle, right? What makes of Grimmjow, now that I think about it? Is he still a champion?"

"Of course he is still the champion, as he had won his last battle regarding lions and tigers, remember?" he muttered.

"Oh right... I caught him eating one of those beasts raw," he grimaced slightly. "Guess he was caught in his own bloodlust that it was almost disturbing."

"Well, I believe that it'll be toned down in the next match, Renji," nodded Byakuya. "Grimmjow will be fighting against five fighters in the primus, and he requested you to assist him in the battle."

"Me? Why? I had thought he would like to fight on his own," Renji frowned in slight confusion.

"On the contrary, I was told that Grimmjow wished to see you in action, considering that he had never gotten the chance to see it." Renji blinked in interest before sitting back, staring at his beloved master who nodded truthfully. "True, Grimmjow is the champion since his battle with that giant, but with you standing beside him, there's a fairly good chance that you'll gain a title close to his own should both of you win."

"Yes... but there's a good chance we might lose, or even get killed," Renji frowned in concerned, but was responded with a caress on his cheek.

"You are a gladiator, Renji... fear of death shouldn't be of your concern," stated Byakuya. Renji sighed but put up a small smile as he leaned against his chest. He felt the slim hands gently combing through his hair, before he glanced up.

"That's not it, Byakuya," he sighed. "Every time I go into battle, I only fear of not seeing you again and being sent to the afterlife..."

"Oh, that makes sense if I were to see it in your way," Byakuya said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Master..." Renji frowned at him, but Byakuya gave him a serious gaze.

"I'm not finished... I was about to say that I am just as afraid for your safety in the arena," he muttered. "I may not look like it, but there were times when I thought you were going to die in battle and my heart would freeze whenever I saw your blood spilled..."

"... This is the first time I've heard of this, Master," Renji sighed in surprise. "All these years- true, I always knew that you cheered me on during my fights... but I didn't know you care that much for me." His master responded with a deep sigh and caressed at Renji's cheek. He could feel the slight abrasions and old scars on the skin from years of fighting.

"You should never doubt me for that reason, Renji," he muttered, but Renji simply grinned at him.

"I never had, and never will," he grinned, leaning to capture his lip into a soft kiss. "So... guess I have to learn teamwork with the Gaul today, huh?"

"If you wish to win, I suppose so," nodded Byakuya.

"Well, let's hope that his bloodlust won't go over his head and he goes after me," he joked lightly.

_Meanwhile..._

Nel noticed the strange air between Ichigo and Grimmjow and it had been nagging her all morning. It was like the time when they were acting different after the teen mentioned about being attacked by Ginjou. But this time it was different, as she walked past the garden. She saw Grimmjow sitting by the fountain, simply staring off into space as he picked at his half-eaten bread. Instead of looking snarky or pissed off around her, Grimmjow's expression seemed blank, as if his mind was being pre-occupied with something else. Nel wasn't sure what to make sense of it, as she found him in the same position in the garden a moment later, after she had done a chore. Was there something bothering him?

Ichigo didn't fare any better, either, as he just laid in his bed with Zangetsu next to him. He had been that way since waking up, petting through the dog's silky black fur every once in a while. Nel had already asked him if he was feeling all right, but he only muttered out a 'yeah' in a dismissive manner, as if his mind was on something else. Just like Grimmjow. She found it rather strange, but wasn't sure whether to ask if there was anything that was bothering him. And, for once, she doesn't believe that Grimmjow was the reason of it, as the Gaul possibly had the same problem.

Making up her mind, she stepped up to the absentminded man and sighed deeply. "... Grimmjow?" she muttered out. As if snapping out of his trance, Grimmjow blinked and glanced up at her, only to frown a little when he realized who it was.

"What is it you want, woman?" he frowned.

"Um... I was wondering, if you were feeling okay," she muttered. "You seemed a little out of it, like something's on your mind." Grimmjow blinked at her, but was still frowning as he shook his head.

"It's none of your concern, woman, I was just thinking," he grumbled.

"And what is it that you're thinking about, exactly?" asked Nel. Grimmjow ignored her, taking a huge chomp out of his bread, but the taste was dry without water to drink with. "Well... whatever it is, it concerns me anyway because it involves Ichigo," she frowned.

"Hmph, it's nothing to worry about, it's probably a man thing for all you know..." grumbled Grimmjow.

"If it is a man thing, then you don't mind talking to him about it, right?" That question almost startled the Gaul, and he coughed on his food before he managed to swallow the bite down. Was she serious about that? He quickly believed that there was nothing to talk about, believing that Ichigo was thinking about what else happened yesterday. When Ginjou dared to make threats after the teen told him off.

"... Whatever it is, it's for him to deal with alone," he grumbled, trying to change the subject as he took another bite. "I had problems growing up but I dealt with it myself, and I turned out all right."

"Being drenched in blood after winning a gladiator fight is not considered all right, Grimmjow," frowned Nel. "Fine, don't tell me then... yesterday, both of you were fine when you came home but something had to happen if neither of you aren't talking about it. What was it? Did it involve you training Ichigo and-"

"Nothing happened, woman...!" Grimmjow scowled at her, and abruptly stood up. But he immediately glared away as he felt a tingling sensation in his cheeks. The memory of Ichigo on his lap flashed in his mind and he mentally shuddered in surprise of his reaction of it. He couldn't possibly have a positive feeling about it, which had resulted in having an arousal... "Shit...! The kid's just having his moments, everyone has them once in a while! Why do you keep being persistent on it?"

"... Sorry, I didn't mean to push on it," nodded Nel, but her hunch was saying otherwise as she pursed her lips. "But if it's possible... please get Ichigo out of his bed, I believe you two have to go back to the ludus, right?" Grimmjow exhaled before frowning again, finally turning to face her.

"You know, you're still too damn persistent, woman," he scoffed with annoyance.

"Might as well be, I already told you that I've raised Ichigo since he was a baby," she said with a shrug. "I can't help being over-protective for him, that's all..."

"Tch, fine then..." grumbled Grimmjow as he left the garden. But his disgruntlement soon dissipated into what felt like a form of anxiety now, with every step getting closer to the stairs. He let out a very deep huff, so it seemed that Ichigo was also out of it over the incident. Maybe the teen felt ashamed about the boundaries being crossed and wasn't sure how to deal with it. "Hmm, that has to be it..." he muttered to himself, walking up the stairs. He then walked down the hallway for Ichigo's room and peeked in. Ichigo was in there, slumped in his bed with his dog, but didn't notice the Gaul was walking in.

Almost immediately, Zangetsu perked his ears up and glanced over the teen to see Grimmjow. He huffed out a quiet bark, catching Ichigo's attention as the teen sat up. "Zangetsu...?" he muttered.

"You're up, kid?" Grimmjow muttered, and saw Ichigo being startled a little before the surprised brown eyes glanced up at him. "Morning... you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine..." nodded Ichigo, though his gaze shyly flickered down to his lap.

"Really, because that woman was nagging about you and wanted me to check up on you," frowned Grimmjow as he stepped closer. "Is there something wrong, kid?" he asked.

"... No, not really," he shook his head. "I was just thinking about random things." Grimmjow just glanced at him as he sighed deeply. But he didn't want to press the matter further, as he then shrugged.

"Oh well... can we go now, kid?"

"Oh, right... yeah, we need to go," nodded Ichigo as he got up. He glanced at Grimmjow but he quickly looked away before walking past him. He could feel the blush tingling in his cheeks, but he couldn't admit what was happening to him. It was like there was something peculiar he was feeling but he wasn't sure how to explain it, even to himself. "Um, you're ready to train alongside Renji today...?" he attempted to pick up a conversation as they went downstairs.

"Yeah, it's gonna be an interesting day," Grimmjow smirked, but it was half-hearted as he sensed the tension coming out of the teen. He would like to ask if Ichigo was really all right but held back his words. It was already complicated enough, with or without talking to each other.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"From one type of shit to another, huh?" Renji smirked at Grimmjow, who just frowned at him. "What's with that face, Grimmjow? It was your idea to have me fighting alongside you, wasn't it?"

"Yes... but I didn't expect for us to get shackled to one another," he scoffed, as he glared down at his ankle that was cuffed with a rusty iron ring. The ring was attached to a fairly long rope leading to Renji's own ankle, but the red-head didn't seem to mind about the handicap. "Is this gonna be this way when we get into the arena? Grimmjow scoffed. "I swear, I thought I had enough being shackled during the slave trade."

"Heh, it's not that bad," smirked Renji, kicking his foot up to see the loose ring rattle. "We'd be able to take down our opponent we stick together."

"And to do so, they'll tie us with ropes, right?" frowned Grimmjow.

"No, not really... just actual iron chains," he nodded.

"Fuck me," the Gaul growled.

"Quit your belly-aching! You will learn how to cooperate with one another as other fighters charge at you!" scowled Kenpachi nearby and Grimmjow frowned at him. He didn't have any animosity against the Doctore like before, but he found his intimidating demeanor and scary voice rather annoying after a while. "Okay... I have volunteers to beat your sorry asses," he huffed. " If both of you can find a way to work as one and manage to take down at least half of them, then you're at least a lesser shit than you are now."

"Tch, thought I was the best shit for the past couple of weeks," smirked Grimmjow, and Kenpachi simply grinned back at him in response. "What? You know it's true, Doctore. After all, I am the Champion."

"You're still shit to me untill you prove yourself, you little pup," he grinned. "Men, take your position!" he barked out an order, and almost instantly there were about seven or eight men surrounded the two fighters. Grimmjow eyed carefully at them, trying to see any form of weakness or strength, but blinked in disbelief as his eyes settled on the one person he least expected.

"Huh, what's he doing here?" he muttered.

"Huh? Who...?" frowned Renji, staring at his direction.

"Ikkaku's 'woman', over there..." frowned Grimmjow, staring at Yumi who was holding his wooden sword nonchalantly, as if he looked inexperienced of using the weapon. "You can't possibly think someone like him would dare to go against me."

"Why not? He's got enough talent for a decent fighter," Renji smirked a little. "Although he rejects being a galadiator, saying that it looks dirty and savage."

"Tch, we'll see," Grimmjow smirked back.

"... Begin!" Kenpachi called out with a snap of his whip. As if they shared the exact same mind, the men charged at them at once. With the fake swords and shields in hands, Grimmjow and Renji moved to deflect the opponents' attacks, the rope on their ankles tugged the moment they were too far apart from one another.

"Ah! Shit...!" Grimmjow scowled in surprise when he nearly tripped on himself, but stumbled back to parry strikes from a few opponents. Renji was just as quick to back up, remembering the limitation they had as he went defensive with his shield to block out the attacks. Grimmjow felt the back of his partner against his own and he realized that they were already cornered. "Damn!" he hissed the moment Yumi went on the offense and he instantly parried against him. Guess he shouldn't have underestimated the effeminate man as he felt a decent amount of strength coming from him.

"Shit! Watch where you're going, Grimmjow...!" Renji hissed when he felt the Gaul accidentally jabbed his elbow at him.

"Tch, well it's hard to fight with us being huddled together like fucking cattles!" he scowled back, before hissing in pain when he felt a sharp strike at his side. "Fuck...!" he hissed before Yumi and another opponent overpowered him. He attempted to counterattack, but he tripped over the rope and fell back to the sandy ground. Grimmjow gasped in absolute surprise, he couldn't believe that he had gotten himself overwhelmed like that.

"Shit, get up...!" Renji called out but the small distraction was enough for the other men to rush him, and he in turn tumbled to the ground as well. "Fucking shit...!" he scowled in pain, but only managed to block the last strike.

"All right, enough...!" Kenpachi yelled out, snapping his whip. "Leave these shitty pups alone for now!" The men backed away, as Renji and Grimmjow groaned in pain but mostly out of embarrassment on the ground. "Tch, look at this, men... the so-called 'Champion of Rome', the 'God of Rain', those titles honestly mean shit to me if he couldn't handle the attacks from all sides let alone using the advantage of his partner as his own! And because of that, he still need to train no matter what! He's nothing but a shitty little pup...!" All of those points aimed at Grimmjow, who gritted his teeth in annoyance as he got to his knees. As much as that was meant to insult him, he had to admit that his first attempt of this practice was too chaotic even with the red-head as his partner.

Speaking of which, Renji huffed when he stood up and he frowned at Grimmjow, who frowned back. "What a great way to start our training," he said sarcastically.

"I'm new to this type of shit, so don't blame me," he frowned.

"Tch, I'm not but I might if you keep fucking this up," Renji muttered as he then smirked. "You have to get used to this rope and figure out a way how to move around without compromising us. And don't forget... you wanted me to help you out so you must take it as a form of opportunity."

"All right, I get it..." sighed Grimmjow, nodding his head. Under the tamed glare of the sunlight, he glanced up at the small balcony. As usual, Ichigo was there, conversing with Urahara over what had happened just moments ago. The teen appeared concerned but nothing out of the ordinary for now. But earlier, Grimmjow could sense the awkwardness coming from him and he himself couldn't help feeling iffy around him. Who could blame him, especially since his body reacted against him from Ichigo being on his lap. He still felt confused about it, how could he have liked that form of contact? And from a teenage boy, no less.

Ichigo briefly stopped talking and gazed down at Grimmjow, who caught his eyes before quickly looking away. The teen frowned lightly in confusion, he wondered why Grimmjow was acting introverted around him since this morning, as if he didn't wish to mention about what happened yesterday between them. He couldn't blame him, the Gaul preferred being around women so Grimmjow would feel odd from having someone like him on top of the older man. He sighed, watching Grimmjow trying to work out the practice with Renji, as his mind wandered. He only knew the blunet for little over two months now... yet he found it hard to even believe that he was feeling _something_ about him.

"... Worry about Grimmjow, Ichigo?" Urahara questioned, catching the teen's attention.

"Oh, well... no, not really," he sighed deeply. "He'll figure out a way to win this fight, I just know it."

"Ah, I see," he nodded. "Yoruichi's a little miffed that he won't get to fight animals again, but she's still excited about what's coming up in the next week. You think he can handle having Renji attached to him?"

"Yeah, it was actually Grimmjow's idea to have him around," muttered Ichigo. Down below, he could see Grimmjow manuevuring with the rope attached to his ankle as he and Renji parried and attacked against their opponents. The man was too pre-occupied with his training and Ichigo was mentally grateful for that. He didn't want the embarrassment to hinder his slave's skills. But... he wasn't sure if Grimmjow was thinking the same thing right now, if the innappropiate contact was on his mind even as he was ferociously going against the fighters.

"Is... there something else on your mind, Ichigo?" Urahara asked, observing Ichigo's slightly surprised reaction as the teen looked up at him. "You always watch Grimmjow as he trains and fights... but something's a bit off with you today." He saw Ichigo seemingly bristled at the mention of it, but quickly calmed down as he shook his head.

"No, maybe I must be tired, that's all," he shrugged.

"Uh-huhh..." the lanista then grinned, before looking down at the training ground. "From what I've noticed all day... you've been gazing at the Gaul in a different way than those other days. Care to tell me why?"

"... Um, I don't think you need to know about it, Urahara," Ichigo muttered, shaking his head. "I don't think it's not that serious to discuss about-"

"Ah, but it does matter, considering that your relationship with Grimmjow still looks complicated to the eye," he replied. "I'm sure whatever it could be, I hope it's not that serious." Ichigo just stared at him with increduity, he knew that Urahara was rather eccentric in nature but can be serious in certain times. But he wasn't sure which was he this time.

"Okay, fine..." Ichigo said before inhaling deeply. "I believe... I might be having some sort of feeling towards Grimmjow, in these past few days..." From hearing that, Urahara pursed his lips together and hummed with interest as he nodded. But Ichigo was waiting apprehensively for any more reactions. Even though he had finally admitted it, he wasn't sure if he can believe it himself.

"I see... now tell me what's the real problem, Ichigo," Urahara calmly said. Ichigo nearly jolted in shock, only to then glare at the man in disbelief.

"Wh-what are you saying! That was true, Urahara...!" he scowled, though embarrassing blush was tingling in his cheeks.

"Hah, I know what you just said is true, can't I joke around once in a while?" grinned Urahara. "So... you believe that you're having a crush on your slave, right, Ichigo?"

"Well... well, I don't really know, Urahara," sighed Ichigo after calming down a little. "Before, I wanted to have him as a friend. But now that we are friends, I find myself seeing something different in him. I don't know what to do about it, especially after... an incident that happened yesterday."

"Oh, and what did happen exactly?" he asked although he was childishly curious about it as he beamed brightly. Ichigo just frowned at him and shook his head, but it was something he couldn't really wish it away just like that.

"Long story short, I fell over him and found myself straddling his waist," he frowned lightly.

"I see... well then, what are you going to do about it now?" sighed Urahara, for once he went serious though on a lighter extent. "As the master, you could find out by... well, you can force your slave for sexual reasons," he added and Ichigo nearly shuddered at the thought.

"As if I could ever do that..." scoffed Ichigo.

"I understand that," nodded Urahara. "Guess the next best thing is to talk to him about it-"

"But he might try to dissuade the conversation or probably not talk to me at all about it," he sighed deeply.

"But he must, Ichigo..." said the lanista, his folded fan poking at the teen's shoulder. "After all, this is the case between master and slave. Especially since the master has a _crush _on said slave..." Ichigo frowned at that before his eyes settled back to the training ground. So far, Grimmjow momentarily ranted about limitation as he couldn't reach his opponents while Renji tuned him out by picking at his ears. He still wasn't sure why it was happening, as he had never like this before in his life. Disregarding women, there were no other men whom he had feelings for. Even though Ginjou had wanted him, it was totally different as the army commander was willing to sexually attack him in order to get what he wants.

But Grimmjow seemed different than the other males here. Maybe it was his personality or the fact that he was from Gaul and that his way of thinking contradicted against those in the Roman society. It could anything or everything about him that Ichigo wanted to know. And yet he was still apprehensive about talking to Grimmjow tonight, but this is something he wished to get over it. And soon...

"And another thing, how long is this fucking rope anyway?" scowled Grimmjow, glaring down at the rope as if it was cursed. "How will we hack people down if it's not long enough...?"

"Geez, you nag so much more than fighting!" huffed Renji. "You gotta find a way to get used to it, I already told you that...!"

"But this is really ridiculous, Renji, why do we really need this rope?" he scoffed.

"The Romans like to see the challenges given to fighters, it makes things more excited," the red-head sighed in exasperation. "The rope itself is about the length of four grown men, that's decent enough for us to move around without any hinderance."

"Tch, you seem to know a lot about this shit," scoffed Grimmjow.

"Well, I've done this shit before," Renji replied. "I barely managed to win that fight while my partner... Well, let's just say that I had to chop off his foot to fight after he foolishly attempted to wander off."

"Wander off?"

"Yeah, being surrounded by a dozen gladiators had overwhelmed him and he tried to drag me along with him. Unfortunately, they went after him like a pack of hungry wolves."

"Shit..." grumbled Grimmjow, shaking his head.

"Yeah... so don't let me cut off your foot if you fuck it up," Renji said with joking smirk. "Just calm down and think things through before charging ahead. Sometimes it's better that way."

"Tch, I bet you'd like that, me getting hacked up into pieces while you get all the glory," sighed Grimmjow, and Renji responded with a chuckle.

"Someday, I will..." he laughed. Grimmjow smirked a little and shook his head, before his eyes flickered up at the balcony. He saw Ichigo noticing his gaze before the teen put a light smile. He wondered if he was worrying too much about the incident, but he wasn't sure whether or not it would be blown over. It won't be on his side, though...

**(Blood and Sand)**

Absentmindedly nibbling on grapes, Ichigo nodded as he listened to his father's days of work during late dinner, after the young twins already went to bed. It was typically the same thing, as his father then complained melodramatically about missing his family after being gone in cities and towns near Rome for days at a time. Most of the time, Ichigo would tune out, as he then picked a piece of cooked poultry to eat. "... Maybe one of these days, Ichigo here will follow after my footsteps to import the needs of Rome," Isshin remarked happily, patting his son on the shoulder.

"Hm, if you say so, Father..." shrugged Ichigo dismissively.

"So, what've I missed these days?" he grinned.

"Oh, nothing much," he muttered. "Grimmjow had won a game involving tigers and lions about a week ago."

"I've heard about that, and I'm proud of you, Ichigo," grinned his father. "Your instincts were right of picking that man. Now he's a champion and his popularity's bringing revenue to the household. Urahara told me that you have a better chance of being a lanista yourself."

"You won't be disappointed if I were to choose a different career, Father?" asked Ichigo.

"I only wish for you to be happy, son, that's all," Isshin nodded. "Anyway... what makes of Grimmjow? Has he been doing okay?"

"Oh, um, of course," answered the teen, but glanced away the moment he noticed his father's eyes shifted into seriousness, trying to ignore it as he went back to eating the tart-tasting grapes. "It's just that he's feeliing a little worried about his friend. We heard that he was last seen in Alexandria but that's just it. We're waiting to hear back from Byakuya about it, but it'll probably take a few weeks until the shipment of slave from there comes here."

"Ah, I see," nodded Isshin. "You sure that's just it, Ichigo?" Ichigo merely shrugged, trying not to think much of his conversation earlier today with Urahara. When he admitted- mostly to himself- that he was having a crush on Grimmjow. Urahara was right about speaking about the situation, as Grimmjow was a slave. And a Roman citizen having a crush on a 'property' actually sounded incredulous if one would think about it.

"... I'm sure, Father," he muttered.

"Well... no matter, I'm still proud of you anyway," he sighed. "But I heard of you sparring with him by none other than Nel. She's concerned about you, son."

"... I know..." sighed Ichigo.

"And by the looks of things, she has been for some times. Maybe she's just worried that you're spending too much time with him, Ichigo."

"Well... I always wanted a have a gladiator for myself, what's to expect?" Ichigo shrugged, managing a small smile before standing up away from the table. "I think I'm done here. Good night, Father..."

"Right, good night, Ichigo," nodded Isshin. Ichigo smiled a little before leaving the dining area, though the smile dminished the moment he turned into the near empty hallways. It was obviously late, night sky was pitch-black saved for several glittering stars as he walked past the garden for the slaves' quarters. He took a deep breath as he stepped downstairs and turned to the men's side. The teen was walking ever so quietly, yet he stiffened the moment he noticed Grimmjow stepping out of his room. The Gaul appeared as if he was waiting for him come but looked slightly uncomfortable as he cleared his throat a little.

"It's late, kid... is there something you want?" he muttered quietly.

"Oh... yeah, Grimmjow," nodded Ichigo. "Mind if I go in there to speak to you?" Grimmjow blinked at that but slowly nodded as he went back inside. Ichigo followed him, taking the seat on the chair as the other opted to sit on his bed. The feeling of anxiety was bubbling in his throat once he noticed the tired gaze on him and fidgeted a little. He needed to say it now, that was the reason he came here even though he was feeling nervous. "Um, Grimmjow, about yesterday..."

"Yeah, what about it...?" questioned Grimmjow but felt uneasy of what was to come as he frowned deeply.

"I, um... during the sparring, when I tackled you down..." he mumbled nervously. "I mean, how do you feel about it? I didn't mean to act so aggressively but-"

"Aggressive, yeah but..." grunted Grimmjow but he tried to curb his own nervousness as he raked his fingers up and down his lap. "What do you mean how do I feel about it? I was surprised but impressed by it, that you're able to catch me off-guard just like that." That was only half the truth, as the other half was eating at him in desperation over the aftermath. "Why...? Is there something on your mind, kid?" he frowned in speculation. At that, Ichigo fidgeted with his fingers before nodding a little.

"Listen, Grimmjow... I know that, um, you're only attracted to women-"

"Huh...? Where is this going all of the sudden?" Grimmjow questioned as he frowned at him. "O-Of course I'm into women, kid...! What're you saying?"

"Um... that, um... I'm not sure why but in the past few days I've been feeling... something about you," Ichigo tried to explain, with the anxiety building up in his gut by the second. Grimmjow's eyebrows tensed in a mix of confusion and dread and his jaw muscles tightened as he tried to swallow. He should have known that this will lead to it, even though he had a feeling that Ichigo was muddling about this since this morning.

"What do you mean that you're feeling something, kid...?" questioned Grimmjow.

"What I mean is that I... I like you..." Ichigo admitted slowly, his dark brown eyes glistened within the dark room as he stared at the Gaul. "But... I like you in another way rather than friendship... if you get my meaning..."

All Grimmjow could do is stare at him, his expression unreadable as he wasn't even sure which expression to start with. So that was it... he had never thought that his master was even into men. He had dumbly assumed that because Ichigo was a virgin, that he was simply shy about being around females. Maybe that was why Ginjou had wanted him, because the army commander had knew about it all along. He swallowed grimly, reaching up to rub at his eyes before he let out a deep groan. "Fucking shit..." he grumbled, pronouncing every syllable with heavy emphasis.

Ichigo frowned as he glanced at him, he was afraid that the Gaul would react badly. And now Grimmjow was by the looks of it. Now he was afraid of what would happen afterwards. They had just became friends and it would hurt if his confession causes a rift in that. "... I'm sorry about this, Grimmjow," he muttered quietly. "It's not like I had liked you like that when we first met, though. But... after a while of seeing your strength and how you fight with other gladiators, I can't help but feel amazed about it. You're a different man, Grimmjow... I mean, you don't take shit from anybody, not caring about the consenquences to the point where it scares me a little. But I find it amazing just the same. Guess what I'm trying to say is that-"

"Wait, wait... hold that thought for a second there, kid," muttered Grimmjow, his rough voice cut off Ichigo who flinched a little as the sharp cyan eyes stared at him. "... Let me get this straight... you're into males, anyway?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, unfortunately..." Ichigo mumbled, his nervous fidgeting not ceasing.

"Hm? What do you mean by that?" questioned Grimmjow.

"I mean... I don't have any sort of attraction towards women at all, for that matter," shrugged Ichigo. "Even if I could try, there's nothing I could feel about them. It's like they're blank to me for some reason..."

"So with men, you get the attraction?" Grimmjow frowned lightly.

"... Kind of..." nodded Ichigo. "But it seems to feel stronger around... well, you..." Grimmjow blinked in surprise at that but still frowned at the situation as he glared down at his lap. How can someone like him- a Gaul at that- draw an interest from a teen? He was arrogant, brash, with such an aggressive personality as well as an animalistic prowess to boot. Compared to himself, the Romans saw him as nothing else but a primitive savage.

But Ichigo saw him differently, and it felt hard to believe. Mainly because he had just found out that the teen was having a crush on him. "Shit... why does it have to be me out of all fucking people?" grumbled Grimmjow.

"... Sorry about it, Grimmjow," frowned Ichigo.

"No... I don't really blame you, kid," he sighed deeply. "But... I don't know how to deal with this. I'm used to having females crowding for me. Hell, I'm surprised that I didn't get tied down because I didn't make children with some of those women in my village. I still find it strange, though... you're still young, there's a chance that you probably don't know what you're saying anyway. How can you be sure that you like me like that...?"

"I honestly don't know... but I won't know until I try..." Ichigo admitted boldly as he stood up. That gave a jolt to Grimmjow as his eyes widened to the fullest and he glared at him. But Ichigo didn't really react to it as he simply stared back at him, his anxiety finally dying down as determination was swelling up in his chest. "Sorry about that, Grimmjow... but I'm sure that I know what I'm talking about," he muttered, turning to leave the room. "Good night..." he said, and then he finally left.

Grimmjow just sat there, shock still rigid in his face as he inhaled and exhaled as quickly as it was even possible. He couldn't believe that Ichigo was that brave enough to say something so daring. He really couldn't believe it... but for some reason, it felt rather exhilirating. "Oh fuck..." he breathed.

It shouldn't feel right. He was a man, and only men could be with women... Then why does he feel excitement from the teen? None of this was happening until yesterday. When Ichigo was on his lap, and he felt something about it he shouldn't have felt in the first place. Because of that, he had an arousal soon afterwards and... had to fix that problem. But it still didn't ease the problem. As the hours went by since then, he felt more and more confused over it to earlier today when Nel pestered him about it. As if the woman would care about what he had to say.

And now, Ichigo finally admitted that he would try and see if he really have feelings, and that freaked him out. And yet... why was he feeling a great power of excitement over it? Was he... that interested to try it out with his teenage master?

"Shit... the gods are fucking with me, big time," he scoffed under his breath.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Getting used to the rope around his ankle, Grimmjow moved with ease as he quickly learned how to block and attack. He took the advantage of teamwork as did Renji as they took turns taking down opponents one at a time. "Come on...! Hack those damn pups down if you must! They need to prove themselves if they could be vicious dogs!" Kenpachi barked, and more men went at the two.

"Renji...!" Grimmjow called out.

"I got it!" Renji smirked, giving a wide swing as he turned on his heel, striking down two guys at once. "Shit, I can't believe these idiots...!"

"Come on, we can't relax yet!" sneered Grimmjow. "It won't be long until we kill the other gladiators...!" With that, he counterattacked one opponent before he parried against another. "Yes! Three more down...!" he laughed, after knocking them down. As they learned how to work together, Ichigo watched intently at the action. He completely ignored Urahara's knowing grin, but he knew what he was thinking about. Now that he had finally revealed his feelings to Grimmjow, the awkwardness within him had diminished though Grimmjow still was unsure of the situation as he often looked away earlier this morning. But it seemed that the Gaul was using his practice as an excuse to dodge the subject.

But it was hard to tell, as Grimmjow moved quickly to take down a few more men. "Hahh! Not so tough now, huh, 'woman'?" he sneered down at Yumi, who huffed back in annoyance.

"Well, I never...!" he scoffed as he got to his feet, hastily dusting off his clothes. "I quit, I'm not doing this anymore...!"

"Aw, go back to Ikkaku, you pathetic whiner!" he jeered as he watched the man stomping away, only to laugh when he then saw Yumi smacking his lover in the head for laughing at him.

"Hey, you don't have to banter like that, Grimmjow," panted Renji as he smirked, by now everybody was taking a breather between the training. "You won't get a chance like that during the fight. Just keep fighting so you can talk shit later."

"Fine..." smirked Grimmjow but he frowned a little when he noticed Yumi finally calming down and kissing Ikkaku against his lips. It was rather strange... instead of feeling weirded out by it like before, but a bit part of himself was having an inkling of curiosity over the relationship. How can two men be together as if they were a man and a woman? "... Hey, Renji," he muttered.

"Yeah, what?" smirked Renji.

"... How's being with a man different than with a woman?" he asked, glancing over at him. At that, Renji blinked at that in mild surprise and scratched at his head.

"It's not that different... it depends on the sex- wait, why're you asking me this?" he frowned but Grimmjow shrugged.

"The Romans seem to have a strange mindset about that subject," he replied. "Man, woman, they'll fuck anyone, huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't know about that," muttered Renji. "But even when I do lay with women, I still adore my master. It sounds complicated but that's my opinion. But... why're you bringing this up, Grimmjow? I never thought of you asking me something like this..." Grimmjow shrugged a little, taking a brief glance at Ichigo.

"Found out the kid's into males-" he muttered.

"You just now knew that?" Renji questioned with a smirk. "I think you took too many blows to the head from that giant to actually miss that. His sexuality's quite obvious, considering that he's rarely around women of stature."

"Shut up..." frowned Grimmjow but the red-head chuckled a little.

"You're one strange Gaul, I give you that," smirked Renji. "But do you mind if we can talk about it later...? I don't think Kenpachi's be happy with us lazing around for too long."

"Right..." Grimmjow nodded, but he took another quick glance at his master, who seemingly frowned at Urahara. He wondered why, as he then noticed the lanista grinning broading behind his waving fan. But he didn't dwell much on it as he was forced to get back to practice.

Hours passed, until the sun turned deep golden as it eased into the horizon, and the Gaul was finally tuckered out as he plopped down to his knees. "Geez... let's hope we don't get burned out on the day of the fight," panted Renji as he followed suit and fell down on his behind. Sweat and grime filmed over his face and chest but he didn't seem to mind as he grinned at Grimmjow. "Hey, you're still curious about men fucking men?"

"Shit, must you say it like that?" Grimmjow tiredly scoffed. "And quit smirking like that, Renji, you think you're that better off with your master ramming hard on you?"

"I supposed you wouldn't exactly understand it, Grimmjow," Renji chuckled lightly. "It wasn't all like that I was taken in a slave. My master didn't have any interest of me then because... well, I was a kid. Then a couple of years later, I got taller and grew muscles but he still wasn't interested and I didn't have any feeling for him either."

"But what...? What happened that had you fawning over your master?" he questioned.

"... I guess it was when I started training as a gladiator," he replied with a warm grin. "That's a long time ago, when I was about nineteen or twenty. I know because that was when I had tattoos on my eyebrows then. At first I didn't notice... mainly because he would always act like an indifferent noble around me and the other slaves. But soon I won my first ever game- I was a low-level shit back then but I thought was the champion- but I had a lot of cuts and bruises and needed medical care. That was when I found out that he was starting to care about me, when he became concerned about my bandages..."

"Really? And that made your dick jump in excitement, huh?" Grimmjow joked but Renji just smirked.

"Not yet," he bantered back. "Within a year, I noticed the way he was looking at me but it was hard to explain... it was like a crush he had for me, to say it simply." Grimmjow blinked at that in surprise. Renji's master Byakuya had feelings for him... very much similar to Ichigo's feelings. "Well, it wasn't like I hate him or anything. I respected him in exchange of servitude but... then it was there... I was starting to have feelings for him myself. I can't exactly explain it but I believed it has to do with being wanted and cared for. It felt like I couldn't take him for granted, even though I was sleeping with girls then."

"So you did prefer females," Grimmjow commented, by now he took off the loose iron ring from his ankle.

"Yeah, but after laying with him for the first time, I actually see certain guys in a different way," grinned Renji. "Like I said, it's complicated. But... I'm still a slave to Roman law. Even if I could love him, nothing can be done about my status," he then frowned. "He's still free to marry and have children of his own. Hell, he was married once then his wife died after five years, but adopted Rukia into the family as it was his wife's sister. Still... even if I was freed, my status is still beneath my master so I can't freely be with him as I want to."

Listening to the end of his story, Grimmjow could hear the grim tone in the red-head's voice instead of the cheerful joking one he was used to. He couldn't believe it was that serious that something like love could be blocked by class level. He wasn't sure if he felt a little sorry for his friend or if he never really experienced love or romance in his life. He had been with women plenty of time, but never felt actual love for them. "... Guess it's time for you to go, Grimmjow," Renji smiled a little and Grimmjow glanced up to him. "I just saw Ichigo going inside, so you're probably leaving."

"Oh, right," nodded Grimmjow. He stood up and dusted himself off, before seeing Renji standing up as well. "Guess I'll see you later, huh?"

"Of course, idiot," smirked Renji but he frowned a little as he stepped up to him. "Listen, um... I don't wish to embarrass my master, so don't mention my love for him so openly."

"Oh, okay, I won't," Grimmjow smirked. Renji smirked back and playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Hey, we will win the fight. Those fucking gladiators will be scared of us," he said as he then turned to leave. As soon as he stepped inside the building, his grin lessened a little the moment he saw Ichigo standing by the front doors. Ichigo didn't appear awkward and flustered as before, as he was sporting the usual light smile.

"You're ready, Grimmjow?" smiled the teen.

"Uh, yeah, sure..." grunted Grimmjow with a nod.

"Ah, Grimmjow! I see that you're improving well as usual out there!" Urahara chimed in as he walked to the two. "Try not to overdo it, though, I'm sure you wish to be in top condition by the time of the games, no?"

"Of course I do," Grimmjow nodded, but blinked when he noticed Urahara's greyish-green eyes gleaming rather mischieviously at him. But before he could ask about it, he saw Ichigo already opening the doors to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow," he muttered and followed after him, again noticing the lanista's stare just as they stepped outside. The days of rain from the days before as well as the coming seasons had cooled down the air, as a stronge breeze chilled on the Gaul's skin. "... You're all right, kid?" he broke the brief silence between him and the teen.

"Hm, yeah, I'm doing okay," nodded Ichigo.

"Really? Because... after last night, I assumed you would freak out after the whole 'I got a crush on you' admission," Grimmjow frowned a little, but Ichigo smiled lightly as they continued walking through the streets. "Tch, I really can't believe it," he sighed deeply. "Before, I always assumed you were... I guess you can say a prude. But now, you think you know what's needed to be done with your feelings."

"It really looks that way? I guess... maybe I just wanted to be bold about it, Grimmjow," Ichigo shrugged but Grimmjow smirked a little.

"There's a difference between doing saying something bold and doing something bold, kid," he commented. "Sure, I had feelings with some of the girls in my village. But it was the feeling of lust that I was having when I was teenager, when I was fifteen. Virginity is the thing that men shouldn't have for too long, kid." At that, Ichigo frowned a little. Maybe it was Grimmjow's culture that he would have opinions about it, but being mentioned about still being a virgin gave him a mental ruffle.

"... Tell me, what is it like to lose your virginity?" he questioned as he glanced at him. He saw Grimmjow blinked in mild surprise but smirked lightly as the slave chuckled.

"You sure that you wanna talk about it now, when we're going home?" he asked.

"We could go by the woods outside the city, we still have plenty of sunlight left," Ichigo suggested, glancing at the golden sun not even halfway into the horizon. Grimmjow nodded in agreement, and they turned their directions. Ten minutes later, after treading up and down a high hill outside the city and crossing the wooden bridge over the river, Ichigo led Grimmjow back to the slope with chopped tree stumps scattered in the meadow. "So..." sighed Ichigo as he turned to Grimmjow, who plopped down on one of the stumps.

"You sure you really want to hear, kid, because my story's obviously about being with girls," smirked Grimmjow.

"... It's not like I get ill on the topic of women, Grimmjow," frowned Ichigo as he sat on one near the Gaul. "I only ask about how you feel after losing your virginity."

"Hmm... well, like I became a full-fledged man, obviously," he simply shrugged. "Sure, there were steps in order to become one, but having sex for the first time makes you feel like you become an adult. Though my mother believes having a family to care for makes you a man..."

"... Do you want to have a family someday, Grimmjow?" asked Ichigo.

"Heh, not sure, though I should be since I'm on my twenty-fifth summer," he replied and Ichigo blinked at that.

"Twenty-fifth? Meaning... you're twenty-five, Grimmjow?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah... not sure my exact birthday, but I was born about a month after the summer solstice, a few days longer than that," he muttered. "Does it matter, kid?"

"Well, pretty much on my culture," Ichigo smiled a little. "When I bought you, it was on my birthday. On the ides of Julia."

"... The what?" Grimmjow blinked in slight confusion, but the teen smiled again as he look up to ponder.

"If you say that you were born a little over a month since the summer solstice... your own birthday would be on the last day of the month of Julia," he concluded. "Yeah, that should be your birthday."

"Tch, how did the talk of losing virginity lead to my damn date of birth," scoffed Grimmjow but he laughed a little about it. "Trust me, kid... to a girl, their purity are more valued so they are obligated to hold it for the right person or to some ugly slob they are married to. Whichever comes first. But us guys need to lose ours as soon as we get older. But... with you having feelings for me, it almost as if you're talking like a woman."

"... I know," admitted Ichigo and his slave quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You know," he stated though it was a questionable tone.

"Yeah... it's actually a bit shameful that a noble like me... wondering what's it like to be on the receiving end of the relationship," he sighed deeply. "Somehow, Ginjou knew what I'm like, that's why he often bothered me about his advances."

"What do you mean 'shameful', kid?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Well... with sex, no matter if it's male or female, the man of higher status has to be the dominate one. That's the society of Rome. It's not much of a secret, but Byakuya's relationship with Renji is an example. Byakuya's a magistrate but I don't believe he's the type to be submissive anyway..."

"Tch, must you mention that? I don't need to hear it from you, let alone from Renji," Grimmjow frowned but he was only telling the half of the truth. He really couldn't believe that the muscular red-haired gladiator willing to submit to his more lithe master, but Renji didn't really seem to mind. Because the man loved him, despite of the law and status that barred the relationship. "... Don't you think that it's wrong to feel for someone who is beneath you, kid?" he asked.

"Of course, there was a chance of my father being shunned by his social class when he married my mother," said Ichigo. "She was a daughter of a struggling farmer who goes to the city to sell the products. If that's not scandalous enough, though..."

"But she's a Roman, she's practically free to do whatever she please," Grimmjow pointed out. "I'm your slave and a foreigner, surely there's a law that you can't freely open up around me."

"... So Renji told you about that, huh?" Ichigo sighed. "I had a feeling earlier, when I saw the both of you talking on the training ground."

"Exactly, so what's the point of having a crush on me?" he questioned rhetorically, as he stood up.

"Because you're not like any person I've come across with, Grimmjow," the teen answered, as if that would mean anything to the older man. "You're different, you're a brave man. I- shit, that's all I could come up with, Grimmjow, but that's the truth."

"Yeah I believe you on that, but I shouldn't be the one for you to fawn on me," sighed Grimmjow, shaking his head. "Come on... it's getting late, we need to get back home," he muttered. Ichigo frowned a little but got up and followed after him, by now the sky was turning deep crimson with the sun eventually gone saved for a few slivers of light. It didn't sound like a rejection, since a rejection involved being downright arrogant and offensive to one's feelings. But maybe Ichigo was feeling a little arrogant himself, he didn't really wish to act as if it was no big deal. He didn't want to turn away his own feelings, which were at an emotional state. It wasn't like it was considered physical or anything, as they trailed over the high hill.

"Grimmjow..." muttered Ichigo. "I really can't help it, but this is what I'm feeling right now-"

"Still, I prefer women and always will," Grimmjow argued with a light frown. "I don't get why you kept persisting on it, kid. Nothing can be changed about it."

"I know that's true but-" Ichigo frowned as they were walking down the steep slope, but one of his feet suddenly caught against a rock and he stumbled forward. "Shit...!" he yelped out.

"Huh? Wha-" Grimmjow turned to notice his teen master falling so close to him, his insincts kicked up to grab for him. "Shit!" he hissed at the force of Ichigo's fall and stumbled back to the ground. Both of them soon tumbled down the slope, dirt and grass scratched at limbs as they hissed at the harsh contact. "Ow...! Shit!" coughed Grimmjow the moment they slowed down to a stop at the base of the hill. "Damn it... shit, I'm bleeding," he gritted, feeling the warm blood trickling from the cut on his elbow. Ichigo, who was sprawled over him, groaned a little as he rubbed at his sore forehead.

"Can't believe that happened..." groaned the teen as he sat up.

"I'll say, what the fuck did you trip over, kid?" frowned Grimmjow.

"A rock... I think it ruined my shoe," he muttered, looking at his now bruised ankle as well as his sandal with the leather straps now ripped. "Sorry about the fall, Grimmjow. I didn't mean to- ahh!" Ichigo bit back a hiss when he tried to get up but felt a sharp painful spasm up his leg and he fell back.

"Idiot, I think you sprained your ankle," huffed Grimmjow. Completely ignoring his cut, the Gaul sat up and grasped at Ichigo's hurt foot. Ichigo inhaled at the painful contact but stared at his slave carefully assessing the injury, his rough fingers was surprisingly gentle when prodding around the bruise. He felt his heart fluttering a bit as he then felt the fingers trailing up his bare calf to see if it was more severe. But Grimmjow just breathed deeply before putting up a small smirk. "It's just sprained, but not broken," he concluded in relief. "Thanks the gods, I didn't want to face that woman's wrath if you get fucked up."

"Great, but how will I get home with a bruised ankle?" frowned Ichigo.

"Shit, guess I have to carry you home, kid," sighed Grimmjow as he stood up. "Come on, kid..." he muttered, reaching out his hand for Ichigo.

"Oh... right," nodded Ichigo. He took Grimmjow's hand but before he knew it, the Gaul's much greater strength pulled him up to his good foot with his slim arm draped over the shoulders. "Geez, give me a warning next time," he frowned a little.

"Sorry," Grimmjow smirked lightly before he took the lead, carefully holding the teen in place with his hand at Ichigo's waist. Ichigo's cheeks tingled at the close body contact and frowned rather nervously. He could smell the mansculine scent of dust and salt on his skin and clothing. The bare skin against him felt rough and ragged from years of enduring the elements compared to Ichigo's soft and smooth one due to the more relaxing enviroment he was used to.

Hobbling a little, Ichigo instinctively grasped at the front of Grimmjow's tunic when he nearly stumbled. "Sorry..." he mumbled.

"It's all right," sighed Grimmjow. "Just be careful, it's going to take a while to get home." Ichigo nodded as they reached the edge of the city but they knew it will take a while to reach the villa with the teen's injury now that the sky was getting dark. "Why not get on my back, kid? It'd be easier to carry you."

"But... what about your arm? It's still bleeding," he frowned.

"I've had worse, I already told you that," he muttered as they stopped walking.

"But I don't think-"

"Huh? Don't tell me it's considered ridiculous for a Roman to do such a thing," Grimmjow smirked teasingly. "Quit second-guessing yourself, kid..." Ichigo frowned a little but sighed in defeat as he gingerly moved to hoist himself onto his slave's back, with the stong arms tucked underneath his legs.

"... Even as a Roman like me, I can't believe you're doing things for someone like me," sighed Ichigo, as he securely grasped at the taut shoulders.

"That's because you're pretty persistent since day one... that's something I like about you, kid," answered Grimmjow as he started to walk with ease. "Though I'm not sure whether it's strong will or stubbornness." At first, Ichigo wanted to frown but he found himself smiling a little. So Grimmjow liked him for his personality, though it didn't seem enough for him. Many civilians ignored the Gaul carrying his master as Grimmjow paced through the streets, as it was time to go home and the areas were slowly being emptied.

Ichigo sighed tiredly, hearing Grimmjow's even breathing despite of the heavy weight on his back. Not much was said between them, as the teen slumped his head against the man's neck. He thought he felt Grimmjow stiffen from the contact but then thought nothing of it as they reached to the other side of the city for home. He had never thought he could be this close to the older man. To feel the surprisingly silky hair tickling against his cheek and the arm muscles tightening once in a while under his legs. The scent was stronger on Grimmjow's neck, but Ichigo noticed his breath smelled mainly of bread and meat. Oddly enough, it smelled rather good compared to the strong acidic smell flowing non-stop from Ginjou's alcoholic breath.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't heard much of the army commander since the confrontation. That man had never believed in certain emotions, just lust and violence especially on the weak and the less-priviliged. But Grimmjow was different from that, he only challenged those who were willing to fight and that was something Ichigo liked about him. The teen tightened his grip on Grimmjow's shoulders, quietly breathing in the older man's natural scent. "Grimmjow...?" he mumbled.

"Hm...? What is it, kid?" muttered Grimmjow.

"... What would you do, if I try to kiss you... right here and now?" he boldly questioned. He had expected a stronger reaction out of the Gaul, but Grimmjow continued walking in stride as he was silent for a few moments.

"... You just don't know when to give up, huh?" he sighed heavily, by now the night sky was getting darker but they were already close to home as they noticed the villa up the small hill. "What would you prove to me, kid? You think kissing me will do anything for you?"

"Maybe... I've never kissed anyone before," muttered Ichigo. He caught Grimmjow's sideway glance but it didn't hold annoyance or digust from his suggestion. He assumed that it was something he can get it over it. "You're not against it, Grimmjow...?" he asked with uncertainty.

"I honestly don't know," he muttered. "Renji told me that he had liked women exclusively before sleeping with his master. You think someone like you can change _me_...?"

"I don't know about that," shrugged Ichigo. "But... we won't know until I try, Grimmjow. Just like I said." Grimmjow stopped walking and exhaled heavily. This was going around in circles.

"Fine..." sighed Grimmjow. Carefully, he crouched down as he loosened his hold on Ichigo's legs. Though a little confused, Ichigo complied as let go of him and slid off his back to sit on the grass. "Okay... do it," Grimmjow said, sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"... Wait a minute, what?" Ichigo blinked in surprise but Grimmjow frowned at him.

"You said that you want to try to kiss me, right? So do it," he said, almost nonchalantly. Ichigo just stared at him in subtle disbelief. This man said that he only liked women and yet... was he just as curious about the action?

"You absolutely sure about this, Grimmjow?" he asked.

"I'm not the one that's backing down right now, kid," he replied. "Either you wish to do it now, or you'll never have this chance again. It's your choice..." Ichigo frowned at the ultimatum, even though it sounded simple to the ears. The teen was the one who suggested it, yet he was feeling a little nervous about it. It would be his first kiss, and with a slave who kills for a living in the arena.

"I'm a bit anxious about this, Grimmjow," Ichigo sighed as he scooted closer to him. "What if I don't do it right...?"

"I wouldn't know anyway, I was more on fucking than kissing," Grimmjow smirked a little. The anxiety diminished into slight annoyance, but Ichigo assumed that he needed to be calm anyway as he then moved closer again. His hands slowly grasped at the man's lap as he leaned over, careful not to irritate his sprained ankle as he inched his face close to Grimmjow's.

The Gaul's expression seemed bored or nonchalant, but Ichigo had a feeling that he was just as nervous. He swallowed despite of his throat feeling dry. The sound of Grimmjow's calm breathing was louder than before to his imagination. But... it was now or never, as Ichigo took a deep inhale. "Here goes..." he sighed before moving forward.

A sharp jolt emitted throughout his lithe body, the moment he pressed his lips against Grimmjow's stiff ones. He should have known that the other wouldn't exactly participate, but he calmed himself down as he pressed his lips further. It was hard with his heart beating so rapidly against his chest. Grimmjow was still stiff as a marble statue, with his eyes closed and his breathing calm as ever.

But he could smell the teen's breath on him, an interesting subtle scent of honey. It was rather intoxicating... but he forced his shaking arms to remain stll. He couldn't possibly be thinking that he wanted to deepen the kiss with the boy, as his breathing changed to calm himself down. But he inhaled sharply when he felt the tip of Ichigo's tongue deftly licked against his closed mouth. That action was making his body tingle for all the wrong reasons.

That Ichigo was a male, and that he was his master.

He grunted and moved his head back, and the kiss suddenly stopped. His mental state nearly protested at the abrupt finish but he shook it off as he opened his eyes to look at Ichigo. Clearly, the teen had somewhat enjoyed it with his cheeks flushed deep red in slight embarassment. "Shit..." breathed the teen as he sat back, running his fingers through his hair. "I... I can't believe I just did that," he huffed and felt completely light-headed to the point of dizziness. It was as if he was dazed of what he had done, as he gulped in fresh air.

"... Me neither," sighed Grimmjow and Ichigo frowned at him a little.

"You didn't even kiss back, Grimmjow," he pointed.

"True, but that was the first time a male kissed me," he muttered. "You expected me to like it, kid?"

"You were the one who suggested me to kiss you," he scoffed lightly.

"That's because you suggested that you wanted to kiss me," Grimmjow said. Ichigo shut his mouth with a frown, that much was actually true. "... Is that what you expected, kid?"

"Well... to be honest, I was hoping that you would react to it, Grimmjow," he muttered. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow slightly but shrugged as he moved to stand up.

"I was trying not to..." he said simply. Ichigo blinked at that, but didn't have time to question it as his slave bent down to scoop him up.

"H-hey! You can't carry me like this!" he squeaked in surprise. But Grimmjow's strong hold kept him from squirming around as he resumed trailing to the villa.

"Would you rather walk?" Grimmjow asked, and Ichigo scowled at him.

"One way or another, you always find a way to be disrespectful!" he huffed. But the redness in his cheeks came back the moment Grimmjow's predatory gaze was on him. "Just... just be careful when we get inside, okay?" he mumbled as he glanced away. "I'll tell Nel that I tripped on the way home."

"That really happened, you're not really lying about it, kid," Grimmjow smirked a little.

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo muttered, almost shyly. Even though the older man wouldn't admit it, Ichigo had a feeling that he wanted to kiss back. But whether if it was the Gaul's own stubbornness or confusion, maybe Grimmjow was having a hard time taking truth to being infatuated by another male. But now that he had experienced his first kiss, he wondered if the events today will affect the Gaul's abilities in the upcoming games.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

... I wrote too damn much! Wahh, I had such a good scene after this but the chapter was close to 80 KB and it got too long again! Curse my creativity! Damn, it doesn't matter. I guess it'll make sense of you guys wanting more, considering that Ginjou and Grimmjow are gonna have another confrontation! Ooh, I'm so naughty!

And also, my B-day's coming up, so I'm excited about that! Yays, I'm so gonna have so much fun!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	16. Light of Apollo, Hunt of Diana

Hmm, I may be slow to updating now that the summer olympics had started! I'm not gonna watch all, just some I'm more interested in anyway. Plus, I wanna watch the track-and-field and judo parts since my family's country are in those...

Also, while I was looking up more info about gladiators, I found out that there were 'Gladiator Beast' cards in Yu-Gi-Oh!, and it made me wonder where I last put up my cards. Oh well...

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 16- Light of Apollo, Hunt of Diana**

Ginjou sullenly ignored the loud cheering of the crowd as he reached the large arena. A part of him truly wished of not being here, out of sheer pig-headedness. But because that this was the day that the Gaul was fighting against several gladiators at once. Even with the magistrate's slave assisting him in the fight, he couldn't really pass up the opportunity to watch him getting slaughtered this time. Also... he wouldn't have a problem of finally nabbing the Gaul should he lose but live.

He was getting more and more irritated that Grimmjow kept defying death as well as disrespecting the army commander in any way despite of his much higher status. He had every right to kill him where he stands... but because of the fact that the Gaul is the champion, the public would be displeased if he were to be executed. And the average Romans had already disliked him enough as it was, due to his cruel bullying nature. Bullying... Ginjou gritted his teeth in annoyance at that. Ichigo had downright refused his sexual advances over a week back and that had infuriated him to the point of wanting to murder the teen.

Now, with him being present to the games, he knew he would be unwelcomed by the teen as well as his uncle. But he wasn't going to pulvinus as expected, instead he decided to the underground barracks of the arena. Upon entrance, two army soldiers who were guarding the locked gate immediately stiffened at the sight of him and they bowed their heads. "Commander Ginjou...!" they greeted him.

"The games had already started?" Ginjou simply questioned.

"Ah, y-yes sir! Only three fights had passed!" one of the soldiers mentioned.

"Good, I only wish to see the better ones later in the day," he said. "Let me in, so I can see the fighters for myself." The guards seemed to fluster at the suggestion but they obeyed as one of them quickly unlocked the gate and opened it. Ginjou barely held back a smirk as he began to step in, only to frown immediately when another guard spoke up.

"I don't mean to disrespect you, sir, but why do you need to see the fighters-"

"Ask me of that again, and I'll fucking shove my sword up your ass," he threatened much too calmly, but the guards shivered at the undertone and they bowed their heads.

"My apologies, sir...!" Ginjou just scoffed and went inside. The harsh stench of old blood and dead bodies permeated through the stone walls as he moved around the crude hallways. He knew the way since he had experienced being a lowly guard in the arena, luckily that had only lasted a few months until he was promoted to a better position. Some of the guards who were hauling away the fresh carcass from the last game paused in their job and they greeted him with a quick salute.

"Sir, we didn't expect you to be here...!" exclaimed one of them.

"I know..." smirked Ginjou, narrowing his eyes. "Now tell me... where can I find the Gaul, the so-called Champion...?"

_Meanwhile..._

Grimmjow was dazed out of his mind for the most of the day. Rather, he had been this way for the past few days, ever since he was kissed by Ichigo. The teen acted normal as usual like it had nothing happened, but the slave knew that he was feeling the same way. But... it wasn't like the kiss hadn't affected him. With each night, his dreams kept getting interrupted by the sharp colors of orange and brown and he would wake up the next morning with an arousal that was hard to explain. He tried to act like it was no big deal, as he had trained vigorously alongside Renji in the past week leading up to this. But he was starting to think that the red-head noticed his subtle change of attitude.

"... I don't think you're that nervous for the last fight, right, Grimmjow?" asked Renji, as they were sitting on a stone bench. Grimmjow blinked out of his thoughts and glanced at him, completely ignoring the muffled sounds of the roaring crowd above them.

"No, it's not the fight I'm thinking about..." he mumbled, but Renji frowned in surprise at that.

"But you should, idiot," he said. "What are you thinking about so hard that not even the primus is making you excited?" Grimmjow sighed deeply, the plates on his armored right arm clanked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's complicated..." he muttered.

"Oh? And this complication will distract you on our fight, Grimmjow?" Renji questioned seriously. "Now that I think about it... ever since we talked about relationships with men, I've noticed the way you'v been acting. Especially when you told me about you finding out Ichigo's sexuality..." His voice fell, as his eyes widened in surprise and he stared at Grimmjow. "Oh, do not tell me that you're beginning to feel lustful for that kid...!" he gasped.

"Tch, say it louder so the other fighters can hear us," frowned Grimmjow but the other man shook his head in disbelief. "But it's not what you think, Renji. The kid's one who was fawning for me, I couldn't do anything about it."

"But still... was that the reason you look distracted right now, Grimmjow? I mean, I know Ichigo's considered an adult but I knew him for years. I still see him as a child but... he's thinking like a true man and wishes to establish a relationship with you. I find that unsettling, if you ask me."

"I appear unlikely to one's eyes?" he questioned, causing Renji to chuckle in realization.

"Not you, but... this is Ichigo I'm talking about," he replied. "Does he know what's he getting into? He's not the true master of the house like mine, so it would be rather risky to do such a thing. Plus, he's young. I doubt he has intimate experiences, if any."

"You're all right with that, with Ichigo's behavior shifted towards me?" questioned.

"Maybe it's a Roman thing, but I'm all right with it," shrugged Renji. "The real question is, how are you feeling about it? It's obvious that you don't wish for it to happen."

"Well... how did you deal with your master when he fell for you?" he asked. Renji blinked at that but shrugged as he smiled a little.

"I actually went along with it," he answered. "Honestly, I was a bit curious about it but I'm glad that I did so... I would've never known that I love my master the way I do now..."

"Oh..." Grimmjow nodded. Maybe that was it, that he was thinking the reason why he was feeling something for Ichigo. "So... that is to say, if I was to be curious about it-"

"There he is, sir! With the magistrate's slave accompany him...!" Both men perked up at the sound of an army guard speaking nearby. Before he could think much of it, Grimmjow noticed a couple more guards suddenly standing in front of him with their hands on their scabbards defensively. He frowned in surprise before looking at Renji who was just as surprised, what was going on here?

"Heh... the 'God of Rain', nice to see you here among the dead." The mocking cruel voice fell on the Gaul's ears and resentment immediately shivered throughout his body as his eyes narrowed. He glared up at Ginjou, who walked up to him with a sneer on his face. "Are you ready for your death this time, Gaul, or will you suck the gods' cocks to grant you life once again?"

"You-" growled Grimmjow, but Renji quickly held him back with his hand on his shoulder. His glare flickered at the red-head, who shook his head in warning. They both knew that any retaliation against the praetor would cause far more harm than good without their masters present. And Ginjou knew that as well, as his smirk widened.

"A good strategy, having Byakuya's slave to assist you, Gaul," he remarked. "Maybe he wouldn't have to chop off your leg like he had done to his last partner. But who knows...?"

"... I will win, that's all," gritted Grimmjow, but Ginjou responded with a mocking chuckle.

"Win? Sure, win for your master," he chuckled. "It's because of you that Ichigo and his household is becoming quite popular. But... I don't believe so myself. You're still nothing but a barbaric piece of shit. The one who deserved to die along with his men the moment you decided to go against me. Do you know that, Gaul...?"

"... Frankly, I don't, because I survived your assault and I have survived all of my gladiator games," Grimmjow muttered lowly. "It's obvious that I will survive and win this one."

"Grimmjow..." warned Renji with a deep frown.

"Oh, is that right?" Ginjou snorted in amusement. "Well this may come as a surprise, Gaul, but... I want you to live as well." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes in confusion and huff, what did he mean by that? "You see, Gaul... I hadn't forgotten the insults you had bestowed on me the last time in my uncle's villa, nor that time when you dared to assault me despite of the status I have the weeks beforehand. That's why I am waiting for yor fucking fall, Gaul. The moment you lose, the public will turn their back on you. And that's where I'll come in... no one will care about a loser being executed for his crimes, and nobody will stop me."

"... Except for my master, who pisses on whatever shit you pile on," he scoffed before he could stop himself. Almost on cue, the guards took out their swords though it was mostly to threaten the Gaul who snarled lowly.

"Please... he didn't mean to insult you any further," Renji quickly rebuffed as he stood up. "Praetor, your uncle had given us the chance to fight in the primus. I don't mean to disrespect you, but surely you don't wish to ruin his patronage, as that would cause a rift in his reputation. Please, just let us fight, Praetor."

"Tch... sheathe back your swords," commanded Ginjou, and the guards immediately obeyed. "See that, Gaul...? Even the magistrate's fuck-pet knows better than to insult me," he sneered as he glared down at Grimmjow, ignoring Renji's bristling reaction. "I'll give you just one more chance... that is, should you win your fight. Because if you don't win, I will personally deal with you afterwards. You got that, you fucking barbarian?"

"... If you can try, Ginjou," Grimmjow challenged, his cyan eyes glinted dangerously as he stood up to his level. Rather than glowering, Ginjou merely smirked as he stepped back.

"You've forgotten that not even you master can't protect you, Gaul," he chuckled as he then turned to leave. "But don't worry about it... I'll make sure that Ichigo is taken care of."

"Funny, the last time you've done that, you were reprimanded like a naughty little child by your uncle," he boldly countered, internally feeling gleeful the moment he saw the army commander bristled at the comment. But Ginjou said nothing of it, as he then walked away with the guards in tow. Grimmjow exhaled heavily, as if he would let Ichigo being held down by that vicious man like some fabled wolf-man...

So that was it, the feeling he was having. It was more than simple curiosity and confusion. He wanted to protect his master, who proved his worth for his boldness and determination. Ichigo... he was different from the women he had been with, because he was something the Gaul probably had been missing even though he hadn't realized it at first. But his mind had been suddenly distracted, when he was roughly grabbed by his shoulders.

"Are you _fucking_ mad...?" Renji gasped in a mix of disbelief and anger as he glared at him. "You're practically asking to get tortured and crucified with the way you were talking to the praetor! What makes you think you could do that?"

"Would you believe it if I tell you the truth?" frowned Grimmjow, and Renji frowned back.

"From what I picked up a moment ago, I assumed Ginjou's the one who sent you into slavery," he muttered.

"That... and something I had to keep a secret lest that fucker's reputation gets worse," he said.

"Like what?" questioned the red-head, his eyebrows tensed.

"... Ginjou tried to rape the kid, at his uncle's house," he admitted. Renji's jaw dropped in disbelief and gasped. It was obvious that it was hard to take in, as he shook his head.

"On Ichigo...? What the fuck...?" he scoffed softly.

"Yeah..." frowned Grimmjow. "In fact... his uncle was the one who bribed us the primus to keep the assault a secret. Guess it shouldn't matter now, because I'm the champion."

"Are you an idiot? Your title as a champion had been a lie, Grimmjow!" Renji scoffed at him. Luckily, they were alone to themselves as the other fighters were busy preparing for the games. "You didn't exactly earn it, if it was only gained to protect the reputation of the senator since it happened in his house...! Didn't you realize how wrong it was to accept it?"

"Yes, I knew... and the kid knew that as well," Grimmjow frowned with a nod. "But... after I won that primus, he decided not to let that event bother him. Whether or not I'm a champion out of a lie, it made me see a different side of him as he himself changed. He's become a brave young man in past few weeks."

"... You honestly believe that, Grimmjow?" Renji asked in concern. "But, you winning the primus was based on deceit and violence on your master. How did he feel aobut it?"

"Well, he didn't blame the senator for it, just Ginjou..." sighed Grimmjow, looking away grimly. "And he blamed me for a while... for not protecting him. But... even though he had forgiven me, I wanted to prove myself then. I guess that's the reason I forced myself to keep fighting and defeated that fucking giant."

"Hmm, I don't believe your fight with that giant was staged, that's for sure," Renji smiled a little. "So now what? You now believe that your title is false based on how you received that first primus?"

"Don't know, but maybe with you by my side, my title as the champion would be more legit," replied Grimmjow. Renji chuckled and nodded, the thick crimson hair framed around his face shook a little.

"I supposed so, might as well since I'm stuck fighting with you," he joked.

"Yeah..." Grimmjow smirked back before taking a deep breath. His thoughts shifted back to Ichigo, who was now in the pulvinus. For some reason, he really believed that the teen is different for the better, even after a few weeks. Now that Ichigo was becoming more bold in everything... even kissing him, although Grimmjow was the one who agreed with it. That kiss... the Gaul subconsciously licked his lips at the thought. He imagined the honey-flavored lips against his, it felt so soft and silky that he even wished that he could do it again.

Maybe he could, as he daringly smirked to himself. He supposed that he really was curious about what to do next, just like how Renji was with his master.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Ichigo could still feel the ache in his sprained ankle, which was wrapped with a split and bandages, as he had it elevated on a stool. In addition to that, Nel obligated- or rather forced herself- to accompany the teen for the games, since he can't really walk around on his own. The female slave wasn't still too keen about his minor injuries since she saw Grimmjow carrying him home, despite the fact that Ichigo really did trip over a rock. But luckily, she didn't seem to notice him blushing a little at the fact that he had kissed Grimmjow moments before.

It was exciting yet anxious to kiss the Gaul, to feel the surprisingly smooth but unmoving lips against his. Grimmjow seemed to act indifferent the days after the incident, and the teen in turn had attempted to think nothing of it. But it was rather hard, when he was watching him train for this fight. It seemed that the kiss had made his feelings stronger, and it became even harder to hinder it down, especially around his family and servants. But it was a good thing that nobody noticed, as Nel was mainly focused on his ankle.

"You still blame Grimmjow on the injury, Nel? I really did hit my foot on the rock," Ichigo brought up the subject as he glanced up at the woman standing beside him.

"I've never blamed him for you getting injured, just that now you're around him you seemed to get hurt one way or another," sighed Nel with a frown.

"I get hurt all the time, I'm a man for crying out loud," Ichigo frowned. "Even as a child, I nearly broke my arm from falling off a tree. It seems to me that you notice it more now I'm around Grimmjow."

"Because we both know what that man thinks, Ichigo... because he once lived as a warrior, he's obviously vicious in nature," muttered Nel.

"That's your opinion, Nel, but I actually see a different side of him..." Ichigo said, though his cheeks tingled a little at the thought of his first ever kiss. "Plenty of time, he's decent to talk to if you give him a chance."

"But every time I talk to him, he always seems to be defensive and hostile," she sighed.

"... Don't worry about it, Nel. Maybe he's more willing to befriend those who take up swords," Ichigo joked a little, and Nel just sighed.

"At least your injury's not keeping you away from today's games, Ichigo," Aizen smiled lightly, catching the teen's attention. "You wish to see Grimmjow fight, there's no doubt about that."

"True, especially with Renji as his partner," remarked Byakuya. "This will truly be an interesting battle, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, this is Grimmjow's ideas to have Renji with him, as they usually sparred at Urahara's ludus," Ichigo smiled a little. "I believe they're becoming friends, don't you think so, Byakuya?"

"Hmm, I suppose so," nodded the magistrate. Almost on cue, the horns blared for the start of the last game, and all eyes trained on the blood-splattered arena. The crowd cheered as the gate finally opened, and the two men stepped out. Both Grimmjow and Renji stepped out, and they both bared very similar armors saved for the Gaul's blue plumed helmet and Renji's more rounded one. Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk, as he heard his gladiator name being chanted, before hearing Renji chuckling.

"You're really that popular, huh?" smirked the red-head, though his mask muffled most of his voice.

"But you'll be the one who could be the champion one day," chuckled Grimmjow.

"Maybe one day could be today," he joked. "But I guess we have to wait and see," he added, as they saw the gates opening on the other side of the arena and several gladiators of various types charged out. As they were trained to, the two men huddled back-to-back as they were shackled by their ankles the moment they were surrounded. "Let's see... Got any plans, Grimmjow?" muttered Renji. "Heard that you're best at observing their weaknesses, that's how you cut them down."

"Hmm... I won't really know until I go against them, and that would be a difficult," Grimmjow said, his sharp eyes staring at the ones he recognized by type. Though there was one that was unknown to him based on his armors, so he would deal with that one later. "I think I got it, Renji, but can you follow my lead?"

"Really, why should I?" questioned the red-head, though it was out of curiosity and surprise.

"You've forgotten that I'm a son of a former chieftain, so I know a thing or two about leadership," Grimmjow smirked. "Now then... can you take out that Thraex on my left, so I can get the Retiarius in front of you?" Behind his mask, Renji raised an eyebrow in slight amazement as he glanced at said fighter in front of him. He didn't realize that the Gaul had already eyed the opponents so quickly.

"Okay, I can try..." smirked Renji as he nodded. "Hope you're right about this."

"Well, I'm never wrong," he chuckled. In an instant, all of the fighters charged at them, as the fight began. But almost simultaneously, both Renji and Grimmjow whirled around one another to attack their targets. As the Secutor, the red-head blocked the other's attack before countering with a slash at the chest of the Thraex. Grimmjow in turn immediately hacked against the wooden staff of the trident and broke as a result.

The audience cheered at the first moves, as Ichigo watched with a smile. He expected Grimmjow to act fast, and saw it with his own eyes. The iron-link chain rattled but barely tugged, since the men kept themselves within the perimeter as Grimmjow then stabbed the Retiarius before the other could react. His cyan glare fell on another Thraex and moved in on him, just as Renji disabled the first one. "Pull up, Renji...! Get the one with the spear!" he called out, feel the metal chain tugged on his ankle.

"I'm on it...!" sneered Renji. He backed up just in time to block the Hoplomachus' weapon. "Got you now, fucker...!" he smiled, moving in to catch his opponent off-guard with a slash at his bare leg. All the while, Grimmjow countered against the second Thraex before swinging down on him. Blood spewed out from the deep slash across the neck and the opponent let out a gurgled groan as he crumbled to the ground.

"Two down..." Grimmjow smirked to himself before turning to realize that Renji was still holding his own against the Hoplomachus. But he noticed the first Thraex was still standing despite of the bleeding chest wound. "Renji...! Look out!" he called out the moment he saw the fighter charging at the preoccupied red-head.

"Shit...!" Renji hissed as he backed off from his opponent, but not before feeling a sharp blade nicking at his shoulder. "Shit... I can't believe he's still walking!" he gritted, feeling the fresh blood trickling from the small wound.

"Tough fucker... Get to my side, I'll take it from here," he growled.

"Are you sure?" Renji questioned, breathing heavily since his mask and helmet were constricting his air by the minute. "I don't want you get hacked up since there's only three left."

"Actually it's two since the Thraex is on death's door," he muttered as he was taking a brief observation on what was left. "Let me get him and you kill the spear-fucker, then we'll deal with that one..." he added at the end, as he glared at the one who was just pacing around slowly. It was as if he was waiting for his turn to kill them. Whoever that one was, Grimmjow noted of his outfit. He was dressed similar to the Gaul but his rectangular shield was longer, close to an adult's height, probably enough to completely block most of his body. His left leg was covered with plated irons but his right forearm is also covered. That would mean that only the opponent's flaws were the right leg, the shoulders, and the torso. That is, if he could get around the tall shield.

"Tch, the Samnite's very difficult, so we have to take these fuckers," Renji agreed. Grimmjow smirked lightly from finding out the type of fighter but nodded as they waited for the wounded gladiators to come at them. Sure enough, they fell for it, as they rushed at them.

"Got you now...!" sneered Grimmjow and he jumped forward. The injuries on the Thraex slowed the man down when he tried to attack, and the Gaul ducked down. In an instant, he thrusted his sword straight into the stomach, his hand and armored arm were quickly coated with dark blood before he took his weapon out. "Good, now what...?" he panted, turning back to Renji. The red-head was having trouble holding against the Hoplomachus, as he was wheezing for air.

Grimmjow moved to help him, parrying against the wooden spear. "You're all right, Renji...?" Grimmjow huffed, pushing the fighter away. Renji barely but he had enough as he took off his helmet.

"I'll be okay," panted Renji with a shaky grin. Grimmjow smirked back and saw the Hoplomachus backing up, tossing away his now damaged spear in favor for the hidden dagger behind his small shield. "You want to kill this one, Grimmjow?"

"Not really, I want that fucker right there," smirked the Gaul as he took off his heavy helmet and glared at the Samnite fighter that was still waiting.

"Heh, you sure like a challenge..." he smirked as he went against his opponent. The crowd cheered when Renji finally overpowered the uncapable gladiator, deflecting the small dagger as he tackled him down and stabbed him in the chest. He panted but got up quickly, as he and Grimmjow turned to face the Samnite, who cocked his as he seemingly smirked behind his mask. "Cocky bastard, does he honestly think he can defeat us?" smirked Renji.

"If he believes so, then I'll shove my sword up his foolish ass," joked Grimmjow as they braced themselves. "Have you fought this type before, Renji?" he asked.

"Yeah... but they're the reason why I lost the primus a few years back," nodded Renji.

"Well, I doubt that you'll lose again," he smirked, and his partner chuckled.

"Let's hope so," he smirked.

"Ready to die, you pathetic pieces of shit?" the Samnite sneered as he stepped forward.

"Heh... we have to take down his shield, he's nothing without it," Grimmjow muttered, giving a brief glance to Renji. "There's a good chance that we could trip him with the chain. But we have to be precise about it."

"I got it, I'll go to his blind spot while you go on the offense," Renji nodded. The Gaul nodded back, before he took the lead and stalked towards the fighter. He smirked mentally when the Samnite took the bait and and charge forward. Immediately making a quick eye-contact with Renji, they both got into formations as they ran at him. But the opponent was smarter than perceived to be, as he suddenly shifted his footing and spun around, hitting the unexpected Gaul with the shield and in turn elbowed Renji right in the face.

The audience, even Ichigo, groaned in surprise at the sudden attack. Grimmjow groaned and spit out blood, as he stumbled back to the ground. Renji was still standing, but the impact of the attack busted his nose, with the blood leaking out the nostrils as he hissed in intense pain. "Fucking shit...!" he hissed, as Grimmjow staggered to stand up.

"Fast, he's so fucking fast...!" he gasped in agitation. "It's like he knows what we're planning!"

"Now what, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow glared at the Samnite fighter who resumed pacing. Despite of the heavy shield, the man was light on his feet. And he noticed that he shifted his masked face between him and Renji, as if he noticed more pointedly of their strategy. It was obvious that the gladiator was more experience than the others, and probably been in the arena far longer than the Gaul.

"Tch... if we try to do it again, we'd just get hit," scoffed Grimmjow. "Maybe if we go to the left-"

"He's holding the shield on his left," frowned Renji as he wiped the blood off his nose.

"Exactly, he can't really attack behind that giant shit," he nodded. "Trust me on this, Renji."

"I have no choice anyway," he smirked a little. "Let's go..." Grimmjow smirked and nodded, just before both of them charged at the Samnite. As expected, the fighter moved to crouch behind the shield, and the blunet sneered as he charged ahead.

"Hahh!" he growled out, with enough force he stabbed trough the wood. The opponent was obviously startled at the sudden attack, as Renji took the advantage to go around to strike. But the gladiator saw him and angled his body to parry him.

"Shit!" Renji cursed before being pushed away with brute force.

"Ah! Renji...!" Grimmjow gasped before also being pushed down, his sword slipped out of the tall shield. "Shit! Come on...!" he snarled as he quickly got up. "Sneaky bastard, even though he hadn't expected it!"

"Damn it...!" scoffed Renji but jumped back from the blade swung at him. "I don't get this...! He's practically one step ahead of us! Do you got another plan, or do we get fucked in another turn?"

"I'm trying, but you know more about this fighter than I do!" frowned Grimmjow. "Do you have any plans yourself, Renji?"

"I can't think of anything fast...!" he scowled, as they jumped back when the opponent came at them. The metal chain jingled as the men retreated back, and Renji's eyes narrowed at the fighter. "I've only fought against this type once when I lost, and witnessed them fighting in the better half of the game. They're seriously tough to defeat...!"

"Had one even lost?" questioned the blunet.

"U-uh, I think so...!" Renji replied, but his tone sounded unsure of himself. Something Grimmjow could not afford, as his frown deepened at the answer.

"Are you fucking sure? Because I really cannot afford to lose!" he gritted. Through all this time, looking through the iron gate, Ginjou sneered in delight. As much as he wanted the Gaul dead, he wanted to be the one to execute him personally. That was why he bribed the Samnite fighter to simply beat him down, just enough to leave him an inch of life left so he can deal with the final blow. But the magistrate's slave was another thing, as his sepia eyes narrowed at the red-head. He despised those who are beneath him, but his role as a praetor was minor compared to Byakuya's, and he knew that the noble favored Renji dearly.

He gritted his teeth in slight annoyance. He had nearly forgotten about his favorite slave Tsukishima, since his uncle took him out of his ownership temporarily over a week ago. But... it didn't mean that he had missed him, as he has spent most of his time taking advantage of his slaves as well as the brothel. But now he wondered if Tsukishima was still pining for him as the pathetic man would always cling to him no matter what he does to that slave. He wondered if his uncle had brought him here, but he hadn't noticed the sight of any other slaves except for Gin and Ichigo's female slave he didn't mind wishing to ravage.

But it was Ichigo that he wanted, as he eyed at the distracted teen from the distance. His loins quivered by the sight of him, but he willed himself to turn his attention back to the battle in the arena. He smirked a little when he saw Grimmjow and his partner scattering back from the Samnite. "Soon, I'll decapitate you, you fucking Gaul..." he gritted under his breath.

"Fuck it...!" snarled Grimmjow, crouching down as he tried to survey the weakness on the opponent once again. The only problems were that he was very quick to parry and block and that the large shield was mostly used as a secondary weapon. But it was a bit strange, as he observed further. The Samnite... he was taking a bit too long to attack, whereas most other gladiators would charge in with little or no strategy in mind. It was like he was thinking about how to take them down, but it didn't look like he wish to kill them. "Shit, I think he's mocking us, Renji...!" he gritted as he stood up.

"Huh? What was that, Grimmjow?" Renji frowned.

"We're nearly exhausted but this fucker's barely breaking a sweat...!" he scoffed. "He doesn't want to kill us, but it appears that he wants us to drain our energy and to get us forfeit!"

"What the fuck...!" gasped Renji in disbelief. "That doesn't make any sense, Grimmjow! Aizen's the one who sponsors this primus, but I highly doubt that he wanted to stabotage his own gain!"

"I know, I don't believe it either," scoffed Grimmjow as he took a brief glance at the pulvinus. Aizen appeared rather distressed as he frowned at the outcome, it was obvious that he didn't expect this to happen. His eyes flickered to Ichigo, and he dryly swallowed at the sight of him. The teen seemed to be concerned, as his face was wretched with worry. He inhaled deeply, but subconsciously licked his lip, thinking about what would happen to him and Ichigo should he lose. He doesn't want to lose, not when Ginjou threatened to execute him and take his master away from hm...

He huffed deeply, there was no way that he would let that praetor do that. "Come on, Renji...!" he huffed. "Whatever this fucker's trying to do, it's best that we get him as quickly as possibly!"

"I know, but what can we do?" frowned the red-head. "This guy keeps taking us down...!"

"Let's see... we keep charging ahead at an even level," he relayed. "I noticed that he lifts his shield to block us... I'll go back to the first plan, Renji," he muttered in realization.

"Shit... what're you trying to do this time?" he questioned. "I thought trippng him would be easy too, but-"

"I know but... this time, we'll dive from his attack," he nodded. "He won't expect it. Come on, Renji, you have to trust me on this."

"... Okay, Grimmmjow," Renji nodded as they glared at the mocking Samnite. Almost immediately, they charged at him. As expected, Grimmjow noted, the opponent raised his shield to either block or counter and readied himself to strike. Sharp cyan eyes caught the russet-colored ones, before Grimmjow smirked slightly.

"Now!" he yelled out, and both of the men ducked down the instant they reached either sides of the Samnite, diving into the sand. The audience roared in cheerful surprise, but Ichigo's eyes widened at what just happened, as everybody watched the gladiator stumbling to the ground after the iron chain struck over his ankles. Grimmjow and Renji didn't waste any time getting up and they charged at him again. But the Samnite was just as quick and got to his knees to hide behind his shield. "Shit! You damn fucker...!" snarled Grimmjow but swung his steel-edged sword to hack down the defense.

Renji barely fared any better as he was parried and was pushed back. "Damn it!" he scowled, nearly stumbling over the chain as Grimmjow was also pushed away. But the Gaul was smirking a little as he glared at the partially damaged shield, splintering almost in half. "Seems like you can deal with the fucking shield after all," huffed Renji with a light smirk.

"It wasn't on purpose but now it is... He's fucked now," he sneered, gripping his sword tightly. "Once I cut down the shield, we will stand a chance. You go to his left, I got an idea."

"When don't you have one?" smirked his partner. However, behind the gate, Ginjou frowned in agitation as he clenched his fists. The sudden change of event was making him aggravated and he huffed. This couldn't be right, Grimmjow was supposed to lose so he can personally kill him. But the gods kept screwing him over, the Gaul will survive his fight and win.

"This can't be...!" he gritted under his breath.

"Okay, Grimmjow! Let's go...!" Renji smiled with confidence as they charged at the Samnite fighter. The opponent saw their actions and attempted spun around to attack the red-head. But Grimmjow took the opportunity to move ahead.

"Got you now!" he snarled, swinging at the shield once more. The wooden protection splintered even further, before half of it had finally collasped. Renji then took the advantage of the stunned opponent, as he raised his sword at him.

"Yeah!" he cheered out, finally drawing the first blood from his arm with a deep wound.

"Wow, I didn't think Grimmjow would finally get to him...!" Ichigo smiled with amazement, while Nel watched with astonishment.

"Well, he couldn't have done it with Renji, that's for sure," she nodded.

"I know but... it's amazing that he could strategize against his opponents just like that," he smiled, watching the fight reaching to its final point. "He thinks so differently than the other gladiators, he moves around as he thinks before striking, almost like a predator."

"Oh, Ichigo, you're very observant of your fighter," remarked Aizen with a slight smile. "I have never realized that you knew him long enough to make such an opinion like that." Ichigo blinked at that but smiled sheepishly with his cheeks tingling.

"Well, I like being friends with my servants," he sighed. "I suppose I wish to get close to Grimmjow..." But closer than just being friends, he added mentally. Nel frowned a bit by her master's statements but didn't think much of it as she shook her head. The teen was particularly stubborn when it came to making friends.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow snarled with glee. The shield was now rendered useless, he could tell as the Samnite struggled to hold the shattered protection in place. But it was pointless as he now had to face two men at once. "Not so cocky now, huh, fucker...?" he sneered.

"Look who's talking," smirked Renji. But they didn't have time to make petty argument, as the gladiator suddenly charged at him. Grimmjow sneered as he turned to parry against him, confidence renewing his strength as he quickly overpowered him. "I got him...!" the red-head sneered, going from behind to attack. The people in the audience cheered loudly as more blood spilled and the Samnite stumbled forward from the force.

"Tch, you're nothing but weak shit now that your shield's gone," sneered Grimmjow, moving to strike him. The gladiator groaned in pain when he felt the slash across his abdomen. He fell to his knees but held on with his hand on his sword, eyes glaring up at the Gaul through his mask. "Doesn't matter. It's time to send you to the fucking afterlife," he smirked, walking up to him with his sword raised.

"Wait a minute, Grimmjow," Renji called out, and Grimmjow paused in his actions.

"What, Renji?" he questioned in slight confusion.

"We don't need to kill him, letting him live would more likely shame him," he suggested. "But we could kill him if Aizen says so," he added with a slight smirk. He walked up to the defeated fighter and tore off his helmet, the Samnite's face was full of scowlful resentment as he continued to glare up at Grimmjow, even when his hair was roughly pulled back and a sharp blade of a sword pressing against his bare throat.

"Hm, if you say so-" sighed Grimmjow.

"Piece of shit, you fucking Gaul...!" scowled the man, and Grimmjow blinked in surprise as he turned his attention on him.

"What was that?" he scowled. But the Samnite sneered back, despite of blood drooling out of his mouth.

"The praetor paid me to take you down, just until you're hanging with an inch of your life...!" he admitted. "A fucking champion, you're nothing but a fucking joke! It won't be long until Praetor take you down like a savage you are...!" Grimmjow inhaled in shock as his eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Ginjou would stoop that low to bribe a gladiator to defeat him.

"Grimmjow-" Renji frowned, knowing what will happen.

"What fucking else did he tell you to do?" Grimmjow growled lowly, glaring down at him. "What should happen if I were to be defeated? What would happen to my partner?"

"Like I give a shit...!" he scowled though he coughed out blood. "He only wanted to kill you himself! While I become the new champion, but now that'll never happen because of you! You shit-eating Gaul...!" Grimmjow glared at the man as his eyes narrowed. But instead of being angered and annoyed by the statement, his lips curled into a snarky smirk.

"Good... I'm fucking glad that I'm still the champion, and that Ginjou cannot do shit to me anymore," he smirked with his sharp teeth flashing. "You, on the other hand..." With that, he raised his weapon to point the tip against the bleeding chest, right at the heart. "I'm sure that you never had a chance against a fucking savage like me."

"You-" the Samnite gladiator couldn't curse him out any further, as he choked out the moment the Gaul's sword stabbed through his heart. Under the roaring crowd, he crumbled to the ground, his body twitched slightly for a moment before finally going still. Grimmjow breathed heavily, once again he won as he glanced up at Renji.

"Seems that your conflict with Ginjou is deeper than I thought, huh?" Renji smirked lightly, though it wasn't a joking matter.

"It's kinda obvious, huh?" panted Grimmjow with a nod. "Don't mention this shit to anybody, especially to your master. I wanted to use this victory to humiliate Ginjou further."

"Fine, but be careful about it. Ginjou's extremely volatile if you goad him more than you already are," sighed the other man. "If possible, you shouldn't confront him anymore. You don't wish to cause any more grief for Ichigo, right...?" Grimmjow blinked at that, and frowned lightly.

He had nearly forgotten about Ichigo... He looked up to notice Ichigo being helped to his feet by Nel. No doubt that the teen was estatic to see him win again, by the looks of his beaming expression. He noticed Ichigo glancing down at him, then his master gestured downward before being led out of the pulvinus. "... Seems that Ichigo wants to meet you in the barracks," Renji muttered, after noticing his glances.

"Yeah, I guess so..." nodded Grimmjow, with a small smile. "I kind of wish to see him also..." Renji cocked his head at his answer but his own smirk widened a little. He supposed his own opinions can wait for a while until the situation itself unfolds, now that he noticed the Gaul's fond answer of Ichigo.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Exhaling heavily through his nose, Ginjou hastily stomped his way through the gritty hallways of the barracks. There was no need for him to hang around any longer, now that Grimmjow won once again. He had humiliated him once again by not getting killed, and the praetor's temper was getting worse by the days. For now, he wished to avoid being noticed by the nobles, especially his uncle, as he slipped out of the back gate for outside. "Uh, s-sir...!" one of the guards called out the moment he barely took two steps past them.

Ginjou inhaled sharply and clenched his jaw as he turned to glare at him, and the subordinates knew that he was angry as they shivered by his expression. "What?" he questioned.

"A-ah, I don't mean to stop you... but your uncle, Senator Aizen, wishes to see you," he informed. The answer immediately made Ginjou's frown deepen in agitation, as he threateningly walked up to the guards.

"Who told him that I was present in the arena?" he questioned lowly.

"I-it was protocol, should any high-ranking officers of the military are present here, they must be informed to the magistrate and the senators...!" the man answered meekly.

"I didn't want to be noticed, that's why I went to the barracks, you stupid fuck!" he seethed in annoyance.

"But it was still the rules, sir...!" answered the other guard.

"I don't give a fuck...! If I wished to meet with my uncle, I would've done it myself. But I didn't, so I don't want to-"

"Kuugo, please refrain from belittling your subordinates and talk to me," Aizen's calm but scolding words suddenly shut him up but Ginjou huffed angrily. "... Could you please turn aorund so we can talk like civilized adults?" he requested.

"Tch..." Ginjou frowned as he did what he was told. But his eyes widened slightly when he noticed Tsukishima, who was standing alongside Aizen and Gin. The tall slave appeared rather healthy, with his pale face absence of the bruises had received over a week earlier and his stringy black hair was now silky. Even his outfit mirrored that of the senator's slaves, wearing an ivory-colored linen tunic. But Tsukishima didn't appear happy of being with Aizen, as he stared with renewed comfort at his otherwise vexed master. "So he was here, all this time...?" he questioned.

"Of course, Kuugo," sighed Aizen. "I had assumed you would be here for him, long before I was informed of your presence. But you didn't bother to make yourself visible upon the pulvinus."

"... I had thought you wouldn't allow me to be around you, especially since Ichigo was present," he muttered disgruntedly.

"Hmm... I supposed that's true," Aizen calmly agreed with a light nod. But that answer only made things worse, as Ginjou scoffed under his breath. "Well, no matter, his hands had long since healed as did his bruises. However... he seemed reluctant to follow through my orders almost every time during his stay, since he only referred you as his master."

"Well, I am his master, Uncle," forwned Ginjou, shaking his head. "It should make sense that he only wishes to serve me." Aizen just sighed but nodded, wanting the coversation to cease.

"If you dare to make a scene involving him in my house again, I'll remove him from your ownership permanently," he sighed. "Is that clear, Kuugo?"

"Yes, I understand, Uncle," he muttered.

"Well... you're free to leave now," Aizen commaned as he turned to glance at Tsukishima. The slave blinked at that and respectfully bowed at him before moving to walk up to Ginjou.

But Ginjou was still irritated, as his slave bowed his head submissively at him. Tsukishima's hazel eyes hesitantly gazed at him, waiting for any command given to him. The army commander didn't provide any verbal one, however, as he jerked his head to the side before turning to leave. Tsukishima took the message, as he quickly followed after him, hoping that his master wasn't truly mad at him.

But that could be wrong...

_Meanwhile..._

Still wearing their gladiator outfits, both Grimmjow and Renji were escorted to their masters at the entryway of the barracks. The red-head smiled sheepishly at Byakuya despite of the dried blood around his nose, though the noble barely batted an eye at his condition. "You've done well, Renji," he commented. "You didn't receive any critical injuries. But... is your nose all right?"

"Uh, yeah, I think it's good, Master," Renji replied, carefully poking at his nose. "It doesn't seem to be broken, just a little sore..."

"Well, that's good," sighed Byakuya before turning to Ichigo, who was carefully holding onto Nel as he leaned on his good foot. "I'm glad that you considered having Renji within the primus with Grimmmjow. I'm sure that his rank will raise significantly in the next month's games."

"Oh, it was nothing," smiled Ichigo. "I'm just glad that both of them won, that's all."

"Next month? I have to wait that long to fight again?" frowned Grimmjow.

"This was the last game of the festival, Grimmjow. The next set will be in a few weeks, during a very important celebration," the teen nodded. "It's to honor our very first emperor, and it's pretty obvious that you'll fight on that day."

"Hm, whatever, as long I get to fight and kill," shrugged the Gaul with a slight smile. He caught eyes with his master, and his smile widened a little at him. Ichigo instantly noticed it, and he felt his cheeks tingle once again. Was Grimmjow trying to...?

"Well, now that we're done here, shall we leave now, Master?" smirked Renji.

"Yes, we'll leave... until then, Ichigo," Byakuya muttered as he turned to the teen.

"Oh, see you later, Byakuya," nodded Ichigo.

"Come along, Renji," the noble requested, as he walked ahead to leave the barracks. Renji moved to follow after him but paused to pat Grimmjow on the shoulder, sporting a sly grin on his face.

"Think about what you're doing, Grimmjow, okay...?" he murmured quietly to his ear.

"Hm, what...?" Grimmjow blinked at the red-head's words, but it barely had a chance to have it settling in when Renji was already leaving. He mentally frowned but wasn't annoyed, the man was simply warning him the circumstances now that he knows of Ichigo's infatuation on the Gaul.

"Grimmjow...?" Ichigo said, catching the other man's attention. "Are you all right?"

"Hm, yeah," he nodded a little. "How's your ankle, is it healing right?"

"U-uh, of course," Ichigo smiled sheepishly. "The bruise is going away, anyway..." But Grimmjow nodded as he put up another smile.

"That's good to hear," he muttered. Nel listened to the conversation with a sense of interest and curiosity. A lot of times, she had seen Grimmjow acting brash and rudeful around everybody, even against superior Romans. But right here, he seemed nonchalant and friendly with the teen, even more so now since they both had been sparring with one another.

"Well, now that it's over, I supposed you can take a breather until you're given a chore back at the villa," she suggested. As she expected, Grimmjow's smirk dropped almost immediately as he scoffed at her.

"Fuck, woman, I had just won," he frowned. "You just like to ruin the fun outta anything, don't you?"

"Nel, it's okay, I'm sure Urahara might ask for him to train pretty soon," smiled Ichigo. "Speaking of which, do you mind waiting outside for me?"

"Huh? Why, Ichigo?" asked Nel, frowning in surprise.

"There's something I wish to discuss with Grimmjow," he replied. "Don't worry, it won't take long."

"Well... okay, if you're sure about that," Nel nodded. Carefully, she let go of him as the teen leaned against the wall. She took a brief glance at Grimmjow, wondering what could it be that they have to talk about, but shrugged it off as she strolled for the exit. Once she was out of sight, Ichigo sighed deeply and glanced at Grimmjow, who was waiting patiently for him to break the brief silence.

"... You really did well today, Grimmjow," he commented quietly. "I can't imagine that you were able to hold your own against those other gladiators, even with Renji's help."

"Tch, those men had no match against me, that's all," muttered Grimmjow as he walked up to him. "But... I don't think that's what you wanted to talk to me about, kid," he pointed out. "What's on your mind?" Ichigo sighed softly, scratching through his hair as he glanced down.

"... You didn't mention much about the kiss last week, Grimmjow," he mumbled. "You were pratically avoiding me on the subject, maybe because you didn't think it was not a big deal to you..."

"No, that wasn't it, kid," sighed Grimmjow, and Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"Then why were you focused only on your training, if that wasn't the case?" he questioned.

"Mainly because I'm still the champion, duh," Grimmjow smirked lightly. "And I could say the same thing to you. I thought you'd try to talk to me about the event."

"Uh, you forgot that I was on bed rest most of the time because of my ankle," smiled Ichigo, standing up straight without putting much pressure on his sore foot.

"Right, right..." sighed Grimmjow. "So... what's there to do about it? Can we act like the kiss had never happened?"

"I don't know about that... but I do know that my feelings for you still hadn't changed since then," Ichigo smiled softly. "In fact... it feels a bit stronger ever since I kissed you, Grimmjow," he said as he gazed up at him. "Even if you don't feel the same way, I can undestand that-"

"Kid... I don't think I ever said that," replied Grimmjow and Ichigo blinked in surprise as he stared at him.

"Huh? What are you saying, Grimmjow?" he questioned. "Are you... since the kiss, have you been thinking about it...?"

"More like I've been dreaming about it, kid," he rephrased with a light smirk. "Not sure why but... I still don't get it. But I know one thing is that you and only you are the one who's making me think differently from the females I've been with. Maybe... maybe Renji's right about having feelings back..."

"What, really?" Ichigo gasped softly with his eyes widened. "Are... are you really serious about that, Grimmjow?"

"Don't really know... only one way to find out." Before the teen could react, his slave suddenly moved close to his face. "W-wha...?" he gasped... just before he felt a pair of lips against his own. His heart stopped, at least he thought it had, and his eyes widened.

Grimmjow was kissing _him_... and he didn't try to stop it. Rather, the teen kissed back, inhaling the familiar scent of salt and dust coming from the Gaul. When Grimmjow nipped at his bottom lip, he shivered at the action and gasped but the older man took the opportunity to dive his tongue into his mouth. "Mhh...?" Ichigo nearly muffled out a questionable sound but Grimmjow's hand reached out to cup the back of his head to deepen the kiss. He shivered out of confusion but mostly out of excitement, as he moaned softly and slowly reached up to touch his scarred chest. He could feel the smooth texture of the deformity compared to the gritty but soft skin of his slave.

"Mmh..." rumbled Grimmjow deeply. He could feel the sense of inexperience with the teen, but he mentally smirked as he wrestled their tongues together. It wasn't long until Ichigo managed to get used to it, he could taste the metallic hint of blood in the Gaul's mouth but it didn't bother him much.

All it matter was that both him and Grimmjow were kissing. His face was feeling warm with excitement, and his heart was beating terribly fast as oxygen was burning up in his chest. "Ah...!" Ichigo gasped in gulps of air the moment Grimmjow stopped kissing and pulled away. He knew that his face was blushing deep-red, but Grimmjow's expression barely changed except for a small smirk on his face as the blunet stepped back. "Sh-shit...!" gasped Ichigo, his glazed eyes stared at him in absolute disbelief.

"Shit is right... now I'm fucking glad that I did it," smirked Grimmjow, licking his lips lightly.

"But... I mean, I had thought you wouldn't want to do this with a male," panted Ichigo.

"I stand corrected, I wouldn't do this with _any_ male... just you, kid," he muttered. "There's something about you that makes me feel interested about you. You're very challenging and determined, willing to go against the norms of your society just to do what you feel like doing. Like ravaging lips with your slaves..."

"But..." the teen could still feel the tingling sensation in his face as he finally calmed down and he shook his head. "You find my personality that interesting, Grimmjow...?" he questioned.

"Of course... although, I hadn't expected it to go this fast," he chuckled. "I mean, within over two months, we went from master and a disgruntled slave to eventual friends to... well, what do you think we are now?"

"Oh, uh..." Ichigo frowned, unsure what to say of the situation. "I really don't know... I can't say that we're lovers if we hadn't, well..."

"Fucked?" Grimmjow smirked, chuckling when he noticed Ichigo blushing again.

"Then what are we to each other, Grimmjow...?" he asked quietly. Grimmjow merely shrugged as he reached up to ruffle at his master's silky orange hair.

"Something, that's for sure," he sighed. "But it's something forbidden and we should keep this relationship a secret." Ichigo frowned at his blunt remark but that was true. Since he wasn't the master of the house, he couldn't openly have a relationship like Byakuya had with Renji. He still had to follow his father's words, even though Isshin was a very lenient man. Even so, Ichigo's decisions were often questioned and this was not one of these things that his father shouldn't know.

"... So now what, now that we're in a relationship?" he asked.

"How the fuck should I know, kid? This is a first time I've been in an appropiate one, especially with a guy," shrugged Grimmjow, and Ichigo frowned at him for being so nonchalant about something so serious. "... What? I already told you that I only fucked the girls in my village but I had never bothered to try having a true relationship with them."

"By the gods, you never even tried?" frowned Ichigo.

"Well... I knew this one girl for two months, but I don't think that counts since we have to go to the forest to fuck," Grimmjow muttered with a shrug. "Plus, she was a niece of the current chieftain so that was a secret until she was put into an arranged marriage..."

"Goodness, Grimmjow..." sighed Ichigo. But the Gaul leaned to kiss him again, this time on the forehead. The teen blinked at glanced up at him, and Grimmjow smiled at him.

"There's a first in everything, kid. Maybe I'll just go with my instinct and see what happens," he smirked.

"That sounds a bit dangerous, considering your personality," frowned Ichigo. But Grimmjow chuckled and stood straight, wrapping a strong arm around his master. "Huh? What're you doing, Grimmjow?" he frowned at him.

"Your ankle's still injured, remember?" he smirked. Ichigo blinked at him and a hint of embarrassment blushed across his cheeks in realization.

"Oh, right..." he mumbled with a small smile. Grimmjow chuckled a little and led him out of the arena barracks. It would be a hard time getting used to his feeling for the teen. But for now, he wished for the relationship to stay in its infancy for a while. As neither of them were sure of how to deal with being in one.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Ginjou didn't pay attention to Tsukishima since he obtained him back from his uncle earlier today, as he was still seething with utter annoyance and anger. The gods were humiliating him in almost every way, even more so ever since Grimmjow had been fighting as a gladiator and winning in every battle. As usual, he was taking out his frustration on his poor slaves, as he pinned down a female servant on his bed to take her. "Shut your fucking mouth...!" he hissed with such venom when he roughly trusted into her and she let out a pained cry. Apparently to him, she wasn't trained enough to take it as he retaliated with a sharp smack to the face. "Shut the fuck up...! I'm not in the mood to fuck a dead slave!" he snarled, holding her down by the throat as he quickly moved in and out of her.

All the while, Tsukishima stood in a corner, staring blankly at the cruel sight before him. The tall slave had assumed that he would be punished immediately after returning home. But so far, he had been ignored as Ginjou held down his latest victim. He wasn't given a command other than to stand aside, but a sense of apprehension dreaded in his thoughts. Maybe his master was thinking of ways to torture him after the confrontation at the senator's house, and he knew that his master wouldn't forget such a promise like that.

"Gah! Fuck...!" gritted Ginjou, smelling fresh blood leaking out of his slave's abused crotch. He knew that she wasn't a virgin, and that she wasn't bleeding for a different reason or else he wouldn't have taken her. He was obviously rough on her, and he would 'dispose' of her should she appear different in the coming months... The girl finally stopped crying, mainly from her throat being crushed by the army commander's strong hand, but she was still breathing as she fell unconscious. "Tch, worthless whore..." scoffed Ginjou, before he finished up his assault.

He could feel the girl's body flinched a little as he let out a deep climax, but he wasn't satisfied. He slipped out of and got out of his bed, immediately disregarding the servant as his narrowed eyes fell on Tsukishima who shivered from his glare. But he didn't utter a word to him as he walked up to a chair where his army uniform was hanging. With hesitant eyes, Tsukishima watched what was he doing and he instantly supressed his shock the moment he saw him pulling out his sharp dagger from the belt. The praetor could not possibly be serious about cutting off his tongue...

"... Kneel down, Tsukishima," Ginjou muttered much too calmly from moments earlier. But Tsukishima quivered in fear as his master turned to him, afraid to obey but just as afraid not to. "You heard what I said... kneel," he commanded as he walked up to him. Tsukishima shook almost to the point of hyperventilation, but finally complied as he fell to his knees.

"P-please, Master..." he gasped.

"I don't think I remember ordering you to speak," Ginjou coldly adressed and his slave immediately went silent. "... I wondered about you sometimes, Tsukishima. You always try to please me... but by the end of the day, you kept fucking up. I'm not sure whether you're a fucking idiot who can't seem to follow a simple order, or that you want something else out of... someone else." Tsukishima shivered, what was his master getting at? "... Did my uncle fuck you after he took you from me?" he questioned.

"Wh-what...?" gasped Tsukishima gasped but didn't expect a sharp backhand across his face, coughing as he felt blood in his mouth.

"I'll ask again... my uncle may be a noble senator, but I know him being a sexual deviant as much as I am. But at least he treat his slaves rather well, unlike his so-called disasterous nephew..." growled Ginjou, before he suddenly reached out to grab at his frightened slave's hair and pulled his head back to reveal his bare throat. "That's why I want to know... whether or not he had his cock up your fucking ass...!" he snarled loudly, as he then pressed the blade of his dagger against the pale skin. Tsukishima emitted out a choked whimpered, his hazel eyes widened with warm stinging tears as he stared pleadingly at him.

"M-M-Master..." he whimpered. But Ginjou's expression twisted into a cruel sneer, trailing the dagger deftly across the skin, a thin line of red soon appeared with tiny beads of blood oozing out.

"Just tell me the truth, did my uncle fuck you? And if he did... did you like having his nasty old cock buried deep inside of you?" he questioned with such venomous loathing.

"H-he never touched me, M-Master..." he whimpered pleadingly. "He only made me d-do chores a-a-around his villa. Only his main slave w-was at his side, Master... h-he had never once gave a lustful gaze at me." Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Ginjou stared at his slave for a moment until he slowly moved the dagger away from his throat.

"Is that so...?" he exhaled deeply. "Uncle had never fucked you... that's a relief."

"Y-yes, Master-" Tsukishima mumbled but he went still once again, when his master pressed the weapon against his forehead.

"However... those other times that you've pissed me off, I haven't forgotten those," Ginjou muttered lowly, the tip of the dagger deftly pushing the bangs away to reveal the thin scar that marred the seemingly perfect skin. "I believe... you made me truly angry when you lied right in front of me about breaking that cup. Something as minor as that, but a lie is a lie after all... Why did you let Ichigo do it for you, huh?"

"I-I do not know, Master...!" pleaded Tsukishima. "He insisted on it, b-because he believes that you..."

"... What? What did he say about me?" he frowned, and his slave shivered out of sheer fear. "Either you tell me, or I'll cut out your eye."

"... H-he believes you to be a cruel Master who abuses and kills his slaves, including me..." he answered with a fearful whisper. Ginjou narrowed his eyes at the answer, but for some reason his lips curled up into a smirk, trailing his dagger lightly against the scar.

"Is that right...?" he smirked lightly. "Well, Ichigo's not so far from the truth, anyway. But you, however..." His smirk widened as malicious thoughts gleamed in his eyes. "It hurts me that you attempted to hide the truth from me, no matter how minor it is." Before Tsukishima could try to plea, a sharp jabbing pain stabbed into his skin and he let out a choked but horrified gasp. His master was slicing deeply over his old scar, fresh blood trickling over over his eye and down the side of his face until it dripped onto his linen tunic, like an unorthodox pattern of crimson rosettes.

"A-a-ahh...!" Tsukishima whimpered feebly, unable to pull away from his master's punishment on him. Any attempt of moving away would result in even more torture. "I-I-I'm so sorry, Master...! I've learned my lesson-" he pleaded.

"No, no... I know you do, but this is my way of teaching you a lesson," Ginjou smirked in a disturbingly relaxing manner. "From now on... you will stay silent until I say so, you will not speak to anyone over any circumstance as long as you stay by my side. After all, you mouthing off about a specific noble is what it all started in the first place. And after I finish this brand on you, you will not speak no matter what. Unless I really have to cut off your tongue. Is that clear, Tsukishima?"

"A-ah! Yes, Master...! I'd do anything to please you...!" whimpered Tsukishima, by now the deep red blood had soaked through the front of his tunic. That made Ginjo's smirk widened before removing the stained dagger away.

"Good... such a very good slave," he chuckled darkly. "A silent slave is a better slave, I should say. Now go and clean up... I don't wish to see you looking like that when you're sucking me off."

"Ah..." Tsukishima was too much in shock to speak anyway, as he barely nodded and he shakily stood up.

"Go now," he commanded. His slave shivered but managed to leave, the wound was still oozing blood as fresh tears flowed down his cheeks. Ginjou merely sighed, looking at his reflection of the weapon. He needed to get that out of his chest, after his failed attempt to take Grimmjow's life. But maybe now Tsukishima will be able to do what he is told, now that the brand on his forehead had deepened. Suddenly, he heard a soft moaning and he glanced over his shoulder with a barely raised eyebrow.

The female slave he had assaulted was finally waking up, much to his subtle annoyance. "Tch... now I have to deal with this slut," he frowned, gripping his dagger tightly as he went back to his bed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Well, my family's country didn't fare much during the Olympics, not surprisingly. Although during the men's 400m hurdles in the semifinals, the guy came up fifth so that was the closest thing of accomplishing something!

So, wow! Seems that I made more use out of Ginjou's character than Kubo, in such a dark way...

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	17. Under Full Moon

So, yeah, 'True Blood' is already finished and then I have to wait until my other favorite drama 'Boardwalk Empire' starts again. I need to know what happened after Nucky gunned down Jimmy! My sister doesn't believe he's dead but I know, considering he was shot point blank in the head in season finale!

Here's what happened in the finale: Bill became a blood god; Andy became a father to a quadruple half-fairies; Eric and Sookie took over the Vampire Authority headquarters until Bill became a blood god; Alcide became the Alpha Male; Sam and Luna saved her daughter; and Bill became a blood god. Oh, did I mention that Bill became a blood god? That final part was amazing! I can't wait for the next year!

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 17- Under The Full Moon**

_Under the somewhat gloomy grey sky, the village of the Viromandui tribe were preparing for their harvest festival. They were used to the drabby weather but they were happy organizing for a large feast, as the hunting tournament was going under way. Mingling near the edge of the forest, many hunters of various ages were preparing for the event of the day either sharpening their weapons or marking theirs face with paint as if preparing for battle._

_Grimmjow, at the age of seventeen, was already in the body of a man as he absent-mindedly applied bluish war paint just under his eyes and back to his ears. Many of the men was barely paying attention to the son of the late chieftain, though the teen heard a couple of them having to compete against someone like him. It didn't matter to him, as it was his first ever time participating in this event. He glanced up to notice the village girls talking among themselves with the occasional giggles. He smirked a little, he had seen four he had slept with in the past week alone and he may sleep with more should he win._

_"Grimmjow, quit gawking at the ladies. It's bad enough that you already deflowered half of the village's females." Grimmjow frowned playfully and rolled his eyes at his friend Yylfordt, who was sharpening his sword with a special stone. "And you need to get serious, this is the only way you can prove yourself as a warrior."_

_"I thought being in battle proves yourself as a warrior, Yylfordt," smirked Grimmjow. "Hunting's just something we do everyday."_

_"Not if it involves integrity and recognition," his friend replied. "Something that you need considering that you're the son of the 'Feared King'..." Grimmjow just scoffed but that much was true. Leading up to the harvest, many of the villagers kept speculating about his skills more or less, much to the other men's disgruntled opinions. The blunet had noticed some who were glancing at him with wariness and a bit of contempt. But he could care less, as he wasn't exactly like his father. He had learned how to use weapons by himself for years and his bravery was often noted by the elders as well as some of the village girls._

_"Ah, um, Grimmjow..." Grimmjow turned to notice a girl no more than sixteen years old approaching him. She was blushing mainly out of anxiety as as she fiddled with her fingers. "U-um, I just want to say that um, good luck on your hunt..."_

_"Aw, that's good to know," smirked Grimmjow, flashing his pearly white teeth. The girl's blush deepened but giggled as she ran back to her friends who also giggled. "Nice to know that the women are on my side," he smirked._

_"Unlike our other contenders," Yylfordt commented. As expected, the other warriors gave him the brief yet heated glares on him. But Grimmjow wasn't worried as he ignored them, as he noticed his mother walking up to him. He frowned a little, when he then noticed bow and arrows in her hands._

_"Mother... what're you doing?" he frowned._

_"Well, I have to catch dinner, since my son had forgotten to do so for the past couple of days," Rhiannon replied with a light smirk. "What've you been doing to get distracted?"_

_"Nothing, I've just been preparing for this event, that's all," he sighed._

_"Oh, and judging by your admirers, I say you're very well prepared," she joked, glancing over at the group of girls nearby. She glanced back at him and her gaze lightened as she reached up to caress at his painted face. "A splitting image of your father, and maybe just as good with the sword."_

_"No, I will be better, Mother," smirked Grimmjow. "I'm sure that's what Father had wanted out of me. That's the point of my bloodline, there can be only one sucessor in every generation."_

_"Hmm... I believe that's true," smiled Rhiannon._

_"Lady Rhiannon, I'm sorry but we must leave now," smiled Yylfordt before turning to Grimmjow. "Grimmjow, let's go."_

_"All right... I'll see you tonight, Mother," smiled Grimmjow, leaning to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "I promise to catch a giant buck for you, all right?"_

_"I believe so, my son..." she smiled lightly. Grimmjow nodded as he turned to the forest, securing his long sword onto his belt before catching up to his friend._

_"Heh, like a whelp still suckling on the she-wolf's teats," his friend laughed lightly, earning an annoyed punch to the shoulder._

_"Shut it, I just like to look after my mother, she's my only family," he huffed._

_"I know, I know..."_

Grimmjow groaned a little before his eyes finally peeked open. He inhaled to the deep scent of water, and he blinked to look up that it was raining rather hard. He yawned loudly and sat up to scratch through his hair. A week had passed since the last game and since he decided to kiss Ichigo, who had admitted to have feelings for him. Also, the Gaul himself found out that he had feelings for his master. Ichigo's personality was what one of the reason he found alluring, the other was that he had fallen for a male. So far, they hadn't done anything much since the kiss, but occassionally he would notice the teen blushing whenever they would see each other.

Luckily, Nel didn't really notice much of their reaction to one another. Either the woman was too busy with the chores to figure it out, or that she was truly ignorant to even notice it. As he got up from his bed, Grimmjow glanced up to notice Ichigo stepping into his room. The teen's ankle was fully healed now as he walked up to him with ease, with a folded tawny-colored wool fabric in his arms. "Morning, Grimmjow," he smiled lightly with a slight blush on his face.

"Heh, hey there, kid," smirked Grimmjow.

"You don't really have to call me kid, Grimmjow," Ichigo frowned lightly, but the Gaul merely shrugged as he chuckled a little.

"It's force of habit, it's hard to let it go," he smirked. "So what's that you got there?"

"Oh, right... a new cloak for you for the coming season," replied the teen. "You can tell by the weather outside that it will keep raining for the next few months, more or less."

"Ah, thanks, kid," nodded Grimmjow as he took the folded cloak, his fingers touched over his master's arms and hands. Ichigo shivered a little from the touch, and he blushed again as he looked away to smile. "So what's the point? Are we going somewhere today?" he asked.

"No, it's too dreary to leave the house," he shook his head.

"Then what can we do, since I can't go to the ludus today...?" Grimmjow asked. "Do we... can we go back to teaching you sword-fighting?" Ichigo blinked at that, they hadn't done that in while, considering that he had an injury and Grimmjow was too busy practicing with Renji for that final fight. "You sure you're up for it, or your ankle's still aching you?"

"No, no, I'm good but..." Ichigo sighed, searching for the right words around.

"Hmm, what is it?" Grimmjow asked as he gazed at him.

"Well..."

"Ichigo, breakfast's already for you...!" Nel's called out, nearly startling the teen as she stepped into Grimmjow's room. "Something's the matter, Ichigo? I though you already gave him the cloak," she frowned in slight confusion when she glanced at him.

"Oh, I did," Ichigo nodded with a slight smile. "Thanks, Nel, I'll be right up there shortly."

"Okay, Ichigo," nodded Nel, though she was a little unsure to believe it as she left. Ichigo sighed deeply, as the same fleeting thoughts kept rolling in his mind. He wondered if Nel was feeling a little suspicious about something considering his constancy with Grimmjow, who just blinked in slight confusion.

"... Guess we can wait until after breakfast, Grimmjow," he smiled sheepishly at him. "Come on-" He turned to leave, but stiffened out of reflex when the slave was suddenly behind him. "Grimmjow...?" he muttered, nearly shivering from feeling the body heat so close to him as Grimmjow leaned to nuzzle through his hair.

"Hm, you smell good..." he rumbled softly.

...What?

"Was that supposed to be a compliment, Grimmjow?" Ichigo frowned at him but the Gaul chuckled and he shivered at the sound reverberating deep from his chest. Almost every little thing he noticed since the kiss seemed to multiply to the point of anxiety.

"I don't know, but you just smell good," he smirked.

"Like how...?" he questioned.

"It's kind of sweet, like apples and honey," he sighed, inhaling the intriguing scent from the blushing teen.

"R-really...? I've never noticed that on me," mumbled Ichigo.

"Me either," smirked Grimmjow, chuckling again before he stepped away. "Fine then, we'll go back to sparring later, okay?"

"Oh, okay, Grimmjow," Ichigo smiled a little as they left the room, trying not to fluster as much as possible. But he was too distracted to notice that he was being stared at by Orihime when he was walking up the stairs. The young girl was about to say good morning to him but her voice fell when she saw Grimmjow following closely behind.

She blinked in light confusion, until recently Grimmjow could care less about the teen master. But now they seemed like close friends. She sighed softly, she was hoping to catch Ichigo just to make small talks, as that was the only thing she could do with him without blushing too much. It was safe to say that she had been more than grateful being friends with him, ever since they were twelve. When her older brother died with a huge debt and she was forced into slavery, but it didn't take long until the teen's family brought her in and she and Ichigo quickly became friends.

But now, even though she was a Roman citizen, her status diminished due to her enslavement. And yet... she couldn't help but feel a romantic attraction for her friend/master. Maybe it was because of a fact that he was a kind teen who had never wrongly treated his servants, but she wasn't sure but didn't really care. Although, she hadn't really openly talked to him about it, something that she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Oh well..." Orihime sighed with a shrug.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Despite of the air being cooled down by the heavy rain, Ichigo felt beads of sweat trickling down his face as he panted for breath. It seemed that the last fight had somehow increased Grimmjow's strength, and he can't seem to get through to him for the past few hours as he used the wooden sword for leverage. "What're you thinking about, kid?" Grimmjow questioned, barely breaking a sweat as he blinked at the teen. "... If it's about the past days we missed on sparring, it might be because of your sprained ankle that made you a little weak," he pointed out, much to Ichigo's frowning.

"Hey, that can't be true...!" he frowned but it sounded like he was pouting, and Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, you were sitting around to let it heal, that has to be true," he chuckled. "I think now we gotta start back to the beginning, don't you think so?"

"But... I already learned the basic techniques, Grimmjow!" Ichigo frowned at him. "Is there a reason why I should?"

"Trust me, re-learning how to fight can make you stronger than before," smirked Grimmjow. "May I remind you that I was already a warrior before learning how to be a gladiator?" Ichigo frowned at him, but sighed heavily as he rolled his shoulders and braced himself. "Are you ready now, kid?"

"Yeah," nodded Ichigo, just before charging at him. Grimmjow grunted a little when he parried against him, feeling his master's strength coming back as Ichigo then moved back to strike again. "Ah...!" Ichigo gasped in surprise when Grimmjow suddenly counterattacked, the muscles in his right arm tensed as he swung twice at him. He flinched when he felt of his tunic being grabbed, before the fake blade was pressed against his neck.

"... Just as I thought, we need to do this all over again," smirked Grimmjow, watching Ichigo's surprised expression. "Am I right about that, kid?"

"Tch, must you be...?" Ichigo finally frowned. But his face tingled when the Gaul leaned close to him, almost enough for their lips to make contact. But Grimmjow smirked again as he let him go, only to ruffle him on his hair.

"Come on... I think you gotta put your defenses up a little more than that, I could've 'killed' you right there," he remarked.

"Sh-shut up...!" Ichigo tried to scowl, but his blush deepened when Grimmjow laughed. "I'll just try again, okay...!" he huffed.

"Aw, did I do something wrong...?" smirked Grimmjow.

"Shut up...!" he scowled in annoyance. Like before, he charged at him with his wooden weapon raised. Grimmjow just smirked and readied himself to do another counterattack. But Ichigo ducked from the Gaul's swing and finally struck him in the side. Grimmjow grunted from surprise rather than pain from the strike, but reacted quickly as he then moved back to make his own attack. It seemed that egging the teen on was making him quick as before, as Ichigo parried against his slave.

"Shit, thought you'd be a little slow after a couple of weeks of sitting your ass around," he teased.

"Stop that, you know I am not weak...!" Ichigo scowled, though his tone wasn't filled with annoyance and anger anymore but mostly out of boldness as he was determined to get back to form. He noticed Grimmjow taking a step back and internally smirked as he took the opportunity to make another strike.

"You left an opening, kid!" sneered Grimmjow.

"Huh?" Before Ichigo could register, his slave suddenly and easily smacked the sword away. He didn't have a time to react when Grimmjow grabbed at his wrist and spun him around, pinning him close to his strong body with his iron grip on his arm. His other arm was rendered useless by Grimmjow's bear hug-like wrap around his torso, as he realized what had just happened. "Wha- shit! How the hell did you do that?" Ichigo gasped in disbelief.

"Heh, surprised, aren't you...?" chuckled Grimmjow.

"That's not funny...!" Ichigo scowled in total annoyance, squirming in the tight grip. "Let me go, Grimmjow!"

"No way... you're my victim now, you already lost," he smirked as he tightened his hold on him. "You came on too strong, therefore you made yourself open. You should really use your eyes _and_ brain for every second of the battle, or else you'll be a hostage to an enemy army." Ichigo frowned at that, but under the teasing tone he was right. He did rush in without knowing the consenquences. As a soldier, he would have lost his life in a situation like this.

"Fine, lesson learned," he huffed and sagged his shoulders down. "Now... can you let go of me?"

"... No," Grimmjow replied very simply.

"Ah! Oh, come on...!" Ichigo scowled in irritated and quickly went back struggling, much to the blunet's amusement. "Stop it, Grimmjow! Just let me go-" But his ranting fell short as he suddenly felt Grimmjow nuzzling into his neck, the blood in his veins froze the moment he could feel the man's warm breath on him. He knew what Grimmjow was feeling, but in a place where anybody could see him being this close to his master- like in his own home, it wasn't something he wished for this to be happening. "... Don't, Grimmjow," sighed Ichigo.

Grimmjow nearly stiffened by his now calm tone, but continued nuzzling into the soft smooth skin. "I can't help it... you really smell good, kid," he rumbled.

"You've forgotten that we're in the house of my father... and you've also forgotten that our servants could walk by at anytime, Grimmjow," Ichigo muttered, as he stared down at the very strong arm that was holding him back.

"That's true..." Grimmjow rumbled. "But considering my personality, I often like to take risks..." Proving the point, his tongue stuck out to roughly lick alongside his throat. That made Ichigo shiver, his face went red with uncertainty yet mortification from the action.

"N-no, stop that...!" he gasped, but he shivered again as he felt something firm pressing the center of his lower back. Grimmjow seemed to notice it as welll, as he was the one who was causing it but he gave off an unusually bashful chuckle.

"Sorry... guess that now I'm around you since the admission, my body's reacting as if I'm attracted to a woman," he murmured sheepishly, again his warm breath tingled against the teen's neck. "Actually, this has been going on for a while, but having you against me feels better than in my dreams."

"A-ah...! Wait a minute, what're you saying?" Ichigo questioned in disbelief, trying to turn his head to look at him. But the Gaul smirked once again, enjoying the interesting sensation tingling throughout his body. "Please, Grimmjow..." he sighed. "This is really not good..."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"... Just let me go, Grimmjow," he frowned.

"But-"

"Uh, what're you two doing...?" Grimmjow instantly startled as did Ichigo, who nearly gasped when his trapped body was suddenly whirled around when the older man meant to do it himself. "Are you guys still fighting? I assume you would be done by now," one of Ichigo's sister, Yuzu, asked innocently as she stared at the two. Clearly, she didn't seem to really realize that her brother was being constricted by their powerful slave.

"Ah, Yuzu-" Ichigo gasped, but Grimmjow let off a humorous chuckle.

"Actually, I was showing your brother here how not to charge ahead against a potential enemy," he smirked. "And as the enemy, I'm holding him captive. That's the lesson that he had failed a moment ago, isn't that right, kid?"

"Ohh...! I get it now!" she smiled in acknowledgement as she nodded. "So Ichigo has to know how to do it again until he gets it right!"

"Yeah, that's right," smirked Grimmjow before finally letting go of Ichigo, who let out a relieving breath. He didn't realize that his limbs were feeling numb until he felt the blood rushing straight back to his fingers and toes with a tingling aftermath. Knowing that, Ichigo frowned in annoyance as he glared at the smirking Gaul. "Well... I supposed we could take a short break, unless I could get me another student right now," he shrugged, practically ignoring the stare. "Maybe you could be a substitute for a while, don't you think?" he asked the little girl, who blinked in utter surprise.

"Wha- that can't be! Girls shouldn't play with swords!" she stammered in a mix of disbelief and confusion. "You honestly believe that I could do such a thing...?"

"Yeah, Grimmjow...! Roman women are not like your kind, it's different here than in your village," Ichigo said. Grimmjow seemed to get it, but he smirked again as he shook his head.

"I only suggested it should in case you and I cannot protect this villa from any enemy," he replied. "Sometimes it's more attractive if a female could hold her own, that's my opinion."

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you, right?" Ichigo frowned with a hint of miff in his voice. Grimmjow's smirk lessened a little, but for once stayed quiet as he bent down to pick up the wooden that had dropped out of Ichigo's hand earlier.

"We'll try again later, then," he sighed as he stood straight up. "I'm gonna find something to eat..." He turned to leave, going to the stairs leading to the slave's rooms. Ichigo blinked at that; it wasn't like he was truly affronted about Grimmjow's comments. Just that... Grimmjow was obviously new to this form of relationship, so he didn't really have much of a choice to compare to other than women. But being compared to a female would insult a Roman man's honor, something that Ichigo found that rather bothersome.

"Ichigo...?" Yuzu called out, catching his attention as she walked up to him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no... I'm a bit worn out from the sparring, that's all," he sighed.

"Oh... I wonder why he suggested about girls like me should pick up weapons," she said, her tone now full of curiosity. "Was he that used to seeing them like that? I suppose he wouldn't want a girl who would be seen as 'weak'..."

"Wow, I never expected to hear something so intelligent out of you, Yuzu," Ichigo remarked, though her comments were a bit farther from the truth now.

"Maybe he needs a girl to spend time with!" she suggested. "He prefers one with strength, right? Maybe he should be with Nel, since she's strong enough!" That suggestion made Ichigo cringe in more ways than one, mostly in humor as he choked out a laughter.

"They don't even like each other, Yuzu!" he laughed. "I'm sure Nel would rather become a virgin priestess at the Temple of Vesta than ever courting with Grimmjow! As far as I'm concerned...!"

"Oh, Ichigo...!" pouted his sister.

"Oh well... guess we'll never know..." Ichigo smiled as he laughter died down. Realization came back to him, he would indeed never know whether or not Grimmjow will go to another female. "Hey, let me know when lunch is done, okay? I'll go and see if Grimmjow is feeling okay," he said, nodding as he went for the stairs. Due to the heavy weather, a few torches were already lit in the underground area as he moved to Grimmjow's room, where the slave seemingly glowered at the small window as raindrops were splashing through it.

"Damn it... it's soaking the matress," he grumbled as he scratched through his hair, but Ichigo smirked a little and stepped closer.

"You could move your bed, if that's the case," he smiled and Grimmjow looked over his shoulder to notice him.

"Oh... guess that would make sense," he sighed as he moved to one end of the wooden bedframe. With such ease, he picked it up and dragged it to the adjacent wall. "... Is there something we need to talk about, Ichigo?"

"Ah, it's about what you mentioned earlier, about having a strong mate," he replied rather sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I wasn't really mad about you saying that... you only find women attractive when they're strong and can fend for themselves. I could understand that something like this is new to you."

Grimmjow just blinked at him but nodded, walking up to him but paused to plop himself down on the chair. "Being compared to a female irked you or something, kid?"

"What do you think, Grimmjow?" Ichigo questioned with a slight frown. But Grimmjow chuckled, though it wasn't really a humorous tone. "I know what you're thinking, that because of this relationship I'm considered the 'female'?"

"And you think I am?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow, and his master's frown deepened in a awkward manner. He really couldn't imagine Grimmjow submitting to him in that manner. "I don't know what you're thinking about, but I'm not like Renji. I like him as a fellow fighter, but he's a little nutty for submitting to that scrawny guy of his master."

"Shut up..." Ichigo huffed, but again another awkward image popped up in his head. This time it was hard to mentally see that red-head acting coy and sedcutive for Byakuya. "Tch, I think you're right about that. I never thought of that before," he frowned in realization.

"Exactly," Grimmjow then smirked at him. "So what...? What brought this up, are you... a bit curious about fuck-"

"Don't say 'fucking', it sounds a bit appalling to hear it out loud," frowned the teen.

"Then what else is there to call it? I could say that we should 'know' each other a little bit more, as my mother used to say," he chuckled. Ichigo wanted to roll his eyes at him but had his dignity not to and just shook his head.

"As much as I am curious, I really don't wish to do something like that..." he sighed. "At least until I am certain of it or something."

"So you would be willing to fuck," concluded Grimmjow as he continued smirking. "As a person who is still 'innocent', I could understand that."

"Shut it..." Ichigo scoffed, but he stiffened a little when he noticed the older man reaching underneath the small table next to him. He then realized that Grimmjow had pulled out the folded lion pelt he had received from battling animals. "Hm, what's that for?" he asked.

"I feel like napping, wake me up if you're feeling to train again," sighed Grimmjow as he stood up and strolled back to his bed, unfurling the pelt to cover the damp mattress.

"Wait a minute, Grimmjow..." Ichigo said, stepping up to him. "You mentioned something about your dreams," he said and Grimmjow blinked at that but smirked a little. "So... were you dreaming about me?"

"More or less, but it was mostly colors," smirked Grimmjow. "But, it was just your hair and eye colors I only dreamt of. I don't think I'm close enough to dream about you in person, though, but it had been persistent for the past few weeks."

"So, are you saying that you were having feelings before you kissed me, Grimmjow?" he questioned.

"More like just after you've kissed me," he said with a light smirk. "It seemed like it only enhanced my feelings towards you, kid. There is no doubt about that."

"So..." Ichigo muttered, blush tingled at his cheeks as he took a step closer. "Thess feelings you have, it involves getting... 'excited' every time you're around me?"

"Hmm, you could say that..." Grimmjow replied with such a rumbling tone of his voice. Ichigo heard each syllable so differently from before, wondering how his voice went from irritating and scruffy to husky and almost animalistic. Somehow he vaguely remembered those women in the small arena acting lustful about him. Now he believed he was feeling the same way, as he stared at the sharp caculating eyes.

"... Can... can I touch it, Grimmjow?" he asked so softly, that Grimmjow blinked in total surprise and stared down at the teen.

"I don't think I catch that... what did you say, kid?" he questioned in surprise. But Ichigo's face was beet-red and started to fidget with his fingers as he gazed down.

"I mean... I'm just a bit curious about it, but... I never touch another man's..." he mumbled meekly. Grimmjow frowned a bit but quirked an eyebrow in understanding as he then smirked.

"You want to touch it... is that what you're saying?" he asked. Ichigo gave a brief nod, and the Gaul couldn't help but chuckle about it. Quite actually, he found it interesting that his master was acting shy about it, something he wouldn't mind teasing him about it. But for now, he leaned close to him and ruffled through his hair.

"There's nothing wrong with that, kid," he smirked. "You could back away from this now, you don't really have to do this." Ichigo glanced at him in slight surprise and wanted to say no, but his gaze flickered back down when he noticed Grimmjow moving his hand down to grasp at the hem of his tunic. He felt an awkward shiver as he watched the woolly fabric being pulled up slowly until his eyes widened slightly at the exposed sight. He had felt Grimmjow's arousal pressing against his back earlier, but now the Gaul wasn't exactly 'excited' as he had expected.

But he had never thought that it appeared... well, considering his height and built, Grimmjow would be above average as he stared at the flaccid endowment. "Uh, wow..." Ichigo managed to utter out, and Grimmjow chuckled softly in response.

"Don't stare at it, I'm just as nervous," he smirked. "Come on, kid... either you do it or you don't, it's up to you." Ichigo's frown tightened but nodded a little. He had never done this before, and high level of anxiety was eating at him. Biting his bottom lip, he took a brief glance at Grimmjow, before taking a deep breath.

With a bit of hesitation, his hand slowly reached out and grasped it. He nearly flinched at the touch of it, even though it was no different than touching his own. However, he almost shivered when he felt the tough muscles underneath the silky smooth skin twitching in his hand. Grimmjow nearly growled but suppressed it down, instead he let out a strong exhale as his free hand gripped at his teen master's shoulder. Ichigo was not so inexperienced with the male anatomy, but it was obvious that he was nervous for doing such a thing.

"Nghh..." Ichigo mumbled meekly, he could feel the Gaul getting aroused but slowly as his hand attempted to stroke it. Heat was filling up his cheeks and ears as he breathed heavily, this was so new to him. "Grimmjow..." he breathed, earning a deep rumbling from the older man's chest. "... I'm sorry, this is a bit too nervous for me," he muttered, quickly moving his hand away.

"Shit..." Grimmjow sighed, but it wasn't out of pure disappointment. Well, it was partially disappointment but he understood as he nodded and covered himself up. "Damn it, kid, next time you need to go through with your plan. You can't play around with me like that," he joked.

"S-sorry about that, Grimmjow..." he mumbled. But Grimmjow just smirked as his hands moved to settle at the teen's side, feeling the firm muscles at the waist.

"I actually like this side of you, though," he smirked. "You're bold yet sheepish at the same time, like a young wolf anxious for his first hunt. But now the young wolf's eager with the more experienced beast... who can be even more eager and possibly even more dangerous." Ichigo trembled slightly as the Gaul leaned down to kiss him, his expert tongue slipping through his surprised lips.

The teen leveled himself by grasping at the front of his slave's tunic, nearly moaning when he kissed back. But the action was short-lived, as Grimmjow pulled away and took a deep breath. "I almost forgot that we're in your house..." he sighed deeply.

"Oh, right... that's right," Ichigo realized with a sheepish smile. "I, uh, I'm gonna see if food's ready for lunch, then we'll resume back to sword-training. Is that... all right with you, Grimmjow?" he asked as he turned to leave.

"Of course, kid, I don't see why not," smirked, plopping onto the bed. "I need to do something to pass the time, anyway." Ichigo nodded with a small smile, before leaving the room. His cheeks was still tingling from events moments earlier, but taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He didn't want to be seen blushing over things he cannot explain.

**(Blood and Sand)**

It was another day of rain, though the drops lightened into a drizzle. Grimmjow wondered if he could leave the villa to train at the ludus, after waking up. As he scratched through his hair, he yawned and got off his bed, his nose wiggling to the smell of fresh food being cooked. He left his room, mind set on hunger as he ambled out of the quarters. He noticed Nel coming out of the kitchen as soon as he turned to it, but he frowned when he saw her carrying said food on a large tray.

"Don't... these are for the family, if that's you're thinking," she chastised him.

"Shit, then where's my food, woman?" he asked.

"It's not my problem," she shrugged as she walked away. Grimmjow grumbled at her attitude, he didn't get why she was so prejudiced against him despite being of the same land. Then again, he hadn't really liked her since day one, as their first impressions towards one another was far less than pleasant. He managed to snag a loaf and some apples to eat as he went back to his room. As his sharp teeth crunched into the fruit settling by his small table, he wondered about yesterday's events.

Many times, he would get aroused easily when females touched him. But with Ichigo, his body managed to curb itself down when the teen fondled him, as if he wanted to savor the moment for a little while longer. Maybe he was internally wondering what it would be like to be even more intimate with him. He hadn't exactly seen Ichigo's body being bared and up close at that, but he could tell that he was lithe but had some firm muscles, so that would be new to him as he was used to laying against the soft curves of the other gender. Taking out of his thoughts, his stomach growled despite of him already finishing his fruits and was halfway through his bread.

He sullenly cursed Nel for going away with dishes full of meat and eggs, but not for long as Ichigo soon came in. The scent of cooked food invaded his nose and he turned his head to notice the teen holding a dish of breakfast. "Ah, I had a feeling that you wanted this type of food, Grimmjow..." Ichigo smiled sheepishly. "I knew because Nel was frowning and muttering about some beast eating everything in sight."

"Is that right? Give it here," smirked Grimmjow. The moment he was handed the plate, he gobbled the still warm food of leftover meat and scrambled eggs. Picking up a slice of poultry to chomp on, the Gaul quirked an eyebrow when he heard Ichigo laughing a little and he glanced at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I remembered you eating like a starved mad man the first time you came here," smiled Ichigo. Grimmjow smirked back and resumed finishing his meal.

"Feels like a long time," he remarked. "So now what...? I can go back to the ludus today, kid?"

"I've gotten the message from Urahara earlier this morning, we can afford another free day," he shrugged. "But for now, we could do errands for the villa."

"Meaning, I have to lug shit around with that woman, right?" questioned Grimmjow with a light frown.

"Nel will do her own thing, while you and Chad can manage with the heavy stuff," Ichigo explained. "I doubt it'll take long, and we can go back to training, is that right?" Grimmjow sighed but shrugged as he licked his fingers cleaned. Ichigo was getting better with yesterday's lessons, and he would like to teach him more. Along with the thought of the subtle form of intimacy they had experienced, he couldn't wait for today's lessons.

"As long as I don't have to deal with that woman," he sighed, but Ichigo smiled just the same.

"At least you have a reason to wear your cloak," he replied before leaving the room. "I'll see you later, Grimmjow..." Grimmjow smirked lightly and got up, moving to his bed where the folded cloak were stashed underneath. It didn't feel heavy in his hands as he unfurled it but it was big enough to cover his body. After putting it on, he walked through the villa to the front entrance, where Ichigo and Chad were waiting with the teen giving a written parchment to the servant. "Chad, here... you're the only one of the two who can do this part," explained Ichigo, and Grimmjow frowned the moment he heard that last part.

"Rub it in, kid," he frowned lightly at him. "I'd see how you like it if you live in my region."

"Heh, if we spend as much time teaching you our language as our training, I would've given the list to you," Ichigo smiled.

"Tch, you got me there," Grimmjow sighed, pulling the hood over his head. "It won't take long, will it?" he asked.

"If you guys finished all of the tasks, it wouldn't," replied the teen. "Don't worry, Grimmjow. The sooner you finish up, the sooner we can go back to training, okay?" Grimmjow blinked at that but smirked, as the front doors opened.

"Fine..." he smirked, before he and the Spainard left the villa, light rain drops pricked at their faces. He really wanted to get back to his master as soon as possible.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"Hahh... of all of the slaves in the house, why do I have to do the errands?" grumbled Renji, his expression scrunched up in annoyance at today's weather as the light drizzle hit his face. It seemed that because he often spared with Grimmjow, was he was tasked to deliver the message to Grimmjow and Ichigo, as the teen master was the only one who can read the mail.

"I swear, I better get something out of my master for doing this," sighed Renji as he made his way through the marketplace of the city, his cloak shielding his bright red hair from the rain as he wasn't bothered by the passerbys. As he made turns through the streets and allyways, he blinked when he noticed a hulking figure loitering by the butcher's shop. It only took a second to notice Grimmjow's face hiding underneath that hooded cloak. "Oh, perfect..." he sighed in relief before stepping forward. "Hey, Grimmjow...!" he called out.

Sure enough, Grimmjow looked up to notice Renji walking up to him with a grin on his face. He smirked back in greeting and nodded as he pulled his hood back. "What're you doing here, Renji? You're doing an errand for you master?" he asked.

"Yes, and it involves you," smiled Renji. "I have a message for Ichigo, since I've heard that you can't read the Roman language. But most slaves aren't allowed to read the messages, anyway."

"Shut up...but can you at least tell me the message if it involves me?" sighed Grimmjow. At that, Renji's grin lessened as he stepped closer to him, crossing his arms across his chest.

"... It's about that friend of yours, Grimmjow," he muttered quietly, and the Gaul's eyes widened in surprise.

"What's wrong, did something happen over there?" he questioned in an alarming tone.

"Calm down... he's still alive, if that's what you're thinking," he sighed. "But he's still in Alexandria, that's actually the bad news. Seems that the shipping over there has been delayed for some time. From what my master had heard, there had been a couple of storms at sea and the shippers couldn't risk having their goods destroyed."

"Is that what are they calling enslaved people, nothing but goods to buy and use around...?" frowned Grimmjow, but Renji shook his head.

"Sorry, that's how most Romans see us," he sighed.

"As for your master, didn't he see you like that before?" he asked.

"I doubt it, but he had never mistreated me or the other servants," Renji shrugged but his grin came back as he glanced at him. "Speaking of masters... how have you been doing with Ichigo?"

"Oh... well-"

"Grimmjow, you carry this one... oh, you're here too, Renji," Chad muttered as he stepped out of the shop with large bundles hoisted over his shoulders before he noticed the red-head.

"Hey there, Chad," smiled Renji with a short wave. "I was just talking to Grimmjow about random things. You mind if I can borrow him for a while?"

"Hmm... if he can this load with him so I can go to another shop," he shrugged.

"Fine," sighed Grimmjow and took the heavy load into his arms.

"Come on, I know a good place to talk," smirked Renji as he nudged him to the streets. "So... would you prefer a drink or two to loosen you up, Grimmjow? We can go to a pub."

"Sorry... I'm actually not the type to drink," he replied. "My mother believes that wine hinders a warrior's ability to fight in battle, that's how she persuaded my father to stop."

"You're kidding me," he scoffed in disbelief before smirking again. "Oh well... then I suppose I can take you somewhere else."

"Like what exactly?" the Gaul inquired. But Renji said nothing as he led him around the marketplace. Despite of the weather, there were vendors everywhere in one street in particular. Grimmjow saw various Romans browsing through them and buying materials, until the other man tugged at his cloak to lead him to one stand. "Hm? What're you doing, Renji?" he frowned at him.

"I just wanna see if you're really willing to go through with this involving Ichigo," he smiled with mischief. "Tell me what happened with you two. Did you two discuss about him having feelings for you?"

"Oh, that. We actually did, after our fight over a week back," nodded Grimmjow.

"And...?"

"I kissed him, realizing that I also was feeling something about him," he answered. Renji's tattoo'd eyebrows raised in total surprise but his mouth quickly snapped shut as a hint of laughter threatened to come out of his throat. "Huh...? You're laughing at me, idiot?" he frowned.

"I just didn't expect you to move so fast, that's all," he smirked.

"Shut up, I think you did," scoffed Grimmjow.

"Yeah, I really did," grinned Renji, patting him on the arm. "But... I wonder if you're willing to take this budding relationship to the next level." Grimmjow blinked in surprise, wondering what he meant by that.

"Huh...? Ah, is that you, Renji...?" a wizened merchant behind the stand mumbled, what was left of his yellowed teeth revealed in his grin as he stroked through his grey bread. "What have we here? I doubt that the supply had already used up unless you are being that feisty with your master."

"Huh?" frowned Grimmjow before raising an eyebrow at Renji, who chuckled sheepishly as he shook his head.

"No, that's not it..." he grinned. "I'm doing my friend here a favor, as he is new to this sort of ordeal."

"Hmm, I see..." muttered toothy little man, beady eyes hidden under the bushy brows glancing over at Grimmjow. "I believe I got the perfect product right here... oh, here it is," he wheezed after reaching underneath the counter and pulled out a little burgundy-colored jar. Grimmjow frowned again, now wondering what was inside that containment.

"Renji, would you mind telling me what is going on here?" he questioned.

"Ah, I was hoping to bring up the subject as gently as possible," grinned Renji. "When my master decided to have a relationship with me, we decided to get this part over with..."

"And what part is that, exactly?" frowned Grimmjow, narrowing his eyes.

"... Fucking," he finally answered. Grimmjow's frown deepened at that, and for a second he wanted to hit him over the head with the packaged meat in his arms. "Come on, Grimmjow, I'm pretty sure you were feeling something for Ichigo in more ways than one. This is why I brought you here, but... if you don't want to..."

"It's not that, but this is the kid we're talking about," frowned the blunet. "You've forgotten that he's not a 'true man', and it's hard enough that we're getting used to it. I mean, just yesterday he asked me to touch me... 'down there'..."

"Wow... so what was it like?" asked Renji, and Grimmjow scoffed at him.

"You're an imbecile..." he grumbled. But the red-head chuckled. "And what is that, exactly, in it involves fucking?"

"It's a special type of oil, used on your partner to- let's say you gotta loosen him up before sticking your-"

"Fuck, I get it...!" he scoffed with a surprised frown. "But... what's the point of this, Renji? I don't think we had gotten that far to do something like that."

"He touched your cock, that's already far enough," smirked Renji. "Come on, Grimmjow. You guys already knew how you feel about one another, it's just easier to get this over with."

"If you say so, but... what if I do something wrong and it blows up in my face?" frowned Grimmjow.

"I doubt it, since Ichigo's a virgin and you're in a relationship with a guy for the first time," chuckled the red-head. "Just doubt worry about it. As a matter of fact, it's on me. I'll buy the jar for you."

"Really? Are you sure...?" Grimmjow said,

"Uh, yeah, especially since much of your winnings are going for your friend stuck at Egypt," laughed Renji, only to laugh again when the Gaul frowned at him. "What? You know it's true," he smiled, taking out a silver coin along with a few bronze ones to pay the old man. "Here you go. Can't have anybody know about it, though."

"...Thanks," sighed Grimmjow, with his hands full Renji tied the bagged product onto the belt of his tunic. "Again, if this blows up in my face, I'll cut off your manhood and shove it down your throat."

"Heh, good luck facing my master's wrath," smiled Renji. By now, the rain had slowly stopped as grey clouds were dispersing. "I'll see back you at the ludus, Grimmjow... oh, and I almost forgot about this," he said, stuffing the letter into Grimmjow's hands. "See you later."

Grimmjow nodded, putting up a small smile of appreciation. "Later, Renji..." he sighed as he turned to leave. Renji watched him with a humorous grin on his face, he wondered how it will turn out for him and Ichigo. Thinking about it, he turned to go back home. He couldn't wait to go back to his master, wondering if he could persuade him for a round or two of 'alone time'.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Waiting like his patient dog beside him, Ichigo hung around by the fountain with the wooden swords in his hands. The rain had already stopped, showing a glimpse of the reddish sky behind the curtain of greyish pink clouds, and that made the teen frown a little. Grimmjow and Chad had been gone all day, he had assumed that the errands would be done a little past noon. Maybe they were having trouble doing them, even though two strong men like them could easily do it.

"Hmm..." he sighed before glancing down at Zangetsu, who wagged his tail over the brief attention. "Where could Grimmjow be, huh, Zangetsu?" he asked rhetorically. "He certainly couldn't be taking this long, so what's he doing?" His pet answered with soft assuring whine, rubbing his snout at Ichigo's hands. Ichigo smiled and leaned down to pet him. "You're bored, boy? Maybe we can play for the time being..." he muttered, looking around to see if there was a spare stick in the garden.

But he glanced down at the wooden swords and an amused smirk lit up his face. They were no different than sticks, anyway. "Hey, Zangetsu...! Zangetsu, wanna get this?" he playfully goaded, holding up one. "Wanna get the stick? You want it, huh?" The usually old dog yelped in subtle excitement and bounded next to his master as Ichigo waved it around. "Come on, come on...! Get it!" he smiled as he tossed it into the hallway.

"Woof...!" Zanagetsu barked out and went after it, instantly snagging it up. Like a royal dog he was, he wagged his tail as he trotted up to him before Ichigo took the sword.

"Come on, again...! Catch!" he smiled, tossing it again. But as soon as it clattered against the hallway floor and Zangetsu went after it, the weapon landed precisely in front of Grimmjow's feet the moment the Gaul finally came back with a large bundle of meat in his arms. Ichigo's grin faltered for a second when he noticed him, but Grimmjow smirked as he glanced down at the dog picking up and wagging his tail at him.

"Using weapons as a dog's toy, that sounds smart," he chuckled.

"Shut up, you were taking so long with your errands that I got bored," frowned Ichigo. But Grimmjow chuckled again as he walked up to him, and the teen noticed a folded letter in his hand. "What's that?" he asked.

"Renji saw me in the city and gave me this message," Grimmjow replied, his grin lessened at the mention of it. "He told me that my friend's stuck in Alexandria for the time being, so I might have to wait longer for him."

"Oh, okay..." nodded Ichigo as he took the letter anyway. "We'll going back to practicing soon, right?"

"Of course, considering that you stoop that low to have your pet as a sparring partner," he joked, enjoying the look on his master's annoyed face.

"Tch, just hurry up so we can train," he huffed. Grimmjow smirked as he sauntered into the kitchen to drop the load for the servants to fix dinner. He then walked downstairs to go to his room to take off his cloak. His hand accidently brushed the covered jar tied to his belt, and he realized that he had almost forgotten about it. Taking it off, Grimmjow held up object sealed with a leather covering and stared at it for a moment.

Even with the cover, he could smell a hint of spiciness in the jar. Even though he nearly grimaced at Renji's attempted explanation, he understood the use of the oil. It was obvious that males can't get naturally wet plus they didn't possess the women's needed anatomy for sex. That would only leave one place, and that was something he hadn't ventured before... Hiding it within the folds of his cloak, he then hid the clothing underneath the bed. He could worry about that later but for now he wanted to spar with Ichigo before dinner.

_Later..._

Laying on his side, Zangetsu's light blue eyes shifted back and forth on Grimmjow and Ichigo as they kept switching defense and offense against each other. But the pet had long forgotten about the wooden swords clanking loudly against one another, as the Gaul smirked and parried a few strikes against his master. "Come on, come on...!" he encouraged. "Try to hit me, kid! Another strike or two...!"

"All right!" grinned Ichigo. He stepped forward to swing, but he instantly reacted with a side step the moment the other man counterattacked. The fake blade nearly hit him on the arm as a result, and Ichigo realized it. He was feeling more agile despite of his healed ankle as he eyed at Grimmjow's moves. The Gaul's muscles flexed the second he meant to strike; he leaned back with his right arm raised to block; parried when he moved forward. He found that interesting, and he grinned as he wished to test out his theory.

Sure enough, when he moved to attack, his eyes narrowed at Grimmjow taking a step back. That would be the block, he quickly knew, and ducked down before the older man had a chance to act. "Agh! Shit...!" hissed Grimmjow, mostly out of surprise than pain at the strike on his side, as he stumbled back. "You little sneak! How did you do that?" he scoffed.

"I don't know... care to find out, Grimmjow?" smirked Ichigo with wicked mischief gleaming in his eyes. Grimmjow blinked at that but sneered with slight interest. He wondered what he was planning, as he moved to attack. He took a brief notice of a flash in Ichigo's eyes, before the teen dodged again as he spun back on his heels. Grimmjow moved quickly to parry, and again Ichigo moved away from his attacks. It felt like a standstill for a moment, as he eyed at his master.

"Seriously, kid, what're you trying to pull off here?" he questioned with amusement, slowly stalking around him. "Are you doing something I don't know, or are you simply fucking with me? Either way, I'm gonna find out anyway."

"Go ahead, because I'm gonna win this round," smirked Ichigo, readying himself to defend. By now, Zangetsu had gotten bored of watching and trotted away to nap somewhere. But Ichigo wasn't worried, as he watched for any sudden movements. "Let's hurry this up, Grimmjow, you're taking too long."

"Oh? Let's see about that, then," grinned Grimmjow. Without hesitation, he jumped at him with his sword raised. As it was second nature to him, Ichigo leaped back from the swing and reacted with a counterattack. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes but was excited of where this was going. Indeed, Ichigo was getting stronger despite of weeks of laying around and nursing his light injury, and was more than eager to get better with his sword skills. He went after him with ferocity, swinging his weapon around again and again. As expected, Ichigo either dodged or parried, so his defenses was good enough.

But he wanted to see his attack one more time, as Grimmjow tried to press his own offense on the teen. "Come on! Fight back, kid...! he grinned. "I wanna see if you can even strike me right in the face!"

"Hah, you would like that!" Ichigo laughed, jumping away the strike aimed directly at his shoulder. He could see it clearly now, wondering if this was how Grimmjow had been seeing it in the arena. Reading out the attacks before it can happen... And he needed to get the right moment to act. As if the time god Janus made the world slow down for him, he saw it. The faux blade aimed straight at his face, but his eyes saw it differently. Grimmjow's face and torso was completely left open. Without thinking, he dived forward, the wooden sword barely nicking him on the left cheek.

Grimmjow's expression contorted into total surprise. He hadn't expected Ichigo to make an offensive move so suddenly. That was why he was nearly taken aback when the teen grabbed at his wrist out of nowhere, before Ichigo charge at him with his sword raised. "HAHHH...!" he yelled out, striking him across the face.

"Agh!" Grimmjow gritted out, pain exploded in his nose and mouth seconds before he felt blood gushing out. But Ichigo wasn't done, when the Gaul stumbled back, before he whirled on his feet for another strike against the stomach. "Ah! Ahh...!" yelled Grimmjow, only to yelp out again when he fell on his back on the solid floor.

He just couldn't believe it... Ichigo managed to defeat him, a person who had spent most of his life hunting and killing before becoming a champion gladiator. It was surreal, as he felt Ichigo pressing the fake weapon against his throat. Coughing bits of blood, he peered up at the smirking teen kneeling over him, though he could tell Ichigo was concerned about what he had done.

"Didn't mean to strike you that hard, Grimmjow," he said. "But it looks like I won, right?"

"Shit... I guess so," Grimmjow answered, his mouth curled back to reveal a wide though bloody grin. "That was great, kid. I'd never believe you can do that."

"R-really?" smiled Ichigo. Grimmjow chuckled as he sat himself up, despite of his bloodied face.

"If I didn't know any better, you'd be a great gladiator with what you just did," he grinned.

"Heh, I can't be that type of warrior, but it's a start," Ichigo smiled in relief.

"Ichigo...! What's going on here?" Nel called out as she came into view, her disapproving glare settled on the two on the floor.

"Oh! Nothing, Nel...!" Ichigo answered, standing up to look at her. "I just managed to beat Grimmjow a moment ago, that's all..."

"You guys are still at it? Gods, hurry up and get clean, dinner will be ready in a little while," sighed Nel.

"All right, sorry about the noise," the teen smiled lightly, but Nel just frowned. Mainly at the sight of Grimmjow's condition as the hulking man stood up.

"And judging by the parcel I was forced to lug around, you don't mind if I can have some meat, right?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Geez... if I give you some, will you shut up about it?" frowned the woman.

"Maybe," he smirked before going to the garden fountain. Ichigo blinked in slight surprise when he saw him bending down to duck his head into the cool water, while Nel rolled his eyes at the sight.

"Such a brute..." she huffed under her breath. But in Grimmjow's case, he was now cleaned of blood, though his face and hair was now wet as he stood back up and glanced over at the two.

"I'm cleaned now, is that better now?" he scoffed lightly.

"Ah, Nel, don't bother arguing with him right now," sighed Ichigo the moment Nel was about to do so. "I'll take a quick bath, then I'll eat. Is that all right?"

"Fine, Ichigo..." Nel frowned. "But be careful next time, please."

"All right, I'm sorry," he smiled in reassurance. His friend smiled back and nodded, before going to the kitchen. Grimmjow merely quirked an eyebrow when he watched her walking away. Around Ichigo, she acted like more like an older sister rather than a servant to their master. Maybe a little overprotective, considering her looking down on him for messing around with Ichigo.

"Grimmjow, are you all right? I don't think I hit you so hard, did I?" questioned Ichigo, when he walked up to him. But Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head, bits of water dripped from his damp bangs.

"The only thing that had hurt me was my ego, but just a little bit," he grinned. "You definitely taken me by surprise, kid. That was a great move you've pulled."

"Oh, really?" smiled Ichigo, a light blush tingled at his cheeks. "I was just watching what you were doing, so I was trying to use it to my advantage-" His explanation was abruptly cut off, however, when Grimmjow moved to capture his lips. He nearly gasped at the action and attempted to push away, knowing that they were out in the open. But with Grimmjow being daring, the Gaul grasped at his shoulders and licked at his master's lips for another kiss. "Mmh- Grimmjow! We can't...!" he gasped.

"I know, but I really can't help myself," he rumbled, surpressing a growl down his throat. As soon as he moved away, he eyed at the teen's red tinted face and eyes misty from the brief lust. The sight of him looking like this, so defiant yet yielding to his own feelings, was very tempting to him. He wondered if... Ichigo was willing to do something what he was thinking about, even though he was concerned about doing it.

"Damn it, Grimmjow..." Ichigo gasped softly, keeping his voice down from echoing in the opened air. "It shouldn't be right, we can't be kissing like this where everybody can see us..."

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Grimmjow sighed deeply, but his eyes seemingly darkened at the thought of it. "But maybe... we could do it, you know, behind closed doors."

"You idiot, not when everybody's walking around during the day," he frowned at him.

"I know, that's why the world invented night," he smirked lightly. He leaned forward to the teen's face, and Ichigo nearly stiffened when he thought he was going to get kissed. But Grimmjow breathed softly by his ear before letting out a soft chuckle. "Do you wish to do something... else, kid?" he questioned.

The tone of his words made Ichigo shiver and he nearly gulped. "...What do you mean by that, Grimmjow?" he muttered.

"I mean... if you're willing to take this to the next level, we can if you want to, kid..." he murmured quietly. "If you don't, I can understand. But like I say, it's your choice..." Fully understanding the meaning, Ichigo's face heated up almost immediately as his eyes widened. The next level, as in... intercourse? Was that what he meant? He was teenager, so it should be natural to have sexual feelings now and then, but it was a bit different for him as he tried to breathe evenly over the situation.

"What makes you think I would wish that, Grimmjow...?" he muttered.

"You wanted to 'touch' me the other day, kid. What makes us think that you wouldn't want to go further?" he asked. Ichigo frowned meekly, he did dare himself to feel Grimmjow's endowment and it felt rather exhilarating if not brief. But this was different, this involved his own slave taking on the active role and him- the master- will the submissive one. It was obvious to him, as he didn't really see himself at all being the dominate one. Plus... he truly wanted to find out what sex feels like, he wanted to admit. But he felt just as anxious about it, of how this will work.

"... How are you gonna do this?" he asked despite of himself. "I mean, the slaves' quarters are so close together plus the rooms have no doors..."

"Does this mean I can go to your room?" suggested Grimmjow, then he smirked a little when Ichigo's blushing demeanor gave off the answer.

"But... how will you do it? To prepare such a thing-"

"I got something for that," he smiled. "Courtesy of Renji when I talked to him earlier today."

"I swear, I should punch Renji in his face for his jokes," Ichigo frowned lightly though the tone wasn't serious.

"Jokes or not, at least I'm considering about it," smirked Grimmjow as he stepped away. "I'll wait until after dinner, when everybody's asleep. If you don't want me to be there, I can understand. You could send me away if you're feeling anxious about it."

Ichigo blinked at that, but didn't get a chance to talk when the Gaul turned to leave, picking up the weapons before going downstairs. It only took a moment before he realized that his heart was beating harshly within his chest. Did he agree to what Grimmjow said to him? He wasn't exactly sure, but he took a deep breath as he moved to make his way for the bath. Or at least trying to, as brief thoughts of what was to come kept flashing through his mind. He wasn't sure how to really deal with it, or how he will participate in something like that. Maybe he could follow Grimmjow's lead, since the older man was more experienced in this area.

"Shit... I can't believe I'm actually thinking about it," Ichigo exhaled.

**(Blood and Sand)**

He was waiting and waiting, hearing complete silence saved for the flickering of torches in the hallway as Grimmjow laid still on his bed. Since he was trained as a hunter, he had to be precise when getting his 'prey'. And the prey was his teen master, as he gazed up at the small window. Moonlight was beaming faintly, now that the blackish blue sky was cleared of clouds. In his hand was the jar of oil Renji had purchased for him, his blunt fingernails tapping lazily against the earthware. His cyan eyes seemed bright in the dark, but he blinked and sighed heavily before finally sitting up.

He was sure everybody was now asleep, as he steathily got off his straw bed and stepped out of his room. Nobody was walking around, and he made sure of that he was not heard as he paced for the stairs bare-footed. As soon as he reach ground level, there wasn't anybody by the garden either. But when he walked for the second set of stairs, he nearly stiffened when he thought he heard footsteps coming down. "Oh..." he sighed in relief, when he realized that it was only Zangetsu greeting him with a light wag of his tail. "Silly mutt... you nearly scared me," he muttered quietly.

Zangetsu let out a slight whine, but knew not to make any noise so late into the night except against intruders, as he blinked at the man. "Shh..." he whispered to the dog before silently going upstairs with the pet following him. Sure enough, there were closed doors in the hallways, indicating that everybody was in bed. But Zangetsu seemed to know where the blunet wanted to go, as he trotted lightly to the room where the door was left opened. Grimmjow wasn't sure if it was deliberate or not, but he didn't care as he stepped in.

A single flame on an oil lamp flickered on the desk, faintly illuminating the teen's bedroom with Ichigo on his bed. Ichigo tiredly opened his eyes the moment Zagetsu went up to him and sniffed at his hand hanging over the edge of the mattress. He then glanced up at Grimmjow standing by the door frame, and he put up a sheepish grin. "... Good job, Zangetsu," he whispered, petting his dog. "Hey there, Grimmjow..." he muttered as he glanced back at him.

"So... did you make your choice, kid?" Grimmjow questioned, with a light smirk on his face as he stepped forward. Ichigo's lips tightened but exhaled softly as he sat up.

"If we were to do this... do I have to take Zangetsu out of my room for this?" he asked quietly.

"Unless you want your dog to stare at you the entire time, I think you have to take him out," Grimmjow muttered, although he was a bit surprised that Ichigo was considering about this. From the answer, Ichigo seemed to frown at that as he petted his dog again.

"That would be a bit difficult... I've had him by my side since he was a puppy, when I was eight," he sighed. "But... I suppose I could do this once..."

"Really now...? So you wish to do this, kid?" questioned Grimmjow, his rumbling tone came out soft but serious. "There's no turning back on this... this is the true way of becoming an adult, so to speak." Ichigo stared at his bright cyan eyes and gulped, but nodded a little.

"Zangetsu..." he whispered at his dog who immediately glanced up at him. "Guard the door, okay? There might be intruders crawling around..." he smiled lightly. Zangetsu flicked his ears but seemed to understand the command, as Ichigo stood up and led him out of the room. As soon as he closed the door, he glanced up at Grimmjow and felt his heart beating rather soundly. But Grimmjow put up a reassuring smirk as he reached to ruffle at his orange hair.

"Quit looking like that, I'm just as fucking nervous..." he smirked.

"Right, right..." Ichigo nodded. He felt the large hand gripping firmly behind his head before Grimmjow leaned down to kiss him. For once, the teen expected it and kissed back, reaching to grasp at the older man's tunic as he attempted to nibble at his bottom lip. He shivered when he heard Grimmjow making a deep growl, it sounded so primal but exciting.

"Mmh..." rumbled Grimmjow, a faint taste of honey was evident when he slipped his tongue into his master's mouth. "Mmh, fuck..." he growled softly into the kiss, as his free hand slid down to grip his young master's hips. He felt his growing lust getting the better of him, when his fingers grasped at the thin linen fabric. But Ichigo suddenly stiffened by his actions, and Grimmjow seemed to notice that as he broke the kiss. "What, what is it...?" he rumbled quietly, glancing at the teen's now apprehensive face.

"It's, um... I'm just a little anxious about it..." he mumbled timidly, but that was only the half-truth. He remembered clearly of how Ginjou ripped his clothes apart and beat him down in a drunken rage. That wasn't how he wanted it to happen, to have his virginity being brutally taken away by someone he loathed so much. He felt Grimmjow letting go of his tunic and he glanced up at him.

"I was nervous on my first time, too..." he murmured, reaching to touch at his surprisingly smooth cheek. "Excited, but mostly nervous... Can't remember the girl's name, but I know she was a farmer's daughter. That was great, though..." His light teasing seemed to work, as he watched Ichigo frowning at him. "What I'm trying to say is that... I won't try to go too fast, if that's what your thinking," he whispered. "As much I like to get things over it, I'll go slow for you... okay?"

Ichigo looked at him, seeing his honesty behind his eyes, before nodding. "Okay, Grimmjow..." he nodded. Grimmjow smirked and made his way to the bed, sitting down on the softer mattress. Ichigo fidgeted a little with his hands but sighed as he soon folllowed, sitting next to him. "So now what...?"

"Usually we shed our clothes, but you seem to be very reluctant for that part," he joked lightly, and his master frowned at him. "What?"

"Well, I'm not really reluctant, but..." Ichigo sighed. "I'm just wondering..."

"What, kid...?"

"If we do this... can you try to say my name, Grimmjow?" he asked. It sounded like a simple request but Grimmjow could tell that it meant a lot. Since being here, he had at first called the teenager a 'brat' when he was reluctant to accept his fate as a slave, then he settled to call him 'kid' after understanding the things he must go through to ensure his freedom and helping his friend. The only time he had his actual name... was when he felt guilty for leaving Ichigo at Ginjou's mercy and apologized to him. If it meant that much to him...

Grimmjow just smiled and leaned to kiss at his soft lips. "If that's what you want, then I'll do for you..." he murmured, kissing him again. "...Ichigo..."

Ichigo nearly shivered at his rumbling husky tone the moment the Gaul said his name. It sound so personal, and he liked it, as he kissed back. Somewhat, the taste of bread and meat was enticing on Grimmjow's tongue as he attempted to imitate him through the kiss. "Mmh, Grimmjow..." he mumbled, his hand feeling up the chest through the woolen fabric.

"You can feel a lot more than that, you know..." rumbled Grimmjow, smirking a bit when he saw Ichigo blushing a little at the meaning.

"Ah... I can try..." he muttered. Grimmjow's smirk widened and stood up before him. Trying not to spook the teen quickly, he slowly reached down to grasp at the hem of his tunic and then pulled up. Ichigo inhaled slowly and took in the sight of the gradually revealing body. He could see it under the moonlight, of his slave's lax member hanging between his thighs, and felt his cheeks heated up before his eyes managed to wander up.

A faint trail of light blue hair ran from Grimmjow's navel to his endowment, with his pelvic area cut into a V. As the tunic was finally off, the chiseled muscles in his abdomen flexed with each breathing. Even the permanent scar didn't seem to mar the body that was practically similar to that of a god. Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo, as if being in the nude didn't really bother him, but the teen shuddered with anxiety. By the look of the waiting cyan eyes on him, he knew that it was his turn.

He only had on his sleeping tunic, but felt that he was already halfway naked. "... Grimmjow, are you sure that you wish to see me naked?" he asked.

"I need to know what I'm touching when we're doing it..." smirked Grimmjow, a hint of reassurance rumbled out of his voice. Ichigo glanced at him again and nodded, before taking a deep breath.

"All right..." he breathed deeply. He stood up and, with slight hesitation, tugged at his clothing. A moment later, he finally pulled the cool fabric over his shoulders and head, his bare skin tingled with apprehension. He could feel the eyes on him, but Grimmjow was absorbing the sight before him. Ichigo was slim but as he looked closer, the teen was gaining minimal amount of muscles over the past few weeks. He definitely didn't possess a body of a female, but it didn't mean that Grimmjow wouldn't want a challenge.

Noticing that Ichigo was covering his front with the fabric, he smirked again as he stepped up to the blushing teen. "The more you act like this, the more I can't hold myself from taking you already..." he growled softly, a mischievous glint flashed in his narrowed eyes. Ichigo nearly gasped before Grimmjow nipped at his lips for another kiss. He took a step back out of reflex, but tumbled onto his bed as a result. Grimmjow didn't skip a beat as he moved over him and resumed back to the kiss.

"Ahh..." Ichigo gasped sharply, the skin-on-skin contact felt unexpectedly hot before his slave decided to trail his rough tongue around the jawline.

"Put your legs around me, it feels better that way..." he murmured, his free hand patted at Ichigo's well-toned thigh as he kissed his throat. Ichigo nearly whined in disbelief, but they already went this far and complied, moving his slim legs to wrap around the hard waist. It did feel better, and he let out a quivering gasp when he felt Grimmjow getting aroused against his inner thigh. "Shit..." breathed Grimmjow, the habitual need to buck was hard to ignore as he felt himself getting hard by the friction.

"Gr-Grimmjow..." Ichigo whined softly, hands gripping tightly at the corded shoulders.

"Shh... it's time for the hard part now," he muttered. "You have to let go of me, kid."

"It's Ichigo..." he nearly pouted, but Grimmjow smirked at him.

"Force of habit," he apologized before slowly standing up. Ichigo almost shuddered from the sudden lack of body heat and leaned onto his elbows, but his eyes widened a little when he saw Grimmjow's erection. A sense of concern fell on him, wondering how something that big will go inside him. "Spread your legs..." muttered Grimmjow, moving the linen fabric from the teen's waist. He noticed Ichigo's own arousal, twitching a little in the cool air, before his eyes settled down on the dry little entrance between the cheeks.

He looked at the jar that was still in his hand. Renji advised him to use it in order to 'loosen up' Ichigo, and he frowned a bit at the red-head for making him think like this. But right now, he didn't care, as he saw Ichigo hitching his knees up and spreading his legs apart with some hesitation and his face deep-red.

"W-will it hurt...?" he asked quietly, as he sat up.

"Don't know, maybe..." he mumbled. He removed the leather covering of the jar and dipped two of his fingers into the oil. "... Are you ready... Ichigo?"

Ichigo felt his cheeks tingled of his name being called but nodded meekly. "Y-yeah, you can do it..." he nodded, and shivered when Grimmjow took his now slick fingers out of the jar and moved to feel at the tight entrance. Ichigo nearly flinched at the touch and bit his lips from keening out, his heart beating rapidly against his ribs as Grimmjow tested around the virginal hole. "Nghhh..." the teen whined out the moment a single digit pushed into him. He could feel the finger digging through the tight walls of muscles, it didn't hurt but it felt so strange. He wondered how some people could deal with it, as he let out a soft whimper.

"It's okay..." rumbled Grimmjow, breathing deeply as he slowly pumped his finger in and out. Doing so seemed to make Ichigo quiver, as he laid back and panted softly. His soft lips partially abused from the constant kissing and gnawing to hold back noises. But Grimmjow's cyan eyes seemed to glow of how his master was splayed out on the bed and let out a subtle growl. "Brace yourself," he muttered, before pushing a second finger in.

"Ahh..." Ichigo gasped at the further intrusion. It caused a fuller pressure inside him and he exhaled through his nose. "Sh-shit..." he whimpered weakly, gripping at the bedsheets. He had to get used to it, as his misty brown eyes peered up at the Gaul. "Grimmjow..." he murmured so softly, much of his voice surpressed down his throat.

"Shh... everything's all right," muttered Grimmjow, pushing the fingers as far as he could. He leaned down to kiss at his lips and Ichigo kissed back, feeling the good heat coming from the rugged body. "Mmh... Ichigo..." The way Grimmjow said his name was like the richest wine, so dark yet husky.

"Grimm- nghh..." he winced, feeling his body tense up when the inner muscles contracted around the fingers. The initially strange feeling he had before... was almost feeling pleasurable. He reached up to grasp at the silky strands of hair, as his body reacted against himself by bucking up for more movement. For something, he didn't really know, but an inkling sense of lust was itching at him.

"Wait... are you ready for it?" whispered Grimmjow. He could feel that his master was now stretched out after a while but he wasn't completely sure if he could fit. Though half-dazed, Ichigo blinked at him with a slight frown.

"I think you're the one who's second-guessing himself, Grimmjow..." he mumbled. "Either you do it or you don't, simple as that... Isn't that right?" Grimmjow blinked at that, but grinned. For someone who was about to lose his virginity, Ichigo was still bold.

"Then, by all means..." he purred teasingly, before sliding the fingers out. Ichigo inhaled by the sudden emptiness and glared- or tried to- at the blunet as he then huffed. "Let's try this again... from the first time you asked to touch me," he smirked. If Ichigo's face could flush even deeper from that, it would, but he took a deep breath as he reclined up.

"Then... give me the jar," he murmured. Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow but said nothing of it as he held it out for him. The teen dipped three of his fingers into the warm oil before scooping some out. He glanced down at his slave's erection, that was already leaking out pre-come, before slowly reaching out to grasp it. It felt so hot and heavy, with the muscles so stiff and hard under the silky skin. Grimmjow let out a soft warning growl, telling Ichigo to go on. Ichigo tentatively did so, coating the oil as he carefully stroked him.

"Fuck..." growled Grimmjow. Even though his master was lacking the natural skills for intercourse, he could feel that Ichigo was trying to know what to do. He grasped at the hand that was stroking him and nearly groaned in delight at the sight of the teen's flushed but surprised face. "You have to grip it tighter than that to get me off..." he muttered, bucking his hips forward.

"Nghh..." Ichigo bit his lip to hold back a moan, but he shivered of feeling the hard organ throbbing under his touch. "P-please..." he exhaled.

"Hm...? What's wrong...?" rumbled Grimmjow. Ichigo bit his lip again, but he gazed up with seemingly pleading eyes at him, as he raised his legs to wrap around the strong waist.

"I-I... I can't wait any long, Grimmjow..." he panted. Grimmjow looked at him and saw that he was ready. Pulling the hand away from himself, he set the jar aside and pushed the teen's thighs back.

"It might hurt..." he warned.

"I know..." mumbled Ichigo with a nod, lying on his back to brace himself. Grimmjow sighed as he gripped his member and moved to press the tip against Ichigo's loosened entrance. He sensed Ichigo tensing momentarily but soon relaxed, waiting for the slave to do the final move.

"All right..." exhaled Grimmjow, before pushing in. Both of them hitched their breaths almost simultaneously, even though the Gaul was barely in. Ichigo felt that Grimmjow was a bit too big for him, but Grimmjow assumed that Ichigo was tighter than a woman. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." he gritted, even with the oil he found it difficult to go right in as he gingerly pushed into the tight muscles.

"A-ahh... ahh..." panted Ichigo, feeling himself getting full little by little as he grasped at the bedsheets tightly. "Shit... Grimmjow..." he gasped, his skin tingled with heat and sweat as his body trying to adjust to the new experience. "Ahh...!" he gasped once Grimmjow thrusted in completely. He wasn't sure why but he could feel a shivering pleasure pricking everywhere, as Grimmjow inhaled deeply over him.

"Well, this is new..." he chuckled soundlessly, trying to get used to this as well. "You're feeling all right?"

"Yeah... give me a second," panted Ichigo. Grimmjow needed a second as well, feeling the inner muscles clenching around him, but knew that he couldn't really wait. Licking the sweat off his upper lip, he slowly pulled out much to his master's surprise. "Wha-" Ichigo felt his voice stifled the instant Grimmjow thrusted back in, he couldn't let out a moan because his mouth was suddenly ravaged with a kiss.

"Ichigo..." moaned Grimmjow through the kiss, his voice worked its wonders as Ichigo shuddered by his name being called out once again. "You have to be quiet, okay...? We can't afford getting caught like this..." With that, he pulled out and thrusted back into the writhing teen.

"Mmnhh...!" winced Ichigo. Each thrust was sending a wave of pleasure throughout his body, as he was trying his best not to yell out. He was new to this as was Grimmjow, but the blunet knew how to hold down his voice other than the occasional grunts and growls rumbling from his chest as he gradually thrusted back and forth.

"Nghh...!" Ichigo squeaked out a noise but quickly caught it. Tears seeped out of his eyes as he glanced at him, and was a bit surprised of how focused Grimmjow appeared to be. But Grimmjow smirked a little and grasped at his hips and thrusted harder, feeling the tight muscles convulsing around him as a result.

"Hahh..." Grimmjow growled huskily. This was a new experience for him, to have sex with a male, but it was feeling more and more gratifying by the second. Ichigo whined and panted as his legs shook around the older man's waist. He felt himself leaking onto his stomach, unsure whether or not to reach for it, as Grimmjow kissed him again.

"P-please... go harder, Grimm..." moaned Ichigo, taking him by surprise.

"'Grimm'...? Whatever you say," Grimmjow simply smirked as he did so, going deeper into the teen. Ichigo gasped sharply at the feeling, grabbing at the blue-haired man's strong shoulders.

"Nghh... ahh, Grimmjow-" moaned Ichigo.

"No, no, call me 'Grimm'..." he purred deeply, purposely slowing down on his pace. The color on Ichigo's face seemed to be able to get deeper as the teen shuddered in surprise, and shook his head.

"No..." he mumbled.

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow teased, his dark husky voice enunciating the syllables as he stopped completely, only halfway out of the teen. Ichigo panted sharply and tried to make a heated glare at him but failed. Instead, he pouted with his abused lips in defeat.

"Please, Grimm..." he pleaded. Grimmjow's smirk widened and leaned down to press a kiss on his damp hair.

"Wasn't that so hard...?" he growled softly before giving a sharp thrust. Ichigo gritted his teeth, hearing nothing but his concealed moans and Grimmjow's soft grunts as well as sweat-drenched skin slapping against one another. It felt as though his mind was going through a haze, maybe it had to do with the fact that he was losing his virginity, as he let out a soft moan.

"Grimm..." he moaned.

"Fuck..." groaned Grimmjow, moving faster than earlier. He could feel some sort of tightness coiling up in his lower stomach. He knew that feeling far too many times before and he let out a light groan. He thrusted harder, but nearly stopped when Ichigo accidentally yelped out. "Shit...!" he hissed, immediately covering his master's mouth with his hand. He paused to hear any other noise, but there was nothing in the villa saved for the soft huffing of Zangetsu in the hallway.

"Mm... s-sorry..." breathed Ichigo, moving the hand from his face.

"Tch, what was that about...?" sighed Grimmjow as he glanced down at him.

"I don't know... but when you hit me that hard, it's like you strike something inside of me..." he muttered. "I'm not sure what, but it made my body feel funny... but in a good way."

"Is that right...?" Grimmjow mumbled. As much as he was still worried about being heard by the others, he was interested of that discovery, as he thrusted hard again. He wanted to find it as he then took Ichigo's lips for another kiss, trying to go as deep as possible to make his master quiver into mush.

"Mmnhh!" Ichigo squeaked out in shock, he felt it again and his fingers dug tightly into the Gaul's shoulders. Grimmjow smirked through the kiss. He must have found it. He barely gave Ichigo a time to breathe before kissing him again, as he drove forward. Again, the teen jolted and shivered at what he felt and muffled out a moan. Grimmjow mentally smirked at this. He really wanted to hear his master's cries of pleasure for doing this, but can't risk it as he swallowed up the noises with each and every kisses.

"Fuck..." he growled as he continued, the tightening feeling was building up fast. He needed to let go as soon as possible. Ichigo, however, kept flinching at each strike and cried through the kisses. He felt it, it was like a bolt of thunder striking his body by Jupiter, and wanted to cry out to the heavens for feeling this way. Tears flowed not-stop from his tightly clenched eyes, as Grimmjow was being brutal. If brutality could count for giving him absolute pleasure.

"Mmh! Nghh...!" squeaked the flustered teen. "Grimm- nnnhh...!"

"I'm close..." Grimmjow growled, kissing him again. Ichigo breathed through his nose, wondering if 'close' means that the sex is almost over. But he didn't dwell on it for long, as the Gaul struck him once more.

"Ngh!" Ichigo gasped sharply, just before he felt a climax coming out of him, his back arched up as the sticky white fluid splattered between their stomachs. Grimmjow grunted in utter surprise, Ichigo's climax seemed to cause the teen's body to convulse.

"Fucking shit...!" he hissed under his breath, feeling the sudden constriction on him. But the reaction soon changed as he shuddered in his thrusts. It wasn't long until he climaxed, biting his bottom lip to suppress down a guttural growl as he gave one last thrust. Ichigo gasped at the white-hot feeling gushing in his insides and panted before Grimmjow sluggishly laid over him. "Fuck..." panted the blunet. He could hear both of their heartbeats rapidly thumping as if they were running for their lives, before he glanced up at his master.

Teary amber-brown eyes stared at the half-lidded tired cyan ones, as Grimmjow placed a light kiss against his lips. "... Oh my goodness..." panted Ichigo.

"Yeah... you're a man now, kid..." Grimmjow smirked tiredly. As much he wanted to pout for the resumed nickname, Ichigo smiled lightly and reached up to run his fingers through the man's damp hair. "Wait a minute..." he grunted, moving back to pull himself out of the teen who winced slightly. He mentally frowned, as there were stains on the bedsheets now as he glanced down. "Are you feeling all right...?" he rumbled.

"Uh..." Ichigo watched him moving to lie down next to him, pulling him close with his strong arm around his slim waist. He felt a slight ache in his lower back but thought nothing much of it as he soon snuggled against his scarred chest.

"Well...?" he muttered.

"... I'm actually lost for words," mumbled Ichigo, swallowing to feel that his throat was sore from holding back much of his voice earlier. "I really don't know what to say, Grimmjow..."

"Well, 'great' or 'fantastic' would be some of them," smirked Grimmjow. "I know I feel that way." Ichigo frowned at him but said nothing of it, by now his heartbeats were slowing down as he watched Grimmjow's expression under the faint light of the small lamp nearby. The Gaul seemed drowsy, but was still alert as they listened to the silence for a moment. "... You know I can't stay here," he murmured, staring seriously at him.

Ichigo blinked and frowned a bit at that. That was true, but he didn't wish for him to go away so soon. "But..."

"Before, I would usually get up and leave after my affairs," he sighed. "But you, kid... you're that interesting that I actually wish to stay in bed with you."

"Then why can't you...?" questioned Ichigo though he already knew the answer.

"As I said before, we cannot be caught like this," he muttered. "Plus, I need to get back to my room before dawn, anyway, before the other slaves wake up. Sorry about that..." Giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, he carefully sat up before getting the bed. Ichigo felt almost disappointed as the afterglow gradually dissipated, and he sat up and watched him picking up his tunic. This didn't feel right at all. He had thought he would appreciate the aspect of lovemaking after losing his virginity, but this was more complicated than he had thought. Now that he was having a secret affair with his slave Grimmjow.

"Um..." Ichigo muttered out, catching the Gaul's attention.

"What is it, kid...?" muttered Grimmjow as he fixed up his tunic. Ichigo's cheeks tingled as he fidgeted with the sheets in his hands. But he glanced up at him and took a deep breath, putting up a small smile.

"Can you, at least... stay with me until I fall asleep, Grimmjow?" he requested. Grimmjow blinked at the simple request, but let out a deep sigh as he walked up to him before smiling.

"You sure like to get your way, huh...?" he smirked, as he laid down on the small bed. Ichigo's face heated up and hid his appreciative grin as he scooted himself to give the bigger man some space, feeling the warm body spooning against his back. "Here..." he sighed, covering the teen with the sheets before nuzzling into the soft orange hair.

"Do you want me to fall asleep quickly...?" muttered Ichigo.

"Hmm, not really," Grimmjow muttered quietly. "But this feels nice, though... able to stay here, even for a little while..."

"Yeah... thank you, Grimmjow," Ichigo smiled warmly, before letting out a silent yawn. Grimmjow smirked, wrapping his arm around him and planting light kisses against his bare shoulders and neck. When the last time he had felt like this before, snuggling against a lover throughout the night? It had been so long, but it felt very satisfying to have another person to stay in his arms, even though he must leave soon.

"Hmm... this was an interesting night..." he mumbled, glancing up to see the silver-white moon in place in the dark sky.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Whooo! seventeen pages worth of sex! Hellz yeah! And I written those scenes during the 'blue moon' event this past weekened, that just added the awesomeness! This was the longest chapter I've written, close to 90KB!

And now for the real fun...!*chuckles mischievously* Oh yeah, I put up a poll asking whether or not should I make a side story of Warrior with Renji and Byakuya. Take your pick!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	18. Vice of Violence

Do-do-dooo...! I seriously need Microsoft Word, no matter what I do I would still find a damn typo or grammer error! This is stupid, I should ask my sister if she have a CD-Rom for it...!

Anyway, I was looking up random stuff about the show Spartacus and I found out that one of the actors of the show used to be a Power Ranger of the RPM season! I found that totally funny, since he went from leader of the Rangers to Barca's boy-toy in the Blood and Sand season!

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 18- Vice of Violence**

Ginjou sighed deeply and was slouching in his bed, tired eyes merely gazed up at the ceiling as he was getting meager satisfaction between his bare legs. Since the punishment, Tsukishima took his master's orders true to his words and was virtually silent for the past several days, and did what was commanded to without hesitation. Like right now, quietly sucking off the army commander, his blank eyes staring at his master. For the past days, however, he had been sulking and for once it didn't involve that pesky Gaul who kept resisting death.

He knew that his praetorship will end in a few months, and then he would have no choice but either to follow under his uncle's orders to become a senator or detached himself from him and have to look over a foreign province of the empire as a governer. Neither of which that he wanted, as he still wished to stay in the army. He wanted to boss around his subordinate and slaughter low-class barbarians, not sitting through a senate meeting or filing paperworks all day. He found it beneath him, as he scoffed under his breath in utter annoyance.

Tsukishima paused in his actions and nervously glanced up, the fresh new scar above his left eyebrow throbbed at the thought of being punished again. "... I didn't fucking tell you to stop, you stupid shit," scoffed Ginjou as he sat up to glare at him. His frightened slave flinched at his biting tone and resumed back, but not before he felt a sharp grip at his hair. "Don't let me regret that fucking scar I left on you," he growled. "I could easily cut out your eye if I wanted to. But I don't want to fuck such an ugly slave, so you should be lucky for just that scar."

"Mmh...!" Tsukishima muffled submissively with the engorged organ down his throat.

"Tch, I sometimes think me beating you had made you dumb," he scoffed. "No matter what, you can't seem to get things right and I find it irritating. Shit, I don't even know why Uncle seemed to have some kind of concern about you. Every time he sees you, he criticizes me for treating you poorly in any way..." Tsukishima just shut his eyes, afraid of looking at his angry master before feeling the grip on his hair tightened even further. "You'll always belong to me, and don't you forget that," he growled, bucking his hips forward as he was close to a climax. "I'm the only one who will fuck you, not that old goat I call family..."

"Ngh...!" the slave nearly choked when Ginjou finally shuddered, the thick slimy liquid gushed down his throat but he quickly swallowed it. He then made sure that the now flaccid member was cleaned as he licked off the creamy remnants.

"It seems that the only thing you're good at is loving my cock," huffed Ginjou, pushing him away before getting off the bed. But Tsukishima was still silent and followed suit, bowing his head and waiting for the next command as he stood in place. Ginjou simply walked up to a nearby table, the pitcher was half-empty of wine but he didn't bother to use a cup as he lifted it to his lips to drink.

He was getting sick of his uncle, of having to follow his words just because the law stated that the oldest male relative could rule over the family. Meaning that Ginjou would have to do as told as long as Aizen is still alive. As soon as he took another gulp, a servant cautiously stepped into the bedroom and kneeled down by the doorway. "M-Master..." he meekly addressed, and Ginjou paused to glare at him.

"What?" he gritted.

"Your uncle, Senator Aizen, is here," he answered, shuddering in fright by the look on the man's angered face. "H-he's waiting in the tablinum, for an important discussion he has for you."

"That fucker... why can't he send a message beforehand?" he growled. "Shit...!" Putting down the pitcher, he paced around his room to find some clothing. This was just another of his uncle's tests, seeing if he could handle unexpected guests. But he knew that he had failed anyway, as he put on a random tunic and turned to leave. "You, come here," Ginjou demanded of Tsukishima, who immediately followed after him.

"Can't believe this..." he grumbled, scratching through his disheveled hair as he brisked through the house. "He's doing this on purpose, I just know it." As soon as he stepped into his office, he barely held down his displeasure the moment he saw Aizen. His uncle was already dressed in his formal toga as he stood before him, while his bronze eyes narrowed at the sight of his less-than-stellar appearance.

"... Don't tell me that you had just gotten out of bed, Kuugo," he commented.

"No, Uncle... but can't a man relax in his own home?" frowned Ginjou.

"Clearly, you've relaxed a bit too much, as far as I'm concerned," he sighed. "It has been several days since the last games, when I gave back your slave..." he said, gazing over at the silent slave, "so now I'm here to discuss about this coming festival. You know how important this is, right?"

"Um, I guess so," sighed Ginjou.

"... You don't even know the festival is, do you?" frowned Aizen, and his nephew's own frown deepened. "The festival in which our very first emperor united all of the countries within the empire. It's a very important week, every Romans were aware of it. Except you, however, even though you're a praetor."

"Tch... Well now do I know, why are you telling me this, Uncle?" asked Ginjou. Aizen frowned at him and paced around the office, as his dutiful slave Gin stood nearby.

"I _was_ going to request of you to make yourself present in upcoming games, regardless of your dislike of that Gaul warrior in which you've enslaved," he sighed. "But now... I am just commanding you to come, Kuugo. And I will not take no for an answer."

"Is that right?" questioned Ginjou, his tone came out rather harsher than expected. Aizen paused and glared at him, and the other man glared back. "... I'm not a little boy you can boss around, Uncle," he frowned. "I am a fucking man, I should do whatever I want to. I don't have to keep doing what you tell me to just becasue you're my only relative."

"No, it's because I am your only relative that you haven't died in the streets like some disease-ridden rat all of these years," Aizen argued. "You should be glad that I even bother taking you in and look after you after your parents had died-"

"Then I guess you're regretting that decision now, right, Uncle?" frowned the army commander. Rather than feeling angry at his disrespectful tone, Aizen just let out a stressful sigh as he paced around the room again.

"What am I going to do with you...?" he sighed. "You drink all day, you bully your slaves around... and, if I am mistaken, you seem to have a liking for Ichigo, even though I'm not sure why. Not to mention that you hate that Gaul so much that you had attempted to sabatoge that last game I sponsored." Ginjou's eyebrows tensed at that, and his uncle caught it. "You honestly think that I wouldn't know it?" he frowned. "When the stadium guards told me that you were there, they also informed me of you talking to the opponents, willing to pay them to kill the Gaul."

"Tch, so what-"

"If the other nobles had gotten words of that, they would assume that I was in on it," scoffed Aizen. "That would have a been a scandal not only on me, but on you as well. But I suppose that you don't care about your praetorship, do you?"

"I do, Uncle," Ginjou scowled, but Aizen just shook his head.

"No, no... once the year ends, so will your role, and then you have two choices after that," he stated. "You can apply as a senator, or as a governer of a Roman province. Either way, you need to learn how to grow up if you wish to keep a job."

"But I don't want either one, I want to stay as a praetor no matter what," he argued. Aizen stared coldly at him, he was getting tired of this.

"I see... I suppose I have to reason with you another way," he huffed. "Ask your slave to retrieve two swords, Kuugo."

"Wait a minute, what...?" Ginjou frowned in surprise.

"Since you care about keeping a job that involves battles and swords, then you don't mind that we have our own fights," he challenged. "If you can manage to nick me, then you can do as you wish. But... if I am able to spill blood, then you must obey me from then on. But if you're afraid of losing against me-"

"No... I'm not afraid but if you insist, we might as well go where are more space," frowned Ginjou before turning to his slave. "Get the swords, and don't take too long," he commanded. Tsukishima silently nodded and walked away, before Ginjou and Aizen walked to the sitting room. The army commander glanced over his shoulder at his uncle. He couldn't possibly be defeated by someone cloaked in a heavy cloth draping around the body. Plus, Aizen was obviously old, with bits of grey at his sideburns. There was no way that he could lose to him, with his uncle appearing so ancient in his opinion.

As soon as they reached into the sitting room, Tsukishima already came in with two swords in his arms. Bowing his head, he gave one to his master before going to Aizen. But he flinched when his wrist was grasped by the senator, who peered closer at his face. "... You punished this one again? For whatever reason?" he questioned, staring at the deep red scar before glancing at his nephew.

"He lied to me over something trivial, it's not important," he quickly answered. "Tsukishima, stand over somewhere," he scoffed. Tsukishima quickly handed the sword to Aizen and staggered off to the nearest corner. Aizen frowned but said nothing about it as he turned to Gin.

"Gin, do you mind...?" he requested.

"Of course, Master," nodded Gin with his usual grin, walking over to stand next to the tall slave. Ginjou scoffed under his breath, discarding the sheath as he branished the sharp blade and turned to face the oldest man, who nonchalantly took out the spare sword.

"Why don't you take off that toga, Uncle? Surely, you don't want that to get ruined, do you?" he questioned.

"I am quite certain that it won't happen, Kuugo," Aizen said with a subtle air of confidence. "You've forgotten that I have also served the army many years ago, and with great honor at that. I know a thing or two about sword fighting."

"Well, let's see if you still know it," Ginjou spat with a small smirk. Without a warning, he jumped forward with his sword raised, aiming at his chest. But Aizen merely saw it coming and stepped back to parry. The army commander was surprised of feeling the other man's strength, but he gritted his teeth as he moved to strike again.

"Hmph..." Aizen saw it coming and gracefully side-stepped to dodge it. Ginjou nearly stumbled but quickly turned around to parry against the counter-attack. The senator barely pulled back, as he then angled his wrist to make a low swing. "As expected..." he commented coolly, the moment Ginjou stumbled back in a clumsy manner. "It's barely noon, and yet you're already inebriated. Let me guess, you've already drunk about two pitchers of wine, right?"

"Tch, that's none of your concern, Uncle...!" scowled Ginjou, charging at his relative. But Aizen dodged again, the heavy fabric of his toga flapped away minutely from the blade. "Shit...!" he gritted, he didn't want to admit that his vision kept getting blurry every time he attacked. This was extremely unfair, he had thought he would take the advantage due to Aizen's age but now he was being put to a corner all because he decided to drink the moment he woke up.

"You're supposed to be a praetor, a man who commands the Roman army to control the law and order of the empire," frowned Aizen. "But look at you... you can barely stand up against someone like me. Maybe you are able to fight if you were in some low-class tavern, punching out some souse over a two-coin cup of wine."

Ginjou snarled at him in total frustration, gripping his sword tightly his narrowed eyes burned with contempt. Does his uncle really look down on him like that? That he was nothing but an embarrassment that he was better off wallowing in the gutter? Inhaling sharply, he went on an offensive stance. He was getting tired of him, tired of being bossed around by someone who reprehended him in every single way no matter what he did.

"You fucking old goat...!" he seethed, angrily descended on him. Aizen, however, also moved forward. But the senator made a split-second decision and made a sliver of a dodge, much to Ginjou's surprised shock. "A-ahh!" he hissed in sudden pain, a light but sharp sting lashed at his right shoulder before whirling around to glare at Aizen. His eyes widened when he noticed bits of blood dripping from his uncle's sword and he glanced at his shoulder. The sleeve got ripped, revealing the shallow cut across the skin with blood trickling slightly.

Aizen barely raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at him, a resolved frown plastered on his face. "... The contract had been cleared. I've won," he concluded. On cue, Gin walked up to him and took the weapon from his hands, before the senator calmly walked up to him. "It shouldn't matter anyway. I am the master of the family and the master of the house, including this one. If you had won, then you would have to deal with earning your own keeps after me taking away your housing and slaves. I bet that you haven't thought that through, am I right?"

Ginjou gritted his teeth but scoffed to avoid the question. "I see..." sighed Aizen. "You will attend the game, your presence there will be required, as will other important guests. Including the emperor himself, might I add... Fail to attend, and your praetorship will be terminated automatically. And I won't be able to help you on that."

"Tch..." scoffed Ginjou. Aizen just pursed his lips, knowing that his nephew was being childishly petty, but said nothing of it as he turned to leave with Gin closely on his trail. But he paused in his steps to glance at Ginjou with a rather indifferent look.

"I am a bit curious about one thing..." he said. "You think I haven't noticed, but I have for the past couple of years. What is it about Ichigo that you seemed obsessed with?" Ginjou nearly stiffened by the question but didn't want to look at his uncle to prove his avoidance further. "... I've seen the way you had leered at him, as if you wish to purchase a prostitute off the brothel. But may I remind you that he is the son of my associate, and you attempting to ruin him would cause a rift in my connection. I will tell you once and only once... stay away from him. If that is not possible, then say nothing to him. Just try to ignore him, and keep your hands to yourself."

"... I will try..." grumbled Ginjou.

"What was that?" questioned Aizen. Ginjou glared up at him, but the defiance within him was forced to simmer down as he clenched his fists.

"I say, I will try, Uncle," he answered through gritted teeth. His uncle stared at him dubiously but shook his head.

"Don't be late, then..." he advised. With that, he and his servant finally left, leaving Ginjou to feel absolutely livid. All of this anger was boiling up over everything; at his uncle, at his military role, at that Gaul with that shit-eating grin on his face... He needed to take it out on something, as he glared over at his slave.

By the look on Tsukishima's face, he was deathly afraid of taking the end of his master's ire as the army commander turned to him. "... Come here," he ordered with with a lowly tone. Tsukishima wished he could run from the punishment but he valued what meager life he had left, as he tentatively walked up to him with his head bowed down. "Look at me, you shit-eating fuck," he gritted. With some hesitation, the tall slave glanced up at him with pleading eyes, only to get backhanded harshly across the face.

This hit was more brutal from the past assaults, with a loud crack in the air, as the force knocked him off his feet and he crumbled to the floor with a solid thud. Ginjou breathed hard through his nostrils as he glared down on him, Tsukishima's body seemed limp on the tiled floor but no blood spilled as he grabbed at his hair to see if there was any wound. But Tsukishima was barely conscious, his dull hazel eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was dropped back carelessly to the floor.

"Fucking ridiculous..." he growled, stepping over him to go to his room.

**(Blood and Sand)**

_As soon as he laid on his back, a dull ache shot up Ichigo's spin and he immediately woke up, letting out a soft groan. "Ouch..." he mumbled with his eyes clenched, turning to his side to rub at his lower back. But he then blinked to realize that his back was clothed, and he looked down to see that he was wearing his sleeping tunic. "Huh...?" Under the light of dawn, he glanced behind him to see that Grimmjow was nowhere to be seen, only his pet was beside him dozing. Ignoring the pain, he sat up to look around the room. It was as if nothing had ever happened last night but something really had._

_He had lost his virginity to Grimmjow, who had stayed with him afterwards until he fell asleep. The Gaul must have put the clothes on him and let Zangetsu back in through his deep slumber. Blinking tiredly, he only heard of pigeons cooing on the rooftop, so maybe nobody was up yet. Zangetsu huffed when the teen got out of bed but settled down, as Ichigo treaded quietly out of his bedroom. He was right that nobody was up yet as the bedroom doors were closed as he walked through the hallway._

_He sighed as he reached the stairs. Does he really wish to bother Grimmjow now, just when the other man was catching a few hours of sleep after waiting for him to go to sleep? Fidgeting rather nervously, he decided to go downstairs anyway, hoping to steal a glimpse of the Gaul in his room. But as soon as he reached ground floor, he glanced up to notice Nel nearby with a basket of folded clothes and sheets. "Ah... Morning, Nel," he mumbled in surprise._

_"Ichigo...? The sun's not even out yet, are you all right...?" she asked quietly, as she walked up to him. Ichigo blinked at that and frowned awkwardly._

_"What makes you think that, Nel?" he asked, but Nel frowned lightly as she narrowed her eyes a little bit at him. Ichigo frowned of being scruntinized and he leaned away from his stare. "... What? What is it, Nel?" he frowned._

_"Nothing, Ichigo, but... you seem a bit different somewhat," Nel replied, staring at his awkward expression. "I'm not sure what but... it's like you have a different air about you."_

_"O-oh, is that right...?" he mumbled with a small smile. "Maybe I'm still excited that I managed to defeat Grimmjow yesterday, that could be it."_

_"Hmm... well, if you say so," sighed Nel as she backed off. "But is there any reason you're up this early?"_

_"Oh, um, Zangetsu kept kicking me all night so I couldn't go back to sleep," sighed Ichigo. The woman just nodded before moving to walk up the stairs but paused to glanced at him._

_"Ichigo, was there a reason why you came down here?" she asked._

_"... I'm a bit hungry," he muttered, it was the half-truth now that he could feel his stomach tightening at the thought of breakfast._

_"Well, there should be some apples in the kitchen," she smiled lightly. "You can eat those in the meantime, while I put these clothes away. Then I'll fix breakfast later, okay?"_

_"All right, thanks..." he nodded, before walking past the garden. He paused for a moment to glance at the stairs leading to the slaves' quarters, but finally decided against it as he went into the dark kitchen. As he picked up the shiny red fruit and bit into it, he tried to make sense of this morning after. Thinking about it, if it wasn't for the compromising situation in the villa, Grimmjow would have stayed in bed with him by now. He would have liked that, to feel the warm firm body against him throughout the night._

_He mused on it some more, before realizing that he needed to bathe to remove the evidence of his love-making. Sure enough he could feel it on his stomach and between his thighs and he frowned through his slow chewing. He let out a long sigh as he picked up a second apple and turned to leave the kitchen._

_"Morning, kid."_

_Ichigo nearly choked at the sudden voice before he collided against a solid chest. "Ah...!" he gasped and looked up to realize that it was Grimmjow, who smirked down at him in greeting. Ichigo could only stare at him in surprise, despite having a few hours of sleep the Gaul appeared remarkably refreshed as he chuckled softly._

_"Didn't expect you to be up so early..." he smirked._

_"Grimmjow...!" gasped Ichigo, as he managed to swallow down the piece of apple in his throat. "I, uh, well..."_

_"Heh, you have no idea how cute you look when you're caught off-guard," he rumbled. His husky voice sent shivers to the teen's body, as Ichigo blushed and looked away. "Aw, don't be like that, kid... it makes you all the more tempting."_

_"Stop teasing me, Grimmjow," Ichigo frowned. Grimmjow chuckled again and leaned to attempt a kiss on his lips, but his master hesitantly leaned away from the affectionate action. "No, wait... Nel's up..." he muttered, and Grimmjow frowned at that._

_"Shit, I had a feeling that woman was moving about earlier," he sighed. "Well, guess that kiss can wait later. Although I really wanted to do it if we had woke up in bed together..." That made Ichigo's cheeks tingled but smiled a little. So Grimmjow was thinking the same thing. Without warning, his slave grasped at his hand that was gripping the bitten apple and lifted up to his mouth._

_"Wh-what are you doing?" gasped Ichigo, but he blinked in surprise when the sharp white teeth chomped through the juicy flesh almost voraciously. It was like a wolf sinking its fangs on a deer it killed to the teen's eyes. "Damn it, Grimmjow! I already had another apple in my hand, you didn't have to bite this one!" he scowled, already a good chunk of the fruit's flesh was significantly larger than his own nibble._

_"Mm, can't help teasing you, kid," he chuckled through his full mouth, before turning to leave. "We're going back to the ludus, right? I can't wait to polish my skills once again for the games."_

_"Oh, right..." nodded Ichigo._

Thinking about this morning, Ichigo sighed deeply as he walked alongside Grimmjow through the busy streets. Looking at the Gaul, who seemed rather smug with his light smirk, he scratched the back of his neck. Was one supposed to feel happy the day after having sex? For Ichigo himself, he felt more nervous rather than estatic. "Uh, Grimmjow...?" he mumbled.

"Yeah, kid?" smirked Grimmjow, his smoldering cyan eyes peering down on the teen. Ichigo nearly shivered by the otherwise nonchalant stare, but shook his head.

"There's something I must tell you about, on this coming festival," he said. "On the first game of the festival... there's a good chance that the emperor himself will be there since this is a very important event, and you must show absolute respect for him. Do you understand?"

"The emperor? Is he the leader of the Romans, like a king or something?" asked Grimmjow.

"Something similar like that, yeah."

"Why should I?" he questioned, though with a slightly curious tone rather a hostile one.

"Unless you want your head off your body, it's better to go with the flow," Ichigo smiled lightly.

"Heh, then how do I show my respect for this emperor? Do I bow my head or salute him or something?" Grimmjow joked.

"... Uh, yeah, pretty much," nodded Ichigo, and the smirk was immediately wiped off Grimmjow's face.

"Shit," he frowned.

"Come on, it's not that as bad as you think, Grimmjow," he said. "All you have to do is bow your head towards him and say, 'I, who may die, salute the emperor', and that's it."

"Well... there's something wrong with that, kid," muttered Grimmjow.

"Huh? And what's that, Grimmjow?" he asked, and the older man then smirked at him.

"I obviously won't die, that's the bottom line," he smirked. Ichigo just rolled his eyes at him, he should have guessed that would be his cocky answer. As he glanced up at him, he noticed that Grimmjow was looking back. But his cyan eyes softened as he gave little ruffle through the orange hair, much to Ichigo's subtle surprise. "I might as well go along with it... who knows when's the next time I get to lay with you?" His grin seemingly widened the moment Ichigo's went deep red in horror and embarrassment, before a brief series of punches flew at him.

"You are the worst, Grimmjow...!" he scowled, hitting him on the back and arms while Grimmjow cackled and playfully avoided a few punches. "Don't you ever say that out loud, you hear me...?!"

"Sorry, sorry...!" he laughed. By now, they had already reached the gate of the ludus, with Ichigo still scolding at his smirking slave, but they paused in their actions when they heard voices inside. "Hm, sounds like the guy got company," commented Grimmjow, referring to Urahara.

"Maybe Urahara is having an important meeting with someone," frowned Ichigo, as he walked ahead to go inside. Almost instantly, they saw three strangers in front of Urahara and his wife, with only one truly conversing with the lanista. Judging by the looks of him, he appeared to be a decently high rank with his mustard-yellow toga cloaking him. The teen couldn't see the man's face, but noticed that the color of his clothes matched with the long deep blonde hair down his back. Behind him were obviously his servants clad in plain tunics, although the bigger one was pretty muscular with cropped silverish hair while the other one was leaner with shaggy jet-black hair. As soon as they stepped closer, the strangers stiffened a little and they turned to notice the two.

The fancier man blinked his light brown eyes in mild surprise before looking back at Urahara. "Hey, this is the guy who cut down everything in his path, isn't that right, Kisuke?" he asked, pointing at Grimmjow.

"Ah, right! I have completely forgotten about that...!" smiled Urahara. "Ichigo, Grimmjow, I want you to meet my fellow friend and rival, Shinji Hirako. He is a trainer of gladiators like me, of course."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Hirako," Ichigo smiled lightly with a nod.

"Please, call me Shinji, it sounds friendlier that way," shrugged Shinji with a grin, revealing his perfectly straight teeth. "And that big guy- Grimmjow, was it? I had thought his name was Bestia."

"Well, it's easier to sell with a Roman name," smiled Urahara.

"I'm sorry but did we interrupt something, Urahara?" asked Ichigo.

"No, not really, we were just discussing about the festival that's coming in several days," he replied. "As much as he wanted to send his best fighters to the primus, he would have to settle with the afternoon fights."

"It's not my fault, the people seems to love this guy," sighed Shinji. "Especially since he can't seem to die, might I add."

"Best compliment I've gotten," Grimmjow smirked at that, and Ichigo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The Gaul always liked to have his ego swell up one way or another. "If you don't mind, I would like to go and practice."

"No one's stopping you, Grimmjow," Ichigo shrugged. Grimmjow just smirked and made his way to the training ground, albeit with a teasing gaze from Yoruichi.

"Come on, Ichigo, I want to show Shinji the progress of your fighter from the balcony," Urahara said as he led the others to a different direction. As Ichigo followed after them, he noticed the black-haired slave glancing at him in mild curiosity.

"Excuse me," he muttered quietly, and Ichigo blinked at him, noticing three thin trails of scars down the right side of his face and had on a loose leather collar around his neck. "That gladiator of yours... he often spars with Renji, right?"

"Oh, uh, right... they're becoming close friends," nodded the teen.

"That's good to know," he grinned lightly. "I knew Renji years before; he used to train in my master's ludus alongside Kensei when he used to be a gladiator."

"Kensei?"

"The mean-looking guy over there," he joked, pointing at the silver-haired man. "Now he's retired from fighting and now serving as a Doctore. His scariness suits the part..."

"Don't they all?" smiled Ichigo, and the other man chuckled a little.

"I'm Shuuhei, by the way," he mentioned. "I'm Kensei's assistant. Although I'm not much of a fighter... something about blood and death that makes me feel a little ill."

"But you cheered for the ones who win, right?" he asked.

"More like for the ones who survives," shrugged Shuuhei.

"Hey, quit bothering the kid...! He already got enough on his plate as it is," huffed the one named Kensei as he glared over his shoulder, by now they had already reached the balcony. But the Shuuhei merely smiled and went to his superior's side. Ichigo blinked at them, and frowned in surprise when he noticed a brief but subtle eye contacts between the two slaves. Shuuhei seemed content being beside Kensei, who just grumbled under his breath but ruffled at his black hair.

That was how Grimmjow showed his own form of affection to Ichigo, the teen realized. The two lanistas were too distracted to the training grounds below to notice the gestures, but Ichigo couldn't help but think about whether or not they are a couple. Something he now inwardly wished he could be with Grimmjow, since most slaves could be in their own relationships.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"Stop it, Grimmjow- ouch! Quit it! Don't hit me like that!" scowled Renji when Grimmjow repeatedly smacked him on his behind and legs with the wooden sword. Rather than sparring against one another, the two men kept rambling around the ground almost comically, much to the other fighters' amusements but to Kenpachi's disgruntlement at the sight. "Okay- ow! What did I do to make you mad, Grimmjow!" Renji frowned, managing to dodge one of the blows as he took a few steps back.

"Nothing really... I just wanna fuck with you, that's all," smirked Grimmjow.

"Wait, what? Whatever for?" questioned Renji.

"Do you really to ask, especially after what happened yesterday?" he asked back. The red-head blinked before his eyes widened in realization, his lips moved into a goofy grin as he nodded.

"Oh, right," he realized. "So, about that-"

"A little less talking, and a little sparring, Renji. I think that's the point of being a gladiator," chuckled Grimmjow.

"Hey, you've only been one for a few months, you idiot!" Renji smirked, before they finally got into serious sparring. Grimmjow could seriously read out his partner's moves, but held back a little as he parried and dodged the strikes. That much was true, Renji had been a gladiator longer than him, but Grimmjow had been a true warrior all of his life and being a fighter of Rome was just a bonus to his skills while Renji was scavaging off the streets as a child before being taken in. He would love it if the other man had lived as a soldier of his supposed Thracian people. That was the challenge he would like to take.

He stepped back when Renji took a wide swing, only to counter-attack just when he saw an opening. "Hahh...!" he yelled out as he struck him on the side. Renji sucked in his breath from the pain and stumbled back.

"Fucking hell...! That actually hurt!" he whined.

"Tch, quit bitching. I thought you were stronger than this, Renji," smirked Grimmjow as he panted.

"Shut it... I don't know what's going on here, but you seemed to have more power than before," he huffed. "Come on, just tell me, Grimmjow..." he then muttered, walking up to him with face leaning close to the Gaul's. "What did happen yesterday? Did it involve me buying that oil I brought for you or something?" Staring at the curious garnet eyes, Grimmjow finally relented with a deep sigh before putting up a smug grin.

"It involves very... especially since I 'talked' to the kid about it late last night," he answered. Renji blinked at first, before he truly realized what he had meant, as he let out a silent gasp.

"Wh-what...? You and Ichigo- I mean, you actually went with it?" he gasped softly, attempting to peek up at the balcony only to get smacked in the back of the head. "H-hey!"

"Don't look, he already knows about you goading our relationship further," muttered Grimmjow. "Plus, even if you dare to look, the kid would know that I told you and get embarrassed."

"Really? Let's see," Renji smirked as he attempted to look up again, but he blinked in surprise when he noticed Shinji along with his two familiar slaves on the balcony. "Oh, it's Kensei and Shuuhei! Hey there...!" he smiled, waving at them.

"Oh, you know them?" questioned Grimmjow in mild surprise.

"Yeah, I do...!"

"Hey, get back to fucking work or I'd tear you a new one...!" Kensei scowled in utter annoyance at the red-head below, while Shuuhei simply smiled and waved back. Renji only chuckled in response before turning back to Grimmjow.

"Looks like someone was promoted to the title of Doctore in all these years," he joked.

"You know those slaves, Renji?" asked Grimmjow with a smirk.

"When I first started as a gladiator," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I was trained in Shinji's ludus for the first few years. That's how I became friends with Shuuhei, when he assisted the other fighters. He was pretty much respected considering that he's, um, Kensei's lover, so to speak." Grimmjow blinked at that and took a brief glance at the mentioned slaves. The silver-haired Doctore seemed irritable at the sight of them, but the other one- who seemed a bit younger than the former- appeared rather interested with a light smile now that he had seen his old friend. "They are a strange pair, right? And they're not so secretive when it comes to... well, you know, fucking."

"What? I don't need to hear that," Grimmjow frowned at him. But Renji chuckled sheepishly as he readjusted his grip on his weapons.

"I know I did... and it was around time when I found out that my master had feelings for me," he sighed. "Not only that, they left their door opened when I passed by their room. And I gotta say... they didn't really stop when they noticed me." Grimmjow merely rolled his eyes, wishing for the subject to change. He didn't care for the intimacy of others, when he had to muse about his own involving Ichigo. The teen seemed a little awkward about the morning after of their affairs, but looked normal about it. Maybe he had to appear as such to avoid the possible obvious from the others, especially from that nosy woman Nel.

"Come on... I thought we were supposed to fight against one another for this emperor the Romans are shitting about," smirked Grimmjow, spanking on Renji's behind from the wooden sword.

"Ouch! Okay, I'm getting tired of you hitting me like that!" Renji scoffed as he went after him.

"... My, such a weird guy," commented Shinji, as he and the others observed Grimmjow. "Are you sure that the slave traders didn't drop him on the head on the way here?"

"Oh, Grimmjow's an excellent warrior, he just likes to do thing on his own accord," smiled Urahara, despite of the cooling weather he was casually fanning himself. "During the last game, when Renji opted to let the last fighter to live, Grimmjow decided to stab him through the heart."

"I've heard of that, Whatever for?" he questioned.

"By the looks of it, it seemed that the Samnite was trying to insult him, but I couldn't really tell," shrugged the lanista. Ichigo overheard that answer and blinked. Now that he had thought about it, Grimmjow did appear annoyed or angry when the defeated Samnite had said something to him. It had never occured to him to ask the Gaul about that, but he didn't really care to do so anyway. He was sure that whatever it was, it wasn't important for Grimmjow to mention it to him.

"I believe you're relying on him too much to keep him in the primus, Kisuke," remarked Shinji, but his tone wasn't nixed with envy or disgruntlement as he observed the training. "He got that cockiness about him, I could tell. What do you think, Kensei?" he asked his silver-haired slave.

"Tch, he looks like an idiot, so there's a good chance that he'll fail sooner or later," grumbled Kensei. "It's obvious that he's caught up in the glamour of being the champion. That's going to be his downfall eventually."

"Ah, no offense to you, of course," Shuuhei apologized to Ichigo, but the teen shook his head.

"It's okay, it does seem that Grimmjow have an ego problem," he smiled lightly. "But deep down, he really is a good fighter, as he was already a warrior back in Gaul."

"Really now...? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he's doing this for the recognition of his own kind," opiniated Shinji with a shrug. "Maybe with this important festival coming up, with skills like that before the emperor, there would be a good chance that he would be given the title of Rudiarius just like that..." Ichigo nearly flinched at the remark, but it wasn't that he found it insulting. It was the title the other lanista had mentioned, Rudiarius.

He frowned a little. It wasn't that he would be disappointed that any gladiator being granted freedom if they were well-loved by the Romans. It was Grimmjow that he was concerned about. Would the older man take that chance of freedom, if the emperor were to present him the ceremonial wooden sword called the rudis? He remembered Grimmjow's initial goals of getting his only friend back and killing Ginjou for enslaving him, when he started out as gladiator. But now... both he and the teen were in a forbidden relationship, with them reaching intimacy just last night. He wondered, considering Grimmjow's multiple but brief relationships in the past, would the Gaul simply leave him just like that...?

"Something wrong, Ichigo?" asked Urahara, snapping him out of his musing. "You're worried about Grimmjow, aren't you?"

"Well, who wouldn't be...?" Ichigo smiled in assurance. "I mean, we're already... friends, even though we're master and slave. Just the idea of giving him the rudis feels surreal, that's all." Urahara glanced at him but merely nodded before turning back to the training ground. But that was mostly true, Ichigo was worried. But it was that mention of freedom that was the cause of it. He didn't wish to sound selfish and try to keep Grimmjow for himself, but the blunet was his own man and if he would wish to leave...

Ichigo doesn't know what to do with such a situation, as he gazed down at Grimmjow taking the advantage against Renji as usual.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Grimmjow frowned in confusion, since coming back from the ludus that night. He found it strange that Ichigo appeared rather depressed despite of the excitement he had this morning. He wondered what was wrong with him, but didn't know where to start considering he wasn't sure what was the source of the problem. But he wondered if it had to do with last night. It wasn't like the Gaul just left the room the moment his master fell asleep. In fact, he allowed himself to stay with him a while longer, taking in the subtly masculine but sweet scent coming from the smooth skin as he had trailed his hand around the slim arms and waist.

He did feel tired then, but stayed around long enough to carefully clothe him, and placed one more kiss against the teen's soft lips before finally leaving. That was the most significant actions he had done for a lover in such a long time. He couldn't remember the last time he had done so, as he gained the reputation in his village of having multiple affairs but never settled down long enough for one girl. His master was so different from the others, as he attempted to follow Ichigo upstairs.

"You all right, kid...?" he asked quietly. Ichigo paused in his steps and turned to him with an unusually surprised look on his face.

"Um, of course, Grimmjow," he nodded, blinking at him in slight confusion. "Why do you ask? Is there something on your mind?" Grimmjow frowned, his master's tone sounded legit but he could sense his voice waver in the answers.

"I just thought... well, you seemed sad about something," he frowned, his sharp eyes caught the teen's expression betraying him just before Ichigo shook his head.

"No, I'm not sad," he smiled lightly. "I was just thinking about the games, about how you will fare in front of someone with great importance like our emperor."

"Is that right...?" he asked, walking up the steps to meet at eye level. "You're sure that's it? What could happen afterwards, should I win before him?" He noticed Ichigo's eyes flickered at the question as the teen sighed, does he know something that the Gaul doesn't?

"Well... the thing is, Grimmjow, I-" he muttered.

"Ichigo, your father had returned home...!" Nel called out as she came into view, and Ichigo instantly took a step back from Grimmjow.

"Really now? Father's back from another of his trips?" he asked with a truthful smile as he glanced at her. "Will he stay enough for the games this time, Nel?"

"I don't know, that's something you need to discuss about him," she replied. "You're going to wash up for dinner, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, of course, I'll come down later," he nodded before glancing at Grimmjow. "I'll speak to you later, Grimmjow, all right?"

"... Fine, kid," sighed Grimmjow as he nodded back, before the teen jogged upstairs. Grimmjow stepped back down, trying to ignore Nel's disapproving glance but the woman stepped in front of him with a deep frown. "Is there something you want, woman, or do you want to bother me again?" he frowned at her.

"Was there any reason you tried to follow Ichigo to the second floor?" she questioned, crossing her arms. Grimmjow merely scoffed, but then smirked and narrowed his eyes.

"The kid can't help it if he wants me around," he smirked. "It's just that I thought he was worried about something, and I asked him about it. That was just it, woman."

"Hm, you think something's bothering him?" she asked, her expression softening a bit as she frowned lightly.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't tell me what, mainly from you interrupting him a second ago," he muttered, ignoring the other slave's frown at him.

"Well... I'm sure that whatever it is, Ichigo will talk about it sooner or later," she sighed before moving to walk for the kitchen. "Come on... I'm sure that you want your scrapes before going to sleep." Grimmjow scoffed but scratched the back of his head as he made his way to the slaves' quarters. Ichigo did seem worried about the upcoming games, but for what? He didn't seem troubled by it before, maybe it had to do with being presented before this leader of the entire empire. He wouldn't want to do anything that would insult him, and in turn ruined his master whom he now cared for.

As soon as he made landing on the stone-tiled floor, he blinked when he heard footsteps behind him and he looked up. "Oh... it's you, kid," he muttered in slight surprise, when Ichigo came into view under the torch light. "Thought it was that insufferable woman with my poisoned meal."

"That joke never seems to die," smiled Ichigo, but his expression was etched with apprehension. "Anyway..." he then frowned, fidgeting with his fingers. "I think I need to say this right away..."

"What is it? Does it have to do with fighting in front of the emperor?" he asked.

"Well, yes and... no, actually," he mumbled, and the Gaul blinked in subtle surprise. "You're a champion, Grimmjow, and you have been for the past several games. But that kind of recognition might catch the emperor's eyes. And well... if you do well, he might grant a reward of sort."

"Like what? Is it money...?" Ichigo nodded at the question but he still frowned nonetheless.

"There's a good chance that but... the emperor might grant you freedom, no doubt," he muttered. At that, Grimmjow's eyes narrowed a bit. A Roman leader, not his own master, has the power to free him of slavery? Then again, it would not be the first time that he was offered freedom, but this man that everybody was talking about was beyond class.

"... What should happen if I would be granted freedom?" he asked rhetorically.

"Would you leave here, Grimmjow?" questioned Ichigo, and Grimmjow blinked in surprise at that. He stared at his distressed face, and finally understood. The teen was afraid that he might leave him, just when they started to have an intimate relationship. He frowned rather nervously as he scratched the back of his head. He wasn't sure what to say about that; should he be freed, would he be able to stay with Ichigo? Or just as important, how would he be able to save his friend if he can't earn the money as a gladiator?

"It would've sounded interesting... if I was my old self," he admitted, and Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"Would you turn it down, Grimmjow? Your own freedom?" he questioned but he frowned again. "You couldn't, really, if requested by the emperor. That would be consider an insult to him, and that'd be bad."

"Hmm, then... then I'll stay here after being freed," he suggested. But Ichigo smiled sadly and shook his head.

"You're a proud Gaul, Grimmjow," he muttered. "You shouldn't do it, especially for me. It just wouldn't be fair for the both of us-" His excuses fell short when Grimmjow stepped up the stairs and grasped the back of his head. Ichigo barely had a chance to let out a gasp when his lips were captured into a deep kiss. His initial shock quickly diminished the moment he felt the rough tongue slipping through his lips, a sense of lust and euphoria nearly filled up his mind before he realized what was happening.

It appeared that Grimmjow knew as well, as he ended the brief kiss and stepped back. "What do I keep telling you, kid? You're different from the rest," he smirked lightly, staring at the teen's blushed face. "I need to stay here, because I need to tie up the loose ends I have... I mean, I really can't leave Diroy behind... and that thing with Ginjou..." he mentioned, and Ichigo frowned in concern at that. "But... I need to make sure that you and I are..." His voice fell as he narrowed his eyes, as if he became suddenly aware of something.

"... What is it, Grimmjow?" asked Ichigo, just before they heard footsteps above them.

"Ichigo, you're down there...?" Nel asked as she peered down the staircase. Ichigo glanced down at Grimmjow, who smirked in understanding, before looking up at Nel.

"Yeah, Nel, I was just talking to Grimmjow, that's all," sighed the teen as he walked up to ground level. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Yes, your family's ready for you," she smiled lightly. Ichigo smiled back and left, leaving the two Gaul to themselves. "... I trust Ichigo finally finished that talk of yours, right?" she asked as she stepped downstairs, carrying a bowl of stew and bread.

"Yes, the kid was simply worried about me fighting in front of this emperor," he muttered.

"I see..." nodded Nel before handing him his food. "Ichigo's a good boy. Even though he's a Roman and a nobleman, he often treats those around him without any differences. That explains why he looks so concerned every time he sees you in the arena."

"I suppose so," he muttered. "And this one's the biggest shit compared to the other primus fights I had before."

"... After all of these fights, what will you do?" she questioned, but she didn't say it to annoy him. "I don't think you wish to stay after you get what you want, but if you do... I just want to make sure that Ichigo wouldn't feel sad about it, should you leave." Grimmjow frowned at that. In truth, he was now feeling conflicted about this situation. If he was his old hostile self, he would have taken the chance of freedom and leave without looking back on his teen master. But their relationship was quickly forged, so the idea of leaving didn't seem tempting at all anymore.

"... Whatever..." he mumbled, turning to his room. A part of him honestly wished to go back to his homeland and see his mother again, and to make sure that Diroy was safe and sound. But his other side felt selfish for wanting to stay with Ichigo, that one boy who changed his attitude about relationships. He wondered how his mother, a member of the Nervii tribe, was able to adapt to living with his father's people. Would he able to do the same? Giving up his heritage to live among the Romans?

Grimmjow sighed, sitting on his bed and hunching over his lap, as he lazily munched on his food. If he decided to stay this long, then he would have to understand more about the Roman way of life.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Horn blared among the cheering sounds of the audience, as the first game of Augustalia was commencing. It was mid-morning, but almost everybody was present in the pulvinus. The top officials of Rome were mingling about before the first match, as they weren't seated yet. Many of them were senators and a few were magistrates, but Ichigo was an exception as he was the master of the champion after all. Fiddling in his pure white toga, he stared at the sand that had yet to be blessed with the blood of the fighters.

For over the past week, he had been feeling concerned about Grimmjow. The Gaul had tried not to touch the subject of being freed as he was training feverishly for this day. But he knew that he was just as nervous, when Grimmjow was frowning uncomfortably as they left the house. He glanced ahead at another pulvinus across the arena, specifically more decorated with purple and gold silk, with over a half a dozen adorned chairs for the emperor and his familly. Before, it was rarely used except for the more important festivals and holidays, so it would be a spectacular event for the Roman people to see the leader in their own eyes.

"... Are you feeling all right, Ichigo?" Rukia asked him, taking him back to reality as he glanced at his friend. Strings of gold and amethyst pinned in her hair and her lavender stola swayed in the cool breeze, as she blinked at him.

"I couldn't help being nervous about today, Rukia," sighed Ichigo. "I was just wondering how Grimmjow will fare in the final fight. I could tell he was just as anxious this morning."

"You don't have to worry so much. Renji had fought for the emperor before, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal," she assured him with a smile. "Why do you say that, you're worried that with a personality like his he might mess up, right?"

"Heh, I think it's nothing like that," Ichigo smiled a little, shaking his head as he moved away from the railings. He glanced at the higher nobles conversing with one another, some of them he recognized other than Aizen. One, with wavy dark copper ponytail, playfully flirted with his otherwise frowning slave who was serving him wine. Another nearby was pale-skinned with long hair matching his white toga, sitting underneath the shade and ignoring his two slaves who was bickering for his attention. But the man's wife, with her silky black hair plaited with gem and clad in a conservative bluish-grey stola, talking quietly to him about mudane things while smiling gently.

He noticed Aizen talking with another senator when he realized something. It had been well over a month, he believed, since he had last seen Ginjou but he didn't feel worry about it. Either he was too stubborn to admit his mistakes and show his face or his uncle forbid him to the games. The teen didn't care, the game was about to start in a few moments as he moved to take his seat alongside his father. Maybe Ginjou had to go to assess on a Roman province or something, maybe that was why he hadn't seen him. The farther the better, he thought.

"... Oh, so you've came, just before the emperor's arrival," muttered Aizen, his voice caught Ichigo's ears and the teen curiously glanced over his shoulder. But the sight of what he saw nearly made him flinch in shock as his brown eyes widened.

It was Ginjou, dressed in his crimson army attire, lazily entering the area to greet his uncle The man didn't seem to notice Ichigo nearby, or rather, didn't want to notice him at all. It was as if just taking a glance at him would result in trouble for him. Behind him was Tsukishima, who seemed distant as he didn't acknowledge anyone in the pulvinus with his dull blank eyes. "Of course, Uncle... I know that this is a very important event and I dare not to miss it," muttered Ginjou with a subdued tone, which surprised Ichigo. Every other day, the army commander would talk back at his relative over remedial subjects. But whatever had happened, it seemed that Aizen had finally tightened his leash on him.

"Well, that's good to know..." nodded Aizen. "You've already met Ukitake and Kyouraku, no...? I suggest that you go over there and talk to them about..." Ichigo couldn't hear out the rest of the words when the senator decided to whisper to his nephew, probably about something important before Ginjou nodded and moved to talk to the higher-ranked magistrates. Again, he didn't make notion of looking at Ichigo, who slightly bristled at the sight of him. The teen frowned as he turned his eyes back to the sands. He wondered if Grimmjow would notice the one man who took away his life from Gaul, but he was more worried about his fighter's performance in front of the emperor.

The horns blared again, louder this time to signify the arrival of the Roman leader, catching the other attentions of the audience. Ichigo glanced up to see a regally-dressed family arriving in the decorated pulvinus. He saw the middle-aged man stepping forward to the railings, draped in a rich purple-colored toga and upon his head was a golden laurel wreath- a crown of victory to the Roman people.

It was the emperor, who rose his hand to wave at the cheering crowd while sporting a stiff but stoic face. Ichigo had seen him plenty of times before, but it never ceased to amaze him as he watched with widened eyes. Now he wondered how Grimmjow will deal with seeing the one who controls an entire empire.

Meanwhile, bold cyan eyes stared at the decorated pulvinus, watching the man called the emperor waving to his people. Even through the iron gate, he could tell, and he wondered if he was emperor for long judging by his age. He also wondered if this leader is the who decides the outcome of battles, whether or not the victor could kill the defeated. He had only let one live before, but that fighter was too weak to consider killing. He only wanted to take on real challenges, as he moved away from the gate. He was only half-dressed in his armor, with iron-plated greaves around his legs and a large belt to protect his stomach.

He wasn't at all interested in the first matches now that he was in the primus, but noticed the new gladiator prepping up for the afternoon fights. Mostly because of Renji's old friend Shuuhei was around to help them, as he saw him doing so in the barracks. "Hey Grimmjow... you're freaking out already?" smirked Renji when he walked by and the Gaul scoffed at him.

"Should I be afraid of fighting in front of this emperor guy?" he asked.

"No, but that's a good thing," nodded Renji. "He's only been the leader for a couple of years, but if it had been the former one... that would've been scary."

"Really now?" questioned Grimmjow with a raised eyebrow.

"The last one was the current emperor's nephew, and let's just say he became mad with power and bloodust," Renji replied with a light frown. "It's easy to talk about it now that he's dead, but it was rather tense under his rule. I once fought in the arena for him, and even I was fearful of him."

"So do I need to fear this one, Renji?"

"No, he's a decent man but you need to respect him," he assured him. "Especially since you're the champion and you must do your best." Grimmjow smirked a bit at that and nodded, moving to sit on a bench. "So... you haven't told me about your intimacy with Ichigo, about what was it like for the first time," grinned Renji.

"Ugh... you're weird, Renji," scoffed Grimmjow. "I don't ask you about your fuck tales with your master, so don't ask about mine."

"Come on, I'm only curious," he joked, nudging at his shoulder. "Fine... you don't have to tell me, but I'm glad you finally got it over it."

"... It wasn't like we waited forever, it was only a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, I know."

**(Blood and Sand)**

Several matches came and went, but Ichigo was barely paying attention to them as his guards were constantly up. Ginjou was practically sitting in front of him, almost adjacently by two seats. His eyes kept flickering at him but the older man had never acknowledged him since being here. A part of him was glad that Ginjou didn't try to bother him but he also wondered why he was invisible to the army commander now. The last time they had seen each other, Ginjou threatened to rape or even kill him if the teen didn't bend into his will. He was even close to harming Grimmjow if Aizen hadn't stopped him in time.

But right now, Ginjou was merely watching the game, seemingly bored as he was a little slouchful in his seat. Not only that, he appeared reluctantly sober as Ichigo had seen him drinking only water so far. What had happened in the past month that Ginjou was so subdued that he couldn't act boastful or arrogant like before? He turned his attention back to the arena then to the sky, where the color of light blue was quickly darkening to pale violet of the evening. Only five or six more games to go, with Grimmjow coming out at last to hold down his glory as usual.

"... Ichigo, you're worried about Grimmjow, right?" questioned Isshin, and Ichigo glanced up at him.

"A little, Father..." he sighed.

"Well, I can't wait to see him in action," his father grinned lightly. "It's been a while since we've seen his first fight, and now he's fighting in the primus for the emperor. Who knows the reputation he could bring us, should he win...?"

"Yeah, that's true," he nodded, managing to put up a small smile. "He had accomplished so much in such a little time..." That much was true with the gladiator training, but he was also thinking about another thing. Grimmjow was willing to stay if needed, and he would do it for him. His face tingled at that, even though it sounded selfish to keep him here. He would want Grimmjow to go back to his homeland and to his family. But he wasn't sure about either one, as he waited for the next battles to go through.

Ginjou, however, was loathing every second of the event but keeping a neutral expression as he absentmindedly tapping his fingers against his cup of plain water. He was only drinking it to please his nagging uncle, as he wasn't allowed to drink wine as requested. But was only to annoy him further, as he internally glowered. And it didn't help that Ichigo was behind him, he knew that but he must ignore him. But he really wished that he could talk to him, even though Ichigo was truly apprehensive of his presence. And he was even more contempt of having to wait to see Grimmjow fighting in the primus, even though the people of Rome and even the emperor were anticipating for the Gaul.

Sitting next to him was Aizen, who took his eyes off the arena to glance at him with a knowing frown. "Well... what have they said, about your job?" he questioned quietly, narrowing his bronze eyes. Ginjou just sighed, merely looking ahead as he took a shallow gulp of water.

"I must do a military campaign to ensure my entitlement for the next year," he muttered. "But to do so... I have to leave Rome by the end of the year. That is, if they cannot find another candidate for the praetorship by then."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right... We have plenty of military members of good rank but they're not up to standard of gaining the title," remarked Aizen, though a faint hint of disappointment was evident in his voice. "I guess until they find a suitable man for the job, you might stay as a praetor for another year unless otherwise."

Ginjou blinked at that before a grin threatened to creep at his lips. So he wouldn't have to worry about his term ending so soon. He could have a second year, as long as he needed to do a campaign. Meaning, he would have a chance to take down that smirking disrespectful Gaul, as he sat up straight.

"That's great to hear, Uncle..." he said, with a small smirk.

**(Blood and sand)**

"Um... Grimmjow." Grimmjow turned to notice Shuuhei rushing up to him, with a sheepish grin on his face. "You forgot this, of course," he said, holding up the shiny fish-finned helmet. The Gaul, finally armored with his weapons in his hands, blinked in realization and smirked.

"Oh yeah, thanks," he nodded as he took it. "How's Renji doing? He took a nasty beating earlier against that Thraex fucker."

"He's all right, but he might have to rest for a few days," sighed Shuuhei before frowning sadly. "But compared to my master's fighters, he's really better off..." Grimmjow looked at his disappointed expression and frowned at bit, the other man didn't seem happy about being here.

"... If you dislike the sight of blood and death, then why're you here? Certainly not because of your relationship to that scary-looking guy Renji was talking about," huffed Grimmjow as he put on his helmet. Shuuhei blinked at him but grinned lightly as he shook his head.

"Well, we can't exactly avoid it, it's the part of life," he shrugged. "Just living in the ludus seems to multiply it, with three or four of our men dying in each gladiator game. It's hard to get to know them, when you're afraid of seeing them for the last time. But I believe that's what keeping the stronger to win. I mean... feeling a little afraid of losing, but also of losing the one you care about, you know." Grimmjow blinked at that, and he thought about it. In the first few fights he had, he was mostly fueled by the grudge against Ginjou. But since being a champion, he had been feeling rather concerned about Ichigo's well-being should he lose or even die.

He doesn't want to die. He had already nearly died months before, and he believed the gods had let him live for a purpose. And now he wondered if this purpose involves fighting in the arena, for his sake as well as Ichigo's. He would want to keep on fighting if possible, in order to save his friend as well as keeping his relationship with Ichigo going. After all, the teen had mentioned that Diroy might have to stay in Rome for a long time and he wanted to keep an eye on him.

"... They're starting," Shuuhei remarked, as the horns blared loudly, catching Grimmjow's attention. "Good luck on your fight, Grimmjow. I'm sure you won't lose, despite of what Kensei thinks of you. He actually thinks of you as an arrogant idiot who jests around in the arena."

"Heh, good to know," smirked Grimmjow just before the iron gate opened, and he stepped out to the blood splattered sand. As usual, the overly excited audience cheered on his name as a gladiator. He grinned and cackled, a sense of anxiety and wariness had forgotten for the moment as he peered around. But when he glanced up to the pulvinus, his predatory eyes narrowed in surprise at the sight of Ginjou in the front row, and in turn the army commander glowered back at him. He then turned his eyes to the one behind and he grinned again when Ichigo smiled, his need to win swelled now that the teen was here.

He turned around to see the other pulvinus and he blinked at the sight of the decadently dressed man called emperor, who gazed down on him with interest. That was what he was to him, as Bestia the Champion. But not Grimmjow the Warrior, but that didn't really bother him. Right now he wished to fight his latest opponent, whoever he was. When the other gate finally opened, he turned to face the fighter coming out and his grin widened at the sight of him.

It was a challenge indeed, it was a Murmillo-type fighter like him but he was a bit different. Where he had bright blue plume decorated in his helmet, this one had red feathers. However, the opponent's armors seemed to be more for show with tiger pelt cloaking around his shoulders. "Heh... I hope this one's better than he looks," he chuckled. But the other Murmillo didn't charge right at him when he stared at him, rather he calmly walked to the center of the arena. Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow, but followed suit, remembering what Ichigo had adviced him. The other man turned to face the emperor, and bowed his head with dignity.

"I, who is about to die, salute you, Great Emperor!" he called out. Grimmjow frowned at the pledge but he knew he had no choice in a matter despite of his rather rebellious attitude. He turned to the leader of the Romans and also bowed his head, when a devious idea popped up in his mind. He grinned smugly, even though he might get into trouble afterwards.

"I... who will _not_ die, salute you, Great Emperor!" he smirked. His boastful voice echoed to everbody's ears, emitting some surprised gasps among the nobles. Ichigo felt his jaw dropped in total shock with his eyes widened to their extent, how could Grimmjow say something so cocky? Well, he should have expected that but still...

"Wow, sounds pretty gutsy to proclaim such a thing," remarked the brunet magistrate named Kyouraku with a small smile.

"It makes me wonder whether he's being brave or rather ignorant of this important event," Ukitake mused lightly with interest, while his wife giggled softly. It didn't sound like they were making fun of Grimmjow to Ichigo's ears, but the teen frowned just the same. Even before the highest man of this society, Grimmjow would find a way to act overly confident.

"Well... we should have expected this out of the Gaul, anyway," nodded Aizen, glancing up at Ichigo. "But I'm sure that he will win this battle, as he had with his past victories."

"Yes, that's good to know," Ichigo shrugged. Ginjou ignored all of the talking, as he mentally sulked at the sight of the Gaul. Leaving a very disrespectful impression against the emperor, and yet the other nobles saw it as a joke. Maybe the emperor would see his attitude as a sign of defiance and wouldn't hesitate to kill him on sight, champion or not. But nothing happened, as Grimmjow and the other Murmillo faced each other. They were almost an exact height but the man was slightly more bulky, so he might be stronger than the Gaul.

But Grimmjow grinned, he couldn't underestimate his opponent but he won't let his guard down either. "... Begin!" called out the announcer.

Within a second, Grimmjow stepped back from the Murmillo's heavy swing, and again but blocking it with his blue shield this time. He could feel the strength definitely, but he flashed his white teeth as he dodged another blow. He must figure out a way to read out the other's weaknesses soon so he could take it to his advantages. "Hahh...!" he growled as he countered, watching the Murmillo moving to parry. The bulky man listed his shield away to strike, Grimmjow observed, leaving a slight opening.

But an opening nonetheless, before Grimmjow moved to strike again. This time, the Murmillo blocked but left his bare shoulder for another opening. This was interesting, he had thought this type of fighters were very rare and not many had fought up to this level. "Guh! Shit...!" gritted Grimmjow, when he felt another force of strength behind his shield from the sword attack. But when he then tried to step back, the Murmillo followed after him with another swing. "Fuck...!" he gritted, blocking again.

This guy was no joke, he wasn't giving the Gaul space to counterattack despite of the slow start. He was thinking, if the man was heavier then he might be slower if given enough distance. Taking the chance, Grimmjow suddenly ran off, seeing that he was right when the opponent was too slow to react. But the real challenge was how to draw the first blood. He needed to take out the shield first, seeing that it was an useless burden. "Grhh..." he growled lowly, before running off to the Murmillo's left. His sharp eyes saw the man moving his shield to block himself, he grinned underneath his helmet.

"Gotcha...!" he sneered before twisting to the right, ducking down to slash at one of the legs. The crowd cheered as they saw the dark crimson liqud spewing out, before Grimmjow jumped back from the other Murmillo's swing. The wound was deep enough to slow him down further, but the Gaul wanted to prolong the battle as much as possible, merely just to entertain the emperor.

"He's drawn first blood, as expected," remarked Aizen at the sight, while his nephew's frown deepened. Ichigo, however, smiled at the turn of event and clasped his hands together. He knew that Grimmjow wouldn't make the final strike so soon without reading out the moves first.

"Yes... you can do this, Grimmjow..." he smiled.

"Hah! Not so tough now aren't you...?" sneered Grimmjow. He was right of hitting him in the leg at the last second, now the other Murmillo fighter was staggering forward with a heated glare in his eyes. That was the look he was waiting for, the sense of kill was rolling off of him. "That's it... that's what I fucking want outta you," he growled.

"Tch, you fucking Gaul...!" snarled the opponent before charging at him. The weakness in his leg made him falter, and Grimmjow immediately made his move.

"Yahh...!" he snarled and swung his sword to parry. The Murmillo stumbled back but quickly regained his balance to try to counterattack. But Grimmjow was quicker and parried again, gritting his teeth as he stood his ground against the other's strength. "Guh...!" he grunted, when he felt himself being pushed behind his shield, his feet digging deep into the blood-drenched sand.

The man was trying to push him to the ground to leave him vulnerable, Grimmjow realized. He pushed back before jumping away from the attack, again giving himself some distance as he observed for any opening. Growling, he quickly paced around him to aim at his back sparsely protected by the pelt. The man didn't have time to turn before another slash erupted and he yelled out in pain. Again the wound was shallow, but the audience didn't seem to care as they cheered for more blood.

Grimmjow smirked and peered up at the nobles' pulvinus, feeling gleeful at the sight of Ichigo's cheerful expression. And he felt even more smug as he glared at Ginjou's disgruntled demeanor. Him winning this battle would surely leave a bruise in the army commander's already humiliated ego. His thoughts were cut out when the other Murmillo attempted to swing his sword at him. Grimmjow stepped back with a parry, before tossing his shield away as he had no need for it. "Hah!" he sneered, before moving for a counterstrike.

"Wow, it looks like Grimmjow's gaining the upper hand in this battle, Brother...!" smiled Rukia, though Byakuya merely nodded in agreement.

"He's only delaying the inevitable to appease the people, Rukia," he pointed. "Killing him quick would be rather disappointing." Meanwhile, Ichigo watched as Grimmjow danced around the opponent's blade. The Gaul was strong, he wouldn't go down so easily. He had defeated beasts, several men, and a giant at that. He had already accomplished so much in very little time, and was already a champion when it would have taken years to do so.

But... deep down, he was still apprehensive of what was coming afterwards. Very often the emperor would greet the winner and grant them freedom. But both he nad Grimmjow wouldn't want that to happen, as Grimmjow swung his sword at the Murmillo. The opponent was slowing down but was still fighting as he sluggishly parried, though the blunet was now overpowering him.

"You're holding your hold... that's good to know," he grinned. "But I really don't have to kill you, unless you put me in a corner or something."

"Tch, shut your mouth!" gritted the Murmillo, before charging at him. Grimmjow smirked and braced himself for the next attack. But he had forgotten that the man was still holding his shield, as he suddenly felt himself being pushed by it. The abrupt force of it knocked his helmet askew, and he stumbled back.

"Shit... sneaky little fucker," snarled Grimmjow, deciding to take off the heavy thing anyway. "Maybe I will kill you anyway..." Licking the fresh blood off his cut lip, he decided to get rid of the nuisance once and for all. He paced around him, hoping to catching him off-guard. But the opponent was proving to be a challenge despite of his injury, as the Murmillo turned to block him. "Shit...!" he growled the moment the blade hacked into the wood but he jumped back when the other man tried to counterattack.

The sudden turn of event made Ginjou smirk a bit. Maybe the Gaul will be put down like a dog, and all of his problems would be over. "... I don't see why you're smiling, Kuugo, when the battle's not over yet," muttered Aizen, and his nephew instantly frowned.

"You know of my dislike of that Gaul, Uncle, and you should know that I wish for his death," he frowned. "Why do you care? What makes him so special in your opinion?"

"If it was any other slave, I really could care less," he replied. "But, considering his defiance against someone like you, I simply found him interesting. And with him keep winning through every battle, it seems to infuriate you further." Ginjou clenched his jaw but said nothing, exhaling loudly as he avoided his gaze. "You know that I'm right... You abuse your powers as a praetor and people fear you for that. But he is different from the rest, and you find that irritating just because he went against you."

"... He's not the only one," he grumbled, his narrowed eyes attempting to look at Ichigo.

The teen watched with concern, it appeared that it was a standstill as Grimmjow snarled under his breath and paced around his opponent. He could see that the Murmillo was giving Grimmjow a hard time, and he frowned. He doesn't want him to lose like this, the blue-haired warrior had taken on opponents stronger than this.

"Grimmjow..." he mumbled softly with worry.

Back in the sands, Grimmjow gritted his teeth and snarled as he felt his blade scraping sharply against the other in another stalemate. He backed off and licked a trail of blood trickling from another cut on his lips. "Hmm... You're really one tough fucker," he growled lowly. "But... if I can kill a fucking giant, I'm sure as hell that I can defeat you..."

He could hear the other Murmillo chuckling smugly behind his helmet, and yet he couldn't help but sneer back as he laughed as well. This other man was just as cocky as he was, that was what he found interesting. But he must win this, as he twirled his sword in his hand before gripping it tightly. His eyes flickered for any opening before smirking lightly. Might as well take a risk, as he suddenly charged at him but this time, moving to the Murmillo's offensive side. He expected it, the moment his opponent lifted his sword in order to strike.

"Hahh!" he sneered. He quickly spun on his heels and counterattacked, slashing at the bare side. The people of Rome cheered wildly now that more blood spewed out to the air. The opposing Murmillo staggered forward with a painful snarl, the slash was deep enough to even the vital organs to seep out as he dropped his shield to hold his side. "Hah... hahh... fucking finally!" smirked Grimmjow before kicking him down. The man was now practically incapacitated, as he then stomped down harshly on his fist gripping the sword, cracking and breaking the bones.

Though the man was still alive, clearly by his barely concealed scream, the Gaul wondered if he should leave him alive as he leaned down to rip off the Murmillo's helmet. The neck and the head was now exposed, as he then glanced up at the pulvinus reserved for the nobles. Ichigo seemed happy that he had won, and he noticed some of the upper-class who looked amazed by the victory. But he smirked when he saw Ginjou silently glowering with his arms crossed. Once again, he had made a fool out of the army commander.

He soon turned his sight on the emperor, who gracefully stood up. "Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill...!" the Romans were chanting already as their leader held out his hand with a light fist. Even if the opponent would be left alive, he could no longer fight due to the injuries. But it didn't seem to be the case... as the emperor sent a thumbs-down and the crowd erupted into a cheer. Grimmjow blinked at that, that signal probably meant that he could finish him off judging from the reaction. He grinned to reveal the infamous sharp white teeth, before glaring down on the defeated warrior. He grabbed at the man's thick hair and pulled his head up, revealing the bare neck.

"Sorry about this... but I won..." he muttered, holding his blade high.

_SHUNK!_

Grimmjow grunted when the blade came down against the neck, but the muscles were so thick that the blade didn't go through. But the man was immediately choking as copious amount of blood gushed out of his mouth as well as from the wound, before he tried it again. The sounds of bone cracking and snapping and flesh being chopped was echoed into the air, people poor andd rich alike watched as the perceived savage kept hacking, with bits of blood spraying across his face.

"Fucking shit...!" he snarled finally in triumph, with one more swing he chopped of the head from the already dead body. The primal beast within him was taking over him, he had forgotten about how much he was good at 'head hunting' as he grinned. He glanced up when he heard the crowd roared, before he noticed the emperor and his family leaving their seats. His smile soon faded in confusion when he then saw over a dozen army guards jogging out to the field and surrounding him. Had he done something wrong...?

The crowd cheered once more before the guards suddenly into a straight formation on either side of Grimmjow with their heads bowed. The Gaul looked up and blinked in total surprise; it was the leader of the entire Roman Empire, calmly treading across the sand towards him. Anxiety seemed to fall in the entire arena, as everybody went silent at the scene before them. Even Ichigo, whose widened eyes watched as his hands twisting at his toga but nobody seemed to notice. But Ginjou's eyes narrowed in confusion, he certainly couldn't believe that the emperor would promise the barbarian freedom after a few months of fighting.

As the member of the army, he should go down there but it might cause problems on his part plus he could feel his uncle's eyes flickering on him. But it didn't matter, as Grimmjow inhaled calmly the moment the emperor stopped within a fair distance, waiting for the man to speak. "... What is your name, Murmillo?" he muttered softly, as Grimmjow blinked at the regal yet stoic demeanor.

"... I am called Bestia, 'The Beast'," he answered, in a calm and even tone. There was no need to sound so hostile or arrogant against the one who controls countries especially his homeland.

"No, I mean... do you have a birth name, before you became a slave?" rephrased the emperor, and Grimmjow blinked at the question but he nodded.

"I am Grimmjow... son of Criturix, late chieftain of the Viromandui tribe, and I was in line of becoming one as well," he stated affirmatively. It was pointless to keep his nobility a secret anymore, as the leader slightly rose an eyebrow and his lips tightened at the revelation.

"So far north of Gaul... how did you end up here?" That question made Grimmjow frown, wondering if he should point the blame to Ginjou. Surely that could cause the army commander to lose his title and possibly get punished for such a scandal, but then the blunet wouldn't get a chance to exact his revenge on him for murdering his friends.

"I was hunting with my men in late winter, when the Roman army accused us of trespassing... even though it was the hunting ground of our tribe," he spoke with partial truth. "When we tried to demand why, they attacked us, killing my men and injuring me before sending me to slavery," he added, his bloodied hand patting at the large scar on his chest. "I may be considered 'barbaric' in your eyes, but I really am a noble warrior who would do anything to protect his people. That is all I am good for, fighting and killing by absolutely necessary... but I suppose that mind-set caused my demise now." The emperor seemingly nodded at his answer, fixing up his purple toga.

"Do you wish to be a free man...?" he questioned quietly.

"... No, at least not yet," Grimmjow honestly replied, and for once the emperor blinked in surprise at that. "I may be a slave now, but I actually chose to become a gladiator. It was the only way to get my obligations across. I am sorry but I can't really explain what my obligations are..."

"I see..." sighed the Roman leader, before turning to a nearby guard and mumbled something to him. "... I admire your fighting skills as well as your fascinating honesty," he said, glancing back at him. "You and your master deserve a substantial reward, hopefully to keep you elevated as the champion. In all honesty, I wouldn't want you to be freed until you fight in the arena for another two or three years. As a matter of fact... after this festival, the gladiator games are actually done for the rest of the year. Surely you can find a way to appease your master. Are you all right with that?"

Grimmjow's expression was practically neutral, but he was internally relieved that he could catch a breather. Not to mention that he could by Ichigo's side more often. To show his appreciation, he respectfully bowed his head before the emperor, something he would had never thought doing when being a slave at first. "I'll still train, as I am but a warrior. Nothing can change that," he replied.

"Very well, then..." nodded the emperor before turning to leave, with his guards following after him. Grimmjow felt the air rushing out of him as he exhaled deeply, tossing the decapitated head aside. That was it, he fought for the emperor and was still the champion, and will be rewarded greatly for his battle. That would mean that he could use the money to get his friend here quicker if possible. He grinned in relief, though he had only been a gladiator for little over two months he appreciated taking a break after constant training and fighting.

"Bestia...! Bestia...! Bestia...! Bestia...!" the audience chanted and cheered, unison of voices echoed with excitement and enthusiasm. The Gaul relished it, as he looked up at his master with a big smirk on his face.

"Ichigo..." he muttered, though his voice was muffled down by the roaring crowd. "I did it... I'm staying here, for you and for me."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Wahh, that was tiring! I meant to finish a week earlier but I was busy with normal stuff. But the good news is that I finally got the DVD of 'Spartacus: Vengeance', yays! I got all three seasons, and the final season's coming in a few months! I can't wait, I can't wait!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	19. Hunter and Prey, Coated in Blood

I wanna write the side story to 'Warrior', although I'm rather curious of who doesn't want that! It's not like I'm angry about it but I'm merely curious... In fact, considering some of my other stories in permanent or semi-permanent hiatus, it's actually hard for me to do two or more stories at a time with so many ideas jumbling up wrong in my mind. But I could try, as the side story is relatable to this one!

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 19- Hunter and Prey, Coated in Blood**

"... I look utterly ridiculous right now," Grimmjow frowned, his eye cyan eyes narrowed at his teen master who snickered behind his hands. "Shut it, kid...! I don't see why I should wear this, only an idiot could wear such bullshit!" he scowled.

"Oh, come on, Grimmjow," smiled Ichigo, sneezing out another chuckle. "I just think that you could wear it for a decorative purpose whenever we receive an audience-" He laughed again, making Grimmjow growled in annoyance.

"That's it! I am not going to wear this shit...!" he scowled as he glared down at the outfit he was forced to wear. It was a decorative bronze cuirass shoulder plates reflecting the supposed chiseled look of his chest and abdomen, matching with the manica guards covering his forearms and the greaves around his legs. The only thing he liked was the shiny iron sword with the bronze and gold hilt to emphasize the entire outfit, though Grimmjow couldn't get the weapon much to his dismay. "I won't wear this shit, kid! I looked like some show horse one would parade around!"

"Aw, it's not like that!" grinned Ichigo. "I thought an armor like this would match your overly exaggerated ego, after all."

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you...?" sneered Grimmjow, completely ignoring the blacksmith's flustered attempt to fix the leather ties on one of his arms.

"Believe me, Grimmjow, you're the talk of the town ever since the emperor have rewarded us greatly," the teen replied. "And because of that, my family name will receive a great reputation. And that is truly something, considering my esquestian nobility."

"But you're still a noble regardless," Grimmjow frowned but his master shook his head.

"There's a class within the class, I told you I'm considered lower-class compared to someone like Aizen who's a senator," replied Ichigo. "Those who can control the goverment are generally from the higher class, and people from the higher class are often descended from elite families at the start of our history."

"Huh, I kinda get it, it's like having our elders to control the laws of my tribe.

"Something like that..."

"Hmph, but it shouldn't mean that I have to wear something this atrocious," scoffed Grimmjow. "First of all, the armor feels too fucking heavy and I can't move as easily as I want to. Not to mention that this metal is chaffing at my skin..."

"Gee, you like to complain for someone who's getting a present from his master," smirked Ichigo. "All right, you don't have to have this one. We could try another one if you want-"

"No thanks, I'd rather not look like a pompous jackass," huffed Grimmjow, nonchalantly removing the manica guards that was already tied. "I prefer to have a weapon, but you Romans seem very afraid of a slave carrying around a sword."

"That's the law, it's not my fault," Ichigo sighed. Grimmjow merely grunted, proceeding to untie the leather strings of the body armor.

"I'm just saying, I've got nothing to do once the games are over," he muttered. "I don't want to stay in the house all day being nagged at by that woman, so there should be something else to do." Ichigo frowned, that was true. There would be more festivals in the coming weeks but it would be mostly dinner parties. He knew it would be boring for Grimmjow to mull around the villa with nothing to do.

"Well... what is there you want to do, Grimmjow?" he asked, and Grimmjow blinked at him after removing the heavy protection.

"Huh, well... I still wanna kill-"

"You can't kill anymore humans, at least not until the last day of Augustalia," Ichigo sighed.

"No, not that," muttered the Gaul. "I wanna hunt some animals, it's been months since I've last done it. It was my main source of living considering my skills."

"Huh, right, I forgot about that," realized Ichigo, remembering the so-called carnage in the courtyard not long ago. "Well... if it's for hunting, I don't see the problem of buying some weapons. But no swords, though."

"Tch, you sure like to muddle my fun, kid," he sighed.

"I know... excuse me, can we see tools qualified for hunting?" he asked the blacksmith. Almost five minutes later, Grimmjow grinned widely as they left the shop, holding a pair of seathed daggers in his hands. One would be puzzled, including Ichigo, that having something so minimal to hunt down animals. "Are you able to catch food with just daggers, Grimmjow?" asked Ichigo as they walked through the streets, many onlookers gawked in awe at the sight of the Gaul among them.

"I've caught animals with far less than this," he grinned. "It all depends on the skills and patience you can use on, kid, and it's not for ones with weak endurances."

"Easy for you to say, Gauls are pretty strong enough to hunt and fight so it's practically second-nature to them," Ichigo smiled lightly.

"Heh, if only that was true..." Grimmjow chuckled. "But we still need those to grow crops and keep farm animals around. Although we have come across those who wants to like us. I remembered that one day when Diroy..." His voice fell abruptly at the thought of his friend and he frowned. His teen master noticed that and frowned in concern, wondering if he had said something wrong. "... Can we go to that magistrate to see what's going on with Diroy's situation?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure, I guess," Ichigo nodded a little. "Renji's still injured from his fight, so I suppose Byakuya's home as well."

"That's good to know," sighed Grimmjow, following after the teen after Ichigo took a different direction. "Maybe after my victory in front of the emperor, the good news might come sooner than expected. Don't you think so, kid?"

"Well, we won't know until we try," he muttered, before glancing over at the Gaul. "Um... Grimmjow? This Diroy... he's this important to you?"

"Of course, it's good to know that the last of my firends is still alive," Grimmjow replied with a small grin. "Diroy's a very good kid. A little overly eager but pretty determined about things. But I guess you can say that he's my student of sort."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He came from a family of farmers, so it's kind of a boring way of life for him," he explained. "He decided to follow me around and wanted to learn how to hunt. It was still a long way for him, he's close to your age but he had only caught a few games by himself. That's because he started to learn pretty late, that and his overexaggerated personality could be easily sensed by the animals and they would run off," he added, grinning rather fondly at the the thought. "Still, he was a good friend... being around him makes up for the tedious process of trapping and gutting out our kill, as he possessed the persistence of what I do for a living..."

"Then he must be a very good and important friend, Grimmjow," Ichigo smiled lightly.

"Yeah, that's true..." nodded Grimmjow, before looking at him. "I'm not sure what to tell him though... about my new adventure with you."

"Huh? What adventure-" Ichigo frowned, but when he noticed the teasing gleam in his eyes, he instantly scowled and walked off. "I keep telling you to stop teasing me like that, Grimmjow! Sheesh...!" he scowled, though Grimmjow cackled and followed after him.

"It's hard not to, kid!"

**(Blood and Sand)**

It didn't take too long to realize that Byakuya was truly home, but Ichigo would have to wait to talk to him. In the meantime, he and Grimmjow decided to visit Renji, who was already up on his feet despite having tight bandages around his legs and torso. "Huh? W-wait a minute, Renji! You need to go back on bed, as Master insisted!" whined a black-haired teen slave with a single black tattoo marked on his right eyebrow, trying feebly to herd him back to bed.

"I've had worst, Rikichi, back off..." grumbled Renji as he easily nudged him away.

"But you'll open your wounds if you move around too much!" he persisted.

"Then you can simply close them back up," he countered, just as Ichigo and Grimmjow stepped into the room. "Oh, hey there," Renji smiled when he noticed them. "I didn't know we were expecting you guys."

"No, we came without telling Byakuya beforehand," smiled Ichigo. "How're you doing, Renji?"

"By the looks of things, at least you're not half dead," Grimmjow smirked.

"Tch, keep rubbing it in my face, Champion," Renji snorted, finally relenting to sitting down on his bed with a slight grimace of pain. "So what brings you here exactly...?"

"Grimmjow wanted to see if you have any update on his friend's whereabouts lately," Ichigo nodded but Renji frowned with a shrug.

"Didn't hear much of it from my master, so I'm not the one who can tell you," he sighed. "The last we heard was that he was still in Alexandria, but he might not be. The ship's probably in route for Sicily before Rome by now and- ahh, shit...!" he hissed in pain as he grasped at his bandaged side.

"See, I told you, Renji! You need to lie down!" festered the slave named Rikichi the moment a faint hint of red was seeping through the crude strips of fabric. "If you don't, I'll have to tell Master that you're not heeding the warning!"

"Ah, fuck, fine then...!" huffed Renji with strained voice before carefully lying back down. It seemed to be better as the red-head's painful expression relaxed a bit and he let out a deep breath. "Shit, I shouldn't have let my guard down for a second against that guy," he grumbled.

"It wasn't your fault, Renji, we all thought that Thraex fighter was already defeated with his injuries more serious than your own," frowned Ichigo.

"Tch, well he's now more than just defeated, getting fucked in the ass in the underworld," Renji chuckled a little before putting up a somber look. "On a serious note... sorry, I didn't hear a change in the news about your friend lately. It could take several more days until my master received a message about it."

"Oh but... now that we have gotten a great reward from the emperor, is it possible that we can get the news faster?" he asked in a pondering tone. Renji blinked at that but smirked lightly in disbelief as he shook his head.

"Bartering for someone who is seen as 'property' to the Romans, no one would guess that a said Roman is doing so much for him," he sighed. "You're one weird boy, Ichigo. I'll give you that..."

"Well, if it's important to Grimmjow, it should be for me as well," he nodded.

"Heh, I can see why..." chuckled Renji with a humorous look in his eyes as he gazed at the two. Grimmjow chuckled back, while Ichigo nearly puffed up his now blushing cheeks in embarrassment. "Don't be mad at me, you and your lover boy should be thanking me for pushing you guys to do it."

"Renji, just shut up, okay?" Grimmjow smirked though his tone was coming out threateningly as he narrowed his eyes at the red-head. "Mention our business so casually again, and I'll cut off your balls." But Renji laughed despite of his pain, still clutching at his side.

"I'll make sure of that, Grimmjow," he groaned through his grin.

"Ah, excuse me... Master's ready to speak to you now, Master Ichigo," a slave muttered when he entered the room.

"Ah, okay... Grimmjow, do you mind staying here with Renji?" Ichigo asked the Gaul, who merely shrugged.

"Need someone to slap around in case he's acting like an ass as usual," he joked. Ichigo simply smiled before leaving the room, as Grimmjow moved to stand in front of his partner's bed. "... You should be glad that you can rest for a while, Renji. That emperor told me that these were the last games for gladiators, so maybe you don't have to worry about missing your fights."

"Tch, you think so but I need to get back to training as soon as possible to keep up my strength," smirked Renji. "What about you? You should keep up your training as well."

"Of course, but I'll do it myself for the next few months by hunting," nodded Grimmjow. "It's not like I suck as warrior, I could already fight as I always have been for most of my life."

"Whatever you say, I don't think Kenpachi would like that idea of yours," he joked lightly. "But I doubt that Urahara would mind, as he likes to have everything when needed to be. Yet you wouldn't have guess that a highly ranked army official like him would lower his standards to become a lanista."

"Huh...? That strange man was a part of the Roman army?" Grimmjow questioned in disbelief.

"That was years ago, I've heard that he was friends with Ichigo's father during campaigns and battles, that's probably why you get to train in his ludus," replied Renji. "He's very knowledgable on fighting skills of foreign tirbes and is very skilled with the sword. As a matter of fact... according to my master's words, Urahara was once a centurion. An army leader who can command over a hundred soldiers under his hand." Grimmjow blinked in mild surprise. He never would have guess that eccentric-looking lanista, who often mysteriously hides his face with fans, was just as powerful as the one who enslaved him.

"If he used to be in the army, then why did he stop being this centurion thing?" he frowned.

"He wanted to get married early, or some crazy shit like that," he sighed. "But because of his rank, he wasn't allowed to due to the military law. So he simply quit the moment he got the chance. Such a shame, too... he could've risen through his status within a few years. Maybe being a praetor no doubt..." Renji cracked a smirk when he noticed the other man frowning at that and coughed out a soft chuckle. "What's with that face, Grimmjow? I know you hate Ginjou but I'm speaking the truth about Urahara. Just imagine him trying to talk to you over sweets and wine and smiling all the time if the two of you would've met in a different situation."

"Right..." Grimmjow sighed deeply, before his eyebrows tensed at the thought of Ginjou. He hoped that he could still have a chance to get back at him after revealing part of the reason of how he became a slave, that they wouldn't trace his story back to the praetor.

"Grimmjow..." muttered Renji, catching the Gaul's attention. "Whatever you're thinking about... don't voice it out loud. I may be loyal to my master but I'm the only one who know of your secret of how much you hate Ginjou. Your opinions here could reach the other servants' ears, leading to bad misunderstanding or worse..." Grimmjow frowned before glancing at the teenage slave, who seemed to be preoccupied with fixing the beads in his hair, and huffed. That much was true, but only Ichigo knew truly of his vengeance against Ginjou. If words were to get out, he would surely be executed for it.

"All right, I get it," nodded Grimmjow. "So... while we wait for the new year, we do nothing but train our asses off and hope for the best, right?"

"Yeah, I never get tired of that," sighed Renji, his body completely relaxed as the pain finally ceased. "But you're different, since you still prefer to do things your way. I mean, hunting? Good luck on that..."

"Hunting's just fun for me, that's all," Grimmjow shrugged, before frowning sadly as he scratched through his hair. "It would be even more fun with my old friends around..."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with having new friends, Grimmjow," Renji muttered quietly. "I mean... we've been sparring with one another and talked about everyday shit for the past few months. So aren't we friends as well?" he asked, glancing up at him. Grimmjow blinked at that but put up a small smile as he nodded.

"I guess so... otherwise, I wouldn't have given you any time of day, idiot," he smirked, just as Ichigo came back with a concerned frown on his face. "... Something wrong, kid?" he frowned at him.

"No... The ship had already left Alexandria, as Renji had said," nodded Ichigo. "But we won't know until they reached land somewhere. And that would take a week or two."

"And then what?" he asked.

"Another few weeks on land should they reach Sicily, I suppose," he speculated. "I guess it's time to leave, then. We have nothing else to say, Grimmjow."

"Okay... Guess I'll see you later, Renji," said Grimmjow. "I want us to fight again soon, okay?"

"Sure, whatever," smirked Renji. "Take care..." he said as they left, the room soon fell silence before he glanced up at Rikichi. "... Okay, close the door, I need to kill time while I heal up."

"H-huh? Aw, why me...?" Rikichi whined before moving to do so.

"Because Master can't afford to fuck me anyway," Renji pointed out, reaching to remove his loincloth. "Besides, you're a lot lighter, so you can simply ride me."

"Tch, no fair..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

If Ginjou could pout like a young child being punished, he would, but he sported a deep frown as he was being cornered by the higher-ups of the Senate. And during the gladiator games too, on the final day of Augustalia. They knew... somehow, the emperor found out and questioned the reason why that Gaul- or the son of the 'Feared King' Criturix- became a slave and fighting as a gladiator. It wasn't long until they found out that Ginjou's post was around the time he was enslaved, and now the army commander was being scrutinized just when he was being reconsidered of being a praetor for the second year.

"This is quite serious, Praetor Ginjou," sighed Ukitake, nervously patting his forehead with a hankerchief. "You shouldn't have a minor massacre just because there was a misunderstanding with the tribesmen you had encountered then. Maybe if you had discussed things through, none of this would have happened now."

"But... he questioned us of being there, even though those lands belong to Roman Empire," Ginjou frowned, trying to reason his actions months ago. "He and his men didn't need to act so hostile against us so I should be in the right of defending myself-"

"But even if that area belongs to the empire, it is a very obscure place with very few tribes and villages knew of us," the white-haired senator muttered with a concerned frown. "It's understandable that they would act hostile towards you, they themselves would have seen you as an invader on their hunting grounds. And anyway, it was you who initiated the attack, am I correct?" That question made Ginjou livid, as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"What makes you say that, Senator Ukitake?" he questioned.

"Come on... who doesn't know of your reputation, Praetor?" Kyouraku pointed out with a light smirk. "You're the type who 'kill first and ask question later'. But that attitude's frowned upon here, we simply want to work with the foreign tribes as peacefully as possible. But this situation right here... you've practically enslaved an heir of a vicious do realize how much trouble you could be in, right?"

"But-"

"Did you know what you had dragged him into slavery regardless of his nobility?" Kyouraku asked, and Ginjou nearly flustered with any plausible answer stuck on his throat.

"Well... I was told that he was a noble months afterwards, during a gladiator game-"

"And by whom?" questioned Ukitake, and Ginjou huffed his breath by the interrogation.

"... Ichigo," he answered with much reluctance in his voice. "He said that the Gaul was a noble, though I had a hard time believing it."

"So the young man knew of it as well," he sighed heavily. "Well... nothing can be done about this. We've heard that the Gaul man will stay as a gladiator for a while, for his own reasons. Whatever those are..." Ginjou's frown deepened, he remembered Grimmjow mentioning about getting his agendas met but he wasn't sure what. It would have made sense to take that freedom then, but what was it? "As for you, however... Although there isn't much candidates for praetorship, it doesn't mean that you yourself will be excused for doing such a thing. That action you chose months ago will greatly affect your chance for the second term. Do you understand, Praetor?"

"... Yes, I do, sir," nodded Ginjou with a very deep frown.

"Well, nothing can be done about it," sighed the brunet senator. "That guy wanna stay as a gladiator, then let him. Considering his race, he enjoys killing his opponents anyway. But only the higher-ups knew of his true origin. It won't be good if the regular class were to hear of it, it might cause an uproar and confusion among the people."

"That's true," muttered Ukitake before coughing a little into his hankerchief. "Goodness, the cooler months aren't good for me..." he mumbled but he looked back at the army commander. "Anyway, if you wish to gain that second term, you must right your wrongs. The civilians had already disliked you as it is, and that attitude is reflecting on your work. I'm sure you can do this, especially with your uncle's help."

"Ah... fine, I'll try to ask him about it," he replied, though a deep sense of resentment was throbbing in his head. He wished that he didn't have to lower himself to beg for his uncle's help, but he might have to under the top senator's advice.

"That's good to know..." he sighed just before horns were heard, catching their attentions. "The last game's starting... we'll discuss more of this later," muttered the pale senator, as he and Kyouraku turned to their seats. But Ginjou gritted his teeth in seething anger. Never had he been so utterly humiliated. That damn Gaul... he was to blame, he blatantly told the emperor of what he truly was and by doing so, causing scrutiny against the praetor.

"Tch..." he scoffed under his breath and walked back to his seat. He ignored the brief glance from Ichigo as he sat next to his uncle, who stared critically at him. "... Why didn't you mention that you also knew of that fucking Gaul being a noble?" he questioned quietly. "Not only that, the magistrate knew of the truth as well. Why couldn't you two back me up, Uncle?"

"It was your responsibily of talking to the tribes into doing auxillary for the Roman army," frowned Aizen, narrowed bronze eyes gazing coldly at him. "But you decided to go against reason and kill the man's followers instead of talking things through. And as for me, if they knew that I already had knowledge of this, it would just prove that I once again had to bail you out. You should know that I'm often looked down upon by the Senate because of you... when are you going to learn of the consequences caused by your actions, Kuugo?"

"Must you keep treating me like a child, Uncle?" scowled Ginjou, but Aizen merely frowned at him before turning his attention to the arena. Already, Grimmjow in his Murmillo armor had came out with his sword raised to the roaring crowd. The sight of the Gaul made Ichigo happy with a big smile on his face, but Ginjou noticed something of the teen with his eyes discreeting looking at him.

Maybe he hadn't seen it before... but Ichigo appeared taller with determination and confidence, he didn't slouch in his seat like before as the teen was sitting up straight with his deep brown eyes on his slave. But his gaze was soft and warm, Ginjou noticed, something that only a person would look like if they truly care for another. But does that mean...?

"Kuugo," Aizen muttered suddenly, catching the other man's attention. "... Were you just listening to me?" he questioned him but he already knew the answer of that by the look of his nephew's befuddled face. "Tsk... this is why those other senators dislike you, you don't care for anything but yourself," he frowned. "I was just saying... that maybe if you hadn't been so preoccupied with your debauchery through all these years, maybe you would have been treated with respect by your peers. But it's too late now, anyway..."

"Tch, I understand that, Uncle-" frowned Ginjou.

"Now that I think about it, this Gaul had only made it this far because of the lanista who trained him," muttered Aizen. "And it just so happened to be the former centurion, Kisuke Urahara. Maybe if he had stayed within the Roman army, he would've taken your job..."

"I see... too bad he's nothing but a lowly lanista now," he grumbled.

"Who's to say? He still has a chance to come back to us, as he's still a popular man among the Romans," he pointed out, much to his nephew's chargin.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" scoffed Ginjou, his narrowed sepia eyes glaring at the arena. Barely a moment into the game, Grimmjow was already overpowering his opponent, this time a Hoplomachus. With his great strength as well as his advance sword, he already chopped through the wooden staff before moving for the attack.

"Hahh! Got you now, fucker!" he sneered with glee, striking at the bare chest. The air was vibrated with bloodlust and cheering, before Grimmjow jumped back from the small dagger that was suddenly pulled out. But it didn't matter as the Gaul's blade was dripping with the other man's blood, and the Hoplomachus was now staggering from the deep wound. "Heh... it's obvious from the outcome," smirked Grimmjow. "I win... you lose."

Before the opponent could move to defend, Grimmjow charged at him and swung the sword, this time the blade went deeper through the flesh. The audience cheered loudly as the opponent crumpled to the ground almost immediately. Blood and entrails saturated the sandy ground, before Grimmjow laughed at the quick victory. He didn't need to take off his helmet or toss away his shield, but he didn't care as he heard his gladiator name being chanted.

"Fuck yeah...!" he smirked, before glancing up at his master, who was beaming in relief. Ichigo was gazing back at him, it was too far away to see but the teen's brown eyes seemed enchanted now that Grimmjow was finally done. Now he wanted to get to him, the teen's father was here so he wondered if he could sneak a kiss on him. But his joy was instantly cut short when he noticed Ginjou vehenmently glaring down at him with so much contempt.

By the looks of things, it appeared that he was found out about him being enslaved by the army commander. Ginjou's frown twisted into a silent snarl, obviously wishing that he should had killed the Gaul when he had the chance. But he smirked nonetheless, now that he was practically untouchable.

"... Tch, he's practically winning just to mock me," Ginjou grumbled under his breath, before something caught his eyes. Ichigo stood up and moved towards the railing of the balcony, walking past the older man without much of a backward glance. He watched him leaning over to wave at Grimmjow, his eyes discreetly settled on the boy's small but amble behind. He wanted him still, regardless of his uncle's warnings. He truly didn't care that Ichigo hated his guts; he just wanted to take him to the point of leaving the young teen aching for pleasure like a tasty whore.

But as he watched Ichigo, he noticed the fondness etched on his face, and he frowned. He knew of him being friends with his servants, but that expression seemed different somehow. But he couldn't put his finger on it, though...

"Congratulation, Ichigo," smiled Aizen, catching Ichigo's attention. "Your fighter's a victor once again. I am sure you are proud of that."

"Ah, right, thank you," Ichigo nodded with a smile, once again Ginjou was being ignored as the teen looked past him. "It's too bad that it was the last gladiator game, but Grimmjow's found other ways to keep him busy for the rest of the year."

"That's good to know..." he sighed, standing up. If you excuse us... we have much discussion with the other senators. Don't we, Kuugo?" he questioned, staring down at his nephew. Ginjou frowned at the true meaning but gave a curt nod and stood up, but Ichigo took a step back and glanced away, as if the praetor didn't exist in his eyes. That made him internally seething, but Ginjou swallowed his pride and followed after his uncle who was leaving.

He didn't like it one bit. He was being belittled for his choices while Ichigo and that Gaul receiving great benefits out of it. But nothing can be done about it, as he would soon be leaving to keep his job. "I swear..." he muttered under his breath, wishing that he could make both of them pay dearly for this.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"Wow! Grimmjow, look at this one!" Ichigo beamed as he pointed at a wild dog-like animal strolling in a cage. Grimmjow, briefly distracted by a sight of camels nearby, turned to see and smirked in amazement.

"Fuck, I wouldn't mind hunting down this one," he smirked, only to blink when said animal barked out what sounded like a cackle. "Damn it, we gotta get this one, kid!" he grinned, almost like a child getting sweets.

"What? This thing's dangerous to be a pet!" laughed Ichigo. "Zangetsu wouldn't like it, and I seriously doubt Nel would like this as well. Plus this animal's from the land of Ethiopia, and that land is very far and dangerous to trek."

"Well, I'd like it to have one-"

"Sorry, Grimmjow, no can do," smirked Ichigo, shaking his head. "I only brought you here to see the exotic animals on display, but we can't buy them. Besides, what're you going to do with the hyena?"

"... I don't know but I want it," shrugged Grimmjow. "Better than those weird-looking horses that spit shit on people over there."

"Those are called camels, Grimmjow," the teen laughed, much to the other man's slight annoyance.

"Can't blame me for not knowing, kid," snorted Grimmjow. "You seem to know a lot of these things, just point out the weird-looking shits, okay? I'm from a place where bears and wolves were the only animals to fear."

"Okay, okay... That giant blue bird's called a peacock," Ichigo commented, pointing at said animal in a cage as they breezed through the outdoor exhibition. "That over there is an elephant- and no, we can't have that, if that's what you're thinking," he smirked the moment he saw the Gaul's face lit up at the sight of the trumpeting behemoth then frowned when realizing they can't get it.

"But think about how fucking great it'd be to have it-"

"I don't know what it eats, but certainly it must be expensive to feed it anyway," he argued. "Besides, us Romans wouldn't want anything to do with those giant beasts. Not since the Battle of Carthage centuries ago."

"Really...? You Romans seemed to be in battle with other countries," he sighed. "Makes me wonder why your people need to take over all the lands just to prove you're powerful."

"Well... we're not the first people who tried to do so," shrugged Ichigo. "A Macedonian price named Alexander the Great once took over Greece, Egypt, and all of Persia by the time he was in his mid-twenties. He even dared to conquer the eastern lands beyond that..."

"Heh, is that right, kid?" smirked Grimmjow. "Maybe we need to see this so-called prince one day."

"I doubt it, he's been dead for over three hundred years," chuckled Ichigo, and the Gaul couldn't help but to laugh as well. "Don't know why we Romans need to take over the world, whether to prevent foreign invasions or to control people through bribes and threats, but I don't get why we have to show other people that we're superior than them. Quite honestly, I think that type of mind-set is making us look weak."

"... Sounds very traitorous to speak of your own kind like that," muttered Grimmjow.

"True, but you haven't lived among them long enough for them to even look down upon the lower class," he sighed with a slight frown on his face. "You'd be surprised of how many times I've heard whispers behind my back, of me being 'odd' just because I'm friends with my servants. But when you are living within a social class that treats slaves as far less than humans, you can see why. They often said that because I had a mother who came from a poor family, I'm a little strange with my so-called hobby."

"So... do they do it now, kid?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Huh?"

"I'm sure they're kicking themselves in the ass for looking down on you before, now that you have a champion gladiator," he grinned. "Not to mention that we got a massive amount of coins, courtesy of the emperor."

"Tch, if you think so, Grimmjow..." Ichigo then smiled. "Plus we received some more rewards from the final game a couple of days ago. Father's considering renovating the villa for the new year."

"And then what? You told him that I wish to hunt for the coming months?" he asked.

"Yeah. All he said was that you can't do it in the garden like before," he nodded.

"Heh, whatever..." smirked Grimmjow, before a familiar sound caught his ears. He glanced up and turned his head, before his cyan eyes fell at clusters of horses tethered to wooden poles. They were varied in colors and markings on their bodies, but he noticed one acting rather rebellious against the handlers. This one, with its coat color of a dusky tan, snorted and neighed in annoyance as it tried to pull from the rope attached to the harness around its head.

"C'mon, girl, stop fighting...!" scowled one of the handlers, but he and the others stumbled about when the horse decided to rear up and kicked its front legs up. This caught the attentions of bystanders as well as Ichigo, who worried if the animal was about to run wild. But Grimmjow merely stared with a somewhat bored expression, seeing what was wrong with the scene before him.

"Hmm..." he sighed before deciding to walk up to handlers in a calm manner.

"Ah! Wait a minute, Grimmjow-" Ichigo called out.

"I got this," Grimmjow said, and the teen blinked in surprise. What was his slave going to do? As he completely ignored the clamoring and warnings from the surprised handlers, Grimmjow grasped at the rope the moment the mare neighed loudly. But the Gaul's strength seemingly exceeded the five handlers as his hand barely shook from the tugging and pulling. His sharp eyes watched the beast shaking its head but with less rebellion as it gave off a soft snort. "There, there... calm down, girl," he rumbled gently, reaching up to pet at its nose.

The mare snorted and stomped its hooves, but all the while seemingly obeyed him, white-blond hair ruffled as it shook its head again. "Aw, you're only mad because those men couldn't handle you, right...?" smirked Grimmjow, seeing that its light brown eyes blinking back at him. "I'm strong, girl, and I'm sure that you're just as strong. I bet you are simply waiting for the right person to handle you..." As if realizing that comment, the dusky horse gave off a quiet snort in agreement and whipped its long tail around.

"Goodness, Grimmjow... how did you do that?" Ichigo asked in surprise, watching Grimmjow as the blunet petted at the horse's nose.

"I simply talked to her, that's all," he smirked as he glanced at him. "She simply needs to have an owner as tough as her..." That look in his eyes made Ichigo frown in realization, and Grimmjow's smirk widened in turn.

"You cannot be serious, Grimmjow-" frowned Ichigo.

"I didn't say anything, kid," he smirked.

"You're thinking about getting that horse, do you?" he scoffed accusingly.

"Make sense... I don't know much about the terrains around Rome so I should get a horse to go around and hunt," reasoned Grimmjow.

"I- Grimmjow, I don't think we could get one just like that!" frowned Ichigo.

"Why not? I thought your ancestors were warriors who used to own horses, right?" grinned Grimmjow. "Besides, your father's gonna fix up the villa anyway. It shouldn't hurt to build a shed for her..."

"But- ah..." Ichigo just sighed in exasperation. He couldn't get it. The more he kept arguing with him, the less likely to talk him out of it. "You just can't be serious about this, Grimmjow..."

"Quite honestly, kid... part of the reason why I want her is so that I can find ways to teach you how to fight," replied the Gaul, sporting a genuine smile this time. "We don't have enough space as it is. We need more area so you can learn how to evade enemies. And as an added bonus, I could even teach you how to hunt if you want to." Just as Ichigo was about to retort, he snapped his mouth shut and looked at Grimmjow in disbelief. He was willing to teach the teen how catch and kill games?

"... I don't know about that, Grimmjow," he muttered dubiously, but Grimmjow smirked.

"Come on, kid, we really need this," he bargained. "Just look at her... she needs a firm hand, so I'm sure she's not too hard to handle. See, she's such a cute thing," he chuckled just as the mare blew air at his face. Ichigo blinked, now that he thought about it the older man was acting very close to the equine. He acknowledged Zangetsu from time to time but had never acted that much friendly towards the dog. Guess the animal was that special to him. He glanced at Grimmjow, as the Gaul seemed very adamant of this choice, and he took a very deep sigh.

"... Well..." he sighed. "What's the worse that could happen...?" he finally relented, much to Grimmjow's delight.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Ichigo screamed in total horror. Grimmjow cackled much like that hyena earlier.

They finally bought the dusky-coated mare... that was barreling up and down the hills through the whipping winds. Although Grimmjow had his arms tightly secured around his master, he was holding the reins as he was leading the horse around outside of the city. "Stop it! Stop it! It's going too fast, Grimmjow...!" cried Ichigo, his teary eyes squeezed tightly out of fear of seeing anything right now as he gripped his fingers tightly against the strong arms.

"She can go faster, kid...!" laughed Grimmjow.

"No! No! Don't fucking do it!" Ichigo shrieked. "I'll kill you for this, Grimmjow! Fucking slow down...!" He didn't like one bit, and he should have seen this in hindsight. At first, Grimmjow led the horse out of the city with Ichigo on its bare back because of the Roman law of not riding it in the streets. But the moment they reached the hills, he climbed on with the teen on his lap and it led to this, laughing to the sound of screaming in his ears. "Please, Grimmjow! Make it stop! This is not good!" screamed Ichigo.

"Come on, this is so much fun...!" grinned Grimmjow.

"Gr-Grimm- I'm about to throw up! Stop...!" Grimmjow could tell that he wasn't lying and frowned at the short-lived fun. Subtly but firmly, he jerked back the rein for the break. The mare whinnied loudly as she abruptly stopped and reared up, much to Ichigo's horrified surprise. "Oh my- oh shit! Shit, shit, fucking shit... fucking shit...!" Ichigo gasped now that the animal was standing still, his body shook in Grimmjow's hold as he sucked in air.

"... Sorry, I didn't know that scared you that much," Grimmjow sighed.

"You fucking think?" Ichigo scowled but breathed deeply to calm himself down. The fear of throwing up was soon going away, but anger replaced it as he glared up at him. "You're a jerk, do you know that? You knew that racing this horse around could freak me out!"

"Not really, I just wanted to give this girl a test run, to see how good her legs are," Grimmjow smirked in reassurance. "Those handlers seemed to be too eager to give her up to us, but I don't think anything's wrong with her."

"But still... You didn't need to make her run," frowned Ichigo. Grimmjow sighed deeply but decided to lean down to nuzzle against his cheek although the teen tried to squirm away from him. "Don't, Grimmjow... I'm still mad at you for that stupid stint," he huffed but the older man rumbled out a soft chuckle as he attempted again.

"I said I'm sorry... Ichigo," he murmured, chuckling again when he felt his master shivering at being addressed. "Come on, let's try this again, okay...?" Ichigo didn't answer, but gasped softly when the mare started to walk from Grimmjow's subtle jerks. It wasn't going to be a full run so he relaxed against the firm chest.

"Where are we going, Grimmjow?" he asked. He looked behind him to see that the vision of the city was getting smaller by the distance.

"Don't really know, I'm just getting to know my surroundings," Grimmjow shrugged. "Don't worry, kid, we won't get lost. It's probably no different than the woods back home." Ichigo frowned, but he didn't doubt his instincts as the mare trailed down the grassy hill. The woods were a few miles away, so there was nothing but silence on the ride there.

He wondered how Grimmjow will hunt in the forest here. He doesn't think that his skills would be diminished after months of absence, as he was really curious of how the Gaul does it. It had only been a couple of days since the last gladiator games, but it felt almost a long time. And an even longer time ever since they were closely intimate. He sighed, inhaling at the familiar scent of dust and sweat, before glancing up at him. Grimmjow noticed him staring and grinned back, leaning closer to nuzzle against his neck.

"Mmh, Grimmjow... I'm still a little mad at you, you know," Ichigo mumbled quietly. But Grimmjow just smirked. He still had control of the horse, as one of his hands let go of the reins to wrap around the teen's slim waist.

"I know..." he said. "But seeing you angry looks rather desirable on you. I'd love to see you getting like that again." That unexpected yet bizarre comment made Ichigo blush in a mix of confusion and embarrassment, as he glanced away. "You should see that as a compliment, kid," chuckled Grimmjow. "When you get angry, it'll get you stronger. And you being strong is very good to someone like me." Again, Ichigo's face heated up from the compliment and tried to frown at Grimmjow. But now he wasn't mad at him anymore, just as they went through the thick trees and bushes.

"Fine, I forgive you for that stupid stunt of yours," he sighed. "So... what're we going to do about this horse? Do we got a name for her or something?"

"I thought of one... it's gonna be Epona," answred Grimmjow, and Ichigo blinked in slight surprise.

"Epona...?"

"After my goddess, she looks after horses and donkeys, that's why we practically worship these animals because my people worked beside them," he replied.

"... Makes sense," shrugged Ichigo, and it was the Gaul's turn to blink at that.

"Thought you'd make fun of it, kid," he muttered.

"No, that name sounds interesting," he smiled a little. "But I'm a little worried when we go home. I don't think Nel's going to be happy for this."

"She'd probably blame me for making you buy the horse," huffed Grimmjow.

"Well you did make me."

"Good point..." Another bout of silence fell as they ventured deeper. Grimmjow gripped Ichigo tighter, breathing in the subtly sweet smell of honey coming off the smooth skin. He couldn't remember the last time he was this close to him, even though it was only a few weeks had passed. Under his palm, he could feel the teen's firm stomach as he absentmindedly rubbed at it.

Thinking about it, even when they were intimate, he didn't try to roam his hands all over his master's body as he would with any girl. Maybe subconsciously he knew that Ichigo was different simply because he was a male, that could be it. He heard Ichigo sighing in content from his touch, and he mentally growled at that. He wanted to hear more out of that before an idea popped up in his mind. He glanced around, nobody would purposely be around in the woods, as his eyes fell back to the oblivious teen. Finally deciding to go with it, his strong fingers grasped at the linen fabric of Ichigo's tunic.

"Wh-what the...?" gasped Ichigo, feeling his clothing suddenly being pulled up. "Grimmjow-"

"Shh... there's nobody around, kid. This is our chance now," he muttered.

"B-but, we're on a horse-"

"We're not gonna fuck on a horse, that'd be just too weird," chuckled Grimmjow, pulling up the tunic to reveal the teen's bare thighs. Ichigo shivered in anxiety, he was unsure what Grimmjow was going to do, especially on a large moving animal. "Just relax, kid, I know what I'm doing..." he rumbled quietly. Ichigo felt his heart thumping nervously, though his body was tingling by Grimmjow's caullous fingers trailing gently on the skin, until they reached very close to his lax member.

"Ah! W-wait a minute-" Ichigo gasped the moment Grimmjow grasped at him, only to shudder at the touch. "No- fuck..." he whined softly. "Fuck... Grimmjow..." he attempted to frown, but heat flushed deeply at his cheeks as the older man started to stroke him slowly. "Wait..."

"It's all right, Ichigo..." smirked Grimmjow, nearly groaned when Ichigo shivered against his body. It wasn't new, touching Ichigo was really no different than touching himself, but his master's growing arousal was smaller as he lightly circled a finger around the tip.

"Ah...!" Ichigo shuddered from the overriding sensivity. Still being young, he was easily worked into a full erection before secreting out pre-come. "Sh-shit... Grimmjow, please..." he began to pant, before feeling the sharp teeth grazing at his neck.

"That's right, beg, kid..." Grimmjow smirked. Hearing him moan and whine so wantonly was making him hard, as he pushed his hips against him.

"Damn..." he gasped softly. What was happening to him? He could feel the Gaul's hardness pressing at his lower back, and it was turning him on despite the sliver of anxiety in his mind.

"Don't worry, Ichigo..." he rumbled amusingly. "We're about to stop soon, so you better hold back."

"But... we don't have-"

"I know, but we'll find a way," he smirked, before he spotted a nearby stream. He gave the mare a slight nudge of his foot and the animal obeyed as she moved towards the flowing water. "Okay... this is a good place," he sighed, another twitch of the reins before she stopped completely. Ichigo shuddered when Grimmjow removed his hand and calmly got off, though he himself was too anxious to do so in the state that he was in. But Grimmjow easily pulled him to his arms and moved to steady him against a tree.

"Damn... how can you able to move around while-" Ichigo tried to ask, but his lips were captured into a kiss. He felt his expert tongue soon sticking down his throat and groaned deeply. Grimmjow chuckled through the kiss and resumed back to groping him. "Ah, fuck...!" he gasped, shivering as he was being stroked faster. "Grimmjow...!"

"Shit, you look so fucking good..." he growled pleasurably. His eyes grew darker in lust as he watched the teen getting more and more flushed, before kissing him again. "I just wanna devour you right now, Ichigo," he groaned, before pulling up his own tunic. Through hazy brown eyes, Ichigo stared down at the straining hard erection that was already dripping. He could feel his heart beating harsher than before for the anticipation.

"No, don't stop..." whined Ichigo, the moment Grimmjow moved his hand away once again.

"Huh? Who says I'm stopping, kid?" grinned Grimmjow. Without wasting a moment, he grasped at the teen's wrists and spun him around. Ichigo gasped in surprise when he was partially pinned against the tree, the rugged bark deftly scratched against his palms as he glanced over his shoulder to watch Grimmjow pushing up the sleek fabric to expose his behind. "Oh, this is so new... seeing you so submissive like this, even though you're supposed to be my master," he leered teasingly.

"You..." Ichigo admonished feebly, but froze when he felt the large hands gripped his cheeks apart and rubbed the hot rigid flesh against the crack. "Grimm..." he whimpered at the slick feeling.

"Keep your hands up," growled Grimmjow, and Ichigo shivered by the domineering tone. The first time, they were so focused of staying quiet, but now the Gaul didn't appear that he wanted to hold back his voice. They were in the woods where a chance of anybody walking by was very scarce. "Mmh, you think I could hear that sweet voice of yours, Ichigo...?" he purred deeply, pushing his hips forward to feel himself upon the small dry entrance.

"Wh-what the fuck...!" Ichigo managed to squeak out, but that only made Grimmjow chuckled.

"Good enough..." he said, before his hand reached out to caress at his face. "Here... put these in your mouth," he demanded, pressing two fingers against the teen's lips. Ichigo blinked at that in slight confusion but complied anyway, opening his mouth just enough for the fingers to slip in. "All you have to do is to covering them up with enough spit so I can prepare you right. Think you can do that...?"

Despite being aroused, Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. That sounded a bit disgusting to use saliva as a substitute to loosen him up, but since this was happening out of a spontaneous idea, they didn't really have much of a choice right now. "Mmhhh..." Ichigo groaned softly and awkwardly tangled his tongue around the fingers to wet them as much as possible. But this action seemed to feel very stimulating; yet it was almost dirty to suddenly think like that when Grimmjow moved his fingers in and out of his mouth to help.

"There... that's enough," rumbled the blunet, finally removing them. "Get ready..." he warned.

"A-ahh...!" Ichigo gasped out, as Grimmjow pushed one coated finger into the entrance. He practically clawed at the tree bark as he felt the intruding digit pushing inside him. "Fuck..." he whined softly but the feeling was making his body hot.

"Good, but I wanna hear you louder than that," smirked Grimmjow. The demand made Ichigo's face redder and bit his lip as he shook his head. "Doesn't matter, I'll get you to say my fucking name out loud sooner or later," he chuckled as the finger pumped in and out of the shaking teen as quickly as possible. Ichigo whined but was still apprehensive of letting out his voice. "Come on... Ichigo..." he rumbled so seductively, and he felt the tight muscles to contract around the finger in response. The saliva was quickly drying on the other finger so he decided to push it inside his master.

"Gahh! Shit, Grimmjow...!" Ichigo hissed out loud. It was different from before. It was easier from before with the oil, but he was feeling a hint of burning hurting from the intrusion and it wasn't a good thing.

"It's okay, Ichigo, I'm trying..." Grimmjow reassured him, his free arm wrapped around his waist to keep him balance. "Just bear with it... it'll get better soon," he rumbled softly. Ichigo barely nodded though the ache was annoying to deal with. Grimmjow leaned in to plant kisses and nips on his neck and shoulders, trying to make it easier for the both of them. It seemed to work, Ichigo was tensed up at first but relaxed as he let out a soft moan.

With a small sense of curiosity, Ichigo moved one hand to reach behind himself. He shuddered a bit when the stretched area of his entrance along with Grimmjow's fingers moving inside him. "Shit..." he moaned. Two fingers paled in comparision with the Gaul's bigger and more eager erection pressing against him. "Grimmjow..." he whimpered, reaching to grasp at the throbbing organ.

"Fuck, Ichigo..." groaned Grimmjow with a big grin. "You're just asking to have my cock inside of you right now. Are you ready for it?"

"Nnghh... m-maybe..." he whimpered coyly, with a small smile. Grimmjow playfully took the bait and chuckled.

"It's either yes or no, Ichigo. Which is it...?" he growled. Ichigo moaned again and nodded as he braced against the tree.

"Please... I want it, Grimm," he pleaded, tip of his wet pink tongue licked at his lips as he stared at him through half-lidded eyes. The sight of that made Grimmjow's mind snap in an instant and he delightfully snarled as he removed his fingers out of him.

"Get ready..." he grinned as he then pushed the tip into Ichigo, who let out a choked moan at the much bigger invasion. Grimmjow groaned deeply, slowly but surely pushing through the tight heat with his hands grasping at the hips. "Aw, fuck... just like before," he grunted.

"Ah!" Ichigo gasped, feeling all of his slave now inside him as he shook. Warm tears pricked at his eyes but he waited for a moment to get adjusted. "Grimm..."

"You want me to move?" grunted Grimmjow.

"Not yet, not yet..." he panted. It was the second time they were having sex, yet he was feeling so good from this, as he glanced up at the older man. "Okay... you can move," he muttered. Grimmjow put up a grin and slowly pulled out, hearing his master letting out a shuddering gasp, before he thrusted back in. "Ah! Fucking good...!" he whimpered out.

"I feel good, Ichigo...?" rumbled Grimmjow. Ichigo didn't answer, instead he let out a loud moan when Grimmjow moved again. His slim arms shook and ached at each thrusting, but his voice seemed to amplify in the open air as he kept moaning and whimpering.

"Yeah, I fucking love that sound of yours," Grimmjow growled. Under a cool air of autumn, he was getting hot and sweaty anyway and the wool tunic didn't help. "Fuck..." he growled, slowing down just briefly enough to take off his clothing. His chiseled stomach tightened and flexed in movement. The thrusting was getting faster, pushing Ichigo against the scratchy tree, with his fingers digging into the peachy-tan skin in a bruising manner.

"Fuck! Fuck...! Grimm, it's so hard...!" moaned Ichigo. "S-so good! Shit...!" Grimmjow was too strong to keep pushing him like this, his legs were shaking and he thought that any longer he could collapse by his strength. "Oh shit...! Grimm...!" whined Ichigo.

"Wait a minute..." Grimmjow grunted, stopping momentarily to pull the teen away from the tree. Scratches covered over Ichigo's hands and arm, but that was the least of his problems as Grimmjow made him kneel onto the damp ground covered in twigs and fallen leaves. "Lie on your back... I wanna see that luscious face of yours," he grinned, pushing him down on the dirt.

"B-bastard..." Ichigo scowled but it was in vain, as the blue-haired Gaul gripped at his thigh and manuevered him onto his back, and he groaned when the older man didn't try to pull out through all of that. His legs were splayed out before him, his now dirty tunic scrunched up to expose his stomach and arousal almost vulnerably. He could see Grimmjow's predatory leer, the cyan eyes were narrowed as Grimmjow flashed his white sharp teeth in a wide grin.

"So fucking good..." he growled, leaning down to lick at his lips for a kiss. Ichigo eagerly kissed back, reaching up to yank at the wild blue hair as they fought with teeth and tongues. Grimmjow challenged it further as he hooked his hands underneath the teen's knees and pushed back his legs. "Good thing you are flexible..." He playfully chuckled, seeing that the ankles were hanging so close to his head.

"Ahh... shit, Grimm..." Ichigo moaned deeply, it felt like Grimmjow was deeper as he began to move. "Ahh! It's so deep...! So good!"

"That's what I like to hear," chuckled Grimmjow. He watched Ichigo's flushed face, his expression tensed up in absolute pleasure with his mouth hanging open to pant heavily. The amber-brown eyes were glazed with unshed tears that was staring back at him, though they appeared to be staring past him.

"Find it... find that spot like last time," he pleaded softly, with one hand gripping tightly on the tough shoulder while the other was moving down between the sweating bodies. He reached to feel the raw slick organ thrusting in and out of him so fast and he moaned. "Come on, hurry...!"

"I'll try..." he groaned as he leaned forward and angled himself, hoping to find what he was looking for. Ichigo tilted his head back and bit his abused lip, with his free hand moving to stroke himself. Both of them didn't feel utterly ashamed by this. A Roman teen master being rammed by his strong Gaulish slave in the middle of the forest, where such privacy was nothing but a great priviledge. Ichigo had never expected any of this happening to him, but he wasn't complaing.

He was glad to be with Grimmjow like this, as he suddenly let out a sharp yelp. "Found it...!" smirked Grimmjow before he groaned, feeling the instant constriction around him.

"Fuck yeah...!" moaned Ichigo. "Again...!"

"As you wish, Ichigo..." he grinned before trying again. He stuck it again, earning another pleasurable yell from the teen. The jolts tingled throughout Ichigo's body, causing himself to leak more over his hand and stomach. Meanwhile, Grimmjow was feeling the tightness in his stomach. He was getting close to a climax, but he could hold it off for a little bit longer as he wanted for Ichigo to exhaust himself. "Shit! I got you now...!" sneered Grimmjow, striking the sweet spot once again.

"Ah!" Ichigo yelped, shuddering as his body tightened up and let go, spilling himself between his and Grimmjow's stomachs.

"Fucking shit...!" snarled Grimmjow. The inner muscles tightened around him, trying milk him out, but he still held it back as he continued thrusting. Ichigo squeaked out tired noises, he was entirely exhausted with dazed eyes gazing at the Gaul. But Grimmjow grinned and moved down to kiss him.

"Mmnnnhh..." Ichigo moaned weakly, saliva drooled out of the corners of his mouth before he felt him stiffen.

"Mmh, shit..." growled Grimmjow as he finally climaxed. Ichigo gave off a weak shiver when he felt the sticky liquid filling him up, then he was kissed again. "Hmmm... that was so fucking great," Grimmjow rumbled happily.

"Yeah..." Ichigo muttered with a tired smile.

"You were good, kid. Nice to know that you got a good set of lungs on you," he complimented. Ichigo blushed a bit but he smiled again, finally relaxing now that Grimmjow let go of his legs. "Shit..." he sighed as he pulled out his now limp but stained member and sat back. "So... how're we gonna explain this situation?"

"What do you mean- ah, ow...!" hissed Ichigo the moment he sat up, feeling the stabbing pain in his lower back. "Shit, Grimmjow, you didn't have to be that rough on me," he frowned.

"Rough is good, it makes us close to our wild side," smirked Grimmjow. "Why do you think we were fucking in the woods?"

"Well, I- wait a minute, we were fucking here!" Ichigo realized, looking down to see his tunic sullied with dirt. "Oh, shit! My clothes, they're dirty! And... I got scratches all over me!"

"Hah, it's not that serious, kid!" Grimmjow chuckled.

"It's not funny! How come you didn't to take it off me, while you're already naked?" he pouted.

"I was caught up in the moment, you couldn't blame me for that!" he grinned.

"Maybe I should and- ah, fuck! There are sticks poking at my ass...!" he grimaced, annoying dusting them away.

"Wouldn't be the first time," joked the Gaul, enjoying the heated glare from the teen. Ichigo scowled and attempted to tell him off when he realized something.

"Wait a minute... where's the horse?" he questioned as he looked around.

"Oh... she's resting by the stream," replied Grimmjow, pointing by the animal nearby. Ichigo looked back to notice the mare, who was plopped down on her belly by the water with her eyes focused on the two. "Huh, you know what? I think she was watching us this whole time," he mused, much to Ichigo's dismay and horror.

"Wait, what the fuck!" he gasped. "You mean, she was actually- why would she do that? It's embarrassing to think about it now!" But his rant only seemed to amuse Grimmjow, who simply chuckled.

"So? Where she's from, horses fuck out in the open in front of each other," he grinned. "To her, me dominating you is nothing new. It shouldn't be a big deal, kid."

"Tch, shut up, Grimmjow," scowled Ichigo, but his cheek went red at the thought.

"You know that it's true... you seem to have forgotten how cute you looked when you were submitting to me so easily," he muttered. "I doubt I'll forget the way you were licking your lips and begging for more-"

"All right, all right, stop rubbing it in...!" scoffed Ichigo. Grimmjow chuckled before getting up, but not before moving to place his arms underneath his master's back and legs. "Wha- hey, put me down, Grimmjow!" he scowled despite of his minor pain.

"But we gotta get cleaned up before going home," smirked Grimmjow as he was making his way to the stream that was shallow but it looked deep enough to be waist-high.

"Wait, no! The water's gonna be too cold!" panicked Ichigo and tried to squirm away from him. But it was no point, as he noticed the wickedness in the blunet's eyes. "Wait... you wouldn't!" he admonished him, but Grimmjow rumbled out a chuckle now that he was standing by the bank with small laps of waves splashed at his feet.

"You better hold your breath, kid," he grinned and Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You fucking bastard-"

_SPLASH!_

**(Blood and Sand)**

If Nel could have a heart attack, she would right about now. Not only was both Ichigo and Grimmjow late for dinner tonight, but she was mortified in shock and anger when they finally made an entrance. And they did so with a horse. But that wasn't the last thing... Ichigo smiled sheepishly, though he was covered in scratches and his clothes a total filthy mess. Grimmjow, on the other hand, didn't seem to care that the woman was about to lose it as he merely blinked at her with a light frown. "What... is... this...?" she questioned so lowly, glaring with wide eyes at the sight of the mare at the door with the teen on her back and the Gaul standing by since he was holding the reins.

"Huh... Nel, I can explain this-" Ichigo attempted to explain.

"It's a horse, woman, that's what it is," muttered Grimmjow. That type of answer wasn't good, as Nel glared at him with so much contempt that it seemingly rivaled Ginjou.

"Why do I got the feeling that it was you who forced the idea in Ichigo's head to get the horse...?" she questioned, her quiet tone expelling more anger rather than yelling. "What are we going to do with this thing? We can't have this around, not even without your father's consent, Ichigo," she added, aiming the question at the teen who felt a little ashamed at the realization.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Nel," he mumbled quietly. "I guess we got a bit carried away there. Maybe we were feeling so happy about the emperor's reward, we decided to splurge a little."

"Tch, we didn't spend a lot on this horse, those handlers pretty much handed her to us all because she was acting wild," huffed Grimmjow.

"You're not helping, Grimmjow," frowned Ichigo.

"Who said I was...?"

"Please... I can't take this anymore, guys," Nel frowned in disappointment. "Ever since Grimmjow had been here, he had been nothing but trouble. One way or another, he always finds way to cause grief to this family and to this household. Have you ever considered this behavior of his, Ichigo? When he will learn that here is nothing like his homeland? We have laws and rules to follow, not doing so would only cause chaos. And him... you seem to be acting reckless more and more ever since since he had been here, Ichigo. And this is the proof right here... what happened to you today?"

"Well... we ventured to the woods after getting the horse, and I... got curious in my surroundings but Grimmjow was there to keep an eye on me when I wandering around," Ichigo replied.

"So that explains why Grimmjow appeared cleaner," Nel remarked tartly, although Grimmjow was already nude when he decided to dunk Ichigo into the cool stream earlier.

"I know that, but it was my choice to- achoo...!" Ichigo suddenly sneezed out, catching both of the Gauls' attentions.

"Ichigo, are you sick?" asked Nel with a worried frown.

"Um... the weather's getting cooler so I might be catching a cold, Nel," Ichigo muttered, giving Grimmjow a brief glare. Nel just couldn't take much of this anymore, as she sighed heavily and shook her head.

"All right, fine... I'll get you cleaned up and give you a bowl of soup," she sighed before frowning. "But this horse, it needs to stay outside until we can assess this situation in the morning."

"But, Nel, I don't think we can just leave her out in the cold-" Ichigo frowned.

"I'll stay with her," affirmed Grimmjow, and the teen blinked in surprise from that. "Maybe it's the weather here, but I've ventured on nights much colder than this, so I can manage."

"Are you sure about this, Grimmjow?" asked Ichigo.

"Like the woman said, it's my fault that I tricked you into getting the animal," Grimmjow frowned disgruntledly, narrowed eyes staring down on her. "But might I add that because of my so-called destructive behavior, this house had been greatly rewarded by the emperor. Also, it should be fair that the kid learn how to get used to the world where it's nothing but a fucking battle, where you can die one day. There's no such thing as paradise, but I suppose you wouldn't know the difference as you prefer the false sense of security within the villa."

"What does that supposed to mean?" scoffed Nel.

"It means that I will continue to teach the kid how to fight," he frowned. "With his father being gone for days at a time, this place is very vulnerable without anyone to protect it. Are you sure that you want that, leaving the other slaves and the little girls to get attacked by invaders from who knows where?"

"Grimmjow... that's enough," Ichigo demanded firmly, no doubt troubled by the thought of it. Grimmjow glanced up to see his bothered expression, and he frowned a little.

"Sorry about that, kid..." apologized the Gaul before moving to the horse's side. "Come on, I'll get you down," he offered, holding his strong arms out. Ichigo nodded and held onto him. He was starting to feel tired so he didn't think much of the closeness between them before placing his footing.

"Are you sure that you're gonna be okay outside, Grimmjow?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, maybe Epona could tell me her life story all night long," he joked lightly, grasping for the reins to lead the horse out.

"Um, I'll send you a blanket if you want-"

"Thanks but no thanks..." muttered Grimmjow. Ichigo forwned lightly, as the front doors closed. The area here was still unknown to the older man, so he wasn't sure if Grimmjow would be okay sleeping in the cold even with an animal by his side.

"Let's hurry up, Ichigo..." muttered Nel, gently nudging him to move. "It's almost time for bed, you need your rest."

"Okay, Nel..." sighed Ichigo as he turned to go upstairs. But as he done so, Nel blinked and suddenly noticed small reddish bruises on his bare neck. She frowned, wondering if those marks were caused by bug bites since he was in the woods. But if that was the case, then the teen should have more bites on his limbs. Maybe she saw thinking too much about it as she was tired herself, as she followed after him to prepare the bath.

**(Blood and Sand)**

In a vast, open area, Grimmjow hadn't realized how chilly the night would be. Still, he had dealt with nights colder than right now, but he supposed that being in the woods would be warmer rather than on a clear valley near the villa. An only single tree was around, although it looked like a meager shrubbery, but it was better than nothing to tethered the newly named mare to it. "There we go..." he sighed, before feeling a warm huff against his face. "What is it, girl...?" he muttered. "Oh, right, you haven't eaten yet. Shit, guess my excitement got the better of me and didn't get a chance to buy food."

Epona grunted at his words, seemingly telling him her annoyance. Grimmjow sighed and glanced back at the quiet villa, wondering if he could find something to feed her. But he quickly decided against it, not wanting to leave her alone to potential thieves lurking around. Even though he was suddenly feeling hungry himself. "Shit..." he grumbled, feeling the annoying tightness in his stomach as he sat down on the drying grass next to the plant. The horse huffed again but her ears turned to him for attention and he noticed that.

**"... I suppose you can understand me, in my tongue or that of the Romans,"** Grimmjow muttered, slipping into his natural language. It seemed a bit strange to do so even though it should be normal for him. Even though he didn't really know of the Romans growing up, he knew of their language although he wasn't sure why. But he felt more like himself to speak the words of his people. **"Epona... I don't think I made a mistake of getting you,"** he mused.** "You look like a very good animal, and I like your feisty attitude. That woman, however, seems to hate every single thing I do. I don't know why I have to put up with her, but I must for Ichigo's case."**

Epona snorted softly but leaned down to nuzzle at his hair. **"Wait a minute, girl, my hair's not grass,"** he smirked, nudging her nose away. **"I promise to get something for you in the morning, okay? Just try to sleep it off for the night..."** Grimmjow glanced up to look at the small clusters of stars glimmering in the blackish blue sky, before letting out a deep exhale.

**"You seem to be okay with Ichigo, huh...? He's a good kid, so of course you'd be docile around him even though I'm practically your master. But, then again... maybe you only put up with him because you've seen how I care about him. In more ways than one, I might had. But what do you think of him, Epona?"**

As if to answer that question, Epona huffed out a gentle noise as she whipped her tail around. **"You like him, huh...?"** sighed Grimmjow, putting up a small smirk. **"Me too... I like him differently than you, though-"** He noticed one of the mare's ears flickering to the side, and he glanced to see someone coming from the villa. He blinked and realized that it was Ichigo, albeit with what looked like a heavy blanket and a parcel in his arms. "Ichigo, is that you...?" he called out quietly, switching back to the assimilated language.

"Y-yeah, I just couldn't resist giving this to you, Grimmjow," Ichigo smiled sheepishly, as he walked up to him. "Don't care what you said earlier, but you need something warm to sleep," he sighed as he knelt next to him. Grimmjow could only smirk and took the offer, noticing that the teen was cleaned of the dirt and most of the scratches on his arms were going away. "Oh, and also... I know you didn't get a chance to eat so here," said Ichigo when he handed him the bag.

"Great, thanks a lot," grinned Grimmjow, taking out a shiny red apple. "Here you go, girl," he offered and Epona didn't waste any time to snag it from his outstretched hand.

"Goodness, I'm surprised she didn't bite your hand off!" gasped Ichigo but Grimmjow merely chuckled.

"She was close, though..." he sighed. "Okay, kid... there's no need to stay around with me. You need to go back to the villa and sleep."

"I know that, Grimmjow, but there's something I want to speak to you about," he muttered. "Earlier... you mentioned how vulnerable my house would be, whenever my father's away on business. I never thought much of it until now, about how my little sisters being left alone without anyone to protect them..."

"Oh, that... I didn't mean to say it like it-"

"No, it's okay..." Ichigo sighed, moving close to snuggle against his chest. "I always wanted to look after them ever since my mother had them. She was sick and weak after giving birth to them, so I wanted to help her out in any way I can. Surviving through childbirth was lucky enough, but living for five more years after having twins is practically a blessing, though it's still a tragedy to have her leave us..."

"Hmm, I feel the same way," sighed Grimmjow. "Months after my father died, many men tried to court my mother into marriage, but she was a stubborn woman and refused every last one of them. She believed that with me being a son of a cheiftain, she didn't want me being looked down on regarding my future. Instead, she did all the work men would usually do, something that would emasculate said men as she was a better hunter."

"Sounds like she could rival Diana..." commented Ichigo.

"Let's hope so," smirked Grimmjow, leaning to kiss him on the forehead. "But seriously, now that we have the horse, we could have more area to venture out and train. You need more movements to hone you skills with the swords better. You will need to learn how to use nature as your defense and offense, an advantage better off if you wish to hide from your enemies."

"Make sense..." Ichigo nodded. "But there's one more thing I'm curious about."

"Hm?"

"You promise to teach me how to hunt should we get the horse," he said. "Is that really true, Grimmjow? First fighting, then hunting animals. I don't think I could do such a thing."

"Oh, I believe you can, kid," smirked Grimmjow. "You're a quick learner despite of your age. Maybe one day you can snag a full-grown deer on your own." Ichigo merely shook his head, but he was a bit curious about participation of hunting. The only concern was if his father or even Nel would be okay with it, though the latter might be readily against it.

"All right... I'll give it a try, Grimmjow. That would make you happy, right?" Ichigo sighed. Grimmjow merely responded by tilting his master's chin up and planting a kiss against his lips. Ichigo sighed in content and kissed back, nipping at his bottom lip as he reached up to feel the hard chest covered by the woolly fabric.

"Mm, not tonight... you need to go back inside, kid," Grimmjow murmured. "That woman'd be livid if she were to find you missing."

"Okay, Grimmjow," Ichigo nodded with a soft smile. "Eat up and get some sleep." The teen stood up and he turned to pet Epona on the nose. "You too, Epona," he smiled, and the horse snorted back.

"Good night, kid..." nodded Grimmjow.

"Good night- oh, there's also another thing I wanted to ask," Ichigo realized. "When I was coming down, I heard you speaking to the horse with another language. What was that about?" At that, Grimmjow blinked in surprise before letting out a chuckle.

"Can't I talk in my native tongue once in a while?" he smirked.

"It's all right... I was just curious about it, that's all," smiled Ichigo before turning to leave. Grimmjow chuckled again, before reaching inside the bag for another apple.

**"Here's another one, Epona,"** he said as he gave it to the hungry horse. **"That's the last one, though. I don't think you want to eat meat anyway..."**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Damn, I'm done! I'll take a breather for a while, as I'm going to a comic book convention soon. But I'll come back, yays...!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	20. Seeking Comforts

Well... Let me sum up about what happened to me at the convention. I didn't get Tommy's (the green power ranger) autograph, I didn't get Anne Rice's autograph, I didn't get Stan Lee's autograph, I didn't 'The Walking Dead' actors' autographs, and I didn't get the autograph from the dude who helped creating 'Tiger & Bunny'. But on the plus side... I got an autograph from the dude who played Masaomi from 'Durarara!' and Rin from 'Blue Exorcist'.

Speaking of which, I saw a couple of episodes, and I gotta say it's really good than what I expected (I read the first manga volume before, and I got bored somehow). But now I wanna look at it in a whole new light... starting with the yaoi comic version I've downloaded!LOL

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 20- Seeking Comforts**

The cold he thought he would have was gone by morning, as Ichigo offered to help Nel out with the errands. Being a decent person that he liked to be, he wandered through the streets carrying a basket full of food, waiting patiently as the woman browse through each stand. She seemed to be feeling better, although she was still a little miffed about the whole horse incident. Grimmjow was still resting with said animal when they left, but Ichigo checked up on him beforehand.

"I'll be okay, kid... make sure to buy hay or any other feed for this girl," Grimmjow had mentioned, as Epona was nibbling at the faded grass nearby. "It's not like we'll run away or something like that..."

Ichigo looked around the market, wondering where he could buy the horse feed, before he looked back at Nel when she came back to add more vegetables into the basket. "You're holding out okay, Ichigo?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's not that heavy, Nel," smiled Ichigo. "I was just wondering about stuff, that's why..."

"Hmm, much like that horse you brought, right?" sighed Nel, though she didn't sound cranky about it. Ichigo smiled sheepishly like that but nodded.

"I was just wondering if we could buy some food for the horse while we're here," he suggested.

"Oh, Ichigo... I'm starting to think whether you would be responsible for the animal or Grimmjow would be," she sighed deeply. "But I'm not sure if your father would be okay with this."

"But I bet he will," he nodded. "He used to own a horse during his days in the military, so I'm sure there's nothing wrong with having one. Besides, Grimmjow's right about using one to venture outside the city-"

"I knew it, you were tricked into buying the animal," frowned Nel. "I'm surprised he didn't get that giant grey beast- what's that called, an elephant."

"Trust me, he had tried so let's just be glad with a horse," Ichigo sighed. "Okay, let's compromise... We'll return back to the villa and get Grimmjow to buy the feed. He's just as responsible as I am, you can trust him on that."

"Really now?" she huffed with a raised eyebrow, as they moved through the streets. "After what has been happening in the past several weeks, I can't help but to question his trust. Maybe it's just me trying to protect you... but I can't help feeling that he's doing things behind our backs, Ichigo." Ichigo nearly faltering in his steps but quickly resumed his pace, trying to mask his face as neutral as possible behind the basket.

"I don't think so, Nel... He was given the opportunity of freedom by the emperor but he chose not to," he said. "He only did that so he could see his friend again."

"That would make sense, but that's not it," muttered Nel. "It's just that with you... I don't know why, but you guys seems to act as if you two were best friends since forever." Ichigo blinked at that before taking a deep breath of relief. For a second, he thought Nel was getting suspicious about something else between him and Grimmjow. He had assumed that, when he felt the sores around his neck and shoulders from where the Gaul had bitten him during their romp in the woods yesterday. Maybe Nel didn't notice that, she didn't seem to as she moved away to buy more food.

His face unwillingly tingled by the thought of the crude but exciting intimacy. The way Grimmjow was very demanding with his rough voice and his equally rough handling on him. Before losing his virginity, the teen had never thought he could have acted like that with Grimmjow, being at the older man's mercy as the other was giving him pleasure. He immediately took the thought out of his head when he noticed Nel coming back, ducking his face behind the heavy basket.

"You know what... you're right, we should make Grimmjow buy the food himself," Nel sighed, not really noticing Ichigo's slightly blushed face as she placed the food on the already full basket. "It'd be too much to carry back to villa, so it makes more sense for him to do it since he's so strong."

"Oh, I guess so..." Ichigo nodded, smiling wistfully at the thought of the 'man-beast' Nel often called Grimmjow.

**(Blood and Sand)**

By the time they came back, both Nel and Ichigo blinked in surprise when they saw Grimmjow leading the mare around nearby. But they soon noticed something else as they got closer, though Nel immediately gaped in surprise. "Oh! I guess they would have found out sooner or later," Ichigo smiled lightly, though the woman soon frowned and was probably thinking up a reasonable excuse to tell Grimmjow off. It was his little sisters enjoying the light ride, although Yuzu was squealing in delight while Karin merely smiled as they held on.

"We can go a little faster if you want," grinned Grimmjow.

"No, no! This is already fast enough!" squealed Yuzu.

"This horse is barely even walking, for crying out loud...!" giggled her sister. Grimmjow just smirked before noticing Ichigo and Nel coming back, but his grin faltered a bit when the woman was practically scolding him with her eyes.

"... Hey there," he nodded as he stopped the mare. "I suppose you guys didn't get the feed, huh?"

"Sorry about that, Grimmjow," sighed Ichigo as they walked up to him. "But you should go and get it, since we got too much food to carry."

"Tch, I wouldn't know where to look but I could try," shrugged the Gaul.

"Girls, how did you find out about the horse?" questioned Nel with a slight frown and the twins more or less pouted out of shame.

"Grimmjow came in for breakfast and he simply told us that Brother bought a horse," Karin explained.

"Right, he asked if we wanted to go on a ride and we said yes!" Yuzu nodded eagerly. Nel just frowned before looking back at Grimmjow, who merely quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, I tricked them into it also, woman," he said sarcastically. "I really am a bad influence. Next thing we know, I might play with fire and do other crazy things."

"Very funny..." sniffed Nel.

"In the meantime, though..." Grimmjow impromptly plucked a few carrots out of the basket and gave one to Epona, who eagerly chomped on it. "I'll stay around here for a while. Then I'll go, but only if someone could look after this girl."

"Uhm, we could if you want us to!" suggested Yuzu, and Grimmjow smirked a bit.

"That's good to know..."

"I'll look after her, also, so that she won't wander off," said Ichigo. "Is that okay with you, Grimmjow?"

"Sure, kid," smiled Grimmjow, reaching up to ruffle at his hair. "Maybe later on, we could go out and show you how I hunt in the wild."

"Ah, right..." nodded Ichigo, though he was blushing a little when he caught the older man's meaningful eyes. "I'll... talk to you later, Grimmjow," he muttered.

"Same here with you, kid," smirked Grimmjow, before moving away to lead the horse around some more. Ichigo felt his cheeks getting hotter but glanced down, his face hiding behind the large basket. He was wondering whether or not Grimmjow meant about actual hunting or wishing for another secretive affair. Maybe it could be both, as he put up a small smile.

_Two weeks later..._

For the umpteenth time, Ichigo saw a single puff of cloud difting by in the sky. He sighed deeply, sitting on the moist ground as he waited. For what exactly, it involved Grimmjow as he glanced at the Gaul preparing the traps for fishing near a flowing stream. He did agree to learn how to hunt with him, but he didn't expect it to be actually time-cosuming. He sighed again, this time the sound caught Grimmjow's attention, and he frowned in embarrassment.

"Sorry, just that it's been over two hours since we've been here," he mumbled, shivering a little from the cool breeze as he huddled his cloak closer to himself. "Goodness, Grimmjow, you actually do this for a living? I could see why this is hard and tedious."

"Tch, you're just now complaining, kid?" smirked Grimmjow. "You could've done it sooner, especially that time when we have to smoke those wild hares out last week."

"Shut it," pouted Ichigo. "It wasn't my fault I let one get away."

"I know... it was two that got away," he joked, and the teen scoffed. "Just so you know, you're not bad at this. A little clumsy, but you're catching on pretty quickly. It's true that you're a fast learner after all..."

"Oh... but still, I hadn't really caught anything by myself," Ichigo sighed. "You're an expert on this, that's why you're earning extra money bartering with other merchants."

"Yeah, but that money's for Epona. That girl's very finicky and spoiled, much like an actual woman," he chuckled. "All because your father built that shed for her, she thinks she's a fucking queen."

"Wait a minute, Grimmjow, she'll hear you," smiled Ichigo, looking up to see the dusky mare flicking her ears around. But it seemed that she heard Grimmjow's comments as she snorted and shook her head.

"Let her, it's your sisters who kept spoiling her with apples and sweet bread," he smirked. "Them and that other girl. What's her name again?"

"It's Orihime, Grimmjow. She's not that hard to miss, she's in the villa all the time."

"Is that so...?" Grimmjow finished weaving up the net and stood up. "Come here, kid, I'll show you how to catch some fish. In fact, any fish, because I don't know what the fuck you Romans have over here."

"Fine..." Ichigo got up and walked up to him. But before he could reach for the net, Grimmjow tilted his head up to look at him. "Grimmjow...?" he frowned a little, but Grimmjow smirked as he leaned down to kiss his lips. Ichigo inhaled but soon relaxed as he kissed back, tasting the usual flavor of bread and meat as he grasped at the other man's cloak, pushing his hips against him for more excitement.

"Mmh, no... we got work to do, kid," smirked Grimmjow as he pulled away. "Maybe if we catch at least five or six fish, we could do a lot more stuff than the usual fishing."

"Great," Ichigo smiled, blush tingling at his cheeks before Grimmjow straightened up. As the man explained how to use the net, Ichigo's mind ambled about what was happening these past couple of weeks. He didn't expect his father to be immediately okay of having a horse around, even with his often eccentric personality. Within a few days a shed was built behind the villa, to accomodate the mare. In doing so, Nel begrudgingly accepted the decision, although she commented that the horse seemed to be the better animal than Grimmjow.

Plus, with Grimmjow resuming his former job as a hunter, he was becoming well-known besides the champion gladiator. Although plently of the merchants were amazed by his skills, some were initially frightened when he came to them with his bloody hands holding the dead games. And it didn't help at first when the animals' blood were splattered on his clothes and face. The Gaul mentioned that he had done it as a joke to mess with people, and Ichigo believed him for the most part.

But soon he became serious with his job, as he was going to fish right now to trade off. "Hey, were you listening, kid...?" Grimmjow questioned, flicking the teen on the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for, Grimmjow?" scowled Ichigo, rubbing at the sore area as he glared up at Grimmjow.

"It's not my fault, you didn't hear a word I just said," frowned Grimmjow. At that, Ichigo pouted and looked away, but the older man smirked anyway and shrugged it off. "Like I said, this net is big enough for two people to use. You go on the other side of the stream while I stay here, then we'll try to scoop up as many fish as we can."

"Huh? But why do I have to go over there?" frowned Ichigo before looking over the seemingly rough current of the stream. "You're stronger, it'd make more sense for you to go."

"Tch, one of these days you gotta get used to the hunt," grinned Grimmjow. Without wasting a moment, he stepped into the cold water.

"Ah! Wait a minute, Grimmjow! You can't just jump right in like that, idiot!" Ichigo scowled, but he quickly grabbed onto the net as soon as Grimmjow reached the other side. "Geez, Grimmjow, you'll catch your death if you keep doing that!" he scolded.

"Hey, I'm immune to dying, kid! Besides, I've been in colder water, anyway!" smirked Grimmjow. "All right, then... dump the net into the water and on the count of three, we pull up."

"Oh, fine then," nodded the teen before looking down at the glistening water. Already he could see about two or three fish squirming against the submerged trap.

"One, two... three!" Both Grimmjow and Ichigo pulled up the net, a couple of fish managed to escape but there were the other two that got caught, flapping and flailing in the trap.

"Yeah! We caught them!" smiled Ichigo, though Grimmjow merely frowned.

"Shit, only two?" he grumbled.

"Come on, Grimmjow, at least it was better than nothing," he replied.

"I supposed... get that stick, kid, and stab those suckers," said Grimmjow. Ichigo nodded and picked up the the stick sharpened by one of the Gaul's hunting daggers.

"Okay," he nodded. He jabbed at one firmly, and the fish stopped squirming. "I got it, and... the other one!" he said, stabbing the second one.

"Great work, kid!" smirked Grimmjow. "Now, let's try this again..."

"Okay..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

Licking his dry lips, Ginjou kicked his white horse to move forward, as he left the city with his own dispatch of army. He should have left first thing in the morning, but the higher-ups wanted to lecture him about how to curb his destructive behavior since he was going to travel around the empire for the next couple of months. As much as that irritated him, he kept his mouth shut about it as he led ahead of his men through the hills.

He didn't bother to have Tsukishima beside him, as he made him to stay with the cargo. The slave had taken the silent vow almost too seriously, and it actually was starting to annoy Ginjou. When he had smacked Tsukishima across the face several times during a brutal sex a week earlier, he felt frustrated by the sight of the blank stare despite of the blood and bruises staining the fair skin. He was getting tired of seeing him like that, and was probably getting tired of him period.

Maybe he needed to get a new personal slave, a male so he didn't need to kill it off after conceiving a 'mistake'. But he wanted someone to break apart, to insert fear into him so he could take delight of taking him again and again. Tsukishima, on the other hand, had taken the joy of getting brutalized, and Ginjou honestly was finding that rather boring. He wanted to be feared by his slaves, that was the point of having them into order to get things right.

He let out a deep exhale. Again... he was thinking about Ichigo. But for a different reason, as he then frowned. Even though his uncle had ordered him not to speak to him, he found severely annoying to be ignored completely by Ichigo. He couldn't count the times when he wished to hold the teen down, making him beg and cry for mercy with blood oozing down his thighs. But that paled in comparison with what he wanted to do to Grimmjow. He wanted to kill the Gaul with his own hands; he didn't even care that he was the champion, that he was personally praised by the emperor himself.

All it matters that he wanted to get back at him after it was revealed he was the one who enslaved the savage prince Grimmjow. Noble or not, that man was as good as dead to him. As he went down the slope, his eyes caught something in the distance. Usually, it would just be another traveller, but he blinked when he noticed something familiar.

"Well, fuck..." he mumbled in slight surprise, quirking an eyebrow.

It was the Gaul, there was no mistake about it with that wild blue hair. But he realized that the blunet was leading a dusky tan horse back to the city. He didn't know that he would be allowed to have the animal, probably as a reward for being a champion, but for what exactly? With a status of being a slave, Grimmjow shouldn't have it for said slave could use it to escape. He smirked when an idea popped up in his mind, they were well out of the walls of the city and Aizen couldn't stop him here. It was practically perfect.

"You guys, stay here..." he commanded, glancing at his subordinates both on horseback and on foot. "I would like to have a word or two to that man over there."

"Ah, right, sir...!"

Ginjou smirked again, before kicking his horse to move. The Gaul wasn't protected out in the open, he wasn't in the constant awe of the Roman people. Right now, all Ginjou wanted to do is to beat him down, as a dark grin crept up on his face.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"Hey! Why do I have to carry all of this fish, Grimmjow?" Ichigo scowled, hauling over his shoulder was a sack full of six or seven fish. "Come on, this is so heavy...! I don't think I can do this on the way to the city!" he complained, his feet dragging on as he followed after Grimmjow, who was walking at a nonchalant pace with his hand on the reins of Epona like a leash.

"You know you sound very spoiled when you whine like that, right?" Grimmjow mumbled, not caring to notice the heated glare burning at the back of his head.

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one hauling this smelly shit, you ingrate!" he snapped. "This was your idea, why can't you carry it and I lead the horse home?"

"That's the part of the lesson, kid. You got to learn how to do this as a part of the hunt," Grimmjow sighed. "It's best to do it, anyway. I don't think the Roman army feed you on a daily basis."

"Well, they do with portionate rations, but-"

"Exactly, rations sound like another word for 'gritty shit' so maybe you can catch yourself some games on a side," Grimmjow reason with a light smirk. Ichigo simply huffed but said nothing else about it, jogging awkwardly to catch up with the Gaul. But Grimmjow glanced at him and smirked again as he reached out to wrap his arm around the lithe waist.

"Come on, kid... the fishing wasn't that bad," he rumbled. "I did promise about one thing if we catch more than five fish, right...?"

"Ah... it's not funny, Grimmjow," mumbled Ichigo as he tried to glance away but it was pointless with his cheeks blushing hot. Earlier, after getting more than expected amount, Grimmjow made it up to the teen by initiated their kiss. But as much as the older man wanted to push it further, he held it back even though he wanted the same exciting sex like they had in the woods. But instead, he took up an idea to grind against his master.

Ichigo didn't want to get too dirty again, so he was straddled on Grimmjow's exposed waist, shuddering when he felt the large throbbing erection sliding against him. He wanted it, but they knew that they couldn't afford being seen in a disheveled state like before. In the end, little mess had been made though both of them did a quick clean up in the cold stream before finally heading home.

"Don't get too worked up, kid," Grimmjow shrugged with a sly smirk. "That woman probably would've asked you why you're limping and it's not from the heavy bag of fish on your shoulder."

"Hmph, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ichigo huffed, shrugging away from Grimmjow's hold. Grimmjow chuckled anyway but walked away.

"I'll go on ahead, but I won't run away," he smirked. "You just rest for a second, we're only halfway home."

"Oh, fine..." Ichigo sighed, his shoulders slumping in relief before moving to sit down on the grassy ground. "You're just gonna be on the hill, right?"

"Yeah, we won't wander off. Isn't that right, Epona?" joked Grimmjow, earning a warm snort at the face. "Yeah, yeah, you can't have fun when he's around, I get it..."

"Huh? Don't tell me that the horse is insulting me," Ichigo frowned, but they were already going up the hill. "Hmm, whatever..." he sighed, before glancing up at the sky. "Huh. It's the same little cloud..."

Grimmjow sighed deeply as he treaded up the hill, Epona grunted at the steepness but neither was complaining. He had missed enjoying the life in the woods, he realized, as living in a Roman city for so long was making him too comfortable. Just laying about with nothing to do but chores and talking to strangers wasn't a part of his life, and yet he was seen as a 'barbarian' just because he could get his food out in the wild. But Ichigo didn't seem to mind it at all, getting his hands dirty so he could learn how to hunt.

Though the teen should be living as a Roman, Grimmjow often wondered if he was even one in the first place. For one thing, he didn't mistreat his slaves from what he had noticed on occasions during trips to the city. And Ichigo seemed to care less about being a noble. Was that something Grimmjow liked about him? Maybe that was it, as he smirked about it. Ichigo's rebellious attitude was very admiring, indeed. Taking him out of his musing, Epona snorted at his face and he chuckled.

"What? I can't have a moment to think about shit, girl?" he smirked at her. But the mare grumbled in what sounded like discomfort and she shook her head. Grimmjow took the meaning and frowned, before realizing what was in the distance behind her. He scoffed in surprise as he narrowed his eyes. "... What are they doing out here?" he questioned quetly.

They weren't really that hard to miss, with their usual color of blood red, but the Roman army seemed to be going somewhere from what he was looking at. But he could care less about it. The sooner they leave, the better. "Come on... we should tell Ichigo to get moving," he muttered as he was about to turn. But something suddenly caught his eyes. "Hmm?" He took another look at the army, but blinked when he saw one of them on a white horse coming this way. He scoffed, this was not the best time to be confronted by those type of guys.

"... It's been a while since we last saw each other, Gaul, right?"

The conniving but familiar voice rang in Grimmjow's ears, as his cyan eyes widened. He looked again and realized that it was Ginjou coming up to him. Almost like an animal being cornered, his curled his lips back into a silent snarl, revealing his sharp white teeth at the other man. But Ginjou smirked nonetheless, roughly yanking back the reins on his horse to stop. Grimmjow nearly grimaced at the sight of the snow-colored equine neighing in pain, but kept his expression fixed. So the praetor would mistreat animals about as worse as his slaves.

"Aww, aren't you happy to see me, 'Champion'...?" sneered Ginjou. "You should be, after all I will be gone for the next few months. And I thought I could bid farewell to the one who was personally praised by the emperor himself." Grimmjow frowned but mentally he was trying to come up what to say, as he discreetly glanced at the distant view of the city walls of Rome. He knew what was going on here; without being scruntinized by the higher-ups, Ginjou could easily 'discipline' him should he talk back to him. "Eh? What's wrong, Gaul...? I thought you would be acting so arrogant and haughty after not getting yourself killed so many times."

"Much like you, Ginjou?" growled Grimmjow. For a second, Ginjou's smirk nearly fell but regained himself as he let out a low chuckle.

"Where did you get that horse, by the way?" he questioned. "A mere slave cannot own one by law. I doubt that the head of the Kurosaki household would agree to it."

"Who says that I own her? I'm using her for my job as a hunter, as my master allows it," scoffed Grimmjow.

"Oh, that... I've heard about it, but it just proves that you're nothing but a savage beast," smirked Ginjou. "And speaking of masters... how is Ichigo doing?" he added, licking his lips as he enjoyed seeing the bristling reaction on the Gaul's face.

"That's none of your concern-" he practically snarled.

"You dare to raise your voice at the praetor, slave?" he questioned in a faux teasing manner. "We're not within the city's perimeter. Out here, anything goes as long as I am still the praetor of the Roman Empire. Much like the time we first met, right?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and growled, anger swelled up in his chest as memories of his friends being slayed left and right like cattles flashed in his mind. Epona grunted and nudged her nose at him, trying to calm him down. "It must be tough living in foreign lands without your bethrens beside you," Ginjou goaded mockingly. "You must have stooped so low to be friends with some of the other condemned slaves who are ordered to kill each other. I'd probably be a little surprised if you were forced to kill the magistrate's little pet you seem to be fond of. What's his name, Renji-"

"... Shut up," Grimmjow growled, catching the amused praetor off guard and he frowned.

"What was that, you piece of shit?" he questioned.

"I said to shut your fucking ugly mouth, Ginjou...!" he snarled angrily. "You think you can intimidate me with that shit? You're only acting this tough because your uncle's not breathing on your neck, but in the end you're just fucking nothing...! I know, with your superiors talking behind your back, judging from what your uncle had told Urahara the other day!"

"Wha... what was that?" Ginjou gasped in absolute anger and possible fear, color had nearly drained from his face. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Gaul! There was no way Uncle would discuss about me to some lowly lanista!"

"Really? Because from what I hear... is that Urahara used to be in the Roman army," he countered. "During my last days of training, I've overheard them talking about you... something about him considering the role of praetor should you shit on yourself at the end of the year." By the look of Ginjou's rigid expression, he had hit the mark and it was his turn to smirk. "So it's true then... you're losing your fucking job because of me, is that it? You're slowly going down, all because you're fucking foolish enough to enslave someone like me!" he sneered.

"Hold your fucking tongue, you worthless slave!" seethed Ginjou. "You've forgotten that your lowly status is nothing but a property of Rome...! I can order your death right here and now if I want to-"

"But the higher-ups would know that it was you who kill me, terminating your job as a praetor!" sneered Grimmjow, again smirking when the other man stiffened by that. "You're so fucking weak, Ginjou...! You're only fearful just because of your lineage, but I'm the real beast here! I won't let myself to be defeated by the likes of you, as I am next in line to control my tribe...! And you will lose your chance at the top, you fucker!" Ginjou gritted his teeth as a furious desire to behead him right then and there. He was definitely asking for it, but before the praetor could even try to reach for his sword, he narrowed eyes blinked at the sight of orange coming up the hill.

"Grimmjow...? What's going on...?" Grimmjow had been so riled up by Ginjou that he had forgotten about Ichigo, as he felt his heart jolted. He turned to see the teen treading up to him, his fear of him noticing the other man proved instantly as Ichigo froze in realization. "... What is he doing here?" he questioned with obvious apprehension, his eyes widened at the sight of the praetor on the white horse.

Ginjou glanced back but a grin twitched up in his lips, so now Ichigo was at his mercy. He couldn't be ignored like a piece of trash like before, and Ichigo knew that as he instinctively hid behind Grimmjow. "... Hello to you too, Ichigo," he greeted with a soft chuckle. "I see that you're playing 'friends' with your slaves as usual... do you mind telling me what you have been doing with the Gaul today?"

"Leave him alone-"

"Don't, Grimmjow," Ichigo cut off Grimmjow, who glanced at him in slight surprise. The teen shook his head in warning, his brown eyes warning him not to talk any further. But his hands that was gripping at the older man's cloak was shaking. He was still wary and scared of the one who wanted him in such a cruel manner. "He'll kill you out here... just please, keep your mouth shut," he whispered. "For our sake, at least..." Grimmjow frowned but reluctantly nodded, though his narrowed eyes glared at Ginjou.

"Well, Ichigo...?" smirked Ginjou. "I'm not commanding you as a praetor, I am just merely curious," he added, though it was on the contrary as he enjoyed the fright in the teen's eyes. That was it... the fear of being around him seemed to be perfect for him. He liked it, as he felt his loins aching up. Ichigo was good candidate for a new personal slave to torture... if only he wasn't a noble.

Ichigo managed to look at him with a wary frown but sighed. "... We were out in the woods, and Grimmjow was teaching me how to fish all day, that was it..." he finally answered. But both him and Grimmjow nearly flinched when the praetor suddenly let out a loud haughty laugh, before Ichigo grimaced in slight confusion.

"Hah! How ridiculous!" he laughed. "Why would that insufferable Gaul teach you how to catch a few fish? You're of considerable class, Ichigo, there's no need to know an useless skill!"

"... It's not useless if you need to eat, Ginjou," frowned Ichigo. "Sometimes it's better to have a so-called 'barbarian' to teach me the right way rather than some high-class army commander who sees me like a piece of raw meat." At that, Ginjou abruptly stopped laughing and his face scrunched up into an angry frown.

"Noble or not, you dare to talk back to me, Ichigo...?" he questioned lowly. "My uncle can't protect you here like he would within the city. But the only reason I'm holding back is because I don't want the news reaching back to the city of the 'Champion' being dead."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason," Grimmjow scoffed before he could stop himself.

"Grimmjow...!" warned Ichigo but Ginjou unexpectedly chuckled, the tone obviously darkened with devious thoughts in his mind.

"You sure love to keep pushing it, Gaul," he sneered. "But one of these days... your attitude will have you killed, and I will make sure of it that it'd be me to do so."

"Oh yeah...? And then what, spending the rest of your pathetic life hounding after my master?" questioned Grimmjow. Ginjou chuckled again, but this time moved his hand to reach for his sword.

"How lovely, you still care for Ichigo even though you didn't give a shit about him in the first place," he smirked, pulling out the blade out of the scabbard. In response, Grimmjow tensed up in defense and growled, while Ichigo shivered in fright. "All right then... not like I'm going to kill you right here and now, but I would prefer to give you a simple warning or two for crossing the line."

"Tch..." growled the blunet.

"Ah, sir...! I'm very sorry to interrupt you, Praetor, we are running behind schedule...!" one of the subordinates called out, coming up to him on horseback. Ginjou's expression instantly fell and wanted to yell at him, but he frowned and held back his tongue. He really did not want this to be relayed back to Aizen, as he disgruntedly sheathed his sword back.

"I won't forget this, Gaul," he scoffed. "Even if the emperor thinks worthy of you, you're nothing but a pathetic piece of shit to my eyes. I'll see to it that you'll suffer one day."

"Pretty much like you are right now," snorted Grimmjow. Ginjou gritted his teeth but said nothing else, yanking at his horse's reins a bit too harshly to turn around. The horse let out a painful whinny but forced itself to comply to its master. "A little word of advice, Ginjou..." Grimmjow called out, and the praetor paused in his movements.

"What?"

"You should respect your horse a bit better than that," he frowned. "They're the ones we have to work for, not the other way around." Ginjou gave off a distasteful snort before finally going away.

"Is that one of your savage ways of thinking...?" he grumbled. He was finally gone, leading the army to their destination, before Grimmjow soon relaxed.

"Shit-" he sighed but flinched in surprise when he felt a harsh smack at his shoulder. He turned his head to glance at Ichigo, who frowned at him in absolute anger and fear.

"You fucking idiot...!" he scowled. "You were so close to getting killed by Ginjou, yet you kept pushing it! Do you realize how stupid that was, Grimmjow? There was no telling that-"

"I know, I know..." Grimmjow frowned. "I was stupid, kid. And I was just as stupid... to think I can go against him with a simple hunting dagger," he added, pulling back his cloak to reveal his hand gripping at the weapon tied to his waist. Ichigo's frown deepened but he was truly relieved. "I'm sorry, Ichigo... I was caught up with my own shit, that I nearly forgotten about your safety. It's not like it's about me anymore, you're involved in my problems as well. Now's just as bad because we're getting closer with each other."

Ichigo blinked but nodded in understanding, reaching to grasp at his hands. "Still... you are making Ginjou take his advantage over you, Grimmjow," sighed the teen. "I won't like it if he finds a way to get you. You really need to be careful next time."

"Yeah, I know..." Grimmjow apologized, moving to wrap his arms around his waist. "Just so you know... I probably could take him on anyway," he smirked jokingly, and Ichigo scoffed.

"Yeah right, and I could take on the entire Persian Empire with just 300 soldiers," he scoffed. Grimmjow chuckled, his strong hands running up and down his sides, before nuzzling into his slim throat. "Please, Grimmjow... the last time, Nel thought I had bug bites on my neck," sighed Ichigo.

"Hmm... guess we have to tell her that the bugs are biting you again," rumbled Grimmjow before nipping at his throat. Ichigo let out a soft moan and gripped at his shoulders, he really wanted not to do this. But the Gaul have a devilish way of getting to him, as the older man grasped at his behind.

"Ahh...! Grimm, please..." whimpered Ichigo, but he moaned again when Grimmjow grounded his hips against him, feeling the growing arousal against his stomach. "We really can't... we'll get in trouble again," he panted just before his lips were captured into a heated kiss.

"By the fucking gods, I know... but my body says otherwise," he growled with deep lust. "However, there's one thing that's stopping me."

"Hm? What, Grimmjow...?"

"I don't think I can fuck someone who smells like fish," smirked Grimmjow. That instantly made Ichigo frown and he pushed himself away from the now laughing Gaul, before storming downhill. "I'm only kidding, I'm just kidding! You only smell a little, but that wouldn't bother me!" he cackled.

"But it bothers me so greatly!" Ichigo scoffed in a petty manner, hauling the sack of fish as he stomped back up. "If that's the stupid case, then you should carry it! I'll take the horse back home instead...!"

"Oh, it's not that bad, kid! I've fucked worse-" smirked Grimmjow, but earned an annoyed glare from the teen and he bit back a chuckle. "Those were very poor choices of words right there...!"

"I'm sure," sniffed Ichigo, shoving the bag to Grimmjow's arms. "Let's go home..." he huffed as he grasped at Epona's reins and walked ahead. Grimmjow chuckled, easily carrying the bag over his shoulder, as he strolled behind him. But his smile lessened and glanced back at the distant forest. So Ginjou will be gone for a few months, meaning that he wouldn't be bothered by the likes of him for some times. But one thing was bothering him.

If the other man continues as a praetor, Grimmjow would be too far off to get his revenge. But if that job were to cease, then he wasn't sure if he could get another chance once Ginjou is gone. He glanced back at Ichigo, who was still miffed over the joke earlier, and sighed deeply. He doesn't want to die now, and he doesn't to get killed so easily either. "Fuck..." he grumbled.

"Hm? What is it now, Grimmjow?" frowned Ichigo.

"Nothing, just... thinking about something important," mumbled Grimmjow.

"Huh? Like what exactly?" he asked, annoyance erased from his face as he looked at him in concern. Grimmjow glanced back at him and put up a reassuring smile.

"It's not that concerning, kid. Trust me," he sighed.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"Renji... Renji, wake up! You lazy bum!" Renji snorted from his sleep when he was smacked on the arm. His tired eyes blinked and he frowned, wondering who would dare to wake him. Then again, he was sleeping in Byakuya's bed since last night so he couldn't really question it. "Renji, get up! Brother wants you to send a very important message today...!"

"Hmm? Rukia...?" Renji grumbled as he forced himself to sit up. His crimson hair tangled from sleep as he scratched through it and he yawned loudly, before blinking again to notice Rukia frowning at him. "What's the matter? You said something about Byakuya a second ago or something?"

"Uh, yeah," huffed the petite girl. "Brother said the both of you are doing a favor for Ichigo. He didn't say what, but it's important. Not that I want to care or something," she added with a tart frown.

"Important...? Oh right, why didn't he wake me up in the first place?" he muttered, getting off the bed. But he seemed to have forgotten that he was naked, as bedsheets promptly fell from his waist.

"Damn it, Renji! You got to learn how to dress up before bed...!" Rukia scowled, though her cheeks turned red at the sight before looking away. The red-head merely rolled his eyes before moving to collect his tunic hanging on a chair nearby.

"You've seen me naked many times before," he muttered. "Plus, who would remember to dress for bed with the stuff we did...?"

"Hmph, as if I need to know that," shrugged Rukia. Renji said nothing else, putting on his tunic and tightening his belt before finger-combing his hair.

"Rukia..." he muttered, walking up to her.

"Huh? What is it, Renji?" she asked.

"... After all these years, are you okay with me being with your brother?" he asked, with a concerned frown. His mistress blinked at that and glanced up at him, but seemed mildly confused about it.

"I've never had any problem about it before," she shrugged. "Why're you asking about it, Renji?" Renji simply frowned, staring at the teen girl. She was the splitting image of her late older sister, who was the wife of his master. In fact, Hisana was an extremely generous and kind person, even towards the slaves who served her. That was because of her humble but secretive past, something not many people of note even knew of.

Rukia was the innocent one during the brief marriage, given that she was only a young toddler when she was adopted into the family. And with Renji knowing her for the most of her life, he was like a second brother to her. But with him being with Byakuya in the past several years, Rukia seemed to be nonchalant about it, seeing their relationship as more than an affair between slave and master. "I'm just feeling a bit concerned about it, about whether or not you have opinion about it."

"Oh, that... I'd like to see my brother happy, that's all," nodded Rukia. "He seems to be at his happiest when it involves you. Although it sometimes hard to tell with his personality..." Renji chuckled a little, as he and his mistress left the bedroom to make their way to the office.

"I know what he thinks, he tells me so," he smiled lightly. "He said I got something important to do involving Ichigo? Guess that means it involves Grimmjow as well... You heard that those two are hunting around in the woods, right?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to think they're idiots," pouted Rukia. "Almost everyday, they go there hoping to catch any animals. I know they could be doing something other than setting up traps but what...?" Renji held back his smirk; he believed the real truth of those two waiting around in the forest but knowing Grimmjow he probably would be 'threatened' again.

"Hmm, you're only mad because Grimmjow killed a couple of rabbits a few days ago," he implied, and the petite teen frowned.

"They shouldn't be eaten as food, you know. I'd rather have one as a pet," she sighed.

"You believe so, but pets shouldn't be so tasty," joked Renji.

"Hey...!"

"Renji... if you would quit dawdling, we have matters to discuss," Byakuya called out calmly from the doorway of his office. Renji smiled sheepishly but nodded before glancing down at Rukia.

"Sorry, adult business, Rukia..." he smiled.

"Tch, fine... talk to you later," sighed Rukia before walking off. Renji turned to Byakuya, the red-head's joking grin lessened into a composed frown. Obviously, there were serious matters to discuss, as the magistrate stepped into the office.

"Is there something important that you wish to call for me, Master?" he questioned, following after him.

"Yes, of course..." nodded Byakuya. "I've been following the records of the slave trading, the ones concerning the captured friend of Grimmjow," he stated, patting at the documents on his desk.

"Oh, right," nodded Renji. "Did something new come up, Master?" Byakuya answered silently with a deep frown, and the slave frowned as well. By that expression, he knew it wasn't good news. "Did something happen to his friend, Master?" he asked quietly, his tattoo'd eyebrows knitted together.

"... He still lives, fortunately," he nodded. "However, I receive a rather distressing news involving him. I have been in contact with the main trader, but it just so happened that he recently died, probably from some illness during the sea vouyage. He seemed to be the only one who knew of my specific request, but now that he's deceased... a new trader was substituted and sold off the slaves the moment the ship landed in Sicily."

"Wait a minute, what?" Renji scoffed in disbelief.

"My point exactly," frowned Byakuya, sighing in utter annoyance. "I've just gotten the news this morning, Renji. I honestly don't know how to relay this to Ichigo. I'm not sure how they will react to this news, of that person now sold to whoever it could be."

"... Are you sure he wasn't sold to the mines, Master?" he asked. "Maybe you can find whether or not some nobleman who took him-"

"I could, but it's hard to pintpoint the ones who are living in Sicily or just visiting. Either way, it could take weeks before I can figure out who exactly, and we won't know if this boy is still around by then..."

"Shit..." Feeling fully awake, Renji sighed heavily and shook his head. "So that's why you want me to deliver the message, because I'm friends with Grimmjow..."

"If it's that terrible, I'll send another servant-" Byakuya replied.

"No, no, I'll do it, Master," sighed Renji. "I'm the only one who could bring the news as gently as I can. Let's just hope that Grimmjow don't take it the wrong way." His master nodded at his decision, leaning to kiss at his lips.

"Do what you wish, Renji..." he muttered.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Ichigo laughed before jumping back, dodging the swing from Grimmjow. It had been a while since they last sparred. But the days of them roaming around the woods to hunt had seemed to harden his abilities as he dodged again before moving to counter. "Shit, you're getting too good, kid! I'm actually impressed...!" smirked Grimmjow as he quickly parried, the wooden swords clanked loudly against one another in the villa hallway.

"Hah! Glad you see it that way!" Ichigo smiled. "I thought you'd be exhausted from chasing deers and rabbits these past few weeks! That's why I'm winning this fight!"

"Tch, if you fucking think so, you arrogant fool...!" he sneered playfully. Indeed, Ichigo seemed to be getting stronger by the day, judging by the muscles slowly building up visually as well as physically with Grimmjow's teasing hands. It was hard to keep it to himself, but between the sparring and the hunting trips, the Gaul must act calm at home. The only things that could keep him preoccupied were thoughts of Diroy getting closer for a reunion. He remembered the teen being overwhelmed by Ginjou's soldiers, seeing his terrified face just before he blacked out from the wound on his torso.

Months had already passed so fast and yet so slowly, Grimmjow wondered if he had changed. There was a chance that he might be traumatized through all of these ordeals, but the man hoped that he could help him get used to the new world here. Maybe for the better, as they must stay here for another several months to help him. But... more thoughts came up, and it soon concerned him. He decided to stay for Ichigo and yet, he wished to go back to his homelands, to see if his mother had been doing all this time.

Not only that, it felt like his vengeance towards Ginjou was getting weaker and weaker, even though he still wished death on him. Was it because of his affection for Ichigo, or seeing the praetor being beaten down by the superiors of Rome...? He wasn't sure about it, as his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a harsh strike to the side and he hissed out in surprise. "Fucking shit...!" he groaned.

"Come on, Grimmjow! Don't get distracted, that's the number one rule!" laughed Ichigo.

"I know, fuck...!" sighed Grimmjow. "Sorry, kid, I was just thinking too much again."

"Oh... you've been doing that lately," Ichigo realized. "Tell me, Grimmjow... is there something on your mind? You can tell me about it." Grimmjow sighed and straightened up with a roll of his shoulders, his palm patting at the the worn out training weapon.

"Guess you can say that I'm feeling homesick, since I kept thinking about my village," he muttered quietly. "It felt like the more days have passed, the more days I've missed back home... but it's obvious that I missed my mother the most. I'm glad that she finally replied soon after I won for the emperor, though it only proved that I missed her even more."

"Oh, that..." Ichigo smiled in sympathy. He remembered the messager delivering the letter to Grimmjow, wishing to know what was mentioned but since it was written in the Gaul's natural language, he could only guess by the excited reaction on his face. But a second but smaller letter came with it, this time written in Roman tongue, just for Ichigo.

_"Please look after him. I am sure you are kind to him judging from the stories he had told me. Thank you."_

It was written rather crudely, but Grimmjow's mother seemed to be very bright to even know how to write the Roman words despite of the obscure location of the village. "She's obviously a very good woman, smart even... to think that she could've taught you how to write if given the chance," smiled Ichigo, though Grimmjow frowned at him.

"She didn't think it was important," he huffed. "She explained that since Roman representatives rarely come around our territory, there was no need to assimilate ourselves further to them."

"You sure that it's because you're too stubborn to sit still and learn, Grimmjow?" teased the teen.

"... No." Ichigo chuckled a little at the petty remark and shook his head. "It's not that funny, kid," frowned Grimmjow. "I'm a fucking warrior, there shouldn't be a need to know such trivial things."

"You only just saying that because Nel kept nagging you about knowing the so-called trivial things," he smiled.

"Whatever, but if it's that important then I'll try to learn," huffed Grimmjow.

"Great! I could teach you as we wait on the traps during the hunt," he offered. "It won't be hard, although it would be like teaching a young child..." Grimmjow scoffed a bit, but he agreed to it with a nod. Might as well, otherwise both of them would have to come up with more excuses if they keep 'playing around'. They nearly got caught one time when Ichigo appeared to have been rolling around in mud and dirt. The teen actually was rolling around when he was trying to catch the small games that was fleeing away. However, he released the remaining energy by making out with Grimmjow before helping the Gaul's own release with his hands.

Maybe now, they would get serious and not let the passion get to them so easily. Grimmjow grinned to himself, the feeling of homesickness was easing down for now. It was obvious that Ichigo was helping him dealing with the situation, as he braced himself into a defense position. "All right, let's get back to work, kid," he grinned.

"Fine, Grimmjow, I-" Ichigo smiled but paused in his movements when he noticed Nel walking in. "Oh, Nel. We're not pushing ourselves so hard if that's what you're thinking," he said, and Grimmjow frowned in annoyance when he took a brief glance at her. But Nel was actually frowning in concern as she shook her head.

"No, it's not that... Renji's here, and he has something to tell you two," she replied.

"Huh? He's here...?" Grimmjow muttered in surprise. Sure enough, Renji stepped into the hallway. But instead of sporting the usual goofy grin, he was frowning rather grimly as he stepped closer. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo noticed it, as the teen furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Renji, what's wrong?" he asked with a slight frown. "You say you got something to tell us, right?"

"... Yeah, my master had just received some unfortunate news this morning," nodded Renji. Instant chill fell down on Grimmjow, as his eyes hardened on the red-head.

"Did something happen to Diroy?" he questioned. "Is he okay, or did he get hurt?"

"Well... yes and no, Grimmjow," Renji frowned.

"What do you mean by that, Renji?" scowled Grimmjow. "Is Diroy in trouble, is that what you're saying?"

"No, it's not that," sighed the red-head. "The ship that was carrying your friend... the trader died just before they reached Sicily. They hired a new one but since my master didn't immediately inform the other one, a mistake was made and your friend was sold off with the other slaves.

"... What was that?" Grimmjow gasped in disbelief, but anger and confusion filled up his face. "Diroy got sold off? You can't find him anywhere? Do you know where he could be found, which fucker he was sold to?"

"I know how you feel, Grimmjow. We were just as angry about the news as well-" Renji tried to explain, but the Gaul let out a frustrated growl as he tossed his wooden sword aside.

"The fuck is going on with you, Renji!" he growled. "I thought your master was doing great, but this mistake... Because of this bullshit, my friend's probably gone forever! I won't ever fucking see him again...!"

"No, it's not that, Grimmjow!" Renji tried to assure. "Even if my master could try to fix it up, you've forgotten that he's a very busy magistrate! It's not really possible to deal with your problem specifically!"

"Oh... is that fucking it?" growled Grimmjow. "That's the problems with these fucking Romans...! There's nothing to deal with us slaves, as long as we do the shit for those lazy fucks!"

"Grimmjow, calm down...! We can talk about it later when-" Ichigo assured, trying to grasp at his shoulder.

"Stop it! How the fuck can I calm down, with Diroy fucking missing because of what they did!" snarled the Gaul, roughly wretching himself from the teen's grip. "I should kill those fuckers for what they did! I cannot believe that bullshit, how dare they do this...!"

"Grimmjow-"

"Shut the fuck up...!" he snarled, cutting off Renji who suddenly felt stunned by the anger towards him. "Get the fuck outta my sight, I don't want to see your face until Diroy's found! You fucking got that?"

"Ah... I said I'm sorry about the mix-up, Grimmjow," frowned Renji. "I wish I could solve the problems as easily as possible, but-"

"Forget it...! Go back to your beloved master, you shit-eating fuck...!" Grimmjow growled, shoving the red-head aside as he stormed off. Ichigo was stupefied in total disbelief; he had never seen Grimmjow that angry before. Not even when he was being reluctant of being a slave initially. But seeing his anger made him feel concerned, as he slumped his shoulders.

"... Sorry about that, Renji," he muttered, but Renji merely shook his head.

"The fault is mine... It's just that we hadn't expected this to happen," sighed the red-head. "I could understand his anger, but it wouldn't help with the situation. I'll try the best as I can to find out, Ichigo, but it'll be difficult to do so. Sicily's a pretty big island, and finding the exact buyers around that time is complicated. Still... it won't happen so quickly even with the informations we're getting in a few days."

"I know..." Ichigo frowned sadly.

"Whether he meant it or not that he doesn't want to see me again, it sounds rather hurtful to hear that," frowned Renji. "Guess that means we won't be able to train together if we don't find his friend in time."

"Um, don't worry about it, Renji. I'm sure he'll cool down sooner or later," he replied. Renji just frowned but nodded as he turned to leave.

"I'll come back if any news come up..." Once he left, Ichigo put up a grim frown. Grimmjow was obviously devastated of his friend being missing, but it shouldn't be okay to lash out at the one who was sorry about it. He glanced up at Nel, who frowned in concern, before sighing.

"I'm sure he's okay... maybe he's just sad about his friend, that's obviously it," Ichigo said with a small smile. "He's probably in the stall with Epona, I'll go check and see," he nodded as he moved to leave.

"But, I don't think... oh, it doesn't matter," sighed Nel. "Just be careful, Ichigo..." Ichigo nodded before stepping out of the villa. He turned to walk around his home to the cozy stall. Epona was there, tethered to a wooden pole to give enough walking space with a stack of hay as a makeshift bed. However, Grimmjow was the one sitting in it, slumping over his raised lap with his narrowed eyes staring ahead. Epona grunted softly to get his attention, as the mare sensed his mood, but she was ignored even when she nudged her nose at him. Ichigo carefully stepped in, but it was as if he wasn't noticed by the Gaul. He took a deep breath and stepped closer, standing in front of him but was still invisible to Grimmjow.

"... Grimmjow..." he murmured softly. "I... know that this is bad to hear what happened to your friend but... you got to know that you must calm down and think things through. It's best to have hope and wait for the result-"

"Just... stop it, okay?" Grimmjow muttered, and Ichigo blinked as he unwillingly shut his mouth.

"B-but-"

"It won't do any fucking good to keep talking about it," he frowned, finally glaring up at him. "Diroy's gone, possibly forever, and you're asking me that I have to hope for the best?"

"I... I really don't know what to say, Grimmjow," frowned Ichigo. "But I'm trying. I just don't want to see you so down like this." Grimmjow exhaled sharply before standing up, towering over his master with his hardened gaze on him.

"Then what can you do about this...?" he questioned. "Sniff him out with your dog? Sacrificing a bull to see the signs? Pray to your fucking gods to find the right directions of where he is? You got any other advice on that, because I'd like to hear that." Ichigo felt the harsh words digging deeply into his skin but he frowned in confusion. He couldn't believe that Grimmjow would act so hurtful to him right now, just when he was trying to cheer him up.

"Look, I'm sorry about this too, but don't take it out on me," he frowned. "Moping about it wouldn't help either, so what can _you_ do about it, Grimmjow?"

"Don't fucking take it out on me-"

"Then don't take it out on me, also," scoffed Ichigo. "I just wanted to help you but you're pushing me away. What are we to each other right now, let alone over the past month? What do you think about that, huh?" Grimmjow couldn't answer, instead he shook his head and sat back down, his cyan eyes gazing down on the hay-covered ground. "... Please, Grimmjow, I really do care about you," Ichigo sighed in sympathy. "I really don't to see you this way. I'm sorry but that's the best I could say."

"... Just leave me alone, kid," muttered Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow-"

"Stop trying, and leave me alone," he pressed. "There's no way that talking to me could help..." Ichigo fell silent and stared at the blunet. He wasn't sure to feel angry or sorry about it, but he just frowned as he turned to leave, rustling footsteps disappearing. It wasn't long until the sounds completely gone, before Grimmjow let out a deep sigh. What he said to Ichigo wasn't probably the right way, but what else was? His friend is now missing, just when he was close to seeing him again. It was someone's fault; he didn't really mean to blame Renji and his master but it just came out during his anger.

Epona snorted a little, again nudging at him. **"... This is terrible, girl,"** he muttered quietly, slipping into his language as he reached up to pet her nose. **"Diroy's gone... he's probably being hauled around by some high-ranking fucker. Shit... I should've protected him when I had the chance. But I guess it wouldn't have mattered anyway. My other friends are dead, and I don't have anyone..."** Epona seemed to understand that, and she huffed warm air at his face. He frowned at her, but the mare grunted and stomped her hooves as if trying to tell him worng.

**"Tch, you don't get it..."** frowned Grimmjow. **"Who is there for me, then? How can I deal with this if my only surviving friend is gone...?"** Epona plopped herself beside him and huffed deeply before turning her head at the entrance. Grimmjow frowned, maybe she was telling him that Ichigo was important. Then again... Ichigo had been there for him since day one. When he was totally against being a slave for that teen. Then they soon became friends and then more, hiding their secretive affair as lovers. But... Grimmjow wasn't sure if he actually have more than just feelings for him. The women before Ichigo was nothing more than flings, but they have never cared much about him. Ichigo was the only one who accepted him for what he was.

So what does that mean...? He patted at the smooth dusky-colored coat and sighed deeply. **"There was too much going on in my mind right now..." **he sighed deeply. **"Let me hide out with you for a while."** Epona grunted in understanding, as the Gaul slouched back to close his eyes. He really needed to calm down, like Ichigo had said, so he could talk to him.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Ichigo kept feeling distracted throughout the evening. His thoughts was nothing but the news of Grimmjow's friend being mistakenly sold off, as well as the Gaul himself. He hadn't returned back to his room as he had checked a few times earlier, but Ichigo didn't want to bother him anymore, believing that the older man just needed some space to think things through. Yet he was feeling a little annoyed that Grimmjow had taken his anger out on him. It wasn't fair that he was given the blame as well. After dinner, he decided to check one more time.

"..." As Ichigo stepped into Grimmjow's bedroom, he glanced around the dark area. It was still empty, however, and he frowned. Maybe Grimmjow was still hiding out with Epona, but it only proved that he still didn't want to be bothered. "Shit..." sighed Ichigo.

He turned around to leave, anxiously running his hands over his shoulders. Does Grimmjow really wish to be left alone, because of what happened today? He really wanted to talk to him but quickly thought against it. He wondered what can he do about it to make it better but he was stumped. They were lovers and yet he felt like a stranger to him right now. As he paced up the stairs and through the hallway, he suddenly heard faint footsteps getting louder and he paused.

"... Grimmjow?" he called out quietly. Almost immediately, a shadow quivered on the floor before Grimmjow came into view. It would have been a pitiful sight if it weren't for bits of hay sticking in his hair, but he was frowning as he stepped closer to him. Ichigo frowned back but with concern as he cleared his throat. "... Are you feeling better, Grimmjow?" he asked.

"... Somewhat," sighed Grimmjow. "Epona's not easy to sleep next to, though she was warm as fuck." He gazed down at the teen and took a deep exhale, scratching through his hair to remove the hay. "... Look, kid, I... I'm sorry," he sighed. "I really didn't mean to say that shit to you, even though I was angry about the news..."

"I know, Grimmjow," muttered Ichigo. "It shouldn't be Renji's fault that it happened either, he and Byakuya didn't see this happening. Fate just happens."

"... Fate led me to this slavery, have you forgotten that?" he frowned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that-"

"I know, kid," nodded Grimmjow. "It's just that... Diroy's close to your age, he's young. I'm always afraid of what any fucker could do to him, one way or another." Ichigo saw a hint of anxiety in his eyes, thinking of anything to say to him. Sighing, he reached to grasp his hands and gazed at him once again.

"... Everything will be okay, Grimmjow," he nodded with a small smile. "I'm sorry, but that's how my mother would often say it, during her bouts of illness. Somehow, just saying it makes me feel better. And I'm sure that your friend will be found soon..." Grimmjow nodded. His master was still a naive teen, but what he said was true. Plently of times during the slave trading, he cursed his gods for leaving him like this. But maybe for once he had to have faith, as he reached up to ruffle at Ichigo's hair.

"I can try..." he muttered. "Good night, kid," he sighed, walking past by him for downstairs.

"Oh, good night, Grimmjow," said Ichigo. He watched him going inside but he still frowned. It looked like Grimmjow was still disheartened about it. He felt like he didn't help at all, as he slowly walked upstairs. Zangetsu was waiting for him in the bedroom, wagging his tail a little the moment he stepped inside. "I know, I know... it's time to go to bed, Zangetsu," sighed Ichigo. He began removing his clothes, shivering a little when the cool linen tunic ran over his shoulders and arms.

Tomorrow will not be easy. They probably won't be able to hunt if Grimmjow is still distracted over his friend's predicament. Just as he was reaching for his sleepwear, Zangetsu wagged his tail again and Ichigo noticed it. "Hm? I'm already here, boy," he muttered, "What's there to wag about-"

"Shh..." Ichigo nearly shrieked out in surprise, but a strong hand covered his mouth before he realized who it was. "Shh, it's me..." whispered Grimmjow, his lips deftly pressing at the edge of the teen's ear.

"Mm... Grimmjow, what the fuck...?" he gasped in surprise as he pulled the hand away, his eyes widened at him, mostly from the fact that he was still nude with his bare back against his waist. "What do you think you're doing here...?" Grimmjow said nothing to respond to it, instead he moved to kiss at his neck. "Grimmjow-"

"Please..." he murmured softly. "Please, Ichigo... I need you right now." The way the Gaul said sent shivers down Ichigo's spine, but for a different reason. It almost sounded like he was feeling lonely at the moment. He frowned sadly, turning his head a bit to glance at him.

"This shouldn't be right, Grimmjow, it's not what you need," he muttered. But Grimmjow ignored that. Instead, he trailed his rough fingers at the smooth skin before wrapping his arm around the slim waist.

"You're the only one I got right now, Ichigo..." he whispered, almost in a pleading tone. "You can't turn me down now... I don't have anyone." Ichigo frowned again. He couldn't move away from this plea, not when Grimmjow was feeling unusually vulnerable right now. Slowly, he turned around to face him, seeing the sorrowful expression etched right in.

"You need me, right...?" he muttered. "I'll be there for you, Grimmjow, if you want me to..."

"Of course, Ichigo..." muttered Grimmjow. Ichigo didn't want to see him look like this again, as he reached up to cup his face.

"Sorry about this..." he said as he moved to kiss his lips. His slave instantly kissed back, tongues wrestling as the rough hand ran through the bright orange tresses. It was then Ichigo realized that Grimmjow was holding the small jar of oil in the other hand before the older man moved away, his expression lightened a little but he was still frowning.

"Your dog..." he nodded.

"Right, right..." mumbled Ichigo with his cheeks tingling red. "Zangetsu, we just need a moment or two, okay...?" he muttered, leading the understandable dog out of the room. He shut the door then turned back to Grimmjow, who began to take off his tunic. "Are... are you really feeling okay, Grimmjow?" he asked with concern.

"... Yeah, I just feel like being with you, Ichigo," muttered the Gaul. Ichigo just nodded and walked up to him. They were already close to the bed when Grimmjow sat down first then Ichigo straddled onto his lap as they resumed kissing. The teen could sense the eagerness biting and licking against his lips. The heat between them was heating up fast, as he felt the arousal swelling up underneath him. "Ichigo..." he growled softly, his free hand that was roaming around settled at his master's hips.

"We need to be quiet..." Ichigo panted.

"I know..." he mumbled. The ache was getting strong by now, feeling himself grinding between the cheeks. "Shit, Ichigo..." he groaned, enjoying the feeble noises seeping out of Ichigo's tight lips. He reached down to feel the small dry entrance before leaning back to reach for oil. Bracing for it, Ichigo kissed at his lips, knowing not to let out any more noises.

"Mmh...!" He flinched when he felt a cool slick finger pushing into him. He clamped onto Grimmjow's shoulder and bit his bottom lip, heat tingled in his face as he felt the digit pumping in and out of him. "Grimm..." he whimpered softly.

"Shh... it's okay," murmured Grimmjow, not a moment later he pushed a second finger in. Ichigo tensed up at first but quickly relaxed. The teen could sense that he was getting impatient, but he couldn't blame him for that. He whined but Grimmjow kissed him again, first his lips then down to his throat, his sharp teeth grazed at the flawless skin. "Are you ready for it, Ichigo...?" he muttered quietly.

"Y-yes..." nodded Ichigo. Grimmjow moved his fingers a few more times before removing them, scooping some more oil to slather over his erection.

"Get ready..." he warned. Ichigo nodded before the tip slowly nudged into the prepared entrance. He inhaled sharply at the initial intrusion, but kept back his voice as Grimmjow gripped at his hips and pushed him down. "Shit..." groaned Grimmjow, while Ichigo shivered by the full feeling. "Did I hurt you?" he asked when he noticed the misty tears in the teen's eyes.

"No, no... I just have to get used to this position," muttered Ichigo. His slim legs wrapped around the Gaul's waist before leaning in another kiss.

"Hmm... this time, you help," Grimmjow said, for once putting up a small smirk after his ordeal. "Brace yourself, Ichigo..." Ichigo gripped his fingers over the older man's shoulders tighter while the stronger hands grasped at his hips.

"Ahh...!" Ichigo gasped when he was pulled up from the man's lap before being pushed back down. That was probably what Grimmjow meant, as he felt a pleasurable shiver up his spine. "Okay, I get it..." he moaned. Almost awkwardly, he pulled himself up a little then moving back down. This position seemed to have intensified apart from the other times and he moaned again, as he kept trying.

Grimmjow grunted softly, thrusting his hips upwards to meet with Ichigo's. He must have been crazy to be talking to the horse about Ichigo earlier, but an animal like that was smart. He does have more than just feelings for the teen. Roman or not, there was something special about him, but an inkling of something else was nagging at him. He wasn't sure what, as he gripped underneath Ichigo's legs.

"Hmm? Wha-" Ichigo gasped.

"Wait a minute..." Grimmjow grunted as he gingerly stood up, with the confused teen in his arms. He then turned to lay him onto the bed before leaning over him. He watched the perplexed but mystified expression on Ichigo's face but kissed at his lips for reassurance. "It's okay, Ichigo..." he murmured, pushing one of his master's legs back.

"Ahh... f-fuck..." moaned Ichigo. He bit his lip again the moment Grimmjow resumed, the rough thrusts was sending him over the edge and he didn't want to yelp out to disturb the sleeping household. But it was getting harder to do so, when the blunet decided to stroke off his weeping arousal. Warm tears trickled out of his clenched eyes as he vainly covered his face into his arms, the pleasure was overriding and Grimmjow hadn't even struck that special spot yet.

"Shit..." groaned Grimmjow. Seeing Ichigo like this was very alluring, and he smirked lighty at that. The teen kept tightening on him at every thrust and yet he quivered whenever he pulled back. He leaned down to plant loving kisses against the neck and shoulders, enjoying the muffled moans and whines coming out of Ichigo. "Don't give up, now... we barely even started," he teased.

"Sh-shut up..." whimpered Ichigo but moaned when Grimmjow thrusted deeper. "Shit... f-find it, Grimm. Please..."

"I'll try..." After the first two times, Grimmjow would think that he would have found it easily. He adjusted his angles in the next several thrusts, until he heard the teen accidently yelped out. Luckily, his voice was muffled out from the mattress but Grimmjow smirked just the same. "Fucking shit..." he groaned softly, as he thrusted again. Ichigo moaned again, his body writhed at each strike almost in a bruising manner. But it was still gratifying, as he was getting close.

"G-Grimm..." he whimpered, teary eyes gazing up at him with sense of pleading. Grimmjow nodded in understanding as he pushed in a few more thrusts. "Ah! Ahh, shit...!" Ichigo gasped out, finally spilling himself over the Gaul's fist. Grimmjow groaned deeply, the reaction caused a tightening around him but he held back despite of the coiling feeling in his lower stomach.

"Fuck..." he panted. He cupped at Ichigo's tear-stained face and licked at the abused lips for a kiss. Ichigo snifled but kissed back, the smell of the older man's sweat assaulted his nose but he didn't care. "Mmh, Ichigo..." he rumbled.

"Grimm- ahh...!" Ichigo let out a quivering gasp when Grimmjow climaxed, feeling the warm seed splurting within his insides. "Ahh... fuck, fuck..." panted the teen before Grimmjow carefully collapsed on top of him. It was hauntingly interesting that the bright cyan seemed to glow in the dark room. He wiped his own eyes before gazing at him; the Gaul seemed to be better but he could still see the solemness within his expression.

"... I didn't hurt you, did I?" Grimmjow muttered, removing himself before lying next to him. Ichigo frowned but shook his head.

"No, though I have a backache now," he sighed. His hand trailed over the smooth scar gently, the silence between them soon fell over them. He doesn't know what to say to him now, it almost felt like the sex was just an excuse to avoid the subject. "... Grimmjow, are you feeling okay?" he suddenly questioned, gazing at him again. "Please tell me... why did you say that you needed me? For what purpose, other than this? Because you were feeling lonely...?"

Grimmjow looked at him, but frowned as if trying to find the words for the right answer. Ichigo sighed and cuddled against the bare body for warmth. "... Sorry, I suppose I shouldn't press you at a time like this," he muttered. But Grimmjow nodded, his strong arms wrapped around the lithe body to pull him closer.

"This place, out of this empire... you're the only one I could trust, Ichigo," he muttered quietly. "You're a very good kid, you got a kind heart. You have done nothing to wrong me, and I respect that. If it was someone else... I'd probably give up on myself ages ago. I can't live on as a slave."

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo whispered in surprise. "No, you would have to keep living if it was someone else who has you. You're too much of a stubborn Gaul to give up so easily." Grimmjow quirked a small smirk and nuzzled into the orange hair. "Hmm, you know that I'll be there for you, no matter what. I want you to be happy... Even if it's about your friend's unfortunate fate, you really do have to keep your hopes up. The gods won't answer if you become pessimistic..."

"Yeah, I know..." nodded Grimmjow, kissing at his forehead. "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep, kid?"

"May you...?" Ichigo asked with a coyful smile. Grimmjow rumbled out a soft chuckle, pulling the bed sheets over them.

"The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner I could slip out of here," he sighed.

"Tch, what a way to spoil the mood..." Grimmjow smirked again, petting through the silky hair as his master shut his eyes. He continued to touch his hair, hearing the breathing and waiting for it to become soft and even. It was true... without Ichigo as his master, he wasn't sure how to live on as a slave.

He waited a few more moments, before he slowly pulled away. As expected, Ichigo was slumped in his slumber, mumbling a bit but went soon went still. He carefully extracted himself from the bed and put on his tunic. "Shit..." he sighed, looking around until he saw the sleeping tunic on a nearby chair. As quickly and silently as possible, he put it on the sleeping teen who didn't fuss much. After having sex, who wouldn't feel tired? He picked up his jar of oil and moved to open the door. Zangetsu was dutifully waiting when he wagged his tail, before slipping into the room.

"Good boy..." he muttered. "Take care of him for me, okay?" The dog responded by leaping onto the bed and snuggling against his owner. Grimmjow put up a small smile before leaving the door, silently walking to go downstairs. But as soon as he landed on the ground floor, he suddenly frowned.

Something didn't feel right, as he listened for something. Or anything for that matter. But there was no noise saved for soft cooing of resting pigeons in the garden. "Hmm..." he sighed. His sharp eyes glanced around just to make sure, before he turned to go to the slaves' quarters. But as soon as the echoing footsteps disappeared into the dark doorway, moments had passed before a quivering breath was let out.

"Oh my goodness..." came a gasping sound. It was Nel, hiding behind a pillar, but she hadn't expected to be ended up like this. She was making sure that there was no food being left out in the kitchen, when she saw Grimmjow talking to Ichigo earlier. At first, she didn't think much of it when she then watched the Gaul going downstairs. But when she was about to leave the kitchen, she noticed Grimmjow coming back up with something in his hand.

It confused her, usually Ichigo would ask for him to come along. But with Grimmjow going alone, it felt rather suspicious. She walked close to the stairway, but paused when she heard unusual noises. What came next was shocking yet confusing, after she then heard the bedroom door closed. She attempted to go upstairs for a closer inspection, but when she noticed Zangetsu curled up in front of Ichigo's door, something must be wrong.

The dog wagged his tail at the sight of her but didn't move an inch when she walked up to him. That only made Nel's suspicion worsen as she frowned. Through the door, she could hear muffled noises, something that didn't sound recognizable. But she did hear Grimmjow's voice, sounding like soft groans and grunts.

"Oh my..." she had gasped in shock, before running back downstairs. What was he doing in there, and those noises... did it involve Ichigo? She stared up the stairs in a frozen stupor. It can't be right... Ichigo was still a young boy, and that man may be doing something to him. Something she feared was wrong to begin with.

She snapped out of it long enough to hear the door open and moved to hide behind a pillar, leading up to the Gaul finally going back to his own room. But she couldn't feel relieved about it, as she slid down to the floor. She just couldn't believe it... she had known Ichigo for all of his life. And to have Grimmjow 'taint' him like that...

"Oh my goodness... how could he...?" Nel muttered hurtfully, shaking her head before burying her face into her hands. She could feel warm tears prickling at her eyes, hoping to the gods that it didn't turn out that way.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Uh-oh, look what I did...! Wonder what's gonna happen now, mainly because I don't either but I can try!

Happy early Halloween, peewees!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	21. Great and Unfortunate Things

Just waiting for the new awesome updates to the Bleach Manga online! Now that it's possible that Ichigo happens to be part-Quincy! If that turns out to be true, someone's gonna get punched! But I'm glad that Byakuya is still alive, and so is Kenpachi! But I'm still a little miffed about what's going on, it's so confusing...!

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 21- Great and Unfortunate Things**

Lazily scrawling on the ground with a stick, Grimmjow frowned with concentration to make out the Roman alphabets. Several weeks had passed, and yet he was still unable to comprehend the written language, even with Ichigo's help. They both agreed to a compromise, that between the hunt Ichigo could teach him basics of reading and writing. Surprisingly, Grimmjow got the patience to learn but he would still get bored after a while. Repeating the alphabet twenty times instead of trapping animals would be considered tedious for a warrior. "Fuck... Ichigo, is this enough right here?" he grumbled.

"Hm? Let me see." Ichigo was looking over the strips of meat being dried over fire before making his way to see Grimmjow's progress. He frowned a bit at the rather sloppy work but mentally counted the rows of alphabets. "... You need to write out two more times, and then you're done," he shrugged.

"Fucking hell, can't you at least give me a break on this one, kid?" scoffed Grimmjow. "I've known enough already, I kept writing the same shit for the past few weeks."

"Trust me, Grimmjow, the real instructors would've made you write 100 times," smirked Ichigo. "Fine then, we leave it for now... but after the meat are finished, we'll resume by spelling and writing out your name."

"Oh, lucky me..." Grimmjow stood up from his haunches and dusted at his cloak. He then moved to sit by the little fire, taking out the dagger at he picked up what's left of the hunted boar. Ichigo had already done the first part of gutting out the animal, though he was initially tentative about it due to the smell and the mess. But the teen was very vigil during the cooking part, watching the meat becoming brown and shriveled as Grimmjow sliced off more flesh.

"Is this my own lesson? Drying and preserving meat, for what reason exactly?" he asked.

"During hunting trips, one must be prepared, especially during long treks," shrugged Grimmjow. "You'd go mad with hunger, if you're not carrying around these."

"Oh, make sense," smiled Ichigo. "Ah, this one's done..." he muttered, removing the cooked meat with a stick. The next several moments were spent stripping and cooking the meat, as the Gaul occassionally glanced at his master. Ichigo seemed to stick by his side more closely than ever recently, ever since he admitted that he felt lonely during their heat of passion almost two months ago. Through the following weeks, the teen was around almost all the time, like an eager puppy freshly adopted, but it didn't bother him. Instead, Grimmjow enjoyed every minute of it.

Almost everyday, they were together, whether they were getting their hands dirty in the woods or swinging faux swords against one another. And between the lessons Ichigo would give him, they would spare an intimate moment or two in the concealment of trees and bushes. But the days were getting colder and colder and daylight becoming dimmer. Isshin, though had been sparsely around due to the season and the increased needs of imported goods, instructed them to return home before sunset.

Meaning they had to limit their time together even tighter, as Grimmjow glanced up at the sun glowing with deep golden light through the bare branches. "Shit, now we gotta hurry. I don't want to hear the shit complaining from that woman," he huffed.

"Come on, Nel's just being more concerned since the nights are getting longer," Ichigo sighed, removing the cooked meat. "And since my father says so, we gotta take it seriously."

"I know that..." sighed Grimmjow. "Your father, I know I'm supposed to respect him as my master... but he seems to be a little..."

"Odd? Pretty much, as long as I can remember," smirked Ichigo. "He's very kind, but before he often likes to fool around as his reputation was known among our class. One time, he decided to teach me how to swim... but he did so by tossing me into the deepest river he could find. And it wasn't the right season to be swimming, might I add."

"Sounds very tame in comparison to what I've been through with my father," Grimmjow chuckled a little. "You try braving the blizzard in a week-long hunting trip as a five-year-old. I had a good time, though..."

"You're a very weird man, Grimmjow," Ichigo sighed.

"I know," he smirked.

"Anyway... my father's never a stern person, but it's bad to cross him whenever he gets serious. But that rarely happens, so you don't have to witness it."

"And I don't care to... Okay, let's go, kid, we've made enough to last us for weeks," said Grimmjow, tossing the boar carcass away as he stood up.

"Fine," nodded Ichigo, dumping the food into the sack. Grimmjow smothered the small flame out with dirt and walked up to Epona, who was tied to a tree nearby. "You're just gonna leave the carcass there, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"We have no need for guts and bones. Just leave those to the wolves," smirked Grimmjow. "Get up there, I'm sure we can make it home in time on the horse." Ichigo nodded and with the Gaul's help climbed onto the mare's back. With such ease, Grimmjow got on as well and sat behind him, before reaching for the reins. "Go, go..." he commanded, his feet nudged at Epona's sides and the horse finally went, trotting out of the woods for the open hills and valleys.

"Geez, at least you're not making her run," Ichigo commented.

"Maybe I should-"

"Don't, it stopped being funny the last three times," he frowned at Grimmjow, who smirked teasingly. He looked at him again, noticing that the wild blue hair that was cut during the summer was slowly growing out, with long strands behind his ears and down the back of his neck. "... Do you think you need a haircut, Grimmjow?" he asked.

"Tch, I doubt it, I'd rather not let that woman get near me with a razor again," frowned Grimmjow. "I'll grow it out, simple as that."

"All right, all right..." nodded Ichigo, before they rode the rest of the way home in silence. He would just have to get used to seeing the Gaul with long hair, then. The last time he had seen him in that state was when he was first bought, with his waist-length hair matted and dirty that had to be cut. It would be interesting to run his fingers through that when it's long enough, as he snuggled against him.

His mind drifted about what was happening recently, about what was going on with Nel. It seemed that she was acting solemn and quiet whenever she was around them, but Grimmjow barely noticed about it. And when he had tried to ask what was wrong, she shrugged it off and went on with her job. He didn't get it, was there something bothering her that she couldn't talk about it? A few moments later, they reached home, with Grimmjow leading the mare to the stall behind the villa.

"Come on..." sighed Grimmjow as he got off then helped Ichigo down. "Guess we won't get to do that lesson of spelling and writing, huh?"

"Oh, we will, we got time to spare before dinner," smirked the teen, much to Grimmjow's annoyance.

"I hate you so much right now," he scoffed. He tethered Epona to the pole before they left the stall, taking a bag from him. "At least let me eat this, kid, lately I think that woman's giving me some shitty food."

"How so?" frowned Ichigo.

"For one thing, my porridge was ice-cold when she gave me my dinner last week," he muttered. "Not to mention that it tasted like dirt. I'm not acting crazy, I swear..."

"Actually, I believe you on that," he replied with a nod. "Nel does seem out of it these past few weeks, but I'm not sure what's going on with her. She won't tell me, but she seems sad."

"Tch, wonder what's going on in her mind...?" huffed Grimmjow.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Shaking her head, Nel prepared the food for dinner, but she felt half-hearted about the chores. After all, she was still concerned over what had happened two months ago. She was absolutely sure of it that Grimmjow had done something to Ichigo, but the teen acted as if nothing had happened the night before. But Grimmjow seemed content over the ordeal when she saw him the next morning, but that only made Nel more disturbed over it. Still... she was also afraid of confronting Ichigo over it. She didn't want him to withdraw from the subject as he was still young.

But with Grimmjow... yes, she must get to him as soon as possble. She had to corner him with this accusation. Already, she had messed up his meals on purpose but that seemed rather petty to do keep doing that. After stirring up the stew, she left the kitchen to prepare the table. She paused in her steps when she suddenly heard the front door opening along with familiar voices discussing with one another. A moment later, Ichigo and Grimmjow came into view when they stepped into the hallway.

"Next week's the new year, right? How can it be new when it's just another cold dry day?" frowned Grimmjow.

"Well it is out here, so it shouldn't be a problem," Ichigo shrugged with a smirk. "And it's not really next week, it's only nine days away..."

"Does it really matter? I only know it's a new year when it stops fucking snowing where I'm from," he scoffed. He glanced up in time to notice Nel, and he frowned deeply at the sight of her. "Oh, it's you..." he grumbled.

"Come on, Grimmjow..." Ichigo chastised him but the Gaul huffed as he crossed his arms. "... Hey there, Nel," he then smiled at the woman, who frowned lightly. "We got home just in time, as promised. So, no scolding for us, right?"

"Well, I suppose so..." sighed Nel. "Dinner's almost ready, Ichigo, you should get ready."

"Ah... I was just thinking that I could teach Grimmjow to spell out some words beforehand-" muttered Ichigo.

"Can we do that later, kid? I'm already starving," sighed Grimmjow. Ichigo frowned at him, but the older man smirked back before ruffling at his hair. "Don't worry, I could try to learn for myself. It shouldn't be that bad."

"That's what I'm worried about," frowned Ichigo. "Whatever, we'll resume the lesson and don't try to make excuses for yourself..."

"I will," teased Grimmjow, but the teen rolled his eyes before going upstairs. He turned to go to downstairs, but he caught eyes with Nel and he instantly frowned. It looked like she wanted to say something to him, with the way she was pursing her lips, but she seemed to be contemplating whether or not to speak. He would rather not to make an initial retort, as he decided to walk past her.

"Wait a minute..." Grimmjow heard her say and he glanced back at her with an indifferent frown. "I... I need to speak to you about something, Grimmjow," frowned Nel. The Gaul narrowed his eyes at her apprehensive tone but snorted as he resumed downstairs.

"Whatever, be my guest," he muttered. As expected, Nel followed him as Grimmjow went to his room, dumping the bag of dried meat onto the small table. "What is it this time, woman? Please don't tell me that it's about the kid again, as usual," he grumbled at her. "I'm merely teaching him how to survive on him own out there in the woods. He would be too inexperienced if I didn't do so-"

"It is about Ichigo, but I'm not talking about that..." she cut him off, and Grimmjow forwned in confusion.

"Then what exactly...?" he questioned.

"... I just... I was wondering that... what goes on in your mind whenever you're alone with Ichigo," she managed to get it out. Grimmjow blinked in mild confusion but huffed as he scratched through his hair. "Just tell me, Grimmjow... has Ichigo been acting unusual lately, these past few months perhaps?"

"Well... he's more assertive and confident for himself, that's all I know," mumbled Grimmjow. "But that's because I helped him do the things I would normally do," he shrugged. "He may be young, but he's becoming a man anyway. There's no need fo you to keep coddling him like a child, woman."

"... You're underestimating me, Grimmjow," frowned Nel. "I've known Ichigo since he was born... I have been there for him for every single thing, whenever he's been sick or weary or when he lost his mother- the same woman who had raised me as her own daughter. That is why I always look after him, as she had asked me to do so on her deathbed... I just wanted to know if there is something going on with him if he wouldn't tell me. But he might tell you. After all, you two seem to be the closest of friends..." she added the last part with a clipped tone.

Grimmjow frowned but wouldn't bother to retort. He could understand Nel's reason to take care of Ichigo, but more often than not she acted overly protected whenever he gave the teen dangerous opportunity to follow after him. Actually, Ichigo commented that Nel was usually lenient when he wanted to have an adventure but was when he was a curious child. It was just him that Nel often blamed whenever Ichigo came home with scratches and dirt on him, and he was getting annoyed by it.

"... Nothing's going on with that kid, he's just acting like an adult for all we know," he muttered.

"Are you sure about that, Grimmjow?" she questioned him almost accusingly, and he narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't want to see him hurt, especially by the likes of you."

"Is that fucking right...?" he muttered lowly. He stepped up to her, glaring down at her with a light sneer on his face. "Then why don't you try and stop me if I am hurting him, woman? Would that fucking help? You know him far longer than I do, so why not ask him yourself if you're that concerned...? But I highly doubt that there's anything wrong with him, he would've told me himself if that was the case."

"I see... he trusts you that much, Grimmjow?" she asked skeptically.

"What does that mean?" scoffed Grimmjow, but Nel turned to leave. "Hey, I don't think we're done here, woman...!" he scowled.

"I have to finish up dinner, we'll discuss this another day," she said. "And don't worry, I won't mess up your precious meal..." When she finally left, Grimmjow's frown deepened in utter confusion. He didn't get it, Nel seemed more aggravated than before but for what exactly? It was just the usual pattern he and Ichigo had been doing these past several weeks, with the hunting trips and the lessons with reading and writing. Then what was getting her so fired up about...?

"Tch, that woman's getting crazy by the fucking day," he scoffed under his breath, plopping onto his chair before grabbing at the scraps of paper and a crudely made pen. He needed to remember and ask Ichigo about getting a small lamp for light, as he squinted his eyes to write in the darkened room.

But one thing was certain. He cannot tell Ichigo about the bizarre discussion between him and Nel. It shouldn't be the teen's concern, so it wasn't that important.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Wisps of smoke drifted from among the barren snow-coated trees, but it didn't bother the Roman army stationed near the area. Just near the border of Gaul, on the Germanic land east of the Rhine river, some of the soldiers were assessing the damage to a nearby village or what was left of it. It appeared that the tribe of that village was not happy seeing Romans around their territory as there was a history of war and battles in order to be annexed into the Roman Empire. Foolishly, they had tried to resist against the army and in doing so many of the men were killed and the village was pillaged and burned.

The other survivors were captured and chained, awaiting to be sold off after certain 'types' of people were weeded out. Fresh snow being crushed by the Roman soldiers' boots simultaneously, but one pair strolled to one of the carriages that was holding the new slaves. "... Get the fucking keys, I want to see what we got here," Ginjou spoke to a nearby subordinate, his warm breath disappearing into the air.

"Yes, sir...!" said the soldier before walking off. Ginjou sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. For once, it wasn't his fault that they attacked the village. The Germanic lands were far more hostile than Gaul, so it shouldn't be shocking that they could be attacked by a violent tribe. But the Roman army was organized and used that advantage to defeat them, and the praetor wanted to see the spoils.

"Hurry the fuck up...!" he called out, and a moment later the soldier came back with a set of keys. After the door was unlocked, Ginjou peeked in at the displaced savages. Many of them were young women and teenagers, both of which could be bargained for a higher price. He ignored the growling and cursing from some, due to the language barrier, as he peered at each and every one. The women seemed too aggressive to control and it would be a waste to kill them if they couldn't cooperate. "Tch, let me look at the next one," he huffed as he stepped out.

The soldier obeyed and moved to open another carriage nearby. Ginjou looked in, this time it was men that didn't get killed and many of them looked young, not old enough to pick up swords. But he smirked this time, they seemed weak enough not to fight back, as he looked around. His eyes fell on one youth in the back, who appeared despondent as he gazed at his lap. He seemed rather familiar, something about the form and the hair color, but Ginjou smirked nonetheless as he motioned to another soldier. "Hey... get me that one over there," he ordered.

"Ah, yes sir!" answered the soldier. As commanded, he took out the young boy who seemed to be in his mid-teens. His face was smudged with dirt and soot after the fight but the expression was still blank. Under the crisp sunlight, Ginjou could see the light golden blond hair framed around the hair in choppy layers. And under the bang showed a right eye with a color of grass. The German boy was just about the height of the praetor's chest, but Ginjou could care less.

He grasped at the hair roughly to get a closer look at him. The frowning boy wanted to curse at him in his native tongue, but it would not do any good since his wrists were shackled and running away wasn't an option either within his conquered land. "... I could keep this one," Ginjou confirmed with a lecherous gleam in his eyes. "He probably would resist at first, but I could train this one into a perfect slave just for me."

"Yes, of course, sir..." nodded the soldier. Ginjou chuckled before yanking at the boy's hair again, forcing him to follow after the older man to his private tent. He could now hear him cursing under his breath, the voice was borderline between youthfulness and adulthood due to puberty but again Ginjou ignored it due to the unknown language.

"Once I'm done with you... you won't be able to cry for help in your stupid savage words," he smirked, pushing back the flaps to enter his tent. Almost instantly, he caught eyes with his once favorited slave who was standing in a corner but just as quickly he looked away as hauled his new one to the bed. "You must be utterly stupid to keep looking like that," he muttered out loud, purposely directing it to Tsukishima. "Looking like a fucking lost puppy just because I pushed you aside... You're fucking pathetic, you know that?"

Tsukishima let out a soft hurtful whimper but remained silent nonetheless from his master's commands months earlier. His hazel eyes misty with dispair and yet there was nothing he could do about it, as Ginjou shoved the confused German teen onto his bed. The slave scowled and protested in his own tongue, only to be met with a sharp smack across the face when he tried to push his captor away.

"Very interesting that you try to go at me..." smirked Ginjou, taking off his scarf. He then pinned down the slim arms as he tied the fabric around the wrists to the bedframe. The protests continued but it fell on deaf ears as he proceeded to strip off his uniform. The boy seemed to understand what was happening, with his green eyes widened at the sight of the half-naked praetor, before vainly tried to wrestle from the bond. "Don't bother to try... we haven't even started yet," chuckled Ginjou before pulling out his dagger.

Watching the tattered wool clothes being ripped to shreds to reveal the pale and flawless skin, Tsukishima bit his bottom lip to hold down his own voice. He wished he would run away or protest over it. But he really did value his small miserable life, only because of the fact that he still had feelings for the man who berates him with harsh words and even harsher hands. Ginjou chuckled again now that the barbaric boy was disrobed more or less, before finally taking off the rest of his clothes.

"Oh, I'm going to fucking enjoy this..." he sneered before getting on the bed, his erection leaking with eagerness as he forcibly pushed the struggling boy's legs apart. Tsukishima barely flinched the moment he heard the teen screaming out in excrutiating and horrific pain; he was used to that form of sound so many times as he saw Ginjou pushing himself into his new slave. Even in the cold winter air, the sharp smell of fresh blood instantly assaulted his nose. That too was a familiar thing, it was obvious that his master went through without preparation.

The sounds of screams transformed into painful sobbing, but Ginjou attempted to silence it with several smacks across the slave's face. "I fucking broken you already...? I was hoping to make it last a moment or two longer!" he grunted, the blood from the torn insides was helping with the thrusts but he hadn't really expected the boy from a fearsome Germanic tribe to get traumatized so quickly. Still, staring at teary frightened eyes was arousing for him. If he could get any harder, he would, as he enjoyed the fear of those beneath him.

As a matter of fact, his subordinates knew of his sadistic side and tried very not to talk out of turn whenever they were addressed around him. There had been a time when Ginjou performed decimation because of a minor error caused by low-ranking recruits, but the ones who were lucky to be spared remained silent as they were still fearful of being killed by him. Fear was one thing that made Ginjou all the more powerful, it was the only way he could get anyone to respect him. Out here, he was a god among them.

"Ah... ahh, shit," he groaned with a deep shudder, releasing a climax into the writhing teen. "Fuck... I didn't expect to do that so early," Ginjou scoffed as he pulled out. Now the air was tainted with sweat and the praetor's aftermath, as he leaned down to look at his latest victim's bruised face. The pupil of his eyes were dilated as his body shook from intense shock, his teeth chattered as if trying to form words or any words at all. "Hmph... oh well, that went better than I expected," he smirked lightly. "I think I made the right choice of picking you, hopefully you won't die on me from this."

"Ah... a-ah... ahh..." the German boy managed to utter out but soon let out a choking sound before Ginjou tightly gripped at his chin.

"You better learn how to understand the Roman tongue soon, boy, because I'm very impatient when it comes to dumb slaves," he muttered. "If you value the meager pile of shit you call your life, you better fucking serve me. You understand that, right?" he added with a short nod. "Right...?" It appear that the boy did understand, as he fearfully nodded back, afraid to be killed by the one who had just violated him so brutally. "Good... that's what I thought, boy," he smirked in satisfaction before getting off the bed.

Tsukishima, having to witness the otherwise horrific event before him, felt internally relieved that Ginjou was walking up to him albeit in the nude. But Ginjou frowned at him before looking away. Lately, his master had been ignoring him, only saying a few words for a command, and he didn't like it but again kept his mouth shut. "... Find someone who understand the language of these fucking savages, so he can teach this one our own," he demanded. "After that, I want him cleaned up for tonight. If he can manage last through that, then I'm certain he could take it again."

Tsukishima frowned sadly but nodded as he turned to leave. But Ginjou grasped at his shoulder and the slave looked back with a sense of apprehension in his eyes. He wondered if he was going to be punished for unknown reasons, but he shivered once the praetor smirked lightly. "... Do you wish to talk, Tsukishima?" he questioned.

"..." The surprised look on the slim slave's face answered it, as Ginjou's hand traveled to the ivory-skinned neck, his thumb rubbing at the hollow of his throat.

"At first, I thought it was pleasant that I didn't have to listen to your foolishness," he muttered. "But now... it's fucking boring, because you got such a pathetic look on your face. Like you're nothing but a dumb farm animal with that stupid blank stare..." The last comment didn't really phase Tsukishima, but he shuddered nonetheless. There was still a very good chance that he might be 'disposed' of due to Ginjou's disinterest of him, and he didn't wish to die despite of that. "Tsukishima... look at me," he commanded.

Tsukishima did so, his hazel eyes gazed at the narrowed sepia ones before Ginjou leaned closed to his face. A faint smell of wine he had drunk earlier wafted out of his breath, before suddenly tightening his hold around the neck. His once favorite slave flinched and grasped at his wrist, choking at the crushing pressure around his windpipe. But Ginjou stared passively, watching the blood rushing to his panicked face. "... I'm waiting, Tsukishima," he muttered. "I want you to scream, do you hear me? I want you to fucking beg me to spar your life. If you don't want to say anything, then it means that you wish to die. And I will be more than happy to do it for you. I have no reason to have such a worthless slave."

"Ah...! A-ahh...!" Tsukishima gasped out, but it was hard to utter out a sound as his master was literally squeezing the life out of him. Tears fell from his widened eyes, he tried to struggle out of his hold but the other man was just too strong as Ginjou gripped tighter. "P... p-please..." he winced softly.

"Hm, what was that?" Ginjou muttered, raising an eyebrow in mild surprise.

"... P-please, M-M-Master..." he whimpered, each labored breath hurting his constricted throat. "I... I wish to live, please..."

"... Heh, I don't think I can hear you, Tsukishima," Ginjou smirked. "You seem to be saying something but I'm not sure what, considering you hadn't talked for such a long time."

"Ah! P-please...!" Tsukishima whimpered louder. "I wish to live... to serve you, Master! I don't want to die...!"

"Ah, is that right?" he questioned. "Maybe I don't need a slave like you. What can you do to change my mind, Tsukishima?"

"I... I could do any request y-you ask of me-"

"Sounds rather too easy since you've already done so, but... there's still a good chance that your foolishness will cost me my job," he said, and Tsukishima whimpered. "However... I really doubt that you could purposely ruin me. You care about me too much to let that happen. Okay... I'll consider it, whichever request I have for you, you must do it without a fucking opinion coming out of you. Now then... do you want to live or die, Tsukishima?" Tsukishima gasped, his vision blurred and darkened by the lack of air but he nodded eagerly.

"I... I-I want to live... j-just please, Master..." he mustered out so weakly. Within an instant, he was dropped to the floor. Tsukishima felt the burning oxygen rushing back to his lungs as he choked harshly, almost to the point of vomiting. Just as fresh tears pricked at his eyes, he choked out again when he felt a heavy foot stomping down his back.

"Consider this my kindness, Tsukishima... but I won't give you another chance again," Ginjou muttered calmly, yet his tone oozed out threateningly as he glared down on him. "The next time you mess up, I'll make sure that my sword fucks your ass instead of my cock. Do you understand that?"

"... Y-y-yes, Master," whimpered Tsukishima feebly. "I will always serve you until you order my death. I promise you that, Master..." His answer seemed to satisfy Ginjou, who smirked smugly as he stepped away.

"That's good to know, as I expected out of you," he smirked. "Get up now." Tsukishima obeyed as he shakily stood up, the bruise around his neck deepened but he bowed his head and waited for another command. "... You remember what I first said, right? Finding someone to teach that boy our language..."

"... Y-yes, Master," nodded Tsukishima, his long-forgotten voice now weakened from the chokehold. "Also... you wish for him to be washed and prepared for you later tonight. Those are what you requested for, Master."

"Heh, so staying silence didn't make you dumber than before," Ginjou smirked. "Good, you can leave but hurry back." Tsukishima nodded and left, ignoring the pain in his throat. Ginjou chuckled before turning back to the bed. The German boy now looked pale and sickly from the assault, and was on the brink of losing consciousness. "... You better not die on me or I'll give you something that's even worse than what I've done to you earlier," he muttered, grasping at the blond hair. The boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head, but he was still breathing even when he suddenly blacked out. "Tch, good..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

Grimmjow grumbled just as he woke up, his form sprawled underneath the warm lion pelt before he forced himself out of bed. He knew it was morning though it was hard to tell with the sun hiding within layers of clouds. He didn't mind that it would rain today, maybe now he could lay around. Going out to hunt constantly was taking a toll of him, making his body ached at the end of everyday. But there was a good chance that Ichigo will force another lesson on him, as he frowned tiredly at the thought.

The last time he wanted to blow off the lesson, the teen threatened to take away the so-called 'reward' for two days. Then again, the threats were half-hearted as Grimmjow ditched the lessons anyway and Ichigo couldn't help but relent under his troublesome but teasing hands in the safe confines of the woods.

He stretched out his limbs when he let out a purposely loud yawn. The rudely made sound echoed out to the hallway, before Grimmjow heard a startled yelp in a distant. "Hm? What was that about...?" he mumbled before stepping out of his room "I don't think I yawned that loud." But then he saw that girl slave Orihime shying away from staircase with apprehension etched in her face. He frowned a bit but decided to check it, as he walked up to her. "What's going on here?" he asked, somehow startling her when she glanced up at him in surprise.

"Oh! It's you, Grimmjow..." she sighed. "It's just that, well... there's a giant spider on the wall and I'm afraid to go upstairs now."

"Oh, is that right?" sighed Grimmjow. Normally, he would be annoyed by this but since he had just woken up and was feeling hungry, he wanted to get this thing over with as he looked up. "Where's the damn bug...?" he muttered.

"Eh? Over at the second torch up there but- what, what're you trying to do, Grimmjow?" she asked when the Gaul strolled up to see.

"Ah, there it is," he said, his eyes narrowed at the pesky brown insect crawling lazily up the stone wall. Without warning, however, he raised his fist and squashed it with such ease, surprising Orihime with a gasp.

"Ah! You didn't have to kill it like that, Grimmjow...!" she pouted.

"What're you saying...? You're telling me, a warrior and a bloodthirsty gladiator, that I should have killed one little bug?" he frowned at her.

"N-no, it's just that you could have taken it and dropped it in the garden," rephrased Orihime with a nervous smile. "It's something that Nel would often do, I guess... she's a strong-willed person, after all." The mention of the woman made Grimmjow scoff, wiping the nasty bug guts at his tunic. By the day, Nel seemed far more irritated by the sight of him but he didn't understand why. But when he would see her around Ichigo, her expression instantly switched, smiling like an endearing older sister figure whenever they talked about mudane things. But had he done that would cause her to act despicable at him?

"Whatever, the spider's gone so you can come up here now," he sighed.

"Oh! Right, of course...!" nodded Orihime, before jogging upstairs. "I almost forgot that today's the last day!"

"Of what? Of the year, girl?" he questioned and she nodded eagerly.

"Of course. It's a custom to have the house cleaned and blessed for the start of the new year," she answered. "Why? You've never done that before, Grimmjow?"

"No... my people build bonfires for the start of the year, but to us the season of spring's considered the start of the new year," he grumbled. "But it was also around the time for marriage and fertility, meaning there was a lot people fucking crazy like wild animals. Including me, no less..." Through his comments, he didn't realize that Orihime turned bright red in shock and embarrassment when they were walking through the hallway. "To have a new year in the middle of winter seems a little odd, don't you think...?" he muttered before glancing at her. "Hm? What's with your face, girl? You caught something?"

"N-no...! But you just said what you people would do for the new year- isn't that a bit shameful to speak so freely like that?" Orihime questioned in confusion.

"No, because anyone who's at the age of marriage could participate," frowned Grimmjow and stopped walking to look at her. "Men and women who aren't betrothed could choose which partner they would wish to be with during that time. Although I only took the advantage of the tradition to get something worthwhile outta it... You're a very endowed girl, I'm sure hounds of men would chase after you if you were to live in my tribe," he added, much to Orihime's embarrassed dismay.

"No, don't say that!" she gasped, though her cheek blushing very deep red. "I'm not that type of girl...! And I find that very disrespectful, Grimmjow!"

"Oh... sorry, I just thought that considering your body-" Grimmjow muttered.

"I know, I'm already concerned about as it is...!" she frowned. "Please, can we drop this subject? It's truly uncomfortable...!"

"All right, all right..." Grimmjow huffed. "I really do not want to be scolded by Ichigo or that woman, so it will not come up ever again. I just thought a girl like you, well... never mind." Orihime seemed to understand that as she calmed down, though her face was still blushing.

"Yeah, I didn't use to look like this a couple of years back," she sighed. "Overnight, it just... happened, and I felt quite embarrassed by it. But only Ichigo didn't seem to notice it, it's like he only looks at me like it was normal. I really don't get it."

"Huh, really... even a blind man could notice your form..." Grimmjow mumbled to himself, though the girl slave didn't hear that as she sighed deeply. But she mentioned something that caught his ears. Of course Ichigo wouldn't notice a pair of breasts that massive, considering that he had zero sexual attraction towards females. Maybe to the teen, Orihime was just another person who happened to have endowments for someone her age.

But... he now wondered if Orihime even noticed about Ichigo's sexual preference. But she looked like the type who would be clueless and naive, even if the signs were right there. Didn't she truly know all this time, he wondered. "... Why do you feel the need to be friends with the kid, even though you're a slave?" he suddenly asked. Orihime blinked at him in confusion but shrugged before she let out a deep sigh.

"In truth, Ichigo's family saved me from being sold off," she answered, with a sad frown. "My older brother was taking care of me after our parents had died, but he was building up amounts and amounts of debt in order to take care of me. By the time I was twelve... he also died, stabbed to death over what little money he had on him. It wasn't long until the creditors found out, and I was condemned as a slave in order to pay it off. But it was the bad kind of slavery, though..."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Grimmjow, though he frowned when he knew of the obvious answer.

"... The kind where they force women to do horrible things," she replied grimly. "Yeah, I thought that would be my fate until one day, straight out of nowhere... Ichigo's father bargained to take me in to pay off the debt. He only said that he did so in order to help me make friends with his children, but I think it was deeper than that. It's like have a new family, despite of having a slave status, you know...?"

"Is that right?" sighed Grimmjow. "Is that why you're friends with them anyway?"

"Yeah, especially with Ichigo," Orhime smiled a little. "He's always so nice to me since I've been here, he helped me get used to the chores and everything. Even though I was completely clueless at first, he was always there to help me."

"Oh, that would make sense..." sighed Grimmjow, resuming to walk. "He's your friend now, but you shouldn't feel indebted to him just because his family saved you. It's better that you figure out what you wish to do since you feel like a part of the family."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" she asked. "You're around Ichigo almost everyday. I'm sure you're pretty close to him from what it looks like."

"Yeah, 'close' is a very good way to put it," Grimmjow muttered in a brief but sly smirk.

"But... I like being friends with Ichigo, I really do," Orihime said in a wistful frown. "And yet- I know it sounds a bit troublesome, but... I have feelings for him other than friendship." That made Grimmjow pause in his tracks, as he frowned in surprise at her. He heard that right, but he didn't expect that to come out of the girl. And also it proved that she was too naive to notice Ichigo's preference.

"You... like him, but as more than just a friend," he confirmed. "Is that right, girl?"

"R-right, that's pretty much it..." Orihime nodded sheepishly. "But, unless I got my freedom, I doubt I could freely admit it to Ichigo himself. Since I'm still a slave, and such a relationship like that is forbidden under the law..." Grimmjow just frowned. Even though the girl was obviously naive, he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. Ichigo only liked males, and he and the Gaul were in a secret affair. Just telling her the truth straight out would hurt her, not to mention would cause tremendous trouble with Nel and Ichigo.

"... Again, you feel indebted to the kid," grumbled Grimmjow. "You only like him like that you see him like some sorta savior."

"Um, but... in this family, almost everybody here feel grateful of being here," she reasoned. "What about you, Grimmjow? Aren't you glad that you're here instead of somewhere bad like the mines?"

"I'm all right of being here, but that's only because of certain obligations I have," Grimmjow partially lied. Only because he _chose_ to stay as a slave for Ichigo's sake; before, he selfishly wanted to continue as a gladiator in exchange of finding his surviving friend. But he had changed, now wanting to be with Ichigo, but he knew their relationship was forbidden especially since the teen wasn't the head of household. "Anyway... leaving it as it is should be okay. It'd probably cause trouble to the kid, anyway."

"I suppose so, you're right about that," sighed Orihime. "Thanks for listening, Grimmjow... I just wanted to get that out of my chest for so long. I think you're the second person I told it to, after Nel of course."

"Hmph, as if that woman would care if I knew..." grumbled Grimmjow.

"Anyway, I better get going...! This house isn't going to clean itself, you know...!" smiled Orihime before running off, leaving Grimmjow alone. But Grimmjow frowned. He pretty much took away the girl slave's infatuation for Ichigo, even though Ichigo had feelings for him beforehand. He took a very deep sigh before deciding to go to the stall. He would probably be useless for house-cleaning, as he moved to open the front door.

"Grimmjow? Wait, where are you going...?" Grimmjow stiffened in surprise at the voice behind him before looking behind his shoulder to see Ichigo. The teen seemed happy with a light smile on his face, mostly for the new year, as he jogged up to him. "You're going out to hunt again, Grimmjow?" he asked.

"No, I wanna hide out with Epona so I don't have to do chores," Grimmjow replied, smirking a bit when Ichigo frowned at him. "What? You know that I'm not that good, kid."

"Yeah, yeah... but that's not what I wanted to talk about," Ichigo said. "It's just that my father's coming home tonight, that's why everybody's freaking out."

"Oh, that's good," nodded Grimmjow. "It's been... how long had he been gone?"

"Just before the last day of Augustalia, I remember," he said. "Anyway, even though today's the final day of the year, we're not going to celebrate until tomorrow. That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Grimmjow."

"Really? What're we doing for tomorrow, then?" asked the Gaul.

"Aizen just sent us an invitation to his dinner party, asking for an exhibition," smiled Ichigo. "Considering that you're a champion, he decided that having you to display your skills in hopes of good luck for the new year."

"Well, that's good to know," smirked Grimmjow. "Although I haven't been back at Urahara's ludus for so long."

"I doubt your strength had diminished, considering the weeks of hunting you've been doing."

"Don't you mean 'we', kid?" he corrected Ichigo, who blinked in slight confusion at him. "You were a great help over these past couple of months. You should tell your father about those things."

"I have, and he replied that he couldn't wait to see it happen in his own eyes," replied Ichigo, and Grimmjow frowned at that. "That's exactly how I reacted..."

"Guess we have to take the hunting trips seriously the next time," the older man sighed. "Now, if you excuse me... I'll have my breakfast with my horse. I don't wanna be around around that crazy woman all day."

"Fine, I'll send some food for you," muttered Ichigo. "And about Nel... please, don't worry about it. I'll try to talk to her but I really don't know why she's having this animosity towards you for so long."

"Yeah, but I think I know one thing... maybe she's a bit jealous that her precious little master is spending so much time with a wild and savage man like myself," Grimmjow joked and Ichigo couldn't help but smiled about it. "I'll come back after this house is cleaned, though it probably wouldn't look as different as before."

"Okay, Grimmjow," nodded Ichigo. Grimmjow smirked before leaving, but his expression fell the moment he stepped outside. First Nel was acting more hateful than usually towards him, then Orihime wished for a relationship with Ichigo deeper than the usual friendship. Never in his life that he wished the fairer sex to back off, but now he does. If only he could talk to someone about it...

"Oh, right..." he sighed, strolling to the stall. He was furious at Renji over the disaster of his friend being sold off, saying that he doesn't want to see him again until Diroy is found. He knew that he had said it out of anger, but he wasn't sure how the red-haired gladiator would feel about it if he tried to talk to him. As soon as he stepped into the stall, Epona flicked her ears to him as he walked up to her.

**"I see that those twins fed you junk this morning..."** he muttered, patting at her hindquarters. Inside the feeding basket, he could see remnants of sweet breads and apples other than the usual grain. But the mare seemed to be still hungry as her nose at his empty hands. **"I don't have anything, girl. I swear, you'll get fat if you keep eating those shit."**

Epona snorted in annoyance, whipping her tail to flick at him. Grimmjow chuckled a little, though his mind was occupied with something else. He wonder what he should do once he goes to Aizen's villa. No doubt that it would be a celebration with high-class guests mingling about, but he hoped that it won't end up like the last time they were there. His eyes hardened at the memory of Ginjou's attempted rape on Ichigo. That was one of the few things he had regretted not preventing it from happening. But this time, he will keep in eye on the teen, making sure that no one will try to harm him.

And he wanted to make sure that Ginjou will not be anywhere near him. If Ginjou would be there, that is. That praetor had been gone for a little over two months, so he might come back for the new year. And not a moment too soon, as he picked up a brush and scrubbed across the dusky coat. Tomorrow must bring good luck for the rest year, or he will curse on the gods otherwise.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Grimmjow wondered if all of gladiators were treated like this, standing frozen stiff like statues as eyes and sometimes hands of Roman aristocrats roaming over them. But there he was, decked out in his armor, narrowed cyan eyes staring ahead as he tried to ignore the conversation buzzing around. He hadn't expected to be this way, when he was requested to come to Aizen's villa earlier today. The next thing he knew, the senator ordered his slaves to clean and oil him up and then made him put the plated guards on his arm and legs. He was a bit estatic when he was given a sword, but it was mostly just for show until the exhibition begins.

He discreetly glanced around, seeing that there were other gladiators lining up like him, either against the wall or around the pillar like him. He recognized a very few fighters from Urahara's rival across from him, judging from the fact that the silver-haired Doctore keeping a stern eye on them. If that was the case, then Kenpachi should be here, and sure enough the large man strolled within his vision.

"Oh... ah, I thought I saw someone familiar!" Grimmjow shifted his gaze back to notice the eccentric lanista, dressed in a toga colored in emerald and gold, beaming at him. "Well, you seem to be keeping up with your training one way or another," he smiled, clapping his hands together. "I've heard that it had to do with your hunting. Tell me, what was it like- oh, you're not allowed to talk without your master's permission, right?"

"... Hmm, he never said I couldn't," Grimmjow muttered quietly, finally talking after a few hours of standing since the party had started. "It wasn't that difficult to hunt in this land. Almost everyday, I would find food just like that," he shrugged.

"Well, that's good to know...!" commented Urahara. "But hopefully, you won't dwell in the wilderness for too long, though. I wish for you to come back to the ludus as soon as possible! The gladiator games will start in a few months, and if you want to stay as champion, you better come back as soon as possible!"

"I'll make sure of that," nodded Grimmjow.

"That's great! Until then, Grimmjow...!" the lanista grinned before walking away. Grimmjow exhaled and resumed staring ahead, though he was feeling the dull numbing ache in his legs. He had never expected to feel this bored, even though he was going to be fighting for these rich people. He had a very strong urge to yawn when his eyes caught someone familiar. Byakuya regally strolled by him to greet some people, before seeing that petite sister of his moving to greet Ichigo, who smiled and hugged her. The teen was obviously in a happy mood other than the fact that today was the start of the new year.

Maybe it had to do with his father being home after so long, but Ichigo could be just as estatic seeing perfecting his skills against some sap. He glanced back at Byakuya and mentally frowned. Renji must be here as well; that man would often by his master's side so he was probably somewhere, standing among the gladiators. If he could get permission to talk to him, he would, but as a slave he had to stay still as some form of specimen.

After a while of standing, women garnished in jewels and silk came up to him, their eyes bright with awe and expectation before one of them braved herself to reach out. Grimmjow stiffened at the cautious fingers trailing at the edges of his dark scar, but he clenched his jaws and his eyes set ahead. Ichigo had advised him to answer as simply as possible when addressed to, in order not to insult the elites, so it was obvious that these women wanted to ask judging from their giggling.

"Tell us... how did you manage to get such a trophy on your body, Bestia?" the noblewoman questioned while her friends giggled softly behind her. As much as Grimmjow wanted to scoff at it, he didn't wish to ruin his own reputation and his masters'.

"... I defeated the god of death to receive such a thing, long before becoming a gladiator," he replied in an even tone. The answer made them laugh again, and Grimmjow mentally frowned. The Roman females were very vain and annoying, unlike the fearsome and strong ones in his tribe.

"I'd love to have this one around..." one of them murmured with a sly smile.

"Your husband wouldn't dream of it...!"

"Then I don't have to tell him!" she joked to her laughing friends.

"Too bad he's owned by that country boy, though. I think it would be better if he was handled by much stronger hands judging from this beast's origin," remarked another.

"Perhaps... he is a bit of an oddity, isn't he?" sniffed the third one. "Not sure if he got that from his father or that farm woman of a mother, but he does like to play around with his slaves as if they're his friends. It should be beneath him, considering his class."

"Well, that's true," giggled the one who had touched Grimmjow, who narrowed his eyes slightly. They were obviously making fun of Ichigo, and he didn't like it one bit. "Maybe if he had better bloodline, then he would have gained respect by name alone rather than having a savage around to do it for him..." Grimmjow exhaled sharply, his teeth almost bared as he tried not to growl. He really wanted to prove them wrong but there was nothing he could do about it. He had already given up his slim chance of freedom for Ichigo, but after seeing these headless chickens sqwaking about, maybe he should have considered otherwise.

"... Oh, I think we offended him," muttered one of the noblewomen, and the rest frowned warily at the silent Gaul. "I once heard he became beserk at his master's coming-of-age celebration, though it was months ago. But who knows that he would act mad again...?"

"Oh, please... wait, would you, Gaul?" the first one questioned, her eyes set firmly at Grimmjow.

"Who know? It depends on those who dares to make offense to my master..." Grimmjow rumbled lowly, his lips curled back as his cyan eyes glowed at them. That did the trick, by the appauling sight of the women's startled expressions.

"Goodness, he's nothing but some savage..." one scoffed indignantly, before they hurried away. That felt good, as he smiled in his mind. Maybe now they would think twice about offending him and Ichigo. That made him think... he does care about Ichigo, but he didn't think he would care that much for his well-beings and pride.

He calmed down before looking over at Ichigo, who was preoccupied with talking to Urahara not far away. He didn't really want to stand around to wait for a fight, he would rather be somewhere else with the teen...

"... Are you feeling bored, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked quietly, but it was more than enough to startle Grimmjow out of his thoughts as he gazed at the senator. "I understand that a warrior such as yourself cannot favor of being still as a statue. You prefer to strike with your blood boiling, am I right?"

"Well, you're not wrong, Senator," muttered Grimmjow. But his offhanded answer only made Aizen smile a little.

"We will start shortly, after my guests replenished themselves with food and wine," he smiled. "Hopefully, the exhibition would provide much excitement for everyone."

"... And I hope that it would give honor to my master," he said, his eyes flickered back to Ichigo. "I am sure that he would appreciate it, Senator."

"Good, good..." nodded Aizen, patting at his shoulder. "Before the fight is to start, the guest will choose which gladiator to fight you. But let's hope that it wouldn't be the one from the ludus you trained in-" The senator suddenly stopped speaking for a moment to notice an army guard walking into the room and he frowned in slight confusion. Grimmjow noticed it as well and he frowned, he knew that the nobleman has house guards but the newcomer seemed to be troublesome. "I'll speak back to you shortly..." he muttered before walking up to the soldier.

Grimmjow's frown deepened. He watched the silent exchange between them before seeing the senator's face stiffened in slight annoyance. The man shook his head, but seemingly relented as he made a brief gesture and the soldier bowed before leaving. It was only a moment later did Grimmjow's eyes widen in surprise, when several other soldiers came in.

And among them was Ginjou, smirking smugly as he stepped in, walking up to his uncle with a quick nod of greeting. "It's been many weeks since we last talked, Uncle," he greeted. "Hopefully, my absence had not been noticed..."

"Well, some knew that you were gone, but you weren't entirely missed, Kuugo," nodded Aizen. "I see that you made it just in time to celebrate the new year. You didn't waste any time to come back here to reinstate your role and job as a praetor..." he added, though he frowned a little at the thought of it. But Ginjou didn't seem to notice, as he caught eyes with Grimmjow. But the Gaul glared back through narrowed eyes, the muscles in his body tensed up as he willed himself not to be provoked by his presence alone.

But it appeared that the tension was mutely noticed by Aizen, who frowned at his nephew. "... I do not wish for you to cause a scene over this, Kuugo," he muttered quietly. "Nor will I have you converse to Ichigo. Know your distance, and maybe the gods will be in your favor." Ginjou nearly frowned but nodded as he turned his sight away from the burning eyes on him.

"I understand that... I'm only here to greet you on the new year, Uncle," nodded the reinstated praetor. "Just think of me as another guest, curious of the exhibition that you're hosting. I merely wish to watch the show."

"Suit yourself... tell your subordinates to stand somewhere, and wait a while. It will begin shortly."

"All right, Uncle..." muttered Ginjou. Just as he turned to instruct his men, he took a brief glance to notice Ichigo going up to his slave. No doubt that the teen saw him, his concerned face masking the apprehension against him. But right now, he need to prove his relative that he had changed, so he won't lose his praetorship. But he grinned nonetheless. Deep down inside, he enjoyed relishing the fear coming out of the teen.

All the while, coldness washed over Ichigo the instant he saw Ginjou walking in with his soldiers. He swallowed up his fear of the man, since he was in a party full of people, as he walked up to Grimmjow. It was obvious that the Gaul noticed Ginjou as well, by the way he was rigid with his jaws clenched tightly in silent anger. "Grimmjow..." he muttered quietly.

"I know..." gritted Grimmjow through his clenched teeth. "I had a feeling that he would come back, but I didn't think he'd be here." Ichigo frowned in concern but sighed, it wasn't good to fret about it. There was no need to so defensive, as he tried to relax. "Enough about that... tell me, is Renji here?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah... I saw him, he was in line with the fighters on the wall behind you," replied Ichigo.

"Tch, wish I could talk to him for a moment," frowned Grimmjow. "I was angry about the slave-trading situation, but I didn't mean to take it out on him."

"I know, I'll see if I can get a word or two from him," he nodded.

"Good to know..." thanked Grimmjow. The teen smiled a little and moved to go see Renji. But before he could take a step, Aizen suddenly grasped him on the shoulder.

"Ichigo... stay put for a while," he said with a light smile. "The show will begin right now. Unless you have something else to delay it for a while longer..." Ichigo blinked at that before looking at Grimmjow, who heard the announcment with a slight tilt of his head. The blue-haired warrior frowned but nodded, he wanted to get this over with, and Ichigo understood as he nodded back.

"No, I wish to see it done, Aizen," he sighed. "I'd like to see to see the exhibition, please..."

"Well, that's good to know," smiled Aizen, the heavy fabric of his toga flapped as he walked around the shallow pool. "My guests, come gather...! The show will about to begin!" he announced. It caught everybody's attentions and they clustered about, voices died down while they waited to hear the news. "Good... now then, tonight's the start of the new year and the gods sent their signs to wish us good luck. And what is a better way to make use of it with a show from Rome's undefeated champion Bestia...!"

As announced, Grimmjow finally moved from his post and stepped up to the senator. His aching muscles flexed as he turned his gaze on the clamoring elites. But his eyes softened a bit when he looked at Ichigo, who smiled back in encouragement. "Here he is... marked by Death himself, yet he still stands!" he pointed out. "And countless of times, he have yet to fall under the swords of his enemies...! It goes to show that he is possibly a descendant of gods, don't you agree?" he asked Grimmjow, who smirked a little.

"You flatter me far too much, Senator," he answered.

"Ah, but it's true... however, I do wish for you not to spill too much blood on my floor," nodded Aizen before turning back to the crowd. "My charming guests, I have another gift. I have asked some of the best lanistas in the city to show off their other fighters, and I wish to give one of them a chance to fight the champion with the help of my guests-"

"Ah, Uncle... before you can start on the exhibition, I have something to present to you," Ginjou cut him off, calmly strolling up to them with a long package. "It's a pair of brand-new swords recently developed by the Roman army. I figure that since gladiators often used the sword gladius, they could learn how to use this one... called the spatha." Removing the fabric away, he revealed two sheathed swords to Aizen, who raised an eyebrow with interest.

"I see," he remarked, picking one up for a closer look. "Would you like to use this one instead of the gladius, Grimmjow?" he asked as he gave it to Grimmjow. The Gaul, though still suspicious at the sight of Ginjou, took it and noted how slightly heavy it was in his hands. But he also noticed that this new sword was slimmer and longer. It was similar to the weapon he onced owned in his home country, as he unsheathed it to see the sharp iron blade.

"... It's perfect," he commented.

"Then it settles, you and your opponent will use the new weapons," nodded Aizen before turning to his nephew. "Thank you for your generosity, Kuugo. I am sure that it proves your status as praetor."

"You honor me, Uncle," smirked Ginjou, his eyes briefly glanced at Grimmjow before turning to walk away. But Grimmjow frowned nonetheless. He didn't believe that the other man would purposely give him a very good weapon, unless to kiss asses from his superiors, but he had to admit that he was feeling nostalgic to have a better sword.

"Now that is passed... do you have any objection of your opponent being chosen for you, Bestia?" asked Aizen but Grimmjow shook his head.

"I honestly don't care but as long as they are strong, I'm willing for a good fight," he replied.

"Good answer..." As if getting out of a trance, members of the high class moved to assess whichever is good enough for Grimmjow to fight. But the blunet eyed his teen master going over to Renji, now that he got a better look at him. He looked like the other fighters clad in loincloths with the exception of his long crimson hair plaited behind his back. But Renji seemed relieved when Ichigo muttered something to him, and that made him feel better. He wanted to be friends with him again, since he had enough enemies as it was in this world.

His eyes drifted to Ginjou, who was at the far corner of the large room strolling about and making small talks. He wasn't sure why, but it looked like the smug praetor was making a clear distance from Ichigo. He noticed that when Ginjou purposely went another corner, against veering away from him. Maybe since the last time, he learned not to make trouble involving the teen. Yet he doubted that. He would risk his pride and his life to go 'beserk' in front of everyone if that bastard steps out of line.

"... Grimmjow? Grimmjow, is there something wrong?" Grimmjow turned his attention back to his master, who was standing in front of him. "Let me guess... you think it's strange that Ginjou would offer sword to you before the fight, right?" he frowned in concern.

"Strange or not, that was his mistake to do so," grumbled Grimmjow. "With this type of sword, I could get stronger quite easily. And that could give me an advantage."

"Huh? An advantage of what exactly? You do realize that this is just an exhibition, right?" he frowned at him. But Grimmjow smirked a little before letting out a sigh.

"I know, but maybe I could use this in the arena once the games start," he muttered, his hands gripping tightly at the slimmer sword. "I'll keep continuing being a champion, being the so-called savage that I am..."

"Ichigo... you were giving your words of encouragement to your fighter?" asked Aizen when he walked by.

"Oh, I doubt he'd need, considering his ego," Ichigo smiled a little, and the senator chuckled softly at that.

"Then you don't mind if I mention the opponent to you two beforehand, to see if that pleases you considering his skills."

"Really? That was fast," blinked Ichigo.

"Well, the people knew of this man for some time and they admired his skills and experiences as well as the role of his wealthy master who is very well known in the government world," he replied.

"Is that so...? That could be anyone, Aizen," the teen said. "Tell me, which of these fighters are going to go against Grimmjow?"

"... It's Renji," answered Aizen. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed at that but it was mostly out of surprise. But Ichigo's expression was more noticeable, as he nearly gaped with his mouth before he composed himself. "Did that choice disappoint you, Ichigo?" he asked.

"N-no, it's just a bit of a surprise since both Grimmjow and Renji are sparring partners at Urahara's ludus," he said. "To see the both of them fighting with actual swords... it'd be like going against your friend, in my opinion."

"Well, the reason that Renji was chosen was because of the fact that he's believed to be second to Grimmjow, despite of his quick rise to fame," Aizen said, nodding at Grimmjow. "Also... the guests here wish to see an equal fight between the two of them, rather than the ones who have fought in battles barely passing the midday sun. And I believe that you wish the same thing for Grimmjow, no?"

"Well..." sighed Ichigo before glancing at Grimmjow, who shrugged.

"It's a simple exhibition, it's not like it's the battle to the death," he nodded. "I'll go with it. After all, I wish to fight Renji since he's been training since the end of the games."

"Very well, then..." nodded Aizen and turned to his invited people. "Everyone... we found the opponent to face our champion...!" he announced, once again getting their attentions. "I thank you for your choosing and congratulate the lucky winner. And it is... Renji, the crimson-haired gladiator belonging to the magistrate Byakuya Kuchiki!" The nobles murmured in excitement of the announcement as they looked at Renji, who blinked in surprise.

But he didn't waste anytime to step forward, though his eyes briefly glanced at Grimmjow. "Renji, if you please do so..." gestured Aizen.

"Senator," replied Renji with a nod, walking up to him. Almost on cue, a couple of slaves came up to apply the armors onto the tattoo'd man, before he was then given the spatha sword. He glanced at Ichigo then at Grimmjow with a slightly confused look on his face. But Ichigo could only smile as he looked at both fighters.

"Good luck, you two..." he muttered, before going to the sidelines.

"All right... tonight's the night these two men will clash steel with one another, to prove their strength to see if who can be worthy enough to our gods," orated Aizen. "Bestia, Renji... please take your position." The two fighters nodded, circling one another as they made eye contacts. But Grimmjow sighed, wondering what to say to him.

"Uh, Renji-" he muttered.

"It's all right, Grimmjow," whispered Renji with a reassuring nod. "We'll talk about it later, after I kick your ass," he added with a smirk. Grimmjow blinked at that but he smirked back, as they stepped back from one another to brace themselves.

"Ichigo, do you mind announcing the start of the fight?" asked Aizen, moving to pat at Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo perked up at the suggestion and smiled. He looked at Renji then at Grimmjow, who grinned a little, and nodded his answer.

"All right," he smiled. "Grimmjow, Renji... you guys begin!"

"Heh..." Without wasting a moment, Grimmjow stepped forward with an initial swing. Renji saw that and reacted with a parry, his knees buckled a little from the combined weight of the heavier swords. It seemed to be harder to control with just one hand. Grimmjow realized that, and stepped back. "I got it now..." he muttered. They weren't given shields, so he had a free hand. He grinned at Renji, who frowned in confusion, as he decided to grip at the hilt with two hands.

"Oh, shit..." gasped Renji. The red-head parried again, and some of the guests gasped in awe at the difference of powers between them. Ichigo blinked in surprise as well, he knew rhat Renji had been training non-stop while he and Grimmjow were roaming around the woods without without doing much of anything other than hunting. If anything, Renji should have the advantage but maybe the Gaul's innate ability to 'kill' was making him strong and durable.

Grimmjow's grin widened, but Renji smirked back, as the red-head pushed back the blade before moving to counter. "Hahh!" he grunted, making a low swing of the sword. Grimmjow barely jumped back in time to avoid it, hissing when he felt a nick at his right side.

"Fucking shit..." Grimmjow growled. He felt blood trickling when he touched the shallow wound, but he grinned just the same. "Showing off your training, huh...?" he smirked.

"Easy for you to say, slacker..." chuckled Renji. Even with a heavier sword, he quickly got used to it, as he moved to strike again. But Grimmjow blocked it easily. His muscles tensed up from Renji's strength, he really could tell that he had been training a lot more than he was but it didn't mean that the blunet was slacking off. The constant endurance from hunting in the woods seemed to help him, as he pushed him away. "Guh...!" Renji gritted, stumbling back.

"Got you now...!" sneered Grimmjow with his sword above his head. But he knew that the red-head would react to the potential strike, as Renji recovered and parried. "Tch, you're very tough... glad you're fighting me, Renji."

"Same here, Grimmjow..." smirked his friend. "Too bad I gotta beat you...!" he gritted, just before he aimed a square kick at his abdomen. Grimmjow grunted in pain as he stumbled back to the marble floor. But he quickly got to his knees and swung his blade to parry back, and the two fighters were at a standstill. Some of the upper class gasped and murmured in awe, wondering who can really win.

However, among the crowd, Ginjou watched with such an indifferent gaze. But deep down, he was waiting for the Gaul to falter and fail, so he can wait to humiliate him. However... even if Grimmjow does win, he knew how these type of people think. They would love to see more blood spilled regardless of the conditions. Either way, both the Gaul and Renji will suffer and he could care less about it. Metallic slicing filled the air when the gladiators backed each other off, before Grimmjow panted lightly with a huge grin plastered on his face. He wanted to cut Renji, but he was trying to resist the urge to go deeply through the marked skin. All he needed to do was to nick at one of the legs in order to overpower him.

It was just nothing but an exhibition, it wasn't a real battle. Grimmjow gazed subtly for any opening, and he found one at the left side. He charged forward, purposely going to Renji's right. "Ah...!" Renji gasped before realizing what was about to happen. But it was too late, as Grimmjow suddenly shifted his hands to strike. "Ah, fuck...!" hissed the red-haired the instant he felt the shallow slice at his left thigh.

"Heh, I got you now..." sneered Grimmjow and moved to attack again. Renji gritted and tried to parry, but the sharp pain in his leg made him falter, and the blunet took the advantage for a different offense by head-butting him in the face. The recoil hurt him, but Renji gritted in pain when he felt fresh blood suddenly gushing out of his nose. Whether that was playing dirty or not, it didn't matter as Renji tried to regain his footing but Grimmjow was quicker by grabbing at the roots of his hair.

"Guh...!" Renji coughed out when he felt a harsh knee to the stomach, making his grip on the spatha sword loosen.

"Yes...!" sneered Grimmjow. Without wasting a moment, he twisted his arm and pinned it behind his opponent's back. Renji inhaled sharply, even through the inflicted pain his garnet eyes widened in surprise he felt the cool blade pressing against his bare throat. He was now unarmed, and that meant that he was defeated, as he glanced up at the smirking Gaul.

"Tch, you fucker..." Renji smirked back, licking the oozing blood off his lips.

"Better luck next time, Renji," chuckled Grimmjow. "You almost had me but I'm still the fucking champion."

"Almost is better than nothing," he muttered, just as the elite Romans applauded at the ending.

"Come on... kneel down to accept your defeat," he smirked.

"Heh, pushover," chuckled Renji but did so, but not before holding up two fingers in surrender with his free hand. "It wasn't a true defeat but it was a good fight just the same..."

"True, the fight was great," nodded Grimmjow.

"Splendid... what a great fight," Aizen smiled charmingly, clapping his hands as he walked up to them. "As expected from two of the greatest gladiators of Rome...! It's great to see such a glorious exhibition. But even as such, it's great to see that Bestia is still a champion." Many of the rich agreed to it and applauded, murmuring with admiration over Grimmjow who panted a little. The heavy sword took a lot out of him, but it was worth it. "Now then... Ichigo, your fighter was the victor. What do you think should happen to his defeated opponent?" he asked Ichigo, who merely smiled.

"I've always admired Renji's skills for so long, but I believe him to keep trying for next time," he assured. "As expected, I wish for him to 'live'-"

"Too easy..." Almost all of the heads turned to the source of the voice, before Ginjou stepped through the crowd with a light smirk on his face. Aizen frowned at the interruption, but Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as he watched the praetor stepping forward. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and frowned, but was confused of what was going on. Surely he doubted that the other man could try to sabotage this event. "I have thought much about it, that I was hoping to see a real fight between the best gladiators... but I found it was a bit too safe, almost like a child's play." Grimmjow's frown deepened but remained in his place; if these other people weren't here, he could teach him a thing or two about this so-called child's play. However, his opinions seemed to change the other elites' own thoughts, as Ichigo heard mutterings of his choice.

"Oh, I see that now..."

"It seems too easy for a win..."

"Maybe the Gaul is too strong for any other opponents, let alone that red-haired fighter..."

"What do you mean by that, Praetor...?" questioned Byakuya, as he narrowed his dark grey eyes at him. He didn't mind of Renji losing a fight since it was an exhibition, but he frowned about the reactions circulating around the room. "I don't consider it easy with the way I was watching it. The swords in which you were presenting were obviously different, so of course it would be difficult to handle for certain fighters who uses unique styles."

"Much like your own fighter, who's happened to be a Secutor," Ginjou pointed out with a light smirk. "Of course that... Bestia would know how to use a longer sword, since his tribesmen in Gaul are capable of hacking and killing with such a heavy weapon. So like I said, the fight was too easy of a win for him."

"Even so-"

"You don't need to defend your slave just because he lost," he said, taking a brief glance at the disarmed condition of Renji. "As a matter of fact, your slave should be ashamed of himself for losing in the first place, since we all thought that he was very loyal and honorable to you. If this was a real gladiatorial game, the audience would have wish for death on him."

"... As if I would let that happen," frowned Byakuya, much to Renji's subtle surprise. But his eyes told it all, watching at his master in silent awe. Ginjou simply smirked and shook his head.

"So you would sacrifice your status for some slave, Magistrate...? Is that you're saying?" he questioned, along with the muttering of the upper class.

"Kuugo, that's enough," warned Aizen.

"Slaves may be propeties to the Roman people, but when it concerns my own, I won't let anyone insult me through them," frowned the usually stoic nobleman. "So to say that my fighter should be killed for something like that is utterly absurd. Especially when he is already strong enough as he is..."

"Oh please... it's not a secret that you favor him in more ways than one-" scoffed Ginjou, before his uncle suddenly grabbed him by the arm. But Ginjou barely batted an eye by the disapproving frown at him.

"Are you trying to ruin your career just when you got it back?" he frowned.

"No, Uncle... but think about it. Who would want to see a defeated gladiator granted life, just to lose again?" he muttered, before turning to the guests. "Would you prefer it? To see more blood spill, even when one fighter had already triumphed?" he asked them. Though a few guests were quiet at the question, some mulled over it, as if it should happen regardless of Ichigo's decision. Aizen noticed it and frowned at his nephew once again.

"This was only an exhibition, not a true fight to the death," he muttered lowly. "I don't know what you're doing here, Kuugo, but this has got to stop right here. I, for one, certainly do not wish for any more blood being spilled in my house."

"Oh, no need to worry about that, Uncle, there are plenty of ways to kill without much blood," Ginjou merely smiled. "Besides, my soldiers are there to ensure that can happen." At that said, several soldiers went into position at the snap of his finger, surrounding the perplexed and alarmed gladiators.

"W-wait a minute...!" gasped Ichigo in total surprise, realizing what was going on. "Wait, Ginjou, what do you think you're doing?" he questioned. But Ginjou completely ignored him, instead watching Grimmjow tensing up from being surrounded by the Roman military. Despite of him having a blade close to Renji's neck, the Gaul could feel his grip shaking with uncertainty. What was Ginjou intending to do? It was like the praetor was really wishing to force his hand to kill his friend. And that kind of thought made him internally angry, when he remembered his friends dying unwilling under the hands of the Roman army.

"Well... the people have spoken, Bestia," smirked Ginjou, eyes narrowed in on the cornered Gaul. "They want to see more blood, and you can start by slitting his throat or stabbing the sword down his back. Either way, it'd be a good finish for us spectators." Grimmjow glared at him, but Ginjou was obviously enjoying the reaction coming out of him. He wanted it to happen, but there was no way that the blunet would purposely obey such a command. "... We're waiting, Bestia," muttered Ginjou, subtly gesturing at his men.

Some of the guests uttered out gasps when the soldiers pulled out their swords. Ichigo gasped as well, but couldn't do anything about it. Just going against the army was just the same as commiting treason against the empire itself. Grimmjow's heightened eyes darted around, his teeth bared like a wild animal that he was compared to, trying to figure out what to do in this situation.

"... D-don't, Grimmjow..." muttered Renji, catching the other fighter's attention. The red-head was staring ahead but he could tell that his expression was grim as if he accepted his fate. "Resist, and they will kill both of us... It's one of these times where you must bend in to Roman laws... There's no other way, Grimmjow..." Grimmjow's expression tensed, he had never thought of Renji to get defeated so easily like that. If anything, the red-head should try to find a way to get out of it but being sucked into the Roman society had made him cornered, instead of rebelling against it.

"Then... what about your master, Renji?" he questioned, and Renji put up a faint but sad smile as he glanced up at him.

"It had been the greatest years of my life knowing him..." he said grimly.

"Wha-" Grimmjow felt the red-head gripping at his hand that was holding the sword, before he realized that the blade was being pushed against the throat. "N-no, Renji..." he gasped.

"It's for the best... besides, you have to live for your own master. You have to be there for him no matter what," muttered Renji, holding back a hiss the moment the skin was deftly cut, a thin trickle of blood trailed down his throat and chest. Grimmjow blinked at that before looking at Ichigo, who was watching with frightened and concerned eyes. By doing this, he would lose another friend. But if he resists, then he would lose his own life and leaving Ichigo all alone.

"No, wait..." he gritted. "N-no... I won't do this...!" he scowled, forcing the sword away from Renji's neck. The surprising action caught Ginjou off-guard, but he quickly composed himself as he frowned. But almost everybody else was shocked, including Ichigo, before Grimmjow moved away from Renji. Renji coughed a little and felt the sensation going back to his arm, but he was confused.

"Wh-what're you doing, Grimmjow...?" he gasped in disbelief, touching at his slightly injured neck as he stared wide-eyed at the Gaul. "Do you realize what you've done? You're gonna get killed for this...!"

"Indeed..." frowned Ginjou, his sepia-colored eyes narrowed at the two gladiators. "As a praetor of Rome, I order you _slave_ to kill another," he commanded. "Do I make myself clear, Gaul...?"

"... I don't follow orders from anyone but my master, simple as that," growled Grimmjow. "Therefore, I won't kill my friend, no matter what you say, Ginjou." Ginjou inhaled sharply in agitation. Even within a room full of high-ranking noble, he was still being disrespectful and defiant to the praetor.

"Oh, is that right, Gaul?" he scoffed. "How about I force you to do it with the help of my men, would that help?"

"If you can try, Ginjou, but I still won't do it," scoffed Grimmjow, gripping the spatha sword tighter. "Either you can force my hand yourself, or I can make you lose yours. Is that correct, _Praetor_...?" The sense of defiance seemed to disturb the guests with worrisome and even a hint of fear, something that they don't wish to see coming from an enslaved warrior. Ginjou's frown deepened but stood in place as he glanced at his men.

"... Take him down," he ordered.

"What? No, Ginjou! Don't do this!" Ichigo gasped out in horror as he tried to step forward, but Byakuya surprisingly held him back by grabbing at his shoulders.

"Wait a minute, Praetor, you shouldn't be doing this," frowned Byakuya. "Neither of the slaves belong to you and you cannot force them to kill each other off-"

"But the Gaul threatened to rebel against someone like me, and I cannot allow it," affirmed Ginjou. "That would make him a danger to the Roman people, and he should be punished for his insolence. If you don't believe that, then the guests here would probably say otherwise."

"No, stop it, Ginjou!" pleaded Ichigo. "You're only doing this for your own gain, and you know it...!" For once, Ginjou glanced over at the frightened teen, but his lips twitched up a smirk as if this was considered a joke.

"You are far too soft on your slaves, Ichigo," he smirked. "You cannot befriend them and hoping that they would act civilized for you... This is what happens when you try to 'housebreak' a savage warrior from Gaul. He's too much of a danger, no matter how much time you try to make him like us."

"That's not the point! You only want him gone because of what his truly is!" he argued. "He's not dangerous, but just because he acts like this, you order death on him...! It's not fair!"

"Quit trying to defend him, Ichigo... I will not tolerate anything coming out from someone of lesser status," muttered Ginjou before turning his gaze back to Grimmjow, who glared back with a snarl wretching in his face. "There's no need to resist, Gaul, you'll only make it harder for yourself and for your master," he warned, but it meant nothing with a smirk on his face. "But if you come quietly, I can assure you that nothing will happen to you-"

"Like I will fucking believe you, Ginjou," Grimmjow snarled lowly, and some of the elites gasped in shock at the resistance. But Ginjou chuckled with a humorless tone, as the soldiers inched closer to the Gaul.

"Then you will leave me with no choice..." he smirked. "Such a shame for you and your master, you could've stayed as a champion if you have only slayed another gladiator."

"Then why not do it yourself? That's what you have done to my friends in my home country," he gritted. "Like my master had said, you only wanted to kill me because of what I am but it's fucking deeper than that... Something about nobility, I supposed?" The smirk instantly vanished on Ginjou's face, he had forgotten about the secret of Grimmjow's noble lineage. "Go on, Ginjou, kill me now," he egged him. "Just so you know that my death will bring more harm than good, for you and the rest of these Romans. Do you seriously wish for that...?"

Again, the peers around the praetor muttered in surprise and confusion, wondering what did he mean by that. Ginjou glanced briefly at his uncle, who frowned in disgust of what was coming to, before scoffing. He still would not be defeated by this, as he gestured at his subordinates. "Stand back...!" he scoffed. The soldiers obeyed and took a step back. Grimmjow noticed it but he would not let his guard down as he glared at Ginjou, who pulled out his own sword. "I will not tolerate your barbaric resistance, you worthless shit!" he scowled with his shorter sword raising threateningly at him. "I will give you a choice, either you fight me and accept your defeat or resist and fall under the hands of a true Roman...! You think you can handle that challenge, Gaul?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at him but his snarling mouth quickly turned into a smirk. Maybe this is his chance of getting him for once and for all, as he gripped the spatha blade with two hands. "... It won't be like the last time we fought, Ginjou," he growled. "This time, I will win...!"

"Tch, win or lose, you'll be apprehended and there's nothing you can do about it, Gaul...!" he scowled as he stepped through the shallow pool. "And like the last time, I will not be holding back!"

"We'll see about that, Ginjou...!" snarled Grimmjow.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hmmm... I should've finished this chapter days ago, but I got distracted by a butt-load of old Power Rangers episodes! My favorite ones involved of Tommy becoming the green then the white Ranger and when they have new characters to replace the other rangers!LOL Aw, Johnny Yong Bosch looked so young and cute back then, it makes me wonder why I've never noticed him that way all those years ago!

So, yeah! Another cliffhanger! I love trolling like this, makes me feel as powerful as Kubo-sensei...!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	22. The Engulfing Fear

After this, the plot'll move pretty fast with scenes going some time ahead! So through all the drama, the intensity will be even greater! Yay!

And more good news! Grimm's back in Bleach, whoo...! Of course, you only saw his arm and his rude demeanor but it's him nonetheless! Yayyy...! Also, I'm telling in advance that there's a hot spring/bathing scene in this chapter. Not that I wanna spoil it to you but since seeing the recent hilarious chapters involving Renji and Byakuya and Rukia floating around like dead bodies, I decided to do so!LOL

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 22- The Engulfing Fear**

"No..." Ichigo gasped softly, his dry throat constricted on its own when he saw Ginjou branishing his sword at Grimmjow. He was frozen by the sight of it, despite the fact that Byakuya was holding him back. But he wasn't sure what in the gods' names was going on in Ginjou's mind to fight Grimmjow, who growled lowly with his animalistic eyes glowing in anger and intensity. It seemed that nobody could stop the praetor's choice, not even Aizen whose expression was a mix of anger and shock and uncertainty. The aura within the room was heavy with intense and crackling energy, as Ginjou treaded across the shallow pool.

As soon as he reached the platform, his dark sepia eyes glared down at Renji, who was perplexed but unnerved of what was about to happen. "... Get out of my way if you know what's good for you," he muttered lowly. Taking the threat seriously, Renji got to his feet albeit with a bloody leg and hobbled off the platform. The red-head watched with a small amount of fear for Grimmjow. He knew that Grimmjow hated the praetor for what happened to him but he was deeply concerned that the hatred will intensify in front of witnesses.

Grimmjow growled once Ginjou turned his attention back to him, but his gaze darted around quickly. The soldiers were on stand by, ready to overwhelm him should he take the advantage. And Ginjou knew that as well, as he smirked smugly. "Don't even try to think that you can get away with it, Gaul..." he sneered. "You were the one who challenged me, but it doesn't mean that I will lose to the likes of you. And I doubt that you can still be champion either way. You won't have any title or honor to back you up."

"Tch, is that right? Because after this, you won't have the title of praetor once I'm through with you," growled Grimmjow.

"You better shut your mouth, Gaul," muttered Ginjou. "I won't hold back on you, so maybe cutting off a limb or two will teach you a lesson."

"Oh no..." gasped Ichigo in disbelief. "This cannot be happening...! Can't you do something about this, Byakuya...? You should try to stop it before Grimmjow gets hurt-"

"Even if I could, it wouldn't do any good for him right now," muttered Byakuya. "You seen it, he had purposely insulted a high-ranking Roman official in front of everyone. There's no way that he could be pardoned so easily since he's a slave... but it seems that this is the only way he can deal with it."

"But... this isn't right..." Ichigo frowned in concern. "He'll get killed by Ginjou and there's nothing we can do about it..." His widened eyes stared at the two circling each other, with Grimmjow's narrowed eyes on the smirking praetor. This shouldn't be happening, as his hands clenched into fists. He wished he could do something to stop it...

"What're you waiting for, Gaul? Are you afraid to make the first move, thinking I might pull a trick on you?" smirked Ginjou, and the Gaul scoffed at him.

"You already did that before, Ginjou, but I doubt that you'll use your soldiers to kill off everybody here," he scowled. But Ginjou still smirked before going into an offensive stance.

"If you had only perished in the slave trading, then you wouldn't have given me so much trouble..." he muttered. "You're nothing but a fucking nuisance, so I'll give you the benefit of death for once." In an instant, the praetor jumped forward with his blade held high. Despite of his light injuries, Grimmjow reacted with a strong parry. Through all these past months, they could feel the difference in their powers like before, but this time it was different as Ginjou stopped smirking when he felt that he was being pushed.

"Heh... you're all talk, Ginjou," Grimmjow gritted with a grin. "Thought you can take me down but your words are nothing but shit."

"Tch..." Ginjou gained his footing and pushed him back, the blades scraped each other before he backed off. He frowned, he didn't expect the Gaul to be this strong. Then again, Grimmjow was a very strong gladiator since he had taken out various of opponents, against a giant and wild beasts and even several men alongside a fellow fighter. But he didn't like it one bit. He couldn't lose to the likes of the barbarian, who in turn went on the offense.

"Hahh...!" he snarled, swinging the longer sword at him. Ginjou hissed in surprise when the sword shallowly hacked across his metal armor. But it wasn't enough to cut him, yet Grimmjow pressed on without hesitation as he swung again at him.

"Shit...!" Ginjou hissed when he parried against him. The guests watched in fear but awe, seeing the Gaul overpowering the praetor almost easily. That didn't give Ichigo any hope of it, however, seeing that Grimmjow's better strength against a Roman might cause grief for the both of them. The teen looked at the other soldiers surrounding the platform, seemingly waiting for any signal to react. He knew what will happen if Grimmjow wins and was afraid for him if he tries to resist.

He wanted to stop it, and so did Aizen, who knew it was out of his hands to stop it until it is over. Grimmjow's muscles in his arms tightened as he pushed against Ginjou, who gritted his teeth at the disadvantage. He was getting gradually irritated by the moment, as he attempted a counterattack at him. But Grimmjow narrowly dodged the slash, his cyan bright eyes glowed intensely as he glared at him. The metal armor blocked out the major vital points for attack, but that would only leave much of his arms and legs vulnerable... as well as his head.

It was so much easier to get to that as simple as possible, but he couldn't do it, not with these elite looking on as if this was completely normal and mundane to see. But it seemed that Ginjou knew of that as well, as he smirked a little. "Are you thinking that you can really get away with it, Gaul...?" he questioned lowly. "You cannot beat me, not with the way you want to. You'll be executed if you even dare to go against me that way..."

"Funny, I've been doing that since day one, and I haven't lost my head yet," sneered Grimmjow. "Maybe it it has to do with your shitty work as a praetor-" He was suddenly caught off-guard when Ginjou rushed at him, but it only happened briefly when he reacted with a strong parry.

"Guh...!" The force of the swing from the heavy sword made Ginjou stumble backwards, before Grimmjow stuck back at his armored chest. "Ah...! Fuck!" Ginjou hissed out in pain when he landed hard on his back. He glared up in time to see the savage looming over him, white teeth bared in the blunet's triumphant grin with the sword in his hand gleamed by torch light. Almost everyone gasped in horror at the turning point, as Ichigo realized, and seeing a slave taking down a Roman wasn't very good to swallow.

"You're not that great as you boasted to be, _Praetor_..." grinned Grimmjow, blade threateningly pointed at the scowling man. "Maybe you should have killed me when you had a chance several months back, then maybe you wouldn't be embarrassed of getting your ass kicked by some Gaul."

"Tch, you think you can win this fight...?" spat Ginjou vehemently. "What are you going to do next afterwards? Care to explain that in front of them, in front of your fucking master?" Grimmjow's grin faltered in realization. His internal desire to get back at Ginjou nearly took him over. He glanced at Ichigo, whose widened eyes were full of absolute fear and anxiety, and he in turn frowned worriedly, almost wishing to go to him. But his mind was instantly torn between which was more important to him right now. His revenge or his feelings for the teen.

But that brief distraction was more than enough for Ginjou, who grinned devilishly at the chance. "Hahh...!" he sneered, swinging his gladius at the Gaul's thigh.

"Ahh!" Grimmjow hissed in pain, the burning slash ripped apart his skin as blood gushed out. Many of the elites gasped but some chuckled and clapped the moment Grimmjow was stumbling away from the praetor. But the sudden action made Ichigo gasp in horror.

"Grimmjow...!" he gasped sharply.

"Fuck...! Fucking shit!" snarled Grimmjow, his knees buckled but he quickly used his sword as leverage, gritting his teeth as he glared down at the deep wound on his thigh. Ginjou chuckled boastfully as he got up. He could see the dark crimson blood dripping heavily onto the marble floor, and that made his grin widen.

"Ah, you were saying, Gaul...? That you can beat me?" he taunted. "Well, how can you if you're a moment away of being crippled?"

"Kuugo, that is enough...! You've already proven your point, so stand down right now!" commanded Aizen as he glared furiously at his nephew. "I will not tolerate this dishonor in my house any longer...!"

"Don't worry about it, Uncle. I'll end it pretty soon," smirked Ginjou. "I just needed to teach the so-called champion a lesson. Maybe then, he will learn his place beneath us Romans..."

"No, I'm ordering you to stop it immediately!" he scowled angrily. "What you are doing is nothing but a disgrace to me and to our reputations...! Cease this now, or see that your praetorship is forever terminated!" Ginjou frowned a little but he smirked again when he glanced back at his uncle.

"And then who can replace me on such short notice?" he questioned. "Besides, everbody here seems to enjoy it, now that I'm beating down the Gaul."

"F-f-fuck you, Ginjou...!" gritted Grimmjow. His glare burned at the other man as he attempted to step forward, despite of his injured leg shaking in pain. "That was a dirty trick you pulled off...! But I should expect that from a fucking Roman like you!"

"Oh, so you're showing your true colors now, as the barbarian you truly are," Ginjou chuckled at him. "I'll change all that, once I get that leg of yours."

"No! Stop this right now, Ginjou...!" Ichigo called out fearfully, his shoulders being gripped tightly by Byakuya despite wanting to step in. "What more do you want from this? Only to humiliate him and me...?" Ginjou glanced at him and his narrowed eyes glinted dangerously, but the teen figured out the meaning behind it as he felt his heart jolted. "This isn't right, Ginjou...! You shouldn't do this just because you have a grudge against him! Please, just stop it!"

"I already told you that I don't want to hear it from a fucking low-class who can't control his slaves," he smirked darkly. "This is all your fault, Ichigo. If you were able to tame your fighter with harsher hands, he would've been docile to every commands and it would not have ended like this."

"Don't... don't you dare talk to him that way, you fucker!" Grimmjow snarled lowly as he stepped forward again. "I'll hack that fucking tongue off if it's the last thing I do...!" But Ginjou laughed off that threat, seeing that the Gaul was steadily losing blood by the minute.

"Not unless I get to yours first, Gaul!" he sneered as he suddenly moved to slash at him again.

"No! Grimmjow!" gasped Ichigo, the moment he saw blade sliced across Grimmjow's left shoulder.

"Ahh!" Grimmjow yelled out in pain. More blood sprayed out from the fresh wound as he stumbled back again. This time, his back hit against a stone pillar before he looked to see Ginjou charging at him again. "Shit...!" he hissed, dodging the attack in time to realize that the blade was a milimeter away from his neck.

"Hah! Very good, Gaul!" sneered Ginjou. "Seems that you're only good enough to dodge like a fucking coward! But let's see if you can keep it up for another moment or two...!" He went after him with his sword above his head, before swinging it down at Grimmjow.

"Guh...!" Grimmjow gritted when he deflected the attack with a swing of his own. But his strength was weakened as he was pushed to ground. "Fuck!" he cried out in intense pain, when he landed on his badly injured side.

"Come on! Fight back, Gaul! I thought you were supposed to be a fucking champion!" cackled Ginjou, his fist tightened around the hilt. His sepia eyes gleamed with malice and sadistic glee, seeing that the one who humiliated him was being cornered like a dog with a bad limp. He wickedly punched across his face, causing blood and spit splattering across the platform.

"Ginjou, please, just stop it now...!" pleaded Ichigo. His eyes pricked with warm tears in horror. Grimmjow might die from this unfair fight, and almost everybody else was seeing it with joy and amusement. He hated this, he hated that he was feeling weak and powerless over this situation. He gritted his teeth in frustration, he needed to stop this one way or another, when his eyes suddenly fell on something coincidental.

"Hah...! Worthless piece of shit!" laughed Ginjou, punching Grimmjow again. "I knew that you could never go against a praetor like me! It goes to show that me as a Roman will always be superior to you barbarian!"

"Tch...! Y-you fucker...!" gritted Grimmjow, before hacking a bloody spit at his face. That instantly set the praetor off, as he punched him again and again, bruises and pain erupted across the other's face. The Gaul coughed painfully and groaned. One second of letting his guard down, and led out to this... His vision was getting hazy from the blood loss but he could see Ichigo staring back in despair. Maybe it was his selfish ego or his determination to resist, but either way it was costing him big time as he felt his hair being yanked tightly. He glared at Ginjou with so much contempt, though the other man smirked over the concluded demise.

"Accept defeat, Gaul, that's the only way to save your life," smirked Ginjou. "Just put the missio sign and it'll all be over... If you don't do it for yourself, then do if for your beloved master. I'm sure he would utterly appreciate that, after all."

"D-don't you dare bring him into this, y-y-you shit-eating fuck..." scowled Grimmjow, his bleary eyes still burned with absolute hatred. "I-I won't let you f-fucking touch him, I'll make sure of it..." Ginjou chuckled, pulling his head back to reveal his bare throat.

"How can you... when you can't even stop this fight yourself?" he sneered as he raised his sword. Grimmjow growled but it was feeble. He still had his grip on his own weapon, but he was too weakened to react, as his hand was shaking.

"Go f-fuck yourself, Ginjou... what makes you think t-that I w-won't die tonight?" he growled weakly.

"I'll know when your head's off your body," smirked Ginjou, before swing his blade down.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW...!"

Ginjou's hand was already going down when he noticed something out of a corner of his eye. But he couldn't react in time when he realized who was coming his way. "Shit-"

_Clank!_

The praetor's eyes widened in total surprise. At first, it was the abnormal strength that came out of nowhere and held his sword back... but it was something else that shocked him, as Grimmjow too realized it in surprise. "Wh... what the fuck...! Ichigo...!" Ginjou gasped, seeing the teen with a sword of his own to block the other. Many of the guests from the sidelines gasped sharply, and Byakuya couldn't help but look on in unusual bewilderment. He was holding him back as hard as he could, but somehow... Ichigo wrestled from his grasp and sprinted across the pool, grabbing for the long-forgotten spatha sword the instant he got onto the platform.

Despite of his injuries, even Renji felt shocked of what just happened. He had never expected that Ichigo of all people would go and protect someone, let alone a slave. "Shit..." he gasped.

"I-Ichigo...! What do you think you're doing?" gritted Ginjou but he was still surprised. He didn't hear him coming, mostly because he was distracted beating down Grimmjow. But what was more shocking, was that Ichigo was holding him back with the heavier sword... with just his right hand. He glanced at Ichigo's face which was filled with anger, and noticed his eyes. It wasn't the usual color of deep amber-brown eyes that was full of fear, but they were hinted of golden hue with fury. He had never seen this of him before, as he backed off before being pushed away. "Ichigo, this is nothing you should be concerned about-" he frowned.

"You shut your fucking mouth, Ginjou..." Ichigo muttered lowly, cutting off the surprised praetor. "I won't take it anymore from someone like you... you already gave me enough grief as it is..." he frowned, pointing the sword threateningly at him. Ginjou nearly froze at the sight, something like this shouldn't be happening. He blinked back into reality quickly when he saw his subordinates getting their weapons out and he let out a scoff. There was no way he would let those idiots take out Ichigo.

"No, wait...!" he commanded, and the soldiers paused in their movements. "I'll handle him myself, I don't need any help!" He looked back at Ichigo, who seemed determined to fight him, and he smirked a little. "Ichigo, I was just having a little fun. It wasn't as if I was trying-"

"Shut it, Ginjou... I won't have it, I will not accept any fucking explanation from you...!" scowled Ichigo, his voice shaking with so many levels of emotions. "You're nothing but a sick, depraved man who does nothing but kill those who who won't follow you and will stop at nothing to take advantage of someone who's considered weak to your eyes! Especially me...!"

"Wh-what...?" Ginjou frowned at first but he quickly smirked." Ichigo, come on, you don't need to do this," he attempted to reason. "There's no need to deal with this type of situation for someone your age-"

"I'm sure that I can do such a thing despite of it...!" gritted Ichigo. "It's because of you, Ginjou, that I feel miserable whenever when you're around me! Always leering at me with those digusting eyes, just waiting for a chance to corner me like you have attempted to do this past summer...!" That shocked Ginjou, who felt his heart jumping almost to the point of panicking.

"W-wait a minute, Ichigo! There's no need to say that-" he stammered as he stepped forward.

"Say what? That the fucking praetor of Rome assaulted and tried to rape me the moment I let my guard down?" he accused. In an instant, color drained from Ginjou's face as he felt the grip on his sword going limp. The room went dead silence of that proclamation, with multiple shocked eyes fell on the older man. Ginjou could only stare at Ichigo, who glared back with the shaking blade still pointing at him. Just moments ago, the teen was downright afraid of him. But now... there was something to be fearful of coming out of him, as Ichigo huffed angrily.

"Is there something the matter, Ginjou...? Did telling that truth really affect you in such a way that you're practically shitting yourself right now?" he questioned, taking a step towards the praetor. "I really don't care... I don't fucking care that you are a higher status, that me threatening you could cause serious consequences. But you're nothing but a sick perverted tyrant, and I will not stand for it anymore. Do you get that, Ginjou?"

"... All right, I get it," muttered Ginjou with a short nod. "I didn't mean to give you such trouble after all this time, Ichigo-"

"You think apologizing will erase everything you've done to me?" scoffed Ichigo. "What you've done to Grimmjow a minute ago... that was the last fucking straw." Ginjou almost blinked at that in surprise. Why does the teen care so much about Grimmjow, despite of the savage Gaul being a lowly slave? Why does it really matter to any Roman that he befriends and supports the barbarian into being a gladiator and a champion at that? He didn't get it, as he realized that Ichigo was inching closer to him and he frowned.

"Are you thinking that you can harm me, Ichigo...?" he questioned, gripping his sword again.

"It's better to know than to think," Ichigo scowled. Before Ginjou could react, Ichigo suddenly charged at him. Out of reflex, the praetor dodged out of the way, the sharp sound of metallic slicing rang by his ear. That shocked Ginjou, he didn't realize how close Ichigo was with the blade.

"Shit...!" he gritted and instantly parried when Ichigo went at him again, surprised by the phenomenal but unnatural strength resonating from him. How was this happening...? Why was Ichigo going against him like that Gaul did almost a year ago, fighting in a similar savage style like him? He took a quick glance at Grimmjow, who was struggling to get up, and he gritted his teeth. He believed that Ichigo was influenced by that primitive man somehow, and he started to hate that now. "Ichigo, you don't have to do this!" he reasoned. "Whatever that fucking Gaul did to change your way of thinking, this is not the reason for you to fight me!"

"That Gaul is the reason I'm able to stand up to you, Ginjou...!" scoffed Ichigo, jumping away from him to ready for an attack. "You think I wanted to be pushed around by anyone, just because I'm a lower class from you or anyone else here? I won't take it any longer...!"

"But, Ichigo-" Ginjou had no choice but to defend himself, as he kept avoiding and parrying Ichigo's strikes. It was frighteningly impressive that the teen possessed this type of skill. It was as if he knew what to do... Ginjou wondered if it has to do with him watching so many gladiator games to pick up the knowledge. But despite the sense of inexperience coming from Ichigo, he could feel that he was becoming more and more better to react and counterattack. He didn't want to fight back, but the thought of losing by the likes of him was hard to ignore.

"Ah-" Ginjou stepped back when he swung at him, only to realize that Ichigo suddenly switched hands for a left swing. "Ahh! Shit...!" he hissed out in pain the moment the blade slashed at his arm.

"Sh-shit...!" gasped Grimmjow, by now he was able to get onto his good knee. But this wasn't good, he didn't want anything to happen against Ichigo. "D-damn it, I got to stop this..." he panted.

Ginjou gritted his teeth mostly from disbelief rather than pain, his own blood trickled down his arm as he glared at Ichigo. He couldn't believe it, he was being beaten by someone like him and everybody had been watching it with shocking and stupefied eyes. "... Ichigo, let's talk this out," he muttered. "There really is no need to keep doing this."

"Just like there was no need to keep hacking at Grimmjow like he's nothing," Ichigo frowned with full of resentment. "Maybe I need to make a few cuts to make it even... All the more reason to deal with it, Ginjou."

"Tch, you're being such a fucking brat, Ichigo... don't make me hurt you," scoffed Ginjou.

"You've already done that before..." he scowled before moving to strike.

"Fuck it!" gritted Ginjou, trying to parry despite of the burning pain. But Ichigo quickly swapped hands again to produce a low swing, his stronger right hand struck against the praetor's hand. "Agh...!" Ginjou hissed, his weakened grip caused his sword slip out of his hand. His eyes widened in total astonishment, he was now defenseless with the weapon clattering across the floor, before Ichigo glared at him. The angered teen panted heavily and pointed his spatha at him. He gritted his teeth at the humiliation, but he could dwell much on it as Ichigo stepped forward.

"You're defenseless, Ginjou... this is what happens when you act so arrogant and cruel," he muttered lowly. "Being bested by a low-class Roman who learned how to fight from a savage Gaul... I'm sure something like that could dishonor you and your reputation very greatly."

"Ichigo, you-" growled Ginjou but his chest tightened when the tip of the sword reached at his throat. He stared at Ichigo's gold-hued eyes that was nothing but scornful hatred. Even though the tip was blunt, he could still be stabbed by the sword with the right amount of force. "Think about what you're doing here, Ichigo...!" he gritted. "Are you really intended to harm me, a praetor of Rome...?"

"Well, who cares about you, Ginjou? Everbody's afraid of you and didn't want to openly admit it," scoffed Ichigo. "But deep down, they only see you as nothing but a disgraceful embarrassment to everything here. Even your uncle sees that... can you think about that, Ginjou? That everybody's looking down on you, even though you're a high-ranking officer...?"

"I'm telling you to watch it, Ichigo, or else-" gritted Ginjou.

"You'll kill me? I already heard of that already," he said in a vulgar manner.

"Just- Please, Ichigo... you don't have to do this," the older man advised. "You cannot do this, you don't need to have blood on your hands."

"I'm okay with it if it's your blood..."

"... Just stop this, Ichigo." Ichigo's anger almost vanished in an instant when he felt the familiar rough hand suddenly clasped his wrist. He would've flinched, and slashed Ginjou in the process, if it wasn't for the strong grip on him before he glanced back to realize that it was Grimmjow. The Gaul was breathing heavily, as he was still bleeding, but he frowned nonetheless as he glanced down at him. "I-I understand your anger... but this isn't right, kid," he managed to speak but it was coming out as a painful whisper. "Not here, not now... you can't afford to do this to yourself."

"Grimmjow, I..." Ichigo muttered but froze when Grimmjow slouched over him, struggling to keep his footing as he grasped at the teen's shoulder. "Grimmjow, wait a minute...! You need to lie down right now!" he gasped.

"I know that... b-but right now, I need to stop you from making a terrible mistake," muttered Grimmjow, his eyebrows tightened as he gazed at him. "You really cannot do this... this is not you to take a life just like that. It's better to b-back away from this now before your life is ruined..."

"But..." Ichigo almost felt frustrated at the suggestion, but his concern for the blunet was overriding his own cause. His hand that was holding the sword shook but made no more movement as he glared back at Ginjou. The praetor saw that his eyes seemingly reverting back to normal, but there was still anger within them. Nothing cannot be taken back now, but Ichigo appeared to take the advise as he slowly withdrew the blade from Ginjou's throat.

Ginjou almost inhaled in relief, but shielded his true emotion with an indifferent expression as he glared at the two. "You only calm down if your savage slave tells you too...?" he questioned. "That's why you're considered weak if you let some property push you around like that-"

"Just fucking shut it, Ginjou... you should be grateful that I even stopped at all," he frowned. That immediately silenced Ginjou, but he put up a devious smirk as he straightened his stance despite of his injured arm.

"Very interesting, Ichigo... you may have managed to 'defeat' me, but you've forgotten that I could still take you away," he smirked. "After all, I'm still the praetor and capable of having you jailed, and sending the Gaul to the mines if I wanted to."

"You will do no such thing...!" Aizen finally seethed, and Ginjou was almost startled by his uncle's unusually vehement tone before he looked over at him. The senator's narrowed eyes were burning at him, and if he weren't being looked at, he would probably be terrified by the enraged expression.

"But, Uncle-"

"You dishonor my house, shame our family name, just to get your selfish agenda across...! I am... beyond furious at you, Kuugo, of the fact that you've ruined my party!" scoffed the senator. "I don't care of your role, I won't let you bring any more disgrace towards me...!"

"I-I didn't try to, Uncle, but that barbarian defied me as well as you-" Ginjou attempted to explain, but he was cut off by a startled gasp before a sudden heavy thud.

"Ah! Grimmjow...!" Ichigo gasped in horror, when Grimmjow unexpectedly collasped. But the Gaul's fall was broken when his master immediately caught him albeit the other's heavier weight. "Grimmjow...! Grimmjow, can you hear me, are you okay...?" Ichigo questioned as he shook his shoulders.

"Sh-sh-shit..." Grimmjow groaned painfully. His pallor was getting paler as he panted for air, before Ichigo pushed his chin up to look at him. "Losing t-t-too much..." he muttered. Ichigo's eyes widened before he looked down at the bloody leg. It was getting worse by the looks of it.

"Tch... all of you, carry the gladiator to a spare slave room and fetch the medicus!" Aizen commanded to the army subordinates nearby.

"What? You can't just boss around my men-" Ginjou scoffed but immediately shut his mouth when his uncle glared at him.

"I command them as a former army leader, and I will not be ignored right now...!" he frowned. "Go help them, quickly...!" he demanded. The soldiers had no choice but to obey, rushing to hoist Grimmjow up by his limbs. Ichigo stood up and followed after the group, sword forgotten as well as some blood stains on his hands and clothing as he saw his slave phasing in and out of consciousness.

"Grimmjow..." he frowned in concern. But despite of his predicament, Grimmjow managed to smirk at him through bleary eyes.

"A-as if I would d-d-die, kid..." he muttered through drooling blood. "I'm f-fucking immortal... that's all th-there to it..." But Ichigo was still concerned. He couldn't have him possibly dying over something like this. His chest ached in dismay... he couldn't believe that Ginjou would do such a thing to both of them. The praetor finally showed his true color, but so did the teen himself. He let go of his hidden anger in front of everyone and now they knew.

The teen master who befriends his slaves was now considered to be just as savage as his fighter.

**(Blood and Sands)**

Ginjou's arm was still bleeding, but that was the very least of his concerns at the moment. He gritted his teeth as several emotions swirled within him, standing by the door of his uncle's office. After Aizen escorted the guest out of his home, he forced Ginjou to wait until the senator could talk to Ichigo. His own medical treatment was being ignored, as the medicus was looking after the Gaul as well as Byakuya's fighter, all the more of giving him further embarrassment and misery. "Fuck...! This can't be happening...!" he growled under his breath.

First it was Grimmjow who kept refusing to die... and now it was Ichigo, who dared to raise a sword at him. Just to protect his slave. But for what...? It was just a slave, nothing but properties with about the same rights as farm animals. And a Roman noble stood up to defend him. What was that about, how could Ichigo go against a high-ranking member of the army? Grasping at his pained arm, Ginjou glanced up to see his uncle walking up to him. Aizen's expression was fixed like an emotionless statue with his eyes narrowed and his mouth thinned.

"... Uncle, I-" he attempted to speak.

"Don't you dare speak to me..." Aizen commanded in a calm but very cold tone. "Go in there now, Kuugo, and don't talk at all. Do you understand me...?"

"..." Ginjou huffed but for now obeyed and kept his mouth shut. Sulking, he followed his uncle into the office. But Aizen had his back turned on him, moving to look out of his window with his hands clasped behind his back. The room was completely silent saved for the crackling of torch fire and the even breathing of both men. Ginjou frowned and wanted to figure out what he was thinking about. But he was already in deep enough trouble as it was, and he didn't want to make it any more worse.

"... In a few weeks' time, I will explain to the Senate of keeping your praetorship after tonight's incident," Aizen finally spoke, and his subdued voice ironically startled his nephew. "Everybody who have witnessed your demise earlier will question your role, now that everything's spilled out in the open. Then again... nobody is shocked of your alleged assaults of those beneath your status, but it was with Ichigo- a Roman noble- that could damage your already severed reputation."

"Uncle-"

"I told you to keep your mouth shut...!" Aizen suddenly snapped, and Ginjou felt his throat constricted from the outburst. "... Like I said, I will try to convince the other senators to let your job..." he went back to his calm demeanor. "However, there is one thing I will do to guarantee that you can make it on your own from now on..." Ginjou frowned in confusion, before Aizen turned around to face. His hardened gaze was on him, as he pursed his lips.

"What I mean is that... I am cutting you off, Kuugo," he clarified. "I will not support you financially, nor will I support you of anything at all. As a matter of fact, I won't call you my family from now on."

"... Wh-what was that...?" gasped Ginjou in absolute shock, his sepia eyes widened at his uncle as he felt his jaw dropped. The wound on his arm was suddenly forgotten when he tried to contemplate of what he had just said.

"You heard me, Kuugo... From this moment on, I do not see you as my nephew and my blood," frowned Aizen. "All of my assets and properties will not be granted to you once I die. I will not bother to bail you out should you get into another predicament. Before tonight that was the final straw, and you completely ruined it... There is nothing I can do for you any more, Kuugo. You are on your own."

"B-but... you can't do this to me, Uncle...!" gasped Ginjou, disbelief as well as anger were eating at him as he glared at him with his still widened eyes. "You're my only relative! How can you do this to me...!"

"You should know the answer to that, Kuugo," frowned Aizen. "Like I said... I won't relate myself to you any longer. So I'm merely cutting my ties with you as my family member."

"But this cannot be...!" he scowled angrily. "Wh-what about my home, my slaves? Are you going to take those away from me?"

"Actually, I'll give you some amount of mercy and let you have your home and servants," his uncle explained coolly. "After all, it sounds very dismal to have the praetor homeless."

"This isn't fucking funny!" Ginjou fumed at Aizen, who barely blinked an eye at the outrage. "To do this to me... just because you respect some fucking savage Gaul a lot more than your own flesh and blood! By law, he's nothing but a damn slave with no rights-"

"And by law, I have the rights to banish you as my family," Aizen frowned. "We are nothing but strangers to each other now. That is all, Kuugo..."

"No, this isn't-"

"That is all, you fucking excuse of a parasite...!" he snapped, his bronze eyes blazing with fury as he glared at him. "Even with your distasteful title, I will have your own men throw you out of my house, if earlier events weren't enough of a degradation! Now leave...!" Ginjou breathed harshly and glowered at the man who used to be his uncle. The bleeding had already slowed down from his wound, but he didn't care about it at the moment as he stomped towards him.

"You know... I've never cared about you, you pathetic old shit...!" he seethed hatefully. "You've been a fucking pain in my ass ever since you took me in! You think I ever appreciated being under your thumb, being berated at every single chance, just because I'm nothing but a fucking disappointment to you...!"

"... And you have been nothing but a disappointment, you utter excuse of a wastrel," his uncle admitted disdainfully, and that only made Ginjou even angier.

"You'll fucking regret it, Uncle- no, you're no longer my uncle like you said," he spat vehemently. "You cutting me off is the biggest mistake of your natural life... I doubt that you can stop me from getting away with this shit, you fucking fool."

"I don't think you're threatening me like that, not when there are other high ranking senators to back me up," he frowned, his expression unchanged by the fierce outburst. "You had just gotten your praetorship back, so for you to lose it just like that... it'll be pretty hard to get back on your feet if you're living in the gutter." At that, Ginjou, exhaled harshly as he stepped back. He loathed this man so very much, but to lose it all was something he didn't wish to gamble with now. Grasping at his bleeding arm, he eventually turned to leave, his footsteps clapped quietly on the exquisite stone floor.

"... You better watch your back, I won't crawl back to you ever again..." he muttered, disappearing into the dark hallway. Aizen just frowned, either out of inner relief that his nephew was finally out of his sight or was still wary that he could still cause trouble for him. But it didn't matter as it was far from over to fix up the scandal, starting with the situation with Grimmjow's injuries.

Meanwhile, occupying the spare room, Ichigo looked with concern at Grimmjow as he sat next to the bed. The Gaul was dozing, though he still appeared pale and sickly due to the blood loss, with his eyebrows tensed up in his sleep. If Byakuya wasn't nearby with his bandaged slave, he would grip at his hand for comfort. "Shit..." he frowned, seeing the bandages on his leg and shoulder. Unlike Renji's similar injuries, Grimmjow was still worse off due to Ginjou's torture.

"Ichigo..." The teen glanced up to see Byakuya strolling up to him, with Renji closely behind. "Are you sure that you wish to stay the night in Senator Aizen's residence?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, of course. I can't leave Grimmjow alone like this," he nodded. "Besides, I don't think I could go home with my clothes ruined like this," he added, looking down at the dried blood stained on his synthesis. "I will be fine, Byakuya. Thank you for your concern."

"It's all right, Ichigo," he sighed before frowning. "Earlier tonight... those accusations you made on the praetor..." he muttered carefully, and Ichigo glanced up at him with a surprised but knowing gaze. Behind his master, Renji stiffened by the knowledge he already knew but frowned with a bit of guilt as he glanced down. "So it is true, correct...?"

"... Yes, it's true," muttered Ichigo, with a bitter frown. "Luckily, Grimmjow was there to stop it," he said as he glanced back at the passed out Gaul. "I suppose... that's why Grimmjow was still abhorrent against Ginjou since his enslavement. Maybe that's the reason he wanted to go against him... but the thought of trying to hurt or even kill him in front of those nobles, I think he wouldn't want to risk losing his life over it."

"But you were about to do the same, yet I wouldn't blame you as I would consider that justified after those accusations," sighed Byakuya. Ichigo glanced up at him but frowned. He hadn't really thought of killing Ginjou, but he only wished to hurt him as much he was hurt. "There's no doubt that the praetor would be questioned of tonight's event in the coming days. After all, some of those guests are related to a senator one way or another. But I don't believe that he would be pitied over it, nor would he get supports from the Senate..."

"I think he'll lose his respects from the others, if not his job," agreed Ichigo.

"... Either way, I'm fucking glad something's gonna happen to that prick," Grimmjow suddenly spoke up, his voice raspy as he peered his eyes open. All of them glanced at him with surprised eyes, before the blunet let out a painful grunt before gingerly touched at his bandaged shoulder. "Fuck... See, kid? I told you I wouldn't die so easily," he grunted. But Ichigo just smiled in relief, seeing that the older man was acting like himself.

"Either you're an idiot or the gods really did bless you with immortality, Grimmjow," he scoffed but smiled nonetheless. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Tch, like I got ripped to shreds by a tiger," grumbled Grimmjow, licking at his cut lip that was already healing. "So now what...? Am I going to be in trouble for what I did, kid?" he asked seriously as he glanced at his master.

"I don't think so, Grimmjow." Ichigo shook his head. "If anything, it appears that Ginjou's the only one in trouble. I'm not sure if this will affect his job, though..."

"Who cares? As long as I don't get sent to the fucking mines..." he muttered, before he finally noticed Byakuya and Renji nearby. "Oh, I didn't know that you're here," he sighed though he winced a little from the stitched up wound on his thigh.

"It's quite all right... I was about to give you gratitude for not deciding to follow through that praetor's orders," nodded the magistrate. "He dared to make a mockery on me by having my slave killed, so for you to rebel- as much as it's hard for me to say as a high-ranking Roman- I saw it as admirable."

"Wow, thanks a lot... If this makes you feel any better, I wasn't really angry with the situation with my friend," muttered Grimmjow. "I was only frustrated that it happened in the first place, not knowing if and when he will be found."

"I understand that, Renji told me about the incident so we were hoping to talk to you about the current update," said Byakuya. "But... I supposed we can wait for another day. Tonight had made all of us weary, after all."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Ichigo sighed. "Maybe when Grimmjow's feeling a little better. Right, Grimmjow?" he asked the Gaul, who simply nodded without a complaint.

"I'm too tired to keep talking anyway," he shrugged. "I'll wait, kid... I need to sleep off this pain."

"All right... we're fine here, Byakuya," the teen told Byakuya. "We'll talk to you later, is that all right?"

"Of course, Ichigo... Come along, Renji, we're done here," said Byakuya, as he moved to leave.

"Ah, yes, Master..." nodded Renji before glancing over at the two. "Good night, guys..."

"Good night, Renji," Ichigo said, while Grimmjow grunted a good-bye. "See you later..." Renji put up a small smile, and followed his master out of the room. It was so late into the night, so the residence was silence asides from a few slaves that was moving about. The red-head paced fairly behind Byakuya, who looked ahead as they finally left.

"Oh... Master, did you call for a carriage before leaving-" Renji began to ask, but instantly fell silent when the other man turned to look at him. It was almost a scolding look, and Renji frowned in slight confusion. "... Is there something wrong, Master?" he asked. Byakuya just looked at him but he soon glanced away, crossing his arms across his chest.

"... Why did you give up?" he questioned quietly.

"Huh...? Wh-what do you mean by that-"

"I'm asking... why were you willing to give up on your own life when a simple exhibition ended up into a fiasco?" he frowned at him. "Renji... there shouldn't be a reason for you to forfeit just like that, even when I was defending you. So why did you do it?"

"I... I'm sorry about that, Master," Renji frowned with guilt. "I just assumed you would be embarrassed of me if I tried to beg for my life. I just didn't want to shame you."

"I was shameful that you have given up just like that, whereas the Gaul had the decency to stand up against the idea," countered Byakuya, and Renji immediately understood that as he glanced down.

"Grimmjow's different... he's a slave for barely a year, and he came from a land where they'd skin you alive over trivial things," he muttered. "Going against the Roman society is nothing but a crazy fantasy for the subservients, Master. I couldn't possibly think of doing something that would get me killed anyway."

"Yet you wanted to die when you felt like you're getting cornered," the magistrate chastised as he stepped up to him. "How could you think like that...? Do you really wish to leave me like that?" he whispered to the surprised red-head, who stared at him.

"I... didn't know you would feel that way, Master," he muttered softly.

"You didn't think about that...?"

"I'm... just sorry-" Renji apologized again but was cut off when his master suddenly smacked him across the face. The strike wasn't so hard, but it surprised him anyway as he stared wide-eyed at him, reaching up to feel at his sore cheek.

"... I will have none of that, Renji," he frowned. "You are a gladiator, you're more than just a simple slave. Therefore, you shouldn't able to surrender, no matter what. Even if the command came from some pathetic excuse of a praetor. Do you understand that, Renji?" Renji blinked at his words but nodded. Byakuya truly showed off his real emotions for him, even for a short moment, as he put up a light smile in appreciation.

"I understand completely, Master," he smiled. "I'm really sorry... but next time, I will be stronger. For myself and for you. I promise you that." For once, Byakuya's expression softened with a minute smile, reaching up to caress the light bruise of his fighter's cheek.

"Good thing you will try, Renji," he said. "Let's go... the hours are already late, and I need to get up early start my work."

"Okay, Master..." nodded Renji.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Grimmjow trailed through the woods, his sandals crunched down both the wet and dried leaves as he moved past the bare trees, hoping to hear some movements from anything that he could eat. After the past couple of weeks of hunting, it seemed that either some animals had migrated elsewhere or he was that good of wiping out the prey. With any luck, he might as well could try catching a few squirrels as long as it was meat.

He glanced up at the sky, stale sunlight filtered through the thick warped branches. There was nothing to be found in the usual area where he would hunt, and wanted to dwell further. But he didn't wish to leave Ichigo alone, and he couldn't afford to get lost before sun goes down. "Shit..." he sighed in defeat, turning back to get Epona. He wiggled through a pair of trees before slipping down a slope. "Ah, fuck...!" he gasped and fell onto the twig-covered ground. "Fucking shit..." he gritted, getting up to his feet and dusting at his behind. As soon as he began to walk a moment later, he bit back a hiss when he felt the dull throbbing on his thigh.

It had been nearly a month since his fight with Ginjou, but the scars that was left after the injuries were still fresh. They might be permanent like the one across his chest, but he didn't wish to dwell on it as he continued to go back to his horse. After another moment of trailing, he found her. Along with Ichigo, who crouched by a nearby bush and waited for him. The teen looked up to notice him and smiled as he got up, though Grimmjow frowned a bit. "Oh... is there something wrong, Grimmjow?" Ichigo realized.

"It's nothing, but it seems that every animal in the forest are gone," sighed Grimmjow. "Even with this season, it's like they went away in this area."

"Maybe they found out who you are and they ran away the moment you stepped here," Ichigo joked. The Gaul cracked a light smirk and chuckled, though he was really hoping to catch something. "We could just call it a day and that's it, Grimmjow. We don't have to keep hunting," he advised.

"Oh... and what do you have in mind for, then?" grinned Grimmjow, his voice coming out teasingly as he wrapped his arms around the teen. But Ichigo frowned at his dirty thoughts and scolded at him with his furrowed gaze. As usual, it didn't faze Grimmjow, who squeezed him closer before leaning down to kiss at his forehead. "Come on, Ichigo..." he purred, moving to kiss at his lips. "It's been a while since we got this close. Plus we got plenty of daylight to spare."

"But..." Ichigo mumbled but he was kissed again, the Gaul's eager tongue pushed through his lips as he felt the large bulge pressing against his stomach. "Shit, Grimmjow..." he gasped softly.

"Ahh... you still wanna object, kid?" he grinned.

"Well-"

"Too late," smirked Grimmjow, pulling his young master onto his lap as they sat onto the ground. Despite initially frowning, Ichigo could only bend into his will as he kissed back. "Shit, the next time we do this, we gotta bring the oil," he rumbled, pulling up his cloak and tunic to reveal his growing arousal.

"The jar's always in your room, it's your fault that you keep forgetting that," smirked Ichigo, and Grimmjow playfully growled at him. They kissed again before Ichigo shifted onto the good leg. Even through the intimacy, he could see the thin but wicked scar trailing down the other one. He knew that the Gaul was still in pain though the latter wouldn't openly admit it. Even with the medicine, the wound was purposely deep but luckily it wasn't bad enough to disable him. "Grimm..." he mumbled through the kisses, holding onto the older man as he wrapped his free hand around the pulsating erection.

"Shit, I wanna fuck you so bad, Ichigo..." growled Grimmjow. His rough fingers grasped at Ichigo's behind, making the young man flinch. But Ichigo had already developed to being resistant to this behavior, as he proceeded to stroke him off. "No, kid... I really want you so bad," Grimmjow grunted but Ichigo smirked lightly at him.

"I can't afford limp back home if we do it right now, Grimmjow," he reasoned with a reassuring kiss. "Remember the last time we've done it? I had to lie that I tripped and fell over a tree tunk."

"Shit... But, I'll be careful-"

"Please, a man like you could never be careful," Ichigo teased, only to shiver when Grimmjow growled in pleasure. The blunet tilted his head back and his hands gripped tighter on him. He didn't like being teased like this but it was barely better than nothing for now, feeling the friction getting faster.

"Ichigo..." he growled softly. "I-if I say please, can we do it...?" Ichigo paused in his movements and glanced at him with a bemused grin.

"Hmm, maybe but it's still hard to do it without oil," he said. But Grimmjow glared down at him, his eyes glowing in lust, before he grasped at the sunset-colored hair.

"On your back, with those fucking legs spread open..." he demanded, enjoying the embarrassed but shivering reaction from the teen.

"I hate it when you're like this," Ichigo tried to frown. But it was pointless with his cheeks flushing with expectation, and it was Grimmjow's turn to grin.

"You shouldn't have teased me in the first place, kid," he sneered. "Do it now, kid, or else I really won't hold back." Ichigo nearly pouted but complied as he slid off Grimmjow's lap and laid on his back. He blushed even further when he then opened his legs before the older man.

"For once, don't make my clothes too dirty..." he frowned, as Grimmjow pushed up the teen's tunic. In the cool air, his inner thighs shivered at the exposure before he watched him coating his own fingers with saliva almost thoroughly. After a moment or two, Grimmjow took them out and pressed one against the small entrance.

"Get ready..." he warned before pushing it in. Despite the initial abrasiveness, Ichigo relaxed a second later and was breathing deeply, feeling the pleasure tingling around his body. Sometimes he wondered why he relented to Grimmjow's rough charms, with it leading to sex. He blinked and gazed up at the older man, who leaned down to kiss him.

"Hmm..." he whined softly, feeling the sharp teeth nipped at his lips before moving to his throat. "P-please... I can't get marks at my neck, Grimmjow..." he managed to speak up, but Grimmjow chuckled as he leered at him.

"Force of habit," he grinned and kissed him again, before pushing the second finger in. This time, Ichigo inhaled sharply, his legs shook at the crude burning feeling. This was so difficult to prepare without the slick oil, as he grasped at Grimmjow's shoulders.

"M-m-maybe this was a bad idea..." he whimpered.

"It'll get better soon, kid..." murmured Grimmjow, pumping the fingers in and out of him. "The sooner we do this, the sooner we go home, all right?"

"Idiot, I'll still limp after you fuck me and- ahh...! Oh sh-shit...!" Ichigo gasped suddenly when Grimmjow pushed in deeper, and unintentionally poked at the special spot.

"Huh, seems like I found it sooner than expected," smirked Grimmjow, seeing Ichigo quivering in submission. "Guess I could stick it right in now, Ichigo?"

"Sh-shit..." panted the teen. "Fine, Grimm... just do it..." he whimpered relentfully. Grimmjow smirked again before pulling out his fingers and positioned himself between the slim legs. "Ahhh... fuck, fuck..." he winced when he felt the familiar organ slowly thrusting into him.

"Fuck..." Grimmjow groaned deeply once he fully sheathed himself. "Fuck... sorry about this, I just can't help myself once I get started."

"Tch... I sometimes wonder why..." breathed Ichigo with his narrowed but glazed eyes at the blunet. "But what're we going to do about this afterwards? We'll still going to be dirty anyway."

"Well, we could rush into the villa and jump into the bath," he suggested.

"No way..." Ichigo mumbled, before a small idea popped up in his head. "Maybe... we could go somewhere else to get cleaned up without looking suspicious."

"Really? And what's that...?"

_Later..._

"This is so... fucking strange," Grimmjow muttered under his breath, before glancing over at Ichigo. Clearly, Ichigo was content with the enviroment they were currently in, with a relaxed but blissful smile on his face. Then again... Grimmjow would be feeling a little uncomfortable sitting in a large warm bath with not just him... but with several other nude men conversing and swimming around nearby. He just frowned before looking back at Ichigo, his head only visible above the mineral green water as he seemingly dozed off. "... Wake up, kid," he huffed, as he splashed at his face.

"Wha-" Ichigo sputtered and coughed and he quickly stood up. He blinked at Grimmmjow and he frowned in confusion and annoyance. "Geez, Grimmjow, what was that for...?" he frowned.

"I didn't think we have to share a giant bath with other strangers," he whispered, nodding at the others at the other end of the bath. "I know you said that we could somewhere else to bath but I thought, well..."

"You assume that we would be bathing in private, Grimmjow?" questioned Ichigo, sitting back down.

"Well, of course."

"... That's what my home is for, to bathe in privacy," he replied obliviously. "This is a public bath house. It's not that big of a deal to be naked with other strangers, it's simply normal to us people."

"Tch... I simply find that weird, that's my opinion," scoffed Grimmjow. "Only children bathe together, not grown men. Especially wrinkly old ones at that." But Ichigo simply smiled and let out a deep relieving sigh. He ignored the Gaul's disgruntlement and basked in the hot water that was relaxing his lower back, since they decided to fool around in the woods earlier. In his opinion, he didn't mind the others as long as he had his own space. Then again, when he glanced briefly at the strangers, he noticed that they were purposely keeping to themselves. It was as if they wanted to avoid the both of them.

He began to wonder if it had to do with the confrontation against Ginjou month back. After what he had done, with him swinging a sword like a madman at a praetor, nobody would dare bother with him. But he didn't want to think much of it anymore, as he glanced at the bored Gaul. "... How's your leg, Grimmjow?" he asked Grimmjow, who glanced at him in slight surprise.

"Hmm, it aches from time to time, but it's good," he muttered with a shrug.

"Are you sure...? I only held off the time of your gladiator training so you can heal up, but I don't want to keep putting it off," he said. But Grimmjow shrugged again, scooping up water to drench his hair and face.

"If I keep training, it'll get my mind off the pain," he replied. "That's the point of being a gladiator, right? I'm pretty sure every fighter have some battle scars."

"But some of your scars didn't come from the battles," Ichigo pointed out, looking at the jagged scar at the older man's chest. He then glanced at the still fresh one at his left shoulder, it wasn't a deep wound before it healed up but it looked like it will take a while before it would go away. And the one on his leg could be permanent as the one on his abdomen. "... We haven't heard of what happened after the situation, about Ginjou," he whispered to him.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the topic, but deep down he was interesting about it as he reclined deeper into the water. "We didn't get in trouble for it that night, it was clearly that bastard's fault for doing what he had done," he mumbled quietly. "After everything he had done to us... I wonder if he even deserves keeping that shitty job of his. But all I know is that I'll go back to the arena and keep on winning just to humiliate him further, and until my friend is found, I will try to..." His voice died off in realization as he furrowed his eyebrows. It was still there, the deep-seated grudge to kill Ginjou for what he had done. But it almost felt like it had lessened over the past few months, and it had to with his own feelings with his teen master, who blinked at him in confusion.

"... Until what, Grimmjow?" frowned Ichigo. Grimmjow glanced at him and sat up, combing through his damp hair. This boy... he was the reason that his life was slowly changing ever since he became a slave. Even after admitting that he felt something for Ichigo, he was still having a hard time comprehending of having feelings other than pointless lust he would have with women. Maybe it was something similar to what his father experienced with his mother. But was it something close to that...?

"Um, kid, I... Well, the thing is that-" he muttered.

_SPLASH!_

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo flinched the instant a big splashes of water hit their faces, before the blunet wiped at his own and coughed. "The fuck was that...!" he gasped in annoyance. He glared at the source close to them, only to realize that a pair of young boys popped up to the surface before laughing and swimming away. It seemed that they were unaware that they splashed the fearsome champion from Gaul, and Grimmjow merely frowned but Ichigo just sighed as he shook his wet hair.

"That tends to happen one time or another," muttered Ichigo. Grimmjow looked at him, then glanced at the other men in the fair distance. He decided otherwise, this was not the time or the place to fully discuss it. "Are you sure that you're feeling okay, Grimmjow?" the teen asked him.

"Of course, kid... Don't worry about it, I'll go back into training first thing in the morning," he nodded with a light smirk. "I'm still a champion, and I will keep being as one. Simple as that." Ichigo blinked at him but smiled warmly. Aside from the steam, his face tingled at the optimism coming from him.

"Very typical of you, Grimmjow," he grinned, and Grimmjow smirked back. If this was a public place, he would have the teen bent over in the bath. But he was settled to dealing with another set of splashes from the same boys.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"... What do you think about it...? It's obvious that the Senate are talking about you, considering you to get a role in the government," Yoruichi sighed, looking at her husband with an unusual serious gaze as they watched the fighters training from their balcony. "Barely a month into the new year, and already they're on their hands and knees, begging for you to take a military position similar to the one you once had. Do you wish to consider it, Kisuke?"

"That's the thing, my dear... I gave that up because it's really not the life for me," muttered Urahara. "The military was simply created in order to intimidate and control not only the foreign natives but also our own people into submission. It wasn't really my thing regardless of my skills and capabilities within the Roman army. You knew that I've killed people who wouldn't accept the empire as their superior, but if I didn't do as I was told, I would be considered a disgrace."

"You're not like that buffoon who's always drunk off his ass," she pouted. "You won't have to go into battle all the time if you were to be a praetor. As a matter of fact, you'd probably elevate to a status higher than that."

"Oh, sweetheart, I truly doubt that it would reach that far," Urahara smiled a little. "And it's not that I don't want to consider it. I mean, I don't wish to leave my ludus, as well as those who I've grown to be fond of even though they're my slaves."

"Especially... 'Bestia', Kisuke?" asked Yoruichi, referring to Grimmjow, with a slight quirk of her thin eyebrow. "He's a very dangerous man, but a good kind of dangerous might I add. To even dare a battle against a high-ranking military official, you don't expect such a thing from a slave. Then again, he is very strong-willed to not act as one."

"True. Grimmjow's a special case," he said. "But that's why he's a great gladiator. Maybe that's why he hadn't been disciplined by the higher-ups, because they already had opinions of Praetor Ginjou."

"You don't need to address that idiot like that, you know," frowned his wife but Urahara smiled as he reached out to wrap his arm around her.

"Force of habit, I'm just a man of honor to those who aren't," he grinned, pecking her on the forehead with a kiss.

"Master... they have arrived a moment ago," a servant called out to them, and the lanista grinned in gratitude.

"Great," he smiled. "It's been a while since we've last seen Grimmjow in action."

"It's also been a while since I've last teased him," joked Yoruichi, as they went inside. It wasn't long until they saw Ichigo at the entrance with Grimmjow, who was smirking in anticipation.

"Ah, Urahara! It's great to see you...!" smiled Ichigo.

"Same to you, too, Ichigo," smiled Urahara before turning to Grimmjow. "And Grimmjow...! It seems that you have gotten bigger since the final gladiator games!"

"I'm not a child to be given that type of compliment," smirked Grimmjow, but the lanista laughed it off.

"I just can't help it, it's been such a long time since you've last trained," he joked. "It's just that we've missed you! especially my lovely wife here," he added, with Yoruichi winking wickedly at the Gaul. The woman's questionable personality always seemed to bother him somehow. "But enough of that now! Are you ready to get started on the training, Grimmjow?"

"I'm truly am," smirked Grimmjow.

"Spoken like a true champion," smiled Urahara.

"An egotistical at that," Ichigo joked, as they made their way to the training ground. Peering out of the doorway, Grimmjow looked to notice that there were new gladiators sparring against the veteran ones. It only seemed like yesterday that he was bullied around by the likes of them. Maybe now he could do the same to the recruits, he thought, before Ichigo patted him on the shoulder. "I'll see you from the balcony, okay, Grimmjow?"

"Sure, kid," Grimmjow smirked before walking out.

"Come on, Ichigo, I want you to tell me of your time follicking around in the woods like a little Greek nymph," grinned Yoruichi, her slim arm wrapped around the teen's own as they made their way upstairs.

"I wasn't follicking, I really was learning how to hunt..." pouted Ichigo. But Grimmjow didn't bother to hear that, as he stepped out to the training ground. The moment he did that, everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at him. The newcomers gawked with a sense of awe and disbelief, while the seasoned fight just stared with a surprised look on their faces.

Kenpachi, a man who would always sport a scary feature, merely quirked an eyebrow and relaxed his shoulder but he frowned nonetheless."There he is, men," he announced as he crossed his arms, "the champion that everyone's been pissing about. The so-called 'Bestia... believing that he could fuck off training just to roam around in the woods like a wild animal. But he's a ferocious man who thinks only of iron and blood, bringing his master honor with ever single victory. But frankly... I think he's nothing but a pompous asshole with that attitude of his."

"Thanks for the compliment, Doctore," smirked Grimmjow.

"Shut it. Go find your usual partner and get to work," he scoffed. Grimmjow nodded and walked through the stupefied fighters. It wasn't hard to find Renji with his bright red hair, as he was walking the wooden pallus. He didn't really bother to pause to look up at first, but stopped for a moment now that Grimmjow walked up to him.

"Nice to see that shit-eating grin on you, Grimmjow," smirked Renji.

"Hello to you too, Renji," Grimmjow smiled back. "So... this is what has been going since I left. I bet some of these fuckers were wishing to take my place as champion."

"You'd think so but..."

"What? What is it, Renji?" he asked, and Renji's grin lessened. He glanced up to see if Kenpachi was looking at them. Luckily, the doctore was distracted and was scowling at the recruits, before Renji leaned closer to him.

"It's more thsn that... they were wondering about that incident a month ago," he whispered quietly. "About how you defiantly went against Ginjou at the party... they would never have dreamed of such a thing in their lives. From then until a few days ago, they thought that you were executed soon after that event, either that or you were sent to the mines."

"Oh... I expected at least some of them would ask me about it," muttered Grimmjow.

"Actually, they really wanted to, but they cannot, under Urahara's orders..." sighed Renji. "They take order from him very seriously. You don't see it very often, but Urahara's a dangerous man when needed to be and one should never cross him, not even some of the senators."

"Coming from a former army commander, I wouldn't be surprised," the Gaul muttered.

"But enough about that, Grimmjow..." Renji shook his head. "I got some news about your friend, Grimmjow."

"What? You found him?" he questioned in surprise but Renji patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's good news, though it's only a brief one," he nodded. "My master found him, but the bad news is that he's far away again. This time near the city of Damascus..." The red-head glanced up in time to see Kenpachi glaring at him from afar, albeit with his only good eye. "Oh, he finally noticed us... come on, let's get started," he sighed. Grimmjow nodded and moved to pick up a nearby wooden sword.

"... How long will it take until he comes here this time?" he asked quietly.

"It was the first few weeks of the new year when we found out... so four or five months, depending on the distance and the cooperation of the ones who bought him," answered Renji. "Sorry, Grimmjow. I know that it shouldn't be taking so long-"

"It's all right," nodded Grimmjow as they walked to their own space. "As long as he's still alive, I can still wait. It just gives me another reason to keep going as a champion other than my revenge against Ginjou-" The moment those last few words fell out of his mouth, Renji froze in his movements and his widened eyes glared at him in disbelief. Grimmjow himself realized his mistake as well, as he looked up to see if anybody else had heard it. But it was only Renji who heard it, as the red-head grabbed him by the shoulder to face him.

"What do you mean by revenge, Grimmjow...?" he questioned with a deep frown. "By revenge, do you actually mean... you wish to kill him?" Grimmjow frowned but they both knew the silence answer as he glanced away. Renji gasped then he scoffed in disbelief. "You do realize what you're saying, a slave threatening a high-class Roman's life is punishable by absolute death. And there is no way of getting out of that no matter what...!" he whispered.

"Not even when that bastard killed my bethren right in front of my eyes, Renji...?" frowned Grimmjow but the other man just shook his head.

"It's the law of the empire! We cannot go against anyone just because they had done us wrong!" he argued.

"If Ginjou had killed your master, wouldn't you have vengeance as well...?" Grimmjow questioned, and Renji's eyes narrowed at that. But the red-head stubbornly shook his head, turning away from him as he clenched his wooden sword.

"I should've figured it out several months back," he mumbled. "Ikkaku once mentioned that you were doing this in order to get at someone, and with your animosity towards Ginjou... It made more sense to put two and two together."

"Renji-"

"Does anyone else know besides me, Grimmjow?"" Renji asked in an almost secretive manner, as he glanced back at him.

"... I'm not sure if he's still aware of it, but I already told the kid about it on the first night of me being a slave," Grimmjow admitted.

"Ichigo...?" Renji frowned in disbelief. "He knew of this and yet... What if you have gone through with this? That would hold your own master accountable, and he would've been punished as well."

"Shit..." Grimmjow scoffed.

"Yeah... for your sake and Ichigo's, it's best not to go through that plan," he reasoned. "You cannot do this, do you understand me?"

"... To let him away for what he had done, it's too difficult to deal with that," muttered Grimmjow.

"Well, his pride had already damaged after last month's fiasco," sighed Renji. "I've heard that Aizen disowned him, leaving him to deal with his own shit. You probably have better luck of him trying salvage what's left of his dignity."

"You could say that..." Grimmjow sighed before glancing over at him. "You'll keep it a secret, right? I don't want this to be found out by anyone else."

"I know, I'll keep it quiet," nodded Renji. "I'm loyal to my master, but I know better."

"Thanks a lot, Renji," he smiled lightly. The red-head smirked back and patted at his arm.

"Come on... we should get back on the training," he said. Grimmjow nodded in agreement, his eyes briefly glanced up to see the teen on the balcony. That was true... he was that close to killing Ginjou, and that would only end his own life but his life with Ichigo. He just couldn't believe that his feelings for him could change him that much. Maybe he should... give up his vengeance against Ginjou. He still hated the praetor but now that everything was falling down on that man, he could consider taking the joy of his misery.

"Okay, let's do this, Renji..." he grinned at the red-haired fighter.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Renji's back in top shape and joining up with Ichigo? Check. Kyouraku becoming the new Captain-Commander? Check. Unohana being revealed as the real Yachiru and the first Kenpachi? Hellz yeah! Greatest chapter ever...!

Again, I should've finished this up earlier but I've been feeling under the weather lately. I'll rest up for the next chapter, since it's gonna be uber dramatic and crazy...!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	23. Hate Me, Then Fear Me

Yeah, I bought Bejeweled and there's a very good chance that I might get distracted by it. That, and the fact that Christmas and New Years are right around the corner! I'm gonna be so busy...!

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 23- Hate Me, Then Fear Me**

Wiggling his nose, Tsukishima could smell the disturbing damp scent within his master's house. Even with the other house slaves were available to clean up the place, it wasn't enough to take away the dishonor his master, who had been forced to manage himself since Aizen had disowned him. Only several weeks had passed since then but it felt like months of torture with Ginjou's recent destructive moods. Already, he had seen some of the servants with deep bruises on their bodies with occasional broken bones. Including himself, although he had only suffered a certain amount against his stomach when Ginjou decided to 'punish' him one time.

It was the new German slave that was forced to take on the most of his master's anger. It hadn't been a day that he had not seen a flawless skin on him, only blackish-purple bruises and dried blood covered him whenever he would see him. Not that Tsukshima even cared about him. In fact, he was secretly hoping that the new slave would just keel over and die so he could be his master's favorite once again. Walking quietly down the hallway, he stepped into the room where Ginjou was taking his bath.

However, the still disgruntled praetor was distracting himself with another poor slave, rutting roughly into a semi-conscious girl over the edge of the bathtub. Tsukishima knelt down by doorway, waiting to be ordered. Lucky for him, Ginjou managed to finish with a deep grunt before his burning eyes turned to the meek slave. "... What is it this time, Tsukishima?" he muttered.

"A messenger came, Master..." answered Tsukishima, his head bowed down to avoid the glare on him. "I have the letter right here, if you wish to read it-"

"Of course I want to fucking read it...! You don't need to tell me that!" scoffed Ginjou. "Almost every day, I have been summoned by the damn Senate since that bullshit...! It's almost annoying...!" His mind went back to that night, when Ichigo defiantly stood up against him, practically cornering him with sword in hand. Just to protect the Gaul, who was just as defiant, in front of Roman nobles. But he didn't like it... he remembered how Grimmjow managed to calm Ichigo down, even adressing him by his name rather than 'master'. It didn't make any sense, he realized it, of how close both of them appeared to be with each other... "... Give it to me right now!" he demanded.

"Of course, Master," nodded the slave as he stood up and walked up to him. Ginjou snatched the letter out of his hands and read it, only to scoff in annoyance at it. On a weekly basis, he been summoned left and right by members of the Senate as well as other government officials, talking about restricting his role as a praetor, rather than taking away his praetorship in general. But that was just as bad as again and again he had been stomped down for his behavior, especially after Ichigo's revelation about him.

And this time... it was from Byakuya, who demanded of his presence within the week after he finishes his own personal businesses. "Shit... I really am getting tired of this..." he grumbled in utter irritation. "Everybody's against me, all because of that fucking incident with Ichigo and that shit-eating Gaul..."

Tsukishima said nothing of it, but frowned in internal disdain. Ichigo was on his master's mind again but it was different this time. He didn't really care that the teen was a Roman noble, but Ichigo's obvious hatred for Ginjou made him disgusted. Yet he wasn't sure if his master was still lusting after him even after the confrontation, and that made him even more resentful. He glanced back at his master, who promptly stepped out of the tub with warm water splashes onto the tiled floor.

"Come on... I need another hole to fuck," he grunted. Tsukishima blinked in surprise and nearly smiled, but composed himself and nodded as he followed after him. But he really couldn't believe it, it had been months since he had been touched and had been left to the side as Ginjou laid with other slaves. So to be offered back to his master's bed felt like an extravagant dream.

"Is there anything else for me to do, Master...?" he asked quietly.

"Just bend over and keep your fucking mouth, that's just it..." scoffed Ginjou. Tsukishima frowned a little but obeyed, as they walked into the bedroom. "Go... take off your clothes and get on the bed," he commanded. Tsukishima nodded and took off his tunic. Months of being untouched had left his fair skin almost flawless until now, as he then crawled onto the bed with his face pressed into the soft mattress.

It wasn't long until Ginjou got onto him, he felt his heavy weight shifting around before he suddenly felt a rough saliva-covered finger pushing into him. "Mnnh..." he whimpered but bit his bottom lip to muffle out the noises. At least his master was being somewhat gentle to him.

"Shit, I didn't think you'd feel so tight after all those months..." Ginjou grunted as he pushed another one in. Tsukishima whimpered again but deep down he was enjoying the attention on him. Now that the German slave was out of the way. "Fucking shit..." growled the praetor. After a quick loosening, he took his fingers out and straddled over him.

"Guhh...!" winced Tsukishima, the moment he felt the familiar hard organ thrusting into him It was painful, and yet it felt wonderful. Ginjou grunted deeply and gripped at Tsukishima's wrist before he began to move. "Mmnhh..." the slim slave muffled his soft moaning into the mattress. As usual, his master didn't start out slow, instead he was bucking hard and fast with his breath panting harshly through gritted teeth. But he could feel the obvious anger coming off Ginjou, who proceeded to grab him by his black hair. "Ahhh...!"

"You're really a sick fuck... how can you enjoy with me taking you as roughly as this?" he gritted, glaring down at Tsukishima's widened eyes. "Even if I keep punishing you, you still stay by my side like some fucking loyal lapdog...! I bet that if I chop off your fingers or burn your lips, you'd still stay regardless!"

"Ahh...!" Tsukishima gasped out sharply when Ginjou bucked forward, before feeling the harsh warm breath against his neck.

"Answer me, you pathetic shit...!" he growled, tugging at his hair again.

"Y-yes, Master...! I will stay with you no matter what...!" he whimpered. But the honest answer backfired as Ginjou's expession twisted in anger before pushing Tsukishima's face into the bed.

"I hate you, you disgusting shit...! You hear that! I fucking hate you!" he snarled in fury, thrusting harder and more harshly. "I hate my uncle! I hate those fucking senators...! And I hate that Gaul and that fucking smirk of his, as well as Ichigo! I'll fucking twist his neck- I'll break every damn bones of his body and fuck his corpse...!" With that, he grunted deeply as he climaxed into his slave, who flinched and shuddered by the gushing feeling.

"Shit... shit, I fucking hate this...!" Ginjou scowled angrily before pulling out. Tsukishima shuddered by the sudden lost of body heat but his hair was yanked again as he was forced to look up at his master. "I don't fucking get you, Tsukishima..." he growled. "I don't want a slave who wants to be broken by me... I want the ones who's afraid of just seeing me! So why do you wish for me to keep stomping you down like the piece of shit that you are...?"

"..." Tsukishima shivered in fright but wasn't sure how to explain it, each second passing by seemed to make his master angier as Ginjou breathed down on his face.

"... And that is why you're really pathetic, Tsukishima," he growled, before shoving Tsukishima off the bed. The slave winced the moment he fell on the cold hard floor, but he didn't have time to feel the pain when he suddenly felt a harsh kick against his side.

"Ahh...!" he yelped out in pain.

"I am so fucking sick of you, Tsukishima... there's nothing for you to make all of this up for me," growled Ginjou. "Maybe you hanging yourself would satisfy me, but I know you. You're too much of a coward to do so, because you're fucking obsessed with me..." He kicked at Tsukishima again, hearing him wince and groan, before scoffing in total disgust. "Get out of my fucking sight now... once that boy's healed up, I'll take him back. Your position has been dropped off, you shit."

"..." Tsukishima said nothing, but hidden under his limp hair his expression was filled with mortification. His widened eyes glued to the floor, even as he slowly stood up with his head hung. But he could feel the heated glare on him, before he attempted to glance at him.

"Leave," demanded Ginjou and the tall slave nearly flinched by his cold tone. "Go away, you ugly piece of shit. You'll work as the other fuckers in this house and nothing more. Do you understand that...?"

"... Yes, Master..." Tsukishima muttered so quietly, as if afraid of raising his voice above a whisper. Without waiting another second, he slowly turned to leave, his feet softly scuffled as he finally left the bedroom. But it didn't take long until warm tears began trickling down his cheeks. After the years of loyal servitude, he was cast aside like garbage, now that his master was finally tired of him.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Ichigo shivered when he felt the clay-like paint rubbing down his face. He had his eyes tightly closed when Grimmjow decidedly applied two reddish lines down both sides of the teen's face and on his forehead. Ichigo was told by him that he often wore war paint during hunting and in the few battles he had experienced, and wanted to participate much to the Gaul's amusement. "... There, now you look like a true warrior," grinned Grimmjow after he finished.

Ichigo blinked his eyes open and looked at Grimmjow, a hint of curiosity tickled at him to touch his face but resisted against it. "How does it look on me, Grimmjow?" he asked, and Grimmjow smirked at him.

"Like you could be part of my tribe, kid," he said.

"Oh? Really...?" Ichigo smiled in appreciation.

"... No, I'm just kidding, you simply look like a Roman with a shitty paint job on his face," he joked, chuckling when Ichigo instantly scowled at him with his cheeks slightly puffed up. That didn't really help with the paint down said cheeks. "Come on, you know I don't mean it..." he chuckled.

"Oh I know, but your jokes are becoming less and less funny," he huffed. Grimmjow playfully put up a discomforting frown as he pretended to grasp at his heart through his cloak.

"Ah! I can't believe you would hurt me like that, Ichigo...!" he groaned with his head hung. "I thought we were so close with one another, and now you would just throw it all away with one insult...!"

"Tch, I hear better acting on the street," scoffed Ichigo, but smiled as he let the joke go. "You sure that we should keep hunting even though most of the animals are gone for the season?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that spring here is coming early, and so are the animals," smirked Grimmjow. "When you're a hunter, you have a hunch for certain things. And you should know that, too, kid."

"You sure that it's a hunch, and not some crazy supetition you made up?" joked Ichigo, but Grimmjow merely grinned as he gave him one of the hunting knives.

"This time, kid, you'll learn how to catch your own prey and kill it with your bare hands," he pointed out. Ichigo blinked at that in slight surprise. He assumed that he had done enough with helping Grimmjow hunt and fish, but maybe he was being made to do it on his own, as he looked at the often used knife in his hands.

"Are you gonna make me venture in the woods alone, Grimmjow?" he asked, glancing at the outskirt of the forest since they were standing around with Epona.

"No way, that woman would fucking kill me if I'd let that happen," the Gaul shook his head. "I'll teach you as much as I can, but after that you're on your own."

"Hm, I'm pretty sure I could do this," smiled Ichigo. "I've seen you doing it countless time so it should stick in my head." Grimmjow merely chuckled before going up to him, wrapping his strong arm around the teen's waist and nuzzled into his neck. Inhaling the subtly sweet smell off the flawless skin, he thought about his decision a few weeks back. He hadn't heard of Ginjou other than the sparse rumors of him losing his job, but he didn't let it occupy his mind as much anymore like Renji had advised. Instead, he decided to set his focus on Ichigo, who snuggled against his chest for warmth.

"Don't think that me doing this will give you an excuse for another romp in the woods," he smirked.

"Huh... Actually, I wasn't really thinking about that," smiled Grimmjow as he looked at him. "I don't think we have time for that anyway, so we gotta use our time for sharpening your hunting skills."

"Ah, I suppose that'd make sense," Ichigo replied with a light smile. "Come on, let's do this..."

"Heh, I doubt it'd be easy for you," smirked Grimmjow as they stepped into the woods.

"Well, who knows?"

_Later..._

As if they have carried a dead body into the house, Nel stared at Ichigo and Grimmjow with widened and horrified eyes. "What is this...?" she gasped in disbelief, taking in sight of the two covered in dirt and mud as well as specks of blood on their clothes, courtesty of Ichigo managing to catch some small games all by himself. But Nel was seeing this differently, as her eyes narrowed in on Grimmjow, who merely stared back with usual defiance.

"Just the usual day, woman, nothing more," sneered the blunet.

"Not again... please, don't do this, guys," Ichigo huffed in exasperation. "You argue the moment you see each other. For once, can't you just leave things be?"

"Wh-why should I, when Grimmjow keep pulling you into danger on a daily basis?" questioned Nel.

"Trust me, there are a lot worse shit in the world than me putting the kid in danger," Grimmjow snorted in annoyance.

"And... what is that on your face, Ichigo? Did you use blood to paint your face...?" she gasped as she looked at the reddish smuge on him.

"No, it's just regular paint Grimmjow put on me," Ichigo explained. "Just please, Nel, you really should get used to it. It's been several months already, why can't you just deal with it and let some things go?"

"That's the problem... you're taking everything in strive, especially after what had happened weeks ago," she replied with a worried frown. "Everybody in Rome knew the truth now, including me... May I speak to you in private for a moment, Ichigo?" Ichigo's frown tightened at her request, but he nodded before turning to Grimmjow.

"Take these, Grimmjow," he muttered, handing the caught food to Grimmjow who frowned in understanding. "I'll be right back later, okay?"

"Sure, kid..." sighed Grimmjow, looking away from Nel's stare as he walked away, knowing what was coming.

"... Come on, let's go to the bath, it's better not to keep talking when I'm still dirty," Ichigo requested. He smiled in attempt to lighten the mood, as he grasped at her hand to lead her to the room. But Nel still frowned, looking at the teen that was growing up before her eyes. It was as if she didn't wish to believe that he was a young man, when she kept imagining him as little boy clinging to her over every little things.

She remembered when Ichigo was five and wanted her comfort during a thunderstorm, as his mother was bed-ridden after the twins were born. Nel had told him that the king god Jupiter was simply having a bad day, but the child could really care less in his young mind, as he cried and sniffled in her arms. _"Everything's okay, Ichigo... I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you..."_ she had murmured to him, wiping away the hot tears from his cheeks. But now... Ichigo didn't act so defenseless and scared anymore. Now that he was being influenced by a man who doesn't even fear death.

As soon as they stepped in the warm humid room, Nel helped him take off his filthy cloak before looking at his face caked with dirt and paint. His expression was full of concern but open to speak about the subject that was coming up. "... I'm sorry about not telling you the truth, Nel," he started the conversation, gazing at her. "It wasn't like I didn't want to tell you then... I simply could not, when Aizen didn't want to ruin both his reputation and our family's. But now that Ginjou's being disliked and his position being questioned, it makes a lot of sense to reveal such a thing."

"I understand, Ichigo, but to keep that as a secret- even Grimmjow knew of it, but I didn't," she frowned in concern. "I understand the part that he came to your aid before it went through. But because of the fact that he himself had kept it from me-"

"He did it to protect not only me but my family, Nel," he replied. "Only when he became a champion did he start to appreciate being here. You could understand that, Nel."

"Yes, but I truly wonder about that..." she muttered, mostly to herself as she briefly remembered seeing Grimmjow stepping out of Ichigo's room.

"Hm? Is there something else wrong, Nel?" asked Ichigo. Nel glanced at him, her lips pursed as if trying to reveal something else in her mind. "Nel... I know that you worry about me, but I'm fine," he smiled a little. "I really am, no lying. Confronting against Ginjou was the best thing that could ever happen to me. Now that I feel a lot braver to venture more, both literally and figuratively."

"Yes, courtesy of Grimmjow, I guess," she said.

"Nel..."

"I don't mean it by distaste, I swear," she shook her head. "You are a young adult, you need to able to care for yourself and I understand that. Although Grimmjow's more of a crude teacher over such subjects."

"That much is true, but he's a very good friend," Ichigo smiled lightly, but the woman frowned just the same. She wondered if he was just telling the truth or being brainwashed by the oddly close relationship he had with Grimmjow.

"All right, then... hurry and get yourself clean up," she nodded. "I'm sure that you wish to eat the meal you caught yourself, Ichigo."

"Oh, right..." Ichigo lit up. "Thanks a lot, Nel." Nel barely managed to smile back, before she turned to leave. But her mind and heart laid heavy about other things behind closed doors. And in this case, it was Ichigo's bedroom door.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Gladiator or not, Renji grumbled in annoyance of being treated as a house slave. Then again, he was a house slave before becoming a fighter, but he didn't like doing domestic stuff in his master's house. Like organizing and moving furnitures for his lazy mistress who lounged around in her bed. "... Okay! Is this any better, my mistress?" he huffed in utter annoyance, settling down a heavy onyx statue of a reclining jackal in the corner of her bedroom. Plopping onto her side, Rukia glanced at the new position and hummed in consideration.

"Hmmm... if it's in that corner, I won't able to see it whenever I enter the room. Let's try another area," she suggested, much to Renji's dismay.

"You're a real stick in my ass, Rukia!" he scowled. "We already tried four positions, what other ways can there be?"

"It's not my fault that you don't believe in the thoughts of a woman when it comes to finer things! You don't see what I see, and I say that I can't see my new statue in that corner!" she argued.

"Ugh, I swear to the gods that you're doing this to me on purpose...!" he scoffed, glaring down at the ridiculous decoration. "And where the fuck did you get this from? It looks so ugly...!

"Hey, that ugly thing's from Egypt and I paid good money for it!" pouted Rukia.

"A waste of money at that. I should tell Byakuya that you're dwindling away his account," he grumbled, squatting down to frown at the slim but weighty statue. "You know what? I'll leave it here, I'm getting tired of lugging it around," he huffed as he stood up.

"What? Come on, Renji, you can't leave there...!" scoffed Rukia.

"Try me..." he dared, strolling out of her room.

"Tch, I should make you do something degrading, like picking up donkey poop or something, for disobeying your mistress...!" she whined. But Renji cracked a smirk at he lame threat as he made his way to Byakuya's office. It had been a rather busy morning, and his master just as busy with his work. He had been so pre-occupied with his personal business that they rarely had time to be intimate with one another other than sleeping in the same bed together.

As soon as he turned a corner, he halted in his steps as well as his thoughts, when his expression fell the moment he saw something surprising. In the foyer stood the disgraced praetor, who stepped into the house after Rikichi opened the doors. Ginjou's expression was deep-set with absolute bitterness as he stared ahead, obviously ignoring the small slave's greeting.

"... Get your master, I'm sure he wanted to speak to me for some fucking reason," he grumbled. Rikichi seemed to flinch at the biting tone but nodded before moving to fetch for the magistrate.

"Oh... Renji," he blinked at the sight of the red-haired fighter when he walked past him. "Do you mind staying here for a moment with the praetor as I get Master?"

"Ah, but... shit," Renji frowned now that the boy was already gone, before turning his eyes on the praetor standing with two of his subordinates. It was too late anyway, as Ginjou's eyes narrowed at him. Renji's frown deepened but he unwillingly reverted to his role as a slave as he walked up to him. "Welcome, Praetor-" he greeted.

"Save it... I do not wish to hear such false words coming from the magistrate's cocksucker," he muttered lowly. Renji snapped his mouth shut in surprise despite of himself. Yet he should have expected the insult from him, even though he wasn't exactly sure why Ginjou was here. Maybe Byakuya had requested of him to come but either he wasn't told or his master didn't bother to worry him over such affair. It didn't matter anymore, as he felt the disgusting glare on him.

"Don't think I didn't forget about your resistance to die..." spoke Ginjou, and Renji glanced at him with a confused frown on his face. "You know what I mean... you didn't accept death as easily as possible, when that Gaul decided not to slit your fucking throat. You should've done yourself a favor and off yourself to protect your master's honor. And yet here you stand, as regal as you can, despite being a fucking coward."

"... My master still finds me worthy, Praetor," frowned Renji. "He did not wish for my death, as it was you who wanted it. And he found that to be very insulting, might I add..."

"I see," muttered Ginjou. Renji stilled himself when the other man stepped up to him, the narrowed sepia eyes staring down at him with so much contempt regardless of the even height between them. "You're nothing but a property to your master, a mere shell of a true human being. You're not even a Roman, so your opinion would never matter in any case, unless you think otherwise..." When Renji's marked eyebrows tensed at the continuing insults, the praetor noticed that and his lips nearly twitched into a long-forgotten sneer. "Huh, I believe you do, thinking that you have word to give much like your master. But there is a difference between him and you... that he's a high-ranking man with a noble bloodline, while you have no history for yourself lest you were born from a disease-ridden whore."

"..." Renji said nothing, but the anger was evident on his otherwise composed face, his fists clenched against his sides to the point of the hard knuckles cracking audibly. He could see why Grimmjow had severe hatred for this man, but the thought of him dead was far from his mind. Ginjou had already fallen out of what little favor he had from the Senate but he was still a Roman of note and to disrespect him now would cause great indignity to his master.

"You're influenced by that fucking Gaul far too much," Ginjou scoffed softly. "It won't be long until you act defiant against your master as well as any other Roman authority. Maybe then I will have the privilege of seeing your head fall from your body."

"... I would never dare to betray my master, no matter what..." Renji muttered through his clenched teeth.

"Of course you don't... seeing that you love his fucking cock so much," he said spitefully. "A supposed fearsome gladiator, with his face down in the mattress as he's getting rammed-"

"Are you conspiring to insult me further, Praetor?" Byakuya questioned out loud, as he walked into the foyer. Ginjou stepped back to notice him, as Renji dutifully moved to his side. His question was already answered by the distressed expression on his slave, as he turned to frown at the other man. "You're already making it difficult for yourself, Praetor. I advise you not to fall any deeper than you already had."

"Well, your slave had already mentioned such a thing," frowned Ginjou. "Although I would like to advise you to keep a tighter leash on him."

"True, but he's a gladiator and his true personality often comes out. That's to be expected," Byakuya muttered. "Yet he's not so far from the truth, as all the thoughts of Rome." The passive backlash was enough to irk Ginjou, who clenched his jaw firmly. "Come, there is something I need to discuss with you. About those German villagers you captured and sold into slavery."

"If you must know, I was in my right of taking them into my custody, since they were the one who provoked the attack in the first place," he defended.

"Of course, but since most of the Senate think otherwise, we simply need some proof," Byakuya replied as he and Renji moved to walk to his office. Ginjou and his subordinates followed after him, his frown fixed with displeasure. He knew that the nobleman was looking down at him no matter how neutral he looked, as was everybody else in the city worthy or otherwise. He could tell how the lower class would stare and mutter among themselves whenever he passed through the streets.

He knew what they were saying. That he was kicked out of the family line by his uncle, being defeated by a teenage boy who accused him of assault, and seeing that Gaul being pardoned and assumed title of champion rather than being punished was the worst insult among them. The thought of both him and Ichigo was making his blood boil. Once they stepped into the magistrate's office, Ginjou could see piles of documents and other parchments scattered across his desk, noting that the other nobleman was constantly busy.

"Renji, fetch some water for the guest," ordered Byakuya.

"Of course, Master," nodded Renji, ignoring his will to eye at the praetor as he walked out of the room.

"... He draws blood like river whenever he's in the arena, yet you make him fetch refreshment like a common house slave?" inquired Ginjou.

"He was raised initially to do domestic chores, it was only then I decided to make him a gladiator when he had gotten older," Byakuya quickly answered. "Enough about that, I wish to discuss about the situation in the Germanic lands where you were stationed. Now tell me... are there any reason to enslave the inhabitants of the village in which you destroyed?"

"It was either that or we killed them all, Magistrate. It was a better profit that we throw them into enslavement," he reasoned.

"Yet they are a lesser desire because of their kind, and a lesser profit in doing so," frowned Byakuya, walking around his desk to shuffle up one pile. "Unless you can sell most of them off to the arena, you're simply losing more than gaining, Praetor. Tell me, do you think of me wrong?"

"For some parts, you are wrong," muttered Ginjou.

"So for the other parts, am I telling you the truth?" he questioned, and the other man's frown deepened at that. "And pray tell, by selling them off, where did the coin they were sold for go to...? You know that slavery is part of the Roman Empire's economy and the money from the slave traders should be transfered back to the treasury. Unless you have a fairly good explanation for that, Praetor."

"I did send the profit to the treasury the moment I returned home, surely someone there would say the same thing," he frowned, just as Renji returned with a tray carrying the pitcher and some cups. "Are you that distrustful of me that you couldn't even take my word? You should know that some politician in our history have done far worse than what I did."

"And they paid for it, mainly with their lives," Byakuya pointed out. "But more often than not, history could repeat themsleves if the person does not change their fate."

"As if I dare to lose my life over such remedial shit."

"There's nothing remedial about the embarrassment you caused onto yourself and to your only family that one night," frowned the nobleman. "You have yourself to blame, Praetor... you think of yourself so highly that you cannot be affected by the Roman laws."

"And what makes you...? Didn't you broke the law one time, marrying a woman with a far lesser status than you?" scoffed Ginjou. Byakuya appeared unfazed by the accusation, but Renji nearly froze in surprise when he was pouring water. Barely anyone outside of this household knew of that secret aside from a few trusted associates. Even Ichigo knew the truth since his own mother was a commoner, but he couldn't believe that the praetor had found out somehow.

"I'm afraid that I do not know what you're talking about, Praetor," stated Byakuya. "My late wife is none of your concerns, other than the fact that she and Rukia are distant cousins of the family when I married her."

"Sure... that would sound believable, considering the family name of your clan, but I heard otherwise," he said. "You supposed to be an example to the Roman people, yet you're just as much as a hypocrite as though you are one of those soggy old senators-"

"Choose you words carefully... we both know that your job is hanging precariously in the balance unless you really wish to insult the senators," warned the magistrate. as if he knew he was being stared at, he glanced over at Renji who stared back before nodding. "I'm sure that you're still bitter about the incidents but for now can you talk like a civilian and discuss about the report?" he asked, just as his red-haired slave offered a cup of water to him.

"As a matter of fact, I could have just given you the written report and save the both of us some trouble," scoffed Ginjou as he rudely pushed away the offer. In doing so, the water splashed out of the cup and onto Renji's tunic. Renji exhaled heavily at the praetor's behavior but said nothing of it. Ginjou was right, he couldn't have an open opinion as a slave but it did not stop his master from staring hard at Ginjou.

"Fine then... the next time we speak, you should have the written report," he sniffed. "And also, I expect you to act more reasonable to me when we meet again. Otherwise, I might send words to the Senate about your behavior recently."

"Tch..." Ginjou gritted his teeth but said nothing else, he truly could care less about the consequences when he was already hated by everyone in Rome.

"Renji... send for another slave to send the praetor to the door," Byakuya ordered his servant. "You've already done enough for today. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Master," nodded Renji. He could feel the absolute contempt staring down at him, but ignored it as he moved to leave the office. He didn't like it, but he was really starting to see why Grimmjow had fierce hatred against him, considering that the man treated everyone like dirt.

"Maybe we can discuss this when I have a free time, as I am truly busy at the moment," said Byakuya. "I'll send another message for another appointment, Praetor, and hopefully you'll give me what I need to know." The magistrate moved away from his desk to face him one more time, and Ginjou frowned at him. "Good day to you, Praetor..." he muttered, walking past him and his soldiers and left.

"Tch, pretentious fucker..." Ginjou spat under his breath the moment the other man was gone. Just because Byakuya came from a noble line back to the era of kings, it didn't mean that he had the rights to berate as if he was garbage. "Come on, let's leave this fucking place-" he scoffed as he turned. But suddenly, his elbow hit a pile of documents that was partially hanging on the edge of the desk and the parchments fluttered heavily to the floor. "Shit...! I don't have time for this-" he scowled as he glared down at the documents.

But then... his eyes instantly widened when he suddenly realized the words written on it. He didn't really see at the other words but one name had popped out among the rest.

_"Bestia..."_

Ginjou frowned in confusion, he knew that was the gladiator persona the Gaul used. But why would the magistrate have him in his documents...? "S-sir...?" one of the subordinates spoke up, when Ginjou crouched down to pick up a few pages. At first he skimmed through the first few paragraphs, but then his eyes settled on a specific one. It read, _"... a youth, at the age of sixteen or seventeen, hailing from northern lands of Gaul. White-blond hair, absent of few teeth. Slender-bodied and small in height. Purchased from Sicily to a merchant to Damascus, Syria at the start of winter. Requiring to buy said slave back to equestrian-class nobleman Ichigo Kurosaki specifically..."_

Ginjou inhaled quietly in surprise. Ichigo? How does Ichigo have to do with this if it involves Grimmjow...? And what was so special about a specifically described slave, other than the fact that this slave hailed from Gaul like...? "Oh... oh, I finally get it now..." he concluded, a sneer twitched at the corner of his mouth as he stood up. He remembered now in the past summer, when Ichigo mentioned about finding that Gaul's friend. He had sold off the boy that fit the appearance and he had thought that he would be gone forever. But now Byakuya was pulling some strings to get him, and it was for the so-called champion who kept winning consecutively.

But the boy was too far away to require him before the magistrate could. And it would take weeks for the next shipment to reach land here, and by then Ichigo would get him immediately. Then again... he remembered that he have received himself a slave back in the German lands. He was young, had blonde hair, and shorter than average... just like that youth in Gaul.

"Heh..." he smirked. It was perfect, simply perfect. Without hesitation, he rolled up the parchments and tucked it underneath his iron armor. He will wait, he could wait, until the start of the gladiator games. Only then he could bring the Gaul down. By bringing him down, only he will be disgraced and shunned, and only then he could fall under the praetor's sword. "Let's go, we're leaving," he smirked.

"But, sir, you just-" the soldier spoke but fell silent the moment he was glared down by Ginjou's narrowed eyes.

"We're leaving now. That is all," he affirmed before walking out of the office. A dark grin crept at his lips. This was his chance, though his only chance, to destroy that smirking Gaul once and for all.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Birds chirped loudly and happily as they flapped over the city. It seemed that the season of winter ended weeks early, as grass and flowers bloomed within days and the air became warmer. The Roman seemed to appreciate the change despite of the cool season, hoping that they would receive ample amounts of rain in case of a dought in the coming months. And with the temperature getting higher gradually by the day, more and more sweat were becoming noticeable with gladiators sparring with one another in Urahara's ludus.

One bead of sweat was close to sting Grimmjow's eye, but he quickly wiped it off just before he dodged the fake spear that was aiming for his face. "Shit...!" he gritted as he tumbled backwards to the ground, but he recovered just as easily as he blocked another strike. He could feel the pressure pushing down on him behind his shield, but he smirked. There was no way he would be cornered that easily. "As if you could beat me, asshole!" he grinned as he pushed his opponent back.

"Ahh...!" the young recruit winced after being tossed to the ground in turn. Grimmjow sneered in delight, it was actually fun to give the newcomers a taste of what could happen in the arena. He wasn't even using his whole strength, as he moved to swing his sword down on him.

"Hah! That would've been your head, kid!" he laughed when his opponent managed to dodge the attack. "But you're still too fucking slow! Come on, get your ass up right now!" It was pretty obvious that the recruit was fearful of him, and who wouldn't be when sparring against the champion? Just fighting against the seasoned gladiators was scary enough as it was, and Grimmjow enjoyed the challenge as he charged at him again.

"W-wait a minute! I give, I give...!" the recruit stammered and quickly put up the missio. Grimmjow scoffed at the forfeit but held back. It was no fun to keep fighting the defeated.

"Tch, go fight another weakling or something. You shouldn't be wasting my time, kid," he scoffed before looking for someone else to fight. With a lot of newcomers within this ludus, the Gaul was having a hard time getting the veterans to challenge him. "Come on, Doctore, send me a real man to fight me!" he called out to Kenpachi. "I'm really getting tired of fighting these weak pups! I wanna fight against someone else...!"

"Huh? What makes you think I should do it?" Kenpachi growled, his good eye glaring at him. "It wasn't that long ago that you were worth shit like those recruits. Maybe one of them could become a champion like you, that is if they don't die in their first few battles."

"Well then, I'll just find me a new challenge...!" huffed Grimmjow.

"Just as long as you don't cause trouble," frowned Kenpachi, before noticing another sparring. "Hey! Quick slacking off or I'll fucking kick both of your asses!" Grimmjow sighed, eyeing for better opponents. Renji was preoccupied with his own fight, as Urahara had suggested to change up the fighting patterns. That much was true, and Grimmjow would want a different challenge every now and then.

He glanced up at the sun that was glaring yellow-white light over the land. The changing of the seasons meant that the start of the games will start soon, and he was getting more and more antsy about it, wanting to hear the roar of the crowd as well as the blood of his opponent spraying across the sand. And he would love to see Ichigo in the pulvinus cheering him on. Somehow, him being encouraged by the teen was more arousing than laying with him. Speaking of which, it had been weeks since they were last intimate, mainly from him being busy training and they rarely spent time alone in the woods in the recent weeks.

Treading across the training ground, Grimmjow walked up to the wooden pallus. Better than a recruit who would flop and flail like a fish out of water. "... Hey," a voice called out to him just when he was about to start and he glanced over to see Renji walking up to him. "Do you got a moment or two? Kenpachi's being distracted but I don't know for how long," Renji muttered quietly to him.

"Oh, okay..." he nodded. "Does it have to do with my friend we're talking about, Renji?"

"Sorry, that's not it," he said before frowning. "I was just wondering... if you still harbor any hatred towards Ginjou enough to, well..."

"... I won't do it, if it concerns Ichigo," he honestly answered. "I really don't get it, being with him have changed me so much in the last few months. At first, I wasn't sure how to handle these feelings I've been getting out of it. But the more I'm with him, the more I'm trying to make sense about it. And because of that, I appreciate our relationship a lot more than I've had with women before..."

"Hmm, then Ichigo should be the one for you if that's the case," Renji smirked lightly.

"Tch, you would really like me to admit that, wouldn't you?" scoffed Grimmjow, but the red-haired fighter smirked again as he patted him on the shoulder.

"He's the only one who is changing your attitude," he pointed out. "Not only against him but living in a foreign city like Rome. Although as a slave, of course... Doesn't matter, anyway. Maybe along the way, you'll keep on as a gladiator and stay with Ichigo. You don't have to deal with your first agenda, Grimmjow."

"True... but I'd love to go back to my homeland," sighed Grimmjow. "I just want to see my mother with my own eyes, to see if she's taking care of herself. I bet she would love to have me back home."

"Well... what's going to be? You staying for Ichigo, or reconsider your feelings in order to go back to your homeland?" Renji asked rhetorically before walking away from him. "Think about it, Grimmjow, and think hard..."

Grimmjow frowned in consideration at the questions. He really wanted to go back home, but his feelings for Ichigo was just as strong. Both were equally important but he wasn't sure which to choose. "Shit, shit, shit..." he scowled, hacking at the wooden stake. He would just have to figure this out with Ichigo, maybe he could talk to him about it later today as his master was at home. And he needed to tell him soon, since the games was starting in less than two weeks. Almost every emotions were swirling in his head, but anticipation was the first to pop up for him to fight in the arena.

A smirk lit up in his face. He could wait for another day to discuss it with Ichigo.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"... How long are you going to be gone this time, Father?" Ichigo sighed as he and his father walked to the front door. "Can't you hold it off until the start of the games or something?"

"Trust me, I would like it to stay home with you guys but I need to keep working, even if it's far away," shrugged Isshin. "It's not like I don't want to do this, but I got to take care of my family."

"I understand that, Father," nodded Ichigo. "Will you be gone for two weeks this time?"

"I suppose so, maybe more..." said his father, before he stepped out of the house. The sun was setting with soft orange and violet colors in the horizon, as Ichigo followed him to the waiting carriage. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Grimmjow taking out the horse from the stall. Every evening, the Gaul would ride around the valley for a while and Ichigo wanted to go along with him but stayed in the house without suspicion. "Ah, going out to another walk, Grimmjow?" Isshin grinned at him, and Grimmjow nodded with a light smirk.

"Yeah, just another lap or two before I get my dinner," he answered.

"Goodness, I wish I could have that kind of free time like I used to back in my youth," he smiled before turning to Ichigo. "As usual, you're the man of the house as I'm gone, so make sure that eveything is kept in order."

"I will, Father," nodded Ichigo. "Have a good trip..." he smiled once his father got into the carriage. He waved him good-bye when the horse-drawn vehicle rolled away, before the rambling noises quieted into the distance.

"... Now that he's gone, we can start some trouble now," Grimmjow broke the silence. But his joke only earned him an annoying gaze from the teen, but he chuckled anyway. "Come on, it wasn't like I was waiting for him to leave, kid," he grinned as he walked up to him with Epona in tow. "I myself would like start trouble but you, on the other hand, are welcome along for the ride. That is, if you'd like that..."

"Oh, you were just waiting for me to go with you, am I right?" Ichigo inquired with a small smirk.

"Yeah, that's true... come on, let's go, kid," Grimmjow smirked, nodding at the mare. "It's more exciting to ride at night." As much as Ichigo would like to protest about the risk, a part of him wanted to go with him.

"Okay, but let's be quick about it," he agreed. With Grimmjow's help, Ichigo climbed onto the horse's back before the Gaul followed suit and sat behind him. "Um, are you going to make her run, Grimmjow?" he asked him with a light sense of apprehension.

"Well, you'll have to see for yourself, kid... Hyahh!" Grimmjow yelled out with a sharp whip of the reins. Epona whinnied and started off with a strong gallop. Ichigo flinched and huddled close against Grimmjow's chest, but something felt a little different about this ride. With the sky dark with several stars sparkling above them, it was something surreal. Ichigo inhaled at the unusual sense of exhiliration despite of Epona running across the valley in full course. Gripping at Grimmjow's arms, he glanced up to look at the heaven absent of clouds before his eyes caught the blunet's.

"You're having fun, kid?" grinned Grimmjow.

"Heh, I didn't know you could feel at ease of being out here in the night!" smiled Ichigo.

"The night's full of dangers, but it's the danger itself that makes me feel excited...!" he laughed before whipping the reins again. The horse seemed to go faster, and yet Ichigo didn't feel afraid of the speed. Instead, he relaxed in the older man's hold as he saw the winds whipping around them. As a matter of fact, with Grimmjow around, he didn't need to be afraid anymore. "Come on, girl! You can do it, you can go faster than that!" he shouted excitedly.

"Woah, shit...!" gasped Ichigo as Epona was steered into sharp turns. He didn't know the mare could move like that, and Grimmjow clearly had enough strength and endurance to control her. As soon as she ran up the hill, Ichigo huddled close to the older man. "Okay, okay, that's enough for the night...!" he breathed once the horse slowed to a stop. "Let's get back home, Grimmjow, okay?"

"All right, all right...!" grinned Grimmjow. "Maybe next time, you can ask that woman for a new curfew or something. This is the most fun we've had since the first time we bought the horse."

"Oh, you would like to do that, wouldn't you?" Ichigo teased him, earning a soft playful growl by his ears.

"It's been a while, anyway... and even longer since I've been on your bed," he commented, leading the horse back to the villa. Initially, Ichigo blushed a bit but smiled it off. He would like to be alongside him in the warm comforts of his bed rather than the hard scratchy surface of the ground. It only felt like a few moments, but already the sky was colored into blackish blue with a dozen more stars glistening above.

"I should talk to Nel... I really don't think that there's no need to worry about me," he sighed. "One of these days, I will have to do things for myself, and she would have to get used to it. Even though she doesn't like it one bit."

"Pretty much how she doesn't like seeing us together, kid," pointed out Grimmjow. "Whether or not I'm a bad influence on you, your father doesn't seem to mind."

"Like I said, my father's pretty eccentric when he wants to be." After reaching the stall, they both got off the horse before Ichigo walked ahead. "... You really were waiting for an opportunity to be with me, admit," he smirked at him.

"Truthfully, I wasn't, but now I'm glad that I'm thinking about it," Grimmjow smirked back but he reached out to pat him on the back. "But seriously... there's something I want to you talk to you about..." he suggested with a light frown. "About us, I mean..." Ichigo paused in his steps and turned to face him. It was no joke this time, Grimmjow appeared truly serious about it before the Gaul moved to cup one side of his face.

"... What is it, Grimmjow? Are you thinking more about our relationship?" Ichigo asked quietly. Grimmjow nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly closed it when he felt another presence nearby. Ichigo noticed it as well and turned around just in time to see Karin peeking out of the front door.

"Oooh, you guys are in trouble once again," she stated with a scrutinizing gaze. "Nel's fuming around in the garden, but she knows that giving you a lecture wouldn't do change a thing."

"All right, Karin, we get it," Ichigo sighed heavily. "Can't you at least tell her that nothing really happened. We just... star-gazing, that's all."

"How can you do that while riding on a speeding horse like a madman?" she debated.

"She got you there, kid," Grimmjow smirked lightly while Ichigo frowned in slight annoyance. "Oh well... I'm hungry, I think I'll go eat my dinner if I could avoid that raging woman," he said as he went inside the villa. "Talk to you later, kid..." As soon as he walked further, his face switched into an annoying expression. He honestly didn't want to be confronted by Nel, as he was getting sick of it. And what was more was that she wouldn't tell him what was her problems towards him. When he stepped into the garden, however, the woman was nowhere to be found as he glanced at the blooming plants and the fountain.

"Tch..." he grumbled, before going downstairs to his room. But he blinked in surprise when he saw food aleady on the table. He frowned in slight suspicion, he wondered if that woman was in his room. Then again, he observed to conclude that nothing was touched, not even the jar of oil underneath the bed when he checked. "... I must be going insane here..." he sighed as he decided to sit down and eat. His mind turned back on Ichigo, he wanted to get it off his chest about his feelings for him.

He knew that the teen enjoyed being with him... but he wondered how much feelings he has in return. Ichigo was the one who initiated the new relationship, but Grimmjow wasn't sure how long they could do this. He wasn't sure if they could keep doing this behind the family's back should he decide to stay. By the time he had mulling over it for so long, he had finished his now cold stew. He looked up to hear for any noises in the villa.

Nothing much except for the cool draft whistling through the small hallway, he noticed, but he got up and stepped out of his room for further inspection. Again, he didn't hear anything aside from his shuffling footsteps. He must have been so distracted over his thoughts earlier that so much time had gone by. "..." he sighed before instantly decided to go for it, as he stepped back into his room. With ease, he reached under his bed for the jar and then walked out. His sharp cyan eyes peered around cautiously as he went upstairs to ground level, moving as steathily as possible as he continued to be on guard.

He wasn't sure why, but the last time he was around the garden late at night he felt like he was being watched. But it seemed that this time nobody was looking at him, as he carefully walked up the stairs into the second floor. "Hmm..." He realized that the door to Ichigo's bedroom was slightly opened. Maybe Ichigo was expecting him, and he was about to find out as he walked up to it. He pushed the door further and peeked inside; Ichigo was in deep sleep with his body naturally slack on the bed with Zangetsu next to him, lying on his back with his sleeping face facing Grimmjow.

The Gaul smirked and walked right in, taking in the sight of the defenseless looking teen. Ichigo's expression was completely relaxed with his mouth slightly opened and one of his arms plopped across his chest. With his lithe waist angled to one side, the linen fabric of his sleeping tunic bunched up to reveal the smooth peachy tan skin of his thighs. If it wasn't for the fact that they were in a secret relationship, Grimmjow would have pounced at his master over the tempting and provocative position.

Instead, he tapped his knee to get Zangetsu's attention. The dog was half-asleep when he noticed him but his ears perked up as he got off the bed and walked up to him. "... Good boy... you think you can wait outside the room for me?" he muttered quietly, patting at his head. Zangestu huffed in understanding and wriggled out of the room. A sense of anticipation was beating at his heart as Grimmjow closed the door and turned his eyes on Ichigo, who was snoring softly.

Walking quietly up to the bed, he leaned down to stare at the relaxed face and grinned. He didn't care if he would get hit for it, before he moved to plant a kiss against the exposed neck. "Mm-mmmhh..." Ichigo moaned softly and squirmed from the kiss, but fell still once Grimmjow moved away. The blunet chuckled quietly, it was far too easy but he decided not to create any more trouble and ruffled at Ichigo's hair.

"Ichigo... wake up, I'm here," he whispered to his ear. Ichigo's eyebrows scrunched together and moaned again. This time, he fluttered his eyes and blinked sleepily, before he glanced up to notice the Gaul above him.

"... Grimm? I was waiting for you for a while but... I guess I was too tired..." he mumbled with a deep yawn.

"Yeah, I know," he smirked lightly. "What do you say...? You still wanna go at it?" Ichigo frowned tiredly at the straightfoward question, but he shifted his body to touch his face.

"Maybe... but with me half-asleep, we could be totally quiet this time," he muttered with a light smirk. Grimmjow grinned back, his white teeth flashed under the dim light of a nearby oil lamp, before moving to kiss his lip. Ichigo was barely fussy as he kissed back, tasting the meal the older man had eaten earlier on his tongue. Grimmjow rumbled deeply before reaching down and manuevering the boy's sleeping tunic to reveal more flawless skin. "Ohh..." Ichigo gasped from the kiss. His body reacting on his own as he spread his legs open, his lax member resting just below his navel.

"Heh, you're so tempting, kid..." grinned Grimmjow, leering down at flushed face. "Do you really want to get fucked while you're still sleeping...? How very strange."

"So what? Maybe I just wanna fantasize it like I'm still dreaming..." Ichigo smiled jadedly. The Gaul chuckled again as he stood up and quickly discarded his tunic. He wasn't aroused yet, but he still wanted to play along as he got on the bed.

"Come here, Ichigo..." he smirked playfully, with his free hand he scooped his teen master into his arms. Ichigo looked at him with a confused but lethargic gaze but said nothing as Grimmjow sat back with him on the lap. "Put your back against my chest, trust me on this," he muttered as he positioned the teen. Ichigo complied, with Grimmjow's strong hands nudging his thighs apart.

Ichigo shivered at the cool air tickling between his legs before the same hands pulled his only article of clothing off him. Only then did he feel the organ swelling behind him and he glanced up at Grimmjow with half-lidded eyes. "What're you trying to do, Grimm...?" he mumbled. Grimmjow simply smirked at him and reached for the jar that was placed on a nearby table. He dipped his fingers into the oil before moving his hand towards Ichigo's tight entrance. "Ahh...!" Ichigo gasped softly when a slick finger pushed into him without much trouble. Even during the times in the woods with the older man using only saliva, his body had already adapted with the preparation as he soon relaxed to the prodding.

"Does it feel good, Ichigo?" Grimmjow purred in his ears.

"Y-yeah..." moaned Ichigo, his hips twitched to move with the trusting finger. By the second, he was getting aroused, as he leaned his head back against Grimmjow's corded neck. "Shit, Grimm... you're not wasting any time..." he panted softly, feeling the strong chest vibrating from the Gaul's rumbling chuckle.

"Of course not, kid, I only want get inside you as soon as possible," he muttered, pushing a second finger in. Ichigo bit his bottom lip to cover his moans and he writhed at the added pressure. "Ahh... you keep tightening up, that won't help you once I go in."

"Sh-shut up..." panted Ichigo. By now, the sleepiness he was having earlier had vanished, with the building pleasure was taking over him. Blood was rushing up to his cheeks and ears and his eyes glistened with moist unshed tears. Licking his lips, he gripped at the tough arm with one hand and his other hand reached down to grasp at the slick and moving fingers. He wondered how it feels like, as he slipped one of his slim fingers into the stretched hole. It felt so weird to touch the slippery constricting muscles, and he moaned softly when the older man's rougher fingers pushed in further.

"You're obviously ready for it, kid..." Grimmjow growled, his tongue ran alongside his master's neck. "Wish I could hear you scream out that lovely voice of yours, wanting you to cry for more..." he continued to tease before removing his fingers. Ichigo nearly whimpered but instead pushed in another finger to replace the emptiness. Grimmjow purred at the eagerness coming from Ichigo before shifting his lap.

"Grimm..." Ichigo whimpered softly. Right now, the Gaul's erection was standing proudly in front of the teen and it was making his already tingling cheeks blush further. Grimmjow simply grinned, scooping up some more oil and moved to slather over the stiff body part. Ichigo decided to help out as he grasped and stroked off the older man. He could feel the pulsating heat coming out of it, and that was making him more aroused.

"Shit... let's go, Ichigo..." growled Grimmjow. His eyes grew dark with lust and he leaned back with his elbows on the mattress, watching Ichigo going for it and rising to press his prepared hole against the tip. He wasn't sure why his master completely became a different person in front of him, but he wasn't complaining when he suddenly felt the air gushed out of him the moment Ichigo impaled himself on him.

"Nnhhh... ha-hahhh..." Ichigo gasped shakily, his eyes squinting shut in total surprise. He didn't expect to feel so full like that, even if he was so used to the familiar part. But the passage was a lot smoother than he thought, as he cautiously pulled his hips up.

"No, no, no... I need to get my fucking head together before you move," growled Grimmjow as he grabbed for his waist and held him down. Ichigo shivered at his threatening but alluring tone but nodded, his teary eyes glancing over his shoulder to see the barely focused expression on the Gaul's face. Maybe it was the position and the angle Grimmjow was seeing, with his manhood buried deep inside him. That made smirk a little, and Grimmjow noticed it and he grinned back. "The fuck you're smirking at...?"

"That I have you completely under control," he smiled lightly. "Think about it... it's just like riding a horse."

"Yeah but you're not fucking a horse..."

"No, but it's the beast's cock I'm on," he goaded with a lick of his lips. Grimmjow almost let out an animalistic snarl but held back and glared at the bold teen. His deep cyan eyes flashed with intensity, even though he had a deadly grip on the slim hips he let Ichigo move. Ichigo slowly pulled away, feeling the throbbing organ slipping out of him until the tip remained, before forcing himself back down on it. "A-ahh...!" he gasped out, the new angle made Grimmjow go deeper and the man seemed to know that as well when his stomach muscles tensed up at the feeling.

"Fuck..." he groaned. "Fuck, this is intense..." When Ichigo attempted to move again, he watched his manhood pulling out of the loosened entrance before he was swallowed up as quickly as it happened. He let out a soundless growl and bucked his hips up in reaction. Ichigo whimpered softly from it, his hands reached out to grasp at the Gaul's shins for leverage. Grimmjow grinned when he felt the inner muscles constricting around him and tightened his already steel-hard hold on the teen, hearing the veiled sound coming out of Ichigo as he pushed himself deeper. "You feel that, Ichigo...?" he murmered with darkened lust.

"Ah... it feels like it had gotten bigger..." whimpered Ichigo as he glanced back at him. The look of his flushed face made Grimmjow rumble in pleasure, as he sat up and nuzzled into his neck.

"If you keep talking like that, I'll fucking explode before I get the chance to enjoy this," he growled.

"Sorry..." he breathed. Grimmjow responded with a kiss on the gnawed up lips. He finally lessened his bruising hold on him, his hands rubbing up and down the flat stomach and chest as he wiggled his tongue down Ichigo's throat. Ichigo moaned deeply and rocked on Grimmjow's laps, moving his hips to stimulate the thrusts. "Grimm..." he moaned.

"Shh..." Grimmjow whispered. "Easy now..." He bucked his hips to meet Ichigo's thrusts, nearly shivering when the muscles tightened around him every now and then. He kissed him again when Ichigo reached out to grasp at his growing hair. The faint tart taste of fruit and honey was evident on the teen's tongue, and Grimmjow growled before dragging his sharp teeth down his neck.

"N-no, not on the neck..." Ichigo whimpered. But Grimmjow ignored him, nipping at the flawless shoulders, his lower body moving and bucking on his own as he felt his stomach tightening. Despite of the cool spring air, their skins were already damp with sweat, as Ichigo writhed against the older man's strong chest. "Oh shit... Grimm, please..." he whimpered softly.

"You can't be losing your focus already... not when you were teasing me a moment ago," Grimmjow grinned as he thrusted into him harder. Ichigo gasped and bit his bottom lip to swallow back his voice. "You could feel it, right...? I'm getting close to that spot..." he purred. "Maybe now you can think twice about trying to mess with me."

"Ahh... you're nothing but a fucking beast..." panted Ichigo. But Grimmjow merely chuckled before wrapping a strong arm around his master's waist. Without wasting a second, he suddenly positioned Ichigo to the mattress and nudged him to his side.

"But like you said, you're on the beast's cock..." he growled. He grabbed one of the teen's legs and lifted it over his own for a better angle. Ichigo whimpered softly with Grimmjow grunting into his orange hair, quivering from the blunet's faster and harsher thrusts. It wasn't long until he suddenly felt the familiar strike and he flinched with a sharp gasp.

"Fucking shit...!" he gasped though he muffled his words into the soft mattress. But Grimmjow took that as a good sign snd smirked before thrusting harder. Already, he could feel the tightening heat in his stomach and he was getting close. With each thrust, Ichigo flinched and gasped and Grimmjow groaned when the inner muscles kept squeezing him.

"Ichigo..." he growled against the sweat dampened hair. With another thrust, he felt Ichigo's body convulsed into his climax. The teen spilled himself with a muffled moan before he shivered into mush, but Grimmjow continued to buck. He held Ichigo closer and kissed at his neck despite of his master's feeble protests, until he finally went still inside. "Oh, fuck..." he groaned deeply as he let go with a shudder. He felt his seed oozing out of Ichigo, who panted heavily before reaching down.

"Fuck," he breathed, feeling the sticky substance on his fingers. Grimmjow let out a deep breath and pulled out of him. He hugged him closer with a few kisses on his neck and shoulder, though Ichigo grumbled at the affectionate behavior. "I told you, not on the neck..." he muttered.

"Is that all you have to say to the man who gave you some pleasure?" chuckled Grimmjow.

"Please, you were about to go along with it even when I was half-asleep," he frowned but Grimmjow smirked and simply nuzzled into his hair. A moment of silence soon fell over them, their bodies cooled down as Ichigo heard the even breathing behind him. He felt fatigue coming over him but he wasn't tired. Neither was Grimmjow, as he habitually caressed at his slim arm. "... Grimmjow..." Ichigo muttered quietly.

"Hm...? Yeah...?" mumbled Grimmjow.

"Earlier... you said that you wanted to talk about our relationship, right?" he said as he took a glance at him. Grimmjow acknowledged the question but frowned. He shifted his body as if cloaking himself over the teen, and placed light kisses against the shoulder.

"Yeah... it's something I wanted to get it out of my chest," he muttered. "I don't really know how to explain it but..."

"But what, Grimmjow? You're thinking about what you're going to do after you're done here, right? After finding your friend and stop being a gladiator...?" asked Ichigo. He felt Grimmjow stiffen but he turned his body to face him. "Whatever you are thinking... is it a bad thing for us?" he frowned in concern.

"Ah, no, that's not it..." Grimmjow replied a shake of his head. "It's just that... when my father first saw my mother, he instantly fell in love with her when he saw her hunting in the woods. He loved it that she was strong and determined, not to mention stubborn but in a good way... I wasn't sure if I could be like that. I didn't think I was the type to just fall for someone or anyone for that matter."

"So... is that what you're having, Grimmjow? You think you're in love in me...?" Ichigo questioned in surprise, staring at the serious-looking Gaul.

"... I fucking hope I am," he replied, but his answer seemed to affect Ichigo as the teen blushed lightly.

"I see..." he mumbled, burying his face into his scarred chest. His heart began to thump harder, as if he was afraid to accept the revelation. But on the contrary, he was beginning to believe that. He could understand that Grimmjow would feel like this... since he was staying for him and making him think about his ways within the Roman world. He peeked up when he felt the usually rough fingers running through his hair, as Grimmjow let out a deep sigh.

"What about you, kid...?" he asked quietly. "I want to know if you feels the same way, about towards me..."

"Come on, what do you think?" Ichigo smirked lightly. But Grimmjow was still sporting a serious face and cupped his face. That made Ichigo frown before sighing and hugged his firm body. "... Well... do you really want me to tell you, when you already knew how I feel about you from the start?" he muttered.

"Of course, I want to hear it in your own words..." Grimmjow murmured before letting out a silent yawn. "If I want to hear it, I should... hopefully, right now, before I fall asleep." Ichigo stared at his eyes, he could tell that he was being honest about it. He smiled a little. Maybe it was tough to reveal such a thing since he was a warrior, but hearing that made his heart flutter. He leaned up to press his lips against the older man's for a kiss, licking and tasting as Grimmjow kissed back.

"... Yes, Grimmjow... of course... I do love you," Ichigo murmured through the kisses. His cheeks tingled with heat when he soon felt the ravage nipping at his lips before Grimmjow let out a satisfying growl.

"I so want to fuck you again, Ichigo..." he growled, his hand traveling down to grasp at one of his hips. "Fuck... I really want to... but I've stayed here too long. I need to go back to my room soon."

"No, wait..." Ichigo muttered. "Please, Grimmjow, for once... can you stay for the whole night?" he asked, grasping at his arm as he stared earnestly at him. "Those times in the woods and here in my room- we have never bother to spend time and just lay together. You either leave whenever I fall asleep or get up to tell me we have to go back home..."

"I know but we're in a relationship where it's frowned upon by your people," frowned Grimmjow. "There's no way I can stay here-"

"You revealed to yourself and to me that you love me just a moment ago," Ichigo said. "If you really feel that for me, then accept my request, Grimmjow. Please...?" Grimmjo gazed at him for a moment before touching his face. Then he moved to kiss at his lips then his forehead as he settled his arm around his slimmer waist.

"Just this one time, all right...?" he relented. Ichigo smiled softly, before reaching for the bedsheets to cover themselves up. "I won't leave after you fall asleep, I promise you that... But I'll stay up in case I hear something. Is that all right with you?"

"Yeah... thanks, Grimmjow," Ichigo smiled lightly. The teen snuggled against the warm hard chest and closed his eyes, while the older man petted through his hair. As he waited, he now wondered how it will start off from here. There was nothing much they could do with each other, as they were still slave and master and his former life as an heir to his tribe must remain a secret to the public. So then what? If he were to be free from slavery, can he go back to his homeland and would Ichigo like to go with him...?

"... Ichi..." he spoke when he glanced down at him, but he fell silent when he realized that the teen was already asleep. He stared at the placid peaceful face as Ichigo slept evenly in his arms, snuggling at the very warm body heat before Grimmjow sighed. "... Guess we could have that conversation another day," he muttered as he tiredly blinked.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Grimmjow flinched out of his light sleep, his supposedly tired eyes were wide as he took in the bright rays of the morning sun filtering into the room.

Ichigo's bedroom.

Almost in an instant, his heart started to thump in realization. He wasn't supposed to still be here... he meant to stay up all night until he get up to leave once the sky lightened. But sleep kept taking over him. Whenever he felt like he was about to blink, he shivered to stay awake. But he could not do it as time went by slowly and he finally fell under the spell.

And now, judging by the natural light, everybody should be up by now. Meaning he couldn't sneak out of the room as easily as he wanted to, as he glanced down at Ichigo. The teen was still asleep, oblivious to the fact that he was still holding onto the older man. But Grimmjow frowned, he felt something similiar to panic as he was trying to figure out how to get out of here. "... Ichigo..." he whispered, shaking the boy's shoulders. "Ichigo, wake up... it's morning..."

"Hmm...?" Ichigo mumbled groggily as he shifted but instantly fell back asleep.

"Hey, wake up...!" he hissed, shaking him again. This time, Ichigo frowned at the roughness before blinking his eyes open.

"Hm? Grimmjow...?" he mumbled.

"Shh! Wait a minute...!" he hissed. "It's morning, I'm still here...!" he whispered, and the slightly panicked tone of his voice woke Ichigo up instantly.

"Oh fuck...! Oh fuck, this can't be- I didn't mean for this to happen...!" Ichigo gasped in realization, but Grimmjow shushed him.

"I understand that... but right now, we need to figure out a way of getting out of this," he whispered. "What can we do...? You think that you can figure it out?"

"I... I don't know," frowned Ichigo. "For one thing, we're still naked... and it's hard to sneak out without the other servants walking about. Maybe you should, I don't know, hide underneath my bed until we can figure out something."

"Shit, this is fucked up...!" huffed Grimmjow as he sat up, he looked up to see his discarded tunic practically across the room.

"It's okay, Grimmjow... that's all I could think of. Maybe you should hide for a while before it's okay to sneak out," Ichigo muttered. Grimmjow glanced at him but sighed and nodded, there was nothing much he could think of at the moment. He had a better chance of having a strategy against an opponent than this.

"All right, I'll..." he nodded before he was just about to get up. But he felt his heart freeze the instant both he and Ichigo heard the doorknob rattle. Grimmjow's sharp eyes widened in shock, this couldn't be good...!

"Ichigo...? You shouldn't be sleeping in late! You're supposed to help look after the house-" Orihime chimed through the door before opening. Her usual cheerful expression was on her face when she peeked in... only for it to instantly fall. Her grey eyes slowly widened into sheer shock at the sight before her. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo were in bed together in the nude, with the older man having his hands on the bedsheets covering his lap.

Ichigo stared back in absolute dread, while Grimmjow's eyes were glued to the horrifed girl. He remembered that Orihime told about her infatuation towards Ichigo despite the fact the teen boy was only interested in males. But this was the worst time to reveal the truth like this. "... O-Orihime, I can explain this..." Ichigo muttered as quietly and calmly as he could, as he sat up. "It's not as bad as you think it is-"

"What's going on here...?" she gasped softly, looking back and forth between the two. "Ichigo, y-you're with Grimmjow...? Wh-why is that, what is going on here?"

"It's okay, Orihime, there's nothing bad going on here..." he reasoned, but it was in vain as he and Grimmjow were still in a compromising position. Orihime could just gape, her eyes began to sting with warm tears before shaking her head.

"How could you...? You know how I feel about it, but you did it...?" she questioned.

"Sorry but I didn't mean to hurt you like this-"

"Not you, Ichigo- I meant Grimmjow...!" she accused as she looked at Grimmjow, who was sporting a stone-set face. "I told you that I care about Ichigo and that I have feelings about him, but you did this... travesty behind my back! So how could you do to me, Grimmjow?"

"... Ichigo was the one who started this relationship with me, not the other way around," Grimmjow muttered quietly. Orihime inhaled at the answer before glancing over at Ichigo, who was frowning in guilt.

"Is... is that true, Ichigo?" she asked shakily.

"... Yeah, it's true," Ichigo frowned. "I'm in a relationship with Grimmjow... I'm sorry about this..." It almost looked like the teen girl was on the verge of collapse by the tears flowing down her cheeks. It made Ichigo feel even more guilty, and if he wasn't naked he would have go and hug her in a instant.

"I'm so stupid... if only I would have talked to you earlier, that I have feelings for you for so long..." she snifled. "Maybe then, I would have tried something..."

"I'm sorry... but the thing is that-" Ichigo muttered.

"Orihime, what's taking you so long? I told you to get Ichigo-" came Nel's voice before the woman came into view. Only to freeze in her movements once she stepped into the room. Her heart jolted sharply as her hazel eyes widened the moment she noticed the Gaul. This time, Grimmjow stared back with widened and slightly panicked eyes as he felt his body going rigid. There was no telling how she will react, as Nel slowly stepped closer. Her glare fell on him first then to Ichigo, with the latter seemingly in a panic as he cowered behind the older man.

"... I had a feeling about this..." she muttered lowly, catching the two off-guard.

"N-Nel...?" muttered Ichigo.

"Wait a minute, Ichigo..." Nel said almost too calmly, and it made the teen shiver in dread despite of being the temporary master of the house. He had a feeling that he would not be given the usual scolding. With Grimmjow on his bed, why would he? Nel just glared at them, until her expression softened for a little bit as she turned to Orihime. "It's all right, Orihime... I understand what you saw was traumatic," she muttered to her as she reached out to pat at her shoulders.

"B-but... Ichigo, they have done..." Orihime sniffed and Nel reluctantly nodded.

"Yes, I understand that... but know this," she said. "Do not relay this to his father," she warned. "He nor the twins should not know this, lest it'll tarnish his reputation... what you saw, you must act like nothing had ever happened."

"What? But-"

"Orihime..." she pressed, staring into her teary eyes. "You must do this. Okay...?" Orihime just frowned, taking a quick glance at Ichigo and Grimmjow, before eventually nodding.

"I'm sorry but this is for the best for now," sighed Nel. "Go... I'll speak with them for a moment. I'll handle this, Orihime..."

"All right, Nel..." nodded Orihime as she finally turned to leave the room. Nel waited and watched her go, before closing the door. Ichigo nearly fidgeted at the brief silence and glanced at Grimmjow, but the older man seemed defensive of what was to come as he glared at Nel.

"I-I can explain, Nel-" he muttered. But Nel turned to give him a sharp stare and he fell silent. A second later, she glared at Grimmjow again before decidedly walking up to the bed, standing over said man. "W-wait a minute...!"

_SMACK!_

It was so quick and sharp that Ichigo didn't expect it, but Grimmjow did, taking the smack across the face without a word. His head was twisted to the side from the force of it and because of that a thin trail of blood was oozing from between his lips. Yet Grimmjow's face was unreadable from the action, as he turned his head back to glare at the infuriated woman.

"... I had a fucking feeling that you knew," he finally muttered, his now bruised cheek twitching from the stinging pain but he ignored it as it was nothing.

"You think so...? You... doing this to Ichigo, you think that this is all right?" she questioned with such fury even though she was trying to keep her voice even.

"And what have I done to him exactly, woman? Care to tell me about that?" growled Grimmjow.

"Don't you dare question me like that, you disgusting beast...!" she scoffed. "You... f-fucked Ichigo! You took his innocence from him, he couldn't possibly keep hiding this from me if you go on with this affair! And look what happened now...! The two of you in bed together doing shameful actions...!"

"Is that fucking right? Because I haven't hear any complaining coming out of him...!" Grimmjow retorted. "These past few months, he had been a better person with me being around... all we've done is what is natural to do, it's not like I was holding him down and did what I please...!"

"It's still just as bad, Grimmjow! You practically took advantage of Ichigo-"

"How could I, when he was the one who wanted this relationship in the first place?" he countered. Nel blinked at that in surprise as well as confusion and frowned before looking at Ichigo. Feeling the eyes on him, Ichigo couldn't help but to look away out of guilt.

"Is that true, Ichigo...?" she asked.

"... It's true, Nel, I'm the one who wanted to be Grimmjow," Ichigo muttered quietly, not looking at her in the eye. Nel frowned in surprise and stared at him, as if she didn't want to believe him. Grimmjow could tell that she was trying to find a way to blame him by the look on her face, but she seemed torn by it. "Nel, listen... it wasn't like I wanted to hurt you," Ichigo frowned in concern. "I was just afraid that you would oppose to it and try to stop it from happening... But this is what I wanted, I want to be with Grimmjow and that's it."

"But, Ichigo... you don't understand this," frowned Nel. "This affair cannot go on, and you know that, right? You cannot be in a relationship with someone who is serving under you."

"Then maybe I can get my freedom granted, for it to keep going," Grimmjow commented.

"That is not the point...!" Nel replied with a sharp stare on him. "Even though Ichigo's father doesn't really wish for him to follow in his footsteps, he must take responsibilities as expected from a Roman citizen! Can you imagine if anybody else would find out about this... if this might get out of hands?"

"Really now, because we've been doing this since mid-autumn and we haven't been caught until now," he scoffed.

"That's because I hadn't told his father when _I myself_ found out a few months ago," she argued, and Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at her.

"When...?" This time, Ichigo spoke up, staring at Nel with confusion written on his face. "How did you find out, Nel?"

"When I saw Grimmjow walking out of your room late one night," she answered.

"Tch, so that explains those times when you fucked up my food-" scoffed Grimmjow.

"Wait a minute... Nel, I know that it's hard for you to take it, but I'm technically an adult," Ichigo reasoned. "I should be in the right of making my own decisions. And right now, I'm deciding to be with Grimmjow." Hearing that, Grimmjow wanted to smirk smugly at the declaration but kept his face stiff as he glanced at the teen. "Can you understand that, Nel? Please?" Nel gazed at him but she just shook her head with a deep frown.

"No, I cannot honestly understand that," she frowned. "The reason I haven't went to your father about this is because I want you to tell him... after all, you're an adult as you said." At that, Ichigo felt his heart sank in utter disbelief and fear. But Grimmjow sucked in his teeth as though this was annoying him.

"You were waiting for that to happen one way or another, is that right, woman?" he growled, having in his mind to stand over her in an intimidating manner. "You only want to do this because of you just don't fucking like me, if I'm not mistaken..."

"That is not my intent-"

"Then what is the true reason? You only wanted me gone from the start!" he scowled. "You don't like it that Ichigo wants to be with me all the fucking time! You think that this is my fault that he's like this, that he's degrading himself all because he has feelings for me...!"

"You know what, that is true...!" Nel snapped despite of herself. "You didn't want to be a slave in the first place, and you didn't even like Ichigo even more! So why change it now? Why do you care about him so much now, when you once berated him countless times?"

"... I don't need to fucking tell you," Grimmjow scoffed.

"No! Tell me now, what's so special about your feelings towards him?" she questioned, angry tears threatened to form in her eyes. "You've never cared about him from the start...! To you, it's just another fling until you finally decided to here once and for all!"

"The fuck did you just say?" snarled Grimmjow, coming close to getting up. But Ichigo grabbed for his arm to hold him down and the Gaul turned to look at him. Ichigo was clearly distressed and anxious over the situation, judging by the tight grip on him, before Grimmjow let out a harsh exhale.

"Both of you just stop it..." Ichigo pleaded. "This is getting out of hand, you guys cannot keep fighting like this... I don't want to take sides now that this is out in the open."

"Take sides? So you would agree with this woman if given the chance?" the older man questioned incredulously as he looked at him again.

"W-what? No, that's not what I meant, Grimmjow...!" Ichigo replied. "But just think about it... if my father were to find out about us without me telling him, what would happen to us? You think that he would be okay with our relationship, that he would accept some Gaul warrior to be with me...?" Grimmjow frowned at the questions but multiple emotions were churning in his mind. Ichigo was right about not telling his father but he mentally believed that usually jovial man could look the other way. Then again, he had never experienced seeing the patriarch in a serious manner and it could end terribly if Isshin were to take it the wrong way.

But in that way, it almost seemed like Ichigo really was in sides with Nel. With her pointing out the flaws, Grimmjow didn't want Ichigo to feel indecisive about them, but Ichigo was obviously concerned about the whole ordeal. "Then what are you saying, Ichigo? Do you wish to have this relationship going or not...?" he asked critically.

"I do, I really do but... we need to think this through, Grimmjow," Ichigo said. "We're already risking our status to do this, and now Nel and even Orihime knew of us. I don't want to ruin it but..."

"I get it. You want to be with me but you're too scared to do it anymore," Grimmjow jumped into conclusion, and Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"I'm not saying that-" he frowned. But Grimmjow shrugged off his hold on him before getting up. "Wait a minute, Grimmjow...!" he gasped, but Grimmjow ignored him as he picked up his tunic and put it on. "We need to talk about this, it's not like I want it like this...!"

"No, but given the circumstance, it's better that we act like master and slave or else it'd give a wrong message to everybody else," scoffed Grimmjow. "Maybe if we haven't been found out, we could've keep going on without the fucking thought of consequence."

"What're you talking about, Grimmjow? It wasn't like-"

"Think about those times we spent fucking in the woods, those times when we would steal kisses between our sparring lessons whenever no one was looking... You weren't thinking about the risk then. So why the fuck now?" he questioned, his eyes narrowed in at the stupefied teen. "Why does it matter that a couple of servants saw us? Is it because they matter to you that much...?"

"Well, of course, they are my friends," replied Ichigo. "I knew them for a long time, so I do care about them."

"Well, you care about me, so what does that make me, Ichigo?" frowned Grimmjow, walking up to him. "Which am I, your slave or your lover...? Or do you see simply me as something else?"

"I... Grimmjow, I..." muttered Ichigo, unsure how to assess this. He wanted to keep this relationship going, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. He was still young, and this was his first time experiencing something like this. And knowing that Grimmjow admitted that he loved him, it was making all the more difficult for him know what he really wanted now. A true relationship, he wanted that, but to risk everything he has right now...

"... Tch, forget it, you can't say it. Not in front of this woman, you couldn't even do it," scoffed Grimmjow as he turned to leave.

"B-but, wait-" Ichigo tried to call out, but he stiffened when the sharp blue eyes went back on him.

"You know... I was this close to forgetting about my hatred and revenge against Ginjou, all because I wanted to be with you," he admitted quietly, and Ichigo was taken aback by it and so was Nel, who stared at him in utter surprise.

"You were...?" he gasped softly.

"Yeah... but since this is considered a joke to you, then I'll resume my main agenda," Grimmjow scoffed bitterly. "Now that Ginjou's nothing but a joke to the Romans, he would not be missed even with his head off his body..."

"But- wait, Grimmjow! You can't do that...!" Ichigo called out, but the Gaul ignored him as he finally left the room with a spiteful slam of the door. Ichigo flinched at the sound, before looking back at the now closed door in disbelief. Grimmjow was about to give up his vengeance in order to be with him, and now it was teen's fault that he messed it up. If only he could explain as easily as he wanted to...

Ichigo slumped down, his disheartened gaze on his covered lap, trying to understand what he had done. He felt a shift of movement next to him when Nel suddenly sat next to him, but he stiffened a little from her meaningful hug. "Ichigo... it's okay now," she muttered. "It's just that, with Grimmjow..."

"He was going to give up his revenge just for me..." Ichigo sighed sadly. "If I had knew then, maybe none of this wouldn't have happened."

"Well... I don't know about it..." sighed Nel. "... Don't dwell on it for too long, Ichigo. Come on, you need to take a bath. We have a long day ahead of us now." Ichigo shrugged, not wanting to look at her in the eye. He wasn't sure if the woman was feeling pleased over the situation but he didn't really like how it was coming to be.

"Fine, Nel..." he muttered quietly.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO READ THAT...! Ahh, that scene took longer than expected, and because of that, I have to write the last three scenes I meant to put in this chapter to the next one! Man, that sucks...!

But on the good news, the final season of 'Spartacus' is coming in a couple of weeks! Yays! I saw a sneak peek of it and it looked crazy as hell! Ooh, I can't wait...!

Also, there's something that has been bothering me for some time. Now that the manga chapters from Shonen Jump are going to be released simultaneously in America as the original one back in Japan, I wonder what'll happen to the scanlated chapters in the internet. Will it keep going on despite of it? Guess we'll have to wait and see...

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	24. Regain or Regret

Hello out there...! Let the drama ensue...!

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 24- Regain or Regret**

The sounds of swords clashing and blood splattering were underwhelmed by the cheering roar of the crowd. After months of waiting, Romans young and old alike were overly excited of seeing gladiators ripping each other apart. To start off in the morning, there were fights between imported beasts before the staged executions of criminals and unwanted slaves. With that out of the way, the audience cheered now that the first fighters were starting. In the exclusive pulvinus, many of the high-ranking nobles didn't really pay attention much to the first rounds as they simply conversed with one another.

But even through all of that excitement, Ichigo was just sitting in his seat on the front row, weariness and concern etched into his face as he stared blankly at the arena. It had been over two weeks since Grimmjow felt insulted by his inadequate opinion over their relationship, even when the Gaul was truthful about his love for him the night before they were found out. But now... Grimmjow wouldn't even look at him and would ignore him every time they would come across each other. He was avoiding him as if he was tainted with diseases, not wanting to be around him as he stayed either in his room or in the stall if he wasn't training in the ludus.

Even when Ichigo had attempted to talk at one time or another, Grimmjow wouldn't want to hear it, going as far as pretending to sleep with his back turned to his so-called master. That made Ichigo feel terribly bad. He hadn't been confronted like this since Grimmjow spent the first few weeks as a hostile slave around him. But the older man was right about one thing.

If they hadn't been caught, they would have kept the affair a secret without the thought of consequences. He had been acting selfish all of this time, not considering who could get hurt in the process. Namely Orihime... He had never knew that his friend had a deep infatuation towards him after all of this time, but the girl mainly blamed herself for not dealing with it sooner. Ichigo had apologized for hurting her feelings and for not telling her that he had never been interested in the female gender. But Orihime understood that albeit with a broken heart, but the tension was still heavy within the villa.

Almost fortunately, Ichigo's father was still on his business trip but he was still ill-prepared to tell the truth. It wouldn't matter anyway, now that Grimmjow turned his back on him. "Hey... are you okay, Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she sat next to him, and Ichigo blinked to notice her.

"Oh, um, yeah... I'm fine, Rukia," he nodded vaguely but his friend frowned in concern.

"You don't look fine," she replied. "This is the first day of the games, I thought you would be excited over it. So what is it, are you concerned about Grimmjow...?"

"... Yeah, it's something like that," muttered Ichigo. "I'm not so sure if he'll be okay for today... lately, he's been a little moody and I'm not sure how to help him..."

"Well, maybe he's a little nervous after waiting so long to fight," she assured him. "It should be all right, Ichigo... I don't think he would feel so anxious for long." Ichigo glanced at her again, before putting up a small smile.

"You're right, Rukia," he nodded. "Maybe a little later, I'll try to talk to him. See if he's feeling better..." But he was only kidding himself. Deep down, he was still concerned about the ordeal. How could he talk to Grimmjow when the man wouldn't bother to look at him in the eye? Ichigo felt his stomach twisting into a knot. He had never thought that he would feel this hurtful all because of this misunderstanding.

_Meanwhile..._

Hearing the roar of the crowd in the distance, Ginjou felt oddly confident as he strolled towards the stadium. Almost half of the city seemed to be there, as there weren't as many bystanders to gawk at him in the streets. Behind him were some subordinates who agreed to keep silence of his upcoming plan, as they were still loyal to him. He was still a praetor, and he still had the power to put fear in anyone. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the German slave being dragged by one of the soldiers.

It was a bit difficult to make the still savage thing to cooperate, as he barely undestood the Roman language after a few months but it didn't matter anyway. It took a while to make him look almost similar to the description from the documents he had stolen, as the only thing he could do was to pull out a couple of his slave's bottom teeth. Looking back at the stadium, he walked to a secret side entrance that was being guarded. His glare darkened once he saw the soldiers flustered by the sight of him, before he walked up to them with his hand tightly gripping at the hilt of his sword.

"S-sir...! We weren't expecting you-" stammered one of them.

"Of course you didn't fucking expect me, now keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you," he threatened in a deadly tone, and the soldiers stiffened almost in fear. "Good... if you can get it in your shitty heads, I suggest that you do not alert any of the higher-ups that I am here. I do not wish to be noticed by the likes of them. If I ever found that one of you say anything to them... I will have your cocks removed and feed them to the crows. Is that fucking clear?"

"U-uh... yes, sir," they mumbled with trepidation. Ginjou smirked a little before turning to his subordinate that was holding the shackled slave. He was clearly confused and frightened of what was going on but wasn't sure what, with his widened eyes seemingly pleading to him to spare him for once. He had already been traumatized to last him a few lifetimes. But Ginjou merely grinned, a sense of malice was evident in his narrowed eyes.

Once he goes through with his plan, it will be a matter of times before everyboy in Rome will turn their backs on the Gaul. Then he will target Ichigo next for making him a mockery. He wasn't even afraid of going against the Senate if it meant violating the teen to the point of killing him. He could have never guessed that someone like him could slight him all because of that insufferable Gaul but all of that will change. Walking up to the German boy, he pulled out his dagger and grabbed him by his hair as he pressed the blade against his throat.

"If everything goes well, I may spare you of your death, boy..." he growled lowly. Luckily, he didn't need to hear his annoying foreign pleas as the slave was gagged with a thick wool cloth. But the boy seemingly understood that, as he feebly nodded. "Good... it'd be a shame to kill you if you didn't cooperate," he muttered, moving the blade away before turning back to the gated entrance. "... Open the gate now, unless I have to fucking do it myself?" he frowned.

"Right, sir...!" One of the guards fumbled to unlock the gate and open it. A good dark grin crept across Ginjou's face as he entered. He ignored the wretched stench of blood and rotten body parts as he and his men moved through the dimly lit corridors. The primus was only several fights away but these fights were often short so it won't take long. And neither will his plan to unfold.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Ignoring the deafening but muffled roar of the crowd above him, Grimmjow silently putting on his armor, his back turned to the other fighters as he kept to himself. As a matter of fact, he had been doing that for days now... now that his relationship with Ichigo had been nothing but shredded. He truly didn't get it. Ichigo said he wanted to be with him, said that he was changing his way of thinking because of him. His teen master had even admitted that he loved him the night before they were discovered. So now what? Did Ichigo take back what he meant all because he was afraid of being disowned by his father...?

Even with that reason, he still saw it as cowardice. Ichigo was bold enough to confront Ginjou with a sword months ago and yet he crumbled at the thought of telling the truth to his own father. Maybe it was the Roman culture to still respect their parents; but Grimmjow's own mother could have cared less if he had repopulated the entire village as long as he was out of her hair.

He huffed and growled as he tightened the straps on his guards, only to stiffen a bit when he felt someone standing over him. "... You've been oddly quiet, Grimmjow," Renji commented, and Grimmjow glanced up at him briefly.

"Hmm..." he merely grunted as he turned back to his business. He didn't pause when Renji decided to sit next to him, before the red-head let out a deep sigh.

"Did something happen to you that you're in such a mood...?" he broke the conversation.

"Why do you say that?" muttered Grimmjow.

"Lately, you've been taken out your emotions on one wooden pallus and it broke in half and so did your practice sword," replied Renji, his tone attempted humor but it was still serious as he glanced at the Gaul. "... So... you won't say anything about it, huh?" he questioned.

"About what exactly...?" Renji frowned at him but Grimmjow wouldn't know it with his back turned to him.

"... Did something happen between you and Ichigo-"

"That's none of your fucking concerns, Renji," Grimmjow coldly replied, and Renji was almost taken aback by his answer. "... It shouldn't be your business," Grimmjow said quietly. "You should be concerned about your own ordeals... about your relationship with your own master. As for me, I'll figure things out in my way. Only that... I won't let anyone else to fuck with me..."

Renji furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Something wasn't right and Grimmjow wouldn't tell him. Whatever happened between and Ichigo was bothering the Gaul's mind, as he had noticed it in the ludus. Grimmjow didn't want to talk to anyone during the past several days, let alone sparring, as he took out his frustration on the pallus. His expression was fixed with total bitterness when he made strike after strike at the wooden stake that it had splintered, and the harsh impact broke his fake sword as well. Even when Kenpachi was yelling straight at his face for breaking it, it was like he was deaf to it with his deep frown still set.

Looking at the haunched figure next to him, Renji let out a harsh sigh and shook his head before standing up but Grimmjow still didn't look up as he continued setting up his armor. "So, are you going to let this problem of yours distract you during your fight...?" Renji questioned him.

"I doubt it..." came Grimmjow's immediate answer.

"Grimmjow-"

"I told that this isn't of your concern, Renji, so leave it at that," frowned Grimmjow. Renji felt annoyed and a little irritated by his current behavior. The blunet was right about not being his business, but since this involved a friend of his mistress, he had every right to feel worry. So what had happened between them that made Grimmjow utterly miserable?

"Listen, Grimmjow-"

"Bestia! You've been summoned...!" Grimmjow glanced up in slight surprise when an arena guard called him up from an opened gate nearby. He frowned, he wasn't sure why he was being summoned but it was better not to question as he stood up and walked up to the gate. Renji frowned worriedly and watched him being escorted, he hoped that it wasn't serious. But it was a fair chance that it was.

With the iron plates clinking silently, Grimmjow followed the guard in the seemingly winding corridors. Even with the torches lit up on the stone walls, the lighting seemed dim due to the lack of fresh air. The guard paused to open another gate and Grimmjow followed after him before he noticed another guard nearby. And not only that... his frown deepened when he then saw Ichigo as the teen walked up to him. What was this about, why Ichigo would call for him...?

"... Thank you but I can take it from here," nodded Ichigo. At that said, the two guards left them alone though they stayed behind the gated door. Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow but the Gaul just stood there, his hardened cyan eyes simply staring ahead, and he frowned sadly. "Grimmjow... please, just look at me when I talk to you," Ichigo suggested.

"..." Grimmjow looked down at him but the anger and the stubborness was still there in his face.

"Listen, Grimmjow... I really am sorry about what had happened a few weeks back. I really didn't mean to sound like I was unsure about it," frowned Ichigo. "Before, I actually did want this to work, without thinking about those might see the thing between us... You have to understand that this is more complicated than we expected it to be. Just look at it, I cannot bear to let this miserable ordeal affect us. So can we just try to talk about this when you finish with your fight, Grimmjow? Please...?"

"... If you're finished talking, I would like to get back preparing for the primus," Grimmjow muttered stiffly as he turned to walk back to the gate.

"Come on, Grimmjow-" Ichigo pleaded.

"Let me go back, I'm done here," huffed Grimmjow, slipping out of the gate once it opened and he was escorted back. Ichigo just scoffed hurtfully. Nothing could get through that man's head, no matter what he tried. There was nothing else he could about it now, or maybe he couldn't do anything at all as a spare guard came up to him.

"Young sir, if you could please..." he said to him. Ichigo just nodded sadly and followed after him, his gaze down on his feet echoing in the hollow and dim hallway. With the insult so great, of course Grimmjow wouldn't talk to him and probably would not even forgive him, all because of his apprehension of taking this relationship seriously. Scratching through his head, he glanced up to notice the guard suddenly taking a different route of the corridors and he frowned in confusion and tried to catch up with him.

"Hey! I don't think that's the right way...!" he called out. "The exit's on the other side-" His sentence barely left his mouth, when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. "Ah-" A rough hand covered his mouth as an arm wound around his middle. Ichigo immediately went into a panic mode as he struggled against the captor, trying to scream out for the guard's help. But the guard simply paused into the shadow, not bothering to look at him as he seemingly muttered to someone in front of him.

"... Lucky how destiny works, right, Ichigo...?"

Ichigo froze in his struggling and his widened eyes stared at the figure coming out of the shadow. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening...! Under the dim lighting, Ginjou grinned darkly as he stepped forward, chuckling at the sight of the terrified teen. If only he could have him right now but now there was more important things. "Aw, I can't believe my luck. Finding Ichigo here in the hallways, just when I was about meet... the undefeated Gaul," he chuckled, watching Ichigo's fearful expression. "What? Shocked that I wanted to see the Gaul, or the fact I'm here after I've been hiding myself since the embarrassment you gave me months ago...?"

"M-mmhh-nhh...!" Ichigo grunted in panic, but the hand was still tight across his face.

"Well, Ichigo, the answer is both..." chuckled Ginjou, reaching out to comb through his bright orange hair despite of the teen's alarmed state. "And it's for the best, too... because I have a very special gift for him," he smirked. "Tell me, Ichigo, have you seen that surviving friend of his, the one in Gaul over a year ago...?"

Ichigo inhaled in shock, not understanding what he was getting at. Ginjou seemed to notice that and his smirk widened in malicious glee. "I see then... after all, he was all the way in Syria," he shrugged as he stepped back. "You have never seen him, but you knew of his description, correct? Short, blond hair, missing some teeth, still a youth but not quite an adult... he looks just like this, right?" At the snap of his fingers, a couple of his soldiers came forward, along with the shackled slave who hobbled behind.

Ichigo's eyes widened in total surprise but his heart soon thumped rapidly in horror as he looked at the slave then at Ginjou. The praetor chuckled quietly, walking up to the frightened boy. "This must be him, right...? Such an interesting thing he is," he crooned. "Along the way of getting him here, I have gotten a little bored and he was a decent amusement..." His deep sepia eyes traveled to Ichigo, enjoying the hint of anger within the still fearful expression on his face. "What's wrong, Ichigo? You wish to know why I managed to retrieve him, even though you were working with Magistrate Kuchiki to bring him. But what for exactly, aside for the fact that he's friends witht the Gaul? Aren't you two friends...? Unless, of course, you realize that he's nothing but a slave with base emotions. That's why you could never be so trustworthy with property."

Ichigo glared at him but it was barely enough to phase Ginjou, who chuckled as he walked up to him. "Why are you so mad about it, Ichigo, when I am simply here to give a gift?" he questioned. Ichigo's glare was still on him even though a flicker of confusion flashed across his eyes. "However, there is one request I wish to have..." Ginjou smirked, holding up a single finger. "I will give him to you, under your care... once 'Bestia' wins the primus. That's all I am requiring to give, Ichigo..."

Again, confusion etched in Ichigo's face, trying to figure out Ginjou's ulterior motives, but was just as scared of whether or not the praetor was telling the truth. If he tried to deny it, then he would lose the chance to make up with Grimmjow and Grimmjow would possibly hate him for life, never forgiving him for not taking the deal. Ichigo stared at the slave, his body was hunched over with his shackles rattling from his shivering, clearly afraid of being near Ginjou especially after what had happened to him.

No... he cannot lose this one and only chance now. He couldn't let him fall under Ginjou's sinful hands if he dared to take this away. "Well, what's the answer, Ichigo...?" grinned Ginjou, and Ichigo glanced up at him. But now his eyes showed defeat and reluctantly nodded, agreeing to the sadistic man's terms. It made him sick to do so but he was cornered right now and was left with no choice in the matter. "Good... let him go now," ordered Ginjou.

Almost immediately, Ichigo felt the constriction immediately around him loosen and he took a deep breath once the hand was removed from his face. He was shaken but he glared up at Ginjou as he felt his heart beating wildly as he felt it against his hand. "... How do I know if I can trust you on this, Ginjou?" he wheezed shakily.

"Would you rather have me kill him now?" questioned Ginjou with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"N-no, please...!" panicked Ichigo. "Please... you have your words that if Grimmjow wins the primus, you will release his friend to us. Is that correct, Ginjou?" he asked.

"Well, that is what I'm saying right now..." Ginjou smiled with such evil in his eyes. "I'll give him to you, no harm..."

"All right, Ginjou. I'll... I'll have to take your word for it," Ichigo eventually relented with evident disgust on his face. It was like giving up his pride in order to please this sick man. And Ginjou knew that, with a smug grin on his face. The teen should be even lucky that he didn't offer a more carnal suggestion.

"All right then, you can go..." he smirked, gesturing his subordinate to take him back. Ichigo winced when the same rough hand grabbed at his arm but before he could be hauled away, Ginjou grabbed for his other arm and stared straight at the widenened eyes. "But... if you so tell a single fucking soul that I am here and offering you this slave... I will kill him and deliver his corpse to you myself. Are we clear on that, Ichigo?" Ichigo's eyes were full of fright once again, and it made the praetor hard with sadistic lust. He was no longer the bold young man who dared to defy him, now that he had him in his fingers. "Do you understand that...?"

"... Yes, Ginjou..." he muttered in defeat.

"Heh... take him back, and I want you to keep a fucking eye on him," he ordered. "I want to make sure that he doesn't say this to anyone..."

"Yes, Praetor..." the soldier nodded and took the scared teen away. This was getting too easy in Ginjou's mind. Now all he had to do next, was to get the Gaul and make him kneel and beg for the life of his 'friend'."

"Let's wait a moment... I want to give the Gaul the reason why I'm still superior to him as a true Roman..." he grinned.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Grimmjow just sat in one of the benches, staring at his lap as if it had pissed him off. When he had came back, Renji was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he had to start his fight, but the Gaul didn't care for the moment. His mind kept reeling back to that so-called talk with Ichigo. It was pathetic. Ichigo seemingly tried to apologize for his answer the last time, but it still came out terrible. It was like he was trying to point out the dangerous result if they kept it up.

He scoffed under his breath, he shouldn't be thinking about this at the moment. Fighting was the only thing that can make him go through with it. Then again, Ichigo was the one who first introduced him into being a gladiator... "One way or another, the kid's on my fucking mind..." he scoffed as he straightened his back. He wondered why he bothered to keep thinking about it. He wanted to stop it, but it was very difficult to even do so.

All because of this one teen who was confused and apprehensive to openly admit love.

Should he still harbor bitterness towards Ichigo's decision, to the point of pretending that he didn't exist...? For once in days, a sense of concern fell on his face, as he frowned. Ichigo wasn't a peasant, he wasn't anything but a Roman, he wasn't warrior or a fighter, he wasn't even a woman... Ichigo was fully different from his usual interests. A noble Roman young man, who wanted to make up with him after the misunderstanding. But there was one thing that kept him irritated. Grimmjow could blame Nel for trying to mess up the relationship, but to corner Ichigo to reveal it to his family was nothing short of a low blow.

It gave him the reason why he also ignored her throughout those times, only to have her ignore him as well. But he didn't care, it was nothing but bad blood between them and it will never change, simple as that. He stood up and grabbed for his helmet that was next to him. He wasn't sure what he could do about this, but maybe he will have a clear mind after fighting in the primus. "Bestia...!" he froze when he heard his gladiator name was called out and he glanced up to see another army guard nearby. "Bestia, you've been summoned..." the guard announced.

"Huh? I already saw my master..." frowned Grimmjow.

"It's someone else of note, he wishes to speak with you," he affirmed. Grimmjow frowned again in slight confusion. Who could it possibly be...? Only nobles he knew of were Aizen and Byakuya, but maybe it was either one of them, as he decided to follow after the guard. Walking briskly through the dark corridors, he thought briefly about Ichigo. The boy was still young, and this was his first time experiencing love like this. Of course it would be confusing to him... He should have expected that to happen, so maybe he shouldn't be so hard on him after that incident.

"... This way," the guard spoke, making a turn to another hallway and unlocked a gated door. Grimmjow merely nodded and walked to the route. But he barely took three steps past the door, when he suddenly felt something was off. And he was right, as two more guards came out of nowhere, branishing swords in their hands. Grimmjow's eyes widened in alarm, wondering if he should take a step back and run, as fighting against armed soldiers were out of the question.

"What's going on here...?" he growled, tensing up in defense.

"... Hold him down." Grimmjow froze in total shock, but those few seconds were more than enough for the soldiers to rush him, forcibly hooking his arms behind his back before pushing him forward as his helmet clattered loudly onto the ground. The Gaul growled, but with the blades holding so close to his face and neck, he held back his anger and instead confusion formed in his mind. That voice... he hadn't expected to hear it, but it was there. So it must mean that...

"Why the fuck are you here... Ginjou?" he snarled lowly, narrowing his cyan eyes. He was initially answered with a distant but dark chuckle before he heard echoing footsteps coming forward. He gritted and bared his teeth once he saw the seemingly smug praetor, though much of his face was shadowed due to poor lighting. But Ginjou grinned as he stood in front of him, his soft chuckling was making Grimmjow furious.

"The champion himself, I can't believe it..." he chuckled. "It's been a while since I last saw you. Tell me, how's your leg doing after that thrashing I gave you?"

"You shut your fucking face! I want to know why you're here, when every noble would shit on you for your behavior!" growled Grimmjow. But his outburst only made Ginjou grin, just before he suddenly punched him across the face. Pain exploded in Grimmjow's mouth and he coughed as blood drooled from his lips. He winced when he then felt his hair being yanked up and glared at Ginjou, whose smirk finally disappeared into a disgusted frown.

"You... have been giving me grief ever since you told my uncle about your true origin. That you are next in line to lead that savage tribe of yours," he seethed lowly. "One way or another, you always manage to ruin me little by little. Like how you disrupted my brief time with Ichigo during that party... You must have loved giving me a trashing and getting away with it. And I bet you wanted to try to destroy my career by telling the emperor about me enslaving you, or that you winning every single fucking game would make me angry. As a matter of fact, you just being alive makes me sick."

"... Then I guess I don't have to worry about you dropping dead once I win the primus fight again," Grimmjow sneered. But instead of getting punched again by Ginjou, the praetor calmly smirked as he took a step back.

"Oh, what makes you think that you'll win the primus this time, Gaul...?" he questioned, and Grimmjow scowled in confusion.

"The fuck are you getting at, Ginjou?" he growled. "Are you using this chance to kill me now? Because if so, that would bring more problems to the empire due to my former status."

"Oh, I would like to kill you but that would only bring just a brief satisfaction for me," he chuckled softly. "I'd rather have you suffer by the fucking day... until I make the time to have you dead at my feet."

"How so? I'm practically immortal, you piece of shit," goaded Grimmjow. "Even with the injuries you have given me, I cannot be beaten by the likes of you. Cut me all you want, I'll still be standing..." But Ginjou laughed again, this time a little louder and somewhat a bit more crazed. The echoing sound was making Grimmjow even more confused and angry, not understanding what was going on here.

"Hah...! You truly believe that! You, being held down by my men in a place where anyone scarcely used... have the fucking guts to still talk down to me!" he cackled, before stepping out of the torchlight, going back into the darkness. "But...! Would you still talk down to me... just when I have a precious gift for you?" he sneered, as he came back, hauling the small blond-haired slave into full view.

Within the dim humid corridor, Grimmjow suddenly felt a sharp coldness drop around him as his breath left the life out of him. What was this...? This couldn't be right, but his widened cyan eyes wasn't deceiving him. For a second, he wanted to deny it but... it was him...!

"... Diroy... is that you?" he managed to gasp out under his shocked stupor. He wanted to make sure of it, he wanted to see his face to see if it really was him regardless of the poor lighting. But Ginjou kept the slave's head down, his hand tightly grasping at the shaggy blond hair.

"Sorry, he won't talk to you as there's a gag around his mouth," smirked Ginjou. "But it doesn't matter anyway... I told him not to speak with you lest he wants his tongue cut off." His comments took Grimmjow out of his shock and the Gaul's eyes immediately turned vicious on him.

"How the fuck did you get him, Ginjou...!" he raged, his teeth bared like a rabid dog. "Only the magistrate knew of his location in Syria when he told me! Where did you get the information-" The blades by his throat pressed closer, silencing Grimmjow, but he still glowered at the other man. "... Tell me the fucking truth, you piece of shit. How did you get Diroy?" he snarled lowly.

"Oh, that... Do you really want to know, Gaul?" grinned Ginjou, glancing down at the slave before back at Grimmjow. "I am a praetor, I have my ways of getting things that I wanted. And right now, I want something out of you... now that I have your little friend here..."

"You bastard...! You think you can get away with this?" snarled Grimmjow.

"Well, I cannot kill you, like you say. But... he's a nobody, a common slave," he replied smugly. "I could just take his life and nobody would know the difference. I doubt I could get in trouble over this but who knows...?"

"Don't fucking lay your hands on him!" he threatened but that only made the praetor laughed as if it was nothing but a joke.

"Trust me... I've already done that," he grinned, lecherously licking his lips. Grimmjow felt his heart drop at that and his legs nearly buckled. This couldn't be...! Diroy had been... taken from him, his innocence shattered completely and never to be recovered. He was close to losing it, as he glared back at Ginjou with so much fury that it could rival the gods.

"I'll fucking kill you, do you hear me...?" he hissed deadly. "I will kill you and your men right here, I don't care if I'll get executed for it, I do it to get Diroy away from you..." Even with such a threat, Ginjou had the guff to laugh straight at his face, before taking a step forward.

"I really like that about you, Gaul..." he sneered. "You honestly believe that you can go against me time after time. But not fucking this time... not when I have an offer to give to you."

"An offer? What do you want out of me, just so I can get my firend back, Ginjou?" snarled Grimmjow in utter disbelief. "What makes you think I should give in to that bullshit, you fucker?"

"Because your precious master agreed to this bargain earlier..." Ginjou merely replied, and Grimmjow's eyes widened at that.

"Ichigo...?" he questioned in total surprise, as if he was hearing it wrong. Ichigo couldn't possibly bend into the sick praetor's will in order to take this so-called deal, the boy had too much pride to do so...! "That's not true, you're fucking lying, you prick...!" he snarled angrily. "There's just no way Ichigo would have done this! How can he-"

"But he did, Gaul, even though he was actually reluctant to do so," smirked Ginjou, much to Grimmjow's surprise. "Despite him being your master, he was very willing to please you in any way. Including this... even though it appeared that your so-called friendship is at the edge. That's right, I've heard how sad Ichigo sounded when he tried to talk to you about something. How tragic. You resent him once again, yet he wanted you to have your gift right here."

"What're you talking about? Why would Ichigo agree to a twisted fucker like you?" demanded Grimmjow, his glare seemed to glow like a wild animal. "What did you do, did you threaten him into doing this?"

"What do you think, Gaul?"

"Don't fuck around with me, Ginjou!" he snarled.

"Heh... I merely mentioned that I will kill this poor boy if he dared to reveal our deal to anyone," replied Ginjou. "It didn't matter anyway, he knew that if he didn't take the deal then you would have probably never forgive him for not taking what I asked for." At that, Grimmjow briefly felt his guard going down. Even when he was acting cold towards Ichigo these past couple of weeks, the teen was still willing to help him. But he couldn't believe that Ichigo went with this, considering that Ginjou was capable of stabbing one in the back for his own gain. Maybe his master felt trapped by the proposition and gave in, and he couldn't blame him.

In fact, he couldn't blame Ichigo at all. This was his fault that his surviving friend was caught up in this, when he should have taken that chance to flee from the Roman army back in Gaul. His stubborn pride was the cause of all of this suffering... He glanced at the blonde slave, who was quivering in sheer fright next to Ginjou, and the need to succumb was itching at him. Ichigo was forced to agree to the not yet mentioned deal, and it almost felt like Grimmjow should as well. "... What... should I do to get him back...?" he mumbled quietly, catching Ginjou's attention.

"Hm? What did you say, Gaul?" the praetor questioned with a smug smirk and Grimmjow glowered at him with so much contempt.

"What... should I do to get my friend back, Ginjou?" he enunciated through gritted teeth. Ginjou smirked again, and this time a dark glimmer was in his narrowed sepia eyes.

"... Lose," he answered. "I want you to fucking lose in the primus, Gaul. That is all I am asking..."

A sour feeling of bile unexpectantly caught up in Grimmjow's throat as he glared at him in disbelief. He was the champion, he was practically worshipped for the time his victory brought rain to end the drought. But now... Ginjou was demanding the impossible out of him. He wanted him to purposely lose, but for what...? "What the fuck do you gain from this, Ginjou? How me losing benefits you?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Clearly, you don't understand the hierarchy of gladiators, Gaul," smirked Ginjou. "Once a champion lose or forfeit a match, they can never be considered a hero to the eyes of the Romans. They have to climb back from the shit hole they have fallen in. And that's where you come in, you will lose in order to save your friend. Unless of course... you care more about your pride as a champion rather than the life of this worthless slave right here."

"There's no fucking way I would let you kill him!" growled Grimmjow.

"Then I suggest that you do not win this match," he pointed out. "I know, Ichigo was having difficulty of agreeing to my terms. But it's not so hard... All you have to do is to put up the missio sign after taking the trashing. Only your master could save you then, or else you'll lose your only chance of saving your savage friend. So what's it going to be, Gaul...?" Grimmjow growled at him but he wasn't sure what to think of it. He didn't want to relent to him and yet not doing so would cost the life of his friend. "Well, what is your choice, 'Bestia'?" smirked Ginjou.

"... If I do this, you will give him to me, right?" Grimmjow questioned bitterly, but his tone only made Ginjou terribly gleeful.

"I may be a dispicable man, but I still have what's left of my honor as a Roman," smiled the man. "It's a deal. You lose but if you're still alive, you can get your friend back. But if you're dead or you fucking win, it's off and so is his head from his body."

"But... you won't hurt him anymore, you must promise me that-"

"I already said that I'm leaving him alive, that's all it matters," Ginjou said, before hearing the distant muffled sound of horns blaring, signaling the start for the main event. "I believe we're done here. Take him back and make sure that he won't try anything funny," he ordered. "It's almost time for the primus... I hope that he is ready for it."

"Yes, Praetor..." nodded the soldiers, before hauling the Gaul away. Grimmjow took one last look at his friend just as Ginjou pulling him to the shadows. A sick foreboding feeling was eating at his guts now, as if something wasn't right with the deal. But he couldn't risk the life of his only bethren for his own concerns. That was probably why Ichigo didn't want to risk it for his sake as well. Thinking about the teen made his heart ache terribly. How would Ichigo feel about him losing for the first time ever, it was hard to imagine.

Grimmjow grunted in slight pain when he was pushed back into the gladiators' barracks and stumbled to the ground. He growled under his breath but he could feel the watchful eyes of those soldiers on him, before he picked up his helmet and got to his feet. He had to stay calm for this fight, as he took a deep breath and noticed Renji nearby talking to his friend from the other ludus. The red-head seemed relieved despite of cuts and blood on his body and had probably won judging by the looks of it. He frowned and looked away. He didn't want his aura being picked up as he passed by some fighters after getting his shield and sword.

"Oh, there you are, Grimmjow..." Renji called out, and Grimmjow nearly stiffened in his steps. "Listen, I- hey... is there something wrong?" frowned Renji the moment he noticed his distressed and slightly bruised expression.

"No, Renji, I'm just fucking nervous..." he grumbled as he was trying not to meet his eyes.

"Nervous? I doubt that," Renji frowned dubiously. "What's the real reason that you seem irritated about? If it's still about Ichigo-"

"No, it's not, so you need to fucking drop it," Grimmjow scoffed at him, putting on his helmet. The red-haired man's frown deepened but he stared at him once again. Grimmjow was really appeared distracted and troubled and didn't want to be bothered over something that was going on in his head. But it would be pointless to keep probing it further, as the Gaul walked up to the gate to the arena.

"Fine... Good luck with your fight, Grimmjow," sighed Renji before stepping back. That only made Grimmjow internally worse but his face was soon set with determination, his worries temporarily drowned out by the roar of the cheering crowd as the gate finally opened. It felt oddly different to him from the other times, he usually grinned with such cockiness but now he was dreading of what was to come. He took a brief glance at the pulvinus as he walked to the center of the arena and he nearly cringed by the sight of Ichigo staring back at him.

But Ichigo seemed just as distressed, looking as if he was ill as he watched Grimmjow strolling around. His stomach churned and twisted in disbelief, hoping for the fact that the deal will go through once the Gaul wins, since he feared of Ginjou going back on his words. "Ichigo, hey, are you okay...?" frowned Rukia, grasping at his hand. "You look like you're about to keel over." Ichigo glanced at her, but out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Ginjou's lackey behind the second row like another guard. One wrong word, and Grimmjow's friend will die.

"M-maybe... I just need to drink some water, Rukia," he mumbled quietly as he looked back at her. "I may be feeling a little ill like you said..."

"Going down in those creepy barracks could do that to you," sighed Rukia. "Considering that dreadful smell of the dead in there, who wouldn't be sick...?"

"I know..." he frowned. But his illness was coming from his worried mind, he worried that Grimmjow wasn't prepared enough for the primus due to his bitterness over the past few weeks. If anything, Grimmjow might charge ahead without his usual observance and strategy and that could be his downfall. But he looked at the older man again and he suddenly noticed something. Even from afar, he could tell that Grimmjow appeared agitated and impatient with the hasty way he was pacing in wait for his opponent.

This wasn't like him, usually the blunet would stroll around like a sleuthing predator but now... Ichigo wasn't sure what to think. Except that he should hope for the best and wanted him to win. "Grimmjow..." he mumbled weakly, anxious sweat dampened his face as he watched.

"Fuck... fuck..." gritted Grimmjow as an unusually high level of anxiety was eating at him. He had never felt this way before, this wasn't like him at all. He had never felt this scared, not even when he went into a battle against Germanic invaders for the first time of his life, barely past sixteen. He was only scared because of his friend's life hanging in the balance, that him trying to lose on purpose would be the hardest part to do. And not only that... he was afraid of Ichigo's reaction of him losing. Would his master be devastated for the loss, or would he be disgusted by it? Either way, he didn't like it.

He glared up in time to see the other gate opening and his opponent finally stepped out. A hulking Thraex-type gladiator in gaudy brass armor, his face concealed by his helmet but Grimmjow could care less about that for now. He frowned in irritation, with his sharp eyes he could see almost every viable exposure on the other fighter. But he could tell that he was strong since this was the primus but to weaken himself against someone would be absolutely difficult.

Seconds later, the Thraex suddenly rushed at him with his short crooked blade raised. Out of reflex, Grimmjow ducked behind his shield to deflect and he pushed him back. The first move, and already it was difficult. He only reacted out of instinct, but it by the minute it was getting harder and harder. "Shit...!" he gritted in disgust. He cannot just lose so easily. Maybe if he were to gain the upper hand in the first, then he would let himself lose. It wouldn't be fair to do such a thing while the opponent was still strong.

"Hahh...!" he snarled and counterattacked, swinging his blade only to meet a parry. He expected that and charged forward for a second attack. The angle of his sword managed to nick the Thraex on his bare arm despite of the square-shaped shield blocking the full-on attack. "Tch...!" He backed off to give himself some distance, his sharp eyes flickered to the pulvinus briefly. For the moment, Ichigo appeared to be relieved with an encouraging smile. His master was glad that he didn't get hurt first, but inside Grimmjow was trying in his will not to overpower the other man.

_"If you're dead or you fucking win, the deal's off and so is his head from his body..."_

Grimmjow gritted his teeth as his fist around the sword hilt tightened. Ginjou really had him cornered this time, and after constant griefs the Gaul had given him, he was making sure that he should suffer in this fight. Grimmjow jumped away when the Thraex swung at him and he paced around him evenly. He wanted to slash at him but he was afraid of making the man too injured to pronounce his own victory. Pacing to the opponent's left, he then charged at him. Another cut- a shallow one- should do it as he raised his blade.

But the Thraex saw that and reacted with a block of his shield. Grimmjow grunted in surprise from his strength and he was pushed back. "Fuck...!" he growled under his breath when he stumbled but recovered in time to parry. The crowd cheered but nobody noticed the tension he was in. One way or another, he will lose something.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Behind the heavy iron gate, Renji watched with scrutiny and uncertainty at the fight, and he frowned. Something wasn't right. Grimmjow wasn't fighting in his usual strategy. Instead, it appeared that Grimmjow was hesitant to even land blows against the opponent. "Shit, this is getting ridiculous..." he grumbled. "Grimmjow, what the fuck's wrong with you? Fight back..."

"What's going on here, Renji?" asked Shuuhei, walking right up to him before looking through the gate. "Is there something wrong? It seems like Grimmjow has the advantage."

"No, it's not like that," Renji shook his head. "I know how Grimmjow fights, and right now he's not doing so well... I'm not sure why, but his personal shit seems to be distracting him."

"That can't be good," frowned his friend. "So now what? Do you think he'll win, Renji?"

"I don't even know. But one thing's for sure, he better not die or I'll kick his ass," he scoffed. Shuuhei frowned again though mostly from the mention of death as they continued to watch. All Grimmjow had been doing was blocking and parrying but had yet to make a significant strike against the Thraex. Renji gritted his teeth, almost wanting to stomp his foot down in frustration like a child with a tantrum. Whatever happened between him and Ichigo had to be put aside in order for him to win. Nothing should be distracting for the gladiator games regardless of personal feelings. Especially himself, he would only think about his victory rather than his concerns for his master's appreciation.

"Come on, Grimmjow, quit fucking it up...!" he scowled under his breath.

Meanwhile, Ichigo watched with concern as he squeezed his hands together. He didn't get it. Grimmjow would have already killed or at the very least defeated his opponent by now, so why does it look like the older man was buying some time to do something? "Grimmjow..." he muttered quietly. "What's going on with you...?"

"You think something's wrong with Grimmjow, Ichigo?" frowned Rukia as she glanced at him. "You say that you went to talk to him earlier, right? You think that discussion had influenced him somehow?"

"... I don't know," he replied grimly, but he thought otherwise. Now he wondered if his discussion with Grimmjow had truly messed him up, as he glanced back at the arena, still aware of the steady gaze from Ginjou's subordinate behind him. Even after he agreed to accept the praetor's term, Ichigo still didn't trust his words. They were always nothing but whispers filled with arrogance and deceit, so why believe it now?

His focus went back to the arena, where Grimmjow charged at the Thraex. But this time, the Gaul finally managed to make a cut, with blood dripping heavily down the flesh. Grimmjow panted heavily, it literally took all of his might not to slash him too easily but it was better than nothing. The audience in the crowd didn't seem to notice his unusual approach of fighting but they cheered on regardless now that they saw blood being drawn. But it was very tiring to concentrate of holding back his strength, he just needed to hurt him a little bit more then he would let himself lose.

"Hahh...!" he yelled out as he charged again with a swing. The Thraex stepped back to dodge before moving to counterattack, hacking at Grimmjow's slightly bigger shield. "Come on, fight me...!" he scowled. He jumped to the side and moved to make another strike, this time to the leg. But the Thraex suddenly turned on his heels and struck Grimmjow across the face with the hilt of his sword. "Guh...!" He stumbled back, almost falling to the ground, as the metallic taste of blood filled up his mouth quickly. If this was in a different situation, he would be giddy at the turn of event. That was what he was thinking about as he spat out the bloody phlegm.

"That's it...!" he snarled. He wanted to fight back with all of his might but it was eating at him to not to. He mentally assumed that Ginjou was still hiding in the dark corridors, laughing and jeering with Diroy submissively kneeling by his feet. His stomach churned in disgust at the thought of what that sick praetor had done to his friend. But his own distraction was quickly cut off when the Thraex soon rushed at him and attempted to make a slash at his chest.

He bit back a sharp hiss when he felt the tip of the blade nicked at his stomach. His instinct luckily made him jump back from being disemboweled at the last second. He could feel the burning yet wet sensation at his lower abdomen as he panted heavily. He hated it, Ginjou was messing with his head even from afar. He could feel his master's eyes on him but was afraid to look up at him. Was Ichigo really that apprehensive of seeing him lose on purpose?

"Shit, shit...!" he gritted. He wouldn't go down so easily, as he retaliated with a wide swing. Back at the pulvinus, Ichigo saw Grimmjow fighting as if he was treading carefully not to hurt the opponent too much. Sometimes Grimmjow would playfully prolong the fight before going for the kill. But right now, it seemed like the older man was conflicted of what to do.

"Come on, Grimmjow..." Ichigo mumbled. He wished he could figure out what was going on with him. His knuckles turned white with anxiety from squeezing his fists too hard. Maybe it felt like it was truly his fault that Grimmjow's performance was the result of his reluctant reaction to their relationship. That thought made his heart ache, as one of his hands moved to grasp at his chest. What was going on...?

"Ah...! Fucking shit...!" hissed Grimmjow, when the blade aimed for his bare shoulder. He jumped back in time to avoid a complete decapitation, gritting his teeth in pain the moment he felt the top layers of his flesh ripped apart. He could hear the crowd cheered and clamored in surprise and awe. He wondered if the Romans finally noticed his inability to strike, but that was the least of his problems. Shaking off his thoughts, Grimmjow snarled and charged at the opponent. The Thraex parried back before pushing him once more. The other man didn't hesitate as he then knocked the Gaul's face with his shield.

Blood instantly gushed out of Grimmjow's nostrils and mouth, with intense amount of pain exploded in his face. He stumbled back, barely had a chance to dodge another blow before he quickly recovered to block it. This wasn't good, even though he meant to lose he didn't expect for his opponent to retaliate so impulsively. He counterattacked, slashing shallowly at his chest. For a moment he thought he hit him too hard when he saw him fumbled to the ground. But the Thraex got up almost instantly, much to the cheering crowd's encouragement. But underneath Grimmjow's helmet, his expression went pale with realization.

So this was what Ginjou had meant. His popularity will sink like a stone once he loses, judging by the positively zealous focus on the Thraex right now. "Shit...!" he growled. There was no turning back now, even when he was loathing to do this. It was the only sacrifice he could make for his friend's sake. "Hahh...!" he yelled out, his sword swinging low in an attempt to hit at his legs.

But the Thracian-style fighter jumped back instinctively, missing the blade just inches away. Grimmjow snarled in frustration, all he was seeing was red. His movements, his attacks, it was becoming more unusual and erratic almost to the point of a beserk mode. He wanted to kill this man, and wanted to kill Ginjou as well with his bare hands. The praetor was the reason why he was put into this, wanting him to suffer just because he didn't want to submit to the Roman laws.

"Gahh...!" Again, distractions took over Grimmjow's mind, as he was hit across the face once again. A couple of his back teeth were close of being broken, as he fumbled across the sandy ground.

"Grimmjow...!" Ichigo gasped out sharply, his eyes widened in shock and surprise at the event before him. This doesn't look right, even when Grimmjow would appear to be beaten down he would still get back to his feet in no time even against a giant. But not this time, as Grimmjow struggled just to get to his knees. It was almost as if he was giving up the fight, something he didn't get. Didn't Grimmjow want to win, to keep his title as a champion...? Glancing up, he could hear the collective jeers and boos from the audience, obviously not enjoying the outcome of 'Bestia'. They were hoping that he would win as the champion that he was but maybe now they saw him as another novelty gladiator that will cease from their minds.

Behind the gate, Renji watched with intense shock, his marked eyebrows tensed at what was unfolding.

"He will die, Renji..." frowned Shuuhei, glancing at his friend. "Look at him. I think it's more than a personal thing as you mentioned. It seems like he's holding back from something. Just look..." Renji frowned and glanced at Grimmjow again. Shuuhei was right. Grimmjow wasn't showing off his full strength, it was as if he was really holding back.

"Fucking shit... is Grimmjow trying to lose on purpose...?" he scoffed in disbelief.

"On purpose? That doesn't make any sense," said Shuuhei. "You know by losing, your popularity will dwindle quickly."

"That's why it doesn't make any fucking sense!" scoffed Renji. "The fuck are you doing, Grimmjow? Fight back, you shit...!" But his voice fell beneath the roar of the crowd, now cheering for the Gaul's defeat. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and staggered to stand up. So this is what it's like, he thought, being disliked by those who once saw him a god for bringing the rain to the city. Blood was drying across his face, his eyes hazy from exhaustion, his hand still held onto his sword although he was losing grip on his shield.

He only needed to lose. He didn't want to die like this. "Fuck...!" he growled, pushing himself to charge. "Hahh...!" he yelled as he swung his sword at the Thraex. But the other fighter parried, the crooked blade scraped across the straight one, before he pushed him away. Grimmjow stumbled back, losing his grip on his shield before being hit in the face again. "Guhh...!" he grunted and fell to the ground one more time. Multiple hits to the head was making him woozy and his ears rang within the helmet.

Panting and wheezing, he glanced up to the pulvinus. Ichigo was on the verge of a breakdown. The teen couldn't believe what had happened to him just now. Even if it was such a deal, Ichigo couldn't seem to swallow that he lost with his widened fearful eyes staring down at the arena. He couldn't take that look on him anymore, as Grimmjow bowed his head. It wasn't long until he felt his helmet ripped off of his head and his hair was yanked up to reveal his throat. The crowd booed, mainly because of Grimmjow's poor performance, and soon a collective chant of 'kill' and 'death' rose.

Grimmjow froze now that he felt the angular sword against his neck. So this was it, this was how his other opponents felt when he took their lives. Despite of the blood still in his mouth, he made a dry swallow before glancing back at his master. Ichigo seemed devastated at the loss, his precious brown eyes were glossed with unshed tears as he stood over the railings. Grimmjow knew, he was not strong enough to stomach it but it was for the best. Reluctantly, he let go of his sword and slowly raised up his hand, putting up two fingers in surrender. That action caused even more booing but he didn't care at the moment.

This was what Ginjou wanted after all. He swallowed his pride in order to save his friend, even if it meant taking away his title as a champion. He stared at Ichigo almost pleadingly to spare him. He was his master, he had the power to choose his fate ever since the Gaul was taken in, but considering the reaction of the crowd it appeared that Ichigo was uncertain of what to do as a white-haired senator went up to the teen.

"Ichigo..." Ukitake spoke quietly, catching Ichigo's attention. "I am sorry that your fighter was defeated... But considering that he is specifically your slave and not that of the lanista, only you have the power to decide whether or not you let him live. Do you understand that, Ichigo...?"

"Ichigo..." Rukia frowned in total concern, but Ichigo was more perturbed about it. Grimmjow didn't do his best, even when he was very eager to train himself for the moment like today. But the last several days had made his skills diminish to the point of that of an amateur. And because of that, Ichigo lost his deal with Ginjou. He won't get the slave from him, now that Grimmjow had lost. That was his own fault for having hope when he should have believed in Grimmjow in the first place. But maybe if Grimmjow could win the next battle, he could ask Ginjou for a second chance. That was the only way...

"... I want him to live," he muttered under the loud groaning of boos before looking back at the arena. "... Live! I want him to live!" he called out, almost shouting, as he raised his hand. "Grimmjow! You have to live, I want you to live! For the next fight...!"

Grimmjow stared at him in slight surprise, seeing his hand raised with a thumbs-up. What does that mean? Was that a good thing...? The Romans seemed to jeer harder but it probably meant that Ichigo wanted something against the wishes of the audience. Meaning that Ichigo will spare him as expected...

"Grimmjow, live...! You have to live...!" shouted Ichigo almost desperately. "I don't care whether you lose or win, you just have to live for me...!" A stray tear trickled down his cheek but he didn't care as he looked on, staring at Grimmjow's surprised and bloodied face. Grimmjow stared back before he felt the blade suddenly removed from his throat. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath until he took a deep breath of relief. He was still alive. He lost but he was still alive at the end. Admist the booing, he could hear and feel his heart pounding.

"Fuck, kid... I'm so grateful for this..." he wheezed. Suddenly, he was hauled to his feet by the army guard before being pulled away, his eyes wandered back to his master. But Ichigo had already turned around and ran from the railings, possibly rushing to meet him back to the barracks. He smiled a bit... Through everything they have been, he was glad that Ichigo still cared about him. As soon as he was led inside the barracks, his tired cyan eyes met with confused but agitated garnet ones of Renji who frowned deeply in disbelief.

"Grimmjow... what the fuck happened out there?" he scoffed, and Grimmjow put up a grim frown before looking down. There was no way that he could tell Renji about this, now he had lost his title. "Grimmjow-" Renji pressed.

"Stay back, he's in need for the medicus..." ordeered one if the guard, and the red-head blinked in surprise. Usually the publicly owned slaves would assist the injured, not the guards themselves. But as a slave himself, he could never question they are doing it as he frowned again.

"Grimmjow, once you're healed up, we will have words..." grumbled Renji.

"Yeah, whatever..." mumbled Grimmjow, before he was escorted away. He knew that these two soldiers were Ginjou's subordinates, and they were taking him to the man himself. They moved through the dimly lit corridors then they passed through a gate. Another brief moment passed until he was led through another hallway, when he suddenly heard muffled noises nearby.

"... Grimmjow...! Why can't I see him, I thought we had a deal about this...!"

It was Ichigo's voice, he realized, as he attempted to look over his shoulder. But the lackeys hastily pulled him to the next gate before he could call out and pushed him into the dark. He scowled but held his tongue as he was forced onto his knees and he glare at the only lit torch on the wall. He could see the silhouette of the praetor nearby, before he saw him stepping forward with a neutral frown on his face. He scoffed under his breath but waited for him to speak.

"... You did what I requested for, Gaul," he muttered. "Took a while to do so, something that you're having a hard time though... But you put up your end of the deal, anyway."

"Yes, I have..." gritted Grimmjow. "I lost the primus as well as my title as a champion, as you wanted. I've done what you asked me to, just so you can give me my friend back. That was the deal, Ginjou..."

"... Is that right, huh?" Ginjou muttered with a slight smirk, and Grimmjow instantly growled.

"I did what you want, Ginjou! Don't fuck around with me right now...!" he scowled.

"Heh, I'm afraid that I could take back the bargain if you can't be patient enough," he taunted. "Just say please and I will give you your precious friend." Even after swallowing his pride to accept defeat, Grimmjow was still defiant against him with sharp cyan eyes. But after losing his title, what else could he do to jeopardize this chance...? Inhaling deeply, he bowed his head, strands of hair sticking on his forehead due to sweat and blood.

"... P-please... I wish to have my friend back..." he begged quietly.

"Please, what, exactly...?" grinned Ginjou, enjoying the sight of the Gaul being at his mercy.

"Please... Praetor..." he pleaded. He felt utterly digusted with himself, wanting to throw up rather than kneeling before Ginjou. But the praetor chuckled loudly before looking behind him.

"You heard him... Bring the fucking boy," he sneered. Grimmjow heard shuffling of shackles and he looked up to see him, his only surviving friend. The boy didn't look up as he was forced to his knees in a fair distance from him, and Grimmjow was trying to peer closer at him in the darkened room. He could only see the shadowy shape of his form and the blonde color of his hair seemed oddly darker.

"I can't see him, I wish to see his face... please..." he requested. Ginjou's grin widened and he chuckled as he moved to take the torch from the wall.

"Sure... take a look at your so-called friend," grinned the praetor, putting the light in between them. Grimmjow looked at him again... only to feel his heart drop instantly as color drained from his face. This boy... his hair color was much too dark, too yellow, and when he looked at his eyes, it was all wrong. They were a sharp green color when Diroy's eyes were of dark grey. And his face... even though his friend was young, this frightened boy appeared much more youthful despite of the gag around his face. This was wrong, all of this was wrong...! This wasn't Diroy...!

"Well... this is a touching reunion, wouldn't you say?" smirked Ginjou. The first few seconds felt slow, before those taunting words hit Grimmjow's ears, before the Gaul felt a deep rumble within his chest.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH...!" he screamed in absolute horror and realization, slamming his fists against the solid stone floor. Almost instantly, the army guards grabbed him by the arms to restrain him. But it didn't matter, as he roared in fury as he struggled against them, his eyes ablaze once he glared at the sneering praetor. "I will fucking kill you, Ginjou!" he snarled with such wrathfulness. "I will get my hands on you and rip you apart! How dare you fucking trick me! How fucking dare you...!"

"You, a slave, dare to blame me for your own actions?" chuckled Ginjou. "You are at fault for believing at the fact that I really had your friend."

"Fuck you! You knew that you're the one who put me and my friend into this!" raged Grimmjow. "If you really did have him, I wouldn't risk his life over mine, and you fucking knew that! I will kill everybody here, especially you!" But his rant fell on deaf ears as Ginjou stared at him before leaning close until their faces were barely an inch apart.

"Don't you remember our little promise just a moment ago, Gaul...?" he questioned quietly. "You've lost. You do not have a title anymore. You're nothing but a common gladiator now... and because of that, I could think of many ways of punishing you."

"You'll regret that...!" snarled Grimmjow. "I'm still of noble birth- if you kill me, you will have to answer to the higher-ups! You got that, you piece of shit!"

"Like I give a fuck about them anymore, not after what you and your pathetic master had done to me," he muttered, his smirk fell off his face. "I would love to break you down, piece by piece, until you are a shell of yourself. You won't be the heir of your savage tribe. Rather, you will be a weak and miserable mongrel who won't be able to protect Ichigo from my hands."

"Don't you fucking dare touch Ichigo...!" he growled.

"But without you by his side, he'll blame you... screaming and cursing your name as he's writhing under me, wondering why you choose to lose instead to win," Ginjou smirked again, relishing at the shocked look on Grimmjow's face.

"Wh-what did you say...?" he gasped.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that last part?" he smirked. "You see, Gaul... Ichigo didn't bargain you to you lose. Instead, I told him that I will give you your 'friend' if you should win..." The fight within Grimmjow temporarily faltered as he realized it. Ichigo was actually saddened by his loss, when he had thought that the teen was taking the thought of it hard. So Ichigo wanted him to win, when he was the one who disappointed him just when he was thinking about re-establishing their relationship. "Does it hurt, Gaul? That you had let him down...? I bet that made your heart ache knowing about it now."

"... Why? Why are you trying to ruin me? You were the one who gave me grief from the start, slaughtering my friends and throwing me into slavery...!" gritted Grimmjow, glaring at him. "What the fuck have I ever done to you in the first place, Ginjou? What reason you have to keep putting me down?"

"Because you're the reason that Ichigo began to turn against me, you barbarian," Ginjou calmly argued. "Your savage way of thinking makes him just as savage. It makes him less than a Roman, and I don't fucking like it one bit... And when he decided to save you and swing that sword at me, that was the last straw. But don't worry about that. Now that you're a loser, he will see you as a weak slave and he will regret leaving you alive after the shame you have put on his family name..."

"You bastard... you fucking bastard...!" he growled, regaining what was left of his strength as he struggled again. "I will get my hands on you, Ginjou! I will make you fucking suffer for this!"

"Not when I'm already making you suffer..." he chuckled before stepping back. "Take him out, I don't want him babbling this to the higher nobles."

"You fucker!" he snarled, finally managing to get one arm free before moving to attempt a grab at the praetor. "You will pay for this! Ginjou-"

_THWACK!_

A solid blow to the back of the head nearly knocked Grimmjow out, leaving him slumped on his legs. His vision darkened as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, but not before seeing the smirking man one more time. He finally blacked out, his form collasped onto the ground after the guards let go of him. Ginjou stared down at the Gaul, his eyes glinted with dark glee under the dimmed torch. He had done it... as much he wanted to kill him, he preferred to wait and watch his disgraced descent in the coming days.

"Until the next time, Gaul..." he chuckled quietly, grabbing his own slave by the hair to drag him, walking into the darkness.

**(Blood and Sand)**

_Warm breeze wafted across the valley, with the blooming grass and plants rippling like small green waves. In the center of it all, Grimming was seemingly dozing on his back... until he opened his eyes. He felt tired at first but his body jolted into realization and he sat up, his widened eyes darted around to see where he was. "... The fuck?" he gasped, slowly getting to his feet when he noticed that he was wearing a simple wool tunic._

_He didn't get it. Just moments ago, he was wearing his gladiator ensemble and was at the arena. So where was he...? Was he in the afterlife, if Ginjou had done something to him? No... that man only meant him to suffer, after he tricked him into losing the primus. Then what is this...?_

_He felt a ruffle of a breeze behind him, and he subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. It was beginning to feel that he was being watched, as Grimmjow glared behind him. But he blinked in surprise, turning around to get a better look. "... Ichigo, is that you?" he gasped, taking in the sight before him. It was indeed Ichigo, wearing his casual linen tunic, but his expression was unreadable. It was as if he was staring at Grimmjow as a complete stranger. "Ichigo... hey, are you all right?" he asked as he took a step forward._

_"..." Ichigo's deep brown eyes were void of emotions, before he suddenly turned around and ran off, leaving Grimmjow surprised. "H-hey...! Wait, Ichigo! Where are you going?" he called out as he ran after him. He ran strongly across the meadow, but the teen was smaller and was a bit more faster in his sprint, and Grimmjow gritted his teeth. "Ichigo, stop! Where are you going...?" he yelled after him._

_But before he knew it, a wall of trees suddenly appeared in front of them. How a forest popped out of nowehere, Grimmjow couldn't think much of it as he saw Ichigo disappearing into the maze of branches and trunks. "Ichigo! Wait! Please stop, I want you to explain this to me!" Remembering his knowledge in the wildernness, he clawed and leaped over the gnarled limbs. He didn't get it. It looked like a forest, but the deeper he was getting the more alarming and ghastly it appeared to be. Fortunately, he found a small clearing and Ichigo slowed into a stop. But the teen didn't turn when Grimmjow ceased his running, panting deeply as he walked towards him._

_"Ichigo... whatever this is, we can talk. Is that okay...?" he asked quietly. "I don't know what is going on here, but you can tell me if you know, okay?" He was answered with a complete silence, and he frowned in confusion. What was going on with him? "Ichigo-" he pressed as he took a few more steps._

_"Don't come any closer!" Grimmjow froze in his steps and stared at Ichigo, who finally decided to turn around. But his eyes widened when his master was branishing a bow and arrow somehow. He looked back at him again, seeing his eyes glowing almost gold in vexation._

_"Ichigo, what's going on-"_

_"I said, don't!" scowled Ichigo, quickly holding up the single arrow alongside the raised bow. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes but he knew that the threat was serious as he stepped back._

_"Please, Ichigo... tell me what's wrong with you. Maybe I can help you," he reasoned._

_"Help me with what? That you had failed me, Grimmjow, that you lost your title as a champion because you fell for Ginjou's lies?" gritted Ichigo._

_"It wasn't my fault, Ichigo," Grimmjow said. "I wasn't sure what to believe then, but I truly thought he had my friend in his hands. I couldn't risk it-"_

_"But you believed it nonetheless," Ichigo scoffed angrily. "And now because of that travesty, you are worth shit to me...! You have brought shame to me and to my family!"_

_"I said I'm sorry, Ichigo...!" frowned Grimmjow as he attempted to step forward._

_"Don't you dare take another step!" he threatened, pulling the string back and the older man froze. But Grimmjow frowned again as he did so anyway._

_"You wouldn't know how to use that, kid," he growled. "You barely knew how to use the sword when I began teaching you. What makes you think you can go against me with that?" Ichigo said nothing of it, instead he narrowed his golden eyes as he took his stance. "If you wish to hit me then fucking do it, Ichigo. Let's see if you have the guts for it." He took another step and Ichigo stretched the string to the extent, the arrowhead aiming straight at the Gaul._

_"This is all your fault, Grimmjow," Ichigo said bitterly. "Because of you, you left me to fend for myself. You made this decision to lose with Ginjou, and in doing you put me in danger..."_

_"What? What do you mean by that?" Grimmjow questioned in utter befuddlement. That was when the angry gold color of Ichigo's eyes dwindled into his normal but saddened brown ones._

_"You left me vulnerable, and Ginjou... he took me. That's why I hate you, Grimmjow. You left the world while I was still alive. And it wasn't long until Ginjou took me away from my home... he imprisioned me and violated and brutalized me."_

_"... What?" Grimmjow gasped in disbelief and anger. Fury swelled up in his chest, wanting to rip the praetor's head as he clenched his fists tightly. But wait... if they were not in the real world, then... "... What happened afterwards, Ichigo?" he gritted. "Why are you and I are here?"_

_"Don't you get it, Grimmjow...?" Ichigo frowned sadly. "Ginjou finished you off after the Romans lost favors to you. There was nothing left of you after you lost, and he ended your life when the Senate decided not to protect you any longer."_

_"What?"_

_"And it didn't stop there... after weeks of being at his mercy, my physical body couldn't endure it any longer... that's why we're here, Grimmjow," he muttered in grief, his fingers holding the arrow shook. "We are here not only because of Ginjou, but because of you as well. You gave up, and this was what happened to us...!" Grimmjow just stared at him, his chest throbbed in disbelief. Were they already dead, and if so, why were they the only one in the afterlife? Why was Ichigo appearing to him now as an angry specter of himself, after holding a gudge for so long?_

_"I am so sorry, Ichigo... I'm sorry for leaving you," he muttered sadly._

_"I'm sorry, too, Grimmjow," Ichigo said, his voice a sad whisper the instant he released the string. Grimmjow flinched, feeling a sharp thud at his chest before letting out a shaky gasp. He looked down and his eyes widened at the sight of the wooden shaft sticking out of the left side of his chest. But he wasn't bleeding but it didn't stop the pain he soon felt as he gasped._

_"Ichi-" he gasped, but Ichigo was instantly in front of him, warm tears trickling down his youthful face. He grasped at the tunic, pushing the arrow deeper into the Gaul's chest. Grimmjow sucked in a painful gasp. The sharp head should had pierced his heart, instead he felt exiting out of his back. "Ichigo! Ichigo, why...?" he gritted._

_"That's how I felt, Grimmjow. The pain in my heart didn't go away, even after death," muttered Ichigo. "You ruined us... I thought you loved me, you said so yourself. But now... this is what we are, fucking shells of ourselves..."_

_"But-" Grimmjow's body suddenly went weak as he fell to his knees. Ichigo stepped away when he tried to grab for him, tear-filled eyes stared when Grimmjow collasped to the ground. He tried to gasp for air as the arrow was causing more pain throughout his body. "I-Ichigo... please..." he choked, clawing at the dirt. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this could happen..."_

_"... I wish I knew that a long time ago," whimpered Ichigo before turning to leave._

_"W-wait, Ichigo...!" Grimmjow gasped. But the pain was making his vision blurred as he watched Ichigo walking away. "Ichigo! Ichigo...!" he yelled out, just before he blacked out._

"... Grimmjow? Grimmjow? Grimmjow, you're all right!"

"..." Grimmjow blinked twice before his vision cleared, his weary eyes staring up at the stone ceiling. He ached, everything in his body ached as he groaned. What was that about...? Was that a dream? If felt so real, since he was in pain. Taking in a deep breath, he attempted to sit up but was pushed back down on what he guessed was a bed. He glanced up and gasped in surprise.

Ichigo was hovering above him, his face full of concern but relief as he put up a small smile. "... As always, you managed to survive, Grimmjow," he muttered quietly. Grimmjow frowned before looking around, realizing that he was in his room but it was night time. The only light illuminating was a small oil lamp on the table, with Ichigo's face dimly glowing from the source. "How are you feeling, Grimmjow?" he asked as he sat down in the chair.

"... How long I was out?" mumbled Grimmjow, his eyebrows tensed up.

"For the past few hours, after you... lost in the primus," Ichigo answered, with a sad frown. "I didn't think that could happen to you... but I just thought that your loss was because of us. No, because of me..."

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow muttered, but the teen shook his head.

"This was all my fault, Grimmjow," he sighed. "Maybe if I had been more open about our relationship on that day, none of this would have happened."

"What are you talking about?" he frowned.

"Don't you get it? Those distractions on you caused by my indecisiveness... I blamed myself," he frowned, glancing down at his lap in shame. "Even when... I was trying to make it up to you, it was still not enough for you to win."

"... That wasn't it, Ichigo, it wasn't your fault," grunted Grimmjow, and Ichigo blinked in surprise before the Gaul decided to sit up. The bandages around his arms and stomach were taut but he didn't care as he turned to him. "No, it was never your fault, I was the one who chose to act like a jackass. I was mad, yes, but mostly at the situation we were in. But not at you. I was never angry at you..."

"But... was that the reason why you lost, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, frowning in slight confusion. "You were so mad about our situation that you were distracted in your fight?" Grimmjow looked at him, a grim expression wretched in his face as he leaned closer.

"... Tell me the truth, Ichigo," he muttered so quietly but the tone was fully serious as he stared into his eyes. "... Was there... a deal or something you made earlier today...?" he questioned. Ichigo froze in shock and Grimmjow noticed that and grasped at his hands before the teen could move away. "Like I said, I'm not mad at you... I just want to know the truth..." Ichigo's frown deepened before staring down, his shoulder slumped in submission.

"I'm so sorry, Grimmjow," he mumbled. "I was only trying to help you but... I didn't have a choice, I was only forced into it..."

"... It was Ginjou, wasn't it?" he asked. He felt Ichigo flinch from the oddly calm question but he held on. "Ichigo... he forced me into choosing as well..." he said, but the calmness was slowly warping into hidden anger judging from the flexing of his jaw muscles. "What deal did he force you into, Ichigo...?" Ichigo glanced up at him with a grieving look on his face.

"He had your friend, Grimmjow... I mean, I don't know how but... he convinced me into a deal that if you win, you will get your friend back," he finally explained, feeling a sudden squeeze around his hands. "It was still my fault anyway... I was putting too much hope on you and it wasn't good enough. I can't believe it that you lost your title in the primus..."

"It wasn't your fault, Ichigo," grunted Grimmjow with a gruff tone. "He tricked you, he tricked all of us... It was nothing but a lie, Ginjou didn't have my friend hostage."

"What...? How do you know...?" Ichigo gasped, and the older man's eyes narrowed.

"He tricked me as well..." he growled lowly. "He said he had my friend, and he gave me a critical choice. In order to get him back, he forced me into agreeing one thing... He wanted me to lose."

"What?" he gasped sharply with his eyes widened in disbelief. It all made sense now... Grimmjow wasn't trying his best not because of their secretive relationship, but because of Ginjou's deceits. That praetor was nothing short of evil. He gripped his hands back, a dry bile burning in his throat in disgust. "... How could he?" he whispered. "How could he do this to us...?"

"... All the more fucking reason to erase his existence from this world, Ichigo," Grimmjow growled, and his master glanced at him in surprise.

"Grimmjow-" he said, but Grimmjow abruptly stood up, a deep angry rumble reverated in his scarred chest. "Wait a minute, Grimmjow-" he panicked.

"I know that I was this close of forgetting my vengeance, but now... I will get him for this!" he snarled as he paced around his room. "I will rip his head off with my fucking bare hands if it's the last thing I do...! He will regret it!"

"Grimmjow, please calm down...! I understand that you're angry-"

"I am beyond furious...! I won't let this one go!" he growled. "He took what was taken from me and I am fucking fed up with this!"

"Please, Grimmjow...!" pleaded Ichigo, as he got up and grabbed Grimmjow by the wrist. Grimmjow was close to shrugging away the gesture but he immediately held it off as he stiffened from the touch. "I'm sorry... but there is nothing you can about it now," he frowned sadly. "You're not the champion anymore, you will lose favors not only from the Roman people but from most of the nobles. You can't go against Ginjou like this."

"...Then what the fuck am I supposed to do then? This has been going on for over a year now!" he gritted. "I will not take any longer, Ichigo...! I will not let him keep on torturing me, not while he is still alive!" Ichigo frowned, letting go of him as he moved closer to the Gaul. His deep brown eyes glistened in the cool dimmed light when he stared up at him, placing his hands against his chest.

"Champion or not... you would've been executed for your actions, Grimmjow. Why can't you understand that?" he muttered. "For once, quit thinking about yourself... stop thinking about things that would hurt not only you but me as well..." Grimmjow blinked at that before frowning in realization. He remembered parts of his dream, when Ichigo felt betrayed of his loss and it cost them their lives. But Ichigo was more affected by it, and he did not want it to happen in real life. Whether or not it was a premonition, he won't allow it to affect him, as his strong arms wrapped around the teen into a tight hug.

"Then what can I do about this, Ichigo?" he muttered, staring at his concern filled eyes. "What is there for me to keep going...?"

"... As long as I'm here, we can find a way, Grimmjow," muttered Ichigo. "You can fight your way to the top once again. You're very strong-willed and brave, you cannot let this ruin you. You cannot let Ginjou win because of what happened today-"

"But he did anyway... and now because of that, I shame you and your family aside from me."

"... Better than being dead, Grimm," Ichigo smiled a little. "I could care less about being shamed if it means losing you. I... I just want you to know that I will help you as much as I can. If that's what you want... after everything that had happened." Grimmjow glanced at him before nodding and he hugged him tighter.

"Yeah, that's something that I need..." he muttered, nuzzling into the soft orange hair. "We're both sorry, Ichigo... even if I didn't pressure you about our relationship, it probably would have happened anyway."

"I know..." sighed Ichigo. Grimmjow said nothing else, instead he placed his still cut lips against his master's forehead. But the hatred came back, the same kind of intense emotion he had when he was first enslaved. Ginjou will pay for it one way or another, but it will be by his own hands. Even if it meant sacrificing himself and Ichigo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Well... that took longer than expected, and I meant the scenes itself. I don't know about you, but I might get overly distracted for the next two three weeks. Because I'm getting me a special edition Nintendo 3DS bundle pack with a new game Fire Emblem! Yays! Now to create more drama in the next chapter...!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	25. Wolves Howling At The Gate

Like I've said, I got a new 3DS and I've been overly distracted by my only game that came with it so I haven't been up to date with it. Also I've been out of funk since there has been a death in the family and I wasn't on my computer for a while...

I realized that it had been almost a year since I started the story and I didn't expect it to be going on for so long, especially with the length of each chapter I've written. But I think I will be finish by- I dunno- just past 30 chapters. But let's wait and see...

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 25- Wolves Howling At The Gate**

The only thing that kept hurting him, long after his injuries had been healed, was his pride. Grimmjow was just lying on his back on his bed, his tired eyes stared straight at the ceiling with one hand tucked underneath his hair. How long had it been- a week and a half, since he had been defeated? He had stopped counting the days after the realization had set in on him. What good would it do to get out of bed? He was a loser to the Roman eyes, even though he didn't care much about them. But Ichigo was the only one who cared about him, sitting by his bedside whenever he had the time, even late at night after everybody was asleep.

But still, it was not good enough even when Ichigo constantly assured him that it wasn't his fault that he had fallen to Ginjou's lies. But it was, and he was foolish enough to fall for it. He had been either sulking or sleeping, and in between he hadn't been eating much, leaving so much as a bite or two in his meals. Aside from the teen's company, he didn't want to be bothered by anyone. It was like he was immune to interaction no matter what.

"... Good, you're awake." Grimmjow's eyes shifted to the doorway, seeing Ichigo coming in with a bowl full of porridge. Internally, he was happy about being around him, but he was sporting the same frown for the past several days as he sat up. He watched him placing the food on the table before walking up to him. "... How're you feeling, Grimmjow?" he asked quietly, sitting next to him. Staring at his hopeful eyes, Grimmjow sighed as he scratched through his slowly growing hair.

"... Like I got nothing else to do," he mumbled. Ichigo frowned at that but said nothing of it as he nodded.

"You're in luck, I have chores for you to do today now that you're healed up," he suggested. "Nothing too difficult, but we'll waiting until you're ready to train back at Urahara's ludus." Grimmjow looked away from that suggestion, as he got out of bed and moved to the small table. "Grimmjow...?" Ichigo frowned, but Grimmjow was silent as he sat down and picked at his food. "... Grimmjow, feeling sorry for yourself will not make it any better. You can't keep sulking like this, hiding in your room for days."

"You weren't so far off of doing so yourself, when you thought it was your fault that I lost," muttered Grimmjow.

"That's because I realized that it was Ginjou's doing that it happened," Ichigo pointed out. "Grimmjow... It was him that you lost, it was never your fault-"

"But it's because of him that I don't have a title now, that it will give him any chance to have me suffer under his hands," he frowned. "And also... I fear that because of my loss, Aizen or any other senator probably won't do anything about it, regardless of the fact that I am of noble blood. Think about it, since the Roman don't know about me, I'm nothing but a lowly savage slave."

"That's not true," frowned the teen.

"Then what is, Ichigo?" he questioned as he looked at him. "I got nothing in this empire. Nothing... I don't have anything that can hold me here unless I could leave this place."

"And what does make me?"

"You know what I meant by that," he huffed. "I cannot show my face after what had happened... and everybody knows that, including you... There's no way I can deal with it considering my status here."

"But... maybe if we can tell this to Aizen about the deal, then maybe-" Ichigo said, but Grimmjow just scoffed as he glared away.

"I am getting sick of relying on someone who can't fucking deal with his own blood...!" he frowned. "It's fucking irritating when Aizen didn't see this coming, despite the fact that he disowned Ginjou! As a matter of fact, didn't anybody else have notice anything about him these past few months? That he might have been planning something?"

"The Senate is not at fault, Grimmjow. They wouldn't have known that he was going to do this, nobody knew," reasoned Ichigo. "That's why I suggested we should talk to Aizen about it. He's the only one we can talk to, since he's the reason why you were able to become a champion in the first place."

"Tch, if you think so..." he grumbled with a frown. Ichigo just sighed before standing up and walked up to him, his slim arms plopped over the Gaul's shoulders. He could feel that Grimmjow relaxed a little but he was still upset as he eventually started to eat.

"... We'll go today, okay, Grimmjow?" he asked.

"Sure, whatever..." sighed Grimmjow. Ichigo just nodded as he stepped away and walked out of the room. By the day, it was neither getting better or worse for the both of them and it was getting hard for him to help Grimmjow get over it. He just couldn't believe it, seeing Grimmjow in such a wreck when he was so used to that cocky but brave personality of his. Only a dark-hearted man like Ginjou could do something like that to him. Going up to the ground floor, he walked past the garden when he suddenly noticed Orihime by the water fountain feeding some birds.

He frowned a little, he hadn't talked to her much since before the games and whenever he would see her the girl was practically mute saved for the occasional answers to either Nel or Isshin. His father had already came back almost a week after the loss, but Ichigo didn't bother to tell him about his secret relationship with Grimmjow, considering that the Gaul was still in his self-pity mode. Instead, the patriarch had simply advised him to help Grimmjow make up for it and Ichigo had since been doing it with no result.

But now, seeing Orihime by herself made him feel bad. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know her affection for him, but it hurt that he wasn't told about it by her or Nel. Letting out a deep sigh, he walked up to the fountain and leaned to pat her on the shoulder. "Ahh...!" the girl gasped out with a startle, the leftover bread in her hands dropped to the ground. She looked up and stiffened at the sight of Ichigo, who tentatively sat next to her.

"... Hey there..." he muttered quietly. Orihime stared at him for a moment, before looking away as she picked up the bread.

"Hey..." she mumbled.

"... How are you been doing so far, Orihime?" Ichigo asked quietly, waiting any action from her. Instead, she stared down at her lap and picked at the food. "... It's okay, you don't have to talk to me," he sighed. "I just want to say that I'm sorry for not considering your feelings after all these times. I just didn't know, either I was totally ignorant or nobody else had told me. But I didn't really mean to hurt you like that back then... when you saw me with Grimmjow... I just thought that you've already assumed of me being like that but I guess that you wouldn't want to hear my excuses-"

"I was never mad at you, Ichigo..." muttered Orihime, and Ichigo blinked at her in surprise before the slave girl glanced back at him. "I was the fool... I only thought that because I was a slave, I couldn't be with you. But it was completely different, because now I know you're specifically into men and had an interest with Grimmjow... It was really my fault anyway, when I told him about my feelings for you. I asked that he should keep it a secret, but I guess that he didn't bother to tell me about your situation."

"So... you blame Grimmjow for being with me?" Ichigo frowned but Orihime shook her head.

"At first I was going to... but soon I thought about your feelings, and I didn't want to hurt you," she sighed. "And now, because of me, I'm the reason you guys are fighting over your relationship."

"No... you have no fault into it," he shook his head. "It was me who was in the wrong, but whether or not we were working it out he would still had lost, and now he's in such deep depression. I don't know how to deal with it, Orihime."

"... You'll find a way, Ichigo," Orihime muttered. "You're a very smart person, you learn fast, so you will figure out very soon. I believe you on that..." Ichigo glanced at her before he smiled a little as he grasped at her hand. Orihime was taken by surprise for the gesture and blushed a little, but didn't pull away as the teen nodded.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Orihime," he sighed. "I'm sure I can figure something out soon, for Grimmjow's sake."

"Uh, sure, you're welcome..." she smiled back. Ichigo nodded again before getting up and walking away, leaving Orihime temporarily stunned. She eventually calmed down, picking at the stale bread in her hands, as she took a deep sigh. She wanted for Ichigo to be happy, even she was still heartbroken about her own ordeal. But if she could still be his friend, then that was the least she could do for him.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Grimmjow could feel the sense of loathing and shame on him as he followed after Ichigo into the city. It wasn't hard to see him and his master, and it was hard not to hold back heckling the moment the disappointing eyes were on him. Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo, who put on a neutral face as they walked through the busy streets. But he was still feeling nervous but alert, feeling unusually anxious whenever he was jeered at. "... This wasn't a good idea, Ichigo," he muttered. "We should have waited a little longer before going through with it."

"We can't wait any more, Grimmjow, we need to do this now," Ichigo assured, as he peeked a glance at him. "Besides, Aizen was going to sponsor your next game before... that sudden situation, so we need to speak to him anyway. Just stay calm, okay...? We're almost there." Grimmjow frowned but didn't doubt Ichigo. That was true, Aizen often sponsered the fights he was in and the man already knew of Ichigo and his family for years. And also... they needed to talk to him about the treachery Ginjou had done to both of them, to see if anything can be done about it.

But the seething look was still on him, and he felt distracted from it until he felt a large chunk of cabbage was hurled at his head. "Aghh...!" he hissed out in pain and stumbled forward, grasping at the side of his head. "Fuck...! Fuck!" he gritted, glaring around to see the culprit.

"Grimmjow- no, it's not worth it...!" Ichigo called out, grabbing him by the wrist when the infuriated Gaul attempted to charge at the one who ran away. "Calm down, Grimmjow! It's really not worth it, we're here for a different reason, remember...?" Grimmjow growled, hearing more jeers being shouted at him, before relenting to his advice. What can he do about this anyway? Even a lowly classed Roman could have a better advantage over a slave with little or no rights to his name.

"Come on, we're almost there..." said Ichigo, tugging him to another street. Grimmjow just scoffed under his breath, pain throbbing a little in his head but he couldn't complain. What good would it do, now that he was seen as nothing as common loser...?

He saw a large pure white temple-like building, with a large hill of staircase in front as soon as they came into view. They climbed up for the entrance and Grimmjow noticed several old men in white and red togas walking around. As soon as they stepped inside, Ichigo saw Gin waiting nearby. The senator's main slave wasn't sporting his usual grin but smiled nonetheless as he walked up to them with an acknowledged nod. "Master's been waiting for you, Ichigo..." he nodded. "Please follow me..."

"Okay... Come on, Grimmjow," nodded Ichigo, and Grimmjow simply grunted as they followed after him. For once, he wasn't being glared at, possibly because the politicians had better things to be concerned about. They walked across the large marble floored lobby before they went into a side room. Ichigo saw Aizen sitting when the senators noticed them and stood up.

"Ichigo, Grimmjow..." Aizen greeted, seriousness etched onto his face. "What seems to be the problem that you insisted on seeing me?" he questioned though he wasn't impatient of being called. "Does it have to do with... your fighter losing in the primus?" That being said, Grimmjow's frown deepened and Ichigo sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes, Aizen, it does..." he muttered. "You see... I uncovered something behind the ordeal. I know it sounds like I'm sounding petty over it, but this is the truth I am telling you right now because it affected both him and me in a devastating matter. I mean, you see... we were forced to take a terrible, regarding Grimmjow's loss..." Aizen's eyes narrowed a little before turning to Gin, who unusually frowned in concern.

"Shut the door," he ordered, and his slave immediately did so. He turned back to Ichigo with a pursed lips but nodded for him to continue. "... Explain to me of what you are trying to say, Ichigo. Because of whatever it is, it sounds very troubling."

"And it is..." frowned Ichigo. "Grimmjow's loss... it wasn't a fluke or anything of it. What I'm saying is that Grimmjow threw the game, he lost on purpose..." The brunet's expression was unreadable, though Gin seemed surprised by the news when his slanted eyes widened a little.

"On purpose, you say?" Aizen tried to confirm.

"What? You don't believe his words?" questioned Grimmjow but fell silent when his teen master frowned at him.

"No... I am trying to see if Ichigo is mentioning any unethical methods within the gladiator games and believe me, there are plenty that I've came across as I've often sponsor them," replied Aizen. "Now tell me. Grimmjow lost on purpose, but on what grounds did he lose for? Clearly not you since you're his master and the loss could affect your reputation. Then for whom...?" Ichigo looked at him and took a deep breath.

"... It was Ginjou, Aizen," he finally answered. "Ginjou found a way to break Grimmjow down and forced him to lose." At first, the senator appeared indifferent about the sudden news, but his frown deepened in utter disappointment as he shook his head.

"After weeks of obscurity, he's still trying to be defiant," he muttered under his breath. "Tell me how did this happen in the first place. It must have been something that can cause such a thing."

"Yes it was. Remember that we're trying to reunite Grimmjow's friend with him, since he was still overseas?"

"Ah, I've heard of that through the magistrate, yes," he nodded.

"Well... somehow, Ginjou found about about the information and used that to blackmail Grimmjow into losing," nodded Ichigo.

"I honestly thought that he was holding my friend hostage, he showed him to me himself," frowned Grimmjow. "He said that if I were to win or die, he will kill him. And the only way I could get him back was to lose the primus... and I was the fool to believe such a thing."

"I told you that it wasn't your fault, Grimmjow," said Ichigo but the Gaul shook his head.

"I already lost, I can't just simply go back to the way I was," he scoffed.

"He's right, Ichigo, what's done is done," Aizen nodded. "He will have to take the less popular battles before he can get back on top."

"I know that but... is there anything you can do about it, Aizen?" asked Ichigo. "Ginjou's your nephew so I'm sure-"

"I'm sorry but you're mistaken, Ichigo," he shook his head, and Ichigo blinked in surprise at that. "You've forgotten that I had banished him as my family and therefore no longer responsible for his actions. However, I can look into it as a politician but I'm sorry about this. There is truly nothing else I can do about my so-called nephew..."

"Oh..." Ichigo muttered with a disheartened frown, but Grimmjow nearly growled out in annoyance.

"There's nothing you can do against Ginjou...?" he scowled.

"He had done an unethical matter, and now it seems that it will involve the magistrate since it was how he was able to illegally obtain the information in order to deceive you," said Aizen, looking at the blue-haired Gaul. "This will be something in which I will handle, but for a different matter for the moment. And this time he might be in serious trouble."

"All right then... Thank you for your time, Aizen," nodded Ichigo. "I think it's more than enough to deal with it."

"I wish I could do more but that's all I could do about it," Aizen replied.

"Okay... Let's go, Grimmjow," Ichigo said as he glanced at the fighter. But Grimmjow was feeling less than satisfied about what was going to be done. Ginjou had utterly humiliated him and the only thing that could happen was nothing but another lecture, like some naughty child got into trouble as usual. His master could see that, as a sense of discontent was evident in his eyes.

"I will talk to you later, Ichigo, when I figure out a solution," Aizen said as they left the room and the teen nodded. As soon as they left the building, out of the earshots of the high ranking elders, Grimmjow let out a frustrating growl.

"I can't fucking believe this...!" he snarled. "He won't do anything about this, Ichigo, can you believe that?"

"He didn't say that he won't do anything but he can't personally or directly deal with our problem," Ichigo pointed out. "He will still help one way or another, and that will take some time-"

"To hell with time and fucking patience...! You Romans take too long to react over every little shit...!" he scoffed.

"And the solution to so-called every little shit is to kill anything that breathes, is that right to you?" Ichigo argued in slight annoyance. "Fucking gods, Grimmjow, I keep telling you that is how things are done in the empire, but you still keep being stubborn about it. Without the sense of civilization, everybody would act and run like wild animals!"

"And is that me, some wild senseless animal who would rather shed blood than talk politics?" scoffed Grimmjow.

"Do you really want to me answer that?"

"Don't fucking joke with me, Ichigo..." Grimmjow stopped walking and took a deep breath, his fingers reaching up to roughly run through his hair. "Just think and be in my shadows on this... If someone you love, your family or one of your friends, was held by your enemy and they forced you into doing something regrettable, would you be able to hold enough anger to take them out...?" Ichigo stared at him for a moment and frowned at the thought of it.

"I think you've asked me such a thing... during your first night as a slave," he muttered. "I cannot stand the thought of my father or my sisters being threatened, and not being there to protect them... Back then, it looked like I was defending Ginjou but now he's extremely detestable even among the elite. And with me being either dead or ensared by that man, I would think as you do..."

"But..." Grimmjow nodded in assumption.

"I'm a Roman just the same, and as such I have to abide to the law," sighed Ichigo, shaking his head. "That's why we have to trust Aizen with his decisions, even though I don't really like it. I have to and so should you, Grimmjow." Grimmjow simply clicked his teeth but he had to agree. Since Ginjou stole the informations from Renji's master, it would be a matter of time until the magistrate catches wind of this. "... Grimmjow, it will be done, just trust me on this."

"All right, Ichigo..." Grimmjow sighed, before he heard some more jeering in the distant. "They will still hate me, even when I go back to the arena, and that will take some time until they cheer my name again," he frowned, as they continued walking.

"Yeah... I wish I could do more about it..." muttered Ichigo, as they make way for the city gate. But suddenly he paused, a surprising idea popped up in his head as his eyes slightly widened. "Oh, wait..."

"Ichigo, what's wrong...?" asked Grimmjow, catching the teen's attention.

"... I think I got something to do here, Grimmjow. But you should go on home instead," he said.

"What? I don't think I should leave you alone if you're going somewhere else," Grimmjow frowned at him. "If anything, I want to know where are you going so I might have to relay it to your father."

"Oh... to a friend's house, nothing so important," nodded Ichigo with a small smile. "Go ahead, Grimmjow... I'll be okay." Grimmjow stared at his face for a moment, but his master seemed to be honest about it as he nodded and stepped back.

"If you're going to that magistrate's place, tell Renji that I'm sorry for losing and all," he sighed.

"Okay, I'll do that," Ichigo said. "I'll talk to you later, Grimmjow..." Grimmjow nodded and left the city, leaving Ichigo to contemplate his decision as the teen's face fell into concern but determination. He must have been crazy enough to even consider it, but if he had Grimmjow around it would have been worse. Much worse. But for once, he needed to do something right for him. Grimmjow was truly right that they couldn't wait around for something to be done, as he turned aound to take a different direction.

He felt anxious but he had to confront it now, even though he felt absolutely afraid of doing all by himself, as he quickened his pace.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"Gahh! You stupid horse shit...!" scowled Ginjou, harshly shoving the German boy away from his exposed lap. "You can't even suck me off without your fucking teeth grazing me? You damn stupid slave!" he scoffed, smacking him across the face. The slave yelped and coughed out blood before being kicked down by the praetor. "Tch... maybe I should have killed you soon after that deal, but I assumed you would be a better use to me..."

The slave groaned but didn't dare to mumble in his native language lest he wanted to have his teeth rip out like the last time. Ginjou simply scoffed as he fixed his uniform and stood up from his bed, maybe having the boy around wasn't as fun as he wanted it to be, even if it did brought him absolute glee for the past couple of weeks. Seeing Grimmjow crumpling in front of him had been glorious and had been celebrating in his own household with constant amount of wine consumed by him. This time, he was happy to be drunk after weeks of wallowing in his disgruntled state.

Speaking of which, he moved over to grab for some more on the table, grabbing for the half-empty pitcher left on the table. Not bother to find the cup, he simply chugged the content. Never had he ever thought he could take down the co-called immortal Gaul over the most simple desire. He should have thought of that in the first place, when Ichigo had first mentioned such a thing months ago.

And now... the savage hadn't been seen in days, probably hiding in shame in some shithole. That made him eternally gleeful, as he took another swig just before he heard a soft knock on the door. "Hm? What is it...?" he called out just as the door opened and a subordinate peeked in.

"Sir, you have an unexpected visitor..." he muttered, and Ginjou frowned in slight confusion and annoyance.

"And who the fuck could it be, exactly? I already met every old shit over my job," he scoffed.

"Uh... I don't think it's one of the senators, Praetor," replied the soldier and he nearly flinched when Ginjou's eyes narrowed and slammed down the pitcher.

"Then who?" he questioned.

"... That nobleman you know of, Ichigo..." The answer actually surprised the Praetor, who soon twitched into a light smirk. Ichigo had came here to see him, no doubt to confront him over the ordeal.

"Oh good- wait a minute... is the Gaul with him?" he asked.

"Ah, no he's not. He's all alone, sir," said the soldier. Hearing that made Ginjou almost estatic but kept his composure as he smirked again.

"Okay then... send him to my office, I'll be there shortly," he said.

"Yes, Praetor..." As soon as the door closed, Ginjou couldn't help but let out a low dark chuckle, trying not to cackle like a mad man. Ichigo... alone in his house with no slave to look after him? He found that extremely interesting but gratifying, now that he have the teen all to himself. He turned to the German slave, who was kneeling but hung his head to avoid eye contact. The savage already knew of the basic commands by now yet hadn't mastered to speak the Roman language even after all these months.

As he walked up to him, Ginjou could tell that he was shivering in fear, and who wouldn't be after being used constantly for the man's sick pleasure. He crouched down to his level and smirked and reached out to grab at his hair. "Seems like you're giving me luck once again..." he smirked. "Maybe I don't need to kill you after all." With that said and done, Ginjou stood up and left his room, taking his sweet time to walk through the short hallway. Within his peripheral view, he noticed one familiar slave scrubbing the floor but ignored him as he walked past him, not caring about the stiffened reaction.

It was surprising that Tsukishima had been placid after being cast aside just like that. He had partially hoped that the obsessive slave would attempt suicide to get his attention but Tsukishima had been depressingly calm, doing his chores without much of a fuss. It was almost like he wasn't here with that silent demeanor, only for him to remember his tall frame ambling around the house. He turned to walk towards the office door and his grin widened as he gripped the handle and opened the door.

Right on cue, Ichigo whirled around to see who came. It seemed like the teen was having a second thought of being here, with his widened anxious eyes on Ginjou, but he calmed down for a moment as he took a step back. But Ginjou smirked just the same and stepped inside. "... What a surprise that you're here, Ichigo," he commented. "I didn't expect you to see, out of all people, the very man in which you hate." He shut the door, seeing how the teen shudder by the sound of it before he calmly walked around the room.

"... Would you like something to drink, some water or wine?" he gestured.

"No, I'm not thirsty," came Ichigo's rushed answer but cleared his throat as he shook his head. "I mean... I'm not here to make a friendly visit, Ginjou, and you know that. You should know what I'm here for, so don't lie to me." Ginjou stared at him and his smile fell for a moment, making Ichigo more alert. But the praetor smirked again, as he slowly walked up to him, and Ichigo tried hard not to jump away from the personal space between them.

"And what exactly do I know, Ichigo?" he questioned. "The last time we have talked, you had me cornered with a sword at my throat, and we all knew how did that turn out to be."

"Exactly, and you yourself decided to talk to me again on the first day of the gladiator game, involving a deal," frowned Ichigo. Ginjou chuckled and shook his head, but his narrowed eyes were saying something.

"Well... the deal didn't happen, Ichigo," he said. " That Gaul didn't win the primus as promised and now his friend's in my custody-"

"That's a fucking lie and you know it, Ginjou," scoffed Ichigo, and Ginjou was slightly surprised by his sudden comment. But he smirked just the same as he looked at his now angered eyes.

"... Of course that damn savage would tell you, Ichigo," he muttered. "I know he would tell you that I gave him a different deal from the one I gave you... that should he lose the primus, he could get his friend back."

"And it wasn't his friend from the fucking start...!" he scowled.

"No, but he was close to the description and that was good enough to bring down the champion," chuckled Ginjou. "Tell me, Ichigo, was the Gaul bawling in his room like a little child, devastated about losing the one thing that kept him alive all this time?"

"You are truly enjoying this... taking someone out one way or another, just because they had somewhat offended you," Ichigo scoffed in utter disgust. "Why did you do this to him, Ginjou? What is there to get out of him losing, just so you can have a chance to kill him?"

"Heh... at first, I truly wanted to, but this is far more fun," he chuckled again. "Bit by fucking bit, I will destroy him, until he's nothing but a shell of himself. He will be nothing but a loser, and he won't be a hero to you. Do you understand that, Ichigo?"

"No, I don't," Ichigo retorted. "Grimmjow was the best gladiator in the empire and for you to destroy the one and only thing that made him into what he is, that's the one insult I cannot stand." Instead of feeling miffed by his comments, Ginjou merely smirked as he leaned closer to his face, his acrid breath from wine consumption assaulted Ichigo's nose but still held his ground.

"And what, pray tell, are _you_ going to do about it, Ichigo...?" he questioned, his sepia eyes flashed rather threateningly. "This is not my former uncle's villa. You are all alone in my home, guarded by my own men. I highly doubt that you would pull out a sword and try to fight me like before. You're defenseless here, and that's the biggest mistake you've done." Ichigo saw his eyes turning lecherous and his instinct instantly turned up into full level.

Within a second, he willed his feet to move for the door, hoping to flee from this man as soon as possible. It really was a bad idea to come here alone. But the moment he reached for the handle, he was roughly grabbed by the shoulders and was tossed across the room. "Agghh...!" he yelped out after fumbling to the floor, but his fight-or-flight instinct was high as he quickly got to his feet. But it wasn't fast enough, as Ginjou grabbed for him the moment he tried and pinned him over the desk.

"Arghh...! You fucker...!" Ichigo scowled in pain, but a sense of panic thumped in his heart as he winced from the biting grip on his arms behind his back. Ginjou let out a dark breathy chuckle, his body pressed against the teen's squirming one as he leaned close to his ear.

"You won't get away from me that easily..." he muttered. "We will pick up where we left off last year, and this time there's nobody to help you..." Ichigo struggled again, only to freeze when he suddenly felt a bulge at the back of his thigh. "Oh, will you be good for me today, Ichigo...?" he smirked, seeing the widened brown eyes full of panic and fear. "Scream for help all you want, I doubt that my subordinates or slaves will come to your aid. And who will help you afterwards...? With the Gaul being seen with contempt, you are nothing more than a weak little boy." Gripping his arms tighter, Ginjou heard Ichigo letting out a pained noise.

"S-stop it...! You know I will go to Aizen for this-" he warned, but felt a sharp yank at his hair and was forced to look at the glaring eyes.

"As if you would fucking dare to, without a tongue to spew at..." he threatened, but a cruel smirk twisted his face. "Come on, I'm not a bad guy... if you would just give in to me, I can be a gentle lover to you..."

"... I will never be with you, Ginjou," gritted Ichigo. "I will never lay with the man who threatened my life countless times, who treats anyone as if they are less than nothing... I won't lower myself towards a shit-eating fuck like you."

"Tch, do you hear yourself, Ichigo? So you only see anyone as equal, as always," smirked Ginjou, pinning him closer to the desk surface. "That Gaul lost the primus and yet you still saw him as friend anyway. You should lose your trust on him now while you still have a chance, and make yourself with a true Roman."

"You're not a true Roman, Ginjou... and I will never lose trust on Grimmjow," he gritted.

"And why not? Why is that fucking Gaul so important to you that you're willing to defend a slave so many times?" he questioned.

"... Because I'm with him, I'm with Grimmjow as more than just a friend..." Ichigo finally admitted. The moment he said those words, the dark eagerness on the praetor's expression fell almost immediately from the implication. Did he hear that right...? Ichigo... in a relationship with a low-class savage other than friendship...? It couldn't be right, this wasn't right...!"

"What... did you fucking say?" he gasped, and Ichigo managed to make a smile.

"You heard me... I won't ever be with you because I'm with Grimm-" But his words were instantly cut off when Ginjou suddenly tossed him against the wall. Intense pain exploded against the side of Ichigo's head before he was pinned again, a strong arm pressing hard against his chest as the other hand coiled around his throat. "A-ahh...!" Ichigo choked out, feeling the large fingers close enough to squeeze his windpipe.

"You... let that Gaul stick his filthy cock into you countless times, Ichigo?" Ginjou questioned, his tone hovered with quiet fury as his narrowed eyes glared on the panicked teen. "When...? When did this happen?" Ichigo wouldn't tell him, or rather couldn't with the hand on his throat, and Ginjou's face was slowly turning red with anger. He had wanted him for so long, and to have Grimmjow to take away the one vital thing that he himself wanted to take. "... When the fuck did you start to suck off that savage Gaul, you fucking whore!" he seethed.

"Ahh!" Ichigo yelped out the moment he felt a strong smack across the face, blood splurted out of his nose and bottom lip. He was then grabbed by his shoulders and slammed against the wall with more pain traveling up his spine and head.

"You fucking tell me now, Ichigo!" Ginjou snarled, slamming him again. "You fuck that Gaul and yet you won't lay with me, a true Roman! You dare to do so!" Ichigo winced when Ginjou pinned his body against him, even with the anger the older man was still getting aroused as he could feel it against his stomach. This man was still willing to assault him regardless and he couldn't escape from it. "Is it really worth it, to fuck the one who serves you, that you are in an actual relationship with some barbarian?" he seethed furiously. "Did he feel that good to you, to have you underneath him like some lover?"

"That's because I am his lover...!" Ichigo yelled back, nealy startling the praetor. "And he is mine...! There's no one else I love but him and only him, and nothing can change that, Ginjou...!" The grip on Ichigo's clothing shook as Ginjou huffed through his nostrils, his teeth gritting to the point of practically cracking. So that was it, it explained so much of why Ichigo had been defending the Gaul so many times, in more ways than one. It was because the teen loved him...

"... Then it would give me a real reason to kill you, right after I'm done with you..." he threatened so lowly.

"N-no! Stop it...!" he cried out, earning another smack across his face. Another splatter of blood spewed out before he was dragged back to the desk. "Stop! Stop it, Ginjou!" he cried as he struggled against him, feeling the thin fabric rip apart. His heart was jumping wildly, it was happening like the last time. But now there was no one to protect him, Grimmjow wasn't here to save him like before. As Ginjou attempted to pin his arms behind his back, Ichigo struggled once more until one of his arms got loose, and almost in an instant... his hand landed on the sheathed dagger holstered by Ginjou's waist.

Whether it was instinct or the state of panic that took over, it didn't matter as he quickly gripped the handle and took it out before Ginjou even realized what was happening. "Yahh...!" he yelled out, suddenly slashing at his thigh.

"Aaahhh! Ahh, fuck...!" Ginjou screamed out from the deep slash, blood gushed out as he stumbled back from the shock and the pain. But by doing so, Ichigo jumped away from him, rushing for the closed door. "You fucker! I'll fucking kill you...!" roared Ginjou, staggering to reach for him. But Ichigo's adrenaline was still high, as he saw the older man rushing for him like a madman.

"Get away from me!" Ichigo yelled in a panic, this time slashing at his shoulder.

"Fuck!" Ginjou screamed out in pain and stumbled away, gripping at his injured arm. The distraction was more than enough for Ichigo escape as he swung the door open and ran out. He saw some of the praetor's subordinates, possibly heard the commotion, coming at him. "Get him, get him now...!" commanded Ginjou as he hobbled out of the office.

But Ichigo was quicker than the armored soldiers, ducking from the grabs as he slipped from them. With the confusion and the reluctance of following orders, he was able to escape as he was fled around the corner. Some of the slaves who heard of the commotion scattered and shrieked when they saw the teen armed with a weapon running around. Even Tsukishima, who was practically unnoticed, was shocked at the sight of Ichigo running past him. Something had happened, as the guards was chasing after him.

Finally reaching for the front doors, Ichigo dropped the dagger as he opened them, hearing the guards closing on him. If he were to get caught then he was done for. Running into the city was the safest option. He felt the fingers closing in on him, but darted out of the way and ran outside, nearly stumbling over the steps before going into full sprint into the streets. The soldiers rushed out but paused, even with the unusually bright hair color it was hard to point the teen out of the moving crowd.

"... What the fuck happened!" snarled Ginjou from behind, startling the subordinates as he staggered forward, leaving a dripping bloody trail on the floor. "How can you let him go just like that, you useless fuckers!" he demanded.

"W-we're so sorry, Praetor...!" stammered the soldiers. "We could apprehend him at his home if you want-"

"You idiot! Are you trying to bring attention towards me if you were to do that?" he scowled furiously. "It's fucking too late now, it won't matter anyway! Those old fuckers at the Senate will find out about it sooner or later, and it won't be long until they'll get rid of me...!" He winced at the searing pain at his thigh and stumbled back a few steps before one of the soldiers attempted to support him. "Don't fucking touch me, you shit-eater! Just get me the fucking medicus!" he growled, shoving him away before he hobbled back to his office.

Nothing but pure fury wracked his mind, the thought of Ichigo being in a relationship with a Gaul- a slave who wasn't even worth the damn air to breathe in- had made him utterly angry. No, not angry... that emotion wasn't strong enough for what he was feeling right now. Even through all of that scheme he had done to bring down Grimmjow, from the start that shit-eathing Gaul had already won by taking Ichigo's innocence months before. They were laughing behind his back, he believed. Everybody had always been, because they always looked down on him and criticized him over every little thing all of his life.

Ichigo... Ichigo will truly pay, and so will Grimmjow. As soon as he reached to his office, he noticed Tsukishima out of the corners of his eyes, standing nearby with a worried look on his face but was obviously afraid to speak his mind as he wrung his hands. "... Get the fuck outta my sight if you know what's good for you, you leech," he threatened as he stepped into the office. Tsukishima gasped softly but that was expected anyway, as he eventually went to his former task. He has to clean up the floor all over again now it was stained with blood.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Huffing softly, Epona was getting tired of standing as she plopped herself down on the straw-covered ground, much to Grimmjow's slight annoyance. He was trying to take his losing in the primus off his mind with feeding and brushing the mare but she was aware of his absence and was just as annoyed. She grunted at him, probably trying to give him tough love for not caring for her and Grimmjow knew that. "... I'm sorry, girl, I didn't mean to feel sorry for myself for so long," he muttered, tossing the brush aside.

Epona grunted to accept the apology, but her eyes glanced up to see his brooding expression. Something must have happened for the Gaul to be acting this way. Grimmjow knelt beside her and leaned against the very warm but tough body, listening to the calm spring breeze outside. As much as he wanted to stop mulling, he still couldn't help thinking about the effect of his loss, of how he was ridiculed and jeered at by the people who had considered a foreign savage like him as a hero. He wondered how the others at Urahara's ludus would feel about it, notably Renji.

That red-haired gladiator was no doubt disappointed about him losing, but also of how he lost. There was a good chance of being confronted over it and it would be a hard time to talk about it. He then wondered about Urahara, the often eccentric lanista. He had heard that the man often cheered up the ones who lost, encouraging to try and win the next fight instead of worrying about his own honors as a Roman.

That much was true. Maybe Urahara would try to cheer him up as well, so it wouldn't feel as bad as he would expect it to be. He stiffened when Epona twitched her ears forward to a sudden noise outside. He heard it too, it sounded like rustling footsteps coming to the stall as he stood to see who was coming. But he didn't have a chance to take a step when he saw Nel walked in with a small basket of horse treats. Both of them froze at the sight of one another for a moment, before Grimmjow's frown deepened in annoyance.

"... I assume you are feeling better, right?" Nel asked quietly. "Ichigo was worried sick about you for days, to think that you would mope around over just one loss-"

"Breathe one more word, woman... I dare you," Grimmjow muttered lowly. Yet Nel was unaffected by his half-hearted threat as she cautiously walked up to Epona. The horse saw the treats but didn't really want them for the moment and resumed resting on her belly. "What're you doing here...?"

"Isn't it obvious? Ichigo and the twins had been taking care of the horse in your absence, and I've been helping as well," she replied as she placed the food into the feeding basket. "As a matter of fact, Ichigo's the one who had been working to the bones trying to care for her, his mind occupied over the fact that you were still in bed and not doing anything. If his father weren't so lenient about you, you would've been in deeper trouble over your ridiculous behavior."

"I knew that-"

"If you did, you would have gotten over it within a couple of days and went back to work," Nel debated, looking sternly at him. "Clearly, one loss must have hurt you that much."

"You weren't told?" questioned Grimmjow.

"About what?"

"I was forced to lose, by Ginjou, when he tricked me and Ichigo into thinking that he was holding my friend hostage," he pointed out.

"And you seriously believed his words...?" Nel asked dubiously.

"Tch, if you had heard it from Ichigo, you wouldn't doubt such a thing...!" scoffed Grimmjow, seeing Nel bristling from his comment.

"And does that supposed to mean?"

"I'm nothing but a fucking joke to you now, woman...!" he huffed in annoyance. "Is this how you wanted me to me, a loser just so I could back away from Ichigo-"

"Lower your voice about that...!" Nel whispered harshly as she glared at him. "I don't want anybody else hearing about this! That is not the reason why I would think of it!"

"Then what? Are you still upset about us being together?" he questioned.

"What do you think...? I only backed off Ichigo over telling his father about it because he was worried for you, but there's no point of delaying it," she frowned. "As soon as you're back into the arena, I will tell Ichigo again not for his sake for yours as well."

"Me? Yeah, right... as if you care about me," snorted Grimmjow before stepping out of the stall.

"Well, if you care about Ichigo enough then you would understand-"

"That what? If Ichigo tell his father about us, there's a good chance I might get in trouble for it," he scoffed at her.

"But if the two of you get caught without telling the both of you will get in trouble," she pointed out.

"Then I guess it's better that way, instead of me being the only one," he said spitefully.

"Grimmjow...! You don't understand-" Nel said as she followed after him. But Grimmjow suddenly stopped walking and she paused as well, noticing a shocked look on his face. "What is it-" she asked, only to be cut off when the Gaul suddenly took off, dashing down the hill. That was when she finally saw what was happening and she gasped in horror.

It was Ichigo, out of breath and staggering up the slope before Grimmjow ran up to him. But it was more than that... The teen's face was bruised up and bloodied, his clothes were ripped in some parts, and his amber-brown eyes were wide with fear and panic. "Ichigo...! Fuck! Ichigo, what happened!" Grimmjow questioned with his own sense of fear, rushing up to him before grabbing him by the shoulders. Ichigo shook in his hands as he looked up at him, and the Gaul instantly knew by his eyes. "Did you... did you go over there?" he gasped.

"I-I-I'm so sorry... I-I just thought that..." Ichigo stammered shakily, almost going into shock now that he realized where he was.

"Shit! Calm down, kid, and breathe...!" exclaimed Grimmjow, but Ichigo was hyperventilating and he slumped in his arms once his knees buckled. "Ichigo...!" he gasped. Without hesitating, he hoisted the teen up before turning to the villa, ignoring Nel's shocked stupor.

"Ichigo! Grimmjow, what's going on with Ichigo...!" Nel demanded as she jogged after him. Grimmjow didn't answer at first, he was focused of getting Ichigo inside as fast as possible.

"Hey...! We need help, something's wrong with him!" he yelled out, barging right in as he clutched Ichigo closer. He glanced down at him, the teen was slowly calming down, but he was still pale from fright with his hand clutching at the man's woolly tunic.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." he muttered almost incoherently. Grimmjow gritted his teeth before rushing upstairs. As much as he was afraid of everything being revealed, he needed to receive help from the master of the house.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"... What happened here?" Aizen calmly questioned the moment he stepped into Ginjou's office. Despite being irritant of being attacked by Ichigo for the second time, Ginjou was mildly surprised of seeing the one man who had shunned him just months ago, as Aizen eyed at the injury on his leg being stitched up. "I was hoping that I could speak to you about something rather important... but it seems that I came at a wrong time. Care to tell me what caused your injuries?" Ginjou growled under his breath but looked away from his critical gaze.

"... Just a slave who needed to be taught a lesson afterwards, that's all," he grumbled befoe wincing at the pricking pain of the needle piercing through the bloody skin. "What is it that you want? Is there something that needed to be acquired at the moment?" Aizen just sighed, his expression slightly softened as he turned to Gin with a subtle gesture. A second later, the slave moved a spare chair in front of Ginjou before Aizen sat down, his toga folded heavily over his lap.

"Kuugo... where did we go wrong?" he questioned quietly, and Ginjou glanced at him in slight confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"... I wondered if I was the one who failed you..." he sighed deeply. "You were very young when you lost your parents, and I was trying my best to make you feel better to live past that transition. But in doing so, you became rather spoiled and arrogant, thinking you can get away with anything regardless of who you hurt. Including me."

"... Well I guess you don't have to worry about that so much now that you've disowned me," Ginjou scoffed quietly. "You could've done yourself a favor and sent me away but you were the fool of raising me. I could never be like you, giving speeches and arguments to old men in togas, I was born to rule and control those who are beneath me. That's why I am the way I am... I could care less about you, or anyone else for that matter." Aizen just stared at him, no doubt that he was disappointed by his words.

"I see... I am nothing but a stranger to you, then," he sighed deeply.

"It made no different to me before, why should it now?" scoffed Ginjou. By now, his leg had finished being stitched before it was being bandaged, but the medicus still had work to be done on the shoulder. "Are you done talking to me, is there another trivial matter you want to bother me with?" Aizen frowned but decided not to mention about the accusation from Ichigo as he stood up, with his slave by his side.

"Sooner or later, you will have a downfall, Kuugo. And it won't be coming from anybody else but yourself..." he warned, before turning to leave. Ginjou frowned at his words in slight confusion, wondering about the undertone but he scoffed it off. It was just another lecture coming from the senator.

"Shit! Be careful with that fucking needle...!" he winced when his shoulder was being tended to.

**(Blood and Sand)**

With a deep grim frown etched on his face, Isshin stared down on Ichigo who was finally resting in his bed. The teen's injuries were fortunately minimal and most of it should heal by the next morning, but the sight of it was rather too much of it to ignore, as he turned to the Gaul who was standing nearby. Grimmjow was just as grim, but right now he was dreadful of being next to this man. He was so used to seeing Isshin being happy-go-lucky that looking at his somber expression was actually scary. "... What happened to him, Grimmjow?" he questioned quietly, but a sense of anger was evident in his voice. "You told me that he was going to visit a friend, correct?"

"Yes-" Grimmjow answered.

"Then why didn't you bother to accompany him?" he interrogated, narrowing his eyes at him. "Ichigo knows better than to not have a servant to escort him to a destination. So why would he go somewhere alone?"

"I... I do not know, sir," Grimmjow frowned. "I was confused at first when he suggested it but I assumed he would be safe to go alone."

"Do you know where he was going, Grimmjow?"

"I assumed he would go to the magistrate's house to talk with his sister," he said. "I didn't know that this would happen to him, I really didn't..."

"Well... if you had been there for him, then none of this would have happened," frowned Isshin. "... Do you believe that this is a doing of the praetor?" he questioned, catching Grimmjow almost off-guard.

"N-no, I don't believe so-"

"I'm only asking because of what had happened the last time Ichigo was alone, and like before it was from under your care," Isshin said with a deep frown. "I just need to know, Grimmjow, if it's the praetor who had done this to him." Grimmjow stared at him but he himself really knew the truth. The moment he saw Ichigo with the bruises on his face, he had a feeling that the teen had done something he wasn't supposed to. It wasn't like he was naive from the lie earlier, but he thought he saw the truth about him visiting a friend.

"... No, sir, I really don't believe so," muttered Grimmjow. "Considering the backlash I brought to your family after I lost the primus, I assume that it could be anybody who was angry at us. I mean earlier, someone threw garbage at us..." Isshin frowned at him, and Grimmjow hoped that he could believe that. But the father seemed to have taken the answer as he sighed and nodded, scratching at his chin.

"People this days would overreact over such trifling things, and it shouldn't be about that..." he grumbled.

"I'm really sorry for not being there for him," Grimmjow said. "I had a feeling that something wasn't right but-"

"Still, you failed on your part for not looking after him. He would have been safe if you had been there for him," he pointed out with a stern gaze on Grimmjow, who frowned in regret. "You have a lot to think about, Grimmjow, and let's hope that Ichigo would get over this incident as easily as possible."

"I hope so, too..." Isshin merely nodded and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Grimmjow to watch Ichigo for a few moments. Even with the injuries, Ichigo seemed calm underneath the bedsheets but it wasn't good enough for him. Why? Why did he go to confront Ginjou, without him to protect him? Was he doing it out of bravery, after what had happened in the arena? It was downright foolish, yet Grimmjow couldn't blame him. He would have done it himself but that was too obvious. A young Roman like Ichigo was least likely to even harm Ginjou.

"... I can't believe this," sighed Grimmjow as he finally stepped out of the room. But barely two steps out, he saw Nel standing nearby, her expression fixed with concern and worry, but as well as anger as she looked at him. This was really not the time for this right now, as he hastily walked past her.

"Grimmjow-" she called out.

"Don't, not when his father's still around..." he grumbled, rushing downstairs to ground level and then to the underground floor but the woman quickly followed after him with her small nimble feet.

"It doesn't matter anymore...! You knew who or what could be behind Ichigo's injuries, don't you?" she questioned in a low tone. Grimmjow merely growled in response, there was no way he will talk to her out of all people. "Grimmjow...!"

"Why can't you leave it be for a day or two?" he growled in distress. "Ichigo'll be better and you can talk to him then."

"Because I know that you know about it, that you're the reason why he is like that!" she scoffed. Grimmjow gritted his teeth as he stepped into his room but Nel wouldn't go away, her face tinted with anger as he turned to her.

"I cannot be at fault over this, woman...!" he whispered harshly. "I didn't fucking know that Ichigo will go over there to go against Ginjou, so how is this my fault?"

"So you blame him for his own error?" she questioned.

"It's nobody's fault but Ginjou's! He had done far worse than me, and yet I'm the one being blamed for it because of Ichigo!" he snarled in annoyance. "May I remind you that it only takes two people to have such an affair, and it was the kid who wanted to be with me in the first place. Or did you forget that, acting like a good little slave that you are...?"

"What're you saying-" Grimmjow stood in front of her, his narrowed eyes glared down at her as he exhaled through his nostrils.

"Am I that much of monster to you, to everybody here in this villa?" he growled lowly. "Did I take advantage of Ichigo, have I cause terror to his family this entire time? The answer is no to both, and yet you still put me in the same position as the one had destroyed my life."

"And you're destroying Ichigo's life over your relationship, and look at him...!" scoffed Nel. "You're killing him because of his feelings for you! And because of that, you're not dealing with it!"

"Oh, I'm not...?" scowled Grimmjow as he backed away from her. But he turned to his bed and reached underneath the mattress. Nel bristled at the sight of him taking out his hunting knife, but the Gaul suddenly held the blade close to his throat. "Would this make you fucking happy? Me being dead...?" he gritted, and Nel was stunned silence. "Would this prove that I'm nothing to you, so you can keep Ichigo as a little child?" he questioned as he stepped up to her.

"Wh-what're you doing, Grimmjow...?" she gasped as she attempted to step away. But Grimmjow was quick to grab her hand and placed the knife in her hand.

"You hate me so much, right? Then do it...! Stab me right in the fucking heart if that's what you want!" he snarled, the tip of the weapon pointing dangerously close at his chest. "You only wanted me gone from the start, so this is your chance...! Kill me now! Ichigo would truly like it if you do this to me!"

"N-no...! You're talking crazy, Grimmjow!" Nel gasped in horror. She was angry over the relationship, yes, but not to this point. She didn't really want to hurt him as she struggled from his hold. "Let go of me! Stop it!"

"Shut up! I want you to kill me now, woman! Do it, do it now...!" The edge of the blade barely scraped over the woolly fabric before Grimmjow was suddenly pulled away from the woman. He glared to see that it was Chad who was holding him back, but he didn't bother to struggle from his strength. Nel took a deep breath in relief and dropped the knife, but she still couldn't believe it. Why would Grimmjow corner her like that?

"You're insane, Grimmjow...!" she gasped in utter disbelief.

"... Who wouldn't be with you around?" he gritted angrily. "I thought I would always loathe Ginjou for what he had done to me. But now... you're just as worse as him. You fucking keep putting me down all because of Ichigo, when the kid is trying to do things for himself. He's a fucking man, not a little child you can keep protecting forever, you selfish woman." Finally shrugging off Chad's hold, he glared at Nel and Nel nearly shuddered by his eyes full of contempt. What felt like forever, Grimmjow finally moved to his bed and sat down onto the mattress, bold cyan eyes still on Nel.

"Leave... I want you to fucking leave me alone now," he growled lowly, cracking his fingers together. "You think I'm that much of a savage? Well, I won't know what else I will do... if you keep pushing me." Nel just stared at him in disbelief. He was seriously threatening her, after putting up with her consistent dissatisfaction over him for so long. This man was dangerous, yet only in the arena. In the villa, he was more tolerate with mostly everyone, including the twins. But seeing him like this, like a wild animal close to being provoked, was very disturbing and Nel really didn't wish to be here anymore.

"Do you realize what you are talking about-" Chad questioned.

"No, Chad... we should leave him alone," muttered Nel. "He... he's clearly feeling bad about over the situation with Ichigo. Maybe he needs to take a breather..." She couldn't seem to shake off the fierce eye contact until she reluctantly left the room, her heart thumping hard as she made her way upstairs. Never had she felt this scared of that man, and she can see why. Grimmjow really was feeling guilty for not being there for Ichigo, but he didn't need to be bothered further about it. True, it was Ichigo's idea to try to do such a foolish thing, but...

Pausing by the garden, she frowned sadly. She wanted to blame Grimmjow for what Ichigo had been doing lately, and yet because of him Ichigo was able to expose that immoral praetor. Then why does she have the need to look at Grimmjow in contempt? Was it because that both of them were in a forbidden relationship...? It was wrong, both of them were wrong, but still... she had never seen Ichigo so happy in her life ever since the death of his mother. Grimmjow was the reason Ichigo was able to smile more.

"You okay, Nel...?" Chad asked her, patting her on the shoulder. Nel shook her head and sighed, crossing her arms in an effort to comfort herself.

"Everything's falling apart... I don't think I can handle the way it is coming to," she mumbled. "I know that Ichigo's growing up but I don't know what to do about it. I knew his entire life and for him to being secretive behind my back... I suppose that's why I'm blaming Grimmjow since he's always around him," she partially admitted. Nobody else shouldn't have to know the real reason behind Ichigo's behavior. "... Ichigo will be all right tomorrow, I'll make sure of it. He still needs me."

"I know..." sighed Chad.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Even after a few weeks, the tension still lingered around the ludus, and it was making Renji feel annoyed to say the least. He didn't tell his master or Rukia about his suspicion over Grimmjow's sudden lost, as he assumed that he would see the Gaul after a few days of healing up. But he hadn't returned, and the red-head didn't want to act like he was being impatient about it. Instead, he concentrated on his own training. The next game was in less than a week, and he couldn't afford have his strength dwindle.

Grimmjow should have been here days ago, but this was getting ridiculous. One single loss should not deter the man, no matter how much their ego had gotten bruised. Something was definitely up, he thought, before he heard a murmur of commotion behind him. He turned to see what was going on, but the other fighters immediately went silent as he suddenly saw a familiar sight among them. He quietly walked closer to get a better look, only to frown in disbelief.

Finally, Grimmjow came back, but he looked far less than enthusiastic. As a matter of fact, he seemed very irritated of being here at all, with his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed at the ground. Something wasn't right, but Renji didn't have a chance to say a word as Urahara appeared onto the training ground, a serious frown fixed on the lanista's face. "... I know that all of you wish to speak to Grimmjow, but right now you should go back on your training," he said. "Grimmjow here will train by himself and no one is to disturb him. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes, Master..." the fighters said in more or less of an unison.

"Okay then... are you all right with that, Grimmjow?" Urahara asked with a light smile as he glanced at Grimmjow.

"... If it's possible, I would like to train with Renji for a while," muttered Grimmjow, and Renji heard that and he blinked in slight confusion.

"Very well... Renji, spar with him, why don't you?"

"Y-yeah, I could do that," nodded Renji. With that said, Grimmjow slowly made his way to the red-haired man, but passed him to go to the farthest corner on the training ground. Taking the signal, Renji grabbed for a spare practice sword and followed after him, watching for anything from the Gaul. "... You're feeling all right, Grimmjow?" he muttered.

"... Just been thinking about what has happened," sighed Grimmjow.

"Come on, I know that it was your very first loss but you shouldn't be in such a terrible mood about it," Renji frowned. "Here, let's practice before Kenpachi makes a fuss," he said as he handed him the sword. Grimmjow took it with a grim frown, but it looked like he had already lost his spirit to fight. Looking at him at a pitiful state was making Renji frowned in utter annoyance and agitation. "Grimmjow... Grimmjow, look at me."

"... What is it, Renji?" he grumbled when he looked at him. He didn't have a chance to dodge a sudden hook across his face, and he stumbled onto the sandy ground with a painful groan.

"Listen right here... don't waste my fucking time if you keep feeling sorry for yourself, Grimmjow," he scoffed. "I know it was the primus, but it was just one match...! You think you were the only one who lost such a title? Only a few of us had the chance to become champion, and that was good enough...!"

"No... no, it's not good enough for me," Grimmjow muttered, slowly getting to his feet. But Renji scoffed at that, shaking his head in disbelief.

"If that was true, then you would've gotten back on your feet soon after your defeat," he said with a deep frown. "I don't fucking understand this, Grimmjow. Why did you lose, when there were so many ways in which you could have defeated your opponent...? Is there something you're not telling me?" Wiping the blood from his lips, Grimmjow stared at him before looking away. He wasn't exactly sure of how to explain it to him but he could try.

"... What's the status of my friend, Renji?" he asked, and Renji was nearly surprised by his question.

"Must you really ask about it now-" he questioned.

"Please, Renji..." Grimmjow pressed, his disheartened eyes stared back at him. "Is he all right? I just need to know, Renji..." Renji glanced back at him and sighed.

"The traders had left Damascus already, but they're halfway to here," he muttered. "They'll be here within a month or two, that's what my master said."

"But he's going to be here, right? My real friend, is he coming back?"

"Uh, yes, Grimmjow... what was that about?" Renji frowned in confusion.

"Huh? I assume you were already told..." Grimmjow muttered, but realization dawned on him as his eyes slightly widened. "You weren't told, fuck..."

"Wait a minute, Grimmjow... I wasn't told what exactly?" Renji questioned, grasping him by the shoulders. "Does it have to do with your loss-"

"Hey! Stop fucking around and get to work...!" Kenpachi caught them and glared him with his good eye from nearby. Renji sighed but stepped away from Grimmjow as he gripped his fake sword. Grimmjow took the message and braced himself, looking at the other man with a half-hearted stare. They both knew that he didn't really feel like sparring, but he didn't have any choice in the matter.

"Tell me one thing, Grimmjow..." Renji muttered to him. "Why were you that concerned about your friend...?"

"... Ask you master that. See if any of his documents had been missing, courtesy of Ginjou," he replied just before he rushed at him. Renji immediately parried his strike, keeping a fair distant between the both of them. What did Grimmjow mean by that? His master's documents, some of them were missing...? Thinking about it, Byakuya's work had been hectic in the last few months but the nobleman wasn't the type to be so disorganized. It wasn't his way to ask out of place but it sounded like it was more complex than Grimmjow's loss.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"... Are you certain about this, Renji? How can this be related to Grimmjow's loss, and regarding his friend?" Byakuya asked as he shifted through his papers in his office. Renji just shook his head, skimming through the pages at a faster pace. "And with the praetor being behind all of this... how could this be?"

"Trust me on this, I had a feeling that Grimmjow's match was odd from the start," he scoffed. "If it was just any ordinary match, then Grimmjow wouldn't be in such a mess. But... maybe he was being wrong about it, Master. He had abhorrence against the praetor, I know that, but..."

"Renji, Renji... I understand that," Byakuya nodded. "Let's think back. How can the praetor know of Grimmjow's lost friend, when he had thought that he had killed his followers off? And if he knows, then how can he got ahold of that information if not from Ichigo...?"

"And that is why we're doing this, Master," he said as he glanced at him. "Grimmjow mentioned that Ginjou got the information by stealing your papers, and because of that he threatened Grimmjow into losing his title. Come on, that cannot be a lie. Knowing the praetor, he would stoop that low to get what he wants."

"But to steal my work? By doing so, he's risking his own job and livelihood..."

"Who knows? But I trust Grimmjow on this," Renji assured. "Now let's think... the last time the praetor was here... you talked to him about those Germanic villager his soldier placed into slavery."

"... That was well over a month ago, close to two months," Byakuya realized, before moving to another pile of documents on a nearby table. "Let's see, let's see..." he frowned, flipping through the parchments one by one. "Oh..."

"What is it? You found it?" questioned Renji and went up to him.

"... Quite the opposite, it's not here at all," Byakuya frowned in disbelief as he looked through them for the second time. "This is unbelieveable, I could have sworn that I had it on the day he was here..."

"So it is true..." Renji scoffed quietly. "Ginjou really used the information to threaten Grimmjow on that day, maybe to make him think that he had him hostage just so his chances of winning was shattered completely."

"This is a key evidence that Ginjou commited a crime," frowned Byakuya. "He stole from the magistrate and he fixed the primus... We must discuss this to Senator Aizen, no doubt that he found out about it."

"I have a feeling that he does," he nodded. "Ichigo probably went to him first, since it is his uncle. Or former uncle at that..." The magistrate nodded in agreement, gripping at the parchments in his hands. "So... what now? Will the public know about this, Master?"

"There had been history of fixed games, courtesy of the past emperors and other nobles, Renji. I'm sorry, but the commoners didn't know about it then but they cannot know about this one as well," he shook his head. "It would make them question about one of the few entertainments they can afford. We couldn't really risk that, Renji."

"So Grimmjow really has to win back his popularity," frowned Renji.

"Don't worry about it so much... Knowing him, he will get back to his usual self very soon," he assured him but Renji frowned just the same. Grimmjow wasn't even half of his true form during today's sparring, as he didn't bother to block or dodge much of the obvious attacks. It made the red-head miserable to see him in that state, he himself was never like that when he lost for the first time. Now he wondered how he will fare in the upcoming game.

"...Let's just hope that Grimmjow's head is in a right set for the coming day..." he sighed deeply.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ughhh, I took way too long... I can't believe that the recent chapters in Bleach is getting crazy. Kenpachi's getting a name for his sword, Ichigo's finally realizing he's part Quincy, the fact that Masaki was this close of being married to Uryu's dad (Eww), I gotta say Kubo-sensei has a way of trolling people with the lame chapters before something wowzer happens!

So, what do ya'll think of this chapter? I'm only asking because the next few ones would be uber-lunatic!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	26. Descendants of Madness

I brought two games and I've been playing like crazy on them- Pokemon: Mystery Dudgeon and Theatrythm Final Fantasy! I gotta stop playing so I can concentrate but it's so hard with FFVII theme songs kept playing my head!

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 26- Descendants of Madness**

Listening to the light rain outside, Ichigo laid in his bed as he attempted to fall asleep. The air was cool from the weather, but he felt warm from his pet resting next to him. Of course a dog like Zangetsu could sleep well, but he was still distressed about the past few days. He was a fool... he thought he was strong enough to take on Ginjou by himself, after everything he had to put up for so long. Trying in vain to dismiss his flirts since he was barely past thirteen, pushing him away whenever the older man attempted to touch him inappropriately, telling him in secretive whispers that he couldn't wait until the teen becomes a true adult so he can push it further...

He wondered if he had spoken up sooner, if complaining about Ginjou's lecherous ways in the first place would have changed anything. But back then, he was afraid of speaking up, fearing that he would embarrass and shame his family for doing so. They were noble but they were a lesser class apart from him and Aizen. And it didn't help that his mother was a commoner, making his bloodline 'less important' as the other elites had gossiped.

Everybody had always seen him as a trouble-maker ever since he was a child, wondering why he rather be friends with the help than his own kind. They wasn't taught how to respect others- slaves or otherwise- like his modest mother had taught him. It made him more appreciative of those who served him... even Grimmjow. But the Gaul had been more than a friend to him after the past year, yet even their relationship couldn't salvage the problems they've been having since the first gladiator game.

Grimmjow's moods had worsened after Ginjou's attack on him, as Ichigo was told about his father reprimanding him over the ordeal. That was his fault that Grimmjow was like this. He didn't mean to make him sad about his decision, but it was like he couldn't do anything to make it better. Grasping at the bedsheets, Ichigo slowly sat up and got off the bed. His dog temporarily perked by his movements but laid back down, as the teen quietly opened his door and moved for downstairs. It was still late, everybody was obvious asleep since it was still raining. But he couldn't help but feel alert by the sneakiness. Nel didn't mention to him about telling the truth to his father again but it didn't mean that he was still apprehensive about it.

Carefully, he walked downstairs to the underground floor before moving to Grimmjow's room. As expected, the Gaul was asleep yet he appeared to be agitated with his eyebrows knitted together, and Ichigo frowned at the sight. Since the day he was found beaten by him, Grimmjow had avoided him to prevent more shame on him and his family. But Ichigo didn't like that, they had gotten over the silent treatment and he didn't want that to start all over. "... Grimmjow..." he whispered, stepping closer to the occupied bed. "Grimmjow...? Grimmjow, I need to talk to you..."

Hearing his name, Grimmjow groaned softly and shifted his body, before finally opening his eyes. It took him a moment to see what was in the dark then he frowned in realization when he saw Ichigo. "... What're you doing out of bed, Ichigo?" he grumbled tiredly. "It's late, you need to go back to sleep..."

"No, Grimmjow... we need to talk," Ichigo muttered quietly. Grimmjow frowned but didn't make himself to sit up. Instead, he shifted his body to make more room on the bed. Ichigo took the signal and sat next to him. He reached out to run his fingers through the silky sky-colored hair, his eyes not pulling away from Grimmjow's own. "... I'm sorry for making such a foolish decision, Grimmjow," he mumbled. "I'm so stupid... I thought I was strong enough to go against Ginjou, but..."

"Stop it..." frowned Grimmjow, grasping at the hand that was petting him. "You made it out of there alive, that's all it matters. But that much is true, what you did was a foolish mistake. You knew that if you had told me about your plan, I would either stop it from happening or strangle the man who had wronged me one too many times..."

"Yes, that's true..." Ichigo frowned in concern. "I'm very, very sorry for my actions, but it shouldn't mean that you have to avoid me so many times."

"I was only doing it because I am afraid... of what will happen if you try to do this again behind my back," he said, as he was now fully awake. "Your father is already angry with me because of what happened. He's practically blaming me for not being there for you. And what about that woman...?" he added with utter disdain about Nel. "I just can't take it any longer, Ichigo... I don't have control of my fate, yet I'm being condemned for it. What's the point of all of this, what is there for me to keep fighting when the Romans look at me with so much contempt...?"

"Grimmjow, don't talk like that," Ichigo frowned at him. "I don't like this coming from you. You're supposed to be the strong one, you're supposed to be the one who isn't afraid of anything... So why start now? Because you think Ginjou will go after you now?"

"Well, what do you want me to do...? I am a slave, nothing more," Grimmjow frowned back. "My death is insignificant compare to others if he were to have his way. I get it, I already lost a lot more than the primus, Ichigo..." Ichigo just looked at him with a sad frown before moving his hand from his hold and stood up.

"If you feel that way, then you really will lose more than just that..." he muttered as he turned to leave. "Good night, Grimmjow... Good luck on your game tomorrow." By the time he left the room, Grimmjow realized what he had meant and sat up, almost tempting to go after him. He didn't mean what he said, but Ichigo took it differently. With him feeling self-pity, the teen would feel unappreciated despite of the attempts to reconcile. But as soon as he stood up, he froze his movements. What good would it do to talk to him again, to what end? He can't explain himself to him now that Ichigo was feeling hurt.

"Fuck...!" he groaned as he sat back down, rubbing his forehead as he glared at the floor. He was getting tired of this, tired of being cornered by the man who was making his life a living hell. He cannot deal with this any longer... To him, the only solution to get at Ginjou was to wipe his existence from this world for good. To leave him alive would mean more misery for him and Ichigo. He really wanted to do it, regardless of Roman laws, as he laid back down.

"Ginjou..." he growled lowly. "I'll make you pay, no matter what..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

Usually, Renji would be excited of being only second to the primus, since he would always look forward to seeing Grimmjow in battle. But now... after finding out that Grimmjow's fight was nothing but a deceitful deal against the praetor. Tightening his guards, he straightened up as he looked at his friend. Grimmjow was alienating himself for a different reason, already in his Murmillo-style gear but he was waiting dreadfully for his demoted fight as he sat in the far corner of the barracks.

It was scheduled just before the noon sun, meaning that the Gaul's fight was insignificant to the Romans. He was already dressed for the fight but it didn't mean he was prepared for it. When he had first started it, he didn't realize how important it was to be in the primus until he was getting popular, and enjoyed being in the glory. But now... he was nothing but a joke to the ones who once adored him. He barely flinched when he felt someone sitting next to him but when he looked to realize it was Renji who frowned at him. "... You were right, Grimmjow," he muttered quietly.

"Your master couldn't find the document...?" he asked, and the red-head shook his head.

"This is serious, Grimmjow... we went to Aizen about it just in case, and he knew of it as expected," he replied. "But... both my master and Aizen actually agreed to delay the accusation against Ginjou until they have enough evidence. I'm sorry about that but-"

"Ichigo told me about the ways the Roman do to deal with their kind," muttered Grimmjow, glaring down at his lap. "If it were any foreigner or a slave, it would've been done quickly. Guess that even when it is the most hated man in the city, they still have to treat him as equal because of his status."

"... If only that was true, Grimmjow," sighed Renji. "It just that-"

"If it were in my homelands, his head would be by my fucking feet," he whispered under his breath but his friend caught it with narrowed eyes.

"_He_ was in your homelands, and now you are here because of him," he muttered. "You cannot think like this, Grimmjow... It's far too dangerous for you to say it out loud."

"Why? Ginjou is not a fucking god," he said, his hands clenching tightly together. "He could have me dead at any day now... he could harm Ichigo, like he tried to do last week."

"He what...?" gasped Renji. "And you didn't tell this to anyone?"

"And to risk his father knowing about us...? He already blamed me for not being there in the first place, so to reveal our relationship to him would make thing much worse..." he scoffed as he shook his head. "And to add to this bullshit is that I believe Ginjou knows about us... he has to. How else Ichigo had gotten so badly hurt that time...?"

"Damn it, Grimmjow..." he muttered in disbelief. "You can't honestly think like this-"

"If it doesn't go away, then he will use every opportunity to get at me."

"Then you have to win, Grimmjow," Renji frowned, grabbing him by the shoulder to look at him. "Just fucking win today, and then again for the next match, and then the one after that until you're better... Can't you get that?"

"But what good would that do if I can't get back to the primus as soon as possible, Renji?" he frowned bitterly. "I cannot afford a few years climbing to the top as well as hiding my secrets from Ichigo's family. It's either Ginjou's gone or I'm fucking dead, simple as that, Renji." Renji just stared at him and scoffed, letting go of him roughly before standing up.

"You know what? You're being fucking stubborn, even with your gloomy depression," he scoffed in agitation. "You do what you want, do whatever it takes to fuck up your life. Just want you to know that you're risking it not just on you but on Ichigo as well. That is, if you even care about him, considering the trashing he had gotten the last time." That last comment snapped Grimmjow into realization, as he quickly stood up and glared face-to-face at the red-haired fighter. But Renji wasn't backing down as he glared back, garnet-colored eyes narrowed on the Gaul.

"... Take that back..." he growled lowly. His fingers cracked into tight fists as he bared his teeth. Yet the other man was more composed with a stern frown, knowing full well that it was true.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself, then maybe I will," scoffed Renji before stepping away from him. "Just get ready, Grimmjow... but I doubt that you really are..." Grimmjow's frown deepened as the red-head walked away. He tightened his fists again, breathing harshly through his nostrils as he glared down at the ground. One way or another, Ichigo would get hurt in the end so what difference does it make? Hearing muffled roar of the crowd above him, he growled in frustration and suddenly slammed his fists against the wall.

"Fuck it...!" he growled. "Fuck, fuck, fuck...!" He slammed his fist again, hissing at the sharp jolt of pain through his bones from the impact. Renji was right about feeling self-pity but now he wanted to feel nothing but anger, especially at Ginjou, after what he had done to him. One by one, he was being stomped down by the praetor, and he couldn't take it any longer.

"Uh, excuse me..." Grimmjow whirled around to glare at who disturbed him, only to notice a slave who flinched away from him. "S-sorry about that, but I'm here to inform you that your fight will start in a moment," he stated. Grimmjow simply gritted his teeth. He put on his helmet and grabbed for his sword and shield, before making his way for the gate. He realized that the sound of cheering soon turned into that of boos and jeers, knowing that it meant for him. Did those Roman really turn his back on him, all because of one single loss?

His sharp eyes narrowed at the thought of it. He shouldn't care about the Romans but for some reason he does, all because his life was hanging in the balance now. If he doesn't win now, then he wouldn't live with himself. A second later, a gate opened and he stepped out, in an instant the booing intensified along with bits of rubbish being tossed at him. He snarled under his breath. They really were against him, as he moved to the center of the arena. He didn't want to see Ichigo's face, he knew that the teen was wretching with anxiety from his seat.

But Ichigo was more than just anxious, he was worried about Grimmjow's well-being. Seeing how the other Romans had been treating him, he wondered how the older man's ability to fight will fare, even though it was a mediocore round. Hearing the sounds of the hateful jeers, Ichigo could do nothing but wait and see as he watched nervously.

Suddenly, he stiffened a little when someone sat next to him, but he realized that it was Aizen who glanced at him with a light frown. "... Are you feeling all right, Ichigo?" he muttered quietly. Sighing deeply, the teen shook his head in reply.

"I'm just worried about Grimmjow, that's all..." he said. "He's still upset about the ordeal but I don't know if that will hurt his chances of making it to the top again. Just look at him, he's just so irritated about it..." Even with the helmet on, he could tell that Grimmjow was more than agitated by his stance. The way his chest was rising and falling from the harsh breathing, his shoulders stiff with hostility as he impatiently paced back and forth. It was clear that rage and murder was on his mind, for once Ichigo pitied the opponent to face him now.

"... I'll do what I can against the praetor, but for now we don't have enough evidence to prove that he had stolen the documents," muttered Aizen. "For all we know, he could've burned it soon after he had made his plan. But don't worry... he'll slip up sooner or later."

"I don't know about that..." Ichigo mumbled to himself. He couldn't take the sound of booing on Grimmjow, who was snarling under his breath. All he was seeing was red, like a bear being purposely provoked. He will show no mercy anymore, he won't play it safe for anyone. He glared up to see the next opponent coming out of the other gate, and in an instant the crowd was cheering, probably hoping to see the Gaul fall once and for all. Staring at Grimmjow, Ichigo hoped that he would calm himself long enough to prevail in the match.

But Grimmjow wasn't calm, instead he felt like he was going to go beserk if the match wasn't going to start any sooner. He glared at the Thraex, who raised his sword cheerfully to the audience. Tightening his grip on his own sword, Grimmjow just huffed his breath. He needed this, he needed to go in for the kill. And he didn't have to wait long when he suddenly noticed the Thraex rushing at him. Within a second Grimmjow moved forward, blocking the swing with his shield before turning on his heel for a counterattack.

The crowd gasped the moment the Gaul drew blood, after his blade slashed at the bare side. Ichigo noticed that as well and smiled in relief. Maybe Grimmjow could win this as easily as possible. But suddenly, he realized that the older man's attack was deeper than expected, as did most of the spectators as they gasped again. The Thraex, either in shock or in pain, let out a shaky breath as he glared down at Grimmjow. Grimmjow didn't move back to dodge any attack as he glared back... simply because his opponent couldn't attack.

Not when his organs was oozing out of the deep wound.

"Oh my...!" gasped Ichigo as he looked closer. "Already? The fight was barely a minute in, and Grimmjow already went in for a big move...! He can't be serious!"

"..." Grimmjow's blade was still imbedded inside the opponent as he panted harshly, waiting for the other man to strike or move away. But it seemed that the fighter couldn't do either as he began to vomit blood. "Tch...!" Grimmjow pushed the blade deeper, giving him more pain as the Thraex gritted out a disturbing yell.

This was it, Grimmjow needed this but it wasn't the same like before. He didn't stalk and play around with his opponent before going in for a strike. Instead, he went head on without thinking, his mind only on blood and fury, before jumping back with the bloodied sword in hand. He glared up at the audience for a brief moment. The Romans were clearly shock with silence, with some emitting gasps of surprise. They probably wondered if the effect of losing had finally made him snap, but it didn't matter anymore. He jumped forward with a high swing, hacking at the defenseless man across the torso.

The Thraex fighter choked out a soundless scream. More blood spewed out of the deep wound, as he crumbled to the ground. Many of the spectators were still stunned, not sure whether or not to cheer because of the brief and bloody conclusion of the battle. Even Ichigo was shocked at what had just happened, when he dropped his jaw at the sight. "Grimmjow...! What did he just do?" he gasped.

"... An unorthodox way of winning, but he had won nonetheless," nodded Aizen.

"But... this isn't how Grimmjow fight, it was almost like he moved in for the kill instantly," Ichigo scoffed in disbelief.

"Maybe that was his plan in order to get back as a champion-"

"No... No, this wasn't the way to be..." he shook his head. "There's something going on with Grimmjow..." As he watched, he saw Grimmjow going back to the nearly dead fighter. Without a moment's hesitation, he swung his sword down, hacking at the limbs so viciously that the blood splattered at his angered face. "Oh my goodness...!" gasped Ichigo. He had never seen Grimmjow acting like this before, even when he was cornered to do so in his past fights. This wasn't like him, it was like he was acting as a true savage. Apparently, the Romans seemed to think about that as well as they muttered and clamored in alarm.

"What is he doing...?"

"The Gaul's fucking crazy...!"

"He's still killing him, that monster...!"

"I can't believe he's going this far!"

The collective clamor was getting louder, reaching to the pulnivus where Aizen soon became concern at the behavior as he watched with a tight frown. "He won but he should have stopped by now..." he muttered before glancing at Ichigo. "For your benefit, I think we should have him escorted out of the arena right now. It seems that his behavior is becoming erratic."

"... Yeah, this is getting out of hand," nodded Ichigo. "Do it for his sake."

"Of course..."

All the while, Grimmjow continued to massacre on the man's body. He slashed and hacked at him, chunks of flesh and organs went flying as pure fury kept being released out of him. He saw red other than blood. The anger he was holding for his sake was too much to ignore anymore. He proceeded hacked away at the man's legs when he suddenly noticed the army guards coming towards him in a cautious manner. He paused in his actions, anger partially replaced by mild confusion as he saw them coming with a few of them taking their swords out.

His anger quickly came back as he glared around. This must be another ruse of Ginjou, of course a praetor would be capable of doing something like this after what had happened with Ichigo. He was probably looking for revenge once again, as Grimmjow defensively stepped back.

"... Cease your actions, gladiator, and we won't bring harm to you," one of them said.

"... And you expect me to fucking believe that?" Grimmjow snarled lowly, gripping his blood-stained sword tighter.

"It was ordered that we're to apprehend you to prevent any further disturbance to the Roman people," he spoke. "Just come with us-"

"As if I will go willingly to you fuckers...! I don't take orders from no one but my master, so you better get away from me!" he growled.

"You're making this situation harder on yourself as well as your master," said another soldier as he steppend closer to the hostile Gaul. But that was quickly retaliated when Grimmjow suddenly swung his blade at him, sharp teeth bared like a feral beast as his bright cyan eyes flashed. That action was seen by the shocked Romans, especially Ichigo who stared in disbelief.

"Grimmjow...!" he gasped, almost close to getting up and running downstairs to the arena. But as he stood up, Aizen instantly grasped at his wrist and he looked to see his disapproving frown.

"You cannot go there, Ichigo... Doing so will risk your reputation for your status," he warned.

"I don't care about that! They'll kill Grimmjow if I don't do something about it...!" he scoffed.

"I can understand that but seeing that now... he might have to be apprehended anyway. After all, he purposely made a threat a member of a Roman army, and that's a very serious crime."

"But-"

"They cannot kill him as I ordered, unless otherwise if he kills any of them first," frowned Aizen. "Just calm down, Ichigo, all right...?" But Ichigo was still worried. He glanced back to see that Grimmjow wasn't backing down one bit. The gladiator swung his sword again when another soldier drew near, making the other guards take out their swords in result.

"If you don't come quietly, we will take you down one way or another," said one of them, already feeling agitated over the ordeal. "Lay down your weapon, before you do something foolish...!"

"Foolish? Much like your shit-eating superior, Ginjou?" he growled angrily. "It's because of you fucking Romans... is that I am this way! You made me as a savage, like you wanted it to be! And I will act as one if that's what you want!" Without warning, he charged at one guard. But almost immediately, the other Roman army members moved in tight circular formation, going after him the moment he tried to raise his sword. "Guh...!" He was suddenly parried, just before he felt his arms pinned behind his back, disarming him of his only weapon.

He snarled as he struggled but more soldiers held him back, with a strong arm locked around his neck and a hand roughly yanked at his hair. "Fuck! Let go of me!" he roared insanely. "I'll kill you all! I'll fucking kill you all!" His ranting echoed throughout the arena and it reached to the alarmed Roman audience. "Ginjou! You sick fuck, You think you can get away with this!" he yelled out with all his might, his angered voice reaching Ichigo's ears. But the teen was becoming fearful for his slave's life as he tried to tug the hold on him from Aizen. It was getting too much, there was a good chance that Grimmjow might get executed as he stood.

"Grimmjow, stop it...!" he gasped sharply with widened eyes. "It's not worth it, just calm down!"

"... I'll get more men, in case he'll become too erratic," Aizen advised but Ichigo shook his head.

"He would get more erratic by doing so," Ichigo frowned. "This is bad, he would only calm down if I'm down there, or else he might get killed."

"It's too dangerous to do so, Ichigo-" said Aizen.

"Ginjou...! Ginjou, where the fuck are you...!" roared out Grimmjow, with all of his strength he tried to struggle out of the guards' hold. "Is this what you wanted out of this, that you want me to suffer?! I won't bow down to you, you fucker! I won't bow down to the one who enslaved me!"

"The preator...?" questioned one of the confused Romans in the audience.

"What is he talking about, being enslaved by him...?"

"Just another disgruntled slave who needs to be put down..."

"But... nobody likes the praetor, so what is this gladiator saying?" they muttered. Grimmjow snarled, despite of feeling exhausted he continued to attempt escape from the hold on him.

"I will not take it anymore, Ginjou...!" he yelled ferociously. "I'm not some slave you can push around! I am a proud member of the Viromandui tribe...! And... I am the son of the great Criturix- 'The Feared King'...! I am a prince of a fearsome tribe, condemned to slavery by you fucking Romans...!"

At that, the clamor suddenly went silent, hearing the echoing shouts coming from him. But Ichigo felt his heart freeze in utter shock as he stared wide-eyed at the arena. No... Grimmjow just didn't reveal his true heritage, he wanted to deny that. But clearly it was already heard by the nobles behind him and they gasped in shock and disbelief.

"Is that true? That gladiator is actually a royal of some sort...?" Ukitake's wife questioned in mild surprise but the ailing senator seemed more stricken by the revelation, while Kyouraku simply sighed with a shake of his head.

"I think this is a bad turn of event, don't you think so...?" he muttered.

"Yes... Senator Aizen, you'll take care of this, right?" said Ukitake as he glanced over to the brunet.

"That's what I'm trying to do, but it seems that it's becoming more difficult to do so," he frowned.

"I see... then after we disable him, we might have to take a drastic action, possibly it would have to involve with locking him up to prevent any further disaster."

"What? You guys can't do that...!" Ichigo gasped at them.

"Ichigo, you see that your slave is becoming more beserk," stated Kyouraku. "To not take any action now will be risky for him, and he might be sentenced to death should he attempt harm to the Roman army."

"Then let me go down there to calm him down-"

"I am sorry... but this is a matter of politics now, Ichigo," Byakuya suddenly stepped it. "He needs to be apprehended, and there's a good chance that you won't retrieve him back after this ordeal."

"No...! That can't be, you can't take him away...!" he gasped.

"It's too late now, Ichigo, he can't be your slave anymore," said the magistrate. Ichigo felt his heart drop like a stone. This cannot be...! Grimmjow can't be his slave anymore. "Senator Aizen..." Byakuya nodded at Aizen, who frowned in understanding.

"Sorry about this, Ichigo..." he muttered to the shocked teen, before turning to the arena. "Knock him out, do not kill him...!" he commanded out loud.

"Ginjou...!" Grimmjow snarled angrily as he glared around despite of being held back. "Where are you, you fucker! Come out here and fight me like a man, so I can take you out once and for all...!" But as soon as he tried to struggle again, he felt a strike at the back of his head. It was like before, as a huge pain throbbed within his skull and he almost slumped down. "No...!" he gritted his teeth and stood his ground. "I won't bow down to the fucking Romans, I won't...!"

"Grimmjow...! Grimmjow, stop it...!" Ichigo called out. "You must stop it right now, please...! You'll get killed!" The boy's terrifying voice echoed down to Grimmjow, who ceased struggling almost immediately. Breathing harshly, he looked up to see Ichigo and the anger in his eyes soon disappeared.

Then it hit him. He realized what he had done, as his expression twitched into absolute horror. He had just revealed his true heritage to the public. "Ugh...!" he grunted the moment another strike hit him on the head again. This time it was more effective as the Gaul slumped in the guards' hold, his vision swirled in a darkened haze. "Ughhh... Ichigo..." he groaned before slowly blacking out. He could feel his body being dragged, but he knew.

He knew that something terrible will happen to him and Ichigo, it was his fault. Ichigo will suffer because of him, just like his nightmare had predicted.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"Praetor, I have some urgent news for you..." a soldier alerted as he stepped into Ginjou's office. Ginjou, who had been slumped back in his chair, sat up with a confused but annoyed look on his face as he glared at him.

"News...? How does that have to do with me?" he frowned.

"Uh, sir, it's about that Gaul gladiator-" he spoke but fell silent when the glare on him became harsh.

"What about that filthy shit...?" he growled.

"He... he was detained by the Senators earlier today, at the arena," he answered. "It was witnessed that he became beserk and made threats against the Roman army as well as you, mentioning your name multiple times."

"... Wait a minute, what was that?" Ginjou questioned.

"Um, do you want me to repeat that, sir?"

"No... no... In fact, I am estactic..." he muttered, a dark smirk slowly crept at his lips. "My plan had finally worked after all... That fucking Gaul's loss had made him mad like a savage that he truly is." He let out a satisfying chuckle and his fingers combed through his hair. "I can't believe it, who knew that one loss could make him snap like that...? I should've done this sooner if it was that easy."

"Sir?" the subordinate frowned in slight confusion.

"Where is he now? As a praetor, I should know about disobedient slaves being apprended," he smirked.

"... Sorry, Praetor, I wasn't told," he answered. "I'm only relaying the news to you by the senators' request, but nothing about his location." Instead of being disappointed by the news, he smirked nonetheless as he laughed again.

"Of course. In a way, those old fucks are protecting him because of his true identity," he muttered. "However, there's a good chance that he is deemed dangerous and they locked him up anyway. Either way, that is his downfall... Sooner or later, I will get my hands on him and watch the life in his eyes slowly die away. And then I will make my next move," he added, his eyes glinted at the thought of Ichigo. After finding out that the teen had a secretive relationship with Gaul, he had thinking about slashing his throat out for such a betrayal.

But then again... killing Ichigo on the spot would be such a waste to do, especially when he had spent the past few years to gain the one thing he wanted out of him. But now that Ichigo had wasted his virginity on a lowly slave, the praetor might have to show him how a Roman takes control. "... It doesn't matter, I find out where he's being held up and I'll bide my time until I execute him. After all, he openly made threats against a highly appointed officer. That would make him a dangerous man to our civilized society."

"Yes, of course, sir," nodded the soldier.

"Good, you're excused..." At that, he was left alone, silence fell in his office for a while until he heard a soft rustling underneath his desk. Aw, right... he had forgotten about the Germanic boy there, after using his mouth for his own usage a while ago when he was bored. But now he was feeling more gleeful about the news than he ever had been in the past few weeks. "... Come here," he said, pulling back his tunic to reveal his growing arousal. "Right now, I'm feeling quite in a good mode. You know what that means, right...?"

The foreign youth tentatively moved to his lap, his face scattered with deep bruises from his dark moods as he was afraid to look him in the eye. With a shaky hand, he reached for the hard flesh and began to suck and lick it. "Fuck..." Ginjou groaned softly, grabbing at the yellow strands to jab himself down the poor boy's throat. "Who knew that you were such a good fortune...?" he grunted. "Maybe the gods are in my favor after all. Now that the fucking Gaul will die..." Grasping at the hair tighter, he imaging doing this to Ichigo, his teary brown eyes staring up at him in absolute fear for being forced into sucking him off.

That was it. He could take Ichigo into custody, he knew that the teen had the knowledge of the Gaul's hatred as well as revenge. It was so obvious. He seemed more loyal to his own slave rather than the other way around, so if one were to fall then the other will follow and he will torture Ichigo until there is nothing else of him left. "Fuck... I will fucking get you, Ichigo..." he breathed deeply.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Grimmjow felt so hot and tired, as if he had treaded through fire for a long period of time. To add that, his head was throbbing in pain so hard that he could hear the pumping veins in his ears. What... had happened to him...? He had a hard time opening his eyes, but in his muddled mind he knew that he was slouched against a stone wall, his wrists shackled above him with iron chains. That explained his arms and shoulders were feeling so sore, as he tried to move them. "... Uhh..." he groaned softly. His eyelids fluttered for a while they finally opened, his vision slowly taking in to his surrounding. His tired dry eyes glanced around to see that he was in what looked like a cell. It was obvious, aside from the chain he noticed that the lighting was so dimmed with only a single torch light somewhere, before noticing the gated bars.

He blinked and sat up straight against the wall to relieve the dull pain. "..." It hit him now... He had done the unthinkable, the one thing that shouldn't have been mentioned. And now... this is where he had been sent. He wondered if him being here was because of another Ginjou's schemes as he hung his head. "Ichigo..." he mumbled quietly. "... Ichigo...!" he realized and looked up in a panic. "Ichigo...!" That horrifying look on his master's face when he was being hauled away, he remembered that now. But then... where was he, after that disasterous event? Was he being prevented from seeing the Gaul?

"Fuck... fucking shit...!" he hissed, panting in the humid air. "What have I done...? What the fuck I've done...?" He stiffened when he heard sounds of footsteps coming this way. He couldn't see due to lack of light, so he waited with quiet breathing to see who it was. But if it was going to be Ginjou, then he would try to break these chains in order to strangle him.

"... Grimmjow, you're awake?"

"Huh...?" Grimmjow frowned, peering into the dimmed light. "Ah, it's you..." he muttered, when he realized that it was Urahara when the lanista came up to the locked bars. But the usually eccentric man appeared dead serious when he looked at him, his greyish-green eyes hardened at the sight of him as he crossed his arms. "Where's Ichi- I mean, where's my master?" he asked. "Is he okay...?"

"Ichigo's doing fine, Grimmjow," he replied calmly. "A little shocked over the ordeal, but he's calm now. However... he's very concern about how you were acting earlier, of you becoming beserk with rage. How did that happen? Why did you embarrass your master with such a behavior?" Grimmjow couldn't answer, instead he just gazed down at his lap in guilt. He simply snapped but it was much harder to explain his emotions.

"Is that why I'm shackled here...? Was it ordered by Ginjou?" he questioned quietly.

"The praetor? No... It was Senator Aizen who ordered it in an attempt to apprehend you, to prevent a chaos around the Roman people," he said, much to the Gaul's surprise. "But it obviously backfired. And now... you're considered a very dangerous person to the public. Your rant made the senators quite nervous, and with your true heritage out in the open..."

"What? What does that even mean?" Grimmjow frowned in concern. "What's going to happen to me because of my true life? What will happen to... my master?"

"... I initially came here to say that I no longer associate with you as a lanista, now that you're a prisoner," sighed Urahara, his serious facade dropped into a concerned one. "Part of the reason that I'm here as a former army officer, it was best to give you the full story..." Shifting his shoulders, Grimmjow glanced at him in slight confusion. What did that mean, giving him the full story? "... It'll take a while until they figure out what to do with you. But, for now, you will be transferred into a different cell from here, where the senators can keep an eye on you."

"For how long...?" he questioned.

"I can't say-"

"I must know...! I can't be locked up here without knowing whether or not my master will be okay!" he scoffed. "Please, you must tell me...!" Urahara sighed deeply and shook his head, before looking away.

"... It seems that you care about Ichigo more than a slave would for a master," he commented. Grimmjow inhaled at that but shut his mouth. But the lanista simply smiled as he glanced back at him. "I'll make arrangement so Ichigo can visit. It's obvious that he's worried about you. But..." His brief smile fell at the Gaul. "I don't know how long that could last for the both of you... if you were to be sent away."

"..." Grimmjow's cyan eyes stared at him and frowned sadly, the ache in his arms and back completely forgotten. So that was it... he might get sent away to prevent a bloody conflict between the empire and his people. But what would make of Ichigo...? He loved him, that he wanted to stay in Rome with him. He even considered taking him to his homelands once he earned his freedom but now... He would rather die now than to be separated from the teen forever. All because of what he had done.

"Just stay calm, Grimmjow... You'll be moved tomorrow morning, so don't cause any more trouble," he muttered. "If you behave in the meantime then you would be allowed visitors. Can you understand that, Grimmjow?"

"... Yes, if that's all I can do," Grimmjow mumbled quietly, his body slumped with his gaze difted to the corner of the dark cell.

"... It'll be all right, Grimmjow, just be patient." It was the lanista's final advice before he left him alone. It wasn't long until Grimmjow heard nothing the sound of his breathing and the crackling of the torch. But his mind was racked with intense guilt and fear for Ichigo. He wanted to prevent the inevitable, but it happened anyway. It was no doubt that Ginjou caught wind of his detainment and the praetor would use the opportunity to get to him. As well as to Ichigo. Shrugging at the chains once more, he wondered if the teen was safe without him, knowing full well that it was only the matter of time until Ichigo falls victim to Ginjou's hands.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"... Wh-what?"

"You heard me, Ichigo. Because of what happened today, we cannot keep Grimmjow anymore," Isshin affirmed sternly, pacing back and forth in his office. Also in the room was Aizen, who was sitting to the side with neutral expression, after explaining the truth of today's event. The senator watched the expressions between father and son, as Ichigo scoffed in utter disbelief.

"Father, it didn't have to be this way...! Grimmjow has been under stressed for the past couple of weeks, it was just one time-" Ichigo tried to explain.

"Threatening one of the highly ranked army official is not considered one time, Ichigo," he said, his dark eyes narrowed at him. "This is a very serious matter, Ichigo... we can't ignore such a thing."

"But... nobody even likes Ginjou! They hate him because he uses his status to bully people around!" he reasoned.

"True, but think of it this way. If Grimmjow thinks he could threaten a man like him, then what would make of the other politicians or the other elites for that matter, Ichigo?" he frowned at him. "There's a good chance that the higher class would fear what might be expected of him after today's event, that he's truly a danger to the Roman people because he's a slave."

"... It wasn't his fault, Father," Ichigo frowned sadly. "He didn't really mean to act like that but if it wasn't for the fact Ginjou destroying his title as champion-"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, but this is out of our hands now," sighed Isshin, before turning to Aizen. "I don't think we really could deal with it. So you and the rest of the senators will handle it, right?"

"Of course, it has become a political matter in a way," nodded Aizen. "In the meantime, Grimmjow will be held in one of the military cells, at the edge of the city."

"Military cells? But Ginjou-" Ichigo gasped.

"Would not attempt to sentence him to death, I can assure you that," he said. "We all know that he's not another nameless slave, but we must tread very cautiously from now on. For now, we senators need to have a discussion about it, on whether or not what we should do with him."

"Like what? Are you thinking about... sending him away, back to Gaul or somewhere else?" Ichigo asked with anxiety. The senator glanced at him briefly but let out a deep sigh before standing up, his slave dutifully beside him.

"I think I already said enough about the situation..." he sighed. "I'll talk to you soon, when I get an update."

"Yes, of course," nodded Isshin. But Ichigo was still worried about the ordeal, his hands clenched tightly into fists as he stared down at the floor. How could this have happened...? Why did it happen to Grimmjow, who didn't deserve it...?

"Ichigo..." The teen glanced up to see Aizen walking up to him. "The magistrate told me about the deal you have with him. Regarding with Grimmjow's companion..."

"Oh no, I completely forgot about that...!" he gasped in realization. "Don't tell me that Byakuya's considering to stop looking for him!"

"No, it's not that," he assured him. "He will still try his best to get him for you. However... I am not sure if this will make it any better for Grimmjow."

"No, he might be happy that his friend is safe and sound," acknowledged Ichigo. "That's how Grimmjow is... he rarely puts himself before others, no matter what." Aizen nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll see what I can do for you..." he muttered before both he and Gin finally left. Isshin let out a deep huff of breath and turned to his son, whose concerned expression was etched in his face.

"Ichigo..." he muttered quietly. "I can understand how you feel. That Grimmjow is a great friend to you. But you must see it this way, he is in serious trouble because he's a slave..."

"... He didn't mean it, Father," mumbled Ichigo. "Slave or not, this is unfair. He doesn't deserve to be locked up somewhere."

"I know that, but this is Roman law," he frowned. "As a slave, he will be trialed for this one way or another. Even if he is a royal member of his tribe."

"The law... It's only to benefit to those who have power, not for the one who thinks what is right," Ichigo scoffed under his breath.

"Ichigo..."

"It's true...! Ginjou has been trying to get to me for the past few years, but I didn't say anything about it! Because I was afraid of whether or not someone would believe me!" he scoffed, shaking his head. "I was already considered abnormal just because I treat my servants as friends, so to get help by the ones who look down on me is impossible...!"

"But you could've told me then-"

"I was afraid of your reaction as well...! What if you hadn't believed me, Father?" he questioned him.

"I would because you're my only son, Ichigo!" his father shook his head. "Better yet, why didn't you tell me about the assault from Ginjou the moment it happened?"

"... I didn't want to worry you, that was my fault," he frowned. "But... now that everybody knows of him, what different should it make that he's being targeted by Grimmjow?"

"We're going around in circles, Ichigo," he argued. "Grimmjow's a slave by law, and his actions is going to be investigated before the senators would do something about him."

"Meaning they might send him away from here," Ichigo concluded, but he was disgusted by the thought of it.

"Ichigo..."

"... I just want to be left alone..." he scoffed, walking out of the office. He briskly made his way to his bedroom and stormed in. His dog was startled by the sound of the door slamming open and leapt off the bed, sniffing and whining as Ichigo moved past him. The teen slumped onto the mattress, his eyes stung with unshed tears as he glared down at his lap, his slim fingers gripped through his hair. He sniffed, trying his hardest not to cry as he bit his bottom lip.

So this was it... Grimmjow will be gone for good, and then he will be all alone. No one to get comfort from, no one to let him get into mischief. There would be no one to say that he loves him and wants to be with him... Ichigo doesn't want this to happen to Grimmjow, but what could he do about it? There was no way that he could demand to see him, knowing that he might be sent away for such a thing. But there must something... anything... he could do to see Grimmjow again.

Zangetsu nudged at his master's knees and whined softly, wondering what was wrong. But Ichigo just sat there, feeling a couple of tears trickling down his cheeks, his minds on the Gaul being locked away somewhere.

"... Ichigo...?"

Almost immediately, Ichigo wiped away the tears before glancing up to see Nel standing in the doorway. The woman was understandably worried for him, but honestly he didn't want to see her. He didn't want to hear about her opinion about Grimmjow right now, as he then glanced away. "What is it, Nel...?" he muttered but his quiet voice cracked a bit from his concealed emotion.

"... Are you feeling okay, Ichigo?" muttered Nel as she stepped in. Ichigo didn't answer, setting his eyes at his pet. "Ichigo..." she sighed and carefully sat next to him. "You must talk to me, Ichigo... Just a moment ago, you were talking to your father-"

"That's because I wanted to know where Grimmjow was... after they took him away earlier today," Ichigo reluctantly answered. "He said that this is out of his hands now to take him back, and Aizen and the other senators have to figure out what to do with him."

"... So it is true, then," Nel said, as if she had already knew it would happen. "He went mad..."

"Something like that," Ichigo replied quietly. He nearly stiffened when he felt her seemingly calm hand on his shoulder. "... It wasn't his fault but it shouldn't mean that he has to be locked up for it. If only everybody else knew of the truth then none of this would have happened."

"But, Ichigo... who knew that Grimmjow would act like that? Did you expect him to go mad the instant he went into the arena...?" Nel questioned. Not liking her chiding tone, Ichigo simply stared down his lap. Even in a situation like this, Nel was finding a way to look down on Grimmjow like he was nothing. "Never mind about that... There's nothing that can be done, like your father said, right?"

"That's what he said... but that's not what I want, Nel," he muttered. "I want to see him, no matter what..."

"You can't do that, Ichigo," Nel frowned.

"Why not?" he scoffed as he finally loooked up at her. "Is it because I can't find a way to do it... or you just don't want me to do it?"

"Well, what do you think, Ichigo?" she reasoned. "He's at fault for losing it, even if it was Ginjou's doing. He shouldn't had let it get to him. We all thought he was stronger than this."

"You never thought of him like that, so don't lie to yourself..." came Ichigo's cold reply. Nel was taken aback by his tone, her slim hand removed from her young master's shoulder. "... Deep down, you're glad that he's gone, that he's not here to bring trouble to this house... Without him around, you think I can turn back to the innocent little boy that you once knew."

"Ichigo, that's not true-"

"I said to stop lying to yourself..." he scoffed softly. "I'm not stupid... Grimmjow was blaming himself for something I myself did a few weeks back, and I bet that you've blamed him as well." Nel said nothing about that, her lips tightened at the thought of Grimmjow threatening her. "You don't get it, Nel, you don't know what it's like to be with someone you care about..."

"And you do, Ichigo?"

"Tch, you still treat me like a child, one way or another..." frowned Ichigo. "Would you still treat me as such if I am ten years older, if I were to become a true master of the house...? I really fucking doubt it..."

"Ichigo...!" admonished Nel.

"Quit acting so shocked," he scoffed as he looked away. "What's next, you're going to blame Grimmjow for acting this way? That I'm not the naive sheltered kid anymore...?" Nel just stared at him in disbelief, wondering why or where the anger was coming from. How did it turn out like this, why Ichigo was behaving this way? "... Just leave me alone, Nel... I have enough for the night," he muttered.

"But, Ichigo..." she frowned.

"No... I don't want to hear it, Nel," he scoffed. "I want to be left alone..."

"You cannot act like this towards me-"

"Why should you care? You're nothing but a slave, just like Grimmjow," he scoffed at her. Nel nearly gasped in surprise at his words. Never had she been disrespected by Ichigo after all these years of servitude. So where is all of this emotions coming from...? Frowning sadly, she stood and slowly made her way to the door. She glanced back to see the teen shifting to lie down on his bed with his back facing her.

"You shouldn't be behaving like this, Ichigo... What would your mother think of it?" she questioned.

"... Well, you're not my mother. You're nothing like her, and never will be." A sharp pain suddenly stabbed at Nel's heart, as she stared at him with such incredulity. How could he say such an hurtful thing...? "... Just go away..." muttered Ichigo. Nel said nothing else, her bottom lip quivered a little as she left the room. But she soon felt tears pricking in her hazel eyes. She wasn't sure what to expect from that but to have the one boy she had helped raise his entire life to act this way... And for what... for someone like Grimmjow...? Why does Ichigo care so much about him, if she wasn't seeing it...?

**(Blood and Sand)**

Despite of it being the crack of dawn, the morning sun was barely visible behind cloaks of clouds, as Grimmjow was escorted outside. Like the time when he was first enslaved, he was only clad in a loincloth with his wrists shackled together. Sporting only a grim expression, Grimmjow tiredly stared down as the army guards moved him through the near empty streets. Sparse shopkeepers who were around to start the day were shocked or stunned to see the Gaul. Who wouldn't be, after seeing him raving like a mad man in the arena the day before?

Grimmjow didn't want to think about that right now, his mind was only filled with concerns for Ichigo. He wanted to know if he was safe, away from the evil clutches of Ginjou. Shuffling his feet, he glanced up to see the guards in blood-red cloaks surrounding him so closely, but it wasn't like he was going to escape. Where could he go? He couldn't flee back to the villa, as he didn't want to give any more shame and grief to the teen and his family. Then what was left to do, being sold off to another city or possibly taken back to his homelands...?

He didn't want to leave yet, not until he sees Ichigo and apologizes to him, even it meant groveling to him for forgiveness. Ignoring the shocked muttering of the few awakened civilians, he was led to a plain-looking building, next to the high city wall. He noticed some army soilders prowling on the rooftop as well as on top of the wall, before he turned his attention to the fortified door that was being opened.

"..." He was done. He wanted to be a proud Gaul and rebel as he should be. But he was already cornered for his own mistakes, and to fight back now meant death. Something he didn't want to risk losing Ichigo, as he was nudged inside.

"... Grimmjow...! Grimmjow...!"

Grimmjow froze at a very familiar voice, with his cyan eyes widened in total surprise. He glanced back to see Ichigo running up to the guards. A sense of relief mixed with confusion was on his face, before he saw his master being held back by one of the guards. "I want to speak to him, please...! I have every right to do so...!" scowled Ichigo as he struggled to get free.

"Restrain yourself, you cannot speak to him at the moment...!" said the guard.

"He's right there! Just one word and then I'll leave...!"

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow called out and Ichigo stopped struggling. "It's okay... I'm simply glad that you're okay right now..." he smiled sadly.

"No, that's not the point, Grimmjow! What happened yesterday wasn't your fault!" frowned Ichigo. "You're not a monster or a savage, you're nothing like that...! I don't want you to be taken away because of one simple thing...!"

"That one simple thing became a disaster, Ichigo... And because of that, I must pay for it," Grimmjow stated. "I really am sorry for shaming you and your family, and for ruining your life..."

"You did no such thing...! You have never ruined my life!" Ichigo scoffed in disbelief. But Grimmjow gave him a pitiful smile before he was led into the building. "No, wait a minute...! Grimmjow, wait...!" he called out, but he was pushed away by the guard.

"Just go home, you have no business here..." muttered the soldier.

"No! I can't leave until I speak to Grimmjow!" he scowled.

"Go home, boy..." Ichigo was pushed away once again, before he saw the strong door heavily shut. He rushed up to the door and banged his fists against it. The soldiers on the rooftop looked down at the disturbance with indifference, as Ichigo slammed his fists against the heavy wood one more time. He huffed through his teeth from the throbbing pain before moving away, not caring if his behavior was catching attention.

"Shit...!" he hissed under his breath. He didn't want to leave here, not until he has a chance to speak to Grimmjow. Rubbing his sore hands together, he walked to the side of the building and moved to sit on the dusty ground, pulling his knees up as he haunched over. He needed to speak to Grimmjow no matter what. Even if he has to wait all day and into evening. "... Grimmjow," he muttered sadly. "I can't leave you just yet... not today..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

Almost as soon as he felt elated about that savage Gaul's defeat the other day, Ginjou's euphoria instantly deflated the moment he had unexpected visitors. Of course he would be disgruntled by the sight of his former uncle, but he hadn't thought that the magistrate would drop by as well. And it wasn't their impassive expressions that he seemed leery about, as he first noticed Renji waiting behind his master. The red-haired fighter was undoubtedly seething, even though his anger was well concealed under the dutiful facade.

He had a right mind of berating a slave for looking down on him like that, but that could be saved for another time, as he turned his attention to the other nobles in his office. "... What's the meaning of this...? Judging by the look of it, we should skip the formality," he frowned.

"A very wise decision," stated Aizen with a stern frown. "There had been something important I've been meaning to discuss to you about, when I found you being mended a few weeks back. How did it happen, a misbehaving slave, you said?"

"Yes... a slave who needed to be put down like a sick dog," muttered Ginjou, his mind flashed at the thought of Ichigo slashing at him. "So what was the important discussion... Senator?" he questioned. Aizen barely ruffled at being addressed like that before turning to Byakuya.

"Magistrate, is there something you wish to point out, during your last meeting with praetor...?" he asked. At that, Byakuya's frown deepened and nodded.

"Renji..." he called.

"Yes, Master," nodded Renji as he handed him a small stack of documents, his narrowed eyes quickly flashed at Ginjou before he looked away.

"What's the meaning of this? I thought we already had our discussion a few months back," the praetor frowned in slight confusion.

"Yes, we did... but after our discussion, I noticed one thing that had been different," he said. "I had a specific document I had put away regarding a slave trade record that is now missing... The one of a trade coming from Syria, might I add." At that, Ginjou's eyes narrowed just slightly, before he let out a small smirk.

"Is that right? Maybe you have misplaced those document, you've seemed to be so busy when I last met you," he smirked.

"Busy, yes, but I rarely misplaced my documents," frowned Byakuya. "My servants knows of how prompt I am with my work no matter what."

"Then one of your slaves probably lost those precious records," Ginjou chuckled a little. "If you didn't lay trust to those lowly animals, then maybe you would have it safe and sound." He could hear Renji breathing a bit too harshly, and his smirk fell. "Is there something wrong with your pet, Magistrate?" Byakuya merely frowned and glanced at his slave.

"Is there something on your mind, Renji?" he questioned but Renji shook his head.

"No, Master... I'm simply upset over your predictament, that's all," he grunted.

"Typical of a loyal slave," scoffed Ginjou. "Anyway, I really don't know what you're talking about, Magistrate. A slave trade record from Syria, what is so specific about that one...?"

"... Quit playing like a fool, Kuugo," spoke Aizen. "We all know what had happened in the arena the other day, about how Grimmjow became beserk over his loss. And the reason he became crazed... was something you had done to him on the first day of the gladiator games." Instead of feeling agitated of being accused such a thing, Ginjou simply chuckled as he sat behind his desk.

"And, pray tell, what have I done to that Gaul...?" he questioned. "It's true that I have ill feelings towards him due to his defiant nature against Roman society, but I'm a fairly busy praetor. I wouldn't lower myself to torture him into losing the primus. Let's accept the fact that he was just another novelty gladiator who ruined himself."

"That much is true, but it has to be you who made him that way," frowned Aizen. "His abhorrence against us Romans started out when you enslaved him in the first place. Why else would he curse out your name in such a frenzy?"

"I... hold accountable to a common slave?" Ginjou snorted as if it was a joke. "He has no rights under our laws, nothing that can be changed-"

"Except for the fact that he mentioned his true heritage during his rage, Praetor," Byakuya calmly argued. This time, Ginjou's smirking expression fell into a surprised one and sat up straight.

"What was that...?" he frowned.

"Oh, so you weren't told about that part?" the senator questioned in a condenscending manner with a raise of an eyebrow.

"One of my subordinates only mentioned that the Gaul openly threatened me in a public area, that was all I was relayed to," the praetor frowned in disbelief. "So... he revealed the fact that he's the son of the 'Feared King', is that correct?"

"What do you think? These chains of events had happened because of you and your aggressive misuse of authority," Aizen huffed. "This position of yours, you have been abusing it the moment you have been promoted. Almost every month, us senators have to rein you in whenever you overstep. But this... because of whatever scheme you had pulled this time, we're in disarray of how to deal with Grimmjow."

"... I have done nothing wrong, simple as that," frowned Ginjou.

"Then have proof to render yourself innocent, unless we have to speak to your loyal soldiers of your locations at the time as well as the whereabouts of my missing documents," stated the magistrate.

"Go ahead... they will all say the same, that I was here doing paperworks," he replied immediately. Renji narrowed his eyes at his answer. He knew that the treacherous praetor was lying through his teeth, but without any proof that he had even stolen the documents then they were at a loss. Apparently, his master seemed to notice that as well as he put up a defeated frown.

"... Very well, then," he muttered. "We'll try this again tomorrow, when you are more prepared to accept a visit."

"That's good to know," said Ginjou.

"But... we know the truth of it, Praetor. After all, I was told by both Grimmjow and Ichigo about such an important thing," he added before turning to leave. "Come along, Renji..."

"Yes, Master..." nodded Renji, following right at his heels as they left the office, leaving only Aizen to stare at his former relative in utter bitterness. Ginjou glared back, waiting to hear the nuisance to spew out of his mouth.

"... What is left to say? I already told you that you can speak to my soldiers-" he scoffed lightly.

"Do not take me for a fool, Kuugo," he muttered lowly. "Ichigo himself came to me and told me what really happened, that it was you who stolen the documents, used a slave similar to his friend in order for him to lose. It has to be true, because a man like Grimmjow cannot lose that easily, not when he thought that his companion was in danger."

"A man...? He's but a savage beast who thinks he can get away with murder and carnage, wishing to mount my head in a pike," scoffed Ginjou.

"And what of you, Kuugo?" he questioned him. "He may be a savage, but he is considered a man of honor, as he dutifully fulfilled his master's wishes in the arena. Unlike you... you act like a spoiled incompetent child, who can't even wipe his own shit without someone's help." Ginjou's dark eyes narrowed dangerously, wanting to rip this man throat out with his bare hands. But what can he do about it? His job was teetering on the brink once again, and with nothing else to back him up, he needed to tread cautiously from now on.

"It's nice to know that you have more respect for that fucking Gaul than the one you once considered your own flesh and blood," he frowned deeply. "But one day, I will get my hands on him. After all, he had threatened my name."

"No, you will not touch him..." frowned Aizen. "As long as he doesn't purposely harm a Roman soldier or any other politician, he will not be executed."

"That doesn't make any sense...! He openly said that he will take me down no matter what...!" he scoffed in disbelief. "He needs to die, whether he is beheaded or crucified! Why do you have to protect that animal?"

"Do you wish to start another war against the Gauls?" he questioned. "With him dead, his tribe as well as the other Gaul would want retribution paid in blood. We have already dealt with his kind every several lifetimes, there's no need to keep dealing with it over something as petty as hatred over one another."

"It's fucking more than hatred...!" he scoffed, banging his fist against his desk. "You saw it then, on his first night as a slave! He charged at me, already with blood and death on his mind, and he would've done it too if Ichigo hadn't stopped him!"

"It's a good thing he did... We wouldn't have known that you have done to him, or that you're a grave embarrassment to not only me or Rome, but to the entire empire," commented Aizen. Ginjou exhaled angrily as he glared at him with so much fire in his eyes.

"... Are you fucking done, Senator?" he muttered lowly.

"Pardon me?"

"I said... if you're fucking done, so you can leave my office and my house and my fucking life once and for all!" he suddenly shouted at him. "Leave me alone, I am fucking tired of your lectures, your disgusting manner towards me! I am sick of you treating some barbarian like he's a fucking god...! Go now, leave me alone, I wish to never see you ever again! Is that clear?!"

Through that tirade, Aizen merely looked at him in slight surprise, never expecting to hear that coming out of him. But he quickly composed himself and frowned bitterly. "... Do what you wish... Praetor," he muttered. Without another word, he turned on his heels and walked right out of the office, leaving Ginjou alone.

He didn't want to be bothered by him anymore, he didn't wish to be haggled by the senators and their bitter attitudes on him. He knew that they didn't want him around, just waiting for the right opportunity to remove him from sight. And this was it, the fact that the Gaul revealed his heritage to everybody meant that he would be further scrutinized from then on.

Scoffing, he stood up from his desk. He needed a hot bath to take away his stress as well as a slave to bend over. He left the office and went straight for his bedroom, where his German slave was sitting quietly in a corner. He could hear him muttering or praying in his native tongue, his face buried in his raised lap, but Ginjou frowned at his insolence of not learning the Roman language already. "You..." he called out to him. Almost instantly, the slave boy flinched and looked up at him, apprehension was still in his eyes as he slowly stood up.

"... Come with me, I'll have use for you," muttered Ginjou. Knowing what that means, the boy shivered but followed after him, as the praetor made his way for the bathing room. Some of the other house slaves had already left a pitcher of wine in there, knowing he would drink as usual. "Leave, get out...! I want to be left alone!" he scoffed at the scurrying servants. "Fucking idiots..." he grumbled to himself, hastily removing his military garb and tossing them aside. The Germanic boy, who was standing next to the table with the wine, watched him taking off his belt and tossing it by him with the other armor.

"..." With another look, he noticed the sheathed dagger fastened to the belt. He remembered now... a few weeks back, he heard a commotion and the next second he saw that orange-haired teen running with the same bloodied dagger that wounded the praetor. He looked back at his preoccupied tormentor, whose back was turned to him, before moving slowly to take the weapon.

"... Just as I thought, they are conspiring against me once again. They will get rid of me before I know it," muttered Ginjou, proceeding to take off his red-colored tunic. "What will make of me now, if that fucking Gaul gets to win...? Tch, this is so fucking insulting..." Fully bared, he turned to see the boy nearby, hovering over the pitcher of wine. "If you're over there, then pour me a cup, boy..."

"... Yes, M-Master..." muttered the young slave. Despite of his rough accent, hearing him speak like that actually surprised Ginjou as he glanced at him.

"So you can speak..." he commented.

"Yes, Master..." nodded the boy.

"Huh... I assumed your savage mind couldn't comprehend our tongue, but I guess I was wrong," Ginjou smirked a little. "Can you understand this, can you tell me your name is...?"

"... Von..." he answered reluctantly.

"Huh, such a very foreign name, but it doesn't matter," muttered Ginjou, slowly walking up to him. "Now that you can speak, I can't wait to hear you call me master again and again... as I take you whenever it pleases me. Do you understand that...?"

"... Yes, Master..." he mumbled so quietly as he reached for the handle of the pitcher.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," smirked Ginjou, his hand grasped at the youth's shoulder.

"... Yes, Master." Within an instant, the slave wirled around, slamming the wine pitcher against the praetor's head. The clay shattered immediately against Ginjou's skull, wine drenched down his hair and face, before he stumbled to the tiled floor out of absolute surprise.

"Ugh...!" he hissed out in pain. He banged his shoulder against the edge of the bathtub, before he felt the slave's body pinning him down. He glared up in time to see him branishing his own dagger- a sense of fate hit him all over again as a jolt of panic set at his heart. "You...!" he snarled, he tried to push him away, but his free arm was pinned underneath the boy's knee with the rest of weight crushing at his chest.

"M-Master... Master must die, right?" questioned the young slave, grinning for the first time as he raised the blade up. "He dies... and I am free... I live... I live!"

"No...!" grunted Ginjou, the moment he saw the dagger flying down on him.

"Master...!" Ginjou looked up again and he nearly gasped at what he saw. It was Tsukishima, holding back the wrist of the slave with his own strength as he locked another arm around his neck. The German boy choked from the tightening pressure and struggled in vain, but Tsukishima was stronger as he clenched the hand around the weapon handle. Without hesitation, he forcibly pushed the dagger to the slave's chest, piercing his heart.

"Guhh...!" choked out the recently named youth, blood started to gurgle out of his mouth. But Tsukishima pulled the blood-stained dagger out, and suddenly sliced his throat apart. Splurts of blood splattered at Ginjou's face but that was the least of the praetor's problem, as the boy quickly died at the other slave's hands.

"Sh-shit...!" Ginjou gasped before the body crumbled by him, the water in the sunken tub colored deeply by the pouring blood. "I... I can't believe it..." he gasped as he shakily stood up.

"...Master... are you all right?" muttered Tsukishima. His hazel eyes eagerly looked at him as he was kneeling before him. Still dumbfounded, Ginjou looked back at him and shook his head.

"I fucking cast you aside... and yet you saved my life," he muttered in disbelief. "Why would you do that...?"

"Isn't it obvious, Master? I truly care about you, even when you tossed me aside those months back," he answered, as he stood up. "It may have been a good thing, too... because I've seen what has been going on, behind your back."

"... What do you mean...?"

"Aside from that one, I've been noticing some slaves conspiring against you lately," he said. "All because of what Ichigo had done to you these past few weeks, they are secretly hoping that your life would be forfeited one way or another, so they can be free from your hands." Staring at his eyes, Ginjou could tell that he wasn't lying. Then again, considering his brutish abuse on his servants, he shouldn't be so surprising. After all, the sight of the German slave's body was evident enough.

"You killed him for me, even though I had always berated you all of these times," he stated in realization, trying to wipe the blood away from his face. "Are you the only one who stays by my side no matter what...?" At that, Tsukishima smiled lightly, his hands reaching up to touch his master's chest.

"I am your loyal slave, Master," he nodded. "I will do anything to make you satisfied, especially to kill those who opposed you..."

"Those who oppose me, huh...?" Ginjou moved to nip at his lips for a ravaging kiss, his hands gripped tightly at his hips with a promise of arousal burning up. "Mmmhhh... Is that right? Including the high-ranking senators who looked down on me...?" he questioned throught the kisses. Tsukishima didn't pause, instead he seemed to be eager at the thought of it.

"Do you mean your former uncle...? The one who had never appreciated you...?" he murmured. "You... want me to kill him, Master?"

"Heh, it's far too obvious for that," Ginjou smirked, kissing him again. "No... it has to be something cannot be done by a mere slave. It has to be someone that is less suspicious."

"You mean youself...? But that seems far more suspicious than an actual slave." Ginjou merely chuckled, pressing two fingers against his slave's mouth. Tsukishima happily oblidged, sucking and licking around the digits, as his tunic was lifted up.

"I do not think so... I won't right out kill him," he muttered. "I would rather have him suffer little by little until he is succumbed, with regrets that he had ever underestimated me." A thin trail of saliva broke as he removed his fingers, before pushing him over the small table. Tsukishima let out a soft gasp, feeling the familiar rough fingers pushing into his entrance. "In the meantime, I'll purge out the rats in this house and you will help me... Maybe this will gain me with my own cause against that fucking Gaul."

"Ah...! Y-yes, Master...!" moaned the tall man.

"And now..." Ginjou grunted, pushing himself into Tsukishima and felt the warm tight muscles convulsing around him. "I will take my time, getting rid of my uncle as well as those other senators who criticizes me... they will fucking rot under me," he groaned. "I will do so, with my favorite slave..."

"Yes, Master...!" Tsukishima moaned, rocking with his master's thrusts. "I will do as you command me to...!"

"That's good to know..." he grunted. His narrowed eyes glanced biefly at the body by the tub before turning his attention back to Tsukishima. Now his hatred had turned to a different direction. In order to kill Grimmjow, he has to kill the ones who still supports and protects him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yeah, I'm that much of a troll! Now what am I gonna do next? Who knows! Not sure the next time I will update since the internet at home is out and I must venture outside to use the public one, though...

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	27. To Be Freed

Well, after a couple of year of deliberating, I decided to catch up on Naruto. I've already finished eight volumes from where I last read it, when Naruto confronted Pain and then Madara was talking crazy about taking over the world, blah blah blah. Don't think I'm done though, I think it's up to volume 61 and I'm only at 58... Maybe I'll start watching the anime also, who knows?

Doesn't matter, since I caught up on the manga online but I still have absolutely no idea what's going on! Just another crazy guy trying to take over the world!

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 27- To Be Freed**

Ichigo ignored the sparse comments and murmuring nearby, as well as the tightening feeling of hunger, as he waited and waited. True to his words, he was sitting across from the guarded building, watching for a chance to get in so he can speak to Grimmjow. There was no way that he could leave without knowing whether or not the Gaul will be safe.

The cloudy weather from morning had already been lifted, with the sun high in the sky signalling noon. Luckily, he was sitting underneath another building with enough shade for the rest of the day. But he didn't want to move, even when he was feeling very hungry. He had left the house without breakfast, and he didn't bother to have his money on him when he thought he could speak with Grimmjow right then and there. "Hmm..." he groaned, burying his face into his raised lap. "I never think out my plans..."

"... Ichigo? What're you doing here?" Ichigo glanced up to see Renji standing over him, a mix of surprise and concern on the red-head's face.

"Oh, hey..." he mumbled. Renji frowned and glanced at the building occupied by soldiers, before glancing back at him.

"Grimmjow's in there, right?" he questioned.

"... Yeah," nodded Ichigo.

"But you can't get in there, right?"

"Pretty much," he frowned sadly.

"Shit..." Renji sighed, moving to sit next to him. "Aizen and my master confronted Ginjou this morning, but it was a failure. We couldn't get him to admit that he had truly stolen the documents. Hell, he could have burned the fucking thing soon after he tricked Grimmjow, something we can't prove of it either. I'm sorry about that, Ichigo..."

"No, but knowing Ginjou, he's probably relishing in what little glory he received from his treachery," Ichigo scoffed. "I can't believe it, nobody cares about him and yet the Roman law protects him because Grimmjow wanted what most people had thought of. He had deceived and tortured those who are lower than him, and still he can walk around freely with no remorse."

"That much is true, Ichigo... but the only difference was that Grimmjow was still a slave when it happened," said Renji. "A slave who is openly defiant is considered a danger to the public. Remember the last time that had happened, it actually became a war generations ago. And I know you don't want that to happen, him getting executed if he keeps being rebellious."

"... That won't matter, he gave up fighting in order to protect me," he muttered quietly. "He doesn't want me to suffer because of he had done."

"Yet here you are... suffering regardless of what he had done," pointed out the red-haired fighter. "How long had you been sitting here, Ichigo? Aren't you hungry or tired...?" Instead of answering, Ichigo just looked away but Renji simply smiled as he ruffled at his hair. "You silly kid... You didn't think that you wouldn't get permission to speak with Grimmjow just like that?"

"I get it, I'm an idiot," frowned Ichigo.

"Well, I meant to run another useless errand courtesy of Rukia, but I don't think she would mind me speding a couple of coins for lunch," he smiled at him. Ichigo got the message and smiled back.

"I'll remember to pay you back, Renji," he said.

"No need, if you're going to hang around here all day then you cannot be wasting away," smiled Renji, as he got up. But he soon went serious as he glanced at the building. "Don't worry... you'll get to speak to him sooner or later. If you can't get permission, then you should ask Aizen to do so."

"But then my father might find out about it," he sighed.

"Yet you hanging around here all day without telling anyone seems more better?" he questioned and Ichigo scoffed at him.

"If I have a denarius every time someone questions my actions..." he muttered.

"Sorry, sorry... I just want you not to worry so much," Renji smiled in reassurance. "The gods will work in your favor if given the right time." With that, he left Ichigo alone, as the teen pondered about his decisions. He wanted to see Grimmjow, simple as that but it was so complicated to even talk to him.

Maybe he should go back home to convince his father to help him get permission. But almost immediately he decided against it, not wanting to be nagged at by him or Nel. He was getting tired of being treated like a child, as if he didn't know what he wants in life. Why was she so against him being with Grimmjow, let alone the man himself? What had he done to harm anyone in the household? He was never hurt by him, it was nothing but common teasing and heated passion. So to think he had to choose between his love and his family some weeks back... He wasn't so sure which is more important, but he knew that he couldn't just leave Grimmjow.

If his father were to find out about his latest behaviors, then so be it. Ichigo was already odd enough, so waiting for the one who once served him shouldn't be that surprising to everyone. He glanced up in time to see Renji coming back with a loaf of bread in his hands. "Sorry, but this is what I can get on the go," the red-head smiled a little as he handed it to him.

"Thanks a lot, Renji," Ichigo smiled back as he took it, before taking a big bite out of the lightly sweetened treat. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll do fine by myself."

"Can't help but worry... if this situation gets worse, I might have to tell my master about it," he nodded. "Speaking of which... we won't stop searching for his friend, Ichigo. Actually, he's en route on land as we speak." Ichigo paused eating and stared at him in surprise.

"On land? As in... here?" he asked. "I thought he wouldn't be here for another two months or so."

"Well, after the bullshit with the documents, Master became more persuasive and determined with the trade, hoping to cover up the mistakes," sighed Renji. "But it's still far off, possibly by a week or two. Maybe Grimmjow'll still be here by then, but let's hope so, right?"

"Yeah... Thanks, Renji," Ichigo smiled lightly.

"Okay... I have to get back to work, but I might stop by to check on you," Renji nodded before turning to leave. It was moment of buzzed silence as Ichigo resumed munching on the bread, staring down at his lap. He would have to remember to mention that to Grimmjow when or if he sees him, maybe it would cheer the Gaul up to hear his friend coming back.

"... That boy's still there..." muttered one of the army guards, as a few stared at the preoccupied teen. "It's better to send him away from here."

"Tch, who would bother with a slave, even if it is somebody important?" questioned another one.

"We should inform Senator Aizen, he might know what to do with him..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

_Grimmjow washed his hands free of blood and dirt after a long day of hunting, feeling the cold rush of water as he stared at the riveting reflection of the river. He then scooped the cool liquid into his hands and drank. Repeating the process, he felt content of today's hard work as he let a deep sigh of relief. "Fuck... finally got time all to myself..." he sighed, enjoying the comfort to the usual sounds of the forest._

_That was until he suddenly heard a slight rustle in a bush behind him. He narrowed his eyes at the sound but he didn't bother to reach for his hunting daggers on his waist. He heard the rustling again, but he leaned close to the riverbed, picking up a small pebble between his fingers. It was getting annoying, if he was going to get ambushed then this person should do a better job of being discreet._

_"Tch..." With a flick of his wrist, he shot the small rock at the target in the bush._

_"Oww...!" Within a second, Ichigo scrambled out of the bush, rubbing the now sore bump on the side of his head. "Why would you do that, Grimmjow? You could've hurt me for real!" he scowled in pain._

_"Serves you right for being so noisy, kid," Grimmjow scoffed. "That's why you weren't able catch your own kill, those animals could hear you and flee the moment you make so much as a whisper."_

_"But I was so close of surprising you-"_

_"Hah! You're twenty years too soon to catch me by surprise, kid," Grimmjow smirked. "You failed one of your lessons. You must use the forest as an advantage, it's more than a place to catch games."_

_"Oh, and what makes you so much of an expert?" Ichigo scoffed sarcastically. Grimmjow simply chuckled, scooting up to Ichigo as he reached to touch at the sore lump._

_"You must relax, Ichigo..." he smiled. "You have to work with the enviroment, you cannot rush to get your way all the time."_

_"Hmph, you don't look like the type to be patient, Grimmjow," frowned Ichigo, earning a teasing pinch at his forehead. "Ow, that really hurts...!" he winced._

_"You're not so patient yourself either, kid, but that's the point of learning," smirked Grimmjow. Before Ichigo could chastise him, he was suddenly pushed down onto the damp earth, the Gaul's heavier body partially pinning him down. He shivered a little when Grimmjow's sharp eyes stared into his own before one of his hands were grasped._

_"What're you trying to do...?" he muttered._

_"Relax... touch the earth, you have to feel it," he instructed, digging through the dirt with Ichigo's fingers. "It shifts and moves, making it adaptable for those who wants it to be. Same thing with trees and the water, you have to use it to go against your enemies as well as getting your prey. To do so, you have to be one with the enviroment, Ichigo."_

_"Tch, if you say it that way then I guess it would make sense," sighed Ichigo._

_"Of course I'm right, I am the one who has been hunting since I was a young boy," he chuckled._

_"All right, I get it... Now can you get off me, Grimmjow?" scoffed Ichigo._

_"Hmmm... nope," Grimmjow smirked mischievously, moving to kiss his lips._

_"Mm? N-no, Grimm- Mmmhhh!" Ichigo moaned in surprise. In a vain attempt to push him away, the teen's squirming only made it worse as Grimmjow trailed his sharp teeth down his throat. "Please, Grimmjow... I don't want to do it today," he mumbled, rising heat tingling at his cheeks. Grimmjow merely chuckled before pushing up his master's cloak and tunic. "Uhnn...!" Ichigo flinched the moment he felt the skilled fingers touching him._

_"Heh, you're too easy to falter under me, kid," smirked Grimmjow._

_"Sh-shut up...!" he whimpered, biting back a moan when the older man decided to press a finger against his dry entrance. "L-let's do it another time, please... The sun's setting soon and we need to get back home-"_

_"It'll be all right, kid," Grimmjow smirked, sitting back on his heels as he pulled the teen onto his lap. He leaned for another kiss and this time Ichigo cooperated as their tongues wrestled against one another, with his slim fingers grasping at the silky sky blue hair. "Hmm... you're truly special, you know that?" the Gaul rumbled quietly._

_"Flatter all you want, I'm still gonna be mad at you if we get in trouble with our curfew..." Ichigo muttered through another kiss._

_"Doesn't matter, I like it when you're mad..."_

_"Shut up, idiot," he frowned. Grimmjow smirked nonetheless, his eyes softened as he caressed Ichigo's cheek._

_"Ichigo..." he muttered quietly._

_"Yeah...?" Ichigo nodded, now curious of why his slave paused in his usual actions. "Something wrong?"_

_"... It's time to wake up."_

_"Huh?" Ichigo blinked in confusion, the moment Grimmjow moved his hand to shake his shoulder. "Grimmjow, what're you doing?" he questioned him._

_"Get up, Ichigo, you can't sleep on the ground like this," Grimmjow muttered, his voice sounding oddly urgent as he shook him again._

_"Huh? What you do mean sleeping on the ground?" Ichigo asked again. "You're holding me in your lap, what are you talking about?"_

_"You must get up... Wake up, Ichigo...!"_

With a startle, Ichigo woke up, gasping deeply as his wide eyes took in the dark surrounding of early evening. Looking around, he noticed Nel as well as Renji kneeling over him. Nel appeared very concerned but there was also disappointment in her eyes, as she shook him again. "Ichigo... get up right now," she whispered.

"... Nel...?" Ichigo mumbled, slowly getting up from the dusty ground.

"It's a good thing that Renji told me what you were doing, Ichigo..." frowned Nel. "The real question is what are you trying to accomplish, staying here until you catch a cold or worse, just for Grimmjow?"

"But..."

"Sorry about it, Ichigo, but I had to tell your family soon after I saw you," sighed Renji. "Then again, it wasn't that hard to see a orange-haired kid mulling near the military cells so your father figured it out right away."

"Oh... so what's he thinking about this?" muttered Ichigo.

"What do you think, Ichigo? He's very disappointed in your behavior today," frowned Nel as she stood up. "You shouldn't embarrass yourself and your family all because you believe Grimmjow being locked up unfairly..."

"... Is that all you care about...? About me and nothing else?" he sighed.

"Hey, she's just worried about you, Ichigo, you should understand that," Renji frowned in concern. "Like I said, talk to Senator Aizen to see if you can see Grimmjow. Just being here without permission is considered a nuisance to the soldiers."

"... I don't want to pester him about it," Ichigo muttered. "Besides, if I can't get his permission then I would just keep coming here no matter what."

"Ichigo..." Nel frowned in disbelief.

"Such a stubborn kid..." Renji shook his head before getting to his feet. "I'll leave it to you, I need to get back to my master. He might be worried if I'm taking too long getting home."

"All right, thank you for the help, Renji," Nel nodded. Renji gave her a small smile before walking away. Nel turned to Ichigo, who finally gotten up and dusted at his clothing, and sighed deeply. "Ichigo-" she spoke, but the teen simply walked past her without so much of a glance. "Ichigo, wait...! Please, just talk to me...!" she said, following right after him.

"... What's there to talk about?" muttered Ichigo.

"Just... anything! I don't want to feel alienated by you just because of my opinions!" she answered.

"Your opinions speak more than that, that's why I don't want to hear it," Ichigo frowned, looking straight ahead as they walked through the near empty streets.

"But why can't you hear me out, Ichigo? I care about you, and I worried about you," she explained. "And I know you're suffering all because of Grimmjow."

"No... I'm suffering because of what's happening to Grimmjow," Ichigo muttered. "I was close to him, not you, so you've never seen him suffering just as well. And the source of that happened to be Ginjou, nothing else."

"But, Ichigo..."

"But what? No doubt that Ginjou knew of this, and will try anything to get at me now that Grimmjow's not here to protect me," frowned Ichigo.

"But... your father and Senator Aizen are there to help you, Ichigo. He will not get near you-"

"He will try it and will suceed to do so," he scoffed, finally turning to look at her. "You don't get it, Nel... I am afraid of him, and once Grimmjow's gone he will make his move. Who can stop it? Not Aizen, because Ginjou will find a way around him. And with Father gone for weeks at a time, I'm vulnerable within my own home. So what is there for me to do, if Grimmjow's not here with me. Do you ever think about that...?"

"Then... explain to your father about your relationship with him," Nel said. "Maybe by doing that, you can get him back-"

"Or my father might be disgusted at the fact that a slave is fraternizing with someone like me. Either way, it's not going to work, Nel..." Ichigo frowned. "I don't have any hopes as long as Ginjou's here."

"Then what would you do about it...?" Nel questioned.

"... If Grimmjow's gone, then I'll try to get away from here," he muttered.

"What? Wait a minute, what're you talking about, Ichigo?" she questioned in disbelief. "Ichigo... you can't be serious, you can't run away from home because this-"

"No, you don't fucking get it...!" he scoffed. "Ginjou will kill me... once he's done with me, he will kill me, Nel! All because I'm with Grimmjow...! I don't want to live like that anymore, Nel! He has been after me since day one, yet no one has done nothing to stop him...!"

"But they're doing it now-"

"Just... shut up, you're not helping," he scowled. "You've never helped me with my situation against that bastard. I told you about him a couple of years back, that Ginjou had been leering at me from time to time. But, as always, you only said that it'll be all right, that he will turn his attention to something else... Well, look at it now, it had gotten worse...!"

"Well, I... I'm sorry about it, Ichigo," Nel frowned sadly. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen but-"

"Maybe if you had accepted the fact that me and Grimmjow were together then none of this would've happened..." Ichigo muttered hurtfully. "You didn't have to act so mean and cruel towards him. You didn't have to be like that... Sometimes, I think you're as bad as Ginjou..." The last comment immediately stabbed at Nel's heart, before she put up a very sad frown. Maybe he was right, and maybe Grimmjow was right as well...

She had tried to protect Ichigo so many times, but Ichigo wasn't a boy anymore. He wasn't the same little child who often cried over trivial things. In fact, the last time he had cried, his mother died, for days on end. Then the next thing she knew, he stopped but became silent for the next several weeks, sitting in the garden with a blank stare, never bothering to move until his father is forced to take him to bed.

A teen herself, Nel wasn't sure what to do or how to help him with the grief back then, holding back her emotions to take care of the young twins. She was helpless to cheer him up... That was why Ichigo was able to do it himself, by finding entertainment with gladiators in order to make himself smile. All of that led up to now, simply because she wasn't able to comfort him.

"... Ichigo..." she muttered. "... What are you going to do? What is there to do if Grimmjow's gone from here?" she asked quietly. Ichigo just hung his head, not focusing on the older woman, as they continued walking.

"With what little honor I have left... I'll take my own life before Ginjou can do so," came Ichigo's answer, and almost instantly he was grabbed by the shoulders. He saw the horrified look on Nel's face, but he was impassive of her reaction.

"You cannot possibly do that, Ichigo...!" she gasped sharply. "How can you do think of such a thing...?"

"... What other option do I have left? Even if I do run away, Ginjou will try to find to find me in one way or another," Ichigo scoffed quietly. "He's mad, he will try to get me no matter what... And unless Grimmjow can stay here with me, I don't have a chance to live."

"But, Ichigo-"

"Let's just go home... there's nothing that can be done about it, Nel," he huffed, shrugging off her hold on him before resumed walking. But Nel was still in disbelief, wondering how did it end up like this. In either scenario, Ichigo might die. Not because of Grimmjow... It was never Grimmjow's fault in the first place. She should have attempted to stop it the moment she had heard of Ginjou thinking terrible stuff about the teen. But like him, she was afraid to speak up against a powerful man.

So that was it... It was more than the fact that Ichigo and Grimmjow were a couple. They were together to resist against the cruel praetor, protecting one another from that man. It explained why Grimmjow was so disheartened from seeing the teen's bruised face some time back, he couldn't have protected him because Ichigo decided to confront Ginjou alone. Yet Ichigo was right... Ginjou will get him and kill him or the teen will be forced to take his own life, either one that she doesn't wish to happen. She shivered from the cool breeze, until she realized a trickle of tear falling down her cheek.

Snifling, she mentally prayed to the gods, just any one, to do something about it. And maybe... to help Grimmjow in some way...

**(Blood and Sand)**

Sitting on a shredded nest of old cloths and straws on the floor, Grimmjow just stared down on his lap. His arms weren't shackled above his head, as he had enough space to move them around but he was still chained to the wall. He hadn't been able to sleep well since being locked up. He was able to eat the coarsely made bread and watery stew, but other than that he remained silent. Without Ichigo here, there was nothing he can do about it since his master wasn't allowed to visit him. So what can he do, beg the guards to see him...?

He was still a slave under the law, so that was impossible. But it wasn't fair, Ichigo shouldn't be punished as well for his own actions. Glancing up, he could tell that it was night by the small amount of moonlight glowing through a small barred window nearby. Two lit torches were close by, with one right around the corner from his cell.

"... Fuck..." he grumbled softly. He wondered if Ichigo was doing okay. He had heard of him staying in front of the building for hours in hopes of speaking to him from the other guards. Another reason to add suffer for the both of them, all because of Ginjou.

"... That kid's finally gone, his servants already took him home," he heard one of guards muttering, his voice echoing in the stone walls.

"Ugh, finally... thought we have to do something about."

"Lazy ass..." they chuckled a little before everything went silent again, as Grimmjow just frowned grimly. At least Ichigo finally went home, but the teen was naturally stubborn. No doubt that he will come back tomorrow and do it again, but Grimmjow hoped he won't get in trouble for it. As the silence dwelled on it longer, the Gaul was finally feeling a little fatigued, he needed to sleep albeit in an uncomfortable position. Leaning his head back against the wall, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. The sooner he can go to sleep the better.

Barely a minute in, he went into a deep sleep, but his dream was muddled and dark. Like he couldn't find a way to a better one, as he didn't have a dream the night before, nothing but a black haze to walk through aimlessly. Maybe if Ichigo had come here earlier, he probably would have been sleeping better right now...

It didn't matter anyway, as he suddenly woke out of his discomforting sleep from a loud noise. It sounded so loud, like something metallic clanked against the cell bars, as he blinked tiredly. Was someone there, just another guard who was passing by...? Finally out of his sleep, he sat up to see what was the distubance... Only to feel an ice-cold dread prickling on his skin as his widened eyes stared at the one who had started it all.

"... Good evening, Gaul. Are you comfortable enough in that cell of yours?" smirked Ginjou, gripping at the bar as his narrowed eyes glared at him. Grimmjow just glared back, his cyan eyes glowed brightly in the dimmed room as he growled lowly with his teeth bared. "Even when in chains, you're still defiant... But it doesn't matter anyway, with your punishment pending any day now. However... it's a shame that I won't get to see it, since I cannot personally execute you."

"... Too bad for you..." growled Grimmjow. "But since I'm in fucking chains, I can't strangle you as well. I suppose we are both wrong..."

"Hmm, so you say..."

"... Why the fuck are you here? The senators mentioned that you shouldn't be allowed here," he grumbled. Ginjou chuckled quietly as he stepped back and paced back and forth.

"Those guards work in shift... it just so happens that some of my subordinates are working through the night," he smirked. "Can't risk coming here during the day with the senators' lackeys patrolling around, so it was better to come here at this hour."

"Then what...?" he questioned through gritted teeth. "You're here to torture me one way or another...?"

"But of course, what's the point of my visit?" The praetor's smug comment resulted in Grimmjow standing up abruptly, the iron chains taut from him attempting to move forward as he snarled lowly.

"What is it that you want from me, Ginjou...?" he gritted. "You won't fucking stop until you will have my head, and there's no doubt that you will go after Ichigo if I'm gone..."

"Oh, right... I almost forgot about that," smiled Ginjou with a devious gleam in his eyes. "Just like you, I cannot touch him, even though I'm still a little... disappointed about him giving away his honor for a pathetic slave..."

"I noticed that, and that's the reason I went beserk over it," growled Grimmjow, still tugging at the chains. "You attempted to force yourself upon him again the moment he was alone... That's why I wanted to kill you so fucking much, Ginjou, your very existence had been giving me nothing but pain since day one. And trust me, that'll give Ichigo as well as those other Romans a much better relief if you were gone from this world."

"... Do you honestly think so, Gaul?" Ginjou questioned with his smirk suddenly fell. "I don't know about that, but those other Romans might think otherwise... You see, one of my slaves attempted to take my life earlier today. You should know this one, the one who looked like your poor little friend."

"Such a pity, I'd like to applaud him for making such an effort," Grimmjow gritted.

"Too bad, I had his throat slit and he bled to death," he added, his devious smirk came back. "That was his punishment as a slave, after all. And that will be yours as well... the moment you make another threat to another official, you will be crucified right here in Rome. With your precious master looking on with horror in his eyes."

"I doubt it, as I only see you and only you as my true enemy," snarled the other man. "I could care less about the Roman people or this empire. But I truly care about Ichigo and I love him-"

"You're a fucking savage, Gaul...!" Ginjou scoffed at him in amusement. "A savage cannot love or care or any of those sentimental shits that a human would have. Do you honestly believe that Ichigo loves you...?"

"Of course he loves me... and he loves my cock just the same," Grimmjow answered, smirking lightly when the praetor's demeanor fell. Without warning, Ginjou slammed his fists against the bar but the blunet didn't even flinch by the sound. His defiant eyes burned at him, his sharp teeth bared as he exhaled. "That's too bad, Ginjou... you're more of a savage than I am... you're no human if you have never loved someone before. Like I said, I love Ichigo and he loves me as well, nothing can change that..."

"Nothing, you say?" frowned Ginjou. "You forgotten that you will be sent somewhere else where you won't bring any more trouble to me, did you? Once you're gone, Ichigo will be mine..."

"Knowing you, Ichigo's gonna be protected once I'm gone-"

"I'm not finished... You think you're the only obstacle of my goal? I seem to recall a few particular senators who are protecting you because of your true heritage," Ginjou mentioned. "If they happened to be gone, then what makes you, Gaul...?" Grimmjow just glared at him, but soon he realized what he meant as he inhaled sharply.

"... You'll kill the senators?" he questioned in disbelief. "Are you fucking insane?"

"Not all, of course," Ginjou smirked once again. "Just my former uncle and a couple highly ranked ones. You wouldn't know who but that's none of your concerns."

"You're fucking crazy...! There's no way you can get away with it!" snarled Grimmjow.

"Who's to say? There's a good chance that the public will hear that it was their slaves who murdered them, courtesy of one bold gladiator," he chuckled, much to the Gaul's anger and confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know? You see, I'm going to convince the public of you needed to be executed, after I tell them that your madness influenced my own slaves to harm me," he sneered. "After all, you bravely threatened me out in that arena, so it would make sense. Who knows, maybe the people will believe a true Roman rather than some feral Gaul."

"That will never work... your plan will fall before you know it, and I will find a way to reveal it-" Grimmjow growled but the praetor chuckled again.

"Who would believe a slave like you?" he laughed darkly. "Even if you try to warn the guards here, there's a good chance that you would be persecuted for another threat. And then I will have my chance to end your pathetic life."

"Tch...!" snarled Grimmjow.

"And one more thing... I won't kill Ichigo after you're dead, at least not until I have a taste of him," he said, licking his lips in a lecherous manner. "I'll keep fucking him and fucking him, until he'll remember the girth of my cock. You will be nothing but a distant memory for him, a last bit of hope until I take him out as well. Such a shame too, when his own family doesn't know that he was conspiring against my life as well with his so called lover."

"Don't you dare...! Ichigo has nothing to do with this, there's no reason to pull him into my downfall!" Grimmjow growled.

"Oh! But he does, the moment he presented his ass to you as if you are a fucking god!" he sneered at him. "It shouldn't have to be like this, we both know that, but now... Ichigo's no longer a weakling but a man who must face the inevitable."

"You will never touch him, you shit...!" he snarled. "I taught Ichigo how to use the sword, there's a good chance that he could slash your cock off! After all, he almost did it before what he had told me...!"

"Well, like I said, he will fall by my sword because of you," Ginjou countered, stepping away from the bars. "He wouldn't have to die just because both of you couldn't stop lusting after one another. But don't worry so much about it, Gaul. Once your beloved master is charged for plotting my death as well, he will have no one to turn to..."

"You fucking bastard...! You're fucking sick, you know that?!" Grimmjow snarled angrily. The iron chains creaked and scratched from his angered strength but they still didn't move as he tried to move with all his might. "I'll find a way to destroy you, mark my words, Ginjou!" Ginjou stared at his furious expression, and his grin widened before letting out a low chuckle.

"Your threats are nothing to me anymore," he grinned. "I'll take back is mine to begin with, and I will watch the terror on your face when they nail your hands down on the beam. The same thing with Ichigo when I'll fuck him for weeks on end... He'll wish for death everytime I use his hole and I will bring that promise once I'm bored with him."

"You...!" he growled but the praetor was already turning around to leave. "I'm not finished with you, Ginjou...! Don't you dare walk away from me...!"

"Farewell, Gaul... I'll see you again when I'm done with my uncle's funeral," he chuckled, finally leaving him alone. But Grimmjow was still livid, with every muscle in his body shook.

He can't do anything about it... that much was true. He would get executed if Aizen is killed and not be able to protect him. "Shit...! Shit...!" he scoffed, shaking his head. Deep down, he was terrified, that his nightmare will come true. He will die and Ichigo will suffer for it. There was nothing he can do, as he stepped back to relieve the pain in his arms. "Ichigo..." he muttered in regret. "I'm so sorry about this... I shouldn't have gotten you involved with my problems..."

Slowly sitting back down onto the ratty bed, he felt a headache coming up from a lack of sleep. But that was the far least of his concern... He must find a way to warn the senator about Ginjou soon, hopefully it can work.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"There's just no way...!"

"It's more than just a grudge against the praetor, I hear..."

"To think he was that dangerous, to even coerce the other slaves to try to kill him."

"I had a feeling that Gaul was up to no good, champion or not..."

It was all he heard, at first Ichigo assumed they were still talking about the episode from the arena. He had a feeling about it, judging from the glances he had received from passerbys. Of course he should feel ashamed about having his own slave acting irrationally, but he knew the real truth, as he walked through the streets. But it was more crowded than usual, especially for morning.

But the sparse whispers and murmuring was starting to grow, to multiple alarmed gasps and shocking mutters, as Ichigo noticed more crowds clustered to one street nearby. As much he wanted to go see Grimmjow again, he was mildly curious of what was going on. But when he saw some of the local shaking their heads in disgust or simply looked pale when they passed by, he suddenly knew and he frowned.

It had been a while since there had been a public execution within the city aside from the ones in the arena. He had seen bloated rotten bodies hanging on sides of buildings since he was a little boy, sobbing in his mother's arms the first time he saw it and wondering why would one deserve such a punishment. And it was no different now, as he passed through the crowd. But as soon as he moved in front of them, he instantly gasped in absolute horror with his eyes widened by the sight.

"Fucking hell..." he gasped, as he stared up at one body hanging by the wooden beams. He recognized this one, and he knew who had done it to him. It was that slave, the one who was used in order to get Grimmjow lose in the primus, his body blotched with bruise-like marks from being dead for so long. But it was more than that... up close he could see that his troat was slit and there was a vicious wound on his chest. He stared at him, seeing the milky film of his half-lidded eyes, and wondered why the boy had to deserve such a thing from Ginjou. Underneath the nailed down feet, he could a written note on the wood, with the wax seal of the Roman military symbol.

_"... This slave was punished according to the laws of the Roman Empire, convicted of attempting to kill the praetor after being influenced of the apprehended Gaul gladiator. As such, the other slaves suspected in Kuugo Ginjou's household are punished by crucifixion..."_

A sour mix of bile was churning in his stomach as Ichigo looked to see several other slave hung in the same manner, some with throats slit like the boy. "Oh my goodness..." he muttered with so much dread. Was this Ginjou's message that he was still in control, that it would give him the reason to exert his fearful powers further...?

"Tch, if this is true then that Gaul warrior should deserve to die..." Ichigo heard one person spoke.

"Maybe, even if it's that detestable praetor he made threats against," muttered one woman.

"If he could cause this much trouble, imagine if he goes against another Roman of note..."

So that was it, this was Ginjou's latest scheme now that the praetor already heard of Grimmjow's imprisonment. Trying to manipulate the public through fear and intimidation. Pushing back through the crowd, the feeling of queasiness was slowly going down the moment he reached to another street. "No... I have to tell Grimmjow about this somehow..." he realized, returning back to his destination. But as soon as the building came into view, he halted his steps almost immediately.

There were more soldiers patrolling the area than yesterday on the ground as well as on the rooftop, and he knew why. It was obvious that Ginjou's current influence as well as the execution of his slaves seemed to have caused more added security, something that Ichigo didn't like. But he didn't want to falter right now, as he resumed walking.

"... You there, this is an authorized area by the Roman military," confirmed one soldier the moment Ichigo walked up to the guarded entrance door. "You must leave here immediately, young man."

"No, not until I see Grimmjow," frowned Grimmjow.

"It must be that Gaul's master..." muttered one of the other soldiers before the first one nodded.

"Even if you are the master, the Gaul cannot receive any visitation without permission from a government official," he affirmed.

"... But I know Senator Aizen, he put him in there for protection," the teen argued. "I should be able go there and see him."

"Even so, you need proof. Do you have any letter and his signature for the permission?" Ichigo frowned at the question but said nothing before the guard let out a deep sigh. "That is the rule, boy. No written permission, no visiting. Now come back when you have a letter." Ichigo scoffed in disbelief, this was going around in circles. Even if he would boldly attempt to sneak in, it was impossible to get past even more guards before even reaching Grimmjow.

"Then... I won't leave here until I get to see Grimmjow, simple as that," he said as he crossed his arms. "Simple as that..." The guards glanced at each other, one smirking lightly at the ridiculous idea, but they wouldn't budge but Ichigo expected it. "Laugh all you want, but I'm pretty persistent. I'll keep doing it until either you let me in or Grimmjow is about to leave, simple as that." With that, he turned on his heels and walked across the street and settled by a nearby shop.

This time he prepared himself and was up for the challenge. But he wasn't sure if Grimmjow even knew that he was doing this. But it shouldn't matter, all he wanted to do was to see him, to see if he was doing okay in there. And to warn him about Ginjou's devious plan.

_Meanwhile..._

Cracking the tired joints in his body, Grimmjow fluttered his eyes open from a very uncomfortable sleep. He couldn't anyway with him being chained to the wall, but also with the dreaded conversation from Ginjou. There must be a way to warn someone about his plan to murder Aizen, without himself being a scapegoat. He slowly sat up, just in time to see a couple of guards coming into view with one carrying a tray of meager food.

"... Excuse me..." he muttered when the cell door opened and the guard came up to him.

"Breakfast..." the soldier said, placing the tray next to him.

"W-wait, I need to speak to you," Grimmjow called out, and the other man looked at him in slight confusion. "I... I think something bad's about to happen soon..."

"Yeah, probably your departure is coming up in a matter of days," the guard shrugged before turning to leave.

"No, not that...! That senator who helped me before- Aizen- I think he's in serious trouble! You have to believe...!" he said. The two guards frowned at his words before the first one stepped up to him.

"And what makes you say that, Gaul?" he questioned.

"... I just know, all right? I'm just having a bad feeling about it," frowned Grimmjow. "He's a friend of my master, so I don't want anything to happen to him. Please, you must believe me..."

"Really now? You were raving around like a beast the other day, and now you're acting so meek over some senator?" questioned the guard, as the other one chuckled under his breath.

"It's the truth, I only trust him and my master," he pressed on. "If you don't warn him now, he might die..."

"Die how? Do you know something of it if that is true?"

"... I just know, okay? But I'm telling the truth-"

"Whether if it's true or not, this is a very serious statement you are making," said the guard. "But if this accusation turns out to be false, your punishment will be a lot worse than just sitting here in chains."

"Don't bother, it's probably not worth investigating," muttered the other guard. "Come on, let's go..."

"Yeah, this is a waste, much like that master of his waiting outside," he shrugged, stepping out of the cell. That perked up Grimmjow, who stared at them in surprise. Ichigo was out there again? Why, just for him?

"Wait! If my master's out there, then let me speak to him!" he called out. "He can understand me, he'll believe that I'm telling the truth about Aizen!" But he was ignored when the guards were walking away. He instantly felt frustrated by their dismissive attitudes and wanted to lash out at them. But he really knew better, he cannot afford to be punished further for being like this. Huffing deeply, he slumped his shoulders as he stared at his lap.

"Fuck... Ichigo, why are you waiting for me...?" he muttered quietly. "You're too fucking stubborn for your own good. I don't want you to get hurt again because of me..." Glancing at the food nearby him, he reluctantly picked up the bread. Starving wouldn't do him good if he wants to keep on living. All just to see Ichigo one last time.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Hearing the knock on the large set of doors, Gin calmly walked up to it soon just as he was passing through ther foyer. Nobody was expected to visit the household, and the head slave was mildly confused but suprised about it as he frowned lightly. But it would be rude not to accept it and he moved to open it. "Well, Good Afternoon..." he greeted with his usual grin, only to frown a second later when he realized who it was. "... Praetor, we weren't expecting you," he stated, his slightly opened eyes stared at the smirking man in front of him.

"I know that, I just wanted to do a surprise visit," replied Ginjou.

"A surprise... visit, you say?" Gin questioned, but not wanting to sound too skeptical.

"Yes... You see, I am here to apologize to Senator Aizen. Or rather... my uncle," Ginjou nodded, with a geniune smile. Though still skeptical, Gin masked it with a light frown as he looked at him as well as Tsukishima standing beside his master. He hadn't seen him for a while, assuming that he was locked up somewhere or even killed by Ginjou. But here he was, holding a clay pitcher of wine, before the praetor stepped forward. "Please, I need to make an audience with my uncle... I need to say that I am truly sorry to him..."

His eyes squinty once again, Gin looked at him for a moment but reluctantly nodded, stepping aside as he opened the door further. "Very well... come right in," he muttered.

"Good..." smirked Ginjou as he and Tsukishima stepped in.

"I'll lead you to the garden, and I will get Master for you shortly, is that all right?" he suggested.

"Yes, as long as I get to talk to him," he replied as he followed the silver-haired slave. But Gin was still frowning in confusion, wondering why the man was here in the first place. It sounded off... Ginjou was still bitter about being disowned by Aizen, and before that he was considered rude and disrespectful towards him for years. So why the sudden change of heart now, did it have to do with his role as a praetor?

"Please... wait right here," nodded Gin as he showed them the small table and chairs within the luscious greens and imported exotic flowers. "I'll return shortly..." he muttered, turning around to go inside. He walked briskly to where his master was, with his mind constantly shifting back to the praetor being. Walking into the office, he bow his head the moment Aizen looked up to see him.

"Gin...? Is there something wrong...?" asked the senator.

"Forgive me, Master, but we have an unexpected guest here..." Gin replied quietly.

"Oh, that's quite all right," nodded Aizen with a slight smile. "We just need to respect the reason why-"

"No, Master, it's more than that..." he said with an unusual frown. "It's, well, the praetor who is here. To see you..." His news was expectedly shocking to Aizen, who instantly frowned in disbelief.

"By all means, why is he here?" he questioned.

"I honestly don't know, Master. But he mentioned that he wished to apologize to you for everything he had done to you," he muttered. That clearly taken him aback, as Aizen's eyes widened in unusual surprise.

"To... apologize?" he questioned incredulously.

"I would not lie such a thing like that, Master," frowned Gin. Aizen forwned as well, slowly getting up before making his way up to his slave.

"... Something is wrong about this..." he whispered, his bronze eyes narrowed in true suspicion. "There is just no way that he would come here to say that he wished to apologize to me."

"Are you certain of it?" Gin asked quietly.

"I know Kuugo... I don't believe he actually came to mend our broken ties," muttered Aizen. "For decades, he had been rebellious and disgraceful towards me and the family name and now he's asking to repent...? This is something I cannot ignore so easily..."

"Then... what shall you do about it, Master?" he muttered quietly. Aizen's lips tightened as if thinking into consideration, before shaking his head.

"... Go along with it, I'll find out about his motives sooner or later," he said. Gin frowned in mild surprise but obeyed his wish with a nod. "Let's go, we don't want to keep him waiting."

"Of course, Master, he's in the garden..." nodded Gin as he followed him to said destination. A moment later, when they arrived, the senator finally saw his so-called nephew sitting in the garden. His narrowed eyes never wavered when Ginjou turned his head to see him, with the praetor smirking at him in greeting.

"Well, hello there..."

"Kuugo..." Aizen acknowledged coolly as he moved to sit across from him, his gaze flickered at the pitcher of wine the other man's slave was holding. "... When we last spoke, you were downright livid of me of telling the truth about your behaviors," he spoke in his usual calmness. "You were considered rude, ruthless, not caring if you were to hurt someone whether if it's a slave or a noble but now... this... You come here, sitting in my garden... wishing to speak to me as well as apologize to me, out of all people..."

"... That's correct," nodded Ginjou.

"... And, may I ask, why...?" Aizen questioned. Ginjou sighed deeply as he looked at him, with a light frown on his face.

"... Uncle..." he muttered quietly, addressing him for the first time. "I am telling you the truth. I am truly sorry for what I have done to you ever since you have taken me in. I, well... took advantage of your charity and used it for my own selfish gain. I knew that was wrong, and yet I enjoyed being in charge..."

"Of course, you were absolutely abusive of your powers," muttered Aizen. "Everybody have a limit in their roles, even the emperor himself. You should know the lesson in that, Kuugo."

"Yes, I know that, Uncle," he nodded. "I should have seen it sooner but I was too stubborn... I was the fool to think that I should have the privilege just because I am a noble. But... I must earn my title instead of just asking for it, like you had said."

"Hmm, that's true but... already, your career has been teetering for months now," he said. "However... do you think by killing off your house slaves would make it sufficient...?"

"Ah, so you've heard about that," nodded Ginjou, yet he wasn't at all surprised of his question. "But it is true, Uncle, one of the slaves had attempted to harm me when my back was turned. Luckily, Tsukishima was nearby and saved me," he added, taking a brief glance at his waiting slave. "That's the law, isn't it? Should one slave attempted murder on his master, then all will be punished by death. Except for my favorite servant, of course..."

"I see... that's understanding to hear," Aizen sighed. "But... back to the matter... I am not sure whether or not we can mend our tattered relationship, Kuugo. It's actually hard to believe that you yourself would want to do this. Please tell me why..."

"Uncle... it's really true, I do want to make it up to you. Plus, I even brought a very expensive wine for us to drink- an innocent attempt to be with only family I have," said Ginjou, on cue Tsukishima moved to place the polished clay pitcher onto the table. Aizen merely looked at the gift with a slight raise of an eyebrow, yet deep down he was still skeptical of this. There was no way that Ginjou would willingly give something like wine to him.

"I appreciate this gift of yours, Kuugo," he nodded. "However... it's still morning, I can't possibly partake your in such a time like this."

"Of course, I understand that..." smirked Ginjou. "I hope you enjoy it sooner or later, Uncle, so I should leave you alone..." With his loyal slave by his side, the praetor stood up and walked up to his uncle. "If this is any way that we can salvalge our relationship, I hope that this will work. I'll speak to you later..."

"I believe we will, Kuugo, thank you..." Aizen nodded with a light smile.

"Good to know... I'll show my way out. Come along, Tsukishima," said Ginjou as he began to walk.

"Yes, Master..." nodded Tsukishima as he closely followed behind him. But as they made their way to the front door, Ginjou's expression secretly twisted into a dark sneer. Aizen had appeared genuinely surprised of his unexpected visit as well as his gift. But he knew his uncle, he wasn't the type to pass up such high-quality wine and no doubt that he would try it soon. "... Master..." his slave muttered to him as they left the villa.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will succumb it to it in the coming days if not tonight," grinned Ginjou as he looked at him. "It'd be too suspicious to add in all the arsenic in that pitcher, but I really prefer to take it slow..."

"How cruel you are, Master," he smiled lightly. In turn, Ginjou sneered in glee. Hopefully, Aizen will take the bait then he will make his move against that Gaul.

However... Aizen simply stared at the purchased drink, as if he wasn't sure how to make of it. True, he had finer taste of certain things including wine but receiving something like this from his alcoholic nephew was beyond suspicious. There was no way that Ginjou would relent meekly before him after that mad tirade some days before. And after the many years of putting up with his insufferable behavior for so long... something wasn't right...

"... Master...?" mumbled Gin, noticing the senator's dubious frown.

"Gin... do you believe that my nephew would come here purposely just to make amends with me?" Aizen suddenly asked. Gin frowned in surprise but knew that his master wanted to hear his opinion as he sighed deeply.

"No, I honestly don't believe he would do such a thing, Master," answered Gin. "We knew them for too long that for him to bring a gift directly to you..."

"... This is not right, I'm certain of it," he frowned, reaching for the pitcher. Removing the cork, he took a light sniff of the aroma. There was no distinction in of it besides the deep alluring scent of grape juice and some spices, but there it didn't mean that it was perfect. Luckily, there was already a spare cup on the table as he moved to get it.

"Ah, Master, what are you trying to do...?" his slave asked in surprise.

"I just need to see for myself, Gin. If there's anything wrong, I'll know for sure," Aizen muttered, pouring the violet-red liquid into the cup.

"But... if it is tainted, then you shouldn't drink it...!" Gin frowned in concern. "You really could get sick or worse...! I can't let you do that, Master!"

"You're trying to stop me, Gin...?" Aizen questioned him, but his tone wasn't stern as his servant fidgeted with worry.

"As your loyal slave... I have to protect you no, matter what..." he nodded. "I want to take the sacrifice, it can't be you...! You're not getting yourself killed from your ungrateful nephew...!"

"And hopefully I won't be killed from him tonight," muttered Aizen. But before he could take a sip from it, Gin suddenly snatched it out of his hands. "Gin..." he said in mild surprise.

"Please... I need to do this, for you..." said Gin, smiling a little with his eyes opened. "This is my duty as a slave to serve you, Master. I have to see for myself if this is really poisoned."

"And if it does have poison?"

"Then... I am glad to be belonged to you, my Master," Gin smiled softly, his light blue eyes glistened with subtle happiness. Without another hesitation, he put the cup to his lips and quickly drank the content.

"Gin..." Aizen gasped and he stood up. But Gin already finished the wine, squinting his eyes tight from the strong taste as he staggered backwards. "Gin... are you all right?" he asked, quickly pulling him into his arms and holding his head.

"Yeah... Shouldn't have to drink it so fast, though," Gin smiled a little, heated blush crept at his cheeks. But Aizen was still concerned, as he felt his body heat rising a little but he wasn't sure if it was from the drink or the poison in it. "Maybe I should take a second cup to see if it works-"

"No, that's enough, Gin," frowned Aizen. "At least wait and see... if you're getting ill, then tell me right away. I'll be right by your side no matter what." Despite having a sour feeling in his stomach from drinking too fast, Gin managed to laugh.

"Even as your slave, I find it interesting that I have this much feelings for you after so many years," he laughed softly, his eyes watered a little as he snuggled into the linen-clad chest. "Silly Master... you shouldn't care for me that much..."

"Nonsense, you've been my main slave for too long so it's hard to replace you..." Aizen smiled lightly in assurance and Gin laughed again, as he and the senator walked inside.

"Now's not the time for jokes..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

"..." Sitting quietly, Grimmjow scratched underneath the cuffs that was irritating his skin. He wished he could just take these off, it wasn't like he could do anything that would get him any further trouble without the chains. The natural lighting from was getting dimmed, meaning that nighttime was near. But he wondered if Ichigo was still out there, just sitting out in the streets just to see him. "Shit, you're much more stubborn than I expected you to be..." he sighed tiredly.

He would have to wait another sleepless night, not sure if Ginjou would coming by later on. If that is the case... "Shit...!" he scoffed, shaking the tough iron chains. "Ichigo, just go back home... Don't waste your breath on me..."

He glanced up when he heard movements, until he saw two guards walking up to his cell. He frowned but looked down on his lap when one of them placed his usual meal next to him. "... Just so you know, your master had already left just a while ago," said one of the guards.

"That's good to know, but my master's very persistence and he won't give up so easily," muttered Grimmjow. "It could be a year and he would wait for me. You should do him a favor and let him speak to me."

"Tch, don't really get what's up with that kid. I've never heard of a Roman being so supportive for a slave," muttered the other guard.

"... And that's why I trust my master, and no one else..." muttered the blunet, but he was obviously ignored when he was soon left alone in his cell. "... Ichigo..." he mumbled quietly, before reluctantly moving to eat. It was conflicting, he wanted to see Ichigo so badly yet he didn't want him to stay forever for someone like him. It had only been two days of being apart, yet it felt like years. But Ichigo will wait for him, and it hurt to hear of him doing that. And it won't be long until the teen's father will get suspicious of his behavior, and Grimmjow doesn't want that for him.

After the slow eating, he finally started to feel tired but his mind was still full of paranoia, wondering if Ginjou might come here again. But after a couple of hours of waiting, he couldn't take it anymore as he eventually went into another uncomfortable sleep. Maybe the praetor really had went through his plan of killing his uncle, and there was nothing he can do about it.

_Meanwhile..._

The last sliver of red-orange sky was still evident in the horizon, as Ichigo brisked out of the city. Despite of his initial plan of waiting out until he could speak to Grimmjow, he realized halfway through the day that it was a bit pointless to do so. Plus, without the proper authorization, he would just look like an idiot sitting under the warm sun day after day. That would lead to one sensible thing, he needed to go to Aizen and request for permission.

He cannot wait much longer, as he saw the nearby villa of the senator. Aizen should be home by now so this was an appropiate time as he walked up to the large front door and knocked. He waited only a few moments until the doors opened and he blinked in slight surprise at a different faced slave. Usually it would be Gin who answered the door but he didn't dwell on it for long as the slave bowed his head.

"I'm sorry... but the Master is not allowing any visitors at the moment," he muttered quietly.

"Not allowing visitors...? Why, is there something wrong with him?" Ichigo questioned in surprise.

"I'm sorry but I cannot say," the servant bowed in apology. "Please visit another time..."

"W-wait a minute...! At least tell him that Ichigo Kurosaki came to see him, that's all...!" he mentioned. The slave nodded at his request before closing the door, leaving Ichigo to frown in disbelief. Did something happen to Aizen that he didn't want visitors, was he ill of some sort?

"Damn it..." he scoffed in defeat. The one time he wanted to see the senator, and he wasn't available to be seen. "Guess I have to wait until tomorrow..."

Meanwhile, in the slaves' quarters, Aizen sat by a bed where Gin was lying in, his face fixed with much concern but also irritation. It turned out to be true... the silver-haired slave was gasping for air, his nornally pale skin went into the a feverish pallor with a film of sweat soaking his body. That wine was poisonous as Aizen had expected it to be. But he didn't think it would be that terrible and that quickly effective, as he watched him coughed and wheezed. From one cup, he himself could have turned out like Gin right here and now.

As a Roman, he shouldn't feel so concerned on the help, but he had a reason to do so as a human being as he grasped at his clammy hand. "Try to stay calm, Gin..." he muttered to him. But even under the sickness, Gin managed to laugh though it was a weak one.

"D-Don't worry 'bout me, Master..." he grinned a little, reverting back to his usual dialect. "Maybe i-if I was a little fatter, th-then the poison woulda slowed down in my s-system..."

"Shh, don't talk and concentrate on breathing, all right...?" said Aizen. Gin coughed again but nodded. "I should have known... It was far too suspicious for Ginjou to come here just to ask for forgiveness... He knew me too much that I have a specific taste of wine and to give me that..."

"H-he's a troublesome man, M-Master..." mumbled Gin, flinching a little when he felt a cool damp cloth on his forehead.

"He's far more than troublesome, that's for sure..." the senator sighed before he saw another servant walking in. "What is it? Was there someone at the door?"

"Yes, Master, it was the young man Ichigo Kurosaki," he answered quietly.

"Ichigo, you say? What did he want?" he asked.

"He didn't say, only to wish to speak to you, Master..."

"I see... probably to discuss about Grimmjow's predictament," nodded Aizen. "It's not the right time to do so, anyway, not when I just found about that assination attempt on me and with Gin being poisoned-"

"M-Master..." Gin gasped out. "It's okay... y-ya need ta talk ta Ichigo," he said, his eyes opened up to look at him. "If he c-can do this ta ya, then he can do it t-ta anyone, includin' Ichigo. An' fer wha'...? It's cuz that G-Gaul man made him insane..."

"Gin, you're hallucinating," Aizen shook his head.

"No..." Gin muttered, gripping at his hand. "Please listen, Master... I'm not n-naive on this... Grimmjow's tha reason yer nephew's goin' mad, just cuz tha man's very defiant against him, not that I blame h-him... But, wit' Kuugo showin' off his true colors, i-it's only a matter o' time 'til he does it again..."

"Do you believe so, Gin? Maybe it's only me he's after-"

"An' wit'out ya, Kuugo's free ta punish Grimmjow as he wants ta," he said before coughing again. "It m-makes sense, only ya and couple o' senators are protectin' Grimmjow... an' wit' him gone, there's no tellin' o' whether or not that there could be war, r-right?" Aizen stared at him and nodded. Regardless of his status, Gin was truly smart. With him gone, there was no promise that Grimmjow would be protected under his care, meaning that the Gaul would be executed by Ginjou. That was the plan, or supposed to if Aizen had drank the wine.

"When you get better tomorrrow, I will speak to Ichigo..." he concluded.

"No... whether I live or not, ya still need ta warn them 'bout Kuugo," Gin insisted. "I don' want y-ya ta act when it's too late..."

"Hmm... you're too loyal of a slave for me, Gin," Aizen sighed with a small smile. "But I'd rather have you live for the next day... All right then, I will talk to Ichigo as well as Grimmjow. It needs to be done."

"Y-yes, Master..." Gin smirked weakly.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Zangestu whined and huffed, as Ichigo left his bedroom. It was another day but the teen couldn't just sit around the house all day, not with his mind on Grimmjow. The more time would passed, the less chance he would get speaking to him. His dog followed him downstairs, as he crept to the kitchen. He didn't want the rest of his family to wake up, especially his father who was still around. With his constant trips to the city lately, he would assume that his father would be getting irritated from it. But with his only parent being busy with his own job, it was hard to tell.

"Shh..." Ichigo hushed his dog when Zangetsu yelped softly. "Here, Zan... now run along..." he muttered, feeding him pieces of dried meat before he stole a round loaf of bread and a couple of apples. He guessed he had to wait another full day in an attempt to see Grimmjow.

But as soon as he left the kitchen, Nel was about to walk in. Both of them was startled in surprise before the woman noticed the food in his hands. "... You're going back over there, huh?" she frowned.

"... Yeah..." nodded Ichigo. Nel just stared at him, as if unsure what else to say as she fidgeted with her fingers. "... Is there something wrong, Nel?"

"Ichigo..." Nel sighed deeply before getting her composure. "I don't want you to go with your plan... if and when Grimmjow will be sent away," she whispered. "I could never let you take your own life because of Ginjou."

"Nel..." frowned.

"Listen to me... I know that your father cannot protect you forever, but you've forgotten that you have other relatives to live with in case Ginjou attempts to come after you," she reasoned. "They can protect you in another city, far from Rome. Remember, your cousin Kaien is a quaestor- a powerful public figure. Maybe you can discuss this with your father of moving there."

"... You won't pressure me into telling him the truth about me and Grimmjow, Nel?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"That doesn't matter anymore, Ichigo..." she shook her head. "I'm not saying this because of Grimmjow's being locked away. But with him being absent, that request seems to be pointless right now..."

"But..."

"I'm sorry for putting the pressure on you but I really do care about you," frowned Nel. "I really don't want you to get hurt, not like this."

"Yeah, I understand that, Nel," Ichigo smiled lightly. "I didn't mean anything from my outbursts from before, I was just angry over everything. I really love you like family..." That made Nel smile in relief, before the woman moved to hug him.

"It's all right, Ichigo," she sighed, kissing at his forehead. "But remember this, you will be safe no matter what, even when Grimmjow's away."

"Yeah..." nodded Ichigo, before he heard a set of footsteps coming this way.

"Uh, Ichigo...?" Orihime called out and he looked at her. "There's, um, someone here for you..." she said.

"A visitor...? At this time?" frowned Ichigo. "Who is it, Orihime?"

"It's... Senator Aizen, Ichigo," she replied. Ichigo blinked in surprise. Aizen being here, to see him? Giving his food to Nel, he moved to go to the foyer. Something wasn't right... If Aizen was here to see him, then did something happen to Grimmjow...? Sure enough, he saw the senator, appearing distressed and weary, and he slowly walked up to him.

"Aizen...?" he muttered.

"Good Morning, Ichigo," nodded Aizen though he was still frowning.

"... Did something happen, involving Grimmjow?" he questioned hesitantly.

"As a matter of fact, yes... something did happen, and it might involve Grimmjow..." Aizen frowned, and Ichigo inhaled in surprise.

"Wh-what do you mean by that...?"

"... Come with me, so we can discuss this further," Aizen explained as he turned to leave. Despite being shocked and confused, Ichigo instanly followed after him. Whatever this urgent visitation was about, he didn't wait to demand what was going on. And if it involved Grimmjow, he wasn't going to take any chances.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ughh, I was so lazy halfway through, but I managed to do it! Yay! Unfortunately, I'm going on a week-long vacation so no writing for a little while. Although you wouldn't know from my last update since I'm always get distracted by the wonderful world of the internet!LOL So yeah, more crazy drama!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	28. Libertus, Fugitivus

Yays, True Blood is back on! I need something to watch for the summer, as well as plenty of new movies in the coming weeks!

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 28-Libertus, Fugitivus**

_"... Grimmjow...?" Ichigo muttered quietly, his slim fingers running across the rigged outline of the older man's scar as they laid together in the teen's bed. Grimmjow, who was blinking tiredly as he was staring out of the window, turned his attention to him, seeing his orange hair glowing softly from the moonlight. "I... um, I've been wondering something, since that time when you fought in the audience of the emperor..."_

_"Really, what...?" muttered Grimmjow._

_"No... I meant just before the fight," Ichigo said quietly, snuggling against the warm hard chest. "When Urahara and the other lanista were watching you train, they were talking about getting your freedom from the emperor and you can go back home."_

_"Oh..." Grimmjow shifted his body a little before his hand settled by his master's waist. "I already made my choice about that, Ichigo," he said. "I stayed here for you, now that we're together. Besides, that emperor mentioned about me being in the arena for a couple more years before another chance to gain my freedom, that's enough time to get Diroy and help him heal."_

_"That's a good reason to hear," nodded Ichigo. "But then what...? What if you are given a chance for freedom once again...? It's not that I'm being selfish about it-"_

_"I get it, kid, you're not the only one who had thought of it," he smirked lightly before frowning. "It's just that, well, I need to get Diroy home. He doesn't belong here. Even if you and your family are willing to help him, you got to realize that he might be traumatized from being transferred back and forth during the slave trade. He needs to be in his homelands, Ichigo..."_

_"And... by doing that, you have to go with him, right?" the teen questioned. Grimmjow didn't answer, instead he nuzzled into his soft hair as he hugged him closer._

_"I don't want to leave you, Ichigo, I'll tell you that," he muttered quietly. "But I'm a Gaul. Despite being a fearsome warrior, I care a lot about my surviving friend, and ensure his safety, I must protect him. He cannot go alone."_

_"... I understand that, Grimm..." Ichigo mumbled, glancing up to him. "I'm not selfish, like I said. But still..."_

_"I know..." frowned Grimmjow, kissing softly at his forehead. "Sorry about that, kid. But it might be the only way..."_

_"... Wish I can go with you," he smiled a little at him, and the Gaul blinked in surprise at his comment. "I would like to see how you home look like, if it's really different from Rome."_

_"It kinda is, just a cluster of huts surrounded by trees..." Grimmjow smirked at him. "But just enough hunting grounds to get plenty of food. And the weather's very different from here. Bitterly cold with so much snow during winter, but summer's much nicer, not so many hot days like the ones here. With the occasional rain..."_

_"Hmm, sounds nice..." muttered Ichigo, by now he was blinking tiredly as he let out a soft yawn. "What else, Grimm...?"_

_"Well... my mother's pretty famous for her rabbit stew," he continued. "It was the only way I can eat my stupid vegetables... but it was worth it whenever I would hunt the game for her. Also, there's a giant oak tree about half a day's north of the village, where our priests used it for prayers and rituals to protect our people... It was one of the few things I don't fuck around with, something about being cursed should I disrespect them. One of my friends- Yylfrordt, he has a younger brother who's training to become one. He actually hates my guts because I would pull pranks on him when we were little kids."_

_"Uh-huhh..." Ichigo mumbled sleepily._

_"Maybe someday, I can apologize to him... not just for the pranks but for not protecting Yylfordt, as well as to my other friends' families," Grimmjow muttered with a sad frown. "I was meant to be the next leader of the village, I have responsibility to protect my people. And to lose the ones I knew since I was a child, I wonder if I can manage to do such a thing, when I couldn't help them then... I also wonder if the villagers even care of how I'm doing right now, if they would welcome me back with opened arms despite of the tragedy..."_

_"..."_

_"... Ichigo...?" Grimmjow looked down to see the teen sleeping calmly in his arms, breathing evenly as the Gaul let out a soft sigh. "Well, I expected that..." he sighed as he carefully removed his arms and sat up. "Sorry, Ichigo, but even if we're together for another two or three years, I might have to leave you..." he frowned, touching the silky strands. "If only I can take you with me, simple as that..."_

Grimmjow flinched a little in his uncomfortable sleep when he suddenly heard a loud noise, fluttering his eyes open as he groaned with aches from his body. He wished he could lie down without the need of chains but that was the least of his concern, as he became more awake at the new sounds of guards clamoring in surprise in the distant. What was going on...? He frowned in confusion as he sat up, feeling alert and waited to see what was happening.

Before long, he saw a few guards barging for his cell and instant dread fell on him. He couldn't be leaving Rome now, not when he didn't get a chance to see Ichigo one last time...! But as soon as he saw the guards, dread immediately replaced by absolute surprise then elation by what he saw who was behind them. "Ichigo...!" he gasped sharply as he stood up, the moment he saw his master running up to the iron bars.

"Grimmjow...!" grinned Ichigo, before he moved aside for the cell door to open. He wanted to run up and tackled him with fierce kisses if it weren't for the fact the guards as well as Aizen were present. Instead, he held back his excitement and let the senator stepped in, knowing that he wanted to speak to Grimmjow first.

"Grimmjow..." Aizen stated calmly, standing in front of him with a neutral expression, and Grimmjow frowned a little.

"Senator..." he greeted with a short nod.

"There is something I must speak to you about, but I believe you know of what I'm leading to, right?" he questioned, and almost immediately the Gaul's eyes narrowed at that.

"About Ginjou..." nodded Grimmjow.

"Correct," confirmed Aizen. "When he came to me yesterday-"

"Please, wait one moment," he interrupted, ignoring the indignant reactions from the guards since he was still a slave. "Now that you're here, I need to warn you about something... A couple of nights before, Ginjou came to me with a threat, about you and some other senators."

"A... threat, you say?" the senator inquired with a frown. Ichigo, who was waiting outside the cell, frowned in confusion. Ginjou couldn't have been here, he shouldn't be able to come here at all with this place guarded by other soldiers not employed by him.

"Yes, he said that you will be killed by him soon, within a few days," he replied. "I wanted to warn you about it sooner but I wasn't allowed to-"

"Wasn't allowed to...?" frowned Aizen before turning to one of the guards. "Did he tell one of the guards to warn me about a possible threat against me...?" he questioned.

"Uh, well... I heard of something vague similar to that but everybody assumed he was lying," the guard answered nervously.

"... False or not, you should have taken it seriously," Aizen said, a subtle hint of anger was evident in his voice. "Should the threat by the praetor happen to be real and I end up dead, whose fault is that? The slave or the soldier?"

"Ah, we're so sorry, Senator...!" they apologized with their heads bowing down deeply. But Aizen waved it off dismissively, as he turned back to Grimmjow.

"Unfortunately, the threat did happen yesterday morning... proven by one of my slaves," he said, much to the Gaul's surprise as his eyes widened at that statement. "The praetor, hoping to reconcile our broken family ties, had bought me a gift in a form of wine. I was already suspicious the instant he came to me and knew it was spiked. It was unfortunate that my slave purposely consumed some of it to protect me."

"So it is true, then..." frowned Grimmjow, as Ichigo gasped in disbelief. That explained why he wasn't able to visit the man then. Ginjou was stooping so low to kill his own blood, all because of Grimmjow? "So now what, I'm not safe in this cell anymore now that Ginjou keeps coming after me...?" he asked.

"He wouldn't risk doing it again now I am very much alive as well as aware of his plan," replied the senator. "But this is a very serious offense, no doubt that he will do this again."

"If that's the case, then you must warn the other senators who are protecting me as well," he said. "They're in danger also, Ginjou said he will take out those in order to get to me..."

"What...?"

"That's what he said, that he might do it within a few days," frowned Grimmjow.

"He must mean Senator Ukitake and Senator Kyouraku...!" Ichigo realized, catching the other two men's attention.

"Of course, it makes perfect sense..." nodded Aizen, yet his face was wretched with worry before leaving the cell. "I'll go and alert them, Ichigo. I suppose you can use the time to talk to your man, now that you completely have permission to be here..."

"Y-yes, thank you so much, Aizen..." nodded Ichigo. Aizen nodded back, before leaving with two guards in tow. Only one remained on duty, though he seemed bored to be here. "... Uh, do you mind giving us some privacy, to discuss between slave and master?" The guard simply shrugged and walked around the corner, giving the two almost complete privacy as Ichigo turned his sight back on Grimmjow.

"... Ichigo-" Grimmjow sighed in relief, but didn't have a chance to react, when the teen launched at him into a bone-crushing hug. "Ah! Ichigo...!" gasped the Gaul.

"... I've missed you so much, Grimmjow..." Ichigo muttered, his voice muffled but Grimmjow could feel wet tears against his bare chest.

"Foolish kid... It had already been a couple of days," Grimmjow smirked sadly, his strong arms wrapped around his master.

"And those days had been nothing but torture without you beside me..." Ichigo whispered with a deep sniff.

"Heh..." With no guard to witness their tender moment, Grimmjow carefully sat down on the shredded nest with Ichigo on his lap. "I taught you to be strong with the sword and with hunting, I don't want you crying for me as if I'm already dead..." he muttered. When Ichigo glanced up at him with glistening brown eyes, Grimmjow simply wiped away a few tears that had trickled down the cheeks.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Grimmjow," he snifled. "Ginjou's becoming more and more insane... He had already executed his slaves, using your erratic behavior as an excuse to kill them. He's trying to influence the public that you are that dangerous."

"Tch, that probably happened soon after seeing me," frowned Grimmjow. "He already told me that he killed the boy who looked like my friend. Maybe he's trying to win that way."

"But let's hope not... at least not until your real friend comes here," Ichigo muttered.

"I might be gone from here by now-"

"No, Grimmjow... your friend's coming here in a matter of days," he said with a small smile. "By the end of this week or the next, you will see him."

"Wait a minute... are you sure, Ichigo?" Grimmjow gasped softly as he looked at him. Snifling, Ichigo nodded, feeling the older man's arms tightened around him.

"There's no doubt about it, coming from Renji," he grinned.

"Oh, Ichigo..." Grimmjow moved to claim his master's lips, and Ichigo wasted no time to kiss back, feeling the familiar warm sensation of the rough tongue against his own. "Shit, it felt like forever... even if it was just a few days," he rumbled, his sharp teeth scraped deftly against the smooth but tear-stained cheeks as he kissed against them.

"Mmh...!" Ichigo shuddered with unneeded lustful warmth when he felt one of Grimmjow's hands roaming down to his waist. "Grimm, wait..." he mumbled softly.

"I know my limits, just that my body thinks otherwise..." Grimmjow growled, as his arousal was gradually getting hard. Ichigo felt it too underneath his leg, but the Gaul was trying to hold back his own needs as he went back to take those lips again. "I really want it but there's too many eyes in this place. I don't want to risk it for you, kid..."

"I know..." nodded Ichigo. "But still... I truly want you, Grimmjow, it's been so long." Grimmjow snarled softly at the dangerous teasing, feeling himself being constrained by his tight loincloth before Ichigo kissed him.

"It's way too hard for us to fuck with these soldiers lurking around," growled Grimmjow.

"I know that... there are other ways to do it," Ichigo smiled at him. Before Grimmjow could question it, he shuddered when the teen's hand suddenly palmed at his crotch. His eyes seemed to glow with intense at him, yet didn't bother to stop his actions as Ichigo slowly tugged and loosened the wool cloth around the waist. Instead, he shifted his body to help him, until his erected manhood finally sprung free.

"Fuck, kid..." rumbled Grimmjow, before he leaned for a passionate kiss. He bit back a hiss once the slim fingers wrapped around him. He felt like he was about to explode but calmed down enough as Ichigo slowly moved his hand up and down. "Fucking shit..." he groaned.

"It's okay, Grimm..." sighed Ichigo, sliding off his lap as he continued. "I wish it didn't have to be this way..." He rubbed his thumb over the slit and Grimmjow nearly flinched at the sensitive sensation.

"Ichigo..." he growled, feeling the muscles in his inner thighs stiffened at every stroke. Ichigo kissed at his lips one more time, before mimicking Grimmjow's actions and planted kisses against the older man's neck and scarred chest. "Wait... Ichigo, what are you doing?" panted Grimmjow, when he realized that Ichigo was getting closer and closer to his nether regions.

"Well, I've always been curious of doing such a thing..." Ichigo grinned a little at him.

"But right now, right here...? We could've experimented this back in the woods," he muttered.

"But this might be faster than just stroking you off..." replied Ichigo. Grimmjow nearly huffed, the handjob was barely working and that much was true. His needs was getting the best of him and the thought of his master's tongue trailing around his hardened flesh was making his mind more excited. "Is that all right with you, Grimm...?"

"... Yeah, but you have to clean about it," nodded Grimmjow.

"Clean...?"

"Meaning, you have to drink and swallow my... you know..." Grimmjow explained. But Ichigo seemed to understand that, by now he was inches away from the leaking tip and he made a slight frown. Aside from the thought of doing that, it was obvious that Grimmjow hadn't been allowed to bathe so the scent on him was very strong. Yet he was still curious, as he gave him an assuring smile.

"Okay..." he sighed deeply before turning back to the throbbing organ. "Here goes..." Without another moment of hesitation, he stuck his tongue out and slowly ran it across the slit. Both of them felt a shiver of delight, but Grimmjow immediately grasped at his bright orange tresses as he growled under his breath. But Ichigo's taste buds tingled from the Gaul's juices; it was salty but bitter, but it was so interesting and good.

"Ichigo... shit..." groaned Grimmjow, biting his bottom lip as he leaned his head back. It felt like he had a dry lump in his throat since it had been a long time he had received this type of pleasure. But it was obvious that the teen was such a novice, as he licked around the top. "Come on, kid... you got to do more than that..." he rumbled.

"Mm..." Ichigo whimpered softly and nodded, taking a deep breath before he opened his mouth. "Hhmm..." He knew that his lover was big, he felt it so many times, but the length of it seemed to be difficult to handle as he exhaled through his nose. Against his tongue, he could feel that the flesh was very hard, with veins throbbing once in a while. Even the taste of it was sharp, but he quickly got used to it as he pulled away then went back down.

"Ahh... fuck, kid..." panted Grimmjow. "Come on, come one..." His cyan eyes looked down at him, with his master situated between his legs, and he couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Ichigo couldn't take all of him but he was trying his best with his actions, before his hooded amber-brown eyes glanced back at him. With a look like that, he wanted to make love to him right now. His stomach muscles kept tightening up from the feeling of the warm wet sensation, it won't be long until he reaches orgasm as his fingers curled around Ichigo's hair strands.

"Mmmh...!" Ichigo whimpered. Grimmjow was near to yanking his hair out but he ignored it as he felt the bitterly substance filling up his mouth. But as soon as he swallowed, the older man flinched and let out a shaky husky groan.

"Fuck it, I'm getting close...!" he groaned. "Don't stop, Ichigo, keep going..." Ichigo whimpered, he could feel that Grimmjow wanted to buck his hips forward by how his muscles kept tensing up. He could only take so much, now that his jaw muscles was hurting and he was close to choking.

"Fuck... fuck, fucking shit...!" Grimmjow gasped sharply, suddenly holding Ichigo's head down.

"Mmh! Mm-mhh...!" Ichigo nearly choked, but Grimmjow's grip was like iron as he let out a deep rumbling growl. It was the only warning before the teen felt a very warm creamy substance gushing into his mouth. The intense bitterness assaulted his taste buds and the immediate urge to spit it out was there. But he remembered Grimmjow advice of doing it clean and very reluctantly, he swallowed it down.

"Fucking gods..." Grimmjow panted deeply, loosening his grip on his master as he sat back. Coughing a little, Ichigo pulled his mouth away from the now lax member and sat up, his eyes watered a little from the ordeal as he wiped his lips.

"How can anybody do that...?" he sighed deeply.

"Tch, it usually takes a while to get used to it," breathed Grimmjow. "Sometimes, the village girls didn't mind me doing that when we would-"

"Grimm... I'm not some village girl," Ichigo frowned at him, but he smiled a little as he settled onto his lap. "I am your lover, and nothing more. The one who will stand by your side no matter what. Simple as that." Grimmjow tiredly smirked back, though it was a hint of sadness behind it, as he wrapped his arms around him.

"That's the problem, kid... between Ginjou and the possibility of me being sent away, we're on borrowed time," he muttered. "We cannot be together for long..."

"... If I could go with you, I would in a heartbeat," came Ichigo's quiet reply, snuggling into the crook of his neck. That made Grimmjow's heart jumped in surprise. The teen wanted to go to his homelands with him, but he wasn't sure whether to be happy for that comment or feel a little bad for him.

"I know... but you have a family who needs you right now, kid," he sighed. "You can't leave them just like that."

"With Ginjou, I might have to anyway," Ichigo frowned sadly. "I have a distant cousin in another city who can take me in, since he's a fairly powerful man."

"I see... Ginjou can't touch you if you're with your cousin."

"Who's to say, now that he's nothing but a mad man?" mumbled Ichigo. "There's still a good chance that he could come right after me regardless of protection. He might even try to harm my family, but..."

"Yeah, I get it..." nodded Grimmjow.

"I don't know what to do about this, Grimmjow," he said quietly with sadness coming from his voice. "I'm afraid... I'm not sure who to turn to, it's like I'm alone in this if you're gone. If I could... confess to my father about our affair, maybe we could find a way to keep you here. For a longer while, at least."

"... I'm sorry, kid, but I don't want you to do that," muttered the Gaul.

"Huh?" Ichigo glanced up at him in slight confusion. "Why not? At first, I was afraid of doing such a thing towards my father. But with a situation like this, I just assumed we don't have a choice right now-"

"Ichigo, we cannot do that," he shook his head. "By doing that, there's a good chance that your father will ban you from seeing me ever again. With me being shackled up for my actions, that would make it far worse. I don't want you being disowned by your family because of me." Despite of their recent pleasure, Ichigo could feel warm tears suddenly pricking at his eyes. But Grimmjow held him as he began to shake, before Ichigo snifled and buried his face into his chest.

"But without you here..." he muttered tearfully.

"There are other people to protect you-"

"It's still not enough, Grimmjow...!" he whimpered. "It has to be you and only you to protect me from Ginjou! Without you here, I... I will be killed by him...!"

"That won't happen, I won't let it..." Grimmjow frowned.

"You won't be here for long, Grimmjow! The moment you're gone, he will make his move...!" Tear-filled eyes gazed at him as Ichigo grasped as his shoulders. "I won't be safe anywhere...! He will torture and kill me unless...!" Ichigo looked away, and Grimmjow frowned in confusion.

"Unless what...?" he frowned. Ichigo didn't answer, saved for the soft snifling. "Unless what, Ichigo? Tell me now..." he pressed, gripping at his chin to look at him. The teen's expression was nothing but dispair and defeat before Ichigo let out a choked sob.

"... Unless I am forced to take my own life, Grimmjow..." he sobbed quietly. Once the words fell out of his mouth, Grimmjow felt as if his life jumped out of him as he let out a shaky exhale.

"Oh, fuck... Ichigo, I..." he shook his head in total disbelief. Ichigo was that desperate to do that to himself, because of all the trauma Ginjou had done to him...? "Fuck, Ichigo..." he frowned so sadly, wrapping his strong arms around him and grasped at his silky hair as he kissed at his forehead.

"I-I'm so sorry, Grimm..." he whimpered softly, but the Gaul quickly kissed at his wet eyelids before taking his quivering lips.

"It's never your fault... you are being cornered because of that fucking bastard," he rumbled. "You can't do that..."

"What if I have no choice- that he will do anything in order to destroy my life-"

"Ichigo, you mustn't do it..." he frowned, kissing at his lips again. "What good would it do for your family, for me, if you forfeit your own life? I won't let you do it, Ichigo, you have to live."

"But he will kill me-" whimpered Ichigo.

"No, you have to live..." he scoffed, hugging him tighter. "Do whatever it takes to keep on living, under the protection of your family or Aizen or just anybody. Until... until I can find a way to come back to you."

"Wh-what...? What do you mean, come back...?" Ichigo hiccuped in surprise, tears still trickling down his cheeks. Grimmjow blinked in realization of his words, but smirked a little as he kissed him.

"Even if they take me away, I'll return to you. Yeah, I'll take that challenge and do it," he smirked. Ichigo sniffed but made a soft noise close to laughter, feeling a calloused thumb wiping away the warm drops as he smiled a bit. "I won't be defeated by Ginjou or anyone else, Ichigo. I want you to be alive for me, okay...?" Snifling a couple of times, Ichigo smiled again and nodded, kissing him back with tongues clashing and teeth nipping at each other.

"I love you so much, Grimm..." he panted softly.

"Me too, I fucking love you, kid..." smirked Grimmjow. "I will try my best to protect you, Ichigo, even when I'm in chains..." A few more tears came down, but Ichigo's heart swelled with happiness as they continued to kiss, his hands trailed at the disfigurement on the older man's chest. "Ichigo..." he muttered.

"Hm...?"

"Just... promise me this one thing, though..." he murmured quietly, his usually intense cyan eyes softened as he stared at him. "If anything happens to you, if Ginjou tries to get to you... take him out..."

"What...?" Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"You heard me..." he whispered carefully, close to his ear. "My hunting daggers are still underneath my bed back in the villa... Take them and conceal them in your clothing. That way, you'll protect yourself from him and should he lay his hands on you..."

"But... how am I capable to do it?" he frowned, shivering at the thought of being close to that malicious man. Grimmjow assured him with a kiss on his honey-flavored lips.

"You've done it before when he tried to corner you a few weeks ago, so this time... aim for his heart," he muttered, his husky tone barely audible. "That is, if that fucking monster even has a heart..." Ichigo shuddered in his arms. Apprehension filled up his mind as he felt more tears trickling out of his closed eyes, snuggling against the strong chest. Grimmjow was right, he was stronger and more determined thanks to the older man but the years of grief caused by Ginjou had etched him deeply, something that cannot be erased so easily.

"I'm so afraid of him, Grimmjow..." he mumbled against the Gaul's chest.

"I know... but I'm much more afraid of you breathing your last breath with your neck constricted by Ginjou's hands," sighed Grimmjow. "That's why you must do it, Ichigo... but only as a last resort. Not contemplating suicide. Do you understand that?"

"... Yes, I get it," snifled the teen, his eyes hot and sore from the constant tears. He wanted to stay like this forever, being in his lover's strong and warm embrace as if to protect himself from the conflicts of the outside world. Maybe if there was a way for Grimmjow to stay, he would find it. He would do it, even if the risk of them being found out might tear them apart.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Staring at the already opened pitcher of wine on the table, Aizen sighed in disbelief as he pitched the bridge of his nose. Of course, knowing Kyouraku, he would sample it, no matter how suspicious it came to be. Like him, the pitcher was delivered to the usually laid-back senator, but not by Ginjou himself since it was only discovered at the front door of his home just a short time ago. However... he caught him in his office in time and now it led up to this, with both politicians standing before the so-called gift.

"... You only had one cup of it, you say?" inquired Aizen.

"Hmm, not really, I only took about two or three sips but it was far too bitter to my taste," shrugged the other man. "Thought the wine had gone bad or something but... are you sure it came from the praetor, Aizen?"

"He sent one to me personally and it resulted in one of my slaves being poisoned with high fever," Aizen frowned. "I'm not sure whether he'll live or die, but it's proof enough that he's trying to get rid of us by any means."

"And he's doing this because..."

"That gladiator- former gladiator. to be exact- who was snarling the praetor's name in the arena not too long ago," he nodded in the mention of Grimmjow. "As a matter of fact, Kuugo believed Grimmjow had been purposely giving him grief ever since the Gaul's enslavement and in turn, had been trying to find ways to dispose of him regardless of his heritage."

"Goodness, one would think of the consequences of trying to kill that man," Kyouraku sighed, shaking his head.

"Kuugo could care less about the result of a possible war, as long as he gets Grimmjow's head," he scoffed softly. "And to do that, he attempted to kill the ones who put him in protected custody. Meaning not just me, but you and Senator Ukitake as well."

"Juushiro...? He's much too ill to partake wine, that much I know," he frowned a little. "His wife maybe, but she rarely drinks. But if he doesn't know that, then it's all the more suspicious."

"Yes, that is true... We should contact him immediately, before it happens," nodded Aizen. "You, on the other hand, should take it easy and rest. If the wine really is poisoned then you should lie down."

"Really? Great, it gives me the reason to be catered by my lovely Nanao...!" Kyouraku grinned lightly.

"Truly, I am amazed that you can take this very serious matter as if this is a joke," Aizen frowned at him.

"I am being serious, it's just that these events are going to get more complicated from now on, all thanks to the praetor," smiled Kyouraku, but his narrowed eyes said otherwise.

"I know that... send words to Ukitake, we must speak to him..."

Moments later, a messenger were sent out and left the senator's home but as that person left, a pair of hazel eyes had been watching from a safe distant. Tsukishima had been waiting for someone to pick up the wine he had left after knocking on the door. He was about to leave to relay the news to his beloved master after seeing the gift taken inside, when he soon saw Aizen rushing up to the other senator's residence with a couple of soldiers in tow. Something wasn't right, he realized in dreadful surprise.

Both he and Ginjou had assumed that Aizen had consumed the wine yesterday. He thought that despite of the enstrangement between one another, Aizen would be willing to accept the gift and then be bed-ridden for the next several days. Unless... the estrangement was more than enough for the senator to be suspicious of his master. "Oh no... I must tell my master..." he frowned, turning on his heel and rushed back home. There was a good chance that Ginjou might be angry about it, but might direct his anger towards him in the process.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Shuffling some spare parchments, Ichigo took them into a satchel as he wandered around in his room. Considering Grimmjow's brazen plan to return back to Rome, he might as well pour in as much lessons as he can since the Gaul needed to learn how to read signs in order to return. Dusting his hands at his waist, he absentmindedly patted at the tethered daggers hidden underneath his tunic. Only two days had been passed since he had been able to see Grimmjow and it was still surreal of what's to come. So far, he hadn't heard from Aizen about the attempted assassination on him from Ginjou, and he hadn't heard of the disgraced praetor either aside from the public gossips.

It was the matter of politics but Ichigo couldn't help but feel worried about it considering that it involved Grimmjow. Ginjou was trying to kill those who were protecting Grimmjow from being sentenced to death. He wished he could help them but that is out of his elements. For now, he would just have to spend his remaining time with the older man, as he heard a soft knock on the door. "Yeah...?" he called out, before the door opened.

"Ichigo..." The teen turned to notice Nel, the woman's expression was full of concern, as usual, as she stepped in. "Um... Breakfast's downstairs and your family's waiting for you," she said quietly.

"Oh, right," Ichigo nodded, picking up the satchel. "Thanks..." He left his bedroom and went downstairs, with Nel following after him. She had been quiet about his visitation, seeing multiple emotions on his face when he came home that evening. Everything from happy to fatigue to remorseful, but Ichigo didn't speak much of the discussion between him and Grimmjow that day. And whatever it was, it couldn't be her business. A table and chairs were already set up by the garden, and Ichigo already saw his father and sisters eating their meal.

Isshin glanced up briefly when Ichigo sat across from him, but sighed deeply as he looked away. "... Good morning, Ichigo," he mumbled.

"Morning, Father..." sighed Ichigo, placing his bag on the ground before he moved to eat some fruits. Since Grimmjow's imprisonment, he had been feeling a little suspicious of what his father is thinking of his current behavior. He would think that his parent, being the head of the family, he would have been already forbidden from visiting him. Instead, Isshin had been unusually quietly over the situation as the family ate.

His little sisters, knowing their place, didn't speak or ask about the Gaul's predictament, though Yuzu was visibly worried while Karin simply frowned about it. It was a good thing, Ichigo couldn't really explain the reason why he was concerned about Grimmjow and he wanted to keep them in the dark about his secret since they were innocent to his eyes.

"Don't... don't you need to go to another business trip anytime soon, Father?" Ichigo struck up a conversation.

"No, there's not much to do in my work right now," muttered Isshin. "Doesn't matter, it's best to lay low for now due to our current... problems." At the mention of it, Ichigo felt a pang of guilt before turning his attention back to his food. Even with his secret affair with Grimmjow, it almost felt like his relationship was the reason his family felt ashamed by the public.

Maybe this was something Nel was afraid of. "If we are hiding away from the public, then how come you don't mind me visiting Grimmjow...?" he asked quietly. His father looked at him with a scrutinizing gaze, and Ichigo instantly regretted his question. Even when he would be annoyed by his normally jovial and eccentric personality, seeing his serious demeanor often made him anxious. But Isshin's expression softened as he let out a deep sigh.

"You're his only friend, Ichigo... it would make sense to keep him company and assure his ease of being imprisoned," he explained. "Slave or not, he's still human and to isolate him would only make things worse. To have him descending into madness would only make the public believe that he really is nothing but a bloodthirsty savage. We all know that he had never done anything to purposely disrespect our family, it's just that he had a worse turn of event."

"Yeah... right, that's true..." nodded Ichigo. "... Guess I should be going now," he muttered as he stood up, taking his satchel with him. "I'll see if I could teach Grimmjow more on the reading and writing." His father smiled a little at him and nodded.

"Just be careful, as usual..."

Ichigo nodded and turned to leave, but not before pausing to see Nel standing nearby. "See you later, Nel," he smiled at her, and Nel put up a small smile.

"All right, Ichigo..." she nodded at him. After that, Ichigo left the villa, but his mind was elsewhere. He wondered if his father was really getting suspicious of his time with Grimmjow right now. As a matter of fact, any good Roman would gladly give away misbehaving slaves, so why was his father overly lenient about someone like Grimmjow...? Of course he would treat anyone regardless of class, proving it with the marriage of the teen's mother despite of her humble background.

But this was different. To still trust the one person who was considered highly dangerous to the Roman people was something Ichigo couldn't really understand. Then again, Ichigo was the one to talk for being with him. He smiled a little to himself at the thought, as he reached the city. But as he walked through the busy streets, he heard a nearby commotion from a tightly knitted crowd. "Hm...?" he frowned in slight confusion.

For one thing, the crowd was blocking his shortcut to his destination and it would take a long time to find another route. It was easier to wait for whatever it was passing by, as he wiggled through the civilians to the front. When he finally got through, however, all he saw was a sea of blood-red and iron. He instantly knew what was going on and froze at the sight of it. Army soldiers were marching by, either to another campaign or someone important had arrived to Rome. He was a bit curious of what was going on but his need to see Grimmjow seemed to feel more important as he watched dozens of uniformed men marching either on foot or horseback.

"... Wonder what's all of this about?" muttered someone near the teen.

"You haven't heard? This is some of the men employed by that dispicable praetor..." answered another person. Despite of the buzzed commotion, Ichigo felt an ice-cold shiver running up his body from what he heard. If these were Ginjou's men, then were the man himself? With widened eyes, he looked at the direction where the soldiers were going to. From a fair distant, the destination seemed to be at the Forum. It made sense, since the senate buildings were nearby. But for what exactly? Does it involve Ginjou somehow?

Seeing the last of the soldiers going by, it wasn't long until he noticed the other Romans resuming back to their business, as if the march hadn't happened. But Ichigo was still concerned about what was going on. As much as he wanted to question it, it was obvious that it was a political matter so it wasn't his place to talk about it. A few moments had gone by, until he finally reached the building. The guards had been already used to his presence as one of them opened the heavy door for him to enter.

Inside, he made his way to the underground cells before turning around a corner, and grinned in relief at the sight of Grimmjow albeit slouching in the wall with his chains. As if on command, an army guard assigned to the cell saw him and moved to open the iron gate. "... Thank you very much," he nodded to him before stepping inside.

Already, Grimmjow was grinning as he saw Ichigo walking up to him before kneeling down. Even with the conflicts from days ago, he was glad to get to see his master as Ichigo took out his parchments. "Morning, kid... I see that you're going to lecture me with your teaching," he smirked lightly. "As if being chained here wasn't terrible enough..."

"Tch, it's better for you to learn, Grimmjow," smiled Ichigo. "After all, we only managed to teach you just a few words."

"I don't think knowing the words 'dog' and 'horse' and 'apple' will help me get by in the coming days," he scoffed in amusement. Ichigo smiled back, but when the Gaul looked at him, he noticed his eyes were telling a different matter and he frowned a little. "... Did something happen you're not telling me, Ichigo...?" he muttered quietly, not want the nearby guard to listen in.

Ichigo stared at his eyes back knowingly, before taking out the other writing materials. "... Do you remember your alphabet, Grimmjow?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah, of course," Grimmjow nodded.

"Then you should know how letters form words to make words, that's why you need to sound it out and read said words," he advised. "I'll write the words and you try to sound it out, okay?" Grimmjow frowned, he knew that Ichigo was hiding something from him but with watchful eyes on him, he could only play along.

"I can try, kid," he sighed as he sat up. Ichigo nodded and began to write a word at the top of the parchment, one letter at a time slowly. With a sharp focused gaze, Grimmjow watched the letters being formed. He recognized them from the alphabet but what did it spell?

_**"P... R... A... E... T... O... R..."**_

Grimmjow scrunched up his eyebrows in slight confusion. He wondered what it said, as he picked up the parchment to study it further. "... Do you understand what it say right there, Grimmjow?" Ichigo muttered. "Sound it out carefully and slowly to me..."

"But-"

"Just sound it out, Grimmjow," nodded Ichigo, staring straight at his cyan eyes. "Look at the letters then try to sound it out to me, okay...?" Grimmjow frowned but glanced at the word again. In his mind, he was spelling out the word correctly but to his own knowledge the word itself seemed gibberish. Taking a deep breath, he remembered how each letter sounded before making words. Ichigo had once told him that how Roman children learn how to read.

"... Puhh... puhh-rah..." he grumbled with some amount of difficulty, his husky tone rolling off his tongue. "Puhh-rah... ehh- ehh-tohh... Puhh-rah... ehh-tohh...?"

"Almost..." Ichigo nodded.

"Uh, it's the closest I can make out of it, kid," sighed Grimmjow. "What is this puh-rah-ehh-tohh you're talking about...?" But as soon as he said it again, it immediately struck him like a thunderbolt, as he stared back at Ichigo in disbelief and realization. "Wait a minute...!" he gasped, leaning close to him. "Is this what I think it says...?" he whispered.

"... Yeah," nodded Ichigo. Grimmjow finally figured it out, it said 'Preator'. Meaning... something was happening involving Ginjou. "There was a commotion earlier, and I thought you needed to know."

"... Will this help me, kid?" he asked quietly. "Will Aizen and the other senators do something for my benefit?"

"I really don't know, but let's hope so," Ichigo replied with a light smile. "Come on, we can worry about it later, let's get back to your spelling and writing." Grimmjow sighed but smirked back. Even with the tedious lessons, it was the best since they were together again, as he listened to his master's rudimentary lecture.

But in the back of his mind, he wondered about Ginjou's situation. The time from the assassination attempt to right now was a total blank but he was waiting almost impatiently for any news to come by. And he wanted to know if he could find a way to stay here, as he doesn't want to leave Ichigo, who was mumbling to him before the teen frowned at him. "... What?" he frowned back.

"You weren't listening to me, Grimmjow," frowned Ichigo. "I said to write, 'Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you', over a dozen times. It's not that hard."

"Tch, whatever..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

Standing in the center of the senate floor, Ginjou merely looked ahead with a neutral frown. He knew what he was here for, feeling the eyes on him by dozens of middle-aged politicians. He knew, he had a feeling that something was far different than the usual lecture. After all... right behind him, he could feel the stern bronze eyes glaring at him like searing fire. Not only that, he could see Magistrate Kuchiki out of rhe corners of his eyes with a critical frown on his noble face. No doubt he was still mad over his documents being stolen.

Most fortunately, the only one not required to witness this embarrassment was the emperor himself, but it didn't mean that he wouldn't lose his job over it or rather his citizenship. As he waited, his eyes caught who was walking by from a distant. It was Ukitake, appearing as ill as usual but was just as serious, walking quietly in front of him.

"... Praetor Kuugo Ginjou..." he stated calmly.

"Senator Ukitake... it's a pleasure to see you looking well," muttered Ginjou, but the senator simply frowned gravely as he paced around him.

"... I suppose you know why you are here, Praetor," he muttered. Ginjou narrowed his eyes slightly at that comment. So that was it, he was going to get persecuted for his crimes, to try to kill Aizen as well as Kyouraku and this ailing senator.

"I... honestly do not, considering the sudden call to have me here without any warning," he answered evenly, keeping his expressiona as disinterested as possible.

"Well... we have received words earlier this week, involving you..." said Ukitake, a soft noise coughed out of his voice a few times. "There have been accusations of what you have commited, against notable members of the Senate. Accusations in which is truly questionable and very incriminating, might I add..." A rumbling wave of surprised mutterings was heard throughout the floor, most wondering what he was going at. Aizen, however, remained silent as he listened patiently.

"Incriminating, you say...?" sighed Ginjou, turning to look at him. "And what, pray tell, is considering incriminating, Senator Ukitake? I don't believe I have done anything wrong. At least as far as I known..."

"I see..." sighed Ukitake. "Then you don't mind when I tell you of the crime you are accused of... that you attempted to murder your former uncle with poison..." At that, the quiet mumbling soon erupted into a shocked and surprised exclamations from the politicians.

"It couldn't be...!"

"That's absurd, Ukitake!"

"Why would the praetor do such a thing...?!"

"Just to risk his job...!"

Ukitake calmly held his hand up, and almost immediately the other senators quieted down. His face was as neutral as Ginjou, who wasn't even surprised at the accusation. "... Do you deny such a thing, Praetor?" he asked quietly. "Is it true that you attempt to kill Senator Aizen?"

"... Is there any proof that I've commited such a crime, Senator Ukitake?" Ginjou questioned, causing more alarmed murmuring.

"Well, it is believed that you yourself sent the poison to him... in a form of a pitcher of wine, might I add," he explained. "He was suspicious of the wine as soon as you left and one of his slaves volunteered to drink it... with unfortunate results."

"Is that slave dead?" Ginjou asked bluntly and Ukitake blinked at him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say...?"

"I'm asking whether or not the slave was killed from the wine," he rephrased. "If I really attempted to murder my former uncle in that way, then his servant should be dead. But if he's still alive but merely sick, it just proves that the wine was poorly made." The murmurs and the whispers came back again and within the seats, Aizen's frown deepened in disbelief. It sounded like Ginjou was going around the question, pointing the blame to someone else instead of himself.

"... Knowing you, it wasn't some low-quality wine, so it couldn't have been already tempered with," Ukitake debated. This time, Ginjou frowned at him but held his tongue as the ailing senator walked around him again. "Unless of course... you were the one who tempered with the drink before visiting Senator Aizen. As well as another pitcher of wine sent to Senator Kyouraku."

Ginjou narrowed his eyes at that, before discreetly looking around. Now that he had realized it... Kyouraku was notably absent among the other politicians. Was this a trick to prove his guilt...? "Is there something a matter, Praetor?" questioned Ukitake, catching his attention. "Is there something you wish to inquire to prove your innocence?"

"Yes... I actually do..." he frowned. "If I had sent the wine to Senator Kyouraku, surely he would be ill as well, correct?"

"Yes, that is true..." nodded the senator.

"Then it would explain his absence today," he said. "I would understand you being absent, considering your condition, but Senator Kyouraku's not the type to miss such a meeting despite of his lazy personality. But I don't think he can sick so easily as that..."

"Anybody can become ill or even die from poisoning," Ukitake frowned. "You and I should know that, Praetor, history had been filled with personal murders and assassinations after all."

"Well then... I should be given a fair trial over it, my good Senator," smirked Ginjou. "I am a high-ranking officer, as well as a nobleman from a high-class family despite of me being disowned. If I was a low-bred shit from the gutter, I would already be decapitated... Too bad, under the law I am protected until proven otherwise." The white-haired senator nearly ruffled at his vulgarity but sighed and shook his head, before standing in front of the man.

"That much is true... we cannot do anything until you are given a trial," he sighed just before more clamoring erupted. But throughout the noises, Aizen was simply stone-faced but said nothing of it. As much as he hated it, he knew it was the law regardless of his opinions. Byakuya was silent as well, frowning deeply as he crossed his arms. First the theft of his documents and now this...

"If he had been an emperor, this world would have been far more destructive..." he muttered quietly among the chaos.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Even with the meager meals he had been eating, Grimmjow eagerly wolfed down the apples and meat that Ichigo had brought for him. As his sharp teeth tore through the pork, Ichigo sighed at the sight of his mannerism. "Goodness, Grimmjow... you would think you used to eat like this during your first days as a slave," he frowned.

"Yeah, but I've never realized I felt so depraved of my meat until now," grinned Grimmjow. "I was getting tired of eating that shitty stew that filled with nothing but fucking vegetables."

"Tch, you can't just eat nothing but meat all day every day," he scoffed lightly, sitting next to him. "So... how have you been holding up in here, Grimmjow?" he asked quietly. Finishing the last of his meat, Grimmjow simply shrugged, knowing it was a lot harder to explain his true feelings about it.

"It's obviously no fun without you here, kid," he joked a little. But Ichigo was being serious about it when he stared at him, and he frowned a little. "... It's kinda true, you know... since I'm stuck here. There's no one to talk to, and I'm sure as hell not gonna talk to any of these guards here..."

"I know that..." sighed his master. "Just keeping holding on, Grimmjow. It's been over six days now..."

"Well, seven if you count me being taken away from the arena," he pointed out.

"Right..."

"Yet, it feels a little longer without you around..." Grimmjow muttered. Both of them fell silent for a while, not sure what topic to speak of since the Gaul's imprisonment. Ichigo simply sighed and laid his head against Grimmjow's shoulder and in turn felt his lover's heavier head nestled into his hair. "I will come back, kid..." he finally spoke. "I could care less about Roman laws, as long as I can come to you."

"I don't like it when you're this stubborn, Grimm..." Ichigo sighed.

"Well, my stubborness involves around you, so it's not my fault," he said quietly. "I'll find a way, no matter what..." Ichigo made a soft noise of agreement but he was still worried about the broken plan. Everywhere in the empire, there was no doubt that any army soldier stationed in the regions of Gaul would see him trying to sneak back. And with him being a natural troublemaker, it might become worse if the confrontation were to become physical. Something that Ichigo doesn't want to happen, as his hand moved to grip the man's rough one.

"Epona misses you too..." he muttered. "She knows that you're not around to take care of her, and her eyes are full of sadness whenever we come into her stall."

"I had a feeling about that..." frowned Grimmjow.

"Yeah... she would nuzzle at me when I come by, as if asking whether or not you're coming back," he replied. "It was nothing I can say to her, that you're going away..."

"I know, but hopefully you'll be there for her... You're her master now," he said, but Ichigo chuckled a little.

"I doubt it, she listened only to you. Last time I tried to take her out for a walk, she decided to sit in the field and stare at the sky all afternoon," smiled the teen.

"Is that right?" smirked Grimmjow.

"Uh-huh... I joined her and asked what cloud shapes did she see," he joked. Grimmjow chuckled lightly. But only a hint of sadness was in his tone. Ichigo wasn't the only one who was missing him. Maybe he could ask if he take Epona back to his homeland, but like his terrible plan to sneak back into Rome, it was probably impossible to happen. "... Is there anything else you wanna talk about, Grimmjow?" asked Ichigo when he glanced up at him.

"No, I can't think of anything at the moment," shrugged Grimmjow before frowning. "At least, not unless something's happening involving you-know-who..."

"Oh, well... I haven't heard what has been going on for the past few days," Ichigo said. "This is a higher level of scandals so I don't know what the senators are doing. But we have to wait and see."

"Does this mean that my depature will be delayed until then, kid?" asked Grimmjow.

"... I honestly don't know, Grimm..." Ichigo felt a firm squeeze in his hand before he felt the Gaul's weight shifting away from him. He looked at him again, noticing the subtle but disheartening expression on his face. There was nothing else he could do to cheer him up with the borrowed time they were on. They could only hope that it wouldn't end too soon before Grimmjow would be taken away from him.

"... It's almost time for you to leave, kid," spoke Grimmjow, taking Ichigo out of his musing. "See, the light from outside is getting dimmer, it's almost evening," he muttered.

"Ah, right," Ichigo realized. "I need to get back home. Father doesn't want me to be out late..." Ichigo slowly stood up, his slim hand close to slipping from Grimmjow's grip, but the older man quickly grabbed for it back. Ichigo stared at him with slight confusion, but Grimmjow smirked at him in reassurance.

"Next time, bring more food for me," he smirked. "Make it enough to feed about three or four people, that's my limit."

"Tch, you'll get sick from eating that much..." Ichigo frowned at him.

"Who knows? Maybe that would delay my departure, since nobody doesn't want a Gaul puking all over them," he joked.

"Tch, whatever... I'll see you tomorrow, Grimmjow..." sighed Ichigo. His lover reluctantly let go of his hand, his usual smirk faded into a disappointed frown, almost like a child not wanting his father to leave. Ichigo frowned sadly as well, he didn't want to leave Grimmjow, as the cell gate opened. He didn't want to see the man's expression and simply walked out of the building.

The early evening sky was cloaked with thin layers of cloud, with the setting sun still visible, when Ichigo's legs broke into a light jog. He didn't want to think how sad or alone Grimmjow was feeling every single night. His father was really right, without him around the former gladiator would act more depraved from lack of human contact. Or better yet... a lack of contact from the teen himself. Leaving the city, he climbed up a few hills, feeling soft pricks of raindrops coming down on his skin. "Hahh... finally..." he breathed as he reached home, but took a detour to the stall.

Epona glanced up at the sight of him, grunting and snorting almost in excitement when Ichigo walked up to her. "Hey there, girl..." he smiled softly as he moved to pet her nose. "You can smell Grimm's scent on me, huh? I know... he's still not here, but he wishes he can see you as much as you wanted to see him."

The mare grunted softly as her ears flicked downward as if to express sadness. "Yeah... I understand," Ichigo muttered, his fingers rubbing over the smooth fur. "There's nothing I can do about it, Epona. If I could take you to see Grimmjow just like that, I would. But it's not possible... I'm really sorry." Epona huffed but understood his words, nuzzling her nose at his face. If she was a human, Ichigo would have gotten an actual hug from her.

"... Ichigo? Oh, Ichigo, you're home...!" Ichigo turned to see Nel. He could see relief in her eyes, but there was something else... almost like surprise and excitement but there was a hint of worry in her expressions as well.

"Nel...? Is there something wrong?" he frowned as he walked up to her.

"No, but... Renji and Magistrate Kuchiki had just arrived, and we were waiting for you," she replied. Ichigo blinked in utter surprise, what does she mean by that?

"Waiting for me, for what?" he questioned.

"Come on... I'm sure the magistrate has a better explanation than I do," she said, before gripping his hand before they left the stall. Ichigo was confused, but apprehension soon tingled in his mind. Was it about Grimmjow's surviving friend? Did Byakuya stop by to say that he can no longer help them...? That was something he was truly afraid of, as they entered the villa. "Here, Ichigo..." whispered Nel, leading him upstairs to Isshin's office.

Ichigo blinked at the sight of his father as well as Byakuya and his dutiful slave behind him, before Isshin glanced at Nel. "Where was he...?" the head of the family inquired.

"In the stall, looking after the horse, sir," Nel nodded. "I believed he had just come home."

"I understand... go back to your duty, Nel," sighed Isshin.

"Yes, sir..." Nel nodded once again, giving a fleeting look at Ichigo before leaving the office. Ichigo almost fidgeted nervously of what he might hear, but kept his face stiff as he frowned.

"... Is there something you wanted to see me for, Father...?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Ichigo... Magistrate Kuchiki came to inform us about the situation involving Grimmjow's friend..." Isshin frowned grimly, and his son nearly bristled in surprise.

"But-"

"No, Ichigo, let me explain further," he said sternly and Ichigo instantly shut up. "... Tell me, Ichigo, you said that both you and Grimmjow believed Ginjou had captured his friend, correct...?"

"Y-yes... I wasn't so sure myself but I truly thought it was him," nodded Ichigo. "But when Grimmjow saw him, he realized that it was an imposter..."

"We know that... we've even seen said imposter hanging dead a few days back," frowned Byakuya. "It was quite unsettling, especially with the fact that he had never admitted to stealing my documents..."

"Well, then... what does all of that mean?" Ichigo asked, frowning in slight confusion. "How does this have to do with Grimmjow's friend...?" Byakuya took a deep sigh before glancing at Renji, who gave a knowing nod.

"It's... best if you go with Renji, he can explain to you in your family's slave quarters," he advised.

"Huh? What?" Ichigo frowned, before the red-haired slave walked up to him.

"Come on, Ichigo..." nodded Renji, before leaving the office. Still confused, Ichigo followed right after him, trying to figure out what everybody was trying to say. Grimmjow's friend seemed to be a center of it but he wasn't sure why. Renji was moving quick, as they went downstairs and passed the garden for the second one.

"Wait, Renji...!" he called out. "I don't get it, what is there I have to see?"

"You'll see soon enough..." nodded Renji. Ichigo frowned again, but the other man smirked at him in reassurance. "Don't worry, I'm sure this is a very good thing. For both you and Grimmjow..."

"Huh...?" Renji rushed downstairs, to the slaves' quarters. As the teen followed after him, the red-head quickly turned to the right, going to Grimmjow's old room. "Renji, what are we...?" he frowned, going into the room. But the moment he stepped in, he suddenly froze at what, or rather who he saw on the bed. "... What on earth...?" he gasped softly.

On the bed was a teenage boy, probably close to his age, lying on his back with a seemingly sickly pale look on his face. His eyes were close tightly as if trying to will away a possible headache. His hair, though smudged with dirt, was a color of white-blond. Ichigo cautiously took a step forward for a closer look, seeing that the boy appeared emaciated from constant bouts of hunger due to the slave trade, now that he noticed the collarbone jutting underneath the thin layer of skin. Even his cheeks had sunken in. But as he stared at him, Ichigo couldn't help but wonder...

"... This is Grimmjow's friend, right?" he asked so quietly, turning to Renji who nodded.

"It has to be him," he muttered. "Grimmjow was specific of what he looked like, not many Gauls are this young during the slave trade so it was easier to narrow him down."

"But then... you managed to get him so fast," he said in amazement and Renji smiled lightly.

"Like I said, Master was very persistent and was trying to make it up for you guys," he replied.

"Oh, I don't know how much gratitude I have for you and Byakuya," Ichigo grinned.

"No need, even though it was my master's job I only wanted to do this for a good friend," smiled Renji, patting him on the shoulder. "Do you remember what the kid's name is, had Grimmjow mentioned it before...?"

"Yeah... his name is Diroy..." nodded Ichigo, and the red-head's grin widened at the answer.

"Then we really did a good job...!" he exhaled in deep relief. "Before we took him in, I asked for his name. It was pretty weak, but his answer was that... Diroy..." Ichigo smiled and wanted to laugh and cheer, after almost a year and a half he had finally found his lover's friend through trials and hardship. But he didn't want to make too much noise, not when Diroy was very ill from malnourishment.

But it didn't matter, when the teenager coughed and wheezed out of his fitful nap. Ichigo turned to him and already the need to protect him went into his mindset, as he rushed to his bedside. He could see the bleary dark-grey eyes opening as well as a couple of teeth missing when the boy breathed through his mouth. "... Can you understand me?" he muttered quietly, looking for any sign.

"Ah... y-yeah..." he managed to speak, his voice raspy from dehydration as he looked at him.

"Then... you must understand that under Roman law, you are my slave..." Ichigo explained. "But it doesn't mean that I will simply treat you like property... I want to be you friend, I want you to get better for your sake. Do you understand that...?"

"... Think so..." Diroy nodded a little, and Ichigo smiled.

"This should be a good thing... I've been looking for you for over a year now, as a request from a very good friend of yours..." he said, and Diroy frowned.

"Wh-who...?"

"... It was Grimmjow, who had been wanting to see you all this time..."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ughhh! I can't stand the heat wave! If only I have an AC to cool down my home but I'm moving soon so we can't buy one yet. So yeah, I finally did it, Grimm got his friend back! It's too bad that something terrible's gonna happen! Hah, I'm such a troll...!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	29. Until Charon Arrives For Us

I think I have about three more chapters left of this stories but I'm just guessing depending on the ideas! Anyway, now that Bleach is on a brief break, I might concentrate more on this stuff! That is, if I don't have any other things to do!LOL

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 29- Until Charon Arrives For Us**

Only managing to stomach a cool drink of water, the young Gaul quickly went back to sleep, as Ichigo watched him for a few more moments. The news of Grimmjow still being alive and of his search for him was obviously overwhelming along with his sickly condition. But it was bittersweet... If Grimmjow was around here instead if being locked up, the man would be estatic of seeing him regardless. And the Gallic youth was ignorant, only hoping that he could see Grimmjow soon before falling asleep.

"Ichigo..." The teen looked up to see Nel, who was stepping into the room. "Um... I came here to tell you that the magistrate and Renji are leaving. Do you want to see them off...?"

"Yeah, I should," nodded Ichigo as he stood up. "They worked this hard to get him, so I really need to thank them."

"All right, then," nodded Nel. "I'll look after the boy in the meantime..."

"Thanks a lot," he grinned at her, before leaving the small bedroom. Nel glanced at the boy, taking a step further for a better inspection. After more rest, she and Orihime would treat him with medicine and possibly food. Still it was rather surprising and amazing that he was found, even if Grimmjow was absent of seeing him. Thinking back on it, she was actually doubting that the boy would ever be found considering the vastness of the Roman Empire, and now she felt so bad that Grimmjow would probably never see him. Seeing him sweating a little from his illness, Nel moved to soak a small cloth with cool water and placed it on his forehead.

"Mm... wh-where... Grimmjow..." Diroy mumbled in his sleep. Nel frowned, she could understand why the boy wanted to see him. He was probably wondering why the Gaul didn't come to see him after so long, and the woman couldn't blame him for such a thing. If anything, she wished that Grimmjow could get permission to see his friend just one more time, but it was just impossible. Seeing the boy calm down, she sighed quietly.

"If only you were found sooner, then Grimmjow wouldn't be suffering so much..." she sighed before leaving to get Orihime. Meanwhile, Ichigo caught Byakuya just in time as the Magistrate was about to step outside, walking up to him and Renji.

"Byakuya...!" he called out, catching the nobleman's attention. "Byakuya... I just want to say thank you so much for finding Grimmjow's friend. It means so much to me and a lot more to Grimmjow," he smiled, bowing his head.

"There's no need for gratitude, Ichigo, it was a job needed to be done," nodded Byakuya. "It just so happens that the praetor made it difficult..."

"But still, this wouldn't have happened without you guys," Ichigo smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo... I'm actually glad to do it for you," grinned Renji. "Think of it as something I've meant to owe you a while back."

"Huh...?"

"Renji, what are you talking about?" asked Byakuya as he glanced at his slave.

"What I mean, Master, is that Ichigo was the only one who supported me during my first years as a gladiator, when nobody thought I could last a single fight," replied Renji. "Well, you believed in me as well, Master, but I remembered promising Ichigo that I will become a champion when he was a little kid."

"Really? That long ago...?" Ichigo pondered, thinking back to what Renji had meant. It was a couple of months after his mother had died, when Rukia had introduced him to the gladiator in training. He remembered Renji with less tattoos and even less muscles than right now, but he was impressed at the sight of him and wanted for him to win no matter what. Even when the red-head became a champion only briefly, Ichigo still supported him after his loss, seeing him as a friend rather than another slave.

"Of course, Ichigo. So I guess we're even now, huh?" Renji smiled.

"In a way..." agreed Ichigo. "Thanks a lot, guys..."

"No problem, Ichigo," grinned the slave.

"Yes, until the next time, Ichigo... Let's go, Renji," nodded Byakuya before leaving.

"Yes, Master... See you later, Ichigo," Renji smiled as he left as well. Ichigo waved them farewell before closing the doors, breathing out a deep sigh of relief. But the relief soon turned into concern as he frowned sadly. He wondered how he will tell Grimmjow of the news, whether his secretive lover would be happy of it or very sad. Maybe both, as he trailed back slowly for the underground floor.

How will he explain it to Diroy, who was already fragile from the torturing months in the the slave trade? That Grimmjow was locked away all because of Ginjou's devious ploys...? Walking downstairs, he turned for Grimmjow's room, only to unknowingly bump into Orihime.

"Ahh...!" the girl yelped out and stumbled back.

"Ah! Oh, Orihime, I'm so sorry!" Ichigo gasped, grabbing for her shoulders before she could fall over. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, yeah, I'm all right..." nodded Orihime. "It's okay, Ichigo, I wasn't paying attention in my walking."

"Me either, I was thinking about Grimmjow's friend," he sighed. "Were you in there just now? How is he doing?"

"Oh, right... he only has a slight fever, so he only needs a nice long rest," she said. "Maybe then, he'll be able to eat..."

"That's good to know..." sighed Ichigo, shaking his head. "So... how do we explain to him that Grimmjow's locked up away...?" he frowned. Orihime frowned in concern before shrugging.

"I don't think we could tell him so soon, Ichigo," she said. "The news of it might overwhelm him and he could relapse into another fever or worse."

"Make sense..." frowned Ichigo, his thoughts going back to Grimmjow. No doubt the Gaul was having a tough time going through night after night alone in his restless sleep. But maybe now he would be able to dream peacefully from this good news. "Thanks a lot, Orihime... I'll go check on him for a second," he nodded before going to Grimmjow's former bedroom.

"Sure thing, Ichigo..."

Stepping quietly, Ichigo looked at Diroy as he then took a few steps closer. He was still pale but the color to his calm sleeping face was getting back. He wished that the boy would get better soon, but he was still conflicted of what to do. Should he tell him once he gets better, or admit about Grimmjow's predictament if asked about the older man's whereabouts. He sighed deeply. Thinking about it, if Diroy doesn't wake up by tomorrow then he would go to Grimmjow to tell him the good news.

As he turned to leave, he glanced back at him when he heard a soft noise but Diroy was still sleeping. "... All right, tomorrow's going to be a difficult day..." he sighed, leaving the room.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Slipping out of his master's bed, Tsukishima shuffled around for his clothes. Despite of most of Ginjou's slaves being disposed of after that bathroom incident, the household had been rather calm with what was left of the servants doing everything they can to survive. The only one to be free of punishment was the praetor's favorite slave, as he moved to grab for an obviously worn out cloak nearby. Parts of it had holes with dirt and grimes stained on it.

But it was perfect... After all, he had been using it lately to spy on the one person whom he despised.

"... You're going out to see if he's there, aren't you?" Tsukishima barely paused at the sound of his master's tired voice from the bed.

"Yes, Master... I'm doing this all for you, to see if there's any changes so far..." he muttered. But he shuddered a little when he heard movements behind him, before he felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around him.

"... That fucking Gaul's not leaving anytime soon, so there's no need to worry," Ginjou muttered quietly.

"I know, but I meant that boy..." his slave replied and Ginjou grunted by his meaning.

"Don't worry about him either, Tsukishima," he said. "True, I want to fuck him to the point of madness, but I also want him dead as just like that insufferable savage. But right now, I believe we should lay low until I deal with the senators."

"But, Master..." Tsukishima frowned at him.

"Like I said, do not worry about it," said Ginjou. "I'm still a Roman nobleman, they will not get rid of me so easily. They would only think that I was trying to poison my uncle but there's no proof that I attempted to kill Senator Kyouraku. We already disposed of the poison and nobody saw you placing the wine there, so who's to say that I'm the culprit of that plot...?"

"I know that, Master," he nodded.

"But still... Go and see if Ichigo is going to visit him," muttered the praetor. "I doubt there's anything different like any other day, though. But report it to me regradless."

"Anything for you, Master," Tsukishima smiled a little. Ginjou smirked back, before moving to capture his lips into a fierce kiss. The tall slave gave in, being used to the acrid taste of wine consumed hours earlier on the other man's tongue. Finishing the kiss, Tsukishima stepped away and put on the dirty cloak.

"I'll return the moment I see something strange..." he said, leaving the bedroom. Going through the short hallways, he exited through a special back door, pulling the hood over his head. Nobody had seen him leaving the praetor's house as he then moved through an alley, before reaching the streets.

The morning sun barely peaked above the horizon but there were some people moving about. They didn't pay attention to Tsukishima, who hunched himself over to avoid eye contact. Nobody would think of a 'beggar' staggering around, as he walked until he found a familiar building nearby. He then situated himself in a space between two shops across from the guarded building, and just in time too, as he saw Ichigo sprinting past him.

The teen seemed to be alert but excited about something by the look on his face, but Tsukishima didn't get a chance to think of it further, as Ichigo was already walking through the front door opened by one of the guards. The slave frowned, he couldn't believe that Ginjou still wanted Ichigo despite of everything he had put his master through but for a different reason now from before. All his master thought about was to torture Ichigo into a crumbling bloody mess, but it was still just the same with the attention averted away from him.

Maybe he could find a way on his own, to hurt Ichigo further without his master's knowledge. But only when that Gaul is gone for good, be it by execution or exile, he didn't really care.

Meanwhile, Ichigo rushed downstairs to see Grimmjow. The Gaul was slumped against the wall with another restless sleep, but woke up the moment he heard the cell door being opened. "... Ichigo... hey, you're here early," Grimmjow smiled lightly, stretching and cracking his stiff bones as Ichigo walked up to him.

"I know..." smiled Ichigo, sitting next to him.

"You forgot to bring the food," he pointed out.

"I know that, but... Grimmjow, I got some great news for you..." the teen smiled and Grimmjow blinked in slight surprise.

"What is it...? Does it involve me, kid?" he questioned.

"It's your friend, Grimm..."

"My friend?" he gasped. His master grinned, before Grimmjow instantly smiled. "Diroy?! You found Diroy?!" he asked, what was left of his little sleep completely vanished with a sense of renewal glinted in his eyes.

"It's more than that, we have him, Grimm! He's resting in the villa after Renji and Byakuya had brought him over last night," he replied.

"Fuck, kid...!" Ichigo suddenly himself being pulled into a bone-crushing hug, before feeling a sloppy kiss against his lips.

"Mmh! Grimm, let me breathe-" Ichigo gasped but Grimmjow kissed him again, his tongue roughly tangled with the teen's own before nipping at his bottom lip.

"Thank you so much...!" grinned Grimmjow through the panting kisses. "He's alive, right? He's safe from any harm...?"

"Yes, yes..." Ichigo nodded but he frowned a little as he wiggled from his hold. "But... we're not out of the woods yet, Grimmjow..."

"What...?" Grimmjow composed himself as he frowned in confusion. "What do you mean by that? Is Diroy okay?" he asked.

"He is. It's just that he's very weak and sick from the slave trade," Ichigo frowned. "He's been sleeping so far, waking up every now and then to see if you're... well, you know..." He felt the hold on him loosened, as he watched Grimmjow's reaction turning into a sad realization within a split second. "I'm sorry, Grimm-"

"No, this is my fault right here..." muttered the Gaul. "If I hadn't let Ginjou get to me, then I would still be back at the villa, and I would've been able to see him there... To see if he would recognize me after so long."

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo frowned in concern.

"No... If I had just fled from him and his fucking army, then he wouldn't have been captured and my other friends would still be alive..." Grimmjow scoffed quietly but realized what he meant as he glanced at his master. "No, I didn't mean it like that but-"

"I understand your anger, Grimm, don't worry about it too much," he sighed.

"Tch, how can I not...? I'm on borrowed time, I'll be long gone while he's recovering. There's nothing I can do about it, kid." Ichigo just sighed but that was true, as he cuddled against his bare chest. Both of them weren't really sure when the Gaul will be taken away but he wished he could find a way to find out. It might be in a few days, or a few weeks. Either way, he didn't want to think about it, as he gripped at the older man's hand.

"What if... I could find a way to bring him here, Grimmjow...? Would that be better...?" Ichigo asked quietly, looking at him. At first, only for a second, Grimmjow seemed to be intrigued by the idea, only to frown at the thought of it as he shook his head.

"No... I don't want to risk his health just so he could see me..." he muttered quietly.

"But-"

"I'm not gonna do that, kid," sighed Grimmjow. "Maybe it's better that he doesn't see me like this at all... I failed to protect him and this is my punishment leading up to this."

"Grimmjow, stop that," he frowned at him, moving away from his hold. "You got to stop feeling sorry for yourself, this is not your fault that you're like this. I know you couldn't prevent it from happening but what could you have done? You were surrounded so even if you had fled from Ginjou and his army you would still be in a similar state..." Grimmjow stared at him before putting up an apologetic frown and nodded.

"I really got to stop doing that... I haven't never been like this before," he muttered. "I am a warrior, I'm supposed to be strong and everything. But I'm still human and I am afraid of being in a place like this, even though I'm with you. I could still die here and no one will know about it..." Ichigo stared at him and couldn't help but feel a hint of pity for him. He would have felt the same way, being in strange country and being controlled by the people there, with no one to symphatize.

"I would know of your death, Grimm..."

"And then what...? What can you do about it, Ichigo?" Grimmjow muttered quietly. "Remember what I said before, you need to keep on living. I do not want you to throw it away because of me... You are still young so I want you to live, even if I die." Ichigo sighed. He couldn't be that mad with what little time they had left as he went back to his lover's arms, feeling the comforting warmth against his skin.

"I'd rather have you die as a warrior, not as a defeated slave..." he mumbled, feeling a soft kiss against his soft hair.

"I know, kid. But the best case scenario should be me being taken away, and that's it," muttered the Gaul. "Hopefully, I'll find a way to get back to you while you..."

"Yeah, I need to live and survive for my sake," nodded Ichigo.

"For our sake..." the older man corrected, and Ichigo nodded. But it still wasn't enough. If only Ginjou was gone from this world, then he wouldn't feel afraid so many times.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Even though he wanted to stay with Grimmjow all day, Ichigo promised to come right back with food, as he went back home. He paused at first to visit Epona, seeing that the mare was feeling a little better but was still disheartened of Grimmjow being gone for so long. But when he went inside the villa, Ichigo realized the household was quiet saved for the servants working. He doubt that his father would go on another business trip considering their situation, so maybe he went to town for the day, as he also noticed the twins were gone as well.

Maybe that was a good thing, as he moved to go to the servants' quarters. "... Whehh... wh-where..." As soon as he stepped downstairs, he heard muffled voices coming from Grimmjow's old room. It must be the sick boy, as he moved to walk in. Sure enough, Orihime was already by the bedside as she placed a wet cloth on his forehead.

"Orihime...?" he called out in a whisper, catching her attention.

"Oh, Ichigo... I thought you were still visiting Grimmjow..." Orihime muttered quietly.

"I'm going right back," nodded Ichigo. "It's just that... I told Grimmjow about him..." The slave girl blinked in slight surprise but frowned in concern as she looked back at the Gallic youth, who already went back to sleep.

"Was he happy?" she asked.

"Estatic was the better reaction," Ichigo smiled a little before frowning. "But then he got sad, considering that he's locked away and the boy's being sick. As a matter of fact, he doesn't want to jeopardize his health just for a visit. So even when he is fully recovered... Grimmjow might be gone by then..."

"I see..." sighed Orihime. "If he had been found sooner..."

"I know. But... at least Grimmjow got to know that he's still alive," Ichigo smiled sadly.

"Ichigo..."

"It's all right, Orihime, it was expected to happen with Grimmjow being locked up," he sighed. "But... we can only hope that Diroy will get better very soon."

"Yeah, that's true," she nodded. "We should let him rest... he woke up again earlier and asked for Grimmjow, but he's still sick. He doesn't know yet..."

"I know, I'll try to think of what to say to him once he wakes up," said Ichigo, as the teen girl moved to leave the room. Ichigo stayed for a few more moments, staring at the sleeping boy. If only Grimmjow was willing to see him regardless of condition, but he understood his reasons. The boy was still malnourished and fighting against his fever. It would be considered risky, as he finally turned to leave.

"... W-wait..." Ichigo paused when he suddenly heard the same weak voice from before. Inhaling a deep breath, he turned back around to see Diroy with his bleary eyes opened. "Please..." he wheezed softly.

"Don't talk, you need to get your rest..." Ichigo frowned as he walked up to the bed.

"Please... G-Grimmjow... where is he...?" he mumbled. Ichigo's frown deepened but he shouldn't be so surprised. But he hadn't expected that Diroy would be coherent enough to ask of him now. Instead of panicking, Ichigo simply smiled in reassurance as he sat down in a nearby chair.

"Grimmjow... he's busy," he smiled lightly. "I mentioned that he is a gladiator, right...?" At that, Diroy shook his head but barely, apparently confused of what that was. "Well... gladiators are like warriors who fight each other for sports, and Grimmjow was one- I mean he is one. He's a very good warrior."

"Oh..." Diroy mumbled sluggishly.

"Yeah... right now, he's very busy..." he muttered. "But he is very excited to see you alive and safe..."

"... Wh-when... he... he-here...?" the boy asked weakly, and Ichigo frowned. He had hoped that Diroy would go back asleep with him still having a fever. But it seemed that since telling him that Grimmjow was looking for him, he had been trying so hard to stay awake long enough to see his friend.

"When will he be here, you say?" he rephrased for him, and Diroy faintly nodded. "Well... soon. Being a gladiator is pretty demanding so he has to train almost every day. Hopefully, he can return soon to see you."

"... Y-you lie..." The tone of the boy's voice was far too soft, almost audible to hear, but Ichigo heard as clear as day, as he felt a gush of breath huffing out of him. But he quickly covered his shock with a seemingly mild surprised expression, smiling in reassurance as he shook his head.

"No, I'm saying that-"

"I-I heard it... heard everything i-in... s-sleep..." he mumbled. "Grimmjow's n-not here, isn't he...?" This time, Ichigo let his true reaction shown, feeling a sense of shock shivering through his skin. This couldn't be right, the boy was far too sickly to be that coherent and be aware of the conversations around him. Meaning... he must have already heard of everything involving Grimmjow being locked away since last night. Maybe Diroy had heard it wrong, as he shook his head again.

"Like I said, he's very busy-"

"S-stop lying...! He's not here...!" Diroy managed to scoff out, coughing a little. "Grimmjow... y-you never had him in the first place, d-didn't you? Y-you're just lying 'cuz you he's s-somewhere else...!" Staring at the ailing boy, Ichigo was in total disbelief. It didn't make any sense at all... the Gaul boy was barely well and yet he was demanding to see Grimmjow despite of it. He frowned... there was no way he could keep lying anymore

"... For a year, Grimmjow lives here," Ichigo frowned with a deep sigh. "Actually... he _did_ live here..." he finally admitted, frowning grimly when he saw Diroy blinked in surprise.

"Wh-what do you mean...?" he questioned weakly. Ichigo could only frown, not sure whether or not the truth will shock him into a relapse or even worse. But there was no turning back on it now, as he took a deep breath.

"You see... I have bought Grimmjow here last summer, hoping to have him as a gladiator," he explained. "At first, he acted like a stubborn fool, not wanting to listen what I have to say. But after a while... he had lightened up, despite him being my slave, and soon he became my... friend," he added with a partial truth. He couldn't tell him that he and Grimmjow were more than just friends. Maybe since knowing that the older man was a womanizer back in their homelands, the thought of him being with another man would be an even greater shock.

"Oh... but then... wh-why isn't he here?"

"... Do you remember what happened to you and Grimmjow when both of you were taken away for slavery? Do you remember a specific person...?" he asked quietly. Diroy grimaced a little at the question, but he nodded as he glanced up at the stone ceiling.

"H-he was... big, with black hair..." he mumbled. "Same size as Grimmjow... he w-was the leader of this big red army..."

"I thought as much..." frowned Ichigo. "That despicable man is known as Ginjou, he's the reason for what happened to Grimmjow. Since I had Grimmjow, that man had been trying to ruin him because of him being a gladiator. And because of that... he actually succeeded..."

"Wh-what...?"

"Yes..." the teen nodded with a grim frown.

"How...?" he muttered in disbelief. "I-is he-"

"No, no, he's not dead or anything of it... but it's still bad," Ichigo shook his head. "You see, during one gladiator match, Ginjou tricked Grimmjow into losing by using a slave as a hostage. And... he actually believed that this slave was you..." Almost instantly, Diroy appeared stricken with shock, before hacking out a cough.

"Ah, calm down! You're still having a fever...!" gasped Ichigo, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"No...! I don't blame h-him...!" coughed Diroy. "Grimmjow... he would d-do something like that, to s-save someone like me..."

"You're not mad about it?"

"A little... but it's m-my fault that Grimmjow's like this..." he wheezed. "I'm too weak, that's why he took me in, 'cuz I l-looked up to him as a big brother..."

"No, it couldn't be your fault, Diroy," frowned Ichigo.

"Yeah it is... I'm a farmer's kid, and I got teased f-for being 'weak'..." he said. "But Grimmjow didn't care... h-he thinks that everybody in our tribe has a purpose... and it would take more than bloodlines to be a warrior."

"I see..." Ichigo sighed sadly. "I'm sorry about it, but it also feel like I have fallen to Ginjou's trick on that day, when he told me that he had you. I wasn't sure but... in the end, Grimmjow's role as a gladiator had diminished. He didn't take the loss as expected and because of that... he sort of went mad, cursing out Ginjou's name in public before he was taken away."

"Oh no..." Diroy frowned sadly. "Wh-what happened to him...?"

"... He was locked away, being guarded by the soldiers of the same red army you had mentioned..." he confirmed. Again, the boy was utterly surprised by the news. "Don't worry..." Ichigo assured him, squeezing lightly at his bony shoulder. "Some of the noble people here, I know them so they are actually keeping him safe. After all, he was to be the next leader of your tribe, right?"

"Oh... that's right," Diroy realized. "If only Grimmjow is the next leader right now... th-then nobody would've died..." Ichigo could only frown, there was nothing else he can explain, except that Grimmjow was being held under protection by the fact of his true heritage. But... there was one thing that slipped his mind, almost on purpose. That there would be a matter of time until Grimmjow would be sent away. And that could happen within a few weeks, before the Gallic boy could fully recover.

"That's all I have to say about Grimmjow..." frowned Ichigo. "Sorry that he couldn't be here... but if there was a way for him to see you, I would have found one sooner."

"Then... c-can you take me to him, if that's okay...?" he requested, and Ichigo blinked in surprise. Then again, he shouldn't be, when earlier he had mentioned the same thing. But still...

"I told Grimmjow that morning that you were found," he muttered. "But... as much as he wanted to see you after so long, he only wants you to feel better despite of his predictament."

"But..."

"Those are his concerns and he's right, you are far too ill to be up and about," said Ichigo with a frown. "Especially since you need to eat and rest to gain your strength back-"

"Then when...? If I-I managed to get better in a day or two, then you can take me?" Staring at him, Ichigo wasn't sure if he would take that offer. Two days wasn't enough to get back to normal from months of enduring the slave trade. But... seeing Diroy acting well enough to even have a conversation with him, it wouldn't hurt to promise him on it.

"Okay then... it'll be a surprise for Grimmjow..." he finally grinned. "Just get plenty of rest and it will happen in no time. Is that all right with you...?"

"Y-yeah... I'll try to get better..." sighed Diroy as he closed his eyes. A moment or two later, Ichigo realized that he went back to sleep. Diroy must have used the last of his energy to speak to him, and he couldn't blame him as he watched him for a few more minutes, with the boy's chest rising and falling under the bedsheet.

All he has to do now was to convince Nel to fulfill his plan, as he didn't doubt her concerns about such a thing. "Shit... I hope Grimmjow wouldn't get pissed about this..." he sighed as he got up, remembering that he must bring him lunch.

**(Blood and Sand)**

_"... I'm proud of you, my son. You have done well on your own." Big watery blue eyes blinked in slight confusion. Grimmjow didn't understand, despite being seven years old, holding a recently dead squirrel in his hands as he frowned at the much bigger man. "Oh, Grimmjow, don't pout at me. Real warriors do not pout..." scoffed the man._

_"I'm not pouting..." huffed the child but his puffed up cheeks said otherwise. The man, with his stern face grizzled with his greyish beard and his tousled light blue and grey hair framed around him like a wild beast, glared down at him with his narrowed sharp cyan eyes. But a moment later, the man's expression suddenly lightened with a humorous grin, heavily kneeling down to meet Grimmjow's cherub-like face._

_"Oh, you were expecting to snag yourself a large buck or something, boy?" he chuckled deeply._

_"N-no, but I wanted to catch something bigger than a stupid squirrel!" the little boy tried to explain, only to have the man's huge and rough hand ruffle his hair in response. "Papa...! Quit that, I'm not some baby!" he whined._

_"Real warriors do not whine either," grinned the man. "You should be happy, it only took you a half a day to hunt. Try doing that every few weeks just to feed yourself and your family..." But Grimmjow still frowned, the animal was too easy to catch but deep down he felt estatic that his father- Criturix, the infamous 'Feared King'- was literally praising him. That was all he wanted out of him, to recieve something positive from the leader of their tribe._

_"But... it's only one squirrel, Papa. It's not enough to feed me and you and Mama," he pointed out._

_"Well it's your own food, that is your own reward..." the man replied, grasping Grimmjow under his arms as he stood up. "Come on, I'm sure your mother will make something out of it for you." Dry leaves and branches crunched under the cheiftain's feet as he walked through the forest with the boy in his arms, the cool crisp sunlight shined through the natural canopy._

_Grimmjow looked around, seeing how high he was, and smiled. His father was big and strong, able to take on anything and anybody. Nobody was able to challenge him, not even his own men. But even with such a fearsome reputation, nobody in their can deny that he was a dutifully loving husband and father. That was something Grimmjow enjoyed the most out of his father than him being a strong warrior. Seeing that the forest cleared away to reveal the village in the short distance, the young boy eagerly hopped out of his arms and ran up the slope._

_"Mama! Mama...!" he called out happily. Some of the villagers heard the commotion and simply moved out of the way as he darted around the farm plots and the seasoned hunters. They were far used to the energetic children as they were the next generations of the Viromandui tribe, as Grimmjow climbed over one wooden fence. "Uhn...!" he gasped out, when his trousers got caught by one of the poles and stumbled over the wet ground. His game fell out of his small hands, it tumbled and flopped, until it stopped right in front of another boy._

_He was about a year younger than Grimmjow, his golden eyes were big and precocious but they were also full of mistrust at the other boy as he frowned at Grimmjow. "... What were you doing, Grimmjow?" he pouted._

_"Tch, none of your business, Szayel," huffed Grimmjow as he quickly got up. "Just give me that squirrel, okay?" The boy, with his bright rose-colored hair smudged with dirt from his older brother's mischief, simply frowned before picking up the game._

_"What do you want with it anyway...?" he questioned._

_"Like I said, it's not your business, stupid!" Grimmjow scoffed before going up to him. "It's mine so give it back...!"_

_"No way!" Szayel held it away from him, and the other boy growled. "You stole it, didn't you?"_

_"No! I killed it all by myself! I'm a real warrior, you weakling!" scoffed the blue-haired boy, trying to wrestle it away from him._

_"Shut up!"_

_Grimmjow growled and tackled him down, and the squirrel fell out of Szayel's hand. But the brief scuffle soon ceased when both boys were pulled off from one another. Grimmjow scoffed and looked up, stopping his struggling to realize that it was his mother who was holding him. In her mid-twenties, she was still fairly young compared to his much older father, with her youthful expression was fixed with a bit of disappointment._

_"Grimmjow, what do you think you're doing?" she scolded. "You do not fight your friends no matter what..."_

_"Hmph, he's no friend of mine!" scoffed Grimmjow. "He stole my squirrel- which I hunted all by myself, and he said I stole it!"_

_"Oh, you caught a game on your own?" his mother questioned._

_"Yeah, but he took it!" he accused, glaring at the pink-haired boy who pouted. His mother glanced at Szayel then the dead squirrel on the ground before sighing._

_"Szayel...?" she called out, and the boy flinched._

_"Y-yes...?" he muttered._

_"Please pass that to me, would you?" she requested. Szayel pouted but did as he was told, reluctantly giving to Grimmjow who frowned at him. "Now then... can both of you apologize for fighting?"_

_"Wh-why do I have to apologize, Mama?" pouted Grimmjow._

_"Because you know better to fight your own bethren," she frowned. "Your father had taught you one important thing, is to never fight with your own kin no matter what."_

_"But...!" Grimmjow felt like it was unfair for him to apologize, when it was Szayel's fault that they fought. Why should he say sorry, when he was next in line to rule the tribe? Then again, he had witnessed his father bickering and arguing with his men over everything but in the end they were loving brothers as if the fighting had never happened. But still, he simply didn't like Szayel. He didn't care that he was the brother of his best friend, the other boy would always try to ruin his fun._

_But he had to do it anyway to please his mother, as he made a disgruntled frown. "... I'm sorry..." he grumbled, and his mother simply sighed._

_"Szayel? Do you have something to say to my son as well?" she frowned and Szayel shivered, knowing that to disrespect her would mean to disrespect the cheiftain. He could care less about Grimmjow since the adults believed that children would get over such pettiness._

_"I'm sorry about it..." he sighed, bowing his head._

_"Good... now run along, I'll speak to my son privately," she said as she crouched down to her child's level. Szayel just nodded and ran off, but not before giving Grimmjow a dirty look. Grimmjow looked at his mother's obvious scolding frown and he glanced down. It was supposed to be his good day, to tell his mother about his good news but it came out bad._

_"... Didn't your father say that warriors don't pout, Grimmjow?" The boy blinked at that and glanced up to see his mother smiling sweetly at him._

_"Ah, I'm not pouting, Mama...!" he pouted, and his mother giggled a little._

_"Don't worry about it, I'm not mad at you," she said. "So is this what you wanted to tell me? That you had caught your first animal, son?" Grimmjow blinked in realization, before grinning as he held up the squirrel._

_"Yeah, that's right...!" he grinned. "I made a trap all by myself, Mama! And I didn't have to wait so long or anything! And I didn't need any help from Papa!"_

_"My, you're becoming stronger by the day!" smiled his mother. "Pretty soon, you'll be able to hunt down bigger animals like deers and such."_

_"Oh, but I wanna hunt for rabbits next time, Mama!" said Grimmjow._

_"And why's that?"_

_"So you can make my favorite food every time!" he grinned. His mother giggled before standing up, grasping his son's hand._

_"I'd love that but for now, let's see if I make a stew from that, now that it came from you," she smiled._

_"Right, Mama...!"_

Coughing and groaning, Grimmjow opened his bleary eyes as the light of the morning sun filled up his cell. He had tried to sleep comfortably but after several nights, he had pretty much given up as his body constantly ached. Whether it was from the shredded bedding made of old fabrics and straws or the limited length of the shackles around his wrists, he could never find a way as he rubbed his face roughly.

"Shit..." he groaned. He looked down at his hands, he could see his skin peeling off already from the constant rubbing and scrapping from the rusty iron cuffs. And even with the natural sunlight filtering in his cell, he noticed that his skin was getting pale from being inside for so long. And it didn't help that his eyes had been feeling so dry and sore, not to mention that he had darkened bags underneath them from the lack of said sleep.

He didn't need to wonder if Ichigo had noticed the changes on him. His master was very observant and wouldn't need to point it out whenever he would visit. In fact, the Gaul would feel better the instant he saw him despite of it, even more so now that he knew that his friend was safe and sound.

Cracking his tired bones, he looked to see that he was actually alone. Usually, there would be a guard nearby to look over him no matter what time of day. But he was glad that that he had a rare opportunity to himself, as he thought about his situation. Should he return back to his homelands, would he be ridiculed for his fate? That he let his friends die under his leadership and himself become an unwilling slave to the Roman empire? Thinking about it, there was a good chance that his friends' families will blame him for what happened.

But there was one person who had crossed his mind, who wouldn't even hesitate to look down on him. Szayel wasn't the type to let grudges go, no matter how subtle it was, and no doubt that he would haughtily use the death of his older brother to question Grimmjow's future role of becoming the tribe's chieftain. Even the elders as well as the current chieftain would probably not consider him liable enough to become the next leader, considering his former womanizing behavior as well as him not being able to prove that he could provide for his people. Even with his friends, he did consider himself rather selfish despite of his birthright, and even as a slave he had initially acted that way as well.

But now... after everything that was happening, he couldn't think about himself anymore. He had not only Ichigo or even Diroy, but his mother and the future of his tribe to concern about, as he took a deep breath. That is, if he will survive and return back to his homelands.

Suddenly, he heard a loud commotion in a distance, and he looked up to hear muffling conversation. "... Had to take a piss for a moment..." Grimmjow heard that and frowned, so that was a reason he was left alone. It wasn't long until he saw a couple of guards rushing for the cell before one of them moved to unlock the barred door. The other one simply stepped in and dumped the tray of food in front of him, bits of porridge splattered out of the bowl out of result. Grimmjow scowled but said nothing of it, he was just a prisoner in empire and not a tribal prince.

"How long do we have to keep doing this...? It's been almost two week already," grumbled the guard with the key. "Why do we have to guard a savage just because Senator Aizen says so...?"

"Beats me but it's political matter and it involves him as well as the praetor..." muttered the other one. "We simply need to keep him alive until otherwise."

"Tch, whatever..." Grimmjow listened to their quiet conversation but again remained silent. He had been wondering what was going on out there, if the senators were really doing anything against Ginjou. Good news or bad, he wanted to know anyway. But just as he began to eat, he heard another commotion before one of the guards went away to see. The Gaul paused and waited, it could be Ichigo since the teen would come first thing in the morning. But then again, there was still a chance that Aizen could come by to discuss about his situation.

After a moment or so, he felt his heart jolted in relief and he smirked tiredly. It really was Ichigo, as expected. "Glad to see you, kid..." he sighed.

"Good Morning, Grimmjow..." Ichigo greeted, but his voice immediately gave off a rather anxious tone. As a very keen warrior that he was, Grimmjow noticed it on the spot and he frowned in slight confusion.

"Is... there something wrong, kid?" he frowned.

"No, not really, it's just that I want to have a private talk with you... alone," he said, emphasizing his last words as he glanced at the remaining guard. The guard obviously didn't want to be around and shrugged as he left, before only Ichigo and Grimmjow were alone. The older man still frowned, trying figure out what was wrong with his lover. Everything was fine in the days before, even with the news of finding his friend. But then... did something happen to Diroy if Ichigo was acting strange right now?

The cell door was left open but the teen didn't make a move to go in, as he was fidgeting with his finger. "Grimm... there's something I must tell you- but don't get mad, please..." he explained, noticing Grimmjow's immediate bristling reaction.

"Don't get mad? What could you possibly have done to do so, Ichigo?" the older man frowned in befuddlement. Again, Ichigo fidgeted but took a deep breath.

"Well... couple of days ago, after I told you about Diroy, Diroy himself talked to me and asked about you again," he explained.

"Oh, so that's it... you had me scared for a second there," sighed Grimmjow.

"Actually, Grimm... he demanded that I tell him the truth, about why you're not there to greet him," Ichigo frowned anxiously. He could feel the critical gaze on him, but he didn't need to see Grimmjow's expression turning from confusion to a terrible surprise.

"Ichigo... you told him that I'm locked up here, didn't you?" he muttered quietly, there was no hint of anger in his tone but it was just the same as Ichigo flinched at his question.

"He insisted on it..."

"... Can't blame you for that, though," Grimmjow sighed deeply. "I don't want to continue keeping him in the dark about it. But for him to know that I'm here, practically defeated, it sounded like I've failed him."

"You haven't, Grimmjow," Ichigo assured. "He understood what had happened to you, and he doesn't blame you. But... maybe it would be better if you tell him..."

"I told you, kid, I'm stuck here and he's bed-ridden," he sighed. "There's no way we can speak to each other."

"I know, that's the thing..." nodded Ichigo stepping back, rounding a corner and away from Grimmjow's view, catching the blunet by surprise.

"Ah! Ichigo, where are you going?!" he called out, struggling to stand up. "Ichigo...?!"

"... I'm right here..." Ichigo said, as he came back. But once he did, Grimmjow almost felt his heart stop of who came right after him. It couldn't be...! He just stared wide-eyed as Ichigo stepped into the cell... as did the special visitor, until he let out a shaky gasp.

"Fuck, Ichigo... I can't believe you did this..." he scoffed in disbelief. It was him, right before his eyes, barely standing on his own but staring back at him with so much relief. "Diroy... you're really fucking here..." he gasped, moving forward to grasp him by the shoulders, noticing how undernourished he looked and even physically felt judging by the tunic hanging off him.

"H-hey there, Grimmjow..." Diroy grinned weakly, showing a couple of missing top teeth.

"You... you idiot, you know that you are sick and everything and yet..." scoffed Grimmjow but deep down he was lost on words, seeing his friend alive right in front of him. He just shook his head, maybe it was his instinct as a proud warrior not to cry but he wanted to.

"I w-wanted to be here, Grimmjow, to see you..." the younger Gaul explained. "I wouldn't take no for an answer..."

"Stubborn brat..." Grimmjow commented but when he glanced at him, a small appreciative grin was on his face. "I really can't believe that you're here..."

"I know, all because of this guy here," he smiled, and Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo who smiled rather nervously.

"... I'm not mad, if that's what you're thinking," he smirked. "A little pissed off when I told you not to bring him here, but... thanks a lot, kid."

"Hey, I did it for you guys, you don't have to do that," Ichigo sighed in relief. "I'm just glad you two finally meet each other after so long, Grimmjow. I want you to be happy after everything that is happening."

"Yeah... p-pretty soon, you'll come back soon to his home, right?" grinned Diroy. "That you being locked away is only temporary 'cuz of that praetor guy's after you, huh...?" His question caught Grimmjow by surprise and the older Gaul blinked at that. Ichigo realized that and shock covered his face. He had completely forgotten about the fact that Grimmjow would be exiled from Rome, and he didn't tell Diroy for that reason.

Apparently, Grimmjow noticed the look on the teen's face and his lips fell into a frown. "Ichigo... you haven't told him...?" he muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry, it really slipped my mind when I was trying to plan this meeting..." Ichigo explained with an apologetic frown.

"Huh? What's going on...?" Diroy asked, unsure on what they were talking about. Grimmjow glanced at him and frowned, he was already here so there was no reason to keep him in the dark any longer.

"Ichigo... can you step out for a minute? I need to speak to Diroy... in our own tongue," he sighed. Ichigo blinked in surprise at the request, but he knew what he meant and nodded.

"Okay, Grimmjow..." he sighed as he moved to leave the cell and stood outside the bars. Diroy was still confused but Grimmjow took a very deep breath and stared at his friend.

**"... Diroy, listen to me, because this is very important..."** Grimmjow began, his native words flowing naturally to the other's ears though Ichigo was obviously ignorant of the coming conversation.

**"Wh-why do we have to talk like this, Grimmjow?"** Diroy frowned.

**"Because I want you to promise me one thing, before you accept Ichigo as your master..."** muttered Grimmjow. **"That what I have to tell you, you must not think of me any less because of it. I am truly your friend and your brother... Do you understand that, Diroy?"**

**"... Yeah, of course, Grimmjow,"** Doroy nodded. Grimmjow took another deep breath as he took a brief glance at Ichigo, who frowned in absolute concern, before looking back to his friend.

**"Ichigo... Ichigo and I are something that nobody cannot know, not even to his family,"** muttered the man. **"It's actually the part of the reason why that praetor Ginjou wanted to ruin me and tried to kill me... because of what I am to Ichigo..."**

**"Huh? What d-does that supposed to mean?"** Diroy frowned in utter confusion.

**"Diroy... I am in an intimate relationship with Ichigo..."** Grimmjow finally admitted, feeling his dry throat tightened with each word that came out. With that said, his cyan eyes watched Diroy realizing what he had said. His own grey eyes widened in a mix of disbelief and confusion and shock, staring at him as if he had truly commited a crime before he staggered back. **"Diroy...! It's all right, it's okay-"** exclaimed Grimmjow, grasping him by his bony shoulders.

**"But...! You and another man- that can't be right!"** Diroy gasped sharply.** "Grimmjow... are you seriously with... with him...?!"**

**"I know it's hard to understand but it's really true..."** he said, frowning sadly. **"Ichigo's a good kid and I trust him. But Ginjou's after him also, and I need to protect him."**

**"But I- I really can't believe it, Grimmjow...!"** Through the foreign conversation, Ichigo listened to the tense and emotional words, wondering if Grimmjow had told something shocking to him. Maybe it was him going away but he wasn't so sure. But he heard his names being mentioned as well as Ginjou's. He frowned, he actually wanted to know what was being said but he was left out for a reason. Not that he felt annoyed about it, but instead he was surprised when Diroy suddenly glanced at him in an almost puzzling manner.

That made him confused in turn, why was the younger Gaul looking at him like that? Did Grimmjow say something involving him...? **"Diroy..."** Grimmjow spoke, catching Diroy's attention.** "I'm serious... I am the same warrior you knew as before. It's just that I find Ichigo a very interesting person. He's a Roman, yes, but his personality and determination make him far from it. That is why he wanted to find you, for my sake... That's why I love him..."**

**"Oh... But then, was him being with you is the reason you're locked up here?"** questioned Diroy and Grimmjow's frown deepened.

**"It's only a part of the reason... but our relationship is actually a secret,"** he replied. **"Not even his family knows. Only a couple of servants are trusted enough to keep it. But Ginjou knew of it, that's why he tried to harm us and why I'm locked away. But... I'm only here for my own protection, I hadn't done anything wrong."**

**"Huh? What do you mean by that?"**

**"The higher-ups only had me locked up to protect me from Ginjou, who will stop at nothing to have my fucking head,"** frowned Grimmjow. **"But also... Diroy... I won't be here for long..."**

**"Wh-what...?! You're only locked up here, right?"** Diroy gasped sharply.

**"For the time being... The higher-ups here are discussing of what to do with me," **he muttered. **"The only best scenario they could do is to exile me back to our homelands in Gaul. It's better for them to do that than to have me killed. With me being dead instead, as a noble warrior, there would be a good chance our people will be at war against the Romans and I don't want that to happen. I want you as well as Ichigo alive for my sake."**

Diroy stared at him and frowned, he was still confused about his friend and role model being with another man but he was more concerned of him going away despite of the long-awaited renuion. He glanced back at Ichigo, who was still ignorant of their alien conversation but was watching at their gestures and emotions. He could understand that this person was far different than the cruel Romans who had enslaved him, but it will take some time to get used to having him as a master.

**"Then... what should I do, if you were sent away?" **he frowned grimly.

**"Just get better, that's all it matters right now,"** sighed Grimmjow with a slight nod. **"You're still ill, and you need your rest. I'm not sure how long exactly I will be here... but just in case I will be taken away, I want to see you one last time before I go. Is that all right with you, Diroy?"**

**"... Y-yeah, I really want to see you again, Grimmjow,"** nodded Diroy as he put up a goofy grin. Grimmjow smirked in relief before turning his attention to his lover, the shackles rattled as he gestured for him to come back. Ichigo blinked in mild surprise after being ignored for a while, but frowned awkwardly when he caught the younger Gaul's equally awkward gaze.

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow talked, switching back to the teen's language and Ichigo paid attention to him. "I've told him about the important things, that I'm being sent away and, well..."

"What...?" Ichigo frowned in puzzlement. Now it was Grimmjow's turn to put up an awkward smile as he scratched through his growing strands.

"Well... I pretty much told him that we're... sort of together," he admitted. Ichigo blinked for a few moments, then realization finally dumped on him as his face tingled with a deep heated red color.

"A-a-ahh...! Really?!" Ichigo gasped in mortification, widened eyes darted between the two. "Does he really need to know, Grimmjow?"

"Of course, now that he needs to know the real truth," Grimmjow smirked a little but then he frowned seriously, patting at his master's shoulder. "After all, you and your family have to look after him for a while. Then when the time comes, he can come back home and join me..." That last part caught Ichigo off-guard, as he looked back at Grimmjow.

"Join you...?" he questioned.

"Yeah... Obviously it'll take a year or so until he'll recover, then it'll take some more time to travel back to our homelands," Grimmjow. "I just wanted to make sure that he's okay, Ichigo, that's all..."

"Then... what about afterwards? Now that you finally met Diroy, what does that leave me?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow frowned at his questions in slight confusion, but his expression was enough to make an inkling of annoyance within the teen. Grimmjow had just promised to return to him despite of the poorly thought out plan. To go back to the most northern part of Gaul from here could take months, probably close to a year depending on the seasons and the weather. By that time, Diroy might be well enough to go back and that could take another year. And with Grimmjow's agenda to return to the empire in order to reunite with Ichigo... It might take three to four years until they can see each other and that was far too long to deal with.

It was still a chance... Ginjou could still find a way to hurt him and worse the moment Grimmjow is gone. Even with the hidden weapons, he was still afraid to defend himself. It was like he was useless and weak without the Gaul by his side. "Don't you remember the week before, Grimmjow? That you promise to return here, to me, no matter what...?" Ichigo pointed out. "What good would that do, if it will take years for that to happen? How will that help us?"

Staring at him, Grimmjow understood his meaning with a deep sigh. That made sense, seeing his younger lover appearing distressed over it. "Ichigo, I realized it that... But let's think about it for a moment. I cannot come back to you from Gaul in a manner of weeks, even if I wanted to. I wish I could but-"

"I can't hide myself from Ginjou for four years, Grimmjow...!" Ichigo scoffed despite of himself. "And even if I could, there's also a chance that I will become a soldier of the very same army that you guys hate as I have to enlist to it! I probably wouldn't see you again...!"

"You serious?" frowned Grimmjow. Thinking about it, Ichigo was at an age where he could be recruited into fighting at battles and wars whether he wanted it or not, and that wasn't something the Gaul wished for it to happen. "Then... maybe you can convince your father to delay something like that-"

"I don't know, but I cannot walk up to him and tell him I can't go into the army just because I'm waiting for you...!" Ichigo shook his head. "We even don't know what the senator are doing with Ginjou right now, but once you're gone I might have to be sent away for my own protection because of it!"

"Shit...!" Grimmjow scoffed in realization. It seemed like his plan of returning to Ichigo was far really too difficult after all.

"Huh? Wh-what are you guys talking about...?" frowned Diroy. "Grimmjow, I thought you would prefer to go back home."

"I do-"

"I don't get it, why you would risk your chance of freedom for him?" he tried to understand as he looked at Ichigo. If it weren't for the fact that he was Grimmjow's friend, Ichigo would have felt offended by his words. And yet that was true... Grimmjow would risk his freedom as well as his own life just because of his own selfish reasons. Because he was afraid of being alone, of being cornered and tortured after the Gaul is gone, even if Ginjou is trialed. After all, the praetor can move around freely despite of the accusations of attempted murder.

"Sometimes, you don't think things through, Diroy," sighed Grimmjow. "I know it's hard to understand, but I really want to be with Ichigo no matter what... but to risk everything for him..." Catching Ichigo's eyes, the Gaul realized that his lover seemed conflicted at the turn of the conversation. It was true that Ichigo wanted him to come back, but the obviously sensible reasons were there. "Ichigo..." Grimmjow muttered, grasping at the teen's wrist. "I'm sorry, but I guess I should rethink my plans..."

"No... I was a fool to think that you would try to come back to me so easily," Ichigo frowned sadly. "You're right about one thing, that I need to live for both your and my sakes. I cannot let Ginjou get to me..."

"Ichigo..."

"I'll speak to my father of sending me to my cousin's estate, to see if my enlistment to the Roman army could get delayed until everything is settled down," he sighed, shaking his head. "There's no reason to hope on the impossible, anyway..."

"Damn it, Ichigo, don't talk like that," Grimmjow frowned. "I want to come back to you, I'll try to-"

"You're supposed to be the next leader of your tribe, you cannot throw away your life just for me...!" Ichigo scoffed, ripping his wrist out of the older man's hold. "It's your birthright, Grimmjow, and you also have a chance to go back to your mother. Are you that willing to throw all of that away... for someone like _me_...?" Grimmjow stared at him in surprise, but he should have expected it. He would have given up his predestined life, and both he and Ichigo would have to live with such a heavy burden.

"... Then what about you, Ichigo? There had been times that I wanted you to come with me, back to my homelands," he sighed, and Ichigo in turn was surprised.

"You... wanted me to come with you?" he frowned in confusion. "I had suggested that I wanted to be with you in your homelands, and you simply said that I needed to stay with my family."

"Of course, it would cause far more harm than good if you were to run away with me," Grimmjow pointed out. "That would be the worse way possible to tell your family that you fell for me and we're in fucking secret relationship. I'd be better off dead if that were to happen, Ichigo."

"Well, excuse me for being a young naive person, Grimmjow...!" he instantly scowled. "Whether you risk yourself or I risk myself, either way wouldn't be good! I don't think we can deal with this once you're gone...! I... I..." He felt a warm stinging feeling at the corners of his eyes, but he refused to cry as he scowled and shook his head. Almost instantly, he felt his shoulders being gripped by the familiar large and strong hands, yet he didn't want to look at Grimmjow in the eye. He couldn't do it... he didn't want to keep thinking that his lover would be gone forever.

"I want to stay with you, Ichigo..." Grimmjow muttered, his tone hinted with deep regret and sadness. "But there's no way I can return without risking you into my downfall... I wouldn't want you dead, like I said..."

"... If you truly love me, then you wouldn't mind such a risk," Ichigo scoffed hurtfully.

"Damn it, Ichigo-"

"Please, Grimm... I just need some time to think, okay...?" he muttered, shrugging off his hold on him as he turned to leave the cell.

"Ichigo...!" he called out, but the teen was already out of his sight when Ichigo turned the corner. "Shit...!" he scoffed in disbelief. He just couldn't believe this twist of fate, it was as if the gods were toying with them for their own divine amusements. "I fucking hate this...!"

"Um, Grimmjow...?" Diroy muttered, and the older Gaul realized he was still there. "Ah, I'm sorry if I had said anything wrong-"

"No, you didn't, Diroy," he shook his head. "It was just realization that neither of us could get our way. But Ichigo's taking it harder, he's young and this is his first ever relationship. There's no way to fix this..."

"Well, don't worry about it, Grimmjow," he assured. "I doubt that you will leave anytime soon... Maybe by then, Ichigo might accept of what's gonna happen."

"Yeah..." Grimmjow nodded but he frowned grimly. He doubted that Ichigo would get over his own emotions to accept the full banishment. "... It's best that you leave, kid, I'll be fine."

"But-"

"You're still ill, you need to go back to the villa and rest," he said. "Ichigo worked so hard to get you here for me. The least you can do is to get your strength back so you can return home."

"Yeah, right, that's true," he nodded, already his scrawny legs were quivering from standing too long during this visit.

"Go... Ichigo's probably waiting for you," Grimmjow smiled lightly, patting him on the shoulder. "I'll see you soon, all right...?"

"Yeah, of course..." Diroy smiled weakly before leaving the cell. Grimmjow watched and noticed that Ichigo was still there when the teen peeked out to help the ailing youth. But he caught his disheartened expression just in time, before Ichigo disappeared once again. This time, for real, as moments later the guard came back to close and lock the cell. But Grimmjow just stood there, trying to figure out what to make of this.

If he tries to return to Rome despite of the exile, it would mean giving up his livelihood in his homelands as well as his renuion with his mother. He would have to give up his pride as a Gaul, maybe even his dignity, all for Ichigo. And in turn, Ichigo would give up his life and his family for him, and the teen could care less about being a Roman and the comformity of the laws and the social stigmas. Then where would they go if they would run away together? It wouldn't solve anything at all... If anything, it might cause a political backlash and they would be hounded like actual ciminals.

A moment later, Grimmjow finally decided to sit down, hiking one knee up as he stared ahead with his eyebrows fixed with tension. His watery porridge was long since cold but he ignored it. He wasn't hungry anymore, now that his mind was overflowing with conflicting ordeals.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"You lie! You're fucking lying...!" Shattered pitchers pieces and spilled wine were all over the bedroom. "If you're lying to me, I will fucking kill you, Tsukishima...!" Ginjou snarled in absolute rage, toppling some of the furnitures that was in his way as he paced back and forth. In the middle of the room, still wearing the ratty cloak, Tsukishima was kneeling down with his face hidden in his arms, shivering from the long forgotten anger emerging from his master.

"I-It is true, M-Master..." Tsukishima whimpered fearfully. "I saw him... the boy took him to see the Gaul-"

"It can't be...! That little shit wasn't supposed to be here for another few months!" Ginjou scoffed. "The magistrate and his cock-sucking slave had pulled some strings to get him, I just know it!" Tsukishima lifted his head up, a very deep bruise was evident on his cheek from when he broke the news moments earlier. "I can't fucking believe it...! Ichigo is practically waiting on that Gaul hand and foot and nobody gives a shit! While I'm fucking in hiding, all because of them!"

"M-Master..." Ginjou calmed down but only a second as he glared at his slave, only to storm up to him and grabbed him by the hair. "P-please, Master...! I only want to tell you the truth the moment I saw it-"

"And what a truth that was, only to fill it in my ears with horse shit..." scoffed Ginjou. "So now what... do I have to live out like an actual hermit until those fucking senators exiled me, while Ichigo gets to lavish the last days with the one who took his virginity?" Tsukishima shivered and snifled as his master let go of him, but he hesitantly stood up with his head bowed down.

"Please, Master, if there's anything I could do to satisfy you-" he muttered. But his suggestion was instantly cut off, the moment he felt a harsh smack to the face. He stumbled back, feeling a sharp sting on his other cheek. And yet he didn't yell out from the pain, since he was so used to the abuse that it was second-nature to him, as he bowed his head again with his hand cradling to his face.

"... I'm beyond pissed off right now..." seethed Ginjou. "I won't accept this shit right now. I should've killed them both back then... I should've taken Ichigo and made him mine the moment I laid eyes on him... And those shit-eating senators, those who had looked down on me should be dead, especially my former uncle."

"... It would have been better if we had done it with a dagger, and your misery would have ended, Master," Tsukishima muttered quietly. Ginjou heard him but made no move to strike him. Thinking about it, he should have killed Aizen with a dagger, and maybe killed his favorite slave as well, to stage it as a murder-suicide. The rest of the other servants could never testify against a high-class Roman and they would have been framed and executed for the death of their master. But it was already too late, now that his own relative was alive and well, proudly willing to send him away with no money and no title.

"... Continue watching, Tsukishima," Ginjou finally spoke in a low tone, and his slave nearly flinched in surprise.

"M-Master...?" frowned Tsukishima, but flinched again when the praetor turned to him with a hardened glare.

"Just do it, whether Ichigo is planning to do now that he found that fucking Gaul's friend, I'm sure that it will reflect back to me," he muttered bitterly. "Unless... you have some other opinion that you don't want to do it."

"N-no! I will do it to please you, Master!" his slave exclaimed, kneeling before him. "Please, Master... I will tell you anything if there is something new, I swear to you!"

"Good... Find anything at all in a few days, before the start of my fucking trial," gritted Ginjou. "If Ichigo is doing anything to convince the other senators to punish me further, he will fucking regret his very existence."

"Yes, Master..." nodded Tsukishima. Without hesitation, he reached to lift up his master's tunic. He felt his silky black hair being grasped as he began his deed, relaxing his throat for the hardening organ before Ginjou bucked forward.

But Ginjou's mind was still pre-occupied with something else. In the coming days, he would have to face the senators, maybe the emperor himself, because he wanted to kill his uncle as well as a few other allies of Grimmjow. He must figure out a way to delay it somehow, at least until he can put his hands on that Gaul.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Even with the physical comfort of Zangetsu snuggling against him, Ichigo just laid in bed for most of the day and into early evening. He didn't want to be bothered by anyone despite of Nel's concerns, as he was resting his eyes that were moist with unshed tears. His emotions had left him with exhaustion but he can't help but wondering about Grimmjow. Maybe the Gaul was right about him staying with his family, but to hear that fact after they realized that Grimmjow may never come back was very disheartening.

And he himself was right, that he was too naive to believe Grimmjow could come to him regardless of being exiled. He was inexperienced of how relationships work, and to be left alone with a possibility that the teen would be somewhere else by the time his lover could come back... He felt stupid to believe such a plan, anyway.

If only he could tell his father the truth, that his relationship with Grimmjow was the reason why Ginjou wanted to harm him. But he was utterly afraid that his father might try to forbid him from seeing the Gaul ever again, not even to see him leave... Snifling, he absentmindedly petted behind his dog's ears. He could see that he was at a loss, he couldn't find a way to be with Grimmjow without jeopardizing his family ties or his lover's freedom. If anything, he could only wish that he would have a safe haven for the next few years until he could make contact with him.

But what about Grimmjow? There was still a good chance that the Gaul might gain his title as the leader of his tribe, and might decide to have a wife and family to continue his bloodline by that ti,e. And he would be left alone, heartbroken and misunderstood even within his homelands. He didn't move when he heard the door open, believing that it was only Nel checking up on him. "... I'm okay, Nel, I'm just tired..." he mumbled.

"Is that the only excuse you've came up with...?"

With a sharp startle, Ichigo sat up at the sudden newcomer's voice. He turned his head, and gasped at who it was. "Father... I thought you were still in the city," he muttered quietly. Isshin merely nodded with a light frown, stepping in as he took a deep sigh.

"I was... I just came home a while ago," he sighed. "But... Nel told me about your decision to take Grimmjow's friend to visit him despite of his condition."

"Oh, he only wanted to visit him to see that he's still alive-" he tried to explain.

"I know, I'm not blaming you, Ichigo," he said. He moved to collect a nearby chair then sat down in front of his teen son, who seemed apprehensive of what he was going to say. "... Aizen had told me some news today," he spoke, seeing Ichigo's surprised reaction. "Not sure if it's really good news but... Praetor Ginjou's trial will start within two days. He believes that it will be proven difficult that he attempted to murder both him and Kyouraku, when there were very few witnesses."

"Witnesses? But one of Aizen's slaves purposely drank the poison, that's enough evidence to prove-" Ichigo frowned.

"True, but a Roman's words can often go against a slave's testimony," Isshin shook his head.

"Even though this is Ginjou we're talking about...?" he questioned.

"There had been black-hearted leaders and noblemen who had gotten away with things... I've come across those people in my time in the military," he sighed.

"Then... if Ginjou is proven innocent, then what happens?" frowned Ichigo, apprehensive of the answer.

"He could lose his praetorship for his constant insolence, that's for sure," he muttered with a grim frown. "But... he could walk around the city as a free man." That was the news Ichigo was afraid of, as a shiver of dread fell over him. That would mean that he would have to watch his back from the sick man, who could strike at any moment if given the chance. "There's nothing to worry about, Ichigo-"

"Ginjou could walk free... while Grimmjow is being punished all because he was enslaved by that cruel man?" Ichigo scoffed in disbelief. "What kind of fucking world do we live in?"

"Ichigo..." his father scolded him sternly.

"Sorry but... our laws don't make any sense," he scoffed. "A Roman citizen can get away with murder and anybody would look the other way. But if someone like Grimmjow spewed about the most hated man in the city, he gets locked away...!"

"Because Grimmjow is a slave-"

"Well, maybe I don't see him as a slave at all, Father! I only see a real man right in front of me!" Ichigo spat out before he could stop himself. Ichigo gasped and glanced at his father, who merely raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "... We are all human, Father, so why do some group of people believe themselves superior than others, even more superior within the group itself...?"

"If I wasn't your understanding father, your words would have been considered treason," Isshin frowned with deep sigh. "Ichigo... I understand your concern, but our laws serve us, be it written by our leaders or our gods, nothing can be done from it. It's far too impossible to pardon Grimmjow of his supposed crimes. If we had freed him, then there would be a chance of leniency."

"... But it's too late now, Father," Ichigo frowned sadly. "I'm afraid to be here in my own home, due to the possibility of Ginjou walking around freely. Maybe... if I hide out in Kaien's estate, I could figure out a way to..." His words fell, as he wasn't sure of what to say next without making it relating to his secret affair twith Grimmjow. "I just... I just can't be here, Father, unless I know for sure that Ginjou will get what he deserves."

Isshin gazed critically at him, but soon nodded as he glanced away. "You're my one and only son, Ichigo... I don't really want you to leave without making plans for the future. Your future, to be exact. So to have you relocated to Cousin Kaien's home without knowing what career you will fall on, it will make your decision insignificant."

"Then... I can assist him on his job or something, as long as you give me permission to delay my enlistment to the army," he pleaded. "That's the least you can do for me... so I can give Grimmjow a clear head before he departs..."

"Well... I haven't seen you fighting this hard for a friend, enslaved or otherwise," sighed Isshin when he glanced at him. "I'll make arrangment for you. You'll leave soon after Grimmjow leaves..."

"Thank you, Father," nodded Ichigo. As much as the teen was grateful to the agreement, he was still scared. Even with Gin's testimony of being poisoned, without any suitable witnesses it would be difficult to prove that Ginjou had sent the spiked wine to the two senators. The only punishment that man could receive is the loss of his praetorship and nothing more. And it would mean that Ginjou could pursue him the moment Grimmjow is gone.

He cannot afford years of waiting for his lover, either he would be killed by the sick praetor or be forced to join the Roman army before Grimmjow could even dare to return. Without realizing it in time, he felt a warm trickle of tear down his cheek. "Ah... I'm sorry about that," sniffed Ichigo, quickly wiping it away. But Isshin smiled a little as he patted at his son's shoulder.

"We'll work through this, Ichigo... I promise you that," he said. Ichigo sniffed again but nodded as he glanced down at his lap. If only he could see that promise go through... as a mad thought was rushing through his mind. Something that could either work in his favor or descend him into chaos.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Seeing how everything had turned out earlier today, Grimmjow couldn't help but feel bad for Ichigo. After swallowing down his bland meals, he thought about how this could happen to him. He wasn't thinking much about Diroy's condition when he made a foolish plan to come back to Rome for Ichigo, so to see his friend alive in front of him it made him realize the impossibility of his goal. Sitting on the nest, he leaned against the cool stone wall, his head slumped against his shoulder as his tired eyes stared blankly.

He will leave Ichigo to fend for himself, something that he didn't want to do. There was a great chance that he might not even see him again based on the Roman customs of joining the army. He didn't want that fate for Ichigo, becoming part of the very thing that he hated so much where the teen could be killed in battle. He tried looking for any other option for them to be together in some way, but it was hard considering the risk of discovery from Ichigo's family as well as from the public. He wanted to be with him... but it wasn't enough.

His lips pulled back in a disdainful grimace, when his thoughts shifted back to Ginjou. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that disgusting praetor, he really should have killed him if he had the chance then. But it was his fault that he was imprisoned, he could admit that. Ichigo had tried to console him after fallen to Ginjou's devious trick, and he should have taken use to that. Then maybe he wouldn't have lost it in the arena...

It was late, he could tell by the only torchlight crackling behind the corner in his mostly dark cell. This was the only time where he didn't need to be watched by a guard. What could he do all alone beside catching what little sleep he could get on the hard ground...? It didn't matter, as he closed his eyes. With each night passing he was closer to his banishment. And there was nothing he could about it.

But as soon as he felt the deeper realm of sleep, a loud clamoring sound suddenly startled him awake. He blinked tiredly and frowned, what could be happening at this hour...? "... To visit right now... so late...?" Grimmjow managed to hear from a distance, muffled from the stone walls. But he wasn't sure what was going on, as he sat up.

"... Please, do not take long, Senator Aizen would not like it if he hears of it," he heard a guard muttered quietly with multiple footsteps echoing louder and louder to his area."

"... It's okay, he'll understand..."

Grimmjow became more alert and the fatigue had suddenly vanished from his mind. What was he doing here...? The guard came into view first and moved to unlock the cell gate, just before the Gaul's eyes widened at the visitor. "Ichigo...?" he frowned in tired confusion, when the teen stepped in. Ichigo appeared a little tired himself due to the late hour, but he smiled lightly as he turned to the guard.

"I'll take it from here, don't worry about me..." he muttered. The guard simply nodded and left around the corner. Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow, who was still confused, before walking up to him. "I'm sorry... but I need to see you right now..." he whispered as he sat onto his lap.

"Ichigo, you silly kid..." Grimmjow grumbled. "I'm very tired, you should've come tomorrow if you wanted to see me-"

"I know but this is very important that I must tell..." he said quietly with a concerned frown.

"What...?"

"I talked to my father... about sending me away to my cousin's home, if Ginjou's trial takes a different turn. That is, for the worst..." Ichigo relayed. Grimmjow was afraid of that, as he let out a deep sigh.

"I see..."

"No, you don't understand," Ichigo shook his head, and his lover blinked in mild confusion. "When I mean by worse... there's a great possibility that Ginjou could walk free..." he frowned sadly.

"What?!" he hissed out in surprise.

"Quiet, quiet...!" Ichigo hushed. Grimmjow inhaled and they both stay silent for any noise nearby. After a moment or two, they settled down, but the older man was still shocked as he scoffed under his breath.

"Why? How is that possible...?" he frowned. "I thought Aizen had enough evidence to take down Ginjou."

"I know... but without actual witnesses, it's just a simple accusation," muttered Ichigo. "Gin's not good enough, he's only one slave and Ginjou's still a Roman noble. This will be a very difficult trial, Grimmjow... but it might be a brief one, and Ginjou could be free while you're still in here. I don't want to be the one to leave you. But if he... dares to get me..." Ichigo began to shiver at the thought of it as he snifled. He didn't want to break down and cry at the moment, but Grimmjow quickly wrapped his arms around him.

"You can't let him beat us, Ichigo," he sighed. "We will figure out a way for you to keep seeing me-"

"It's nothing but torture, having to see you locked up in your cell day after day while that bastard can walk around as if he's king," scoffed Ichigo bitterly. "And I'll be in my own prison, until Ginjou finds me one way or another... I really cannot take it anymore, Grimmjow... I can't deal with the constant fear of you gone and me left to defend myself."

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow sighed sadly. "I'm sorry..."

"Please, don't be," Ichigo sniffed, a few tears managed to fall down his cheeks as he glanced up at him. "I just... don't want you to leave me... I want to be with you no matter what..."

"Like I said, I don't want you to do that when you have a family-"

"I'm practically an outsider to my own family, especially when I have someone like you in my life...!" he snifled softly. "What can I do without you? What's the point of stay with my family, when I'm simply getting away from them anyway...?" He buried his face into the Gaul's chest, shuddering in the strong arms.

Grimmjow just frowned. Ichigo was still young, there was no way he could be brave enough on his own. It would be nothing but running away and hiding in seclusion, but Ginjou could be persistent, and the praetor would stop at nothing to get at both of them. "... What can we do about it, Ichigo?" he muttered sadly. "Maybe those senators will find a way to punish Ginjou, but we won't know until the trial starts."

"I cannot wait... there's no way I want to be here without you," Ichigo mumbled tearfully.

"Ichigo-" The teen wiped away his tears before staring at his eyes. The initial fear was soon replaced with heated determination, as he grasped at his lover's wrists.

"... I know a way... that we could be together, Grimm..." he whispered so softly, it was barely audible. But Grimmjow heard it loud and clear, and his eyes widened with full surprise and shock.

"Wh-what was that...?" the Gaul gasped. Ichigo didn't answer him, instead he lifted up a side of his cloak then toga to reveal a strip of cloth tied around his thigh. And underneath the cloth showed a thin sharp piece of metal. "Wha... what does this mean, Ichigo? What is that?" he mouthed.

"I know how to do this... Yoruichi taught it to me when I was little, to make me into a little troublemaker," whispered Ichigo. "Just listen to me, Grimmjow... we could do this, there's no turning back now... I'd rather take the risk than leaving myself to die. I want to do this because I love you so much, Grimmjow... Please, this is our only chance..."

Grimmjow stared at him, stupefied at what he was saying. The needle-like object Ichigo was branishing might have to do with him but he wasn't sure what to think. "... What are you trying to do here, Ichigo?" he whispered in apprehension, his eyes seemed to glow in the dim lighting.

"... I'm going to get you out of here, Grimmjow... and we're getting out of Rome," Ichigo whispered, feeling the taut flinch from Grimmjow but the teen didn't let go of him.

"... What was that...?" The Gaul hoped that he heard it wrong. There was no way that Ichigo will go this far to break the law just for him, as he shook his head in utter disbelief. "Ichigo... Ichigo, please, don't do this..." he muttered quietly. "You're turning your back on your empire. You'll be a traitor, and I could get killed-"

"What other choice do we have, Grimmjow...?" he whispered. "I cannot wait all alone, waiting for fate to work in my favor. I want to take what we have right now, and it's this chance..."

"But... Wouldn't you bring shame to your family, or create more chaos for those senators? You're not thinking straight, Ichigo..." he frowned. "Just wait until the trial goes through-"

"And then what...? With you gone and Ginjou walking around freely, what would that leave me?" Ichigo muttered, fresh tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm really not as strong as you want me to be... I don't want to be here any longer, Grimmjow... if I'm not safe without you..."

"... I'm so sorry, Ichigo..." frowned Grimmjow, tugging his hands out to wrap his strong arms tightly around the teen, as Ichigo snifled. "I didn't mean to put pressure on you... But if you want to go to another city to protect yourself-"

"You don't get... No matter where I am, I can't feel protected if you're not here..." Ichigo mumbled tearfully as he shook his head. "That's why I wanted to do this... I get it, I'm putting my risk being discovered by my family for doing this. But... I can't act like a good Roman and obey to the comformity. I'd really rather be... dead, if I have to keep hiding myself..."

Grimmjow could only frown grimly, hugging him tighter in an attempt to comfort his master. Or more like comforting himself, but it wasn't enough. His heart was breaking over Ichigo's grief but what was there he could do...? He really didn't want to give him even more trouble but Ichigo was the one who thought of breaking the Gaul out. Was the teen that willing to create such a torrential turmoil, just because he loves him?

"Ichigo..." Grimmjow muttered quietly, wiping the hot tears from his face. "Say that we really do this... what comes after that? Where could we go without food or money...? And with the Roman army on our trails?" Ichigo sniffed but through his breakdown, he managed to smile a little.

"The north, we could travel there..." he muttered. "After all, I did say I wanted to visit your homelands in Gaul..." Grimmjow blinked at that, and yet he still frowned with uncertainty. Even if his village was near seclusion, the empire had already knew of its location courtesy of Ginjou. There was a chance that they could be found there. And yet... it was a far slim of that, considering the harsh environment and even harsher weather and seasons.

What was he thinking? Did he really wish to go along with this dangerous plan? Looking at the teary-eyed teen, he wondered about the thought of him taking his own life regardless once he is banished. He didn't want that unsettling burden on his head, knowing that the evil praetor was the cause of all of this. It would be his fault that Ichigo was dragged into this, and that itself would cause his own grievance that might extinguish. He moved to place his lips against the soft strands of his orange hair, before one of his hands traveled to his lover's hips.

"... Will it be worth our lives to do such a thing, Ichigo...?" he muttered quietly. Ichigo blinked at him in surprise, when he felt the hand soon settled onto his thigh where the Gaul's fingers tugged at the needle.

"I... I want to be with you, Grimmjow, no matter what," he nodded. "If it means going to the afterlife, then so be it, as long as we are together..." Grimmjow simply gazed at him, every second felt like moments passing by greatly, before the older man suddenly captured the softer lip into a warm tender kiss. Ichigo nearly shuddered in surprise but soon moaned softly into the kiss, feeling their tongue tangling against each other.

"Hmm... I don't want you to be tortured constantly, either by Ginjou or yourself..." rumbled Grimmjow. "I love you so much, Ichigo... If... If this is what you want-"

"No... _we_ should want this, I don't want you to do this because of me," Ichigo muttered but Grimmjow kissed him again.

"I want to keep you safe by my side, whether we're in the empire or in Gaul," he whispered against his lips. "I just want to make sure if you're willing to abandon your entire life here..." Ichigo snifled, now that most of his tears had dried up, but still he nodded.

Everything and everybody he had known... he would have to give up. His family, his nobility... his home, even his friends. Especially Nel... the person he had loved as an older sister ever since he was a baby, whom he had grown close to since his mother's death. He knew that his decision will devastate her the most, but this was something that he deserved. He could never have a normal life like before Grimmjow's arrival, now that everything had changed within the past several months. He grasped the hand that was touching his thigh, as he kissed Grimmjow back.

"This is something I want, Grimm... We'll be together, I promise you that," he whispered, finally removing the needle-like object.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Blahh! After so much delay and distractions, I decided to end this chapter with a cliffhanger! I'm such a meanie! Anyway, as usual, I'm writing up a new story as I'm a few chapters away of finishing this one. Dunno why I do this, it always happens to me.

But this new story a bit different, as in explicit and almost hentai-ish, and I might have to put it up on AdultFanFiction just in case. I'll explain more as I try to pan things out!

Read and Review.

I'll update ASAP!


	30. Wrath of the Gods

Agh, sometimes I hate myself! How is it that I was able to jot down the first three chapters of my new story within two weeks yet lagging behind on this one every month and a half? Maybe it has to do with ending it and I subconsciously don't wanna do it! It's like that with my video games, I'm barely halfway on my Legend of Zelda game but I'm starting to play on my brand-new Playstation Vita and already downloaded the past Final Fantasy titles! Ugh, I wish I have one of those super pills where you can do it all...!

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 30- Wrath of The Gods**

Panic erupted at the crack of dawn, alarming horns blared loudly across Rome as citizens were terrified yet confused of what was going on. Plenty of the Roman soldiers were equally confused, unsure of when they were going to hear their surperiors' orders as they tried to calm down the people's petrified conversations and rumors. But it was impossible, nobody was sure of what to do in this situation. It had been decades since it last happened but this had never happened in the empire's capital city before.

That a very dangerous slave had escaped from the army's custody. And what was worse... he had a young noble with him, who happened to be his former master.

It didn't take long to put two and two together that the escaped slave, Grimmjow, had disappeared, and it was believed that he had taken Ichigo with, possibly as a hostage. That was what many immediately believed, that a savage would stoop so low to kidnap a noble for ransom. And with the thought of the lack of security from the army because of one simple slave, many were fearfully wondering if they were in danger as well, making it all the more worse for the public.

The news couldn't come at a worse time for high-ranking officials, including Byakuya, who had received it within moments of the news. In his office, he sat rigid behind his desk with a distressed expression, his fingers pressing tight against his temple. Standing beside him like a dutiful guard dog, Renji could only frown in bitter surprise. He really couldn't believe that Grimmjow would escape from the army's custody, and to kidnap Ichigo... it just couldn't be possible to believe such a thing.

Taking a deep inhale, he moved to read the message given to his master who didn't mind his actions. It was clear as day in words, that the Gaul had managed to knock out some army guards and snuck out of the prison building clad in stolen armor. Since there was a very few guards on the watch at that night, it would make an easy plan to escape. "... Shit..." he scoffed under his breath.

"Renji...?" Byakuya inquired, almost startling the red-head.

"Oh, I'm very sorry if I disturb you in any way, Master," he frowned. But the magistrate shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nobody had expected it, that's why it's a shock to us," he sighed deeply. "But this is Ichigo we're talking about... Do you really believe that he had been kidnapped by his own slave and had been pulled along his escape, Renji?"

"... I... I'm really not sure, Master," Renji frowned grimly. "We both know that Ichigo treats his slaves like family. And Grimmjow... I didn't know him for long but he was a very good guy. Both of them were good... friends, but I don't think Grimmjow would really kidnap Ichigo."

"All the more reason why we couldn't phantom about how could it have happened," Byakuya said. "The Senate is reacting terribly about it, and now doubt Ichigo's family will try to figure out how to deal with this ordeal..."

"Then... what about Rukia, Master? Can we tell her about what had occured?" he asked but Byakuya gave him a firm stare.

"Even if she wants to help, she should know her place," he replied. "Give the news to her, but keep it minimal, I don't want her to fuss about it so much."

"Yes, Master..." nodded Renji, giving him back the document. "But it might be a bit hard to convince her..." Byakuya merely nodded as his slave left the office. But Renji's mind went to something else, and he frowned grimly. He didn't really believe that Grimmjow would actually kidnap Ichigo, but he didn't want to believe that he would purposely escape alongside the teen. It was just no way, they were risking being hounded by the army, the consenquences would be far worse than one can ever imagine.

Ichigo had never done anything this drastic, but now that Ginjou's true nature was revealed, it appeared that he and Grimmjow were making sure that they would never be caught by that praetor. Turning around the corner of a hallway, he saw Rukia stepping out of her bedroom. He frowned but he must do this. "... Rukia," he called her out.

"Oh, Renji..." sighed the petite girl, still in her sleeping gown as she saw him walking up to her. "Hey there-"

"Rukia... there's something I must tell you, both as a friend and as a... slave," he frowned. Rukia blinked away her sleep and looked at him in confusion.

"Is it bad news, Renji?" she muttered quietly and he nodded.

"I can only tell you to an extent, but Master forbids me from revealing so much," he said, kneeling down to her level. "Rukia... about Ichigo and Grimmjow, they're gone..." he admitted. Time seemed to have slowed down, but the words hit Rukia hard, as she let out a surprised gasp.

"G-Gone?!" she gasped with widened eyes. "Gone where? Does Brother know? How did this happen?"

"Rukia... we have just received the news," Renji frowned, rubbing at her shoulders. "We're not sure what's going on, but they somehow escaped... I don't really understand it, but they must have some ulterier motives to do such a thing."

"Are... are they still around here, in the city?" Rukia asked but Renji shook his head.

"We really don't know, the initial news are still vague-"

"Renji, is there something else you're not telling me?" she frowned sadly. Renji stared at her eyes but he shook his head again and sighed heavily.

"Master forbids me, Rukia... he doesn't want you to be reckless and try to go and look for them yourself," he said. "Do you understand that?"

"Yeah..." nodded the teen girl. She felt his strong arms moving to bind her into a comforting hug, before she hugged back with her much smaller arms around his neck. "I think Brother's right... I can never try to find Ichigo all by myself."

"I know that..."

"... But it doesn't mean that I should do this alone," she added, and the red-head blinked at that.

"W-wait a minute, Rukia..." he frowned, moving away as he stared at her. "What do you mean that you wouldn't do this alone?" Rukia stared back before putting up a seemingly determined smile. "Oh no, Rukia... if you're thinking what I believe you are, you'll be in so much trouble for this..."

"But Renji, I know Ichigo," she argued.

"Of course, but this is a matter of politics, and it involves Ichigo right now," he said. "And because Grimmjow's with him, the situation's even worse. It's too dangerous for you to even think of such a thing, Rukia."

"That's why I want you to come with me to look for them," she said.

"It's still dangerous, and I wouldn't do that," he frowned. "Plus, Master wouldn't like it if we would do such a thing. Do you want to give him trouble for something that crazy?" Rukia frowned and was about to argue, but she shut her mouth before looking down in slight defeat. "I'm sorry, Rukia. You're a girl and I'm a slave. What could we do to find those guys if that wasn't the case...?"

"To be honest, Renji... I would do it regardless of it," she muttered quietly, and Renji blinked at that. But he shouldn't be that surprised; she was no different from Ichigo about doing what is right. But this time it was different. Ichigo was digging into far more trouble than one could think of, until there was a terrible chance that he too would be possibly accused of aiding Grimmjow's escape and treason to the empire. He frowned at the thought, he doesn't want to happen.

"Doing this... Master wouldn't stoop so low to let us search for Ichigo," he sighed deeply. "That, and the city's so big. I doubt that we can find him so easily."

"Maybe not in the open but-" insisted Rukia.

"Please, don't think up of crazy ideas out loud," he frowned as he stood up. "Even if they were to be found, all we can hope is that Ichigo will be safe."

"And Grimmjow...?" she asked cautiously, and Renji grimaced at the thought of it.

"That bastard might do something crazy and get himself killed," he scoffed. "... Don't worry about it so much, Rukia, I bet Grimmjow wouldn't do anything to bring any more harm to Ichigo. If anything, he would give up the idea of escaping and turns himself in just to protect Ichigo."

"But he will still die either way..."

Renji knew that but he still didn't want to think about that scenario. Either Grimmjow would get caught or give up, he will still be executed and that will not settle well for Ichigo. Letting out a grim sigh, he looked back at his mistress, seeing that there was no way of getting out of this. "... I don't think either of them would have a chance of getting of Rome," he said admittedly. "But... it doesn't mean that they're in trouble for it."

"Renji...?" Rukia muttered in confusion.

"Well, they're still in trouble but they're our friends," he replied. "I really don't want to fight against the laws of the empire. But considering Grimmjow's predictaments were caused by Ginjou's terror, I can't help but wanting to aid his escape if I believe so-"

"Is that truly your opinions, Renji?" Byakuya suddenly called out, startling both Renji and Rukia before the slave turned to see him standing nearby.

"I-I am very sorry for voicing my opinion if it displeases you, Master...!" he stammered, quickly kneeling down with his head bowed. "Please, I was only saying it to give my mistress some reassurance regarding Ichigo, but it came out wrong-"

"Get up, Renji," he camly commanded. Renji frowned but slowly stood up to look at the other man in the eyes.

"Brother, this is my fault," Rukia stepped in. "I insisted on finding Ichigo and see if I can help him, but Renji could only hope that, well... Grimmjow could escape before everything gets worse."

"I see..." Byakuya frowned, his eyes narrowed at his servant. "Is that what you really believe, Renji, given your friendship with Grimmjow?"

"I, well... with that praetor ruining his life, I think-" Renji tried to answer, but the magistrate simply raised his hand and he instantly silenced himself.

"So you're saying... you would rather break Roman laws to aid a runaway slave, in a midst of chaos that is going on in the city at the moment? Am I hearing that wrong, Renji?"

"I... no, you heard it right, Master," Renji frowned grimly. "I believe that the praetor was in the wrong from the start, and Grimmjow's the victim of it all... And if Grimmjow believes that escaping from the army's custody will save his life, then so be it. Even if he is a slave, what harm has he done to the Roman people so far? Ginjou is the only man that he hated, so maybe the thought of that praetor getting leniency from his crimes- the news that we have heard not even a day ago- is the reason of his escape."

"Do you believe so, Renji?" questioned Byakuya.

"... I do so, Master," nodded the red-head. "I don't know why he took Ichigo with him, but I doubt he'll harm him." The magistrate just frowned, and Renji wasn't sure if his answers were terrible. "I cannot change what I believe in, and I aplogize for that. But this is Ichigo and Grimmjow we're talking about..." His master stared at him for a while, then he walked up to him until he was near eye-level with him.

"Do you remember, when we first took you in, about my secret...?" he muttered quietly. "My marriage with Hisana would have been considered a sham because she was a low-class citizen, but I have loved her regardless of the law. And I broken said law to do such a thing. And now... with these laws favoring the spoiled nobles, it does seem to make sense. Your opinions, that is..."

"Huh...? Master, What are you talking about?" Renji frowned in confusion.

"... If Grimmjow is looking to find a way to leave the empire, he won't accomplish it by staying in the city until it's too late," he sighed deeply. "He is a slave, yes, but considering that he was wrongfully condemned by such an unruly praetor, it seems only right that he leaves this empire as soon as possible." Renji looked at him in slight confusion, wondering why his master is relenting to the ideal of Grimmjow escaping slavery, but Byakuya moved to look at Rukia before back at Renji.

"I know that Rukia is thinking of helping Ichigo, am I wrong about that...?" he muttered, and the petite girl flinched at that.

"Brother, I didn't mean that-" Rukia frowned.

"I know... but you know Ichigo, correct? Do you have any idea where could he and Grimmjow are hiding...?" he asked.

"Uh... well, I wouldn't really know, Brother," she shook her head. "But... I could only guess that he's hiding within the slums of the city to avoid confrontation..."

"I see..." sighed Byakuya, before turning to leave. "... Well, you shouldn't waste any time. You and Renji should try to find them and assist Grimmjow's escape."

"... Wait a minute, what?" Renji gasped in disbelief.

"Brother, what're you talking about?" Rukia frowned in surprise. "You want us to break the law to help out Grimmjow?"

"Would you rather have him captured...?" Byakuya countered, looking back at him. "It's okay that you care about your friends, so if this what you think is right to find them both, then do so. And do it quickly before the army apprehends Grimmjow, Rukia..."

"But, Master... oh fuck..." sighed Renji once the magistrate was gone. What was going on here...? Why would his master insist on letting them find Grimmjow and help him escape the city...? "Damn it all..." he sighed before turning to Rukia, who seemed just as confused about the decision.

"Okay... I was determined to want to find them, but now it just feels odd now that my brother is giving us the permission to do so..." frowned Rukia.

"I know..." he muttered. "But... he's right about that. Grimmjow and Ichigo need our help, regardless of the laws. They cannot be captured by the army, especially by Ginjou. The problem is where to start... We could start at the slums, but who knows if they're actually there."

"Well, we won't know until we try, Renji," she nodded. "Are you ready for it, though...?"

"Ready? Tch, I'm much more afraid of the fact of getting caught ourselves than those idiots," he scoffed but he soon smirked at the idea of it. "But then again, I would like to smack those two in the head for doing such a thing to cause all of this riot in the first place. All right, Rukia, let's get ready. I'm sure they have a stupid explanation for all of this..."

"Yeah, of course," smiled Rukia.

**(Blood and Sand)**

_Exhaling heavily as the surge of energy was coursing through his veins, Grimmjow watched with widened eyes now that the cuffs fell from his wrists. He looked back at Ichigo, who seemed just as anxious of what he had done. His fingers shook around the needle-like instrument, his brown eyes wide as he stared back, panting with the throbbing sounds of his heartbeats thumping hard in his chest. "It... it actually worked..." he mumbled._

_"Y-yeah..." nodded Grimmjow, gingerly touching at his sore wrists. "But, Ichigo... you do realize that there's no going back, right? You have to leave your old life behind just for someone like me... Are you sure about this?"_

_"... Yes, I want to do this," he whispered. "It's the only way I can escape from Ginjou. And so can you, Grimmjow..." Very slowly, he stood up, looking over his shoulder to see if the guard was coming back. But the cell was still quiet saved for the torch crackling somewhere. "... Come on, let's go..." he breathed._

_"But... where can we go, kid? Don't tell you have thought you can slip right out of here just like that," he frowned._

_"Well... I really was hoping for that, considering that there are only a few guards around," he frowned but Grimmjow sighed as he slowly stood up, his joints stiff from sitting for so long. But after clenching his fists, he took a deep breath. Remembering the past several sleepless nights, there would be one or two guards passing by his cell, seeing if he was awake or maybe alive..._

_"... I got it, Ichigo," he muttered quietly. "There's only a few guards around, right?"_

_"Right..." nodded Ichigo._

_"Meaning that it will take a while before someone will figure out what's going on here... But that's enough time for me..." he said as he looked at the slightly confused teen._

_"What do you mean?" he frowned._

_"Follow my lead," Grimmjow advised, as he sat back down on the tattered nest. "Just call for that guard... saying that I have fallen ill and I can't breathe well."_

_"Huh...?"_

_"Trust me on this, kid. They cannot afford me to be dead at the moment," he whispered, carefully placing the unlocked cuffs over his wrists. "Get the guard. Warn him that I might need the medicus if there's something wrong with me... Go, Ichigo..."_

_Almost overwhelmed with anxiety and wariness, Ichigo barely nodded with his eyes widened with a hint of fear. "Okay..." he muttered quietly, before turning and stepping out of the cell with some haste. Grimmjow instantly slumped his head against his shoulder, his eyes half-lidded and purposely unfocused as he heard the teen walking away with hurried steps. It wasn't long until he then heard the distant but surprised sound of a guard being alerted._

_"... It's Grimmjow, he doesn't sound very well..."_

_The Gaul could hear Ichigo's panicked whisper, but he could tell that his young lover was more scared of being found out than actually going on with the ruse. Nevertheless, it was working, as the army guard rushed around the corner. He stayed slack, his body motionless the moment he felt the man's presence inside the cell. "... What's wrong with him?" the guard frowned as he eyed at his form._

_"Ah... we were just talking, and the next moment I knew, he suddenly slumped over," Ichigo muttered, his tone full of anxiety as he watched the guard kneeling down. "I-I think the thought of being imprisoned as well as the overwhelming emotions in his mind is the cause of his conditions. But I don't know, I thought he'd be stronger than this..."_

_"Tch... Such a waste of my time..." the guard mumbled to himself._

_"D-does he need the medicus or something?" mumbled Ichigo._

_"I don't know, kid..." he scoffed. "I need to see if he's even breathing or not. But I doubt a week of being here could ruin his health..." Uncaringly, he reached out to grasp at his dirtied hair for a better look. Sure enough, Grimmjow appeared rather lethargic with his dull eyes drifted to the side as he let out a soft groan. "Shit... I might need to call for one. We can't have him dying on us on Senator Aizen's request."_

_"Are you sure...?" he frowned nervously._

_"Maybe but for now-" The guard didn't even get a chance to move away, when Grimmjow's eyes suddenly glowed before his clenched fist immediately aimed at his unprotected face. The intensity of the punch knocked the guard off his feet, his body armor clattered loudly as he landed on his back. Ichigo flinched and stepped back the moment he saw the helmet knocked off the now knocked out guard._

_"Shit...!" he gasped out, but Grimmjow was just as surprised. His body tensed for any movement but the guard was really unconscious saved for the bruised and bloody nose._

_"... Come on, we don't have much time, kid," he muttered, looking up at him. Ichigo, even though it was his idea in the first place to escape with Grimmjow, looked back at him with an extreme mix of fear and excitement and nodded._

_"Right... let's go..."_

With cyan eyes absorbing in the morning sunlight, Grimmjow inhaled deeply as he huddled behind a wall of the rubbish-filled alley. Covering his body and face was the blood-red cloak of the army guard he had knocked out last night. After doing so, he hastily stripped off the man's attire and disguised himself with it, before cuffing up the poor fool as he and Ichigo slipped out. The other Roman guards weren't even aware of the escape, either they were slacking off or vaguely focused on their job to notice the hulking man in armor leading the teen out of the building in the dark of the night.

Since then, after fleeing into the shadier parts of the city, Grimmjow shed away the metal platings and dirtied up the cloak to obscure himself, with Ichigo stayed close behind. Even now, the teen was settled over his lap as he slept against his chest. But Grimmjow couldn't sleep at all, with the andrenaline still pumping in his veins, as he held Ichigo close with his strong arms. If only he could feel this calm like him, but there was no way that both of them could leave the city now, with daytime was full of panic.

"... Ichigo, wake up," he muttered, rubbing at the teen's back. "Come on, kid, we need to get going..."

"Hmm..." Ichigo shuddered in his arms, before slowly waking up. "Mmm... Grimmjow...?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Shh... listen," he muttered quietly. "I could hear it, it sounds like total chaos out there..." he said. Ichigo blinked at him, but the older man was right as they heard the distant sounds of horns blaring for alarm. Even in the dirty alleyway, they could hear panicked clamoring of army soldiers as well as fearful civilians far away. Fully awake, Ichigo was more alert as he looked around.

"Shit... oh shit..." he gasped in disbelief. "The city gates- we should've slipped through one last night-"

"Even if we did, the guards overlooks those and we might have been spotted instantly," muttered Grimmjow with a grim frown. "Don't worry about it, Ichigo, we'll find another way to get out of the city."

"It's not that... We have no other way of leaving, Grimmjow," Ichigo frowned. "This is the capital of the empire, plus this is the city where the emperor himself lives. Of course it would be on high alert that they realized we are missing... I'm sorry, Grimmjow. I should've thought it through instead of doing it on the spot."

"I don't blame you, kid, I wasn't thinking past the part of breaking out of that cell either," sighed Grimmjow. "We're already risking ourselves to escape but I'm not regretting it. I won't go back on it, Ichigo, okay? It wasn't your fault."

"... Yeah, this is our decision," nodded the teen.

"Okay, now let's think about it, Ichigo..." he muttered. "If there's another way to get out of here, we'll find it. But right now, we need to lay low until nightfall and even then we need to be extra careful..."

"Okay..."

"Okay, let's go," he said as he shifted to get up. Ichigo got to his feet as well, as the alarming sounds became more resounding. Grimmjow was aware of it, but he frowned as he peered around their environment. "First thing first... we should find some different attires. I can't walk around with this army cloak on."

"All right, but we still have to hide out within the slums, right?" muttered Ichigo, as the Gaul took his hand and they walked past the decaying buildings.

"Looks like it, until we can leave here," muttered Grimmjow.

**(Blood and Sand)**

With his heart thumping with so much excitement and intensity, Ginjou fastened his armor together as he paced around his home. He should have known... he should have guessed that mad Gaul would have attempted to do such a thing like this. And with Ichigo being pulled along with his escape... it was obvious that it wasn't a simple kidnapping, not when he knew of the real intent of their actions. As he walked down the hallway, Tsukishima was at his heels, his hazel eyes full of anxiety and confusion of the sudden news.

Grimmjow's escape with Ichigo was now another reason for his master to torment those two even further, if and when they are found. "... They are really asking for it. I'm sure of it," muttered Ginjou, catching the tall slave's attention.

"Master...?"

"Think about it, Tsukishima," he smirked as he turned to him. "I'm the real reason that they are trying to leave the empire. Since I'm the one who sent that Gaul into slavery, and that I've wanted to fuck Ichigo for so long. And with those two together in a secret relationship, it's obvious that I want them dead even more so."

"I see... But why must you be the one to pursue them, Master?" asked Tsukishima. "Not that I'm acting inconsiderate-"

"Don't you get it? I'm still the fucking praetor of this city," sneered Ginjou, leaning close to his face. "The accusation of me trying to kill my uncle and the other senators was already insignificant with the lack of witnesses, even more so with that fox-faced slave was the only one to consume the poisoned wine."

"But Senator Kyouraku-"

"Is always a person whose love for wine rivals mine, so the public had already assumed that he simply drank a bad batch," he chuckled a little. "Again, I'm still the praetor. The trial is delayed until I find that fucking Gaul and his little so-called lover. And for once... I will become the rightful Roman with honor, while that savage enemy will be executed for his crimes."

"Yes, Master..." Tsukishima smiled back, with some amount of dark glee like his master as he grasped at his arms. "You will be a hero to the public eye... but what will happen to the boy should you find him?"

"Still jealous of that pathetic little bitch?" Ginjou chuckled, before moving to kiss him. His favorite slave eagerly kissed back as he was pushed against the wall, feeling a rough hand groping between his legs.

"Ahh...! Please, Master... you have a job to do," he panted through the kisses.

"I know... Don't worry about it, Tsukishima," he purred. "Once I find Ichigo, he won't even cry for help after I deal with the Gaul. Maybe I'll teach him a thing or two about having a barbarian for a lover."

"And then you'll kill him...?"

"... Eventually, but like I said, you have nothing to worry about," he smirked as he moved away. "But... you can help me with something, though," he muttered.

"R-really? What is it, Master?" questioned Tsukishima.

"I want you to sneak through certain areas, where the army soldiers would be unable to question those disgusting parasites," he advised. "I've no doubt that those two will be hiding out in the slums since it's far too dangerous run about in the open. In the meantime, I'll pay a little visit to that ludus as well as Ichigo's home. I believe his unfortunate family is obviously suffering of his disappearance." With another kiss, Ginjou left his slave alone as he walked to the front door. Some of his subordinates were waiting before they left the praetor's home.

Putting on his helmet, he soon climbed onto a horse waiting for him. He smirked, Ichigo and Grimmjow couldn't able to leave the city now, not with the gates are now on heavy surveillance as well as the army combing through the streets. "All right, let's go-" he called out as he grabbed for the reins but as he did so, his eyes caught the sight of the man he had least expected walking past some of his soldiers.

Aizen, with a grim frown, calmly walking up to the praetor, with his own army guards following him. Ginjou frowned back, partially in confusion, but he knew what was coming. "... So, you've come here to question my place once again, am I right about that?" frowned Ginjou, eyes narrowed at the senator. Aizen frowned back, before turning to his own soldiers.

"Watch his motives. If you see the escaped slave, you are only to capture him alive regardless of the praetor's commands and report it to me," he ordered.

"Yes, senator...!" nodded the soldiers before they marched off, much to Ginjou's disgruntled surprise.

"I see, you don't trust me enough to have me capturing that fucking Gaul," he scoffed.

"Of course. Knowing you, you would disembowel him the moment you set eyes on him," Aizen replied bitterly as he looked back at him. "You may be a praetor still, but remember that your role is teetering dangerously as of this moment. I don't want you find Grimmjow or even Ichigo, knowing that your views of them are still nothing but mad obsessions."

"Well, you're not wrong about that, not after what they had done to me," scoffed Ginjou.

"You're making it into a personal matter instead of being a duty as a Roman, and because of that, I'm making it my own matter of keeping an eye on you," he countered.

"Really now?" he snorted as he yanked at the reins for the horse to move. "Have it your way, then. I'll see if the head of the Kurosaki family is willing to talk and provide some clues-"

"I've already talked to him, so there's no need for extra prying," Aizen pointed out, and Ginjou glared at him in surprise. "I already knew of your intentions, considering your lewd obsession with Ichigo. But other than that, you're allowed to search elsewhere. As long as you do not create such a nuisance for the Senate."

"Tch... Whatever you say," he scoffed in utter disdain. So Ichigo's household was out of the question, no doubt that his so-called uncle had prevented him from interrogating his family. Then again, the teen's father was in the dark of Ichigo's secret affair with that savage, and to reveal such a devastating matter to him would give him a better cause to his search. He wondered if Ichigo would be discarded from his heritage over the terrible truth, and in return have a better reason to torture the boy.

With his horse walking down the street, his narrowed eyes caught the sight of his slave, disguised in a shoddy cloak, moving through the panic-stricken crowd. He soon smirked a little. Maybe Ichigo will be found sooner than expected, but he would rather enjoy the agonizing hunt, like a wolf hungering for a young rabbit. It would be a matter of time anyway, until the need of food and water overwhelm those two's desires of escaping the city.

But first things first, the praetor should pay a visit to Urahara's ludus. After all, that former centurion was part of the reason that his job is threatened.

**(Blood and Sand)**

_Thunk!_

"Ugh...!" Grimmjow felt sorry for knocking out the unsuspecting peddler, but it was for the best as he hastily removed the grim-covered clothing. Ichigo watched with some amount of wariness and alert, once in a while looking up to hear the alarmed commotion from the streets.

"Shh, Ichigo, come here..." the older man muttered to him. Ichigo turned his attention to him in time to see him shrugging off the red cloak. "Throw away your cloak as well... and wear these," he said as he gave him the mucky one.

"Hmm..." Ichigo wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell of old urine and garbage juice on one of the cloaks, but beared with it as he quickly tossed away his own to put it on. Grimmjow, with his bigger size, covered his light blue hair with a grimey shawl after putting on the other cloak. "... Is this enough, Grimmjow?" he whispered.

"I hope so... the sun's already high in the sky, so the day's halfway over," muttered Grimmjow. "But it doesn't mean that we're away from danger, kid... not when we're running low on energy."

"Meaning we need to find some food before we can go any further," sighed Ichigo, covering his bright orange hair with the hood. The thought of food was actually making his stomach clench, since he hadn't eaten dinner last night. Since he had never experienced such hardship as a low-class, he wouldn't know where to look for food among the garbage. It was far different from hunting in the wood. "So... where can we go next, Grimmjow...?"

"... Like I said, we lay low," he muttered, as they wandered to to another alley, away from the knocked out peddler. "We will find a way, kid, there's must be a way or anything that we can escape to but..."

"Well..." frowned Ichigo, looking around the grim enviroment, before a brief thought came up. "What about, well... we sneak into the underground sewage system?"

"The what?" Grimmjow frowned in confusion.

"It's underground, it's where waste and old water flow underneath the city, and where it flows... out of the city at that," the teen said. "And where it flows out, we could find an escape there." Grimmjow frowned a little at that, but it was better than nothing, though he wasn't sure what to think of it.

"This sewage system... where can we sneak in?" he muttered quietly.

"Oh... I know that there are many entrances of getting in there but..."

"You have no idea where any of those are, right?"

"That, and some of those entrances could be in the center of the city, in the Forum," sighed Ichigo. "I wouldn't know where to look, and to attempt it would cause discovery of us." Moving to a discreet part of a dank alley, Grimmjow sat down on the damp ground with the teen on his lap. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow-"

"It's all right... at least we got a back-up plan," Grimmjow muttered. "We could try to find the entrance once the sun is down. But we need to be careful about it, the security might be just as high by nightfall."

"Yeah..." nodded Ichigo, his nerves calming down briefly when his lover moved to kiss his lips. "... Wish I've eaten last night if I thought I would go with this plan, though."

"Heh, I've had it worse than you, eating the shit those guards keep leaving me," he smirked a little.

"What do you mean worse? I was feeding you also," grumbled Ichigo. But he smiled a little when Grimmjow kissed him again.

"Save your strength... We'll leave by sundown, okay...?" he sighed. Ichigo nodded, cuddling against his chest as he closed his eyes. The sense of anxiety was wearing him down to the core. He wondered if the Gaul had been able to sleep as well, but knowing him, he had to stay alert for their own safety. Within moments of resting his eyes, sleep took over him. He could only feel safe in the older man's strong embrace.

Meanwhile, hearing the constant alarms of the army was getting to Renji, who frowned at the sight of frightened Romans running about. Covering his crimson hair and his marked eyebrows by the hood of his cloak, he watched intently as he strolled through the busy streets. Rukia followed close behind, her hand dwarfed by his larger one as she was disguised under a much plainer cloak. Not that it mattered that she would be noticed by the confused public, as they heard orated warnings once they reached the Forum.

"Renji... this is worse than I thought," she muttered with worrisome, but Renji could only frown.

"Grimmjow's an escaped slave, but he's also a warrior of noble blood," he replied. "I think that's why the city's on high alert, that and the fact that Ichigo's with him."

"I can't believe it..." she sighed. "I wonder if the Senate is doing anything to calm down the city."

"Even so, it's not enough considering Grimmjow is somewhere running around," frowned Renji. "As I suspected, he couldn't be around here with so many people, Rukia. If anything, he and Ichigo really might be in the outskirts and the slums."

"And then what, Renji? What do we do when we find them?" Renji sighed as he looked around. The civilians were in their own state of panic, not paying attention to one another.

"... To be honest, I'm not sure what to do after that," he said. "Maybe Master'll find a way to-" The red-haired gladiator suddenly bumped into a random person, who stumbled back from the force. "Oh, I'm sorry...!" he exclaimed in surprise, as he grasped at the cloaked figure's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I... I'm sorry," the man muttered with a bow of his head. "I didn't mean to..." But as he looked up, he seemed to have noticed Rukia's curious-filled demeanor, and immediately shook out of Renji's hold.

"Hey, are you okay?" frowned Renji, trying to get a better look at the man. But he caught the widened hazel eyes for a second before the cloaked person moved away and fled. "Hey, wait a minute!" he called out, but the peddler was already gone among the crowd. "Damn it all..."

"What was that about...?" frowned Rukia in slight confusion.

"Tch... well, at least someone noticed your face, judging by his reaction," sighed Renji.

"If that's the case, then how we will-"

"It's one man who had noticed you, but I doubt that it would cause trouble," he muttered as he looked at her. "Come on... we should search away from the main streets, if our hunch is right about this."

"All right, Renji..." nodded Rukia as they resumed walking. But Renji frowned, wondering about that peddler cloaked in dirty clothing. His eyes... they seemed somewhat familiar, like he had seen it from someone else. Not only that... his meek voice had also sounded familiar, even among the clamoring. As much as he wanted to dismiss the brief contract, it felt like something he should be wary about. That he needed to watch out that person.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"... Ichigo, kidnapped by my former gladiator? This troubles me so much so, but this is news to me as much as the public," Urahara frowned grimly. But the lanista's reaction actually wasn't what Ginjou had expected. He didn't appear to be shocked or surrprised that Grimmjow had escaped from the army's custody, but only seemed to be mildly surprised about the news of the teen's disappearance as well. Of course he would be concerned about a Roman noble.

"That's the thing, lanista, I only wanted to know if you had seen any sign of the Gaul's behavior, if he had acted aggressively before and during his downfall," scoffed Ginjou. Fanning himself, Urahara simply paced back and forth in his office as he hummed. His wife stood nearby, petting her cat as she observed the confrontation in silence. Watching his behavior, Ginjou scoffed under his breath. He couldn't believe that a man like him was once considered one of the most powerful army leaders in the empire, and yet devolved himself into a meager lanista.

"Well... Grimmjow did appear to be a little stressed just before losing his primus, but I had assumed it was the constant pressure of staying as a champion," sighed Urahara. "But then again... with that mad outburst and him cursing your name in the arena, who's to say that it was you to cause it?"

"You idiot... you believe like the rest of the public that I'm the fucking reason of his madness?" he scowled at him.

"You're the one who had enslaved him in the first place; that secret had already spilled out now that the Senate is involved," he frowned lightly. "As a matter of fact... if you had been far more patient and observing in the past, Praetor, then the heir of the Viromandui tribe wouldn't have been enslaved and tortured under the laws of the empire."

With his hand threatening to unsheathe his sword, Ginjou narrowed his eyes at the other man. "You dare to criticize me, you lowly lanista?" he questioned.

"I stand as a man whose credentials were far superior than your own when you first enrolled into the army," replied Urahara as he stopped pacing. "Even as a centurion, I have tried many times to persuade and negotiate with foreign tribes without the need of bloodshed. But even then, that was inevitable... And now, history is repeating itself, with a so-called slave escaped with his former master. All because of one man who believes himself powerful against the helpless and the weak."

"Watch your tongue, Urahara," Ginjou warned lowly, stepping forward as his narrowed sepia eyes glared heatedly at him. "You no longer bear title of centurion or any rank of the Roman army. To me, you're nothing but a pathetic excuse of lanista, a career about as shameful as the savage slaves you train into circus animals."

"Pathetic I may be, and yet the people adore me nonetheless," replied Urahara. "Simply because I am a man of honor, and I have assumed the man who had surpassed me is just the same. But it appears that I've mistaken my assumptions."

"Again..." This time, Ginjou unsheathed his blade soundly, the only one doing so with a couple of his subordinates standing at attention behind him. "Watch your _fucking_ tongue..." he gritted lowly. "Kisuke Urahara... you only fell out of rank years ago, all because of personal interests. Giving up the chance of becoming praetor or even a senator... for a foreign wife whose personality questions her place in our land. We all know how wild her behavior is, how she often goes on unescorted adventures from time to time."

"Indeed... but that's why I married her..." Urahara smiled a little. "Much like how Ichigo held so much belief for his former slave. That anyone, slave or otherwise, should be considered equal, regardless of their background. The only reason that my wife is standing silent beside me, is because she has a far more distasteful opinions of you. But she knows better than to give me trouble."

"Really now...?" Ginjou scoffed in annoyance. "Enough of this. I just wanted to know whether or not you suspected something different out of that disgraceful Gaul, simple as that."

"It's as I said. The only reason that Grimmjow would act this way is the fact that you are the cause of it," Urahara answered evenly, but he smiled anyway at the praetor before stepping away. "If that it is all you have to say to me, Praetor... then please leave. I still have business to attend to after all."

"Tch..." Sheathing back his sword, Ginjou turned to his men as he was about to leave the office. But he paused as he glared back at the lanista. "... One more thing, Urahara," he muttered.

"Yes...?"

"I've noticed a slight thing missing within your ludus," he frowned. "What of the magistrate's slave? Why isn't he here to train in your vicinity...?"

"Isn't it obvious? Maybe the magistrate was so concerned with the unfortunate news that he didn't bother to send him to the ludus," smiled Urahara. "Then again, why would he do it? This is no time for games anyway, now they've been cancelled for the time being."

"So you say..." scoffed the disgruntled praetor as he finally left the office. This was proven useless, since the lanista decidedly blamed him for Grimmjow's escape. No wonder he hated the man whose credentials were always better than his own. However, Urahara let out a deep sigh of relief now that the man was gone. He hadn't expected to be confronted by Ginjou of all people, especially during this time of panic.

"... It appears that man has something against you," Yoruichi spoke up.

"Perhaps," nodded the lanista. "He knew about that talk I had with Aizen before the last winter. About me returning to the army and regaining my title. He obviously felt threatened considering his own job is on the brink of shattering." The black cat slipped out of his wife's hands and bounced out of the office, but Yoruichi simply sighed as she walked up to him.

"You insulted me a moment ago. My opinion of him was no more harsh than yours, Kisuke, when you had just blamed him for the cause of Grimmjow's downfall," she said.

"True, but his disdain is towards me," sighed the lanista. "However... his abhorrence would do nothing to aid his search for Grimmjow and Ichigo."

"I know... Quite honestly, I am worried for the both of them," she frowned slightly. "What if they really escaped from the city? Would it cause far more more alarm to the public?"

"Hmmm... who's to say...?" Urahara muttered. "But we won't know until they are found, and that is something I'm truly wary about, my dear..." Blinking in slight confusion, Yoruichi glanced at her husband with her curious-looking golden eyes.

"... Seems like you know more about those two than you let on," she commented.

"For their own good, that's for sure," he nodded before leaning for a light kiss on the lips. "Come on... I'm sure that they are out of the initial danger for now."

"If you say so..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

Carefully, with his arms hooked underneath Ichigo's back and legs, Grimmjow slowly stood up. The sun was already going down, the sky was darkening in color with shadows in the alley getting bigger. The alarms in the distant had died down a little, maybe the civilians were forced to stay inside with him being a 'dangerous' slave on the loose. He glanced down at the teen, who was still asleep, before he let out a deep sigh. He needed to find a way to get out of here once night falls, but he knew that there would be extra security patrolling around in the city.

"Tch..." sighed the Gaul. Ichigo's head slumped against the crook of his neck, but he didn't wake up as Grimmjow walked through the filthy maze of the slums. So far, those dwelling around here wasn't even acknowledging him, with some of them huddling in their makeshift shelters of old wood and fabric to sleep for the next day. The others out in the open didn't notice as well, as their own problems pre-occupied them.

Glancing at one whose face was covered with old scabs and boils, Grimmjow wondered if it would really take a while until they would be found. He even started to doubt if Ginjou would even bother to search here. Just as he avoided a step into a mucky puddle, he felt movements in his arms before Ichigo moaned a little.

"Hmm... Grimmjow...?" mumbled the teen as he tiredly blinked his eyes open.

"Shh..." Grimmjow hushed softly. "Stay calm, kid... It's gonna be dangerous once night comes."

"But... wait, let me down," sighed Ichigo. His older lover sighed and did so, as Ichigo got to his feet. "... Any changes yet, Grimm?" he muttered.

"They stopped sounding the alarm, but I think the army will start patrolling the city at any time," sighed Grimmjow. "Let's see... you mentioned about the sewer system. You think there's one near the public bathhouse, kid?" he muttered as they resumed walking.

"Obviously... but the main ones are near the Forum, which would be under heavy security," frowned Ichigo. "Also, there are fountains everywhere in the city, so an entrance nearby should be there."

"So that's the plan, huh...?"

"I'm the reason that we're in this mess, so that's the only thing I can think of right now," he nodded.

"Stop putting yourself down, Ichigo, we'll find a way to get out of here," nodded Grimmjow, patting at his back. "If we could get around these soldiers, then we can reach for the sewers."

"But after that... I don't know where exactly the wasted water lead to, but it should be way out of the city."

"Okay, we'll-" As they turned around a corner, Grimmjow's sharp eyes caught a sight of an army soldier strolling nearby. The instant he saw the blood-red cloak, the Gaul instantly grabbed Ichigo by the arm.

"Wha-" Ichigo didn't have enough time to think, when he was suddenly dragged in an opposite direction by Grimmjow's brute strength, as they were running past the rotting rubbish and dirty puddles. The teen's brown eyes widened in realization and gained his footing to run right behind him. There was a soldier nearby, as he peeked over his shoulder.

"Shit...!" Grimmjow growled, after passing and turning a few more times before they stumbled to a stop, hiding behind a crumbling wall. Of course Ginjou himself wouldn't find him when his lackeys could do the job, he realized as he panted heavily for air. In his hold, Ichigo fell to his knees and gasped repeatedly with his body shaking in fright. "Ichigo... hey, kid, calm down..." muttered Grimmjow and pulled him back up to his feet.

"S-so close..." he whimpered. Tears were close to forming before he felt his lips being kissed.

"Shh... we weren't seen, that's all it matters for now," he whispered as he kissed him again.

"For now... but not for long," muttered Ichigo, shuddering in his arms. "If there's a soldier around here, then it's possible that there's more somewhere in the slums..." Grimmjow frowned at that, but that much was true. It would make sense to sweep through every nook and cranny of the city, all just to find him and his secret lover. Maybe that was the praetor's plan, using the night to take the advantage of the search. Just when they were about to calm down, Grimmjow tightened his hold on the teen when they heard a sudden clamoring nearby.

"... Where the hell are they...?! You must have seen something, you fucking roach...!" A harsh voice of an army soldier was heard nearby, before Grimmjow saw just in time a hobbling figure being tossed to the ground. He stiffened once again, his hand holding the back of Ichigo's head to cover his frightened face as he then saw a soldier marching up to the poor peddler.

He glanced back at the cowering man and his cyan eyes widened in realization. He was able to notice that the peddler was clad with the discarded army cloak he had used the night before. And it seemed that the soldier had noticed it as well, as he loomed over the peddler. "I'm not a fool...! This was the cloak that the escaped Gaul used to sneak out of his cell! When and where did you see him?!" demanded the soldier.

"I-I really don't know what are you talking about..." the man mumbled meekly. "I only found it because I was cold-"

"And this armor...! Surely you were still cold when you took it as well!" scoffed the soldier, shaking the plated metal in his hand. With his back turned to them, Grimmjow took the opportunity to step away carefully. Though his sight was obscured, Ichigo followed suit, his feet scuffled a little as he was still afraid of being caught with the army soldier being so near.

He shuddered in apprehension, but Grimmjow led him out of sight before the older man removed his hand. "Come on, let's go..." he muttered, as they began to run again. Gripping Ichigo's hand tightly, they dashed at a slower pace this time as the Grimmjow kept a sharp eye to their surroundings. There was no telling that there were more soldiers at every turns and corners. Panting heavily, mostly out of anxiety, Ichigo hanged onto him for dear life. Barely a day in, and yet he felt exhausted from overly pumped emotions and lack of energy.

"Come on, kid...!" Grimmjow pressed with a growl the moment the teen stumbled in his pace. Wrapping his arm around his waist, he practically carried him as they moved into an empty alleyway. But it was an instant dead end and they stopped, with Ichigo panting for air.

"Oh shit...!" he gasped.

"Calm down...! Let's go another way!" gritted Grimmjow, pulling him to another direction.

"Grimm- wait a second, I can't breathe...!" panted Ichigo.

"Just keep up, okay?!" he gritted as they ran past the disgusting debris and the unnoticed slum dwellers. "It's hard, I know! But try, kid...! We'll find a way out of this shit-" But as they turned around another corner, Grimmjow suddenly and unknowingly rushed into an suspecting peddler. "Guh...!" Along with Ichigo, he and the cloaked man stumbled to the mucky ground.

The man winced from the sudden force. Before he knew it, Grimmjow instantly got to his feet out of reflex. "Ichigo...! Are you okay?" he panted, pulling the teen to his feet.

"Y-yeah..." nodded Ichigo before glancing down at the groaning man who was trying to get to his knees. "Him, is he-"

"I don't know but we can't stay around here for much longer," he breathed heavily. "Let's just go, we need to hide somewhere safe until nightfall, kid."

"But, Grimm-" he frowned. But he didn't have enough time to speak, when he suddenly saw a glint out of a corner of his eyes.

"So it's you two..." the peddler spoke out quietly, catching their attentions as he pulled out a small dagger. Confused but alarmed, Grimmjow immediately pulled Ichigo behind him as he narrowed his eyes. There was no way that some hoveling stranger would know who they are, even with the city-wide panics and warnings.

"... Who the fuck are you...?" he growled lowly with his eyes glowing with intensity. The so-called peddler laughed a little, slowly getting to his feet as he gripped the dagger.

"You, the both of you..." he said before he looked up at them and that was when Ichigo stiffened at the sight the moment the 'peddler' pushed away his hood.

"Oh no...!" he gasped sharply, his fingers gripping the Gaul's arm tightly as his eyes widened in disbelief. Grimmjow glared in surprise as well. This man... he appeared so familiar, that he had seen him before. "Tsukishima...?! How the hell...?!"

"What do you mean 'how', boy...?" Tsukishima smiled rather calmly, his hazel eyes aimed at Ichigo. "I am here on my own accord, but my beloved master already knew of my motives. To find you two... and it appears that I've done the job better than the soldiers."

"Master...? Oh, I see... you're the one sucking Ginjou's cock," growled Grimmjow in realization. "Tell me, by finding us, your fucking master will reward you with his tiny shaft and balls?" Instead of feeling insulted, Tsukishima still smiled as he stepped forward.

"Because of you two, my master has been ridiculed for his job," he spoke evenly. "If you haven't been giving him grief, then none of this wouldn't have happened to him..."

"The fuck are you talking about, you bastard? He's the reason that he had enslaved me and lusted after Ichigo," scoffed Grimmjow. "You must be fucking sick to think that Ginjou is a Roman with high honors, when he had even attempted to kill his own blood."

"The senator deserves it when he disinherited my master," he argued. "Just like how you two deserves to be put down like dogs after what you did to him." Grimmjow glared at him, though his eyes shifted to the dagger in his hand.

"How can you do it yourself? You're trying to confront a warrior who used to be a gladiator with that little knife," the Gaul growled lowly. "If your so-called master couldn't kill me, what makes you think you can do it...?"

"Because you have to protect the boy, I know that," answered Tsukishima. "To be prefectly honest, I only want that parasite dead, all because my master had his attentions on him for so long. Even when he wants him dead, it's still the same. That's why I'm aiming for him personally, with you protecting as an added bonus so my master doesn't have to dirty his hands."

"As if you can try... I'm not afraid of you, Tsukishima," Ichigh finally spoke up, surprising Grimmjow as the teen boldly stepped forward. "Before, I used to think that you were wrong in the mind, to think that you loved Ginjou despite the fact that he would berate and beat you constantly. But seeing that you are becoming like him, you are just as dangerous. You only want to kill me just because I hate Ginjou when he wanted me for all those years."

"... You're right, I'd rather have you dead even if my beloved master would be mad at me for doing it," Tsukishima muttered, with a small smile. "I want to see your blood leaving out of your lifeless body before your so-called lover will be dealt with. I'm sure that would make my master happy at least."

"You shut your fucking mouth about your master, you mad fuck," snarled Grimmjow with his cyan eyes narrowed at the disguised slave. "You touch him, and I'll rip your head off. You got that?"

"But if you kill a servant of the praetor, it'll cause a far more problem for you," smiled Tsukishima. "To make the Roman people even more afraid of you, there's no way you could even get out of the possible execution once you're." Grimmjow could only glare at him. As much as mentally sick the other man appeared to be, there was no sense of bluff coming out of him. He could be right, since it could be seen as another threat to Ginjou as the praetor. "... It appears that you're afraid of harming me right now," he chuckled lightly. "Doesn't matter... your weakness for that boy is more than enough for me to get back my master's dignity."

"You-" snarled Grimmjow. But he was quick to react to Tsukishima when the tall slave suddenly charged at him with the dagger aiming for his chest. "You fucking bastard...!" he snarled. With his warrior instincts, he caught his scrawny wrist easily, halting his actions. Tsukishima froze in absolutely shock with his eyes widened at the Gaul. He felt like he couldn't struggle out of his strong hold.

"N-no...! This couldn't be...!" he gasped shakily.

"You're nothing but a fucking fool..." Grimmjow growled lowly. "I was a slave as you are, yet you would rather be under the heel of your cruel master. I find that truly disgusting, you fucking dog."

"But... my master...!" gasped Tsukishima, just before shouts of army soldiers were heard nearby.

"Oh no...! Grimmjow, I think they're coming around here!" Ichigo gasped in realization, catching the older man's attention.

"What was that...?!" Grimmjow frowned, as he looked over his shoulder. He was right, along with the shouted orders of the army soldiers he could hear some of them marching toward their direction. But the brief distraction was more than enough for Tsukishima, whose expression warped into a wicked glee.

"I got you now..." he grinned, branishing a second knife with his free hand.

"Wha-" A halted sound fell out of Grimmjow's throat the instant he felt a sharp searing pain in his abdomen. His eyes widened in sheer shock and realization, before he let out a shaky gasp. "U-ughh...!" he groaned out as he looked down, seeing dark crimson blood soaking the fabric of the cloak with the small dagger sticking out of his stomach.

"Grimm- Oh no! Grimmjow...!" Ichigo gasped in horror. He grasped at his arm as the Gaul, who gritted his teeth in sheer pain, stumbled back with his hand clutching around the weapon.

"Fuck...! F-fuck...!" he yelled out.

"Hah! Just as I thought, you would protect the boy no matter what...!" grinned Tsukishima with a sickening glee. Throughout the clamoring, the sounds of the marching soldiers were getting closer and closer. Grimmjow yelled through gritted teeth as he pulled quickly out the dagger and tossed it aside, before he glared heatedly at the slave.

"You're fucking dead...!" he snarled with the blood-tinted drool coming down his chin.

"N-no, Grimmjow...!" Ichigo gasped sharply when he tried to pull him away. But the older man was still strong despite of the injury, as he reached out and grabbed Tsukishima by the front of the cloak.

"Go ahead and kill me...! The soldiers are coming here anyway!" he gritted. "And I hope to the gods that your limbs are torn apart from your body by my beloved master...!"

"Grimmjow! He's right, they're closing in on us!" cried Ichigo, trying all his might to pull him away. "Please, we must go now...!"

Grimmjow growled, he was in so much pain from the stab wound and yet he wanted slaughter this person in his grasp. "Fuck...! You fucker, I'll get you for this!" he gritted, violently pushing him away. Tsukishima stumbled to the dirty ground with a grunt, before the two tried to run away. The wound was deeper than he had thought, as Grimmjow clutched at his bleeding side. He wasn't sure if the dagger nicked at his liver but the injury was more than enough to slow him down now, with the soldiers on their tails.

"I heard something...! It must be them...!" The Gaul heard them shouting and he struggled to move faster.

"It's them! I've found them over here...!" shouted Tsukishima, quickly getting to his feet. "I'm a trusted servant to the praetor! I've found the Gaul here...!"

"Shit...! Come on, Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried, tugging of Grimmjow's arm as they tried to run faster. A sense of panic was evident in his voice, his widened eyes focusing on his lover's pained expression as they stumbled to another alley.

"... You think you can get away with this?! You won't leave here alive, you foolish Gaul!" scowled Tsukishima, his voice echoing in the air. Ichigo looked back in time to see him following after them, branishing the blood-covered dagger as well as the unused one in his hands.

"Grimmjow! Watch out...!" he called out as he pushed Grimmjow out of the way.

"Wha- Ichigo, wait...!" Grimmjow gritted. In an instant, he saw Ichigo dodging a slash from the crazed slave. "Ichigo, look out...!" he called out when he then saw the teen dodging him again, the tip of the dagger barely slashed at his cloak.

"Ah- No! Stop it...!" Ichigo gritted, managing to grasp at Tsukishima's wrist just before his leg kicked up to knee him in the stomach.

"Guh...!" Tsukishima coughed out. The next thing he knew, he felt an exploding pain against his face from being suddenly punched, before he dropped his weapon.

"You fucking bastard...!" he gritted, punching him again. The tall slave grunted in intense pain, with blood gushing from his nose and mouth before he crumpled to the ground. "Come on, Grimmjow! Come on, let's go...!" Ichigo yelled.

"Y-yeah, okay!" Dark crimson blood was starting to drip from his wound as Grimmjow jogged alongside him, grabbing for his hand as they ran around the corner. They heard a nearby commotion right behind them, hearing a surprised shout before Tsukishima blabbering.

"... They were just here, they attacked me...!" he claimed frantically. Within seconds, they soon heard the rushed marching sound of soldiers coming to their direction. Even through every angles and turns of the slums, it felt like they were being trailed so closely behind. It was possible that the drops of blood were exposing them, but it was already near nightfall so it was hard to tell, but it didn't mean that they weren't going to be caught.

As for his condition, Grimmjow was beginning to feel sluggish and light-headed. Maybe the wound really was deeper than he thought, as he buckled in his pace. "Wait, Grimmjow...!" gasped Ichigo. "Come on, you have to keep moving!"

"Sorry... that bastard cut me deeply," he grunted in pain, spitting out some blood. "Not sure if we're coming out of this alive, kid... it hurts too much to keep running..."

"Just keep going, they'll lose chase sooner or later-"

"Either way, I'm losing a lot of blood..." he panted in fainted agony. "If I don't get patched up soon, we won't lose those soldiers, Ichigo..." Ichigo looked at him, the blood had already soaked around the stomach of his cloak as Grimmjow was hunching over. He was right; they wouldn't be able to lose the soldiers this way with Grimmjow's injury hindering them.

"Please, Grimmjow... we'll hide away or something, just hold on," Ichigo pressed on. Grimmjow managed to nod but groaned, each step a painful sluggish one as they turned another alleyway. Deep down, Ichigo was panicking. This wasn't meant to happen, he didn't expect for the Gaul to get injured. It was only a matter of time until they would really get caught. "Please... please, we have to get out of here..." he muttered to himself, praying and begging or anything else, hearing the marching sounds getting closer and closer.

"... There! He's right over here, Renji...!"

"Huh...?!" Ichigo glanced up in absolute surprise. He thought he heard a young girl's voice somewhere. It couldn't be...! But within a second or two, he saw two cloaked figures rushing up to him and Grimmjow. "S-stay back...!" he called out, but the next moment the bigger figure stepped forward and took off his hood, making the teen's eyes widened in absolute shock. "Wh-what on earth...?!" he gasped at who it was.

"Come on, we don't have much time...!" Ichigo didn't have time to think when Grimmjow was suddenly pulled away from him. The older man teetered into unconsciousness as he was thrown over someone's shoulder with such ease. Ichigo could just stare just before he was grabbed by the hand by the other figure.

"Don't just stand there! The soldiers are closing in on us, Ichigo...!"

"Wha... Rukia, is that you?!" gasped Ichigo, seeing his friend's wide violet-blue eyes under her hood.

"Rukia, let's go...!"

"Right, Renji! Come on, Ichigo...!" Rukia said, pulling the teen along as they started to run. Ichigo didn't question it any further or couldn't anyway. Instead, he focused on getting away from the soldiers and getting Grimmjow to safety. With the Gaul slumped over Renji's shoulders, he could only hope that his lover could hold on for now.

"Grimmjow..." he panted with so much worrisome in his voice.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Ginjou just stared in surprise and perplexion, his sepia eyes taking in the sight before him when some of his subordinates came back with some news. That Ichigo and the Gaul were sighted in the slums as expected. But he didn't expect that they would escape from their grasps. And not only that... his slave was confronted by them, resulted with his face being bruised and bloody. Looking at Tsukishima in such a condition, it looked rather tame compared to the ones he had done to him with much deeper bruises and blood staining the slave's tunic.

"... So, this is what happened...?" he frowned, gritting his teeth as he glared at his subordinates. "Two fucking people... A Gaul and a young Roman, and yet you couldn't capture them?"

"W-we were on their trail, according to your slave's story-"

"But you still lost them, nonetheless," scoffed Ginjou, pacing back and forth in his office as he was back in his home. "I can't fucking believe it... you should've checked in the slums first thing in the morning. I've told you to comb throughout the city for them."

"We did, sir," spoke one of the soldiers. "It was quite difficult considering the public was in such a panic that it took a while. And with some of us were accompanied with you when you talked to the lanista-"

"Are you fucking saying that I ruined the search?" he scowled at them. "Are you giving my former uncle a reason to look down on my role as a praetor even more so, you cock sucking idiots?!"

"No sir, but we were close to capturing them-"

"Close is not fucking good enough!" he snapped, storming up to them. "I want them captured and presented to me, so I can get my hands on that fucking Gaul...! I don't want the other soldiers employed by the Senate getting to them first, you ingrate! That's was the point of the search...!" Glaring at his slave who shuddered under his gaze, he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close. Tsukishima sniffed but managed to glance back as Ginjou scrutinized on his bruised face. "... What had happened exactly, Tsukishima?" he muttered.

"... I got him, Master," he spoke quietly. "I saw them, and I managed to injure the Gaul..." That answer made the praetor raise his eyebrow, he hadn't expected it coming from his meek slave.

"What do you mean that you injured him, Tsukishima?" he questioned.

"... I stabbed him in the stomach, Master," he muttered. "The blade was deep, but he and the boy were still able to escape. I had assumed that they would be captured but-"

"Enough," he commanded and his slave immediately silenced. "You see that, men...? My slave had done the job a lot better than you," he scoffed. "But now there's a new problem on our hands. There's a bloody Gaul and a kidnapped Roman somewhere in the city, nobody fucking knows where they are..."

"W-we're so sorry, sir...!" stammered the soldiers with a bow of their heads.

"Being sorry does not cut it, especially since night had already fallen," he frowned as he turned away. "Now we have to wait until morning to find them, that is if that fucking Gaul is still alive..."

"So what is the new plan, Master...?" asked Tsukishima. "Is there any way I can help you more, with the search...?" Ginjou just exhaled heavily. There must be some way that he could gain the public favor in order to catch those two... Looking back at Tsukishima, seeing the bruises and dried blood on his face, before putting up a light smirk.

"There is... something you can do for me, Tsukishima..." he smirked, and Tsukishima blinked but smiled back.

"Really, Master...?"

"But of course... You two, hold his arms back," he ordered, pulling out his dagger.

"Wha- Wait a minute, Master...!" gasped Tsukishima, but he was quickly restrained by the praetor's subordinates. "Master! What're you trying to do, Master?!" he gasped, before Ginjou stepped up to him. "Wha... Are you punishing me, Master?" he muttered fearfully.

"No, Tsukishima, I'm simply rewarding you," he grinned. "This is another way of you helping me, so the public would want me to be the hero of the city. After all, it was the Gaul who assaulted you, after all."

"But it was the boy who did this to me-"

"No... It was the Gaul, Tsukishima," grinned Ginjou, grabbing him by his hair as he pressed the blade against the slave's cheek. "The Gaul, who vocally threatened me not so long ago, just sent me a message in a form of my personal slave being mutilated right on my front step..."

"M-Master, please..." he whimpered softly, pleading with widened hazel eyes.

"Don't worry about it so much, Tsukishima... I won't damage you too much," he sneered, as he slowly dragged the blade down pale skin, ignoring the sudden whimpers and cries.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...!" Renji gritted as he rushed into a room in the slaves' quarters. Having a half-dead Gaul over his shoulder and running across the city to his master's house with his mistress and a missing teen in tow seemed harder than it felt like, even with the security on high alert. But all of them managed to get into the house safely, ignoring the shocked servants on the way to the room. "Rikichi! Get me some clean rags and some wine right now...!" he called out, placing Grimmjow onto the cot.

Grimmjow groaned weakly as his head slumped to the side. By now, the blood covered most of his abdomen. In a haste, Renji ripped apart the cloak then his tunic to reveal the bloody wound. "Shit, this is worse than I thought...!" gritted Renji.

"Renji, what's wrong with him...?!" Rukia frowned concernly.

"He's bleeding out too much and he'll die if I don't seal up this wound, Rukia!" he frowned as he looked up at her. "Get Rikichi and help me get some needle and thread, please...!"

"O-oh, right...!" With Rukia rushing out of the room, Ichigo could only stare in disbelief and horror. So is that it, Grimmjow could possibly die from his injury... All because he was stabbed by some incompetent slave in disguise. He stepped closer, seeing the wound was very vicious. He could see the flesh and muscles ripped apart, with the blood still oozing out. He looked at Grimmjow's face, seeing that his pallor getting pale by the moment.

"... C-can I do anything to help, Renji...?" he asked quietly, catching the red-head's attention.

"Yeah... once those guys come back, wrap a rag around his mouth so he won't bite his toungue off," he nodded. "We can't get the medicus for the time being. The best thing we can do is to clean the wound and sew it up."

"With the wine?"

"That's what I meant by cleaning," he replied, quickly motioning him to get closer. "Also, I want you to hold down his arms as much as you can when I clean it. Is that okay with you, Ichigo?"

"Y-yeah..." nodded Ichigo, just as Rukia and Rikichi rushed back with the supplies.

"Renji, here, I got the wine!" the petite girl said, handing him the pitcher.

"Thanks! Ichigo, get the rag!" Renji instructed. Ichigo didn't hesitate to do so, taking a rag and hastily cradled Grimmjow's head.

"Come on, Grimmjow... You got to stay awake for me..." he muttered. He fixed the rag around his mouth, just as Renji began to pour the wine over the opened wound.

"Guh... g-guhhh...! Grhhh...!" The sharp burning feeling of alcohol woke Grimmjow up and he flinched a little into a struggle.

"Grimm- Grimmjow...! Hang on...!" Ichigo gasped, moving to hold down the older man's arms down. Grimmjow groaned through the gag, his cyan eyes widened in slight confusion but focused on Ichigo trying to hold him down. "It's okay, Grimmjow... Everything's going to be okay..." the teen assured him, when Renji resorted to dab away the blood from the now cleaned wound.

"Quickly, the needle..." he said.

"Right, Renji..." nodded Rikichi, giving the thin instrument with some thread.

"Bear it, Grimmjow," warned Renji with a frown, before Grimmjow flinched at the sharp piercing feeling at his side. The Gaul clenched his fists tightly and biting down the gag. He groaned painfully and shut his eyes, the damage was worst than he had expected it to be. He lost so much blood, and was on the brink of passing out again.

"Grimmjow..." Grimmjow wearily opened his eyes to look at Ichigo. The teen was obviously fearful for his life, seeing his eyes filling up with unshed tears. He groaned a little but he nodded, catching the other's attention. "It's okay, Grimm..." Ichigo mumbled with a faint smile. "You'll pull through this... there's no way you can die from something stupid like this wound. Your old scar already proved it..."

Grimmjow breathed through his nostrils but nodded, relaxing despite of the constant pricking against his skin. Instead of passing out, he really felt like sleeping. He was safe and sound for now, all of the andrenaline and the emotions had completely worn him down. He closed his eyes once again, wondering about the next stage of plan. If they could really leave the city now that the magistrate is sheltering them.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I could give a lot of excuses about my super-late update but so much really had happened. Mostly personal and medical problems, as I got two of my teeth extracted and I was in pain for a week but I got another dental issue coming up. But I hope that this is good enough for you guys! As I got more drama in store!

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


	31. Misfortunes, With More To Com1

Happy Holidays! Or a belated one since I kept getting distracted, but for good or not-so good reasons, as I've been having medical problems since Christmas! That sucks! But, since reading the latest chapters of Bleach, I've been getting bits of ideas here and there for possibly new stories. Although, I'm not sure when I'll create some, maybe new ones from other series but who knows...?

Warrior by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 31- Misfortunes, With More To Come**

Renji collasped into a nearby chair with a very heavy sigh. His fingers were stained with dried blood before he turned to Rikichi who was finally managed to bandage around Grimmjow's abdomen. "Hey, you're done yet, Rikichi...?" he sighed.

"... Yeah, I'm done," nodded the young slave. All the while, Ichigo distractedly combed through Grimmjow's hair as the older man was resting. Despite of the significant blood loss, he was able to sleep in Ichigo's arm. But the teen was still worried. Harboring a fugitive slave is beyond treason in the empire, especially with the fact that it was Byakuya who was commiting the act. He looked at the calm expression on his sleeping face, and he sighed in relief.

The worst was over... for now, as he glanced up at Renji. "... Thank you so much, Renji... I don't know how to repay you-" he muttered.

"Don't mention it, Ichigo," sighed Renji with a solemn frown. "But you know what we had just done, right...? To take you in and hide you guys... There's no telling what will happen tomorrow."

"I know..." frowned Ichigo, looking back at Grimmjow.

"... All of that running around must've made you hungry, right?" he suggested. "Rukia had already left to grab some food, so you should get a bite or two into you."

"Yeah, thanks..."

"Rikichi, inform Master that Grimmjow's health is stable for now, okay?" he requested.

"Sure, Renji," the slave nodded as he left, creating a brief of silence. Renji turned his attention to Ichigo, who had the older man's head over his lap. He could tell that he was overly exhausted after today's event, especially after being confronted by the praetor's slave, as the teen now habitually kept nodding off but woke up in time to avoid sleep.

"You need to sleep as well, after we force-feed you, Ichigo," he sighed, catching his attention.

"Sorry... but I'm worried about Grimmjow right now-" muttered Ichigo.

"He's okay, for now... but he'll come around by tomorrow," nodded Renji. "That idiot will be a death of you, all because of this crazy scheme you guys had started. But still... that's quite a fucking accomplishment, to escape from the army's custody and survive that incident with Ginjou's mad slave. You should be considered lucky, Ichigo."

"Lucky or not, we're not out of the danger yet..." he mumbled tiredly. "It'll be even worse by tomorrow. There's no telling that Ginjou will pursue after us now that Tsukishima had spotted us. And he really is mad himself, like a demon hounding for blood." Renji frowned at that, yet he couldn't believe that this was happening. It was like the gods had created a terrible fate for these two. After another brief of silence, Renji looked up in time to see Rukia coming in with a tray of food.

"Renji... Brother is asking for you, now that Grimmjow's okay," she said.

"Really? I bet it's another lecture..." Renji huffed as he got up. "Just keep your friend company, Rukia, okay?"

"Sure, Renji..." nodded Rukia before the red-haired man left the room. "Ichigo... are you feeling okay now?" she asked as she walked up to the cot.

"Yeah..." Ichigo sighed.

"You know, I'm not gonna spoon-feed you like a baby just because you're stuck like that," she frowned jokingly, but Ichigo managed to crack a light smile.

"Might as well, Grimmjow's head is pretty heavy," he replied. "Just pass me the porridge for now."

"Okay..." Ichigo took the small bowl and carefully ate spoonful after spoonful. The hunger he had was already dissipated by his mind on the Gaul's condition, but his stomach finally settled by the taste of food. "So..." sighed Rukia.

"Yeah... you got some questions that you want me to answer," he frowned. "Okay... what's the first one?"

"... Why?"

"Why what...?"

"Why did you and Grimmjow escape from the army's custody, creating this chaos throughout the whole city?" Rukia asked with worrisome. Already finished with the bowl, Ichigo frowned sadly as he looked away.

"... The accusation on Ginjou for attempted murder might go under and he could walk away freely," he muttered.

"Really, and you think breaking Grimmjow out was a better idea?" she questioned concernly.

"You know how he is, that he wanted to have me in the most sickly way," he frowned grimly. "As a matter of fact... he threatened me not long ago that he will kill me after he was done with me." Rukia gasped at that, nearly dropping the tray in her hand before placing it onto a nearby chair.

"Kill...?! Ichigo- I mean, you never told anyone?! What about your father...?!" she gasped in horror with widened eyes on him. Again, Ichigo looked away.

"That's the thing..." he frowned, looking down at Grimmjow. "It's because of Grimmjow... that he wants me dead..."

"Grimmjow...?" she muttered.

"Me and Grimmjow... we're together," he admitted in a hesitant but quiet tone. "We've been together since just before the start of fall... in a secret relationship." Rukia could only stare at him, as if he confessed to a murder he had commited. But she was just standing there in silent, and that was making it worse as Ichigo hesitantly glanced up at her. "I was the one... who wanted this relationship with Grimmjow, and I even initiated it. But because of that, Grimmjow was trying his hardest to protect me from Ginjou."

"What do you mean...?"

"After that trick Ginjou did to Grimmjow and made him lose his title as a champion... I made a mistake and foolishly attempted to confront Grinjou myself," he muttered grimly. "If I hadn't escape from his clutches at that time, I would have been dead..."

"So that explained why Grimmjow went beserk that time at the arena..." realized Rukia and Ichigo nodded solemnly. "So... with him under the Roman army's custody and the chance of Ginjou being acquitted of his crimes... That's the reason you guys wanted to escape from the empire, because you guys are together... but you are risking your lives to do so..."

"... Is that bad, Rukia...? That I love Grimmjow so much that I want to escape Rome with him...?" he muttered quietly. "I can't stay here anymore... not when Ginjou is still around."

"I understand that, Ichigo... but think about what you're doing here," she frowned out of absolute concern, walking up to him. "Your family... are you seriously running away from home, without telling your father about you and Grimmjow? Do you really want to give him such a grief like that, Ichigo...?"

"... I could never be what he wants me to be, anyway," he whispered. "It's like I wasn't born as a Roman; I'm nothing but a total stranger here, even in my own family. I could not follow my father's footsteps, to be a model citizen, to have a... fucking wife and a family on my own. It's all because I have fallen for this idiot Gaul..." His body shook though no tears were forming in his eyes as he hunched over and cradled Grimmjow's sleeping head. "I'm so fucking pathetic, but I don't care... I just want to be with Grimmjow no matter what. I'm the one who started all of this, it was never his fault..."

He stiffened the moment he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, before looking up to see Rukia smiling lightly. "... You're such an idiot sometimes, Ichigo," she sighed. "You could have told me about such a secret, we're friends after all."

"I know but... I was so concerned with my relationship that I wasn't thinking it through," he muttered with a shake of his head.

"I could understand that..." nodded Rukia. "So now what...? Are you really going to leave the empire, knowing that doing so will be very dangerous...?" Sadly, Ichigo nodded, looking at Grimmjow. Through all of this, the Gaul was still sleeping. His skin was cool to the touch but other than the blood loss he was fine, breathing evenly on his own.

"... Like I said, I don't feel like I belong here..." he muttered. "But still... even if we fall to the afterlife in our attempt to flee the empire, as long as we're together, I'll be happy..."

"Oh, Ichigo..." Rukia frowned sadly. "I don't think smacking you will snap you out of it, right...?"

"You can try..." His petite friend simply shook her head, before resting it against his shoulder.

"I'm scared for you, Ichigo... but knowing you, I'm sure you will be safe from here," she mumbled quietly.

"Thanks a lot, Rukia..." nodded Ichigo.

"Thank me when you get another chance to escape," she smiled a little. "You should focus on Grimmjow recovering for the time being, all right?"

"Sure..." he sighed in deep relief.

**(Blood and Sand)**

"... You've retrieved Ichigo and Grimmjow, correct, Renji?" Byakuya calmly inquired, the moment Renji stepped into the magistrate's office. Hiding his still sullied hands behind his back, the red-haired slaved nodded rather grimly as he walked up to him.

"It was close, Master... Grimmjow was attacked and would have died if I hadn't get to him sooner," he muttered.

"I see..."

"It's more than that... It was the praetor's slave who had assaulted him, Master," Renji replied with a frown, and his stoic master actually blinked in surprise.

"Praetor Ginjou's slave...?" he questioned.

"You know the one... that tall body slave that he constantly abused even in the eyes of other nobles." Byakuya simply nodded, knowing who that person was. But it was still a surprise, nonetheless, now that Ginjou had found an unorthodox way to get to Grimmjow and Ichigo. "But... thinking about it, the praetor is seemed to be getting desperate if he's using his own servant to do this," muttered Renji. "And now that both of them had been seen, there's a very good chance the army will search even further in the city in any way possible..."

"I know that now... But what about Ichigo? Is he comfortable after today's dramatic events?" he asked.

"He finally calmed down now that Grimmjow's patched up..." Renji nodded.

"Well, I'm relieved..." Byakuya commented but stared critically at his slave. "So Grimmjow hadn't really kidnapped Ichigo in the first place, had he, Renji...?"

"... No, he couldn't have kidnapped Ichigo, when the kid was so kind to him," he shook his head. "I've always doubted that Grimmjow would do anything to harm him, especially since they're... friends..."

"Is that right...?" the magistrate frowned, and Renji blinked at his still calm demeanor.

"... Of course, Master-"

"If they are friends, then why would Ichigo risk his status to have Grimmjow escaped from the Roman army's custody...?" he questioned. Renji stared back and frowned uncomfortably before looking away. He was loyal to his master but now felt apprehensive to speak. "... Renji... you know something about them and you're keeping it away from me, am I correct?"

"Master... I can't really say, I promised Grimmjow not to reveal it," frowned Renji.

"What good does it do now, with the city's in a state of panic because of his escape?" he pointed out. "Renji... I'm not commanding you as your master... but I must know. Is there something more than you're letting on...?"

"... Grimmjow..." the slave sighed deeply. "He and Ichigo... they're more than just friends. They... they are in an intimate relationship, Master. A secret one at that... something that Grimmjow wanted me to keep about..." The revelation, to his own surprise, hadn't really shocked his master. Instead, Byakuya acknowledged the truth with a slight nod.

"It makes a lot more sense now..." he sighed deeply. "Both of them are together, it explained why Ichigo had aided in this form of treason..."

"But it's like you said, Master, they might as well break the laws of the empire if all it does is protecting undeserving people like the praetor," nodded Renji.

"But now we got a bigger problem about this, Renji," he said. "They are really risking everything just for freedom. With Ichigo, that includes giving his own family sadness and grief due to his own actions."

"I know that... And I also know that the praetor's goal is to get to Grimmjow first by any means necessary," Renji mentioned. "And by doing so, he also wanted to get to Ichigo as well."

"What do you mean by that?"

"... Ginjou was persuing Ichigo in more ways than one, for sexual purposes..." he aswered, much to his master's subtle disgust. The nobleman had nearly forgotten about that ordeal during Senator Aizen's party some months back.

"So this is far complicated than we can ever imagined... If anything, we should wait until morning, when Ichigo is able to discuss the situation," sighed Byakuya. Renji could only frown, but his hesitant expression caught his attention. "Renji...? Is there something the matter?" he asked quietly.

"No, it's nothing..." he shook his head.

"Renji..." Byakuya muttered, his voice more firmly. Renji looked at him but swallowed down a dry lump in his throat. There was no way that he could get out of this, now that Grimmjow was hidden away in the magistrate's house. "Don't tell me that there's far more secrets that you know of. Secrets that you kept from me..."

"... I'm so sorry, Master," Renji frowned grimly, going down on one knee with his head hung low. "I promised Grimmjow to keep this secret specifically, knowing that revealing it could cause disaster not only for him but to Ichigo and his family..."

"But what is it, Renji...?" His master walked up to him but still he had his eyes on the floor. "There is really no point of hiding it now. Not after everything that has happened," he said. "Just tell me about it, Renji... Please..." With a reluctant nod, Renji glanced up, seeing that he was concerned with the situation.

"... There has been a time, when Grimmjow first started training as a gladiator," he muttered quietly. "He mentioned to another fighter that he only took up the training and get his strength back simply because... he wanted to get revenge on Ginjou. By taking his life in exchange of the ones of his bethren."

"And he would do it? Regardless of the consenquences of the Roman law?" he questioned.

"Yes, Master," nodded Renji. "At least at first... since he wasn't used to being a slave. He was very hostile and angry against the Roman society, so his hatred against the praetor was sensible in a way. But now that he's with Ichigo, I thought for sure he was going to get over his urge for vengeance. But... after that crazed outburst in the arena..."

"So you assumed that the praetor will execute Grimmjow in secrecy should he get to him first."

"It's obviously possible, Master," frowned Renji. "But... I don't know what would happen to Ichigo if they get caught... that's what I'm worried about." Byakuya pursed his lips in understanding, taking a step back as he turned to look at the single oil lamp on his desk. He gestured subtly for him to stand up, and Renji did so, waiting for any more responses out of him.

"... Guess I was right of ordering you to rescue them," he sighed, looking back at him. "There's no telling what could happen in the time being, whether the Senate would respond to their disappearance if the praetor even bother mentioned of their sightings."

"That's the thing, Master. Unless they are found out, the best we could do for now wait for Grimmjow to recover," said Renji. "Sorry for keeping a secret like that from you. But if anybody had known..."

"I understand your concern, Renji, and I respect it," Byakuya nodded. "Today has been a stressful day. Clean up and get some sleep, I'm sure you've been through enough trouble."

"Yeah, thanks a lot," smiled Renji. Byakuya smiled back, though minutely, before moving to place a light kiss against his lips.

"What I meant was an order this time, you know," he murmured.

"I'd figured as much..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

Feeling deep burning aches on his side, Grimmjow groaned softly before he managed to open his eyes. His vision was blurry, though he could tell that it was morning by the soft light of the room. Despite the pain, he closed his eyes back. He remembered just before passing out, that he was rescued by Renji after being stabbed by Ginjou's slave. Maybe that's why he was lying on a cot in some room, in what could be his friend's master's house.

Inhaling deeply, he opened his eyes when he realized there was something heavy against his chest. He looked down to see that it was Ichigo, sleeping peacefully with his head resting over his heart. The teen was gingerly snuggling against him to avoid his injuries, though his slim arm was wrapped around his bandaged abdomen. "Silly kid..." he tiredly mumbled, but reached up to comb through the soft orange hair. Ichigo obviously hadn't any intention of letting go of him or leaving his side.

Looking around with a clearer vision, he noticed that the room looked similar to a slave's room, before noticing a food tray situated on a nearby chair. He sighed deeply at the sight of a half-eaten bread that was just out of his reach. And it didn't help that his stomach was growling softly at the sight of food after a whole day of not eating. "Shit..." he sighed.

"... Hmm... Grimm..." Ichigo's lethargic mumbling caught his attention, but he was still asleep. Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk a little. Knowing that his young lover was safe was good enough for him. But deep down, he still worried. It was a new day, meaning that it was a new reason for Ginjou to find him in any way possible. Looking back at the bread, he decided to chance it as he slowly reached out. His fingers were just a few inches away from the tray and he groaned lightly.

"Shit..." he grumbled, reaching out again as he wiggled a little from Ichigo's hold. This time, he managed to grasp at the edge of the tray and attempted to pull. But the moment he did that, the tray suddenly slipped out of his grasp and fell to the floor, with the clay cup and plate shattering loudly in the quiet room. Grimmjow flinched at the sound, mostly for the fact that he felt Ichigo moved from the sound as well.

"Nnnhhh... Hm, Grimmjow...?" he mumbled softly, his face grimacing before opening his eyes. "Grimmjow... you're awake?" he muttered as he looked at him.

"Uh, hey... Good morning, kid," Grimmjow sighed with a light grin.

"Grimm..." Before the Gaul had realized it, Ichigo moved to capture his lips for a kiss. Grimmjow gasped in surprise by his actions, but shook that off as he kissed back with their tongues lashing at one another. "Mmhhh... you're safe, Grimm..." he moaned softly, feeling the familiar rough hand caressing on his bare back now that the bedsheets were push back a little.

"Better than safe now that you're unharmed..." rumbled Grimmjow.

"Easy for you to say," Ichigo muttered against his lips with another, and the older man chuckled.

"What can I say...? I am immortal, kid," he smirked. "You honestly think that Ginjou's pet could even kill me when his own master couldn't do it...?" Aside from the joke, he glanced down at Ichigo, whose eyes were now filled with worry, as he reached up to cup around his face. "... We're fucked up now, right? Renji and his master are hiding us away from Ginjou, and now we have to make a new plan to escape."

"I know..." sighed Ichigo. "But right now, you need to heal for the time being. Not to mention that you have to get your strength back."

"Yeah, I was planning on that with the bread but it seemed that's out of the picture," he frowned, looking down at the food on the dirty floor. Ichigo followed his glance and chuckled a little.

"First, we should clean you up and get some fresh bandages," he smiled. "Is that all right with you, Grimm?"

"It'd be all right with me if you can explain why you're in the nude... Then again, you don't have to explain to me at all," he grinned back, with his hand traveling down to playfully grasped at his behind.

"Ah...! Now's not the time to do that, Grimmjow...!" he gasped sharply.

"Well, you're asking for it anyway," he chuckled.

"N-no...! It was because both of our clothes were filthy yesterday! It only made sense that we're naked until we get some new clothes!" Ichigo scowled at him.

"Oh, that explains why it feels so cool down here," smirked Grimmjow despite of the burning pain shooting up. But his seriousness came back as he wrapped his strong arm around his teen lover. "Still... I'm very glad that you're safe with me, Ichigo..." he sighed deeply, kissing at his forehead.

"Yeah... me too, Grimm," Ichigo sighed and relaxed in his arms. "I'm glad that you're safe also..."

**(Blood and Sand)**

Walking briskly through the streets, Renji looked around for any sign of distress first thing in the morning. He wasn't sure if the news of Grimmjow and Ichigo being seen yesterday had resonated out in public, as he peered underneath the hood of his cloak. The air was still thick with tension, but not in a sense of panic like the day before. But still, he could see the locals being on alert for any news at all. Even the army soldiers walking around seemed uncertain of what's to come. Not that Renji couldn't blame them that they couldn't find an escaped Gaul and his 'hostage' within the capital.

"... It's impossible for that savage to slip out of the city gates with everybody watching them..." he heard one soldier muttered as he passed by a few and he narrowed his eyes. They must be Ginjou's lackeys, he wondered, but it could be any other soldiers wandering around.

"But I heard the praetor was this close of getting him... but I bet that Gaul had probably escaped using his former master as a shield..."

"Tch..." Renji scoffed under his breath and went to another direction. It seemed that the news of Grimmjow being seen had caught wind within the army. As he took a shortcut through an alley, he suddenly heard a loud commotion on the other side. He stepped out, realizing that he was near the Forum. When he looked around, he saw civilian rushing past him for one of the main buildings and he frowned in confusion. What was going on...?"

"Excuse me... do you have any idea what's happening right now?" he managed to ask one passerby.

"Oh... we were told to hear what Praetor Ginjou has to say from the army," the person answered, and Renji's eyes widened in utter surprise.

"The praetor...?"

"I don't know much of the details, but it was mentioned that the Gaul had sent him a message in the most gruesome matter..." he nodded before walking away. Renji was stunned, there was absolutely no way that Grimmjow could have something like that. It must be a trap, it was only obvious to him. Trusting his gut, he followed the crowd, seeing the sight of a built platform in front of the main building as he nudged through the people clustering near the front.

"Shit...!" he gasped sharply, the instant he saw Ginjou right on the platform. The preator was pacing around rather proudly, smirking as he assessed the volume of the crowd. By the looks of it, Renji didn't like how he was appearing to be, when just yesterday he had missed the opportunity to capture Grimmjow. "Something's not right here...!" he gritted under his breath. "He's planning on something else...!" He then looked around, noticing only a half dozen senators in pure white toga nearby but no sign of Aizen anywhere. What does all of this mean...?

"... Hah! Seems that most of the city had arrived, perfect...!" sneered Ginjou as he stopped pacing and turned to the intrigued crowd. "... As you all have known and heard, the Gaul- known by his gladitorial name 'Bestia'- had unfortunately escaped from the Roman army's custody," he spoke out loud for all to heard. "And to make matters worst... he had taken his former master, Ichigo Kurosaki, hostage to aid his treacherous plans... we don't even know what had happened to him as of late since the escape two nights ago...!"

Concerned muttering resonated within the crowd, while Renji simply glowered. Even with a dispicable reputation, that praetor had a way of lying through his teeth to persuade the simple-minded. "But... there is a new report of a sighting of the fugitivus from yesterday evening," Ginjou pointed out, catching the civilians' attentions. "But most unfortunate, he came across my body slave Tsukishima when he was running a simple errand... That barbaric Gaul knew that my slave belongs to me, and with that threat he gave out not long ago in the arena, it is believed that he brutally assualted him, nearly to the brink of death..."

This time, alarmed exclamations were heard with some of civilians gasped in horror. And Renji frowned at that, he knew that Tsukishima had attempted to persue Grimmjow and Ichigo and had stabbed the Gaul. But only he knew the truth of it, there was no way that Grimmjow would risk discovery beating down that slave with the army soldiers on their tails.

"Fortunately... my men managed to find him in time, just before that disgusting savage was able to escape," continued Ginjou, with his eyes narrowed. "It was even believed that his hostage was seen with him, but it was too vague to tell at the moment. But... my slave, though gravely injured, told me about what he had seen, that it was the Gaul who had done this to him." With a snap of his fingers, two of his subordinates climbed onto the platform.

However... many of the civilians gasped sharply at the sight of Tsukishima being hauled up, while Renji's garnet eyes widened in sheer shock. "Fucking shit...!" he gasped. The praetor's loyal slave, coughing sickly for air, as he staggered to walk. His face, Renji realized, was caked with dried blood with cuts all over his cheeks and forehead. But his arms, though poorly bandaged, was deeply lacerated, and his tunic was stained with old blood and grime. His hazel eyes were widened with absolute fear at the sight of his master, who simply grinned as the injured man was promptly dropped by his feet.

"M-M-Master..." he wheezed, whimpering in pain by his barely healed wounds on his body. The sight of him was so grisly, with some of the people shook their heads in disgust while plenty of mothers in the crowd covered their children's eyes.

"See this...?! This is what the fucking Gaul had done, in order to get to me...!" Ginjou suddenly yelled out to the shocked audience. "The threats he had cursed out at my name, the terrors he had caused for the empire...! That's the kind of savage that he is, bringing violence to any Roman alive! It doesn't matter that it's me or even his master he's going to harm, as long as he gets the blood of a true Roman in his hands...!"

"Oh no...! This can't be right...!" clamored some of the Romans, and Renji could only grit his teeth. So this is what Ginjou was trying to do, swaying the public to see his side. And for once, it was working.

"I have but one request... in order to catch the Gaul alive!" he shouted. "A hefty reward for his capture... by the amount of five thousand denarii! Or ten thousand if Ichigo Kurosaki is in his possession...!"

"Wh-what...?!" gasped Renji in utter disbelief, his jaws dropped by what he had just heard. Ten thousand denarii... just to capture Grimmjow along with Ichigo? The sheer amount of money had instantly caught plenty of the civilians' attentions with a cheering awe, considering that many of them were barely middle-class.

"Just to capture him alive... even five thousand denarii is a lot," muttered a man behind him with so much interest.

"Maybe we can corner him and fight him if he dares to retaliate, then we could divide the reward money evenly..." Renji heard another one nearby with some of them agreeing earnestly.

"Then... what can we do to capture him? What if that boy is still missing?" spoke out an observer, and Ginjou simply grinned.

"Simple, we'll torture that barbarian to know any whereabouts of the noble," he sneered. "And the offer still stands, with the other five thousand to find Ichigo Kurosaki should that Gaul get captured first...! But if it's the other way around, then we could get him to provide informations of the Gaul's whereabouts...!"

Capture Ichigo...? No, Ginjou would undoubtedly torture and brutalize the teen if he were to be caught first, realized Renji. "If you are truly Roman, then you would not have any problem with this matter...!" the praetor continued. "You should take honor and pride that your praetor is asking for your assistance, and by doing so you will be rewarded greatly...! That Gaul would only expect the army coming after him, but not a mob of loyal citizens...! Once he is cornered, there is no escape for him!"

At that, the Roman people became more excited over the greedy thought of money as well as the means of getting it, with many of them cheering at the idea. But Renji was very much disturbed over it; he looked at the senators and noticed that they too were intrigued by Ginjou's treacherous idea so no doubt that they would sponsor for him. This was getting worse by the minute, anyway, as the red-haired fighter took a step back to turn. He must warn his master immediately, as well as Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Agh...!" he winced when he suddenly bumped into a bystander, making his hood fall off his head. "Shit! Sorry...!"

"Hey, watch where you're going...!"

"Sorry-" Renji stiffened in realization that his crimson hair was exposed, as he quickly reached up to feel his ponytail. "Shit...!" he gritted, attempting to put on the hood back on.

"Wait a minute... Aren't you a gladiator as well, belonging to Magistrate Kuchiki?" realized another bystander, and Renji felt his heart stop.

"Yeah... I recognized his hair and the markings on his face!" exclaimed one nearby. "What a slave like him doing here?"

"Damn it...!" He was already seen now, as Renji gritted his teeth. "Please excuse me...!" he grunted, pushing through the crowd. Little did he realize that Ginjou noticed the commotion in front of him, and the praetor frowned in slight confusion.

"What now-" he grumbled, but he narrowed his eyes the instant he saw a flash of red among the civilians. Romans rarely had any red hair, certainly not one with such a bright shade... "Wait a minute...!" With a closer look, he finally realized it with a scoff.

So it was the Magistrate's slave, who was hastily pushing through the audience to leave. But why was he here, when he was associated with the Gaul...? But then again... he appeared panicked over the bounty and possibly being seen by the public... "Wait... is it possible...?" he muttered.

"Sir, what do we do with your slave?" one of his subordinates spoke up, catching his attention. Ginjou turned to look at Tsukishima, who was wheezing weakly in pain as he shivered.

"... Patch him up, he isn't done with his part just yet," he grumbled. "But if he really dies, then he serves his purpose knowing I'm one step closer to getting that fucking Gaul."

"M-M-Master... p-please..." whimpered Tsukishima before he was pulled to his feet. "Please... I-I don't want to die..."

"Shut it... whether you live or die, only I will benefit of making both of them suffer," he muttered lowly to him. "Go... take him away," he ordered his subordinate.

"Yes, sir," nodded the soldier, hauling the injured slave away.

"But you guys..." he muttered to the few soldiers who stood at attention of being addressed.

"Yes, sir...?"

"I have a... grave suspicion, regarding the Gaul and his hostage," he then smirked. "If I can remember correctly, the savage was acqainted with Magistrate Kuchiki's own gladiator for some time. We didn't have a chance to ask him questions as well..." That must be it. Renji might know something about that Gaul's escape, judging by the shocked look on his face. And even if he doesn't, he deserved a chance to belittle the slave who dared to look down on him.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Ichigo scowled in slight annoyance at his lover's consistent behavior right now. Even wiith a bad injury, Grimmjow kept finding it humorous to force his hand down to his naked lap before the teen had to pull away. "Stop that, Grimmjow...! I'm trying to clean your wound, damn it!" he scowled.

"I know that, but it's no fun when I'm the only one naked here," he grinned, already sitting up on the cot as the teen dumped the washcloth into a bowl of water.

"Well I can't give you clothes without cleaning you up, idiot," he huffed as he took it out before wringing it a little. "Now hold still, and no funny business..."

"Fine..." sighed Grimmjow, wincing a little as Ichigo gingerly pressed the washcloth against the stitched up injury. He looked down, seeing that the wound was still fresh and red from that stab yesterday. It was still bleeding, but just a little as Ichigo wiped it away. As much as he really wanted to relax, he was still on high alert. It was hard to tell what was going on at the moment, as the magistrate's household was mostly silent. As a matter of fact, Renji came in earlier and explained he was going to check out the situation in the city for them.

So now he must wait and see what news he was bringing, as Ichigo moved to get a roll of fresh bandage. "Hold this spot, Grimmjow," he muttered as he pressed the beginning of the wrap against his stomach.

"Okay..." Exhaling deeply, Grimmjow held still as the wrap bound tightly around his abdomen before Ichigo finally finished with a snug tie. "Great... now can we fuck?" he muttered, earning an irritated scoff.

"And risk getting your stitch rip apart?" Ichigo frowned at him. "You need to take it easy, Grimm. You already lost a lot of blood and just sitting you up was difficult enough."

"Yeah, I get that..." sighed Grimmjow before holding out his hand. "Let me get my clothes, kid."

"Sure," Ichigo nodded and handed him a folded tunic, basicly bland in color but he didn't care as he took the new attire and cautiously put it on. "Seriously, Grimm... how are you feeling at the moment?" he frowned in concern.

"Just... a tad lightheaded, like I wanna go back to sleep," he sighed deeply. "Maybe I should for a while, and after that I can eat more than just porridge and water. When can I eat more meat, kid?" Ichigo smirked a little as he climbed onto the cot and settled next to him.

"One step at a time, Grimm... we just need to get your strength back but that needs to heal first," he murmured.

"And then what...? We might have to leave here in the dead of night in order to escape," muttered Grimmjow. "Do we go back to that plan... fleeing through the sewer system?"

"We might..." he nodded as he leaned against his shoulder. "And then after that... we traveled north, right?"

"Yeah, easier said than done," huffed the Gaul. "I'm not being pessimistic about it, but we should still plan it out more now that we're in hiding for the moment. I just hope that Renji and his master are will to help us further."

"Well, I'm sure they will-" Ichigo said, but his words were abruptly cut off when they suddenly heard loud thumping noises. It sounded like someone was rushing or running, and it turned out to be true, as Renji rushed right into the room. "Renji...?" Ichigo frowned as he and Grimmjow sat up.

"You guys...! It's awful...!" Renji wheezed deeply for breath. "It's Ginjou... he figured out a way to get you guys...!" Cold terror fell over the couple as Ichigo gasped sharply with his eyes widened while Grimmjow took a deep inhale.

"Wh-what do you mean, Renji...?" the teen gasped. But Renji shook his head and staggered forward.

"We got no time, guys...!" he gritted, panic was set on his face as he looked at them. "He saw me in the crowd and followed me here...! He and his soldiers are coming here at any moment...!"

**(Blood and Sand)**

It was so obvious, by what was relayed to him just moments. Ginjou could only grin in dark delight as he and about a dozen of his subordinates marched toward the location of the magistrate's house. Of course it would make sense to question Renji, when he knew that those two are friends. And that pompous nobleman of his master must know of that as well. He knew for sure that he had every right to interrogate any slave, no matter whom did they belong to, especially that red-haired fighter.

When the house finally came into view, he sneered and walked faster. He had already seen Renji running away at the sight of him when he and his men was just beginning to tail him. That just gave him a reason to be even more suspicious of his actions. "Go... Tell them that it is a matter of business," he ordered his men.

"Yes sir...!" A few of his subordinates moved to the set of heavy doors and proceeded to pound on it. Ginjou stood and waited, no doubt that this was an unexpected visit but he could care less about the magistrate.

"Magistrate Byakuya Kuchiki...! By the order of Praetor Kuugo Ginjou, open up this door immediately...!" they ordered.

"Keep going at it, I need to see for myself if that cock-sucking pet of his knows anything about that Gaul," grinned Ginjou. His men pounded at the doors again for a few moments more, until finally a slave opened the door. "Finally..." he smirked, pushing himself in as he looked around in the foyer. "You there, where is your master?" he questioned the flustered servant. "Can you see that I have an urgent business to give?"

"... And what business do you have, Praetor, that you must barge into my home at this hour?" Byakuya spoke out as he appeared, his stoic dark grey eyes narrowed at him. Ginjou simply scoffed as he looked at him, before noticing his younger sister standing next to him. Rukia appeared a lot more annoyed at his unneeded presence than the subtle nobleman but the expression was just the same.

"Where is your slave, Magistrate Kuchiki?" he questioned.

"I do not understand, I have many servants working under me," frowned Byakuya. "You must be more specific than that, Praetor."

"Tch, you know what I'm talking about... that pet of yours, Renji," he scoffed lightly. "Why isn't he standing right beside like the loyal dog that he is...?"

"He has many jobs to do in this household other than being by my side. Does that answer satisfy you, Praetor?" he remarked matter-of-factly. Ginjou's smirk lessened before walking up to him, yet the nobleman didn't bat an eye by the invasion of space.

"I just saw him moments earlier... as I was speaking at the Forum about that disgusting Gaul's escape," he replied. "When I mentioned that I would reward anyone who can provide informations of his whereabouts as well as his capture, I saw him- your pet- running away from the crowd. There's no doubt that would rouse my suspicions."

"That what? Renji might know something about Grimmjow and Ichigo?" Rukia questioned him.

"Rukia..." her brother quietly chastised her.

"No, she's right... I think your pathetic little slave is holding a big secret from you, regarding those two," sneered Ginjou. "And who have thought that the one who had served you dutifully would dare to stab you behind your back. Much like my own when I have to punish them."

"Believe me, I truly doubt that Renji would harbor any secret from me..." frowned Byakuya. "And regarding of him running out during your speech, I already knew of that, when he relayed it to me the moment he came back, since I was obviously in the dark."

"Still... I find it utterly suspicious when I saw him there, when he's also a gladiator as well as a friend of that Gaul," he pointed out. "Why was he doing there in the first place, Magistrate? Do you prehaps know...?"

"... He was running errands, I've told you that he was trained as a household slave," Byakuya muttered. "Maybe your speech made him curious and caught wind of it-"

"If that's the case, then you shouldn't mind if I question him myself," Ginjou said, walking up to him. "After all, this is a city-wide emergency, and I must use the opportunity to gain any knowledge regarding the Gaul and Ichigo Kurosaki."

"And you believe Renji might know something...?"

"Of course... But if you dare to go against this request, some of the other senators might question your position in this time of crisis," he smirked. "I as a praetor must question anyone I deem suspicious. Including your so-called pet..." Byakuya's frown deepened at that, and he knew that much was true before turning to his sister.

"Rukia, please get Renji for me... this is an urgent matter..." he muttered. Rukia, who frowned in slight confusion.

"Ah... All right, Brother..." nodded Rukia, turning to leave.

"Heh, now that's out of the picture... you can really tell me why your slave was at the Forum in the first place, Magistrate," smirked Ginjou.

"Again, I have no idea what you are implying, Praetor," he frowned at him.

"Oh I see... you're still upset about your documents being missing around the same time I was last here, right?" he said. "I can understand that you still have an animosity towards me over that ordeal but that is not my problem when you are responsible for your work."

"I'm already over that, now that my work for the Kurosaki family is already finished," Byakuya replied in a monotonous voice. "It is only unfortunate that Ichigo had gone missing in the few days after that."

"I see... I've heard that you found that savage friend for that ungrateful Gaul," scoffed Ginjou as he took a step back. "Maybe that has to do with his escape, using the arrival of his friend as a chance to slip out. I didn't expect his kind to act so sneaky, now that I think about it."

"It could be a matter of coincidence, there was no way that Grimmjow would plan such a thing-"

"Unless his so-called master had told him about the news of his friend, we all know how naive and soft-hearted he is with his slaves," smirked the praetor just before he saw Renji coming up. "Ah, here he is," he smirked, seeing that the red-haired slave appearing very uncomfortable by his presence. Renji looked back with a distressed frown before turning to Byakuya, who gave him a knowing glance.

"You wanted me, Master...?" he asked quietly.

"Renji, can you care to tell Praetor Ginjou what you were doing near the Forum earlier this morning?" questioned Byakuya.

"Of course, Master... I was fulfilling errands for your household, when I heard the commotion near the Forum," he answered. "I saw Praetor Ginjou making a speech regarding the capture of the missing Gaul. I only thought about giving the news to you since you are an official and you were in the dark about it."

"And that, obviously, makes sense to me," Byakuya confirmed before turning back to Ginjou. "I'm sure that it was a simple misunderstanding on his part but-"

"There's no misunderstanding, Magistrate..." smirked Ginjou. "You seemed to have forgotten that your slave was associated with the Gaul since he became a gladiator, almost like friends. And also... you know how most slaves like to converse secrets among each other. Secrets that can be diresome should their masters find out." He looked at Renji, who still sported a dutiful expression when he looked back, and scoffed as he scrutinized him. "Tell me something, slave..."

"Yes, Praetor...?" muttered Renji.

"How do you feel about your savage friend escaping from the army's hold and holding his former master hostage?" he questioned and noticed a hesitant flicker in the slave's eyes. He knew it.

"... It's a tragedy that the Gaul would resort so low to cause so much panic for the Romans," Renji replied evenly. His generic answer seemed to only amuse the praetor, who simply chuckled at him.

"Is that truly your answer, or you're just afraid to provide your own opinion around your loving master and even me...?"

"... I'm only saying that it is a shame that he would resort to this action," Renji said with a frown. "However..."

"Yes?"

"He probably wouldn't have done it in the first place, if his status as a slave had not come under terrible events," he said. "Both he as well as Ichigo Kurosaki had confided that with me... Praetor." Ginjou's eyes narrowed at that but chuckled just the same as he took a step back.

"Funny... very funny," he smirked. "So you're blaming me for his escape, slave?"

"I did not say that, sir-"

"You're pretty much blaming me, is that what you're saying?"

"No, I did not-" Renji saw it coming, but didn't move away when Ginjou suddenly backhanded him. He felt his head whip to the side and tasted a bit of blood in his mouth. But he only exhaled when he blankly looked back at the preator, while his master conversely inhaled.

"Have you lost your mind, Praetor...?" he huffed indignantly.

"No, because your fucking slave had just insulted me," smirked Ginjou. "And I should've known too... he seems to emphasize with the Gaul in a way about his ordeal that it appears he wants him to escape Rome. Am I wrong, slave?"

"... Unfortunately, you are wrong, Praetor," frowned Renji through gritted teeth. "Ichigo had treated him fairly like a family member and a friend, so I truly doubt that it is his reason for escaping. Therefore, it is only reasonable that the army stationed near his homeland is the cause of his enslavement, since he constantly vented about it."

"Is that right...?" sneered Ginjou, before making a brief gesture. Without warning, many of his subordinates rushed at the red-haired slave.

"Wha-" Renji really didn't see this coming this time, when three of the soldiers grabbed for his arms and shoulders and forced him to kneel.

"What on earth are you doing to my slave?!" Byakuya gasped in befuddlement, his dark grey eyes flashed at the smirking man. "Release him at once, Praetor Ginjou...!"

"He knows something that he's not even telling you, Magistrate! I'm certain of it!" he accused.

"There's nothing that he hides from me-"

"Unless it involves that fucking Gaul, that I know of...!" With that, Ginjou pulled out his sword and branished the sharp weapon at Renji, who was still stunned at the turn of event. "Just tell me the fucking truth, you cock-sucking leech! Do you know any truth regarding the fucking Gaul?!" he pressed on, with the tip of his blade so close to his widened eyes.

"I... I know nothing about the Gaul, I already told you that," he muttered hesitantly.

"Do... not... lie...!" sneered Ginjou. "I have the rights to apprehend slaves of other Romans if I find them suspicious! So unless you want to see you master one last time with your own eyes, I suggest that you tell me the fucking truth right here and now. Do you have any inkling of an idea where the Gaul might be...?" Renji breathed heavily by the threat, knowing that it was real, before shaking his head.

"Please, Praetor... I know nothing regarding the Gaul," he muttered. "All that I know that he escaped, putting my mistress' friend in danger now that he's being held hostage... I can only wish that Ichigo is safe from harm, and that is my mistress' wish as well."

"Is that right, you disgusting shit?"

"It is my truthful answer, Praetor..." he pleaded.

"Fine then... Don't blink," Ginjou suddenly frowned as he raised his sword high.

"Wait a minute, Praetor...!" Byakuya interrupted. "You cannot punish him just because he told the truth!"

"So what?! Either way, he made an off-handed remark that I'm to blame for the Gaul's enslavement leading to his escape!" he scoffed at the nobleman.

"That's because he shared my opinions when I spoke of it plenty of times!" he rebutted. "You've forgotten that I as well as several senators were aware of your mistakes when Ichigo had mentioned it...! You really are to blame for his predictament, and with your constant schemes to get rid of him is the reason he resorted so low to risk such an escape!"

"Hah...! Listen to yourself, Magistrate...!" he sneered at him. "I find that fucking treacherous that you seemingly side with that savage who dares to be defiant to the empire!"

"And so what? What are you going to do about it... Praetor?" Byakuya challenged, sporting a very unusual seething expression on his face. Ginjou was taken aback by his words for a moment, before gritting his teeth and scoffed in annoyance. Both them, master and slave, were hiding something. He had a great feeling about it but there was one way to find out.

"... Like how my own slaves were influenced by that barbarian's actions, there's no telling that your slaves also might be swayed and wished harm on you and your sister," he scoffed, sheathing back his blade.

"What do you mean-"

"How well do you know about your fuck pet, Magistrate? Even with years of servitude, there's no telling that he too was influenced from being with that Gaul those past several months," he countered.

"... True, I have treated Renji merely as a servant, but I have never mistreated him in a way that he would go against my back," frowned Byakuya. But Ginjou simply grinned as he walked up to him.

"Then you wouldn't mind that my men searched the slaves' quarters to see any incriminating evidence," he replied. "I'm the praetor so it's my duty to protect the Roman people especially you... unless of course, you want your favorite gurgling on his own blood right now." Byakuya frowned in digust before glancing at Renji. The slave looked back with a grim frown, but he made a slight subtle nod of his head that nobody else noticed.

His master took the signal then stared at Ginjou with a resigned nod. "... Very well, Praetor, do what you wish..." he sighed. "In the slaves' quarters only. You and your men are not allowed to venture in my office, my bedchambers and also that of my younger sister, however..."

"Heh, I know better... let him go, we've done with that pest," he ordered his men. The soldier let go of Renji, who inhaled deeply as he stood up and went to his master's side. "I'm glad you're willing to cooperate with me, Magistrate," he smirked at him. "This is for the good of the Roman people... We don't want get into another war with defiant slaves like before, do we?"

"Yes, you're right about that, Praetor..." nodded Byakuya.

"All right... let's go, I'm sure we'll find something interesting..." he grinned as he walked away, with his subordinates following closely behind. As they disappeared into a nearby hallway, Renji took a deep breath of relief as he turned to his master who frowned almost worriedly.

"... There's no need to worry, Master..." he whispered quietly. "I was quick... I doubt they'll find anything in there."

"I'm still concerned about that dreadful man's persistence," he muttered. "He was that close to hacking your face off just because you only spoke the truth."

"That was the point... we needed to lead him off, and then we'll make our move," nodded Renji. But he was deeply worried. He didn't have enough time to cover up all the traces of Ichigo and Grimmjow in that room, but he hoped that the other house servants were able to fix that while he was distracting Ginjou. And he could only hope, he didn't want his master and Rukia being pulled to this mess and be punished should they find something.

**(Blood and Sand)**

As fast as the anticipation had come over Renji's suspicions involving the Gaul, it had quickly vanished after his soldiers searched room after every room of the house slaves. With little possessions that they had along with the furnitures consisted of only cots and chairs, they were nothing worth questionable. Instead, he was becoming more and more annoyed and irritated by each room inspected. "Damn it all..." he grumbled. He had thought for sure that Renji was hiding something... or someone in particular.

Then again, now that he had rationalized it, it would be impossible for the Magistrate's slave to hide a fugitive without his master's knowledge. Byakuya himself habitually mentioned that the Roman law is the most vital part of their civilized empire, despite of the long-thought rumors of his late wife's questionable status. There couldn't be a way for Renji to hide them with so many eyes in this household.

"Tch... fucking shit..." scoffed Ginjou as he glared around one of the empty rooms that was already checked, nothing but a spare cot and a chair. "Did you already the one next to it?"

"Yes, sir. That's room is cleared as well as the others," one of the soldiers nodded and the praetor scoffed in annoyance.

"Just great, I just made a fucking fool of myself to that pompous asshole..." he grumbled as he stepped out. "Let's go, this is getting nowhere..."

"Yes, sir..."

Ginjou could only frown as he glared around. Nothing... Ichigo and that Gaul couldn't be here, as he gestured his men to go ahead. He thought for sure that Renji was haboring suspicious secrets from he had noticed earlier. It didn't make any sense at all, as he rounded the corner of the stone-walled hallway to leave the slaves' quarters. But as he looked down and rubbed at his forehead, something caught his eyes. It appeared to be a ripped piece of cloth, something that a servant might have forgotten to pick up during cleaning.

But he blinked again when he noticed something peculiar about the cloth, and looked closer. It had deep brown stains on it, similar to old blood... "Wait a minute..." he muttered in confusion. He picked it up and inspected closer... before he realized it with a smirk. Maybe he was wrong about the Gaul and Ichigo not being here after all. It felt like his luck in this house came to him all over again.

"All right, let's go..." he sighed, pocketing the soiled cloth into his belt as he made his way to the foyer. As expected, Byakuya came around as well, with his slave by his side as he watched the praetor critically. "Magistrate..."

"Praetor, have you found anything particular...?" asked Byakuya in his usually stoic tone. "I hope you know that I truly trust my slaves well enough that they would never dare to harm me in such a way..."

"Oh, I do know now, Magistrate Kuchiki," he nodded. "It's only fair that I suspected certain slaves who came into contact with that Gaul," he added, with his narrowed sepia eyes briefly glanced at the frowning red-haired slave. "However... fortunately for your household, there was nothing we could find. There is no need to worry, we could conduct another search elsewhere."

"That's fine by me, Praetor..." frowned Byakuya. "Are you done here?"

"Of course, we'll take our leave," smirked Ginjou, gesturing his men to leave first. "Apologies for the brash intrusion, I was simply going with my hunch."

"I'm sure you are..." Ginjou, unfazed by his blunt voice, just smirked and nodded as he turned to leave. Now that he found what he was looking for, maybe he should pay a visit to Ichigo's household today after all. If he could scare the magistrate's slave, then maybe he can get those servants into talking regardless of his former uncle's warnings.

"I'll see you later..." he muttered, glancing back at them. "Hopefully, this matter will settle with this fugitive sooner than we hope..." The praetor finally left, before an empty sound of silence fell over the household. It wasn't long until Byakuya finally let a quiet exhale of relief, while Renji was more resounding with his heavier sigh.

"Thank the gods... I thought for sure he would press for more answers," he huffed. "But now what, Master? Can we honestly find a way for Ichigo and Grimmjow to escape from here...?"

"We won't know for now, Renji. But right now, we should get to them. I don't want Grimmjow passed out in there," muttered Byakuya.

"Oh, right...! I'll be right back, Master!" nodded Renji as he jogged off for the second floor. Right on the landing, he turned to his master's large bedroom where Rukia was occupied in front of the large bed. "Rukia..." he called out to her.

"Renji? What happened, did Ginjou do anything terrible to you?" questioned Rukia as she stood up from the floor where she was kneeling.

"Other than him attempting to give me a new face, Master and I was able to persuade him to search the slaves' quarters," frowned Renji. "But there was nothing, as we had expected it to be. The other guys were able to clean up that room, just in the nick of time."

"Really? That's good..." she sighed deeply.

"... He's really gone...? Renji...?" Both slave and mistress looked at the bed, just before Ichigo crawled out from being underneath it. The teen, though still alarmed over the event, appeared truly relieved as he sighed deeply. "I thought for sure that he would dare come up here..."

"Even Ginjou would know better than to snoop around here," nodded Renji, moving to kneel down by the bed. "Come on, let's get Grimmjow outta there..."

"Right..." With Renji's help, Ichigo reached underneath the bed and managed to grasp for Grimmjow's hand. The Gaul responded back with a slightly weak grip. With all the panic and the rush of hiding away from Ginjou, Grimmjow's injury worsened quickly and the stitch busted open. "Come on, Grimmjow..." muttered Ichigo.

"Oh, fuck..." he groaned out sickly, as he was finally out. The new bandage around his abdomen was already red and damp with blood. "Those gods are seriously fucking with me right now..." he grumbled, feeling the sweat on his forehead when he rubbed his face.

"Idiot, don't curse out the gods, they just saved your ass a moment ago," scoffed the red-head. "Come on... try to get up, Grimmjow. I'm not gonna carry you again."

"Tch..."

"Come on, Grimm..." muttered Ichigo with a small smile, placing his arm over his own shoulders before he and Renji got him up. Grimmjow sucked in his pain but was able to walk. He leaned his head against Ichigo's, trying his hardest not to think about his injury. "Are you feeling okay...?" the teen asked him quietly.

"Never better..." Grimmjow grumbled though he smirked a little.

"That's good to hear," Ichigo smiled back in relief.

**(Blood and Sand)**

Zangetsu curled up in Ichigo's bed, almost unmoving but he flicked his ears once in a while as he rested. But he might as well wasn't moving, as he had stayed in the teen's room since Grimmjow's escape. How the dog was feeling was just as great as the rest of the family and the household, as if a death had occured for the second time. The twin sisters had been grieving, with Yuzu crying more than her stronger side who had trying her best to comfort her. Isshin in turn, had been trying to console his daughters ever since getting the terrible news. To have Ichigo missing, possibly being held hostage by Grimmjow, was devastating to hear.

But nobody had been more devastated than Nel. Behind closed door, tears had been running non-stop down her cheeks, since she had already figured out the real reason behind the escape. Ichigo was too naive, being caught up in his love for Grimmjow, that he was risking everything to be with him. Including sending a city into a panic state, out of all things.

The last time she had felt this heartbroken was when his mother died. But now... it felt like Ichigo himself had died, abandoning his life for something that could get him killed. She heard no news about the Roman teen, but she had her heart jolted in shock last evening when she heard about the sighting of Grimmjow before the Gaul suddenly slipped out of the army's grasp. Whether that was true or not, it still didn't make any difference, as it proved that it only the matter of times until one or both of them would get captured.

Carrying a basket full of washed sheets, Nel walked by the garden but paused and stared at the quietly streaming fountain. It seemed not too long ago that she had attempted several times comforted and consoled Ichigo when he was a grieving child, but she felt like doing the same, just sit there and cry. But she couldn't do that with chores to do, and for once in her grateful life she wished she wasn't a slave so she could show her emotions openly. Eventually, she moved to go upstairs.

Almost on cue, she heard Zangetsu getting off the bed just before the woman entered Ichigo's room, the family dog whined softly with his tired light blue eyes on her. "Sorry... Ichigo's not home yet, Zangetsu," nodded Nel with a sad smile.

The dog whined again, an almost inaudible but solemn keen from his throat, before getting back on the bed and curled himself in feign self-comfort. Nel sympathized with him, before looking around the untouched room. There was really nothing she could do, not without revealing the truth behind Grimmjow's escape with Ichigo. Neither could Orihime, who was understandably upset by the news. She was allowed to be excused from the chores as she was used to be a civilian. But it didn't make it any better. Sighing somberly, Nel set down the basket and unfurled one large bedsheet when she suddenly heard a loud banging noise.

Instantly, Zangetsu became alert as he lifted his head up at the intruding sound. "Zangetsu...?" Nel frowned in confusion, before the pet suddenly leapt off the bed. "Wait, Zangetsu...!" She rushed after him, seeing that he was dashing for downstairs. "Wait a minute...!" The dog barked loudly before pacing around in front of the closed doors. Nel looked up in surprise just as she heard another banging knock against the heavy wooden barrier.

This wasn't right, they weren't expecting any visitors and Isshin was gone to deal with some business regardless of what was going on. Zangetsu sniffed then let out a warning growl with a bark. "Zangetsu, step back... I need to see who it is," she ordered, grasping for his collar.

"Open up...! This is an order from the Roman army...!" Nel heard an authorative voice behind the doors and froze. This couldn't be right; Senator Aizen had already talked to the family and mentioned that they wouldn't be bothered by the soldiers. Frowning, she walked up to the doors and unlocked it.

"I'm sorry... Senator Aizen had already spoken to my master and not to allow the army soldiers in-" she said as she opened just a little. But it was enough, as the soldiers pushed the doors open, almost knocking the slave down as she staggered back with a shocked expression. "W-what is the meaning of this...?!" she gasped in disbelief at the dozen or so men in red rushing right in.

"... You know the order, check the slaves' quarters as well as the slaves themselves, I want them thoroughly investigated." Nel gasped sharply at the familiar voice, her widened hazel eyes turned to the one person she had dreadfully least expected.

"P-Praetor...?!" she gasped, seeing the smug expression on Ginjou's face as he walked right in.

"Oh, you're here...?" he smirked at the stunned woman.

"You... y-you shouldn't be here...!" Nel stammered. "Senator Aizen warned the rest of the army that they shouldn't bother my master-"

"Senator Aizen can eat pig shit, for all I give a fuck," he sneered. "As a praetor, I have every right to search any suspicious slave in the city. And that includes you and the rest of the servants in the household."

"But... my master is not here, so you cannot have any right to do so!" she argued despite of herself. She dared to talk back, but it didn't matter anymore, now that he was the true reason that Grimmjow and Ichigo are missing. But Ginjou simply smirked, as he walked up to her.

"Go... I'll deal with this one," he ordered his men.

"Yes, sir...!"

"Wait a minute, you cannot-" Nel exclaimed, but her words fell short the instant Ginjou grabbed her by the throat. She choked out, instinctively grabbing at his strong hand as Zangetsu barked at the intruder. The praetor's expression turned darkly as he glared down at her, before he pushed her against a nearby column.

"Don't you dare fight against me..." he gritted with his eyes narrowed. "You were very close with Ichigo, I know of that... but I also know that you were originated in the same savage land as that fucking Gaul. That is why I must find out if you know anything- anything at all-" he pointed out with a harsh squeeze on her throat and Nel coughed for what little air she could breathe for. "You must know something about those two... the very fucking reason why they are missing."

Nel couldn't answer, hot tears stinging her tightly shut eyes as she struggled to breathe. Ginjou seemed to notice that, but could care less as he leaned close to her reddening face. "Tell me, woman... if you don't want to die, then give me an answer," he threatened.

"I... I know nothing..." she whimpered weakly, shaking her head.

"You're fucking lying and I know it," Ginjou scoffed at her. "You and the Gaul are slaves, yet both of you must have exchanged words with one another as both of you are nothing but barbarians from the same land. I bet... he even shoved his savage cock inside this hole of yours sometimes, to have a taste of his old homeland one way or another..."

"A-ahh...!" Nel winced out when she felt a rough hand pushing through the linen fabric of her dress between her thighs. More tears trickled now out of fear as she squirmed from his lewd touch, as he attempted to grope at her crotch. "P-please don't...!" she whimpered.

"A whore like you, telling me to stop...?" he growled. "I highly doubt you went your whole life untouched by a man, especially by that master of yours..." But Nel shook her head, noises of Zangetsu's angry barking as well as scuffling coming from the basement quarters filled her ears.

"I have dignity... my master had treated me like a daughter since I was a child..." she choked out.

"Oh... so you really are untouched," Ginjou remarked but a dark smirk crept at his lips. "Such a shame, at your age... I would have thought your master would take you to his bed every other night after his children go to bed. After all, who could go so long without the warmth of a female after his wife's passing...?"

"... D-don't..."

"Hmm...?"

"Don't you dare... insult my master like that," Nel whimpered, but she opened her teary eyes to glare at him. "With such thoughts like that, you're a brute compared to him..." Ginjou's smirk fell in a second, before pushing her harshly to the ground. Nel, with her windpipe freed from his hand, gasped and coughed for air while Zangetsu growled at the praetor for hurting her.

"It seems that your master allows you to talk back to a Roman," he frowned as Nel tried to get to her knees. "I find that problematic, considering it was his own slave that has his only son hostage."

"You think so...? Ichigo is better off with Grimmjow than him being cornered by the likes of you..." coughed Nel, and Ginjou frowned in slight surprise. "You don't want to help him being found... you only want to brutalize and kill him all because he despised you, like most of the Romans here... you're nothing but a monster, and everyone knows that."

"Is that right...?" With heated anger at the female slave's insolance, Ginjou reached out to snatch her sea-green hair by the scalp. Nel yelped out by the burning pain as she was forced to her knees, before she looked up to realize that she was at eye-level in front of his waist, close to his crotch. "I won't hesitate to take you into custody and use the opportunity to make you bleed in more ways than one, you stupid bitch...!" he seethed.

"Either way... I won't tell you anything regarding Ichigo and Grimmjow...!" she winced. "If you dare to hurt me, then so be it, as long as they're safe from you...!"

"Oh, so you do know something about them... I'm not fucking surprised!" he soon sneered at her, his sepia eyes flashed deviously. "Either you tell me now and have your chasisty spared, or I'll take you away and make you wish for death once I ravage on you...! So what's it going to be, you meager excuse of a human?!" Nel wouldn't answer him, instead she attempted to pry the praetor's grip from her hair.

There was no way she would relent to this man. Ichigo meant too much for her, treating him as if they were siblings since he was born. Even if the teen wanted to be with Grimmjow, she realized that both of them needed each other now that Ginjou was hell-bent of destroying them. More scuffling was heard until a couple of soldiers came into view, along with the sickly Gaul boy who was struggling in a panic. Nel saw what was happening and gasped sharply, why did they brought him out like this...? Ginjou looked as well and he smirked.

"Ah, I remember you now..." he sneered and the boy ceased his struggling at the sound of his familiar voice.

"No...! It's you, back in Gaul...!" he wheezed in shock, his dark grey eyes widened at the man.

"Yes, back in Gaul... the same one who had your bethren killed," he scoffed in amusement. "First that savage then you... makes me wonder if the Kurosaki household is capable of picking the right slaves."

"Y-you leave him out of this...!" Nel pleaded as she tried to get out of his iron grip. "He's sick, he doesn't know anything about Grimmjow being missing...!"

"Shut it, you dumb cow! It doesn't matter if he knows, but he's one of the reasons that the savage escaped!" sneered Ginjou with a sharp yank of her hair. "Besides, I want to get even with that fucker... Since my own slave was viciously harmed by him!"

"W-what...?! That can't be true...!" gasped Nel in absolute disbelief.

"Oh...? I shouldn't be surprised that you would be in the dark since the news had came just recently... but it doesn't matter anyway..." He yanked her hair again, forcing her to stand. "Because that little shit is friends with that Gaul, it's only fair that I take him in and interrogate for more informations. Who knows if he's well enough to deal with my men. Unless, of course... you're willing to give me what I want."

"N-no-" Nel gasped out when Ginjou suddenly slipped his free hand into her dress and palmed her breast. "Stop it...! You can't touch me there...!" she shrieked out in horror.

"I can't believe these massive tits are being wasted, are you sure your precious master hadn't touched you at all?" he soon grinned, leering at her shocked face. "Now that I think about it, he also has another slave with good endowments but she's pretty young. Maybe he's fucking her now since you're an old maid compared to her..."

"Just stop it...!" she yelled out, her hand reaching out to scratch the one that was groping her. Ginjou winced at the pain and frowned but retaliated by a sharp smack across her face. "Ahh!"

"You fucking whore! It's either I fuck you or that boy gets tortured, you decide!" he seethed. "Then again, I'll take you in myself and use any way I can to make you talk!"

"Go to hell, you damn monster- Ahh...!" Ginjou struck her again, harder this time that Nel stumbled to the floor.

"That tongue of yours, it's making me sick...!" he gritted heatedly, taking out his sword. "I should hack that off as well as your fingers for scratching me...! And if that isn't enough, then I'll deal with this boy myself!"

"No, leave him alone!" Nel called out, all the while Zangetsu barked and snarled at the praetor.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled, just before giving out a harsh kick at the dog, much to Nel's horror. Zangetsu yelped out in pain, his instincts shifted into fear as he then whimpered and hobbled back from the man. "Disgusting beast was getting on my nerve..." he scoffed before turning to the bruised slave.

"D-don't please..." Nel whimpered in fright. There was no way to call for help, Isshin wasn't coming home anytime soon. She wanted to get up and run away but it was impossible, as her widened eyes froze at the sight of the sword.

"It's too late now... But before I deal with you, I'll settle things with this boy," scoffed Ginjou. "No doubt that he knows something about the Gaul, I'll beat it out of him if I need to."

"Please-" Nel coughed out the instant he kicked her in the side. She winced in pain and sobbed out weakly, before the praetor walked up to the terrified boy. Even at being ill, Diroy attempted to struggle despite of the other soldiers' hold on him. But the praetor grinned in sadistic glee, reaching out to grab him by his white-blond hair.

"Tell me, boy... if you know anything about that escaped Gaul, then tell me now," he sneered. "Unless you want to be mutiliated, I suggest you start talking right away."

"I-I don't know anything...!" he wheezed. "I've been bedridden for days, I didn't even know that Grimmjow was missing...!"

"Tch, you're probably lying, but since you're about to keel over, I'll give you mercy and take you in myself," he smirked. "Maybe that so-called friend of yours will finally come out if he were to catch wind of you being publicly tortured..."

"Leave him alone...!" cried Nel.

"Quit your sniveling, you fucking bitch...!" he scoffed at her. "Would you rather have me stabbing him right now, or will you start talking?!"

"I won't say anything, I want you leave this house immediately!" she gritted, wincing as she panted in pain. The kick was more brutal than she had thought.

"You know... it's a shame that your virginity will be wasted without knowing the rough feel of my cock," he scoffed. "Guess you'll have to lay there with your throat slit. There's no way I'll let a disgusting cow like you live after insulting me-" But as he turned to raise his weapon, the heavy front doors suddenly slammed open. Everyone froze, including Zangetsu who was still keening from the kick in the ribs, before Ginjou glared at who had just rushed in.

"Just as I thought, you just wouldn't listen to your former uncle's warnings...!" The praetor glared in shock and surprise at the sight of Urahara. The lanista appeared much too happy as he practically bounced up to Nel and leaned down with an offered hand. "Oh dear, can you stand...?" he asked in honest concern.

"Y-yes, thank you..." sniffed Nel as she managed to get to her feet with some difficulty. "Where's my master...?"

"He's on his way, I came ahead when I caught wind of the praetor coming here," he nodded as he turned to the other man. Ginjou was burning with displeasure at the sight of him, before noticing a sheathed sword in his hand.

"Why the fuck are you doing here, Urahara?" he scoffed in disbelief.

"I could ask you the same thing, Praetor," he replied, his smirking demeanor fell almost instantly as his greyish-green eyes flashed. "You were warned not to come here and question the Kurosaki household by Senator Aizen. Instead, you have done more than disregard the warning, now that I see you torturing the slaves with little reasons to do so."

"I have reasons-"

"Even if it's about Grimmjow and Ichigo being missing, it's still not the reason to hurt them," frowned Urahara as he took a few steps forward. "Not only that, you've trespassed into another Roman's household without their knowledge. Such a shame, Praetor... you've wasted your time and efforts, not to mention the opportunity to re-establish yourself in your role in the army, over this one person who had slighted you. You only have yourself to blame, you are practically willing to destroy the city in order to get him. Is that what you want?"

"Tch... And why should I listen to a lowly lanista, someone who had given up everything for a foreign-born whore?" scoffed Ginjou. Urahara's eyes narrowed slightly at that, and the other man quickly smirked. "What's wrong, have I touched a nerve...? You and I both know that wife of yours have wandering hands and eyes during her constant traveling. Who knows if she had fucked men all around the world without someone to look after her. Maybe you have yourself to blame, Urahara. If you had stayed with the army, I might not have become a praetor."

"... You're right about that, I'll give you that much," Urahara commented, his indifferent expression seemed more scary to look at as Nel watched him in shock taking out his own sword. Ginjou noticed it as well, but smirked nonetheless.

"The fuck are you doing, lanista...?" he questioned. "Are you trying to fight me or something?"

"That seems to be the case, don't you think?" he muttered. "But... you hurt my feelings and insulted my wife, and I find that quite unsettling. She may be a 'wild' person, but she loves me and only me regardless of my current occupation. I warn you... don't you dare underestimate me. I may be a pacifist but I won't tolerate those who dares to create such a chaos."

"Tch, your days as a centurion are long gone, you shit-eating fuck," sneered Ginjou. "I doubt you have skills to fight me as you are."

"I think otherwise, dear Praetor..."

"Heh..." Without warning, Ginjou rushed toward him, his blade raised to aim at the calm lanista.

"Ah, look out...!" Nel gasped sharply.

"... Such a nuisance..." Within a second, Urahara instantly reacted, his own sword blocking Ginjou's attack with a parry. Ginjou blinked in shock at the turn, glaring at the blond-haired man. His form was much too relaxed yet the praetor could feel the strength coming from him as he could see the muscles flexed in his arm. "What's wrong, Praetor? You assumed you could defeat me just because I quit the army years ago...?" Urahara muttered lowly.

"Guhh...!" The sharp metallic sound of the swords scraped one another before Urahara pushed him back, but he didn't counter as he watched intently for any move. "Damn it all...!"

"Sir, do you need help...?"

"No, I don't need any fucking help...!" scoffed Ginjou at his subordinates. "I'll deal with this fucker myself!"

"No need for language, Praetor, you should be grateful that they are working for someone like you," muttered Urahara, and Ginjou scoffed at him.

"Sounds like a fucking insult with the way you said it!" Again, he rushed at him, moving to strike at his vulnerable side. But the former centurion didn't bother to dodge the attack. Instead, he simply shifted his footing to counter, using both the sword and the sheath to block the attack. Ginjou grunted in surprise, he didn't expect that before Urahara narrowed his eyes.

"I told you not to underestimate me... but it seems that you wouldn't learn your lesson even if I were to defeat you," he warned. The next thing the Praetor knew, he was pushed back before Urahara countered with a strike at his armored chest.

"Guh...!" Ginjou yelled out just before he was struck across the face from the sheath. Blood gushed out of his nose, he didn't have a chance to react when Urahara used his sword to strike away the other's weapon. "Oh no you don't...!" he seethed as he parried back. "You think you could pull off that dirty trick?!"

"I don't really wish to harm you, Praetor... you're just leaving me no choice in regards with intruding my friend's home," he frowned. "You've forgotten that you're fighting against the man who had commanded over a hundred soldiers. Did you honestly think that you have the skills to back up your arrogant ways over me...?"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" scowled Ginjou, pushing him away before going for the kill. His vision blurred with anger at the man, who simply stepped away from his attack. "Aghh...!" he winced out in pain after being struck in the back by the sword hilt. "You fucking shit...! I'll kill you right here and now!"

"Is that right...? Then I won't go easy on you..." Urahara muttered, but not before blocking the praetor's strike. In an instant, he countered back with a true strike, the tip of the blade nicking at Ginjou's cheek.

"Shit!" he winced in surprise, before Urahara attacked him again. The swords clashed again, furious sepia eyes narrowed at the caculated grey-green ones as he attempted to push him down. He would not be defeated by this man, he would kill him if he has to, as he angled his weapon. Urahara noticed the manuever and dodged out of the way, but a second too late as the blade managed to snag at the sleeve of his tunic.

"Damn..." he scoffed under his breath and grasped at his arm. Like the blood trickling on the praetor's cheek, he could feel his own running down the skin until it dropped down his fingers. "You managed to cut me, I'm impressed, Praetor..." he remarked.

"Keep talking like that, and I'll make you more than bleed," he scoffed as he jumped at him. Even with the light injury, Urahara moved to swiftly counter, the blades scraped in a screeching manner before he shifted his footing. Two pairs of eyes caught each other again for a brief moment, then he shifted again. "Ahh-"

"Too bad..." Urahara angled his blade in time to parry, pushing away the praetor's weapon. A second too late to realize, as the lanista moved behind him, grabbing him by the root of his hair to expose his throat.

"Arghh...!" Ginjou hissed out, before feeling the sharp edge of the other's sword pressing against the vulnerable skin. His eyes widened in total shock and disbelief. How did this happen to him...? He was having the upper hand by injuring him, so how could it turn like this...? Nel saw the sudden turn of events with widened eyes, the pain in her side long forgotten as she let out a shaking gasp.

"Don't... you should know better than keep on going," warned Urahara, seeing him about to reach for his dagger and Ginjou froze. "Order your men, get them to release that boy as well the other slaves, unless you wish to have your head away from your body..."

"Y-you think you can order me like this, you piece of shit...?" gritted Ginjou. "Once you release me, I'll see to it that your ludus is torn down to the fucking ground!"

"I highly doubt it..." frowned Urahara, just before sets of hurried steps was heard through the opened doors. Nel looked behind her and gasped sharply when she realized that her master came, appearing livid and confused at the sight before him. Behind the patriarch was Aizen, whose expression equaled Isshin's as he came with some of his own soldiers.

"What in heaven's name happened here...?!" he gasped as his bronze eyes narrowed at Ginjou being cornered.

"Nel...? Nel, are you all right?" Isshin rushed up to the shaken slave. "Did he put his hands on you...?" he questioned, seeing the bruises on her face.

"Yes, sir...! I'm sorry I couldn't prevent this-" she snifled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault..." he nodded.

"He's right... it's this insolent fool's fault, when I specifically warned him not to come here to question the household!" scoffed Aizen. "And to trespass without the presence of the paterfamalias, might I add!"

"You-" Ginjou was let go, he stumbled forward before he turned to glare at the senator. "Warning or not, I have the right of questioning the slaves here...! Now that it was proven that fucking Gaul was seen-"

"And out of all people, it happened to be your slave...! Do you honestly want me to believe that?" he scoffed. "I've heard it all... ten thousand denarii for both of them to get caught?!"

"It's the faster way to get them, while you are just sitting on your old ass and doing nothing-"

"I've heard enough of your nonsensical prattling! You leave here immiediately or I'll see to it that your role as a praetor will vanish by the morning...!" he threatened.

"Is that right...?" In turn, Ginjou sneered at his former relative, as he reached down to grab for his sword. "Unlike you... I already got plenty of supporters from the Senate now, as well as the public. To take me down now would only worsen the situation that we got right now."

"Maybe for now, but you're getting too brash on this! Already, I've heard of you searching in the magistrate's household! If you don't watch it now-"

"Fine, whatever you say, _Senator_... You! Let go of that boy, and tell the others to come here, we're done for now," he ordered.

"Uh, yes, sir...!" they spoke, letting go of Diroy as they left. The boy fell to his knees and coughed sickly, prompting Nel to rush up to him.

"Diroy... it's okay, everything's okay now..." she muttered in relief as she knelt down to hold him. The Gallic boy shook in her arms, mostly out of shock, but he nodded in relief.

"Like I said, I have every rights to question these slaves... even those who dare to talk out of turn," Ginjou remarked, looking briefly at Nel. "After all, they are associated with the Gaul, no doubt they know something behind their master's back."

"That is enough...! Leave now, we will discuss this with the Senate tomorrow!" scoffed Aizen, just as the praetor's men return in full sight. "Now leave...!" Ginjou smirked, despite of the sting from the cut on his cheek, before walking past him.

"Enjoy your own power while it lasts... since that wine didn't do the job..." he murmured to him, and Aizen inhaled in shock at that. But he didn't say anything about it as the other man finally left with his soldiers. So it was true... Ginjou was willing to kill him not long ago. With the last of the soldiers left, the senator let out a deep sigh of relief before turning to Isshin.

"I'm sorry for this-" he muttered.

"It's all right, I just didn't expect any of this to happen," Isshin frowned with a shake of his head. "What was he thinking...? Threatening my servants just because Grimmjow and Ichigo are still missing...?"

"I know, he's becoming more reckless," Aizen muttered in distress. "But he's right about one thing... Judging by the reaction I've heard in the city, he will gain support of capturing one or both of them, luring the citizens of promising a vast amount of money they could never dream of."

"That much is true... I was in the right of coming here to catch him in time," nodded Urahara, sheathing back his blade as he walked up to the two men. "So now what...? Will you manage to deal with him now that the other senators are willing to put up with him, Senator Aizen?"

"I am not sure but I won't take this lying down," he frowned with a nod. "I'll go back and deal with the Senate, hoping that not all of them will become allies with that pestering fool."

"Right then, talk to me when you got any news..." nodded Isshin before the senator moved to leave. He then closed the doors afterwards, before turning to his friend with a somber frown. "So... Grimmjow have been seen," he muttered. "Do you think Ichigo was with him, Kisuke...?"

"Quite obvious, but of course the praetor would bend his words," frowned Urahara. "From what I've heard, he mentioned that Grimmjow is willing to harm Ichigo in order to flee the empire. But remember what I've told you, Isshin, I highly doubt that he will do such a thing."

"Yeah... you're right about that," Isshin replied. Nel looked up at her master, seeing the concerned yet relieved look on his face, and frowned. She was sure that he was extremely worried about Ichigo being missing these past couple of days.

"S-sir...?" she muttered, catching his attention.

"... I think you know what I'm talking about, Nel," nodded Isshin as he walked up to her.

"Uh, I'm really not sure," she said in confusion.

"Please, Nel, you don't have to act ignorant for my sake," he said, kneeling before her. "You don't have to keep hiding it, not when my son is missing at the moment..." Nel's eyes widened at his meaning, and almost immediately she feared of what he was talking about. "... I knew for quite a while, Nel, I have no reason to be angry at Ichigo's actions or even at Grimmjow's... That they are..."

"Oh no..." Tears welled up in Nel's eyes, shaking her head in disbelief as Diroy just gawked at the both of him.

"It's okay, Nel..." Isshin muttered, sporting a sad smile. "That's the reason they're trying to flee the city and the empire. I knew... that they are in a secret relationship, hiding it from me for the past several months..."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Done! Finally, I got it out when I've already written out three more chapters for my hentai story on AdultFanFiction! I swear, my own brain is trying to troll on me sometimes! All right, I'm almost finished with this, I can only guess that I got about three or maybe four more chapters but I don't know.

Read and review.

I'll update ASAP!


End file.
